


Dad Bod Dilemma - A Star Fox Series

by Rolibar



Series: Dad Bod Dilemma (Star Fox) [1]
Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Academy days, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Muscles, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Star Fox AU, hyper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 49
Words: 330,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolibar/pseuds/Rolibar
Summary: Welcome to Dad Bod Dilemma, a Star Fox AU set in Fox's Academy days! Follow a young McCloud's journey where he earns friendships and love - with unintended conflicts along the side!There's a lot of themes about heavily muscular characters going on here, plus size difference.It was originally written as a smut fic for a friend, but eventually evolved into its own ongoing series. The first few chapters are mostly focused on the smut angle however, so keep that in mind. The real plot starts to unfold from chapter 3 onwards.You can find individual chapters along with various art about the series uploaded over here: https://www.furaffinity.net/gallery/rolibar/folder/845723/Dad-Bod-Dilemma
Relationships: Bill Grey/Kris Marcus (Gender Bent Krystal), Falco Lombardi/Fox McCloud, Fay/Miyu (Star Fox), Fox McCloud/Wolf O'Donnell, Peppy Hare/James McCloud
Series: Dad Bod Dilemma (Star Fox) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117916
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter in the series! It started off as a request from a friend who enjoyed certain Father/Son moments between Fox and James. Feel free to skip over this chapter if it isn't to your liking, however!

James McCloud thudded through his house, heavy, powerful footsteps making the hardwood floor creak in protest from his sheer weight. He scratched at his midsection, the hairy, distended thing unable to be completely covered by his stretched taut green shirt. Though it was to be expected. Clothing was at a premium when you were multiple hundreds of pounds heavy, and twice as tall as the average male.

The titan of a vulpine pulled his sunglasses from his face, revealing those striking green eyes as he made his way up a set of stairs. The reinforced wood creaked and groaned under his weight as he ascended, each step sounding like a miniature earthquake through the rest of the house. James tucked the sunglasses into the over stretched collar of his shirt, the thing sitting perfectly nestled between his heavily forested, swollen pectorals.

It was late, well past sunset as James made his way down the hallway, having to maneuver to make sure his oversized shoulders didn’t scrape the walls as he went.

Fox yawned, putting a paw to his mouth as he stretched on his bed, sprawling out. His ears twitched as he heard heavy thumping, the young vulpine poking his head up. Soft thunks turned to heavy earthquakes, shaking Fox slightly in his bed, causing knick-knacks across his room to vibrate on their shelves.

“‘Ey, Dad.” Fox said before the hulking figure even rounded the corner. James had to maneuver himself sideways to fit through the door to Fox’s room. Even then, it was still a squeeze, his monstrous pectorals, sizeable gut, and the back of his thick rear getting caught against the doorframe.

“Hey, Son!” James's deep baritone rumbled, sending a shiver down the smaller Fox’s spine.

Fox attempted to hide the flush of crimson spreading over his face, ears folding back at the deep sound of that voice. “W-what’s up?” His voice coming out more like a squeak than he wanted, ears folding back a little harder as his blush burned hotter.

James made his way over to his son’s bed, the younger vulpine having to scrabble out of the way as his oversized, meaty rear came down onto the mattress. Fox was forced to practically climb on top of his father as the older male took up an obscene amount of space on his modest bed. “Jus’ wanted to say g’night to my boy.” His deep voice rumbled, a grin adorning James’s features. “You’re 18 and goin’ off to the academy soon, and... “ He paused, a sentimental expression crossing his heavily masculine features. “Well, we won’t be able to spend much time together.”

Fox practically rolled onto his father’s lap, his lithe body laying over top of that partly exposed, hairy midsection the older vulpine sported. He tried his best to bite back a groan as he sank slightly into the musky, hairy forest adorning that round midsection. “W-w-well… I auh…” Fox stammered, hoping his voice wasn’t doing a stellar job giving away his feelings as he thought. Truth be told, James’s body turned on the poor younger vulpine like no other. All of that mass, the musk, the size, just how hairy he was. It was everything that turned poor Fox on. And the worst part was that it was his father.

“Hahaha! You’re nervous about your first day, aren’t you?” James rumbled out with a deep laugh, his bassy voice shaking the walls, and Fox to the core. It seemed he managed to remain completely oblivious to Fox’s feelings, luckily for the younger male. One of those massive grabbers went down, nearly engulfing Fox’s head. Those hands were barely contained by a straining pair of fingerless gloves, the leather creaking with every flex of those fat, powerful digits.

Fox couldn’t help but moan slightly as those digits scratched through his hair and around behind his ears. Just one of those digits would be enough to fill his mouth - and yet he had a whole set sliding over his head. His jaw clenched as he tried not to unbelt too much noise as those meaty digits scratched and worked through his hair.

“It’s alright, Son. I was nervous my first day too.” He laughed, his swollen pectorals shaking from under his taut green shirt, the fabric popping slightly as seams pulled from strain. James lifted his son up gently, sliding him so he lazed back over his swollen bean-bag-like midsection, a hulking arm looping around, squeezing the younger male to him.

“I-it’s just that -” Fox started before going silent, a massive bicep pushing right up against his face. His eyes rolled back in his head as he was squeezed against the oversized torso of that older vulpine. He couldn’t help himself as his shorts bulged, a hardon quickly asserting itself despite his best efforts. It took almost all the willpower that Fox possessed to keep from making out with the split peak his face was pushed against. His mouth was in the perfect position too, just one flick of his tongue would run that appendage between the deep split between those peaks.

“Gonna miss your Pops, huh?” James rumbled out with a grin, attempting to peek over his swollen, shelf-like pectorals. Unfortunately, those heaving, carpeted planetoids were too large to see past, and probably for the better - at least for Fox. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep your bed warm for you.” James rumbled with that bassy tone, his choice of words making his poor offspring twitch.

Fox whined as his ears flattened against his skull. He squirmed under his father’s grip, his arms looping around his forearm as he was tugged back closer against those swollen, musky pectorals. The back of his head grazed over a fat nipple, the thing sticking out proudly even from under the taut fabric of the older male’s shirt. His face flushed a harder red as he had to resist the urge to turn around and wrap his mouth around that nub, the younger vulpine maneuvering his hips to try to avoid grazing his father with his obscenely stretched crotch.

“Figured I could stay here a while. Calm your nerves y'know?” James's impossibly deep voice rumbled as he smiled at his offspring. “Remember when you were a kit? I used to let you lay on me until you fell asleep.” The elder McCloud rumbled with a grin, leaning back, his massive back grazing the wall as the bed creaked in protest.

Fox's ears flattened against his head as his hulking father spoke. Oh boy, did he remember alright. Little did his progenitor know, he was actually the cause of the smaller male's sexual awakening in his formative years. Fox squirmed, biting his lower lip, practically begging for his crotch to stop swelling. It was going to be a while until he’d be able to fall asleep. But he knew that’d be the only thing that’d satisfy his father. It always was when he was in that mood.

________________

Jame’s ears twitched as he heard soft snoring, a grin spreading across his heavily masculine features as he listened to that sound. “Sounds like someone’s asleep...” His deep voice mused quietly as he leaned, his massive back pressing against the wall on the other side of the bed, making it groan from the strain of his impossibly heavy weight.

However, he couldn’t help but twitch slightly as his stomach let out a loud gurgle, the elder McCloud clenching his jaw, hoping the sudden, and rather loud sound wouldn’t wake up the snoozing kit nestled over his heaving, hulking torso. He huffed under his breath as he bit his lower lip, his jutting, rounded middle continuing to gurgle almost angrily. ...Maybe it was something he ate. Either way, things were getting uncomfortable quickly as sweat started to bead over his forehead, earthy, musky scent starting to waft from his hulking form.

“Ohhhhgg..” James groaned out quietly as his stomach started to growl and gurgle, the thing growing more taut as it almost seemed to expand. His shirt hiked up further, being forced up by his swelling middle. Those meaty, hairy thighs he sported shifted, the older vulpine trying to be as gentle as possible as he made room for his expanding middle.

Even though he didn’t want to admit it - the feeling was getting to him, and in all the right ways. As much as he tried to stop it, he couldn’t help it as his massive member started to swell to life, the oversized jutting package in the front of his pants starting to strain as that anaconda swelled and throbbed. “N-nooo… I… I can’t wake him..” James thought to himself as he clenched his heavily muscled jaw, his vivid green eyes threatening to roll back in his head as his gut surged even larger, tearing the sides of his shirt loudly.

It wasn’t even just his gut that was growing anymore. His tongue lolled out of his maw as he let out a strained moan, his pectorals swelling under his taut shirt, spreading the front of it open as hairy dad-pecs bloated out of that opening. That gut gurgled loudly, constantly churning and swelling, seeming to be the source of all the older vulpine’s problems as he continued to grow larger and larger. Musky sweat seemed to drip from his engorging form at this point, soaking through his clothes, and even onto the snoozing Fox. “Dang-!” He thought, clenching his jaw as he tried to reach around and grab at the younger male, hoping he could pull him out from his growing embrace.

However, that proved futile as his arms suddenly swelled like meaty, hairy balloons. His sleeves tore open as massive split peak biceps pushed out, delts growing into massive cannonballs as his triceps flared into hanging horseshoes. That deep voice moaned as those biceps slammed into his chest, pushing his fat hubcap nipples around, such was the sheer size of those limbs now. It looked like reaching Fox was an impossibility at this point.

The younger male snoozed softly, drooling a tad as he nuzzled his face between those pectorals, nose pushing through the dense, musky chest hair. Those lithe arms reached up, sliding over those pectorals, squeezing as he leaned back, his rear pushing against the jutting crotch bulge his father sported.

“K-keep it together, James..-!” The older male grunted out quietly, biting his lower lip from the extra stimulation the sleeping kit was giving him. However, staying quiet was something that was rapidly sliding out of the massive male’s reach. And that was without his deep moaning voice. Clothes split all over him, thighs engorging as thick teardrop shaped quads bust out of the seams of those forest green slacks.

His neck bulged, growing thicker and thicker, fat veins racing up the sides of that monstrously large pillar, his signature scarf having tightened to near choking levels before simply being torn off by the expanding pylon of masculinity. Speaking of growing, his moans grew deeper and deeper, dropping multiple octaves as that neck expanded, thick traps humping up, destroying what was left of the shoulders of his undershirt and jacket, joining to form a titanic mountain range alongside his obscenely large delts.

James couldn’t help it as he let out a lewd moan, an unexpected shock of pleasure shaking up his spine as he clenched his swelling bod. Apparently Fox’s muzzle had found its way under his father’s shirt, his mouth having found one of his fat obsidian nipples, deciding to slurp and bite down over it almost needingly. “S-Son..??” He gasped, his chest swelling out larger, those mantits bulging further away from the rest of his torso with every breath. Even through the pleasured haze of growing larger, he was confused with his son’s behavior. ...Maybe he was dreaming? Maybe he missed his mother and was somehow dreaming about when he was still breastfeeding? Either way, it made the older McCloud’s face redden.

Fox moaned softly in his sleep, grinding his trapped erection against his father’s massive middle, his crotch sinking into that navel as he nuzzled his face deeper into those swollen pectorals, padded nose sifting through that dense chest hair.

A loud tear echoed through Fox’s room, Jame’s eyes rolling up in his head as he couldn’t contain it anymore. His massive shaft tore from the front of his pants, having partook in his growth spurt as well, the head of it splurting and oozing copious amounts of precum, making a mess over the floor before it arched up dramatically, slapping between his pectorals. The end of that titanic, vein webbed anaconda pulsed, getting stuck between his swollen pecs, splurting and oozing between them. The younger vulpine didn’t seem to mind in his sleep, his rear actually hiking a bit as it ground against that shaft, sending shocks of pleasure up James’s already tortured spine.

“Hoooohhhggghh…-!” James moaned out as his sunglasses tumbled from his engorging torso. Just about every shred of clothing had torn of off of him at this point, his once taut attire nothing but a shredded mess now. Even his hands and feet were growing thicker, growth forcing down his limbs. His feet swelled, growing thicker and more packed with padded muscle as his boots groaned and strained to contain those powerful stompers. Those calves practically exploded with raw muscle, growing almost as thick as his thighs as they pushed further and further out the back, practically hanging as it split the tops of his combat boots completely open.

His hands flexed as he raised those arms, twitching as his oversized split-peak biceps ground against his fat, over-swollen nipples. His watch band strained as more bulk was forced down into his hairy forearms, unable to withstand the pressure as that timepiece practically went blasting off of his wrist. Even his fingerless gloves couldn’t handle the pressure of a swelling dad-hulk, his fingers growing fatter with muscle, palms engorging as those meaty man-grabbers started swelling and bulking larger. The gloves split open loudly, tearing along the fingers, seams splitting open as those massive paws forced their way out of that leather prison proudly.

Meanwhile Fox groaned in his sleep, moaning softly as his rock hard member had somehow managed to dislodge itself from his shorts, pushing along that hairy gut before sinking into that almost voracious navel his titan of a father sported. His hips bounced, grinding his rear back against that meaty cock, tail wrapping around it to an extent as he huffed, hands clumsily sliding through James’s dense chest hair until he found those fat nipples. His fingers couldn’t even fully wrap around those swollen obsidian nubs, the things acting like oversized handholds as the younger vulpine tugged and pulled on them. ...He must have been having one hell of a dream.

James, however, was caught between a waking nightmare and some of the most overwhelming pleasure he’d ever experienced in his life. His overgrown midsection continued to gurgle angrily, growing larger, forcing his son harder against his hyper sized, and still growing member as he splurted and sprayed precum all over his own chest and reddened face. “Ohhffuuck.. M-make it sss...stoopp…” His deepened voice moaned out as he rolled his head back. ...As much as he could anyway, with massive engorged traps keeping his head practically wedged in place. The same could be said for those titanic pectorals, those swollen, hanging planetoids practically kept his masculine, jutting cleft chin locked in place, surrounded by all that bulk.

The younger vulpine moaned out in his sleep, panting as he squeezed harder on those fat nipples his father sported, grappling and tugging those fat nubs, making the sensitive flesh stretch torturingly. His hips twitched as the sleeping vulpine slapped them against that rounded middle, causing it to ripple alluringly with every lewd plap against the older fox’s distended midsection.

Those swollen black hubcaps that hung under that shelf of pectorals James called a chest practically swelled from all the attention of his kit. James bit his lower lip hard as those nubs actually started to ooze a tad, his pecs swelling harder up against his burly, bearded chin. “HHnnnooHhhgghh-!” He groaned, rocking his hips hard as his cock pushed deeper between those expanding globes, precum splattering his trapped chin, making a sticky mess in the musky hirsute between those manly mounds.

At this point, the bed had completely had enough of the pair’s shenanigans. It collapsed with a muted ‘whud’, shaking the floor as the wooden frame completely splintered. James couldn’t help but clench his oversized jaw, hoping in the back of his pleasure addled mind that it didn’t wake up his son. What would Fox say if he woke up to his father like this? Far larger than his usual self, oozing practically everywhere - AND with his smaller self completely wedged in his horned up father’s embrace.

Luckily, that wasn’t the case. Fox only grunted in his sleep, seemingly preoccupied with thrusting his hips, his swollen, throbbing member still snugged tightly into James’s fuzzy void of a navel. Whatever the case was, it seemed he was getting pretty worked up, his hands grabbing hard onto James’s oozing nipples as he pulled his hips back, slamming them into that gut, making it wobble and shake.

James on the other hand couldn’t contain his moans, every slap from his son’s hips sending a wave of pleasure through his body. And that wave wasn’t just pleasure either. Every slap made his stomach gurgle and groan, his body swelling larger as his midsection rumbled and bulged, growing tighter as his pelt stretched. “HUUUhhhfff-! HUnngghrr-! I… C-can’t.. S-stoppp...” the older vulpine moaned out pathetically, his eyes rolling back in his head. He couldn’t take it it anymore. He reached out with his massive man-paws, grabbing at his member, squeezing around it, a hand on either side of it. Even with all the increase in size of those meaty man-hands, he still couldn’t reach all the way around it with the two of them. He didn’t care however. His base instincts only wanted to get off, the pleasure overwhelming the rational part of the older vulpine’s brain as he feverishly jerked his hyper sized pillar of an anaconda.

The head of that cock had popped out of those hairy, swollen pectorals. A thick jet of precum shot out of that head, hitting the ceiling before spraying down onto James’s reddened face. He didn’t even try to hold himself back at this point, opening his maw as he tasted that salty liquid, tongue out as he panted heavily, breath coming out in steamy clouds as he rocked his hips hard.

Fox’s voice whined from between a swollen, fat, veiny member and a bulging, rounded, hairy midsection. Apparently he was dislodged from that navel at some point, having been turned around. However, the sleeping vulpine didn’t waste any time wrapping his arms and legs around the sides of that swollen member, grinding himself and his own erection against it. To make matters worse, he was lapping over that throbbing erection, his tongue slathering over a thick vein in particular. It was was as thick as Fox’s forearm - maybe even larger, the thing pulsating along with the rest of that achingly hard shaft.

James couldn’t take it anymore. His titanic body writhed, muscle grinding against packed muscle if it wasn’t already pressing against a swollen gut or junk. Musky sweat dripped from his form, the sheer amount of testosterone flowing through his body causing his already hairy bod to step it up, dense rough hirsute having engulfed nearly the entirety of his god-like form. The older McCloud let out a deep moaning bellow, his voice shaking the walls as he thrust his hips up one last time.

He came.

Thick jets of cum blasted out of the head of that cock like a broken fire hydrant. The sheer volume of cum that his over-swollen balls were forcing through that cock made his urethra bulge obscenely. The sheer pressure not only caused his load to hit the ceiling, but to crash straight through it, sending plaster everywhere. James howled and panted, sounding more beast than man as he writhed, reaching up, grabbing at the wall with his massive hands, fingers tearing straight through the drywall as he rolled backwards, crashing through into the next room, the wall unable to take the increased weight any longer.

Fox cried out as well, his high pitched voice whining and panting as he came, his own copious orgasm splattered all over his stomach and chest, making a mess over that larger-than-him shaft as well, his body shaking as he clung to his father’s cock.

The cacophony of moaning McClouds seemed to go on for minutes.

Eventually, it came to a stop. James panted, his massive chest heaving, fat obsidian nipples oozing along with the head of that cock, his member having flopped over those sweat and cum slicked pectorals. “Huuughhhrr… Hooghh… Hooo… boy…” He mumbled under his breath, his voice like a foghorn with his newly engorged pillar of a neck. With a fair bit of effort, due to the sheer size of his gut grinding against his massive meaty thighs and pecs, he managed to sit back up, plaster and drywall tumbling from his titanic wrecking-ball delts.

Jame’s ears perked as he heard a soft high pitched sigh coming from under his swollen, hairy pec-shelf. His face reddened as he bit his lower lip, preparing himself to explain the mess and everything that had happened to his kit. However, it never happened, ear twitching as he heard soft snoring instead. 

He couldn’t help but let out a relieved exhale.

The hulking dad couldn’t even reach in and stroke through his son’s hair, such was the sheer size of his titanic bulk. Biceps ground against his pectorals, bending his fat obsidian nipples, sending a lewd moan through his swollen bull-neck. He couldn’t help but let out a soft huff, just letting his son hug onto his extremely distended beachball of a stomach as he slept quietly. James raised one of those massively overdeveloped arms up, bringing one of those larger-than-his-head hands up. With a good deal of effort, with biceps fighting against pectorals and traps, he barely managed to get the tips of those brutish digits to slide through mullet-worth of hair.

“...I’m going to have to do some serious explaining.” He groaned to himself as he was barely able to shake his head, heavily bearded jaw practically trapped between pectorals as traps threatened to engulf the rest.

At least he managed to get Fox to sleep, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Fox sighed as he pushed the door open, wedging himself between it and the open doorway, practically dragging his large sack of belongings behind him.

He was -exhausted-. Orientation seemed to last forever, the poor vulpine thinking he’d never get through it all.

But at least he had.

Fox dragged his feet as he made his way over to the nearby bunk, dropping the sack he was practically dragging along behind him as he crashed onto the bed. He let out a deep sigh, plopping one of his lithe forearms over his eyes - not able to be bothered to turn off the light as he laid there. A sigh of relief blew from his padded nostrils as he sprawled across the bed, his shirt having rode up his midsection, revealing a taut set of abdominals the younger fox sported.

The whole day was stressful. He didn’t get any sleep last night thanks to his hulking wall of a dad. He had woken up on the living room sofa for some reason, and wasn’t allowed back into his room. 

He grunted under his breath in frustration as he shifted a bit, pushing one of his knees up, his shirt sliding further up his chest.

His dad was also acting strange the entire way to the academy, his face flushed, the older vulpine stammering when Fox even so much as looked at him. He still couldn’t figure out what was going on - but at least he had his stuff, and he wasn’t late to the orientation.

Fox’s lip quirked as slid his forearm further over his face, pressing it down harder over his eyes to block the otherwise bright ceiling light. He was told that he would be rooming with someone else. An.. O’Donnell, or something? Only thing he knew was that the guy was a wolf, and a few years older than himself. Guess he was a late start.

Either way, Fox didn’t care at that moment, sprawling out further as he lazed in his shorts and almost completely rolled up shirt.

Until he did care.

Fox’s pointed ears twitched as he heard the door being pushed open, a -heavy- set of footsteps shaking their way into the room. He didn’t even bother to pull his arm from his face, mouth having creased into a frown. There was only one person he knew that could shake a room like that.

“Ugh, Dad. You could at least call or something. Or y’know, wait a few days before you just drop in.”

“Grahaha! Dad? Damn, guy.” a deep, crass voice shook through the room. “Usually guys wait a day or two before they call me that.”

Fox snapped up, eyes going wide as his head swiveled towards the source of the noise. His chin angled up, having to tilt his head absurdly back as he saw a monstrously hulking form of a steel blue wolf. The angle of his swollen, hairy pectorals blocked the view to his face, those mountainous mounds barely contained by an overstretched stringer tank top.

“Hah! No need to get up on my account, shrimp.” his voice rubled teasingly, the term sounding more endearing than insulting. The massive male thudded his way into the room, booted feet causing the boards to creak dangerously as he made his way in.

Fox barely suppressed a moan as the wolf’s scent filtered through his padded nostrils. It was deep and earthy, heavily musky - and rather arousing. Just who was this guy?

“Who - ?” Fox managed to stammer out, turning so his leg hung over the edge of the bed.

“Wolf.” the massive figure rumbled out, peering over his swollen set of trap and delt. “O’Donnell.”

Fox shuddered as a pair of striking purple eyes gazed at him, barely visible from over the swollen curvature of the lupine’s monstrously muscled mass. “Y-you’re..”

“A stud~? Hell yes I am.” the lupine interrupted out with a wide smirk, turning to face the much smaller vulpine. Cockiness practically radiated off of the wall of wolf, and it seemed well deserved. Wolf hunched forward, hitting a most muscular pose as his torso practically exploded. His swollen pectorals practically swallowed up the front of his stringer tank, the fabric falling between those furred pectorals. Those mounds were like shelves, with thick obsidian nipples hanging out like handholds along the undersides.

Fox gulped loudly, his face turning a hot shade of red, unable to break his gaze away from those monstrous pectoral mounds.

“Mnn… Damn if I don’t need somethin’ to drink.” the massive figure rumbled out as he slacked off of that flex.

A good thing, considering Fox’s face was about to catch on fire.

The massive figure stomped over to a nearby mini fridge, bending over as he flicked it open with one of his massive, half-gloved hands. Fox couldn’t help but gulp as he got a prime view of a set of powerful glutes that hung out the back end of that titanic figure, swollen, dimpled globes bouncing and twitching with every shift of those trunk-like legs. His jeans may as well have been painted on, half of that hairy ass pushed over the edge of his pants. 

Wolf grunted in annoyance as he leaned further down, his swollen pectorals grazing along the floor, fat obsidian nipples bending lewdly as he peered into the mini fridge. “Nothin’.” he grumbled before slowly getting himself back up, looping a sharp clawed thumb into his pocket before turning back to the flustered vulpine.

“You hidin’ any booze in that bag of yours, cutie?” Wolf rumbled as he peered down over his swollen pectorals, reaching up and scratching them lazily as sharp nails slid through his short fur.

Fox stammered, his face a hot shade of red, unable to find any words as he watched the canine slide one of those digits tantalizingly around one of his swollen nubs.

“Mm… Didn’t think so.” Wolf snickered under his breath, dropping his titanic arm, swollen, vascular bicep grinding against his meaty pectoral - forcing his arms out to the sides at an angle. Fox hadn’t seen anyone this large since his Dad- and even then… Wolf was practically a wall of rippling, vein webbed muscle, unlike James’ rounded out bulk. Fox even wondered if there was a single percentage of fat on that rippling hyper-sized jock body he sported.

Wolf shrugged his titanic shoulders, palms going out as he snickered to himself. Truth be told, he loved it when he flustered people this badly - especially other guys.

“Cute, but this ain’t gonna quench my thirst.” the massive wall rumbled out as he made his way past Fox, giving him a fresh waft of his unique masculine musk. The floor rumbled and shook as his powerful booted feet slammed into it, the older lupine making his way back to the door.

Fox couldn’t help but whine, trying to push down on an enormous erection that was pushing out the front of his shorts, his face a complete hard blush.

With a deep, almost arousing grunt, the wolf dipped his head down, turning to fit through the doorway as he mumbled about finding some booze, leaving the flustered fox behind.

This wasn’t fair. First his Dad and his friend Peppy, and now his roommate? There was no escape from these hyper muscled hunks it seemed. Fox’s hand ran through his hair, palm covering over his forehead as his face flushed hard, other hand pushing down on a struggling erection bulging out the front of his pants. It wasn’t fair. How was he supposed to focus when he had all of this bulging muscle bouncing around in his face? Going off to the academy was supposed to give him a chance to get away from it - and now he was bunked with someone his age who was like that?

What made it worse was that he already seemed into Fox, having freely hit on him almost as soon as he made it through the door. Was he joking? Maybe trying to get under his skin, or just to tease him? 

Fox huffed through his padded nostrils, knees pulling together as he slid his arms around himself, groaning a tad. He hated it, but there was no denying that it was absurdly hot - or at least his throbbing crotch thought so.

He grunted, flipping off of the bed, moving to his bag, fishing into it as he pulled out his supplies, tossing a notebook and a few textbooks onto the bed. He grumbled as he flicked the first book open, grabbing a notebook and a pencil. A distraction was in order, and the vulpine decided that getting a head start on his studies would be best to distract him away from the massive mountain that invaded his room.

Hopefully that himbo would fail out quickly, or spend most of his time in other dorms or the bar. Either way, Fox’s face flushed as he scribbled into his notebook almost frantically in an attempt to pass the time and distract himself.

________________

Fox yaaaawned softly, leaning back in his bed. The light from the lamp on his night stand was the only thing illuminating the room at this point, the sun having set long ago. He snapped the textbook shut as he let out a soft sigh, gently tossing it onto the other side of the bed as he got up and stretched, standing on the tips of his toes before dropping back down.

Luckily his erection had faded - and so had most of his recollection of the earlier encounter he had. His lithe fingers scratched across his chest, having reached down the collar of his shirt. He eyed the door in the back of the room. Luckily, he had the honor of being a “McCloud,'' his dad able to pull some strings to get him one of the better rooms in the place.

He made his way over to the door, his padded feet practically shuffling across the hard floor.

A private bathroom. Thank goodness. At least he’d be able to -

And then the lights flicked on.

“YOOOO-!” a deep, crass voice boomed through the room, nearly scaring Fox completely out of his fur.

Wolf had returned. And he was clearly drunk, a bottle of something-or-other sloshing, gripped by the neck in one of his absurdly thick hands. His tank top was a mess, having a few dark splotches where he no doubt spilled earlier drink onto it. A few crumbs also clung to the dampened fabric, adding to the ensemble of hairy, sweaty mess.

Fox frantically tugged on the door handle, seemingly unable to figure out how it worked as his face practically turned a shade of tomato red at the sight of a heaving, drunk, and lewd version of Wolf. 

The lupine’s cock actually hung out the leg of one of his shorts, the uncut head oozing, dribbling a tad as it was pinned against his inner thigh by the taut fabric.

Shorts? When did he switch into shorts?

These questions were quickly forgotten as the lupine closed the gap between him and the smaller fox, smirking drunkenly down his swollen pectorals, his vivid purple eyes locked on the smaller male. “Did I mention that… You’re pretty cute?” the massive wall of masculinity drunkenly rumbled, licking his lips sensually as he put one of his massive hands onto the bathroom door, keeping it pinned shut.

“H-hey! W-woah! C-c’mon.. You’re drunk.” Fox stammered under his breath, leaning back, putting himself into the corner between the door frame and the wall as he started to sweat. “B-besides, a b-big ol’, uh, jock like yourself can’t be into guys, right? I-I mean…” he bumbled, trying to suppress a groan as Wolf’s potent alcohol-infused musk quickly flooded the corner he was trapped in.

“Grahaha!” Wolf’s rough voice boomed as he pulled his bottle up to his mouth, tilting it skywards as he took a few deep glugs of it. His jutting adam’s apple bobbed as he downed the liquid, letting out a satisfied sigh after finishing off the bottle. With a flick of his wrist the thing shot across the room, landing on his own bed with a muted thud.

Fox let out a soft whine, his ears pinned back as he crossed his arms over his chest, pushing further into that corner as the wolf’s pecs seemed to loom even closer. 

All of that thick, luxurious chest hair…

“What? You sayin’ cuz I’m some sorta big stud, I can’t like a lil guy.. Like… Yerself?” he hiccuped a tad, slurring his sentence as he leaned down, flashing Fox a smirk, his face only inches from the vulpine’s, his swollen pectorals pressing around the smaller male.

This was the first time that Fox got a good look at Wolf’s face - the older male’s swollen pectorals having blocked most of his view up until now. He couldn’t help but gulp. The lupine was beautiful - brutish even. His jaw was a wide plate, wider than the rest of his skull. Dense white stubble covered that jaw and his rounded, split-cleft chin as he smirked lewdly.

Fox wasn't prepared for what happened next. 

Swollen pectorals practically wrapped along his lithe form as he squeaked, his objections being cut off as Wolf shoved his mouth over the smaller vulpine's.

Fox shuddered and moaned, his brain practically shorting out as Wolf's tongue slathered and slurped haphazardly into his maw. He could practically taste the alcohol as his arms failed. His heavy endowment twitched swelling hard against the taut fabric of his pants as his fingers frantically gripped and squeezed over the lupine's mountainous traps.

Wolf moaned lewdly, the sound of his slurps echoing from the walls as his meaty hands explored Fox's body without restraint, thick digits pushing under his shirt, feeling over the vulpine's taut chest. His own cock stirred, swelling up under the fabric of his shorts as it swelled, oozing copious amounts of precum along his meaty thigh.

Fox's face had turned a hard shade of red, the poor guy huffing and puffing through his padded nostrils as he just gave into his lust, pushing deeper between Wolf's hairy man-tits until his chin slid between those hirsute mounds.

"Mmhh-! Mmmff..! Mmnnhhh…" the poor vulpine moaned out as he was forced to take more and more of Wolf's tongue, the lupine having turned tilted his head, locking his muzzle with Fox's.

Wolf's hips thrust, grinding his trapped endowment against the smaller fox's thighs, a deep moan shaking through his chest as the smaller male hiked his legs up, wrapping them around his trunk like thigh.

"Hahah.. You like that, McCloud?" Wolf's voice growled huskily as he pulled off of that kiss, his thicker lower lip sliding between Fox's sensually as he spoke. 

Fox's ears pinned back at hearing his name.

“That’s right.. I know who you are.” Wolf growled alluringly, rolling his tongue sensually along Fox’s neck before giving his neck a dominant nip.

“You’re James’s boy.”

Fox whined as that tongue slathered along under his jaw, dampening his fur, Wolf’s alcohol infused breath breathing over his sensitive neck as he was completely man-handled. “Wh-wh.. HHhfff.. Wh-what does.. My.. Dad..?” he gasped out, panting as he let out a shaking, lewd moan, Wolf’s massive, meaty, padded hand palming along his trapped, spurting bulge.

“Not important… Just that you’re a helluva lot cuter.” Wolf growled out, wrapping his mouth around Fox’s neck, biting down gently, his tongue slathering and slipping over the trapped flesh. His hands slid under the back of the vulpine’s pants, squeezing at his taut glutes, working them down his waist, revealing the base of Fox’s obsidian shaft as he molested the smaller male.

“NNNNN-!” Fox whined out loudly, grabbing tufts of Wolf’s steel blue fur behind his neck - or rather the swollen amalgamation of neck and trap that the absurdly muscled lupine sported. Wolf was pressing every button he had - and it showed. His cock throbbed, the base of it swelling out, his anaconda bending hard before popping loose from the front of his pants, a thick jet of precum splattering across Wolf’s midsection, coating his tank top with that spunk.

“MMnnhhh…” Wolf growled out around Fox’s neck, pulling off of it, his warm breath wafting through dampened fur as he pulled one of his thick hands around. He gave the younger male’s length a slow pump, working his meaty mitt up and down it, smearing that sticky precum along Fox’s throbbing shaft. “Fuck.. Looks like you inherited somethin’ from yer old man..” he growled out sensually, sliding his nose along Fox’s neck as he slowly dropped down to his knees, practically shaking the floor with his heavy weight.

Fox let out a deep gasp, his legs spreading, ass slamming into the corner as he grabbed the back of Wolf’s head frantically. The lupine had swallowed the head of his cock, slurping over the head of his throbbing member expertly, jaw practically stretched to the limit as he started swallowing inch after inch of that absurd-sized length. Fox bit down over his finger to stifle a loud, slut-ish moan that shook from his chest, his other hand gripping tightly on Wolf’s thick mohawk of hair.

Deep, lewd slurps echoed through the room as Wolf bobbed his head up and down over that shaft, his swollen, hairy pectorals keeping Fox’s legs pinned into the corner so he couldn’t escape. Not that the vulpine wanted to escape any more, his shins accidentally tweaking the fat nubs sitting on those boulder-like pectorals. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head as the older male moaned deeply over his shaft, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure up his spine as they shook through his swollen, vein webbed shaft.

Wolf pulled off of that cock with a wet pop, licking over his lips almost hungrily as he let out a panting laugh. “Mmnhh.. Fuck, what a cock.” he growled out, standing up slowly. Wolf wobbled slightly as he pulled his tank over his head, practically having to peel it off like a second skin before he tossed it away. His shorts came off next, followed by his pair of boots, leaving the horny, drunk lupine completely exposed.

“W-Wolf.. M-m-maybe we sh-should..” Fox started, before being interrupted by Wolf’s massive mitts. They roughly undressed him, practically tearing his shirt off of him before tearing his pants off, leaving the startled, lithe vulpine pressed into that corner. As intimidated as he was - he couldn’t deny how hot this all was, his cock throbbing and squirting a testament to his arousal.

“Fuck each other silly..? Yeah, I was thinkin’ the same thing..” Wolf slurred as he sneered. He turned slowly, sliding his swollen, bulbous glutes along Fox’s shaft until that member sat nicely between those shelf-like glutes. He spread his powerful thighs, toes curling into the floor as he pushed his ass back. Those massive glutes shoved Fox into the corner, his cock throbbing, giving a hard splurt, coating the underside of the base of Wolf’s tail with his sticky precum.

“Heh… You ever fuck a stud like me before, cutie?” Wolf growled out dominantly, rocking his hips, slamming Fox into the corner repeatedly with those powerful, dimpled cheeks as they rippled and squeezed around the vulpine’s throbbing member like a hotdog in a bun. 

“Grahaha-! Don’t answer. I know you haven’t.”

Fox whined loudly, his ears pinned back as his hands frantically grabbed at Wolf’s mountainous back, latching onto the lupine’s fur as he held on for dear life. Each thrust of those swollen globes made the head of his cock sink deeper and deeper between them until the twitching head met Wolf’s taut, flexing hole.

Wolf slammed his hips back, powerful thighs rippling as his ass practically devoured Fox’s sizable endowment, swallowing it all the way to the base as those thick, hairy glutes pressed down hard against the vulpine’s stomach and upper thighs. “HOOooooyeahh…” he moaned out deeply, his own large hands sliding over his chest, meaty fingers splaying as they wrapped around his fat obsidian nipples, giving them a few long tugs as he lapped over his lips.

The vulpine couldn’t help but whine and pant loudly, his eyes almost rolling up in his head. Every squeeze of those powerful glutes and those taut insides threatened to practically send him careening over the edge as he tried to bite his lower lip. His hands grabbed at that rear, unable to help himself as he groped and squeezed around it. Eventually he leaned over, putting his chest against Wolf’s massive back, his lithe arms wrapping around his sides as he held onto him. He couldn’t even thrust his hips, Wolf having taken complete control of him as he practically used the smaller vulpine like a sex toy.

The massive lupine laughed - cackled practically as one of his massive hands gripped the end of his bed, thick digits wrapping around the wooden headboard, sending a few cracks down it from the sheer pressure of his powerful grip. His hairy glutes rippled and rolled as he flexed them hard, clamping around Fox’s swollen fire hose of a cock with gusto. Lewd slaps echoed through the room as he rocked his hips, plunging himself over Fox’s cock. His own member throbbed, having jumped up, slapping between his swollen, hairy pectorals as it unloaded a gout of sticky precum. He hadn’t been this excited for a fuck in -ages-.

Fox let out a gasp as his cock was suddenly released, a thick spurt of precum splattering over his thighs and Wolf’s bubbled ass as the lupine pulled off of him. “Wh..? A-ah!” was all he managed to grunt out as the lupine turned on him, those massive, meaty hands grabbing over his lithe frame, pushing him until he slid down onto the floor. He whined softly, ears pinned back as his cock throbbed like a meaty pillar in the air.

“C’mon… Stop holdin out on me cutie. I know yer likin’ this…” Wolf rumbled as he slowly lowered himself down. His meaty, shelf-like glutes spread as he sat slowly down on that cock, swallowing up the he head as he leaned himself further down, putting a meaty hand on the bathroom door. His face was only inches from Fox’s, vivid purple eyes staring hard into the vulpine’s green.

Fox whined and shuddered, propped up on his elbows as Wolf’s face was inches from his own. His face was a hot red, eyes rolling up in his head as the lupine agonizingly lowered himself down over his twitching, tortured member. Lithe arms wrapped around the hulking wall’s neck, Fox hugging himself desperately to Wolf as he started to piston himself up and down over the smaller male’s absurdly thick cock. His eyes screwed shut, nose going into the crevice between the lupine’s powerful neck and his swollen trap, taking deep huffs of the earthy, masculine scent the older male sported.

“Yeaahh… NNhhhff.. Hhff.. - There we go!” Wolf’s voice boomed as he leaned back. His wide feet spread, thick tendons rippling over the tops of those powerful stompers as he pistoned himself up and down over Fox’s throbbing manhood. His swollen quads bulged obscenely as he worked his heavily muscled frame up and down. Wolf’s balls churned and swelled, his junk landing over Fox’s chest, cock grazing and slapping down along either side of his face. Thick splurts of copious precum splattered over the bathroom door, coating it, the mess raining down over the smaller vulpine as Wolf huffed like a beast.

Fox shuddered as he reached up, his small fingers grabbing at Wolf’s chest, lithe digits wrapping around his absurdly thick nipples. He gave them a hard tug, pulling on them as he simply tried to hold on during the massive jock’s fucking frenzy.

Both of them seemed to be nearing their limit: shuddering hard as sweat dripped from their bodies as they shook. Wolf in particular was practically creating a rain of his masculine, musky sweat, soaking the poor vulpine under him as he slammed himself down over Fox’s hips over and over.

Fox couldn’t take it anymore.

With a loud moaning whine, the younger vulpine unloaded; his cock twitched deep inside those globe-like glutes, thick rope after rope of hot cum gushing into Wolf’s insides as he clawed and clung to the older lupine’s absurdly massive chest.

Wolf brought his powerful arms up, fists clenching as he hit a double bicep pose. Swollen split peaks blasted skywards, shoving his meaty fists out of the way as veins webbed along those powerful limbs. He threw his head back and let out a room-shaking howl, his entire body swelling as it flexed hard. His glutes clamped around Fox’s cock like a vice, squeezing every last drop the vulpine had to offer out of him. Thick jets of cum splashed onto the door, soaking it, coating the nearby walls from the splash as Wolf himself flew clean over the edge. Sticky lupine seed splattered, coating his hairy chest as the rest of it practically soaked poor Fox below him.

When all was said and done, the thick six pack of abs that Wolf sported had completely distended, turned into a rounded, hairy, sloshing gut that gurgled almost proudly from the load it managed to take.

“Hahaha.. Gods *damned*.. Look what y’did to me, pup!” Wolf laughed, his deep voice booming as he slapped his sloshing middle with one of his massive man-mitts, the distended gut sloshing and wobbling like a hairy beach ball under his swollen set of planetoid pectorals.

Fox was practically picked up by his cock, Wolf’s swollen glutes clamped around his shaft like a vice as he practically dangled from the massive lupine.

Until those swollen, dimpled glutes relaxed of course.

He landed on the floor with a hard thud, groaning as his spent cock flopped over his thigh, wrapping his bushy tail around himself defensively. Fox panted, his tongue having rolled out of his mouth, breath almost coming out in clouds of steam as his lightly muscled chest bobbed into the cool air. He let out a sharp “eep” however as he saw a massive pair of mitts reach down and scoop him right up off of the floor.

Before he knew it, he was whisked into the bathroom, having been tossed casually over Wolf’s mountainous shoulder like he was some sort of sweat towel.

“H-hey! Wh- L-let go of me!” Fox barked, his voice practically bordering on whining as the massive lupine flicked the light switch on with a meaty digit. His fists smacked over Wolf’s broad back, practically bouncing off of the hairy expanse. In fact, it kind of hurt - the sheer amount of muscle like punching rock lightly wrapped in a layer of soft, furry flesh.

Wolf smirked as he made his way into the bathroom. It was rather cramped with his bulk, not exactly designed for moving walls of sheer muscle. He reached into the walk-in shower, one of his massive mitts practically engulfing the hot water knob, giving it a hard twist as steamy water poured from the shower head.

Fox huffed, his face a light shade of red as he grumbled under his breath, resigning himself to his fate as an accessory on Wolf's mammoth shoulder. 

At least, until he was suddenly dropped into that shower. He grunted as the water hit his face, Fox bringing up one of his lithe arms to block the spray as he maneuvered out of the worst of it. 

His half-hearted attempt at escape was foiled however, Wolf's monstrous bulk sliding right in with him, keeping him blocked in that shower, his smaller body leaning back against the tile as he huffed under his breath, "D-don't you got somewhere else to be? A frat party or something..? Jeeze."

"Hah. Why y' think I'm in here? Gotta get cleaned up if I wanna hit th' next stop." his rumling voice purred as he leaned down, smirking at the smaller vulpine.

"Ugh! And why'd you drag me in here? Didn't you already get your fun?" Fox grunted in annoyance, tightening his arms over his chest, flicking his head, looking away from the hirsute wall of lupine. His face blushed harder as Wolf's lips pressed against his cheeks, the heavily muscled male's swollen pectorals wrapping around him, pressing him against the wall gently.

"Fuck 'n run, huh? Heh. I might be a party boy, but I ain't that much of a shit." he cackled under his breath, giving the vulpine a kiss, his meaty fingers having hooked under Fox's chin, turning it gently.

"Hhmph-!" Fox grunted out in that kiss, his mouth being probed by the much larger lupine's tongue before it went reeling out, leaving him a little light headed.

Wolf pulled a bottle of soap off of the metal rack along the wall of the shower, squirting some of the contents onto his broad, padded palms, lathering it together expertly between his fat digits.

"W-wait..? Where did you even get that soap from?" Fox grunted in confusion, his green eyes unable to help but fixate on those massive, writhing man-mitts.

"Bought it at the store." Wolf said with a serious expression - before his face screwed up, the massive lupine snerking before busting out into a laugh. "Grahaha! Hah.. Didn't see my stuff in the room, huh Foxy-boy? Dumped my stuff here this morning."

"But… But that would mean you missed orientation.." Fox mumbled under his breath, his brows furrowing in thought.

"Orientation? PPfff. Do I look like some kinda nerd to you?" He grunted out, lifting one of his massive arms, clenching that lathered hand into a fist as that limb exploded with raw sinewy braw.

Fox gulped under his breath, shuddering as his eyes locked onto that heaving, split peak.

Wolf's hands dropped down, those thick digits sliding through Fox' short fur, massaging through it, his hands nearly engulfing the vulpine's chest and shoulders as he worked the soap through the smaller male's lush pelt.

"Hhh…" Fox moaned softly under his breath, his eyes rolling shut. Surprisingly, Wolf knew what he was doing with those massive mitts, obscenely thick digits working around his arms, then down his back.

However, a deep moan pushed out of Fox's chest as one of those thick digits slid between his glutes, those cheeks clamping together around that sausage-like digit as it probed. "UUnnff-! Wh-wha.. what are you..?" he moaned softly, pressing his chest against the shower wall, his cheek pressed against the wet tile as he groaned.

"Gotta get you cleaned up, right, pup? ..Or should I say, kit?" Wolf's rough voice practically purred as he massaged between Fox's taut ass, his digit massaging at his hole until it slowly sank inside of him.

Fox moaned deeply, his voice growing louder as that meaty finger pushed inside of him, stretching his hole taut around that thick digit. He couldn't help but rock his hips back, pushing himself forward and back over that digit as he huffed. His cock stirred back to life, veins webbing along his absurdly large shaft as it gave a throb or two.

"MMhh… That's my dirty lil kit." Wolf whispered against Fox's ear, giving the end of it a teasing nibble as his hot breath wafted into it. The lupine's rounded middle shoved against his back, the smaller male sinking into that hairy expanse as Wolf leaned his weight on him.

Fox whined softly, clenching his glutes futility over that finger as it plunged in and out of him.

"A-AAhhh-!" Fox hitched, his voice hitting a high pitched whine as Wolf's padded digit found his prostate, the older lupine massaging it, grinding that fat finger forward and back over it. His knees went weak, wobbling as he pressed harder against the wall, his cock throbbing up, pushing between him and the slick tile as he shook and moan.

"Mmnhh… Gonna get you *all* clean.." Wolf rumbled under his breath, licking over his lips in satisfaction, reveling in the mess he was making out of the overwhelmed vulpine. His fat digit pushed in and out of the smaller male as he twisted and turned it expertly, the steamy water helping lube that meaty finger as he flexed it.

"OOHhhh… HHhhh..-!" Fox whined humping against the tile in need, his cock splurting again, even after unloading all of that earlier seed. Thick bouts of precum coated his chest, soaking it before being washed away by the steamy water.

Wolf lowered himself down, swollen pectorals grazing Fox's back, those thick obsidian nipples trailing through the vulpine's short fur. "Well..? Y'gonna cum or not?" he rumbled out deeply, pressing a kiss to Fox's lips.

Fox got onto his toes, reaching back, arms going up over his head as he clung to Wolf's pillar of a neck desperately, whining and gasping. He tilted his head, kissing Wolf's mouth, tongue lapping and licking between his lips in sheer slutish need as his cock oozed and ground over the shower tile.

"NNNNn...NNNHH-!" the younger vulpine whined out, shaking like a leaf as his toes curled, feet angling inwards, the base of his tail wrapping around Wolf's absurdly thick forearm. His glutes clamped, squeezing around that mighty digit as those taut cheeks curved, dimple deepening as he panted loudly.

"Grahaha… You love that, don't you, lil slut? You don't need to hide it from me. I know lil guys like you. You want a *man* to come in and take control of you…" Wolf whispered into Fox's ear, sliding his tongue sensually along the edge of it as his free hand grabbed the vulpine's cock; he gave that appendage a few, long, agonizing pumps, his swollen bicep flexing, bulging obscenely with every jerk.

Fox couldn't help but whine, sliding right over the edge as he caught the sight of that absurdly thick bicep out of the corner of his half-shut eye.

Thick jets of cum blasted onto the ceiling of the shower as it rained down on the pair. Fox's cock swelled with every spurt, urethra bulging obscenely as his hole widened to make way for the sheer amount of seed unloading from his churning sack.

Wolf was amazed, to say the least. He smirked, leaning back to watch the show, pressing down on Fox's prostate for an extra-loud whine from the smaller male. "Damn, kid. You sure you aren't part bull or somethin'? Cuz you're one hell of a breeder." he snickered under his breath, slowly loosing his meaty digit from Fox's abused hole.

"S-shut up.." Fox weakly snarled, one of his arms looping around his mammoth cock, hugging it to himself almost defensively as he leaned into the hot water. He let out a grunt, twitching with the last few pumps his cock made, panting hard as his lithe legs still wobbled.

"You're cute when you're angry."

"Sh-SHUT UP!"

Fox turned, his cock dropping down between his legs as it deflated. He gave Wolf's chest a full-force punch, slamming his fist against that swollen, muscle banded planetoid. He let out a grunt of pain - like earlier, it was like punching a hide wrapped boulder, the vulpine pulling his hand back in pain.

Wolf couldn't help but let out an explosive laugh, shaking the entirety of the bathroom as his massive pectorals jumped and flexed. He scooped the bottle of shampoo off of the rack, splurting some of the contents into his wide, padded palm before applying it to his mess of snow-white hair, lathering through it.

Fox practically smouldered as he crossed his arms, leaning back against the tiled wall, waiting on the larger lupine to finish bathing himself. "Ugh. You gonna finish any time today so I can get out?" Fox grumbled dryly as he rubbed at his sore fist.

"Grahaha! Mm… Beauty takes effort, kit." he purred out sassily, turning, revealing that massive back as steamy water cascaded down his short steel blue pelt. "Mmnnh… There we go.." he rumbled softly under his breath, swaying his hips as he lifted his tail, meaty digits sliding between his glutes, prying the thing open as he practically gave himself the same treatment as earlier.

Fox couldn't help but blush, turning his head, letting out an annoyed grunt as his crotch jumped. There was no denying that the wolf was ridiculously hot - every swollen, rippling muscle on display as that water cascaded down his hulking form, smoothing his short fur to reveal even more definition under his steel blue pelt.

The vulpine managed to slip around Wolf's enormous bulk, grunting as his body ground against the larger lupine, his cock sliding and grinding along his trunk-like thigh. He couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh, water dripping from his fur as he stepped into the open bathroom.

Steam had fogged up the widow, likewise coating the mirror as Fox snatched a nearby towel, throwing it on his face as he got to work drying himself off. 

At least he got his shower, right?

The water cut off as Wolf gave a roll of his monstrously large shoulders, his powerful, wide stomper stepping out of the tub, practically shaking the floor as it landed on the tile. It was a wonder that hulking himbo was able to fit in the stall in the first place.

Fox huffed under his breath as he saw that mountainous lupine move almost majestically, every powerful, mammoth muscle bulging obscenely in a rippling display of sheer masculine power. He couldn't help but bite his lower lip. "I-I… I'm going to bed!" he barked out, his voice cracking as he quickly speed-toweled himself, bolting out of the cramped bathroom.

He couldn't help but pant, the cool air in the dorm room doing wonders to calm his nerves - and his swelling member. 

It wasn't fair. He tried his best to keep his endowment in bay, but he was cursed with an overactive libido - and a prechant for heavily muscled guys. Grumbling, Fox practically dove into his bed, pulling the sheets over his head.

Eugh, low thread count.

At least they shielded himself from the hulking wolf as he stomped out of the bathroom, no doubt letting a plume of steam gush from the open door. He could hear that monstrous body thud across the floor, shaking him and his bed as he maneuvered around.

Eventually, the shaking stopped, the sound echoing after the door clicked shut.

Fox let out a deep sigh as he pulled his head out from the covers, his ears popping straight up almost comically, having been caught on the sheet. 

"Finally" he mumbled under his breath, one of his hands sliding over his face, going through his hair as he sighed under his breath.

What was he going to do?

How was he going to pass his classes like this?

Fox groaned under his breath, falling back onto his bed, closing his eyes as he settled in for the night.

How was he going to live like this?


	3. Chapter 3

Fox sighed under his breath, warm water cascading down through his hair, slicking his short fur to his body. He couldn't help but run a hand down his midsection, a firm set of abs now residing there. He couldn't help but smile, creaking his emerald green eyes open as he gave himself a moment to check himself out. 

Looks like hitting the gym had done wonders to his otherwise rail-like form. He was nowhere near the other massive walls in his life - but at least he had a slice of sturdiness to himself now.

The vulpine worked his fingers over his athletic arms, sliding them over those lightly muscled limbs as he rumbled under his breath, leaning his head slowly into the warm water. This was *just* what he needed after a long day.

Until it wasn't.

The door bust right open with a loud bang. Fox slipped on the wet tile as he jumped from shock, almost managing to fall onto his ass as he caught himself by his elbows against the adjacent walls.

Wolf stomped into the bathroom, the floor shaking with every heavy step he made, the nude wall-like lupine's heavy cock swinging between those meaty thighs as he made his way over to the sink.

"Wh...HHhrr… CAN'T YOU KNOCK FIRST?!" Fox barked, his paradise having been ruined as he slowly got up onto his feet, crossing his arms indignantly as he practically pouted.

"I could…" the lupine rumbled with a smug smirk, seemingly collecting his things from the sink, sticking them into a travel bag as his swollen pectorals twitched and slid over each other.

"W-well.. Why don't you?!" Fox barked again, his face turning a heated red.

"Don't wanna." Wolf snickered, "Besides, you're cute like this."

Fox practically foamed with anger as he let out unintelligible sounds.

"Grahaha-! See what I mean?" Wolf rumbled playfully as he snatched the rest of his stuff, tossing it into his back, his tail giving a sassy flick as he turned, revealing that meaty, dimpled ass of his.

"AND STOP RUNNING AROUND NAKED-!" Fox yapped at him, practically shaking his fist as the lupine made his way through the door, having to maneuver that massive, heavily muscled body of his to fit. He couldn't help but let out a sigh under his breath, pinching his brows as he slowly calmed himself down.

At least he wouldn't have to deal with that herculean hirsute himbo for a while after today. Truth be told, he couldn't wait to go back home shortly. He planned on meeting up with Falco to hang out - even spend a few days at his new apartment, the avian having managed to land a decently stable job during Fox's time at the academy.

He couldn't help but snicker under his breath softly, leaning against the wall. Falco… They had been best friends since grade school, the guy insisting he was a falcon for the longest - when in actuality he was a pheasant - not that it mattered to Fox. He couldn't wait to get away from all of the distractions and annoyances in his life. Truth be told, he'd be happy just to get away from all of these over-muscled walls filling his life. He could use some time off - his libido certainly could.

He turned off the water, the valve creaking softly as he twisted it, his foot plapping onto the tile floor softly as he reached out, grabbing a towel. He worked the fabric over himself, shoving it in the space between his ears as he tried himself off, lithe muscles flexing over his body as he quickly finished up his shower.

Fox couldn't help but feel at least a little excited, unable to help himself as he happily bounced over to the sink, brushing his teeth and otherwise getting ready to go. He slowly peered around the corner of the open door, checking to see if Wolf was otherwise taking up an absurd amount of space before making his way in.

Seemed the lupine had already taken off for the day, having left his bed a mess of sheets.

Fox couldn't help but blush a bit, smelling the lupine's heavy scent coming from it. His green eyes flicked around, almost as if he was checking to see if the coast was clear before making his way over to the bed quickly. He snatched some of the sheets in his hand, bringing it up to his nose before taking a deeep breath. 

A groan shook through the vulpine's chest as he panted, the intense, musky scent nearly overwhelming his brain as he shuddered, his meaty member throbbing to life between his legs as he shuddered and moaned.

It was one of the most alluring scents he's ever smelled - not that he'd *ever* let Wolf know that.

With a fair bit of effort, Fox managed to release those sheets, letting them drop down onto that mess of a bed before making his way over to his side of the room. "Stupid, sexy Wolf…" he grumbled to himself, finishing up his backing, throwing on some clothes before zipping up his travel case.

He turned his head over his shoulder, giving the room one last look-over before turning off the light and shutting the door.

________________

Fox grunted as he leaned against the window of the bus, his face plastered against the glass as he watched the various city-scape go by. Corneria was always beautiful around winter time. Everything framed in a soft blanket of snow, ice lining the buildings and signs - practically twinkling in the mid-day sun.

He couldn't help but be gently tossed back in his seat as the bus suddenly started picking up speed, lifting into the air as the hover system came online. It may have gone airborne - but it wasn't very far from the ground - only a good fifty-or-so feet up. Just enough so it could hit higher speeds for longer distance transit.

The ground turned into a soft blur as the cityscape quickly faded, giving way to a white snowscape - a few bare trees whizzing by as the bus hummed softly.

"Next stop: Cornerian Suburbs 1A. Please stand by." a soft, distinctly female AI voice rang out through the bus, Fox's ears perking up as he sat up in his seat. Sounds like his next stop.

Both he and Falco lived on the outskirts of the city proper, having grown up in a rather quiet suburb with a few shops and a rather small-town feel to it. While Fox enjoyed spending time in the more busy city, he couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia at going back to his quiet home town.

Quiet certainly was what he needed - especially after a long semester with Wolf's massive himbo bod being a constant distraction. He couldn't help but blush as his ears folded back, the vulpine biting his lower lip. They had sex far too many times than he would have liked - and the worst part is that he enjoyed it every single time. He couldn't admit it, but part of himself loved being used like that - to be someone else's sex toy for a while - to be completely taken care of.

Wolf may have put on a party-boy exterior, but he cared - at least on some level.

On what kind of level, Fox couldn't figure out. The lupine seemed to genuinely enjoy his company, having let Fox sleep on his chest every so often after their sexual shenanigans. Other times, he'd just drop him to the floor and go right back to partying after getting his fill.

Fox's blush grew harder, his fists clenching over his knees as he grumbled to himself in embarrassment for feeling so attracted to the giant jerk.

The vulpine's thoughts were interrupted as the bus slowed to a stop, forcing him to lean forward in his chair a tad from the momentum as it landed at the otherwise small terminal.

"Arrival to Cornerian Suburbs 1A is now complete. Please disemark. This vehicle will depart in five minutes." the cool female voice chimed out again, followed by an almost overly flowery tone.

Fox slid out of his chair - grabbing his bag from the upper storage bin before wheeling it behind him. Luckily nobody really lived out here - the lupine being one of the few people who were actually on the bus at the time. He couldn't help but shrug a bit, tugging his bag behind him as he hopped down the steps, making his way into the terminal.

Everything was certainly older here - the architecture and the technology a good decade behind the snazzy vistas of Corneria City proper. Not that it really mattered - if anything, it helped reinforce that hometown feeling.

Fox couldn't help but smile.

He brought his hand up, blocking out the bright sun as he looked around, making his way into the terminal proper. Falco said he'd be there to pick him up just past noon - though he couldn't spot his blue feathered friend anywhere.

Guess he was running late.

Fox tucked his hands into his pockets, shuddering a bit from the cold as he snuggled further into his jacket. It wasn't exactly fridged outside - but it also wasn't the warmest. Still cold enough for a soft sheet of snow to line the ground in a beautiful display of the season. 

Fox couldn't help but snicker, leaning against a large cement support pole as his eyes caught one of the vid screens in the corner. Local advertisements for Valentine's Day played, the various shops having deals for couples that show up on the big day.

He fished into his pocket, pulling out his phone, turning the thing on with a soft click, the screen glowing to life. He quickly checked his messages, thumbing over it to see if Falco had updated him with anything.

Nope. Just the last message of him saying he was on his way - about fifteen minutes ago.

Just as Fox was starting to get impatient, he heard a deep voice behind him speak.

"There you are. Been waitin' for ya!"

Fox spun on his heel in confusion, his face nearly bumping square into a set of rounded pectorals that hung out like a pair of mounded shelves. His jaw dropped, his eyes flicking ever-so-slightly upwards. It was Falco.. But.. A lot *more* Falco than he had last seen. A good two hundred pounds or more worth of Falco. He tried to say something, but his mouth just opened and shut uselessly.

"Hahaha… Surprised? Yeaaah… Got myself into liftin' after high school. You remember me starting our senior year right?" the massive bird rumbled out, giving fox a grin, his feather-like fingers wrapping around his waist as he stood there. His bodybuilder-esq body was clad in a leather jacket, the material creaking as it wrapped tightly around him, hugging onto every bulging curve the avian now sported.

Fox nodded, his voice still failing him as he continued to stare, his eyes locked into the feathery void between the pectorals that pushed out the front of his jacket - zipper unable to completely pull up, framing those meaty man-tits perfectly.

"Guess I just never stopped. Surprised at just how many pounds packed on, y'know? If I didn't know any better, I'd say there's somethin' in the water." Falco laughed, shrugging his burly shoulders before slipping his meaty hands into his pockets.

"N-no kidding…" Fox mumbled out softly, coughing under his breath, his face having turned a hard shade of red as he snatched his luggage from the floor.

Falco couldn't help but frown slightly, turning his head, vivid green eye locking onto Fox's face as he scrutinized it. "...You okay, Fox? I know I changed a lot, but I'm still yer buddy under all this." Falco gestured, Spreading his meaty arms out, gesturing to his big, burly torso.

Fox gulped. Even the motion of him tilting his head was alluring, the thick bull neck that Falco now sported rippled and bulged with that simple movement. "Y-yeah.. Jus'.. Long day, I guess."

"Aaahhh-right! Ya got your classes done! Sometimes I forget y'went off to that fancy flight school." Falco smiled, looping one of his meaty arms around Fox, pulling him into a friendly hug. "Kinda wish I had th' brains fer that. But eh, it's fine. Got a job at my dad's construction company instead, so I guess it ain't all bad." he rumbled proudly, bringing his other arm around, clenching his feathery fist as he flexed that limb. The swollen peak of his bicep was *very* visible even from under that heavy leather, the material warping and contorting around that split peak. 

Falco lowered his arm down, letting out a soft sigh, a genuine smile spreading across his yellow beak, "I missed you."

Fox couldn't help but blush a little harder as he heard that. He bit his lower lip, fighting with his better judgement before he suddenly leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Falco's meaty chest, squeezing around those meaty lats as he hugged him hard.

The avian's arms lifted slightly in surprise at the tight hug, not expecting Fox to do that - the vulpine never having been one for too much physical contact. "H..Heheh… Guess y'missed me too, huh?"

Fox nodded against the bird's behemoth of a chest, nuzzling into those heavily banded, powerful mounds. He was doing his best to try to reign in his urges - but part of him *really* wanted to just dive his face between those pectorals and slurp between them. In some way, it was almost harder to resist Falco than it was Wolf - sentimental attachments to his best friend affecting him in a way he didn't expect now that the bird was a big bodybuilder version of himself.

"C'mon, let's get you back to my place, alright? We can order some pizza and play some games or somethin'!" Falco said almost awkwardly, trying his best to politely extract himself from Fox's clinging grasp.

Fox couldn't help but nod, slowly letting go of the monstrously large pheasant as he took a step back, composing himself. "Y-yeah… Sounds like fun. I could.. uh, use a bite to eat myself. Haven't had anything today, haha.. Hahh…" he sighed softly, rubbing his arm with his hand, in mild embarrassment.

And with that, the two managed to make their way out of the building, the pair climbing into Falco's rather roomy, if not older, used truck.

________________

The vehicle groaaaned from the weight, leaning to one side as Falco threw one of his meaty legs over the edge of his chair, hopping down onto the cement of the sidewalk. His truck practically bounced, rocking slightly from the release of all of that weight from the shocks as Fox almost went tumbling out the other door.

The vulpine couldn't help but peer around the hood of the truck in curiosity. This wasn't an apartment complex? Instead was a small house at the end of a cement walkway. Seemed like it had a single bedroom - just enough space for the heavily muscled avian to move around, or so Fox figured.

Fox quickly trotted after Falco, following closely behind him. He couldn't help but bite his lower lip however as he watched every heavy footstep the avian took. Those swollen glutes practically pushed out the back of his jeans, mildly obstructed by his fan of vivid blue tail feathers - but still - those mounded globes slid over each other, clenching with every lift of his wide, boot enclosed feet.

He could feel his endowment twitching in the front of his pants as he walked, the fact that his *own* thighs were sliding around and jostling his junk not helping things in the slightest. "Keep it togetherrrr…" Fox grumbled under his breath, reaching to push the top of his swelling bulge down.

"...Huh? You say somethin'?" Falco asked curiously, tilting his head, his eye barely able to see over his mountainous trap as he slowed his pace.

"N-Nothin'!" Fox barked out - perhaps a little too quickly, his face having turned a light shade of red between his short fur.

Falco raised one of his red plumed brows curiously before deciding to shrug it off - literally, his massive delts rolling as the leather of his jacket strained.

Fox's breath hitched again.

The front door was unlocked quick enough, Falco popping it open, turning mildly to be able to fit his wide, heavily muscled bulk through the frame wooden frame.

"Didn't you… Uh, say you moved into an apartment or.. somethin'?" Fox's voice trailed distractedly as he stepped through the threshold, the pungent scent of earthy man-musk hitting his sensitive vulpine nostrils. He peered through the room - a living room - or at least it once was; the space looked like it had been converted into a makeshift home gym, weights strewn about somewhat messily.

Fox remembered how he kept his room - it was an absolute mess even when he was growing up. At least it wasn't as bad as it could have been - the pheasant actually having gotten a little better at straightening things up. Maybe moving into adulthood had an impact on him.

It certainly did on his body.

Fox gulped again as he saw Falco roll those massive shoulders, peeling his jacket off, the sleeves practically a second skin over those burly arms. What was revealed under that leather was a taut stringer tank top, the thing clinging to every heavily muscled curve his body sported as his back shifted and writhed with mountainous muscle.

"Oh, hah, yeah. Funny story." Falco chuckled, turning as he tossed that jacket casually onto the back of a nearby sofa. He looped one of his thumbs into his pocket, the other hand gripping at his waist, making his torso even more wall-like as he stood there.

"So, y'know how I told ya I got a job at my Dad's?"

Fox nodded - if a little distractedly.

"Heee… auhh… Mighta helped me with a down payment on th' place." the avian said in embarrassment, one of his large hands massaging his shoulder, thick feathery digits working along down over that meaty horse shoe of a tricep.

Fox snapped out of ogling enough to blink a few times, "Waaiit… You took him up on the offer? I thought he was, like, a raging narcissist or something?" 

He could certainly remember the visage of Lorenzo Lombardi, a bombastic, pompous local business owner - He was sickly sweet on the outside to everyone, but Fox had remembered catching a few glimpses of his true self; having heading over to their house one night, only to see the tail end of Falco being screamed at and practically beaten into a corner.

Falco's grip grew a little tighter, his swollen bicep pressing into his engorged pectoral as he grunted under his breath, "I… I don't really wanna talk about it, alright? Why… Uh, why don't I order us a pizza or somethin', huh? We can play some games 'n stuff while we wait - like old times!"

Fox could tell his childhood friend was clearly uncomfortable, watching that straining smile as the heavily muscled avian attempted to change the conversation. He stuffed his arousal into the back of his mind, deciding to knuckle down for Falco's sake.

"Yeah, that sounds great, actually. Haven't really eaten anything since this morning and I'm kinda starving." Fox chuckled softly, a hand rubbing over his empty stomach as it grumbled angrily, having been rousted by the promise of food.

Falco seemed to perk up at that, his heavily muscled body standing up a little straighter. “Still like extra pep?" he asked with a grin, already making his way into his kitchen, tugging a phone from the wall, quickly punching in numbers with a meaty thumb that threatened the continued survival of that keypad.

"Sure do!" Fox trailed, his eyes locking onto that backside once again as the massive bird stomped his way into the next room. Those damn glutes. He could have sworn he heard the sound of the denim in those jeans creaking.

The vulpine made his way over to that old sofa, taking note at just how worn it was. His eyes caught in a deep divot in particular on the left seat of the sofa. Deep, rounded indentations with a small crease between them. He huffed under his breath, realizing exactly what that was - imprints of that meaty ass his best friend now sported.

He flicked his eyes between the sofa and the corner of the wall, able to hear that Falco was still busy ordering the pizza for the two of them. He bit his lower lip again as he quickly moved over to that sofa, dropping onto his knees as he slid his hands shamelessly into those deep divots, feeling the contours that the avian’s big meaty ass had made. He even leaned in, sniffing the aged fabric of the sofa - able to get a deep pull of his childhood friend’s heady musk. 

He never used to smell this *intense* before - in fact, Fox remembered him being one of the unfortunate souls who thought Arf Body Spray needed to be applied multiple times throughout the day. ...Though, at least he wasn’t one of the types who tried to use it as a substitute for showering.

Thank goodness he chucked the habit.

“Alright! Pizza’s all ordered. They’re a little backed up so it’ll take about an hou-” Falco slowed to a stop, one of his dense brows arching as he spied Fox sitting on his knees in front of his sofa.

“Err…”

Fox stammered as his face blushed a bit, quickly getting back up to his feet.

Perhaps a little bit too fast. He wobbled, his arms flailing as he started to tip backwards, losing his balance as his lithe body careened towards the coffee table and the TV behind it.

However, he never quite made it, Falco’s meaty hand having shot out, clasping around his wrist, catching him before gently reeling him back to his feet. “Woaaah, there. I got ya.” his thick, feathery digits slowly slid off of Fox’s forearm, those meaty mitts having practically engulfed those lithe lower limbs.

“S-sorry.. I..” Fox started, rubbing the back of his head with his other hand, his blush only growing a harder red as he averted his gaze away from his hunky wall of a friend.

“What’s goin’ on with you, man?” Falco asked in blunt concern, his powerful arms crossing over his barreled chest, swollen pectorals pushing out against the fabric of his tank top as those biceps and pectorals clashed for space on the feathered behemoth. “First time I’ve seen ya in two years and you’re stammerin’ and actin’ like ya ain’t even there.”

Fox nearly fell over backwards again, the vulpine tugging at his shirt nervously as his temperature soared through the roof. "I… Not really sure what you're talking about."

Falco's otherwise handsome mug twisted into a frown, his brows furrowing harder as he stared at Fox. Unlike all of the other wall-like males in the vulpine's life at this point, Falco and Fox were still around the same height, the avian only having a few inches over him. "Y'ain't a very good liar, Fox."

Fox's face heated up further, a few dollops of sweat forming across his brow as he averted his gaze. "I.. Jus'.. It.."

Falco took a step forward, spreading his massive arms wide, revealing more of that bodybuilder-esq torso he sported, his lats pushing out of the sides of his tank top almost alluringly as his heavy boot thudded. "What? Y'don't like how I look or somethin' now? Y'think I'm some kinda freak? Or do I jus' remind you of the punks that used to shove you in your locker?"

"What, no! I-"

"Jesus, Fox. I thought you cared about me more than that. Figured you'd remember it's still me, even with a few… well, hundred or so pounds of muscle added." Falco grunted dejectedly under his breath, looping both of his meaty thumbs into his pockets.

"Figured you'd remember the one who pulled you out of those lockers."

"It… It's not about that, okay!" Fox barked out, his face having turned a shade of tomato, sweat practically cascading down his forehead like a waterfall as he shook slightly.

"I.. Just…" he bit the last of his sentence off, chewing on his lower lip as he dropped his gaze to Falco's feet. Hell, even those were bigger than he remembered.

"Y'what?" Falco asked quietly, letting out a soft sigh. "C'mon, buddy... Y'never held secrets from me before - don't start now." he rumbled in reassurance.

"You're… Jus'.." Fox bit his lower lip, screwing his eyes shut as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "R-really hot now, alright!" he finally yipped out, his tail curling around his ankle as he slowly opened one of his eyes, watching for Falco's reaction.

Falco stood there, his jaw dropping slightly as it hung open almost comically. He stood like this for what seemed like minutes.

"W-well..! S-say somethin'!" Fox grunted out nervously, the tension getting to him as he wiped his brow with his sleeve.

"I.. You're gay?" Falco asked curiously, having finally found his voice.

"Y-yeah.. Wh-what about it?"

"It's jus'... I never really pictured you as.. Well, y'know.." he gestured with his large arms, waving his meaty hands around as he gesticulated, "...Uh, inta guys."

"Wh… Hhfrrm.." Fox grunted under his breath, his blush returning with a vengeance over his face as he huffed, "Well.. It's jus'... I guess.. Larger guys…" his soft voice trailed.

Falco suddenly stood straighter, as if something just clicked in his mind.

"...Oh, that explains *everything*" he rumbled as a smirk crossed over his beak, his dense, flame-red brows arching as he leaned down, staring at the embarrassed vulpine.

"What.. Does?" Fox asked apprehensively as he peeked up at Falco.

"No wonder you've been actin' all weird!" he laughed, his voice shaking through the smaller vulpine, "You find me *hot*!"

"Damn, that explains everything! Why you've been stammering, why you've been avoiding eye contact with me - and why you've been staring at my chest."

Fox seized at that last part, biting his lower lip almost adorably as his tail fluffed between his legs.

"Damn, man! Why didn't you say something earlier?” the heavily muscled avian laughed with a wide grin, “I’d have showed off sooner for ya!” He brought both of his arms up, curling his feathered fingers into a meaty pair of fists as his biceps swelled. The peaks split as they shoved skywards, pushing against his heavily muscled forearms, cables of raw brawn rippling under his short, feather coated skin.

It wasn’t nearly as impressive as Wolf’s absurdly large arms, but still managed to be jaw-droppingly alluring to Fox - as spoiled as he was with larger males packing his life to uncomfortable proportions. The vulpine’s eyes flicked between those split peaks, watching how they strained and bulged, attempting to reach those curled fists - yet never quite getting there. Something he noticed was that while Falco was lacking the sheer packed mass of the others, he made up with it with sheer *vascularity*, veins webbed along those limbs to absurd levels, his body fat almost non-existent on his rippling form.

Fox was starting to wonder what they put in the water as well.

“Well? What cha’ think? I gotta admit, I was *really* curious to see how you’d react seein’ me like this. Part of me was hoping I could impress you.” Falco practically purred, flicking his arms inwards, hitting a most muscular pose, his swollen pectorals bulging, straining his black tank top to the limit as the fabric was pulled taut. His traps strained the straps on his tank, the fabric popping slightly as they were pulled tight like strings, stretching directly from the top of those traps to the front of his pectorals - enough space for Fox to slide his entire arm between them without grazing those straps.

Fox groaned deeply as he took a weak step forward, his arms going around Falco’s sides, his face going between the avian’s swollen pectorals, taking a *deep* inhale of his best friend’s musky scent, dragging his padded nose through it as he clung to his front.

“Wh.. Woah-hoh… Heh.. Well, this is different.” Falco chuckled out softly, an almost awkward smile crossing over his beak. “Gotta say, this wasn’t the reaction I expected.” his arms spread wide, his fingers splaying a bit as he slowly, if not awkwardly wrapped those burly limbs around the smaller vulpine.

Fox groaned softly, hugging tighter against Falco. Something about it being his best friend since early grade school made this even more sensual, nuzzling between those pectorals as he clung to the massive pheasant. It was true - he *had* missed Falco, and the fact he was now a massive, hunky wall was only adding to that.

“So.. Uh, honest here? Nobody besides you has cared about all of my gains. Been feelin’ a lil put out - even thought about shelving lifting ‘n stuff.” he chuckled softly under his breath, slowly but surely getting used to the new contact with Fox, his fingers sliding over the vulpine’s back slowly, rubbing at it as he started to relax.

“N-no!” Fox barked out suddenly, pulling his face back from those pectorals, his skin a hot shade of red between his short fur, “It’s amazing! And.. I… auh.. Not jus’ saying it because I find it hot or anything.” He let out a soft sigh, slowly pulling back from Falco, only to surprisingly find that he couldn’t - the other male continuing to keep him close.

“It’s just… A lot of guys can’t look like that. I mean.. Look at me.” Fox chuckled softly, “I decided to hit the gym, and all I got showing for it is a little more definition. Not everybody can put on muscle - let alone just how *much* you got on you.”

Falco grinned wide, his brows arching up as he heard that. He wrapped his arms tightly around Fox, practically mooshing the vulpine against his bulging chest, squeezing him tightly against him.

Fox couldn’t help it as he went to full-mast, his absurdly large endowment straining the fabric of his jeans. A soft whine shook through his chest as he was forced to take a deep drag of that musky scent, his padded nose having landed right in the middle of those boulder-like pectorals.

"Oops!" Falco laughed, pulling Fox out from between his chest with a laugh, "Guess I got a little carried away." He couldn't help blush a little as well, having released the vulpine only to spot that swollen bulge that was tenting the front of his jeans obscenely.

"So… uh. When did you find out you liked guys? You coulda told me, y'know." Falco said, attempting to awkwardly keep a conversation on track despite the sexual tensions between them.

"I.. Well.. I'm not sure. I guess I just never really thought about it too much." Fox answered with a nervous laugh, one of his hands going down, pushing on his swollen bulge as if willing it to drop back down.

"Hey.. Hey, it's okay." Falco said softly, his burly hand wrapping around Fox's wrist. In fact, he actually pressed his wide, meaty mitt down, palm pressing Fox's smaller hand down into his crotch suggestively. "I… I mean, I never really thought of guys like that, but…" Falco trailed, his thumb sliding over the top of Fox's smaller hand, showing off the sheer size difference between those appendages. 

"I guess I'm not *against* trying new things. I mean… I don't find guys unattractive or nothin', y'know? Guess I'm like.. Bi? Or whatever they call it?" the avian shrugged his massive shoulders, slowly releasing Fox's hand after giving that bulge a slow, teasing rub.

"Falco.. Y-you don't have to.." Fox started.

"Yeah, but I want to." Falco interrupted, taking a step forward, pressing against Fox purposefully this time, wrapping his heavily muscled arms around the smaller male as his biceps pressed into the vulpine's sides.

Fox moaned softly as he felt Falco's beak slide along his neck, the avian planting a few kisses along his short fur. "HHhfff… Hhff-Falco…" he groaned out under his breath, his arms sliding around the Avian's sides, squeezing them, his limbs barely able to get around those bulging lats, his digits squeezing into the thick feathery mounds that made up his mountainous back.

"..Mind if I be honest again?" he whispered under his breath, nuzzling against the nape of Fox's neck, giving it a light nip with his beak. "I… ain't never done this before."

"W-with a guy?" Fox asked, his voice having dropped to a husky tone.

"Hahah.. Anyone, actually. Ain't *ever* done this.." Falco answered, his meaty fingers sliding over Fox's back, his hands going under his jacket, feeling his toned musculature from over top of the vulpine's shirt.

"R-really..? You haven't..?" Fox asked almost in shock - at least before a groan shook through his chest, Falco having gripped his rear, giving it a hard squeeze as he caressed those taut glutes he sported.

"Uh-uh." Falco grunted under his breath as he opened his mouth, sliding it over Fox's neck, sliding his tongue along over that captured fur as he pressed his friend closer to him. In a bold move, the avian brought his hands down, fingers pushing under the back of Fox's pants, squeezing his rear, massaging it with those meaty, feathered digits experimentally.

"Am… I doin' it right at least?" he asked softly, almost nervously as he pulled his mouth from Fox's neck, leaving a damp patch of saliva over the vulpine's short fur.

"GGh-guuhh-huh…" Fox moaed out, plastering himself to Falco's meaty chest, unable to help himself as he started lapping and kissing between those pectoral mounds. For some reason, the fact his chest went from mostly flat to powerful boulders turned the vulpine on something fierce, having remembered how they looked only a few years previous. "D-don't s-stop.." he barely managed to mouth out, panting softly as the front of his pants jumped, a damp spot forming down the leg of his jeans.

Falco seemed to redouble his efforts, his powerful mitts splaying as they grabbed more of Fox's ass, squeezing it hard, working those rounded mounds as his meaty grabbers threatened to completely engulf that ass. Eventually, Falco worked up the courage to work the top of those pants down, shoving them down and over those glutes until they hung out over the band of those pants.

Fox panted, pulling his face out of the saliva coated ravine between the pheasant's swollen pectorals, nuzzling along them gently. "Can.. Can you flex for me?" he asked under his breath, almost begging as his hands went up over those banded pectorals, his fingers pushing through a short layer of feathers that covered those bulging mounds.

"Thought you'd never ask!" Falco grinned as he slowly released Fox's ass, his hands going up as he hit a double bicep pose. Those peaks swelled as they split, rippling with raw brawn as his triceps hung down like banded horseshoes. His hands clenched, veins webbing obscenely along his massive trunk-like forearms, clashing for space against his equally pumped biceps, grinding together in a lewd display of overindulgent musculature.

"HHff..Hhfff.." Fox panted, grappling at one of those arms, pulling it down so he could kiss the head of that bicep. His tongue slathered over it shamelessly, slurping along a few veins before practically making out with the deep split running down that obscenely thick bicep. His crotch throbbed, the front of his pants tearing from strain, the button of his jeans popping right off as the base of his shaft swelled and pushed out from the fabric.

"Dang.. This.. Yeah, this is kinda hot.." Falco huffed under his breath, a soft blush of his own forming over his face as his eyes lidded. He cupped the back of Fox's head with his free hand, pushing it a little closer as his feathery digits worked through the vulpine's hair, holding it in place. He flexed even harder, redoubling his effort with the other limb as his hand clenched hard, thick tendons bulging over the top of his meaty mitt, sending a cascade of ripples down his absurdly muscled limb.

Fox whined softly - he could feel Falco's own arousal starting to swell, pushing out the front of his pants as well, grinding up against his lower stomach, causing the vulpine to buck lewdly between it. He thrust his hips, grinding his own engorged package between Falco's powerful thighs almost desperately. "*S-squeeze*…" Fox whined out under his breath as he begged, twitching his hips in desperate suggestion.

Falco took the hint immediately, pushing his monstrously thick thighs together, the outlines of the teardrop shaped quads that made up those pillar-like legs clearly visible from under the taut denim of his jeans. He squeezed and rolled those tree trunks, massaging them around Fox's sizeable endowment, an easy feat considering just how *much* it pushed out from between the vulpine's much smaller legs. "Heh.. You weren't kiddin'.." Falco mumbled under his breath, a smile creasing his beak, "You *do* find me hot, huh, Foxy?"

Fox whined at the use of the playful moniker, remembering just how much he had used it in the past. For some reason, it was *really* hot in this context - and it showed, Fox's cock giving a heavy splurt, precum welling through the fabric before dripping to the floor in a sticky mess. 

"Hhhh… HHh… Y-y'think.. Birdbrain?" he groaned out, bucking his hips as another powerful squeeze of those thighs clamped around his oozing shaft, making that anaconda jump and throb, some of the fabric tearing along the length of that member, revealing more of his vein-webbed obsidian flesh.

"Back to that old static again, huh?" Falco purred deviously as he slowly dropped himself down, landing on his knees, shaking the floor. His hand reached in, wrapping around the base of Fox's meaty shaft, giving it a hard squeeze. Even with his larger mitt, Falco couldn't quite get his hand completely around that shaft - but that didn't stop him from taking advantage of it. He peeled the front of Fox's jeans open, the zipper creaking loudly as he fished that member out of the leg of the vulpine's pants as it arched to full mast.

Fox moaned and panted, knees wobbling as Falco slowly stroked his absurdly thick member, a few splurts of precum dripping from the head. "Y-yeah.. What y'gonna do about it?" Fox asked with a strain chuckle, just happy to be raporing with his best friend like he used to - even if there were a few new twists involved.

"HHrrm… I think I know a good way to shut you up.." Falco rumbled deviously, his eyes catching onto the head of that cock. Expertly, he maneuvered himself, sliding his pectorals around that head, squeezing it between his meaty man-tits.

Fox whined loudly as his cock was forced to sink between those pecs, the banded mounds massaging and squeezing his cock expertly as Falco force-fed more of the vulpine's meaty member between his bulging pectorals. "HHHUhhh.. HHhff-!" he panted out, grabbing at the back of Falco's head, gripping one of his mountainous traps - muscle liike solid steel, acting as a perfect grip for Fox to balance against.

"Mmhh… that's what I thought." Falco rumbled almost dominantly, smirking as the head of Fox's cock breached through the top of his feathery pectorals, pushing dangerously close to the end of his beak. He couldn't help but stare at the oozing head, thinking, his brows furrowing. Eventually, he decided to throw caution to the wind, opening his mouth, taking that head into it as he slurped and lapped his tongue around that member.

"OOHhh.. HHh...HHHHH-!" Fox panted as he whined, shaking as he held onto either of Falco's traps, squeezing onto them hard. He wriggled his hips, dropping his pants onto the floor as he kicked his shoes off. Just as quickly as his lower garments were removed, so were the the rest, Fox tossing his jacket and shirt into a pile at the end of the sofa before squeezing back against Falco.

The avian slurped over that cock, closing his eyes, working his beak around it, making sure not to pinch over that soft, pulsating pillar, using his tongue expertly to massage and roll against the captured flesh. Slowly, he pulled his mouth off of it, panting himself, noticing that Fox had completely disrobed. Falco quickly followed suit, peeling his tank top off, tossing the musky thing aside, revealing a heavily muscled torso, with thick, blocky, shredded abs and obliques.

He was the peak of fitness, Fox almost shocked that he hadn't seen Falco on the cover of a muscle magazine at least once. "Holy shit.." he whispered under his breath, his cock having popped loose from those pectorals as Falco worked on his pants, tossing them off after kicking off his boots.

Falco stood back to his full height, completely naked except for a straining, somewhat used jockstrap that was tightly wrapped around his throbbing erection. "Been a while since we were like this together.. What was it, senior year? Gym class?" he grinned, spreading those legs. He flexed his powerful thighs, teardrop shaped muscle bulging obscenely, pushing his junk forward as those pillars slammed together, webs of veins trailing under the surface of his feather coated skin. His calves were massive, the feathers ending around his shins, the rest of the meaty limbs a vivid yellow-orange leathery flesh. 

Even his feet were of that same flesh, powerful, wide stompers rolling, thick tendons over top of them twitching with every movement. It was certainly a contrast to the avian's once unremarkable feet, the things usually clad in worn out sneakers back when they were in high school together.

"So.. What y'think, Foxy-boy? Like it?" Falco practically purred as he turned, bringing his arms up for a back double bicep. His mountainous back swelled, rippling, a deep ravine running along where his spine sat, dividing those mountain ranges as he swelled. His glutes clenched, banded mounds rippling from dimpled bubbled spheres to shredded croissants that strained the straps of his jockstrap as they sank between those mounds.

Without thinking, Fox's face went forward, landing on his knees as he shoved his muzzle between those thick, blue glutes, the top of his head sliding between those wide tail feathers as he suddenly started to slurp.

"Woah-woah! What are you..?!" Falco started before a deep moan shook through his heavily muscled chest, his flex slacking as his fingers splayed. "What… OHhh… OHHHhhman.. What.. the fuck.. are you doin' back there.. *ff-fuuck*…" he panted, one of his meaty hands sliding over his chest, cupping a pectoral, giving it a hard squeeze as he groaned loudly, Fox's tongue probing between those meaty mounds, his hands pressing on either side of those meaty globes, forcing them around his face as he panted and slurped.

Fox panted, shoving his taut pectorals under Falco's shelf-like ass, pressing hard over it as his muzz sank deeper, taking deep drags of the pheasant's heavy musk, his tongue eventually finding that hole; his arms having wrapped around Falco's meaty thighs, clinging to them as he slurped.

"OOHHHhfffuuuckk…-!" Falco groaned deeply, his voice growing husky as his cock swelled even further, straining the front of his jockstrap as the fabric started to stain, precum oozing from the head of his cock, the fabric turning slightly translucent. He couldn't help but buck back at the new sensations shaking up his spine, reaching back with a great deal of effort, musculature fighting as his swollen bicep slammed against his wing-like lat, grabbing onto the back of Fox's head, holding it in place.

"Ffuuck… I.. Don't know what you're doin' but… Jesus Christ, don't.. stop-!" Falco moaned in unrestrained lust, his pillar-like legs spreading, toes curling, splaying as they dug into the carpet, tendons bulging as he tried to keep himself properly balanced, one of his meaty hands shooting out to grip the back of the sofa for support.

Fox didn't need to be told twice. He redoubled his effort, shoving his lips right against that donut that Falco sported, practically making out with it as his tongue dove inside of him, spreading that virgin pucker open as it slathered his insides, lewd slurping echoing from the walls as Fox made out with his best friend's meaty ass.

This went on for what seemed like minutes, Falco having pulled his jockstrap down, the fabric cupping his swaying, sloshing balls as he slowly stroked himself, working his sizeable meat with one of his large, feathered hands, giving it a few squeezes as a jet of precum gushed from the fleshy pink head.

Eventually Fox pulled his face from those sweaty glutes, panting like a beast in heat as his tongue lewdly hung out of his mouth, his eyes having practically rolled back in his head as he groaned, holding onto Falco's meaty trunk-like legs for support.

"Hohh… Hhoo.. Goddamn.." Falco grunted under his breath, running one of his meaty hands over his face, going through the plumage that made up his "hair." He turned, slowly getting down, scooping fox up under his arms with those powerful hands, easily lifting him up with that increased strength his new bodybuilder-sized body now sported. Falco was always stronger than Fox - having done this before, but not nearly with such little effort.

Fox was gently dropped onto that aged sofa, his back landing on the deep indentations of Falco's rear, causing a blush to cross his features once more. However, he didn't have much time to dwell on it as Falco practically pounced on top of him like a predator, Fox's face turning an even harder shade of red as Falco's increased mass completely eclipsed his smaller body, the weight forcing a groan from his chest.

"Fuck.. Look what you've done to me, Foxy-boy…" He growled softly under his breath, his arms wrapping around Fox's sides, lifting him up as he ground his cock against the underside of the vulpine's own pillar of a shaft. "HHrr… I want you… I don't care if you're a guy - you're fuckin' turnin' me on.." he growled out under his breath, grabbing the back of Fox's head, pushing it right into his musky pit as he lifted one of those arms up over his head.

Fox whined loudly as he was forced to take in that musky sweat, nose pushing through the sweaty bush as he panted and moaned, his cock splurting all over his chest, making a mess through his fur. His right arm looped around that wing like lat, hugging onto it as he slurped and licked into that pit, his other arm having looped between those swollen pectorals, practically getting pinched between them as his fingers barely managed to hook onto the avian's obscenely bulging traps.

Deep pants shook from Falco's chest, his cock bobbing, splurting, having soaked itself in precum as he grabbed at Fox's legs, hiking them up, wrapping them around his sides. He ground his member between Fox's taut bubble butt, grinding it slowly, sinking it between the hairy flesh. "I… Hhrrff.. Don't know what I'm doin'... Jus'.. Lemmie know if it hurts, alright..?" Falco rumbled out, still caring, even if he seemed horned up beyond reason.

Fox wrapped his legs around Falco's powerful, wide core, squeezing it with his toned legs, his own lightly muscled quads flexing under his short pelt, feet having locked together at his ankles just above Falco's dimpled glutes. "Jus'.. Jus' take it slow.. alright..?" he panted softly, leaning up, chest pressing against the pheasant's as he locked eyes with them.

Both of them seemed to stare at each other for what seemed like seconds on end before they slowly leaned forward, tilting their heads before locking lips hard.

Fox threw his arms around Falco's pillar of a neck, squeezing onto it, holding onto him as his legs constricted around his best friend, kissing him deeply as their tongues mingled together.

"MMhhhhff.. MMhhn…" Falco moaned out softly, muffled as he pushed his beak over Fox's muzz, not suring what to do at first, letting the vulpine take the lead as he rolled his tongue back against Fox's writhing appendage. Even though it was his first time, he found it incredibly hot, his cock aching as it swelled even further, a hot splurt of precum coating the ravine between Fox's taut glutes.

Fox grabbed into the thick plumage that made up Falco's hair, holding the back of his head as he pushed harder into that kiss, his mouth sliding further over the avian's as he kissed passionately - harder than anyone else he'd done this with before. "HHmm.. MMMhhh..-!" Fox groaned out, panting through his nostrils as he squeezed harder around Falco.

Until he could feel the head of that cock slide into his taut hole.

Fox broke that kiss, letting out a deep moan as his body shook, unable to help himself as he arched his hips, pushing his cock against the pheasant's heavily muscled torso. "OOHhh.. Ffff...fuck… haven't.. h-haven't.. had this in… a while.." Fox groaned out under his breath. Truth be told, he had *never* been fucked by another guy before - having simply used various toys to stimulate himself until just now. His glutes rippled and clenched, squeezing around the invading shaft as more of that self-lubed cock slid into him, every vein catching against the vulpine's taut sphincter, sending a debilitating wave of pleasure up his spine.

Falco groaned and panted like an animal as his arms constricted further around Fox, lifting him completely from the sofa as he hugged his best friend close to his chest, more of his cock sinking into him with every twitch of his heavily muscled hips. Thick thighs bulged, teardrop shaped muscle bulging and rippling with every shove of those hips. The feeling of Fox's hot insides wrapped so tightly around his cock was practically intoxicating - not feeling *anything* like the toys he had played with in the past.

Fox's toes splayed as more than half of that beer-can thick cock pushed into him, his body shaking as sweat started to form through his short fur, dampening the fabric of the couch as he bucked. A gasp shook through his chest as he felt his cock being grabbed however, Falco having brought around one of his meaty feathered hands to snatch it.

The avian grunted as he pushed that cock between his pectorals again, the head of Fox's member sinking between those meaty boulders as he flexed, holding it hostage as he rocked his hips. Eventually, they slapped lewdly against Fox's ass, plapping against it audibly as he huffed and grunted. His hand released that cock, reaching up, slowly stroking through Fox's hair affectionately, taking a brief moment to look at him through lidded eyes. "You okay over there, Fox?"

Fox panted, his heart rate having spiked like crazy, tongue having rolled out of his mouth as drool dripped from his chin. "HHUuuhh.. HHhff.. *G-goooo*..." he barely managed to groan out under his breath as his lithe form twitched, feet crossing harder as his heels dug into the small of the bird's back.

Falco's hand slid around behind Fox's head, lifting it up as he tilted his own, sliding his beak over Fox's muzzle, giving him a deep, passionate kiss as he started to buck, slamming his hips hard against Fox's meaty ass. Lewd slurping echoed off of the walls between loud plaps, the avian having seemed to have gotten the hang of making out, his tongue swirling expertly around in Fox's maw, pinning his own appendage as he made out with his best friend.

The sofa groaned and creaked with their combined weight, practically squealing with every thrust the massive pheasant made. Falco's legs rippled and bulged as he angled on his knees, powerful thighs acting like industrial grade pistons as he worked his cock in and out of Fox, the vulpine's insides loosening considerably as more viscous precum coated his insides.

Both of them were getting close, their moans echoing into a cacophony through the small house, shaking the walls as Falco only grew more rough. The avian gripped onto Fox's shoulders, having to hold him in place to keep his powerful slams from sending him sliding across the sofa and out of reach.

Fox enjoyed every second of it however, practically howling with pleasure as the head of Falco's cock nicked his prostate repeatedly.

"HHffuuck.. Fuck, Fox.. I.. Ain't gonna.. Can't.. Hold…" Falco's deep voice strained, thick veins having webbed along his neck, trailing over his forehead as well, vascularity surfacing all over his limbs as he strained on the edge, every muscle flexing in an almost overwhelming display.

Perhaps a little too overwhelming for Fox.

The vulpine let out a loud whine as he threw his head back, shoving his hips forward as his cock plowed between Falco's pectorals. Thick jets of cum erupted through his pillar of a cock, the thing swelling as his urethra bulged from the sheer pressure, forcing the pheasant's pectorals apart as they were soaked with his sticky, hot spunk.

"HHHhrrr… hHRRRFUCK-!" Falco boomed, leaning back, sitting upright as he clenched his fists above his head in an almost triumphant double bicep. His limbs bulged obscenely, biceps splitting as they exploded towards the heavens, threatening to graze under his meaty mits as he slammed his hips against Fox's ass for the last time.

Falco came as well, moaning loudly as wave after wave of sticky cum flooded Fox's insides, filling him up, even causing his middle to swell slightly from the sheer amount of seed he was forced to take in. The massive avian twitched, holding onto that pose as musky sweat practically dripped from his body.

Before he collapsed into a heap on top of Fox.

Both of them panted, their sweat mixing together, the mess between Falco's chest smearing onto Fox's as they held onto each other, Fox nuzzling under the pheasant's wide, powerful jaw, squeezing himself tighter to his best friend.

"Holy.. Fuck.." Falco panted under his breath, slowly coming off of his debilitating high, one of his large hands sliding over his face as he continued to hold Fox close to him. Slowly, he rolled onto his side, spooning Fox, their legs twining together, the vulpine's tail sliding around Falco's meaty trunk-like leg as they snuggled.

"Did.." Falco started before pausing, almost embarrassed, "Did I do good?"

Fox panted, still collecting himself as he snuggled back against the avian's powerful chest, letting those burly arms practically cocoon around him as he lazed in the post-orgasm bliss. "You… Kiddin' me?" Fox panted softly, grinning like an idiot as the top of his head pressed under Falco's beak-jaw, ears pushing around either side of it. "You were fuckin' amazing.. Holy shit.. And you say you've *never* done this with anyone? Not even a girl or two?"

"Haha.. Man, if I didn't know better, I'd think you might be makin' fun of me not gettin' laid until now." he laughed under his breath, his deep voice shaking through the smaller vulpine. "Though.. I'm.. Kinda glad it was with you, y'know?"

Fox blinked a bit, his face turning a shade of red once again, reaching up to stroke slowly along Falco's broad beak-jaw, stroking it affectionately from above his head. "Really..? Even though it was.. Well, y'know, with a *guy*?" Fox asked curiously, pressing himself tighter back against Falco's burly bod.

"Better than bustin' my first nut inside some random bimbo, right?"

"Oh hoh, so I'm not much better than a random whore, am I?" fox laughed, trying to feign being insulted - without much success.

Falco wrapped his arms tighter around his best friend, squeezing him between those biceps as he gave a teasing nibble along his neck, smirking as a moan shook through Fox's chest. "Uh huh. You know what I mean, Fox-face." he purred teasingly, his meat leg sliding over Fox's, practically wrapping up his vulpine friend protectively.

At least, until the doorbell rang.

Both of their heads shot up, being pulled out of their revery with the force of a slingshot.

"OH shit-!" Falco grunted under his breath, eyes having gone wide. "Shit-shit! Completely forgot about the pizza!"

Both of them flailed, flopping over each other, Fox comically tumbling to the floor on his face as Falco nearly tipped the sofa backwards with his obscenely heavy weight. The avian scrambled to pull up his jockstrap, whipping his spent cock into it, deciding it would have to be good enough for answering the door.

His meaty hand grasped around the knob, giving it a twist before popping it open, revealing a rather young looking zebra delivery guy.

"One extra-extra sized pizza with extra pep and-" he paused, his eyes having flicked up, seeing the sheer size of the nearly naked body that was only a few inches away from him.

"Uh-uhhhh…" he stammered, his face having turned a hot shade of red, a hard contrast to his white and black fur. "H-here.. you go?" He handed it out shakily, his eyes shooting between those swollen pectorals and those powerful thighs, his wide equine nostrils flaring, nearly overwhelmed by the heady scent of man-musk and sex.

"Haha.. Auhh… Thanks, man." Falco chuckled out awkwardly, one of his hands rubbing behind his head, lat flaring out obscenely as his pit flared, elbow going up, snatching the pizza with his free hand. This display only caused the flustered delivery zebra to stammer even more his face a hot mess of overwhelmed.

"Uh.. Tip's on the bill so.. You, uh… Have a good night, yeah?" he smiled awkwardly, gripping the doorknob before clunking the door shut on the completely flustered equine unceremoniously.

Fox slowly sat up, rubbing his face with a grunt, sitting onto his ass between the sofa seats and the stained coffee table. "Hnnr.." He grunted, holding his palm to his eye.

Falco quickly made his way back into the living room, his wide, leathery feet thudding on the floor as he made his way over to Fox. He slid the pizza easily onto the table, dropping a hand to help the vulpine back to his feet. "Well.. Nothin' like gobblin' down a pizza after some hard sex, right? Or at least, I think that's how it works." he laughed, "Certainly feels like it."

He couldn't help but pause, staring at Fox's face, "You.. Okay there Foxy?"

Fox dropped his hand - apparently having whammed his face on the edge of the table on his way down, a black eye already forming.

"Aw, shit! You alright?!" Falco got down quickly onto a knee, sliding close to his best friend, sliding a thick feathery digit under his chin, lifting it to get a better look at the damage. "Shittt-fuck. H-hold on, I got a med kit in the bathroom, I'll-"

"It's alright.." Fox grunted out, flashing a soft smile at the massive, overly concerned avian. It was almost touching in a way, even adorable, the heavily muscled hulk frightened over his well-being.

Just like he used to.

"I jus' bonked my head on the table is all. I'll be fine." he smiled at falco, his hand sliding around the avian's thick, pillar of a wrist.

Falco frowned, that smile not very convincing to the avian - especially with that eye tainting it. "Naw, man - I… I gotta fix this." he grunted under his breath, practically cursing himself. "Fuck.. I didn't wanna fuck this up - I shoulda practiced or somethin'. All this muscle, I -" he started before being cut off, Fox having gotten to his feet, planting a muffling kiss to his lips.

"It's not your fault, Birdbrain. I jus' tumbled off the sofa." he smiled again, having pulled off that kiss gently, his arms looped around the hulking avian's sides. "You were amazing - and no, you didn't hurt me with all of that muscle." he nuzzled against Falco's neck, the pheasant's apprehension slowly dissipating under the reassuring contact. 

"Y'showed a lot of restraint - hell, you could crush me like a bug - especially when you were all worked up on top of me. But you didn't hurt me." he whispered softly, one of his hands sliding along Falco's cheek, forcing the hulking avian to look at him.

"You did great. ..Only thing I wish is that we done this sooner, y'know?"

Falco smiled wide, his face heating up as he slid his powerful arms around his best friend… Lover? Either way, he held the vulpine close, nuzzling into his neck - before picking him up right off the floor, easily hefting him with just one of those obscenely muscled arms, carrying him along into the bathroom.

"H-hey! Put me down!" Fox yipped indignantly, huffing under his breath as he crossed his arms, dangling along as Falco flicked on the light switch. This seemed to become a regular occurance in recent times, much to his chagrin. He dropped to his feet, having been put down gently - unlike a certain lupine that would just dump him unceremoniously onto the tile floor.

Falco dipped down, his massive ass shoving out, bumping against the wall, sending a few subtle cracks spidering along the plaster as he fished into the cabinet under the sink for the medkit.

Fox leaned against the door frame, unable to help himself as he enjoyed the show of Falco writhing and bending after that object. Even though he felt bad for causing the pheasant to worry over him, he couldn't help but watch those swollen glutes as they rippled and flexed, straining the straps of his jock, fabric creaking audibly.

Eventually he popped back up, producing a dermal regenerator out of the box, the thing wrapped between his thick digits. as he gave it a testing click, a soft red beam glowing from the head of the tool. "C'mere, Fox-face." he chuckled under his breath, waving the vulpine over to him, "Isn't the first time I've had to do this - remember that one fight you got into with Gregor?"

Fox laughed, running a hand through his short mohawk of hair. "Oh god, the bulldog? Haha, god, I haven't thought about that in *forever*." He couldn't help but shake his head, heading over to Falco, leaning forward, shutting his eyes as the avian ran the soothing beam over his injury.

The device hummed softly as Falco slowly waved the regenerative beam up and down over Fox's eye, expertly working it over the curves of the socket, the fresh bruise fading away. "Yeah, I remember. Found you in a heap next to the side entrance to the school, bleedin' out on the ground. Scared me half to death when I got out of basketball practice." the avian grunted under his breath, slowly clicking the device off, his fingers looping under Fox's chin to check over the damage.

Back to normal. Good.

Fox let out an awkward laugh, rubbing his arm with his opposite hand, giving it a squeeze. "Yeaah.. Kinda lost that fight, didn't I?"

"I kicked his ass the next day for you." the pheasant smirked, throwing the smaller vulpine a wink as he tucked the dermal regenerator away before standing back up. "Turns out he's a bit of a bitch when the tables are turned." he laughed, shrugging his massive shoulders.

"Haha.. I remember. He showed up with a black eye and a limp the next few days." Fox snickered under his breath, taking a few steps forward, his lithe arms slipping around Falco's sides, giving him another hard hug, nuzzling into his bulging, feather fluffed chest. "You've always been watchin' out for me."

"Pfff, feh. You wouldn't last five seconds without me around." Falco smirked, poking his chest with his thumb, gesturing to himself as his swollen bicep bulged obscenely.

A shudder went up Fox's spine, all of that bulk rippling over his childhood protector making him obscenely alluring now. "HHrrrff.. I think I've done pretty good the last few years." he smirked, slowly taking a step back as his arms slipped from Falco's meaty chest, "Though, I missed you a lot."

"Figured you might. Why else would I suddenly hear you wantin' to spend winter break with my broke-ass?" Falco laughed, his deep voice shaking through the walls as his swollen pectorals bounced.

"Haha, c'mon, I'm about to die of hunger here." Fox waved his hand at the oversized avian, turning on his heel, tail swishing as he slipped back into the living room.

Falco hummed under his breath softly, almost happily, watching those glutes slide together. He couldn't help but admire Fox's toned form - seeing it in a new light after earlier events.

"Haha, alright, alright.."

He couldn't wait to explore things further.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually a commission from someone from Furaffinity!
> 
> They requested some heavy themes with James being attracted to his own Son, so skip this chapter if that's not your kind of thing.

The phone hung up with a soft click, James staring at the blank screen as it shut off. A soft sigh shook through his chest as he lowered the device down, his meaty mitt nearly engulfing the device comically as he pushed it into the pocket of his skin-tight pants.

They weren't skin-tight by choice, however - his thighs being entirely too massive to fit in anything else.

James scratched under one of his pectorals as he stood there. The house was so empty without Fox. He was happy that his son managed to not only get into the academy, but also pass his first classes with flying colors. He was as proud as any father could be - but he couldn't deny the empty nest syndrome that was pressing down on his absurdly muscled self.

The floorboards groaned as he made his way to the stairs, the wood creaking loudly with every heavy footstep he made with that wide padded stomper. James didn't even bother with throwing on a full set of clothes now that Fox had left - the hulking daddy McCloud currently clad in nothing but a tight pair of sweatpants and a second-skin t-shirt.

The floorboards practically creaked in relief as the hulking vulpine stepped off of them, padding his way through the hallway of the second floor. He didn't really think about where he was going until he ended up at the end of the hall.

Right in front of Fox's room.

He bit his lower lip as he eyed the open door frame, a few thoughts of the last time he shared the space with Fox going through his mind. His crotch couldn't help but twitch, jumping, stretching the front of his sweatpants absurdly as his endowment swelled.

James groaned, adjusting himself, letting his massive trash can sized cock down one of the legs of those pants as he continued peering into the room. It was completely cleaned up - a stark contrast to the mess he had made inside of it the night before Fox had to leave for the academy.

He couldn't help himself as he took a step forward, that massive stomper practically compacting the carpet as he walked, making his way into the center of the room, having to duck to avoid clipping his ears against the hanging ceiling fan in the middle of it.

One of the titanic vulpine's meaty mitts slid under one of his swollen pectorals, cupping under it as he shamelessly groped himself, his wide, meaty palm grinding and bending the obsidian nipple that pushed out the edge of his tank. The fabric squeezed at that nub tantalizingly as he pushed it around with his wide mitt, the older McCloud huffing under his breath, unable to help but think of that night again.

His cock twitched hard, swelling, pulling at the front of his sweatpants lewdly as seams popped and tore, revealing some of that obsidian flesh along his trunk-like inner thigh. "HHnnnff… Fox.." he groaned out under his breath almost needingly, his eyes lidding as he continued to squeeze his meaty man-tit. James's other hand joined the first, squeezing the other pectoral, shoving them together as he started to pant under his breath, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Thoughts of Fox running his face between his swollen pectorals rushed through James's mind, a shudder going up his spine. His son's tongue slathering between those hairy mounds, even wrapping his mouth around one of his fat handhold nipples and slurping over it like he was some kind of young kit.

James groaned loudly, rocking his hips as the front of his sweats swelled even more, a tear forming along the fabric as his cock desperately attempted to escape its fabric prison. Lewd thoughts of his son continued to fill the older vulpine's mind despite his best efforts to try to block them out, one of his meaty mitts going to his face as he tried to shake his head.

"No… No this is wrong.. I can't.. Think of my own son like that…'' he thought desperately, biting his lower lip as the front of his sweats finally tore open, a thick slosh of precum splattering across the carpet and onto a nearby bookshelf. James couldn't help but groan under his breath, some of his meaty digits parting to reveal an emerald eye, staring at the sticky translucent splattering he had made. Part of him was ashamed - he only *just* managed to get the room clean from his last episode.

Before he realized what he was doing, he was pacing around the room, one of his meaty hands having cupped the underside of his absurdly massive boner, giving it a few slow strokes along the underside. After all, just a little indulgence wouldn't hurt, right?

He slowed to a stop right in front of Fox's dirty clothes hamper, the elder McCloud peering down over his swollen, hairy set of pecs at it, his face still a light tinge of red from his indulgence. Meaty digits pried open the cover of that hamper, his powerful mitt shoving in, sifting around as it pulled up one of those used garments - a pair of underwear in particular.

James didn't even know what he was doing when he lifted it, his emerald eyes locked onto the garment before his titanic arm decided to simply shove it into his face. His body shook and shuddered as he inhaled a deep intake of his boy's musky scent, the older vulpine's nose going right into the heavily scented crotch of that pair of underwear. 

"Ohfuck…" he groaned out softly, his eyes almost rolling in the back of his head as his cock swelled, arching higher, throbbing into the air as hose-like veins webbed along under that pulsating member. The older male didn't know why he was doing this - it was almost like his body was possessed, even if he was enjoying every second of it. His swollen bicep pressed into his meaty pectoral, bending his fat nipple lewdly, the older male moaning out sharply as a shudder went up his spine.

Heavy footsteps shook the room as the older McCloud stumbled backwards, one of his wide, meaty feet catching on the other as he fell backwards like a downed tree. His massive back landed right on Fox's neatly made bed, practically shattering the wooden frame under his titanic bulk as the floor practically quaked from the impact.

Somehow the garment pressed even harder over the vulpine's face, forcing him to take even more of it as the elastic was wrapped around his muzz. He couldn't help but whine and buck his hips hard, his thick feet spreading, burly toes curling into the carpet as he sprawled in the remains of Fox's shattered bed.

Part of him screamed in the back of his head, trying to get him to stop, trying to get himself to realize what he's doing and how it's already destroying the room once again.

However, that part was being completely drowned out by the hulking daddy's lustful moans, the deep fog-horn like sounds shaking the walls as his trunk-like thighs bulged obscenely, massive cock slapping between his pectorals, splurting a sticky gout of precum over them, splattering through his salt and peppered forest of hirsute.

The titan of a male grabbed at his cock, stroking it feverishly, wrapping his meaty digits around the head as he practically went cross-eyed, pressing his wide mountain range of a back into the bed, crushing it further under his ridiculously heavy weight.

"Fooooxxx…" he moaned out under his breath, his tongue slathering out against the fabric as the older male panted deeply. His mind couldn't help but conjure images of his son striding towards him as he was sprawled out on the bed.

"What's the matter, old man? Too much for you to handle?" the mentally conjured Fox said with a smirk, pushing between the older McCloud's thighs, spreading them wide. James couldn't help but whine - a deep, rumbling sound as his ears pinned back against his head, his mountainous traps scraping along the wall, causing some of the plaster to flake and crack.

He couldn't help but imagine a vision of his son leaning his face in, surping along his inner thighs, practically worshipping those thick, hairy off-season pillars he sported. "Fffff...fuuck… That's.. That's it, Boy…" he moaned out, mumbling under his breath as he continued to lift his hips, slamming his meaty, heavily muscled ass back down onto the bed. His glutes practically flexed with need, rippling into swollen croissants as his hole squeezed and puckered in desperation.

"Man.. What a lusty old man. You want your son's big ol' dick, don't you?" the mental image of Fox purred inside his father's mind, his fingers sliding along the outsides of those thighs, rubbing his toned chest along those swollen, sloshing balls the older male sported.

"Ffff...fuck.. I.." James started, huffing under his breath with sheer need, his face having turned a hard shade of red as he lifted one of his wide, padded feet, the meaty stomper going up into the air. He brought his left hand in, sliding it along under his mounded glutes, some of those thick digits sliding between the hairy expanse between his dimpled ass-cheeks.

"You what..?" Fox purred inside James's mind, the younger vulpine wrapping his arms around behind those powerful legs, lifting one of them up as he angled his massive pillar of a cock, sliding it between the older male's shelf-like ass. He couldn't help but snicker, clearly in control, and clearly enjoying toying with his father, leaning in to give that cock a sloooow lick.

James's breath hitched as his swollen pectorals clamped together defensively, a deep intake of breath forcing more of his boy's musk through his padded nostrils. "I… Fuck, I.." James struggled with himself, the last vestiges of his control trying to keep him from saying what he truly felt. But it was only a matter of time until that too failed. "I… I need my Boy! Fuck… I need you inside me..!" his deep voice boomed, shaking off the walls as the toes on his lifted foot splayed and curled.

Fox couldn't help but smirk as he heard that, pushing his hips forward, the head of his cock spearing into that meaty man-ass his father sported, spreading those cheeks wide as the older vulpine's taut hole was pulled open like a rubber band. "HHHrrmmff…" the mental image of Fox grunted under his breath, "Pretty tight, old man… Hhrr.. Must not get a lot of… Nn… action back here.."

James whined and panted, bucking his hips hard, lifting himself up as his meaty digits pushed inside of himself, spearing wide, moving in tandem with the motions of the imaginings of his son fucking him. "Hhh...Hhhff.. Haven't… had… in years…" he moaned out, closing his eyes as he slammed the back of his head against his traps, shuddering hard as his pectorals rolled under his skin-tight white tank top, the older McCloud moaning out as a thick jet of precum splurted, some of the sticky liquid landing over his face as he rocked his hips.

"Yeah, I can tell. You're acting like a complete slut." the younger McCloud snickered under his breath, pushing his cock even further inside the older male, spreading him wider and wider. Fox leaned forward, his chest pressing down over James's cock, squeezing it, sandwiching it between himself and his older progenitor. "...I wonder if we can dial that up a bit." the younger male purred almost wickedly, both of his lithe hands going up, grabbing onto those thick nipples that the older McCloud sported, giving them a savage pull.

James let out a bellowing moan as he bucked, panting lewdly as his tongue fell out of his mouth. His fingers wrapped around one of his fat nipples, pulling and twisting on it harder than he had ever done before, syncing it perfectly with his imaginings of his boy.

...Oh how badly he wanted this for real.

Even though his thick digits had pushed all the way to the third knuckle, James couldn't help but imagine what it would be like for Fox's massive endowment to push all the way inside of him, filling him up to the limit, even stretching his rounded dad-middle out with the domed head of that cock. Sweat started to form over the massive wall of vulpine's body, dripping down over the destroyed bed, staining the sheets as his intense man-musk started flooding the confines of his son's room.

"C'mon, Pops! Moan for me! Lemmie know how much you want this!" Fox growled out, thrusting his cock in and out of his dad's gaping ass, grunting and huffing under his breath as those mammoth mounds flexed and wrapped around his pillar of a cock.

James could almost feel the jets of thick precum flooding his insides from his imaginings of Fox's cock, a trail of drool rolling down the edge of his mouth and into his thick beard.

However something *did* feel decidedly real.

His stomach gurgled, shaking as he rocked his hips, the hairy mound swelling subtly as it gurgled and churned, making the older fox moan deeply with sheer need.

"Hah.. What a slut. Giving into those urges again huh?" the imagined Fox laughed, slamming his hips against his father's ass, sending a loud clap throughout the room as he sneered. "Well go on… Grow - destroy the room again! You know I'd find it hot - you know *you* find it hot!"

James practically wailed as his cock throbbed, slamming and slapping against his swollen middle as it continued to grow larger and larger, pushing out as it strained the fabric of his tank top, the bottom of it hiking up his beach ball of a middle. The older McCloud shook uncontrollably as he started to grow - the swellage practically radiating out from his churning, gurgling middle. He huffed and panted, his pectorals swelling, growing fatter as they pushed away from the rest of his torso, hanging out in front of his massive wall of pectorals.

Fox squeezed his father's trunk of a hairy thigh, leaning his head to kiss along the insides of one of those teardrop shaped quads, smirking as he flicked his eyes to his mess of a dad. "There we go… C'mon… Let it all out. You know you'd love to share your "condition" with your boy. ...You want it so badly." his voice growled out huskily, the imagined vulpine licking over his lips as a thick jet of precum splurted and gushed through Jame's insides.

The older male shook and bucked, his gut swelling hard with a loud gurgle in time with the imagining of Fox's cock, the sides of that tank top tearing loudly as his middle ballooned. "OHhhffuuUUUUUUck-!" he boomed, his voice hitching pathetically as he felt his ass starting to expand. Powerful glutes bulged and bloated as mass started to pour over them, the rounded mounds swelling around his fingers, engulfing his hand as it clamped around his hairy forearm. 

It was getting more and more difficult to hold that pose as his hairy, sweat slicked body continued to expand in all directions, hundreds and hundreds of pounds of muscle pouring onto the already absurdly heavy vulpine. 

"N-no… I.. I can't…" James whispered under his breath, one of his last vestiges of resistance somehow resurrecting itself despite the pleasure.

"Hahaha.. You sure about that? You know how your boy looks at guys. You've *seen* what he jerks off to. He *loves* guys." the conjured version of Fox smirked, leaning forward, dragging his tongue sensually along the bulging underside of his progenetor's urethra - just in time for a thick swell of precum to bulge that tube obscenely. "And not just any guys - the massive kind of guys."

"Just. Like. You."

James let out a deep bellow as his body surged in size. His traps swelled obscenely, shoving up and around his head. His shoulders blew out as he pushed wider than he was tall, his arms rippling as thick veins webbed down those pillars, making them swell even more absurdly, biceps slamming against pecs and lats, forcing his elbows up at nearly 90 degree angles. His legs swelled, his thighs ballooning like someone was pumping air into them, growing even more powerful and wide, shoving his junk up between them as his cock even expanded. That massive member slapped over his chest, the oozing head of it practically nuzzling his whining, moaning face, coating a sticky layer of precum through the older male's dense beard.

The rest of his outfit couldn’t take it anymore. His tank top peeled off of him as his sweats tore down the sides, meaty thighs pushing out of them like a meaty butterfly emerging from its cocoon as sweat dripped from the older’ male’s short fur.

A soft pop echoed through the room, the older Vulpine's thick digits having been extracted from his ass due to the sheer size that was packing on his frame, reducing his flexibility beyond the point of being able to finger himself. His hole gaped wide however, his powerful, swelling glutes squeezing and clamping together, the older male having nearly shoved every digit inside of himself - not a small feat for even one of his overwhelming size.

James's powerful legs spread as the growth shoved into his lower extremities, his calves bulking up to ridiculous proportions, rivaling the width of his thighs as they split and bulked into powerful, veiny shelves above his wiiiide stompers. "Gghhuuhh… GGUHHhhh-!" James's deep voice boomed as his body was easily eclipsing the destroyed bed underneath him, his wide, powerful back more than enough to completely pancake it underneath him. His right foot swelled, growing thick with even more mass, meaty soles shoving out as his toes splayed, that foot growing wider and wider as it impacted into the nearby bookshelf, sending its contents flying as the frame was crushed like a set of flimsy popsicle sticks.

"HHHfff… That's right, daddy! C'mon… Cum for me! You know you want to do it! You want to coat the room again with all of your sticky mess, just like last time!" the imagined version of Fox panted, clearly getting close to the edge as he continued to pound James's ass, the older Vulpine keeping his hips lifted, even as his ass continued to barrel out with size, stubbornly trying to reach all the way to the floor.

James whined and bit his thick lower lip as he felt the growth pushing up through his neck, making it swell, the pillar bloating up as his voice dropped a few octaves, shaking the entirety of the building as he moaned. His jaw cracked, growing wider and wider into a brutish plate as his beard thickened into a lush, full one over his mug. Even his brows jutted, pushing forward as he grew into a monstrous example of masculinity - just like the rest of his rapidly-becoming-immobile body.

He couldn't take it anymore. The pleasured growth with muscle grinding on muscle, and the imaginings of his son pounding him silly simply pushed the elder McCloud right over the edge.

Thick deluges of cum shot out of his cock like a cannon, his urethra bulging obscenely, swelling nearly to the size of the rest of his member as his first rope unloaded. The cum that blasted from his cannon of a cock completely shattered the ceiling, sending plaster raining down on the older, tank of a hairy vulpine. The room shook as the older male writhed, the ceiling collapsing as the weight of his seed flooding above it simply proved too much, chunks of plaster dropping down as his seed flooded the room, coating the carpets, pooling around his titanic body as the behemoth of a vulpine moaned and roared.

Loud gurgling shook from that rounded middle, hairy beachball surging, shoving against that unloading cock, sending a shock of pleasure down James's spine - unable to help but imagine Fox himself blowing his load, filling his insides. 

It was almost as if his middle was responding to that thought, swelling and growing thick as that hairy middle ballooned, practically sloshing. He brought one of his meaty hands down, a difficult feat considering he was at least four times his original size now, packed from corner to corner with absurd amounts of muscle. Even so, as his swollen bicep clashed with an engorged, planetoid like pectoral, his digits managed to stroke over that rounded globe of a gut he now sported, fat digits working through the dense hirsute that covered it - even those digits having been unable to escape the growth that shoved through every corner of his hulking body.

"Now that's a daddy I'm proud of…" Fox's voice whispered inside of James's mind as the older male groaned deeply, his eyes rolling back in his head, lidding as he flitted on the edges of consciousness. He managed to get a good look at the rest of the room at least; It was completely destroyed - even more so than the first time around, cum having soaked into every corner of it, flooded the carpets, the fluid having gushed out of the room and no doubt down the hallway.

"Oh no.. What… Have.. I done..?" the older male groaned out, his body shuddering, musky sweat dripping from it, mingling with the flood of sticky cum that sloshed about the room. Not that there was much he could do about it now. He was filling up at least half of the room's space at this point, the titan of a vulpine's pectorals threatening to scrape the ceiling (or at least what was left of it) just from his sprawled out position.

"Oh, Fox…" He panted out under his breath, both in regret, and loving lust - a strange combination, but one the elder McCloud had learned to live with.

However, the weeks worth of pent up orgasm combined with his explosive expansion had taxed the massive wall to the limit, Jame's eyes rolling shut as he collapsed onto his back with a heavy, earth-shaking flood, a few knicknacks falling off of shelves as the dust - literally - settled in Fox's ruined room.

How would he ever explain this to his boy? How would he explain the first time?

He didn't have time to think of answers to this as he slipped out of consciousness - and into pleasant dreams involving his only kit.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes:

Special edition that takes place between chapters 2 and 3.

________________

Fox McCloud twiddled with his fingers, rolling the padded digits around each other as he sat in the back seat of the car. Truth be told, he was nervous, his tail twitching slightly, stuffed under him and between his legs.

It was a stark contrast to Bill Grey's reaction, the slate colored dog wagging his tail happily, the appendaged thumping on the leather seat between him and Fox. His ears bobbed over his head, half flopped over as he grinned, "Soooo… Exciiiited?"

"...Excited?" Fox asked, tilting his head as he peered at Bill's face, eyes locked on the large patch of darker colored fur around his right eye. ...He had to admit, even though he was his close friend, the canine was pretty cute - especially when he was excited.

"Yeah! You haven't left the dorm in *months*!" Bill practically bounced in the back seat of the car, the Woofer driver looking into the mirror in mild concern.

"What, and you think the first place I should go is…" Fox's voice died in his throat, almost apprehensive to finish his sentence, "..To, uh… A strip.. joint..?"

"Yeah!" Bill grinned wide, his tail thudding over the seat loudly, "You've been cooped up in your dorm between classes all semester! Any guy would need some release after all of that."

Fox blushed, his face turning a soft shade of red as he thought about Wolf - and just how little of that time he actually spent alone. His face flushing a little harder as his mind replayed more than a few lewd acts by the massive wall of lupine.

Bill giggled in his seat, his brown eyes locked onto Fox's face. "Heeehee… See? Bet you're already thinking about the good time you're gonna have." he grinned even wider, completely misinterpreting what Fox was flustered about.

"Why are you coming along anyway? Last time I checked you aren't gay." Fox huffed under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest, ruffling his dark green shirt.

"Heeey, just because I'm not *completely* gay doesn't mean I can't enjoy a good man-ass." Bill smirked, flopping back onto the comfortable leather seat, "Besides, my buddy needs me! I can't just ignore my civic duty to help a buddy bust a nut!"

"Gee, thanks." Fox replied in a playfully flat tone, rolling his eyes. He couldn't help but smile at least a tad.

The ride went on for a few minutes longer, Bill excitedly wagging in his seat, Fox having propped his chin up in his fist he leaned against the door. Eventually they arrived at their destination.

Fox peered with his vivid green eyes, flicking them up and down the brick and mortar building. It looked about as stereotypical as he imagined a strip club would be. Red carpet entrance, canvas overhang, complete with a rather large bouncer at the front. A neon sign hung above the entrance with a single frame animation of a large arm curling into a bicep flex. 

The Meat Market

Fox's face wrinkled as he snorted at the name before giving his head a dismissive shake. Bill had already unbuckled himself from his seat, giving a quick thanks to the driver before scuttling out of the car and around to Fox's side quickly.

Before the vulpine could even move, the canine popped the door open, nearly causing Fox to come tumbling right out, having been still leaning on his elbow. He grunted under his breath, shooting Bill a mild look of annoyance before unbuckling himself and sliding out onto the sidewalk.

A look that the excited, tail-wagging Bill didn't even notice. "Heeehee… Well, here we are! I've never been here before, but I have a friend who said they have, and they completely raved about it!" Bill went on excitedly.

Fox only half heard him, his eyes flicking between the excited dog and the front doors - and particularly at the beefy security guard that totally *wasn't* bulging out of his suit.

"Besides, they have this, like, star attraction! Huge leatherbound dude that only comes in once a month, or so I hear! Apparently they call him 'Hot Pepper', or something." Bill continued, rambling slightly as he waved for Fox to follow him up to the door.

*Hot Pepper, huh?* Fox could only imagine what kind of animal would decide to take that as their stage name.

"Aaaand he's here tonight!"

"That's great, but how are we going to g-"

Before Fox could even finish, Bill had slapped a ticket onto his chest, pressing onto it with his palm as he grinned, those canines on the canine flashing. "Th-thanks…"

"Pppfff, you didn't think I'd make my *best friend* pay for his own ticket, did you?"

Fox couldn't help but smile a little, taking the ticket from his chest, running it between his padded fingers. "You're the one who dragged me out here y'know."

"Rude!" Bill snapped playfully, his grin never wavering off of his almost adorable face, "But I'll let it slide this time." he snickered, giving Fox's shoulder a playful punch.

They approached the large wall of bouncer. The closer they got, the more that Fox realized he was more bulk that rippling muscle like Wolf or… 

He gulped slightly.

...His father.

"You kids got ID?" the black bull bouncer rumbled intimidatingly, peering over his large, suit-bound chest at the two smaller carnivores.

"Ooooof *course* we do!" Bill grinned playfully, fishing into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet before flipping to his government-issued ID.

Fox followed suit, producing his academy ID for the bouncer easily enough.

"Hhhrrrm.." the bull rumbled before nodding, letting the younger pair pass through with a casual wave.

Bill grinned like an idiot as he grabbed at Fox's wrist, tugging him along with him, nearly making the vulpine trip over his own feet as they went past the doors.

It was dark inside, stage lights lit up, providing various cones of illumination across the open room. The first stop was the front desk, Bill pulling Fox along until they skidded to a stop.

A rather dolled up llama leaned back in his chair, a smirk crossing his face as he saw the two newcomers, "Well, *hello* there!" his somewhat feminine voice purred, "Welcome to the Meat Market, where we only have the finest cuts. You boys have tickets, or would you like to buy your way in?"

Bill simply flashed his ticket with gusto, Fox followed up with raising his.

"Eeeeexcellent-!" the llama smiled, taking both of the tickets from them, giving them a tear before handing them back to the pair of carnivores.

*Huh… Kinda like a movie ticket.* Fox thought idly as he stuffed the remains of the stub into his back pocket.

"Enjoy the show - Hot Pepper will be on in about 20 minutes." the llama smiled, giving the pair a curt wave as they walked past, slipping their way into the club proper.

Fox scanned the area, his green eyes narrowing into slits in the low lighting. Plenty of others in the audience, most of them strewn about. Seemed like it was a slow day. Fox couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing.

"Alright, so!" Bill turned, practically walking backwards as he gripped Fox's wrist.

...Canines certainly loved their touchy-feely stuff, especially dogs.

"Usually you go and sit at one of the tables with a strip pole and you'll be given service, but like. since we're only 20 minutes away from their main performance, why don't we get a main seat for when he shows up on stage?"

"I really have to wonder if you don't actually go to this place on a regular basis."

Bill swatted his shoulder playfully before scooting along, plopping himself into one of the chairs nearest the stage, getting comfortable as he tossed his leg over the opposing knee.

Fox couldn't help but snicker as he made his way into the seat next to his friend, getting comfortable as he laid back. At least the seats were nicely padded.

However, the vulpine jumped slightly as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He fished his hand into it, pulling out as he checked his phone. A text message, apparently. ...It was from Wolf?

[Hey babe.] the first line read,

[Where'd my hot piece of ass go off to?]

Fox's face turned a shade of red as he snorted under his breath.

Bill turned his head curiously, looking between the illuminated phone and Fox's reddened face. "Dude, you're not looking at porn, right? I mean, that'd kind of defeat the purpose of coming here." he laughed, his tail wagging along, stuffed into the slit between the back and seat of his chair as he teased.

Fox's face turned even more red as he fumbled with his phone, nearly letting it slip out of his sweaty grip. "Wh..?! N-no! I just got a text from someone is all-!"

"Is it your *boooooyfriend?*"

Fox nearly jumped, gulping at the question. *...Did he know about Wolf? Did they even qualify as boyfriends? Did the lupine go around spouting about his sexual escapades with him?*

"Dude, chill, I'm jus' messin'!" Bill laughed, flashing Fox a disarming smile that only a dog could produce, his ears flopping almost adorably over his head.

Fox let out a breath he didn't know he was even holding, deflating back into his seat as he fumbled with his thumb over the phone screen.

[Out for a bit. I'll be back later.]

He clicked his phone off quickly, stuffing it back into his pocket even as it buzzed with another reply.

Fox steeled his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't going to read it - not until he had his fun time. After all, Bill was right. He *did* need some time away - especially from the constant teasing that was Wolf O'Donnell.

Minutes passed, Fox's eyes wandering around the stage to the various other poles nearby. There were a few muscled males on them, their muscled bodies oiled up, rolling, contained by stretched tight thongs. It was a pleasing sight at least. Fox's nose jumped a bit, realizing just how musky the air was - no doubt a product of all the heavily muscled bodies that writhed around on a daily basis.

A soft thud shaking through the floor seemed to snap Fox out of his reverie.

"Ooohh, here he comes!" Bill wagged excitedly, leaning forward onto the edge of his seat. For someone who supposidly wasn't gay, he seemed to really be looking forward to the show. Fox had to wonder if it was just his overly-excited canine disposition.

The floor continued to shake, thud after thud - like footsteps. 

A massive hand pushed out the edge of the curtains on the back of the stage, meaty fingers clenching onto the dark violet fabric before it was completely thrown open.

Stage lights turned on with loud audible snaps, illuminating the revealed behemoth from the ground up.

Fox's jaw dropped as he got a good look at the behemoth on the stage. He was… *massive.* The male was wider than he was tall, muscle completely packed on his titanic frame, traps pushed up well above his head, veins running down his limbs like veins as he smirked.

Leather creaked as the behemoth marched forward, every absurdly wide footstep causing the floor to shake, heavy leather boots creaking as they struggled to contain a massive set of stompers. A titanic golden-brown colored hound dog with flopped ears marched right to the industrial sized, stainless steel pole at the end of the runway, his mighty might clenching around it, the behemoth giving himself a half-twirl around it before sneering at the crowd.

“How’s everyone doin’ tonight?” his absurdly deep voice boomed, shaking the walls, the tables, wooden floorboards, and even the audience. His wide plate of a jaw flexed as he smirked, heavy beard running along his testosterone infused mug. His jutting chin sat between his pectorals, dark brown forests of hirsute meshing with that beard, making it hard to tell where one began and the other ended.

The stunned audience sat there for a short while before suddenly leaning forward, cheering loudly for the behemoth strutting across the stage.

*Wait a minute…*

Hot Pepper brought one of his massive hands up, clenching that monster of a mitt into a fist, his bicep blasting well past the height of his hand, and even the top of his head, blasting skyward as a deep split formed between those absurdly large bicep heads. The crowd cheered to near deafening levels for more from the hulking hound.

*That can’t be…*

The hound sneered as he rolled himself around the pole, the thing groaning, the industrial sized bolts groaning as it kept the pipe anchored in place. He bounced his swollen pectorals, the harness over them groaning loudly as it attempted to contain those swollen, jutting mounds. His biceps were also adorned with leather straps around them, another pair wrapped around his monstrously thick thighs as well. The only other piece of clothing on the massive wall of canine was a leather thong, the thing stretched to the limit with the base of the performer’s vivid pink and vein-webbed shaft showing.

*C-Colonel Pepper..?!*

There was no way it could be… But somehow it was. Fox’s jaw simply slacked, both in awe, and at his realization of who *exactly it was*. Even under the leather cap that the hound sported, he could tell, the canine sporting a mask that covered around his eyes. Now that he thought about it, it should have been a little more obvious with the stage name of “Hot Pepper.”

The show went on: Hot Pepper working his way around the pole, his weight actually causing it to screech and bend to his movements, his wall of blocky abdominals rippling lewdly as he worked his hips, causing his massive endowment to swing and sway between his powerful piston-like thighs. His boots slammed into the wooden floor, causing the boards to splinter as he mixed in a breath-taking amount of mind-blowingly massive flexes to his performance, sending a mix of cheers and moans from the adoring crowd.

Fox gulped, leaning back in his chair as Pepper’s piercing gaze seemed to lock onto him.

...Wait, did he know him? Could he tell who he was in the dark lighting? *After all, he’s close friends with my father, so…*

As the show was coming to a close, Pepper grabbed at the pole, seemingly giving Fox a wink before twisting his powerful arms. Metal screeched loudly as the sections gripped around those titanic mits practically glowed. Bolts blasted off of the ceiling and floor as the hulking hound simply tore the pole right from its place. He proceeded to twist it, wrapping it, bending the metal like it was putty even as it screeched and squealed in protest. Sweat dripped from his monstrously large body as his biceps bulged, veins webbing up with veins as he exerted what looked like only a fraction of his full strength.

“Hahah-! Thanks for comin’ out tonight everybody! Don’t forget to tip your dancers!” Pepper’s deep, bassy voice boomed, sending a small wave of whimpering moans through the pent up crowd.

Fox was still reeling from his earlier realization, the vulpine shakily getting to his feet, his tail sipping up with him until…

“And Fox - meet me in the private VIP room.”

Fox completely seized, his eyes going wide.

The rest of the crowd looked between themselves in confusion before collectively shrugging and moving on.

“WhhhAAAAATTT?” Bill practically barked, grabbing Fox’s shoulders, shaking the stunned vulpine back and forth comically. “You get a private dance with *Hot Pepper*?!”

Fox’s jaw still hung as he saw a meaty digit beckoning for him as Pepper’s massive body vanished behind the curtain. 

He didn’t even realize as his legs started walking, pulling away from the confused Bill as his feet shuffled along, taking him up a set of stairs, behind the curtain, around the corner and down a hall. He slowed to a stop in front of a large door, the thing partly ajar. Fox’s nose jumped, picking up on the intoxicatingly masculine scent that belonged to the older, bearded dog.

The door pushed open to reveal a massive Colonel Pepper laying back on the largest bed that Fox had ever seen in his life. The vulpine practically stumbled into the room, his face a hot shade of red as he nearly tripped over his own shuffling feet.

“Shut the door behind you, Boy.” Pepper rumbled under his breath, shaking Fox to the core as he spread his wide thighs, his junk hanging down between them, the end of it nearly grazing the floor, missing it by only an inch or two.

Fox gulped as he quickly rewound his steps, giving the door a gentle close before making his way back to the middle of the room, slipping around a reinforced strip pole - similar to the one that once adorned the stage earlier. His brain was still registering that he was alone in the room with the hulking hound, let alone the fact the aged canine was dressed like that, and in such a seedy local…

"Didn't expect to see James's boy here." the deep voice of the hound shook Fox to the core. "Heh. Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it?" he laughed, leaning forward, the leather adorning his body creaking loudly as he smirked at the smaller vulpine from under the lip of his leather cap.

"I.. don't.." Fox stammered as he stared at the hound's swollen pectorals, eyeing those sizeable nipples hanging along the undersides of them, the bands of his stretched taut harness grazing along those bulging nubs. The front of his pants twitched, his absurdly large endowment throbbing despite himself.

Pepper leaned forward, one of his meaty, gloved mits wrapping around behind Fox's back, pulling him forward, causing the younger vulpine to stumble right into that meaty chest. "Mmnnh… C'mere, boy…" he growled softly under his breath, letting out a rumble of approval as he felt Fox nuzzling between his swollen, hairy pectorals.

"B-but… Y-you're…" Fox stammered, his hands reaching up shakily, his digits slipping around either one of those thick nipples, unable to help himself as his padded palms pressed down over them, squeezing slowly.

"Shhh…" Pepper's deep voice growled under his breath, leaning down, putting himself face to face with the younger male. "When we're here, it's just Hot Pepper."

Before Fox could say anything, the older hound leaned forward, turning his head as he pushed into a kiss. Fox moaned deeply, his eyes threatening to roll in his head as the older male's mouth slid over his, tongue invading his maw. He could feel the thick beard as it tickled through his fur. He brought his hands up, grabbing into the dense forest of facial hair adorning that wide plate of jaw, squeezing around the edges of it as he held on for dear life in that brain-melting kiss.

Pepper pushed forward off of the bed, pushing the vulpine onto his back, his massive body completely smothering him over the carpeted floor as he made out with the younger male. "RRhhhh...Mnnnrr…" he growled under his breath, slurping as he wrestled his tongue against Fox's.

Fox let out a gasp as the kiss broke, a few strands of saliva connecting his lower lip and the fat lower one that Pepper sported, the older canine smirking down at him.

"Mmm… You know how to use that tongue, boy. This isn't your first time." he licked his tongue over his chops alluringly, breaking the strands with that saliva-slicked organ.

Fox blushed hard, still panting as he squirmed slightly under the sheer bulk that was Hot Pepper.

"Mmn… You remind me of your dad when we were young…" the hound had leaned in, whispering into Fox's ear, making the smaller male shake with sheer need, his bushy tail tucking between his legs as he whined.

*Wait… My Dad and Colonel Pepper…?*

He didn't have time to think about it as the hound switched to his neck, slurping over it, biting down gently as his tongue slathered. Fox let out a loud whine as his crotch throbbed in the front of his pants, straining it, practically begging for release as a damp spot formed down the leg where his immense length was stuffed.

"Let's take a look at what you're packing, Boy." Pepper whispered under his breath, kissing along Fox's chest, working all the way down his stomach, thick beard grazing along the fur that was exposed from where the vulpine's shirt had rode up. It was an easy matter for his thick digits to undo the front of Fox's pants, those meaty fingers working with surprising accuracy.

Fox whined and panted as his cock simply throbbed right out the front of his opened pants, his vein-webbed shaft bending lewdly for popping out, the head of that shaft pushing right between Hot Pepper's pectoral shelf, splurting a small mess of precum between those globes.

"Mmmm… Damn, Boy. Even bigger than your father when he was your age…" he whispered under his breath, rolling his massive shoulders forward. His meaty pectorals flexed, bands of muscle rippling powerfully as those shelves clamped together around the smaller male's cock, giving it a few slow squeezes, practically milking it as the vulpine whined loudly. He reached one of his meaty hands down under him, thick digits slipping around Fox's obsidian pillar, giving it a few slow strokes, the leather in his glove creaking softly as his thick digits flexed.

"OOHhhh.. Hhh… Hhhh…" Fox panted, his eyes rolling back in his head, his hands reaching out, grabbing at the monstrously large traps that pushed above Pepper's head, holding onto those hairy mountains, fingers gripping. He whined, his cock throbbing as the hulking hound rocked his massive body over his smaller one, sliding those swollen, sweaty pectorals around his shaft with the expertise that could only come with aged experience.

"Heh.. You enjoying your private 'dance,' Fox? I know I am…" Pepper rumbled hotly, leaning forward to kiss along Fox's jaw and neck again, dampening the orange fur with his saliva, tongue rolling over it slowly. "Heh… Bet you're wondering how I spotted you in the crowd…" he growled softly against that neck, Fox tilting his head to expose more of it as he breathed heavily.

Almost as if to explain, Pepper leaned his nose in under the crook of Fox's jaw, taking in a deeeep drag, pulling in the vulpine's scent before giving his neck a slow, sensual lick. "Your smell… You smell just like James…" he panted, his own cock throbbing in his thong, stretching it to the limit, the zipper along the front starting to tear open as more of his veiny shaft swelled out of it.

Fox couldn't help himself as he rocked his hips, grinding his oversized shaft through the sweaty, hairy expanse of those pectorals. Truth be told, it wasn't Fox's scent that was the overwhelming one here. He had to wonder how Pepper could even pick up on his own scent, let alone any other through the miasma of earthy musk radiating off of his hulking body.

"Hhrr.. That's it, Boy… Show me what a McCloud can do…" the hound growled lustfully under his breath, slamming his meaty hands along either side of Fox's shoulders. He ground himself into the floor, working his massive cock, through the carpet as the monstrous log-sized thing splurted with copious amounts of precum.

Fox writhed and bucked, panting hard, his face flushed a hard red from sheer arousal from the hulking canine, his body shaking as sweat formed through his fur. His balls churned, swelling filling up in anticipation as they pushed his thighs further apart.

Hot Pepper smirked at the mess he had made James's son into, slowly moving his chest up further along that cock until his meaty pectorals were right over the young vulpine's face. He slipped one of his meaty hands behind Fox's head, cupping it as he lifted him up gently, pushing the smaller male's lips right against his jutting nub of a nipple. "Mnn… C'mon, pup. Nurse on these big ol' tits…" he growled suggestively, rolling Fox's face side to side against his jutting, bumpy nub, causing the exposed flesh to bend lewdly with every pass of that muzzle.

"U-uhh… Hh…" Fox panted, his mouth opening in his guided movements, his lips sliding around those fat nubs, his tongue trailing across it lazily, leaving trails of saliva over that pink flesh. Eventually he closed his lips around that nip, slurping over it slowly, panting through his padded nostrils. He worked his mouth around it, using his teeth to expertly massage and tease the captured flesh. He was bigger than Wolf, that was for sure - something he never thought he'd experience - but here he was. Luckily, his experience with the lupine had prepared him for this moment.

"HHhh… *Yeah*... Good boy…" Pepper huffed under his breath as his pectorals twitched, rolling as masculine musk practically flowed off of those hairy mounds. His nipple swelled from stimulation, fattening up in the younger vulpine's maw. He brought up his free arm, clenching his fist, the leather creaking loudly as he flexed his swollen bicep, smirking as it tested material. "Watch this, babe." he growled under his breath.

Pepper's titanic arm hefted up as he suddenly clenched his fist hard. The limb exploded with raw brawn, veins webbing down along it as individual muscle fibers rippled under his flesh, his hide creaking from the strain. The leather in his arm band stretched to the limit, material beginning to tear as his bicep pushed higher than his own fists. He snapped his swollen forearm back before back up again. The motion caused his bicep to surge in sheer size, blasting the leather band off of that limb with a loud SNAP.

Fox whined loudly, his emerald green eyes having been fixed on the display the entire time, his mouth popping off of that saliva slicked nipple, a few strands of the stuff dangling between his maw and that engorged nub. "H...Holy fuck…" he stammered under his breath, reaching up his hand, sliding his digits over that monstrous peak from his pinned position. He traced along webs of veins that were thicker than his own fingers, pressing down on the engorged flesh testingly.

"Heh… Who think got your father into growing himself into a massive stud?" the hound smirked, his sharp canines showing as he held that flex effortlessly, peering down at the flustered form of the fox below him.

Fox's eyes widened. *He was the reason Dad was so huge..?*

Slowly, Pepper got up, moving himself over Fox properly, keeping one of his meaty, leatherbound mitts on the vulpine's pulsating pillar of a shaft. He smirked, his wide, jutting chin pushing between his pectorals - not that the smaller male could see his lecherous expression as he maneuvered his meaty, bubbled ass around. His heavy boots stomped into the floor around either of Fox's sides, shaking the ground as he spread his wide legs, lowering himself down over Fox's cock.

The smaller vulpine moaned under his breath, getting a good look at those monstrous pair of leather boots, the ends of those meaty toes bulging the fronts of them out subtly. "HHUmmp-!" he grunted out as Pepper's junk dropped down over his chest, those swollen, churning, musky balls flooding out over his chest and face, forcing him to take in the Colonel's intoxicating scent as those orbs threatened to smother him.

"Mnn… Nnhh… *Fuck*..." Pepper growled out as his massive ass spread, the hairy forested mounds being pushed apart as he dropped himself down over that throbbing obsidian shaft that Fox sported, his length seemingly throbbing larger from sheer arousal as the older male slowly lowered himself down over it. 

Fox moaned and panted as he pushed his face into the swollen sack rolling over him, taking deep drags of Pepper's intoxicating scent as he shuddered and shook, teetering on the edge already from the seer stimulation of the titanic canine. His feet slid up, knees going up behind that enormous sack before dropping down the the floor, the vulpine still otherwise completely clothed.

Booted feet thudded across the floor, causing it to groan dangerously as the massive hound continued to drop himself over Fox's swollen cock over and over, his hole stretched snugly around that obsidian shaft. His shelf-like ass flexed around that cock, rolling and bulging into powerful croissants as he practically milked the smaller male's member. "HHhrr… You like that don't you..? Hhrff.. Bet I'm the biggest guy you've.. NNHH… ever done this with!" he growled under his breath, his dark brown ears flopping around either side of his head as his powerful thighs rippled and bulged.

Fox could only let out a whining moan in response to the verbal teasing, his voice coming out as a high pitched squeak as his massive member unleashed a gout of precum deep inside the Colonel.

Pepper's meaty mitts had grabbed around his log of a shaft, stroking along it between those powerful gloved hands as he huffed under his breath, his tail twitching as it lifted higher. He didn't care about making a mess in the room - after all, that's what the cleaning staff was there for. He growled under his breath as he bucked into his own meaty hands, those grabbers multiple times larger than the size of his own head - making the feat a pleasurable one.

"P-Pep-!" Fox whined out shakily as he rocked himself, unable to help but twitch his hips upwards in time with Pepper's massive, slamming ass as he was practically pancaked into the floor.

"That's right, Boy.." Pepper growled under his voice dominantly, one of his meaty mitts pulling up from his cock, the massive hound shamelessly gripping a fat nipple, stroking down it slowly, tugging on the oversized nub as he panted lewdly. "Moan for your daddy…" he rumbled huskily, his pecs twitching as they clamped together, hanging mounds rippling obscenely, straining the leather of his harness, causing it to fray.

"NNNUHHh...hUUHH-!" fox yelled as he grabbed around those orbs, squeezing them with his lightly muscled limbs as they kept pressing down over him, giving him fresh doses of that intoxicating masculine musk.

"Hhrrr… HHnnff.. Yeah, keep massagin'..." Pepper commanded as he slammed his ass down, his meaty toes curling in the confines of his heavy leather boots as he felt Fox massage his churning, swollen orbs. He huffed and panted, leaning his head back against his mountainous traps as he stroked faster over his massive member, thick jets of precum splurting and spraying as he teetered over the edge.

"NNh...Nnnn...nNHHH-!" Fox whined, his breath hitching multiple times as his mind nearl shorted out from pleasure, the vulpine bucking his hips as hard as he could, slamming his cock into Pepper's forested, bubbled ass. His urethra swelled, bulging out as he went right over the edge, jets of cum unloading deep inside the humongous hound.

Pepper let out a deep, booming moan as he felt Fox's cock swell up, practically plugging his ass as the first waves of cum flooded inside him. He twitched, sweat dripping from his body, musk flooding the room like a miasma as he panted and huffed, his eyes rolling back in his head. He let go of his cock, opting instead to grab both of his meaty nipples, giving them a savage tug, pushing himself over the edge as well.

The hound threw his head back, letting out a deep, booming howl that could no doubt be heard throughout the whole building as his swollen pectorals shook with the sheer timbre of his voice. The nearby mirrors lining one side of the wall rattled, hairline cracks forming over them as they shook.

Fox panted desperately, too out of his mind with pleasure to even notice as those swollen balls lifted, flexing as they churned and gurgled.

Jets of cum blasted across the room, thick musky ropes blasting into the wall adjacent to the door, cracking the plaster as it cratered in from the force of the impact. This went on for what seemed like minutes, the carpet soaking, thick globs of cum rolling down the wall as the massive hound's orgasm finally slowed to a stop.

Pepper growled under his breath, dropping one of his meaty hands down to feel over his now-distended middle, giving the hairy midsection a slow stroke as it sloshed with the smaller vulpine's potent seed. "HHhrrmm… Mmhh.. Damn, boy…" he rumbled, still trying to catch his breath as his swollen pectorals bobbed and twitched.

Slowly, Pepper got off of Fox, his entire body shaking slightly as his meaty thighs bulged obscenely, thick teardrop shaped quads bulging obscenely as his boots barely managed to wrap around under his vein-coated calves.

Fox's mind swam in sheer bliss, his cock twitching as it slowly slid out of the massive Colonel with a lewd, wet pop. "HHnnn… Hhhf…" he panted softly before giving his head a slow shake, as if clearing the pleasured fog from it.

*...Did… Did I just have -sex- with the head of the Academy?*

Fox slowly sat up with a soft groan, Pepper's massive form thudding to the other end of the room to grab a few towels. *Did… I have SEX with a close friend of my Dad's..??*

A towel was tossed on Fox's face before he could continue his train of thought, the vulpine reaching up to pull it off of his head.

"God damn, boy." Pepper rumbled with a smirk, having fished his meaty member back into the oversized leather pouch of his thong, zipping it back up properly as he toweled himself, his meaty, vein-webbed arms bulging as he moved. "Really did a number on me-!" he laughed, his voice booming as his meaty, padded hand slapped against his rounded gut, sending waves rippling across the hairy expanse.

The hound stomped over to Fox, getting down onto a knee, his meaty mitt completely engulfing the smaller vulpine's hand, and his forearm to boot, pulling him up to his feet with not-so-surprising ease. "Mnn… That was some of the best sex I've had in my life right there." he laughed, reaching up, adjusting his leather cap properly, "Don't tell your father that, though. He might get jealous." the heavily bearded hound winked at the smaller male, flashing him a toothy grin from over top of those monstrously large pectorals.

"W-wait! Where are you going-?" Fox reached out with a hand, shakily getting to his feet, clutching to the large, white towel that was previously tossed to him as Pepper made his way to the door.

"I gotta get cleaned up for my next show, boy." he flashed Fox a disarming smile, his eyes lidding as he watched the son of James. "...As much as I enjoyed our time together - remember: when we're here, it's 'Hot Pepper'. But out there…" he gestured with one of his massive, gloved mitts, "It's Colonel Pepper." he smirked, peering from under the brow of his leather cap, "I expect great things from you, McCloud. Don't disappoint me."

And with that, the monstrously large wall made his way out of the room, the door giving a surprisingly gentle click behind him.

Fox sat there stunned for what felt like a few minutes on end before finally toweling himself off, getting up and straightening himself up. Luckily the room was equipped with a rather nice bathroom, the vulpine slipping his way in to splash some water over his face - at least until his phone buzzed.

Fox blinked, jumping back to reality as he fumbled between the towel and pulling his phone out to look at it.

[Where did you go?] the text read simply - sent from Bill only a few seconds ago.

Damn-! He had completely forgotten about leaving stunned and confused Bill behind. He shook the water from his fur, fumbling with his padded thumbs over the screen.

[I'll be oubp in a secom]

*Gah-!* Fox stumbled over his feet, flustered by the fact he'd sent such a garbled text. He stuffed his massive cock back into his pants, shifting the absurdly large shaft down one of the legs of his pants, hopping a little bit as he managed to pull the door open.

He gave one last sniff though, savoring the scent of man-sex and Pepper's intoxicating musk. As much as it drove him crazy, he had to admit it, he felt most at home around the smell.

He hurriedly ran along the hallway, green eyes flicking around as he followed signs that brought him back to the main stage.

The area was mostly empty, the rest of the bodies having filed out in the intermission between shows - the only person standing out in the middle of the seating was Bill, his phone illuminating his face as he peered into it.

Quickly enough, he poked his head up, one of his half-flopped ears lifting as he heard the sound of Fox approaching. He turned, flashing his friend a wide grin, "Heeey! There you are, where -" he paused, his padded nostrils jumping.

Fox practically skidded to a stop, panting a tad - the vulpine still recuperating from his earlier exertions. He almost froze as Bill got close to him, the dog sniffing and snurfing around over him only inches away from his body, that padded nose working around his neck and down to his midsection.

Bill popped back up with a wiiide, knowing grin, putting his hands on his hips. "You had *seeeeex*." his tone of voice was almost like a teasing child's.

Fox's face lit up with a blush as he stuffed his hands into his pockets defensively, his tail twitching slightly against the back of his legs.

"How was it?" Bill asked with a friendly smile, dropping the teasing bit as he reached out, giving Fox's shoulder a squeeze. "I mean… You were gone for a long time - so I figured you were having a lot of fun back there." *After all, I could certainly hear it…*

"I… Uhh… G-great!" Fox stammered in response.

"Why did he pick you up anyway? Not that I'm complaining! I'm glad you were able to get some action, man!" he playfully bopped Fox's shoulder with a fist, flashing him with a smile only a dog could produce.

"I… Uh… Good looks, I guess?" Fox lied as they made their way through the seating and towards the entrance of the building.

"Hah! You're joking, but I keep telling you that you're an attractive dude!"

"And here I thought *I'm* supposed to be the gay one." Fox smirked, feeling himself calm down enough to joke around with his canine companion.

"Ppppssshh - Dude, bi." Bill jabbed himself in the chest with his thumb, gesturing with a grin, his ears flopping cutely as they made their way out of the front door. "Besides, I enjoyed a dance or two while you were back there."

Fox's brow arched in mild surprise.

"What? You didn't think I was just going to sit there and let you have all the fun, right?" Bill smirked as he fished out his phone, thumbing over the screen as he checked on their ride.

"I mean… I didn't know you were bi."

"Well, you never asked!"

"Wh… What?! That's not something you just randomly ask your friends!"

Bill simply gave him a teasing smirk back as he stuffed his own hands into his pockets.

The vulpine's phone buzzed again in his pocket, Fox pulling the device out, looking at the screen.

[Got a present for you when you get back, babe.]

Fox arched his brow again - there was an attached image.

His face reddened as he saw a shameless selfie of Wolf sprawled out on the bed, his monstrously large cock flopped over his torso, head wedged between those meaty man-tits he sported.

"You *suuuure* that isn't your *boyfriend*?" Bill smirked teasingly.

Fox groaned under his breath as he rolled his eyes - it was going to be a long wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Fox gripped at the controls of his Arwing, twisting the flight stick as he grunted under his breath, beads of sweat forming over his brow as he growled. Everything outside of his cockpit was a swirl of colors, shapeless form and light - certainly not anything like normal space - like something out of this dimension.

He had no idea why he was there, or what happened - just that he had to defend himself against.. A giant.. Slot machine?

The vulpine's ears pinned back in confusion as he simply held onto the flight stick for a few long seconds.

Perhaps a little too long - the arm of the giant slot machine slammed downwards, the wheels on it's displays spinning as it landed on triple sevens. Usually a lucky result for most, but not for Fox.

Massive coins spewed from the bottom slot of the machine, heading towards Fox's Arwing in a veritable cloud of glittering, deadly metal.

________________

Fox startled awake, gasping as he bucked under a set of light bed sheets.

He grunted in confusion, his eyes squinting, unable to make out anything in the near-pitch black darkness around him. The vulpine shifted a bit as he felt something underneath him - not quite a mattress - but almost nearly as large.

He ran his hands along the surface under him, feeling a feathered pelt.

As his eyes adjusted, he could make out the softly snoring form of Falco - the bodybuilder sized avian sleeping under him, acting like a mattress for the smaller male. Fox grunted a tad, shifting, one of those massive limbs wrapped around his back, Falco's meaty forearm resting along the small of his back, holding him in his sleep.

Slowly, he settled down, laying his face against those shelf-like pectorals the avian sported, the mounds acting like feather coated pillows for the smaller male. 

He remembered now - he fell asleep with Falco after they did some late night gaming. ...After having unexpected mind-blowing sex with each other. Fox could still barely believe what happened. Hell, he could barely believe that the Falco under him was his almost equally lithe friend from only a year or two ago.

Somehow, him having a few hundred pounds of muscle on him made it more amusing when he frothed comically at being beaten at Mario Party - that and a little scary. Falco had managed to dig out his old N64, the two of them deciding to spend the late hours of the night revisiting old classics together.

And it was more than just together, the avian having an arm draped around the smaller vulpine for most of the session, hell, even having him sit in his lap more than once. Fox couldn't help but blush a tad as he remembered.

Either way, he snuggled hard into his best friend, his muzz going right between his swollen pectorals, giving a few kisses between them as his arms wrapped around the avian's meaty lats, giving him a tight hug.

Falco - always protecting him - now even more than ever.

"Hhrruhh…? Mhhr..? Fox..?" Falco grunted out sleepily, his meaty arm tightening a little around the smaller vulpine, pulling him closer to his heavily muscled body, pressing him against those swollen pectorals and turtle-shell abdominals.

"Sshhh.." Fox whispered softly, nuzzling his face between those pectorals, working the end of his muzzle under Falco's wide beak-jaw, nuzzling into the crook of his neck as he gave that thick bull-neck a soft kiss. "It's alright.. go back to sleep." he whispered quietly, snuggling even tighter into the bodybuilder sized pheasant.

"HHrrm...mmhhnnkay.." he mumbled out, slurring sleepily, his body relaxing, coiled muscles having slacked as his wide back gently thudded back onto the groaning mattress below.

Truth be told, laying on top of Falco was the only way that Fox was going to be comfortable on that bed - the avian barely fitting over it himself, his massive cannon-ball delts hanging over the edges along with his swollen, horse-shoe triceps and those elbows. The bed was clearly too small for his size - or at least it was now. Fox had no doubt that the avian once fit in this bed comfortably - having ballooned to his current pro-bodybuilder size in such a short time.

Fox stifled a soft moan, biting his lower lip as his cock throbbed at the idea - images of his friend just ballooning out of his clothes into the heaving, sweaty hunk below him raced through his mind.

His cock swelled to life, sliding along the inside of Falco's trunk-like thigh as it engorged, sending a shudder up Fox's spine. It was then that he realized that both of them were completely naked together.

His face flushed an even deeper red.

Fox's phone buzzed on the nearby night stand, the vulpine's ears flicking in confusion. Who could possibly be sending him a text at this time of night? He slid across Falco's broad chest, reaching out, the tips of his fingers pulling at the phone until he managed to yoink the device fully into his grasp, giving the screen a quick look.

[Hey cutie. Miss you.] the text read, having been sent from Wolf - of all people.

Fox rolled his eyes as he scrolled down with his thumb, his blush coming right back with a vengeance as he saw what was next.

A dick pic. 

He seriously sent him a dick pic. That massive member was laying across someone's table, surrounded by red plastic cups like it was some sort of party sub, a thick puddle of precum having oozed under the head of that cock. Sent at two in the morning - and clearly at some sort of party.

Fox grunted in frustration as he clicked his phone off, practically tossing it back onto the night stand as he snuggled back into Falco's chest indignantly. Jerk. He knew Wolf sent that just because he knew it'd get a flustered reaction from him - even if he couldn't see it.

Fox arched into it as he felt Falco's arm slide around him, that heavily muscled limb wrapping around him as it squeezed, tucking the vulpine closer against his chest. He let out a soft sigh, leaning into that powerful limb, even going so far as to nuzzle that absurdly thick bicep the avian sported. He was quickly getting used to this, even though this was the first time - something that almost frightened him.

The vulpine grunted, squinting his eyes as the first rays of daybreak pushed their way through the closed blinds of Falco's bedroom window, Fox sliding down to the end, grabbing the comforter that had fallen off, pulling it up over his head almost grumpily. 

The soft rise and fall of Falco's heavily muscled chest easily relaxed the smaller male, finding himself easily starting to doze off all over again - especially as both of those thick, trunk-like arms slid around him protectively.

________________

The sound of bacon sizzled through the house, Fox's ear twitching as his stomach growled angrily in his sleep. He twitched, flopping almost comically in the bed, his body driven by the primal need to shove something down its gullet.

"Hhrrrff… Hmmff…" he grunted, drool trailing from the edge of his maw as his green eyes slowly creaked open.

Falco was gone, Fox finding himself laying in almost what could be described as a Falco-shaped crater in that mattress, his lithe body slotting into it perfectly. It smelled just like pheasant too - heavy musky scent and all.

Fox blushed.

Though, the need for food was quickly making him uncomfortable - the delicious smell wafting into the bedroom more than enough to finally rouse the lithe vulpine from his best friend's bed. His arms went up over his head, the young vulpine yawning deeply as his lightly muscled frame stretched out. "HHhhhnn… Mmhh…" he mumbled out, rubbing an eye with a fist as he slowly padded his way out of the somewhat messy bedroom, foot catching on a discarded jockstrap.

Fox blinked, still bleary-eyed as he made his way into the kitchen, his feet plapping softly on the cool tile as he spotted the hulking figure of Falco in front of the stove.

His heavily muscled body swayed, ass clenching and rippling as he shifted on his wide, leathery feet. It seemed he hadn't noticed Fox yet.

Fox eyed some strings tied along the avian's broad back, his ear twitching in curiosity before he realized what it was - he was wearing an apron. And not just that, he was wearing an apron while otherwise being completely nude.

Fox's cock twitched, the smaller male biting his lower lip as he became almost painfully aware of just how naked he was as well.

"Hrm..?" grunted out Falco's bassy tone, his tail feathers twitching as he turned his head as best as he could over one of his cannon balls of a shoulder. "Oh, yer up!" he smiled, turning to face Fox fully as he beamed.

"H-hey…" Fox said softly, a sheepish smile crossing over his face, the vulpine reaching over to rub his shoulder with a hand. "Uh.. So uh.. Last night.." He started, before being interrupted by Falco.

"Hey, hey…" he said softly, his voice a warm, comforting tone, "It's alright. I don't regret a thing, Fox-face."

Fox blushed again, his face a warm shade of red as the avian closed the gap between them. His chin lifted as a meaty, feathered finger lifted his chin.

Falco leaned down, hesitating for a moment before he decided to go all the way, turning his head as he planted a kiss over Fox's lips, leaning into it gently as his hands slid around behind the smaller vulpine.

Fox couldn't help but moan softly, practically melting into his best friend as his arms went up around Falco's pillar of a neck, grabbing into the thick plumage that made up his hair. "MMmmmhh…"

Though, the sound of bacon starting to sizzle for a tad too long broke the pair out of their reverie, Falco quickly pulled out of the kiss to give the strips a quick flip. "Whoops! Got.. uh, a lil caught up there."

Fox smiled, his tail sliding around between his legs slowly, "I… Honestly I'm kinda flattered you're cooking breakfast for me."

"Hah, I might be a lazy bird, but I don't mind makin' my way around a kitchen."

Fox's lower lip quirked. He never pictured Falco as the type to be at home in a kitchen - even when he was normal sized. As far as he figured, the pheasant was more of an instant noodles and pizza kinda guy. Still, he made his way to a second hand table along the wall, pulling out a mis-matched old chair from it before plonking himself down, legs spreading as he got comfortable.

"Hope ya like omelets." Falco rumbled out as he worked his stove, his massive limbs a rippling blur of blue feathers as he flicked a few spices over his assortment of pans. "Got any requests while I'm still cookin'?"

Fox laughed under his breath - a genuinely happy sound, "Haha.. Naww, omelet is just fine. Though, I hope I'm not gonna gag on it. You never really struck me as the cooking type - so hopefully you're not just trying to impress your new boyfriend." Fox teased, his tongue poking out from between his lips as Falco nearly burnt something due to his comment.

The avian quickly regained his composure as he let out a laugh, his ass swaying, those dimpled glutes rolling over each other as his thick toes slid across the tile, "Hah! You wish you were my boyfriend. I *totally* have ladies just lined up outside my door for a piece of this." he emphasized with a quick slap to his exposed rear, the meaty globe rippling almost lewdly from the point of impact.

Fox huffed under his breath, his face turning a shade of red again as his eyes fixed on that jiggling bubble butt - looks like turnabout was fair play.

Falco clicked off the burners as he slipped the food onto a set of plates, his meaty hands a whirl over them. Fox was astounded he could move so fast with all of that heavy muscle weighing down his frame. And in all honesty, it was kinda hot.

Plates clacked onto the table, one of them sliding in front of Fox. As promised, a sizzling omelete was flopped across the plate, a few strips of crispy bacon straddling along the side of it tantalizingly even as a few streams of steam rose from it.

Fox couldn't help but lick his lips, his stomach growling audibly as he scooped up a fork.

Falco smirked as he returned to the table, two glasses of orange juice engulfed by his meaty mitts as he dropped himself down onto the chair nearest Fox. "Damn, man - didn't know my cooking was that good." he laughed, watching as Fox practically tore into that fancily garnished omelete.

Fox paused, his mouth stuffed full of food, his cheeks puffed out almost comically, causing Falco to snerk loudly. He gulped, swallowing it down as his ears folded back, "W-well.. G-guess yesterday took a lot of energy outta me. Y'know.. All of that *rough sex* we had…" he smiled almost shyly. His tail twitched as he felt Falco's thick foot slip over his own smaller one, the bodybuilder-sized avian starting to play a game of footsies with him.

Falco seemed to be more occupied with watching Fox munch on his food than eating his own. He snatched a strip of bacon between his thick feathery digits, giving the end of it a quick bite. Oddly enough, he was seeing Fox in a whole new light after the previous night's events. Even the way he gobbled down his plate was starting to look adorable in Falco's eyes.

"What?" Fox grunted out, muffled, his cheeks puffed out comically with food.

"Haha… Nothin'." Falco smirked, sliding his fork through his own omelet, giving it a bite.

"C'mon - what? You've been staring at me since you sat down."

Falco's foot slid a little higher over top of Fox's, his toes sliding around the smaller vulpine's ankle. "I mean… Man." Falco paused, his smile turning slightly sheepish as he ran one of his meaty hands over his face, "I never really, like.. Thought of you like *this* - or any guy for that matter. I mean…" 

He paused again, his smile hiking a little higher as his vivid green eyes flicked up to look at Fox. "You're kinda cute."

Fox's face immediately heated up, the vulpine freezing in the middle of a bite, fork hanging comically out of his mouth.

"Well now you went and ruined it." Falco laughed, nearly dropping his own fork as his face screwed up in amusement from Fox's comical expression.

Fox pulled his foot out from under Falco's, giving his shin a playful kick before going back to munching on his breakfast. "HHhff.. Well.. You're pretty hot yourself. I.." Fox paused, scooting his fork gently across his plate, "Kinda always thought you were. Even before you.. uh…"

"Turned into a blimp fulla muscle?" Falco asked with a smirk, clenching his meaty, feathered fist, bringing up one of his arms playfully, bicep blowing out as that limb rippled obscenely.

Fox groaned under his breath, his feet shifting over each other, wrapping around Falco's own wide stomper as his crotch twitched from under the table. "Y-yeah…" he mumbled under his breath, scraping his fork across his plate as he finished up the remainder of his breakfast.

Though, a thought hit Fox - "...Waaait, don't you got work or somethin'?"

Falco shrugged his massive shoulders, flicking his palms out as he twirled his fork around his feathered digits, "Took some time off." He smirked, slipping his fork into his own omelet, "What? You didn't expect me to jus' leave my favorite guy alone all day, didja?" he snickered under his breath, taking a bite even as he kept his eyes on Fox.

"What, don't trust me or somethin'?" Fox smirked, leaning back in his chair, his foot sliding up Falco's wide shin, working up and down it slowly as he played footsies with the pheasant.

"I just can't take my eyes off of you for that long." Falco purred, causing Fox to groan from the sheer cheesiness.

"If I didn't know better, I'd wonder if you're actually *trying* to be my boyfriend or something."

"...So what if I am?"

Fox huffed under his breath, crossing his arms as he averted his gaze, his tail flicking around behind him, the tip slipping along the tile floor. ...Would having Falco as his boyfriend be so bad? He couldn't think of any good reason why not - besides the weird feeling of his best friend suddenly being *very* interested in him.

"Wanna go out on a date with me?"

The vulpine's ear twitched, "A.. Date?"

Fox's voice seemed to die in his throat as time seemed to freeze - with him along with it. Minutes seemed to stretch on, a moment lasting forever as even his inner voice seemed to go silent.

*A date..?*

Falco tilted his head, his eyes locked on the smaller vulpine as concern started to visibly mount.

Why was he acting like this? It was just a simple question - all he had to do was say yes. But the answer seemed to be stuck in his throat as he stared back into those deep green eyes.

"Hey… Uh, sorry.. I mean, it's probably a little fast and you're probably weirded out by -"

"No!" Fox barked, a strained sound that made Falco blink.

"N-no… I… I jus'.." Fox rubbed his shoulder, his lithe digits slipping through his short fur, "Never been asked on one before.."

Visible relief flooded across Falco's masculine features as his shoulders dropped, relaxing back into his chair. He smiled as he reached out, his meaty arm slipping across the table, his fingers sliding around Fox's free hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze, "Me either. But, that ain't surprisin', is it?" he laughed under his breath, letting his meaty feathered thumb slide over the top of Fox's hand, tracing along tendons gently.

Fox's face was a constant blush at this point as he sat there, squeezing his best friend's meaty mitt in response, "Y-yeah.." he paused, "Did you have like.. A place in mind or something?"

Falco grinned, his wide jaw flexing as he slowly got up from his chair, "Wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I spoiled the secret, right?"

Fox huffed under his breath, his tail flicking, "Pppff, you're kinda skipping steps there, Birdbrain." He couldn't help but smile however, already liking the sound. Even though things were happening fast, it felt completely natural. After all, who better to date than someone who was your best friend for most of your life? Or at least that was what the rational part of his mind was saying.

Falco moved his heavy body around the table, his thick feet thudding over the tile floor with his heavily muscled weight. He pulled Fox gently up with that captured hand, a smirk having formed across the bodybuilder bird's meaty mug.

Fox grunted in surprise as he was tugged up to his feet, his back arching as Falco's free arm slipped around the small of his back, feeling the thick cords of muscle making up his pillar of a forearm rippling against his short pelt. A soft moan shook from his chest however as his lips were covered with Falco's beak once again, his mouth opening as the pheasant's tongue slid around in his mouth.

The two of them squeezed against each other, hands exploring their bodies as they kissed slowly, passionately. Fox's hands couldn't help but slide around Falco's pillar of a neck, working over those mountainous traps before slipping around the edges of his plate-like jaw. Interestingly enough, he seemed to have feathery stubble that had formed, giving him a slight shadow over his face.

*...Do birds even shave?*

The question didn't seem to matter as Falco tilted his head, pushing his mouth over Fox's harder, kissing him more passionately as his deep voice shook from his swollen pectorals. He grabbed one of Fox's hands, bringing it up, putting it on his chest - particularly over one of his sizable nipples.

The smaller vulpine didn't miss a beat, squeezing and grabbing into that meaty pectoral, his fingers sinking ever-so-slightly into that expansive feather covered flesh. He pushed down hard, working the meaty nub that pushed out from those short feathers, working it forward and back as Falco squeezed him even closer. His stomach rocked forward, lower abdominals pressing into the erection Falco sported behind his apron.

Falco broke the kiss after what seemed like minutes, the smaller vulpine letting out a gasp as he panted, tail twitching behind him, emerald eyes lidded. "Shoulda done that a few years ago." he rumbled under his breath before slipping his heavily muscled arms around Fox, swollen split peak biceps pressing against his sides as he snuggled his best friend into his chest.

"HHhhnn-!" Fox groaned out from the pressure of those arms, being crammed against the larger avian as he was surrounded by massively muscled walls.

"I'm gonna take a shower. We can go out when I'm done, alright?"

Fox nodded softly, biting his lower lip gently as he felt Falco's powerful arms unfurl from around him, the massive avian making his way out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. He trotted over to the corner of the room, peeking as he saw that apron come off, Falco tossing it haphazardly onto the bed.

Even as the water could be heard turning on, Fox slipped into the bedroom, padding through the short carpet as he zipped up to the edge of the bed with that apron. He scooped it up into his hands, bringing it right to his face before taking a *deep* breath - aiming specifically at the crotch area. All of that earthy, heady musk nearly shorted out his brain, his cock throbbing to full attention, the massive log between his legs twitching as his balls swayed and churned between his legs with need - despite the fact he emptied them less than half a day ago.

He had to have more.

Dropping the smock, Fox slipped his way into Falco's bathroom, his padded feet plapping softly onto the tile floor - not that the massive avian could hear over the mild roar of the shower head.

Falco's body was on complete display, the water having flattened his feathers down, showing off just how *ripped* his body was - not a single speck of fat on his shifting behemoth of a frame. His blocky abdominals rolled, his elbows going up over his head as he worked his meaty digits through his feather-like hair, running the water through it.

Fox was practically entranced by the display, slipping ever closer to the edge of the shower stall, his fingers wrapping around the handle of the sliding glass door, slipping it open as he made his way in.

Falco grunted in confusion, feeling something warm and fleshy pushing between his legs, sliding between them. He peeked one of his eyes open, peering over his swollen pectorals to spot a blushing vulpine.

Before Falco could say anything, Fox put his palms on the big bird's meaty chest, pushing on it, shoving him back, causing his heavy weight to thunk back against the tile wall, sending a few hairline cracks spidering across it. The smaller male huffed under his breath, pushing his cock further between Falco's thighs, spreading them, the head of his cock grazing between those deeply dimpled glutes he sported.

"F-Fox…" was all he managed to stammer out, a hiss of a groan shaking through his chest as he felt Fox's mouth wrap around his left nipple.

The vulpine's fingers grabbed at the other nipple, squeezing and pulling it, stretching that sensitive flesh relentlessly as he pressed forward, wedging Falco's cock between their stomachs. He nibbled over that trapped nipple, using his pointed teeth to expertly send shocks of pleasure up the avian's spine.

Falco moaned deeply, not expecting such ferocity from his best friend, his hands alternating between gripping at the walls and grabbing at Fox's lightly muscled back. "HHffuck… Fuck, Fox…" he groaned out, his cock twitching as the smaller male bucked against it.

"I want you…" Fox huffed out against that chest, pulling off of the tortured nipple. His slicked cock slid between those meaty glutes, the head sinking between them even as they twitched and rippled, clamping around his meaty obsidian length.

Even though this was his second time, Falco couldn't deny the allure of that massive shaft that his boyfriend sported. He'd never thought about putting something up his ass before - but something about being around Fox made his insides *itch*. His hole flexed and squeezed as the head of Fox's cock pressed against it, eliciting a soft moan from the bodybuilder sized pheasant.

Fox moaned as he felt Falco suddenly shift, the massive avian bending his knees, slowly lowering himself down even as his trunk-like thighs bulged. The head of his cock sank slowly inside of the larger male, spreading his virgin hole open wiiiide.

"NNNnnn.. Nn-nnh-!" Falco grunted out in sharp bursts, obviously not used to putting anything up there, let alone something so big as Fox's twitching endowment. However, he was determined to swallow that monster all the way to the base. His deep itch demanded it - and at the very least, he wanted to return the favor from last night.

Fox's arms wrapped around Falco's monster of a chest, squeezing around it, hugging those wing-like lats as he pushed his face between his best friend's feathery pectorals, kissing and licking between them desperately. Every twitch of those powerful glutes sent a whining moan out of Fox's mouth, the larger avian's ass like a pair of massaging vices as they shook and contorted from squeezing.

"HnnnffFoxxx…-!" Falco moaned out as his powerful arms squeezed around the smaller vulpine, holding onto him as best as he could in that awkward pose, pistoning himself up and down over that cock. Eventually, he pulled off of Fox's cock with a wet pop, turning around, pressing his chest against the wall as he shoved his ass out, allowing for his best friend to slide up behind him in a more comfortable position.

Fox huffed under his breath as he watched the submissive position that Falco put himself in, his massive back rippling, wide lats hanging as his hands flexed and slid down slick tiles. His arms slipped around the bird’s meaty sides, hugging onto him, getting onto the tips of his toes as he angled his cock, the head of it slipping back into Falco’s stretched hole with relative ease.

"Hhh… hNn… C'mon Fox… Fuck me-!" Falco growled under his breath, the words almost coming out instinctually as he panted, the warm water of the shower spraying over the swells of his back, cascading down it and over his fan of tail feathers. He reached around to his stomach, cupping it as his abdominals swelled and stretched, the pheasant groaning as he held onto it, squeezing the head of Fox's cock as the vulpine hilted him.

All the of the earlier stimulation already had Fox on edge, the vulpine standing on the tips of his toes, lifting one of his feet to prop on the edge of the tub, lifting himself up a tad as he held tightly to Falco's broad back, his hips working quickly as he slammed that bubbled ass with as much strength as he could muster.

Falco's own hand had dipped, grabbing at his own achingly hard cock, stroking it feverishly as he panted, moaning out Fox's name more than once as he shoved his ass back against the vulpine's desperate thrusts, his swollen glutes rippling as they clenched around that pillar of a cock.

"HHgg….Hhgod… I… F-Falco-!" Fox's voice hitched as he shook, clinging hard to his lover, "I.. G-gonna c-cum-!"

"Oohhhfuuck…" Falco moaned out huskily as his eyes rolled back in his head, feeling Fox's cock swell, stretching his virgin hole even wider as a deluge of cum just opened up inside him. His stomach swelled, his abs stretching tight as they ballooned, his left hand reaching down, clutching onto his expanding gut as his shoulder propped against the wall. He couldn't help himself as he came as well, rope after rope of hot seed splattering against the tile just in front of him, the avian huffing and panting lewdly.

The two of them shuddered under the water, enjoying the afterglow for a minute before Falco slowly pulled off of Fox's cock. He moaned as a deluge of cum started gushing back out of him, his distended middle slowly shrinking back down as he turned, encircling Fox with his heavily muscled arms, pulling him close. "Fuck, Fox…" he simply whispered under his breath, nuzzling into the crook of his lover's neck.

Fox's face was a warm shade of red, his arms going around Falco's bull neck as he hugged back, squeezing his best friend against him as the water washed over the both of him. "I… I'm sorry if I seem a lil eager…" he whined quietly under his breath, his tail tucked between his legs slightly as his ears drooped.

Falco reached out with a meaty mitt, scooping up some shampoo from the nearby shelf, lathering up some of it it in his meaty hands before pressing them against Fox's back, massaging and squeezing, working those digits through his fur as soap lathered properly.

A soft groan shook through Fox's chest as he lazed against Falco's expanse of a chest, nuzzling through it lazily as the massive avian essentially washed him. "Y-you didn't answer…" he bit his lower lip.

"I'm jus' goin' with what's natural." Falco rumbled softly, getting down lower, working his meaty mitts around Fox's thighs, stroking along between those glutes slowly, making the vulpine twitch as his tail hiked slightly.

"Natural… huh?" Fox mumbled, his eyes lidding as he leaned an elbow against the shower wall.

Falco gazed up and down over Fox's unclothed form, appreciating the details of his lightly muscled body, and that heavy hanging junk. It wasn't the first time he got to experience him naked - just the first time he really stopped to appreciate Fox's attractive body.

"Yeah.. You know me, Fox. Always workin' on impulse." Falco smiled as he slowly got back up to his full height, Fox's chin sitting gently over the tops of the avian's swollen pectorals.

"And what is impulse telling you to do now?"

Falco pondered the question, his lip quirking slightly as he thought, "Hm… Well, it says to kiss you."

Fox's face flushed as he squeezed tighter around the pheasant.

"But, it's also sayin' to get out of the shower before we get waterlogged." he laughed, a soothing sound to Fox's ears.

Fox folded his ears back, letting out an embarrassed chuckle as he gave those pectorals one last final nuzzle before stepping back.

The water turned off with a soft squeak, a few drops dripping onto the floor of the tub as both of them shook slightly, getting the worst of the water off of themselves. The whole room was practically filled with steam, the two of them having spent more time together than they should have - not that either one of them particularly cared at the moment.

Falco reached out with one of his massive arms, grazing and looping it around Fox as he snatched a towel hanging from the rack. Luckily it looked like a fresh one as he pushed it gently into Fox's arms, the vulpine accepting it happily before getting to work on drying himself off.

It didn't take long for the two of them to dry off, Falco having pulled another towel off of his rack, working it over himself, sliding the fabric over his heavy, muscle-swollen body.

Fox couldn't help but stare at least a little as Falco writhed, expertly getting the towel around his bodybuilder sized frame with relative ease. His movements were certainly alluring - muscles flexing, bulging, shaking as he worked himself. Though, Fox tried not to think about it too hard, lest he sport another oversized boner again.

"So… Wanna pick up where we left off?" Falco asked with a smirk, making his way back into the living room before plopping onto his sofa, not even bothering to get dressed as his junk hung over the edge of the seat.

Fox grunted, exhaling through his nostrils at the sight as he trotted quickly, landing to sit between those monstrously thick thighs, snatching up the controller on the floor. "Hell yeah! Gonna wipe the floor with you!"

________________

A few hours had passed, the pair snuggled together happily, having switched from gaming to watching a movie, Fox nestled back into Falco's titanic torso, reveling in the warmth it provided as the bird had an arm looped around him.

Though a rumble in Fox's stomach made both of them stop what they were doing - Falco chuckling in particular. "Dinner?"

"Yeah… Sounds good." Fox replied with a smile, nuzzling into that absurdly thick arm, his nose trailing the split of a swollen bicep.

Falco flipped the controller in his meaty digits, turning the TV off with a soft click before getting up, taking Fox with him, carrying him to the bedroom bridal style in his arms.

"H-hey..!" Fox laughed his toes curling as his tail dangled below, wagging as it bopped against Falco's thighs.

Falco slipped into the bedroom with Fox, depositing him onto the ground before they started getting dressed, Fox dipping into his suitcase as he tossed on a green button-up shirt and a fairly nice set of jeans.

"So.. You still haven't told me where we're going." Fox smirked, tucking his fingers into his pockets, standing near the foot of the bed.

Falco finished putting on his own outfit, a pair of white khakis that wrapped snugly around his trunk-like thighs and a crimson polo that framed his pectorals perfectly, showing off the deep ravine between them.

Fox couldn't help but gulp at the cleaned up image of his best friend, a few fingers running through his mohawk of hair as he looked up and down, "W-wow… You look…"

"Expensive? Cuz that's what it costs." Falco laughed, beaming as he took a step forward towards Fox, his meaty arm slipping around him, pulling the vulpine right up to his burly chest.

"O-oh..? I was gonna say hot as fuck, but…"

Falco grinned wider as he started to walk with his lover, simply opting to hold his hand with his own much larger, feathered one. "Mm… Well, turns out bein' this big is difficult on the clothing budget. Most of the time I just get stretchy shit like sweatpants and tank tops." he shrugged those titanic shoulders as they stepped outside, the avian locking the door behind them before they made their way over to his truck.

"Huh… I never thought about clothes." Fox couldn't help but let his mind drift to Wolf and his own father, wondering if they had similar issues with their own herculean bodies.

"Haha, yeah, they're a bitch." Falco snickered as his truck lurched to the side as the avian got in, Fox hopping in shortly after. "You don't usually think about 'em until you do."

Fox couldn't help but giggle, leaning back in his chair as Falco started up the truck, easily pulling out. He watched his avian companion, those absurdly muscled arms outstretched, his meaty mitts wrapped around the edges of the steering wheel. Same old Falco at least - just with a lot more muscle… And with some romantic feelings sprinkled in.

Fox's face flushed a bit.

A few minutes went by, the pair of them making their way through various roadways, buildings zipping by. One thing that Fox noted was how much of a gentle driver Falco was - not something that Fox expected from this otherwise impulsive companion.

Fox peered out the window, at the surrounding local as it zoomed by. Things were getting a little more… rough looking. Bars on windows, a lot of closed shops. General decay. He couldn't help but wonder where Falco was taking him as his lip quirked.

However, Fox found out as Falco turned, pulling into a parking lot nestled against a bridge adorned with train tracks. The building was medium sized, almost looking like a warehouse. Fox cocked his head in curiosity as the truck slid into a parking space.

"Well, here we are. Place is called the 'Chop Shop' and -" Falco paused, realizing how the name sounded, considering the area they were in. "Uhh… It's a steak joint! Promise! They got some of the best onion rings this side of Corneria! My family's gone there since forever, and… I dunno, I guess I wanted to take you there too."

Fox almost melted at that last bit, wobbling at the sheepish smile that Falco sported as the avian rubbed his meaty arm. Just a day into being together and he already was almost too much for Fox to handle.

Falco popped the door open, Fox following suit as he got out of the truck, heading around the back end.

"Hey, give me a second, alright? I gotta go check to see if our seats are ready. It'll only take a moment." the heavily muscled Falco flashed Fox a smile, giving him a wave with that meaty mitt before trotting along quickly, the massive avian vanishing through the front doors of the restaurant.

Fox couldn't help but humm under his breath as he leaned his shoulder against the back of the truck, his eyes skyward as he enjoyed the clouds floating by on this day. Hell, he felt like he was on a cloud himself, his tail wagging. Nothing could spoil this day for him.

Until something large impacted the back of his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf sneered as he looked through his phone, angling it just right to fit his monstrously large cock that he had tossed onto the table before he took a quick snap. He flicked his thumb across his phone's screen, quickly sending it to his favorite fox along with a few teasing words.

His smile hiked higher, seeing that his message was read only a few seconds after sending. A small narcissistic part of the hulking lupine found it amusing he had such a pull on the vulpine to get him to read his texts so late at night.

He clicked his phone off, pulling his cock back into his pants, adjusting the large bulge that hung out the front of them, smirking at the nearby flustered faces of the party goers, more than one having turned a hard shade of red.

"Grahaha! Bet you guys never seen a cock like that, huh?" he sneered, his sharp canines showing as he snatched his beer off the table, giving it a hard swing, his jutting adam's apple bobbing as he chugged the liquid straight down without taking a breath.

He loved it when he left people speechless.

Wolf clonked the empty drink on the table before swaggering off, his meaty thighs flexing as he walked, giving him a distinct bodybuilder waddle as his massive glutes slid over each other, tail swishing along over those rounded globes.

People staggered out of the way, scrambling to avoid the massive wall of lupine cutting through the crowd as he strutted, making his way out the front door of the modest building even as his booted footsteps shook the entirety of the structure.

Another day, another party. 

Though, things were getting a little stale. Wolf couldn't help but have his thoughts drift back to the vulpine he was getting to know so well. A tasty piece of ass - yet he was starting to feel oddly attached to the little guy. Everything he did was unreasonably adorable, something he'd never really encountered in any other guy until now.

The cold night breeze blew through Wolf's steel blue fur, something that would have made anyone else in a pair of shorts and a stringer tank top shiver - but not this particular wall of obscenely muscled lupine. He stuffed his meaty mitts into his pockets as he stomped along the surrounding campus, his tail flicking behind him.

Truth was, he was bored.

With Fox being gone, he didn't seem to know what to do with himself - the usual of going to various parties and drinking didn't seem to carry as much charm without a flustered little fox to come back home to.

He fished his phone back out of his pocket as he made his way back to the dorm room, casually thumbing through various apps as he hummed under his breath. He found himself flicking back to his text history with Fox even as he climbed the stairs of the dorm, smirking to himself. It was a series of lewd pictures mostly - all of them sent by Wolf.

Sure, Fox didn't really reply to them, but he certainly remembered the vulpine's flustered reactions when he got back to the room.

His massive mitt gripped around the handle, popping the door open to their dorm, the lights automatically flicking on.

His smile faded a bit at Fox's empty bed. The vulpine was usually there, stretched out in a pile of his textbooks, a snack hanging out the corner of his mouth with a furrowed brow.

Despite himself, his tail wagged at the thought of the smaller vulpine as he made his way in, heavy booted steps shaking the floor as he went over to his bunk, dropping himself into it, the mattress groaning dangerously as he laid back, only bothering to kick off his oversized footwear.

The longer he laid, the more he realized that he missed Fox. 

He snorted under his breath at the thought, rolling over partly onto his side, a massive arm draped over his heavily muscled chest.

Wolf sighed through his padded nostrils as he scratched at his swollen pectorals, meaty digits going between those banded mounds. He missed Fox snuggled against him. Hell, he missed having the guy in the same room, even if he did complain and flail - something that oddly made him seem more cute in the lupine's eyes.

He grunted under his breath as the lights automatically shut off, returning the room to darkness, the hulking wall of wolf slowly drifting off to sleep.

________________

"Dad..?"

An older wolf stood at the end of a barely illuminated hallway, the steel blue lupine turning his head to gaze back at the young wolf that stood there. A gun was clasped in his large hand, the barrel of it smoking, the front of him spattered lightly with blood.

"D-Dad..?" the much younger lupine asked, fear shaking through his voice.

"Come here, boy." the voice was deadly serious, a clawed hand reaching out, waving to the much younger lupine.

Wolf staggered forward, sliding up next to his father, looking around him to see two chairs bound together, two figures tied up in them as well.

A dead deer in one, having been shot in the head as it lolled limply to the side. The other was obscured by the corpse.

Wolf shook, clinging to his father's outstretched arm, walking with him as he brought his pup around to the other side of the chairs, revealing a shaking, scared sheep, his eyes wide, mouth completely gagged.

It wasn't the first time that Wolf had seen a bloodied up body.

"Son," the elder O'Donnell started, turning, getting down onto a knee, holding out the firearm towards the young lupine. "It's time for you to grow up."

Wolf's eyes flicked down to the firearm, the end of the muzzle spattered with a few specks of blood.

“One day, you’re going to succeed me. I need to make sure you can do what needs to be done before that happens.” he pushed the firearm into Wolf's shaking mitts, the younger male wrapping his hand around the handle, the metal still warm from his father's grasp.

"Kill him."

Wolf shook, his hand causing the firearm to rattle in his grasp, the weapon almost too large for his grip.

"Did you hear what I said?" the larger wolf growled dangerously.

Wolf shuddered as he lifted the gun. This wasn't his first time handling a firearm - but it certainly was for one this size. His hand shook as he lifted it, aiming at the tied up animal.

The sheep let out a muffled yell, his eyes going wide as he shifted frantically.

"What are you waiting for, boy..? What did I teach you?" he snarled, his lips curling to reveal pointed canines.

"D-don't h-hesitate… Wh-when the time comes… J-just act…" the smaller wolf whined, his voice quivering as he looked down the barrel of the pistol, aiming it at the sheep's head.

...His finger flexed, squeezing the trigger.

*Bang.*

________________

Wolf leaned over the sink, working his large toothbrush over his pointed fangs, sliding back and forth idly as his heavily muscled arm flexed, swollen split peaked bicep banging against his equally impressive pectoral.

His eyes were slightly bloodshot, the lupine's face looking like a mess as he watched himself in the mirror with those striking purple eyes. His tail gave an agitated twitch as he spat the wad of toothpaste into the sink.

He huffed under his breath as he scooped his large, padded mitts under the faucet, catching some water into his heavily muscled palms, splashing it over his masculine mug.

A massive set of junk swung between the lupine's legs, slipping along either side of his bulging, monstrously large thighs as he snatched a towel, drying his face off.

Today he was meeting up with Panther Caroso, an old friend of his - and a notorious ladies man.

Wolf cackled under his breath as he dropped the towel back onto the rack. Or at least Panther acted like one - his bravado usually unrewarded when it came to the opposite sex.

The lupine stomped back into the main bedroom, the floor shaking from the weight of his steps, tendons flexing over his powerful stompers as he made it over to his bed, scooping up his phone into his oversize hand. The size difference was almost comical, the extra sized model looking almost too small in his grip.

He checked the time: 10 AM. Good, he was supposed to meet Panther down outside the dorm in five minutes.

Wolf quickly tossed on a zip-up hoodie and a pair of jeans. ...Or at least as much as someone his size could "toss." his meaty thighs filled the denim to the brink, his feet slipping into his usual set of extra large boots. His hoodie went around his massive torso, arms snaking down the fabric tubes, the material contorting and molding around the contours of his powerful limbs. He didn't even bother with putting on a shirt, simply opting to grab the zipper, pulling it all the way up to his pectorals.

Unfortunately, that's as far as it went, framing those massive man-tits perfectly as they hung out obscenely far from the rest of the fabric.

Wolf couldn't help but laugh, shrugging his massive shoulders before tucking his phone into his pocket.

It didn’t take long for him to thud his bulk down the stairs, pushing his way out the glass doors, his heavy boots booming down the steps right as a rather classy looking sports car pulled up.

The window rolled down, revealing a smirking dark blue panther behind the wheel. “Aahh… There you are, cachorro!” his silky, Spanish accented voice purred as he popped the passenger door to the jet black - and otherwise spotless vehicle.

Wolf hunched down, angling himself to fit inside the car - even if just barely as he flashed the feline a toothy smirk. “Heh - If it isn’t my favorite kitty.”

"Hah!" Panther laughed, his silky voice rumbling in his muscled chest. He was *nowhere* near as large as Wolf, but he carried a decent amount of muscle - enough to give him an intimidating look to the average person. He filled out his clothes nicely, hairy pectorals sticking out of a silky purple button up shirt. "I bet you say that to all the ladies you bed."

Wolf gave him a side eye, his brow arching.

"Aahh…" his deep voice churred, "Excuse me - *boys*."

Wolf turned his head, cocking his brow even harder, slamming one of his meaty fists into his hip, his elbow going right into the space of his feline companion.

"Dios mio!" Panther laughed, bringing up his arm to avoid the massive elbow swinging into his personal space, a golden watch band glinting under the cuff of his sleeve, "Fine - *men*."

Wolf snorted in approval, dropping back into his seat, the thing groaning dangerously from his weight. Luckily, the suspension on the car was top notch, taking even Wolf's absurdly unbalanced mass with stride.

"Though, I have to wonder… Your amigo doesn't seem your usual type."

"Hhrrh..?" Wolf grunted, cocking his head to look at his feline companion as he turned the wheel almost elegantly.

"The young fox you've told me about."

Wolf gave the pompous panther another side-look, "Heh.. You don't think he's my type?"

"Well.. You usually go after men with a little more…" Panther swirled his free hand around, gesticulating before clenching his fist, flexing his well-muscled arm, bicep pushing out, tightening the silky fabric over that peak.

"Aahhh…" Wolf chuckled under his breath, idly scratching under his bulbous right pectoral, sharp claws working through his steel blue fur. "There's somethin' about him…" he smiled slightly, his mind drifting back to the adorable squirming vulpine he shared a room with. "Fuck if I know."

"Hohoh! Mi amigo! I've never seen this look on you before!" the feline smirked, his sharp fangs showing as he gave a side glance with his strikingly yellow eyes, "..Is the great Wolf O'Donnell in… *Love?*"

Wolf paused, considering the question seriously for a moment.

*Am I…? I can't stop thinking about his skinny-ass…*

"GRAHAHA-!" Wolf's deep voice shook the entirety of the car, rattling the windows as he shook his head, "Hhhrrh… I think you're a hopeless romantic that's seein' things."

Panther feigned being wounded, putting his paw on his chest, ears folding back as he shot Wolf a hurt look, "Aahh… But your words wound me so my friend!"

"Pppff. Go munch on a tit." Wolf sneered, adjusting himself in the otherwise cramped chair.

"Aahhh.. But if only it were so simple." Panther lamented, his voice a pathetic wail as he dropped his free forearm over his forehead.

Wolf rolled his eyes.

Panther pulled his arm from his face, peeking over at his friend. Despite their rapport, he could tell that something was weighing on the hulk of a lupine - after all, he knew his childhood friend well. 

"Mmnn…" Panther churred softly, his digits sliding along the leather of his steering wheel, "I hope you don't mind a quick stop at my parents'."

Wolf's head perked up from his propped up fist, "Nana..?" he mumbled almost absentmindedly.

Panther couldn't help but smile at that, "Haha, yes. I'm sure she'd love to cook you something up when she sees you slide through her doorstep - or at least as much as you can slide!" he laughed, genuinely amused with his quip against Wolf's monstrous mass.

Wolf's standoffish nature easily melted at the mention of Panther's mother. 

Warm thoughts of the older feline flooded through his head, lightening his mood. He remembered her fondly - having been his personal nanny growing up, Panther's father and mother practically indentured servants to his own father. Yet she never held it against him - if anything, she treated him like her own son.

His tail wagged.

He never knew his real mother, his father refusing to speak on the subject. And honestly, Wolf never asked - usually too terrified of the intimidating presence of his father during his youth. Truth be told, he hardly knew his father either, usually feeling like he was simply around to continue his legacy.

Hell, sometimes he felt like he was just an enhanced clone of his father.

Panther peered over at his companion again, noticing the strained silence that fell between them. He knew when something was wrong - after all, Wolf was practically his brother by everything but blood. "...Did you have that dream again?" he asked, getting straight to the point, even as he braced for an adverse reaction from the hulking lupine.

"...Yeah." Wolf simply grunted out, leaning back into his meaty fist as buildings whizzed by.

"Does your father…" Panther started before getting cut off by an intense gaze from Wolf, those purple eyes swiveling in their sockets to stare down at the smaller feline.

"Ahhh… Well, no need to speak of it, yes?" Panther said, reaching out tentatively with his free hand, placing it over Wolf's knee reassuringly, the gesture seeming to calm the oversized lupine.

It wasn't much longer until the car started to slow, the locale around them having worsened somewhat, a more run-down looking neighborhood, but not to the extremes of decay.  
The buildings and vehicles seemed to be a few decades behind the rest of Corneria's proper suburbs.

Wolf popped the door open to the car after it came to a stop, having to fight with his massive bulk to be able to wedge himself back out of the vehicle. It was a miracle that he was able to fit inside in the first place, nearly toppling the car over as he popped himself from the passenger side.

Of course Panther was watching in horror the entire time, doing his best to bite his tongue as his pride and joy was rocked about.

The pair of them made their way through a metal gate, pushing it open as they walked along a slightly winding stone walkway up to one of the rather unassuming houses. It was well kept, the grass was green, flowers running along the outsides along with a few bushes. A rocking chair sat on the porch with a book sitting in the back of the seat.

Wolf's purple peepers caught sight of the book, watching it even as Panther went to knock at the door with the back of his fist. *Nana must have been reading…* Wolf thought to himself, smiling a little. He remembered her almost always having a book in one hand while she worked, an avid reader - and something she tried to instill in both Wolf and Panther, even if it didn't completely stick.

Soft thudding could be heard behind the other side of the door, a few locks clicking before the heavy, painted white door swung open.

"Mi hijo!" the jubilant voice of Rosa Caroso rang across the porch, the healthily rounded woman practically bounced right into her son, her arms wrapping around him in a tight hug. Her long, wavy hair slid over her back, half of it made of strings of swaying gray as she snuggled her squirming son.

Wolf couldn't help but let an amused snicker slip as he watched Pather practically be picked up off the wooden porch by his mother and swung around comically.

However, this caught the attention of the older Caroso, her golden eyes swiveling over to the hulk of lupine standing nearby, his meaty mitts stuffed into his pockets, straining them to the limit.

"AAhhh, both of my boys come to visit!" she exclaimed happily, dropping a disheveled Panther back to the floor before practically running up on Wolf, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

Even though she was half his height, even Wolf could still feel the motherly strength behind that hug, a slight grunt shaking through his heavily muscled chest as he chuckled quietly, "Hi, Nana." he said with uncharacteristic softness, putting one of his meaty hands on her back, squeezing gently.

Meanwhile Panther was smoothing himself out indignantly, running his fingers through his hair before pushing wrinkles out of his outfit.

"How have you been! Are you hungry? I'm sure you're starved." she started immediately, peeling herself off of Wolf's massive front, flashing him a warm smile as she padded back to the front door, waving the pair of them in as she slipped inside the house.

Wolf flashed Panther a shrug before smiling, the pair of them making their way into the building. It was your typical abode of an older mother, doilies everywhere, older furniture, knick-knacks and pictures lining the walls, desks, and tables. He certainly didn't miss the fact that a lot of those pictures had himself in them - albeit a much younger version.

The lupine's padded nostrils jumped as he smelled the air, detecting the distinct fragrance of chili floating around the small house. He couldn't help but lick over his pointed fangs, his stomach giving a soft gurgle from underneath his wall of blocky abdominals.

"It's so good to see you again!" the older Caroso purred, her tail flicking as she slipped around the corner and into the small kitchen, quickly flipping back to her cooking, giving the rather large pot on her stove a quick stir. "How have you been? Have you gotten even bigger since I've seen you last? And here I was about to ask if you were eating right!" she went on, her tail flicking as she gently swayed her hips.

"Oh… Uh… It's been pretty good." Wolf rumbled, his usual bravado subdued as he spoke to the older feline, leaning his massive shoulder against the corner of the entrance to the kitchen, the wall groaning from the considerable strain of his massive bulk.

Meanwhile Panther had slid his way around the living room, plopping himself into the large sofa that was covered in what looked like hand-knitted blankets.

"Don't eat candy, hijo! You'll spoil your appetite." the older woman chimed from inside the kitchen.

Panther paused his mouth open wide, fangs showing as his eyes went wide in a comical display. Apparently he had gotten into the glass candy jar that sat in the middle of the coffee table, one of the wrapped confections gripped between his padded digits.

Wolf couldn't help but laugh, his deep voice shaking from his chest, his swollen pectorals bouncing from outside of his partly zipped hoodie.

Panther simply pelted him with the candy in retribution - only making Wolf laugh even harder.

Rosa sighed under her breath, shaking her head as she gave her wooden spoon a quick clank against the side of the pot, shaking any loose chili back into the depths.

It wasn’t long after until Panther’s mother managed to scoop out a few bowls from her cabinets, dolling the contents of her famous chili out into it, steam rising from them alluringly. She swirled her way around the kitchen, making her way back into the living room and over to a modest wooden table before slipping the bowls on top of it.

Wolf couldn't help but notice the quantity of the bowls didn't match the people in the house. "Nana..?"

"Hm..?" she hummed under her breath curiously, flicking her gaze to see what Wolf was asking her about. "Oh!" she laughed, slipping a pair of spoons into the bowls as Panther slid his way over into one of the nearby seats.

"You're not eating?"

She smiled, "Don't worry. I'm trying to watch my weight."

Wolf's ears dipped slightly as he heard that, eyeballing over what was essentially his mother. She looked fine on the outside, but she was never one to skip a meal - or at least as far as Wolf could remember.

The massive lupine gave a shrug of his shoulders, deciding to let it go for now, slipping his way around the older feline before sitting himself gently down on the old chair, the wood groaning dangerously under his weight.

Panther was already monching happily into the bowl, his tail swaying behind him as he slurped up the food eagerly.

Wolf had to wonder if Panther was actually the excited one when it came to sampling their mother's home cooking again. Either way he smiled, leaning in, taking a deep inhale of the chili's pungent scent.

Spicy.

And it was just the way he liked it too, his meaty digits wrapping around the spoon, the utensil almost looking comically small against his thick fingers as he dug in happily.

Rosa simply smiled as she leaned against the nearby wall, her hands clasped over her rounded middle as she watched her boys enjoy a home cooked meal. Her eyes drifted to one of the pictures hanging on the wall - a family photo. Wolf and Panther had their arms looped around their shoulders, smiling wide with her standing behind alongside her late husband.

She sighed under her breath. Things were certainly more difficult back then - but at least they were a whole family. She couldn't help but let her golden gaze drift back to Wolf even as he sat there, munching away. How much the boy had changed from the small, smiling pup she had helped raise.

Wolf gave her another concerned glance, his pointed ear swiveling at the sound of her sigh.

Before he could even say anything, Rosa interrupted him, "So… Mi hijo, how is academy classes going? Are you adjusting well?"

Wolf rolled his spoon around in his bowl, scraping the bottom as his meaty digits flexed about the utensil. "It's alright so far. Good to be able to live away from my father for a while."

Rosa's fingers clasped a little tighter. She knew just how ruthless the senior O'Donnell could be - The happy child she knew almost vanished completely one night shortly after his 11th birthday.

Panther let out a pleased sigh, the feline smacking his lips before slowly getting up from the table, stepping around the corner.

"Hijo! Follow your brother's example, and clean up your dishes!"

Panther froze in mid step, Wolf already having picked up his own bowl, carrying it to the kitchen, the floor shaking with every heavy thud of his boot-encased stompers.

"Sí, Madre…" Panther mumbled like a scolded child, redoubling back and snatching his used bowl before carrying it off with him. Ugh… That was twice in less than an hour.

A small part of him burned in jealousy of Wolf, feelings that his own mother prefered the hulking lupine over her own flesh and blood rolling around in his mind.

He buried the intrusive thought however, frowning to himself as he made his way into the kitchen, almost ashamed that he had such thoughts. He knew she always did her best to balance both boys, and he was grateful that he got to grow up alongside Wolf: his best friend, and practically his brother.

Wolf smiled as Panther scooted up to him, his shoulder grazing alongside the lupine's bulging, practically hanging tricep. "Hey, Bro."

"Uughh.. Don't you start too." the feline grunted under his breath, dropping his bowl into the sink as he grabbed the soap, squirting a fair amount into it.

"Aw c'mooon baby bro~" Wolf sneered teasingly, his smarmy bravado flaring as he looped one of his massive arms around the smaller feline, tugging him right up against his side. "Better play nice or I'll lock you into 'the pit'~"

"AUGH-!" Panther squawked as he thrashed around under Wolf's monstrous arm, his head bonking against that swollen pectoral that hung out of the lupine's hoodie. He banged his fist against that unmoving boulder, the hulking lupine's hide barely rippling from the protesting strikes.

"Boys, boys! Behave!" came a sharp tone from behind them, Rosa having retired herself into her sofa, book in hand - having apparently collected it from the front porch in the meantime.

"Haha… Sorry, Nana." Wolf said almost sheepishly, his attitude deflating as he let Panther slip from his otherwise unmoving grip.

Panther fumed, his cheeks almost comically puffed as he crossed his arms, pouting.

Wolf bit back another snicker, not wanting to catch Rosa's ire as he finished up the dishes, even going so far as to finish up Panther's silverware before tossing it onto the nearby drying rack.

Rosa flipped a page in her book, her golden eyes scanning back and forth through it even as Panther slipped around the corner heading back deeper into the house - no doubt into his old room, after whatever he came for. She couldn't help but smile as Wolf slowly made his way into one of the opposing chairs, gingerly setting his massive self down in it, making sure to keep some of his weight on those wide, booted feet.

The hulking lupine almost sat there awkwardly, his meaty fingers lacing together as his sharp nailed thumbs twiddled with each other. He never was good with intimate family stuff - despite how close the Carosos were with each other. Wolf was just glad he got to be part of it.

"Hahah! I found it!" Panther's voice echoed from the back hallway, the feline thumping his way back to the living room proper with a box tucked under his arm.

Wolf cocked his brow, flicking those purple eyes between the unassuming cardboard box and the smirking panther's smug face. "So what's in the -"

Panther put a finger to his lips, throwing Wolf a wink - leaving the hulking lupine with even more questions. He slid his way over to the door, turning as he hefted the box a little higher under his arm. "Well.. That was good - like always, Madre~" his voice practically purred silkily, clearly wanting to leave now that he managed to get what he wanted, giving Wolf a beckoning wave.

"What? No goodbye hug for your mother?" Rosa said in mock sadness, clapping her book shut.

Panther made a face akin to a child being forced to kiss his aunt, his ears folding back as his mother made her way over to him, squishing him once again in her arms. He let out a strained sound, groaning from the strength in that hug, his free arm going around her, giving an awkward pat before she let go.

Wolf grunted as she plastered herself to him as well, giving him one last hug before pulling back.

"Try to visit more often, won't you?" she smiled at Wolf even as he stepped out onto the porch. "And try to stay out of trouble, yes?"

The hulking lupine couldn't help but smile, his tail wagging behind him like he was some kind of puppy, especially with the tender, caring look she was giving him. "Haha… Alright, alright. I'll try to be good."

...Emphasis on "try."

The pair of them waved goodbye as they made their way back to the car, Panther popping the door and hopping in first before Wolf's massive bulk managed to wedge itself back into the passenger seat.

The lupine couldn't help but stare at the box in Panther's lap after their doors clapped shut, one of his dense brows raised as he sat. "...That better not be porn or some shit." Wolf sneered, crossing his titanic arms over his chest, swollen pectorals bulging out, heavy muscle fighting for space even as the car's suspension groaned softly.

"Wh..-" Panther spluttered, his face turning a shade of red as he pulled the box up to his chest defensively, "It certainly is not!"

"Because we all know how hard it is for you to pick up a chick." Wolf sneered, slipping right back into his cocky asshole persona now that Rosa was out of the picture. He leaned his head into a curled fist, elbow propped against the door, his smirk hiking higher as he watched the feline splutter.

"Wh-.. HMmff…" Panther started before snapping his head away indignantly before slipping the box onto the back seat. "Fine! You don't get to see what's inside now." he huffed like a petulant child.

Wolf laughed, his deep voice rattling the glass of the windows as he slid a little further into his chair - or at least as much as he could with the massive bulk he sported. "Alright, alright - I'm sorry." the massive lupine apologized half-heartedly, a snicker still shaking through his absurdly deep voice.

A soft buzz shook from inside Panther's pocket even as he continued to fume at Wolf, slipping out, clicking it on, flicking through the screen with his padded thumb. His face scrunched slightly as he stared at an image on the screen.

"...What?" Wolf asked curiously, leaning his head, barely able to see over his monstrously large delt as Panther's face continued to grow more serious.

"Do… You know where your 'friend' went by any chance?"

"...Fox?" Wolf paused - wondering why Panther would suddenly bring him up. "Not entirely sure. Guess he left to spend time with his dad? Fuck if I know, I ain't his keeper."

Panther turned his phone, lifting it up so Wolf could see. The lighting was dim, but there was a distinct orange-furred figure tied to a wooden chair, a gag stuffed in his mouth. Cream colored mohawk, angry green eyes…

"...Where?" Wolf's voice growled.


	8. Chapter 8

Fox's head swam, his eyes creaking open slowly. Everything hurt.

...Why couldn't he move his arms?

Fox gave his limbs a tug as he slowly came back to reality, pulling hard, only to find that they were bound up behind him - the same with his legs.

He tried to yell - but nothing came out other than muffled grunts. He felt something in his mouth - a gag of some sorts tied around his head.

Oh god… Where was he? What happened?

The last thing he remembered as waiting for Falco outside the restaurant...

His eyes widened - he remembered.

He was waiting for Falco, then… A sharp pain in the back of his head… It felt like he was hit by a rock. He closed his eyes, unable to remember anything after that point.

It didn't help that his head throbbed with an obscene amount of pain. No doubt he had a welt back there. He could practically feel it, even if he couldn't reach back to confirm the fact.

He could ear voices, his ear flicking as he shifted in the wooden chair slightly.

A clouded leopard stepped into the mostly empty room - the remains of what looked like a kitchen. The wallpaper was faded and decaying, doors on the kitchen cabinets hanging on by single broken hinges. The single light that illuminated the ceiling flickered, only adding to the abandoned dinginess.

"Hhrrmm… This him?" the leopard's rough voice growled as he strutted across the dilapidated tile, the feline circling around the tied up McCloud as he inspected him.

A second figure slipped almost timidly into the room, a tiger - smaller than the broad shouldered leopard that strut around the bound vulpine. "Y-yeah… Th-that's the guy I clocked." he tapped his clawed fingers together, as if seeking approval of the other feline.

"Hhrr…" he growled under his breath, a lit cigarette rolling around in his maw as he exhaled a puff of it right into the vulpine's face, causing him to cough over the gag and squint his eyes. 

The larger leopard was certainly different from the smaller tiger, wearing a black button up shirt, suspenders, and a pair of white dress slacks. Meanwhile the tiger was dressed in a ruddy hoodie, torn jeans, and a pair of sneakers - a massive disparity in class between them to say the least.

"Mm.. Looks like him alright. Son of James McCloud…" the leopard rumbled under his breath, grabbing under Fox's chin roughly, forcing him to look up at the visage of the larger feline.

Fox's eyes went wide at hearing the name of his father, the vulpine squirming in his bindings a tad as sweat formed over his brow. ...What were they going to do with him? How did they know his father..?

The tiger let out an exhale upon hearing the conformation from his better dressed counterpart, "S-so.. I get paid, right?"

"Once we confirm his identity, you'll be fully compensated." he purred, his voice an icy, dangerous tone. The leopard fished into his pocket as he turned back to the smaller vulpine, having produced what looked like a knife.

Fox gasped as he saw the switchblade, the larger feline whirling it around between his digits as he practically sneered at the panicking vulpine. "HMmmMmph-!"

"If you be a good boy and hold still and I won't have to use this..." his voice was like sickly sweet poison to Fox's ears, causing them to pin back before the leopard grabbed his hair roughly. "...Much." he finished with a sadistic grin.

Fox squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself in fear as the knife flicked towards him.

...Only to find out that the leopard had only a tuft from his mohawk as he peeked one of his eyes open testingly.

The leopard slipped past him, letting out a low, smarmy chuckle as he dangled the ends of the creamy white strands teasingly at the vulpine. "Thanks for being so cooperative. Hope you enjoy your stay." he cooed slickly, waving for the tiger to follow him as they both exited the room and out of sight.

Fox sat there confused, shifting and wiggling, testing the bonds of his seat. A futile attempt, the rope holding him down almost completely. A soft whine escaped his throat as his ears folded back, his tail curling under his seat. 

Who were these guys? What did they want from him? And why was his father involved in anything..?

Nothing but questions spiraled through the young McCloud's head as he slumped in the chair, unsure if he'd even live long enough to get his answers.

________________

Falco grumbled under his breath, heading away from the seating podium. Ugh, a 20 minute wait - even with his reservation. Then again, this was the first time he ever actually reserved a seat at the Chop Shop.

The massive avian pushed his way out of the glass front doors, a cool breeze wafting through his feathers as he peered around for his companion, eyes sweeping about before locking on his truck.

"Hmmhh.." he mumbled under his breath, closing the distance between the front doors and where he parked, approaching his truck. Maybe Fox decided to get inside to shield himself from the cool air.

Though, a quick check inside showed no sign of the vulpine he'd grown to love. A sense of fear started to build in the back of Falco's mind. He got out of his truck, popping the door shut to look around through the other cars, using his extra height to peek over them as he looked for his best friend.

"Fooooox! Fox? You around here??" his deep voice carried easily across the parking lot as he started to pick up the pace, his feet thudding over the old worn out brick.

Still no answer.

He redoubled back to the truck, panic starting to build in his chest. Where could he have gone? This wasn't exactly the nicest place for a walk, the avian almost regretted taking him here and -

Falco froze as he saw the back end of his truck, the pheasant leaning in, having spotted some discoloration along the dark blue paint. 

...Blood?

A subtle crimson splatter was across it - definitely blood - and it certainly wasn't there before they left. …*Fox?*

Falco practically wrenched his phone out of his pocket, his thumb shaking slightly as he quickly scrolled through his contacts. *Goddammit!* Why was this thing always so slow when he needed it to do something?!

He slammed the dial button on Fox’s number, bringing it up to the side of his head. “C’mon… C’mon, Fox… Pick up…”

“Hello! -” Fox’s voice started on the other end.

“Fox! Are you -”

“You’ve reached the voicemail for Fox McCloud! Leave a message and I’ll try to get back to you!”

Falco’s stomach sank.

He quickly hung up the call, pressing the number again…

“Hello! You’ve reached the -”

And again.

“Hello! You’ve -”

And again.

“Hello!”

The phone shook in Falco’s hand as his eyes darted back and forth. He sprinted out of the parking lot, not even sure where he was going, peering down either end of the street in the hope that he might spot a trace of Fox’s orange self.

Nothing.

He brought his phone back up again, flipping to the messaging app. He selected Fox’s number, typing as quick as he could with his meaty thumbs.

[Fox? Where are you?]

Falco tried to slow his breathing, thumbs shaking as he tapped out more.

[I tried calling, but you aren’t picking up. Are you okay?]

[Where did you go?]

...Nothing. The texts didn’t even indicate as being read, even after a few minutes.

Falco didn’t know what to do with himself, the heavily muscled avian mechanically walking back to his truck for lack of anywhere better to be.

He pulled out his phone again, staring at the unread text messages that he sent to Fox before flipping back to his contacts. ...Surely it’d still be there. He scrolled, working his thumb over the glass until he found what he was looking for.

James McCloud.

________________

Fox whined softly, his head hanging, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes as he shifted around almost defeatedly in the chair he was tied to. To add to the miserable experience, the dilapidated house was unheated, the vulpine shivering every so often, his toes curling inside his shoes.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Wait… Phone!

Fox wiggled around in his chair, his eyes locked on the bulge on the right side of his pants. If only he could get to it…

The device shook again - a few more times after that.

Fox wobbled around in his chair in renewed determination, pulling and tugging, twisting his wrists under the tight ropes - even if it did burn, pain shooting through his arms. The chair clacked softly as it bounced over the broken tile, wobbling as the vulpine fought, phone vibrating on occasion still.

The chair wobbled dangerously as Fox tried to pull himself free, inadvertently toppling clean over onto his side. 

His phone went flying out of his pocket, skittering across the tile, the screen still lit. He only caught a brief glimpse of what it was, but he saw a flash of Falco’s name more than once before the display went dark.

*Falco…*

“Well, well…” a slick voice came from the door, the leopard appearing for a second time as he sneered, peering down the end of his muzzle at the toppled over vulpine. “Is this any way for a house guest to behave~?”

A swift kick to the stomach sent Fox sliding across the floor, the sound of the chair’s wood clattering across the tile, uprooting a small section of it.

The leopard sneered as he peered down at the floor even as Fox groaned in pain. “Now what do we have here?” his digits slipped around the phone, scooping it up before giving it a once-over.

The feline put his sizable digits on either side of the phone, snapping it cleanly in half like a candy bar, a sickening crack echoing through the room.

Fox’s heart sank.

“Now-now. We can’t have you calling out for help just yet.”

The sound of footsteps thumped from outside the door, the smaller tiger appearing quickly, panting slightly from the exertion of running up a set of nearby stairs - or at least that’s what it sounded like. “B-Boss! E-everything okay..?”

“Everything is *juuuust* fine…~” the leopard churred softly, casually tossing the remains of the sparking phone onto the floor like it was a used tissue. “I was just reminding our guest of proper house etiquette…”

The tiger tilted his head in confusion, looking between the toppled vulpine and the other smirking feline. “I… Uhhh..”

The leopard rolled his eyes in his sockets, letting out an exasperated breath at his wordplay being wasted. “Just… Get him back onto his feet would you?” he grunted, giving a dismissive wave before trotting back out of the room.

The tiger frowned as he went over to the chair, gently picking it up, setting it upright before scooting it reletavely back to where it was to begin with. “...Hey, uh…” he started, freezing as Fox’s eyes glared at him.

“Sorry about this.. Nothin’ personal, y’know?” he shrugged his shoulders, giving a weak, sympathetic smile to the bound vulpine before turning and heading back out the door as well.

...So much for being able to call for help.

________________

A whole day had passed, Fox lazing back on an ice-cold mattress, legs dangling over the edge. 

...At least they untied him from the chair.

Damn if his wrists still didn't hurt though - and his spine from being jammed up. Hell, his stomach hurt as well, no doubt bruised from the earlier kick he earned himself.

The room he found himself in was bare, bars in the windows preventing his escape. He was lucky that there was still a working bathroom attached to the bedroom, the vulpine able to relieve himself at least.

The sun was slowly setting, the outside world turning a warm shade of orange, the light leaking into the otherwise drab bedroom through those barred windows, casting depressing shadows. Fox couldn't help but roll onto his side, letting out a sigh, bringing up his knees as he gave them a self-pitying hug.

He had no idea what was going to happen to him. Or if anyone was going to save him. Did anyone even know he went missing..?

Falco most likely did… Poor guy. Fox bit his lower lip as he thought of the sheer state of panic that the heavily muscled avian must have been in. *I hope he didn't think I just walked off on him or something…*

A knock on the door shook fox out of his depressed train of thought, the vulpine bolting upright as the lock clicked on the door, opening up to reveal the disheveled tiger from earlier.

"Oh.. Uh, hey." he said nervously, slipping his way into the room, a plate apparently held in his hands.

Fox scoffed at the offering, his arms crossing over his chest indignantly as he scowled. However, the growling of his stomach betrayed him, his face screwing up slightly. 

...Goddammit.

"Here, I got you something to eat. I'm jus' gonna set it.." he spoke softly, his rounded ears folded back as he slipped the plate over the end of the mattress farthest from Fox, giving the vulpine an awkward smile before retreating.

The tiger ran his hands together as if he wanted to say something, mouth opening before sliding it back shut again. He sighed instead, heading back out the door, grabbing the handle, "If you need anything, uh, just knock."

"What if I want to leave?" Fox asked bluntly, glaring at the feline.

The tiger visibly cringed, "Sorry… Uh… See you in the morning." He thudded the door shut gently, the lock clicking softly as his footsteps faded away.

Well, at least he wasn't tied to the chair still…

Fox turned his head over to the plate, giving a sniff with his padded nostrils. Looked like it was a personal pan pizza. ...It also looked like it was microwaved.

He sighed, scooping the plate into his lap, his stomach grumbling once again, as if demanding to be fed. The first few bites simply confirmed the fact it was microwaved. *Better than starving, I guess.*

His toes slid across the cold floor, sharp nails scraping gently as his tail hung around over the edge of the mattress. He could only imagine how long this was going to last. 

Fox took another bite of the mediocre pizza, giving it a long chew before swallowing. Escape didn't really seem like an option. He had no weapons, the windows were barred, and even if he made it through what looked like a pushover of a tiger, he'd have to get past the intimidating leopard with a switchblade.

As much as he hated it - he'd just have to wait for an opportunity to show itself for escape.

________________

Panther worked his hands over the wheel of his car, swiveling as he made a sharp turn around a corner, his jaw clenching as he made his way through a maze of back roads.

The feline was no stranger to decay, but even this place made his fur stand on end - not a nice place to be for anyone with a lick of sense.

But here he was, driving into the heart of dilapidation at Wolf's request.

The hulking lupine sat hunched forward in his seat, a look of steeled determination on his face as he watched the road.

Panther couldn't have possibly said no to his request after showing the massive canine the picture of what he could only assume to be his lover. Turns out that he was kidnapped and up for auction of all things - or randsome, depending on who bid the highest on the son of James McCloud.

Panther had no idea the unassuming vulpine was even the son of such an important figure in the Cornerian Army - at least at first glance. Wolf certainly seemed to attract the attention of the powerful in his heavily muscled life. He was just glad that he had the contacts to let him know about such shady backroom deals.

As much as Panther's father and mother were assigned to various positions in the elder O'Donnell's criminal enterprise, so was he. Groomed to essentially be Wolf's right hand man and bodyguard - the latter seeming to be laughable considering the monster of a man the lupine had become.

"We close?" Wolf asked, his voice a low, serious tone.

Panther almost shuddered, rarely seeing the lupine like this - always a terrifying sight. "Si, just around the corner…" he said as he spun the wheel, practically blowing the four-way stop to the house the GPS in his car had indicated, the feline pulling to the sidewalk before parking.

The feline peered out his window, looking at what looked like an abandoned two storey house on the other side of the street, his golden eyes flicking back and forth, scanning the locale. Nobody around - that was good at least.

Wolf had already bolted out of his chair, nearly sending the car toppling as Panther gripped for dear life on the wheel and the center console.

"Dios mio-!" Panther screeched as the right side of the car went banging back onto the ground with a heavy thud, the suspension shaking just like the ground as the hulking lupine practically sprinted across the street.

His poor car.

Wolf slowed his pace as he approached the house, better sense taking over from his want to simply rush in. He sniffed, his padded nostrils lifting as he leaned forward, leaning down, putting a meaty fist onto the ground as he took deep drags of the air - almost looking like a beast as he did.

There was no doubt that Fox was there - or at least had been at some point, his lingering scent still wafting around. Wolf would know it anywhere.

Good, they were at the right place.

His nose twitched as he continued smelling, rolling his eyes shut, ears swiveling. He was picking up on two other scents… Foreign. He could tell they were felines - big cats…

The bridge of Wolf's nose wrinkled as he picked up the scent of heady cologne. He gave his head a shake, the bridge of his nose rippling as his lips curled - the scent an offense to his sensitive canine sinuses.

He peered up at the house, his massive body angled so he wouldn't be spotted from any of the windows. A few thoughts went through his head on how to get in. He could always go through the front door - no amount of locks would save it from being torn clean off the hinges by his mammoth arms.

A shadow shifting around in the upstairs window caused Wolf to get down on fours and slink into the nearby shade, his purple eyes locked onto the barred windows.

The figure was lithe, with pointed ears.

Wait… Could that be?

Wolf's ears perked as he caught the briefest of glimpses of his lover, Fox turning away from the window and going out of sight. The hulking lupine's heart started to race despite himself, his meaty digits curling, long, sharp nails digging into the earth.

Looks like he was being held on the upper floor…

Wolf rolled his options around in his head. Any route into the building would be a noisy one that would alert whoever was holding him hostage.

The lupine knew he could take anyone out in a fight, that much was clear - but he never dealt with this kind of situation before: one with a hostage. 

He grit his teeth, his lips curling at the idea of someone holding his fox hostage.

...Wait, *his?*

Wolf shook his head - he didn’t have time to think about it as he scaled around the back of the house, keeping low to the ground, practically on all fours like a feral beast as he prowled. His nose jumped, pulling further intakes of the air as he sniffed for others. ...Nobody else so far - In fact, if he didn’t know better, he’d figure the place to be otherwise abandoned.

Wolf’s eyes narrowed as he locked onto a wide edge of the angled roof, his body coiling back as he leaned further on all fours.

He launched into the air, sailing through it before landing on the roof with nary but a muted thud - an amazing feat considering just how heavy he was as that massive body rippled. No doubt his lupine heritage helped with the otherwise stealthy landing. If anything, people inside probably thought it was a bird smacking stupidly into the shingles.

Wolf moved along the roof, his booted feet sliding slowly along the tiles as he made his way around to the front of the building, flashing the concerned Panther a thumbs up as he came into view. 

The heavily muscled lupine looped his head around the corner, the part of the roof he landed on being a level below the barred window. Pressing his swollen pectorals against the edge of the building, Wolf reached around with his massive, clawed mitt, grabbing onto a handful of those wrought iron bars, bending them like putty as he practically tore them from the windows. It was a slightly noisy affair - the lupine hoping it wouldn’t draw any more attention than he already had.

He discarded the twisted metal off the side of the roof, the stuff landing soundlessly in the dense, overgrown grass down below. Gritting his jaw, Wolf leaned even further, getting on the ends of his boots as his sharp nails slid under the edge of the window, working his wrist as he popped the glass up, slipping it all the way up.

With a swing, Wolf pulled himself around the corner and into the bedroom, thanking his blessings that the window was extra sized, his massive frame only catching moderately against the windowsill, cracking and sending chunks of wood flying in another noisy affair.

Fox jumped back on his bed as a massive figure went tumbling right through his window, landing with a hefty thud across the floor.

Wolf was upside down in the most goofy of positions, his booted feet spread wide on either side of the windowsill, his ass up, steel blue tail flopped over his stomach. His purple eyes swiveled around the room until they found Fox’s shocked expression, his sharp canines showing as the corners of his mouth pulled into a grin.

“Hey, babe. Miss me?”

“W...Whh…” Fox stammered, barely able to process that *Wolf* had just tumbled through his prison window.

Wolf slowly got onto his ass, flipping his massive body so he was sitting properly near the edge of the bed, flashing the vulpine a wide grin. He couldn’t help but wag his tail, the thing swishing across the floor. Slowly, he reached up with one of his large hands, cupping under the shocked fox’s chin, gently sliding a thumb along under it.

“...You okay?” he finally asked, his voice quiet, filled with uncharacteristic concern.

Fox slowly started to process what was in front of him. ...His savior was Wolf? ...Why was it *Wolf?* How did he know he was here?

“I… Lil banged up…” he answered honestly, voice slightly hoarse, reaching down, sliding a hand over his tender stomach.

Wolf’s purple eyes flicked down, his meaty digits gently pinching the bottom of Fox’s shirt, lifting it up gently. The edges of his mouth creased into a frown as he saw the beginnings of a large splotch of purple bruising along the vulpine’s defined abdomen.

Fox bit his lip as Wolf examined his injuries. He didn’t know what to think. He thought he had Wolf figured out up until this point. Why would someone that considered him a fling come to his rescue, let alone care so much about his well-being? 

“W-Wolf…”

Wolf’s tail jumped as he saw tears starting to brim along the edges of Fox’s eyes, the lupine’s ears pinning back as the first hiccups started from the smaller male. He lurched forward quickly, catching the vulpine in his strong arms, snaking them around his quivering form as he held him close to his chest.

Fox just sank onto his knees, sobbing quietly as he pushed his face into the meaty expanse that was Wolf’s neck, right under his wide, stubble coated jaw. He felt stupid. He didn’t know where this sudden burst of emotion was coming from - but he couldn’t stop it as he clung to the lupine’s front, crying softly.

“Sshh… Shhhhhh…” Wolf whispered comfortingly, his large, clawed hands sliding over Fox’s back tenderly, sliding it up and down, holding the object of his affection. He couldn’t help himself as he leaned in, kissing over his neck without even thinking; slow, deliberate pecks as he held the shaking vulpine to him. “It’s okay… I’ve got you..” His meaty mitt slid up the back of fox’s neck, sliding gently through his cream colored mohawk of hair, pausing slightly as he felt an uneven patch in it - the spot the leopard had taken from him earlier.

Oof, and a raised knot as well.

Fox squeezed tightly against Wolf’s massive frame, nuzzling into his neck as he slowly got ahold of himself, the valve on his tears slowly shutting off as he caught his breath. He couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh, pushing a palm over his eyes, wiping the tears as he leaned back from the heavily muscled lupine. “I… I-I’m good now…” he said, slowly getting up to his feet, standing up as Wolf went with him.

“Let’s get you out of here.” Wolf rumbled, his voice steeled with determination as he turned back to the window.

However, the sound of footsteps thumping made both males freeze, Wolf’s hand wrapped around Fox’s miniscule mitt as he had one foot already on the windowsill.

The door to the bedroom clicked quickly, popping open to reveal the smaller, disheveled tiger. His expression was blank at first, as if he didn’t recognize the changes in front of him. However, it took only a second until he realized that something was *very* wrong. 

“Wh...Whwh-... H…”

Wolf’s protective canine instincts kicked in, his massive body shielding Fox behind him in a flash, the hulking lupine’s limbs outstretched, clawed fingers extended menacingly as he glared at the newcomer from down his muzzle. “Try somethin’. I dare you.”

Clearly, the tiger was not expecting someone else in the room - let alone someone so hulking and imposing as the massive lupine at the other end of the room. He practically seemed to be frozen, words unable to be completely formed as they continued to make the beginnings of sound in his throat.

“Is… Something the matter..?” the smarmy voice of the leopard came from just outside the door, the sound of footsteps thumping along. “I thought I told you to check on…” he paused, having rounded the corner, his brow arching as he spotted Wolf’s massive silhouette at the end of the room as well.

Striking blood-red eyes locked with vivid purple as the two glared at each other. Eventually, the clouded leopard sneered, lifting his chin as he looked down his wide, padded nose at the pair. “Well, well… Looks like our little foxy friend was more resourceful than I thought.”

Wolf’s eyes flicked up and down over the flashy, somewhat expensive attire that the sizable leopard wore. It was clear that this wasn't a common kidnapper - unlike the mess of tiger that was practically hiding behind him. “Or you’re just sloppy.” Wolf retorted, sneering back, standing up to his full imposing height, his sharp fangs flashing dangerously at the other male.

The leopard showed more of his teeth as he took a step further into the room, seemingly unafraid of the massive wall of muscular lupine - or at least certainly less afraid than the tiger behind him that looked as if he was about to piss himself.

The longer the feline stared at the hulking wolf at the end of the room, the more he felt like he started to recognize him from somewhere. The leopard stood straighter as he pulled his cigarette from his maw, twirling it between his digits.

"Aren't you… Aiden O'Donnell's son?"

Wolf paused at the mention of his father's name.

"You *aaare*…" the feline practically purred as his ruby-red eyes flicked up and down over the hulking lupine's form. "There's no mistaking it. You look just like him…" he paused before smirking, "Well, with a freakish amount of muscle." He cackled, his last statement clearly not a compliment.

Feelings welled up inside him at the mention of his father - clearly not good ones as his meaty, clawed digits flexed and twitched, eyes locked onto the smaller leopard.

"Now, I must say - I'm feeling *very* betrayed at the moment." the leopard gave a drag on his cigarette pacing around the bedroom in a loop, his other hand tucked into his pocket.

Fox pressed tighter against Wolf's back, practically squeezing against him as he eyeballed the open window. Part of him wanted to just jump out and run for it… But he couldn't leave Wolf behind. Not after he went all this way to rescue him.

"Aiden.." the leopard started before letting out a mock correcting cough, "Ahem… *Lord* O'Donnell presented the highest bid on this little guy." He turned on his heel, snapping his attention back to the wall of lupine, "And here I find you trying to steal him out my back window. If I didn't know better, I'd think he sent his son to collect without payment."

Fox's blood almost seemed to run cold inside of him. ...Wait, Wolf's father was involved..? Was… Was Wolf *not* here to rescue him..?

"I don't have time for this." Wolf snarled under his breath before turning back to Fox, using one of his large hands to guide the smaller vulpine towards the open window.

A loud click caught the lupine's attention however, swiveling his head over his mountainous shoulder to spy a switchblade perched between the clouded leopard's twirling digits.

A cackle shook through Wolf’s monstrously large chest as he turned back to face the feline, his deep voice shaking off the walls in a display that could only be described as terrifying.

“You think that letter opener scares me, *kitten?*” Wolf took a step forward, brandishing his claws as he continued to eye the smaller leopard with curled lips.

"I think it's time someone cut you down to size..~"

Wolf's eyes widened as the leopard took off like a shot towards him, his knife in hand going straight for his stomach - damn, he was fast!

The lupine dodged - just barely, the side of his hoodie slicing open, revealing more of his steel blue fur as it spilled out.

Fox let out a panicked noise as he stumbled back onto his ass, landing in the corner of the room closest to the open window.

Wolf managed to snatch the leopard's wrist only to have the other male bring his foot in, slamming it into his opposing side, causing the lupine to loosen his grip. "HRrrff-!"

"Stupid mutt - size isn't EVERYTHING-!" the clouded leopard snarled as he whirled the knife around in his hand, ducking under a swipe of one of Wolf's meaty, clawed mitts. He used the opening to send the dagger along Wolf's bulging lat, the metal shnicking through his flesh as the lupine howled in pain.

A kick from one of Wolf's boot encased feet connected perfectly the feline, sending him careening right up into the ceiling, cracking it, sending plaster everywhere as he ricocheted off of it and onto the floor.

He coughed, spitting up blood as he got back up onto his knees slowly, shooting the lupine a murderous glare even as plaster dusted over his back. "Hhh… Nnggf.. You fucker…"

"Grahaha! Hhrr… Not so cocky when you catch a boot…" Wolf sneered, testing his meaty digits along his injury, letting out a soft hiss of pain. Yep, it hurt - and yep, he was bleeding.

The lupine slowly approached the leopard, his heavily booted footsteps shaking the floor as he held a sneer of smug superiority over his masculine mug. "Why don't we call things even lil guy? I'll let you walk away with your life if you let me walk away with my mate."

Fox's ears swiveled as he heard that last part. *...Mate?*

The leopard's face almost went blank as he processed the hulking lupine's statement, the gears working in his mind until they clicked. His features twisted into ones of hateful rage as he suddenly shot up from the floor and onto Wolf's chest. "Fucking, FAGGOT-!"

Wolf roared in agony, his voice shaking the windows as the switchblade sliced across his face, going right over his left eye, leaving a long gash. He writhed, his shoulder slamming into the wall, tearing through the drywall as the smaller leopard was knocked off of him.

"Wolf!" Fox cried out from his corner upon seeing his savior take such a hit.

Before the leopard could strike against the debilitated lupine, Fox threw himself across the room, practically tackling the feline down to the ground, causing his blood spattered switchblade to go clattering across the floor.

Wolf gripped at his left eye as he snarled, slowly getting ahold of himself, looking around for the leopard before spotting him.

Fox and the feline were locked together, the pair baring teeth as they fought. The vulpine let out a loud yip as his tail was grabbed roughly, followed by a pained scream as the leopard's fangs sank into his left shoulder, the feline having flipped him over, pinning him onto his back.

His assault on Fox didn't last long, the clouded leopard practically being ripped off of him, sharp nails having torn through Fox's shirt. Wolf had snatched him up by one of his monstrous hands, his own claws having sunk deep into the feline even as he howled in sheer pain.

Wolf reared, bringing his titanic arm back before throwing the feline with terrifying force, the leopard being catapulted across the room, slamming into the opposing wall, cratering it as the entire building quaked from the impact.

Chunks of plaster dropped down onto the floor as the clouded leopard's limp body practically tumbled out of the deep crater in the wall.

Wolf huffed in barely restrained rage, his teeth bared, his nose wrinkled as he kept his eyes on the leopard's unmoving form, his chest heaving, swollen pectorals bobbing as he practically seethed. His left eye was swollen shut, only having the right one to work with as he flicked his gaze between the pile of leopard and the injured McCloud below him.

His anger dissipated quickly as he saw the injured form of his lover on the floor, Wolf quickly dropping to his knees with a muted thud.

"Fox… Shit, Fox!" His hands shook slightly as he checked on the smaller vulpine. His neck was bleeding, multiple puncture wounds along his shoulders from the earlier bite along with a few gashes to him where those nails had raked over his smaller form briefly.

________________

Panther leaned against the driver side door of his sports car, his foot tapping the pavement as his golden eyes flicked back and forth, watching the streets for any signs of incoming trouble.

So far the only thing out of the ordinary was the front door bursting open, a scruffy looking tiger practically running down the street in complete fear. No doubt Wolf's handiwork.

He squinted however as he saw a pair of headlights down the road - a pair that was rapidly approaching along the opposite side of the road. A pickup truck practically came screeching to a halt in front of the abandoned building.

Panther's brow arched as he saw the truck wobble and shake, a bodybuilder sized avian popping the door to the vehicle, not even bothering to shut it as he practically sprinted his way to the front door of the otherwise abandoned building.

"Ay, mierda!" Panther cursed under his breath as he bounced himself off the side of his car, trotting quickly in the wake of the massive avian, managing to catch a glimpse of him simply tearing the front door completely off the hinges before barreling his way in.

Falco huffed under his breath as he managed to make his way into the building, his green eyes swiveling around as he looked about the place. It looked mostly abandoned with a few exceptions of recent living - if you could call such a short stay that.

Fox… Fox, where was Fox? This was the place that James said he was… Falco's head swiveled around until he spotted a staircase, his large body thudding over to it as he made his way up, staying on guard just in case something unexpected came his way.

James practically begged him to wait before going dashing off, telling Falco that he'd simply pay the ransom and that it would be too risky to go fetch him directly - both for the bird and the vulpine.

However, Falco's hot headed nature kept him from heeding the advice even as he dove into what looked like an abandoned kitchen, looking around, spotting the broken remains of a cell phone, his meaty, feathery mitts picking it up.

...This was Fox's phone alright. He could tell by the shattered case that still clung to either half.

His head popped up as he heard voices from one of the rooms down the end of the hall, his heavily muscled body thudding along as he headed to the opened door.

This was it, no holding back. No sneaking.

He was going to save Fox from whoever was in that room.


	9. Chapter 9

Wolf's massive mitts gently slid over Fox, inspecting his injuries, the occasional "fuck" shaking from his heavily muscled chest. He pulled his hoodie off of his absurdly muscled torso, tearing the sleeve of it easily as he wrapped it around Fox's torso, the fabric pressing down over the bleeding bite wound that the vulpine had sustained.

"Ugh.. You stupid fuck.." he growled under his breath, half at himself as he tied the torn sleeve into a tight knot. It would have to do for now.

Wolf's right ear pinned back as he heard the sound of heavy thumping approaching the room.

*Goddammit… Not another one.*

He quickly got up onto his feet, spinning to face the door, standing to block access to Fox's downed form as he watched a heavily muscled avian make his way into the room.

Blue feathers, red accents around his eyes and a yellowed beak. ...Wolf had no idea who this was. One thing was certain - he was *much* larger than any of the others so far. Not as big as himself, but certainly enough to pose a challenge.

"Let Fox go… Right. Now." Falco's voice growled dangerously, taking a step forward, his meaty, feathered mitts curling into clenched fists as he practically glared holes into the smug lupine's face.

"Grahaha-!" Wolf's voice shook through the bedroom as he sneered at the avian, "Now why would I let go of such a prize?"

"You think you can just take him from me?!"

"I already have."

Falco didn't even know what he was doing, consumed with rage as he dashed at the larger lupine, his fist going back before swinging it up at the smug, one-eyed visage.

Wolf caught that fist in his larger mitt, sneering as he clenched down on it, his nails sinking into the feathered flesh of the avian, eliciting a snarl from the bodybuilder pheasant.

Another fist went flying - another fist was caught in a meaty, clawed hand.

The two of them struggled, Wolf's hands clamped around Falco's enclosed fists as they had a battle of strength, lurching forward and back as their arms swelled, veins racing down their limbs. Falco's shirt creaked from the strain, the pink fabric starting to fray along where his swollen biceps pressed, his delts testing the limits of the material.

Wolf expertly twirled the avian around on his feet, pulling him right up to his chest, Falco's back slamming against those engorged pectorals as the massive lupine leaned down, the end of his muzzle right against the side of the heavily muscled avian's head.

"He's mine. ...Understand?" Wolf's arms clamped around Falco, causing him to groan out from the strain as those nails dug into him, being completely locked in place by the lupine's oversized musculature.

"GGghhk-! GGHhhlk-!" Falco strained out angrily, squirming as much as he could in that bear hug of an embrace. Wolf's arm went around his neck, the swollen, split bicep slamming right against his throat, choking him.

Falco kicked against those monstrously thick legs that Wolf sported, his movements seeming to do nothing as things started to black out, the edges of his vision fading…

"STOP-!"

Fox's voice rang out, the vulpine having finally collected himself, holding onto his injured shoulder as he sat on his rear, his tail curled around his side.

Wolf turned his head in confusion, barely able to see Fox from over top of his swollen, hairy pectorals. His arms didn't move, still keeping the avian below him trapped in what was essentially a head lock.

"Let him go..! ...Please.." Fox almost pleaded with him, shakily getting up to his feet.

Wolf found his grip loosening, complying with the vulpine's request as Falco went staggering away from him, gasping for breath, coughing as he gripped at his throat with a meaty, feathered mitt.

"What… Hnn… What-the-hell.." Falco choked out hoarsely as he flicked his eyes between the lupine and the vulpine behind him.

"Someone better explain somethin' to me…"

Wolf simply shrugged his massive shoulders, deferring to his companion as he took a step away, moving over to the open window. He flashed Panther a thumbs up, his heavy bulk leaning out of the window frame.

"I… This is Wolf… He's my roommate at the academy.." Fox stumbled forward gently, landing against Falco's chest.

Falco's meaty arms wrapped around Fox protectively, the massive avian keeping one of his eyes on Wolf distrustingly.

Wolf reached up, hissing in pain as he felt over his left eye - there was quite a gash there now, stretching across his cheek and well over his brow. ...Goddammit - he couldn't see anything out of it. However, a pang of unexpected jealousy went through the canine as he watched Fox in the arms of another male.

"Fuck - forget about the greetings. We need to get Fox to a hospital." Wolf growled, moving closer to the pair, Falco's arms instinctively wrapping tighter around the vulpine as he approached.

Wolf scoffed at the reaction, stomping past him as he waved him along, Falco reluctantly following him, nodding in agreement at least about getting Fox medical attention.

Panther practically sprinted his way across the street as he saw the trio emerge, thudding their way down the steps, the feline stopping just short of the front gates to the property.

"Dios mio..! Wolf! Are…" he paused, eyeing the nasty gash across his face, the feline biting his lower lip. "Jesús… Y-your face.."

Wolf's lip curled, the lupine snorting indignantly under his breath, "Hhhrrrf… Jus' find where the nearest hospital is. Fox needs help."

"M-mi hermano… I think you need medical attention as - " he bit the last of his sentence off as Wolf flashed him a terrifying glare with his singular, purple eye.

Wolf couldn't help but watch Falco guide Fox to his truck, helping him up into the passenger seat. As much as he wanted to object, he knew he couldn't. He wished he could steal Fox from his arms, and carry him to the hospital himself.

His heart ached.

Panther's hand reached up, squeezing one of Wolf's massive delts, rubbing along it sympathetically before moving past his lupine brother. "I… Hello." he awkwardly addressed Falco as he was making his way around to the driver side door of his truck, the avian slowing, locking his eyes on the smaller feline.

"I know where the nearby hospital is. Follow us, yes?"

Falco nodded slowly, "Alright."

Both pairs got into their vehicles, engines turning on along with lights as Panther was the first to pull out, Falco following along closely behind.

The hulking avian looked over the center console at the slumped figure of Fox resting against the door, clothes torn, blood stains over them, generally looking like a mess.

"...Fox. What happened..?"

Fox bit his lower lip, his hands gripping the fabric of his pants, giving it a squeeze, "I… I don't know! I was waiting for you.. And… Something hit me. I woke tied up…" He squeezed a little tighter, a few tears brimming along the sides of his eyes. Everything had happened to him so fast - he barely had time to process what happened.

Falco flicked his gaze between the road and his injured lover. He couldn't deny a feeling of regret, of self-anger building inside him. How could he have let this happen to Fox? He was supposed to be there for him - to protect him…

"Fox, I'm sorry…" he finally muttered, the guilt bubbling to the surface as Falco's deep voice shook through his heavily muscled chest.

The vulpine's ear swiveled as he looked over at the avian, "For… What?"

"For not being there for you when you needed me most - goddammit!" he grunted in frustration, slamming his meaty fist on the edge of the steering wheel. 

"I should have been there! I shouldn't have left you alone! If I was there, you wouldn't have…" he huffed, the dam having broken on his emotions as the leather of the steering wheel creaked from his squeezing mitts.

Fox's tail curled around behind his chair as he continued to keep his eyes on Falco. He didn't really know what to say at first, his feet sliding forward and back over the hard plastic mat lining the footwell.

"Fuck.. I was supposed to take you somewhere nice and you got fuckin' kidnapped - and you barely made it out alive!" he continued, seemingly getting more worked up as he spoke, the strain visible on the avian's masculine featured face.

More street lights were starting to line the sides of the road, the neighborhood around them improving as they entered a more commercial district of town, a few cars whizzing by on the opposite side of the street, helping to disrupt the awkward silence between them.

"I…" Fox started before biting his lower lip, "...I still want to go back there."

"...To the place where you were kidnapped??" Falco asked almost incredulously, flicking his emerald eyes over to look at Fox.

"No… I mean.. Well, yeah. I still want to go on our date." He leaned back in his chair, letting his fingers loosen their grip around his knees as he slowly started to relax - as much as he could relax with his injuries still stinging. "You owe me a steak - especially after all this~"

Falco sat there for what seemed like ages before he finally let out a soft laugh, "Hahaha… Hhmm.. Alright - I mean, not like I wasn't going to pay for it in the first place."

"PPppfff, alright then! Two steaks!"

"Hey, that ain't fair! You can't jus' change the rules!"

"Yeah, well, I'm starving! The only thing they fed me was a shitty microwave pizza."

Falco laughed again, a little harder as he turned a corner, continuing to follow the jet black sports car as it swiveled into the lot of the hospital. It was a small one - single building with only a few levels and a single parking lot stretching around it. Not exactly Corneria's finest, but it would serve their needs.

And honestly, Falco wanted to avoid crowds anyway.

The truck pulled into a parking space next to the black sports car, their doors popping open at about roughly the same time, their occupants spilling out as they merged together into a group, heading towards the entrance of the hospital.

Panther led the pack, the rest of the following in tow as the glass doors slid open smoothly, revealing a clean, mostly-white interior. He made his way to the front desk, leaning with a hand on the counter top as he conversed with the snow white vixen behind the desk.

Fox stood between Falco and Wolf, the two of them pressed close to either side of him. If he didn't know better, he could have sworn he felt some sort of tension between the two muscled behemoths.

"Hrmph…" Wolf grunted under his breath, giving the avian the side eye. Who did this overgrown chicken think he was? The lupine gathered he must have been some sort of friend of Fox's - but the only thing that he could see the avian as was competition.

Falco shot Wolf a side glance of his own, his masculine brow furrowing as he slipped one of his burly arms around Fox, his swollen bicep pressing lightly along the smaller vulpine's back. This wolf… Why was he so interested in Fox? And why did he seem so possessive over him? Most of all, Falco felt like there wasn't something fully trustworthy about this newcomer - something not sitting quite right with him. Maybe it was the fangs, or the sneer - perhaps the way the lupine carried himself.

However, neither of them had time to think about the other for too long as the doors down the hallway opened, a few staff members beckoning Wolf and Fox to follow along with them.

Falco sighed softly as he watched his lover go out of sight, the doors gliding closed behind them. He slid his hands into his pockets, letting out a soft hiss of pain from where Wolf's claws had stuck him.

"Ah… Hello again." Panther's smooth voice spoke softly, giving a curt wave at Falco before gesturing over to the nearby waiting lobby. The two of them made their way over, Panther slipping his moderately muscled self into one of the chairs next to a corner table, his leg going up, crossing over with his ankle over his knee.

Falco dropped himself in the opposing chair with a muted thud, the metal screeching softly from the weight of the impact - it was clear that the avian was nearing the end of his rope. His meaty, feathery mitt fished inside of his pocket, pulling out his phone - the thing still amusingly small in his grip even as he turned it on. A soft sigh shook from his heavily muscled chest as he unlocked the device, flipping over to his contacts, picking out James’s number.

[Got him.]

He leaned back in his chair, his massive legs spreading wide as the chair below him groaned from the strain of keeping him up. It didn’t take long until the message he sent was marked as read, a reply busy being typed up.

[Is he safe? Are you safe?]

[Yes. We’re at a hospital.]

Falco instantly regretted sending that last message, realizing that bluntly mentioning a hospital could potentially send a nervous single father flying right over the edge. He quickly looked up the address of the place before sending it as a follow-up text before letting out another sigh, deflating back into his chair.

Panther casually watched the avian, almost studying the massive bird with those golden eyes, one of his digits trailing along his goatee covered chin. He was just about as clueless as Wolf was about the massive avian. However, unlike Wolf, he was much better suited for subtle gathering information.

"So… I take it you're a friend of Fox?"

"...Yeah." Falco grunted, peeking up from his phone.

"I'm afraid I never caught your name. Panther Caroso~" he purred charmingly, flashing the avian a disarming smile.

"...Falco." the heavily muscled avian grunted back - not entirely trusting of the feline. Or simply not caring too much. Either way, he was talking - and that's exactly what Panther wanted.

"Nice to meet you. I can imagine that Fox holds you in high regard."

"...Hm? He told you that?" Falco asked in mild curiosity.

"Aah, my friend! There is no need for him to tell me. It is all too evident~"

Falco cocked a brow, leaning back in his chair as he dropped his phone down into his lap - starting to pay more attention to the smooth feline.

"Nothing speaks of loyalty more than rescuing one's friend from the bowels of danger. The way you simply tore the front door off told me all I needed to know."

Falco shifted slightly in his seat. He didn't quite trust the other feline, but his words were at least tickling his ego a tad. Saying just the right things he wanted to hear. "Yeah.. I mean… I've been lookin' out for him most of my life."

"Ahh, mi amigo! I know exactly what you mean." Panther beamed, leaning back in his chair, getting more comfortable as he crossed his legs - at least, as comfortable as you could get in the hard plastic of waiting room chairs. "I have been doing the same for my own companion~"

Falco's flame red brow quirked as he stared at the smaller feline. Really… The panther took care of that massive canine? Strange thing to hear…

Panther picked up on Falco's facial expression, eliciting a chuckle through his mildly muscled chest. "Hahah! Does it seem strange?"

"Uhh… A little..?"

Panther chuckled again, a genuine smile forming across his face, "Well, let's say not every issue can be resolved with a punch or a flex of a bicep, mmm?" The feline paused, noticing Falco's expression before lifting up his padded hands, giving them a wave, "Haha! That isn't to say you have the same temperament of course! My friend can simply be… Unruly."

"Lotsa people picked on Fox when we were growin' up together. Always a big softie - he'd never fight back." Falco said quietly, running his meaty, feathered thumb idly along the screen of his phone. "It didn't take long for me to start fightin' back for 'em."

Panther slowly nodded as he intently listened.

"Heh… The one time I let my guard down…"

"...And he was stolen from you, yes?"

Falco nodded slowly, clasping his meaty hands together, his phone simply sliding down into his lap as he let out a self-depreciating sigh. 

A small wave of sympathy washed through Panther as he saw just how pained the massive avian was over the entire affair.

"It was supposed to be a special night too.. I don't know what I was thinking, taking him there. I thought he'd be safe for at least a few minutes - or maybe the location around the restaurant would be fine.."

"Ahh… My friend, I would not beat yourself up over such matters - for it was not you that was the cause of his kidnapping."

"If I was there…If I would have just had him come in with me -"

Panther waved a padded hand at the avian, silencing him as he scooted to the edge of his seat. "I tell you this as one friend to another - do not agonize over such details. You cannot always be there for him, and things can happen."

Falco nodded softly, his fingers tightening together as he sat.

"The fact that you found him, and managed to rescue him is what matters - what you do and how you act when a situation occurs."

Oddly enough, Panther's words seemed to set the massive avian at ease, Falco visibly relaxing back into his seat. "Yeah… I guess you're right. I'm just glad he's alright."

"And you should be proud of yourself my friend. Most wouldn't have even made the attempt at what you did for your amigo."

Falco smiled, a genuine one, his spirits lifting. Panther couldn't help but smile as well - having gotten a better handle on Falco and his intentions.

________________

Wolf grunted, sitting on the side of the hospital bed in the small room he was afforded, having been properly stitched and bandaged up. His lips curled as his fists clenched around the sheets on either side of them, his sharp nails tearing through them easily.

They said his eye was beyond saving.

"Feh…" Wolf snorted, getting up from the edge of his bed in frustration. He unhooked the IV that was attached to him along with the various other equipment. He stomped out of the room, rounding the corner, peering back and forth before setting off.

"S-sir-! Y-you can't be out and about y-yet, please! Return to your - " one of the nearby staff squeaked.

"Fuck off." Wolf snarled under his breath without missing a beat, his eyes looking down the numbers of the other rooms, peering through the glass of the doors until he spotted a familiar orange figure laying on a bed.

He gently popped the door open, turning, sliding his massive self through the door frame even as his swollen pectorals caught and pulled against it. "Heh.. Second time today I've found you on a bed without me in it."

Fox peered up, a magazine in his hands, an IV attached to him as well, shirtless and bandaged up just like the larger lupine. "Oh…" he flipped it shut - having nothing better to do now that his phone was in splinters. "Hey, Wolf…"

The lupine made his way into the room, clicking the door shut behind him, easily grabbing up one of the nearby chairs in a massive mitt before tossing it close to the edge of Fox's bed. The massive canine plonked himself down in it, bracing himself on his feet to make sure he simply didn't crush the thing underneath him.

Fox bit his lower lip as he got a good look at Wolf's face, the gash and his eye covered in gauze. "...Are you alright?"

Wolf shrugged his shoulders apathetically, "Eh… Docs said they couldn't save my eye."

"Wolf… I'm… I'm sorry…" Fox said softly, his tail tucking underneath himself as his ears folded back.

"For what..?"

"Your eye.."

Wolf snorted, leaning back in the chair, folding his monstrously large arms over his chest, no small feat considered just how much his split peak biceps and shelf-like pectorals clashed together. Yet somehow, he made it work. "It's fine, pup." After a short pause, he flicked his good eye back to the vulpine, "What'd the doc say about you?"

"Just a few stitches.. Guess you pulled him off of me before he could do anything too serious." Fox rubbed his shoulder, turning slowly, sliding his legs over the edge of the bed, the pair grazing gently against Wolf's knees. "So, uh… Thanks."

"Mmh…" Wolf grunted, his good eye gazing along Fox's shirtless torso, purple peeper trailing along the gauze that wrapped around his injured shoulder. "At least it wasn't as bad as I thought."

"Haha… Yeah, the doctor said that if it was any father to my neck, I probably would have bled out before I got here."

Wolf's face hardened as he heard that, his jaw clenching slightly.

Fox quickly realized how that sounded, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, his tail twitching as it looped around his side, "W-well.. I mean, it didn't happen - and I'm perfectly fine." he paused, looking up at Wolf, "But what about you..? You lost your *eye*... Are you… Going to be okay..?" he asked quietly, almost seemingly afraid to ask the question.

Oddly enough, Wolf hadn't given it much thought up until that point. He hadn't considered the weight behind losing an eye - the loss of vision, what the resulting scar would do to his appearance…

"Grahaha-! It's cute you think I need to be doted on." Wolf said dismissively, snickering under his breath as he leaned even further back in that chair, causing it to groan and strain dangerously under his weight.

"I'm serious! I… Ugh." Fox huffed, crossing his lightly toned arms over his chest, squeezing himself. "I care about you." he paused, before letting out a splutter, realizing how that sounded before quickly adding, "I-I mean! You saved me and fought off an insane leopard… Wh-why wouldn't I care about what happened to you?"

While Fox's face was reddening as he over-explained, Wolf slowly leaned forward, closing the gap between them, legs pressing together. His nose got less than an inch away from Fox's as he stared deeply into his green eye with his single purple.

"And… Uh… I…" Fox stammered, his breath hitching as Wolf started to tilt his head, the vulpine's eyes lidding slowly until they kissed. His hands reached out, squeezing over Wolf's traps as they kissed slowly, the sound echoing off of the walls quietly as Fox's muzzle was engulfed by the massive lupine's.

A soft rumble shook through Wolf's chest as he kissed the object of his affection slowly, almost romantically as he slowly worked his muzzle around Fox's. Tongues lashed together, Wolf's larger one playing with the vulpine's, teasing tips together before sliding along those smaller fangs.

"Mmmm...Mmffhh…" Fox moaned softly, leaning harder against Wolf, getting off of the bed as he laid more over those swollen pectorals, his arms going around his neck as they continued to swap saliva slowly. He arched his back, feeling the strong, clawed hands of the lupine stroking up over his back slowly.

A soft rap on the door knocked them out of the tender moment, Fox leaning back out of the kiss even as Wolf seemed to reluctantly hold onto it.

Fox huffed, panting, his face having turned an amusing shade of red, a few strands of saliva connecting his lower lip to Wolf's as he laid against the larger lupine's chest. Slowly, he peeled himself from the larger canine, hopping his rear over the edge of it before speaking.

"C-come in..!" he stammered, quickly slipping his feet back into his nearby shoes.

The door popped open shortly after, an older looking ram with curled horns walked through - obviously a doctor with his attire, a stereotypical stethoscope draped around his neck. He paused after taking a step into the room, however, his tired blue eyes peeking over the edges of his half-moon glasses as he stared at the anomaly that was Wolf.

Wolf was almost tempted to tell him off as well, feeling frustration at his kiss being ended early - however, he held his tongue for Fox's sake.

"Good, Mister…" he flipped through the clipboard in his hand, looking through the notes clipped onto them. "...McCloud." His eyes flicked to the other canine, giving his papers another flick before speaking again. "I normally wouldn't condone this sort of behavior, but I suppose since you're already here - it'll make my job a little faster."

Fox gulped a bit, his feet sliding over each other almost adorably - irrationally nervous that the ram was going to say something completely unexpected for some reason.

"Mm… Multiple lacerations… - Luckily there was no lasting damage. There might be mild scarring, but it's nothing your fur won't cover in normal circumstances.." He slowly turned to the indifferent Wolf, flicking the pages over the back of his clipboard. "As for you… Mister - Mm.. O'Donnell… I'm afraid your injuries were a little more extensive. Deep laceration along your latissimus dorsi - extensive stitches. As for your eye -"

Wolf growled under his breath, the edges of his fangs flashing as he flicked a gaze at the older goat.

If it phased him, he didn't show it - simply flipping his pages back with a flick of his wrist. "Mm.. Well, you've already been informed of the situation. You're both free to go when you’re ready. Stop by the receptionist on your way out to get your itemized bill.” And with that, he shut the door behind him, leaving the two in silence once again.

Even as he tried to stand up, Fox was pushed back onto the bed, the larger lupine over him in almost an instant. “I… Wh-wh…” he stammered, his face turning a shade of red as Wolf looked down at him with a lidded eye, large, clawed hands around either side of him as the lupine slowly lowered himself down. Fox couldn’t help but let out a lewd moan as he felt his wide, canine tongue starting to lap over the uninjured side of his neck sensually. “W-wait.. S-stop! W-we might get caught..!”

“Only makes it more thrilling, pup..~” he rumbled, his voice husky as his lips slid over his lover’s neck, the massively muscled lupine pressing a hard kiss to it as his fingers pushed under his back, lifting him up into his meaty arms.

Fox found his will to fight back waning as he huffed under his breath, a soft moan shaking through his chest with every hard kiss Wolf pushed over his neck. The blush over his face intensified as the lupine worked along his jaw and all the way to his lips, giving him another deep kiss. His hands were clasped in Wolf's much larger ones, his arms brought up over his head as he made out with the larger male.

This was all that Wolf wanted - what he needed.

He had no idea how much he ached for Fox until that moment. His meaty digits squeezed tighter around Fox's, the vulpine returning the affectionate squeeze as they kissed slowly. The larger lupine dropped more of himself down over his lover, grinding his thick pectorals against the smaller chest below him, working forward and back as he rocked his absurdly muscled self.

Their kiss seemed to last for minutes on end, time seeming to slow as the two simply satisfied with clinging to each other, tongues rolling together, eyes closed. Their voices mingled together, Wolf's deep bassy tone resonating with Fox's higher pitch as they pressed into each other hard.

Fox whined softly as Wolf’s hands pulled off of his, the vulpine reaching up, wrapping his arms around Wolf’s powerful neck, his fingertips sliding through the dense, wild mohawk that ran between the lupine’s pointed ears. He huffed through his padded nostrils, his cock throbbing in his pants, swelling against the fabric in a shamelessly lewd display as drool started to dribble from the corners of his mouth. He’d never had a kiss this passionate - this intense - and even that long before. His mind was practically shorting out as his eyes rolled back in his head.

Wolf cracked his eye open, looking down at the fox below him, practically drinking in the needy, overwhelmed expression painted across his face. It was adorable… His arms slipped under the vulpine, lifting him gently up off of the bed, pressing the smaller male practically between his pecs as he slowly pulled off of that kiss, the pair of them panting heavily. Wolf’s heavily muscled arms rippled, bloated biceps pressed against Fox’s sides, jammed against his swollen pectorals as he kept the object of his affection completely engulfed in his oversized embrace.

As much as Wolf wanted to just hop onto the bed and power bottom the smaller vulpine into oblivion - he knew it would be a step too far. His hormones were raging, egging him on into taking his prize, however.

Fox laid back in the bed, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, having licked away the strings of saliva that connected their lips as his lithe chest bobbed up and down, his emerald eye locked with Wolf’s lavender. He could feel it himself - even though he protested, he wanted so badly to take things further, his loins practically burning with need for the older lupine. “W-Wolf…” he stammered, his face still a hot shade of red between his short fur.

Wolf kicked the chair out from under himself, the thing skittering back until it thunked against the wall. The hulking behemoth dropped onto his knees slowly, breaths coming out in hot puffs as he leaned forward, pushing his nose against Fox’s tented crotch, eliciting a whining twitch from the smaller vulpine. A growling chuckle shook through his powerful pillar of a neck, Wolf nuzzling along the bulging outline of that shaft even as his clawed fingers reached up, undoing the front of his pants.

What… was happening? Was this even real..? Fox’s face burned as the front of his pants popped open, his vein-webbed shaft starting to spill out even as Wolf rumbled in satisfaction. Was he about to be blown in a back room in the middle of a hospital?

Wolf fished that musky member out of the confines of Fox’s pants, licking his lips hungrily as he gave the heavy shaft a heft. “Heh… Hey there, gorgeous..” he growled teasingly before leaning his head in, slathering his wide, canine tongue along that sensitive member. He wrapped his meaty hand around the base of that cock, giving it a few slow strokes, his other sliding up Fox’s chest, digits working through short fur as he gently pushed him back onto the bed.

“W-Wollffff…” Fox panted breathily, his eyes rolling back in his head as the massive lupine started licking his shaft like it was some sort of lollipop, coaxing high pitched moans out of his chest. Every twitch of that absurdly muscled arm caused him to lift his hips in sheer need, the vulpine reaching down, sliding his digits over that powerful arm, tracing the split peaked bicep with the tips of his fingers, struggling to reach as he was pinned back on the hospital bed.

“Wh..HHfff.. M-might leave a m-mess..!” Fox whined, his voice a lustful pant as his toes curled in his shoes, legs lifting up to squeeze around those wing-like lats the lupine sported.

“You think I give a damn about that..?” a low husky rumble came from Wolf, peeking his good eye up to drink in Fox’s lusty, flustered reaction as he dragged his tongue up to the head of that cock. His mouth opened, lips wrapping around the head of that meaty member, slowly dropping down over it, slurping and shlurking as he swallowed at it.

Fox whined loudly, reaching up to cover his own mouth, trying to muffle himself as his ears pinned back. He couldn’t help but lift his hips, pushing more of his cock into Wolf’s mouth. If his mind wasn’t already swimming in pleasure, he’d be amazed that Wolf was even able to take the head in his mouth, let alone swallow some of that meaty log of his.

Wolf pulled his maw off of that cock, leaving a splattered mess of saliva over nearly a quarter of that pulsating, oozing shaft. He slowly licked over his lips, smirking as he watched that swaying shaft with his singular eye - such a prize. He almost regretted never giving it this much attention until now. He lowered the head down, pushing his swollen, shelf-like pectorals up, letting the saliva slicked head sink into the deep void between those banded mounds.

Fox let out a hissing moan as he twitched, rocking his hips, his cock working in and out, pushing even deeper between the hairy ravine between those massive man-tits Wolf sported. “NNNHH…. NHhh.. Hhh-!” he panted quietly, keeping one of his hands on his mouth to try to muffle just how noisy he was being. Last thing he wanted was for that door to pop open again.

"Mhhff.. Hhrr… C'mon, babe… Fuck these tits.." Wolf growled under his breath, his singular eye lidding as he gently let off of Fox's chest, allowing him to sit back up onto his ass.

Fox whined, gripping the back of his head, fingers sifting through that messy mohawk, other hand clamping down on his mountainous trap. "HHuhh… Hh… W-Wolf…" he whined quietly under his breath, eyes rolling back in his head as he started to buck, pushing his cock deeper between those pecs, his legs catching and bending those thick nipples that hung along the underside of those shelves. He didn't even realize he was this pent up - having been so scared and uncertain up until now, he never gave it a second thought.

However, there were a *lot* of thoughts about it now.

Wolf huffed and grunted, trying to keep his voice down as well as he plunged his pecs around that cock, lapping at the head of it with his wide, canine tongue, sending shocks of pleasure up Fox's spine. "Mmhh… That's right, babe… C'mon… Cum for me… I know you want to…" he rumbled, his voice a low, husky tone that only made Fox whine and his toes curl.

"I… I… A-aah… Ahhhh-!" Fox whined, bucking his hips, letting his hands loose from Wolf to push one over his face, fingers going into his cream colored hair as a high pitched, almost slutty whine shook through him. His tongue rolled out of his mouth, panting and huffing as his cock swelled, urethra bulging out like a balloon.

Wolf leaned himself back as he felt Fox's cock swell - just in time to see the first few ropes blast into the air, hitting the ceiling and the upper wall, cum dripping and splattering down onto the tile floor as the smaller vulpine unloaded like he was some sort of cannon. His meaty hand slid along the underside of that cannon, savoring every swell of that urethra as it continued to pump and gush. "That's it, babe… Yeah… Get it all out…" he huffed, licking over his chops.

After what felt like minutes of orgasming, Fox's hydrant slowly dribbled to a stop, the vulpine dropping onto the bed as he gasped for air, his chest heaving - having one of the hardest orgasms in his life.

Slowly, Wolf got up, sliding himself over top of Fox, kissing along his lower abdomen, working up every lightly defined brick, over his toned chest, then over that neck. He lapped with his wide tongue, rolling it through Fox's fur, almost as if he was rewarding him for such an explosive display.

Truth was, he was just glad Fox was safe...

Gently, Wolf’s arms dipped under Fox once again after tucking his spent endowment back into his pants, looping along under his legs and his back, cradling him as he brought the vulpine up to his chest, carrying him bridal style. He gave a look over at the mess that coated the wall and a few of the chairs, smirking to himself in satisfied amusement.

Fox was so infatuated with the lupine that he didn’t even think to protest as the massive male made his way to the door and out through the other side, being carried along through the hospital hallways by his hulking savior, the floor shaking with every heavily booted footstep. A few staff scrambled out of the way of the massive wolf as he made his way past, practically carrying his trophy along as they made their way into an elevator.

The elevator sagged as Wolf stepped into it. His good eye flicked around, looking for the acceptable poundage before deciding to press any of the buttons. 1000… Good. Looks like their combined weight wouldn’t push it over the edge - even if it was getting close. He hefted Fox a little higher against his chest, the vulpine nuzzling against his neck a few times due to the proximity. Wolf pushed the button to the ground floor, the plate lit up with a pale orange as the doors slid shut.

Fox let out a soft whine as he was gently lowered down, trying his best to cling to the massive wall of warm muscle and fur before being let down gently. He still snuggled into Wolf’s side, one of those powerful, heavily muscled trunk of an arm looped around him, a meaty, padded mitt pressed over the smaller vulpine’s rear.

A part of Wolf hoped the bodybuilder bird would get to see this - even if for just a brief moment.

The elevator let out a soft ding as they arrived at the ground floor, the doors sliding open quietly as the larger lupine walked out with the smaller vulpine, his hand still attached to his hip, Fox leaning against his massive side, under his burly arm.

Wolf didn't know why, but he felt a pleased warmth in his chest - the fact that Fox wasn't protesting and was trying to stay so close to him… It almost felt like love.

The lupine gave his head a shake, snickering internally. Like he knew what *love* actually felt like - he never had a romantic fling in his life. It was all purely carnal.

...And yet. Those round, green eyes, that cute smile - they raced around the otherwise tough-as-nails wolf's mind. He had to fight himself to keep his massive endowment from twitching in the front of his pants.

The pair of them made their way, step in step with each other to the receptionist before the exit to the lobby. Wolf took charge of everything, looping his arm further around the smaller vulpine as Fox leaned against him.

Fox couldn't help but blush, being so taken care of. He wouldn't normally admit it, but he loved having such a strong presence take care of him like that - unable to help himself as he tilted his head, nuzzling along that meaty pectoral slowly, ear folding back as he pressed.  
Wolf couldn't help but smile, his good eye lidding as his fingers found Fox's, lacing with them, giving them a tight squeeze. "You doin' okay down there? You're bein' a lil more clingy than usual." the massive lupine teased - hoping that pointing it out wouldn’t back-fire on him.

Fox paused for a short moment as some of the paperwork was slid over the counter top in front of the larger male. "I… W-well…" he stammered, his face heating up again as his tail curled around his own leg, the tip of it brushing the monstrously thick one that Wolf sported. "L-like I said, you saved me… And I'm grateful." He paused a while longer, emerald eyes watching as Wolf scribbled on the papers, signing off on them.

"I didn't know you cared that much about me… I thought I was just a piece of ass to you.. All the teasing and flirting… I didn't know what to make of it."

Wolf pondered Fox's statements. A few weeks ago, it would have been almost completely true - but now…

The lupine paused as he saw those emerald orbs looking up at him, the massive wall of muscle unable to pull his gaze away from Fox's. "Fuck.. What do you want me to say, Fox? That I love you or some shit?" he grunted under his breath as he stepped away from the counter, having wrapped up with their business.

Before they could head to the lobby, Fox grabbed Wolf's hand, practically dragging him off to a secluded corner, much to the larger lupine's surprise. He couldn't help but raise his brows as Fox actually pushed him against the wall, holding his smaller hands on the larger lupine's massive wall of pectorals. Wolf didn't know where this was coming from, but it excited a small part of him, his tail giving a slight flick.

"Wolf. Stop messing with me." Fox's face was a serious one, looking up at the larger lupine, his brows furrowed as he held his hands on that chest - dangerously close to the lupine's obsidian nipples. "I need to know. I'm not going to ask if you love me - but… Do you care about me?"

"I jumped through a window when I found out you were kidnapped." Wolf scoffed, averting his gaze as he put his fists on his hips, making him seem even more like a heavily muscled mountain range than usual. "You do the math."

"You're not answering my question."

"I… Fuck! Fox - I don't know! I guess??" he finally said in exasperation. "I'm not good with romantic shit, okay?"

"...You were doing pretty good with it back in my room." Fox replied slyly after a moment.

"Yeah, cuz you're all cute and shit." Wolf sneered, grappling Fox with one of his massive arms, pressing him right into his monstrously muscled chest, the vulpine's muzzle going right between those bulging, hairy pectorals.

"MPPHHHhhh-WoooOOOolf-!" Fox laughed, his arms going around the lupine's sides, squeezing tight to him in that wholesome moment. The pair of them simply hugged, squeezing close, sharing a moment together in that quiet corner. The vulpine couldn't help but place a few kisses between those pectorals, giving a lick every so often. "...My hero~"

Wolf snorted audibly, "You better not start callin' me that."

"Oh yeah? How about Daddy O'Donnell then~?" Fox smirked, obviously feeling playful now that his question. 

Wolf's lips visibly curled with disgust as he simply stared down at the smaller vulpine.

Fox couldn't help but laugh, a deep belly one - the first in what felt like forever as he grinned wide, "I'm just kidding, jeeze!" He slid his hands over that wide, powerful chest slowly, fingers splaying as they worked through the thick fur that adorned those bulging pectorals. "...For what it's worth - I always thought you were kinda sweet to me."

"Oh..?" Wolf asked, cocking one of his dense brows as he tilted his head, barely able to see his smaller companion from below his jutting chest.

"Well, yeah! You never handled me rough when we did stuff together.. And, well.. You're *really* cuddly at night. You ending up in my bed before I wake up is…" He laughed softly, running a hand over his face in embarrassment, "It's actually really nice…"

That warm feeling bloomed in Wolf's chest once again as he heard what his lover had to say.

"..You know what? I've never had anyone else stay in my bed before."

Fox peeked up with those emerald green eyes of his, squeezing a little tighter as his face warmed up.

"They all leave. Just quick fucks. You were the first that wanted to stay." he rumbled quietly, one of his massive, clawed mitts sliding over Fox's back slowly, working through his short, orange fur. "Hahaha… I thought you stayed because we shared a room - that you were trapped with me."

"I mean.. I guess at first." Fox admitted, averting his gaze as he rubbed one of his arms, "You were really overwhelming. I.. I kinda liked it, but it was really flustering. I had a hard time getting my grades up. I.. Uh.. Even thought of putting in for a transfer, but…" he paused, slowly turning around, leaning his back against Wolf's massive chest, his head laying back between those meaty man-tits. "The way you held me when you slept…"

"When I slept?"

"Yeah.. You held me so close… Your legs would wrap with mine…" Fox's face heated up as he remembered how close Wolf would keep him, spooned behind him late in the night. "You uh… Get really possessive when you sleep. Tried to go to the bathroom one night and you just *wouldn't* let go."

Though a thought finally floated through the vulpine's mind, one that he didn't even realize he was partly repressing. The fact that the leopard knew exactly who Wolf was - and supposedly that his *father* was trying to essentially purchase him.

"Wolf… Why were you really trying to rescue me?"

The massive lupine's mood dimmed as he heard that serious question, his head tilting a bit, "Hunh..? I thought we already established why."

"That leopard back there… The guy who kidnapped me - he mentioned your father. ...He mentioned *you*..."

Wolf stood there for a while, leaning back against the wall as he looked off to the side, thinking to himself. 

He had no idea why his father would be interested in Fox. He was against Wolf going to the academy in the first place - the lupine having practically ran away from his home to be able to get away. ...He hadn't talked with his father in months - almost a year. ...Why did he want Fox?

Wolf visibly tensed as his jaw grit, Fox's ears folding back.

Was this part of his father trying to get back at him for going against running the family "business"? He'd always done this to him growing up - taking things he loved or enjoyed that didn't fit with his father's grand plan - and then *breaking* them in front of him. ...Was he trying to break Fox too..? 

Wolf's arms slid around Fox, squeezing him close, maybe even a little harder than he should have.

"W-Wolf..! Wh-what is it..?" Fox wheezed as he was mooshed up tight against Wolf's meaty chest, his nose going between those musky pectorals as his protests became muffled.

Wolf's singular eye looked down at Fox's face, taking in every feature of his vulpine visage. He was so beautiful… But was he safe? Would Fox be safe around him..? Would he be safe *away* from him? Too many questions ran through the lupine's almost panicked mind.

Fox's arms tightened around his lupine lover, his ears folded back, tail having dipped down between his legs.

"Fox…" Wolf started, his voice serious as his bassy tone rumbled from his chest. The thought of simply telling the vulpine everything crossed his mind - something Wolf would have *never* considered doing with anyone before. Perhaps it was that innocent face the smaller male sported that made Wolf feel like he could completely trust him.

"Just.. Tell me you didn't have me kidnapped, okay?" Fox finally asked, pressing tighter around Wolf's sides, his fingers digging into those wing-like lats supportively as he held onto the hulking lupine.

Wolf dropped himself down onto a knee, his arms engulfing the smaller vulpine on impulse, pulling him as close as he could. He ran his muzzle along the vulpine's neck tenderly, his tongue slipping out as he lapped affectionately, working along under the smaller male's jaw before he finally spoke. "Never."

Fox let out a sigh of relief - mixed a tad with arousal as he clung around Wolf's pillar of a neck. "Th-that's all I.. NNhhff-! W-wanted to hear…" he stammered cutely, his face heating up as Wolf lavished him with affection, practically sealing in his statement.

The two of them clung to each other, nuzzling affectionately, tails wagging slowly - the moment seeming to last for minutes until Fox slowly pulled back from the older male, flashing him an almost cute smile, “C’mon. Let’s get out of here.”

Wolf nodded, returning the smile with his own signature smirk, slowly getting up to his full imposing height, his clawed hand slipping behind Fox’s back as the pair of them marched out of the nearby double doors and to their waiting friends.


	10. Chapter 10

The doors to the lobby popped open as the pair smiled at each other - a rare sight on Wolf's usually stoic or mocking mug. The two of them walked side by side into the waiting lobby, no doubt where Falco and Panther were waiting.

Falco was the first to jump out of his chair as soon as he saw them enter, a wide smile pushing over his beak as he practically rushed over to his vulpine lover. He slowed to a stop, the floor shaking from his stomping as he reached down, grasping at Fox's hand, pulling it up as he squeezed affectionately.

"Fox… You alright..?" he finally asked, his voice quiet, but hopeful - after all, he seemed perfectly fine despite his dressings.

Panther behind him was almost mortified, a hand having gone over his face as his golden eyes laid upon damage that was done to his brother's face.

"Haha… I'm fine!" Fox giggled softly as his hand was clasped, those meaty, feathery mitts practically engulfing his wrist and forearm. He didn't miss the gentle rubbing of those thick thumbs, working through his short orange fur.

Wolf's bright mood waned slightly as Falco gripped over Fox like that. There was clearly something between those two - but he hadn't quite figured out exactly what. He was almost afraid to ask - worried he might ruin what he already has with his first real love.

Those dark thoughts faded as Panther stepped around the pair, moving closer to the hulking lupine, his wide, golden eyes looking up at him almost expectantly. One could almost call the gaze adorable.

"What..?" Wolf finally asked, crossing his trunk-like arms over his monstrous expanse of meaty chest.

"How.. Did it go?" Panther finally asked, unable to help but stare at the gauze plastered section of the hulking lupine's face.

"How do you think it went?" Wolf sneered, holding his singular gaze on the smaller feline.

"...Ah, I see." Panther finally said, his ears folding back as his tail dropped - clearly saddened.

"Poor choice of words." Wolf snarked, lifting his padded nose up, looking down it at Panther.

"Ah-hah… Hm… Yes - I suppose it is." Panther chuckled half in amusement, and half in nervousness. 

Fox looked to the other pair, able to sense that things were drawing to a close. Oddly, he didn't want to let go of Wolf yet… And - at the same time, he didn't feel like parting from Falco either…

"Hey, Wolf?"

"Hhrrmhh..?" the lupine grunted, swiveling his head to look at the smaller male with his good eye.

"Are you staying anywhere in particular during the break, or..?"

Wolf shrugged his shoulders apathetically. "Nah. You know me - jus' camped at the dorm."

Thoughts raced through Fox's head as his tail flicked behind him. Most of the things that went through his head were about asking Wolf to come back with them - but he had no idea how Falco would take it - or if he would even agree. After all, it *was* his house…

"One… Moment!" Fox said quickly, snatching Falco by the wrist, tugging him along until they went out of view and around a corner, a few vending machines glowing as they lined the walls.

Falco went stumbling along, throwing a few confused protests before he went thudding to a step, his heavily muscled pectorals banging against Fox.

"Falco.. I… Can he stay with us?"

"What?!" Falco answered incredulously, balking visibly.

"I.. I know it's a little sudden but… He saved me and…"

"Fox, I don't trust the guy! I don't know how you do either - the dude looks like he's a roided up thug straight off the streets!"

Fox thought for a moment, gathering his thoughts as he slid a padded finger along his own chin thoughtfully, "Do… You trust me?"

"Of course I do!"

"...Can you trust me on this?"

Falco's beak screwed up as his brows furrowed - having clearly been cornered with his own words.

"..Please..?" Fox asked softly, giving Falco his best googly puppy-eyes.

Falco's face screwed up even harder upon seeing that, twitching slightly. There was no way he could say no to that face. With an exasperated sigh, he shrugged his shoulders, dropping his arms down to his sides, his biceps bashing against his lats. "Fiiinne… Alright, fine."

Fox's eyes lit up, his tail popping along with his ears - an adorable sight that practically made Falco melt, making it almost worth it.

The pair of them came back out from around the corner, returning to Panther and Wolf, both of them curious as to what their absence was about. Wolf in particular cocked his eyebrow, his good eye flicking between the pair as they slowed to a stop in front of them.

Fox let out a cough under his breath, stepping in front of the massive avian - a bout of sudden nervousness flooding through him. ...Why was he nervous? *This is just Wolf - just ask him. It doesn’t really matter if he says yes or no, right?* 

“I… Would..” his voice dried out, cracking almost embarrassingly as he gulped, “Uh… You wanna stay with us? Y’know… For a day or two… Or uh… However… Long?”

Wolf blinked at the offer, his brow arching even higher as his gaze fixed on the blushing vulpine below him, flicking it every so often to the cross-armed bodybuilder pheasant. 

He didn't feel safe leaving Fox behind quite yet - not after what happened, and the things he had learned. That *bird* though… What a nuisance - and it was *his* house too? He had to force himself not to let his lips curl at the prospect.

"...Eh, sure." he finally replied, shrugging his massive shoulders, "Gonna have to swing by our dorm though." he laughed, before gesturing down at his shirtless self, his swollen pectorals hanging out alluringly into the air, even with gauze wrapped around those mighty man-tits.

"O-oh, yeah! S-sure! ...Sorry about your hoodie, though."

"Eh, forget about it. I got a shit-ton of 'em." Wolf shrugged his monstrously large delts, flashing the smaller vulpine a smirk. "Yo, bird-boy!"

Falco twitched at being called such a name, trying his hardest not to outright glare at the massive lupine, "Yeah?"

"Where you live at?"

Falco quickly rattled out his address to the larger lupine, the older wolf having already fished out his phone, tapping on the glass with that oversized padded thumb before giving it a click, turning it off. The two pairs quickly gave their goodbyes, Wolf reiterating that he'd be at the place shortly after he gathered his stuff.

Fox let out a soft, happy sigh as he watched Wolf and Panther make their way out of the hospital and out of sight. He couldn't help but lean however, as he felt a massive, feathered arm loop around him, squeezing his shoulder. His cheek slid along Falco's swollen pectoral, nuzzling it gently. "Thanks…" he said quietly, his tail curling around the avian's meaty thigh loosely.

Falco let out a soft humm under his breath in response. He didn't know if what he did was the right thing to do, but it made Fox happy. That's what mattered.

Slowly, the bodybuilder bird leaned down, pressing a kiss to the vulpine's cheek, pecking a few times gently, working his way down the smaller male's neck.

"MMhhff… F-Falco…" Fox mumbled in embarrassment, his face warming up as that meaty arm slid further around him, grabbing over his stomach, pulling him in tighter to that massive - and slightly musky frame.

"Thank fuck you're safe…" he finally mumbled, looping both of his arms around, pulling Fox with him as his massive body landed back into the bench seating, causing it to crack loudly - damaged, but not having collapsed at least. He started kissing over his vulpine lover's neck, his hands working up and down over his back, as if he simply wanted to *feel* Fox.. To make sure he was still there, or maybe even make sure he's entirely real.

Fox moaned and huffed, his knees going around Falco's sides as he practically sat over his lap, his lithe chest pressed against those bulging pectorals as his neck was worked upon. "F-fff...Falco… I… I'm okay…" he moaned quietly, his eyes rolling shut as he just gave himself into the larger avian's attention..

Good thing the waiting lobby was empty and out of sight.

Fox had to fight to keep his oversized endowment from swelling up and tenting obscenely, the fact that Falco's cobbled abdominals were grinding against it driving the vulpine crazy. His breath hitched as he felt Falco's beak open, wrapping around the uninjured side of his neck, biting down gently, tongue slathering slowly over his fur. "O-ohh… hhhh…"

He wasn't sure what he did to deserve having two hunks in his life that lavished him with such attention - but he was certainly counting his blessings.

The massive avian let out a soft pant, pulling off of Fox's neck, a string of saliva connecting his lower beak-lip to that neck as he leaned back further in his chair. His hands had wandered all over Fox's back, one of them having dipped to squeeze at the vulpine's rear, giving it a slow massage, his digits tracing the perfect curvature of those glutes as he nuzzled into his lover's neck. "Don't scare me like that again…"

Fox felt a pang of guilt as his ears folded back slightly. He shuffled himself forward a little tighter against the massive avian, his arms going around those sides, squeezing against wing-like lats as he held onto his childhood best friend. "I'll try not to…" he mumbled softly, leaning his muzzle under that masculine jaw that Falco sported, nuzzling under it, hiding his face as his tail wagged slowly behind him.

It was a perfect moment, the two holding each other in the otherwise empty and peaceful hospital.

At least until Falco's phone started to ring.

Awkwardly shifting, the avian fished one of his meaty hands into his pocket, pulling out his phone, giving it a quick look. It was James…

Fox didn't even move, still clung to the bodybuilder bird's bulging torso, nuzzling in even further, letting himself just shut off for a few moments longer.

"Hello..?" Falco answered, his elbow going up, angling in mild awkwardness due to the smaller vulpine clinging to his front. "You're almost here? Oh… Uh, well… Yeah we can wait a minute before we go."

Fox's ear flicked as he heard a deep voice on the other end of the phone conversation.

"Oh, yeah! Sure! Here's Fox" Falco finished before pulling the phone from the side of his face, leaning back a bit further, "Fox… It's, uh, yer dad. He wants to see if you're okay."

Fox nodded, gently taking the extra sized phone from Falco's meaty mitt, pulling the device up to the side of his head. It smelled like a mix of earthy musk and fresh plastic. "Hello..?"

"Son!" a deep, booming voice shook the speaker from the other side. "Are… Are you okay? Are you alright..?" a worried James McCloud spoke from the other side.

"I… Uhm… Needed a few stitches, but I'm fine, Dad." Fox said, a light blush pushing over his face, his tail whipping along Falco's thighs. "I… Uh, might need a new phone though."

"Huh..? What happened to your old one?"

Fox's ears folded back as he bit his lower lip. He loved his old phone. It was a present for graduating High School - and that psychopath snapped it like a cheap candybar. 

"Kidnappers trashed it."

Fox could almost feel the frown from the other side of the phone before his father let out a slow sigh. "It's alright, Son. I'm just glad you're safe. I'll get you a replacement one here soon, alright? Just stick close to Falco until I do, okay?" parental concern practically shook through the elder McCloud's fog horn of a voice, making his kit shudder instinctively.

"I love you, Son."

Fox blushed, his face heating up, his crotch giving a slight twitch from those words - the sensation not lost on a curious Falco.

"I love you too, Dad."

"I'm pulling into the parking lot. Why don't you two come out?"

"Alright! We'll be out in a second." Fox replied quickly, pulling the phone away from his face before hitting the end call button, gently handing it back to Falco, shifting over his meaty, trunk-like thighs.

"Time to go?" Falco asked curiously, leaning his head back, watching his lover casually with those emerald eyes.

Fox nodded, slowly slipping himself off of Falco's lap reluctantly - but not before giving those swollen pectorals a quick kiss, nuzzling his face into them. He didn't know if his father would approve of him acting this way around Falco, but he figured it would be best to let him know about that another day - one that wasn't full of him being held for ransom..

The pair made their way out of the hospital, Falco keeping Fox close either out of a protective instinct, or out of affection - quite possibly both. The parking lot was mostly empty, pools of light illuminating across the open sea of pavement in the dead of night. Fox only just realized how *dark* it was outside, his green eyes looking around.

Eventually they spotted a pair of headlights as his father’s signature green and white trimmed truck pulled into the lot.

Fox remembered the vehicle well. His father was so massive that the cabin had to be custom modified with his size in mind, a singular seat with the well and steering wheel sitting near-center of the large vehicle - no room for passengers except for the cramped back seats. Not that Fox ever had a problem with it with his fairly average size.

The vehicle swung around into a parking space nearest the pair, the door popping open as the massive figure of James McCloud peeled himself out, landing onto the ground with an earth-shaking thud.

Fox could have sworn some of the blacktop he landed on cracked beneath him.

Before the smaller vulpine knew what was happening, his father was already on top of him. James's titanic arms wrapped around his kit, practically smothering him as he lifted his only son from the ground, squeezing him between those monstrously large pectorals he sported.

"Fox… Oh, Son.. You're safe-! Let me get a look at you." he said gently - a feat he still somehow managed even with his earth-rumbling bass. He lowered his offspring down to the ground, looking over him, examining along his neck and a few patched areas along his sides.

"D-Daaaadd…" Fox whined, his face turning a hot shade of red as the massive male practically combed over his body with those fat, powerful digits. He had to fight to keep from sporting a boner - his confused feelings for his own father coming rushing back harder than he anticipated.

Falco merely smirked as he stood nearby, amused with how flustered Fox was getting - figuring it was simply a case of an embarrassed son, having no idea of the secret feelings the younger McCloud harbored for his father.

James let out a soft sigh as he got down on a knee, his signature sunglasses swaying, clipped onto the over-stretched collar of his green shirt. "I'm just glad you're alright, Son. ...You're all I have left."

Fox leaned forward, hugging around his dad's massive almost non-neck as his arms went up over those mountainous traps, squeezing tight to his father as he nuzzled into his wide, bearded chin. "I… I'm sorry for scaring you, Dad…"

James's emerald eyes flicked over to Falco, flashing him a warm, almost thankful smile, the heavily muscled avian giving a sheepish smile in return - the elder McCloud silently communicating his thanks.

Truth was, it was pretty heartwarming, Falco unable to help but hold that smile as the two McClouds hugged each other tightly. A small part of him wished he had that connection with his own father. However he quickly dismissed the thought as the pair of vulpines pulled away from each other.

"Is… There anything I can get you, Son? You hungry? I can get you something to eat, or…" he trailed, his red bandana shifting around that vein-webbed pillar of what little was left of his neck, making his son gulp as his eyes fixated on it. He wished he could just take his son home. However, his recent… Episode would have made it impossible for his kit to use his own room.

"Oh… Uh…" Fox mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. Truth be told, food *did* sound good. He was a little hungry, the small instant pizza already starting to wear off. However, he didn't want to keep Wolf waiting on Falco's doorstep, having no way to communicate with him easily.

"I'd like to, but I'm fine, Dad. Really~" he smiled, flashing his father with those bright eyes of his - a particular face he made when trying to alleviate the fears of a single father.

"Well.. Alright." James reached up with his massive mitts, clasping those thick digits around Fox's shoulders, squeezing. His son was so small in comparison to the hulking mountain range that was his own body. His digits practically laced together just by being on either side of his shoulders. "Just… Please stay safe, alright, Son? I'll get you a new phone tomorrow."

James's gaze moved to Falco, giving him a warm smile, "Keep my boy safe, okay? I'm counting on you."

Falco felt a wave of guilt flow through him at those words. He already failed to keep Fox safe - and it hung over him like a dark cloud. However he gave a nod, looping his thumbs into his pockets, “I will.”

________________

Wolf tapped his foot, his massive arms crossed over his shirt-clad chest as his back leaned against the door to Falco’s small home. He grumbled under his breath, a stuffed duffle bag slung over just one of his monstrously large shoulders, strap stretched to the limit just from that one shoulder alone. He was starting to wonder if he should have said no to the invitation to stay - or maybe have Panther wait with him until the other two arrive.

Either way, he rolled his eyes, the wood of the door groaning just from the weight alone on it. A small part of him was excited however. He was going to have Fox again - and that made this entire debacle worth it, even if he otherwise looked grouchy.

Wolf squinted as he saw a pair of headlights off in the distance - the first in what felt like minutes. As the vehicle approached, he noticed it was the same pickup truck as before. 

...Finally.

He pulled himself off of the door, crossing his arms in an attempt to look intimidating as he watched the pair get out of the vehicle, trotting up the steps. "About time you two studs got here." he rumbled sassily, particularly watching Fox's reaction to the comment.

As the massive lupine predicted, it flustered Fox, his face turning a shade of red, "H-hey! My dad showed up, alright? Took me a while to get away from him."

Falco didn't miss the fact the off-handed compliment was aimed at both of them. Part of him enjoyed it, his ego tickled as he strolled up behind Fox, his swollen pectorals bumping against the smaller vulpine's back before he made his way around the pair. He fished into his pocket, meaty digits sifting around in the tight space until he managed to yoink his keys out, popping the door open easily enough.

Wolf peered around, ducking and turning to get his way through the doorframe due to his sheer bulk as Falco flipped on the lights. His padded nostrils jumped, taking in the air around him. Musky scents, and…

Sex.

A small part of him recoiled at the idea of others having their way with Fox - but a much bigger part of him thought it was hot. He couldn't really blame the vulpine either, Falco was his usual type - big, brawny - wouldn't break when being fucked by the redwood swinging between his legs.

"Well.. Make yourself at home, I guess." Falco said, a hint of awkwardness in his voice - still not quite sure what to make of Wolf. If Fox trusts him, the least he could do was give the guy a chance.

Wolf looked around in mild curiosity, the floor shaking softly with every booted footstep until he made it over to the sofa. He dropped himself down onto it gently, his duffle going onto the floor next to it, the massive lupine sprawling back as he let out a low exhale.

Falco retreated to his bedroom - most likely to get out of the somewhat nicer clothes he had wanted to wear to the otherwise interrupted dinner date.

Fox sliiiid almost shyly to the massive Lupine, his rear sliding over the arm-rest of the sofa, bumping gently against Wolf's elbow. Even as he opened his mouth to say something, Wolf's monstrously muscled limb wrapped around him, pulling him right into that expanse of a lap. "W-Wolf-! H-hey!" he stammered.

Wolf smirked as he leaned in, planting a kiss over Fox's lips, giving him a mind-blowingly deep one, if not short - practically leaving Fox dizzy as he flopped back into that lap, laying horizontally across the massive lupine. "Yeah, babe?" he practically purred teasingly, his signature cocky smirk plastered across his stubble-coated, masculine featured face.

"I… Wh.. We can't do that here-!" Fox spluttered, his face a shade of tomato red from between his short fur, the smaller vulpine trying to peek over Wolf's swollen bicep

Wolf's lips curled into a sneer as he saw Fox's flustered reactions. It seemed there *was* a special connection between him and the big bird. "Oh..? And why not? Your birdie buddy gonna get mad~?" he taunted teasingly, rolling his massive thighs, teardrop shaped quads practically bulging the limits of his jeans, causing Fox to roll about in his lap.

Falco stepped into the room, clad in a white tank top and a taut pair of shorts that clung to his meaty thighs, leaving nothing to the imagination as those pistons flexed and rippled. He paused in mid-step however as he saw the pair of canines together on the sofa. 

"I.. Uh…" he stammered.

"Welcome back, bird-stud." Wolf rumbled, flashing him a smirk as he leaned further back, making the sofa groan dangerously under his weight, massive arms being tossed over the back of that sofa as he stretched, shins bonking against the nearby coffee table. He couldn't help but sneer as he saw the bird's slackjaw reaction. 

"Oh, sorry, did I steal your fox~?" he said teasingly, letting one of his meaty mitts drop down, stroking over Fox's back, squeezing and massaging over it with those powerful padded digits.

As much as Fox wanted to protest, he couldn't help but groan under the kneading motions of those knuckles as Wolf worked them into his otherwise sore back. It felt *goood* - especially after being tied in a chair upright for who knows how many hours. "OHhhh…"

Falco flicked his eyes between the pair. He had a feeling there was something going on between the two. He had hoped up until now that he had Fox to himself - maybe even getting to be his boyfriend properly. That small part of him was crushed as easily as twig beneath Wolf's heavily booted foot. Even though the prospects of an exclusive relationship with the smaller vulpine evaporated, he wasn't entirely destroyed.

"Haha… Guess so."

Wolf didn't expect that response - assuming that the avian would have freaked out, or gotten angry like the moment they first met. However, now that it seemed things were going to be civil, Wolf couldn't help but ask, "So… You and Fox. I never got to hear how y'know each other."

Falco was in the middle of crossing his arms as he heard the question, having slid his broad, heavily muscled back against the wall next to his bedroom's door-frame. "Oh.. Fox and I? We've known each other since grade school."

Wolf nodded as he listened, working his meaty mitt further down Fox's back - lower, and lower and lower. Until he gave a firm grab at that toned ass, squeezing it from over top of his pants - which of course elicited a lewd moan from the smaller vulpine - a sound that resonated between the two larger males pleasingly.

"NNhh..-!" Fox moaned quietly, unable to help himself as he hiked his rear up higher, his tail flagging. He twitched, grabbing around Wolf's meaty thigh as he huffed, feeling those thick digits work over his rear, one of them caressing between his glutes, pressing the fabric of his pants even deeper between his crack.

Falco couldn't help but huff at the sight of Fox being easily aroused like that. He didn't care so much for the lupine, but he couldn't deny the feeling of his cock starting to stir in his shorts, stretching the front as his endowment started to come to life.

Wolf sneered, the swelling erection that was bloomin in Falco's shorts not avoiding his singular eyed gaze. He leaned down, lifting Fox up with one of his massive hands so he could whisper his deep rumbling baritone right into the vulnerable vulpine's pointed ear.

"Look, Fox… Your bird buddy is getting turned on just from me handling you… You wanna say anything to 'em..~?"

A loud, needy moan shook from Fox's chest in place of what should have been words, the vulpine's face turning an even hotter shade of red as he hid his face in his hands in sheer embarrassment.

Falco's cock twitched, swelling to full mast in his shorts, tenting them obscenely, the outline of his meaty member almost painfully visible under nylon. "Fuck.." he whispered under his breath, unable to help himself as he reached down, giving his own trapped erection a slow squeeze.

Wolf could only sneer wider, showing those sharp fangs. He leaned back down to Fox's ear, whispering into it. "MMhh… Look at how turned on he's getting. He can't help but touch himself. I can't blame him - you're sexy as fuck." His tongue rolled out, lolling into Fox's ear, slathering around slowly as he continued to squeeze and molest that vulpine ass.

"NNNN-!" Fox whined loudly as that tongue slithered around in his ear, the sounds and sensations threatening to short out his brain as his toes splayed, twitching and writhing over Wolf's lap. His own cock was swelling, having popped out the front of his pants, the obsidian log oozing and dribbling onto the carpet as it sat between Wolf's monstrously thick thighs.

"Well..? You just gonna stand there, or are you gonna help your buddy?" Wolf asked, giving Falco the side eye, holding that smarmy sneer as he hefted Fox's ass up by the back of the pants, practically presenting his rear to the bodybuilder pheasant.

Falco gulped. He was conflicted - he didn't really know the Wolf, he wanted Fox to himself, and… And.. Goddamn if that ass wasn't perfect…

Slowly, the avian stepped forward, his wide, leathery feet thudding across the carpet until he closed the distance, dropping himself down onto his knees with a muted thud.

"Here.. Why don't I make things easier for ya, huh, bird boy?" Wolf growled teasingly. He gripped the back of Fox's pants roughly, pulling the denim down from those cheeks, revealing those fur-covered glutes in all their taut, perky glory. He even ran a teasing finger between them, letting it sink between those cheeks to elicit a needy moan from the smaller male.

Falco didn't think about what he was doing - simply following his instincts as he leaned forward, pushing his beek between those cheeks. He rolled his eyes shut as he started to lap and slurp between them, letting his tongue roll out, slathering the orange fur with a coating of warm saliva. "MMMHhhh.. mmm…" he moaned softly.

Wolf gently turned Fox so his lithe arms clung around the lupine's thick core. His ass hung out over the edge of the sofa, Falco shifting himself to sit on his knees, pushing aside the nearby coffee table in the attempt to get at that fuzzy backside.

"MMnnh… Fuck if this ain't hot…" Wolf growled out quietly, letting out an exhale from his padded nostrils as he lifted his hips, grinding his trapped endowment against the smaller vulpine.

Fox ground himself over that trapped cock, sliding his taut pectorals against it, rolling himself forward and back against the unspent shaft. "NNh.. F-Faaalcooo…" he whined out, shuddering as his ass twitched, glutes rolling and squeezing around the bird's beak.

The call of his mate caused Falco to shudder, eliciting a moan deep between that ass as his tongue probed at the vulpines taut hole, starting to peek and poke through it. His meaty, feathered fingers grabbed along the vulpine's hips, his thumbs working along the dimpled cheeks that Fox sported, practically molesting that ass.

Fox couldn't even believe what was happening right now.. Falco *and* Wolf..? Together..?

He didn't have much time to think about it as Falco's tongue shoved deep inside of him, writhing and rolling around. "NNN-AAhh-! HHaah-!" he gasped, bucking, pushing his ass back harder around Falco's face, twitching as his cock throbbed and bobbed, grinding against Wolf's own trapped endowment. 

The lupine unbuckled his pants, pulling them down, his massive erection pushing up into the open air, Fox wasting no time in practically hugging that twitching member to him, slathering and licking along the swollen urethra.

"MMHhh… That's it, babe…" he growled teasingly under his breath, his hand sliding through Fox's hair, stroking slowly, commandingly - with a hint of affection as the tips of his fingers twirled through that cream colored mohawk.

As much as he was unsure of Falco, he had to admit what was happening was one of the hottest things he'd ever been part of - and it was all with someone he loved.

...That's right, loved.

He wasn't ashamed of the feeling inside his chest anymore - growing only more sure the longer he spent by the vulpine's side.

"Falco… Falco fuck me…" Fox whined, his voice a husky, slutty moan as he rocked his hips forward and back around that beak, his insides burning for the avian's cock as his tail flagged higher. He lapped at Wolf's cock, sliding his chest up and down over it as he gave the pillar a full-body massage.

Wolf couldn't help but grin, sharp teeth showing as his wide, stubble coated jaw flexed, "Well, you heard him… He wants you *bad.* I can't blame him."

Falco pulled his tongue out of Fox with a wet pop, his cock already throbbing in his shorts as he fumbled with his meaty, feathered mitts, dropping them down his trunk-like thighs as his vivid pink shaft throbbing into the air, a dollop of precum already oozing from the head.

The words of the lupine grated on him slightly, but he was doing this for Fox - he needed to do this for Fox.

Falco slid forward, sliding his midsection along Fox's ass, dragging his cobbled abs as he threw his tank top aside, savoring the feel of his body sliding against his vulpine lover's unobstructed.

A whining moan emanated from Fox as he hiked his ass even higher, squeezing his glutes around Falco's cock as it slowly sank between his taut glutes, hotdogging at first before the head started to dip into him, spreading his slicked pucker open wide.

"Yeaah… That's it.. MMmhhhhh.." Wolf groaned, clearly getting *very* aroused from the display in front of him. His meaty mitt continued to caress down Fox's neck affectionately, working down his back, keeping that loving contact as he watched more and more of Falco's endowment push into his mate - *their* mate.

Even as Fox moaned and writhed beneath them, Wolf leaned forward, his free hand gripping behind Falco's head, leaning him forward further.

Falco's eyes widened as his lips pressed against Wolf's, the lupine's muzzle tilting as it slid slightly over his beak.

Wolf's tongue expertly dove into the pheasant's mouth, swirling around, playing with his tongue even as Falco's own appendage seemed to hang there in shock. Eventually, he leaned into it, closing his eyes as he started kissing Wolf.

He didn't like the guy - but he was starting to warm on him slightly, and a mind-blowingly expert kiss was certainly making short work of the ice between them. He lifted his right arm up, looping it around behind Wolf's head, sliding around his meaty trap as he huffed, kissing back hard as their lewd slurping echoed through the room.

"Ohh.. OOHhhhffuuck..-!" Fox moaned, his voice quivering as Falco's hips slapped against his ass, cock bulging the front of his stomach out. He could *hear* the two of them making out above him, his own cock throbbing wildly, gushing precum, having made its way out of the front of his pants earlier.

Wolf had never kissed a bird before - a curious sensation of a beak over his muzzle. However, it was a pleasurable one for sure. His meaty mitt grabbed more of Falco's feathery mullet, holding onto his head as he kissed even harder, pushing his mouth over that beak further as drool started to dribble along the corner of either of their maws.

The trio moaned, the various pitches of their voices creating a symphony of sex as the windows rattled from the depth and volume of the sounds.

Fox whined and panted, the noises coming from him growing more frantic as the pleasure was growing too much for him to handle.

The pair above the smaller vulpine heard the sounds he was making, the two heavily muscled males pulling their mouths off of each other, panting lewdly as their hips bucked, one cock sliding into Fox's stretched ass, the other through a pair of clinging arms.

"You can do it.. Cum..!" Falco huffed huskily under his breath, reaching down to stroke over Fox's sides, his meaty digits working over his chest, feeling over his vulpine lover, giving him encouraging squeezes.

"Hhffuck… Yeah… C'mon..!" Wolf added, leaning down, his head grazing gently against Falco's as his own powerful arms looped in, feeling over Fox's ass, squeezing hard before sliding around those taut thighs.

Fox couldn't take the combined egging - his balls churning as they suddenly jumped, flexing. He let out a gasping, moaning yell as he threw his head back. His cock erupted, jets of cum gushing against the front of Falco's sofa, splattering and soaking the carpet in front of him as his obsidian member bounced and twitched.

This of course sent his boyfriends over the edge as well, the two hugging together along with fox as the pair came. Fox felt his stomach suddenly balloon, swelling out as jets of hot, sticky cum flooded inside of him. Meanwhile, Wolf's cock swelled, urethra bulging against Fox's tongue as he lapped desperately at it.

Cum splashed against the ceiling, Wolf's cannon having angled slightly off to the side, sparing the pair the worst of the deluge as it came spattering back down as a sticky rain.

Their booming moaning and gushing continued for what seemed like minutes.

Eventually it ended, however. The trio of them panting as they slowly collected themselves.

Fox's arms slid around Wolf's cock, giving it a slow, affectionate nuzzle before leaning his head back, sliding it between Falco's pectorals. His rational brain was still turned off at the moment - but he knew he loved both of these things.

A groan shook from Fox's chest as he felt Falco's thick cock slide out of him, his hole gaping open wide as a mess of cum went spilling out of him. He let out a lewd huff, hugging around one of Wolf's monstrously thick thighs, the thing multiple times larger than his own chest as he nuzzled those trunk-like quads.

A wave of exhaustion practically crashed through Fox like a trainwreck, his lithe form dropping into Wolf's lap as he let out a low groan.

"Cute." Wolf snickered softly, his meaty mitt working over Fox's back, stroking through the short, sweat-infused fur adorning it.

"Yeah, he is…" Falco muttered in agreement, eyes lidded as he stroked over Fox's sides, tracing along the taut musculature before feeling over the base of his tail.

Wolf's good eye swiveled around, looking at the mess that dripped from the ceiling and the resulting puddle of sticky cum nearby.

"Uhhh… Sorry about th' mess." he said in a rare act of apology from the otherwise gruff wolf.

"It's fine. Can clean it up in the morning." Falco rumbled softly, still stroking over Fox's sides, the smaller male having already dozed off, breathing lightly as he snuggled in Wolf's lap, sprawled across it, his back pressed against Falco's midsection as the avian sat on the floor.

"Shit… I thought I almost lost him." Falco said softly after a long moment, leaving his large, feathered hand over Fox's back, content with just having contact with his lover.

"...Yeah. Me too." Wolf replied, his rough voice sounding genuine as he gently slid his padded digits along Fox's ear, tracing up it before scratching gently, making the smaller, snoozing male wiggle in his sleep.

"...Is this going to work?" Falco finally asked, his emerald eyes flicking up to look at Wolf.

The lupine paused a while, thinking as he idly stroked over Fox's ear, working down over the fluff of his cheek before sliding a thick, clawed digit under his chin, giving it a slow scratch, sending the vulpine's foot twitching cutely.

"I don't see why not."

"But… I…" Falco stammered, "That ain't how it works, right? *Both* of us… And him?"

Wolf shrugged his massive shoulders as he let out a tired sigh, the day visibly weighing on the older lupine as the sofa beneath him groaned from his weight.

Falco’s hand continued to caress along Fox’s sleeping form, working over the small of his back and along his rear gently, letting his thumb feel through the soft fur adorning his smaller form. 

He was unsure about all of this - but at least he was sure about Fox.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's notes:

Special edition that takes place shortly before the events of chapter 1.

________________

Fox drummed his fingers on his desk, sliding the mouse to his computer around on the pad in idle boredom.

His dad had to go out today for some special ceremony or something involving the Cornerian Navy. Being such a high figure in the military often kept the massive wall of vulpine busy with matters outside of the house. Not that Fox minded - his father always made it up to him in the end. ...Maybe a little more than he had to.

Fox couldn't help but let a little giggle as he thought of the times his father would randomly surprise him with things like trips to get ice cream, or a random gifting of a game he'd been pining for.

The younger McCloud continued to click, looking through his browser, casually flicking through galleries of what looked like heavily muscled males in all sorts of compromising positions. His cock twitched in his shorts, throbbing as he let out a low groan.

Peppy was supposed to be there soon - his father seemingly thinking he needed a babysitter even at the fully adult age of 18.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes even as he clicked.

He loved his dad, but sometimes he felt he was a little overprotective. He couldn't blame him though. Fox was the only thing in his life. Wife having divorced him before Fox could remember, and the rest of his family either dead or estranged.

The screen cast a soft light over Fox, the lights off in his room, having lost track of the time - and being simply too lazy to get up and turn on the light now that it had gotten so late. A soft huff shook under his breath, reaching one of his hands down, stroking the trapped monster between his legs as he continued to gaze at the images of beefy men.

A hunky black squirrel with long hair in particular caught his attention. Massive, hairy, swollen pectorals with the head of a cock pushing between them as he gave the camera a lewd smirk with those buck teeth. His cock was flopped out of a pair of pants, suspenders stretched to the limit over his mountainous traps and swollen pectorals, making Fox gulp as his hand worked faster over his massive shaft.

However, a ring from the front doorbell shook him out of his sexual distraction. 

*Sh-shit..! He's here early!* Fox bit his lower lip as he quickly - if not shakily closed the browser. A small amount of panic squeezed in his chest, trying to will down the obscen erection bulging the front of his sweats as he kicked his chair back from behind him.

"J-just a sec-!" he yelled down the hall - hoping that his voice would be able to travel to the front door. He waddled out of his room, his massive junk swaying around. Luckily it was slowly deflating as he went, the panicked shock enough to essentially allow the air out of that balloon to leak.

Fox got onto his toes, peeking through the peephole in the door - getting nothing but a field of cream colored fur and rounded looking shapes on the other side.

Looked like Peppy alright.

Fox unlocked the door, clicking the few locks on it before popping it open.

What stood on the other side was a jaw droppingly massive frame of a heavily muscled, hairy, and *very* off-season rabbit. Pectorals hung out of the front of a white zip-up jacket, unable to completely close around those monstrously large, forested mounds, thick pink nipples pointed straight at the ground.

"Foooox-! There y'are!" the fatherly voice of Peppy shook through his monstrously massive chest, the titanic lapine flashing the much smaller lupine a wide grin on his masculine, heavily bearded mug, those front buck teeth showing.

"H-hey, Uncle Peppy!" he stammered, blushing a bit as the first wave of musky man scent wafted through the threshold of the front door. He had to consciously try to keep from popping another boner right then and there.

Peppy's massive middle was barely contained, the jacket having rode right up halfway around that distended, forested middle, revealing half of that cavernous navel that sat along the middle of it. His arms were massive, the fabric straining to contain those limbs, practically creaking with every twitch he made.

"Well… Gonna let me in~?" he asked playfully, still holding that warm grin from behind his dense, salt and peppered beard.

"O-oh!" Fox stammered in embarrassment, not even realizing he was blocking the door as he gawked. "Sorry…"

Peppy chuckled softly as he made his way through the extra sized door frame, his long ears catching against the top, bending back as he made his way into the living room proper. He was thankful that James had the good sense to have his house made with extra sized doors.

Meanwhile, fox couldn't help but eyeball those swollen, jutting pectorals, his eyes particularly attached to those meaty, pink nubs. ...He couldn't help but wonder what they would feel like between his fingers.. The slight bumpiness of the areola..

"So, how y'doin'? Still gettin' good grades~?" Peppy asked, his deep voice shaking through the smaller vulpine like an earthquake - similarly to James's own fog horn of a voice. His feet thudded over the wood, the titanic lapine wearing an old set of white boots around what were massive stompers - larger than any shoe size sold at local shops.

"W-well.." Fox stammered, his eyes catching a look at that massive, bloated, bubbled, and dimpled ass. That tufted tail sat like a perfect spade between the overhanging swells of his titanic back and the mounded glutes that half-hung out the back of his straining sweats, revealing an absurdly deep void of a hirsute forested crack.

"J-jus' g-graduated…"

"Hah! Already? Damn!" Peppy boomed as he looped an arm around Fox, pulling him right up against that hairy middle, forcing him into it as his smaller frame sank into the soft flesh slightly. "Man, time flies. I remember when yer dad was just putting you into elementary school!"

Fox couldn’t help but let out a groan as he was mooshed against that musky, hairy body the massive lapine sported, his face practically going up into that void of a pit. The sheer intensity of the masculine scent nearly shorted out the young vulpine’s brain as he caught a deep whiff of it. The fabric of his jacket was stained with sweat, a splotch of it radiating out from the deep pit between his pecs and lats.

And just as quickly as it started, it was over, Fox stumbling back, practically gasping for breath.

Peppy simply thought this was an overreaction on the part of the younger McCloud, his deep voice booming as he laughed, the ends of his ears flopping slightly from the movement as his massive, semi-soft pectorals bounced. “Hahaha! Glad to see yer the same ol’ boy.” He reached out, giving a clap over Fox’s back with an oversized meaty mitt, nearly sending the smaller male stumbling even from a light, playful impact.

Fox’s face was a hard shade of red between his short fur, his ears folded back from the treatment he was afforded by the heaving wall of lapine. He could have sworn that Peppy kept getting larger every time he saw him - and that was even with his perspective shifting as he grew up as well. “S-so… Uh…”

“Babysittin’? Aw, c’mon. You’re a lil too old fer that now, ain’tcha?” Peppy replied, almost as if reading Fox’s thoughts, flashing him a buck toothed smile from under his thickly bearded mug. The floor shook as the older male strolled his way further in, sliding his way up next to the dining table. He unzipped his jacket, practically peeling it off of his titanic arms, the tubes for sleeves absurdly thick and over stretched as it practically draped like a tent over the back of one of the dining chairs.

A soft exhale shook through Fox’s padded nostrils as he got a good look at those bulging arms as they twisted and flexed, the lapine apparently having stuffed himself into a crimson colored tank top that practically clung to his body, revealing the bottom half of that bulging, hairy gut as it hung out. He was perfectly off season - extremely hairy. He would have been the perfect definition of “dad-bod” if it wasn’t for the no-doubt hundreds upon hundreds of pounds of muscle under all of it.

“Oh, ah nearly forgot!” the massive older rabbit laughed, his swollen pectorals bouncing, straining the straps of his crimson tank top. His titanic thighs flexed, straining the also crimson sweatpants he managed to stuff those monstrous trunks into as he turned, fishing into his jacket.

Fox gulped as he got a good view of that ass pushing out the back of those sweats, hanging over the lip of them, watching as they rolled, twitched and flexed, the nub of a fluffy tail giving a bit of a waggle.

“Ah-hah!” Peppy exclaimed, pulling out a case from one of the pockets, flashing Fox the cover of what looked like an old physical storage movie.

The vulpine squinted, finally tearing his eyes off of the rest of the hulking lapine to take a look at the old, faded cover. ...Action Strike 3..?

“It’s a good one! Promise ya!”

“Sh-... Shouldn’t we watch the first two?” Fox tilted his head in confusion.

“Oh, naw! Three is a prequel to the first two! It’ll make more sense if we watch that one first!”

...They were going to watch *more*?

Peppy stomped his way into the large family room that was around the corner of the stairs, the floor shaking with every heavy footstep he made, practically bouncing Fox as he chased along after the herculean lapine.

"So, uh… Where's yer disk player?" Peppy asked, tapping the case on his meaty digits, looking around the stand that the rather large, wide screen TV sat upon, dipping his bulk down to casually look at the lower shelves - affording Fox another view of those glorious bun buns.

"U-uhh… W-we don't have one..?" Fox was frankly surprised that the lapine was actually there with *physical media.* Disks were outmoded by almost a decade at that point - everything purely digital.

"Huh.. Yer tellin' me that yer dad don't got a disk player no more?" Peppy looked absolutely stumped, a pair of meaty digits going right into his greying beard, scratching through it audibly as the ends of his digits completely vanished into his facial bush.

"W-well.. Uh…" Fox thought quickly as he rubbed the back of his head, "We could always just rent the movie real fast."

"Hah! Now why didn' I think of that! C'mon, we'll be back here right quick!" Peppy started to turn, heading towards the door, the floor shaking with his boots.

Fox practically jumped into his way, waving his arms around to stop the hulking lapine from just walking out of the house. "W-wait! I-I meant digitally!"

"...Digitally?" the confounded, deep voice of Peppy asked, the massive bun tilting his head, the ends of his ears flopping ever-so-slightly.

"Y-yeah! D-Dad already had a digital streaming service. I can just see if it's on there."

"Huh. Guess that ain't a bad idea. Clever boy!" Peppy's deep voice boomed with almost fatherly pride, a massive hand clapping Fox's back.

The poor vulpine practically went stumbling from that playful impact, the front of his shorts giving a twitch as he huffed under his breath. *Pull it togetherrrr…*

Fox made his way over to the sofa, hopping onto the oversized furniture - almost comically small considering it was special ordered to his father's titanic size. He fished the remote off of the nearby corner table, turning on the TV easily and sifting through menus.

Meanwhile, Peppy thudded his way over to the sofa, the floor shuddering, knick-knacks shaking on their shelves. He kicked off his boots, flexing meaty toes that were wrapped in ankle-high socks before he dropped himself onto the sofa.

The sudden shift in weight nearly sent Fox popping into the air, the padding of the leather suddenly trying to escape to his end of the sofa. He flopped onto his side, half landing over Peppy's meaty thigh, practically clinging to the hare's massive piston.

"Heheh! Well, hey there boy!" the wall of lapine laughed playfully, one of his massive, hairy mitts rubbing along Fox's back, giving it an almost fatherly pat as he leaned further back, spreading his knees wide, letting his massive junk hang between thighs that would make redwoods feel shame.

Fox tried to scramble out of the position, his nose being overwhelmed by the myriad of various musks floating off of the absurdly huge lapine, his face only inches away from the outline of the much older male's crotch.

"Aww, now don't be like that! Don't ya wanna sit in Uncle Peppy's lap like y'did when you were a lil kit?" the older male guffawed, his deep voice booming, shaking Fox to the core. He pulled the smaller male right into his lap easily, meaty digits grappling onto the back of Fox's shorts, tossing him gently right across his lap.

Fox's widened as he laid completely across Peppy's lap, that massive bulge pressed right over his stomach. He could *feel* it…

*Oh god… Don't get a boner, don't get a boner…* He thought desperately, fumbling with his remote in an attempt to distract himself away from the hairy, softly gurgling gut that was right next to his head.

Sure enough, the TV showed their local streaming service, the vulpine quickly pulling up the search before plugging in the title of the film - which showed up quick enough. He couldn't tell if it was a good or a bad thing that it actually managed to show up.

With a click of the select button, the movie loaded.

Fox was oddly impressed, and not at the same time as the movie opened with an almost cliche explosion, text showing the title practically coming spinning onto the screen.

"Haha! It might be a lil cheesy, but it's a good thing ta watch." Peppy chuckled, his meaty, hirsute fingers slid over the back of Fox's neck, gently playing with his ear, sliding up to the tip. It was clear - even though he was handsy, he certainly saw Fox like his own son. "Yer Dad and I saw the originals.. Oh… Hrrm.." he paused, thinking, his bushy brows furrowing before he laughed, "Haha! 'Prolly 'bout fifteen years ago."

Fox barely heard him, completely distracted with his compromised position over Peppy's oversized lap, trying hard not to focus on the fact that the massive shaft was pressed right against his stomach - fighting the urge to want to grind his taut stomach over it.

Even as the movie started, Fox's eyes drifted from the screen, the lights in the room having automatically dimmed. He watched that rounded middle, the fur poking out from under the band of his tank top. Unable to help himself he leaned his face in, nuzzling along that middle, pushing his muzz through that musky body hair.

Luckily the noise from the TV managed to cover over the smaller fox's moan.

Peppy was completely oblivious to the real reason behind Fox's nuzzling. He couldn't help but smile, his hand rubbing a little harder over Fox's back, sliding over the back of his head gently, pushing his head a little tighter against his rounded middle affectionately.

Fox huffed and panted as that massive mitt pushed into him, rolling him, pushing him right against that musky middle, practically plastering his smaller body around the rounded dome.

He had no idea how he was going to survive until the end of the movie.

________________

Soft snoring caused Fox's pointed ears to perk, the vulpine actually having gotten enraptured with the ridiculous nature of the over-the-top action movie. He peered up, the snoring getting louder, Peppy's grip on him having loosened enough that the smaller male could wiggle out of his embrace.

Sure enough, the off-season wall of lapine had fallen asleep. He couldn't even let his head completely roll back, massive traps stopping it from lolling all the way back as he snored.

Fox couldn't help but gulp as he practically stood on the couch cushion, eyes fixed on that absolute pillar of a neck below his wide, bearded plate of a jaw. He'd never seen features like this on guys online…

His hands reached out slowly… 

What would it be like to just… Feel through that beard..?

Before he knew what he was doing, the ends of his fingers slid into that beard, sifting through it slowly, feeling through the coarse fur.

Fox bit his lower lip, practically freezing - waiting for the moment that Peppy's auburn eyes would pop open.

Amazingly, that moment never came. Fox grew more bold, working his hands with purpose over that powerful plate of a jaw, shifting so he practically laid over the older male's swollen gut and soft pectorals. He couldn't help but huff, his face flushing - it all felt so good… All of that beard, how powerful his jaw was, even that neck..

He found himself slowly leaning forward, getting closer and closer - What would it be like to kiss those lips? To feel that beard against his own face. He could only wonder.

His shorts were tenting obscenely, the endowment going right between Peppy's pectorals, sinking between them as Fox moaned quietly under the noise of the movie behind him.

Just a few more inches…

Fox's lips pressed to Peppy's, his mouth opening slowly, taking the lower one into his, experimentally rolling his tongue over it as his hands worked along the edges of that jaw, sliding down to caress and squeeze over the furred expanse of the exposed pectorals.

"Mnhh… Jaaamess…" Peppy groaned in his sleep, his arms reaching up, looping around an almost panicked Fox as they pressed him tightly, causing the smaller vulpine's hips to jam right between those hairy pectorals, his cock popping right out the top of his nylon shorts.

Fox whined as Peppy tilted his head in his sleep, opening his mouth, sealing it over the smaller vulpine's. His tongue sloppily rolled into Fox's maw, slurping and kissing him as one of those massive hands clumsily gripped over Fox's back and rear. A thick digit caught over the band of his shorts, pulling it down to reveal his rear.

Before he knew what was happening, he felt that fat, hirsute digit hotdog between his buns, sliding up and down until the end of it pressed against his hole.

Fox whiiiined, his eyes rolling back in his head as both his orifices were being assaulted with pleasure - that thick digit spreading him wide as it started to sink into him. His mouth was practically filled to the brim with Peppy's tongue, that thick beard tickling through his fur as he was forced to make out lewdly with the older lapine.

"MMMhhhnn..~" Peppy rumbled in his sleep, wet, lewd slurping echoing alongside the background noise from the movie. His finger pumped in and out of Fox slowly, fat digit sinking deeper and deeper as he went. First knuckle. Second… Eventually all the way to the third.

"MMMPHhh.. MMNnnnnN-!" Fox whined and writhed, his cock already starting to ooze and gush precum between those pecs as he rocked his hips, practically fucking those man-tits. His tight glutes flexed around that fat digit, clamping around it as they were forced open wide.

An accidental grip of one of those fat nipples, caused the kiss to break, a moan shaking from Peppy's massive chest as a jet of milk squirted out from those semi-soft pectorals - much to Fox's surprise.

Fox gasped, a few strings of saliva connecting his lips to Peppy's thick lower one, a quick swish of his tongue snipping them. He couldn't help himself as he just dove right back in, kissing along Peppy's neck, lapping over it with his tongue, pushing his nose into that thick, bearded jaw, breathing in that masculine scent as he started rocking his hips, pushing them in and out between those hirsute boulders he sported.

"MMHffuuck… Yeah.. Yeaaahh.. C'mon, James… F-fuck… These tits.." Peppy slurred in his sleep, his crotch throbbing, swelling out the front of his sweat pants lewdly, the base of his vivid pink shaft *very* visible as it pulsed and throbbed.

Fox’s ear twitched upon hearing the name of his father for a second time. ...Thoughts about it would have to wait as he was suddenly pressed even tighter against the hulking lapine. He bucked his hips, slapping them against those massive, semi-soft pectorals. A few jets of milk gushed from either fat nipple that pushed around the sides of that straining tank top. 

Peppy's thick digit pulled out of Fox with an audible pop, the lapine’s grip on him having loosened enough that Fox managed to slide his way down those mountainous pectorals, slipping himself down that rounded dome of a gut just as that cock popped out of the confines of over-stretched sweatpants.

Fox let out a grunt as that massive shaft thumped against his lower back, the thing thicker than one of his legs - probably both of his legs and then a third. However, he couldn't help himself but to grind back against it, his tail flagged as he moaned quietly. He brought his face over to one of those fat nipples, wrapping his lips around the sizeable nub as he began to suckle - barely able to fit the handhold securely in his mouth.

Peppy panted in his sleep, his knees spread wide, having sank back even further into the sofa. His cock throbbed, jets of precum splurting into the air, landing over his hairy chest, staining the taut bands of his tank top as he twitched. His hands reached out, grabing at the sofa, squeezing into it with those powerful, hirsute digits as he growled in sexual pleasure.

"Hh...HHhhh-!" Fox whined as creamy, delicious milk flooded his mouth - better than anything he was expecting as he started to guzzle it down. His cock twitched, sliding through the expanse of rough body hair that adorned that beach ball of a middle until the head slipped into the lapine's cavernous navel. The thing stretched and wrapped around Fox's monster of a member, swallowing it up as it practically massaged the smaller male's twitching, oozing shaft.

"OOHhhhyeaaah… C'mon now… Thrust harder.. Know y'can.. do it.." Peppy groaned in his sleep, his own cock twitching, throbbing as more jets of precum fired from the vein-webbed cannon. His balls churned, hanging over the edge of the sofa, dangling just above the carpet as his swollen pectorals twitched, rippling with semi-soft muscle.

Fox did what he was told - even if the instructions were from someone completely unconscious. He rocked his hips back as far as he could, his ass pressing hard against that pink spire before he slammed forward, causing a ripple to spread across that rounded balloon of a belly. This repeated multiple times, Fox's mouth pulling off of that nip, a mess of milk gushing through the short fur on his face.

"HNNNgguuHHHH-!" he gasped, sweat slicking him as he continued to thrust, practically standing on the edges of those massive pillars for thighs the lapine sported. He was getting close - so painfully close. Peppy's void of a navel practically pulled over his cock, wrapping around it every time the lapine clenched - no doubt a massive wall of mounded abs hidden beneath the rounded surface of all that smoothed out fat.

"Cm..monn… Trust… Yer instincts.." Peppy huffed, lifting his back from the sofa, his swollen pectorals going up as his cock twitched. His hips shifted, thrusting up and down, sliding that massive member along Fox's hiked up ass as more splurts of precum came gushing out, splattering over his chest, making a right mess as some of it landed over the smaller vulpine’s back. Seemed like Fox wasn't the only one who was pent up.

An large explosion coming from the movie was almost perfectly timed, covering over Fox’s whining, yelling moan as his orgasm practically snuck up on him. His urethra bulged, his balls churning as they flexed and jumped, smacking against that rounded tum, sending ripples across the hirsute surface as he writhed and shook. His entire body was on edge as the first deluges of cum came gushing out, flooding into that almost bottomless navel even as powerful, hairy arms wrapped around him, pinning him against all of that musky, sweaty, lapine front.

“HUUrrhh… HHHHrrr… JAAMES-!” Peppy’s voice boomed, slurring slightly from his sleep as his cock jumped, a few gouts of precum splattering over his own face as a rope or two went over the sofa. His gut churned, gurgling as it practically took in all of that hot, molten seed that Fox was filling it with, swelling larger. His own cock bulged, urethra swelling out like an obscene balloon as it erupted like a broken hydrant, gushing, splashing the ceiling as cum rained down behind the couch in a small torrential rain.

The combined orgasm of the two males seemed to last for minutes, Peppy gushing and flooding the carpet from behind the sofa as his gut continued to gurgle and churn, swelling, hanging out even further as it pinned Fox harder between the twitching, pulsating cock and his rounded, forested middle. The tank top started to rip, tearing loudly as the sides of it simply split, unable to take the pressure of that expanding middle as it spilled out, rounding into a monstrous mound sitting over his legs.

Eventually, the sticky rain came to a stop, the pair of them panting as they clung to each other. Amazingly, Peppy was still completely asleep, easily going back to his snoring as his cock flopped over his rounded gut, Fox pushing it off of him.

Fox leaned back, looking at the sweaty mess that was Peppy, the smaller vulpine’s face a hot shade of red.

*Holy shit.. Did.. I just do that? Did I just have *SEX* with Uncle Peppy..??*

Thoughts raced through his mind - most of them were about frantically finding a few towels and attempting to clean up the mess before he woke up. And a few others were about his father as well. ...Peppy was calling out to him in his sleep - and it seemed *very* sexual. Fox couldn’t help but bite his lower lip. ...Did Peppy like his dad… Like *that*..?

It’d have to wait however - he needed to get everything cleaned up before the massive bun woke back up. He got off of the sofa, practically sprinting off to the linen closet, fighting with his shorts the entire way.

Meanwhile, Peppy shifted, gripping around almost as if he was missing something, groaning in his sleep. “Mnhh… Foooxx….”

Seemed he had a tender spot for someone else as well.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where'd Mommy go..?"

James got down onto a knee, his face a mix of apprehension and sadness as his massive hand practically engulfed his kit.

"I…" the elder McCloud started, his voice dying in his throat at the sight of the wet emerald orbs his only son sported. "I'm afraid Mommy is… Not coming back."

"B-but.. Why..?" the four year old Fox asked, sniffing softly as he practically clung to his father's massive forearm, tiny fingers squeezing into that furry pillar, his little digits smaller than the webbed veins running along that limb.

James could feel his heart breaking as he continued to watch his kit slowly grow more upset as the seconds went on.

Truth was, he couldn't think of any good explanation that would make sense to his son. *She divorced me because I'm gay and found out..?* he thought to himself - Fox wouldn't understand, and he wouldn't want to inflict that knowledge upon him anyway.

"Daddy..?" Fox hiccupped.

"Y-yes, Son?"

"...Are you going away too..?"

James's eyes widened before ducking down low, surrounding his offspring in powerful arms, pulling him close against his swollen pectorals, his head leaning down to nuzzle against his kit's.

"Never - never, never, ever…" he said, his voice strained, "I'll always be here for you, Fox. No matter what."

The young Fox squeezed against his father, eyes screwing tight as a few tears leaked from the corners.

"I love you, Son."

________________

Fox groaned softly as he cracked his bleary eyes open. He felt something against his back, and another large something wrapped around him.

Slowly, his eyes adjusted in the dim light of the room.

It was Falco - and his arm wrapped around Fox, spooned behind him with one of those meaty legs slid over Fox's smaller limbs. He couldn't help but nuzzle back into that meaty chest, savoring the contact for a few moments longer before starting to wiggle out of that grip.

As nice as being cuddled up was - his body demanded he get up and to move around. Probably still angry about being tied in one place for so long.

Fox managed to slip his way out of those limbs, Falco's heavy arm thudding softly against the bed as he breathed softly, still quite asleep. A nearby clock on the nightstand showed it was 5:47 in the morning. Early by vacation standards, but not by Academy class ones.

Fox went over to his suitcase, having realized at some point he was stripped completely naked. He fished out a pair of elastic shorts and an old shirt adorned with the logo of an old, but popular video game console.

The shorts went on easy enough, the vulpine hefting his hyper sized junk into the elastic pouch as he got himself adjusted, tossing the shirt on over his head before making his way out of the bedroom.

His irises narrowed into slits as he looked back and forth. Ears twitched as he picked up on the sound of soft snoring - spying Wolf dead asleep over Falco's large sofa, a good quarter of his bulk hanging over the edges of the seat, his massive arm laying across the carpet with his meaty, padded palm outturned.

Fox padded quietly over to the unconscious lupine, peering down at his softly snoring form. He had to admit, he looked kinda cute when he was sleeping. All that tension from his usual smirks and sneers slacked, revealing his handsome features as his swollen pectorals bobbed up and down.

His hand reached down slowly, lithe digits tracing the edges of that plate of a jaw, working through the thick fur lining his cheeks and the edges of those masculine ridges. Fox couldn't help but bite his lower lip as his fingers went up to trace around the gauze covering the lupine's left eye and the long stretch where he was gashed.

Fox couldn't help but feel bad - both of those violet eyes were such a treasure, the first thing that caught Fox's attention, aside from his swollen, bouncing pectorals. 

Now one of them is gone, marring that face.

... And he did it for Fox.

Mixed feelings washed around inside of the vulpine. He was flattered and grateful that Wolf went all the way to save him - but he couldn't help but feel weighed by the lasting damage done. Wolf's nonchalant attitude about losing his eye left Fox with confused, worried feelings. Fox had known him well enough by now to recognize when he was putting out an uncaring front to mask his emotions.

Then again, they barely knew each other - not even a year, hell, barely half a year. ...And yet this wolf - this sneering, guffawing himbo of a wall had grown on him so completely. Fox couldn't fathom why - at first he thought it was simply because he was a sex toy to the larger lupine - but then he went and risked life and limb, and even an eye to save him.

Wolf rumbled softly in his sleep, tilting his head into Fox's hand, nuzzling into it clumsily as he rolled further onto his back. Fox barely managed to contain a noise in his throat as he watched the adorable display, his tail wagging behind him.

Still… Here he was - along with Falco.

He couldn't help but think of last night as he slowly dropped himself against the front of the sofa, leaning back, nestling into the outstretched, burly limb that belonged to Wolf. Both of them, together - with him sandwiched in the middle. They both… Kissed - their voices together…

Fox shuddered as he snuggled closer into that vein-webbed arm.

Part of him still wondered if it was just the heat of the moment that got to them, or if they actually didn't mind sharing him like that. Though, Fox had to admit he loved every second of it.

Shifting so that the burly arm wrapped around his sides, Fox leaned forward, pulling the controller for the TV off of the nearby coffee table, giving the power a click, his finger pressing over the mute rapidly, hoping he could catch it before too much noise blasted from the wall mounted monitor.

It would seem that luck was on his side, the TV turning on with a simple soft hiss before muting. He didn't have his phone anymore, and he was severely bored, having decided to check out the news the old fashioned way.

He chuckled to himself as he leaned back, Peppy would be proud at least. He always thought people relied too much on "newfangled" technology.

A few taps on the controller switched to a local news channel. Fox's lip quirked as a brow furrowed - no subtitles. He fumbled further with the controller, almost getting lost in the TV's menus, managing to accidentally change the aspect ratios and color tones as he fumbled.

Eventually, he managed to pull up subtitles, frantically working backwards to put all the other changes he made back in order - or at least he hoped it would be in order enough for Falco to not notice.

He grunted softly as Wolf's meaty limb curled around him, thick, powerful fingers squeezing at his sides as the lupine slowly started to stir.

It seemed there was an interesting news segment going on at the moment - a female labrador leaning back in her chair as she spoke.

[Concerns continue to rise among many government officials on the dubious state of affairs involving the Cornerian Science Division otherwise known as the CSD.]

Fox tilted his head in curiosity. He vaguely remembered his father talking about the CSD before - mentioning someone named…

[Andross Oikonny, the current head of the CSD declined to comment on the turbulent state of affairs, offering no official response to the criticisms of fellow peers on the act of genetic modifications - which some in the scientific community has dubbed "bio-weapons."]

[Many have argued against his status as lead scientist of the CSD, citing his recent reclusive nature and proclivity for allegedly morally dubious experiments and theories as cause.]

Fox didn't have time to dwell on the serious nature of the broadcast as that arm suddenly wrapped even tighter around him, pulling him right up off the floor and onto a hairy, bulging chest.

"MMPphHH-! W-Wolf…!" Fox groaned out as he was engulfed by a pair of arms, squeezed tightly. From what he could peek from above swollen pectorals, he could see a sleepy smirk of Wolf O'Donnell looking back up at him.

"What? No good mornin'..?~" Wolf teased, his swollen pectorals shaking as he laughed, the deep, rough sound vibrating through the smaller McCloud. "And after all I went through to save you..~" he teased, his smirk hiking higher over his masculine mug.

Fox's face flushed slightly before dropping himself down, hugging around Wolf's chest, only able to get the tips of his digits ever-so-slightly around wing-like lats as he squeezed. "Fffff… Fiiinne - Good morning." he answered just as playfully, flashing Wolf an adorable smile. Or at least the older lupine thought it was.

"That's better." Wolf purred, leaning up, pressing his lips to Fox's, giving him a slow, affectionate kiss.

Fox leaned into the smooch, letting out a soft, muffled groan as they locked lips for only the briefest of seconds.

Wolf couldn't help but lay back, his head propped on a mix of the arm rest and his swollen traps, simply watching over Fox's face with his single, violet eye. He didn't quite understand why he felt this way about the smaller vulpine, but he wasn't complaining - especially now that he was reciprocating his feelings.

"...Fuck, I'm hungry." Wolf finally said, laughing.

Fox groaned as he rolled his eyes, the blunt comment ruining the otherwise tender moment.

"What? This body doesn't fuel itself." the lupine smirked, pulling his arms up over his head somewhat awkwardly, clenching his meaty fists as those swollen peaks blasted in an almost lewd display.

"HMmrrphf… Do you even go to the gym? I figured you just partied every second you weren't in class." he paused, smirking as he sat up, legs wrapping around Wolf's midsection, "Or having me in your ass~"

"Grahaha!" Wolf's voice rumbled, the vestiges of sleep still clinging to the oversized lupine. "Every so often. You can join me next time, babe. Watch yer big boyfriend get all sweaty 'n worked up~"

Even though his comment was confident, Wolf had to wonder how well the "boyfriend" part would go over.

Fox's face screwed up as he snorted, pushing playfully over Wolf's pecs, making the mounds instinctively flex, slamming together as they strained the tank top that was wrapped around them. "God, you doofus…" Fox laughed, a genuine sound as the edges of his cheeks retained a light pink. "..Yeah, I'd like that, actually. I mean, y'know, going with when we get back."

Wolf smiled, his sharp fangs showing as he reached his large hands up, swallowing up the smaller vulpine's sides with those meaty mitts, working up and down slowly, thumbs slipping under his shirt to feel through that short fur adorning his midsection. Looks like his comment went over well.

"Seriously though, I'm hungry." he laughed, slowly getting up, scooping the smaller vulpine off of him, depositing him to the side as he got onto his wide, powerful, padded stompers, the floor groaning with his weight as he stretched his arms up over his head.

Fox couldn't help but stare at the display, the lupine only in a painted on pair of boxers and a stretched tight tank - neither of which did anything to hide the features underneath - especially that massive log of a cock that hung out the front of his undergarment.

"W-well.. Uh… We could order takeout or somethin' - if Falco doesn't wanna cook." Fox mused under his breath, furrowing his brows as he thought.

"..Why wouldn't I want to cook?" came Falco's voice from the doorframe, the bodybuilder pheasant having woken up, his slicked back mullet of feathers slightly out of place as he made his way into the living room.

"Oh, good morning!" Fox chimed happily, his tail wagging behind him, obviously elated to see Falco - and more importantly to see the tension between all three of them mostly eased. "And uh… I figured you could use a break? We could order delivery from a Pancake Shack or something."

Falco pondered, a meaty, feathered mitt reaching up to scratch under his swollen pectorals, "Mmm… I do like their blueberry pancakes… Ain't got any in the house to make 'em myself…"

Fox's eyes lit up, a cute smile forming across his face as he nodded, "Yeah! I love their breakfast bowl - all that sawmill gravy~"

"You nerds." Wolf scoffed as he leaned back into the seat, having thrown his massive arms along behind it as he stretched, spreading his knees wide as his junk sat over the lip of the seat.

"What?" Fox puffed, "Just because we like food?"

Wolf flicked his good eye between the pair, sharp canines poking out as he sneered, "Because you two're cute together."

Both Fox and Falco flushed, the larger avian rubbing over his forearm as he chuckled awkwardly - clearly enjoying the comment even if he was embarrassed.

"Ugh, gonna make me sick." Wolf said playfully, slowly getting up onto his feet before stretching his arms up over his head, meaty knuckles grazing across the ceiling before dropping them back down to his sides. "Yo - bird-stud, you got a bathroom in this place?"

Falco blinked before suddenly realizing he was being asked a question, "Oh! Yeah, it's in the back of the bedroom."

Wolf moved, throwing the pheasant a smirk as he passed by, letting his massive delts grind purposely around the avian's own meaty shoulder. His mitt gave Falco's ass a teasing squeeze as well, eliciting a surprised noise from the bodybuilder bird.

Falco huffed under his breath as the lupine thudded his way out of sight and into the bathroom, the building shaking subtly with every step. His emerald eyes swiveled to Fox, "You put up with that?"

"Haha… You get used to it." Fox giggled softly, closing the gap between the two males, his arms looping around Falco's sides, squeezing up against his front tightly. "He's just a big tease. Been like this since I started my classes."

"He's not the only tease." Falco grinned, taking Fox's rear into his hands, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"H-hey! I'm not the one squeezing someone's ass!" Fox protested, swaying his rump around, tail lifting as it swung around between those strong arms.

Falco shrugged his broad shoulders as he grinned. It was almost amazing how used to this he was getting. Teasing, touching Fox - it was all so new, yet so effortless when he was around the adorable vulpine.

Fox huffed under his breath, pushing his ass back, shoving those hands away as he took a step back. He dipped his hand into his pocket, fishing for his phone for a few seconds before he realized what he was doing.

An awkward chuckle shook through his chest as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well… I *was* going to order delivery but… I don't have a phone, haha."

Almost as a follow-up to Fox's statement, Falco had pulled out his own phone, tilting it back and forth as if to say "But I *do*.~"

"Wait… Isn't there one, like just down at the end of the block and around the corner from here? I coulda sworn I saw it when we drove by."

"Yep!" Falco confirmed, tucking his phone back into his pocket. "Why don't we take a walk there? I could use some air."

Fox's ear twitched as he thought. A walk *would* be nice after everything. "Sure! That sounds kinda nice. I could use a good stretch!" He gave Falco one of his wide, signature smiles, "Lemmie get dressed real fast and ask what Wolf wants."

Fox slid into the bedroom, trotting quickly into the open bathroom, steam hazing about in the room. He couldn't help but snerk at the sight of Wolf being packed into the shower like sardines in a can.

"Hah-hah." Wolf replied dryly, catching Fox's screwed up expression, the vulpine leaning around the corner of the doorframe. "Tell yer boyfriend to get a bigger shower."

Fox giggled before giving his head a shake, "We're going to pick some food up from Pancake Shack. What did you want - I know you said you're hungry."

Wolf pondered visibly as his wide, stubble coated meaty jaw rolled. "Bacon."

Fox stared incredulously at the massive lupine even as his swollen pectorals pressed almost comically against the glass door of the shower, fat obsidian nips bending. "Anything… Else?"

"More bacon."

"Wolf."

"Shit, I don't know - just get me whatever they got with the most bacon." Wolf laughed, enjoying the frustrated look upon Fox's face, thinking it was amusingly adorable as the steamy water cascaded down over him.

"Fine. Don't be surprised if I come back with just a box of bacon."

Wolf couldn't help but simply snicker, lifting one of his massive arms, elbow going up as thick digits pushed into his pits, working some soap into it. He rolled his hips, putting on a small show for Fox.

The smaller male couldn't help but shake his head at the display before moving back into the bedroom. He easily tossed on a green shirt, slipping on a pair of light colored jeans before tucking his feet into his tennis shoes. After rummaging around in his luggage he managed to find his red bandana, tying it around his neck before heading back out.

Falco was already fully dressed, adorned in a flannel shirt and a pair of cargo pants and his signature construction boots as he leaned against the open front door. His face lit up as he saw his smaller boyfriend. "Ready?"

"You bet." Fox added cheerily as he slid up against Falco's side, slipping past him as they made their way outside.

They walked together side by side, Falco's heavy footsteps thudding softly along the old cement sidewalk. It was a nice day out, a light breeze. It was crisply cool - but not uncomfortable as the pair made their way down the street, passing unassuming housing and a few trees.

Fox's fingers brushed against Falco's meaty forearm a few more times before he simply decided to reach in, grabbing his hand, lacing his fingers together affectionately.

The larger pheasant blushed at the sudden contact, acutely feeling the fact they were showing affection like that in a public space - even if nobody else was around.

Fox caught the expression however, his ears dipping back slightly as they walked, "...Would uh, you rather I not?" he asked softly - trying to avoid sounding confrontational as his fingers loosened from those meaty, feathery ones.

Falco's fingers latched around Fox's own digits, squeezing them tight, keeping them from escaping as if to reassure the vulpine that he wanted this.

"No.. I just… A little self-aware, I guess? First time doing this in public." Falco chuckled softly, a hint of nervousness as they rounded the corner, a slew of small businesses quickly coming into view. A few gas stations, a mini-mart and their Pancake Shack destination.

Gas station. It struck Fox oddly as he thought about it. Cornerian society had switched off of fossil fuels decades ago - more like recharge stations. Yet people still called them "gas stations." Probably because it simply rolled off the tongue easier.

If any people noticed them holding hands, they didn't seem to care so far. A few people standing about as they charged their vehicles, but otherwise a vacant, slow morning.

Fox's tail wagged as they managed to get close enough to the doors of the Pancake Shack, the two letting their fingers part as Fox was the first one to go in, pulling on the door. The entire building was designed like an ancient diner, lots of chrome and stainless steel - retro would be the best way to describe it.

A lioness with a tied up ponytail stood behind the countertop, looking bored - so bored she didn't even notice the pair of males pushing their way through the door. Slow morning indeed, it would seem.

"Hi!" Fox chimed happily as he brought up a hand, giving it a wave as he caught the feline's attention, nearly making her jump.

"Stars! Sorry about that! Welcome to the Pancake Shack - you boys can have a table wherever~" she laughed softly, flashing them both a warm smile.

"Oh! We'd just like to order some carry-out if you don't mind."

"Well.. If you don't mind about a ten minute wait, sure! You both need a menu?"

“Oh, nah! I think we know what we want. We’ll take an order of uh… A breakfast bowl and -”

“Sawmill gravy on that, hon?”

Fox stammered slightly, “Oh, uh, yeah!”

She nodded, gesturing for him to continue.

"I'll take an order of Blueberry pancakes as well! And uhh… Whatever has the most bacon in it."

The waitress's eyebrow cocked at the last request.

"Oh.. Haha, I'm ordering for a friend that isn't here. He just wanted a lot of bacon, I guess."

She simply giggled and scribbled in her pad before giving both males a smile, "It'll be out in a moment."

The smaller vulpine quickly pulled out his wallet, paying for the meals before stuffing it back into his pocket without much effort. He turned with Falco, heading to one of the tables against the otherwise large windows near the front door. Pulling out one of the chairs, Fox dropped himself into it as he got comfortable - or at least as comfortable as you could on a hard chair.

Falco thudded himself down as well, the chair creaking under his weight quietly as he smiled, simply looking at Fox.

"...What?" the vulpine finally asked after a moment, leaning back in his chair, hands draped across the table.

"Nothin'... Jus' thinkin' how cute you are." the pheasant replied with a wide grin, which only grew wider as Fox blushed.

"I think you're imagining things. I'm a big, strong, tough fox!" he grunted playfully, bringing his arms up, clenching his hands into fists. Small mounds for biceps pushed up under his sleeves - nothing to write home about, but it was at least something.

Falco couldn't help but chuckle, leaning further forward, letting his boot encased stomper slide against Fox's own smaller foot, engaging in a small game of footsies. "Uh-huh."

Searching for idle conversation, Falco's eyes caught over the bandana wrapped around Fox's neck, peering at it curiously. "So uh… Where'd you get the bandana anyway? You always wore it all the time in school - I never asked about it."

Fox blinked before looking down, suddenly becoming aware of the crimson fabric wrapped around his neck, "Oh! Haha… It was a present from my Dad a long time ago. I really liked how it looked, and he got me a matching one."

Falco couldn't help but smile at the mental image he had of the much larger McCloud giving an excited younger Fox the bandana as a gift. *He's lucky to have a dad that cares about 'em. Glad he doesn't have to go through shit like I have.*

"I might be a little silly looking on me, but I like it."

"Nah, it makes you look cute." Falco replied, slipping his boot around Fox's foot, grinding the sides together slowly as he reached across the table, engulfing one of Fox's hands with his larger feathered mitt, giving it a squeeze.

The smaller vulpine couldn't help but giggle softly, his face a light tinge of pink from between his short fur, "Jeeze, taking right to the boyfriend stuff, huh? Man, if I knew you were gonna compliment me this much I would have told you things sooner~" Fox's fingers slid up from Falco's strong hand, working over the thick cables of muscle that made up his forearm, tracing a few veins that crawled up that limb.

Falco enjoyed every second of his boyfriend's ministrations, letting out a soft sigh. The morning light was shining in through the windows, illuminating the smaller vulpine perfectly - at least in the bodybuilder bird's eyes.

The pair’s hands pulled away as they heard the fluttering of the back door to the kitchen, the waitress apparently having appeared once more, her tufted tail giving a swish as he carried a set of bagged boxes to their table. “Here y’go! Have a nice morning, alright?”

“Thanks~” Fox replied as she turned, heading back behind the kitchen doors again.

Falco pushed his chair out before stretching, bringing his arms up over his head, his wing-like lats flaring, stretching his flannel shirt as he let out a soft groan.

The smaller vulpine slid right up against his chest, arms slipping around him, giving him a tight hug, nuzzling into the feather coated pectorals that pushed out the front of his shirt, taking in Falco’s natural musk.

The larger avian rumbled softly as he dropped his arms around his lover, digits sliding through his cream colored mohawk, rubbing along that pointed ear, “Ready to go?”

“You know it.” Fox said with a wide smile, his tail wagging.

________________

Wolf let out a contented sigh as he dried himself off, working a towel expertly over his massive body. In fact, it was the second one he had to use - his heavily muscled self having more than enough surface area than just one could handle.

The floor shook as he thudded his way into the living room, his massive, obsidian shaft swaying around between his legs, slipping about his bulging quads - he had no idea if the pair were back yet, but the thought of their reactions upon seeing him stark naked were amusing.

Wolf's head swiveled as he peered around the room - completely empty. *Guess they aren't back yet…*

He made his way over to the sofa that was quickly becoming a favorite spot of his, snatching his phone off of the nearby coffee table, giving it an unlock. Wolf frowned as he stared at the screen.

He had to figure out what his father wanted with Fox.

Both of them were gone, giving him at least a small window of privacy - now was a good of a time as any.

He glared at his phone, scrolling through the contacts until he landed one simply labeled "Father". With a none-too-gentle punch of his thumb, the phone began to dial, the lupine pulling the rectangle up to his pointed ear.

Ring-ring… Ring-ring…

Wolf's feet spread across the carpet as he draped a hand between his monstrous thighs. He was apprehensive - he hadn't talked to his father in over a year. Not since he packed up his things and went to the academy - and quite without the elder O'Donnell's approval.

He was surprised that he wasn't forced to return. Or at the very least, threatened.

The ringing stopped, the sound of the phone connecting on the other end pushing through the phone's speaker.

"You know what? I've had enough old man, I-"

"Hello." a cool, calculated voice responded, cutting Wolf off mid-ramble. "You've reached the private line of Master O'Donnell please state your name and the purpose for your *unsolicited* call."

Wolf knew that voice. ...It belonged to his father's personal attendant - an old white tailed deer. 

The lupine's lips curled, his teeth showing.

His father had sick enjoyment about hiring herbivores for menial positions - a true speciest at heart, reveling in keeping "grass-eaters in their place." The practice always disgusted Wolf.

Wolf sneered, putting on his mask of bravado as he leaned back on the sofa, plopping his free arm over the back of the furniture, "Well-well… Don't tell me you don't recognise me, Jasper."

A few seconds of silence went by, Wolf wondering if the connection may have dropped.

"Aahhh.. Master Wolf. A pleasure to hear from you. I'm sure your father will be pleased." he cleared his throat, "Or would be - if he were not out at the moment."

Wolf grunted under his breath. He was probably out on another one of his backroom business trips. "Is that so? Pretty surprising considering he told me that I'm a disappointment the last time we spoke."

Another small silence. "Aahh… I'm afraid the Master *does* have a small temper."

A hot flash of memory of being slapped violently across the face when he was young rocked through the massive lupine, making him squeeze a little tighter around his phone.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Was there anything you wished to know, or relay in particular?” the deer asked smoothly, his voice like butter.

“Yeah. I want to know what the hell he thinks he’s doing with Fox.”

“...Fox?” he asked quizzically.

“Fox McCloud. I know that Dad…” he paused, almost feeling disgust at using the title, “I know he tried to purchase him.”

Anger burned in Wolf’s chest, having to work to steady his breathing as he recalled the night his mate was taken from him. As much as he wanted to yell at the deer, to snarl and let loose all of his anger - he knew it wouldn’t be fair to the older cervine.

“...I’m surprised you’ve heard.” he replied, his voice flat. If there was any surprise, he was expertly masking it.

“Stop beating around the bush and answer me!” Wolf finally snapped, his patience running thin, “What does the old bastard want with Fox?”

“Goodness me.” the older cervine clicked his tongue on the other end, almost scoldingly. “It is true. The Master placed a significant bid on the acquisition of Fox McCloud.”

“You’re not answering *why*.” Wolf snarled, his fingers gripping into the sofa, his sharp nails cutting into the fabric, sinking into it.

“I’m surprised you don’t already know the answer, Master Wolf. Your family has been at odds with the McClouds for generations - a rival family one might say. Surely your father has mentioned this to you before, yes?”

Wolf couldn't recall his father mentioning much to him at all - most of what went through his mind was judgemental stares, scolding, and unrealistically high expectations.

Jasper assumed the silence meant “no.”. He cleared his throat before speaking, “You can’t blame your father. Such an opportunity to strike at the heart of an enemy does not come often - especially when the blow would be so deep.”

Wolf’s grip shredded the seat as his nails sliced through it like knives. His teeth bared, doing his best as he held back a snarl. “Tell him to back off.”

“I’m not sure I -”

“Fox belongs to ME.”

“...Ah, I see! Your father will be pleased to know you’re holding his latest acquisition for him.” the deer replied, completely misinterpreting. “I know there may have been friction between the two of you in the past - but I’m sure this will go a long way to mending -”

“Tell him to fuck off. Fox is *mine*, not his. If he tries to take him away from me again…”

Jasper went silent.

“I’ll kill him.”

Before the cervine could respond, Wolf hung up the phone with a slam of his thumb to the screen - and just in time too, the door’s lock clicking as keys jingled on the other side.

________________

Fox giggled softly, his arm looped around Falco's heavily muscled one, hugging close to them as they walked, the bag of food swaying around on his other arm. He couldn't help but let his tail wag - especially after everything he had been through the last day.

Falco peered over his heavily muscled pectoral, smiling as well as he saw Fox's face, the vulpine's high spirited mood seemingly infectious. "What's got you in such a good mood?" he asked, his arm slipping a little tighter around Fox's smaller limb, his meaty, feathered digits lacing together.

"What? I'm not allowed to be happy?" Fox playfully teased, giving Falco's arm a loving squeeze as they rounded the corner, back on the avian's home street.

"Hah, I didn't say that. It's just… You're kinda cute when you're all bubbly."

"PPpssshhh.." Fox rolled his eyes, keeping in step with Falco's longer strides, secretly savoring every grazing contact with his massive, jean-wrapped thighs. "Are you gonna keep calling me cute all the time now~?"

"Only if you like it, Fox-face."

Fox leaned further into his bird, nuzzling along his powerful arm, "Yeah, kinda…"

The vulpine paused his hand squeezing a little tighter in Falco's meaty grip. "Love you." he finally said, his voice quiet, the vulpine pulling himself a little closer to the bodybuilder pheasant.

It was Falco's turn to blush as he heard those words, his expression softening as he pulled his hand from Fox's. He looped that massively muscled limb around his vulpine, pulling him close to his side protectively.

"Love you too." he responded after a short while. 

It was true - he knew it in his heart. He loved this fox - no matter the circumstances. Even before it blossomed into romance, he always harbored some sort of love for his best friend.

Fox only squeezed tighter, his arm slipping around the small of Falco’s back, holding him around his hips as they walked. The size difference and the angle made their steps slightly awkward, but it was well worth being closer to each other - especially as a chilled spring wind blew by.

However, a van caught Fox’s attention, making him raise an eyebrow. As they approached, it was clear that it was a news van - a smaller one it would seem. Cornerian 7 News…

But what were they doing just outside of Falco’s house? What could possibly…?

Then it hit him.

They were most likely there to try to get an interview about his kidnapping.

Fox slid a little tighter against Falco, trying to hide behind his bulk, attempting to pretend he was invisible. Unlucky for him, he was already spotted by the news crew - which consisted of a male cheetah holding a camera and a stereotypical female reporter.

Her eyes widened as she spotted Fox, quickly dashing across the street as she attempted to intercept the pair before they could reach the front door of the house.

"Mister McCloud! Mister McCloud! I have a few questions to ask you!" she smiled wide. She was fairly tall with long brunette hair - a gazelle if Fox was right.

"I.. Uh.." Fox started, still mostly hiding behind Falco's massive body. He was shocked anyone had heard about his kidnapping - let alone be important enough for a news segment.

"Is it true that you were kidnapped only a few days ago??" She asked, swiveling her microphone over towards Fox, doing her best to maneuver around the heavily muscled pheasant.

"Y-yeah.. But, I don't see why.."

She inched closer, her intense gaze locked onto the ever-shriveling vulpine. "Surely you had a security detail assigned to you, yes? Where are they now? How was it possible that the son of one of the premier military figures in the Cornerian Army was just sweeped off the streets?"

Before Fox could even answer, she continued.

"These are trying, uncertain times for all of us. If the son of James McCloud isn't safe from growing criminal elements, then what of the rest of us? Are the rest of us safe?"

"I…"

Before she could continue, Falco finally stepped between them, shielding his boyfriend with his massive body, his herculean limbs outstretched as if to block the reporter. "He's not answering questions right now." he said, his voice firm as he fixed his emerald gaze upon the female reporter.

She leaned back, an indignant look crossing her otherwise fair features. "And… Who are you? Are you his bodyguard?" She eyed his heavily muscled body up and down as if drawing the conclusion from his sheer size. "Where were you when he was kidnapped? Surely the Cornerian Army holds their important figures to a higher standard of protection - a standard that is *sorely* lacking, even for the common citizenry."

Falco twitched, being reminded of the fact that Fox was snatched under his watch.

The longer she went on, the more it was clear that she was less interested in the actual kidnapping, and more focused on trying to expose corruption - real, or imagined. Or was attempting to.

"Listen, it's none of your business what -"

"Oh, but I'm afraid it *is* my business." she cut him off sharply, waving her microphone around just a few inches from the massive avian's beak - a dangerous move. "It's *all* of Corneria's business when the government drops the ball this hard."

"I'm not his bodyguard, alright!" Falco grunted as he crossed his massive arms over his chest, making him seem even more imposing as his swollen pectorals and split biceps slammed together, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the fiery reporter.

"I see. So you're saying he doesn't have any personal protection at all? *Very* interesting." she paused, tapping at her chin, eyes sliding at the figure hiding behind the massive avian. "So, that brings me to my next topic - *how* was it that you were kidnapped? Surely if not being protected, you would be able to defend yourself. Our sources state that you're currently in the Cornerian Flight Academy - are the self-defense classes they offer so lacking in quality?"

"Hey, that's enough! Leave my boyfriend alone." Falco snapped without even thinking.

Fox froze alongside the heavily muscled bird.

The gazelle's mouth pulled into a wide, almost disturbing smile as her face practically lit up - and not in a good way. "...Could you clarify that statement?"

Falco had reached back, holding onto Fox, keeping him pressed against his back side protectively. *Fuck. Fuck-fuck, shit…*

"...The son of top military figure James McCloud is in a relationship with another male? Could you confirm this..~?"

The pair of them could feel the camera burning a hole into them, trained on them from behind the gazelle, the lens spinning as it zoomed and focused.

"I don't got time fer this." Falco grunted, wrapping his arm protectively around his lover as he moved around the female, his bulk causing her to stumble out of the way with a protest.

"Wait a minute! I still have questions! *Corneria* still has questions!" she barked, starting to lose her cool as her persona cracked.

"Yeah? Tough shit." Falco grunted as he made his way to the front door, using his bulk to keep Fox hidden in front of him as he popped the keys in.

"Ugh! How rude!" the reporter puffed, her face turning a shade of red as she clenched her microphone - knowing better than to traverse through private property.

The two were greeted by the sight of a naked Wolf sitting on the sofa, his legs spread wide as his junk simply hung over the edge, threatening to graze over the carpet. A far better sight than the reporter that was attempting to chase them down for questions.

The door clicked behind them, the pair letting out a collective sigh of relief. Fox didn't even have time to blush at the sight of Wolf's absurdly muscled form as he managed to make his way in.

Wolf's padded nose jumped, his stomach gurgling softly as his sniffer picked up on the blend of delicious breakfast smells coming from the plastic bag in Fox's grip. However, he couldn't help but notice the frazzled looks the two were wearing. "...Uh. Somethin' happen out there?" he asked bluntly.

"Reporters." Fox groaned softly as he padded across the soft carpet, making his way into the kitchen, Falco and eventually Wolf in tow, the floor shaking with the combined steps of both of the heavily muscled males.

"..Want me to scare 'em off~?" Wolf sneered as he leaned against the nearby wall, his sharp fangs almost glinting in the light as he watched the pair with his good eye.

"It's fine. They're gone now. Let's just eat." Fox grunted as he slowly dropped himself into one of the wooden chairs around the dining table. He couldn't stop thinking about how Falco slipped about their relationship. Now it was possibly going to be on TV.

...What was his dad going to think?

What was everyone else going to think..?

A meaty mitt slid over Fox's back - one that was much larger than Falco's feathery mitt. He swiveled his eyes around, looking up at the rough features of Wolf's face, barely able to see it past his swollen, jutting pectorals. Even though the lupine didn’t show it, he could feel the unspoken support coming from him as that meaty hand slid along his back.

However, thoughts would wait - their stomachs demanding it.

Fox quickly dove into the bag, tossing the contents to Falco and Wolf before tugging his own forward.

He popped the lid - revealing a bowl that was lined with fried egg, bacon, cheese, and pretty much everything delicious when it came to breakfast, all smothered in sawmill gravy.

He had to stop himself from drooling right into it.

Falco’s plate was what anyone would expect, a fat stack of pancakes that he was already drizzling syrup onto, his fork diving into it, catching a slice before tossing it into his beak.

Wolf popped his own box open, leaning curiously forward to see what was going to be inside.

As promised, there was bacon. In fact, there was nothing *but* bacon inside the box.

His dense brow quirked.

The bacon was lined up almost neatly, criss-crossed with two slices of toast pressed into the corner of the box. To top things off, there was even a leafy garnish sitting on top of the pile. The lupine leaned back in his chair, face screwing up as he snorted, eventually breaking out into a laugh.

Falco peeked up from his pancakes, the side of his mouth bulging comically, looking at Wolf quizzically.

Fox peeked around the corner of the box, looking into it in an attempt to find out what was so funny. He quickly figured out. As was promised, it was a box of (mostly) bacon.

Wolf simply shrugged and let out an amused sigh. “Grahaha~ Guess I got what I asked for.” He slipped his digits into the box, pulling up a slice of bacon before tossing it into his mouth, giving it a chomp, savoring the salty flavor as his tail wagged slowly behind the chair.

Fox leaned back in his own chair, his eyes lazily sliding between the pair as he took in the moment. It was perfect - both of his favorite men together as they shared a meal.

Feeling emboldened, Fox slid his feet forward, spreading his legs wide. One foot slid over Wolf’s own exposed meaty stomper, the other working against Falco’s booted foot, the vulpine having popped his own shoes off only moments before. He slowly played a game of footsies with them, enjoying the contact from under the table.

“I can feel that.” Falco said with a smirk, slipping his fork back into his pancakes.

“That’s the point.” Fox giggled cutely.

Wolf’s stomper lifted, pinning Fox’s smaller foot, thick toes curling as the older lupine sneered - having captured his prey. “You too, huh~?” his rough voice rumbled, glancing at Falco. “He jus' can’t keep his hands off of us.”

“More like feet.” Falco added, snickering as he decided to kick his own boots off, pulling them off with his wide, leathery stompers. His foot slid back against Fox's, rubbing slowly as he pressed thick soles overtop.

Fox swirled his fork around in his bowl as the other two worked on their meal. So far so good - the two of them seeming to get along. But Fox wanted to make sure if this was going to work out.

He needed to know if it would.

The vulpine cleared his throat before speaking. "So.. Are…"

The larger, heavily muscled males turned to look at him.

Fox could feel his heart rate increasing as his toes curled, still covered by both of his lovers' wide, powerful feet. "Are… You both okay with this? With.. I don't know, sharing me?"

The heavily muscled pair thought for a while.

"I.." Falco started, "I think so, yeah. Fox, I love you - you know that. I want what makes you happy."

Wolf's ear flicked at the use of the word "love." He fished into his box, pulling out another stick of bacon before popping it into his mouth, chewing almost nonchalantly.

Fox's face flushed at the admittance, his ears pinning back as his tail wagged tightly behind him. "I.. You sure? I want you to be happy too."

Falco nodded, flashing him a smile before grabbing another bite of his pancakes, his foot pressing a little more purposefully into Fox's.

Wolf snorted as he rolled his eyes.

Fox almost felt apprehensive, turning his head to look at the massive, wall-like lupine. "I.. You not okay with it, Wolf?" he asked nervously.

Wolf laughed, his rough voice shaking through the pair as he leaned back lazily in his chair, "You two are disgustingly sweet." he finally replied, sneering at the pair as he took a rough bite out of another stick of bacon.

Before Fox could say anything, Wolf continued, "Yeah, I'm fine with it." He paused before shrugging his shoulders again, "Ah, what the hell. I love ya too. Fuck it."

Fox's face lit up even harder at the admission, the smaller vulpine shifting in his seat a bit, "I… You sure? You don't have to tell me what I want to hear."

Wolf's good eye rolled over to look at Fox, the massive lupine putting an elbow on the table as he curled his meaty mitt into a fist, propping his wide, plate-like jaw over it, "Remember who jumped through a window and fought off a guy t' save ya?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Fox, I love you." Wolf said bluntly. He could feel a weight lifting from his chest - having finally said it out loud seemingly making things fall into place inside his mind.

"I… I love you too…" Fox's face was practically a hard shade of red, making both of his lovers grin as they simply stared at him affectionately.

"You belong to me, Fox." he paused, catching a look from Falco. "...Us." he chuckled softly, a small part of him hating having to correct his statement. "I'm gonna keep you safe, understand? Not gonna let anyone take my mate again."

Falco reached out, taking Fox's hand in his own, squeezing as he held it, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop you from being kidnapped.. But I'll protect you." He flicked his gaze back to the one-eyed wolf before looking at Fox again, "We both will."

Fox didn't know how to respond, so overwhelmed with feelings at the moment that his eyes simply started to wobble, on the verge of tears.

Even Wolf decided to add his massive mitt into the mix, grabbing Fox's free hand, practically engulfing it and a large chunk of his forearm as those clawed digits squeezed - a distinctively rougher grip than Falco's.

Feeling the current topic had reached its natural conclusion, Wolf changed the subject, being the first to speak after a long moment, "Had a talk with my father while you two were gone." he paused, "Well, almost."

Fox's ears perked, his emerald gaze swiveling at Wolf. "O-oh..?" He remembered - Wolf's father was the one who was going to purchase him…

Wolf shrugged his shoulders, smirking, "I told 'em to fuck off and that you belong to me."

He caught another intense stare from Falco.

"Jeeze - *us.* Y' know what I mean." Wolf cackled, his rough voice booming across the kitchen as he leaned back in his chair, the wood groaning dangerously under his heavily muscled weight.

Falco was left puzzled however. “So, uh.. What about his dad?”

Fox had completely forgotten to tell Falco.

Wolf’s dense, snow-white brow quirked as he looked over at Fox, “You didn’ tell ‘em?”

Fox fidgeted in his chair, "N-no.. I mean, I guess I wanted to wait a bit."

"Eh, ain't like it matters. Ain't the one that had you kidnapped in th' first place." Wolf grunted, ripping a chunk out of a slice of toast with sharp teeth.

"Wolf's dad tried to purchase me, apparently."

Falco nearly spat the pancakes out of his beak, eyes bulging out of his head almost comically in the process.

Fox cringed slightly, his ears folding back.

"What the *hell* does he want with Fox??" the avian asked incredulously.

Wolf shrugged his titanic shoulders as he tossed another slice of bacon into his mouth, chewing for a long while before speaking. "Hell if I know. Guess he thinks it'd be funny if he bought someone important like that. Shit if I know - dude's a sick fuck."

The tone made both Fox and Falco tilt their heads curiously, not exactly expecting such contempt in Wolf's voice.

"What? Ain't on good terms with him, alright? I told 'em t' fuck off before I went to th' academy."

Fox fixed the massive lupine with a sad, almost apologetic stare.

"Hhhrrh..?" Wolf grunted, his good eye swiveling as he stared back at Fox with that purple peeper, "What? Ain't like I miss 'em. Dude's a shitty abusive asshole. Couldn't wait t' get out."

Falco squeezed his toes around Fox's foot, keeping physical contact with his lover the entire time. "So… You don't have anything to do with him..?"

"Grahaha!" Wolf's voice boomed, a harsh edge to it that made the other males cringe slightly. "Why the fuck would I have him kidnapped when he's already mine?"

"F-Fair enough…" Falco replied. It did make sense, after all. Why would someone so close to Fox have him kidnapped only to rescue him?

"Besides, th' old shit didn't even have Fox kidnapped. Opportunistic piece of trash simply bought 'em when he saw 'em up fer auction." Wolf rolled his powerful, clawed digits around, twirling one of the last slices of bacon around between those meaty fingers. "As fer th' guy that kidnapped 'em in the first place? I doubt he's breathin' anymore. Grahaha! Mmh… I can still hear the crunch he made when I chucked 'em into the wall."

Fox and Falco tried to pretend they weren't at least a little intimidated by the massive lupine's jovial attitude about violence - even if the leopard *did* deserve it.

However, Fox didn't expect Wolf to slide around the table, the lupine scooting his seat to get closer along Fox's side. He leaned in, pressing his lips to the vulpine, surrounding him in a massive limb, giving him a sudden, but rather deep kiss.

Falco huffed under his breath slightly, eyes lidding a tad as he watched Wolf make out passionately with his lover. A growing part of him enjoyed watching Fox be used by others - if only because of how pleasured the vulpine became from the experience.

Fox moaned softly as his mouth opened, being sealed completely by Wolf's muzzle as his tongue slathered and rolled around, workin him completely before pulling off.

A deep snicker shook from Wolf's massive chest, his swollen pectorals flexing. "Mmmhh.. Tastes like gravy in there." he teased, holding his snarky sneer.

"Gee - I can't imagine why.." Fox added with a giggle, panting slightly, his face a warm shade of red as he leaned back against Wolf's powerful, heavily muscled limb.

Falco couldn't help himself as he slid around as well, moving his bulk around the corner of the table as he leaned, pressing the end of his beak along Fox's neck, kissing along it and his jaw, working forward and back, peppering orange furred flesh.

Fox groaned softly, tilting his head, Wolf smirking - amused for the same reasons as Falco as he watched.

Falco pecked gently up along his jaw until he found Fox's lips, giving him his own kiss, letting his tongue roll around in his maw playfully, tracing the vulpine's teeth. One of his meaty hands slid over Fox's chest, squeezing and rubbing slowly, pressing him even further back against Wolf's trunk of a limb.

"...You know that's fuckin' hot, right?" Wolf chuckled, a slightly husky tone to his voice as he simply watched to two make out with each other, his fingers squeezing tighter around Fox's side as he held him.

Falco pulled his mouth from Fox's, emerald eyes swiveling towards Wolf, lips grazing the vulpine's as he spoke. "Ain't doin' it for you."

"Still hot as fuck."

Falco snickered before planting another kiss on Fox's lips before returning back to his chair properly.

Fox huffed, his face still a shade of red, sitting there in an over-pleasured stupor before giving his head a shake. He couldn't help but let out a cute giggle, running a hand through his cream colored mohawk.

Wolf grunted as he got out of his seat, stretching his massive arms over his head, knuckles grazing the high ceiling as his lats practically blasted out, hanging almost down to his glutes - the sheer size of the lupine still never failing to impress.

Falco was second, followed by Fox, the trio having finished off their breakfasts, hunger otherwise sated as they made their way back into the living room.

Fox couldn't help but bite his lower lip as lewd thoughts started to flow through his brain - getting a good look at those shifting, massive glutes in front of him, one with a tail swishing over top, the other with a fan of vivid blue feathers.

"So… Uh, weird thought." Fox started, his voice quiet.

The other two turned in curiosity, peering over their shoulders at the smaller vulpine.

"What uhh…" he paused, tapping his index fingers together sheepishly. "I kinda… Might like seeing uhm.. You two on top of each other."

Falco blinked.

Wolf let out a booming laugh, his deep voice rattling the windows as his swollen pectorals jumped.

"Wh-what! I-I just thought it would be hot!"

"Goddamn, what a fuckin' horn-dog. And here I thought you didn't like sex with how you were actin' in th' dorm." Wolf teased, sneering from over his hairy set of swollen pectorals.

Falco's face simply burned as he flicked his gaze between the other males. ...Grappling with that massive wall of muscle? He couldn't help but remember how that went the first time he wrestled with the larger male.

Fox pushed past the heavily muscled males, parking himself in front of the TV, snatching one of the controllers on the old N64 as he let out a huff. “Well - at least we have another player for Mario Party, right?”

“Oh shiiiit! You guys got a 64?” Wolf grinned, making his way over, hunching over to see past his massive shelf of pecs. “I’m gonna kick your asses~”

Falco let out an indignant noise, “Yeah? You sure you can even fit the controller in those hands of yours?”

“I’d worry more about yerself - ‘specially when I start takin’ yer stars.” Wolf sneered, parking next to his vulpine lover, crossing his legs over as he got comfortable.

“Oh, it’s on!” Falco rumbled playfully, smirking as he thudded himself on Fox’s opposite side, snatching a controller himself.

________________

Hours had passed, the sun already starting to set as the trio continued to game, a pair of pizza boxes stacked on the coffee table behind them. Wolf was winning, as he foretold. No trick was out of his book, constantly stealing stars from both Fox and Falco while snickering the entire time - especially when one of them would comically over react.

“Man, don’t know about you guys, but I’m gettin’ tired of kickin’ yer asses.” Wolf cackled, dropping his controller onto his lap as he stretched, rolling his massive shoulders, grazing an elbow along Fox’s side, forcing him to lean out of the way with a disgruntled sound.

Fox smacked at that elbow playfully before letting out a huff. “Ugh, only because you keep stealing our stars!”

“Yeah? And what’re you gonna do ‘bout it?” Wolf sneered, sliding his limb around Fox, pulling him right up against his meaty side, his face practically going into that hairy pit he sported.

The vulpine squirmed, protesting as he pushed and smacked against the lupine’s massive pectorals.

“So… What was that about me fuckin’ Birdbutt over there~?”

Falco blinked.

Fox coughed under his breath, "I… Uh…"

"Oh, I remember. Right - you thought it'd be fun to watch us fuck each other silly." Wolf teased, sneering as he turned to better face the pair.

"W-..Well.. I mean.." Fox stammered, fidgeting cutely as he sat between the heavily muscled walls.

Wolf simply pushed himself over Fox, causing him to tumble between the pair, getting mooshed between two massive torsos. The lupine used his heavy bulk to pin the avian down on the floor under him, the controllers getting knocked aside even as the TV continued to display the victory screen from their previous match.

"Wh-woah! H-Hold on here-!" Falco stammered as Wolf straddled around him, pressing his heavier bulk over him.

Fox whined and squirmed, practically being pancaked between the two males, his arms flailing around, grabbing at Wolf's sides.

A deep kiss planted over Falco's beak, Wolf having leaned in to kiss him hard. He grabbed at the pheasant's meaty mitts, lacing his fingers with those feathery fingers as he ground himself forward and back, slurping lewdly.

Falco moaned deeply, eyes rolling back in his head, unable to withstand the sheer sexual energy that was Wolf. He allowed himself to grind back, pressing his hips against Wolf's - after all, this is what Fox wanted - and he was finding the experience a pleasurable one so far.

Fox moaned and panted, being so pressed between both of those heavily muscled chests. His muzzle practically went between Wolf's pecs, being forced to take deep inhales of the earthy, intoxicating scent of his masculine musk.

"Mmmhhyeah…" Wolf growled, having pulled off of Falco's beak, huffing as he rocked his hips, grinding his swelling endowment along against the bird. "Yeah.. I'm gonna have a good time with this… Mmhh…"

Falco felt his clothes roughly being pulled off, massive, clawed mitts practically tearing off his shirt and pants until he was just as naked as the heavily muscled lupine. "Hhaaahh.. Hhafuck… W-Wolf…" he panted, his face a hard shade of red.

"Don't worry, stud. Gonna treat ya right." he rumbled huskily, looking down at his prize, Fox laying over his chest, almost in a complete daze from being pancaked by his two favorite men. "Mmh… He wouldn' forgive me if I didn't~"

Falco's legs went up straddling around Wolf's sides as his meaty thighs slammed around the lupine's powerful, heavily muscled core. He could feel that redwood of a cock sliding between his glutes, sliding between them as the lupine rocked his hips.

"Mmhh.. Hh… Yeah.. Big fucker.." he rumbled under his breath before fixing his gaze to Fox below him. "You know what? Before you, this was my kinda guy. Big, massive - a fuckin' stud." he huffed, angling his cock so the head of it pushed into Falco, sinking slowly into him.

The bodybuilder bird gasped as he felt that cock push into him, the oozing precum already starting to act like a pseudo-lube as he was spread open wide. His meaty glutes flexed, wrapping around that cock, squeezing as bubbled cheeks clenched into powerful croissants.

"MMffuuck… But that changed when I met you, cutie." Wolf rumbled, squeezing those thick, feathery legs around in his own massive arms, the older male rocking his hips, forcing more and more of his cock inside the avian even as he squirmed on the floor.

Fox managed to slip out of his clothes as well, tossing them aside until he too was naked, laying back on Falco's chest as he panted, his massive erection flopped over his lightly muscled chest.

"HaAaahhhh… Haahhfuck.. NNNnff - t-tearin' me apart… Fuck-!" Falco gasped desperately as the front of his stomach started to bulge, Wolf having managed to work half of himself into the avian's heavily muscled ass. Pleasure and pain rocked through him - Fox was massive, but Wolf was on another level.

"You like that bird-stud? Gettin' fucked by a *real* man..?" he growled dominantly, Wolf dropping himself down, sandwiching Fox between the pair of sweaty, absurdly muscled torsos.

Fox whined loudly as he was forced between those sweaty shelf-like pectorals, the muscled mounds grinding over his back and front, his cock caught with him in the middle. He could feel Falco's own erection grinding against his rear, the vulpine shifting so that it hotdogged between his cheeks.

Another moan rocked through Falco as he could feel his cock getting engulfed by a taut, hairy ass, his meaty, feathery mitts clawing at the carpet, alternating between that and grabbing at Wolf's monstrously thick torso. "Awwfuuuck.. Fuck, FooooOOOOx-!" he moaned deeply, his tongue hanging out of his maw.

Paused a moment before sneering - figuring out what had transpired under his swollen pectorals. "MMhh… What a *naughty* lil pup." he huffed, rocking his hips faster, working his precum oozing cock inside the bodybuilder pheasant. "Mhh.. Fuck 'em good, bird. Fill that ass-!" his voice growled commandingly, eliciting a moan from Falco.

"MMhhyeaah… Fuck - been so long…" Wolf growled under his breath as his hips finally started to slap against Falco's shelf-like ass, the bird's stomach bulging out, abdominals warping. Indeed, it had been months since he was able to fuck someone that wouldn't simply break around his redwood of a cock.

Falco's leathery toes splayed as he was rocked into the floor, having to actually brace himself against such powerful thrusts as Wolf repeatedly dropped himself down onto his own heavily muscled body. His legs slipped from Wolf's arms, feet thudding onto the floor as he lifted himself, keeping his hips aloft as the lupine began to pound.

Poor Fox was in overloaded bliss, moaning and panting in heat as blocky abdominals ground against him, sweat slicked bodies sealing around him as he moaned and whined. His own stomach bulged, Falco's cock sliding in and out of him - or at least as much as it could with Wolf pile driving the bodybuilder bird.

The pair of the moaned, panting lewdly as the scent of sex filled the room. Falco and Wolf's natural musk blended together into a heady aroma that would have made anyone instantly aroused - something that served to fuel their feverish fucking.

"Fuuck… I… FUuu-HhuuUUUUck-!" Falco moaned out, his voice low and husky as he let his head drop back, swollen pectorals pushing out proudly as they slammed into Wolf's, light pink nips bending and catching along obsidian counterparts.

"Hah.. Hahahaa… You gonna cum fer me? MMHh… C'mon… Fill Fox up… Make him ours-!" the lupine growled dominantly as he lowered himself, growling against Falco's neck before he opened his mouth, turning his head before biting down over that muscled pillar, slathering his tongue along it.

Fox could feel the copious amounts of precum gushing inside him, making his taut stomach swell a little, rounding the edges around the shaft that was slamming into him. His back pressed hard into Falco's chest, his arms looped around Wolf's sides, fingers grappling around the edges of his wing-like lats as he simply cried out in sheer bliss.

"HHff… Hfff… Hfff-!" Wolf panted in rhythm, his deep voice shaking through the other males as he hugged both of them, actually lifting them up with him as he slammed his hips into Falco's ass one last time.

"Awfuuck… FUCK-!" Falco yelled as he felt the cock in his ass start to swell, forcing him open even wider, splitting him.

Fox whined, shaking and shuddering, already in the process of cumming all over himself.

Wolf threw his head back and let out an almost deafening howl, his massive body flexing, rippling as veins webbed down his massive, over-muscled limbs. His cock swelled deep inside the smaller bird, unleashing torrents of hot, sticky cum inside him, making his stomach start to swell, bulging it out as his abs warped and ballooned outwards.

The same could be said for Fox, Falco unable to hold himself during such an intense moment as he came as well. The vulpine's stomach swelled as well - albeit more dramatically than his feathered boyfriend's.

The three for them moaned and clung to each other for what seemed like minutes. Falco and Fox sporting sloshing cum guts as the smaller vulpine and the chests of the two muscled behemoths were completely drenched in sticky fox cum.

Wolf cackled under his breath, sweat dripping off of his heaving body as he leaned down, savagely making out with Falco, letting the slurps echo across the room, making a saliva slicked mess of the bird's beak. Lifting himself up slightly, he broke the kiss, pulling back until he got a good look at the cum-slicked form of Fox McCloud.

He dove down, planting a kiss over the vulpine's lips as well, making out even more passionately with his vulpine boyfriend, huffing through his padded nostrils as he slurped and rolled his tongue around in the otherwise spent male's mouth.

"MMmhhhh… mmm…." Fox moaned weakly, his eyes cracked open as Wolf simply used his mouth. A soft gasp shook through him as the kiss broke, a few strings of saliva connecting their lower lips.

"Mmh… Fuck, I love you." Wolf growled dominantly, pressing his lips against Fox's again, holding it for a short while. One of his clawed hands slid up Falco's back, his meaty digits working through the feathery mullet the bodybuilder bird sported, keeping him held tight.

"What? No love for me?" Falco laughed, still catching his breath as he flashed a teasing grin at the larger lupine over him.

Wolf sneered at that, his tail giving a flick behind him. "Mm… Certainly got enough fer that ass of yers."

The bodybuilder bird scoffed before leaning up, giving the lupine a kiss. One of his hands slid between their two bodies, slowly stroking over the primary object of his affection, rolling over Fox's limp body, taking the time to appreciate the dome his midsection was now sporting - sloshing and gurgling with Falco's molten seed.

"..Shower." Wolf rumbled with a smirk.

"Shower." Falco agreed, peering down as best as he could past his meaty pecs, checking on the smaller vulpine.

Fox simply gurgled out a moan.

Shower.


	13. Chapter 13

Author’s Notes:

Takes place between chapters 10 and 11.

________________

The front door shut with a soft click, James McCloud letting out an exhale as his booted feet thumped over the polished wood floor. He pulled his signature sunglasses from his masculine mug, revealing vivid green eyes as he hooked them around the over-stretched collar of his straining shirt.

He had just finished getting a new phone for Fox, dropping it off at Falco's place. The elder McCloud couldn't help but wish the encounter lasted for a while longer - empty nest syndrome kicking in faster and harder than the heavily muscled vulpine would have predicted.

Truth was, he simply missed his son - and the fact he was recently kidnapped didn't make things easier on him. It took all his restraint to keep from simply snatching Fox up like a kit and taking him safely home.

He knew he couldn't do that, though. It wouldn't be fair to his son.

No, Fox had to ask for that kind of protection. He was an adult, and he needed healthy boundaries - even with his own father.

He thought about calling Peppy, his meaty, hirsute thumb sliding along inside his pocket, caressing the edge of his phone as he mulled the idea - at least until he remembered that his lapine lover was currently wrapped up in an important meeting with Colonel Pepper.

And yes, lovers.

Jame's massive shoulders slumped as he ran one of those meaty mitts over his face, sliding it through his cream colored mohawk, pushing a few long strands away from his face. He loved Peppy - and Peppy loved him.

He found himself wishing things didn't have to be so complicated - secrecy and hidden feelings.

He felt alone. He didn't want to helicopter around Fox after such an event - and his rock, Peppy, was out of the picture as well.

The vulpine's phone slipped out of his pocket, the older male bringing it to his face as he scrolled through a list of contacts, his thumb stopping over one in particular.

Vixy Reinard.

James shook his head, before shutting the phone off, screen going black. There was no way she would want to talk to him - after all, she *was* his ex-wife.

The ex-wife that walked out on him and their only son.

Feeling his mood dropping with every passing second, James decided to make his way further into his sizable home, strolling into the living room before dropping himself down gently onto the sofa, stretching out into the custom sized furniture as it groaned softly under his weight.

He pulled up the remote from the corner table, sliding it around in his massive digits before turning on the jumbo sized display. The Elder McCloud leaned back in his seat as he sighed, scrolling through a few personal files, eventually ending up in a cache of old videos, deciding to randomly open one.

What displayed was the image of a *very* young Fox, happily giggling as he adjusted a small, lime green backpack over his shoulders.

"So.. Are you ready for your first day at school?" a deep voice asked, the camera shuddering subtly from the sheer depth of it, the camera-person fumbling slightly with the angle.

"Yeah!" Fox replied happily, his bushy tail wagging excitedly as he turned to look over his shoulder at the camera.

James remembered this - it was Fox's first day at school. He was only just getting used to being a single father, having finally got a full handle on how to balance work life with home.

His meaty digits squeezed a little tighter around the remote.

"Got everything packed~?" James's voice asked playfully.

"Yeaah, Dad!" Fox replied with a wide grin, bouncing on his heels.

"You sure you didn't forget anything~?"

"Nuh-uh!" Fox replied, his ears giving a swivel, the pointed things almost too big for the young kit's head - making him look adorable.

"You forgot a hug from daddy!" the older male chuckled as he leaned down, the camera swiveling awkwardly, the angle filming the wall for a brief, skewed moment before focusing back on the young McCloud.

"DAAAaaaad-!" the young vulpine giggled as he wiggled a bit, his ears folded back as he hugged around a massive trunk of a thigh that younger James sported.

"Love you, Sport."

"Love you too, Daddy!" Fox added happily, nuzzling as one of those massive, padded mitts practically engulfed his small form, rubbing over his back.

James finally started to smile again, one of his large hands sliding over his rounded, hirsute middle.

The video continued with the smaller Fox heading out the front door, bouncing down the steps and trotting along just as the school bus pulled up. He stopped just at the open doors, turning his head over his shoulders to stare back at his father - as if the reality just set in that they were going to be apart for the first time.

"Go on son! It'll be alright! I'll be here when you're all done~!" James said reassuringly, raising his voice a smidge - enough that the booming bass could reach his unsure kit.

Fox slowly nodded before trotting up the stairs, the doors closing behind him just before the bus continued along, driving off out of sight.

James remembered: later that day the school had called about how Fox was stricken with separation anxiety, being nearly inconsolable by the time recess had rolled around. He remembered talking to his offspring for a good five or ten minutes, telling him that it would be alright - doing his best to calm his upset son.

Luckily, it had worked - Fox finishing his classes without much incident before he returned later that day.

James grew glassy eyed as he remembered his kit practically jumping into his arms, racing across the front yard to hug him. Things were hard at first - the pair of them still dealing with a missing figure in their lives. No doubt it was much worse for the younger McCloud however, having lost and subsequently grew up without a mother.

The older vulpine always felt bad that Fox never had a caring, female presence in his life - at least not in the years he could remember. Hell, he almost considered marrying again *just* so his kit could have the experience. ...But he knew that would cause more problems than it would solve.

He was just happy that he had “Uncle” Peppy’s support over the years.

Speaking of such, the videos automatically skipped forward to a scene a few years later, the camera wobbling in James’s massive mitt.

The scene was a younger Peppy grinning in the background, his massive frame hunched down onto a knee, an oversized baseball glove over his meaty mitt as he held it out, happily yelling for Fox to give the ball a throw.

James scratched into the deep recesses between his hairy pectorals, working between them as those thick, padded digits audibly pushed through the dense forest of cream colored body hair. He shifted around, shucking his clothes off, getting more comfortable until he was clad in nothing but an overstuffed jock strap. He adjusted himself, lifting his rounded middle a tad before letting it drop back down, the massive wall of male resuming the home videos.

He chuckled to himself, watching Peppy in the video - how much younger he looked, lacking his signature moustache and beard. Turned out, he was a natural at parenting. Or perhaps it was Fox that brought it out of him.

As much as he hated having to marry Vixy, he wouldn’t go back and do things differently. Fox was everything to him, short of Peppy or his career.

He sighed under his breath. He still remembered Peppy’s reaction when he found out he was going to marry Vixy. He was lucky that the lapine still wanted to be around him after essentially breaking his heart.

James’s thumb slid over the buttons on the controller, catching over them in thought. He was just glad things worked out in the end - even if he had given up a large portion of his fortune in alimony to placate his ex wife.

The screen showed a new video - it was Fox’s 11th birthday - and he was much older looking. Filling out into a fine young man at that point, or at least his father thought so.

The camera panned, showing Peppy sitting along the side of the dining room table, Fox positioned at the end, a rather nice looking cake in front of him, chocolate with vanilla frosting highlights, adorned exactly eleven candles.

“Ya got that thing goin’?” Peppy asked with a buck toothed grin, looking past the camera with those beautiful auburn eyes. He looked a little older himself, having a proper moustache sitting over his lip. Still missing the rest of his beard however.

“Hah, yeah.” James’s deep voice replied, the camera zooming in and out on Fox’s face, the older vulpine obviously fighting with the controls.

“Uhh… Can I go ahead now?” he asked with a laugh, wearing his usual sweet smile - the younger McCloud clearly wanting to move things along.

“Oh, yeah! Go ahead!”

Fox looked back and forth before wearing a skeptical face, “You… You’re not going to sing Happy Birthday?”

The recording of James laughed, his deep voice rumbling, “Do you want us to? I thought you didn’t like it~”

Fox’s eyes widened, his ears - which he had grown into at this point - went straight up. “N-no! That’s okay!”

Peppy laughed as well, snorting as he covered his face with a large, hirsute hand as the ends of his ears flopped.

Hurriedly, Fox took a breath, leaning back before rocking forward, letting the gust out from between puckered lips as the candles went out in one swoop. The pair of older males clapped their meaty mitts together, the younger McCloud blushing as he rubbed the back of his head. “So uh… Can I eat it now?”

“Haw! Yer just excited because I managed to find my ol’ recipe!” Peppy laughed, leaning back in his chair, massive arms crossed, biceps mashing into swollen, semi-soft pectorals that were clad in a too-tight shirt.

Fox nodded sheepishly, his tail wagging around behind him as he sat patiently.

James couldn’t help but laugh as he leaned back in his sofa, grinning wide - he had nearly forgotten about this one. Peppy *did* make a pretty good cake, the lapine seemingly having a knack for cooking - baking in particular.

Still, a small part of him wished he could have married the smiling lapine in the video instead.

The trio in the video laughed together, a massive hand from either male rubbing around Fox's shoulders.

James smiled softly, rubbing at his face as he grew misty eyed, amazed at how fast Fox grew up. He couldn't help but feel glad that his kit had grown up happy and fulfilled - something the elder McCloud didn't have with his estranged family.

There were less videos as Fox grew older - a few here and there of various award ceremonies and other school activities.

A teenaged Fox appeared on the screen, waving as the lower half of his legs stood in ocean surf. His eyes were full of life, almost radiantly green as he beamed. "Daad, c'mon! Stop filming! We're on vacation!"

James snorted softly under his breath - this was only three years ago. The pair of McClouds took a summer vacation off to Zoness, enjoying the lush, relaxing beaches of the water world.

"What? How do you even know I'm recording?" the older vulpine laughed, his deep voice rumbling, shaking the camera as it wobbled in his massive grip, the edges of one of his meaty, padded digits sliding into the corner of the screen.

"Uhh… You're pointing your phone straight at me." Fox laughed, his thumbs tucked into the pockets of his white and green swim trunks.

"Hah, guilty.” the older male laughed. "Hey, Son?"

Fox tilted his head, ear quirking curiously, "Yeah?"

"Love you."

James could have sworn he saw a blush creep over the teenaged Fox's face on the screen. "Love you too, Dad."

With a soft sigh, James pushed the power button on the controller, the display turning off with a soft click, screen fading to black. At least he achieved what he set out to do, his mood significantly improved.

Although, a new problem reared its head, the massive male stretching wider, knees pulling apart as his meaty digits dipped between his swollen, shelf-like pectorals.

He was bored.

Watching home movies didn’t satisfy the older McCloud completely.

He got up slowly, the sofa groaning as the leather of it creaked, the couch having a deep crafter in the shape of those monstrous glutes and thighs from where it was broken in by the elder McCloud. Heavy footsteps thumped as he made his way into the kitchen, swiveling by the fridge as he pulled a beer from his fridge.

The lid popped off with a soft hiss, James using his nail to remove it with ease before taking a swig of the substance. A stray thought floated through the McCloud's head as he leaned back against the countertop, his swollen, dimpled glutes pushing over them as his jockstrap audibly strained around that ass.

...Maybe he should go give Fox's room another visit. After all, it was perfectly clean once more - and no harm in it, right?

Part of him screamed "No!" at the prospect, not wanting a repeat of the last two times. However, the yearning for his kit eventually won out as his wide, padded feet started to carry him around and up the stairs.

The reinforced boards creaked under the sheer weight of the hulking wall of vulpine, his thick feet almost too much to fit on each step as he made his way to the top, slipping down the hallway. He went past his own room until stopping at the end of the hall, peering into Fox's unoccupied room.

Amazingly, despite the fact he made a mess of things twice over, it somehow still smelled strongly of his offspring.

The front of his over-stuffed jockstrap twitched, thoughts of what happened last time going through his mind. James couldn't help but start to pant softly, his tongue lolling out as one of his meaty, hirsute hands slid around a fat nipple, slowly massaging and pulling the under-hanging hand hold.

No.. Nono, he had to get a hold of himself..

Slowly, he released the fat, obsidian nub just as it started to ooze and dribble, the hulking vulpine making his way into his son's room. It was quiet as usual, everything the way it was - or at least as it *should* be. Cleaning took longer than expected from his… Last episode.

James let his emerald eyes wander, looking around the room. He could remember how much it had changed. Fox's crib used to be nestled in the corner, which eventually was upgraded to a race car style bed - at the young vulpine's insistence. Toys used to be scattered across the floor, the young vulpine having had a long fascination with transforming and combining robots.

A soft sigh shook through the older male's chest as he made his way over to the chair in front of Fox's computer, turning it around before gingerly setting his massive bulk on it, balancing a portion of his weight on those wide, meaty stompers.

The house felt empty without Fox in it.

So empty, that he thought about asking if Peppy wanted to move in - the thought rolling around in his head for the last few days. In fact, he planned on asking the lapine after his meeting with Colonel Pepper.

James turned along the chair, his meaty glutes practically overflowing the edges of the too-small seat. Accidentally, he bumped the power switch to the computer with his elbow, the machine whirring to life as it booted quickly, the monitor turning on.

"Oop-!" James grunted, flailing slightly as he fully turned on that chair, the thing straining dangerously as he almost put too much weight on it. He reached for the mouse, his massive hand almost too large for it, completely engulfing it as he fumbled with fat, meaty, hirsute digits.

Instead of turning it back off, he accidentally managed to load up the desktop - the computer apparently having been slept instead of properly shut down before its owner moved out. Multiple windows loaded up, browser, music - which sounded like trance to James's unfamiliar ears.

However, the thing that really caught the vulpine's eyes were a few windows that popped up - picture viewers.

They were pictures of heavily muscled males - not unlike himself, in various lewd and sexual positions.

Part of James screamed at him that he was invading his kit's privacy and to shut the computer off - even pull the plug if he needed to. However, he couldn't comply, too in shock with the images he saw sitting on the monitor.

One was a heavily muscled squirrel with long, jet black hair and a massive, hyper sized cock draped right over his chest, the head oozing what looked like copious amounts of precum over swollen, hirsute pectorals.

The other looked to be a massive, heavily muscled mouse, light cream colored fur and orange, curly hair. He was flexing a titanic set of biceps, split peaks rubbing along the undersides of his thumbs as he laid back in an alluring most-muscular pose.

The front of James's crotch stirred, the fabric of his straining jockstrap popping audibly as his massive log of a cock started to swell.

Was… Fox gay? 

Thoughts raced through the older McCloud's mind about his kit. ...He never had any girlfriends - didn't express any interest in them or dating. James never thought about it until now, simply attributing it to not being interested in romantics - but now…

...Was it because he was interested in *males*?

And not only males - males that were a *lot* like his own, massive father. Heavily muscled, hyper masculine, and hairy to boot.

Unable to help himself, James found his hand sliding the mouse around, clicking a few times. There was a folder behind the open images, and it was full of pictures as well. As James squinted his emerald eyes, he noticed they all seemed to be along the same line - heavily muscled, massive males either flexing solo, or in compromising positions with other men.

The vulpine's cock gave a hard throb, twitching as the front of his jock started to tear down the middle, revealing more of his obsidian, vein-webbed battering ram. A few bands over his ass snapped loudly, the undergarment starting to come undone by the pressure of the older male's arousal.

There was a video file in particular - the older male sliding his cursor over to click on it, opening it.

"OHHHfffuuck… Fuck me, STUD-!" a deep, needy voice shook from the speakers, startling the older male. The video that appeared was a well muscled fox laying back in a compromising position, long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. A heavily muscled tiger was over top of him, huffing and chuffing as he slammed his hips into the fox's ass, the sound filling the room with lewd slaps and moans.

Jame's face flushed a hard shade of red as he reached out, quickly spinning the volume knob until the sound was reduced to a more manageable volume.

It seemed James was wrong. Fox *was* very much into these kinds of… Relationships. He just never knew it was with other men.

He couldn't help but wonder how long this had been going on - a small pang of guilt or regret at not being able to be there for his son, able guide him through being gay. After all, James knew *all* about the hardships of being attracted to the same sex.

The older vulpine twitched however as his cock tore free, thudding up along the underside of the desk, grinding along it lewdly as thick dollops of precum started to ooze from the head. It had been a day or two since he was last able to get off - the virile fox's swollen orbs churning with need, having been unleashed by the provided stimulation.

"Nnhh.. Hhh…" he panted softly, tongue lolling out of his mouth. Before he knew what he was doing, his meaty left hand slid around his cock, stroking slowly, working over it slowly as he clicked through a few more things. Thick digits wrapped around a fattening nipple, giving it few hard tugs, splurting, oozing with sticky milk as he huffed.

More heavily muscled men, more desperate moaning from videos. His son almost seemingly exclusively attracted to males with heavy to absurd amounts of muscle.

*...Just like me.* James thought to himself.

His cock gave a hard throb, banging the underside of the desk loudly.

The massive vulpine huffed, slowly losing himself as he continued to stroke - or rather simply rub his meaty mitt along the side of his pulsing, oozing log of a cock. Slowly but surely, he was accidentally applying more and more of his weight onto the chair, the thing groaning loudly from strain - not that the older McCloud was paying attention.

A few more clicks brought him to a sub-folder, one full of a bunch of digital art. Absolutely monstrously sized men were drawn, their heads like peas, cocks that were the size of canons attached to bodies with balls that spread across the floor.

James let out a moan, twitching as he jerked his hips, grinding and thrusting slowly along the underside of the desk. He had no idea such things existed. However, they were no doubt turning him on just as hard as they once did his smaller kit.

Something about that fact tickled a small part of the older vulpine's brain, his cock twitching as a gush of precum unloaded, splattering against the wall the desk was pressed against.

"OHhh.. Hhh.. Mmnnff…" he huffed, rocking his hips with abandon at this point, scrolling through more of the art. Images of males growing larger and larger - sometimes unevenly, with massive sized junk. 

He even saw interesting images where two muscled males ended up fusing together, forming a new, *much* larger one with shared traits of the originals - something that hit a button James didn't even know he had.

Unfortunately, he put a little too much weight back on the chair - the seat splitting, breaking apart underneath the massive McCloud. The older male plunged, the pole that supported the chair going right up between his exposed, massive, hairy glutes.

A loud moan shook through the male as he felt the shaft push right into him, slipping past his fat donut of a hole, the thing easily swallowing it up as he dropped right onto the floor, his ass wrapped around the base of the seating. 

His cock spurted wildly, gushing, spurting over the screen, making a mess of the keyboard as thick gushing gobs of precum splashed from the head of his cock, urethra bulging slightly with every shot.

"NNHHUhh-huHHHh-!" James moaned deeply, his massive ass clenching around the pole of the chair, squeezing as he started to buck himself up and down, practically fucking himself. One of his meaty mitts went up, grabbing at his own fat nipple, giving it a hard pull, squeezing and massaging that nub roughly. Milk practically jetted from that obsidian hand-hold, making a mess over his rounded, hairy dome of a middle.

"Damn, what a slut! Look at that needy old daddy, just fucking himself silly." the phantom, imagined voice of Fox whispered in the back of James's mind. The older male quivered as he grabbed at his cannon of a shaft with both massive mitts, jerking it roughly as he shook and shuddered, moaning lewdly.

"Why don't you cum for me, *Daddy*? You know I'd love it. Why would I want all those other men when I could have *you*?" the phantom, imagined voice of his son whispered tantalizingly in the back of James's mind, making the older male whine in pent up need.

"N-no… I… Please…" James whined back at the voice, shaking and shuddering as musky sweat started to form through his fur, his hips dropping and lifting almost on their own accord as the elder McCloud teetered on the edge.

"Why? Your son is *gay*. Why would you want to hide this -" he could almost feel the phantom hands of his kit sliding along his shaft, squeezing over it, eliciting a needful moan from the older male, "...from your kit? Think of how we could bond with that big body of yours…"

James couldn't help himself, throwing his head back as he let out a deep, room shaking moan. His swollen pectorals flexed, clamping as his fingers gripped into the carpet, anchoring himself in place as he thrust his hips up. The older male's balls churned, swelling as they jumped and flexed. His urethra swelled as the first ropes of his orgasm gushed, splattering over the keyboard and monitor, soaking the desk and the wall behind it, painting everything as he bellowed with sheer, needing moans.

"OHHffuuuUUUCk, Fuck, *Son-!*" he panted loudly, huffing as his head rolled back, slamming into his mountainous traps, the older male shuddering and shaking as musky sweat dripped from his titanic body. Even those fat nipples he sported unloaded, gushing with every twitch and slam of his hairy pectorals.

His orgasm seemed to last for minutes, the older male shaking and shuddering as his cock throbbed wildly until it was simply shooting blanks. James sat there for a long time, the shaft of the chair wedged inside him, his hole flexing and squeezing around it, meaty, hairy glutes rippling into meaty croissants.

*Fuck…* he thought to himself, shuddering as he cracked his eyes open almost reluctantly - looking at the damage he caused.

...Looks like he was going to have to replace Fox's computer - the monitor having gone off, the machine having fried under the sheer deluge of the older male's sticky cum.

Oops.

Good thing Fox wouldn't be back for a while.


	14. Chapter 14

Author’s Notes:

Non-canon chapter! 

Takes place between chapters 10 and 11.

________________

Fox trotted along in his massive lupine's wake, gym bag neatly looped around his shoulder. He allowed his eyes to roll shut for a moment, simply enjoying the fresh air as the pair made their way to the rec center building. A fair bit of a walk from where their dorm was situated, nearly on the opposite side of the campus.

Wolf's massive body easily cleared the way, a few students stumbling to avoid being crashed into the massive wall of lupine. He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't enjoy the feeling, being so massive that others simply yielded to his existence.

The pair made their way through a double set of sliding doors, the things hissing open to reveal a large, open gym. A curtain of cool air blasted from the ceiling as they passed through, the doors sliding shut behind them.

Going to the rec center's gym was nothing new for Fox, having decided to start at the beginning of the year, managing to forge a decent tone to his own body. Even as he turned to head towards the casual, open area, his shoulder was caught by a large hand.

"...Where do you think yer goin', Pup?" Wolf asked with a sneerk, peering over at his mate with his single violet eye. "Y'seriously goin' over to those baby weights?~"

"H-hey!" Fox stammered, his face heating up, "Not all of us are built like living tanks, alright?"

Wolf smirked, closed the gap between them, stepping over. With a single motion, he scooped his fox up under his arm, lifting him from the floor, carrying him in one of those monstrously large limbs, letting him dangle along as he made his way through the gym, heavy weight shaking the floor subtly.

“Gah! Put me down!” Fox protested, kicking as he squirmed to no avail. “I can walk there on my own!”

“Yeah, but I like manhandlin’ ya~” Wolf snickered, holding that sneer. A few nearby students slowed what they were doing, a few brows raising as they watched the massive lupine stomp by with a fidgeting fox stuck under his arm.

Fox could feel the eyes across the room staring at him, his face a hot shade of red as he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew better than to keep protesting, instead going limp under his behemoth of a boyfriend’s arm even as they made their way to a side door.

Interestingly enough, Fox had never been in there himself before. But he *has* seen other larger types go in and out - a fun distraction for when he’d otherwise be jogging on the nearby treadmills.

The opaque glass door slid open automatically at Wolf’s approach, the monstrously large lupine turning himself partly sideways to fit through the frame properly.

Fox’s eyes widened as he saw what was inside the smaller room. Large, heavy-duty machines lined the walls - with some of them being large enough to be comfortable for even Wolf’s massive frame. He had no idea this was even back here. Even the weights were titanic sized, massive steel plates that looked like they’d do nothing short of crush Fox into paste if they fell over onto him.

The vulpine was gently deposited onto his feet as Wolf strolled about the room, his elbows swinging at the angle they were usually at due to his monstrously large size. The room was otherwise empty - the pair apparently having avoided the active hours.

“C’mon. Let’s get changed~” Wolf rumbled, giving his boyfriend a wave before heading to the back of the room, another door hissing open to reveal a tiled floor locker room.

“Wait.. There’s *another* locker in here?” Fox asked, curiosity getting the better of him as he scampered after his wolf, peeking around at the extra sized facilities inside the room.

“Mmhm. Don’ want us scarin’ away th’ normies.” Wolf snickered, picking out a locker before popping it open with his meaty mitt.

“‘Us’?” Fox asked curiously, slipping alongside his mate. He looped his thumbs under his shirt, peeling it up and off of him before unzipping his bag, rummaging into it for his gym clothes.

Wolf’s gaze slid over to his undressing boyfriend, distractedly watching for a few long seconds with that violet orb. “Mmhm - extra sized types.” he mumbled distractedly, admiring the taut, muscled curves his boyfriend sported.

Fox jumped, feeling a large hand squeeze over his rear, a thick digit slipping right between his taut glutes, teasingly. He huffed, giving his tail a flick, brushing it against Wolf’s meaty pillar of a forearm. “Tease.” he growled playfully, throwing a smirk over his shoulder.

Wolf snickered, pulling his own shirt off, having to practically peel it off of his herculean torso, struggling for a brief moment to get the fabric over his swollen pectorals. “Maybe y’should try bein’ less attractive~”

Fox scoffed, looping his thumbs under the band of his shorts, pulling them down, maneuvering his hips around as his set of hyper-sized junk popped out. “Mm… Can’t help it. Natural charm~” he answered teasingly, giving his hips a sway, tail hiking up to reveal his taut glutes as his massive junk swayed like a pendulum, swollen balls slipping along over his knees.

A playful growl shook through Wolf’s titanic chest, his good eye completely locked onto the teasing sight. It took all of his restraint to keep from bending his mate over and boning him right then and there.

The pair finished their change of attire, the two of them admiring each other’s bodies - both of their shorts and tank tops fitting nicely, highlighting each other’s assets. In Fox’s case, it was his boulder of a bulge hanging out the front of his shorts. As for Wolf, it was simply everything else; his own monster of a member looped partly around his trunk-like thigh, forming an obvious bulge in the leg of his shorts.

"Natural charm." Wolf sneered, repeating Fox's earlier statement as he traced a thick digit along over his chest teasingly.

Fox snorted before tossing his bag into the locker before slapping it shut. "Are we going to work out, or are you going to just fawn over your boyfriend?~"

"Grahaha!" Wolf's voice boomed, shaking through the locker room as he followed his mate along to the door. "Yer in a mood today. Someone pour some extra sass into yer cereal today?"

"Hey, if you're going to treat me like your personal tote bag, you're going to catch some lip." Fox snickered, slipping through the door and back into the gym properly.

Luckily things were still empty, the pair having a weighted playground all to themselves.

Wolf easily strolled over to the dumbbell rack, peering over the various ones available. Unlike average gyms that used typical weights, the Academy had cutting edge technology in everything - including its gyms. Instead of piling on weighted plates, the ends of each dumbbell were equipped with a G-Diffuser system that could mimic levels of weight based on the settings inputted - like reverse anti-gravity.

...Wouldn’t that just be regular gravity?

Fox stood there for a while, pondering to himself even as Wolf was punching in an absurdly high number for his resistance weight. Deep huffing from the lupine broke him out of his thoughts however, his emerald orbs flicking up to witness Wolf pumping those weights.

By all accounts, they looked almost comically light in the behemoth of a canine’s meaty mitts - however his arms were screaming another story. Veins had webbed along those massive limbs, feeding them as his biceps swelled under the resistance, the lupine gritting his wide plate of a jaw as he huffed with every curl.

Fox could barely take his eyes off of Wolf’s pump - the lupine *really* getting into it, growling and huffing with every strained curl. “Holy shit…” was all he could mumble as he watched with wide eyes - and a twitch from the front of his shorts. He’d never seen Wolf get this pumped before. The split between those bicep heads were deeper than a few of his fingers put together.

...Maybe coming here wasn’t such a bad idea after all~

A deep growling huff shook from Wolf as he finished his curls, a few beads of sweat having formed across his brow as he breathed, swollen pectorals straining the front of his tank top. He smirked as his good eye fixed on Fox’s speechless expression. “So.. What was that about natural charm?~” 

Wolf’s arms were a roadmap of webbed veins, garden hoses that ran down those pumped limbs, biceps having swollen to absurd sizes, clashing against the sides of his planetoid pectorals, forced to keep his elbows out at a constant angle from the sheer size.

Fox could practically smell the earthy musk wafting off of the hulking lupine, his knees wobbling slightly.

"Well? Y'just gonna stare at me, Pup?" Wolf asked with a smirk, one of his dense, snow white eyebrows arching as he stared down at his mate.

"Oh.. Uh.. R-right!" Fox stammered, his face heating up as he scampered over to the rack, looking over for a set of weights that would be more appropriate for his own size - which he found sitting near the start of the rack, only a slot or two away from being the smallest offered. The size difference between himself and the ones that normally used this space was starting to sink in.

Fox peered at the small screen at the end of each dumbell, his finger zipping over the small touch pad, setting the weight to "automatic" - whatever that was.

The weights displayed a series of instructions for Fox, telling him to stand perfectly still with the weights at his sides - a command he easily followed. A soft chime sounded, the vulpine assuming it was finished due to the sudden increase in the once feather-light dumbbells.

It wasn't long until Fox was doing his own curls, huffing as he lifted the weights. They were a little heavier than what he was used to working with. Truth be told, he probably used lighter weights than he should have normally, preferring to keep his trips to the gym as cardio-casual as possible.

"Not bad lookin'." Wolf purred as he watched, his good eye trailing down those lightly muscled arms, watching Fox's small bicep swell and flex under the weight of the futuristic dumbbells.

"R-really?" Fox asked between curls, huffing under his breath from the exertion. "And here I thought - Hmmff-! - you were gonna make fun of me."

After setting his weights aside, Wolf put a massive hand over his own barreled chest, spreading his fingers as he put on a feigned expression of hurt, "Me?~ I'd *never*..~"

Fox rolled his eyes.

The vulpine continued to lift, switching to overhead presses as he continued. Sweat started to form over his brows as he groaned. Interestingly, he started to warm up - the feeling spreading from deep in his core, radiating out through the rest of his body as he continued to lift.

"HHhff.. Hhnn.. Is.. it hot in here, or is it me?" Fox asked, a bead of sweat trickling down from his forehead, his shirt starting to cling a little tighter around his chest.

"You askin' for a compliment..?~" Wolf teased again, smirking wide, those sharp fangs poking out as he messed with the smaller male.

Fox let out an annoyed grunt in response, growling under his breath as he continued to press the weights over his head. His shirt was starting to cling uncomfortably to his sides - a feeling that he assumed was due to his sudden onset of the sweats.

Concern started to creep across the lupine's face as he watched his mate start to shake and shudder with every lift. "...You aren't lookin' too good there. Y'okay?" 

It was true enough, at least. Fox *wasn't* feeling good. His body was burning up even as sweat dripped from him. However, he grit his jaw, refusing to wimp out in front of the larger lupine just yet.

"HHHrrrrgg-!" Fox growled as he huffed, thrusting the weights up above him with extra gusto. The warm feeling radiating through his body seemed to be stemming from his large set of junk - almost feeling like his balls were acting like a churning furnace between his legs.

Wolf blinked as he watched the display, caught between admiration at Fox's sudden inner fire and the concerning, yet confusing fact that his clothes were looking tighter and tighter around his sweat-slicked body.

The first loud rip was what really caught the lupine's attention however.

Fox's cock had swelled, the front of his shorts tearing right open as the obsidian pillar throbbed into the air, gushing a mess of precum - as if his swelling, churning balls were practically spilling over. So consumed in his lifting, Fox didn't even pay attention to what was happening.

The vulpine's shirt started to ride up over his chest, his once modest stomach starting to ripple, blocks of abdominals rising to the surface under his cream colored pelt as he began to moan and pant.

Wolf's singular eye widened as he saw what was starting to happen, the lupine torn between watching the show, or wanting to run and get help.

"HHHHGGG-!" Fox yelled as his balls rolled out the front of his destroyed shorts, dropping below knee level as he huffed and panted, sweat dripping from him as he shuddered and shook. Thighs started to balloon as they swelled up in the confines of his workout shorts, filling them up to the limit as teardrop shaped quads formed, giving those growing pillars new and impressive definition.

"Holy shit.." was all the older male could mumble, watching the show that was unfolding before him. His own crotch stirred, swelling along the inside of his taut shorts. "Fox… You're growin'!"

"Wha..?" Fox grunted in confusion in mid lift, finally cracking his eyes open to look at his mate, then down at himself.

The sight that met him was an unexpected one: pectorals.

And not a small pair either - the front of his shirt being tented out by a new set of rounded pecs pushing out of his chest. And not only that, they were *growing* as well.

"UNNhh-!" Fox moaned as his new-found pecctorals suddenly surged in size, shoving out, causing him to lose grip on his weights. They went tumbling right onto the floor - interestingly, they landed with only a soft thud - no doubt some sort of safety system kicking in.

Wolf moved in, closing the gap between them as he hovered next to the swelling Fox - unable to decide what he should do in the moment.

Fox panted, tongue lolling out of his mouth - everything was so *hot*...

He couldn't help but remember something - something his father warned him about. He told him there might be a day where something like this might happen… Something about swelling and fever… a family condition?

The sound of fabric tearing echoed off of the gym walls as the front of Fox's shirt split open, revealing a set of sizable pectorals pushing their way out, thickening nipples hanging under them. Shakily, Fox reached up, giving one of them a feel, a loud moan shaking through his throat as a shock of pleasure went through his body.

The larger lupine bit his lower lip at the display, his crotch giving a hard throb in his shorts. Fuck-shit… This was so hot.. Maybe Fox would be okay? After all, he didn't seem to be in pain. ...In fact, quite the opposite.

Fox moaned loudly as his body continued to pile on muscle, powerful, rippling obliques flanked his turtle-shell of abdominals at this point as lats formed along either of his sides, shoving out against the fabric of his shirt before blasting out of them too.

"Fuck.. Fuck, this is hot…" Wolf groaned as he got down onto a knee, pushing his face into the growing pectorals that his boyfriend sported, lapping and slurping between them, letting his meaty mitts caress over the vulpine's expanding form.

A loud moan shook through Fox's swelling chest as Wolf lavished him with attention, practically worshipping the engorging mounds that were pushing out of his chest. "NNNhhh.. HHHUHH-!" he bellowed, his cock throbbing, arching even higher as a thick jet of precum gushed, his urethra swelling like a balloon from the pressure behind the blast.

Fox's thighs continued to swell, growing into monstrously thick trunks as they destroyed the rest of his shorts. Growth plowed down his once lithe legs, blasting into his calves, causing them to unevenly swell and bloat into split shelves.

Even his feet weren't spared, the growth forcing down into his shoes. Fox shifted and squirmed, toes curling as he panted, leaning into his boyfriend, practically clinging to him. The ends of his shoes bulged, toes expanding, taking on the shape of them as the material encasing those expanding feet started to lose their shape.

"NNGGGHHH-!" Fox moaned as he threw his head back. His shoes loudly split open, toes busting out the front as his feet widened exponentially, destroying the sides of it as he went up multiple shoe sizes, at least twice his original number. Thick tendons bulged over the tops of his newly minted stompers, rippling like steel cables down to his thick, clawed toes.

"Fuuuck… Fuck, this is fuckin' hot.." Wolf growled lustfully as he brought his mouth around, wrapping his lips around one of those sizeable nipples his vulpine now sported, slurping over it, giving a light nibble.

The pectoral attached to that nipple surged unevenly, as if responding to the stimulation the lupine was giving it. It bulged out, banded muscle swelling to twice the size of the other globe, fox squirming and whining desperately as pleasure flooded his body.

Fox could feel a pressure in his rear, his ass clenching, clamping as his glutes almost felt like they were clamping. His once taut rear started to expand, muscle piling on under his pelt as two dimpled globes shoved out of the ruins of his shorts, blasting out under his tail and out into the open air, contorting and rolling with every pleasured twitch.

Wolf was shocked to feel that nipple fattening in his maw, swelling as it forced his lips to part around the sensitive flesh. His libido was going crazy, the musky scent that was flowing off of Fox's body, combined with the fact he was swelling larger and larger was doing a number on the lupine. A large hand reached down roughly, shoving his shorts down, his cock popping right out, throbbing up between Fox's newly engorged thighs.

A deep moan shook through the lupine's throat as those newly swollen quads flexed around his cock, practically clamping around them, causing a jet of precum to gush from Wolf's cock as well, splattering over nearby equipment.

Next up was Fox's arms - his limbs quaking as veins started to web their way down. His shoulders blasted out, traps forming, humping up as the straps to his tank top snapped loudly. Delts formed into boulders as Fox started to grow exponentially wider, practically expanding in Wolf's arms. Biceps blasted out, once small mounds turning into bowling balls of vein-coated muscle - the same being said for his traps as they shoved out, making him look even wider as those horseshoes rippled.

"Fuck… HHhrff.. K-Keep growin'!" Wolf groaned as he pulled his mouth off of that nip, leaning back to get a better look at his engorging boyfriend. Unable to help himself, he rocked his hips forward and back, grinding them between those trunk-like thighs the vulpine now sported, swollen, churning junk rolling over top of it as Fox's balls ballooned even further.

Forearms expanded, cables of muscle swelling out. Fox's watch tried to hang on for dear life, but the expansion of his wrist simply proved too much for the strap to handle. With a loud snap, it blasted off of his wrist like a broken rubber band. The vulpine's hands twitched, fingers splaying and clenching as they too started to swell and expand. Thick palms bloated into existence as his digits went from lithe to meaty sausages capable of tearing through steel.

Even Fox's back wasn't spared, the vulpine hunching forward as a mountain range of muscle simply sprung from it, bloating out, forming the full package over the vulpine, from his monstrously wide shoulders down to his tapered waist.

And yet, it didn't stop there.

He continued to expand, muscle piling on muscle as his height started to increase, his body being forced to expand upwards to continue horizontally. Fox’s balls were thicker than the entirety of his own body at this point, the vulpine pushing Wolf over onto his back with frightening ease.

Before the lupine could say anything, Fox was on top of him, his newly engorged ass wrapping around the end of his throbbing cock, practically swallowing it like it was nothing.

The pair of them hissed in pleasure, Wolf letting out a low howl at feeling those glutes clench around his obsidian pillar of a shaft. Up until now, the lupine was afraid of even trying to put his shaft into his vulpine boyfriend - afraid he’d hurt him, or worse.

Now there was absolutely no worry of that happening.

“GGUHhh.. FOOX-!” his voice boomed, having grown husky with lust as he spread his knees, laying back over the rubbery padded section of floor he had landed over. Above him, Fox started to piston himself up and down, massive, vein webbed thighs flexing, swelling even larger with every pump, starting to rival Wolf’s own legs.

“NNnhh...Yeaahh… *YEAAAH*-!” Fox boomed, the growth shoving up into his thin neck, his voice dropping in entire octaves as swells of muscle filled out the once modest length. An adam’s apple formed, swelling, pushing out, making his voice dip even lower into a growling base that would even make his own father blush. “Hahaha… NNhh.. Fuck, so STRONG-!” he growled as he clenched his fists, bringing them up into a double bicep, those swollen mounds slamming under his thumbs before shoving his meaty fists out of the way for their violent expansion.

Fox’s midsection started to swell, pushing outwards, going from a turtle shell to a rounded dome. However, unlike James, it was made of pure, rippling muscle - a proper roid gut. Deep divides ran between individual bloated blocks of abdominals, Fox’s core swelling wide to accommodate his rippling center mass.

"Holy shiiit…" Was all Wolf could huff as his made started to pile drive himself over his throbbing cock. All he could do was watch as Fox continued to grow, swelling into a titan that threatened to eclipse even his own massive bulk.

"NNhh.. You like that, *Pup*?~" Fox's spine tinglingly deep voice growled - unable to even see Wolf past his monstrously large pectorals, only being afforded a view of orange and cream colored fur. He attempted to reach down and pull one of his fat nipples - however he quickly found out that was something that was no longer possible. His absurdly thick bicep slammed into his pectorals, split peaks fighting for space with his elbows nearly at 90 degree angles at his sides. Fingers thick as his own arms used to be clenched and twitched, unable to reach his own nipples.

The vulpine growled in frustration, shifting his mountain range of shoulders as he tried to get at his nipples, only succeeding in jamming his biceps even harder into his pectorals, forcing them to bunch together in an obscene display.

However, that wasn't the only obscene thing to happen.

With a loud, roaring moan, Fox's nipples swelled, a deluge of thick man-milk gushing from those hubcap nipples that hung along the undersides of his bloated beach ball pectorals. "Hhffuuck… Fuck…" He growled lustfully, licking over his lips. "Wolf.. Pull my nips.."

Wolf's ears swiveled back - the tone of Fox's booming voice suggesting that this was *not* a request.

Fox growled and moaned, shoving himself harder over that cock as Wolf's meaty mitts reached up, grabbing his fat nipples. Another deluge of milk gushed, splashing all over Wolf's own fat pectorals as the lupine milked his lover. His already rounded stomach started to swell out, doming further from the end of Wolf's cock, the vulpine hilting himself completely even his monstrously thick thighs bulged, knees spread wide.

"Fuuuck.. Fuck, Fox-! Ss-shitt… I.. Fuck..!" was all that Wolf could moan - inarticulate at best as those grossly oversized glutes clamped and squeezed around his cock like a vice, as if trying to milk him for every drop he was worth.

Things were getting extreme, Fox's height shooting up, matching Wolf's… Before passing it.

Delts blasted even further out as Fox grew wider and wider, until he was a match for his own height, looking like a living wall of orange and cream colored fur - a titan of vulpine. He huffed and panted, sweat dripping from him like a small rain even as his nips and cock dripped and dribbled. Speaking of which, his cock was as thick as his own leg - a third one, one might describe as it pulsed and throbbed in the air lewdly.

"H-how..?" was all Wolf could ask, his breath practically taken away from the ascending god of vulpine above him, his cock twitching deep inside that titan.

"Fuck… Who cares?" Fox laughed, his voice booming, shaking the walls, the ceiling tiles high above them rattling from the sheer depth. "Look at me! I'm even bigger than *you*-!" he boomed, hunching forward into a most muscular. His entire torso exploded, traps humping up higher than his own head as pectorals wrapped around his chin - the absurdly muscular mass almost threatening to pinch his own head out of existence. 

"FUCK this is so HOT-!" Fox roared, throwing his head back - or at least the inch or two he could, bashing it against the mountain range of traps that now hovered behind it. "LOOK AT ME-!" he boomed, bringing his arms out, flicking his fists out before snapping them up. Biceps as big as a car's cab swelled right out, blasting well past his fists in an obscene display of hyper muscularity. Veins thicker than most people's legs webbed along those limbs as he growled and roared, his biceps splitting multiple times, heads fighting for space as they peaked well past the height of his own head - many times in fact.

As his arms raised, his lats blew out like massive wings of pure muscle, flaring away from his sides as veins subtly lined them. Lower and lower they dropped until they actually slammed against his glutes, completing Fox McCloud's transformation from modest vulpine to heaving, hulking wall of muscle and testosterone.

The lupine below boomed with moans as his cock was power squatted repeatedly, Fox using him like a sex toy as those glutes slammed into his hips over and over with enough strength to crumple cars and shatter boulders. There was no doubt about it, his once modest sized boyfriend was now completely outstripping him.

A deep growl shook through Fox's throat as Wolf reached up, hugging his own massive arms around that cannon of a cock, the tips of his fingers barely able to meet as his swollen biceps pressed and squeezed on either side of that gushing shaft.

"Yeaah… MMMmhh.." Fox moaned lustfully as he continued to pump himself up and down, his entire body flexing as sweat dripped down his over seven foot form - with just as much width to match. His toes curled, cleaving through the rubber matt they were standing on, and even through the hard floor, leaving long gashes as he shifted his herculean weight.

The vulpine licked over his lips lustfully - unable to see over his swollen set of massive man-tits. However, he knew exactly what was going on below, a wide smirk forming over his face. "Mmmhh.. Bet you like that, right, Kit? Bet you were aching to get your cock wedged in a *beast* like me…" He growled under his breath, the once modest vulpine losing himself to the lust and testosterone that came with his engorged form, that small dominant part of his brain taking over the reins.

Wolf was nearly overwhelmed with pleasure, moaning and writhing under the titanic hulk that was Fox. It was true, he'd never been in this position before - with someone who was larger than him.

He loved it.

His cock throbbed, Wolf rolling his head back as he arched desperately. "FFUccck-! Fuck, Fox! ...I'm… I'm gonna..!"

"Cum? Yeah… C'mon.." Fox growled under his breath, folding his arms up over his head, biceps slamming around either side of his face, the sheer amount of musculature he sported threatening to crush his own head if he twitched the wrong way. "Cum for me, Kit.."

Wolf whined as he shuddered and shook, the deep, bassy egging of his boyfriend simply too much for him to handle. With a loud howl, Wolf blew his load, urethra swelling as it ballooned from the pressure of those clamping glutes, orgasm backing up before Fox finally relented his clenching.

The massive vulpine threw his head back, tongue rolling out of his mouth as he panted with pure pleasured lust. One of his now monstrously large hands stroked over his massive middle, feeling his blocky roid gut starting to swell larger and larger, growing taut from the sheer amount of hot seed the blissed out lupine was flooding him with.

"MMhhhHHh… Yeaah.. Fuuck.. Fill me up…" he growled lustfully, his voice a deep husky tone that would have made any lesser male shoot in their own pants.

Wolf's orgasm seemed to last for minutes before finally petering off completely, cock twitching even as it slid and popped out of his now-larger boyfriend.

Fox licked over his lips as he admired his own body, standing up, one of his mitts stroking over his middle as the other limb simply flexed, rippling as he checked out his monstrously large bicep - even going so far as to give it a slow, self-worshiping lick, tracing veins and the split between the over-swollen heads.

"Fuck.. Fox… Hh… Nnggh…" Wolf groaned below, simply panting as his cum slicked cock flopped onto his chest, the lupine panting, swollen pectorals heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

He wasn't given the time, however. His shorts were roughly torn off by a pair of meaty mitts, simply shredded. The lupine was flipped over onto his stomach, those same hands grabbing at his hips, pulling his ass up into the air, his steel blue tail flopping over his broad mountain range of a back.

"Wh.. What… What’re you..?"

"Sshhh…" Fox's augmented voice whispered, the massive vulpine climbing up, mounting his smaller lover - a good quarter larger than Wolf now, doing a decent job of eclipsing the lupine beneath him.

Wolf could feel that cock grinding against his ass, the head of it pushing between his glutes, teasing at his hole. Fox's cock was insanely large - even by Wolf's overblown standards, twice as large as his own at this point. "Fuck.." he panted breathily as he felt that vein-webbed monster slid between his bulbous, dimpled glutes, the head of that member gushing precum the entire time, making a mess through his fur. "Fox.. I.. ain't gonna fit.."

"Oh, I'm sure it will, Kit.." Fox practically purred, leaning down, his bulbous shelf of planetoid pectorals pressing down over Wolf's back, the pressure causing a gush of creamy man milk to spray from his hubcap nipples. "Just need to work it in a little. Be a good boy and moan for me…"

Wolf did exactly what he was asked, a low, lustful moan shaking from his pillar of a neck as Fox rocked his own hips, sliding his cock forward and back, pressing and teasing at Wolf's obsidian donut, the head slipping in slightly, stretching him wiiiiide before popping back out.

This was the first time he was so outclassed as a male - control having almost completely taken away from him. Normally this would have had him protesting or resisting, but not this time. It was Fox - and this was *extremely* hot, the lupine turned on to levels he never thought were possible.

"MMhhhh… Gooood boy…" Fox rumbled praisingly, leaning down, his chin pushing between his swollen pectorals, trying to go for a kiss against Wolf's neck before realizing that he was just simply too big for such a thing. The grinding and gushing of his fat pectorals would simply have to suffice.

The head of Fox's cock caught more and more against Wolf's hole, slipping in a little deeper each time the vulpine rocked his length between those dimpled, bulging glutes. Eventually it stuck however, pushing in deeper as the vulpine slowly pushed more and more of his obsidian length into his lover.

"GGGNNNhhh-!" Wolf moaned submissively, rolling his head back, meaty mitts curling into fists as he spread further onto his knees. He'd never taken a cock so big - in fact, he hadn't even taken a cock *half* of that size before. Wolf could feel his hole stretching like a rubber band, being pulled open to sizes he never thought possible as his glutes were just completely pried open by the sheer size of the log pushing into him.

In fact, he could already feel how much that cock was swelling him out. Only a quarter of the way in and he could already feel his abdominals starting to warp and push forward. The only thing he could do was moan - that and attempt to clench his ass around that cock - not that it had much effect considering how much his glutes were pried open.

“HAAAAaaahhh.. Yeah.. Fuuuck.. MMMhh-!” Fox growled as he started to thrust his hips, rocking more of his cock into his boyfriend as he dropped his body completely down over him. His thighs ground along the outside of Wolf’s, the vulpine panting as sweat dripped from him down onto the over stretched lupine. Swollen biceps clamped around Wolf’s sides, plowing into meaty lats as he lifted his lover up a tad from the floor. Thick digits felt around, eventually founding the dark flesh adorning the undersides of Wolf’s pectorals.

Wolf howled in pleasure as his nipples were twisted and pulled by those meaty digits, his sensitive flesh stretching as he rocked and twitched under the shadow of his monstrously large lover. His cock throbbed, already at full mast again as it was trapped under him.

More of Fox’s cock pushed its way into Wolf’s ass, precum acting like a natural lube as it continued to stretch out his stomach, warping into the shape of Fox’s cock - particularly that domed head. He could feel himself slowly being lifted up off of the floor as Fox got to his absurdly wide feet.

The herculean vulpine’s limbs constricted around Wolf, the pressure causing him to groan as his arms were lifted up, propped by Fox’s larger ones.

Forward and back. Fox’s hips thrust, shoving more of his cock into Wolf, making his stomach bulge obscenely far, stretching it like someone would a condom as he huffed and panted. Eventually he hilted Wolf’s dimpled glutes with a loud slap, eliciting a lustful moan from both heavily muscled males.

Amusingly, someone had poked their head through the door - either curious from the cacophony of noise, or simply wanting to workout as well. Needless to say, they didn’t stick around - practically running back through the door after spotting the rutting behemoths.

“Yeaah.. MMMHHh… Gonna swell you like a balloon!” Fox growled deeply, his breath coming out in hot, breathy clouds as he licked over his fangs.

Wolf could only moan pathetically in response, control having been completely taken away from him as he was used as a living sex toy for his mate. Attempted words only came out as strained gurgles as his exposed eye rolled back in his head, his legs twitching as they dangled, heels grazing against Fox’s over-muscled legs.

He felt so full already, his stomach swelling out, the shape of Fox’s cock starting to smooth over.

...And that was just precum.

Fox’s own swollen gut sloshed and churned just like his swollen balls, the bloated furry beanbags dragging along the floor as he continued to pound his boyfriend into oblivion, keeping him locked in place as he thrust up into him.

“MMNNHhh.. Gonna cum..” Fox growled huskily, leaning further forward, the pressure of his pectorals against Wolf’s broad back causing his massive man-tits to gush once more, coating all over the lupine’s backsides. “Tell me how much you want it..!” he growled commandingly, flexing his arms tighter around his mate, putting the squeeze on him with those absurdly swollen biceps, causing him to moan out in pleasure.

“PPPLEaaaAAHHSsuh-!” Wolf gasped, barely able to catch his breath due to the extreme pressure those arms were putting on him - enough to crush a car between them like it was tinfoil. His own cock throbbed, bobbing up, slapping over the rounded dome that was his middle, starting to slosh with Fox’s precum alone.

The walls shook from the sheer depth of Fox’s booming moans, ceiling tiles rattling - one of them even managing to fall to the floor even as it cracked under his monstrously large stompers. His balls churned, flexing as they swelled even further. The first few deluges made his cock surge in size, forcing Wolf’s glutes even further apart.

Wolf howled, his voice adding to the chorus as his stomach swelled violently, thick ropes of cum causing his stomach to swell out with each pump before snapping back to a slightly-larger-than-before size. His legs kicked, dangling, toes splaying and curling as pleasure and pain shorted out his brain, howling and moaning as he came again, his own cock twitching as ropes of cum shot from his own swinging canon.

This went on for minutes, the lupine’s stomach swelling out into a rounded balloon, then a beach ball, and then beyond. It was swelling larger than the rest of his torso, hanging out over his legs, pressing down over his own erection as it gurgled and sloshed, his pelt stretched taut like a drum as the flood of molten seed never seemed to end inside of him. The swollen middle gurgled audibly as it bounced.

Wolf could feel the seed trying to push up his own throat, some of it managing to splurt out of his mouth, dribbling out the corners of his maw as his eyes rolled back in his head. Before long, the dribble turned into a torrent, the lupine pushed past his limit as a mess of Fox’s own cum gushed onto his swollen pectorals.

“Oh*fuck*..!” Fox moaned, getting a glimpse at what was happening to his boyfriend - the fact he couldn’t contain his load only exciting him further.

Wolf gurgled loudly as another gush of cum blasted out of his mouth, some of it even dripping from his padded nostrils as he simply clutched back onto Fox’s head, arms looped around behind him awkwardly as he simply held on, his gut dropping down even lower, forcing his twitching member downwards.

Slowly, Fox’s orgasm came to a stop, the behemoth of a vulpine panting like a beast, the sound of thick droplets of his sweat dripping onto the rubber mat below echoing through the open gym.

The place was absolutely rank with their combined musk, practically a miasma around the males - even if it was mostly the newly minted behemoth’s. Fox’s padded nostrils flared as he took in the scent, a deep, pleased growl shaking through his chest as his cock twitched, flexing, bobbing the bloated lupine that was speared over it.

“MMmhhh… Fuck. That was *good*...” Fox growled, licking over his lips sensually. He let his massive mitts trail over his boyfriend, tracing down over his cum-mess of a chest, squeezing those pectorals before dipping lower, both of his meaty mitts slowly caressing over the bloated ball of a gut he had created - admiring his handiwork.

“Mmh… Like you're pregnant with my kits..~” the titan of a vulpine snickered teasingly, feeling over a navel that had been forced outwards from the sheer pressure, trailing a padded digit around the jutting, strained button.

Wolf could only gurgle, a few dribbles of cum rolling down from the corners of his maw as he twitched - completely spent.

Fox couldn’t help but snicker, his face twisted into a dominant sneer. His eyes swept across the gym, eyeballing all the other equipment - thoughts rushing through his mind.

Time to see what this body could do.

________________

Wolf dropped to the floor, landing right on that bloated stomach of his. A deluge of cum gushing out from between his glutes, some of it even gushing from his mouth from the pressure as all of that absurd amount of cum just blasted out of him from both ends.

Meanwhile Fox was simply admiring his own body, reveling in the feeling of muscle grinding against muscle - the sheer heat coming off of his titanic frame that made half of his sweat vaporize into a musky fog around him. Licking his lips, he made his way back to the dumbbell rack, emerald green eyes gazing along each set until they settled on the pair at the end.

A little small for his massive mitts, but they would have to do.

Some small adjustments and the weights were ready to auto-calculate the resistance needed for the hulking vulpine, being held at his sides as they adjusted. Fox arched a brow as seconds went by - unable to feel any real difference in weight, his jaw quirking. 

Were they defective..?

The weights started to shake, heating up in Fox’s grip as they struggled to increase their weight to something worthy of such a behemoth. A smirk crossed the vulpine’s face as he realized what was happening. He certainly couldn’t deny the pleasured feeling - the knowledge that he was simply too big for even the biggest weights for the *biggest* of students. He gave them a testing curl - disappointingly finding out that they offered him almost no resistance even at their struggling maximum capacity.

Fox gave them a casual toss like they were feathers. They came crashing down like one ton weights instead.

The safety system must not have had time to engage, or the G Diffuser system was so overworked that it couldn’t reverse the weight in time. The dumbbells slammed into the floor, cratering through the cement, cracks spidering and cracking open from the impact site. Small trails of smoke wafted from the burnt out weights, apparently damaged from the drop - not that Fox cared.

The vulpine was simply too busy admiring himself, looking along one of the mirror lined walls, smirking as he watched himself. Every twitch of his hulking body caused the entirety of his herculean form to ripple, swollen heaving pectorals, junk that grazed along the ground, all the way to a big, meaty, dimpled ass that hung out the back. There was no question about it - he was already larger than his own father.

A shudder shook up Fox’s spine, his cock throbbing, veins swelling over it as he started to become aroused all over again from the stray thought.

A gurgle from the vulpine’s stomach caught his attention however, Fox peeking down at his pectorals, forgetting they were in the way - opting instead to look at the mirror instead. The same warmth started to spread through his body again, radiating from his churning, bloated roid gut as he started to huff and pant.

“Oh fuck.. Again?” Fox groaned, feeling even more sweat starting to form through his short, orange fur, dripping down from him as he stumbled. The floor quaked from his movements, hairline fractures appearing wherever those absurdly wide, padded feet landed.

The growth started up again, almost seeming to feed off of the load that Wolf had flooded him with. His pectorals twitched, ballooning even further as his quads bloated up. Growth happened in waves, seeming to ripple from his midsection across the rest of his body.

Fox could only moan in pleasure, huffing as he watched the mirror out of the corner of his eye, reveling in the sight of his expansion. Traps shoved up even higher over his head, his neck thickening as his shoulders grew even wider, delts blasting and rounding further.

“Nnh… What..?” Fox groaned, his jaw clenching as his neck started to thicken up, swelling into a monstrous pillar. Something new happened - his jaw started to twitch, practically cramping as it started to swell. The vulpine stumbled, landing on one of his knees as he let out a strained moan. His brow started to shove forward, testosterone infusing his facial features - his jaw in particular.

His voice started to deepen even further as his jaw widened, swelling into a plate that was twice as wide as the rest of his skull, chin shoving forward, a deep cleft forming as he panted, plowing right between his bloating, dripping pectorals. Even his cheekbones shoved out, growing prominent and proud over his face as it only grew increasingly more masculine. Fox no longer had any of his cute charm left - his face matching the rest of his brutishly masculine body. 

He loved every second of it.

The vulpine’s weight increased exponentially as his body burned through the reserves that were sloshing about in his distended midsection. Deep roaring moans shook the gym as he continued to expand, ticking up in height - only so he could continue his almost violent horizontal expansion.

He was getting packed with so much muscle at this point that he was rapidly losing mobility. His balls swelled, expanding across the floor, pushing between his legs as his massive log of a cock slammed onto the ground, sliding across it like an obsidian anaconda as precum started to gush from the swollen head. Fox’s elbows went higher and higher up, angling further as his lats blew out, slamming and shoving into his biceps.

In the middle of the growing, torrential storm of muscle was the moaning vulpine. His eyes rolled back in his head as his brow pushed even further out, his ultra-masculine features moving right into pure brutish territory. Fox’s lower lip fattened, pushing out as his tongue slathered over it, causing it to shine with a layer of saliva, the vulpine trying to fight the urge to let his eyes roll back in his head - desperately wanting to watch his transformation in the nearby mirrors.

Interestingly, it was becoming harder to do so - his height increasing exponentially, the mirrors simply unable to reflect the entirety of his rapidly swelling body.

"GRRUHHhhh-!" Fox's voice boomed as his head finally slammed into the ceiling, scraping across it as ceiling tiles fell around the titan, bouncing off of his mountain range of shoulders and back. He grit his absurdly wide jaw growling as he surged again, traps pushing up even higher over his head, warping the metal mesh that held up the ceiling tiles, making it squeal and groan.

The titan's feet stomped, a wayward flick of one of those powerful, meaty stompers crushed some of the gym equipment - metal crunching and bending under the weight of his body.

There was so much vaporized sweat at this point that the mirrors started to fog, his scent practically visible as the room heated up to sauna-like levels from his body heat alone. Fox's stomach gurgled angrily, fat bricks for abdominals flexing, clenching over his swollen middle, as if forcing the sloshing seed down, compressing it - almost treating it like fuel.

Fox roared, his jaw expanding further, brow jutting even more, transforming into an engine of pure testosterone and muscle. The floor cratered under his feet, breaking open from his weight alone as he ascended, smashing through the ceiling, and then the roof.

His arms flailed, curled fists smashing through drywall and cement like it was tissue paper, his cannon of a cock having already gone through the wall and into the locker room - larger than two buses put together as precum came out in deluges.

The vulpine teetered on the edge as the upper half of his torso pushed into the open air, his shoulders knocking away the rest of the roof around him as he roared with pleasure, shaking the entirety of the campus with his impossibly deep - almost bestial voice.

Unable to hold it any longer, his cock throbbed, knocking down the rest of the walls as he started to unload. Cum shot across the open campus, splattering past the central fountain and small park, soaking everything - a few of the ropes even landing on the roofs of the nearby buildings.

Fox's balls churned, swelling up behind him, veins thick as his digits racing over them as they just pumped and unloaded with seemingly no end - the vulpine attached to them continuing to grow and grow, getting wedged even further in the bulging expanse of his own body.

When would it end?

...And did he want it to end?

The answer was no.


	15. Chapter 15

Fox leaned back as he sat in a hard plastic chair, nuzzling back into the massive, hairy, steel-blue furred limb that was wrapped around behind him.

Spring vacation was over - and so was his trip visiting Falco. Wolf had decided to stay the entire time with them - insisting it was simply because he was bored and having nothing better to do.

But Fox knew better - having a handle on his boyfriend's behaviors at this point.

A few passersby gave the pair glances, brows cocking but otherwise saying nothing. No doubt due to Wolf's intimidating presence - both his sheer muscled size and rough, one-eyed visage.

Wolf sneered at one in particular that was staring a little too long, the lupine's heavily muscled arm looping more purposefully around his vulpine boyfriend, giving him a squeeze. He was adorned with a new jet black leather eyepatch, the side of his face still gauzed - the gash still needing to heal.

Fox was nervous about showing affection like that in public, but the strong arm wrapped around him made it easy to simply lean against Wolf’s side, nuzzling in casually. He flicked through his phone, tapping the screen a few times. Still in the process of organizing everything on his brand new phone - the device still lacking a case, the vulpine having to treat it with extra care.

His father had dropped by only a day ago, quickly swinging by Falco’s place to give his kit a hug and deliver the promised cellphone.

Fox sighed softly, letting his sneaker encased feet slide over the dingy floor. He still felt bad about worrying his dad so much, not to mention the fact the elder McCloud had to buy him a new phone so soon after the first.

“Mhh… Y’okay there?” Wolf asked, his pointed ear twitching as he picked up on Fox’s earlier exhale.

"Huh? Oh." Fox grunted, "Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking about a few things."

Wolf hummed under his breath, slipping his arm a little further around his vulpine lover, leaving him with enough room to continue fiddling with his phone. 

The stares continued however, more people starting to notice the strange pair that were pressed together - more than a few disapproving stares dotting the crowd. A woman even pulled her children away, huffing under her breath.

Wolf didn't usually give a shit about what other people thought; a useful trait when in situations like this. However, he worried about Fox, and how he'd take it - a small protective urge starting to form.

Luckily the vulpine was completely oblivious to the goings on around him. So much so that he didn't even notice when the tram pulled into the station.

Wolf simply gave him a gentle nudge.

"Hhhn..?" Fox poked his head up, looking around, noticing the other people having gotten up and heading towards the open doors.

The larger lupine snickered softly as he got up, adjusting his duffle around his shoulder as Wolf snatched his suitcase as well, wheeling it behind him. The pair moved together, making their way onto the tram, Wolf having to bend and twist his bulk down and around to fit through the open doors.

A few nearby passengers grunted in annoyance at Wolf's bulk - particularly as elbows swung around.

The lupine simply opted to stand, wrapping a meaty mitt around one of the poles, practically engulfing it. There was no way he was able to fit in one of those seats to begin with.

Though he couldn't help but smile as Fox opted to stand with him, leaning - practically laying against his side as the tram's doors slid shut.

A few eyes watched the peculiar pair as the tram already sped up, hitting over-hundred mile per hour speeds in only seconds.

A sharp sigh echoed from nearby, causing Fox to peek his head up from his phone, looking around until he spotted the source.

A male arctic fox sat in one of the nearby chairs - a pretty boy type from the looks of it. Long styled hair, and expensive looking trendy clothes as he sat with his leg crossed over his knee, blue eyes staring intensely at the pair.

"You two should really know how to behave better in public." he said cooly, leaning back, giving the pair of males a condescending look - eyeballing Fox in particular.

"...Excuse me?" Fox asked simply, one of his brows arching as he stayed close against Wolf's side.

"You heard me." the other vulpine said, running a hand through his hair, smoothing it back. "Your kind should know better."

"...What's that supposed to mean?" Fox replied sharply, dropping his phone down to his side.

"UUuugghh.." the arctic fox rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically. "Do I *have* to spell it out?"

Fox didn't like this person - everything about him rubbing the wrong way.

"People like you should keep your disgusting behavior in the closet where they belong."

"I don't know. If I was walking around with that much makeup, I'd probably want to hide in a closet myself." Wolf sneered, peering down his swollen set of pectorals with his vivid violet eye.

The snow colored vulpine's face twisted into an ugly shape as he let out an indignant sound.

"Grahaha!" Wolf laughed, his arm lazily looped around his boyfriend, clawed fingers sliding over the smaller vulpine's chest almost claimingly. "Sorry. I already got myself a fox - try t' tone down yer jealousy."

"Hrumph." the dolled up male snorted as he crossed his arms, leaning his head further back. "Like I'd want to date a faggot like you. Already got myself a beautiful girl."

"Yeah? And I'm sure you love getting their dick every night." Wolf sneered.

"Look at you - you aren't even the same species!" the snow white fox spat, "At least have the decency to be sexual deviants with your own kind."

Before Wolf could say anything, Fox wriggled out of his arm. “Ugh, fine. We’ll go somewhere else.”

“Hahah - no we aren’t. If pretty boy thinks he can jus' scare us away by -”

“Wolf, please?” Fox asked, putting a hand on his chest, rubbing along that swollen pectoral.

“Yeah - listen to your boyfriend.” the arctic fox sneered, leaning back in his chair, the smug aura practically radiating off of the smaller male.

Wolf's singular eye flicked down to the snow white vulpine dangerously despite the fact he was holding onto a smile, "You know, I got ways to shut guys like you up."

The smaller male twiddled one of his locks, his brows raising, "...Are you threatening me? Well!" He waved his arms around dramatically, gesturing to the people around him, then towards the lupine, "If I didn't know better, I'd figure you just threatened to rape me as well - or am I wrong with that little innuendo?"

"You wish y'could get a piece of this!" Wolf snarled, taking a step forward.

More than one person had pulled out their phone, angling it at the behemoth of a lupine, obviously recording the growing confrontation.

"Wolf! Please…" Fox pleaded, tugging on his oversized arm, hands gripped around his banded, heavily muscled forearm. "Lets just go to the next car. Forget about him."

"Feh. Disgusted we even share the same species." the arctic fox spat at his orange counterpart, Fox throwing him a glare.

Luckily, Wolf eventually succumbed to reason, allowing himself to reluctantly be led into the next car over, having to duck and turn to get through the doors once more due to his sheer size.

Fox's ears pinned back as he saw the pissed expression that was plastered across Wolf's otherwise masculine mug.

"Damn sissy-priss fuckin'..." the lupine growled, his lips curling as he stomped back and forth through the mostly empty car.

The smaller vulpine made his way over to one of the empty seats, dropping himself down into it. Things weren’t exactly starting the way he had hoped, emerald eyes watching Wolf pace forward and back through the mostly empty car. “...Wolf?”

“Hrrrrhh..?” he grunted, finally slowing to a stop.

Fox patted the open bench next to him, sliding to the side to allow space for the behemoth.

Wolf grunted under his breath as he made his way over, sliding down, taking up the entirety of the space, Fox getting smooshed against his side almost comically.

Fox opened his mouth to ask how the canine was doing, but was interrupted by Wolf speaking first.

"So, you're okay with people treatin' ya like that?" the lupine grunted, crossing his monstrously muscled arms over his chest, biceps slamming into banded pectorals.

"Well.." Fox started, his tail looped around his side, sitting partly over his lap, "Not really. But getting in a fight.... Wolf - you could go to jail.." He swiveled his emerald eyes up at his boyfriend's face.

Wolf let out a snorting laugh, his deep voice shaking through the car, making a few people at the opposite end poke their heads up in curiosity. "Hhrrhh.. Cute that yer worried so much about me."

The smaller vulpine's ears pinned back, "W-well.. Yeah." He sat for a while longer, his feet sliding forward and back across the floor idly. "You okay? I'm kinda surprised you got so upset."

Truth be told, Wolf wasn't quite sure either. He had never gotten upset at slurs thrown his way in the past - practically owning it. Now… It was different. It was someone he loved being targeted.

Something about that made his blood boil.

"Yeah, well, maybe dolled up pretty bois should keep their mouths shut." Wolf snickered playfully, reaching around with a fair bit of effort due to his sheer muscle-packed mass. A massive hand stroked along Fox slowly, squeezing around his side, working down over his thigh affectionately.

Fox blushed at the treatment, being pulled up close to Wolf's heavily muscled side, the vulpine allowing himself to nuzzle into that swollen pectoral happily. "No arguments here." he giggled softly, "Just… I care about you okay?"

Wolf smiled - a genuine one crossing over his grizzly, masculine mug. He leaned down, angling himself awkwardly as he closed the gap between them. He didn't care who saw as he leaned in, kissing his boyfriend slowly.

Fox let out a surprised grunt, followed by a soft moan, his hands reaching up, feeling along that broad stubble coated jaw and that thick pillar of a neck nestled beneath. "MMhh…"

"Yeah… Mighta over-reacted." Wolf finally admitted, letting his lips slide together against Fox's as he held him. "Jus' pissed me off someone'd say that to you."

Fox blushed as he hugged into his behemoth of a boyfriend, squeezing close. "It's alright.. Well, I mean - it's not alright. It didn't hurt me. I was more worried about what would happen if you got in a fight. ...You could get expelled from the Academy."

"Aww… You sayin' you love me or somethin'? That you'd miss me if I was gone~?" Wolf teased.

Fox huffed in playful indignance, giving the canine a quick, but hard kiss before leaning back. "God, you're such an ass."

"Mmh… Yeah - I got a pretty good one don't I~?" Wolf teased, leaning his head down, nuzzling into his mate's neck, giving the orange furred length a slow, sensual lick.

"HHmmff.. W-Wolf… We're in public…" Fox whined softly, twitching as he crossed his lower legs together.

"And here I thought you wanted everyone to know who you belong to..~" the lupine rumbled, planting a few kisses along that neck, working his way down over Fox's shoulder. "Mm.. Maybe I oughta get you a collar."

"C-collar..?!" Fox grunted, a soft moan escaping his lips as he felt Wolf's mouth wrap around his shoulder, twitching at the nibbling of those sizable canines.

"Mmhm… Could have a nice lil tag on it… Hm.. Like 'Pup.'" He sneered, pulling his mouth off of Fox's shoulder, giving him a glance with that singular eye. "Or 'Daddy's Bitch.'"

Fox's face practically burst into an inferno of flames as he spluttered.

"GRAHAHA-!" Wolf boomed, looping his arm harder around the smaller vulpine, tugging him right into his side, his face accidentally going right into his musky void of a pit. "Goddamn, yer cute~"

Fox writhed, flailing around, smacking one of his fists against the massive pectoral that jutted out closest to him. Eventually, he managed to pull his face out from that void, letting out a dramatic gasp for air.

A soft chime sounded, lights running along the car giving a gentle pulse as the tram started to decelerate. After a few long moments, they came to a stop, the occupants of the car wobbling slightly from the inertia before the doors slid open.

"Well, looks like our stop!" Wolf grunted, grinning as he snatched Fox up, cradling him in his arms as he made his way out of the train, ducking down to fit through the doors.

"H-hey!" Fox stammered as he squirmed in the hulking lupine's oversized embrace. "Let me down! I got two legs that work, y'know!"

"Is that so..?" Wolf teased as he carried his boyfriend along, easily bringing along his suitcase as he grinned, heavy booted footsteps thudding through the terminal.

He couldn't help but notice a certain white furred figure glaring at him from within the crowd, Wolf's elevated height affording him a decent view. The lupine simply threw him a teasing wink before making his way through the crowd, the sea of people parting for the hulking, hairy figure as he managed to cut through them.

Fox didn't miss what was happening either, the smaller vulpine blinking as the hulking Lupine easily made his way through the crowd despite how packed everything was - and the lupine's sheer size.

"Heh." Wolf snickered, noticing his boyfriend finally catching on. "Pays t' be a lil larger, doesn't it? Could yer two lil twig legs do *this*~?"

The pair made their way through the crowd, climbing up a set of stairs, eventually making their way into an otherwise sunny day.

A few people in the crowd stumbled out of the way of the ground-shaking behemoth of a lupine, a handful of others quirking their brows at the fact he was carrying around a fox that was only a fraction of his size.

Eventually the crowds thinned as the pair made their way off of the busy streets, flight Academy coming into view before too long.

Wolf gently let his lover back down, giving his head a playful rub, messing with his creamy white mohawk as the pair made their way through the front gates without incident, winding their way until they approached the dorms.

"Hey - I got some shit I gotta do. I'll meet ya back in our room later, yeah?" Wolf asked, stopping at the bottom of the stairs outside their dorm.

Fox blinked, but otherwise nodded. "Uhh.. Alright. Don't take too long, I guess."

Wolf grinned, showing off those almost terrifying fangs, "What? Miss me already?"

"Uuugh, just go already!" Fox sassed back playfully. Feeling adventurous, the vulpine reached out, giving Wolf's jutting, rounded glutes a farewell squeeze - an act that a smirking lupine didn't miss before he went thudding off around the corner.

Fox let out a pleased exhale. Despite everything that had happened on his break, things ended up better than they started - except for Wolf's eye.

His ears folded back as he frowned, still feeling guilty.

However, the front doors blasting open to his dorm nearly caused the fur to fly off of the fox, stumbling back as a male figure practically went tripping down the staircase - barreling straight for him.

"FoooooOOOOXXX-!" Bill Grey yelled, his brown eyes full of tears as he practically tackled the vulpine, his arms comically outstretched as he went in for a landing.

Fox struggled to stay upright, letting out a loud "OOF" as the canine smacked into him, nearly being thrown completely backwards as he held onto his childhood friend, "B-Bill..! What..?"

"Y-you're okay-!" Bill hiccuped, sniffling, his eyes practically wobbling as he clung to his friend's front, snorting in a pathetic display.

"I… Yeah? I'm alright.." Fox awkwardly patted the dog's back, stroking over it gently.

"I heard you were kidnapped! I… I tried calling your phone, like, a million times - but you wouldn't answer!" the canine whined loudly, his tail tucked between his legs, the tip of it thudding back and forth as he clung.

"Oh.." Fox cringed slightly, remembering that his new phone came with a new number. "Uhh.. New phone. I'll text you with my new number, alright?"

Bill let out an ugly, honking sniffle as he nodded, sliding his face along the front of Fox's shirt, still clinging to him.

His fingers slid up the back of the upset canine’s neck, working through his hair gently before going back down, letting out a soft sigh. “Hey… It’s alright. I’m alright.” Fox gave him a squeeze, pulling him a little tighter, doing his best to comfort the slate colored dog.

After what felt like a few minutes, Bill peeled himself off of his friend, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve. “S-sorry…”

“Naw, it’s okay.” Fox smiled, keeping a hand on Bill’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. He knew how his companion could get - his canine biology getting the better of him during times like this. Easily excitable, easily upset, and fiercely loyal. “Honestly, I’m kinda glad I’m okay too.”

“What happened anyway? Why’d they take you?” Bill whined softly, seemingly doing his best to stop himself from plastering against Fox’s front once again.

The vulpine sighed as he shrugged. "I don't know. Guess they thought I was an easy mark or something."

Bill blinked as he noticed bandaging along Fox's neck. He reached out, looping a slate grey finger along the collar, gently pulling it to reveal the extent of the vulpine's injuries. "Fox - you're not alright!" he whined, his tail starting to thwap between his lower legs.

"W-well.." Fox stammered, rubbing the back of his head. "I got into a bit of a scuffle with the guy keeping me held. ...Uh, can we continue this conversation inside? It's a lil cold."

Bill blinked, "O-oh! Yeah! You can see my dorm room! It's not as fancy as yours, I bet, but…"

Fox smiled slightly, relieved that the change of topic managed to shift Bill's attention away.

The pair of them went together, passing through the front doors and into the lobby. Everything was the way Fox had left it, planters nearby filled with generic greenery, a few students milling about in the lobby, one of them poking at the vending machine.

Instead of going upstairs like he usually would to his own apartment, the pair traversed down to the lower flow, trotting along. As warm as the lobby was, the floor Bill lived on was a tad chillier - and a bit more humid. A side effect of it being under ground level, no doubt.

Bill fished a key card out of his back pocket, flashing it at the lock, the door sliding open easily with a soft hiss, the mixed mutt waving Fox in with a smile, "After you!"

Fox peered around the corner, looking around inside the room. It was… Small. No personal bathroom either - and just one bed.

He couldn't help but realize how nice his accomodations were in comparison.

The floor wasn't carpeted either, made of cold ceramic. Fox bit his lower lip, deciding to swallow his objections as he slowly slipped his shoes off at the entrance, shivering as his exposed, padded feet impacted the practically chilled floor.

Bill slipped in behind, clicking the door shut as he made his way over to his bed, flopping back onto it, sprawling with his back against the wall, throwing Fox a smile, “So? What cha’ think~?”

Fox swiveled his vivid green orbs around the room, taking in the decor. There were a lot of posters about various fighters and famous pilots throughout the years. The shelves had a few hand built models sitting on them - Fox remembering how into the hobby that Bill was when they were kids. Though, quite a few of them looked new.

The canine caught his gaze, grinning wide at the fact his friend was taking notice, “Like ‘em? I put them together during the break!”

“...Oh?”

“Yeah, I was bored - you were gone, and well…”

“Didn’t you go visit your family?” Fox asked curiously, mildly concerned for his friend as he made his way over to the canine, sitting down gently next to him on the bed, their knees making loose contact.

“Oh, nah.” Bill mumbled softly, sliding a foot across the cool ceramic tile. “They were, uh… Busy, I guess.”

Fox was about to inquire further, but he bit it back - Bill’s tone suggesting that he didn’t particularly want to talk about it. Plus his ears flopped further down than usual - a clear sign that it bothered him. “So you stayed here the whole time?” he asked gently.

“Yeah.” he replied before flashing Fox a smile, “I mean, it wasn’t all bad. I managed to get a lot of modeling done! Half of the ships on that shelf over there were ones I put together last week~” The canine pointed, gesturing at the shelf Fox had just inspected earlier.

Fox’s gaze slid around the room, taking in the rest of it. Dirty clothes bin that was overflowing. A few old, empty cups of instant raman sitting on top of his dresser. It was messy - but it could have been a lot worse.

…It could have been Wolf.

The vulpine shuddered, shaking his head - remembering how much of a slob his newly minted boyfriend was.

Bill peeked over, tilting his head curiously.

“Oh, sorry - I was just thinking.”

“Huh.. What about?”

“Haha… Just… How much of a mess my bo - err, roommate makes. Leaves his dirty clothes everywhere, that sorta thing.” Fox chuckled, slightly nervous about his slight slip of the tongue.

Fox blinked however as Bill stared at him - his gaze intense.

“Wh… What?”

“You have a boyfriend..~?” Bill’s face broke into a wiiide, almost teasing grin.

“H-hey, I didn’t say-!”

“Oh, no! I heard that little slip. Your *boyfriend,* huh~?” the canine grinned even wider, if that was possible, flopping back further into his bed as his tail started to wag between his legs, obviously excited. “It’s that *really* big wolf guy, right~?”

Fox’s face flushed as he let out a huff.

“It iiiissss…~” Bill giggled, almost sounding like a gossiping girl as he flopped onto his back, kicking his feet adorably. “Dang, I didn’t know the dude was gay! Wow..~”

“Yeaah… I kinda found that out the first day.” Fox chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

Bill flipped over on his bed, eyes widening as he stared at his friend, “Waaait… Did you..?” he paused, his eyes going even wider, “On the FIRST day..?!”

“U-uuhh…” Fox’s face started to turn a shade of red as he squirmed, “J-jeeze-! When you say it like that…”

“UUGGGhhhh-! Not fair!” Bill whined, snatching one of his nearby pillows and stuffing it into his face, hugging it as he flopped on his bed comically.

“What..? Don’t you prefer girls anyway?” Fox asked incredulously.

“Yeaaahhh… But I wanna get laid too!” the canine whined pathetically, eventually flopping completely on his back, his arms splatting across the bed on either side of him as he let out a long sigh.

“Hey! It’s not like I really had much of a choice in the matter! He came in when he was drunk and started getting handsy-!”

“UUuggh… *Not* helping!”

Fox wore a weary smile, deciding to lay back on the bed as well, sprawling as he stared at the otherwise stark white ceiling. ...Something he also appreciated was the fact he had a ceiling fan - Bill seemingly afforded only a single, glaring ceiling light, the vulpine reaching a hand up to block the glare.

Meanwhile Bill just groaned under his pillow.

“I’m sure you’ll find someone.”

“That’s easy for you to say. You always get lucky.” the canine huffed softly, pulling the pillow down from his face, hugging his lightly toned arms around it, having shucked his jacket off earlier.

“Thinking of luck… Do you know who saved me?” Fox said, having quickly thought of a way to shift conversational gears.

“Hhhrhh..?” Bill grunted out, turning his head lazily, looking over at his vulpine companion.

“Wolf, actually.”

The canine blinked.

“Haha, yeah.” Fox smiled, a soft tinge of red showing through the short fur adorning his muzzle. “Jumped right through a second floor window.”

The canine tilted his head, looking at Fox, his jaw hanging slightly agape. "What..? Really? That rough lookin' super-bodybuilder dude?"

Fox laughed, still blushing as he laid further back over Bill's bed. "Yeah. He actually fought the guy off to save me.."

"Wow - so, like, was he already your boyfriend?"

"W-well.. Not really. I was kinda shocked he showed up. I thought I was basically some kind of plaything." Fox admitted. "I was honestly thinking about asking for a dorm transfer for a while."

"Wow. Dude must really like you."

Fox wiggled slightly in the bed, his tail swaying back and forth between his legs as they dangled over the edge. "Yeah.. We talked about stuff, and - well, I guess we're dating now." The thought of mentioning Falco went through his head, however he didn't want to overload the already excitable mutt - a small pang of guilt going through him at omitting his other boyfriend.

"Bet that was scary though…"

"Yeah.. I was tied up in a chair and gagged for half of the time. Tried to get at my phone to get a call out, but they noticed and broke it." Fox sighed.

"Aw, man… It was new, wasn't it?" Bill asked, remembering Fox walking around with the new phone shortly before graduation.

Fox simply nodded, letting out another sigh.

"Damn, that sucks." he paused, idly patting over the pillow still wrapped in his slate grey arms. "..At least you're alright though. I was really worried."

"..How'd you find out, anyway?" Fox asked curiously.

"Oh man, so like - there was this reporter lady walkin' around campus."

Fox gulped slightly, his mind wandering to the woman that had harassed him and Falco outside of his house.

"She was asking everyone she could find about you." he said, staring up at the ceiling as he recalled. "She was asking a lot of leading questions, or at least I thought so. Stuff about quality of security and that kinda stuff." He continued, squeezing his pillow a little tighter in his arms.

"I stopped her and asked if you were alright, and if something happened to you - and, well, she wouldn't tell me." he grunted, squeezing the pillow even tighter in his arms. "She said stuff about how 'she's the one asking questions.'"

"Was she a gazelle by any chance? Long hair?" Fox asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Huh? Yeah! How'd you know?"

"...Yeah, I had a run-in with her right after I was kidnapped. Asked a bunch of uncomfortable questions…"

"Well, she wouldn't tell me what happened, but from what I heard her asking other people, I figured you were kidnapped." Bill twiddled his thumbs, fingers locked together over his pillow as he laid there. "That's when I tried to call." He let out an embarrassed cough, "I.. I'm kinda glad you didn't get all of that. I think I sent about a few dozen texts and calls."

Fox rolled over onto his side, an arm wrapping around Bill, giving him a hug as he nuzzled in.

Bill grunted in surprise, but otherwise accepted the hug, awkwardly wrapping his sprawled out arm around Fox's back. He couldn't help it as his tail started to wag, thumping against the bed, unable to fight his canine nature.

"Sorry I scared you. I didn't know you were aware - thought I'd let you know about it after I got back."

"Duuude! Don't worry about it!" Bill finally smiled, squeezing a little tighter. "I'm just glad you're okay. And besides, I can imagine you needed some time to process."

The only processing that happened was a lot of sandwiching between a wall of bird and wolf - Fox feeling slightly embarrassed at the fact, but otherwise keeping his mouth shut.

"Oh!" Bill exclaimed, as if remembering something. "Dude, did you hear? We get to try out some experimental aircraft!"

Fox blinked curiously, swiveling his green eyes over to his companion's splotch spotted face.

"Yeah! It's like, the latest in G-Diffuser technology too. They call it an Arwing! I'm *so* stoked to actually fly one! Can't believe they want *us* to try 'em out!" Bill practically fanboyed. "I actually got a model of it up on my shelf there! It's the white one with blue trim and the folded back wings!"

Fox always found Bill's fascination with fighters to be amusing - how passionate he would get. His tail would start wagging, bashing anything within reach - like it was doing at that moment. "That's actually kinda cool - when do we get to test them?"

"Once everyone gets back, there's supposed to be an announcement, or something. I don't know much beyond that." Bill said, slowly sitting up, letting his pillow slide off of his lap.

"Reminds me a lot of you."

"...Huh?" Bill asked, tilting his head, the tips of his ears flopping adorably like usual.

"Oh, sorry! I was just thinking about your room. Could easily tell it's yours - even down to the empty cup of noodles.” Fox giggled.

"Phhssshh…" Bill gave a dismissive wave, unable to hide his smile.

"You loved that stuff when we were in high school."

"Well, yeah! Cup Noodles are amazing!"

"Haha, I remember - most of the time you'd eat it for lunch."

"And dinner!" Bill added with a grin.

"..Jeeze, now I'm starting to worry."

"Don't worry - the noodles sustain me." Bill snickered as he got up, padded feet plapping across the hard floor as he scooped the used noodle cups, giving them a quick toss into the trash.

"For someone who eats so many noodles, I'm kinda surprised you don't really use yours." Fox jokingly quipped.

"PPPPsssh-!" Bill scooped his pillow off the bed before smacking Fox with it playfully in retribution.

"Kidding - *kidding!*" Fox laughed, squirming and holding out his hands in playful defense as he was bopped by the pillow.

However, their rough-housing was interrupted by Fox's phone chiming in his pocket. He fished into it, checking the device, spotting a text message from Wolf.

[Hey babe. Where you at?]

"That your boyfriend~?" Bill playfully teased.

Fox simply rolled his eyes before tapping out a quick message back.

[I'm fine. Just hanging out in Bill's dorm.]

Before Fox could put his phone down, a reply appeared.

[Is something else hanging out? ;)]

Fox groaned, rolling his eyes.

Meanwhile Bill tilted his head, a brow arching.

"It's nothing." Fox said, noticing the look the canine was giving him. Slowly, he stood up, getting off of the bed before stretching his lightly muscled arms up over his head, getting onto the tips of his toes as he shook ever-so-slightly. "MMHhhhff…"

"I'm glad you're okay." Bill added, a genuine smile stretching across his otherwise adorable face.

"Yeah. Just a few stitches." Fox said before frowning, hooking his thumbs into his pockets. "I'm not the one who *really* got hurt, though."

Bill gave him a curious look.

"Wolf. He…" Fox paused, his padded thumb tracing the edge of his pocket. "Lost an eye. The crazy guy that kept me hostage fought him with a knife, and, well…"

"Oh-shit." Bill put a hand over his mouth, tail ceasing to wag.

"Yeah." Fox thought about divulging more about the matter, but he didn't know if Wolf would appreciate it. After all, Fox was being shown more sides to him that he obviously didn't want to share with others.

"Is… He still gonna be able to fly?"

"Huh? He only lost one eye."

"Yeah, but depth perception.." Bill added, gesturing at both of his eyes with two fingers before pointing one forward.

Truth be told, Fox hadn't thought about that. Before he could say anything else on the topic, he felt his phone buzz again in his pocket - no doubt another text from Wolf.

Bill reached up, scratching behind one of his flopped ears, flashing Fox a smile, "Sounds like hubby wants his fox back. Why don't you go ahead and go? Maybe next time we can hang out longer~"

"Like at a strip club again?" Fox snickered.

"*One* time!" Bill huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, flashing a smile despite. "Still can't believe you got a private dance."

Fox laughed, "Me either."

The two of them said their goodbyes, Fox slipping on his shoes before giving Bill a wave goodbye as he closed the door behind him with a soft click. He made his way down the hall and up the stairs, heading up the few flights to his own hallway, noticing the door to their shared dorm was swung partly open.

Curiously, Fox peered around the edge of the doorframe, emerald orbs sliding around as he peered inside the room. He spotted Wolf bent completely over, his tail half-flopped over his back as he was fiddling with his duffle bag, working his meaty mitts in and out of it.

Fox grinned mischievously, sneaking his way through the door, having spotted an opportunity.

He slid his way behind the hulking lupine, getting his angle juuust right before taking a step forward, sliding his hefty bulge against that rounded rear, fabric sliding together as he gave a few teasing thrusts, his hand wrapping around the base of Wolf's tail.

Wolf didn't even act surprised - instead, he leaned his heavily muscled ass back, the dimpled globes pressing around Fox's trapped bulge as he balanced himself on his fingertips. A lewd noise escaped through the lupine's lips, the canine licking over his chops as he huffed softly. "MMhh… Hey babe..~"

"Heeyyy…~" Fox purred quietly back, feeling a little more forward than usual, the vulpine rocking his hips forward and back, his cock swelling subtly under the taut fabric of his pants. "Surprised you knew it was me."

Wolf snickered as he continued to flex his glutes teasingly, bulging mounds rippling and rolling into clenching croissants. "Mmh.. Heard ya comin' - plus I know yer smell anywhere." he rumbled smoothly, flashing a toothy grin - not that Fox could see it from behind all of that steel-blue bulk.

"Mmh… Bet you're enjoying this..~" Fox rumbled in a rare moment of dominance - feeling exploratory.

"Ohhh… Mmhh… Yeaahh..~" Wolf rumbled back, putting on slightly as he rocked his hips forward and back, even going so far as to sway them left and right teasingly.

"Mh… Yeaah… There's my kit. You like my big ol' cock don't you? Bet you're aching for me to slide it right into you..~" Fox continued, trying his best to sound dominant as he grabbed around either edge of those rounded glutes, giving them a slow massage from over top the fabric of the lupine's skin-tight pants.

Normally Wolf wouldn't have suffered anyone to speak to him like that - sexy or otherwise. ...But he was interested in where this would go - Fox being a special case. ...Oddly enough, he had to admit, it was kind of hot. "OHh… Mmhh.. You know it.. Can't live without yer dick.." he mumbled, letting his eye roll shut as he simply rocked himself in time with his boyfriend's teasing thrusts.

Fox felt a surge of confidence as he realized that things were working, the vulpine thrusting more commandingly, grinding the twitching outline of his cock into the crease between those massive glute-globes.

Wolf fished one of his meaty hands into the duffle bag, rummaging around, a sound of metal clinking before he pulled something out of it. 

Curiously, Fox looked around his bulk, noticing what he had in his massive mitt.

...It was a collar and leash.

"Mmh… Why don't you try puttin' this on me, babe? You wanna tame this wolf, right~?" he purred teasingly, flashing a wide grin, a frightening amount of sharp fangs showing as he twisted to get a good look at his mate.

"Wh-when did you..?"

"Shhh-shh-sh…" Wolf hushed him, holding that slick smile. "C'mon now, put it on yer big slutty wolf and give it a tug. I'll even stay right here to make it easy for you..~"

Fox shuddered, his cock giving a hard twitch in his pants. *Goddamn he knows how to push my buttons…* Fox quickly ran over to the door, popping it closed before locking, running right back to an alluringly bent over Wolf. He took the collar, undoing it before practically having to lay over Wolf's broad, mountainous back.

It was a small struggle getting the fabric around his neck, Fox having to struggle to get it around under his wide plate of a jaw. The fact of the matter was that not only was his neck a literal pillar of muscle - it was mostly hidden under his jaw, swollen pecs, and those mountainous traps. However, he eventually managed to get it on, if barely, stretched to the maximum around that neck.

Fox couldn't help but notice the tag that adorned the collar, words etched on the gleaming metal. 

"Dumb Mutt."

The vulpine huffed under his breath, not expecting to be so turned on by this. Was he into collar play? Or was the fact that the usually dominant O'Donnell acting like a sub grinding the right gears in his brain?

"Mmhh.. Don't worry. I got you one too - but I'll save that for after.." the massive wall of bent over lupine rumbled, licking over his chops almost hungrily as he rocked himself forward and back along Fox's increasingly strained crotch bulge.

Fox undid the front of his pants, peeling them down as his massive obsidian log of a cock flopped out, slapping over Wolf’s mounded glutes - eliciting a moan from the massive lupine. The back of the pants were next, Fox giving a few hard tugs to work it down over those fur coated mounds, pulling them down around those monstrously thick thighs.

Meanwhile Wolf simply panted, spread wide for his vulpine lover as he licked his lips. It wasn’t often he was like this - curious to see how his new boyfriend would handle this particular mood.

Fox gripped the end of the leash, letting his fingers curl around the looped handle at the end as he gave it a hard tug. He huffed under his breath, grinding himself slowly, having to practically stand on top of Wolf’s split calves just to get a good angle at that mounded ass of his. “Yeahh…” he growled under his breath, feeling the dominant mood returning, “You like that don’t you slut? Like a small fox like me showing a big strong wolf his place..?”

Wolf blinked in surprise at the sudden shift of language. Damn, he was taking to it fast. He let out a low moan as he felt the leash tugging on his pillar of a neck, the lupine lifting himself up a little higher - using his own strength to shift his titanic body in time with the tugs. “HHnn… Yeaah… Mmh… You gonna punish me? ...Gonna punish me for bein’ a big bad wolf~?” he growled lustfully, clenching his ass around Fox’s cock as it dipped deeper and deeper between those hirsute globes.

Wolf got his answer as Fox leaned back, grabbing around the lupine’s sides as he slammed his hips forward as hard as he could, plunging his pillar of a cock straight into him.

“HuuhHhWoOOOOOO-!” Wolf howled as his ass was suddenly spread open so wide - in only the way his vulpine boyfriend could do. He writhed, huffing and panting as his ass clenched around that cock, the canine unable to help himself as he rocked himself over that pulsating dick. “Ffuuuck… Fuck, that’s it!”

Fox panted, trying to keep his composure as the hairy wall of glutes wrapped and sealed around his cock, practically milking. He could feel the precum gushing from his cock already from the stimulation, slicking up Wolf’s insides as he thrust in and out of him. A sharp moan shook from Wolf as he gave the collar another hard tug, jerking the one eyed lupine’s head back, holding it in place as he picked up the pace.

“NNhnggh… Yeah… Yeah, c’mon! Tell me what a bad wolf I’ve been..!” Wolf moaned out loudly, his voice shaking the walls from sheer bassy depth as he twitched. One of his massive hands reached up, grabbing the edge of his bed, holding onto it as he braced himself, pushing his ass further back against Fox until he hilted himself on that pulsating pillar, reveling in the feeling of that oozing, vein-webbed member keeping him plugged.

“Yeah..?” Fox asked between panting breaths, slapping his hips repeatedly into those rounded glutes, making them ripple with every impact. “MMhh.. He’s a big needy slut! Can’t go a single day without sex!” Fox growled teasingly, tugging on the leash again before speaking. “Dumb mutt desperately needs a big dick jammed up his ass to reach that itch! ...Mmhh - bet I’m the only one who can scratch it…”

Wolf found himself getting into their little role play more than he originally intended - this new side of Fox he was playing with was more than convincing. Lewd moans shook from his chest as he let the vulpine have his way with him, a rare moment of him ceding control to someone else. “HaaaahhHh.. Yeah.. NNHhh.. Such a bad dog..” Wolf’s deep voice growled huskily. His own cock had popped out from his pants, oozing precum as it slapped up against his pectorals, bobbing in the air.

As he went to grab at his own cock, going to give it a few pumps - he was interrupted by Fox’s voice.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself! You’re gonna cum when I say so!” his voice was sharp, barking out the command like it was second nature. Fox didn’t even feel like he was in full control, simply saying the first things that came to mind. Though, he had to admit, the entire scenario was super hot - especially with how Wolf was taking it, the behemoth of a male quivering with need on the floor.

This went on for minutes on end, Wolf getting more noisy as time went on, his voice slipping into a whining tone as his ears pinned back, jaw slacking. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as he panted, drool dribbling down the corners as his ass shook and wobbled from every hard slam Fox could muster.

"HHHh… HHhfff.. You slut! Listen to you, whining like a bitch in.. NNHhh - heat!" he growled, his thrusting starting to grow erratic as sweat dripped from his body, having shucked his shirt off along with his jacket. Fox’s toned body rippled as he huffed and panted, using the leash as leverage as his hips clapped against that bulging, hirsute ass.

Wolf bucked himself back, helping his smaller mate as his cock throbbed, slapping against his swollen pectorals, thick deluges of sticky precum coating them. His forearms rippled as his meaty digits clenched, cable-like forearms bulging obscenely from his titanic limbs. The lupine was practically teetering on the edge, his good eye threatening to roll back in his head as he let out lewd after pathetically lewd moan.

“MMHhhhHh… Gonna cum soon… HHhh…” Fox panted, his engorged, sloshing balls smacking into Wolf’s own engorged cum factories. He dropped himself down, pressing his chest against that broad, sweaty back. Arms looped around, his digits wrapping around the edges of those wing-like lats. He wanted to tug at those fat nips he knew the lupine sported - but the sheer size of his lover was simply too much.

Wolf's tongue flopping outside of his mouth, a few dribbles of drool dripping from the appendage as he panted, his chest having collapsed onto the floor, the lupine grinding himself shamelessly into it, fat nipples bending and pressing. "NNhh-! C-c'mon-!"

"Not until you tell me - NNhh - how much you *need* it!" Fox barked between heavy breaths, giving the leash another tug, still clinging to his lover's back as he raised and dropped his hips.

The hulking, absurdly muscled lupine teetered on the edge agonizingly, his knees spreading further as he hiked his ass up higher against Fox's slamming thrusts. "FFUUUCcckk-! JUST FUCKIN' CUM IN ME ALREADY-!" he finally boomed, his absurdly deep voice rattling the walls.

Fox wasn't prepared for the sudden clench that Wolf's ass made, the heavily muscled mounds slamming together like a vice around his cock, keeping it hilted in place. The vulpine couldn't help but whine and writhe at the sheer pleasure, unable to help himself as his balls clenched, his cock starting to unload deep inside the lupine. "UUHHhhhG-! hHNNN-!"

"HHNnnggfFFFUUCK-!" Wolf bellowed, throwing his head back as he let out a room-shaking moan. His own cock swelled, throbbing up between his pectorals, the head getting wedged between them as thick gouts of cum gushed, his urethra bulging with every shot as the pair of them panted and groaned like animals in heat.

Eventually, things calmed down, their sweaty bodies plastered together as the hulking lupine collapsed onto the floor with a muted, heavy thud.

"Guuhhh.." Fox groaned, laying over his boyfriend's back, giving it a slow nuzzle as he slowly started to come back to his senses. Hands slid along the lupine's sides, Fox's digits squeezing through steel blue fur as he collected himself.

"Goddamn, Pup." Wolf laughed, slowly propping himself up on an elbow, tilting his head in an attempt to get a look at the vulpine attached to his broad back. "...Th' hell was that? Shit.. Didn't expect that outta ya..~"

Fox blushed, his face a warm shade of red as he nestled it into the deep ravine between Wolf's halves of bulging back. "I… I don't know… I just.. Did what felt right?" he stammered cutely, squeezing tighter against Wolf's mattress of a back, clinging to the heavily muscled male.

"Hmmhh… Gonna have t' let you take the reins more often then!" Wolf smirked, his good eye flicking down, smile growing wider as he remembered his collar. "Mmh.. Maybe literally. Y'did a good job~" his deep voice rumbled with praise for his lover.

After a moment, Fox gave the leash another tug, yanking firmly as he grinned, "See? Knew you were a total slut~"

"Don't push it." Wolf retorted playfully, giving the smaller fox a gentle buck, bouncing him over his back easily with a twitch of his wall-like body.

Fox nearly tumbled right off of the lupine's massive form as he slowly got up, the vulpine pulling out of him with a lewd, wet pop before dropping onto his feet.

Wolf let out a low rumble as his thick digits felt over his distended stomach, feeling the over-stretched bricks that made up his abdominals. Nothing quite topped the filled up feeling that Fox could give him - one of the main reasons the lupine was so attracted to him in the first place. ...Besides his adorable personality, anyway.

"MMhh… Shower." Wolf rumbled, reaching up and unhooking the leash. Interestingly enough, he didn't remove the collar, leaving it on as he made his way into the bathroom, the floor shaking subtly with every wide, padded footstep.

Fox peered at the mess all over the floor - but decided it could wait until after their shower together. By the time he trotted into the bathroom, Wolf already had the shower started, water spraying into the open expanse of the stall, the lupine leaning against the wall.

"Hey, cutie." he rumbled simply, his violet orb fixed on the smaller vulpine as he approached.

"Heeeyy…" Fox smiled, sliding up against his chest, giving him a full body hug as he nuzzled in.

"Cute." Wolf rumbled simply, smirking as he lazily looped a sweaty, over-muscled arm around his smaller lover. "Y'know? You used t' get so pissed when I said stuff like that."

Fox fidgeted slightly as he pressed a little closer, hiding himself under the shadow of those shelf-like pectorals. "W-well.. I was mostly flustered…" he mumbled under his breath.

Wolf rolled his stubbled plate of a lower jaw, almost thinking before he spoke, "Hey… Sorry if I was off-puttin' back then."

"Huh..?"

"Yeah, y'know.. Like, bein' too forward with ya. I jus' saw that you liked it and didn't give much of a shit." Wolf's meaty hand stroked up and down Fox's back slowly. ...God he loved his vulpine - that smaller body, the soft orange fur under his padded digits…

"Eh, it's alright." Fox answered back simply, giving his wolf a tight squeeze, nuzzling in one last time before sliding past his bulk, putting a hand under the shower to test the water before stepping in.

The hulking lupine joined shortly after, sliding his way in, taking up most of the space before sliding the glass door behind him. "Mmmhh…" he rumbled softly under his breath, enjoying the warm water flushing through his fur, washing away the sweat and the day's grime. Meaty digits found Fox once more, wrapping around his side, the lupine loosely holding onto his prize.

"Hey.. Uh…" Fox paused, blushing as he leaned into the meaty man mitt that was pressed around him. "Love you."

Wolf cracked his good eye open, a soft, genuine smile creasing his rough features - not that Fox could see. "Love ya too."

Fox turned, pressing his chest against Wolf's torso, laying his head against a swollen pectoral as the warm water cascaded down the both of them, time seeming to slow to a crawl as they embraced.

Part of him wished it could last forever.


	16. Chapter 16

An alarm went off, the sound of it beeping cutting through the quiet room.

Fox flailed awake, flopping about, caught up in a mess of covers and Wolf’s massively muscled limb. “HHnggh.. Woolf… Lemmie up…” he croaked out, trying to reach desperate fingers towards his glowing, vibrating, noise-making phone.

Morning light filtered through the closed blinds, doing nothing to help wake the pair of males up.

“Gonna be laaaaate…” Fox groaned louder, kicking as he writhed.

“Too early…” Wolf groaned as he grabbed his lover in his massive arms, rolling over slowly, almost dramatically onto his side - and finally right onto his chest, pinning the squirming vulpine under him.

Fox let out a loud “oof!” as that heavy weight pressed down around him, keeping him locked in place under all of that lupine scented bulk. “Woollff..! You gotta get ready too, we got class-!” Fox groaned out, practically wheezing as Wolf slowly ground his crotch against his rear.

As nice as it was, Fox knew they had to get to class - after all, today was the day they were going to explain about the test piloting program for the experimental Arwings.

“Mmhh… But yer so comfy…” Wolf’s low voice mumbled, his tongue lazily rolling out of his maw, slathering along his boyfriend’s neck slowly, licking over it as his arms snaked around under him. The bed groaned under them from the lupine’s antics, complaining from the weight it was forced to endure.

Fox couldn’t help but moan as that wide tongue slathered along his neck, making his spine tingle from pleasure as the saliva slicked organ worked through his orange fur. Hell, he even found himself instinctually lifting his rear, pushing it against Wolf’s thrusts despite himself. “C-c’mon.. Y’gotta let me up..” he whined.

“Ffffffiiinnnee... “ Wolf finally relented, letting out a disappointed, almost sulking huff as he groggily lifted his massive, disheveled bulk up off of his mate. A long yawn shook from the hulking lupine, his wide jaw swinging open to reveal a maw full of sharp teeth, tongue lolling out as he stretched.

Fox practically had to fight against himself as well to move, worming his way out of the bed and onto the floor. He let out a soft hiss as his feet impacted the cold floor, tail curling between his legs as he rubbed his shoulders. Feet papped softly over the floor as he made his way to the door, looping a finger under a switch on the wall.

“Close your eyes, hun.”

Wolf groaned in anticipation for what was to come, a massive forearm going up over his face just in time for the lights to flick on - a rather blinding change from the previously darkened room.

Fox shielded his own eyes, letting out a grunt, eyes sleepily cracked as he slid over, giving his mate a hug, wrapping his arms around his massive neck and mountainous traps. The pair nuzzled together affectionately, muzzles slipping along each other as strong arms looped around the smaller vulpine.

“Mmhh.. Mornin’...” Wolf mumbled, kissing along Fox’s neck, working down to his shoulder. It wasn’t the most elegant kisses in the world - almost sloppy even as the sleepy wolf lavished his lover with attention.

The smaller male couldn’t help but let out a giggle, wiggling slightly as he sighed contentedly. “Hehe… G’morning.” he said softly, hands sliding along the edges of Wolf’s strong, plate-like jaw, scratching through the signature stubble adorning it. “Excited?”

“HHhrrr.. fer what?” he asked groggily.

“Did… you not hear? We’re testing some experimental fighters.” Fox rubbed along the fluff that adorned the edges of the lupine’s cheeks, working his fingers through it slowly as he leaned back in those strong arms.

“..Oh shit - really?” Wolf asked, suddenly seeming more awake, eye opening a little wider at the news.

“Yeah - or at least I heard from Bill. They want us to test some prototypes. Apparently they call them Arwings - made by Space Dynamics, I think.”

“Mmhh.. Fine. I’ll get ready.” Wolf finally relented, slowly getting up onto those wide, meaty feet of his, thudding onto the floor as he stretched to his full, imposing height, practically looming over Fox - something that the vulpine secretly enjoyed.

“Something besides my dick that gets you excited, huh?” Fox teased playfully, sticking out his tongue as he gave one of those planetoid pectorals a rub, letting his digits trail around fat obsidian nipples.

“MMh… Shockin’, ain’t it?” the hulking wall of wolf rumbled, teasing back. “Incase y’forgot, I’m enrolled here too.” he simply snickered.

“..Now that I think about it, I never really asked why you were here. You don’t seem the type who would want to be a pilot.” Fox flicked his emerald orbs up and down over his hulking hubby, scratching at his chin slowly.

“Grahaha!” Wolf boomed, his swollen pectorals bouncing and slamming together in an alluring display that never ceased to arouse Fox. “Mmh… Always wanted t’ be a pilot - even when I was a lot smaller.”

“You? Small?” Fox snerked, “Having a hard time picturing that.”

Wolf simply laughed again, a wide grin splitting his masculine mug. “It is, ain’t it? Mmh.. Nah, I was a pretty scrawny up until puberty hit. Small ‘n weak.”

Fox blinked in surprise at the admission. He could scarcely wrap his mind around the idea of Wolf being anything other than the mountainous wall in front of him. Though, asking more about it would have to wait until after class, the vulpine suddenly remembering the time.

Interestingly, a thought crossed through Wolf’s mind, his hand still wrapped around Fox’s shoulder even as the smaller male tried to make his way to the bathroom. “Hey… Fox?”

“Yeah?” He half-turned, curiously looking at the massive lupine.

“...Think you’d have been interested in me if I wasn’t..” he paused before giving his head a shake. “Aahh.. Nevermind - dumb question.” He chuckled softly, letting those thick digits unfurl from around Fox’s shoulder.

“If… You weren’t the size of two refridgerators?” Fox giggled softly, his tail lazily swishing around behind him. He gave the question some thought - would he have still been attracted? “Mmh.. Maybe? Probably? I mean, you’re really hot - but.. I don’t know, you might have been cute without all that muscle.”

Wolf loudly snorted, “Cute?”

“W-well.. I’m not dating you just for your body.” Fox reminded, reaching out, rubbing a hand over his absurdly broad shoulder, fingers slipping over a split capped delt.

“You love it though.” he purred teasingly, sticking out his tongue as he flexed one of his monstrously large, split peak biceps.

“Yeah, but I still like you - the guy under it all.”

Wolf couldn’t help but feel a flutter deep inside him at those words. Most people were only interested in his body - either intimidated or attracted. Fox was the first person to actually seem to be genuinely interested beyond that.

“I *really* gotta get ready though.” Fox said in a hurry, turning to give the back of that meaty mitt a kiss, pressing his lips over cable-like tendons before pulling away. He quickly trotted his way into the bathroom, flicking on the lights before getting to work on straightening himself out, brushing his teeth, splashing some water over his face.

Meanwhile Wolf thudded his way in behind, his usual ponytail undone, his rough snow white mane of hair draped over the broad, mountainous swells of his burly back. He couldn’t help but watch Fox with his good eye, enjoying the sway of his hips, and the pendulum-like motion of the vulpine’s heavy endowment. “Mmhh.. Sucks we gotta go back to class..”

“Yeah.. But, we gotta get it over with if we want to be certified pilots. Besides, I have plans to join the Cornerian Navy, so…” Fox trailed before stuffing a paste covered toothbrush into his mouth, scratching it back and forth audibly.

Wolf let out a curious grunt as he trotted over to the sink, Fox moving out of his way so he could work some water over his own masculine mug. “Surprised you want to join the military. You don’t really seem the type..” he mumbled under his breath, giving his dampened face a shake, sending water spraying.

Fox let out a muffled grunt as he brought up a hand, trying to shield his face from the flicking spray that headed his way. “MMphh - mmHhmmfff.” He grunted back, toothbrush still working around in his mouth.

“...Really~? Fascinatin’.” Wolf said snarkily, flashing those sharp canines as he sneered. “Though, I’m not really surprised. Yer dad is a big shot in the military, so it’d make sense you’d wanna follow in his footsteps.”

Fox paused in mid-brush, Wolf having hit the nail right on the head, the smaller vulpine giving a nod before spitting out the wad of used toothpaste. “So uh.. Why are you here anyway?”

“Don’t like my own family.” Wolf answered quickly. “Besides, piloting fighters sounds kinda badass doesn’t it?~”

One of Fox’s ears flattened - he had a feeling that Wolf wasn’t telling him the whole story. He decided not to push it however, making his way into the bedroom shortly after with his lupine boyfriend. “Are you sure you can even fit in a cockpit?”

Wolf let out one of his signature laughs, his swollen pectorals bouncing, the pair of them getting dressed before heading out the door together.

________________

Fox leaned back in his chair as he let out a soft sigh. The lecture hall was slowly filling up with people of various species and sizes, casual murmuring filling the open air. He scooted a little closer to his mate, close enough their thighs pressed together, Fox looping his lower leg around, locking them together.

Truth be told, he had to resist holding Wolf’s hand the entire way there. While being openly gay was no longer something that caused legal trouble in the Lylat system, it was still frowned upon. Gay marriage was only something that passed in recent months - and even then, just barely.

Wolf leaned back further in his chair, bouncing his entwined leg slowly, using it as an excuse to slide it up and down against his lover’s. He was never really one for cuddly or handsy shit in the past, but for some reason, he was starting to enjoy the idea. No doubt having something to do with Fox. “So.. Think they’re gonna tell us about it today?”

“Hmm… Maybe? I’m barely more informed than you.” Fox replied, reaching forward, casually flicking through the holographic terminal on his desk, checking through a few basic alerts and memos to students. It seemed there was nothing to substantiate it so far.

A few more minutes had passed before everyone had managed to assemble, filling the lecture hall nearly to the brim. On the front stage an older looking tiger made his way behind the podium, his hair combed back with streaks of aging silver - the head of the academy, if Fox remembered right.

“Good morning, everyone!” he started, flashing a wide smile, sharp teeth showing as his fingers slid around the edges of the podium. “And let me say - welcome back! I hope you all had a good spring break - I know I did!”

The audience chuckled mildly in response before he continued.

“You’re probably all wondering what you’re doing here - after all, it’s not customary to gather everyone simply for a welcome back.” he said, reaching forward, adjusting the mic before working on his own tie. “The reason I called you all here is to announce the partnership program between Space Dynamics and the Cornerian Flight Academy.”

“Huh. Guess Bill was right.” Fox mumbled, leaning a little further against his mate as the head of the academy continued to speak.

“That being said - we want to assemble a team of our best and brightest for volunteer testing of a new type of star fighter. Unfortunately, not everyone will be able to participate.” He frowned slightly - a few disappointed sounds rumbling from the crowd.

“However!” he added, “This is only the first step.”

Wolf arched his brow in interest, his heavily muscled arm looping around behind his boyfriend without thinking.

“Students that qualify will be sent an email shortly. After which, you can decide if you want to participate in a flight test. A select group will be picked based on the results - and those students will be allowed to be part of the joint Arwing testing program.”

Students murmured amongst themselves, no doubt curious about who would be picked for the qualifying tests. Fox was already busy flicking through his email, refreshing the page every so often.

“Space Dynamics is on the leading edge of space-faring technology - and a major donor to the Academy.” The headmaster’s tired looking face smiled as his golden eyes swept across the crowd. “No matter who is chosen, I’m sure you’ll all do CFA proud!”

The students clapped, quite a few people seemingly interested in the events. Fox had to wonder how many of those emails were going to be sent.

“Well, that’s all for today I’m afraid.” the tiger chuckled softly, taking a step back from the podium. “Be sure to check your email today. Students that qualify will have until the end of the week to register their interest in the qualification exam.”

And with that, everyone started to stand up, students filing their way out. Fox and Wolf shuffled along as well, the smaller vulpine trotting in Wolf’s shadow.

At least, until he heard the voice of the tiger call out his name, his pointed ears twitching as he turned.

“Ahhh, a moment if you could, Mr. McCloud.” the elder tiger smiled, that same tired one he had flashed to the rest of the gathered crowd.

Sensing that his mate was no longer in tow, Wolf turned, peering over his shoulder curiously, head tilting slightly. Like a boulder in a stream, students had to flow around the hulking lupine - at least until Fox gave him a wordless “I’ll catch up with you later” wave, prompting him to continue on.

“Sorry about that!” Fox finally answered, a sheepish smile crossing his face as he rubbed his forearm.

“Aahh.. If I remember correctly, that’s your roommate isn’t it? Mister O’Donnell?” The tiger closed the gap, still holding his warm, but weary smile.

“O-oh! Yeah, it is.” Fox answered quickly, his thumbs looping in his pockets. He had to wonder what the dean wanted with him - why stop him of all people?

“That’s good to hear!” The tiger smiled wider, almost looking like a pleased grandfather. “I always enjoy hearing that my students get along. It helps promote a better learning environment.”

If only he knew just how well.

“Y-yeah, I suppose so -” Fox stopped, his mouth hanging open, the realization hitting him that he couldn’t remember the tiger’s name.

Easily picking up on this, the elder feline laughed, his voice raspy but endearing. “Hahaha! Bernard Herdman.” he answered, holding out his pink padded hand.

Fox reached out his own, giving the extended hand a shake. “Fox McCloud.”

“Hohoh! No need for introductions on your end, my boy. I know all about you!” he smiled warmly. “I’m sorry I haven’t had a chance to personally greet you before now.”

Fox’s head tilted curiously at the comment, his hand slowly unfurling from around Bernard’s.

“Oh - yes!” he said, almost as if remembering something. “I hope your accommodations are treating you well!”

Fox had wondered about that - why he ended up in such a nice dorm, especially when compared to Bill’s room. Guess he had his answer. “Oh! Just fine, it’s great!”

“Goood, good!” the tiger continued to hold that time-worn smile, nodding slowly. “I was excited to hear about your interest in enrolling, if I’m honest. I don’t think I’d be exaggerating if I said your father is highly revered in the Cornerian military. The man was responsible for spearheading the Aparoid skirmishes!”

Fox honestly didn’t know the full extent of his father’s accomplishments - the elder McCloud seeming to prefer avoiding details on the topic. “O-oh.. Well, I just wanted to follow in my father’s footsteps.” he chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head, fingers working through his cream colored mohawk.

“Always good! And from what I’ve seen, you’re an exemplary student so far!” The older feline laughed, “Perhaps even better than your father.”

Fox blinked, a small blush forming over his face as he heard that. ...Better than his own dad?

“Hohoh! Don’t get me wrong - James is one of the best pilots Corneria has ever seen.” the older tiger chuckled under his breath. “Aahh… But I’m getting off-track. Seems to happen more often in my old age.” he smiled again wearily.

“I just wanted to check to see if you’re doing alright.” Bernard said, reaching a hand out, putting it gently over Fox’s shoulder. “I was informed about your abduction and wanted to know if you were alright resuming classes. If you need time to recover from your ordeal I can -”

“That won’t be necessary, sir.” Fox interrupted respectfully. “I’m just fine - and it was only for a day. In fact, it happened kinda early on spring break anyway.” he chuckled softly, rubbing along his shoulder.

“Well.. If you need anything, let me know.”

“Will do!” Fox smiled, giving the older tiger a nod. Even though he felt awkward about the special treatment, he had to admit, the support felt nice.

Bernard simply chuckled, clapping the smaller male’s shoulder gently before retreating his hand. “Well, I’ve held you long enough. Off to class - don’t want you to be late on my account.”

Fox nodded, giving the feline a curt wave as he hoisted his bag further over his shoulder before heading out the nearby door.

________________

“Did you get an email?”

“Huh..?” Fox asked distractedly, his face pulling up from his plate, having taken a chomp out of his sandwich.

“Did. You. Get. An. Email??” Bill asked, leaning forward in his chair, staring intensely at Fox with those brown eyes of his. “I bet you did! There’s *no* way you didn’t.”

Indeed, Fox had checked on his way to his first class - the email already waiting and unopened.

“Oh, yeah - I was kinda surprised.”

“Liaaar.” Bill huffed as he leaned back in his chair, taking a chomp out of the hotdog he was having for lunch. “I saw you with the dean.” he said, slightly muffled from the food in his mouth.

“Jeeze, what are you, my stalker?” Fox finally laughed before taking another bite of his sandwich, his tail swaying idly behind him.

The pair of them were currently enjoying lunch together in one of the sub cafeterias - a cozy nook compared to the one in the main building.

“Well, congrats I guess.”

Fox tilted his head, emerald orbs looking over the disappointed canine. “Did… You not get one?”

“Nope!” Bill replied, propping an elbow onto the table, his chin pressing into a closed fist. “It’s not like my grades were the best, I guess.”

A pang of guilt went through Fox, having remembered just how excited his friend was to try piloting the prototype aircraft.

The vulpine opened his mouth to say something - at least until he felt the floor start to subtly shake. He turned his head, green eyes swiveling until he spotted the massive figure of Wolf thudding through the room, the tops of his ears dangerously close to grazing along the tiled ceiling.

“There y’are!” he grunted, making his way over to fox, yoinking a chair out next to him before dropping himself in, taking an absurd amount of space.

Bill’s eyes were practically bugging out of his head in the meantime, flicking up and down the expanse of the titanic lupine.

“Oh, hey~” Fox said with a smile, his tail starting to wag behind him, the cream colored tip brushing along the floor. “Classes go alright?”

“MMmh… Yeah, I guess. Engine basics is a bitch.” he smirked, reaching over, stealing an apple slice off of Fox’s plate before popping it into his maw, giving it a crunch.

“Hey! Get your own!” Fox pushed on him playfully, only succeeding in shoving his own, lighter self away.

Wolf’s singular gaze swiveled over to Bill, who was still sitting there, partly slacked jawed. “So.. This the guy y’told me about?”

“Oh, yeah!” Fox nodded quickly. “Wolf, meet Bill - Bill, Wolf~” The vulpine smiled as he leaned subtly against Wolf’s massive, hirsute limb. “We’ve known each other since middle school, he’s pretty cool.”

Bill’s tail started to wag around despite himself, enjoying the compliment. “H-hi… I’m uh, Bill Grey.” He reached out, holding his grey furred hand for a shake.

One that was completely engulfed by Wolf’s monstrously massive mitt after a moment. “Ey~ Wolf O’Donnell. Fox has a good taste in guys - so yer probably alright in my book.” he said, flashing the smaller canine one of signature, toothy smirks.

Bill swiveled his gaze over to Fox, “Heeeyy… You didn’t say you told your boyfriend about me!~”

Wolf felt a small flutter inside his meaty chest at the word “boyfriend.” If Fox was going around and telling people about it, then…

“What? Only good things - I promise.” Fox held his hands up disarmingly, giving them a slight wave as he smiled innocently.

A soft buzz coming from Bill’s pocket seemed to catch his attention, the canine reaching in to silence what was no doubt his phone. “Aauugh… Sorry guys! I gotta get to my next class..” He hung his head, letting out a sigh.

“Alright! Catch you later, yeah?” Fox asked with a smile, giving his friend a wave.

“You bet!” Bill replied, hurriedly grabbing up his plate before scurrying away, leaving Fox alone with his mate.

“He’s cute.” Wolf said simply.

“And he’s into girls.” Fox added.

“Shame.” the lupine sneered, watching as the grey furred male slipped out the font doors.

Fox gave his mate a playful elbow into his side - something he knew wouldn’t even have a chance of hurting him.

“What?~ I’m jus’ sayin’.” the larger lupine snickered, sneakily slipping a few meaty digits under the back of Fox’s shirt, stroking up and down the small of his back, tracing along his spine.

Fox shook his head before giving his sandwich another chomp, happily chewing on the contents now that his lover was in close proximity.

“So.. Anythin’ good fer lunch today?”

“Oh, uhhh… Hotdog and hamburger day, apparently.” Fox answered, gulping down the mouthful.

“Original.” Wolf snickered, adding a few more fingers until his entire, meaty hand slid under Fox’s shirt, slowly rubbing up and down his back.

Unable to help himself, Fox groaned softly, letting his eyes roll shut. The contact felt so good, those padded digits massaging into the otherwise sore small of his back. “MMhhhh…”

“You are *so* cute.” Wolf rumbled, his grin hiking higher over his masculie mug as he worked his digits in slow, deliberate circles.

“Yeah, well… NNhh… Hard chairs suck..” he mumbled softly, propping himself with an elbow on the table, loving every second of Wolf’s ministrations. “MMhh.. Since when were you so good with your fingers..?” he mumbled under his breath, leaning a little harder over his propped elbow.

Wolf’s face lit up like an idiot child who just told the worst joke.

“UUugghh.. You know what I mean.” Fox groaned, shaking his head before putting his face into a palm.

Wolf laughed, his deep voice shaking the smaller vulpine to the core as he continued to wear his toothy grin. “Mm… Lots of practice~” he rumbled, having leaned in close to whisper into his mate’s ear - a sensitive spot, or so he had learned over the last few months.

Fox had to bite back a moan as his eyes threatened to roll back in his head, feeling the warm breath waft along the sensitive fur lining his pointed ears. “HHhhrrff.. J-jerk..” he grunted under his breath, face starting to warm up as those meaty digits pushed further up his back, lifting his shirt.

Wolf’s good eye flicked around, noticing that the pair were starting to attract a few stares from nearby students. Slowly, he pulled his hand out of the back of Fox’s shirt, granting the pleasure washed vulpine a brief reprieve.

Fox slowly sat back up, giving his mate another playful elbow before going back to his meal.

“So.. Any other classes left?~” Wolf asked, his voice practically a pleased purr.

“Oh, uhh.. No - not really, just gotta study for a few hours. Why?”

“Mm… Why don’t you come to the gym with me?”

Fox thought about it. Up until now, he *had* been going to the Academy’s gym in his off time - a perfect excuse to get away from his hulking roommate. ...But now things were different.

“C’mon. It’ll be fun~ I promise.” Wolf grinned wide, trying his best to look innocent - which was a complete failure thanks to his rough, lupine features. “Besides, a good workout helps the brain too, yeah?”

Fox couldn’t help but picture Wolf in the gym, heavy muscles in motion as he outsized and out-lifted every other guy. “Uhh… S-sure?” he stammered, his face growing a little more red, having to fight the growing pressure in his oversized groin as he huffed under his breath.

“Now that’s what I wanna hear! C’mon!” Wolf boomed excitedly, snatching his smaller boyfriend by the wrist before practically dragging him out of the cafeteria.

________________

Thunder rumbled outside as James leaned on the side of his bed, feet spread wide. The massive vulpine letting out a soft sigh as he looked out the window of the motel room, fat droplets spattering against it.

Peppy was supposed to meet him today - in their usual spot no less.

His emerald eyes looked around - the room was certainly spacious, for normal sized types at least. He had already taken the liberty of pushing the two beds together in a makeshift attempt to cobble together a wider laying space for his bulky body - and the one that was soon to join him.

The hulking vulpine leaned as he caught sight of a car pulling up next to his truck, the lights turning off. The massive figure of Peppy got out, quickly moving his hefty bulk as the deluge of rain soaked his cream colored jacket.

The door popped open, the lapine pushing his way through before shutting it behind his bulk giving the lock a soft click.

“Phhheww.. Rainin’ cats ‘n dogs out there!” the rabbit laughed, the ends of his grey ears flopping adorably as he beamed under his curtain of heavy beard at the seated hulk of a fox.

“Trouble getting here?” James asked, scooting over as much as he could, patting the bed with a massive hand for the lapine to sit with him.

“Nawww… Well - besides th’ weather. Ain’t seen a downpour like this in -”

A loud rumble of thunder interrupted the aged lapine, the lights dimming dangerously inside the room before going back to normal.

“... A while.” he finished, giving his head a shake. His jacket went off easily enough, Peppy depositing it onto the back of a nearby wooden chair, stretching, his crimson colored shirt practically clinging to his hulking torso, pulled taut around his beach ball of a belly.

“Heheh, yeah.” James chuckled, watching as the lapine kicked off his boots as well, revealing wide, powerful feet, the slightly smaller male pulling his pants off as well - with a fair bit of difficulty, shucking off his fatigues to reveal a pair of clinging white boxers.

“...Y’alright?” Peppy asked after a moment, tilting his head slightly as he peered over his swollen, hirsute pectorals. “It’s about Fox, ain’t it?” he said softly, moving his bulk with surprising grace over to his lover’s side, sliding up against his side, looping a heavily muscled arm around behind his back, a fat-padded bicep pressing into it.

“Yeah…” he replied quietly, his emerald eyes fixed to the floor - or at least the ends of his swollen, cream colored pectorals. Truth was, he had been avoiding thinking about his own son’s kidnapping - prefering to keep himself busy.

...And the fact that he had found out that Fox was gay.

Completely by accident of course, the older vulpine had stumbled upon it by inadvertently turning on his kit’s computer - being greeted by all sorts of lewd, heavily muscled images. But, he didn’t quite feel like sharing that info *quite* yet with his lapine lover.

“Well… I’m here fer ya.” Peppy said softly, leaning in, pressing his lips against the thick pillar that made up James’ neck, kissing a few times. His arm slid further around the hulking vulpine’s back, squeezing the larger male a little closer to him. “Y’wanna talk about it, hun?”

A small part of James always fluttered when aged lapine called him those kinds of pet names.

“I…” James started, his deep voice dying in his throat. “...How am I supposed to feel, Pep?” he asked quietly, his ears folding back as he hunched further forward, putting his meaty mitts into his lap. “My boy was kidnapped - and there was nothing I could do..”

Peppy let out a soft sigh, his trunk-like arm pulling back around so his large hand could massage up and down his lover’s back slowly. “I think ya already did all ya could.”

James turned his head curiously, looking over at his companion, his sunglasses sliding slightly between his swollen, hirsute pectorals, the lenses clipped on the over-stretched collar of his green shirt.

“Honestly, I’m proud of ya.” Peppy smiled, showing those buck front teeth as he beamed. 

The larger vulpine’s heart fluttered again.

“Y’always did a good job ridin’ the line between bein’ a carin’ father and bein’ too overprotective.” the lapine laughed softly, scratching at the bridge of his nose with a free finger. “I’m not sure I coulda done th’ same.”

James chuckled, feeling his mood lifting as he turned to his mate, sliding his arms around him, pushing him back onto the bed as he maneuvered around to lay over top of him. “You big softie... “ he whispered softly, his hands feeling over that rounded, soft middle in particular, loving the feel of the rounded thing wrapping around his own powerful core of distended middle.

Peppy snickered as James’s face went into the crook of his neck, kissing along it slowly, “N’aww.. Jus’ sayin’, y’know?” he said, letting out a soft groan as his lover gave his meaty neck a gentle nibble.

“Thanks for being around - for helping me raise Fox.” James said after a while, pulling back to look at his mate’s auburn eyes, a large hand reaching up to stroke over Peppy’s bearded cheek, scratching gently through the thick beard that covered a wide, masculine jaw. “He loves you too, y’know - you’re like a father to him.”

Peppy blushed, averting his gaze for a moment before flicking it back, “W-well.. He’s yer boy - and he’s jus’ like you.” The lapine’s meaty hands slid around the vulpine’s wing-like lats, feeling over his back as he slowly stroked over the object of his affection.

“MMhh..” James groaned softly, letting his eyes shut as he appreciated his lover’s ministrations. “Maybe… But, I think he’s better than me - or going to be.”

Peppy gave his lover a quizzical look.

James chuckled softly, almost in embarrassment, “I mean.. He’s a lot more tempered than I was at his age.”

“Ohhh…” Peppy said with a deep guffaw, shaking the room as he pulled his lover further over top of his heavily muscled body, their hairy bulk grinding together, making the combined beds groan with strain. “Haw, yeah - y’were a firecracker when you were young. Both of us gettin’ into mischief.” he paused, leaning up a little, his nose sliding against James’s, lips grazing as he spoke. “At least when we weren’t humpin’ each other silly…”

James moaned quietly as the lapine pushed into a deep kiss. The larger vulpine opened his mouth, tilting his head as their muzzles locked together, kissing each other with the passion only two lovers with such a storied history together could muster. “MMhhhh.. Mmmff… mmnn…”

A few strings of saliva connected their lower lips as they broke the kiss, the pair panting as they nuzzled along into each other. Cocks throbbed, the front of James’s pants bulging obscenely as Peppy’s boxers tented, revealing a generous portion of his pink pillar.

“I love you…” James said huskily, planting a few more slow kisses over Peppy’s lips, savoring the feeling of that bushy beard against his face. Initially he didn’t like the idea of him growing a beard, but quickly changed his mind after seeing how good it looked - and how it felt.

The lapine panted lewdly, his auburn eyes lidded as one of meaty mitts slid over the back of his lover’s head, grey furred fingers feeling through his lover’s mohawk of cream colored hair. “Don’t leave me…” he mumbled huskily under his breath, lifting his hips, grinding his trapped erection against his lover’s.

“I won’t, Pep… Never again..” he clasped hands with the heavily muscled lapine’s, thick digits twining together as they went back to kissing each other sensually, rocking their hips into each other, making the beds squeak and squeal under them.

He had regretted marrying Vixy. Despite there being plenty of reasons behind it, there were hardly any real ones. She was wealthy, and set up together by his own rich family - pressured to marry. Not that she had any qualms with such an arrangement, if it meant more money for her.

James pushed his face deeper into the crook of his lover’s neck, nibbling and kissing sensually, pouring his feelings out for the lapine as he panted quietly.

He knew he was gay long before their mairrage was arranged, having fallen for his classmate and best friend. One that he was lucky enough to reciprocate the same feelings.

Peppy groaned as he felt himself lifted, James’s hands having grabbed at his rounded, jutting rear, lifting him up. The lapine’s legs wrapped around the vulpine’s wide core of a middle, holding onto him.

But he knew he couldn’t have Peppy like that - society wouldn’t allow it. His dreams to be a pilot would have been dashed, a dream that him and his lover shared. They were lucky that their secret meetings up until this point stayed that way - their careers would have been over otherwise. After all, they would have been discharged if it was found out.

“Ohhhff… Nnhh.. Tha’s it, hun…” the lapine moaned out as he dropped his back onto the bed, his massive arms sprawling out above him as he lifted his rear, hiking it higher as he ground those lush glutes against his lover’s trapped, twitching bulge.

He was lucky to still have this. James had broken his best friend and lover’s heart, informing him of their wedding less than a month prior and practically cutting off all non-formal contact with the confused and hurt lapine.

He felt like he didn’t deserve this.

However, the moans that Peppy were making, his urgings, the fact that he stuck with him even after she had divorced and ran… That fact made him feel like maybe it was alright to have it again.

James pressed his lips to Peppy’s as he rocked his hips, slamming them against his ass teasingly, eliciting a few needy moans from the hulking lapine. “NNhhhh.. I love you so much… So, so much..” he growled under his breath, slipping his heavily muscled arms under his lover, lifting him slightly from the bed, using his strength to essentially hug his lover to his powerful chest. Swollen pectorals clashed, Peppy’s softer, hairier ones yielding to the firm muscle that made up James’s powerful planetoids.

“Hhaaww… Hhohh.. HHnnn… L-love ya too-!” Peppy moaned loudly as he felt his neck being nibbled again - a sensitive spot, and a button that James knew precisely how to hit.

However, the fact that their meetings were secret wasn’t entirely true. ...Vixy had found out when Fox was just a few years old. Even though the males had essentially ended contact with each other, it didn’t matter to the angry vixen. She had stumbled upon old files that belonged to James, private ones that contained messages between the two males - flirting, even discussion about locations for them to meet up for.. Activities.

James undid his pants, kicking them off along with the rest of his clothes, revealing his delicious mix of heavy muscle and off-season bulk smoothing him out. He did the same to his lover’s clothing, removing his shirt and boxers, licking his lips as he took in the delicious softer look of the rabbit below him.

She divorced him immediately, demanding a sizable alimony for her silence - something that James felt lucky that she kept.

“Please… C’mon, babe… Fuck me - Ah… ah need it so bad…” Peppy moaned in sheer need, lifting his ass up as he laid on his back, spreading his knees as he used those powerful, thick legs of his to lift his hips, his trunk-like thighs flexing and rippling.

With no one else to turn to, a devastated James desperately contacted his old lover. Things were icy at first, the lapine still hurt over the entire affair. In fact, James wasn’t even sure if Peppy would have given him the time of day if it wasn’t for Fox, the elder McCloud desperately needing help with raising his young kit.

“AAhhhhh… HaaaAAHHhh..” Peppy moaned out, his jaw slacked, tongue hanging out as he panted, being forced to curl on himself, his legs tightening around James’s sides, clinging around his distended middle. Truth be told, he loved the vulpine’s harder body pressing into his, beating out his own bulk with the more muscled mass he sported. His vivid pink shaft throbbed pinned between his own pectorals, being forced to hump between his own massive man-tits as James’s obsidian battering ram spread him wide. “HHnnhh-JAMES-!”

James leaned forward, putting his mouth around one of Peppy’s fat nipples, pulling on it with his teeth, suckling slowly even as those nubs started to ooze and dribble with creamy milk. He knew every button this rabbit had - every turn-on, and every sensitive spot. Slowly, more of his cock slipped into the moaning, writhing lapine, stretching him wide as copious amounts of precum lubed him up. “HHh… Never gonna let you go again…” he growled under his breath, thrusting his hips, working them forward and back as his meaty thighs rippled with raw brawn.

“P-please..! T-take me..-!” Peppy whined - or at least as much as his deep, rumbling voice could whine as he thudded his head back into the bed, grinding it back against his own mountainous traps. His wide, padded toes splayed, curling as his ankles dug into James’s back, the lapine holding onto his lover.

The bed creaked loudly under the combined weight of the two hulking father figures, shaking and rattling with every thrust of their monstrously large bodies. Before long, the legs simply gave out, cracking under the pressure as both of the beds and their occupants went dropping onto the floor.

...Not that it mattered to the pair of course, their feverish fucking going on unabated.

As much as Peppy was hurt by being abandoned by James - he was the only real love he had in his life. He couldn’t resist going back to him after everything in the vulpine’s life had collapsed. Especially now that he had a child to take care of. ...Something that Peppy secretly always wanted himself.

“Yeaah… NNNHhh… C’mon! Harder, hun!” Peppy moaned lewdly, his ears flopping onto the mattress above his head, his rounded middle pressed hard against James, his body half curled - unable to do much other than take the pounding that was given to him, his own cock plowing between both of their swollen pectorals, gushing precum.

Meanwhile James was starting to get worked up, thrusting harder and harder as a copious amount of precum slicked and filled his lover. Nothing was quite like Peppy - the way those big, hairy dimpled glutes wrapped and squeezed around his cock drove the larger male crazy. Thick digits pushed between them, grabbing at Peppy’s knob-like nips, giving them a hard pull before twisting.

The lapine let out a bellowing, needy moan as milk gushed from his swollen pectorals in a small deluge. “A-AAHH… HAAAHHH.. NNHHHH-!” he moaned loudly, bouncing himself over James’s lap as they slowly changed positions. He hugged himself around his lover, holding on as he sat over those monstrously thick thighs he sported, sitting over his lap as that cock shoved up and into him.

“NNhh.. Yeah.. Mmhh..-!” James moaned lewdly, leaning in, kissing his mate deeply, holding him close, one of his hands gripping into the short hair adorning his head.

Peppy’s legs unfurled from James’s sides, instead, planting those wide, powerful feet on the bed on either side of the male. He started to thrust himself up and down, using those industrial pistons for thighs as he started to power bottom himself over James’s monster of a member.

James bit his lower lip after they broke the kiss. Peppy may have been fun to fuck in various positions, but where he truely shined was when given the opportunity to power bottom. True to his rabbit nature, he had an absurd amount of power packed into those powerful legs, monstrously thick thighs and calves more than just for show - as he was demonstrating by pile driving himself down onto the vulpine’s throbbing length.

“HHhh.. MMhhhfff… My big bearded daddy…” James growled under his breath, starting to drool a tad as his body shook with pleasure, having to brace himself against the floor shattering slams of his lover.

“UUghhh.. HHnn… Tha’s right… Ya like that don’t ya!” Peppy replied having folded his arms behind his head, elbows going up to reveal bulging, wing-like lats that hung nearly down to his shelf of glutes. His hairy pits fluffed out like musky bushes, creamy white fur exposed as he slammed his ass down over that cock.

“NNNNNNhhh.. Y-yes!” James moaned lewdly, shaking as he grabbed over those bulging lats, one of his hands gripping at that bubbled, semi-soft ass, giving it a hard squeeze. He loved how perfectly Peppy’s tufted tail sat right over those mountains of bubbled cheeks, his thick digits stroking along it shakily.

“Who d'ya belong ta..?” Peppy grunted as he continued to slam down, his cock slapping over James’s chest, sinking between his pectorals, essentially pec fucking him in time with his power bottoming thrusts.

“Y-you! HHh… I-I belong to my big, strong bun-!” he moaned out loudly before being rewarded with a deep kiss from his lover. They had played this game plenty of times over the years, switching back and forth between dominant and submissive. ...But goddamn if James couldn’t help but feel weak-kneed at a strong, dominant Peppy.

Peppy continued to slam his hips down around that cock, feeling the head of it denting out his rounded, hairy middle. He reached a meaty mitt in, feeling it over, giving it a squeeze, eliciting a hard jet of precum from his lover. Sweat dripped from his body as he continued to work himself up and down, huffing and panting as he held his arms up over his head in that power pose.

James clung to his rabbit, moaning loudly as his biceps pressed into those meaty lats the lapine sported. He shook and shuddered, teetering on edge as his eyes rolled back in his head. He couldn't help but sink further down as his knees spread, the hulking vulpine weakening under his lover's onslaught.

"HHhff.. MMhhff.. Y'gonna cum fer me?" Peppy asked, his voice low and husky, continuing to pound mercilessly down over his lover's cock, keeping up an unerring rhythm as his monstrously thick thighs bulged.

The heavily muscled wall of vulpine couldn't take it anymore, his voice a mess of loud, yelling moans as he grappled around his lover, pushing him onto his back. His balls swelled, churning as they clenched, flexing as he unloaded gallons worth of cum deep inside his lapine lover, meaty fingers gripping into light grey fur.

Peppy let out a bellowing moan of his own, feeling his rounded gut gurgle and swell, bloating up with the sheer amount of molten seed that was being pumped into him. He humped his crotch, thrusting his vivid pink cannon of a cock between James's swollen planetoid rack of pectorals, grabbing onto those fat obsidian nipples as he gave a fierce tug.

"NNGgghAAAHH-!" James moaned loudly, trembling as his lover pulled his sensitive flesh in the throes of his nearly overwhelming orgasm. Nipples swelled, engorging as they started to gush as well, the two males coating each other as their hairy pectorals slammed together.

The hairy wall of rabbit couldn't hold back either, his cock throbbing as it unloaded as well, pulsating as it was trapped between both sets of shelf-like pectorals as he howled in pleasure. Rope after sticky rope of cum blasted across the room, slamming into the wall, making a mess as he bucked and twitched.

The two of them laid together, panting heavily, still coupled as they slowly came off of their high. James leaned down, pressing a slow kiss against Peppy's lips, savoring the thick beard tickling through his own short fur as he pushed deep into it.

Peppy moaned quietly in the kiss, reaching around to hug his mate tight, legs slipping around his sides, practically clinging to him as they stayed like that for minutes on end - simply savoring each other.

"Mmhh…" James mumbled softly, finally pulling off of his lover' maw, "..I think I needed that."

"...Feelin' better?" Peppy asked with a grin, sprawling back on the floor-bound mattress, his meaty arms sprawled over top of him as he laid there.

“Mmhh… Maybe a little.” he replied playfully, giving his mate a kiss on the cheek before slowly getting up. His obsidian log of a cock slid right out of Peppy, pulling out with a wet pop, the massive lapine shuddering as a moan slipped passed his lips.

“Goddamn… Y’fill me right up every time.” he huffed under his breath, a meaty mitt sliding over his distended middle, feeling over the taut drum as his digits slipped through the dense carpeting of hair.

"Not enough times as I'd like." James grinned, slowly moving off of his mate, making his way around the room, his wide, heavily muscled feet thudding across the carpeted floor towards the bathroom in the back.

"Haw! Y'can say that again." the large lapine added with a wide grin parting his thick curtain of beard. With a bit of effort, he managed to pull himself up onto his own wide pair of feet, letting out a groan as he stretched. "MMhhh… Startin' to get old." he mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah? Why don't you come get cleaned off, 'old man'~" James rumbled teasingly, beckoning his mate over with a sly smile, his tail wagging behind him as he leaned against the doorframe.

The hare just beamed, taking up his lover on the offer as he closed the gap, slipping in after him.

________________

James let out a contented sigh, stretching out his massive arms over his head - or at least as much as he could, given his extreme height, his knuckles accidentally grazing the ceiling of the room. After finishing their shower, Peppy and James had moved to the room next door, the hulking vulpine having ordered two in advance like usual - one for fun, and one to spend time together in.

Peppy bumped his rounded middle against the small of James's back, grinning wide as he savored the casual, affectionate contact with his lover. "MMhh… Well, tha' was nice. Nothin' quite like a long steamy shower after some equally steamy sex."

“MMhhh… You’re tellin’ me.” James added with a soft chuckle, grinding himself back against Peppy slowly, enjoying the small moment together with him. Lazily, he broke the contact, shuffling his meaty, padded feet as he made his way over to the pair of pushed together beds, slowly dropping himself down onto it, laying on his wide mountain range of a back.

The hare joined his lover shortly after, sprawling out after shucking his robe off, the garment dropping to the floor as he slid along James’s side, spooning it. One of his meaty legs slid over the vulpine’s, his wide padded feet casually playing with those orange furred stompers. He casually looked around the room, his mouth quirking curiously, "Ain't this th' room we were in last time we had fun?" 

"Mmhm." James answered, emerald eyes rolling to look at the meaty hare, his right arm lifting up to loop around behind him. "Hired the same crew to clean my place."

Peppy cocked one of his bushy eyebrows, "Eh..?"

"I uhh… Mm… Mighta had some fun after Fox moved out." the herculean vulpine said, his face heating up with embarrassment.

"Jesus, James!" Peppy laughed, his booming voice shaking the walls, "How long ya last fer? Few days?"

"Uhh.." his mind thought back to when his kit was snuggled to his rounded middle when he blew his first load - not even before he left.

"UUHh.. The, uh, next day." he chuckled nervously, reaching up with his free arm, rubbing the back of his head slowly, thick digits working through the thick creamy mohawk he sported between his pointed ears.

The massive hare simply laughed, his meaty mitt sliding over his lover's chest, tracing over those mountainous mounds as he squeezed gently, his palm pressing down over that fat obsidian nipple he sported. "Heh. Surprised ya didn' call me over.~"

Shit, that was right! Now that Fox wasn't living in the house, they didn't have to keep using the motel in secret, the realization hitting James.

Peppy laughed again, a deep gut laugh as he saw the expression across the vulpine's face, "Aahhh… Good t' see some thin's don' change." He leaned over, giving his lover a firm kiss on the cheek, his thick beard tickling through James's short fur. "Mmh… My big dummy."

"H-hey! I have some good sense!" James huffed defensively even as he leaned into that kiss.

"MMh… Yeah - havin' th' good sense t' stick with me.~" Peppy purred, reaching up from those pectorals to stroke along his lover's meaty jaw, caressing it before using that hand to tilt his head. He pressed a slow kiss to the McCloud's lips as he let out a low, pleased rumble.

"Mmmhh… See? Told ya.." James whispered, his voice low and husky as his lips brushed against the lapine's as he spoke, nuzzling the end of his padded nose against Peppy's pink.

Peppy let out a long "hmmm" with a smug smirk, having pushed himself half over top of his lover, auburn eyes lidded as he looked down into his lover's emerald green. 

The pair just laid together, basking in each other's bulk for the longest, fingers trailing through fur and hair as they laid there, enjoying the sound of the subtle rumbling of the thunder in the background along with the heavy droplets splattering against the roof.

"Mmm.. Things are startin' t' come to a head soon…" Peppy finally said, his voice switching to a serious tone.

"Andross?"

"...Yeah."

James's jaw clenched slightly before exhaling. "Any new leads?"

"Mm.. Just one so far."

"..Name?"

"O'Donnell."


	17. Chapter 17

Falco grunted under his truck, his body halfway stuffed under it, the large vehicle jacked up a fair bit into the air due to the avian's large size. The sounds of him clanking about echoed in his garage, the door wide open, the busy bird otherwise enjoying the nice weather - a stark contrast to just a few weeks ago when Fox visited.

...Fox.

He couldn't help but think about the vulpine, the turning of his wrench slowing.

So much had happened in such a small span of time - it hardly seemed real. Finding out Fox was gay.. Finding out that he himself enjoyed other males - it was all a shock to the bodybuilder bird. Plus the fact Fox - his childhood friend was stolen right from under him.

And then there was Wolf…

He didn't trust the lupine at first - especially with how they first met, clasping together as they wrestled over an injured Fox during their misunderstanding. Though, he found his mind changing the more time he spent around the massive wolf. It was clear that he cared a lot about Fox - Falco could tell by the way he looked at the vulpine when he thought nobody was watching.

Falco kept his massive arm working, his pillar of a forearm rippling as individual bands of muscle rolled and bulged, his meaty, feathered mitt wrapped tightly around his wrench.

He had a feeling things would be fine, despite his personal fears. After all, he loved Fox - and he loved him back - and that was good enough for him.

However, a set of hands tickling along his sides completely snapped the bird out of his reverie.

Falco squirmed and thrashed under his car, laughing and booming as his sensitive sides were touched all over, the avian accidentally banging his head against the undercarriage of his truck.

"GGHAAAhHH-! SS-STOP..-!" his voice boomed, squirming as he slapped away the set of hands. In a rage, he pulled himself out, sliding along the hard concrete - not a fun thing to grind your back against - no matter how much muscular padding.

Falco blinked as he squinted up into the bright light. A female figure stood above him, grinning stupidly. A house cat with pink fur, long white hair, and violet eyes.

"KATT-!" Falco barked in annoyance, rubbing over his head where he had clonked it, "Can't you go bother someone else?!"

"Is that any way to treat a girl?~" the teasing voice of Katt Monroe purred, smirking down at the seething avian. She played with a snow white curl of her hair, taking a few steps back to lean against the tool shelf lining the wall behind her.

"What do you want?" Falco asked in annoyance, meaty mitt still gently caressing along his skull, feeling a slight bump beginning to form.

"Do I need a reason to drop by and say hi to my booooyfriend?~" she asked, fluttering her eyes at the bodybuilder sized bird as he started to stand up.

Falco grunted in response under his breath as he ascended to his full height, the undersides of his pectorals eye-level with the pink colored feline. He wore a plaid shirt today, blue, checkered, straining around his massive torso with the front unbuttoned to let his meaty pectorals breath - something that wasn't lost on the female feline.

"Myyy.. You're looking good today, Falco. Lil bit of engine grease does wonders for your feathers~" she cooed playfully, reaching out, the tips of her fingers touching the pheasant's swollen pectorals, sliding through the short plumage that covered them.

"Hey! Hands off-!" he barked, pulling back, one of his massive arms going up, revealing a meaty lat that pushed its way out, a dark splotch where he had started soaking through the pits of his shirt.

"You knooow… Most girls would find that kinda gross - but I think it's pretty hot." Katt snickered, not even missing a beat as she pulled her fingers back, going back to twiddling with her hair playfully, her violet eyes sliding up and down Falco's bodybuilder frame like he was a slab of meat for sale.

"Oh, really? I wouldn't know." Falco replied flatly, clearly not amused with the feline or her comments. "And I'm *not* your boyfriend!"

Katt… Good gods. She had latched herself to him since high school. Falco had no idea what he had done to deserve her ever-clinging presence, but he could never seem to be rid of her. She had convinced herself that Falco was "her man," and nothing short of them being a happy couple would suffice.

"Oh, come on pretty bird~" Katt purred, trotting around Falco's sides, her heels clicking over the cement floor, "It's not like you have any other girls in your life."

"Yeah?! I'll have you know I'm taken!" He said without thinking, his face heating up after he realized what he just barked out.

"...Oh really?~" Katt slid along his side, propping her back against the side of Falco's suspended truck, looking him up and down skeptically. "And who is she? Someone I know?"

Falco couldn't tell if she was asking out of curiosity or jealousy.

"I.." Falco started, his face heating up further, a visible blush creeping across his masculine features. "Yeah, I got someone.."

Katt's brow raised higher, her arms folding over her endowed chest, lifting slightly - something Falco swore she was trying to do on purpose. "Really?~ Well, mind if I meet this mystery *person*?" She rolled her head, tossing some of her long bangs out of the way, her feline eyes keeping a lock on Falco's face, "After all, I *do* want to congratulate the woman who managed to show me up~"

A buzz from Falco’s pocket saved him from answering that question. The ringtone was a special one he picked out for Fox - a punchy theme from one of the vulpine’s favorite animated shows. “H-hol’ on a sec..” Falco waved a meaty hand at the cock eyed female. The massive avian fished into his pocket, pulling his phone out before giving it an answer, putting it next to his head. 

“Hello?”

“Heeey~!” Fox’s voice purred warmly from the other end, doing a number at melting away the tension Falco was carrying.

“Hey!” Falco answered back, a goofy smile plastering across his face as he pulled himself away from the truck, taking a few idle steps further out of his garage as he held his phone to the side of his face. “How’s uh.. How’s it goin’?~” he asked, stumbling with his words cutely. Fox was the only one who could make him act like this - like a nervous girl on her first date.

“Just the usual, classes suck, Wolf takes up all my space.” Fox laughed, his voice still a warm, affectionate glow over the phone.

Katt’s manicured brow continued to rise higher as she tightened her arms under her bosom, her jaw starting to clench. ...Was this his new girlfriend? He shifted gears awfully fast when his phone rang - and the way he’s talking with her all care-free… She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. 

Falco simply laughed, able to picture the massive wall of lupine mooshing Fox about - after all, he got to see enough of that with their short stay together.

“Oh, apparently we’re testing some new ships!” Fox added, for lack of any other conversation that was coming to mind. He had no idea if Falco was interested in that sort of thing, however.

However, the bird’s eyes did light up at the statement, moving around to the front of his truck as he leaned against it, “Really? What kinda engine do they use? What’s the model?”

Fox paused for a short moment, obviously surprised at Falco’s interest, let alone specific questions, “O-oh… Uh… I’m not sure, actually! It’s called an Arwing - from Space Dynamics. I’m not sure on the specifics yet though, since they’re experimental.”

Falco snapped his free fingers, seeming genuinely disappointed to hear.

“...Since when were you into ships?” Fox asked curiously, interested to see this new part of his mate he just accidentally uncovered.

“Oh, hah - it ain’t really ships specifically - engines, components…” he babbled slightly, slipping his free hand into his pocket, meaty feathered thumb tracing the edges of the denim idly. “Just have a hobby with that sort of thing. You kinda called me while I was workin’ on my truck.” he laughed, smiling like a doofus. Talking about his hobby felt more exciting than usual - something about sharing it with someone he loved being a new, pleasurable experience for the bodybuilder bird.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d figure you had aspirations to be a mechanic..~” Fox purred on the other end of the phone, a giggle filtering through his adorable (to Falco) voice.

The heavily muscle pheasant’s face warmed up, a blush creeping across his masculine features as he reached up, smoothing back his mullet of feathers, “H-hey..! I mean..” he paused, thinking about it. ...Was it really a bad thing? After all, he liked it a lot more than his current construction job. “Maybe - it’s jus’ been a hobby thing. I’m not sure if I’m good enough to be an actual mechanic though.”

“I’m sure you could take classes or something~” Fox added supportively, the vulpine suddenly wishing he could hug his bird through the phone.

Katt had moved around the corner of the truck to stare at Falco, her eyes flipping from the phone to his almost giddy, reddened face. ...How could she have been beaten so thoroughly? She had never been able to make him act like that - or make those faces. Who was this mystery woman, and how the *hell* did she get him wrapped around her finger so completely?

“Haha.. *Me*? Taking *more* classes after escapin’ high school?” Falco laughed, his deep voice booming as he adjusted the phone in his grip, slipping further around his truck, subconsciously moving away from the ever creeping closer Katt.

“It was just a thought.” Fox added, the sound of him thumping around in his dorm room filtering through the phone call. “Besides, I can’t imagine you’re too happy working with your dad.”

Falco cringed slightly. “Yeah… But, I mean, at least I got a well paying job right out of school, y’know? Don’t got all that fancy money like your family has.” the bodybuilder bird poked back.

“Wh… I-it’s not like I had to pay to get into the Academy!” Fox stammered on the other end, his face heating up - not that Falco knew about that.

Katt huffed under her breath, growing visibly frustrated with the lack of attention, feeling completely left out. Not a new feeling, but one that was stronger than ever as she watched Falco in his phone call.

"I'm jus' messin' with ya, Fox-face." Falco snickered, grinning as he moved over to his work bench, pulling out a rag from his toolbox before heading back to the front of his truck, giving the headlights a wipe.

A rumbling came from Fox's side of the call, a deep, unintelligible sound making its way through. "Heeeyy.. You talkin' t' bird stud?" the voice of Wolf finally picked up by the mic.

"Y-yeah.. J-jeez, don't you have a class to get to?!"

"Yeah, but I still got five minutes." Wolf purred back teasingly. 

Falco had a feeling the massive lupine was no doubt smothering him with that absurdly muscled body of his. The front of his pants tightened slightly as imagined images filtered through his head. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he found it hot when Fox was handled like that - even if it wasn't by his own hand.

"Sorry about that." Fox sighed with a soft giggle, no doubt shaking his head on the other end. "So uh… You still up for this weekend?"

Falco thought for a while, his mind drawing a blank as a long, "Uuhhhh.." shook from his heavily muscled chest.

"..You know - going to the Chop Shop? I still want that steak."

"O-oh! Oh, yeah!" Falco added, his eyes widening - he had completely forgotten.

Fox simply snickered on the other end.

Katt raised her eyebrow even further, having taken to slinking further back in Falco's garage, the feline in information gathering mode, her pointed ears swiveling as he listened to him speak. Apparently he was dating a fox of some kind.. And they were going out to eat this weekend - and at a place she was familiar with to boot.

...How very interesting~

“Hey, I gotta get going, though. I got a class to get to.”

Falco tilted his head slightly. “You have class today? I thought it was your break day.”

Fox sounded like he was stumbling around, the sound of a drawer clacking shut on his end of the conversation. “Oh! Yeah, I’m going to take some kickboxing lessons! I figured it might be a good idea since… Well, y’know.” Fox’s voice trailed before continuing, “I got Bill going with me, since he sounded interested too.”

Phew, good - Bill was going to be with him. All three of them were pretty good friends through school - it was just Fox and Falco that were on a more personal level, even back then. Falco couldn’t help but feel anxious about the idea of Fox going out and about on his own - especially after the last incident, however…

“You still there?” Fox asked, mistaking the thoughtful pause as a drop in their connection.

“Oh! Yeah! Yeah…” Falco said distractedly, his emerald eye catching Katt still staring at him from the corner. “What made ya pick kickboxing? You never really struck me as the type.”

“Well, uhh…” Fox said, sounding almost embarrassed, “I’ve uhm… Always been good with my legs, I guess.”

Falco’s beak split into a wide smirk as he adjusted the phone a little higher against his head. “Oh, y’don’t need to remind me of that, Fox-face~”

A flustered noise shook through Falco's phone as the vulpine fidgeted on the other end. "HHmmf.. W-well.. It's the only self-defense class in the area. It's only a little ways outside campus, so we're gonna walk there."

"Mm… Alright. Jus'.. Stay safe, alright?" Falco asked, his expression softening as he turned his broad back to Katt, taking a step outside of the garage idly.

"Don't worry! I'm sure if I get in trouble, Bill's high pitched screams will scare 'em off." Fox laughed.

Falco found himself laughing as well, one of his large hands going up, thick fingers working through the long plumage of his mullet. "Alright, alright… Have fun, or whatever, alright? And uh.." he paused, his face warming up as he whispered, "I love you."

"Love you too!" Fox replied readily, seemingly more comfortable with the phrase than his avian lover.

"Heheh.." Falco chuckled, a warm fuzzy feeling radiating in his big, meaty chest, "Alright. Talk to you later~"

"Byyyye~" Fox practically sing-songed through the call before it clicked softly, hanging up.

The hulking avian let out a soft sigh through his nostrils, a dumb smile plastered across his face as he looked down at his phone.

"So - that sounded like you had fun~" Katt's voice suddenly spoke right next to Falco, startling the bodybuilder bird.

"HHHgg-! K-Katt!" he started in frustration, his face warming up in a mix of embarrassment and resentment at the pestering feline.

"I'm just saying. You seem to really like this mystery girl..~ I'm surprised I've never even heard of her until just now. It *has* to be someone from our class." She smiled, that toothy feline smile.

"Hhrrmph-!" Falco grunted indignantly as he crossed his massive arms over his chest, looking incredibly imposing as his muscled torso filled his shirt to the limit, fabric wrapping tight around the swollen muscular curves of his delts, pecs, and biceps. "Yeah? What makes ya say that?"

"Well, it's not like you go anywhere~"

"Jesus, Katt-! You stalkin' me or something?"

"Oh, honey." Katt laughed, a condescending sound as she brought her fingers up under her chin. "It's no secret that you don't go anywhere. You're a big meaty homebody. You work out, you go to work, you work on your truck."

Falco's face flushed even harder - was he really that boring..?

"Don't worry. *I* don't have a problem with that. Like I said, it's pretty hot - especially if it lets you keep this biiig beefy bod." she purred teasingly, reaching out with a finger, tracing them into the deep ravine between his pectorals where the fabric of his shirt had been sucked into.

Normally, Falco wouldn't have objected to the touch of a female - especially if they were admiring his body like this. ...But that was before Fox - before that vulpine had changed his life and showed him what he *really* wanted out of a mate.

Now a female's touch was alien, unwanted even.

Katt frowned, her brows furrowing as the bird jerked back again, taking a full step away from her. What a difficult pheasant to read.

"I… I need to take a shower!" Falco suddenly barked awkwardly, his face still a shade of red. He marched himself right past Katt, heading into his garage, slipping into his house through the connecting door.

The sound of the lock clicking from the other side wasn't missed by the feline.

Katt let out a huff as she crossed her arms, pouting. "Fine. Be that way!" she yelled after the door, rolling her eyes. Her gaze lingered for a few long seconds at the closed door before deciding to turn on her heel, leaving for now.

After all, she had a perfect opportunity later, thanks to what she overheard.

________________

Fox clicked the side button on his phone, the screen going black as he dropped the device gently onto covers of his bed. He couldn't help but smile after his conversation, tail wagging behind him across the bed slowly.

Across the room, Wolf shuffled about, haphazardly tossing his laptop and a few other things into his bag before giving it a zip and hefting it around one of his monstrously large shoulders. The strap strained, being pulled to the limit as it dangled around over his mountainous muscled back.

Fox couldn't help but stare at massive muscle incarnate in motion, leaning forward as he put his hands in his lap, emerald green orbs trailing after every movement - especially when the older lupine had bent over, presenting those monster-sized glutes.

Wolf let out a grunt as he suddenly felt something press against his big, meaty, bubbled ass - particularly a set of arms looping around them, trying to squeeze them together. "What'cha doin', Pup?" he asked with a smug purr, his steel blue tail wagging slowly, slipping around over Fox's back.

"N-nothin'-!" Fox stammered as he nuzzled those glorious mounds, pushing his nose along the denim groove between those mounded cheeks.

"Uh huh…" Wolf rumbled with a snicker, leaning a little further, pushing those bubbled glutes out, the tops of them visible from over the top of his painted on shorts.

Fox continued to nuzzle pushing his padded nose under the base of Wolf's tail, taking in the massive male's musky scent as he shuddered.

"...Don't you have t' get goin'?" Wolf snickered under his breath, giving those glutes a teasing flex, bubbled mounds rolling into banded croissants as the denim of his shorts creaked.

"MMhhh…."

"Fox."

"MMnnhhffmmhf…."

Wolf shook his head, a wide smile plastered across his masculine, rough featured face. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but this was incredibly cute, and he didn't want it to end. However, he had to go as well - and as much as a part of him wanted to just rail Fox right then and there, he knew the vulpine wouldn't be happy with it in the end. "Fox, c'mon."

"Fffff… fiiine…" he mumbled under his breath, seemingly taking a great effort to peel himself from those glorious glutes, dropping down onto his rear, tail curled around his side. "I better get some of that when I get back."

Fox's attitude towards sex had changed a lot since his incident - actively asking for it, even pushing his way onto Wolf. Something that the older lupine practically had to coax out of the previously prudish vulpine. Still… He couldn't say no to that.

"I'll save a slice of cake for ya." the massive wall of Wolf laughed, giving his rear one last teasing clamp, glutes slamming together as the fabric of his shorts groaned audibly. After double checking to make sure he had everything, he got down onto a knee, maneuvering his massive body down, pecs pushing over his boyfriend before giving him a slow, passionate kiss.

"MMmMMmm.." Fox moaned softly, turning his head into the kiss, lightly muscled arms going up, wrapping around Wolf's pillar of a neck, draping over his mountain range of traps.

"Love you." Wolf rumbled, his voice a low, husky tone as he spoke, his mouth still wrapped slightly over Fox's muzzle before he pulled back. One of his massive mitts reached out, sliding along Fox's face, stroking along it and under his chin, scratching gently.

Fox's face was a warm shade of red, panting slightly after that passionate kiss. He eagerly leaned into that massive mitt, nuzzling his face into it, letting out a pleased groan as those digits worked under his chin - a secret weak spot.

A warm, fuzzy feeling bloomed inside of Wolf's chest as he simply watched his lover be completely wrapped around his fingers - or rather his fingertips. He was grinning like an idiot, an endearing sight, even with all of the sharp lupine fangs in his maw.

*Guess this is what love feels like…*

Eventually the scratching stopped, Fox having to take a moment to clear his head before looking back up at the massive male, "Love you too…" he finally answered, wrapping his arms around his wolf tightly, nuzzling into his chest.

"Feelin' a lil clingy, are we?~" Wolf teased, his massive mitts sliding up and down Fox's back slowly, working slow circles over it, eliciting another soft groan from his vulpine boyfriend.

Fox huffed under his breath, taking mild offense, using it to peel himself off of the larger male, taking a step back to smooth down his fur. "M-maybe.." he mumbled under his breath, looking down at the watch adorning his wrist. "I gotta get goin', though. I promised I'd meet Bill outside of his room."

"Oh yeah! Y'goin' to that self-defense class or whatever?" Wolf asked curiously, having turned to get the rest of his stuff packed up, both into his pockets and his bag.

"Yeah! Kick boxing - it's not too far from campus. Figured I should learn some self-defense after being kidnapped and all." his voice trailed, the vulpine rubbing at his shoulder.

"Mm.. Don't they offer classes here? Seems a lil weird y'gotta go out."

Fox couldn't tell if Wolf was just idly asking, or he actually seemed concerned with his boyfriend going out without him. Either way Fox laughed softly, "Oh, they don't teach that until your second year - there's a full physical and stuff y'gotta do. I just wanted to get a head start, I guess."

Wolf snickered, leaning down, planting a kiss between Fox's eyes. "Mm.. My lil straight A nerd~" Wolf teased, flashing his lover a toothy smirk.

"Hey! I work hard for those grades!" Fox teased right back, turning, giving his bushy tail a flick, wapping it against Wolf's trunk-thighs.

"Well, give daddy a kiss before you go~" the hulking lupine teased, his voice a low, rough rumble as he watched his fox from above his swollen pectorals.

"D-Daddy..?" Fox blushed, his face turning a hot shade of red between his short fur as he sputtered, ears flattening back comically.

Wolf couldn't help bust into one of his signature gut laughs, shaking the whole room, having to reach up and wipe away a tear from his singular eye with a meaty finger, "Haaahh… Yer too easy to mess with, Pup."

"Ugh-!" Fox huffed, quickly gathering up his own things, stuffing his pockets before sticking his tongue out at the massive lupine, giving him a quick "Nyehh-!" Quickly, the vulpine simply tossed on a cream colored shirt, a pair of jeans, simple pair of shoes, and his signature crimson neckerchief.

Wolf still snickered, clearly amused with his boyfriend's reaction, simply watching him put out his outfit in a hurry with that singular violet eye. "You sure you love me?~" he purred teasingly, watching the vulpine make his way over to the door.

Fox flashed him a mischievous grin as the door hissed open automatically, "Mmm.. I don't know. Maybe you'll find out when I get back~"

"Kinky." Wolf growled back teasingly, giving his boyfriend a wave just as the door hissed shut behind him.

*God, who gave him the right to be so sexy?* Fox thought to himself, smiling even as he let out an exhale through his padded nostrils. He skipped his way down the first flight of stairs, ending up in the lobby before turning, heading down another flight to the lower level, his eyes flicking between door numbers before ending up in front of Bill's room.

Fox reached out, touching a finger on the glowing touchpad next to the door, purposely pressing a glowing bell shaped emblem. His ears swiveled, hearing a soft chime on the other side, followed by thudding and bumping around.

"Gimme a minute!" Bill's muffled voice came from the other end. 

...Did he lose track of time and forget?

Fox crossed his arms over his chest, taking a step back, his foot tapping impatiently. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long - he was already slightly late himself because of his shenanigans with Wolf.

*This is why it shouldn't be legal for him to be this hot.* Fox thought, crossing his arms over his chest, huffing. It was true - with Wolf in his life, it was a struggle to keep up his good grades - his massive, guffawing, musky, flexing self doing a number on his attention span.

Eventually the door hissed open, Bill making his way through. He was wearing a green pair of shorts and a grey tank top complete with a pair of white sneakers and a sleek smart watch - a snazzy attire that looked good on the dog, Fox nodding in approval.

"Sorry… I kinda, uh.." Bill started, reaching up, smoothing a messy patch of his hair down with a padded hand, "Overslept a bit. Ready now, though!"

Fox made a slight face, "Bill, it's almost noon."

"I-I know! I just took a nap, and uh.. Forgot to set my alarm." Bill admitted bashfully, his tail dipping down, the tip of it wiggling slightly.

Fox couldn't help but sigh, giving his head a shake, smiling even as he did. Same old Bill - too bad he was too cute to be mad at. Must be that domestic dog charm. "Eh, don't worry about it. I do it sometimes too."

The pair trotted along together, Bill's door hissing shut before locking automatically as they went, heading up the stairs and into the lobby.

"Oh, uh! Mind if I grab a drink?" Bill asked, tail wagging behind him after having dashed over to one of the vending machines lining the walls.

"Uh, we're already late.."

Bill, however, was already at the machine, flashing his student ID at it before punching a few buttons on the display. After a few moments, a pair of thunking sounds echoed from the bottom of the machine, Bill bending over to shove his arms into the slot below.

Fox couldn’t help it as his eyes wandered, locking onto the rear that was shoved out below that wagging, grey tail. Perhaps they stayed a little too long - Fox never having noticed how shapely his friend’s rear was until that moment, the vulpine mildly surprised. Did he work out..?

Bill returned back to Fox’s side, a can of Meownster Energy Drink in one, and a bottle of sweet tea in the other - Fox’s favorite. Obviously an attempt to either placate the vulpine, or possibly apologize.

"Thanks." Fox said, taking the bottle from Bill's out-stretched hand, giving the top a twist before taking a swig of the cold drink. However, he couldn't help but look a little closer at Bill's eyes, noticing they were a little red around the edges, the canine obviously tired despite his bright smile and wagging tail. "You doin' alright there?"

"Huh?" Bill asked, already trotting along beside Fox, the pair having made it out the door and down the sidewalk.

"...You didn't oversleep from a nap, did you~" Fox teased, giving the grey dog a side glance.

"Wh.. How'd you know?" Bill's fur bristled as he huffed, taking a deep drink from the elongated can. 

"Your eyes are red. Stay up late last night?"

"A-alright, fine! Yeah, I was! So what?" Bill puffed, taking another swig of his drink.

"Which anime was it?~" Fox practically purred, knowing more than a little about his friend's hobbies.

"Wh-"

"I bet it was one of those cute ones. Was it the Enchanted Maid?~" Fox continued to tease, a devious smirk plastered across his face.

"How did you..?" Bill slowed to a stop, his mouth hanging open in shock, arm dangling at his side as the other held his drink awkwardly.

"Just a hunch. Season two is pretty good~" Fox added, his grin hiking higher as he rounded the corner out of the Academy's front gates.

"H-hey! W-wait up!" Bill barked, nearly tripping on himself as he sprinted after the vulpine.

The outside streets were a hustle and bustle - the Academy practically located in the heart of Corneria City proper. Hover cars zipped by on the streets with the sidewalks practically covered with other people, all of them enjoying the sunny, warm day.

Bill was easily able to catch up to Fox, the vulpine getting caught up in the slow wall of moving foot traffic, his hands tucked into his pockets.

"Wow - busy day." Bill said with awe, looking around the crowd. Truth be told, this was one of the first times he walked around in the city properly, having just stayed on campus the entire time up until now.

"It's the lunch crowd. It always gets like this around this time." Fox added, slipping along so he trotted shoulder to shoulder with his canine friend.

"Huh? How do you know?" Bill tilted his head, brown eyes giving Fox a side-glance.

"Haha, spent a lot of time in the city with my dad."

"Oh, right! He's like a big war hero, right? No wonder you'd be used to city-scapes~" Bill grinned, looking like an adorable puppy as he trotted along.

Fox couldn't help but feel slightly awkward. As proud as he was about his father's accomplishments, he couldn't help but think about all the burdens that were placed upon him - to be just like his dad. He remembered all the ceremonies and business trips he had to suffer through just because of his father's fame.

"Uhh.. Sorry." Bill mumbled, noticing Fox's reaction, "Just saying that it's not surprising you'd know about the city. Besides! That means I have a guide, right?~"

Fox laughed, rubbing the back of his head, fingers going through his cream colored mohawk, "I mean, you could always use your phone to find your way around."

"Yeah, but my phone doesn't make conversation with me!" Bill almost whined, tail wagging behind him adorably as they walked.

"I mean, that's why you use it to call someone, right?"

"But.. I'd just call you with it. Why do that when you can just go with me?"

Wait, was Bill trying to flatter him, or was he accidentally revealing that he didn't have any other friends? Fox couldn't help but feel a little bad…

"Haha, alright, alright. I know a good place for ice cream. If you want, we can swing by after we're done with class." Fox laughed, flashing his canine companion a smile.

Bill's tail wagged even harder at the promise of ice cream, "Oh, heck! I'd love that - especially in this heat~"

Fox couldn't help but snicker, his grin widening as he continued to watch Bill's giddy expression, the dog wagging his tail as he practically skipped along, his pace having a bounce to it. Domestic dogs - easy to please.

"Oh! There it is!" Bill bounced, dashing in front of Fox, weaving through the crowd.

"Bill, wait-!" Fox yelled, giving chase, having to squeeze his way through the closing gaps to keep up with his excited companion. While his nature was cute, it wasn't without downsides.

Eventually, Fox managed to catch up, nearly crashing right into Bill's back as he stopped cleanly in place.

The canine looked down at his phone, flicking his head up at the building number before dropping his head back down again.

Again, adorable.

"This the place?" Fox asked, tilting his head, looking at the entrance. It was an old manual glass door, a set of stairs making their way up - looking like it was wedged between two of the tall buildings they were standing in front of.

"Yep! C'mon!" Bill said excitedly, taking a step forward, catching the handle of the door before tossing it open.

The pair were hit by a blast of chilled air, the both of them letting out a relieved sigh at the caress of the cool breeze. Up the stairs they went, the pair trotting until they found themselves in a hallway, various doors marked with identifying plaques. Bill practically zipped to each one of them, looking them over before stopping in front of one near the end of the hall.

Before Fox could even ask if it was the right one, he popped the wooden door open, peeking around inside.

The contents of the room were a surprise to both males - a long row of mirrors lined the far wall, along with a balancing bar down the middle. It was clearly a dance studio of some sort.

"Are we at… the right place?" Fox asked apprehensively, looking around, his chest bumping against Bill's back. If they were late, he certainly couldn’t tell.

Before the canine could speak, another voice from the other end of the room answered.

"Hey there! You two here for kickboxing lessons?" The voice was a deep one - not quite on the levels of Falco or Wolf, but certainly lower than the pair that had walked in. It was also smooth, almost musical.

The pair turned to spot a tall blue fox at the end of the room, bent over, seemingly rummaging through a few boxes of supplies. He was heavily muscled - not quite the same size as Falco, but certainly more than the pair of males near the door. A lot of his muscle mass seemed to be focused along the legs, thick, trunk-like thighs rippled under a pair of black shorts - even those calves were thick, jutting out the back of his legs like miniature shelves.

"Hey there!" Fox started, having noticed that Bill had completely seized up, his eyes having gone wide, staring at the vivid blue vulpine. "Yeah, we're here for lessons! ...though I thought this might be a dance class instead for a second." the vulpine laughed, giving his companion a nudge to get him through the door.

The larger male dropped what he was doing, heading over to the pair, wearing a warm, disarming smile. He had long cascading hair - the stuff reaching all the way down to the base of his tail, a few strands draped over his muscled chest, outlining the curves of his meaty pectorals. Interestingly his tail was bound in ornamental silver clasps, two of them specifically, along the middle of its length. He was wearing a black tank top as well, doing nothing to hide his heavy musculature.

Interestingly, a white tattoo caught Fox's eyes, a blocky tribal-looking pattern wrapped around his left upper arm.

"I can see why you'd think that! I actually offer dance classes here primarily - only just started with kickboxing." He tucked his thumbs into his pockets, having closed the gap between the other two males, almost looming over them. If Fox had to guess, he was probably around 6'5" or so. "My name's Kris, pleasure to meet you~" his voice purred, sounding almost like music - especially to Bill's ears, the canine seemingly entranced.

Fox reached out, clasping an extended hand from the taller vulpine, giving it a shake, "Fox McCloud! And this is my friend, Bill Grey." He turned, gesturing to the otherwise frozen canine.

"UUhhhh…" was all Bill could say, his eyes locked onto Kris' handsome features, darting between his chiseled jaw, those swollen pectorals, and vivid sea green eyes. A single patch of facial hair sat along the azure vulpine's chin, a neatly trimmed patch of darker blue - the same color as his long locks.

Fox’s eyebrow raised, noticing how Bill had completely locked up. He gave him a quick elbow into the side in an attempt to knock him out of his staring stupor.

“O-oh! OH-!” Bill stammered, his face warming up, the grey canine’s tail wagging slightly behind him, “Hi! Y-yeah, I’m, uh.. Bill.” He reached his hand out shakily, easily being grasped by Kris’ strong grip. A small part of him seemed to savor the contact, holding onto that hand for a second or two longer than he should have.

If it was an awkward moment, Kris didn’t show it, his smile widening before his larger digits were released. “Well, you’re the first ones here so far. There’s supposed to be two others - maybe a third. Last one called in as a maybe.” he shrugged his large shoulders, flashing another smile - something he seemed to do often. It certainly set the pair at ease however.

“That’s alright, I prefer more personal experiences anyway. I get enough of large classes at the Academy.” Fox said, making his way further in, closing the door properly behind him even as Bill stood there awkwardly, trying his best not to stare at the attractive male.

*What the heck has gotten into Bill? If I didn’t know better, I’d say…* Fox thought to himself, emerald eyes flicking between the pair. *Wait..* His eyes widened slightly. The way Bill was shifting his feet, how his tail was tucked, and how he kept averting his gaze. *Don’t tell me…*

Kris made his way across the room, picking up a few large, padded, blue colored matts across the open space of the wooden dance floor, in the process of getting things set up for his class. His body rippled, his quads especially as he moved, thick, bulging thighs sliding over each other as he walked. Even his rear was well endowed, jutting out the back, as if defying being contained by those taut shorts he wore.

Bill couldn’t keep his eyes off of the show, his face still a shade of red even as Fox leaned in next to his half-flopped ear.

“Bill. You’re staring.” he whispered into his ear.

The grey canine stood a little straighter, his face growing even more red.

“...Don’t tell me you’re seriously attracted to him.” Fox whispered into that ear, Kris’ back turned to the pair.

“Wh-what..!” Bill said a little too loudly, being hushed by Fox harshly.

“SShh-sh.. Jeeze, Bill. I thought you preferred girls.”

“I-I do! It’s just.. He’s really hot - all that hair, and those legs…”

“And that ass.” Fox added with a smirk.

“Y-yeah..” Bill gulped, trying not to stare as the azure vulpine bent over again, setting up a few training dummies in an orderly line.

The sound of the door handle jiggling before popping open distracted the pair, two more people making their way in, a female polar bear and a male crocodile, both of them in shorts and t-shirts - typical Cornerian summer wear. The two other students no doubt.

“Hey there, welcome!” Kris’ bassy voice echoed across the rectangular room. He peered down at the watch that hugged around his thick wrist, his glossy, obsidian black lower lip quirking as he stared at the time. “Well, we *might* have a third show up. But since they’re already late, why don’t we go ahead and get class started~”

________________

Bill groaned, the class being torture the entire time. The mirrored wall afforded him a constant view of that shapely ass Kris sported. Those rolling, clamping, dimpled glutes… He couldn’t help but shudder even as the azure vulpine gave his finishing remarks to his sweaty students.

In fact, he was staring at the reflection into the mirror so single-mindedly, he didn’t even notice when Kris was calling out his name.

“H-huh..?!” He stammered, flipping his gaze back to the ever-smiling vulpine, sweat starting to form over his brow. *Heeeck… I hope he hasn’t noticed me staring at him.. God he’s so hot.. Why does he have to be so hot?..* Bill’s thoughts were a torrent in his head, caught somewhere between just how attractive the vulpine was, how pent up *he* was, and the hope that somehow all of this escaped the attention of the older male.

“You seemed a little distracted today - now, don’t get me wrong, I only just met you.” he laughed, a friendly, warm sound as he closed the distance, only making Bill feel even hotter under the collar. “But your form was a little off. If you’d like to take a few minutes, I can help you on a few weak spots.”

Something about the way he said the words “weak spots” nearly made Bill’s knees give out.

"UUhhm…" Bill stammered slightly, looking between Kris and Fox. The other class members were already making their way out of the door, including the third member who showed up more than a little late.

Strange that the azure fox wasn't offering the late one some tutoring instead.

Fox could sense what was happening here - having been on the receiving end more than a few times, his instincts twitching, "Hey, go ahead. We can catch up later, alright?"

"But.. Ice cream.." the oblivious Bill mumbled wistfully, the ends of his index fingers tapping together adorably.

*You dummy! He's interested in you!* Or at least that's what Fox wanted to shout at his oblivious canine companion. Instead, he gave Bill's shoulder a friendly clap, "Hey, don't worry - we can still get it later~"

"Oh.. Well, okay!" Bill said, giving a nod - feeling more confident now that his ice cream filled future was secured.

Kris, despite himself, was busy making faces nearby, as if he was trying to keep from busting out laughing after hearing a series of hilarious jokes.

"Have fun!" Fox said with a wave to his oblivious companion, shutting the door behind him, being the last one to leave the room besides the pair.

"...Fun?" Bill asked in mild confusion. Or at least it was confusion until he realized he was now alone in the room with his new crush - mild panic taking its place.

"Hey, it's okay." Kris said, his voice taking on a new, tender tone as he continued to wear his warm smile. The larger male approached, closing the gap between him and the younger, nervous canine.

Bill looked up at his handsome featured face, practically getting lost in those bright, sea green eyes he sported. If he had to guess, Kris was in his mid 20s - a few more than himself at the very least.

"Bill Grey, right?" Kris asked, reaching out, sliding his meaty hand around Bill's shoulder, caressing over it slowly, sliding up along the side of his neck in a more-than-friendly fashion, making the weak-kneed canine shudder visibly.

"Y-yeah.. H-hi…" he stammered awkwardly. Bill could practically feel the furnace that was his face, silently praying it didn't look as intense as it felt.

"Forgive me if I'm being forward." Kris' soft voice said, "But - your thoughts. They're quite amusing - in a good way of course."

*...Thoughts?*

"Yes~” Kris said, almost as if answering the thought directly, his smile growing a little wider as he continued caressing Bill's shoulder. Definitely not a platonic gesture, especially with how his padded thumb idly circled.

Bill was taken aback, his eyes widening slightly. *Wait.. H-how..*

"...Do I know what you're thinking?" Kris finished, seeming highly amused with himself as he giggled, reaching up to brush a long lock of dark blue hair from his handsome face. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." he smiled wider, practically beaming as his fingers unfurled, sliding from the canine's shoulder.

Bill found himself missing the contact almost immediately, having to suppress a whine that wanted to push through his throat.

Sensing his thoughts, Kris actually lifted his hand back up, putting it over his shoulder again, purposefully this time, fingers curling around as he gave it a firm squeeze. "I'm Cernarian." he paused before laughing, Bill's blank expression telling him he had no idea what that meant, "Sorry - It's my home planet. It's not part of Lylat, so I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it. I'm a telepath - most of my kind are."

"Tele..path..?" Bill asked, blinking those adorable brown eyes of his, looking up at the larger vulpine again. "Wait - you can read minds, right?" The canine froze, his eyes widening as realization hit. Waait.. Shit - he can read minds? Shit-shit-shit-shit -

Kris let out a sympathetic laugh, his face blushing slightly as he smiled, "Yeah, I'm afraid so. Your thoughts were particularly loud. ...I'm flattered you think I'm so attractive."

Bill felt like he was about to die on the spot.

The vulpine’s other hand joined the first, clasping around his other shoulder, actually having to steady the overly flustered canine. Bill’s tail had practically tucked between his legs, his face a sea of burning fire from how red it was - thoughts flooding his mind about the ramifications of all of his earlier thoughts. Sensing every last bit of this, Kris made a face, almost as if thinking.

Bill’s eyes widened, looking up as the heavily muscled male leaned down. The only thing he could let out was a gasp before Kris’ glossy black lips pressed against his own, giving him a slow kiss. The dam burst, all of Bill’s pent up feelings just pouring out as he suddenly got up on his toes, wrapping his grey furred arms around Kris’ meaty neck, practically clinging to him as he kissed back, fingers gripping through those long locks of lush blue hair.

“Mmm…” Kris moaned quietly, his eyes having rolled shut, his larger, padded hands stroking over Bill’s back slowly, both in affection and in a caressing, calming manner. “It’s okay. I find you attractive too.” he whispered, having barely broken that kiss, his lips sliding against Bill’s, the vulpine putting on his signature smile even as his hands continued to stroke over the nervous canine.

Bill just stammered, panting, unable to form words - or even thoughts, his mind having been shorted out by the sudden kiss.

“I’m actually a little.. Pent up myself.” Kris laughed shyly, averting his gaze for a brief moment before flicking it back to the younger male, “I haven’t been with anyone in a long time either.”

Gears clicked in Bill’s head, everything finally falling into place - realizing why Fox seemingly wanted to leave so quickly. “I uhh… Uhm.. Y-yeah.. You’re really attractive - I mean.. I’m not usually into guys, I guess? N-not to say that uh..!” a flustered Bill answered, stammering and tripping over himself.

Kris couldn’t help but find the display utterly adorable, only making the younger, smaller male more attractive in his eyes. His torrent of awkward, yet wholesome thoughts doing a number on the older vulpine. “Well, considering I’ve heard all your thoughts the entire time - I know exactly what you think of me.” he snickered, massaging the younger male’s shoulders slowly, “Thanks - I do a lot of squats - it’s a small point of pride as a dancer, I guess~”

“So.. Uhm…” the canine folded his ears back nervously, looking up at the meaty azure vulpine, his hands reaching out testingly, feeling over his sides slowly, tracing over a pair of strong lats that pushed out the sides of the older male’s tank top. “What.. do you think of me?~”

Kris a chuckle as he moved a little closer, their chests touching as he looked down, “Well.. For starters, you’re really cute.”

Bill huffed softly, somehow looking even more bashful.

“And you seem like a good guy. I couldn’t help but… Well, look in a little more. I probably shouldn’t have - but…” Kris laughed softly, letting his head tilt to one side. “I can tell how lonely you are.”

The younger dog bit his lower lip, his breath hitching.

“You don’t have many friends, and you’ve never been with anyone before.” Kris said, his voice going quiet, his signature smile dropping into a sympathetic frown as his large hands continued to gently stroke over his shoulders.

Bill felt his stomach start to sink. He had a point; he basically only knew Fox and Falco. He had no other friends, he’d never been laid before - or even had a girlfriend. Even his own family didn’t seem too interested in him, being one out of a large litter of siblings that all fought for the attention of beleaguered parents.

“Huh..?” Bill grunted, feeling himself being pulled forward by those large hands. His face pressed against those meaty pectorals, being pulled into a hug by the larger vulpine. A soft sigh escaped his chest, shuddering a bit as those large hands caressed down his back, then up over the back of his head, working through his head fur, scratching gently behind one of his half-flopped ears.

“Sorry about prying. When I tap into other people’s memories it… tends to bring emotions to the surface.” Kris leaned down slowly, his hands working down lower, feeling over the small of the grey canine’s back, feeling over the base of his tail gently. He kissed at Bill’s neck, placing a few long, almost comforting ones along it.

All of these sensations were new to Bill - every second of contact with those jet black lower lips sending shots of pleasure through his body. “It’s, Uhm.. O-okay.. I’m just.. Nnhh..” he moaned softly as those lips seemed to crawl up his neck, just under his jaw. “S-surprised you find me interesting.. I’m uh.. Kind of a nobody.”

Kris opened his mouth, letting his tongue roll out, lapping along Bill’s neck slowly, coating it in saliva as he rumbled softly. He seemed to revel in the taste, the tangy, saltiness of the sweat that had accumulated during their time together. “Sshhh… Let me take care of you.” Kris said softly, reaching one of his hands up to stroke along Bill’s cheek slowly, caressing through his short fur affectionately. “I think we both need this.”

Bill whined softly, shuddering with pent up need. The front of his shorts were obscenely tented, a small dark spot starting to form from dribbling precum as his member throbbed. As much as he wanted to do something, he didn’t know *what* - having never had sex before. Of course jerking off to porn certainly didn’t count. “K-Kris…” he stammered, huffing as the vulpine started getting more handsy, one of those mitts dipping into the back of his pants, giving his taut rear a slow squeeze.

The azure vulpine opened his mouth, wrapping it around the edge of Bill’s neck, giving it a slow, affectionate bite, squeezing out a lewd moan from the younger dog. He knew everything - all of the canine’s weak spots, and all of his inexperience to boot. A small part of him was excited to be his first, to guide such an attractive male and teach him the ropes. Gently, he pushed Bill back towards the center of the room, lowering him down onto the blue floor pads he had set up earlier.

Bill moaned as those lips worked down from his neck, sliding along his collar. His shirt came right off, being pulled up over him by Kris’ strong hands. Toes curled in his shoes as the kissing continued, working along over his lightly muscled chest, the older male tracing the outlines of his own lightly toned pectorals.

“Just let me know if it’s too much, alright?” Kris asked in mid lick, his tongue having caressed along Bill’s taut midsection, working just above his navel. “You need to say it out loud if you want me to stop.”

“Wh-why out loud.. Can’t you read my mind..?” Bill panted, twitching as he moaned, lifting his hips, the denim of his shorts grinding against his aching erection being akin to torture.

“Thoughts are fickle, fluid things.” Kris smiled, nuzzling along the dog’s stomach, taking a deep drag of his unique canine scent. “I need to hear it out loud - that way I know you mean it.”

Bill simply nodded jerkily as the azure vulpine’s face sank even lower, his beard coated chin grazing along the waist of his shorts. “HHhhff.. MMnnh-!” he groaned as his shorts were unbuttoned, being peeled open, allowing his throbbing cock to escape. Bill was certainly endowed by normal standards, however, it wasn’t anything close to the monster of a trash can that Fox sported.

A pleased sigh shook through Kris as he leaned down, giving the oozing head of that cock a slow lick, slowly opening his lips to wrap them around the tip, seemingly wasting no time.

“HOOowwooOOOO-!” Bill howled as he twitched, trying his best not to slam his hips right up into Kris’ face. His cock throbbed, twitching as the larger male swallowed up more of it, the older male bobbing his head slowly over his full ten inches of cock. Shakily, he reached out, grabbing the long locks of hair the larger vulpine sported, gripping onto the back of his head. As he panted.

Lewd slurping echoed through the studio as Kris’ jet black lips pressed around the base of Bill’s cock, a deep moan shaking through his throat as he allowed his eyes to roll shut - losing himself in the rhythm of his bobbing.

“Ohhh… Ohhgod… HH… Th-this.. Feels.. So good..!” Bill moaned loudly, his tongue having lolled out of his mouth, eyes rolling back in his head as the ends of his ears flopped adorably. Having his cock in someone’s mouth, a tongue rolling around it - all of these sensations were completely new. It certainly wasn’t like *any* of the toys he had been using up until this point.

Kris looped his arms around under the smaller canine, lifting up gently from the floor, suspending him in his strong, heavily muscled limbs as he continued to bob his head dutifully. He could feel every lick of pleasure radiating from the dog clearly - almost as if it was his own pleasure, the sensations driving him even harder. He pulled his mouth off with a wet pop, instead opting to slide his wide tongue along from the base to the tip of that spurting shaft, dragging it along tantalizingly.

“K-KRIS-! I… I…! I’m… I CAN’T-!” Bill yelled, his voice a loud whine, shaky and breathy as he twitched and writhed in those meaty limbs. One of his forearms flopped over his face as he panted wildly, his heart banging in his chest as his toes curled even harder in his shoes, teetering on the edge of what was going to be one of the most intensely pleasurable moments of his life.

The larger vulpine’s ears swiveled as he heard the whining moans from his student, picking up on his sudden buildup of pleasure as well. He dropped his mouth all the way down that cock, deep throating it, sealing around the base as he let out a long exhale through his padded nostrils - preparing himself for the coming flood.

Bill threw his head back, letting out a loud howling moan as his body jerked and twitched from the sheer amount of pleasure. His cock swelled, the first thick ropes fo cum gushing right down the vulpine’s throat, the older male swallowing it up almost greedily as his lips practically stayed vacuum locked around the base of his throbbing member.

A few long seconds passed, Bill’s gasping pants slowing down to a more manageable level as he dropped himself down with a soft “plap” onto the padded flooring. “Hhh.. Hhhmmngg…” he moaned quietly, his hips twitching slightly from the aftershocks of pleasure.

Kris pulled his mouth from that cock, slurping and slathering over it until the head came out with a wet pop, his long, almost prehensile tongue working around over his mouth alluringly, adding more glossy saliva to those obsidian lips.

“S-sorry.. I.. Came so fast…” Bill groaned, apologizing between heavy panting breaths, his face a light shade of red.

A giggle echoed through the room, Bill tilting his head as he looked down at Kris. “Yeah, you’re cute - real cute.” the larger male said, sliding his way up over Bill’s chest, pushing him down onto the floor, a few long locks dropping down from his head, tickling the side of Bill’s face as luxurious locks cascaded. “Nothing to be sorry for - that was great.”

Bill bit his lower lip, nervous about being so close, yet loving every second of it. “I… Was?” the dog asked in disbelief.

“You were - though we need to get you trained up.” the vulpine grinned, planting a soft kiss over Bill’s lips, holding it for a long moment.

“Mmmhh…” the canine moaned, finding his arms encircling around Kris’ thick neck, holding onto him, his legs instinctually wrapping around his hips, ankles locking over the base of his tail. “Y-you want to do more?..” Bill asked after the kiss was broken, seemingly surprised, if not a little hopeful.

“Of course I do.” Kris answered, flashing him one of those warm smiles, causing the canine below him to fidget.

“W-wait.. You haven’t.. Uhm.. Y’know..” Bill’s voice trailed suggestively even as he shyly averted his gaze.

“Hhm.. It’s your first time - I didn’t want to push it.” Kris added, his voice still affectionate, not a single trace of disappointment.

“Y-yeah! B-but I want to! I wanna make you feel good too!” Bill practically barked in response, the canine snapping his mouth shut, face heating up after such a statement. “I mean.. If it’s okay?”

Kris beamed, “More than okay.”


	18. Chapter 18

Fox trotted along the street, weaving his way through the heavy Cornerian foot traffic. Still as busy as it was when he last saw. 

He couldn’t help but smile however as he thought about Bill. Who knew he could fall for a guy? And who knew that guy would be interested in him as well?

Truthfully, he was worried for the grey dog. As happy and care-free as he normally acted, Fox knew well enough that this wasn't really his true self.

He was lonely.

Fox's head lowered as he walked, staring at the pavement in front of him. He could sympathise - his own life having been a lonely one up until fairly recently. Going to the Academy was a sorely needed experience for the vulpine, and he was hoping the same could be said for his canine companion as well.

Fox turned the corner, making his way into the campus properly as he tucked his hands into his pockets, idly letting his gaze wander between the various, large buildings that made up the Academy proper.

*I hope things work out for him...* He remembered how he met Bill - alone, by himself, eating in the corner of the cafeteria during their middle school years. He was a transfer student from planet Katina - and for some reason, nobody paid him any mind.

No - there was a reason.

His bubbly attitude made him seem fake to the other classmates, his constant smiling and tail wagging almost an annoyance to the rest of the kids in the class, as if Bill was simply too eager to be part of the group.

What was once smiles turned quickly to frowns, the poor dog seemingly becoming depressed at being rejected at every turn.

Fox remembered the day he sat down with him during lunch, taking the empty seat next to him. The canine didn't show it at first, but he was elated that someone wanted to be around him. They quickly bonded over video games and a shared interest in anime, the latter being something Fox had never been able to share with someone before.

Caught in his own thoughts, Fox didn’t even notice the two large figures blocking the front doors to his dorm building, colliding right into a set of broad backs.

“Nuksx ak!” a deep, growling voice barked. A pair of massive saurians turned, the two adorned in sideless tank tops and tight shorts - heavily muscled as well, their clothes practically painted on.

“S-sorry..?” Fox combined his apology with a question, taking a step back, having to tilt his head back to look at the pair of massive T-Rex-esq males, a few beads of sweat forming over his forehead. They were *massive*... Maybe even giving Wolf a run for his money - certainly when they were stood side-by-side like that. ..Were they twins?

“Cakkco jxak teoj dek bden xaj fcuso!” the male growled again, taking a step forward, foot bound in boots that only wrapped around the base of his feet, leaving three powerful, black clawed toes exposed. The second held his large, scaled hand out, blocking what was no doubt his brother, smirking down at the much smaller vulpine.

“You do not understand?” the second asked, an amused, smug smirk plastered across his rough, masculine features, more than a few intimidating fangs poking out of his maw.

“No.. Uh, sorry?” Fox answered, looking over them. He was almost in awe at the size of the massive males, their thick tails like another set of thick limbs, so long that the ends laid on the ground completely. Fox had never seen a saurian in person before - in fact they were fairly rare, the majority of the reptilian races preferring to stay on their home world tucked in the corner of the Lylat System. The feathers adorning them were impressive, bright reds and blues forming thick mohawks that ran down their backs - not to mention the smaller feathering adorning the rest of their obscenely muscled forms like body hair.

The second smirked as he watched Fox with blood red eyes, his scaled brows sitting like shelves above them. “Good. We are..” He paused, as if searching for the words, waving a massive, meaty four fingered mitt around. “Transfer students. You will see more of us.”

Fox certainly hoped not.

“Uuhh.. Can.. I go through now? I need to get back to my room.” Fox fidgeted slightly, trying to peer around the brothers’ beefy bulk.

The second stepped aside - but only slightly - just enough that Fox would have to grind himself between the pair to be able to reach the other side.

Steeling himself, fox grit his jaw, stepping forward, turning sideways. He tried to contain a shudder as his body was wrapped between those thick pectorals and blocky midsections. The smaller vulpine couldn’t help but pick up the new heady scent of saurian musk as he finally popped through the other side.

The pair of males gave a growling chuckle - a dumb, almost stereotypical jock sound as they looked between themselves and the mildly dissheveled vulpine.

“Uhh.. Welcome to the Academy.” Fox added awkwardly as the front doors hissed open automatically as he approached. He didn’t waste any time zipping through them, the pair of saurians busting into loud laughter behind him, apparently amused by the entire exchange.

________________

The glass door closed with a soft click behind Kris, a gym bag strapped nicely around his muscled shoulder as he stood out in Corneria’s busy streets. Alongside him was Bill, the canine still fidgeting slightly about what had transpired only a short while ago, having had his first sexual experience.

“Hey uhhm…” Bill started. A desperate feeling welled inside him, not wanting to say goodbye so soon, the canine’s mind jumping for a reason - any reason to stay alongside his new crush.

“I’d love to.” Kris answered, letting out a soft laugh as he looped his arm around the grey furred dog’s shoulder.

“B-but I didn’t even ask yet..!” he stammered, obviously flustered.

Kris simply reached up, tapping at his forehead suggestively, throwing the shorter male a smile. "Ice-cream sounds wonderful."

“Oh.. right!” his tail wagged, a warm feeling bubbling deep inside him at the acceptance of his offer. “I… Actually don’t know where it is though. Fox told me about it, but..”

“Don’t worry - I think I know the place you’re talking about. Here, I’ll take you~” the older male reached out his hand, wrapping it around Bill’s, going so far as to even lace his fingers together before gently tugging him along down the street.

A gentle breeze blew warm summer air between them, the long locks of Kris’ hair flowing majestically around behind his broad, muscled back - an alluring show that Bill found he couldn’t tear his gaze away from. Just about everything on this ripped, bottom heavy blue fox tickled his hot buttons. He found himself squeezing back, looping his digits between those thick, blue-furred ones. His heart fluttered - he’d never done this with anyone before, and here yet here he was…

The crowds parted as the pair made their way through, having to wait on a few crosswalks, Kris never once releasing Bill’s hand the entire time - even if their height difference made such a thing mildly awkward. A few curious gazes followed them even as they made their way past a large, open park.

Bill couldn't help but wag his tail at the idea of going to a park - his canine nature getting the better of him. Thoughts wandered about what it would be like to play in Cornera's Central Park proper. ...Maybe Kris would be into it? Those beefy arms throwing a frisbee for him… 

A soft giggle shook from Kris' muscled chest, the older, larger male trying his best to hide his smile.

"Wh..? O-oh.." Bill started, remembering that his thoughts weren't exactly private anymore. His face heated up as he moved a little closer to the taller vulpine's side.

"Sorry - You're easy to read." Kris giggled again, brushing some of his long azure locks from his face with his free hand. "Don't be upset by it - it's actually a good thing."

"Why's that?" Bill asked curiously, swiveling his head to look up at the handsome vulpine, digits tightening a little further.

"Well.." Kris started, thinking of a way to explain, his squared jaw shifting. "Honest? Your thoughts are what drew me to you in the first place. Open, pure, with no deceptive intentions. Most people wall themselves off in one way or another, hidden thoughts, pains. You on the other hand…"

Bill didn't really know how to feel at being told this. "So, uhm… I'm an open book?"

Kris giggled again, smiling wide, something that set the smaller grey dog at ease. "Yes. But like I said, it's good. You're up front, honest, and sweet." He paused, slowing his steps, reaching around with his free hand, tracing the big circular patch of darker fur that sat over Bill's right eye affectionately. "And you're really cute. I love the splotch around your eye."

"R-really..?" Bill asked, his ears lifting, the ends flopping, "I.. Never thought of it like that. I used to be made fun of when I was really little over it."

"Beauty isn't found in conformity - but rather through imperfections." Kris said simply continuing to hold his wide, signature smile, letting his hand caress over Bill's cheek before letting go, the pair continuing on their walk.

Bill felt tingly - so many new emotions going through him. He felt light, his chest like an inflated balloon of nervous, yet excited feelings, practically lifting him up off the ground with every footstep. However, a tiny part of him was still excited for ice cream despite the new developments.

Rounding the corner and departing away from the park, the pair spotted the fabled ice cream shop directly ahead. The place was lit up with a neon sign that depicted a cone of ice cream with an animated scoop of it falling off and splattering below - an interesting choice. "Cornerian Cones" was lit up below the logo as well.

Wordlessly, Kris led his companion along with him, the pair stepping through an automatic glass door that opened with a soft hiss. Another wave of cool air hit them, a refreshing thing considering the midday heat.

Bill peered around the neatly kept room. Round tables and stools were strewn about. Oddly enough, there was nobody on staff there, various large vending machines located along the back walls with large touch displays. "Oohh… Looks like it's fully automated! I hear a lot of places are doing this lately - especially shops that don't involve too much cooking."

Kris found the smaller dog's babbling adorable, watching him with lidded eyes. There was a fair sized crowd it seemed, a majority of the tables taken by a variety of other people and species.

"Do you have a favorite kind?" Kris asked curiously, trying his best to keep from unintentionally reading Bill's mind. After all, it was only fair to let him answer a few questions properly.

"Hmmm…" Bill hummed under his breath, seemingly thinking hard on the question. "I usually like chocolate. It's a bit of a weakness. Chocoholic I guess~" Bill giggled rubbing the back of his head awkwardly with his free hand.

The pair of them wound their way through the tables until they approached the machines. It looked easy enough, just tap in what you want, how many scoops, and it'd produce it for you. The options varied from simple cones to full on sundaes, with a variety of flavors to expand horizons even further.

Kris rumbled softly, his voice thoughtful as he scrolled through the options. He quickly picked a strawberry sundae with vanilla ice cream and extra banana slices. Satisfied with what he had picked, he selected the "create" button. After pulling out his phone and scanning for payment, the machine whirred to life. The front of the machine was made of transparent plastic, showing off the entirety of the creation of the frozen confection.

Bill marveled as he watched small robotic arms going to work, pulling out a cup, quickly filling it with the base ice cream. It seemed to have a bit of flare, putting strawberry and banana slices in with a deliberate pattern before dousing the creation in sugary, sticky strawberry topping as well.

A soft ding announced that the product was ready, the cup being gently slid into the open slot below. Bill’s sensitive canine nose could smell the delicious aroma coming off of it even as Kris scooped it out in one of his large hands.

“Don’t forget to take your spoon!” a cute robotic voice chimed.

“Ah!” Kris laughed, reaching back into the dispenser, snatching a conveniently offered plastic spoon before giving it a dive into his cup, taking a bite. Apparently he approved, letting out long “mmm” as he rolled the flavor around on his tongue.

Bill didn’t waste any time on his turn, pushing the buttons rapidly now that he had seen how everything worked. Chocolate with extra scoops, brownie chunks with extra sprinkles. Just like the first, the machine busily went to work, making a small show out of placing the brownie chunks, dotting the frozen treat with a peppering of chocolate chips.

However, just as Bill was about to pay, he was beaten to the punch. Apparently Kris had managed to whip out his phone once again, burying his spoon into his cup.

“H-huh..? You don’t have to -”

Kris interrupted him with a kiss to the cheek, having hunched down to pay for the treat. “I want to.”

Bill blushed. He had to wonder if he was going to continue being spoiled like this.

“Only if you keep blushing like that.” Kris snickered to himself, grinning wide before taking another bite of his ice cream.

A look from Bill prompted a quick, giggling apology from Kris before he grabbed his own ice cream. He gave it a bite, a low moan escaping his mouth - he was in chocolate heaven. “MMHhh - shooo guuuudd..!” he managed to mumble out, his mouth half-full even as Kris led him over to an empty table next to the window-wall that was near the front entrance.

The seats were a mix between a chair and a stool, Bill having to climb his way up into his seat, propping his feet on the metal foot rest below. Meanwhile Kris simply lifted his rear, angling himself as he plopped his meaty glutes over the edge, sliding back in without much trouble - highlighting the height difference between the two males.

The azure vulpine ate at his ice cream slowly, sea green eyes seemingly more interested in the happily munching dog on the other end of the circular table.

“Hmmph?” Bill grunted, his cheek bulging comically before he swallowed his bite - already half done with his ice cream. “Is it… Not good?” he asked curiously, flicking his dark brown eyes between Kris’ cup and the vulpine’s handsome featured face.

“Oh, no - it’s fantastic~” Kris smiled again. “I’m just preoccupied with something even better.” he said, meeting Bill’s gaze with his own.

Bill exhaled loudly through his padded nostrils, his feet fidgeting over each other as he slid further back in his chair. His spoon spun around in his cup, playing with the chocolate confection, clearly overwhelmed by the endearing, yet corny statement.

"So.. Uh.. Cernaria?" the canine asked for lack of better conversation, his mind grasping for things to ask, yet having trouble settling on any one question. "What's it like?"

"A lot like this one, actually." Kris smiled, "We have more oceans, and it doesn't get as cold during the winters." He took another bite of his ice cream, scooping a thick slice of banana into his mouth as he chewed contentedly.

The question roulette rolled around in Bill's mind before it settled on the next one. "So.. What's being a telepath like? Do you hear everyone in the room, or do you have to focus to hear someone's thoughts?" he asked curiously, finding his tail wagging in the slit between the back and seat of his chair.

Kris pondered that question, rolling his squared jaw a tad, "You aren't that far off. Do you hear the idle murmuring of conversations? The constant buzz?" he gestured off to the side, Bill looking. Indeed, there were a lot of other people, and a lot of mumbling conversations - none of which he could particularly pick out.

"It's a lot like that. Just a soft flow of random thoughts - like white noise." the larger male smiled, leaning forward, sticking his leg out slowly until the ends of his shoes found Bill's footrest. "Sometimes it can get overwhelming, especially if people are in a panic, or experiencing strong emotions."

Bill simply sat there, taking in the new information as he nodded his head. A small blush crept across his face however as he felt his foot being played with, the dog sliding his own sneaker encased foot further in.

"It's harder to tune out with smaller groups or individuals." Kris continued, waving his spoon around as he gestured.

"Because it's not a murmur anymore, right?"

"Exactly!" Kris smiled wide, practically beaming at the smaller, grey furred dog. "It's like trying not to eavesdrop on a phone conversation that someone has on speaker."

Bill nodded slowly, his spoon scraping the bottom of his paper cup slowly, catching up the last of the chocolate before slipping it into his waiting maw. "So.. Can.. You speak to people directly? Or can you only hear their thoughts?"

Kris chuckled softly, clearly amused by the canine's stream of questions. "Mm.. It's one way only I'm afraid." He paused before letting out a laugh, his full pectorals jumping under his taut shirt, "Haha! Goodness.. I can't imagine what I'd accidentally say if I could."

Amusingly, that was a feeling that Bill was starting to develop for himself.

“But… Tell me more about you~” Kris added with a smile, taking another scoop of his ice cream, this time with a thick slice of strawberry.

Bill thought to himself, rolling the question around. He’d never really thought too much about himself before. What was there to say? “Uhm.. Well.. I’m not originally from Corneria. I was born on Katina.” Bill said, seemingly staring off into space as he remembered his childhood home. “It’s in the same system, but it’s a little different. Lots of grasslands and savannas with a single large ocean.”

The azure vulpine leaned back in his chair, sea green eyes locked onto the smaller canine. He could see the images that Bill brought to his mind’s eye - the grassy fields, and a lot of crops as well. “A farm world?” he asked curiously.

“Yeah! The main export is crops.” Bill nodded. “Guess you could call it the bread basket of Lylat.” he snickered softly.

Looks like it was Kris’ turn to scrape the bottom of his bowl, the plastic spoon slipping along the paper as he finished off his own ice cream with a lick over his obsidian black lips.

“It was kinda boring. Not a lot of major cities. Moving to Coneria was a really big shock for me when I was young.” Bill slid his foot a little more against Kris’, “We only had a small handful of major cities, then I came to a new planet that’s almost entirely city.”

Kris nodded slowly, tucking his spoon into his empty cup before plopping it onto the table, folding his meaty arms over his muscled chest. “Cernaria is a lot like Corneria, so it wasn’t that hard of a switch for me. ...Well, besides the lack of other telepaths.” he chuckled.

“That’s gotta be weird though, right? I mean…” Bill shifted his foot again, “You go from being around people hearing everyone’s thoughts to just you.”

The azure vulpine let out a soft sigh as he nodded, a few of his thick digits sliding through his long hair, smoothing it back.

The dog felt a pang of worry - maybe he brought up some bad feelings? He certainly didn’t want that on what he was considering their first date, the canine switching gears on their conversation. “You said you teach dance classes too?”

Kris popped his head up at the sound of his hobby, smiling that same warm smile as he nodded, “Ah, yeah! You must find it strange that someone with my build is into such a thing.” He laughed, bringing up one of his arms, curling his hand into a fist. His arm rippled, veins webbing along that limb as his bicep swelled, peaking.

If Bill didn’t know better, he’d swear there wasn’t a single spek of fat on that azure furred body.

“N-not really! I mean.. I bet it helps with movements right? Or, uh.. Something?” He was clearly out of his depth on the topic of dancing, the canine never having given it a second thought until just that day.

Kris simply giggled, angling his foot to slide along Bill’s shin affectionately. “I’m glad you like my body so much.”

Bill’s face burned with a blush, the vulpine no doubt picking up on his true thoughts.

“Mm… Just offering dance lessons wasn’t really covering the bills. Don’t get me wrong, kickboxing is a second passion of mine, so it works out.” he continued to smile, the vulpine slowly slipping off of his chair. Up went those meaty arms, the tall fox stretching, lats pushing out either side of his shirt, accidentally putting himself on display for the younger canine.

Bill’s ears lowered, the wagging of his tail slowing to a stop as he realized what was happening. Treat time was over, and it was already getting later in the day. He didn’t want to say goodbye, unable to help as a barely audible whine made its way through his throat.

Kris couldn’t help but feel bad, able to sense the separation anxiety radiating off of the younger male. Flicking his eyes around to see if anyone was watching, he slipped forward, arms looping around the grey dog, pulling him gently off of his chair. Their lips pressed together as he gave him a slow, affectionate kiss, one of his large hands stroking over the back of his head slowly, even going so far as to scratch through his fur gently.

The canine moaned quietly, his face a warm shade of red - barely comprehending they were doing this in a public space. Even though a nearby patron made a disgusted sound and moved away, he couldn’t help but not care, leaning further into the strong vulpine, one of his hands stroking over a meaty pectoral.

Eventually, the kiss broke. Kris nuzzled along the canine's face affectionately, simply squeezing him in those large arms.

Bill’s tail couldn’t help but wag hard, smacking along against the leg of his chair as he clung to the heavily muscled body.

“You have class tomorrow.” Kris answered a stray thought quietly, whispering into the canine’s ear. Bill apparently had floated the idea of wanting to go back home with him and staying the night.

“B-but…” he shuddered slightly, a soft whine escaping his throat.

“Shhh…” Kris cooed softly, scratching down his back comfortingly as he held him. A few other patrons started to eyeball the pair now that their contact was lasting longer than socially acceptable. “Tell you what. You can swing by my place on Friday. We can order some dinner and spend the night, alright?”

Bill nodded slowly, the side of his face pressed against Kris’ muscled chest, nuzzling along it.

“How about we exchange contacts?~”

The dog’s tail started to wag again, giving a more purposeful nod this time. He took a breath before pulling away from those strong arms, pulling out his phone from his pocket, the azure vulpine doing the same as they exchanged contacts with each other.

Kris gave him another kiss, this time on the end of his black padded nose, throwing him a warm smile. “I’ll see you later, cutie. Loved our first date.”

“D-date..?” Bill’s face steamed even as the vulpine turned to leave, making his way through the crowd - a striking figure both in size and fur color. His heart fluttered, the slate grey canine holding his phone to his chest with both of his hands. 

There was no doubt about it, he was head over heels.

________________

Fox found himself distracted. What was the deal with those two T-Rex brothers? He had a bad feeling about them - having seen more than enough jock-jerks in his life so far.

In fact, Fox was so distracted that he messed up scanning his key card multiple times at the door, the panel on the wall giving a criticizing buzz with every failed attempt.

Giving his head a shake, he snapped out of it, flipping his ID over before properly scanning it, the door sliding open with a soft hiss.

He could use a shower, his body sweaty from the outside heat and earlier activity at kickboxing class. He made it over to the end of their combined beds, dropping his bag onto the floor with a dull thud.

Deciding to get stripped down, Fox simply tossed his sweaty clothes into the nearby hamper, taking note that it was getting dangerously full at this point. A soft sigh shook from the lightly muscled vulpine as the cool air wafted through his short, orange fur, deciding to step into the bathroom.

The lights clicked on automatically as his padded feet slapped softly along the cool tile floor, the vulpine making his way over to the shower, giving the panel on the outside of it a few gentle taps. The water hissed, as steam wafted from the spray, Fox groaning softly, already feeling the humidity caressing through his messy fur.

His ear swiveled however as he felt the floor start to shake, followed by the sound of the door hissing open from the other room. No doubt it was Wolf; Fox could recognize those thundering footsteps anywhere.

Interestingly, he didn’t come into the bathroom, apparently deciding to leave the vulpine in peace. Certainly a first.

Fox’s shower went quick enough, lathering himself from head to toe before rinsing off and killing the water. He ran a towel through his fur, working it around all the various crevices before getting completely dried off. The vulpine didn’t even bother with putting on clothes, simply wrapping the towel around his shoulders as he walked through the door back into the main room proper.

Wolf was sprawled out across their beds, his massive body draped across it, one of his monstrously thick legs hanging over the edge, wide stomper sticking out across the floor. His single purple orb flicked up as he spotted a freshly laundered Fox step through the doorway. “...Y’smell good~”

“Kinda what happens when someone takes a shower.” Fox laughed, grinning at his sprawled out mate. He couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over the half-undressed figure. Swollen pectorals just jutting out with obsidian hubcap nipples adorning the undersides. His pants looked fit to burst, practically straining to hold in his monstrously thick quads.

“Still think y’smell better after sex~” the lupine sneered, sharp canines flashing as he leaned his head back, looking down his wide muzzle at the suddenly flustered vulpine.

“Hmmhff…” Fox grumbled under his breath, heading over to the mini fridge, hunching down before managing to pull a bottle of water out of it. He gave the cap a twist, bringing it up to his lips as he gave a slow gulp, keeping one eye on the behemoth at the other end of the room.

Wolf apparently had a tablet in his massive mitt, casually scrolling through it, his jutting, masculine brows scrunching a tad as if he was focusing.

...Wait. Was Wolf… Studying?

Fox was nearly taken aback. Wolf had *never* studied up until this point. Unable to help himself, he slid closer, zipping his exposed rear along the bed as he slotted himself in along his massive mate’s side.

Wolf’s arm easily lifted, looping around the smaller vulpine comfortably, something he was getting used to doing without even thinking.

The vulpine got a good look at those massive man hands, thick, meaty fingers almost making the device look child sized in just one of those tendon bulging mitts. After he managed to tear his eyes away from those prized grabbers, he saw what Wolf was reading over. It looked like schematics and spec sheets for the Arwing, Wolf's meaty thumb sliding along the screen, scrolling along.

Finally, he had to ask, the curiosity getting too much for him, "Are you actually studying? I don't think I've ever seen this before." Fox smirked as he leaned further into that swollen bicep, nestling against a bulging, shelf-like pectoral. "Who are you, and what did you do with my boyfriend?" he playfully teased, one of his hands reaching up to rub circles through that steel blue fur adorning Wolf's chest.

Wolf peeked his good eye around his planetoid pectorals, getting a long look at the sassy expression his lover had. After a moment, his lips curled into a sneer, rolling himself over so he loomed slightly over the smaller boyfriend. "Yer right! I'm th' study monster, and I ate yer boyfriend up!"

"Wh..?" Fox started, blinking as he leaned back into the bed. The playful tone of Wolf's voice caught him completely off-guard, having never seen him act like this before.

"And now I'm gonna eat you up too!" Wolf exclaimed, his smirk hiking even higher, revealing those pointed fangs. He leaned in, dropping his bulk completely over his vulpine lover, pinning him down on the bed. Wolf's mouth opened, nomming almost goofily along Fox's neck, letting his tongue just flop all over it, making a mess of saliva.

"Wait.. WHHH.. HAHAHA-!" Fox exploded into laughter as that tongue tickled at his neck, squirming under his behemoth of a boyfriend. "NONO - SS-STOP-!" He laughed, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as Wolf's thick digits wiggled along his sides, adding tickles to the mix.

"Not until I've gobbled up every last bit!~" Wolf laughed, his deep voice booming, clearly enjoying himself, amused with how well Fox was taking this sudden playful shift. He slowed his movements however, his goofy nomming and licking shifting into kisses along his vulpine's neck. Even his fingers had stopped tickling, instead, caressing up and down along Fox's sides as he kept the vulpine under him.

Fox just wheezed, trying to catch his breath, his arms having flopped above his head, knuckles grazing the wall on the other side of the bed. "Phheww.. H-holy heck.." he couldn't help but giggle, lifting himself into Wolf's massive mitts. "What's gotten into you?~"

The massive wall of lupine shrugged those bulging shoulders of his, smirking down at his vulpine. "What? Y'don't like it?~" he asked, feigning disappointment.

Fox's arms reached down, slipping around his lupine's pillar of a neck, hugging onto him as he nuzzled against his broad jaw, appreciating the squared contours of the testosterone infused plate. "You just surprised me is all. I didn't know you were the playful type. Always took you for the badass bad boy type, all serious~" the smaller male snickered.

Wolf scoffed, lifting himself up, allowing his lover to drop onto the bed with his massive self looming over him, "Serious? Me? Babe, y'haven't seen me at a party." The wall of lupine guffawed, his deep voice rattling the walls along with the younger vulpine below. "And who says I ain't a badass?~" One of those massive arms were hefted up, a meaty mitt curling into a fist as a split, vein-webbed bicep slammed right under his thumb.

A loud huff shook through Fox as he saw that overwhelming display of masculine power, unable to help but squirm under his boyfriend. "Hhmf.. You haven't gone to a party in a while." Fox thought for a while, his pointed ears swiveling, "In fact.. Have you even drank since we got back? I don't think I've seen a single drop of alcohol pass through those lips." He said, reaching up, tracing under the jet black lower lip Wolf sported, caressing slowly.

"Don't need it." Wolf smirked, leaving Fox blinking in confusion below him. "I get enough of a buzz jus' from you~" he rumbled smoothly, leaning in, kissing along Fox's neck, forcing his head gently to the side as he lavished him with affection.

"NNnhh.. *W-Wooollf*..." Fox groaned, eyes rolling shut from his mate's ministrations. "MMhhff.. You must.. Hhh.. Be in a good mood today.." he mumbled under his breath, arching himself up into his lover.

"Yeah? Fer good reason~" he sneered, watching his love with his single violet eye, taking in all the contours of the vulpine's face - from the tips of his ears to the way his cheeks fluffed.

"Wait.." Fox thought, remembering what he was seeing on the tablet before getting tossed about under the lupine. "Were you accepted for the testing program?"

"Clever lil Foxy." Wolf's deep, rough voice purred, hooking a meaty, clawed digit under his vulpine's chin, scratching under it rewardingly.

"MMnhhh…" Fox moaned quietly as that finger scratched into a small weak spot of his. It took a few breaths for him to reset after that finger pulled away, the pleasured haze clearing from the McCloud's head. "Wow, so you got in?"

"Surprisin', ain't it? Bet they wanted t' test some larger sized cockpits or somethin'."

"I'm sure that's not the only reason. You're a really good pilot - at least in class so far. You've beaten out most of our other classmates in VR simulations!" Pride over his boyfriend practically radiated from Fox's voice as he spoke.

"You tryin' t' flatter me?~" Wolf asked playfully, dropping his bulk down onto his lover, eliciting an "oof" from Fox. Swollen pectorals ground forward and back, engulfing the vulpine's chin before slipping back down again. "...Well, it's workin'~"

"H-hey..! I'm only telling the truth!" Fox giggled under his behemoth, a soft groan shaking through him with every press of those swollen pectorals over him.

Wolf smirked before rolling over slowly, flopping onto his back on the other side of Fox. It was a good thing the vulpine was rather lithe, Wolf taking more than a majority of the combined beds even as he sprawled out over his back. Shifting his massive arm around, he managed to find his tablet, pulling it back up to his face, scrolling through it casually as he continued to look over technical documents.

"I've never seen you this interested in class stuff before. It's.. Kinda neat? Weird?" Fox thought to himself, trying to decide on how he felt on the subject as he watched his mate focus on the device in his meaty mitt.

"Mm.. This shit's interestin' though. Unlike all th' borin'-ass dry garbage in class."

"You mean like engine basics?~"

Wolf let out a long groan.

Fox snickered.

“Hey…” Wolf started, rolling his head over so he could look at his lover better with his single eye. “You wanna get somethin’ to drink?”

The vulpine snorted as he heard that, “I thought you just said you don’t drink anymore.”

“Hey now, I never said I *stopped*~” Wolf replied sassily, giving him a sneer, those sharp fangs showing - a face that would frighten anyone else only causing Fox to practically swoon.

Fox gave it a long thought - there was still plenty of time left in the day after all…

“Sure! Sounds like fun~” he answered without thinking, still riding his high from Wolf being so affectionate.

...Wait. He’d never gone to a bar before, let alone even had a drop of alcohol.

…

Uh oh...


	19. Chapter 19

“The Master’s shuttle will be arriving in five minutes.” a cool voice announced over the intercom.

Jasper adjusted his tie, the aging white tailed deer clad in an almost comically stereotypical suit fit for a butler - even down to the golden chain sticking out of his jacket, connecting to his pocket watch. He was immaculately groomed, a neatly trimmed, greying imperial styled moustache sitting over his upper lip. 

He was the personal attendant to Aiden O’Donnell, the CEO of Sargasso Heavy Industries.

SHI was the leading industry in infrastructure and heavy machinery for the Lylat system, second to none - and a family run business to boot. The O’Donnells effectively managed a small empire, spanning back even a few generations, an impressive feat by any standard.

Minutes went by, the elder deer standing at attention of the lofty and rather large office, positioned in front of the Master's desk.

Eventually the door hissed open with a soft ding, doors sliding open. Out stepped the intimidating visage of Aiden O'Donnell, a tall, somewhat lanky steel blue wolf, sunken, calculating violet eyes sweeping the room before locking them onto one of his most trusted attendants.

"Good, you're here." His voice was like ice, the chill from it usually cowing the unprepared.

"As always, Sir." Jasper responded formally, not breaking his stance for even a second - belaying his professional pride.

"Status on the project with Dr. Oikonny?"

"Proceeding apace." he answered crisply.

"Good."

Aiden made his way around the corner of his desk before sitting down into his lofty leather chair. He was clad in a jet black suit and a crimson tie - giving him an air of seriousness, bordering on intimidation.

"There is… One development." Jasper added, almost reluctantly, turning to face his master.

Aiden stopped in the middle of what he was doing, his eyes flicking up, locking onto the deer wordlessly in a stare that could freeze blood.

"Your latest acquisition. I'm afraid it's fallen through."

The lanky lupine raised one of his snow white brows. "McCloud?"

"I'm afraid so." If Jasper was feeling any emotions, he was hiding them well.

"Why?" came the inevitable question.

The deer bit his lower lip for only the briefest of moments. "I'm afraid he was freed before delivery could be finalized."

Aiden's sharp nail clicked on his glass desk, the sound echoing off of the walls.

Clack. Clack. Clack.

Jasper gulped slightly. "According to his report…" Nervousness welled deep inside the herbivore. "It was.. Your son."

Aiden leaned back into his chair, both of his brows arching in surprise to hear that. Moments seemed to pass before the edges of his maw curled into a sneer, revealing rows of sharp, pointed fangs - a terrifying sight. "Really? How interesting…"

Thoughts about divulging their phone conversation came to mind - however, Jasper pushed it away, not wanting to get the young master in any further trouble than he might have been. "I'm afraid our contact was left in critical condition after an altercation."

A snicker shook deep from Aiden's throat, the wolf leaning back even further, lacing his clawed fingers together. "Is that so?~"

Jasper couldn't tell if the imposing O'Donnell was upset or pleased with the development.

"Bring him back."

"S-sir..?"

"I wish to talk with my son." Aiden finished, waving his hand dismissively. "See to it."

"Yessir." the deer answered obediently, giving a curt bow before turning and heading to the door.

"Oh, and Jasper…"

The older male's ear twitched, pausing in mid-step through the door.

"Try not to end up like our contact."

________________

Fox was lazing back on his bed, feet sliding across the floor idly as he waited for Wolf to finish up his business in the bathroom. His eyes rolled shut as he let out a soft sigh.

Why did he say yes to going out to a bar? He'd never drank in his entire life - and here he spouted off like going out to drink was no problem.

He groaned slightly, lost in his own thoughts.

...At least until his phone rang.

A anime-esq ringtone blasted from his pocket - the main theme from the Enchanted Maid, Bill’s favorite anime. He fished his hand into his pocket, pulling out his phone before answering it, putting it up next to his head. “Hey Bill!”

“FOX-!” Bill’s voice exploded from the other end, Fox leaning away from his phone as his ear flattened behind his head, the entirety of his face cringing from the sheer volume.

“Woah, Bill, are you - ?”

“Fox, it was amazing!” Bill answered, the vulpine practically hearing the hurricane that was his tail through the phone.

Relief surged through Fox as he leaned back into his chair, resting his phone back against the side of his face. For a moment, he thought maybe things had gone wrong, or the dog was in trouble - certainly glad to see the opposite. “Really?~” he asked curiously, a wide smile starting to form across his muzzle.

"Y-yeah!" the canine stammered on the other end - clearly worked up with how excited he was - Fox swearing he could hear his tail thwapping against things in the background. "We went to that new ice cream place~"

"The one we talked about?~"

"O-oh.." Bill paused, remembering that they were supposed to go together.

Picking up on this, Fox quickly answered, "Don't worry! I'm glad things worked out~"

"Hehe, yeah… Did you know he's a telepath?"

"A telepath? Like, he can read minds?" Fox asked curiously. "I've heard about 'em before, but… They're supposed to be really rare - and not from Lylat."

"Yeah!" Bill laughed, "He uhh… He knew I was into him the whole time."

"Guess that explains why he dove onto you so fast."

"D-dove..?"

Fox snickered as he leaned back on his bed, "Like, why he seemed interested in you so suddenly."

"O-oh, yeah… I guess~" Bill's tail wagged again, smacking the objects behind him once more. He was clearly elated with the idea that someone found him interesting - something that was fairly rare for the grey furred dog.

The sound of the shower shutting off made Fox's ear flick, the vulpine hefting his phone up against his face a little higher before he spoke again. "Hey, I'll call you back later, okay? I'm gonna go out for a bit~"

"Sure!" Bill answered quickly, his smile audible through his voice. "Talk to you later~"

Fox hung up the phone with a press to the screen, slipping the device into his pocket just in time to see the bathroom door slide open with a hiss, a billow of steam blowing out the top of the frame. The massive wall that was Wolf made his way through, fur still damp, slicked to his absurdly muscled body as his monstrously large junk swayed between his trunk-like thighs.

"Aaahhh.. Mmhh…" Wolf groaned, his deep voice reverberating off of the walls as he ran a towel over his head, working it through his long, snow white hair, having dropped it from its usual ponytail.

A shiver ran up Fox's spine at the deep, alluring tones of that voice, the vulpine biting his lower lip.

The large lupine popped his good eye open, looking past his swollen shelf of pectorals, smirking as he saw his boyfriend's reaction to his casual nudity. "Hey, Babe." he rumbled simply. "See somethin' y'like?"

Fox huffed under his breath, averting his gaze - but for just a moment, allowing his emerald eyes to snap back to the massive wall of lupine that was his. It was then that it hit him - his eyepatch was off!

Along Wolf's left eye ran a large scar, cleaving through his dense snow white brow and down his upper cheek, the eye itself was a milky, glossed over white - completely unseeing. For most, it would have been unsightly - but for Fox, it was proof of his connection with the hulking male - the sacrifice he made to save him.

"Is uh…" Fox stammered slightly, "Your gauze - it's the first time I've seen you take it off."

The massive wall of lupine rumbled, "Yeah." He reached up, scratching a clawed thumb along under his scruffy, squared chin. "Looks badass though, doesn't it?" he smirked, those sharp fangs showing.

Fox's ears pinned back slightly, able to see through the bravado for what it was. He decided to roll with it, "I mean.. Uh, yeah! Lots of people think guys with scars are hot."

"How about you?"

"H-huh?"

"You think guys with scars 're hot?"

Fox flushed slightly, getting up off of the bed, closing the distance between them. Wolf had to bend down just to keep eye contact with the much smaller vulpine, "I'd still think you're hot without them." He paused, fidgeting slightly as he put his hands on those swollen pectorals, fingers pushing through lighter blue-ish fur, scratching slowly. "Just.. Try not to get any more - okay?"

Wolf's smirk relaxed, eyes lidding as he looked down at his concerned boyfriend's face. One of his massive mitts reached around, pressing over Fox's back, making him stumble forward against his torso, the vulpine's chin pushing between those pectorals.

A soft sigh blew through Fox's lips as he nuzzled into the familiar, musky scent of Wolf - ever-present, despite the fact he had just showered. "I just.. I love you, okay?"

A genuine smile reformed over Wolf's rough featured face, the behemoth slowly getting down onto a knee. He leaned forward, putting his lips against Fox's, giving him a slow, passionate kiss. His fingers tangled with the vulpine's mess of creamy mohawk, stroking through it slowly as his tongue filled his lover's maw.

"Mmmmhhhh…" Fox moaned slowly, allowing himself to practically go limp against his lover's titanic body, arms wrapping around that absurdly thick pillar of a neck.

The kiss broke with a soft pop, Wolf reeling his tongue back into his maw with a satisfied smirk, keeping his fox held close to him for a few moments longer. "So.. Ready to go get those drinks?~"

"H-huh..?" Fox asked softly, slightly in a daze from the passionate kiss.

"Y'said you wanted to go out 'n get a drink with me." Wolf leaned forward, pushing the end of his padded nose against Fox's, making it lift slightly as they smooshed together.

"O-oh.. Yeah.." Fox stammered slightly. Secretly, he had hoped that Wolf would have forgotten about it, but apparently not.

"C'mon - I got a place I used t' go to all th' time!" Wolf hoisted his lover right up into his monstrously large arms, cradling him against those swollen pectorals.

"W-Wolf..! Y-you gotta get dressed first!" Fox stammered, his face heating up as he flailed slightly from being scooped up off the floor so suddenly.

"Hm..?" Wolf asked playfully, cocking his head, looking down at his boyfriend. "Yeah? Mm.. Hate t' be thrown out fer not wearin' clothes. Kinda like that place~"

"Th-that's all you care about..? Just being thrown out of the bar??" Fox spluttered, his face turning a hotter shade of red.

Wolf laughed, his voice booming, shaking the walls and rattling the nearby window. "You're easy t' mess with, Pup."

Fox huffed under his breath, managing to fold his arms over his chest indignantly, pouting slightly.

"Pretty cute, too." Wolf added with a smirk.

Fox’s ear flicked as he heard that, turning his gaze back to Wolf, looking out the corner of his eyes almost reluctantly. “..You mean that?~”

“Wouldn’t be datin’ ya otherwise.”

“What? Don’t like my charming personality?” Fox asked sassily, grinning despite himself as he was gently let back down.

“Mm… That’s pretty hot too. Gotta admit, it’s what *really* got me attracted to ya.” Wolf practically purred as he leaned down, putting his meaty mitts over his hips. “All that squirmin’ sassy attitude~”

The smaller vulpine made his way across the room, pulling open his drawers as he whipped out a set of shorts and casual t-shirt. “That would explain why you couldn’t take a hint.”

Wolf snorted out a laugh, “Oh, I picked up on hints - ‘specially when y’ moaned ‘em out.”

Fox huffed under his breath as he slipped his clothes on, face flushing a warm shade of red. Wolf got him there - he loved every second of it, even if he didn’t want to admit it back then. "So, uhh.. Where's this bar you like so much?" 

"Mmm.. It's on the West side of Corneria City, near the outskirts."

Fox blinked, "Isn't that area mostly rundown slums?"

A mock offended noise came from Wolf's throat. "Hey now, Richie-rich - not everybody comes from a walled garden." the lupine poked smirking from over his swollen set of hairy pectorals.

A mild wave of embarrassment washed through Fox, acutely aware of the insensitivity of his question. "Sorry.. I mean, I don't really know much about it."

"S'alright." Wolf chuckled. "Nah, it's pretty worn down 'n rusted over. People are good though - and they make damn good drinks."

Fox nodded slowly, only being able to imagine such a place. Wolf wasn't far off the mark with his comment, however. His father had rarely let him venture outside of his neighborhood - a place with manicured lawns and expensive cars. Even the places they visited together off-world always felt like a guided tour, never straying off of the beaten path. Fox had to wonder if it was a Father's protective instinct, or possibly something else… 

Wolf reached out a hand, wrapping his monstrously large mitt around his boyfriend's shoulder, completely engulfing it. "Hey, it's alright. I'll be with ya th' whole time." he said reassuringly. "Ain't gonna let anythin' happen to my Boo~" 

Fox's face screwed up, snorking loudly. "*Boo?*" 

The lupine shrugged nonchalantly, toothily smirking. "Jus' playin' with names. Ain't done this boyfriend stuff before."

"Coulda fooled me." Fox traced a finger over his boyfriend's monstrously large chest, swirling it around his obsidian black nipple.

"It's th’ sex."

"E-excuse me..?" 

Wolf laughed, his deep voice a rough cackle. "Ain't had a boyfriend before doesn't mean I haven't had a shitton of sex."

"Gee, thanks." Fox huffed, crossing his arms again. So, he wasn’t Wolf’s first after all... Not that it was surprising given his nature.

"Grahaha! If it makes y'feel better, yer still my best lay~" Wolf cooed, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, having hunched his massive bulk down.

“Maybe…” he mumbled, peeking back at the massive wall, starting to smile again.

“Good. You’ll feel even better after y’get a drink or two in ya.” Wolf sneered, making his way over to his own closet, fishing out one of his typical outfits. Black tank top, leather pants with the usual set of black leather boots as well, filling every corner of his garments to the limit. He thumbed at his comically small phone, tapping it a few times before slipping the device into his pocket. “So, ready t’ go?”

Fox had a feeling he was going to regret it - but he answered anyway. “Yep-!”

________________

Buildings whizzed by, the sound of the air pressure whipping against the windows with a steady, quick rhythm. The tram swayed slightly as it zipped along at incredible speeds. The Academy was located in the heart of down-town Corneria, a fair distance away from the western outskirts of the city. It was along the edge of the ocean as well - however it was nothing like the beaches of Aquas or Zoness. Instead, it was all devoted to industry. 

...Or at least it was. The area was run down, fishing and shipping businesses a thing of the past, the entire area slowly rusting away.

Wolf took up the entirety of two chairs, the final third being occupied by Fox - who was comfortably laying against his boyfriend’s side, a massive arm draped around him like a protective wall of steel-blue muscle.

Fox was surprised with the amount of leeway students were given - allowed to come and go whenever they pleased, so long as they completed their classes. There was no way he would have been able to go off on a whim like this with his father in the mix. The newfound freedom was a nice feeling - refreshing.

Lylat was already hanging low in the sky, everything bathed in a warm orange glow. Fox leaned back against the meaty limb that encompassed him, letting out a happy sigh.

Maybe everything was going to work out after all.

At least he had the window seat to enjoy the beautiful view. Fox smiled, propping his chin over the swollen bicep of his boyfriend, watching the vast array of buildings below as their journey continued. He could see the old warehouses off in the far distance, a few dock cranes and the sparkle of Corneria’s major ocean. A small part of him was excited for the new experience, having lived on Corneria for so long, yet missing out on so many sights nestled in his own back yard.

And to think, Lylat was a packed system with tons of planets, all with their unique features - waiting to be explored.

He couldn’t help but daydream what it would be like to fly through the atmospheres of those planets, getting aerial views he knew would put the current one to shame.

“Yo, Fox.”

The vulpine snapped out of his daydreaming, blinking as he shook his head. “H-huh..?”

“You awake?~” Wolf asked with a smirk, tilting his head to angle his good eye at his startled boyfriend.

The tram had stopped, having reached its destination, the scenic view having been replaced by a slightly run down station. Stained brick made up the walls, old displays that were no longer functioning scattered about. No doubt about it, this was certainly not the best side of Corneria.

“Y-yeah. Just thinking.” Fox mumbled, getting up out of his chair. Looking around inside the cabin, he noticed there were very few people who had taken the trip along with them - and for good reason, considering the area they were in wasn’t a usual tourist attraction.

“Feh.” Wolf smirked, “Not gonna be doin’ much of that once you get a few drinks~”

Fox’s face flushed as he tucked his hands into his pockets, letting out a slightly indignant huff as he followed the hulking lupine out of the tram. At least it was an amusing sight watching the larger male struggle to get through the mortal-sized doorways.

Looking around, Fox was surprised to see that there was nobody else boarding the tram either. It was almost spooky how deserted it was, a few discarded newspapers littering the ground, caught on various objects from the slight breeze.

...Who still reads newspapers anyway?  
Fox didn’t have time to think about it, Wolf already setting off, his boot encased feet thudding on the aged concrete. “S-so, uh… Where are we going? You didn’t exactly say.”

Wolf thudded his way down a set of stairs, a metal handrail splitting it down the middle until they exited the terminal, exiting out into the open air and the aged streets. He had his phone out, fixated on the device, giving it a few taps with his phone.

“...Wolf?”

“Mm..?” Wolf rumbled distractedly before swiveling his gaze over to his fox. “You say somethin’, Pup?” he teased.

“Uuugh..” Fox huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, pouting. He knew that Wolf did this on purpose - pretending he didn’t hear him because he was smaller.

“Patience.” the lupine cooed, slipping a meaty mitt over Fox’s back, stroking over it with clawed digits affectionately. Strange that Wolf was the one to give that advice.

Fox whipped out his own phone, checking the maps for the various areas. He didn’t get very far however, a jet black sports car traveling along the otherwise vacant roadway towards them, slowing to a stop as it pulled up.

The passenger side window rolled down, revealing the grinning face of Panther Caroso. “Fancy meeting you two here~” a suave, Spanish accented voice purred from the feline. He was clad in his usual attire: a casual white suit with a baby blue buttoned undershirt.

“Took ya long enough.” Wolf said playfully with a smirk, crouching down on the balls of his feet to get a good look at what was essentially his feline brother. He couldn’t help but notice a long, thorny red rose decal adorning the side of the vehicle now - fancy, and rather new.

“Tch.” Panther sneered, smoothing back his styled head fur. “Do I look like a chauffeur?”

Wolf held up his meaty, clawed mitts disarmingly as he snickered to himself.

Fox watched the interactions between the two males curiously - having never gotten a good look at it since the night he was kidnapped. And to be fair, he had a lot more pressing things to pay attention to that day. However, the click of one of the doors caught Fox’s attention, Wolf offering the passenger seat for him with an outstretched, gesturing hand. “...You sure you wouldn’t rather ride up front?”

“More room in th’ back.” Wolf said with a smirk, already making his way into the vehicle, the car rocking dangerously with even the lightest of the lupine’s movements, making Panther cringe visibly - like always.

Fox hopped into the comfortable passenger chair, sinking slightly into the plush leather as he buckled himself up. The door shut automatically behind him before he even reached out for it - a fancy feature. The car’s engine rumbled to life as they pulled out, hitting the streets, zipping along past the decaying infrastructure.

“I’m afraid we never formally met.” Panther said casually, flicking his yellowed gaze over to the vulpine in his passenger seat. “Panther Caroso.”

“Oh, uh.. Fox - McCloud.”

Panther smirked as he looked over the fidgeting fox. He could see what Wolf saw in him. If he had been of another sexual persuasion, he too might have found the smaller, well-endowed vulpine attractive as well.

“Wolf has told me a little bit about you.” Fox added, getting comfortable in his chair, catching glances every so often at the moderately built feline working the wheel.

“..He has?~” Panther’s voice purred, flicking a golden gaze into the mirror, aiming it directly to the lupine that easily took the space of two seats.

“Hrr..? What? Ain’t nothin’ bad!” Wolf answered with a cackle, the vehicle rattling with the depth of his baritone voice.

Panther let out a skeptical noise from his throat as he continued to drive.

Fox sniffed, able to detect the salt on the air, filtering its way through the vehicle’s air system. It had been a while since he’d been to a beach or seen the ocean. A small part of him hoped the bar in question would be like one of the many on Zoness dotting along the piers.

It wasn’t long until the ocean was in sight, the trio traveling down a gentle grade until it leveled out, taking a stretch of road that ran along old shipping and fishing infrastructure.

Wolf watched his boyfriend, clearly amused with the younger vulpine’s wide-eyed curious staring. He couldn’t deny the small canine instinct welling inside of him, however - the one that told him to keep the object of his affection protected and safe. Despite it being on instinct, it was still a nice feeling, especially since Fox was more than willing to go along with it.

The sound of a wagging tail thwapping against leather made the other two males tilt their head curiously.

Panther chuckled under his breath, giving his shoulders a shrug. Canines - unable to hide their true feelings, especially excitement.

It wasn't long until they pulled into a parking lot next to an old pier, the engine shutting off with a soft whirr. Fox peered out the windows curiously before getting out, slapping the door shut behind him.

Wolf was behind the vulpine in mere moments, a large hand trailing over his back, even going so far as to pull his boyfriend up against his side, eliciting a blush from Fox.

"S-so… Uh.. You're going with us?" Fox asked curiously looking around at Panther as the their group made their way up a set of mildly crumbling cement stairs, their footsteps creaking across the old wood of the pier - especially in Wolf's case.

"Si." Panther answered light-heartedly, his jet black tail swaying around through the air behind him with every step.

"Aren't you the.. Uhm… Designated driver?"

Panther looked at him like he had bugs crawling out of his ears. "Surely… You have been to a bar before, yes?"

Fox immediately became flustered, his face turning a shade of embarrassing red.

"You'll have to forgive our lil newbie." Wolf interjected sneering as he slipped his hand into Fox's, lacing digits as best as he could with the much smaller hand. "He ain't exactly up t' date."

"Aahh..~" Panther said, his understanding audible through his smooth voice.

Fox's cheeks puffed, feeling almost patronized as he trotted along, squeezing Wolf's hand even tighter.

"Ain't nothin' t' be ashamed of, Pup." Wolf added, quickly picking up on how flustered Fox was getting. "Alcohol neutralizin' pills. Pop 'em in 20 minutes before y'gotta go and it's like y'never got drunk." He paused for a moment before cackling, "Though y'gotta piss like a racehorse right after."

Before Fox could put together a reply, Panther turned, heading up a set of wooden stairs. Interestingly enough the place was kinda like how the vulpine had pictured in his head, sitting on the docks, a lil ramshackle, but not completely falling apart.

The building was aged, with a faded sign that read "The Lagoon."

...Interesting choice of name. However, Fox found himself being ushered in by Wolf's massive mitt on his back, the younger male stumbling along with the other two.

The smell was the first thing to hit the inexperienced fox first. His nose wrinkled slightly at the heady aromas that filled the place. Old wood, the salty scent of sea air, lit cigarettes, and of course a *lot* of different booze.

Wolf sneered, casually watching his boyfriend's reaction with amusement.

Panther was the first to slide to the bar, slipping onto one of the old, leather-bound stools that were bolted to the floor. The place was relatively quiet, only a few patrons spread out throughout the dining space, only a quarter at their capacity at most.

"What'll it be?" an old bulldog with a rather droopy face asked, having sauntered his way to the pair that now sit on the other side of his bar. He was busy cleaning out a mug with a dish towel, slipping it in and out methodically.

"Tinto de verano." Panther answered silkily, his tail giving a swing behind him as he propped his elbow on the countertop. Not that any of his charm phased the statue-esq barkeep.

"Panzy." Wolf smirked, watching his feline brother out of the corner of his eye.

"Eloquent.” Panther replied smoothly, tracing a sharp feline claw around the countertop idly. “I prefer not to be plastered in the first fifteen minutes, mi hermano.”

“Whatever y’say.” Wolf snickered. “Whisky, neat.”

The bartender turned to Fox.

“Uhhh…”

Panther curiously looked past Wolf’s swollen pectorals, one of his brows arching at the obviously floundering vulpine.

“Need a menu?” the bulldog asked, voice monotone.

“Y-yes, please…” Fox said, his ears tucked back, sounding defeated. 

Easily enough, the canine produced a menu, handing it over to him before going to mix the other orders.

Fox bit his lower lip as he scanned the laminated plastic with his emerald eyes. Everything looked like gibberish to him. He hadn’t heard of over half of these names, let alone what they were made of, or what it tasted like. However, he spotted something along the corner of the menu - a possible out to his situation.

“I’ll take a virgin white Russian!” he exclaimed, holding up a finger, hoping he caught the dog’s attention.

Fox’s menu was pulled right out of his hands before being folded up, and then promptly bonked on top of his head, forcing his ears to flatten comically to the sides. “*Milk drinker.*” Wolf flung the insult with a cackle, “Y’ain’t gonna wimp out on me here, McCloud!” He turned back to the bartender, giving a loud clear of his throat to catch his attention properly. “‘Ey, my buddy’ll take a beer!”

Drat, there went his out.

Fox huffed under his breath, loosely crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for the inevitable moment. He didn’t even know what alcohol tastes like - let alone the fact there were *so many types.* To be truthful, he was mildly impressed that the other two had their orders ready the moment they sat down. Probably even sooner than that.

The various drinks slid across the countertop. Panther’s was a deep crimson color with a contrasting bright yellow lemon slice adorning the edge of the tall glass. Meanwhile Wolf’s drink was a simple cup of shimmering golden-brown liquid with a trio of thick ice cubes bobbing about in the shorter, squat glass.

And finally, Fox was given his drink. A pure glass mug practically overflowed with bright yellow liquid, the white foamy head pushing higher than the edge of the glass, almost making the lupine panic. He dipped his head in, slurping off of it before tipping it up to his lips.

“Woah, woah! Slow down there, Fox!” Wolf quickly warned. However, it was too late.

“GLKK-!” Fox choked, his eyes bulging as the flavor of the liquid finally registered with his taste buds. He slammed the mug onto the counter, coughing, his eyes watering from the exceedingly bitter taste that had assaulted his senses.

Wolf had to bite back a laugh, making an amused snerking sound deep in his throat as he caught a good look at his boyfriend’s face. The end of Fox’s muzzle was coated in yellow-white foam, a complete and comical mess - at least to the larger lupine.

Panther on the other side tried to pretend he didn’t witness the embarrassing ordeal.

Fox wiped the mess off of his face with a forearm, getting the last of the coughs out of his system. “Damn..” was all he could say, his voice slightly raspy.

“Tried t’ warn ya.” Wolf snickered softly, leaning slightly against the vulpine, an almost affectionate gesture. “If y’want, I can get ya a sippy cup~” he continued to tease the recovering vulpine.

Fox flipped the smug lupine a silent glare before going back to his drink, wrapping both hands around it. He's lucky that he's hot - and his boyfriend. Anyone else would have got a mouth full of smart-ass vulpine.

Meanwhile Panther just sipped his dark crimson beverage, seeming to savor the taste as he adjusted himself on his stool, getting more comfortable.

Wolf's sneer softened, "Aw, it's alright, babe. Stuff can be hard at first. Jus' keep sippin' at it." He paused, rolling his jet black lower lip around, "Think of it more like.. Gettin' to th' destination is better 'n the journey~"

Fox tried to make sense of that statement as he stared into the shimmering liquid. Why would you want to *voluntarily* drink something that tasted like ass? He gave a soft sigh before tilting the mug gingerly, bringing it to his lips, guzzling down some of it. Bitter, with an interestingly bread-like aftertaste. Each gulp seemed to make it easier on the vulpine as he slowly acclimated.

"There y' go!" Wolf said encouragingly, rubbing over Fox's back slowly with a massive mitt. As much as he liked to tease, he *did* want his boyfriend to have a good time. "Trust me, once y'get through th' first, everything else'll jus' slide right in."

Fox had a hard time believing that, but he kept at it anyway. After all, there had to be *something* to this, right? Why else would people torture their taste buds in a place like this?

The massive lupine had scooped up his own cup, rolling it around between his thick digits, making the ice cubes clink softly within the metal of the glass.

...And then he downed it in one swig.

"AAHHhhh…" Wolf let out a refreshed sound as his tail wagged behind him lazily. "Yo, bartender! Gimmie another, would ya?~"

Fox stared at the display, his jaw slacked.

"Hm..?" Wolf rumbled, noticing Fox's reaction. He couldn't help but unbelt a laugh, shaking half of the building with his deep baritone. "What's th' matter, Pup? Like what y'see or somethin'?~"

Fox huffed indignantly, dipping his face into his mug as he drained at it. He closed his eyes, almost screwing them shut as he decided to just get things over with, drinking down the foamy liquid. It seemed like the wolf was onto something; the more he drank, the easier it got. Eventually he drained the whole mug, licking over his lips, clearing away any excess foam that had accumulated around his muzz.

A clap from Wolf’s massive mitt over his back almost sent the vulpine rocketing out of his seat, nearly flopping over completely onto the bar. “Grahaha! See? What I tell ya?~” 

The bartender apparently had a keen eye. Not only did he return with another drink for Wolf, he also had another mug of beer ready for Fox as well, slipping the respective drinks over to the pair before going back to servicing the other members of the bar.

Wolf was slower with his second glass, tipping it up gently between his burly digit, sipping at it, as if savoring the flavor. “Mmh…” he rumbled, spreading his wide thighs, purposely grinding it along against Fox’s own, letting their knees bump together - or at as much as they could, considering just how thick those trunks were.

Fox let out an exhale through his padded nostrils. He wasn’t sure what was going on, the vulpine starting to feel a warmth growing in his stomach. It wasn’t too long after until a comfortable buzz was going on in his head, like someone was slowly stuffing cotton into mind, padding around the edges comfortably. ...Maybe this stuff wasn’t so bad.

Panther drained the last of his drink with a casual tilt of his glass, letting his tongue lick along over his large feline fangs before dropping the lemon-wedged glass onto the countertop. “Not bad..~” he purred under his breath.

“So uh…” Fox started, the alcohol that was starting to permeate his system making him feel a little more talkative. “Why here?”

The larger feline tilted his head, turning his neon yellow gaze over to the younger fox that was nursing his second beer. “Mm… Good service~” Panther answered nonchalantly. Almost on cue, the bartender had replaced his drink with another tall glass of dark crimson adorned with a slice of lemon.

“That an’ it’s cheap.” Wolf added with a smirk, keeping one violet eye on his boyfriend the whole time. Even though he didn’t say it, he was thrilled to have Fox with him, loving every second with his lover there by his side. None of his other flings ever wanted to do things like this with him before. But, such was the life when all you had were one night stands.

“Huh..~” Fox said bluntly, the fuzz in his brain inhibiting any deeper statements before giving another long swig of his beer.

________________

A loud giggle echoed through the bar, Fox McCloud nearly falling off of his stool as he snorted. His face was a mess, blush visible through the short fur adorning his muzzle as his tail wagged behind him. “Heeeee… And.. and then I said..” Fox paused, sitting there for the longest moment, as if the tape reel of his mind unwound. “Uh.. Fuck, I don’t remember!” he laughed, slurring every word before flopping against Wolf’s side, practically splattering against his massive wing for a lat.

Wolf snorted, feeling a little tipsy himself, but not nearly on the same level that Fox was apparently on. “Jesus, Fox.. Didn’ know you’d be fuckin’ fallin’ over after two beers.” 

Panther snickered off to the side, clearly feeling the buzz from his own drink.

“Heeeeyy… It’s..” he slurred, pulling his mug close to him as if it was a precious object. “It’s not like… Uh.. Like I’m used to th-this!” An adorable high pitched hiccup interrupted both of the larger males, their heads swinging to look at the smaller vulpine.

“Did you fuckin’ *just*?” Wolf asked with a booming laugh.

Fox’s face hit a new shade of red as he practically hid it in his mug, guzzling at the sloshing golden-yellow liquid.

“Now-now, mi hermano..~” Panther purred, reaching out a dark furred hand to affectionately stroke over the smaller male’s back. “Be gentle.”

Wolf snorted as he downed another glass of whisky, ice cubes clinking softly in his cup. “Jus’ havin’ a bit of fun.”

“With your *boooooyfriend*~~” Fox giggled stupidly, having flopped against Wolf’s side once more, cuddling his beer like it was his new best friend.

“See?~” Panther added with a smile, propping his elbow onto the bar, turning to watch the pair. The feline fished into his pocket, rooting around until he found what he was looking for - the aforementioned pill. Seeing as the only thing he had to take it with was his drink, he simply shrugged his shoulders, popping it into his mouth before taking a swig to down it with.

“Eugh, gross.”

Panther cocked one of his brows at Wolf.

“Wouldn’ find me takin’ one of those. Ruinin’ a perfectly good buzz.” Wolf looped his arm around Fox, pulling him almost posessively against his side, stroking along the smaller vulpine’s thigh with meaty, clawed digits.

The feline scoffed as he finished off the last of his drink. “In case you drunkards forgot, I’m still playing the role of chauffeur.” he said, his voice at least somewhat playful, if not conveying mild annoyance.

“You’re reaaaaal…” Fox paused, his voice reaching a silly, high pitched tone, “...good at it~” He paused, sitting up straight, wiggling the end of his nose as the gears turned in his drunken mind. “So.. How’d you two meet? I.. I’m curious.” he hiccuped, the tip of his tongue sliding along the edge of his glass, licking at some stray foam.

The two males looked at each other curiously before Panther snickered. “Aahh… Have I not told you?” his voice was like silk, even with the alcohol in his system. “We grew up together, brothers, even though we share no blood.”

“Wooooww…” Fox nodded slowly, the movements nearly sending him spilling out of his bar seat if it wasn’t for a large O’Donnell paw sliding up behind him. “W-wish I had a brother…”

Panther scratched under his chin with a dark furred digit. “You don’t have any siblings?” he asked curiously.

“NNnnnNNnope!” Fox said, flourishing his mug of beer, some of it sloshing over the edge, dripping onto the floor and countertop. “Juuusss’ me. Aaand my dad~” Almost at the mention of the elder McCloud, the front of Fox’s pants started to swell, a *very* obvious tent beginning to form.

“Woaahh..~ Horny lil drunk.” Wolf smirked, feeling his usual lack of inhibitions lowered even further as he reached one of his large paws in, massaging the swollen bulge between the smaller McCloud’s thighs.

Almost as if on cue, Fox’s phone went off in his pocket, an anime-esq pop song playing, muffled under the denim. The other larger males swiveled their heads curiously as the younger vulpine clumsily fished into his pocket before pulling it out, giving the screen a swipe.

“Hey, DAaaaaAAaaaad!~” he answered drunkenly, trying to hold back a giggle as he attempted to sip at his beer at the same time as holding his phone - a messy affair when inebriated.

James on the other end was silent for a long second, obviously not expecting that kind of answer from his offspring. “Uh.. Hey, Son! I’m just checking on how you’re doing!”

“Oohh.. Well, I’m doing juuUUust fine!~ I was talking about you! Have I ever said thaaat you’re really ho-”

Panther snatched the phone from Fox’s grip before he could finish his sentence. He cleared his throat before he brought the device up to the side of his head, “Aaah, Mr. McCloud? Hello! This is Panther speaking, a friend of your son.” As the most sober out of the group, it seemed he was taking responsibility for a more appropriate phone call as well.

“Oh.. Uh, hello there!” James answered awkwardly from the other end. “Is.. Fox alright? He sounded a little strange....” It was clear by his tone of voice that he was also curious as to why Panther was talking to him instead of his own son.

The jet black feline pursed his lips for a moment, deciding to just spill the beans. “I’m afraid your son is a little.. Inebriated at the moment.”

The noise that James made sounded like almost visceral shock. “Wait.. Fox? He’s.. Drunk? Are you at a bar? Where is he?”

Panther cringed at the sudden onslaught of questions, silently wondering what he had got himself into. “Ah, just at a local bar outside of the Academy.” he lied. “He’s with his friends and I’m the designated driver.” 

...And apparently the answerer of phones.

The line was silent for a few long seconds, Panther wondering if maybe the call dropped before James’ deep voice spoke over the speaker. “Alright. Just.. Make sure he stays safe. I didn’t know he even drank.”

“It’s his first time.” Panther chuckled, looking at the touchy-feely mess that was Fox slathering himself across Wolf’s torso, apparently having moved into full-affectionate mode with his mate. “I’m afraid your son is... Mm..” He paused, “A bit of a lightweight.”

James finally laughed, his voice rattling the phone in Panther’s hand. “Aahh… I’m not surprised. Is he having fun at least?”

Panther gave one more side-eye at Fox and Wolf, the vulpine practically climbing into the lupine’s lap, nuzzling into his bloated pectorals. “A lot.” he answered.

The response seemed to appease the worried father, “Alright. Tell Fox I’ll call him again in an hour. Be safe.” he paused, “And it was nice meeting you, Panther. I’m glad Fox is trying to be responsible about drinking.”

“Mmm… Don’t worry. I’ll get your son home safe.” Panther purred silkily, feline charm leaking through as he ended the call.

Fox in the meantime had his arms looped around Wolf’s neck, practically dangling from him, his ass on the bar, tail hanging over the other end. “I LoooOOOOOve this wolf!~”

Wolf in the meantime was clearly amused with everything that was going on, leaning back a tad, letting his boyfriend practically lay over his chest. Funny enough, it wasn’t even the drinks in his system that spurred this behavior - Wolf just being naturally lewd and uncaring.

“Dios mio…” Panther mumbled, rubbing at his face with his free hand, padded digits working over his forehead.

Fox was busy making out with his boyfriend, arms looped around his monstrously thick neck, squeezing himself close, shamelessly grinding his pent up bulge between the lupine’s mammoth pectorals, sinking between those hairy globes as the pair of them moaned, Wolf’s own massive, clawed mitts caressing down over the smaller male’s back.

Panther could feel the buzz that clouded his head fading away, the pill getting to work faster than he expected. It also allowed him to become keenly aware of the disapproving stare the bartender was making from the other end of the establishment. “Uhh… mi hermano..” Panther started, trying to get Wolf’s attention.

The massive wall of lupine didn’t notice however. If anything, he started kissing Fox even harder, pushing his tongue deep into his maw, even dipping it down the vulpine’s throat as he caressed even lower. His meaty mitts squeezed at Fox’s ass, fingers dipping under the denim of his jeans, stroking over those taut globes that were hidden beneath.

“Mmhh.. MmnnNNNnnnn…” Fox let out a drawn out needy moan for his mate, his hands sliding around Wolf’s broad jaw, squeezing through the thick tufts of fur that adorned those brawny cheeks.

“¡Caballeros, por favor!” Panther’s voice cut through the lusty, drunken haze the two had found themselves in.

Fox blinked, looking around from his Wolf-high vantage point. More than a few patrons were giving them the stink eye. The vulpine ducked himself down, quickly feeling the sting of embarrassment at his current situation despite the booze flowing through his system. “Eheh… Heh..”

“Aww.. Where y’goin’, cutie? I thought we were jus’ startin’ to have fun.” Wolf cooed as he leaned back in his stool, the metal of it groaning, even screeching as it bent, the sound harsh to the ears.

“Both of you, back to the car!” Panther snapped, uncharacteristically having lost his cool.

“Woah..” Wolf said, still a little tipsy from his booze, but otherwise surprised by his brother’s reaction. “I was jus’ -” However, a dangerous flick from Panther’s golden gaze silenced the rest of his sentence. He lifted his massive, clawed hands up disarmingly, slowly slipping out of his seat. “Okay, okay..~ We’re goin’, right Babe?”

“R-right..” Fox fumbled, getting to his feet, wobbling a bit, having to grab the edge of the bar to keep him steady. “Is.. Wwohh.. Is the room.. Supposed to wobble like that..?” 

Wolf snickered, easily scooping his boyfriend up into his arms, carrying him along with him as he made his way out the establishment, the floor shaking with every booted footstep.

Panther let out a sigh, shaking his head. He hated having to be the ruiner of fun, but he’d rather not be banned from one of his favorite bars. Waving the bulldog bartender over, he whipped out his wallet, quickly paying for the trio’s drinks as he apologized for his companions’ behaviors.

However, a strained grunt escaped through the feline’s throat, a sudden pressure starting to form deep inside him. It seemed the pill was doing its work, Panther’s golden gaze darting around until he spotted the bathrooms, high tailing it over a little faster than was considered graceful.

________________

Fox felt like the world was constantly wobbling, like he was on some sort of carnival ride. It was a good thing Wolf was carrying him, or else he probably wouldn’t have made it down the stairs in one piece. He stared up at the lupine however, staring at his masculine features - oddly hypnotized by his rough visage.

Wolf flicked his violet gaze down at Fox, tilting his head curiously before showing off a toothy smirk, “What? Got somethin’ on my face? Or is yer two beers still messin’ with your head?” It was clear that the fact Fox was such a lightweight was amusing the canine to no end.

“PPPPpffff… Just enjoying your.. Uh.. Features, I guess~” he slurred slightly as he nuzzled a bulging pectoral, slipping his padded nose through the fur adorning those bloated mounds, nuzzling the exposed section the over-stretched shirt couldn’t contain. "I love you..~"

Wolf let out a soft exhale through his padded nostrils, a genuine smile parting his lips despite himself. "Love you too, Pup."

"Are you gonna keep calling me that?"

A renewed snicker shook through Wolf's monstrously large chest, "Probably - 'specially if it gets a reaction outta ya."

Fox huffed indignantly, his grumpy facade fading in less than a second due to the alchohol sloshing through his system. "Fiiine… Can't think of a good pet name.." he mumbled, the gears clearly gummed up in his head.

"Mm.. Daddy?~" he asked slyly with a sneer, barely able to see Fox's ears from past his bloated pectorals.

"PPHhhfff..! FuuuUUUUUck, no!~" he slurred, his voice hitting a higher pitch crescendo as he spoke, wobbling slightly before splatting against Wolf's chest once again. Good thing those strong arms had him effectively locked in place.

"Hmm…" Wolf mused, his rough voice rumbling deep in his throat. "...Best boyfriend?~"

"HmmmMM…" Fox trailed a finger clumsily in circles on Wolf's oversized chest. "Weeell.. I dunno about *best*.. Cuz you got a pretty hot bird competing with…"

Wolf snorted, feeling a small ping of jealousy. "Yeah? What's he got that I don't?~"

"HHmmm.." Fox mumbled again, almost comical levels of thinking as he scratched under his chin. "Wweeell… He keeps his house tidy."

"Hey! I clean!"

"Yeaaahh, when dirty clothes and trash are overflowingggg.." Fox snickered, giggling as he honked Wolf's nips, eliciting a groan from the larger male, his gait stumbling slightly.

"Psh, my biceps're bigger though." Wolf smirked, hiking up one of his massive arms, clenching his fist as the split mound bulged.

Fox huffed at the sight, squirming a little as the sight of that arm exploding into raw brawn, veins trailing like roadmaps along it. "Yeaah.. But, his dad doesn't try to kidnap me." Fox said lightheartedly as he snickered.

Wolf's pace slowed slightly, the expression draining from his face as he averted his gaze - Fox clearly having said the wrong thing.

It took awhile for the younger male to realize it, but even in his drunken state he noticed that Wolf's feelings were hurt. "H-hey.. I didn't mean.."

"It's alright." Wolf responded, his voice flat as they finally made it back to Panther's car, the pair having descended the steps to the small parking lot it was nestled in.

Fox could feel his stomach drop, biting his lower lip as he was gently lowered down by his oversized lover. "I'm sorry…"

Wolf let out a soft sigh, getting down onto a knee slowly. "Nah, it's alrigh'..." His violet eye was fixated on the smaller male, looking over his orange and cream colored form, taking in those emerald orbs that were staring up at him. Truth was, he felt deeply guilty about the whole thing - after all, it *was* his father that had his lover kidnapped and subsequently injured.

Fox blinked in surprise as massive arms slipped around him, pulling him right up close against a white furred chest.

"I love you." Wolf said, a slight quiver in his voice that made Fox's ears stand up straight. "Ain't ever said that t' anyone before. Yer th' first."

Fox's face warmed, his blush growing even hotter as those arms slipped further around him.

"Fox, I don't know.. What I'd do if I lost ya. Somethin' about that scares me…" the lupine continued, being uncharacteristically vulnerable.

The smaller vulpine squeezed a little closer as he quietly listened.

"Ain't ever had a relationship beyond jus' fucks. Y'make me feel things…" The lupine reached out, scooping his massive hand along Fox's cheek, slowly stroking through it, working through the tufts of fur adorning the edges of his face.

Fox's eyes rolled shut as he just listened to what his boyfriend had to say in this rare heart-to-heart, letting his head roll around with every slow stroke of those thick, hirsute digits.

"Part of me wants t' run away from it." he said with a soft sigh, as if it was difficult to admit out loud.

Fox's breath hitched in his chest, feeling it tighten slightly. Truth was, he was just as attached to the larger male at this point. Losing him would be…

"But.. I can't go back t' th' way I was." Wolf chuckled softly, the sound shaking deep from his throat. "Th' uncarin' shit I was when I first met ya." He gave his head another shake before letting out a proper laugh. "Goddman, McCloud. Shit. I ain't good with feelings..."

Fox took a chance, leaning up, pressing his lips hard to Wolf's. His arms looped around his lover's bull neck, clinging to it as his fingers stroked through the tied up bush of ponytail that sat over his upper back.

Wolf blinked in surprise at the sudden gesture, but melted into it regardless, pulling his love right between his swollen pectorals, letting Fox sink slightly between them. The two of them kissed passionately, tilting their heads so their muzzles locked together, sharing the moment together as the warm sea air breezed around them.

An interrupting cough from behind ended up breaking the two out of their reverie, the pair of them blinking, turning slightly to spot the form of Panther, his thumbs tucked into his pockets.

"You know…" he started, his voice silky, "I expected to have walked into worse."

"Yeah? What'd ya expected?" Wolf asked, already having shifted back to his usual self as he sneered.

"Mm, knowing you, mi hermano - I fully expected the two of you to be fornicating against the wall." He rolled his golden eyes, "Or against my car."

"Oh, it'd be against the car, fer sure." Wolf growled, giving his muzzle a teasing snap next to Fox's face, causing the vulpine to redden.

Panther gave another roll of his eyes before stepping around the pair, popping the door open to his car, gesturing. "Let's get you home before I have to pay off your tickets as well."

"Tickets..?" Fox asked drunkenly, clearly having not made the connection.

"For public indecency, mi amigo."

Fox let out an embarrassed chuckle, rubbing the back of his head.


	20. Chapter 20

“So… This is it?”

“Yeah.”

Outstretched in front of Peppy Hare and James McCloud was a massive white armored carrier. Four outstretched wings forming an X pattern along the main hull with an outstretched bridge from the rest of the body.

Peppy whistled under his breath, his thumbs tucked into his pockets as he looked over the monstrosity still under construction at the Space Dynamics drydock, a few hull plates missing, revealing some of the insides of the carrier. “Ya weren’t kiddin’. ...How much this cost ya again?”

“Most of the fortune I inherited.” James said, his voice flat.

Peppy whistled again. “What’s it gonna be called?”

The larger vulpine slid closer to his own heavily muscled mate, their bulging triceps catching together. “Great Fox.”

Peppy snorted under his breath, turning his crimson gaze to look at James through the corner of his eye. “Y’really got an obsession with yer own species - namin’ wise, that is.”

“It’s traditional!” he replied with a deep, booming laugh.

“I think ya mean ‘taboo.’” the hare snarked back.

The two of them stared at the carrier together for a long while, their hands eventually finding each other, looping together as fingers laced. James found himself slowly loosening up about publically being affectionate to his.. What would he even call Peppy? His boyfriend? Lover? They had been together for so long without any kind of label...

A side glance at the lapine's heavily bearded face sent a pleasured tingle through James' spine. Whatever the title was, he was just lucky to have him in his life.

"Pep?"

"Mmh..?" the lapine rumbled curiously, tilting his head, crimson eyes flicking over to look at his vulpine companion.

James' heart thudded in his chest as he worked up his courage, turning to face the rabbit fully, grabbing up both of his large, hirsute hands with his own. "Will you marry me?"

Peppy's jaw dropped.

James stood there nervously, his wide plate of a jaw clenched slightly as he waited for an answer that never seemed to come from the frozen lapine.

"I.. James…" he started, his deep voice catching, stuttering slightly.

"Peppy.. I Love you - I.. I want to make it formal."

"James… I…" he stammered, seemingly stuck.

"I wasn't there for you when you needed me most, but.. I want to change that!" James' fingers squeezed tighter, completely lacing with Peppy's. "I want to be at your side - I want our relationship to be out in the open, no more hiding! I don't want to keep secret how much I love you."

The lapine's scrambled brain thought for something to say, his eyes still wide. "I.. What about Fox? Ain't y'worried about.. I dunno.. Two dads?"

James let out an awkward chuckle as his thumbs caressed through Peppy's short grey fur. "He'll be alright. This is about us."

Peppy's face was red as he looked off to the side, looking over the edges of his glasses. Eventually he snapped his gaze back to James, a small smile spreading, parting his heavy beard. "Aint' y' supposed t' be on a knee or somethin'? Y'know, if yer gonna propose~"

An exhale of relief shook through James' massive chest, taking the comment as a good sign. "You know I already do that for you a lot." he joked back, a wide, almost goofy smile plastered across his face.

Peppy snorted, rolling his eyes, the ends of his ears bobbing from the movements.

"Seriously, though.. Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

"I - …" James paused, as if he was about to say more. "Really?"

"'Course, y'dummy!" Peppy guffawed, slipping his arms around James' sides, slamming his massive biceps into those wing-like lats the vulpine sported.

"And here I was already prepared to try to win you over." James snickered, squeezing his love close, stroking over his broad back as their rounded middles fought for space.

"Couldn' hurt t' indulge a lil~"

"Hmmn… Well.. You're the best thing that ever happened in my life. I made a stupid mistake when I was younger and nearly lost that thing." He pressed a little tighter against Peppy, squeezing his bulky frame even harder to him, their swollen pectorals grinding together. "I don't think I would have been able to raise Fox properly without your help. Hell, you're a better dad than I am - if I'm honest."

Peppy snorted, "That's cuz y'let the boy do whatever he wants, y'big softie."

"Maybe…" James chuckled. "One thing's for sure - I got a real big soft spot for you, hun-bun." His eyes lidded as he spoke, leaning forward, sliding the end of his padded nose against Peppy's.

"Okay, now yer gonna make me puke." the lapine laughed, grinning wide.

"Save that until after the wedding buffet~"

"Y'wouldn't be able t' afford me. 'Specially after buyin' that ship!" Peppy laughed, his voice booming, brows arching in a way that made James' heart flutter.

"Maybe not - but I still want you."

"Yeah? Guess it's a good thing yer stickin' a ring on it then."

James paused, stiffening up slightly as his gaze averted.

"...Y'did get a ring, right?"

"It's.. On my to-do list." he answered awkwardly.

Peppy pulled one of his hands away, slapping the massive mitt over his forehead before laughing. "Awwwhh, James - yer as helpless as ever."

James gave a blushing smile, shrugging his absurdly broad shoulders sheepishly.

________________

Bill looked down at his phone, flicking his gaze around curiously. It was late, the sun already almost completely set, the blue-white glow of the street lights illuminating the sidewalk.

Apparently he was close. Or at least he hoped he was.

A small part of him was nervous being out in the growing dark by himself - a phobia that he refused to divulge with anyone else - mostly for fear of ridicule over how childish it is. Even though Kris had offered to walk him to his apartment for their Friday night together, he declined out of a sense of pride. 

…Something he wished he hadn't done.

His chestnut eyes eventually locked onto one of the number plates adorning the walls of apartment doors that ran along the sidewalk. It was a fair bit of a walk away from the academy, having nearly taken the canine a full 35 minutes to get there with even his excited pace.

Bill hopped up a small flight of stone steps up to the front door, giving it a knock with the back of his fist. He rocked on the balls of his heels, looking around idly as he waited.

Thumping could be heard from the other side of the door - the rhythmic sound of footfalls shaking through the floor. A soft beep preceded the door hissing open softly, Kris' smiling visage revealed on the other side of the threshold.

"H-hi..~" Bill stumbled slightly, feeling slightly nervous to finally be in a more intimate setting with someone he just started dating.

"Hey!" Kris' smile widened as he stepped aside, waving the smaller, younger dog into his apartment.

The smaller canine stepped through, looking around the apartment. It was fairly simple. Wooden floors, light grey walls with an open kitchen attached to a living room and what he could only figure was a bedroom hallway nestled in the back. He took a deep breath in, his padded nose jumping as he took in the scents.

It smelled just like Kris - a favorite of the wagging tail dog.

“It’s not the biggest space, but the rent is affordable.” Kris said with his usual smile, sliding up next to Bill, his bushy tail brushing against domestic dog’s thinner one.

The smaller canine couldn’t suppress a soft giggle that welled up. He took the liberty to wander a little deeper in, peeking around curiously as the front door slipped automatically shut. “Uhm.. Is it a little dumb if I said I missed you? I mean.. We only saw each other a few days ago..”

Kris dipped down, his muscled chest pressing against Bill’s back as he leaned around, giving the dog a kiss on the cheek, followed by a gentle tousle of his hair. “Would it be dumb if I said I missed you too?~” he replied smoothly, slipping past the other male, making his way into his kitchen.

Oddly, Bill felt more relaxed seeing Kris wearing more casual clothes - the muscled azure vulpine clad in nothing but a pair of grey sweats and a white t-shirt, both of which hugged his body in just the right ways. He slipped his shoes off near the door before trotting after his boyfriend, following him along into the kitchen, padded feet plapping softly over the white tile floor.

“I figured we could have a movie night.” Kris said, rummaging around in his cabinets until he found what he was looking for - a red bag of instant popcorn. “It’s… A little corny, but I always wanted to do it.”

“I like movies! My family always had movie nights on Friday when I was younger.” Bill spoke, his tail wagging around behind him. “We’d take turns picking out favorites~”

“And you always hated the ones your sister picked out.” Kris added, a soft snicker shaking through his well-muscled chest, the vulpine slipping the bag of popcorn into the nearby microwave, pressing a few buttons on it until it whirred to life.

Bill huffed under his breath, having almost forgotten his boyfriend’s special talent. “Y-yeah… I mean, I didn’t really *hate* what she picked. It’s just that all she wanted to watch were teen dramas.” Bill made a disgusted sound, sticking out his tongue out the side of his mouth.

Kris giggled softly, running his fingers through his long bangs, smoothing them back. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to make you suffer through that. In fact, why don’t you pick what we watch?”

The vulpine blinked as Bill’s arms slipped around his sides, the smaller male hugging him from behind nestling his head against Kris’ broad back. “I.. Uhm.. S-sorry.. Canines like contact. D-dogs especially.” he mumbled against that back, nuzzling into it, taking a deep inhale of Kris’ unique scent.

Kris reached back, sliding a hand along what he could reach of the grey furred dog. “It’s alright.” he said softly, his voice warm and affectionate as always. “You’ve been starved for affection. It’s not easy being by yourself.” He let out a soft chuckle, “I should know.”

“D-don’t you have friends?” Bill asked curiously, his arms tightening slightly around his boyfriend’s sides, clinging a little closer to him.

“Not many, the closest one is an old ex of mine.” He chuckled softly. “She likes to check up on me every so often, which is nice.”

Bill’s half-flopped ears lifted a bit after hearing that. “Wait.. You’re bi too?”

“Haha, yes. Although this is my first time trying a long term relationship with another male.”

The dog’s heart jumped at the admission of wanting their relationship to last. Apparently Kris had picked up on the surge of emotion, another giggle shaking from his chest.

“You’re too cute.” He turned properly, slipping his arms around the canine, pulling him close, hugging over him as one of his hands stroked over the back of Bill’s head - which was the perfect height to tuck right under his bearded chin.

“NNnnn…” Bill moaned softly, his foot twitching involuntarily, nails clicking on the hard floor as Kris’ digits worked around behind his ears.

The vulpine’s brow arched curiously as he focused more behind Bill’s right ear, digging his nails in just right to really scratch at it.

“HhhHhh…” he moaned, shifting around under the onslaught of scritches behind his ear, his foot really slapping on the hard floor now.

Kris laughed, “Okay, okay. I have to stop. Either you’re going to break, or I’m going to giggle to death.” His digits pulled away from Bill’s head, the canine catching his breath, his tongue having fallen out from his mouth cutely.

“Ehehe… It’s uhm.. A small weakness.” the canine fidgeted slightly against his larger lover. “D-Don’t tell Fox.”

“Your secret’s safe with me.” Kris kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head, letting it linger - until the microwave dinged softly.

Bill sniffed at the air, the lush scent of popcorn filling his nostrils. “Oohh…~”

The azure vulpine busied himself with pulling the bag out, setting it aside. Dipping into his fridge, Kris produced a small tub of butter, scooping a generous portion of it into a small glass cup he had also managed to snatch from a cabinet.

Bill just watched curiously at the extra, unknown steps his lover was making in the normally straight-forward preparation of popcorn.

Steaming liquid butter came out of the microwave, the vulpine adding a dash of garlic powder to it before tearing open the bag of popcorn and dumping it into a large light blue bowl. He easily drizzled the molten butter around the popcorn, adding a small flick at the end for flair. After a few dashes of salt, he nodded contentedly at the delicious smelling creation.

Bill’s tail wagged behind him, continuing to sniff the delicious buttery and garlic scents, his stomach letting out a soft, audible growl. “Man.. I never thought to add butter like that…”

Kris chuckled as he turned, bringing the bowl over to his boyfriend to allow him to take the first few bites. “I don’t usually go beyond the bag - but I have company over.” He leaned down, kissing Bill’s cheek as the canine munched happily on a small handful of the crunchy stuff. “Company I want to impress~”

The smaller dog’s tail nearly went into overdrive as it wagged, his face turning a shade of red, visible through the short fur over his muzzle. It took a moment for him to speak, the canine’s feet fidgeting over the tiled floor. “I.. I feel like you’re too perfect sometimes..”

Kris tilted his head curiously as he stood back up.

“L-like… Like this is just a dream, and uh..” he fumbled, reaching up a hand, rubbing his index finger over his nose nervously. “I’m just going to wake up in my dorm all alone…”

Kris sighed sympathetically, his eyes lidding as he looked down at the vulnerable dog. It was clear that he had abandonment issues. His heart ached.

“You’re not.” he finally answered, reaching out, stroking along Bill’s ear affectionately. “You’re going to wake up with me tomorrow.” Kris smiled, especially when the canine practically melted into his touch. “And then we’ll go out for some coffee.”

“Th-that… that sounds nice…” Bill’s voice was almost a soft whine as he leaned into the larger vulpine, already starting to feel more reassured. It seemed Kris almost had a natural talent at calming him down.

Kris gave his dog a quick kiss on the cheek before scooping up the bowl of popcorn, taking it with him as his footsteps thumped across the floor, crossing over into the decently spaced, rectangular living room. In the middle sat a sizable leather sofa, a typical wooden coffee table sitting in front of it with a holographic display adorning the opposing wall.

All-in-all, it was a rather nice setup considering Kris’ lack of financial prosperity.

Bill took the liberty of hopping onto the plush leather seat first, getting comfortable, his tail slipping through the purpose-made gap in the back. He crossed his legs, snuggling back as he watched Kris join him, the vulpine plopping next to him, spreading his knees as he nestled the bowl of popcorn between them.

Everything was great so far, Bill having completely forgotten about the earlier unpleasant walk - plus everything smelled heavily of Kris, the canine’s padded nose still jumping, taking in the familiar scent along with the hints of buttery popcorn.

“So, did you have anything in mind?~”

Bill thought for a long moment, scratching under his chin as his tail wagged through the gap behind him. “Well.. Uhm…” Embarrassment welled inside of him at his first choice, the canine debating for a long moment before deciding to speak. “Have you uhm… seen ‘The Enchanted Maid’ before?”

Kris blinked slightly, clearly not expecting that kind of answer.

“O-oh! I-it’s an anime! It’s about this spell weaving maid who lives in a castle! One day a dragon attacks and kidnaps the king!”

The azure vulpine struggled to hide welling amusement as the canine continued.

“So, she ends up going on a quest to save him! It’s really cool because, like, she struggles with her OCD-like personality! Always cleaning inns she’s staying at, or sweeping village streets. I mean, it’s kinda funny..” He tapped his fingers together, face warming up as he started to realize how much he was rambling.

Kris already had his phone in hand, tapping over the screen with his padded thumb. The TV display hummed to life as a menu popped up, being swiftly navigated, pulling up the ever-popular streaming service Lylat Live. It didn’t take long for him to find the anime that Bill was raving about, the cover art for it a spectacular smattering of pink, golden stars, and a jumping black cat maid with a broom clutched in both hands, her glasses about to fly off.

“W-we don’t have to watch it if it isn’t your thing.” Bill said quietly. He found himself slowly leaning closer towards Kris, his back sliding little by little across the leather sofa, his shoulder on a crash course with a snuggle against the vulpine’s side.

“I’ve never watched anime before.” Kris said, the interest easily heard through his voice. “It sounds nice. Plus you have a lot of strong memories about it~”

Bill huffed under his breath, wondering if he’d ever get used to the fact Kris was always one step ahead. Eventually he slid right against Kris’ side, nuzzling in.

Smiling, Kris lifted his muscled arm up, slipping it around his boyfriend, letting the canine snuggle properly against his side. A few more fiddling with his phone caused the lights to dim low before starting up the show.

________________

The bowl of popcorn had been practically emptied, Bill sitting with his legs crossed, pressed tightly against Kris’ side as he munched the last few handfuls. The credits were scrolling across the screen with an edited version of the opening as well. “So, uh…” he managed to mumble before gulping his mouthful down. “Did.. You like it?”

Kris sat there thoughtfully for a while, shifting his thick trunk-like thighs as he adjusted himself. “I think so, yes~”

Bill lit up, tail wagging audibly against the leather sofa. “The other episodes are a lot shorter. The first one is kinda like a movie because they wanted to set up the plot. I kinda like that, like, when they take a while to really explain the story.”

Kris fiddled with his phone once more, the holographic display shutting off before the room illuminated again - however not as bright as it once was, the vulpine keeping in mind how late it was now. “I’d love to watch the rest with you.” he said with his signature smile, leaning in, giving his boyfriend a soft kiss on the cheek.

Feeling emboldened, Bill turned his head, pressing into the kiss properly. Their lips locked together, the canine moving, crawling over into his larger mate’s lap, straddling over it as their kiss grew passionate. Soft moans shook from the dog’s throat as he felt Kris’ tongue slide into his maw, rolling, wrestling with his own.

This went on for a few short minutes, the two males hugging tightly to each other as they kissed, Kris eventually rolling his mate over onto his back, laying on top of him across the sofa.

Bill panted as the kiss broke, his tail wagging under him as he looked up at the handsome, masculine features of the azure vulpine he loved. “H-hi…” he said breathily, a goofy smile plastered across his face.

“Hello~” Kris answered, his padded nose pressed against the smaller canine’s. “Fancy meeting you here.” He pulled Bill’s hands out from under him, bringing them up over his head as he laced fingers tightly with him. “Come here often?~”

“First time, actually.. Hehe..~” Bill giggled softly, closing his eyes as Kris started licking his cheek, alternating between that and giving it a kiss.

“We’ll just have to fix that, then.” Kris said breathily, leaning down, smothering the canine with his larger body as he leaned in, kissing and nibbling over Bill’s neck.

The canine squirmed as he moaned loudly, his toes splaying as his legs scrambled to wrap around Kris’ hips. A few needy sounds shook from his throat as he was lavished with such attention.

“I love you…” Kris said, his voice husky, warm breath wafting against the damp spot he had created along Bill’s neckfur.

Bill shuddered, his trapped erection straining hard against his pants as he ground it against the vulpine’s cobbled abdominals. “I-I… I love you too..!” His arms slipped around Kris’ neck, the smaller dog holding onto his boyfriend tightly, squeezing against him.

“I.. Was hoping you might be in the mood…” Kris’ voice trailed as his arms found their way under Bill, lifting him up gently, cradling him against his muscled torso.

“Y-yes, please!” Bill’s voice came out a little more needy than he would have wanted, the canine quickly burying his face in his fox’s neck, hiding it.

Kris easily scooped his boyfriend up in his strong arms as the smaller canine straddled around his hips. He carried him along, those powerful legs of his easily able to accommodate the extra weight as he made his way into his bedroom, the lights glowing to life automatically.

The room was nothing special, a dresser against the wall, a queen sized bed with the head of it nestled against the wall. A bathroom was attached to it along with a small walk in closet.

Bill panted, easily being dropped onto the dark blue covers of Kris’ bed, sprawling out across it as he looked up at his boyfriend with lidded eyes. He couldn’t stop his tail from wagging, the thing whipping across the covers despite himself.

A soft giggle came from the larger vulpine, looking down at the display in front of him. God how he loved this canine...

“I was wondering…” Bill started, biting his dark lower lip before continuing, “Can.. You uhm..”

“Be on top?” Kris finished, already aware of what the canine was going to say.

Bill nodded sheepishly.

“Only because you’ve prepared so well.”

“Y-you know about that??” Bill’s face flushed a hard red, his tail’s wagging freezing for a moment.

Kris grinned, tapping his forehead before making his way over to the nearby night stand, popping it open, pulling out a bottle of lube before returning to the end of the bed. “I hope I’ll work as a suitable replacement for your toy.”

“G-god… More than enough..” Bill huffed as he watched his boyfriend start to strip, the azure vulpine revealing his ripped, slightly bottom-heavy frame. He gulped as the vulpine revealed his sizable shaft, the thing a good foot in length as it pulsed, thick as a can.

“Want me to help you disrobe?” Kris asked, his voice sultry despite his slightly formal nature.

Bill nodded eagerly, lifting himself up a little, spreading his legs. His pants came off easy enough, Kris’ strong digits easily undoing his belt, peeling them down off of his legs, revealing the grey fur that was underneath. Thumbs hooked under his shirt, lifting it up before pulling it from his torso, revealing the rest of his very lightly toned body.

Kris dropped down, running his nose over his boyfriend’s chest, taking a deep inhale of his scent. While it wasn’t as important to foxes, he still wouldn’t deny himself the opportunity.

“NNNnn…” Bill moaned softly, writhing under his boyfriend’s sensual touch, his hands gripping over his head, fingers going through his long navy-blue hair.

“Roll over for me.” Kris commanded gently, dotting Bill’s chest with a few kisses.

The canine flipped himself over, getting on his stomach, hiking his rear up for his boyfriend, his knees spreading wide as his tail lifted.

Gently grabbing at the edges, Kris peeled his boyfriend’s underwear down, slipping them off of his legs before letting out a low rumble. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

“R-really..?” Bill asked, propping himself up on his elbow as he tried to look over his shoulder at the larger vulpine.

“Mmhm..” Kris answered softly, already having popped the lid of the lube open, drizzling some of it over his index and middle finger, getting them slathered.

A soft hiss shook through Bill’s throat as his eyes rolled shut, feeling the cold lube coated fingers slip between his rear, teasing and slathering over his already nicely stretched hole. It didn’t take long for those digits to sink into him, spreading him open.

“Mmmnhh.. That’s my good boy..” Kris whispered as he sunk his digits further into Bill’s entrance, swirling them slowly, giving his pucker a stretch.

Bill’s tail wagged at the praise, lifting himself a little higher as he let out a needy moan. God.. The feeling of those fingers stretching him was amazing, every movement felt calculated and caring.

“OHhhhH-!” He moaned loudly, arching his back further as those digits pressed down over his prostate, Bill’s fingers gripping into the covers as he shuddered.

“That’s it…” Kris said softly, hovering over his boyfriend’s back, his meaty pectorals grazing over it. “Just relax… Let me take care of you.” He whispered, kissing over Bill’s neck sensually.

Bill moaned, rocking himself as his own cock throbbed with need under him, his eyes rolling shut, the canine practically in his own version of heaven. “K-Kris..!”

“I’m here…” the vulpine whispered softly, nuzzling into his dog’s neck. Feeling that the other male was sufficiently stretched, he pulled his digits out, snatching the bottle of lube before drizzling his own throbbing member with it,

The smaller canine’s mouth opened, his tongue rolling out between his lower fangs as he panted, his ears flopping a little further than usual - only adding to his attractive image. “I-I’m ready… P-please..” he whined softly, lifting his rear, grinding it back against Kris’ probing endowment.

The azure vulpine slowly lowered himself down, his cock hotdogging between those grey furred buns before angling it, letting it sink down into his boyfriend’s pre-prepared hole.

The pair of them let out a soft hiss of pleasure, Kris’ slicked cock easily slipping into the smaller dog. Even with all of the preparation that Bill had done with his toy, it was still a snug fit for the vulpine’s large endowment.

Bill whined at the feeling of being stretched, shuddering under his larger boyfriend. Even during the ordeal, he savored the feeling of the vulpine’s body against his own, the feel of those thick, powerful thighs sliding along outside of his.

“You okay..?” Kris asked after a moment, his cock halfway wedged into the smaller canine. “Tell me if it hurts.”

Bill nodded into the covers, the side of his face pressed into them, his ear flopped partly over his eye.

Rocking his hips, Kris slid more of his endowment into his boyfriend, working a slow, gentle rhythm until his hips locked with Bill’s rear. “Aahh… mmn… There we go..” he whispered softly, lowering himself down until he practically laid on top of his lover.

A soft groan came from Bill as he felt those strong arms snake under him, lifting him up in a full-body hug. He looped his own arms around his boyfriend’s, hugging tightly to him. “F-feels.. S-so good…” Gently, he rocked himself forward and back over Kris’ cock, letting himself stretch around it until he was more comfortable.

Picking up his pace, Kris started to properly fuck the smaller dog beneath him, his hips clapping audibly with his rear, meaty legs flexing as his knees dug into the mattress. “HhmmmhhNn..” He grunted deeply, nuzzling into his lover’s neck, kissing it as he held on.

“FFuuck.. Fuck..!~” Bill whined, his voice a delicious high pitched sound as he felt that cock barrel in and out of him. His fingers squeezed harder around Kris’ strong forearms, clutching onto him as he moaned, voice catching with every clap against his rear.

“Nnngg.. Th-there we go..!” Kris moaned, his voice shaking through his muscled chest as he picked up the pace, slamming his hips against Bill’s rear now, wet, lewd sounds echoing through the bedroom.

“C-call me a g-good boy! P-please!” Bill suddenly blurted out desperately, pressing back hard against his boyfriend as his smaller body quaked.

Kris didn’t question it as he kissed along his neck, giving it a gentle, loving nip, never once breaking his rhythm. “Good boy… You’re *my* good boy, Bill!” he said against the smaller dog’s neck between intakes of air.

Despite the situation, Bill’s tail wagged, or at least tried to, pinned between his back and Kris’ muscled torso. He clenched with his rear, flexing his taut glutes around that cock, eliciting a moan from the larger vulpine, those strong arms closing tighter around him.

“Hhmmff… Such a good dog..” Kris groaned, his thrusting growing shaky as sweat started to bead through his fur, natural musk between the two starting to fill the air.

Bill practically wailed in pleasure as he was pounded into the mattress by the stronger, larger vulpine. His words were doing a number on him, his toes curling as he clutched harder onto his boyfriend’s arms, shaking with need. His cock throbbed under him, making a mess of precum against the sheets and his taut stomach.

He could sense that Bill was getting close, Kris picking up his pace as he slammed into that ass over and over, nailing the smaller dog’s prostate with every thrust, causing him to moan pathetically in his muscled arms. “HHmnggg.. Hhnff.. B-Bill.. I’m.. I’m going to..” he started, his voice hitching as his eyes screwed shut.

Bill couldn’t handle the anticipation, his cock throbbing as he unloaded all over himself, his rear clenching over his lover’s larger member as he moaned and bucked. He could feel the first ropes of cum flooding his insides, filling him up as those arms wrapped posessively around him, holding him close, to the point where all he could do was moan, completely locked in place.

Both of them panted, sweat dripping from their bodies from the exertion, the smell of sex filling the air like a haze.

“Hhhgguhh.. Hhnbb…” Bill groaned softly, his eyes rolling around in his head before they slowly straightened out. He shuddered, feeling Kris’ breath wafting along his ear, the larger male catching his breath.

“How.. Was it?” Kris asked almost cautiously.

“Amaaaaazing..~” Bill answered breathily, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he panted.

A soft laugh shook through Kris’ muscled chest, snuggling his dog, switching into pure affection as he nuzzled into his neck even with his cock buried deep inside of him. “I love you…” He whispered softly, pressing it in with a kiss to the flop-ear dog’s cheek.

Bill giggled cutely, squirming slightly from the onslaught of affection, “I-I love you too!~” It felt like he’d never get tired of saying it, or hearing it either. Hell, it was still sinking in that he had a boyfriend.

With a soft exhale, Kris slowly pulled out, a wet pop echoing through the room followed by a long groan from Bill. He couldn’t help but chuckle softly at the mess he made of the younger canine, running a few thick digits through his long hair. “You might walk funny for a day.” He chuckled softly.

“Ooff.. Mmngg..” Bill groaned as he slowly got up onto his knees, hearing Kris retreat to the bathroom momentarily before returning with two towels, being handed on. “Y-yeah.. Good thing I’m staying with you tomorrow, hehe..”

Kris beamed as he wiped himself off. “Don’t worry, my love. I’ll carry you around if need be.”

Bill’s heart fluttered, fidgeting cutely before working at cleaning himself out, working the towel between his rear as he eventually stood up.

“Why don’t we get cleaned up?” Kris offered, gesturing to the illuminated bathroom with one of his large, padded hands.

The smaller dog nodded, the ends of his ears flopping up and down as he followed his boyfriend in. It was Moderate size, a round rug sitting over white tile in the middle of the floor. A single sink with a few toiletries adorning the countertop along with a combination shower/bathtub.

Kris reached behind the semi-opaque curtain, turning on the water, the valve squeaking softly as it turned.

Bill looked at his reflection in the mirror. His fur was a mess - certainly looking the part of someone who just got done having the best sex of his life.

It wasn’t long until the water got up to temperature, steam wafting gently from inside the shower. Following Kris’ lead, Bill slipped in along with him. It wasn’t exactly the largest space, especially with the two of them - though it certainly beat using the communal showers back at the Academy.

Bill’s eyes rolled shut, letting out a soft moan as soap-lathered hands slid over his chest and around his sides, Kris taking the liberty to wash over his mate first, scrubbing gently through his light grey fur. “Nnh… Mmn…” he moaned softly, those padded digits taking care to trace around the contours of his body.

He never felt so pampered in his life.

“My good boy…” Kris repeated from earlier, pulling the smaller canine up against him, slipping his burly arms around his sides, letting the warm water cascade down over them.

Bill’s tail wagged as he leaned further into his boyfriend, nuzzling up under his lightly bearded chin, tucking in, enjoying the moment together.

“I never asked - are you enjoying my class so far?~” Kris’ question seemed to come out of left field considering the moment they had just shared together.

Bill pulled his head back out from under Kris’ chin, his head tilting slightly as he thought about it. “O-oh! Y-yeah! I mean, it’s kinda nice getting a workout. I’m not as good as Fox, though.”

A soft chuckle rumbled from Kris’ throat. He certainly remembered. Out of all the students he’d ever taught, he’d never seen anyone take to kickboxing as fast as Fox McCloud - even with his large endowment working to impede his movements.

Eventually, the two of them finished their shower, taking turns scrubbing the sweat and mess from each other’s fur. Kris took extra time teasing his boyfriend, using his thick, soap slicked digits to massage and clean out his lover’s over-stretched hole, eliciting a few lewd moans from the splotched dog.

The handle squeaked as Kris shut off the water, giving a slight shake of his body to get the worst of it off. The pair of them hopped out before toweling off and heading back into the bedroom.

Bill let out a long contented sigh, the heat from the warm shower still radiating off of his body. A soft giggle shook from his chest as he felt Kris press up behind him, those same strong arms looping around his body.

Kris swayed gently, rocking his boyfriend back and forth with his movements, his hands finding Bill’s, lacing fingers together.

“Mmn.. This is nice..” the younger dog said softly, letting out a slight yawn as he nuzzled back into his boyfriend’s strong body, enjoying the muscled contours - especially from those powerful thighs.

“Ready to go to bed?” Kris asked, nuzzling along behind Bill’s ear as he hunched over.

“Yeah..~” Bill nodded, sighing happily.

________________

The chirps of birds roused Bill from his sleep, his eyes cracking open slowly, mouth opening in a wide yawn. The light streamed through the nearby window, a golden glow illuminating the bedroom.

He felt sore - especially down below.

A large arm was draped around him, the dog finding himself laying on his side, playing the part of little spoon for the dozing Kris. He let out a cross between a giggle and a sigh as he snuggled back a little tighter, tangling his legs with his lover.

“Mmnhh…” Kris groaned softly, slowly drifting out of sleep as well. “Good.. Morning..” he mumbled, slipping his arms a little further around the object of his affection.

“S-so it wasn’t a dream…”

“Hm..?” Kris seemed confused for a moment - until he remembered what the dog said yesterday, about everything feeling like a dream that could end at any moment. “Only pleasing dreams for me. The same for you?~”

“Eheheh…” Bill chuckled in embarrassment. “I don’t really remember. I slept like a rock though!” His tail wagged under the sheets, thwapping softly as they bonked between Kris’ meaty legs.

Kris let out a long yawn before snuggling further into his boyfriend, his long hair a messy splayed halo around him on the bed. “Can I tell you a secret?..”

Bill blinked before nodding.

“...I’m terrible with mornings.” The vulpine snickered, pressing his face into the back of Bill’s neck.

“O-oh..!” He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “I thought you were going to say something else.”

“Oh? Like what?~” Kris asked, trying his best not to preemptively read the dog’s mind.

“Like uh.. I dunno - like you have a tentacle for a third arm or something.”

Kris let out a genuine laugh, “Wouldn’t you have seen it last night?”

“I don’t know!” Bill huffed, squishing himself further back against his boyfriend’s muscled chest. “I didn’t really think it through…”

The vulpine let out another laugh, curling further, forcing Bill to go along with him as he wrapped around the smaller dog. It was hard for him to remember the last time he was so happy to be with someone. As nice as his ex was, it just wasn’t the same.

“I’ve been accused of having a third leg before, but never a third arm.” Kris snickered as he kissed the top of Bill’s head, running his nose through his head fur.

“God.. Third leg is right..” Bill huffed, his glutes clenching together on instinct as he remembered last night.

“Want me to kiss it and make it better?~” Kris asked, obviously feeling playful.

Bill blushed, letting out a huff, thoughts of the azure vulpine on his knees behind him flashing through his mind.

“I’m just playing with you.” he spoke, his lips sliding through the short grey fur over Bill’s head. “You’re too cute.”

The dog’s tail wagged at being called cute, twitching between Kris’ thighs.

With a soft groan, Kris slowly lifted himself up, getting up onto his rear, fingers working through his hair to straighten it out. “Mmm.. I did promise to take you out for coffee..~”

Bill stretched up with a yawn as well, toes splaying under the covers as he sat, tail still wagging, working its way back and forth across the sheets. “I *really* like donuts!~”

A snicker shook through the vulpine’s throat. “Good thing I know a good cafe/bake shop nearby.”

The smaller dog followed Kris as they got out of bed, trying not to let the spring in his step show too much. After a quick refresh in the bathroom they slipped on their clothes before stepping out of the front door. It was a nice day, a cool breeze blowing by with the sun still hanging low in the morning sky, bathing everything in a warm yellow-orange glow. A hard contrast to the anxiety-inducing scene from last night.

Clad in a simple black t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of white sneakers, Kris walked along the street, his boyfriend at his side. A few trees lined the sidewalks, casting a decent amount of softly waving shade as the pair walked under them.

Bill was surprised at how fast things were going, and more so with just how comfortable he was with the pace - even thinking about asking if Kris wanted to hold his hand.

As if on cue, the vulpine reached out, slipping his hand into Bill’s, lacing fingers together before giving it a slow, affectionate squeeze.

“Wh.. A-are you sure..?” Bill asked nervously - his grip never wavering, however.

“We don’t need to hide who we are.” Kris answered with a grin, giving his boyfriend’s hand a slow squeeze, rubbing his thumb along through short grey fur. “Or who we love.”

The smaller canine slid closer to his boyfriend, leaning slightly against his side as they walked, savoring the contact with the object of his affection. “Y-yeah… I’m just a little nervous.”

“We can stop holding hands if you’re uncomfortable.”

“N-no!” Bill almost whined, “I-I really like it.. It’s just new…”

Despite the smaller dog’s small hobble, they managed to round the corner, heading down a more open street until they reached the cafe that Kris spoke of. It was simple looking, obviously a small business, wedged between a tailor shop and an accounting business. Kris pushed the traditional wooden door open, an old-fashioned bell clinking on the other side as the pair passed through the threshold. 

“Hello there, welcome to -” a short, female fennec fox started cheerily from the other side of the countertop. “Oh, hey Kris!” she changed her tone, eyes lighting up as she spotted who walked through her door.

“Hey there Fara!~” Kris answered with his signature smile, his eyes squeezing closed as he gave her a wave. The sound of soft jazz wafted through the cafe along with the various alluring scents of coffee and pastries.

Fara Phoenix leaned curiously around the console that acted as her register, her light green eyes catching sight of the bashful looking dog attached to the larger vulpine. Her eyes drifted back to Kris, gears turning in her head before it clicked.

“Oh hoh.. Who’s your friend? He’s pretty cute!”

Bill’s tail wagged, the appendage twitching to life at the compliment. “H-hi… I’m Bill!~”

“We’re dating.” Kris added with a wide smile, clearly not reserved about the fact.

“Really?! Nice!” She said, the short female practically bouncing with excitement as she hopped off of her stool from behind the counter, practically running around the edge to shake the limp hand at Bill’s side.

“Ehehe...~” Bill giggled bashfully as his hand was forcibly shook. The fennec was a good deal shorter than him, having to guess at about 5’4” without counting her ears.

“Yeah, hi! I’m Fara - technically his ex girlfriend.” she said, sticking out her tongue.

The grey furred dog gulped slightly, his dark brown eyes swiveling over to Kris, as if begging for a cue on how to act.

“Oh! Hah, my apologies!~” Kris gave Bill’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “She’s the ex I mentioned earlier.”

“Ohhhh, you mentioned me?~” Fara puffed up proudly, a comical sight considering how short she was.

“Haha, yes. I told him we’re still good friends.”

She looked over at the slightly nervous Bill, giving him a disarming, cute smile, “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna bite your head off or anything. I’m glad, actually!”

“O-oh..?”

“Yeah! He’s always such a loner.” she said, swiveling her green gaze up to Kris as he ran a hand over the back of his head in sligh embarrassment.

“Hehe.. Me too, actually.” Bill said, his tail wagging behind him.

“Dang, sounds like you two are a perfect couple already! Already walking into places holding hands, huh?~”

The grey dog’s tail wagged a little harder, blushing a little.

“Man, it took a while before we started doing that together. How long have you been dating?~”

“Little over a week, actually.” It was Kris’ turn to answer.

“Whaaat?? Get out!” She pushed playfully at Kris’ midsection, unable to comfortably reach higher due to her diminutive height.

Bill’s ears dropped, swiveling as his slightly awkward nature tried to decipher if she was serious or just playing.

“Hahah.. Sorry! I guess we really clicked.” Kris offered as a response, his usual smile widening before looping his muscled arm around his mate, pulling him up close to his side.

“Dang! Again, I’m really happy for you! And you’d know, since you *always* read my mind~” she teased, sticking out her tongue playfully before making her way back behind the counter and onto her stool.

“Guilty.” Kris laughed, stepping up closer along with his boyfriend, Bill’s eyes widening as he ogled at all the different types of pastries on display.

Fara easily spotted the canine’s interest, a wide smile spreading across her face. “See anything you like down there? I made a fresh batch of cinnamon rolls if you’d like them while they’re fresh~”

Bill nodded eagerly, never taking his eyes off of the array of dazzlingly glazed treats behind the glass.

She couldn’t help but snicker, “Want any coffee with it?”

“Oh, uh.. Just black!”

Kris tilted his head curiously, not expecting that kind of answer from the sugar-sweet canine.

“Got it!” she nodded before looking over at Kris, “Usual?~”

“I’m a man of habit.”

And with that, Fara busied herself behind the counter, clinking coffee cups as she got their orders ready. The two males made their way over to a table, Bill being led along by his larger mate as they sat down in front of the larger picture window near the front door.

There wasn’t much of a view outside other than a few parked cars and trees. However, that didn’t matter - he was much more focused on the handsome figure in front of him.

Kris’ foot slid forward, keeping contact with the canine even if they were on opposite sides of the table. “How’re you doing?”

Judging by the tone of the vulpine’s voice, Bill gathered he was asking about the ramifications of last night’s fornication. “Don’t worry - I’m fine. Just feeling a lil… Uh, open, I guess.” He blushed, ears swiveling cutely.

The canine jumped slightly as he felt a buzz go off in his pocket. Fishing his phone out, he saw a text from Fox. Curiously, he peeked at it, unlocking his screen.

[Uuuggh. Hangover.]

Bill made a face upon seeing the message. Fox didn’t drink, though. ...Did he? He quickly tapped over his screen, nails clicking softly over the glass. [Wait, you drink?]

It didn’t take long to get a reply, the dog’s screen lighting up once again. [Not until last night…]

Kris looked curiously over at the canine. However, it was made plain as day to his telepathic abilities what was going on at the other end of the table.

Bill had a feeling it was something to do with the larger lupine. After all, he *did* seem the type to get into that. [Just try to take it easy. I’ll be back later to check on yoy.]

The canine’s nose scrunched at the typo, thumbs smacking his phone rapidly. [you*]

A few long seconds went before Bill pocketed his phone, figuring Fox was either busy or collapsed back onto his bed, having not received a response.

“What was that about?” Kris asked curiously, feigning ignorance of the exchange in an attempt to make conversation with his boyfriend.

“Oh, it was Fox.” Bill replied without hesitation, his tail wagging once again. “Apparently he’s dealing with a hangover or something.”

Kris let out a sympathetic, pained hiss out of the corners of his mouth. “Unfortunate.”

Fara returned, hopping over to their table, their assorted spread sitting on a serving plate she carried. “Alriiiight, I got an extra sized cinnamon roll with black coffee..~ Aaand… A hot chocolate with two chocolate donuts.”

Bill licked over his lips as the food was appropriately dispensed, sniffing slightly at the delicious aromas that wafted about.

“Aw, forget about it!” She said, catching Kris halfway in the act of pulling out his phone, obviously stalling him from trying to pay. “Hey, you got a boyfriend that seems to click - I wanna celebrate~”

The vulpine let out a flattered chuckle, slipping his phone back into his pocket fully. “Thanks, Fara. You’re the best.”

The shorter female giggled, folding her tray up against her chest. “Hah! Careful not to make your boyfriend jealous with those words. Seriously though, enjoy!~”

“Mmph.. - Thanks!” Bill replied, his mouth already stuffed with a bite from the roll, his stomach grumbling demandingly. Cupping the coffee mug in his hands, he gave it a few blows before taking a few long slurps of the hot liquid.

Kris found himself content watching Bill eat, taking a few sips from his hot chocolate, savoring the taste.

“So uh…” the canine spoke after a while, “Hot chocolate?~”

The vulpine chuckled softly, sliding his foot along his boyfriend’s, playing with it. “It’s always been a favorite of mine. Don't get me wrong, I like coffee too.”

Bill’s gaze drifted down over the twin chocolate donuts that sat nicely on a white porcelain plate. “...Sure *you* aren’t the choco-holic?~” he asked with a giggle.

He shrugged with a smile, taking a bite out of his donut, his own tail swishing around behind him lazily. “So.. What do you want to do when we get back?”

The dog thought about it for a while, scratching at his chin. “Uhm.. If you don’t mind, I’d like to, uh… Cuddle for a while.”

Kris beamed, clearly enjoying the proposition. “Want to watch the next episode of your anime?”

Bill’s eyes lit up as they widened, “Oohhh, man! I’d love to!~”


	21. Chapter 21

Fox could feel the back of his eyeballs.

Why was the day going so slow?..

The professor’s lecture seemed to go on forever, his dull, droning voice nearly boring the vulpine to tears - as if Cornerian military history wasn’t already dry. Worse was the fact that the hard seats in this particular lecture room were hard plastic, and certainly not playing well with his oversized endowments.

Maybe it was because he was excited about his date for Falco later that day. They were set to go back to the Chop Shop, the restaurant where he was originally kidnapped at - or rather the parking lot of. Fox was honestly surprised he wasn’t more apprehensive about going back, considering.

“Aaaand there you have it.” the greying, smartly dressed donkey with oversized glasses finished. “And that should cover the first part of the Macbeth rebellion.”

*Oh thank god…* Fox thought internally, having to fight from accidentally blurting it out loud. The rest of the students in the class seemed just as relieved as Fox, eagerly packing up their things and filing as quickly as they could out of the classroom, the vulpine included.

He hefted his bag over his shoulder, walking along through the wide halls of one of the minor buildings on campus. A soft yawn shook through his mouth as he opened it, tongue rolling out for only a moment before pulling back in. Luckily that was the last class of the day - and on a Friday as well, the vulpine having the afternoon and entire weekend to himself.

It wasn't long until he made it back to his dorm building, hopping up the steps as the glass doors automatically hissed open. He made a detour over to the vending machines, flashing his phone at it for payment before selecting an energy drink.

He certainly needed it after nearly being put to sleep.

Cracking the lid and taking a long sip from the aluminum can, Fox headed up the stairs to his dorm room, the door hissing open automatically as he neared, detecting the registered phone in his pocket. It was nice not having to flash the sensor, the vulpine finally having gotten around to setting up automatic entry properly.

"Buuugghh.." Fox groaned, dropping himself back onto his bed, stretching out across it as his feet dangled over the edge, arms splayed across him. Before he could get fully comfortable, his phone went off in his pocket, a ringtone he set specifically for his father.

"Hey dad." Fox answered, his voice a slight gurgle from the day's slough.

"Hey, Son! How're you doing?" the phone-rattling voice of James McCloud resonated through the handset.

"I'm doing alright." he said during an exhale, stretching further back on his bed as he plopped his energy drink on the nearby night stand.

"Good to hear! It was hard for me to adjust to Academy life when I was your age." James chuckled softly.

Fox had a hard time picturing his father being that young - let alone having confidence issues.

"Fox…" Jame's tone seemed to droop, "Have you seen yesterday's news on Corneria 11?"

"Huh..? No, why?" Fox asked, confused with the sudden change of topic.

"There was a small segment about when you were kidnapped - a full feature criticizing the Academy."

Fox could feel his heart drop into his stomach.

After a long pause, the elder McCloud continued, "There was a clip where.. Falco called you his boyfriend."

Panic welled inside of Fox - he had hoped the clip that the intrusive gazelle reporter wouldn't have made it onto the news, and if it did, his father wouldn't have seen it.

"I.. I..!" Fox choked out, bolting up on his bed, heart racing. "I mean, I was just..-!"

"Fox, it's alright!" his father interrupted, "It's okay.. Calm down.. I'm not upset."

Fox slowed his breathing - if he wasn't awake before, he certainly was now, the vulpine trying to control his panic. "I.. You're.. Okay?"

"Are *you* okay, Son? I'm going to tell you right now that I love you - no matter who else you love. Do you understand?"

Fox gulped softly.

"...Do you understand?" James repeated gently.

"Y-yeah…" Fox finally found himself slowly calming down at those words, having hugged his knees up to his chest.

A soft sigh found its way through Fox's phone. "Alright, good. I just wanted to let you know that it was on the news, however brief the clip was." He paused for a while longer before speaking again, "Son… Life is difficult when you don't, or *can't* follow society's mold." James said, biting off the last of what he really wanted to say - the fact that he had first hand experience.

Fox found himself silently nodding, even though his father couldn't see it through the other end of the phone.

"I'm going to be honest - I'm glad it's Falco."

The younger McCloud blinked for a moment, "You.. Are?"

James laughed softly on the other end. "You've both been such good friends, and he cares a lot about you. You should have seen him when you were first kidnapped - I had to wonder if he might have been more upset than I was."

Fox found his chest slowly un-clenching as breathing became easier, a small hint of a smile crossing over his face. "Y-yeah.. He saved me. W-well.. That and uhm.."

James made noise on the other end, signaling his curiosity.

"Uh… This.. is going to sound strange but.. I think I have two boyfriends? B-both of them rescued me that night."

It took a moment before Fox’s dad responded. “Huh. Well, that doesn’t change things. You’re still my son, and I love you. Just as long as you aren’t hurting yourself or someone else.” he said, his voice practically radiating with warmth.

Fox’s legs had slipped down from his chest at this point, the vulpine letting out a long exhale, feeling himself melt slightly from relief.

“So.. How’s classes going?” James asked gently.

“They’re.. Good so far. I just got back from Cornerian military history.” he answered awkwardly.

“Aaah, I remember that one. Hated every second of it.” the older McCloud snickered.

“Y-yeah…” Fox said, running a hand over his face and up through his mess of a cream colored mohawk.

“Well, you sound tired. If you want, we can talk later.” He paused for a moment, almost sounding a little hopeful. “Why don’t you come over for the weekend and I’ll cook you dinner.”

“Yeah, sounds nice.” Fox ran his thumb along the side of his phone. “Uhm.. So, Falco and I are.. Going out on a date tonight. Mind if I swing by tomorrow?”

“Sure thing!” James’ voice boomed from the other end, rattling the younger McCloud’s phone.

Fox nodded against his phone again, “Alright.. Uhm… I’ll see you then!”

“Alright, Son. Love you.”

“Love you too, Dad.”

Fox ended the call with a press on the screen. He dropped right onto his back, phone dropping out of his hand as he let out a long noise as he exhaled. A small amount of adrenaline was still going through his body from the earlier shock, even if he was feeling relieved - especially at getting his sexuality off of his chest. He had a feeling his father would accept him, but it still made him nervous.

Despite the energy drink and the earlier adrenaline boost, Fox felt himself crashing, eyes lidding as he let out a sigh. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to lie down for a while…

Before he knew it, his eyes rolled shut, his breathing slowing until he faded off into a light doze.

________________

A loud ringtone caused Fox to bolt awake, the vulpine flipping upright onto the bed - accidentally flinging the phone that was on his chest.

“Shhh-Shit-SHITfuck!” he barked, dashing off of his bed as the phone clattered across the floor. *Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay…* Fox desperately thought to himself, getting down onto his knees to scoop his phone up off of the hard floor - after all, he just replaced his old phone.

A quick inspection showed that it was unharmed, the durable case wrapped around it having mitigated the damage. Fox quickly answered the phone, bringing it up to his ear. “Heeey!~”

“Hey, hun!” came Falco’s masculine voice from the other end. “You ready to go? I’m parked outside the gates.”

Fox’s eyes nearly bulged in his head as he frantically looked around for a clock, quickly pulling his phone away from his head to check the time. Already 5pm. He’d somehow fallen asleep for three hours. Fox cursed at himself internally.

“Fox? Y’there?”

“Y-yeah! I.. Uhm.. Mighta overslept from a nap. I’ll be out there in a few minutes!”

“Alright, jus’ try to hurry. I got the meter runnin’.”

Fox hung up quickly, the vulpine still frazzled from his earlier surprise conversation with his father. His emerald eyes darted around the room, his brain trying to put together what kind of outfit he could slap on quickly that would look nice.

“Uhhh.. Uhhhhhh…” he repeated under his breath, practically diving into his closet, whipping through a few sets of clothes. After a moment he found a forest green button up shirt and a pair of dark grey slacks, opting to leave his signature bandana behind. He easily slipped into them, hurrying his fingers along the button up, leaving the upper two undone, his creamy chest fur spilling out slightly.

Fox dashed into the bathroom, quickly brushing his hair back into something that wasn’t a wild rat’s nest, giving himself a few squirts of cologne that belonged to Wolf. After peering into the mirror and deciding he was presentable enough, he dashed out of the dorm, practically flying down the steps.

...Until he collided with a wide, heavily muscled, scale covered back.

“Nuksx ak, veec!” a deep, growling voice barked, the owner of said back turning, revealing himself to be one of the massive, rex-esq saurian brothers.

*Oh no.. Not again..* Fox groaned internally. He didn’t have time for this.

The saurian cleared his throat before smirking, peering at the smaller mammal from down his swollen pectorals that bulged out the front of his shirt. “Av ak ajd'k kxo jmucc vep uwuad!”

“Uhh…” Fox said awkwardly, emerald eyes flicking for an easy route around the heavily muscled wall. “What?”

The larger male cleared his throat before speaking again. “I said - you are small fox from before, yes?”

“Uhhhh… Y-yeah? I guess.” Fox fidgeted, feeling pressed for time. “Listen, uh.. Can we do this later?”

“Why is fox always in hurry?~” the saurian sneered, revealing rows of sharp teeth. “Xen umijadw~ Excited to see your man?”

“E-excuse me..?”

“Your man. Lover.” the reptile explained, waving his large, clawed mitts as he gestured. It was clear that he was trying to poke fun of Fox’s relationship with Wolf.

“Yes, actually. Now can you let me go, please? I’m already late.” Fox huffed under his breath. If it wasn’t for the asshole nature, he would have considered the other male fairly attractive.

Surprisingly, the saurian stepped aside, turning his bulk like one would open a door upon a hinge, gesturing for the vulpine to continue without a word.

“Th-thanks..” Fox mumbled, not wasting the opportunity, zipping past, then down and out the steps of the building. What a weird encounter... Not that he had time to figure it out. It didn’t take long with his nearly-running pace, zipping through the center courtyard and around the large central fountain as he dashed around a few surprised students.

Fox panted as his shoes clapped the cobbled stone, passing through the gates to the front entrance, eventually slowing to a stop to look around for Falco’s truck - something he easily spotted, dashing quickly over to it. He tugged the door open, hopping up into the seat before slapping it shut. “Hey!~” Fox panted slightly, trying to catch his breath.

“Hey, Fox-face!” Falco grinned, clad in the same pink button-up shirt that he wore last time they went out together; the shirt stretched nicely around his swollen pectorals, bulging delts, and rounded, split-head biceps. “...You doin’ okay there?” He asked, noticing the fact Fox was winded.

“Haaah, yeah.. I’m.. Fine. I just got caught up by someone in the dorms.”

"Huh." Falco started up the engine, the truck rumbling to life as he pulled out of his parking spot, the pair of them getting onto the road proper. "Was it someone y'know?"

"Kiinda..? We got a pair of weird transfer students or something. They're from planet Sauria. Really big t-rex types. Plus they don't speak very good english."

"They ain't pickin' on ya, are they?" Falco asked, a subtle growl in his voice, his protective nature no-doubt flaring up. It was no surprise, considering how he acted as Fox's protector during their grade school years.

Fox fidgeted in his seat slightly. "N-not really? I mean, they're teasing me a little bit, but they haven't done much other than slow me down."

Falco seemed to be satisfied with the answers, letting out an exhale through the nostril holes along his yellow-orange beak. "Your shirt looks nice. Ain't seen you wear it before."

Fox peeked down at himself, "Yeah.. Haven't had a reason to wear it before, I guess."

"It's cute. Kinda hot with your chest fluff stickin' out there." Falco said teasingly, reaching out with one of his large feathered hands, slipping his meaty digits around Fox's thigh, giving it a squeeze.

A cute giggle forced its way out of Fox’s chest as he leaned his leg into the squeezing, enjoying the contact with his avian boyfriend.

“It’s been too long.” Falco sighed softly. “I missed you.”

Fox felt a small pang of guilt. He’d been spending time with everyone but Falco recently. It was hard to keep up with him however - between his job and the fact he lived nearly on the other side of Corneria City kept them more often apart than not. Plus Fox was busy with classes himself.

“I missed you too. Good thing we finally get to go out together, right?~”

“Honest? I’m a lil more excited t’ take ya back home with me.” Falco grinned, keeping his gaze on the road as he slid his meaty mitt up and down Fox’s thigh, squeezing every so often. It was clear he missed the intimate contact.

“Sleepover!~” Fox giggled, letting one of his own hands trail down Falco’s powerful forearm, feeling the thick cables of muscle that made up his powerful limb.

“I was thinkin’ a lil more than that!” Falco laughed, grinning wide, clearly in a good mood.

“Oh! Hey, do you mind dropping me off at my Dad’s place tomorrow?”

“Hah. The ol’ man miss ya too?” Falco asked curiously.

Fox fidgeted slightly. “Yeaah… Uh… That and uhm..” Fox paused awkwardly, scratching through his creamy white cheek fluff. “He knows we’re dating.”

“...Oh shit.”

“Y-yeah, that’s what I thought at first too. Apparently it aired on the news - that.. Uh.. Segment with the reporter.”

“Haahhhfuck..” Falco sighed, giving Fox’s thigh another gentle squeeze. “He.. Okay with it? With us? With.. You?”

“Yeah, actually.” Fox said with a slight smile, sliding his feet along the rubber floor mat. “I kinda.. Started to freak out a little. He said everything was alright ‘n stuff. I ended up telling him about Wolf too.. How we’re in a bit of a three-way relationship.”

Falco nodded, his own green eyes flicking to look over Fox every so often. “How’d he take it?”

“Uhh.. I think it confused him a little. But he said things are fine, so…”

Falco let out a low sigh, sliding one of his large hands through his mullet of bright blue feathers, slicking them back. “Well, I guess that ain’t bad so far. My own parents would probably flip their shit if they found out.” He paused for a little while longer before speaking again, “Y’said it was on Corneria 11?”

“Yeah…”

“Hm.. They don’t usually watch news, so I think things’ll be fine for a while.” The heavily muscled avian turned the wheel as they made their way down the street, lights whizzing by. “Damn reporter stickin’ her nose in other people’s business.”

Fox’s fingers found Falco’s, slipping between those thick digits as he gave it a squeeze, silently letting him rant.

“What the hell anyway, she knew you were fresh off of bein’ kidnapped - and she shoved her mic right into your face anyway!” Falco huffed under his breath, engulfing Fox’s hand with his own, holding onto it tightly. “Like she had a whole vendetta or somethin’...”

“She didn’t really like the Cornerian military. Those were pretty invasive questions… Bill said she actually showed up at the campus, which was how he found out before I got back.”

“How’s he doin’ anyway?” Falco asked curiously, steering the topic slightly. “He doin’ alright on his own? Lil guy used to cling to us like a third wheel.”

Fox snickered softly, “He wasn’t *that* bad. ...I think he’s doing alright. He was kinda lonely until we started taking Kickboxing classes. He.. Well, he’s dating the instructor now.”

A snort came from the larger pheasant, “Shit, really?”

“Yeah! They’re both bi, apparently. I dunno, I guess it just clicked or something.” Fox snickered softly, genuinely happy for his canine friend.

The truck slowed, signal clicking as Falco pulled the truck into the parking lot of the Chop Shop, navigating around the large repurposed warehouse building as he found a parking spot, cutting the engine shortly after.

Fox popped the door open, getting ready to hop out before he suddenly found himself being scooped right up out of his chair. Falco had made his way around the front of the truck quickly, intercepting the vulpine before he could get out, cradling him up against his chest bridal style. “H-hey!” Fox stammered, hugging onto his larger boyfriend as he was extracted from the truck.

Falco kneed the door, slapping it shut before carrying Fox along like some sort of prize. “Nuh-uh. Y’ain’t leavin’ my sight.”

Fox giggled quietly as he realized what this was about, slipping his arms around the avian’s thick, powerful neck. “Yeah.. I don’t think someone would be stupid enough to try to steal me from your arms..~”

“They try it, and I’ll break their legs.”

Fox couldn’t tell if Falco was joking or being serious.

The smirking look that Falco gave Fox out of the corner of his eye was enough to answer the vulpine’s question.

The two of them marched right past a pack of confused onlookers, more than a few others cocking their brows at the peculiar pair and their presentation. Fox couldn’t help but snicker softly, nuzzling along into his boyfriend’s thick, feathered neck, snuggling into his broad jaw as they passed through the front doors.

Inside was an interesting sight - made of an ancient, renovated warehouse. There was a mish mash of all kinds of old looking chairs, tables, and even decorations on the walls. It was almost like a small history exhibit of Corneria, everything from propaganda posters of the Third War to the Lylat Unification.

Fox was gently deposited onto his feet, emerald eyes wide as he looked around the place - apparently multiple levels built into it. The lights were a warm orange, some of it refracted through multi-colored glass bottles that lined the walls and shelves. He could certainly see why Falco wanted to take him here.

“Reservation for Lombardi!” Falco said with a smile, strolling his heavyweight frame up to the front desk.

An older, white furred poodle dressed in a black suit smiled from behind the front desk. “Ah, welcome!” He flipped his finger across the display in front of him, obviously scrolling to confirm Falco’s statement. However, after a moment, his expression became puzzled, his finger sliding back and forth - as if he found an anomaly.

“I’m sorry sir - but we have two seperate listings for a ‘Mr. Lombardi.’”

“..Huh?” Falco’s fingers sifted into his mullet in confusion. “Uhh.. “

“Hmm…” the older male mumbled, squinting his eyes from behind his glasses. “It says the first reservation has apparently just been seated. Well…” He clapped his hands together. “We still have your table available, so fret not. Follow me~” He said curtly, gesturing for the pair to follow after him.

The two of them followed after the older male’s wake, Fox in particular looking around wide eyed, taking in all the sights - and the delicious smells. They entered the central dining room, the ceiling opening up all the way to the rafters, various exposed piping and wiring visible from below.

“Your server will be with you in just a moment.” the attendant said curtly, slipping a pair of menus onto the round table that was situated roughly in the middle of the room.

Fox would have considered the white and red checkered pattern tablecloth to be gaudy in any other circumstance - however, in this eclectic mess, it actually looked nice. He plopped himself down on the old wooden chair, his fluffy tail slotting through the back of, wagging slowly through the air. “This place is kinda neat!~”

Flaco beamed at the comment, “See why I wanted t’ take ya here, Fox-Face?~”

“So.. What would you recommend? You said you’ve been here a ton, so..”

The heavily muscled avian thought for a while, eyeing his mate up and down with his light green eyes. “Hmm.. Mm… Depends. Y’like steak?”

“Yessss…~”

Falco snickered, “I’d recommend the ribeye with vegetables for the side.”

“Ohhh…” Fox mumbled, having flipped through the menu. “What about filet mignon?”

“Please, Fox. Don’t try t’ bankrupt me on our first date.”

“Aaalrighhhtt..~” Fox snickered softly, eyeballing over the menu. “...Can we at least get grilled shrimp for an appetizer?~”

“Falco?” a female voice suddenly asked, startling the pair out of their self-absorbed attention between each other.

Falco’s face screwed up as the.. Generous figure of his mother practically came bounding up, overly cheery as she smiled.

“Oh, honey! What a surprise! I thought it was you over there - can’t miss my big boy anywhere!~”

The heavily muscled avian was clearly displeased with the turn of events - not that his mother seemed to notice. ...Or care.

“...Hey Mom. What.. Uh.. What’re you doing here?”

“Getting dinner, silly! Here! Why don’t you come over to our table?~ Your father would love to see you!”

Falco desperately wanted to shoo his mother away with the fact he was on a date. However, he knew that revealing his sexuality so soon would just cause a public scene with her.

“Uh.. Hi, Mrs. Lombardi.” Fox interjected awkwardly, giving a small, curt wave.

“Oh!” Falco’s mom turned her attention over to Fox, her wide, almost plastic smile never wavering from her face. “Hello, Fox! How’s your father?~”

“Oh.. Uhm.. He’s doing pretty good!”

“That’s nice to hear! Is this your first time eating here?~” She asked curiously, her intense smile making Fox nervous.

“Yep! I brought him here.” Falco interjected, steering the intensity of his mother away from his boyfriend. His foot slid under the table, finding his lover’s, making contact with the smaller vulpine. It wasn’t quite clear if it was to calm himself, or Fox.

“Aww, how nice!~ Lorenzo and I have been coming here for *years*~” She seemed to go on, completely unaware of the awkward tension between her and the other males seated at the table.

“Uh.. So, where’s Dad seated?” Falco asked flatly, interrupting his mother.

“Sheesh. You need to lighten up!” She turned over to Fox, “He’s always like this - such a stick in the mud.”

Falco grunted, folding his heavily muscled arms over his chest, biceps and pecs slamming together, making him look even thicker than usual. He was clearly not amused with the entire affair, his perfectly relaxing evening seeming to go right down the drain along with his good mood.

Fox shot him a sympathetic gaze before slowly getting up, taking his menu along with him. They followed Falco’s mother until they ended up at a booth lining the far wall. An older avian was sitting along the bench seating, old, grey feathers lining the edges of his face as he looked through the menu, almost uninterested eyes looking over the menu from behind his thin glasses.

“Hey, Dad.” Falco said with a wave, not seeming particularly excited to see his father, as if the statement was made out of politeness more than anything.

“Hm..?” Lorenzo grunted, folding his menu down, peering at his son with mild interest. “Hm, so your mother was right.” His eyes drifted over to the vulpine next to Falco’s side, staring at him for a moment. “I see you brought your… *Friend.*”

Falco’s suspicions immediately flared to life, one of his dense brows lifting.

“Of course I was right!~” the ever-cheerful Mrs. Lombardi slid right into the booth, causing it to groan under her weight as he nestled up next to her husband.

“Hi, Mr. Lombardi.” Fox greeted politely as he slipped onto the opposite bench, Falco following him in until all four of them were parked in the booth. Between Falco’s muscled bulk and his mother’s generous proportions, it was a bit of a squeeze in the smaller space.

Lorenzo didn’t even acknowledge Fox as his eyes dropped back to his menu. The vulpine’s ears folded back, wondering if he had somehow upset the older avian.

Falco’s hand dropped under the table, feeling around for Fox’s own mitt before settling on his knee cap instead. His thumb slid along Fox’s thigh, thick digits massaging at his boyfriend’s leg in silent reassurance.

Their server swung by after a while, a young orange tabby cat with a notepad. Their orders were recited easily enough, the two Lombardis ordering the same expensive cut of meat with a side of steak fries. Falco spoke for Fox, rattling off their order as well, the cat giving a curt nod before dashing back off to the kitchens.

“Don’t think I’m going to pay for something that expensive.” Lorenzo said flatly, his eyes fixed on his phone, as if the gathering in front of him wasn’t worth his time.

“...I was going to pay for it anyway.” Falco said, his own voice sounding equally as agitated.

Falco’s mother chuckled uneasily, “Oh, honey! Relax. He’s just messing with you.”  
Fox certainly felt out of place in this family dynamic, the vulpine doing his best to busy himself by looking around at the assortment of interesting decor.

Silence seemed to blanket over them for the longest while, none of them saying anything in the awkward atmosphere. ...At least until Lorenzo decided to say something.

“So.. Fox.”

Fox blinked at being suddenly addressed, snapping his attention to the older male.

“Tell me. What’s your stance on legalized gay marriage? As you know, it just passed.”

“Lorenzo, please..” Falco’s mother started.

“I just want to hear what he has to say.” the older male interjected.

“I… uhh…” Fox fumbled slightly, “It’s.. Good? I mean, people should be allowed to love who they want, as long as it doesn’t hurt anyone.”

“Don’t you think it disrupts the sanctity of marriage?”

“Dad, you’re making him uncomfortable.” Falco grit his teeth as he slid subtly closer to his boyfriend, trying his best not to give into the instinct to protectively wrap his arm around him.

The older Lombardi shrugged his shoulders uncaringly, going back to his phone.

The awkward silence returned, the four at the table minding their own business. Fox pulled out his own phone, tapping at Falco’s contact before typing out a quick message. [Is your dad mad at me or something?]

Falco blinked as his phone buzzed in his pocket, fishing it out, reading over Fox’s message before typing out a reply of his own. [Nah, he just acts that way when he’s pissed about something else. Sorry you have to put up with them.]

[It’s okay. I hoped we would be by ourselves…]

Just as Falco was about to type out his next message, the server from earlier arrived. The feline quickly handed out the appropriate drinks along with the appetisers, handing the older couple a pair of salads and the grilled shrimp plate for Fox and Falco.

Fox’s nose jumped at the delicious smells coming off of the porcelain white plate, the rows of shrimp connected by a wooden skewer. They were doused in garlic butter and lemon juice, making the vulpine’s mouth water slightly as he stared at it.

A smile returned to Falco’s face as he saw Fox’s reaction, his foot looping around the smaller male’s, locking his leg together with his boyfriend’s, keeping their contact out of sight of his parents. “Why don’t ya take the first bite?~” 

The grumble in Fox’s stomach didn’t need to be told twice, the vulpine reaching forward, slipping one of the delicious morsels off of the skewer before popping it into his mouth. It was juicy, flavorful - the tastes mingling together in grilled perfection. It was almost enough to bring tears to his eyes as he chewed.

Falco stifled a snicker as he popped one into his own mouth, savoring the flavor as well.

“Mmhh.. Sho good..~” Fox said, having popped another one into his mouth. He earned a glare from Lorenzo who looked up from his own salad, apparently frowning upon Fox talking with his mouth full.

The bodybuilder bird snickered softly, smiling despite the situation. Eventually they finished off the appetizers, licking over their lips as they both leaned into the seat, Falco's weight causing the wood to groan softly. 

"So! I heard that you went to the Academy!" Falco's mother attempted to fill the growing silence with forced conversation. "Is it as exciting as they make it out to be?~"

...Exciting? That would hardly be the word to describe his classes so far.

"I… Suppose. It's pretty dry for the most part. The only exciting thing that happened was me getting kidnapped." he chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head, digits working through his cream colored hair.

"So brave!" Mrs. Lombardi nodded enthusiastically. "I hope they catch whoever did that to you."

Fox was honestly surprised the leopard that kept him captive was still alive after being compacted into a wall by Wolf. But, it seemed he lived, somehow peeling himself out before escaping the authorities.

"And to believe our son saved you!~" She added, clapping her hands together.

"Why?"

Everyone at the table blinked at Lorenzo's question.

"Excuse me?" Falco asked, the confusion obvious through his voice.

"Exactly that. Why would you risk yourself like that? Doesn't make sense to me."

"Uhhh… He's my best friend. Of course I'd rush to save him if he was kidnapped." Falco felt his face heat up, indignance welling inside of him. He wasn't sure why his father was acting like this, but he did *not* like it.

"Then again, same sex relationships don't make sense to me either."

"What are you talking about..?" Falco asked, his voice reserved. He felt like the other shoe was finally dropping. His stomach clenched - did he see the news segment?

"Don't play stupid with me, boy." Falco's father finally seemed to snap out of his act of indifference. "I've seen the way you've been texting each other at the table. I bet you two are even holding hands under there! Want me to take a look and prove it?" he spat.

"Lorenzo!" Falco's mother seemed to wear a face of horror, leaning away as she looked at her husband. "What in the world has gotten into you??"

"Me, Mary? What's gotten into *me*?? Why don't you try asking your son?" His voice was sharp, especially with his inflection about Falco being *her* son.

Mary Lomardi blinked in confusion, flicking her gaze back and forth between father and son, confusion visible upon her face.

"Well, *boy*? Are you going to tell your mother? Or do I have to grow a spine for you too? Like everything else I do for you."

Fox had figured out what was going on, his stomach dropping as he scooted closer to Falco, pressing his side against the bodybuilder bird's burly arm.

"Get your hands off of him right now." Lorenzo said, aiming it directly at Fox, his voice a low, warning growl. "I'm not going to have you turn him gay! Do you understand me?"

"Dad, what the *fuck*!" Falco finally found his voice, face flushing from under his bright blue plumage, defensive nature being triggered by his father's assault on the wilting vulpine.

"I saw the news segment. Do you have any idea how you’ve embarrassed me?"

"Falco is gay..?" Mary seemed to struggle to process the news she was putting together, like a toddler trying to fit the right shape block into their toy.

“Bi! I’m bi!” Falco said defensively, a little louder than he wanted, stunning the rest of the group into silence, along with raising a head or two nearby.

On instinct, Fox’s arm slipped around Falco’s heavily muscled one, hugging himself to it - half in an attempt to calm the larger avian, and half for himself for being in such a tense situation.

“See? There it is again.” Lorenzo’s lips curled - or as much as a beak could. “Disgusting. And here I thought you were going to be normal. Instead you’re.. Freakishly oversized now. I couldn’t fathom what got you into bodybuilding. Maybe it has something to do with your perverted attraction to other men.”

“I’m. Bi.” Falco growled as he repeated himself, barely constrained rage in his voice.

“Then why are you in a relationship with a man? Why not a woman?” Lorenzo asked, his tone accusatory.

Falco threw off any pretense of hiding his relationship at this point, his meaty arm looping right around Fox, pulling him tight against his heavily muscled side, his pink button up shirt creaking over his bulk.

Falco’s mother was mortified.

“Yeah, well, I love Fox!” the bodybuilder bird answered, squeezing his boyfriend a little tighter, meaty, feathered digits gripping around the smaller male.

Fox couldn’t help but feel how much of a sharp contrast this was to his own father - being completely accepted without question. Now here Falco was, battling his own verbally, the two exchanging almost murderous looks.

“Mary, move, I’ve lost my appetite,” the aging bird snapped. Even with Falco’s mother in shock, she silently moved out of the way, making room for her husband as he slipped out of the booth. 

Not even a goodbye, the old bird and wife in tow storming out of the restaurant, leaving a seething Falco and a worried Fox behind.

“Falco..?” Fox asked tentatively after a moment, looking up at his obviously upset boyfriend.

“Where’s he get off actin’ like that? Like it ain’t right fer me t’ love you?..” Falco growled under his breath, his fingers clenching into squeezing fists that sat on top of the table.

“Falco.. I’m sorry…” he said quietly, choking on his words slightly, unable to help but feel this was somewhat his fault.

Almost at the worst possible time, their feline waiter returned a serving platter in hand. He looked curiously at the empty seats before his gaze switched to the pair of displeased males.

“Can we uhm.. Have this back at our old table?” Fox interjected before the feline could ask, the waiter giving a curt nod before following him back to their old seat at the other end of the room. Falco followed as well, his feet thudding along the floor, jaw clenched.

“I’ll just take these other two dishes back to the kitchen. Please, enjoy your meals!” the waiter said, unsure of what happened, but willing to give professional courtesy regardless.

“Thanks…” Falco half-mumbled under his breath.

Everything smelled delicious. Too bad their appetites were soured so badly.

Falco just stared down at his own meal, green eyes practically boring holes into the steak that sat on his plate. It took a while until he let out a long exhale, those eyes rolling shut. “Aahh, fuck it. Who gives a damn what he thinks.”

Fox slid his legs forward, wrapping them as best as he could with Falco’s own larger limbs.

Falco finally smiled again at the contact. “Sorry about… That.”

“It’s okay..” Fox reassured, squeezing his legs together.

“Nah, I’m not gonna let ‘em ruin our night together. Fuck ‘em. I brought you here t’ have a good time, and I’m gonna give it to ya.” He grinned, sliding his chair around, bringing himself closer to Fox.

The smaller vulpine blushed as his avian boyfriend leaned in, pressing a kiss to his lips, one of his large feathered mitts cupping the back of his head, holding him into it - regardless of anyone else who saw.

“Mmh.. Mnn..” Fox moaned softly, leaning into it before Falco’s beak pulled away, leaving the vulpine panting slightly. “Uhm.. S-so.. I have a dirty pleasure.. Or something, I think?”

Falco quirked one of his dense brows as he leaned back into his chair.

“It’s.. Uhm, kinda hot when you’re protective over me.” Fox twiddled his fingers together bashfully.

The bodybuilder bird snorted before letting out a laugh, his baritone voice shaking from his throat. “Aahhfuck… I love you~”

Fox mockingly gasped, “But what would your parents think?”

Falco snorted again, “I think we already figured that part out.” His smile widened further as Fox scooted his chair until he was right next to him, coupled at the hip, nuzzling along against his broad shoulder.

Fox could feel his appetite returning quickly, his stomach growling loudly - as if he needed reminding.

“C’mon, let's eat~”

________________

“GGuuuuhhh..” Fox groaaaned as he slumped back into his seat.

Falco snickered under his breath. “Told ya not to get dessert.”

“But it looked so gooood…” Fox groaned again, his stomach feeling like a sloshing balloon. The subtle vibrations shaking through Falco’s truck certainly did not help matters.

“Yeah, but now I got a balloon fer a boyfriend.” Falco teased, reaching out, rubbing over Fox’s slightly distended stomach playfully, tickling at it with the end of his feathered fingers, eliciting a squirming giggle from the other male.

“Shuuushh..”

“Would it be better if I filled you myself?~”

“Oh my god.” Fox huffed, hiding his face in his hands.

Falco let out a deep laugh as he continued to drive, the streetlights flashing by now that the sun had set. The pair of them ended up having a good time after his parents had left, enjoying their meal and then some. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, they went full romantic in their dinner, enjoying each other’s presence - while sharing more than one kiss.

Fox just wished he didn’t order that massive slice of pie for dessert. The way his stomach felt, it was like he consumed a whole one.

Falco slowed the truck, hitting the blinker, another car passing before he pulled up into his driveway, slipping it into the open garage door before powering the engine off. He let out a long pleased groan, stretching out with his arms over his head as much as possible in the small space.

The smaller vulpine gave his boyfriend the side eye as he moved, enjoying the sight of all the clenching, bulging muscle that was on display - particularly how his taut pink shirt strained around his bulging wing of a lat. Popping the door open, he hopped out of the truck, clapping it shut before stretching as well, a soft “MMnff..” shaking from his chest.

The bodybuilder bird made his way around, giving his fox’s hair a ruffle with a large, feathered hand before popping the door open, letting his boyfriend go in first. The lights turned on automatically to reveal the same familiar space, the open living room that was attached to the kitchen with Falco’s bedroom off to the side. “As much as I hate t’ say it.. I hope y’aren’t wantin’ rough sex tonight. As much as I’d like ta…”

“Don’t worry. I think..” Fox urped slightly, his stomach still churning. “..I think I’m a lil too full for that.”

“Ah.. Mm.. I was kinda talkin’ about mood.”

“Oh..” Fox’s ears folded back.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m excited t’ have y’back!” Falco said quickly, waving his meaty hands, gesturing. “It’s just..” he paused, letting out a soft sigh. “Y’mind if we just cuddle?”

Fox’s arms slipped around the pheasant’s wide sides, arms barely able to loop around those monstrously thick lats. “I thought you’d never ask~” He leaned up a little, pushing his face between those pectorals, nuzzling into the blue plumage that was exposed, taking a deep inhale of his boyfriend’s heady scent.

The bodybuilder bird slipped his meaty arms around the smaller vulpine, pulling him close, meaty hands grabbing at him almost desperately, holding on tight. “Mmnhh.. Fox..” he huffed under his breath, voice husky as he let his eyes roll shut.

“I’m here…” he whispered quietly, turning his head so his fluffy cheek nuzzled along between those swollen pectorals. He could tell that Falco was putting on a brave front for him back at the restaurant. However, Fox knew his boyfriend was shaken to the core.

Falco’s large hands squeezed along Fox’s back, trailing down to his rear. It was clear he craved the contact with his vulpine lover. Those thick digits caressed the base of the smaller male’s tail, stroking over it as he kept him nestled against his heavily muscled chest. “We gotta get together more often..”

Fox nodded, his fur-lined cheek sliding against Falco’s rounded pectorals. “I’m sorry I haven’t come back sooner.”

“Eehh, it’s alright.” Falco said gently, reaching up, caressing along his fox’s cheek, working his thumb over it in particular as he watched from above his rounded pectorals. “Y’got a busy life, tryin’ t’ fill your old man’s shoes.”

It wasn’t exactly a secret that Fox’s idol was his own father. In fact, it was him that inspired the entire path he was walking, one where he might one day become an ace pilot just like James.

Fox couldn’t help but chuckle quietly. “Man.. am I that transparent?”

“I’m your boyfriend. Y’can’t hide anythin’ from me~” Falco replied teasingly, leaning down, nuzzling his beak along Fox’s cheek, giving it a soft kiss, eyes lidding as he looked his lover in the eyes. “..Though it’s kinda obvious fer anyone with two eyes~”

Fox snorted indignantly before letting out a soft laugh, pushing his face under Falco’s broad jaw, nuzzling under it. As weird as it was at first, Fox was finding himself enjoying that yellow-orange beak he sported, sliding his muzzle affectionately along it.

“How’s your wounds healin’?” Falco asked softly, stroking through his vulpine’s hair, thick digits working through the lush cream colored locks.

Fox blinked, having almost completely forgotten about the injuries he had sustained from his fight with the jaguar that kidnapped him. “Oh.. Almost completely healed, actually! I haven’t thought about them for a while, so~”

Falco’s light green eyes examined Fox's shoulder, checking over the worst of the wounds. Just like the vulpine claimed, he couldn’t see any damage, the injuries either fully healed or concealed by orange fur.

A soft groan came from Fox as Falco started to kiss along his neck, working his beak expertly as to not poke him. He stumbled slightly as he was led along gently by heavily muscled arms that could easily break him if they tried, bringing the smaller vulpine right into the bedroom.

A gentle push sent the vulpine onto his back, Falco climbing on top of him, eclipsing his smaller self with a larger bulk. “I love you..” said the heavily muscled avian, his voice a husky, rumbling tone as his arms snaked around under Fox, lifting him up gently.

“Nnhh.. Hh.. F-Falco..” Fox huffed under his breath. This was certainly new, Falco having never been this handsy before now. A soft groan shook through the smaller male as his rear was squeezed, thick digits gripping onto it. “I.. I thought.. You said you weren’t in the mood..”

“Not for sex.. Didn’t say anythin’ about not lovin’ on my boyfriend.” Falco rumbled, kissing at Fox’s neck again, nipping at it with the end of his beak, eliciting a lewd moan from the smaller male. His hands continued to caress along his lover, squeezing at the back of his legs, working up over his rear and back, just grabbing up everything he could, as if he couldn’t get enough of his vulpine mate.

“A-ahh.. Hahh..” Fox panted, tongue lolling out, grabbing at the back of Falco’s pink button-up, gripping hard into the taut fabric. So much muscle packed on back there, his fingers tracing hills and valleys that made up his broad, strong back. Sometimes Fox had to wonder how Falco, and especially Wolf managed to squeeze themselves into shirts.

“NNghf-!” Fox yipped, that hand having dove under the back of his pants, squeezing at his taut rear, thick feathery fingers having found their way through his fur.

“I love you..” Falco growled again under his breath, his face pushing hard into the crook of Fox’s neck.

“H-heheh.. You already said that, big guy…”

“Yeah..? I’ll say it again…” Falco shifted on top of him, pressing down a little further, trying to get as much contact as possible with his larger, heavily muscled body. “I love ya…”

“Nnh.. I can tell.. Wow..” Fox huffed, tilting his head, allowing his mate better access to his neck. “What brought all this on..?”

“Hhhrr... Other people actin’ like I can’t have this.” Falco answered as his reasoning, taking just a little bit of Fox’s neck into the end of his beak, giving it a light nibble. “Fuck ‘em.”

“Ohh..” Fox groaned at the neck nibbling. “Rebellious~ It’s.. Nnh.. Kinda hot..~”

“Yeah? I’d fight th’ fuckin’ world if it came down t’ keepin’ you safe.” Both his hands squeezed at Fox’s rear, causing the well-endowed vulpine to lift his hips on instinct. “..To keep you mine.”

Fox blushed as Falco scooted higher over him, those swollen, feathered pectorals going right over his face. Taking the hint, he reached up, undoing his shirt, his padded digits working at each straining button at a time, more of those pectorals spilling out into the open. His muzzle went right between those meaty mounds, tongue flitting between them as he began to lick, eyes rolling shut.

The bird moaned as he felt that tongue slather between his pecs, the end of it flicking deep into the void between those muscled globes. “Nnnhh... Goddamn, Foxy…”

A muffled giggle came from Fox as he slurped between those pectorals, massaging at them as he squeezed, slipping his hands under the pink button-up. He easily found falco’s nipples, pinching them before slowly squeezing, stroking along those sizable nubs. “You *sure* you aren’t in a mood?~”

Falco let out a low sigh as he slowly tilted to the side before dropping onto his left shoulder next to Fox. “Yeaahh.. That’s about all I got.” He traced one of his large digits along fox’s chest, letting the end of his fingers catch along the buttons on his shirt until it slid through creamy white chest fur. “I’ll probably be horny as hell in the morning.”

Fox was certainly horny right now, trying his best to keep his semi-hard endowment from bursting out of his pants. “Y-yeah.. Why don’t we go ahead and turn off the light? Faster we get to sleep, the quicker morning will come, right?~”

“Mmmhh…” Falco rumbled, nodding, fishing his hand into his pocket, tapping over his phone until he found the controls for the lights. They dimmed until they winked out, leaving the pair in darkness.

The smaller vulpine turned, scooting back until he played the part of little spoon for his larger mate. A soft, contented noise shook through his throat as he felt one of those heavily muscled arms draping over him, his own arms looping around it as he hugged that burly limb, nuzzling a split peaked bicep.

“G’night, Hun.”

“Night..~”


	22. Chapter 22

A soft yawn slipped through Fox’s lips as he slowly creaked his eyes open. He slept like a rock last night, his head nestled on top of Falco’s pectorals, the larger bird laying on his back, having rolled over during the night. Their clothes were missing, the garments in a pile at the end of the bed, the two of them preferring to have unfettered contact between them.

Fox’s balls ached - he hadn’t gotten off in at least a full day, which was quite a while when you were as endowed as he was. His cock was already rock hard, pressed over his chest, throbbing between their two bodies. It was starting to drive him crazy.

Against his better judgement, Fox leaned in, nuzzling at one of Falco’s meaty, shelf-like pectorals. He nosed along one of those vivid pink nipples that sat along the underside, opening his mouth, wrapping his lips around it as he suckled gently. His hand slid along those cobbled abdominals, feeling over them slowly, tracing every rippling brick that made up his powerful core.

It wasn’t long until the covers started to tent below, Falco’s sizable endowment swelling as it lifted up in his sleep. “NNhh.. Fox...y…” he groaned under his breath, lifting his hips a little, his cock slipping free from the covers before flopping over onto his cobbled abdominals, the head grazing along under his pectorals as the length throbbed.

Stealthily, Fox hopped off of the bed, making his way around to the night stand that he knew Falco kept his lube tucked away in. He fished it out easily enough, getting his hand slicked with it before returning to the bed, slathering the stuff over Falco’s length, earning a soft, pleased hiss from the dozing bird.

The smaller vulpine sat along the edge of the bed, getting a good look at that glistening pillar of cock, his hand stroking along it slowly, feeling over veins that were nearly as thick as his own digits. Gently, he climbed on top of Falco, getting adjusted with his thighs wrapped around the bird’s sides. He lowered himself down slowly, letting out a low, needy moan as the head of that cock pushed between his taut glutes, spreading him open as it slipped into his hole, stretching him wide.

“HAaahhffuck.. Hhh..” Falco moaned, his eyes creaking open from the stimulation, swiveling those light green orbs around until he saw what was happening - getting a good look at his vulpine boyfriend riding him.

Fox panted as he worked himself down over that cock, feeling himself stretch, his insides wrapping around it as he worked himself lower and lower. His own junk sat over Falco, heavy balls spread across his cobbled abdominals as his cock throbbed into the air above his pectorals, dribbling with a bit of precum.

Falco’s large hands gripped around his lover’s hips, stroking over them slowly, holding onto him gently, letting the smaller male dictate the pace and movements. “Hah.. fuck.. Fox..” he groaned under his breath, face a light shade of red under his vivid blue plumage.

“NN...Nnnh… Ff-Falco..” Fox moaned back, feeling his stomach start to bulge slightly as he made it past halfway down that cock, bucking himself over it, lifting his hips, using his thighs to bounce himself up and down the throbbing length.

One of those large hands slid off of Fox’s hips, feeling over his stomach, tracing where his taut abdominals stretched out from the sheer size of the length he was taking. He secretly loved that feeling - of stretching Fox out with his endowment, being able to stroke the end of his own length by caressing his boyfriend’s stomach.

“A-aahh.. Hh.. A-almost…” Fox huffed, clenching his rear, moving his hips in an attempt to fit the last of Falco’s length inside of him, having lowered himself down onto his knees.

Falco rolled his head back, shuddering in pleasure from the taut insides that squeezed around his length, practically massaging it. “NNnggf.. Nhh..!” His leathery toes splayed under the covers before curling, the heavily muscled avian shuddering under his boyfriend - especially when those glutes impacted his hips with a wet slap.

The two stayed like that for a long moment, Fox adjusting to Falco’s massive length as he stretched around it, panting lewdly as his own cock throbbed. A clench from his rear, elicited a delicious moan from the other male, Falco arching his back as he put his elbows into the bed.

“Goddamn, Fox..” Falco groaned, his eyes half-lidded as he looked up at his lover, stomach clearly bulging with the outline of his cock. “Fuck.. You’re fuckin’ beautiful…” His hand traced over his boyfriend’s midsection, giving it a slow squeeze, groaning under his breath as he could feel the movements through his own throbbing shaft. He couldn’t help but stare at the vulpine above him - especially with the way the morning light illuminated him.

He was so small.. And fragile. Something he needed to protect.

...As well as pleasure.

Fox lifted himself up, wobbling slightly from pleasure as he brought himself all the way to the head of Falco’s cock - before dropping all the way down again.

“NNGGGhh-!” the bodybuilder pheasant moaned loudly, throwing his head back, swollen pectorals jutting up into the air as they squeezed around Fox’s bobbing cock.

The smaller vulpine didn’t miss the opportunity to shove his endowment forward, plowing them between Falco’s meaty man-tits, grinding and working between them as precum gushed from the head of his aching member. “Haaahh.. Hahhhhh..” he panted, lifting his hips before dropping them back down. Leaning forward, Fox gripped onto those meaty pectorals, his palms pushing down on Falco’s vivid pink nipples as he braced himself on that massive chest as he continued to slam himself down, going to town on that pillar of a shaft.

Falco’s mind was awash in sheer pleasure, the heavily muscled bird lifting his hips, causing them to clap against Fox’s rippling rear. He reached up, gripping Fox’s hands, lacing their fingers together, helping keep him balanced as the smaller male feverishly fucked himself.

Gouts of precum gushed from Fox’s cock, splattering along the wall behind the bed as his cock jumped and throbbed. His hands squeezed tight around Falco’s meaty mitts, holding on as teetered on the edge. “Fuuuck.. F-Fff..Falco.. I.. I.. I think I’m gonna cum..” he moaned breathily, his head lolling back as his jaw dropped, tongue rolling out, breath coming out in lewd, steamy pants.

“C’mon Foxy..” Falco growled lustfully as he thrust his hips in time with Fox’s bobbing, slapping loudly against those fur-lined glutes. He squeezed back against Fox’s hands, holding onto him tightly, as if silently encouraging him. Falco’s own cock throbbed deep inside the smaller vulpine, thick gobs of precum gushing, slicking him up even further, allowing Fox to practically glide up and down his achingly hard shaft.

Fox’s moans hit a fevered pitch as his body shook, a few beads of sweat dripping from him as he threw his head back. His cock swelled, urethra ballooning as the first jets of cum came gushing out, the smaller vulpine wailing with pleasure as he quaked uncontrollably on top of Falco. “NNnh… Nnnnnn…” he whined, shaking like a leaf.

“Aahhfuuck… *Fuck!*” Falco moaned out as Fox’s entire body squeezed around his cock, sending the bodybuilder bird right over the edge alongside his mate.

“Glk-!” Fox groaned, breaking Falco’s grip, grabbing at his stomach as he felt it balloon. Rope after rope of cum caused his stomach to swell, rounding out, stretching and distending as his boyfriend unloaded deep inside of him. His ass clenched hard around Falco’s cock, practically milking it for all it was worth as his sticky, molten seed filled him to the brim - and then some.

Cum splurted out of Fox’s back end, gushing between his clenching cheeks, making a mess under his fluffy tail and along Falco’s hips, unable to contain the full load that the avian offered. He reached, down, feeling over his distended stomach, tracing over it as he panted.

Filled last night, and then filled again in the morning…

“Hooohhh…” Falco sighed under his breath, letting his eyes shut as he dropped back onto his bed, heavy weight causing it to loudly squeak from the impact. “Goddamn.. I needed that.”

Fox groaned softly, running a hand over his face, still wedged completely on Falco’s shaft. “NNggh.. Y-you’re telling me..”

The bodybuilder bird sat up slowly, propping himself up on his wide hands as he smirked, pressing his chest against Fox’s. His arms went up, slipping around his boyfriend, giving him a gentle squeeze - and a deep kiss.

“MmMmmn…” Fox moaned softly, eyes rolling shut as he parted his lips, letting Falco’s tongue slip into his maw. The ends of their tongues flitted together in a playful dance, Fox’s arms reaching up, wrapping around his lover’s pillar for a neck. Fingers worked through that dense mullet of plumage, the smaller male enjoying the soft texture as he stroked through it.

“Like my hair?~” Falco asked with a smirk, his head tucked against Fox’s.

“Yeah.. You used to keep it short.”

The heavily muscled avian snickered, “Yeah, mostly because of my parents.”

“Seriously? They wouldn’t let you pick your hairstyle?” the smaller vulpine asked in astonishment.

“Mmmnope. Dad’s really controllin’, and Mom.. Well, she jus’ goes along with whatever he wants.”

Fox had to wonder what his family dynamic would have been like if his mother had stayed in his life. Would he have something similar to Falco’s life, except one where his mother was calling the shots? His dad *was* a pretty big pushover...

“I like your hair better this way.” Fox nodded, caressing along the longer slicked back feathers, caressing through it with his padded digits.

“That makes two of us~” the bodybuilder bird rumbled, giving his fox a kiss along the neck.

Fox found himself being lifted right up, his legs looping around Falco’s hips as he was carried out of bed and into the bathroom, the lights turning on automatically as they entered. He was gently removed off of Falco’s cock, a shudder shaking up his spine as he was let down onto the floor. His ass clenched, squeezing together, trying to close the gaping void that was left behind.

The warm water turned on easily, Falcomessing with the control panel inside the tub - apparently having gotten a few upgrades to the older infrastructure since last time. The water came on quickly, already heated, steam flowing around the small bathroom, fogging over the nearby mirror. Falco was the first one to slip into the warm deluge, waving his large feathered mitt for his mate to join him.

Cleanup was easy enough, Falco seeming intent on taking care of Fox, his large hands scrubbing and massaging through his orange and cream colored fur, the vulpine moaning softly as he turned to jelly.

“Y’know, I actually went out and got some shampoo specifically for ya~” Falco said, speaking above the soft hiss of the shower.

“Oh..?” Fox asked, almost sounding groggy, completely relaxed from his ministrations.

“Heh, yeah. Figured I’d get somethin’ for fur, rather than feathers. Even found some stuff specifically fer foxes~”

Fox sniffed at the air, picking up on the scent of the foaming soap. It smelled lightly of strawberry and kiwi. “Mmn… Smells nice..~”

“Yeah?~ I jus’ kinda grabbed whatever off the shelf.” Falco snickered, working his way down Fox’s legs, having thoroughly lathered his gaping entrance already.

“Mmn..man…” Fox groaned softly, putting his back against the wall opposite of the shower head, spreading his legs out. Every squeeze from those strong hands was divine, essentially getting a full-body massage from the larger avian. His toes splayed as Falco lifted his feet up, massaging circles along his padded soles, making Fox let out another weak groan.

Satisfied with his work, Falco got back up onto his feet, smirking at the puddle of Fox McCloud he had managed to create. He managed to wash himself off quickly enough, using his own shampoo, working his large hands over his body, a show that Fox enjoyed as he watched with lidded eyes.

“Uhm.. Falco?...”

“Yeah, Foxy?”

“Can.. You flex for me?” he asked shyly, his face warming up. “You look uh.. Really hot.. In the water.”

Falco ran a hand through his hair, smoothing back the plumage that made up his mullet, a wide grin forming across his beak. He tensed the bicep of his raised arm, giving it a flex, bouncing the swollen peak as a few veins ran over it. The bodybuilder bird even went so far as to lean in, giving his bicep a narcissistic kiss, keeping his light green eyes on Fox the entire time, drinking in his vulpine boyfriend’s reaction.

“M-man..” Fox stammered softly, his cock pulsating, swelling up slightly despite having unloaded earlier - simply unable to help himself in front of the attractive sight of his flexing pheasant. “Uhh.. Abs next..?~”

Falco eagerly flipped both of his arms up, elbows going skywards as his wing-like lats flared out from his sides. He crunched his abdominals, those rippling bricks slamming together as they rolled, the avian working his hips to make his cobbled stomach roll in waves. “You gonna jus’ gawk? Or y’gonna touch ‘em?~”

Fox bit his lower lip as he leaned forward, reaching out, sliding the tips of his padded fingers along those blocky abdominals. It was like stroking over flesh coated steel, his digits tracing along between those bricks, feeling over them slowly.

A clench from those abdominals pinched the end of Fox’s digit, trapping it in place for a brief second. “Mmn.. Any other requests, Foxy-boy?~” Falco rumbled, his voice deep and sultry as he continued to roll and gyrate his hips hypnotizingly.

“N-none that I can think of..”

The bodybuilder bird snickered under his breath as he reached back, tapping on the control panel to cut off the water, giving himself a little shake. It didn’t take long for the pair to hop out of the shower and dry off, Falco taking a little while longer to get all of the moisture off of his expansive frame.

The pair of them trotted out of the bathroom, not even bothering to get dressed as they made their way out into Falco’s open living room. The heavily muscled pheasant flicked his eyes towards his entertainment center, a smirk forming across his masculine mug. “Heeey, Fox. Wanna try another round of Mario Party?~ We still got some time t’ burn before goin’ to yer old man’s~”

He grinned wide, ears going up as he tossed himself onto the sofa, “Oooh, you’re on!~”

________________

Fox never really noticed how nice his house was.

In front of him sat the front oaken double doors to his childhood home, a rather large two storey building that was similar in wooden trim - something that was reserved for homes of the more wealthy types in Corneria. The yard was expansive, everything trimmed and proper, to the bushes that lined the sidewalk to the trees that were smattered across the yard. It was familiar and comforting.

So why was he nervous about going in?

Falco’s heavily muscled chest bonked against Fox’s back, those warm pectorals resting against it almost reassuringly. “Y’okay?” he asked gently, his meaty mitts wrapping around the vulpine’s hips, holding onto him gently.

“I.. Guess? I don’t know..” Fox fidgeted slightly. “First time talking to him since uh.. Y’know.”

Falco gave his mate another gentle squeeze as they stood in front of the doors.

“I can’t help but think about what happened with your parents, I guess.”

“Yeah, but yer dad ain’t like that.” Falco reassured, his hands trailing up Fox’s sides, caressing slowly in a way he knew would calm the smaller male down.

Fox let out a soft sigh before nodding, pressing his back against Falco’s strong chest for a while longer, his tail slipping between those trunk-like thighs. “Alright.”

He reached out, giving the heavy wooden doors a rap with the back of his fist. It didn’t take much waiting until heavy thudding could be heard on the other side of the door, a *large* presence approaching. The old styled handle twisted, the door popping open to reveal James McCloud in all of his massive glory.

“Hey, Fox!” he said with a wide grin, peeking down, noticing the muscled avian as well, “And Falco too!~” The fact that Falco was so tightly pressed against Fox’s back didn’t escape James’ emerald gaze, the larger vulpine’s smile hiking a little higher.

“‘Ey, Mr. McCloud!” Falco answered with a smile, his hands reaching up, squeezing Fox’s shoulders reassuringly again.

“Hi, Dad~” Fox said, looking his father up and down for a moment. It seemed like everything was normal so far, his massive wall of muscle for a father being his usual upbeat self.

James waved the pair of them in, shutting the door behind them. The smell of something cooking wafted through the air, a distinct smell of onions and peppers being sauteed, Fox’s padded nose jumping as he sniffed.

“Ohhh.. That smells good…” Fox mumbled under his breath, having to fight to keep from drooling.

“Is tha’ Fox?~” the deep voice of Peppy Hare asked from the kitchen at the other end of the house, the majority of it blocked off by the staircase near the entrance to it.

“Hi Uncle Peppy!~” Fox yelled out in an attempt to make sure his voice reached all the way across the sizable home. Unable to help but follow his nose, he strolled along into the kitchen, Falco lazily following him along, heavy footfalls thudding.

Peppy was busy working a skillet over the stove, a white apron stretched over his titanic bulk - almost a tad too small as it clung around his pecs and rounded middle like a second skin. “Howdy!~” the massive lapine rumbled, grinning as he turned his oversized bulk to get a good look at Fox. “Hope yer hungry!”

“Starved!” Fox said, his tail wagging around behind him. “What’s on the menu?”

“Aw, nothin’ special. Jus’ some of my sauteed veggies ‘n some steak tips. Got baked potatoes too!” The hare beamed from under his heavy beard. “Aah, an y’brought yer friend too!”

“‘Ey~” Falco said with a wave, scooting up close behind Fox, pecs threatening to graze against the back of his boyfriend’s head. “Don’t worry ‘bout me. I’ll be headin’ out here soon.”

Peppy playfully scoffed. “Aw, don’t y’worry none! I got plenty t’ spare if y’don’t need t’ go!~”

“Hah, alright~” Falco slipped his arms loosely around Fox, almost as if testing to see if it was alright to do in their current company. If Peppy cared, he certainly didn’t show it as he went right back to cooking, the pair of them seemingly having caught him in the middle of his work.

“Why don’t ya go and hang out in th’ livin’ room? Dinner’ll be done here in a few, so y’got a few minutes ta kill.”

Fox did as he was suggested, wandering back into the living room. His tail swayed around behind him, the younger vulpine obviously pleased with how things were developing - completely forgetting his earlier worries just minutes ago. He spotted his father sprawled out across one of the oversized leather sofas that sat in the middle of the open room, the older McCloud having his signature sunglasses clipped to the front of his shirt, sitting right between his massive set of shelves for pectorals.

“I figured I’d invite Peppy over.” James chuckled under his breath, “After all, his cooking is leagues better than mine.”

The younger vulpine certainly remembered. His father was a complete disaster in the kitchen - nearly to the levels of burning cereal. It was a wonder how he kept such a large body properly fed.

Luckily Peppy was the answer. ...Outside of easily baked frozen dinners.

“It would have been pizza otherwise.” the older male added with a chuckle, his fingers reaching into the absurdly overstretched collar of his shirt, audibly scratching at his hairy pectorals.

“I like pizza.” Falco said, taking a seat on the sofa opposite of the one where James sat, giving the leather seat a soft inviting pat for Fox. 

The smaller vulpine happily took the invitation, slipping right onto it. He looked between his father and Falco for a long moment before deciding to lean into it, tentatively snuggling into Falco’s side, getting comfortable as that heavily muscled, brilliantly blue feathered arm looped around him.

James’ eyes lidded as he observed the scene in front of him, a smile forming across his masculine, squared mug. “So, you weren’t kidding.”

Fox froze at the statement, a small amount of worry welling up inside of him.

Easily picking up on this, James held his large, meaty mitts up. “Haha, it’s alright, Son. Like I told you - I approve. And I’m glad it’s Falco..”

The bodybuilder bird could feel a blush starting to burn under the plumage that covered his face, awkwardly reaching up to scratch at his cheek. “You.. Uh.. Said that to ‘em?” he asked curiously.

“Mmhm. We had a phone call yesterday - I’m not sure if he told you. It’s alright. I just want you two to know you’re safe here.” James spoke, his deep rumbling voice soft and reassuring, setting both other males at ease as they leaned further into each other.

“It’s.. Uh.. Better than what happened last night.” Fox said under his breath, his arms looping around Falco’s larger one, hugging it to him, still feeling ever-so-slightly awkward about it under his father’s gaze.

“Oh..? What happened?” James asked, sitting up a little farther, putting his forearms over his knees as he spread his wide uncovered feet across the wooden floor.

Fox tilted his head, looking up at Falco silently, as if to ask for permission - after all, it was his family that did it.

The bodybuilder bird gave an awkward look back, his jaw shifting before deciding to speak up. “It.. Y’ever been to the Chop Shop before?”

James perked up. “You mean the old restaurant just off of Main Street?”

Falco nodded, “Well.. We had a date there last night. It.. Was where I tried t’ take yer son - er.. Fox.. Y’know, before he got kidnapped.”

The larger vulpine nodded silently as he listened.

“Well.. Turns out my parents were there too. Didn’ expect that - but whatever. Long story short, we got dragged over to their table and.. My dad wasn’t nearly as acceptin’ as you.”

“Kinda.. the opposite..” Fox added, wilting slightly, his ears dropping down as he hugged his boyfriend’s arm a little tighter.

James felt a wave of sympathy deep inside of him. He knew what this was like first-hand. The look on his kit’s face pulled on his heart-strings, the older McCloud having to fight his instinct to go over there and not only hug Fox, but Falco as well.

“Yeah.. He saw th’ news segment and..” Falco sighed. “Ehhh…” The bodybuilder bird felt his good mood draining, being forced to remember the unpleasantries from last night.

“I’m sorry you had to deal with that.” James said quietly, his emerald gaze locked on the floor, his large hirsute hands clasped together. “It’s not easy when a parent doesn’t accept their child for who they are.”

The pair of them looked at the older McCloud curiously - his tone of voice suggesting he went through something similar, a thing they both picked up on.

James caught sight of their gazes, having flicked his eyes up. He let out a laugh, his swollen pectorals bouncing slightly as his practically painted on t-shirt strained against his bulk. “Aah, sorry. Just reminded me of a few problems in my youth.” A small part of him desperately wanted to tell them that he was gay as well - and even reveal that him and Peppy were going to be married soon.

However, now wasn’t the time - not when things were so fresh with Fox and Falco being unceremoniously dumped from the closet.

“I uhh…” Fox started, his voice almost a squeak. “K-kinda glad you didn’t freak out.”

James finally got up out of his seat, the sofa groaning audibly as the absurd amount of weight was removed from it, the leather visibly re-inflating back to its original proportions. ...Or at least as much as it could, two rounded craters left behind from those mammoth glutes. James easily made his way over to his kit, dropping down on a knee before ruffling his hair with one of his massive mitts.

“Ehehe… D-dad…~” the younger McCloud giggled softly, feeling those familiar fingers squeezing around him, stroking down through his hair. Despite being embarrassed at the treatment, he had always loved his father’s touch - those strong, powerful digits working over him…

Falco leaned a little to the side, his grip loosening to let a father have a moment with his son. He couldn’t help but feel a small bit of jealousy at the interaction, finding himself wishing he had something like that in his life. At least he was happy Fox had it, after all, his dad was the only other person in his life.

James’ massive mitt pulled away from his kit, leaving the younger male’s creamy mohawk a mess. It was still a surprise to him that Fox turned out gay as well, the older male still processing if he should feel excited that they shared something so profoundly deep in common, or to feel guilt at the fact his offspring would have a harder time fitting into society because of it.

Fox blinked in surprise, Falco having leaned over, pressing a kiss to his cheek, a large feathery hand sliding over his chest. A blush burned across his face, visible between the short fur that adorned his muzzle. “Gghh.. J-jeez..” the smaller vulpine giggled, eventually sliding over, flopping across his boyfriend’s heavily muscled chest, laying on it. “Alright, I get it.. I’m loved~”

Weirdly, James felt a small pang of jealousy at seeing such contact between his son and another male, a part of him wishing that was him instead. Shaking his head, he dismissed the thought, putting on a smile as he got to his feet.

Fox tried to suppress a huff as that rounded hairy middle ascended only inches away from his face, the younger vulpine biting his lower lip a tad.

“Hope y’all are ready fer dinner!” Peppy’s deep voice rumbled from the kitchen, interrupting Fox’s ogling, followed by the clanking of cookware - no doubt finishing up his preparations.

“Well, you heard your uncle.” James grinned at his son.

________________

“Oh maaaan, this is *real* good - and we jus’ got done eatin’ steak the other day too!” Falco said, his mouth half-full as he chomped at the steaming, juicy steak bits, scooping up some of the sauteed peppers into his fork.

Fox was sitting close to his boyfriend, trying to suppress a snicker at seeing Falco’s cheeks bulging so comically.

“Aw, ain’t nothin’ special.” Peppy waved his meaty hirsute mitt dismissively, although it was clear he *did* enjoy the praise.

James was seated next to Peppy, and a little closer than before as well, his wide stomper grazing Peppy’s, their exposed feet mingling affectionately from under the table. “No, I gotta agree with Falco - best thing I’ve ever tasted~”

“Now yer jus’ messin’ with me.” Peppy snorted, taking a bite of his own food, having loaded up more on vegetables than the beef - being a herbivore and all.

“Maybe a little.” James retorted with a wide grin. His emerald gaze shifted to his son before speaking, “So.. How’s academy life so far, Son?”

Fox blinked, having stuffed a fork-full of baked potato into his maw, giving a quick gulp. “Oh! Uh.. It’s pretty good so far! A lot of the classes are pretty dry.”

It was funny, he was just asked that question yesterday - and yet he felt much more at ease answering it now.

“Haw!” Peppy laughed, his rounded middle wobbling along with his semi-soft pectorals. “Y’don’t need ta tell us. We both remember.”

“Oh!” Fox’s ears popped straight up as he remembered. “There’s a special testing program for some prototype fighters!”

Both James and Peppy leaned curiously.

“Only a few people are selected for it, apparently. I got picked!”

“Congratulations, Son!” James said as he beamed, obviously in proud-father mode.

“W-well.. I got picked to take a test. Apparently the ones that score the best will actually test the ships. We’re doing it on Monday, apparently.”

Which was just around the corner, considering it was Saturday.

Falco continued to munch happily, dipping between the assortment of foods strewn across his plate. After gulping his latest helping, he nodded enthusiastically to the rest of the comments. “See, Foxy? I told ya! You’re a good pilot~”

James looked curiously at the bird.

“Oh! Uhh.. Fox? Y’wanna tell ‘em?” Falco asked, as if about to answer a question he didn’t have permission for.

“I was.. Uhm.. A lil afraid of preferential treatment.” Fox said softly, twiddling his thumbs together as he clasped his hands in his lap. “I got a really nice dorm, and the dean even swung by to see me.” Fox continued, “Apparently he’s a small fan of yours, Dad.”

James laughed, his baritone shaking the room. “Wow, really? Wait.. is it that one guy? A bengal tiger? What was his name..” James brought up a hand, stroking at his cleft chin, bicep slamming into a pectoral as they fought for space. “Herdman?”

“Y-yeah! Mr. Herdman!” Fox nodded.

“Wow, he was dean when I went through.” James said, genuinely surprised.

A comfortable silence drifted across the table as the four males continued to enjoy the last of their dinner - a sharp contrast to the previous family outing that Fox attended. With a series of satisfied sighs, they filed away from the table casually, dropping the dishes off into the sink before adjourning to the living room, James in particular dropping himself into the larger seating that was available.

Fox trotted along, sliding behind that sofa, wrapping his arms around his father’s neck, squeezing him in a hug,nuzzling into the dense creamy mullet that the elder McCloud sported.

James fought back a blush that threatened to spread across his face as he felt his offspring’s arms wrap around him so tightly. He couldn’t remember the last time Fox hugged him like this. “Heh.. What’s this for?~”

Fox thought for a while, still clinging to his father, hugged tightly to him. “...For being a good dad.” he finally answered.

One of James’ massive mitts reached back, rubbing over his son, threatening to engulf him with the sheer size as the two McClouds enjoyed their moment together. “I’m glad you think I am. I just do my best and try to do right by you.”

“Man, is someone cuttin’ onions?” Falco joked, snickering from the other sofa, his leg crossed, ankle resting over his knee as he laid back.

Fox stuck out his tongue, making a playful, taunting sound at the bodybuilder bird before strolling back over to him, dropping against his side, snuggling right in. He couldn’t help but let out a long exhale, just happy that everything was working out so far - even if there were some minor hiccups so far.

Hopefully it would stay that way, the vulpine hoped, letting his eyes roll shut as he relaxed.

________________

Fox's phone buzzed in his pocket, the vulpine blinking curiously before fishing it out, looking down at the screen. 

[You okay?]

Falco was busy sitting on the floor, GameCube controller in hand, his meaty mitts clacking the sticks, completely engrossed in a game of F-Zero. 

Fox's brow quirked in curiosity from Wolf's text message. His fingers zipped across his phone's screen as he tapped out his reply. [Yeah, why?]

It took a while until a reply was received. [Birdbrain with you?]

Fox snorted at the title the lupine had taken to using when referring to Falco. [Yeah, we're at my Dad's. Everything alright?]

An even longer pause this time, the vulpine starting to feel slightly worried. 

[Just wondered when my favorite cutie is going to come back. I have a present waiting. ;)]

Fox blinked as a file appeared in his feed, a picture by the looks of it as it loaded in.

...Aaand it was Wolf's dick.

The vulpine clicked his phone off, giving his head a shake before sliding out of his chair, making his way over to Falco before sitting down next to him.

Falco was so distracted that he didn’t barely even noticed Fox pushing up under his arm, getting in close to him. His tongue stuck out the side of his beak as his dense brows furrowed. The controller continued to click as he pressed the various buttons, leaning this way and that, matching the movements of his racer on-screen. “‘Ey, Fox-face~” he grunted distractedly.

The smaller male grunted, being pressed between that bloated bicep and pectoral even as the larger avian lifted his elbow to make room for him. “Hiii..~” he said cutely, the affection obvious through his voice. Emerald eyes flicked to the smaller screen that was nestled in the stand in his room, casually watching the game. “You *really* like the retro stuff, huh?”

“Shit’s good!” Falco answered quickly, jerking his shoulders as his on-screen racer swerved, narrowly missing the edge of the track.

Fox snickered softly under his breath, leaning further against his boyfriend’s thick pectoral, barely contained by the over-stretched shirt he was wearing, his nose grazing along a fat nipple. “Man, kinda takes me back, though. Remember when we were in middle school? Spent hours right here…” The vulpine’s fingers slid along Falco’s thigh, squeezing it as he traced a swollen, teardrop shaped quad. 

“Shit, yeah.” Falco said, finally finishing the race, barely managing to scrape out a first place victory. Now that the game was over, he brought his attention back to his boyfriend, properly wrapping up the smaller male in his massive arm, holding him close. “It’s funny - I didn’t think we’d be.. Y’know - datin’.”

“I think we were more occupied with gaming and hanging out than kissing each other back then.” Fox snickered playfully, his tail wagging around behind him.

“Yeah?~” Falco asked, his voice growing a little husky, rolling over on top of Fox until the smaller male’s back was pressed onto the carpeted floor, the larger avian on top of him. “I like where yer goin’ with that idea.. Cuz kissin’ doesn’t sound too bad.”

Fox huffed softly, his face reddening as he found himself rolled onto his back, his boyfriend on top of him, lacing their fingers together as his arms were pulled up over his head. “I.. I uhh..” the smaller male stammered. “Kissing is pretty good.. I mean.. You..” he panted, his eyes lidding as Falco’s beak lowered down over his mouth, cutting off his wandering babbling.

“Mmmh…” the bodybuilder bird moaned softly, tilting his head, kissing his lover deep, tongue rolling into his mouth as he squeezed his hands tightly around Fox’s, as if silently affirming that he was there for him.

On instinct, Fox hiked his legs up, wrapping them around Falco’s waist, locking his ankles over that meaty, jutting rear, just under the wide plumage of his tail feathers. “MmhhhHh..~” he moaned quietly, trying his best to keep his voice down - certainly feeling glad he shut the bedroom door earlier.

“Fuck.. I love ya..” Falco spoke, his beak grazing along Fox’s lips. “Man.. sometimes I wonder..” He spoke softly, bringing one of his large hands down, stroking his thick, feathered fingers along through his lover’s dense cheek fur. “Like, if I was so protective over ya because I loved ya or somethin’ - like I didn’ even know it back then.”

“M-maybe… I mean.. I kinda always found you hot, even before uhm.. Well, y’got into bodybuilding.”

“Yeah?~” Falco smirked, teasingly flexing his swollen pectorals, lifting them just enough to graze up under Fox’s chin. “Now whaddaya think?~”

“J-jeez..” Fox moaned breathily, nuzzling between those feathered mounds, pushing his nose into the exposed pectorals that refused to be contained by the over-stretched collar of his shirt. “You’re so big.. S-so strong..”

“That’s right Foxy..” he rumbled softly, flexing his pecs even harder, causing the fabric of his shirt to creak, a few seams popping. “Y’wanna know why I got into liftin’?”

“Wh-why..?”

“You.” Falco smirked. “Tha’s right. Don’t get me wrong, I love bein’ a big wall’a meat - it’s fuckin’ hot~”

Fox gulped softly as his boyfriend continued to loom over him, the smaller vulpine completely eclipsed by feathered bulk.

“Jus’ thought about how much easier I could protect ya if I was stronger - became a bit of an obsession.” Falco smirked, clenching his free hand into a fist, lifting that swollen bicep right up to Fox’s face, showing him the deep split between the bulging, vein-webbed heads. “Now I’m gettin’ strong enough to lift cars; an’ lemmie tell ya - it helps when y’work on your own truck..~”

“Guessing that was before uh…”

“Before I found out my best friend had a boner fer me *and* my biceps?~” Falco smirked, gazing down at his boyfriend with lidded eyes. “Yeah. Imagine my surprise..~”

Fox nuzzled along that bicep, shamelessly opening his mouth letting his tongue trace into the deep split as he quietly moaned - as if further proving Falco's point. His fingers wrapped around that powerful trunk of a limb, tracing over the swollen, jutting horseshoe for a tricep.

“Mn.. Yeah. Ain’t had anybody appreciate it like you, Foxy.” Falco said softly, clenching his fist a little harder, making his bloated bicep swell even harder against his banded, rippling forearm. “Y’heard what my dad thought of it back there.”

“Fuck your dad!” Fox said in a rare flare of anger. “You put a lot of work into getting a body this big.” He leaned forward, pressing a long kiss onto the peak of Falco’s bicep, letting it linger.

Falco grinned, drinking in his boyfriend’s approval before pulling that swollen peak away from him before gently getting off of him. “Mn.. Think I gotta be the responsible boyfriend this time. Don’t want yer dad walkin’ in on us..”

Fox continued to lay on the floor, running a hand through his mess of hair. “Haha.. Y-yeah.. That’d be awkward.” He let out a soft exhale as he simply watched his oversized boyfriend with lidded eyes, taking in the bulging contours of the bodybuilder bird’s body.

“So uhh…” Falco started, looking slightly nervous as he shifted on his meaty rear.

Fox cocked a brow curiously, slowly sitting up until his hands were in his lap.

“I think.. I might uhm. I think I got.. A fetish?”

The smaller vulpine’s brows arched curiously. Falco was one of the most vanilla guys he knew - outside of the whole muscular thing.

“Y’know, when Wolf was.. Fuckin’ ya.” He said almost gingerly. “I.. That was really fuckin’ hot. Like, the hottest thing I saw in my life.”

Fox’s eyes widened, his face instantly heating up. “Whaat?”

“Yeah, I think uh.. I might be inta seein’ you get fucked by other guys. I thought I’d get jealous as fuck with him in the picture but..” Falco’s own face heated up, the heavily muscled pheasant running one of his feathery mitts over his face. “Fuck, if it ain’t th’ opposite.”

“What..” Fox stopped, as if he was apprehensive of asking the question. “What do you think of Wolf now? I’m.. curious. You two didn’t exactly meet on the best of terms…”

Falco seemed pensive, sitting for a moment as he considered the question. “I.. I don’t think he’s a bad guy. He’s rough as shit, but.. I think he’s a good guy.”

“Even though he went and got me drunk?~”

Falco snorted loudly. “I still can’t believe y’went to a bar. Shit, y’shoulda told me about it, I woulda went!~” He reached a large hand out, caressing over his smaller boyfriend’s chest, squeezing at the lightly defined musculature underneath shirt fabric. “Woulda loved t’ see what you were like when tipsy~”

“Ahah…” Fox fidgeted, letting out a cough under his breath. “Apparently I can geett… A little handsy? And I tend to be a lil.. giggly."

"Sounds cute..~"

"Shuuushhh.." Fox huffed, pulling down his ears adorably.

“I mean it!” Falco grinned as he spread his thick digits, caressing over his boyfriend’s chest slowly, eliciting a soft groan from the smaller vulpine. “Love it when you act cute..~”

“Yeah-yeah..” Fox huffed, flicking his gaze back up to Falco before cracking a smile. “Fiiine.. As long as it’s for you.” He lifted his padded foot up, giving the bodybuilder bird’s bulging chest a playful bonk with it, toes splaying.

Falco’s fingers wrapped around his boyfriend’s ankle, casually stroking down his shin, digits going under the cuff of his pants. A soft sigh shook from the larger avian after a while, looking down at the floor. “Eh, sorry Foxy. I keep thinkin’ about what my dad said.”

Fox pulled his foot back, tucking it under him as he crossed his legs, scooting his way over so he sat in front of Falco. “Hey.. It’s okay. I’m here if you want to talk, alright?”

The bodybuilder bird nodded slowly, slowly sliding his outstretched hands out of his own lap, the smaller vulpine eagerly reaching down to squeeze them. “Aah… It’s jus’... I was afraid he’d have that reaction. Wanted t’ come out on my own terms here soon, but..” He grunted under his breath, obviously referring to the reporter’s piece.

Fox hooked his thumbs with his boyfriend’s, squeezing tightly, acting as Falco’s rock for once.

“Man, I ain’t good with this..” Falco shook his head as he closed his eyes.

“It’s okay.” Fox said quietly, reassuring the larger bird. “You should talk about it.”

“Yeah, but, it’s stupid - and shitty.” Falco exhaled, “I don’t wanna drag you through that. It was bad enough y’got t’ see it last night.”

“Are.. your parents usually like that?” Fox bit his lower lip, a thought occurring: he hardly ever visited Falco’s childhood home in the past - the majority of their time spent right in this very room.

“They…” Falco started, making a bit of a face as he tried to pick out his words. “Not all the time? They have.. Very strong opinions on things. A lot of black and white. ...And a lot of expectations.”

Fox couldn’t help but reflect on his own childhood, and his own dad. He never felt like he had expectations to fulfil despite his father being some major figure in the public’s eye. The only real pressure he felt was the prying eyes and the reactions of those around him when they learned who his dad was. 

“...Y’sure y’wanna hear this shit? I.. Could see a therapist or somethin’. Shit, might have to after all this.”

Fox squeezed his mate’s large hands even tighter, holding onto them. “Hey, hey.. It’s okay. You don’t have to talk about everything right now, alright? Just remember that I’m here for you.” He smiled up at his avian lover. “Besides, that’s what boyfriends are there for, right?~”

“Phssh…” Falco snickered weakly. “Who’s takin’ care of who now?”

The smaller vulpine scooted closer to the larger male, pressing up between his thighs, gently nuzzling into his large chest as his arms went up around Falco’s neck. “Hey.. Even big strong protectors need to be taken care of once in a while.”

“You gonna keep given’ me pep talks like this..?~” the heavily muscled avian asked, leaning down to press his head against Fox’s, their foreheads nestled together. His arms looped around Fox, the two of them hugging together in the middle of his room.

“Duh. It’s my job.”

Falco slowly leaned down, pushing the end of his beak against Fox’s lips, giving him a slow, romantic kiss. His eyes rolled shut as their lips worked together, the tips of their tongues lightly grazing together as they held onto each other.

“Mmn…” Fox moaned softly as the kiss broke, leaning back into Falco’s strong arms as he smiled. “Y’know… It was kinda weird at first.”

“Hm..?~”

“Kissing a beak.”

Falco snorted, his face a cross between being amused and offended.

“Sorry! It’s just.. Really different. I like it now - especially since it’s yours~”

“Yeah?~ Y’wanna get out of here and kiss it s’more?” Falco smirked teasingly, his boyfriend practically sitting in his lap.

Fox exhaled excited through his padded nostrils. “Heck yeah..~”

________________

"Y'didn't tell 'em?" 

James shifted slight in his seat, the leather groaning audibly under his massive bulk. "It's not the right time, Pep. He's still coming to terms with being out of the closet."

Peppy exhaled through his nostrils, leaning back into his own seat, an oversized chair sitting perpendicular to the sofa that strained under James' weight. "Wish we had that luxury when we were young…"

A frown creased James’ masculine mug as he looked over his lamenting lapine companion. “Me too…”

The vulpine could remember the day it happened to him. His own parents having accidentally walked in on a cuddle session between him and Peppy. They didn’t understand, nor did they care to. He found himself essentially disowned from the family, kicked out as soon as he graduated from high school. The Cornerian military was the only place he was able to turn.

While James’ parents were kind enough (or too vain) not to out Peppy as well, the lapine found that he couldn’t stand to be separated from his lover - following him along right into the Academy, the two of them sticking like glue together.

It wasn’t until after his successful career as a fighter pilot that the last of his family passed - and the rest of the fortune they had amassed came tumbling right into his lap - and not because they wanted it to, either. His parents attempted to write him out of the will, only for it to be found null and void - Cornerian law defaulting it to James due to everyone else in the McCloud family being deceased.

So much for a family legacy.

“When y’gonna tell ‘em?” Peppy asked curiously, breaking James out of his trip down memory lane.

“I was thinking in a few weeks. I want him to get used to the idea of us being accepting first. I don’t want to overwhelm him.”

“Hmm…” Peppy rumbled, nodding slowly, the ends of his long ears bobbing. “Alrigh’."  
Meaty digits reached up, scratching through thick, grey beard, “Soo.. Tha’ big ol’ bird - Falco. Tha’s his boyfriend?”

“Mmhm. Friends since they were kids.”

Peppy chuckled, “Now tha’ sounds familiar..~”

“Weren’t you the one who said ‘like father, like son?’” James smirked as he leaned further back into his sofa, knees spreading to make room for his oversized endowments. “Or was it the one about apples and falling from trees?”

Peppy snorted, “Take yer pick. Surprised it applies t’ more ‘n jus’ personality.”

“He told me something else, actually.”

Peppy tilted his head curiously as he looked at his fiance.

“Apparently he has two boyfriends.”

“Haw! ...Really?” Peppy asked, seeming genuinely surprised. “Wow - mus’ be a new generation thing. Y’know who th’ other one is?”

“I forgot to ask, actually!” James realized, letting out an embarrassed laugh, his voice booming.

Peppy just shook his head, unable to help but chuckle at the situation as well, one of his large hands clapping over his knee. “Aaahh, well. Y’can always ask ‘em later.”

James nodded, the two of them sitting in a brief silence before the larger vulpine spoke up again. “So, we’ve made a little more progress about O’Donnell.”

“Yeah?” Peppy leaned forward, his rounded, hairy gut pushing between his thighs as he propped his elbows on his knees.

“Mmhm. Our contact managed to find evidence of his link with Dr. Andross.”

“Wait - don’ tell me.” Peppy waved one of his large mitts, massive arm outstretched. “Pepper wants us t’ go out and investigate. An’ t’ top it off, we’re on our own, right?”

James snickered under his breath, “That’s what Star Fox *is* for.”

The larger lapine pinched his brow. “Uggh.. Can’t believe that’s th’ name y’picked. It coulda been anythin’.”

James shrugged his shoulders, wearing a playful grin.

“So, Pepper doesn’ wanna get his hands dirty with this?”

James shook his head. “Nah, he can’t make a move against Andross without proof. And he can’t go get that proof either.”

“Aaan’ that’s why he needs a mercenary team. Neat lil’ package - if we get caught, it’s off th’ books.” Peppy’s crimson eyes rolled in his sockets. “Y’sure this was worth th’ early retirement he offered? Sure felt like a bribe if y’ask me.”

James laughed, his deep voice shaking through his chest, those swollen pectorals bulging from under his painted-on shirt. “It pretty much was. ...Plus I owe him.”

“What? Y’owe ‘em fer puttin’ us through some science experiments? Makin’ us so huge we can’t even fit inta society?” Peppy huffed under his breath, crossing his monstrously thick arms over his chest, swollen biceps slamming into pectorals.

“Last time I checked, you loved it.”

“Yeaaah…” Peppy grunted under his breath, “Anyone else’d find it a stretch t’ call an experimental procedure somethin’ worth bein’ owed for.”

James just shrugged his mountainous shoulders again, his smile growing wider.

The lapine just rolled his eyes again. “There any catch t’ this business?”

“Well.. We’re being paid handsomely, so that’s neat.”

“I said a *catch*, James.”

“Well, we gotta work with our contact on this one. He’s going to be bringing us in so we can collect the evidence.”

“Oh gawds…” Peppy groaned under his breath. “Y’jokin’? Guy gives me th’ creeps.”

James laughed again, his shirt creaking over his bloated pectorals, threatening to tear clean in half. “Aw - Pigma isn’t *that* bad.”

“Don’ really trust th’ guy. Besides, y’saw how his eyes lit up when he heard ‘bout how much he’s gettin’ paid.”

“You can keep an eye on him if he makes you uncomfortable.” James offered, shrugging as he gave Peppy a sympathetic smile.

“Jus’ wish it was th’ two of us.” the bearded lapine grumbled, crossing his arms even tighter, making the front of his shirt split down the middle, eliciting a curse from the massive male.

James snickered, getting up from his seat, crossing the room as he lowered himself down, putting his hands on the back of Peppy’s sofa, around either one of his boulders for shoulders. He pressed a kiss to the lapine’s lips, holding it for a few long seconds before speaking, letting his lips graze against his lover’s. “There’ll be plenty of time for that on our honeymoon.”

“Oh? Y’got somewhere in mind?~” Peppy perked up, a smile forming under his graying, heavy beard.

“Aquas!~” the vulpine beamed.

“Y’gotta be kiddin’... James, I thought y’blew most of yer money already! How’ya gonna afford an underwater honeymoon?”

James McCloud laughed, “I did say we were being paid well.”

Peppy grumbled under his breath. “Yeah, well, Pigma better not get us killed before then.”


	23. Chapter 23

Wolf looked down at his phone, the display showing the directions he had been given earlier that day.

He grunted under his breath, annoyance rising. Why was he even bothering to head out in such dreary weather anyway? And over some anonymous message to boot.

However, that message contained a threat - and a very specific one at that. If he didn’t attend the meeting at the designated location, Fox would suffer… 

Consequences.

Wolf didn’t know who or how they knew about his connection with Fox - however he wasn’t going to stand idly by while who-knows-what has his boyfriend in their sights. His booted feet stomped along the streets of Corneria city, the slams leaving subtle cracks in the cement behind him as he stormed through the crowd.

More than a few people stumbled, scrambling out of the way of the pissed off behemoth, more than one angry passerby being silenced by a snap of Wolf’s near-murderous gaze. It wasn’t long until he approached the designated location, having passed by a large park that was near the heart of Cornerias downtown region.

His violet eye squinted as he looked at the shop.

..Ice cream?

He grunted under his breath in annoyance as he made his way into the corner building, his gaze sweeping through the moderately packed space. One of the first things he noticed was that there was no staff - completely automated from what he could tell, vending machines lining the walls advertising frozen treats.

As quaint as it all was, Wolf didn’t have time for that - certainly not in the mood either.

The lupine grunted under his breath in annoyance, peering through the crowd. He didn’t even know who he was looking for. He decided to pull one of the chairs out near the back wall, dropping himself into it, the metal screeching as he crushed it straight into the floor, practically pancaking the seat under him.

A string of curses followed, a few heads having turned his way in curiosity. He got up off of the floor, glaring at the compacted metal as he made his way over the other chair on the opposite side of the table, gingerly setting down this time.

It creaked dangerously but didn’t collapse like the first, supporting the behemoth’s weight as he spread his mammoth thighs. He didn’t dare put his full weight on it, half-balancing himself with his own legs - a skill he had picked up at a younger age.

Just as impatience started to flare up again, another figure appeared, moving in next to the hulking lupine.

“Greetings, young master.” the voice of Jasper the white tailed deer spoke eloquently, having pulled a nearby chair along with him, sitting down on the opposite side of Wolf. Shockingly, he wasn’t dressed in his formal attire - a first for the lupine’s eye. Instead, he was clad in a dark brown plaid jacket with a tan turtleneck, complete with light grey slacks.

“So.” Wolf growled under his breath, leaning slightly forward, his swollen pectorals looming over the table as they cast a shadow. “It was you.”

Jasper adjusted his thin glasses, nodding slowly. “I’m afraid so.”

“Why?” Wolf asked bluntly, barely restrained rage bubbling behind his voice.

“Please, calm yourself.” Jasper said softly, reaching out his hands, gesturing for the lupine to relax. “It’s best not to cause a public scene.”

“Yeah? Why shouldn’t I jus’ reach across th’ table and crush you into paste?”

“Because it would get you nowhere.” the deer answered matter-of-factly.

“Doesn’t seem that way t’ me.”

Jasper sighed, closing his eyes, adjusting his glasses up his nose, the frame clicking softly. “Young Master, it pains me to have made threats to secure your attendance for our meeting. I apologize.”

Wolf raised one of his snow white brows.

“However… Be assured that they still stand - regardless of my personal feelings.”

Wolf’s lips curled dangerously, revealing sharp, pointed fangs.

“Your father wishes to see you,” he said, apparently having cut to the chase, his fingers lacing together over the table as he watched the larger lupine.

“Tch. What for?” Wolf’s expression softened slightly, the lupine leaning back a little in his chair, crossing his arms indignantly across his chest, making his swollen pectorals bulge further under his jet black tank top, straining the fabric.

Jasper thought a moment, weighing his next words carefully - after all, even he didn’t know the exact plans of master Aiden. “He’s taken a renewed interest in you. Your recent escapade did not escape his notice.”

“Oh, so y’told ‘em, huh?” the lupine grunted under his breath, kicking one of his feet out, the chair creaking dangerously as it subtly bulged and bent under him.

The deer nodded solemnly.

“Figures.” Wolf shifted his gaze, peering out one of the large windows, watching the foot traffic go by in the drizzling rain. “So, what? He wants me t’ come home so he can spank me or somethin’?” he mocked.

“On the contrary. The Master seemed… Intrigued, if not amused by your recent actions.”

“That’s a first.” Wolf replied bluntly, his voice monotone.

Jasper’s fingers laced together, golden wedding band prominent over his left ring finger. “It will only be for a short visit - I assure you.” He reached into his pocket, fishing around before producing a slip of paper, handing it over to the hulking lupine.

Wolf’s jaw shifted slightly, peering down at the offering skeptically. Eventually he took it between his meaty digits, bringing it up to his good eye to examine over it.

"What's this?" the lupine asked, flicking his violet eye back to the aged cervid.

"Private tickets to the Sargasso Space Station," he answered, slowly nodding. "You'll be taken by shuttle next Sunday morning."

"Aaand… If I tell ya t' fuck off?" Wolf sneered, leaning a little further back into his chair, the creaking growing louder as the legs buckled.

Jasper's features creased into a disapproving frown. "I'm afraid the threat still holds. If you don't comply, there will be consequences for your friend."

Renewed rage bubbled inside of O'Donnell as he leaned forward out of his relaxed pose, lips lifting slightly to reveal thick, pointed fangs.

"You can't keep track of him at all times. You can't protect him." Jasper added, as if to answer Wolf's stray thoughts. "I'm not entirely sure what drove you to become so attached to a rival of your family, but it matters not. All I ask is you spend a day with your father."

Wolf let out a deep grunt, keeping his eye locked onto the mustachioed deer.

It was almost starting to annoy the butler with how stubborn the young O'Donnell was being. He certainly remembered such antics when the lupine was younger.

"Huh..?" Wolf grunted in confusion as the older cervid pushed his chair out, getting up from his seat.

"No further explanations are needed, I'm afraid. Please - do show up on time. It's in his best interest."

And with that, the deer strolled out of the establishment, the glass doors hissing shut behind him as he rounded the corner.

Wolf was left to stew in his own feelings, his good eye flicking back down to the ticket held between his oversized digits. It was fairly simple, just a printout with a QR code adorning the end of it, time and gate listed.

Rage subsided slowly into apprehension as he continued to stare at the slip of paper, eyes unfocused, mostly lost in his own thoughts. He’d spent the last three years of his life trying to avoid his father - and now he was being asked to go right back.

A long sigh shook through Wolf’s chest as he leaned back into his chair, closing his exposed eye.

Aiden O’Donnell...

What was there to say? Wolf certainly didn’t have much. The only thing he cared to remember about his father was the constant disapproval he found from the older lupine, cold and uncaring - constantly trying to mold him into a successor to his business empire.

In fact, that’s all he seemed to care about.

Unfortunately for the elder O’Donnell, this only produced a rebellious, scornful young Wolf. In fact, he considered the Carosos more his family than his own flesh and blood. His father was often busy with meetings or other backroom deals, the majority of the parenting being outsourced to his hired help.

As much as he disliked his father, he wouldn’t have traded the experiences he had growing up with the family of felines. A small part of him was glad that Nana wasn’t made a target as well. He already felt guilty enough with just one person he cared about being placed in danger.

“Goddamnit...” he grumbled under his breath, slowly getting up to his booted feet, standing a good head and shoulders above even the tallest of patrons in the shop. What a shit day so far - and he didn’t even have Fox with him either, finding himself yearning for his boyfriend’s presence. His violet eye drifted to one of the automated kiosks nearby, staring idly at it for what felt like minutes.

...Maybe he would try some of that ice cream after all.

________________

Falco wiped the sweat from his brow, sliding a heavily muscled, feathered forearm across it.

“Phheew…” he sighed under his breath, enjoying a refreshing blast of cool air as he stepped inside the administrative building for his father’s construction company. It wasn’t exactly a big office, only about five floors. The size of the business matched - not exactly the biggest fish in the pond when it came to construction, with most of their contracts being for local projects outside Corneria City.

His construction boots clapped over the recently waxed hard floor, heading straight to the front desk. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was summoned here - all he knew was that someone from admin had relayed the message that his father wanted to talk to him.

Falco couldn’t help but feel a pit in his stomach. He hadn’t talked to his dad since… Since the other day.

His green eyes trailed around the simple lobby, catching over a potted plant or two as he rubbed over his opposing arm - a difficult feat considering how densely packed with muscle he was.

Would his father have calmed down by now? ...What did he even want, anyway?

Knowing how his dad was, it certainly wasn’t going to be the end of it - it never was. The old bird would stew on perceived slights until he was given an apology. However, he never apologized himself - becoming instantly irate if anyone even suggested such he do such a thing.

Luckily, nobody stopped him on his way through the office, the rest of the workers recognizing him as the boss’ son. As if the vivid blue plumage and flame red patterns around his eyes didn’t give it away already.

Falco thumbed at the touch panel, tucking his hands into his pockets as he waited for the elevator to arrive. The heavily muscled avian’ nostrils flared slightly as he tilted his head, peeking down at the ravine between his swollen bicep and his bulging pectoral - suddenly becoming acutely aware of the musty scents that were subtly wafting off of his body. Certainly out of place in such a pruned office environment.

The elevator dinged softly, the reflective metal doors sliding open, the bodybuilder bird making his way into the otherwise cramped space. The doors clapped shut, the lift easily taking him up to the top floor, having been previously instructed by Falco’s panel tapping.

Falco passed rows of cubicles after stepping out of the elevator, having to shimmy his way around a few copy machines, his large bulk having a difficult time maneuvering around through the cramped office. He always hated these kinds of spaces, white collar work never having been his thing.

Having made it to the opposite end of the room, he rapped on the traditional wooden door to his father’s office. He tapped his booted foot as he waited on a response, feeling the pit in his stomach deepen, nervous butterflies fluttering in his chest.

“Come in,” said a sharp voice from the other side of the door - as if annoyed at being interrupted.

Falco popped the door open, stepping through into the sparsely decorated office. Awards, medals, certificates - they all adorned the opposing wall in a display of shameless self-importance. A few filing cabinets sat against the walls - not that Falco really saw the need, what with everything being digital now-a-days.

Lorenzo Lomardi sat on the other side of the oak desk, elbows placed on it, fingers laced together, his yellow-orange beak perched over them as he watched his offspring with narrowed eyes.

This went on for a few, long, uncomfortable seconds, Falco feeling like he was being purposely grilled by that stare. "What?" he eventually asked, his voice blunt.

"Shut the door behind you." Lorenzo commanded, not taking his eyes off of the younger pheasant.

Falco made a face before eventually turning back, clicking the door shut.

"Have a seat."

The bodybuilder bird already didn't like where this was going, pulling the chair out before maneuvering his rear over to sit down on it.

"...And try not to break it. It's expensive."

Falco's face shifted into a scowl as he slowed his descent, gingerly sitting down on the creaking leather. He barely fit in the chair, feeling practically wedged in, his thighs uncomfortably pressed together - particularly around his junk.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"...Because you asked me to be..?"

"Because you've made bad life choices." Lorenzo interjected.

"Excuse me?" Falco asked, more out of curiosity than offense.

Lorenzo's fingers had unfurled, having snatched a nearby pen between his feathered fingers, giving it a tap on the end of the desk. Slow and rhythmic as he stared at his son.

Click. Click. Click.

“You talkin’ about Fox?” Falco finally asked.

“We need to have a chat.” The older Lombardi finally stopped tapping the end of his pen. Instead, he leaned back into his chair, eyes never leaving his offspring.

“Ain’t that what we’re doin’ right now?” he asked, clearly not enjoying being strung along.

Ignoring the question, the old bird continued, “I don’t approve.”

“Obviously.” Falco added indignantly.

“You need to start shaping up, boy! I didn’t have a son just so he could turn out to be some sort of…” he paused, as if trying to find the right words - or perhaps working up the willpower to say them out loud. “Some sort of..”

“What, *Dad*?” the bodybuilder bird asked, crossing his heavily muscled arms over his chest, biceps clashing with swollen pectorals, putting on an intimidating visage.

If only he felt the way he looked...

“Some sort of cock sucker!” He finally spat out, disdain dripping from every word.

Falco’s beak opened wide, about to retort before he was cut off by his father.

“I’ve already written up my terms.” Lorenzo pushed forward a piece of paper that had been sitting on his desk, moving it to the other end with a single feathered digit towards Falco.

Not expecting that kind of reaction, Falco’s beak snapped shut, light green eyes looking over the paper in question. Snatching it, he brought it up to his gaze, reading over it slowly.

It was some sort of contract..? It listed out terms and expectations from his father - about behavior, all the way down to sexuality. Falco’s face screwed up the more he read. The last few lines requested he formally terminate his relationship with a “one Fox McCloud.”

“What the *fuck* is this..?” A bewildered Falco asked, flapping the paper in his grip, pointing at it with his other hand as he practically glared holes into his father.

Ignoring his offspring yet again, Lorenzo spoke. “I want a signature on that by the end of today.”

“*Seriously.* What is this?” Falco snapped, giving the paper another flap at his father, doing his best to plant himself firmly in the way of the conversation.

Lorenzo leaned back in his chair, the leather creaking softly as he met his son’s gaze. Falco had seen this look before plenty of times when he was growing up. It was a condescending look - the kind someone gives when they think you’re being so stupid that you don’t deserve a proper answer.

Falco looked back at the paper one more time, his green eyes sifting through it over again. It was completely absurd. It even demanded that he stop lifting as well! He could feel the anger welling up inside him, nearly 20 years worth of pent up rage at the man who never took the time to understand or accept him.

“You can take your contract and stuff it.” he finally said, his voice ice cold as he took both ends of the paper dramatically between his feathered digits, tearing it right down the middle with a loud *SssshHRRRIP.*

Lorenzo’s fist slammed onto the desk, the previously passive bird’s face turning a shade of red to match the feathered accents around his eyes. “Boy! I’m trying to give you a second chance!” he snarled, both of his fists clenching over polished wood. “Why do you insist on trying to disappoint me?!”

“Oh, I’m *sorry* that me likin’ guys makes you look awful.” Falco said, words dripping with sarcasm, his teeth grit as he kicked the chair out from under him, knocking it back almost halfway across the room, the wheels adorning it spinning.

“And with a *mammal*! A *male* mammal! Some sort of dirty fox no less!”

“Jesus, Dad! Can’t control yer racism for five seconds, huh?”

“It’s disgusting! Interspecies relationships… Not that it matters since you two can’t couple anyway!”

Falco’s fists clenched, his watch band straining over his pillar-thick forearm. “Really? Cuz we fucked plenty of times already - an’ I’d call that couplin’!”

“*Disgusting-!*” Lorenzo spat, face scrunching as if he bit into something bitter.

“Yeah? Well, get used to it, cuz that’s me!” Falco growled, gesturing down at himself with his meaty mitts.

“Then you’re no son of mine!” the older bird snapped, “Get out of my office! Get out of my life!”

Falco balked slightly at those words, his jaw clenching as he froze for what felt like minutes on end. He could feel tears starting to well at the corners of his eyes, stinging as he held them back. “Fine! Y’know what? Fuck you! Get yerself another kid! Or better yet, get a pet if you want some sorta puppet who’ll do whatever the *fuck* you want!”

Turning on his heel, Falco stomped out of the room - but not before stopping halfway. His gaze caught on the earlier chair - the one that his father placed more importance than his own son. A swing of his booted foot caught the underside of it, sending it hurtling across the room with enough force to wedge itself into the nearby metal filing cabinets, causing them to crumple from the impact.

He didn’t even register the angry words from his father as he stormed out of the office.

Everything was a blur, the world around him smearing together as he managed to make his way down the elevator and out the front office. He stomped through the parking lot, practically tearing the door to his truck open before slamming it shut behind him. His fingers gripped around the edges of the steering wheel, causing it to creak loudly, his arms bulging as he sat there for a few long seconds.

Tears rolled from the corners of his eyes as his breath hitched.

The dam broke. Falco sobbed as he dropped his face onto his forearms, folding them over the top of his steering wheel.

________________

The truck slowed to a stop, subtly jerking forward and back, Falco having braked a little harder than he should have. Who could have blamed him? He was barely aware of the world around him, numb to it, his mind lost in an emotion choked fog.

Part of him was glad that the door to his house didn’t require traditional keys. There was no way he would have been able to muster the coordination to undo it in his current state. It was a wonder how he even made it home safely, the traffic luckily being light due to being midday.

The door clicked behind him, automatically locking after he passed the threshold.

What was he going to do now..? His relationship with his father, and probably both of his parents were over.

Did he even have a job anymore?

Falco groaned softly, running a meaty, feathered mitt over his face, his other limb dropping limply to his side.

Why did he yell like that? Sure, the old man deserved it, but he also was the keeper of Falco’s employment as well…

He slid both of his large hands over his face, pulling at it, working over his eyes with his wide palms as he let out a long, audible groan. The floor thumped as he made his way further into his house, kicking off his shoes, wide, leathery feet thudding their way into his bedroom. Having pulled his hands away from his eyes, he spotted his bed.

He stared at it for a long moment before mechanically walking over to it, dropping right onto the large mattress.

The frame screeched from the impact of the heavily muscled avian, the bed buckling slightly, yet still holding firm against the impact. He laid face down, his face mooshed into the messy covers. Falco was never one for making the bed - something that Fox had often chided him about.

Fox...

Just as his thoughts had wandered, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket, the ringtone silenced due to his usual work hours. He fished the device out, bringing it up to his face, tilting it slightly so one of his weary eyes could look at the screen.

“Mom.”

He hung up the call with a tap from his thumb, dropping the phone next to his head before resuming shoving it back into his bed fully. He could still smell Fox on his sheets, the slight hint of vulpine musk infused with the fabrics from their last time together. He reached up, grabbing the pillow that he knew his boyfriend had used the most, bringing it down under his head, burying his face into it.

His breathing slowed, the familiar smell of his boyfriend calming him down as he looped his left arm around under the pillow, hugging onto it. The silence was preserved for only a minute before his phone started to ring again, vibrating next to his face.

It was his mother again.

A small part of him that had no patience left wanted to simply chuck the phone across the room, consequences be damned. Instead, he ended the call again, hitting the power button to his phone.

He tilted his face back into his pillow, nuzzling into it, looping both arms under it as he lifted slightly, taking another deep inhale of his mate’s scent.

...Why would anyone try to tell him this was wrong? Especially his own father of all people.

Part of him was afraid of what his mother would think. There was no doubt in his mind she was fresh off the phone with his father and was frantically trying to get in touch with him. After all, she always tried to play the part of damage control. No doubt she wanted to try to “talk sense” into him.

What kind of “sense?” For him to apologize and give his dad another chance..? It’s always how she played the game: holding the son accountable for the father’s actions.

Falco pulled his phone closer to his face, propping the device onto its side as he turned it on. ...2pm. Against his better judgement, he flicked through his contacts, quickly finding Fox’s number before dialing it.

Rather than bringing his phone to the side of his head, he simply put his face back down into his pillow, tilting it in so it pressed against his phone instead.

The phone rang.

Falco shifted slightly on the bed, fully sprawling out as the phone dialed.

...And again.

Just as it was about to go to voicemail, the phone picked up with a soft click.

“Hello?” Fox answered, sounding like he was slightly distracted, or possibly interrupted.

“Hey…” Falco’s came out almost like a croak, sounding more worn out than he would have wanted.

Fox was immediately put on edge as he heard that. “Falco..? Are you okay?” he asked, concern lacing his voice.

The bodybuilder bird thought about lying - about just saying he wanted to hear his voice… “No…” he finally groaned out despite himself, his voice an almost ugly gurgle.

Fox said something off-mic that Falco couldn’t quite decipher before the vulpine turned back to the conversation. “Sorry, I was just in a study group. What’s going on?”

“Aw.. Foxy... You didn’t have to leave. You coulda called me back.” Falco rattled off weakly as he laid there. Truth was, he was rather glad Fox was still on the line with him, the remote contact with his boyfriend doing much to soothe his rattled psyche.

“Aren’t you usually at work right now?” Fox asked gingerly, as if trying to feel his way around the situation the obviously out-of-sorts bird was going through.

It took a few seconds before he finally answered. “Yeah…”

“Hey.. I can come over if you need me, I’m -”

“No! No… It’s.. Alright. I jus’… I just want to hear your voice…”

“Falco, did something happen?” Fox finally asked, trying to frame the question as gently as possible.

“Jus’..” Falco started, realizing he was still struggling to fully comprehend exactly what he went through. “I don’t think I got a job anymore…”

“Ohshit..” Fox whispered under his breath, he had a few good guesses as to the implications of that statement. “How are you doing..? Are you okay?” He could only imagine the kind of emotional stress his boyfriend was going through.

“Not… Really.” Falco chuckled weakly. “Had a bit of an ugly cry on my steerin' wheel.” He didn’t even know why he was spilling all of this to Fox. The last thing he wanted was to stress his boyfriend out - and yet he found he couldn’t stop himself.

An audible wine came from the other end of the phone. “I’m sorry… I feel like I screwed things up for you the other day…”

“Naw, Foxy.. Y’ain’t the one who made him homophobic.” Falco sighed, rolling over onto his back with a soft thud, making the frame below him creak. “Besides, I’m th’ one who brought you over there to begin with, remember?”

Another soft whine came over the phone, a small selfish part of the bodybuilder bird enjoying the concern of his lover. “Hey.. I’ll get in touch with my dad. I’m sure he can figure out something, or call around to help you get employed. Maybe we can get you into engineering or mechanics like you wanted,” he said, sounding a little hopeful.

Any other time and the prideful avian would have declined such an offer. However, now wasn’t one of those times. “Sounds good..”

“Hey.. Falco?”

“Yeah..?”

“I love you.”

Falco’s knees lifted as he laid back on his bed, pulling the phone up a little closer to his head. “Love you too, Foxy.”

“I mean it! You don’t always have to be my rock... I can be yours too.”

Falco rolled over onto his side, spooning with the Fox-scented pillow, one of his heavily muscled arms draped around it loosely. "Mmn.. Feel like we’ve had this conversation before." he chuckled softly.

"W-well.. Relationships are about growing together, so.." Fox stammered, his face heating up on the other end of the call - Falco could tell.

"You're cute when you stutter..~" The edges of Falco's beak curled into a smile as he laid back into his bed, sprawling across it, knees dropping back down.

"Shushhh… People are staring at me."

"Is it because of that big boner swingin' around in your pants?~"

"Hhhgg…" Fox huffed indignantly, "I thought you were upset or something!"

"I am. I'm jus' deflectin' with humor."

There was a long pause on Fox's end - as if he was trying to decipher whether the bodybuilder bird was joking or not.

"Jus' kiddin' Fox-Face. ...Though, you're makin' me feel a lot better."

The vulpine let out a relieved breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. “...You sure you don’t want me to come over?”

The more Fox pushed the idea of meeting up with him, the more Falco found his resistance slipping. He would have bit his lower lip if he could, rolling onto his side restlessly on the bed. “I.. Nngh.. F...Fine…" he mumbled quietly. "Feels a lil selfish.. Only jus' spent time with ya the other day."

"Heeyy… It's not selfish to want to see your boyfriend." Fox said consolingly. "Especially when things suck."

Falco paused as he heard Fox speak off mic once again, having a small conversation with a few other voices. "Alright. I'll be over in about 25 minutes, okay?"

"Okay..~" Falco answered wearily, if not at least happily.

The call ended with a soft click, Falco dropping his heavily muscled arm onto the bed as it bounced. His phone slipped from his fingers, landing on the sheets beside him.

The bodybuilder bird let out a soft sigh as he closed his eyes, toes curling as he laid back. He was surprised his mother hadn't tried to call him back excessively. Falco let his mind drain as he laid there, his burly, barreled chest bobbing slowly as he breathed, just relaxing until…

*Ding-dong!*

Falco's eyes popped open at the sound of his front doorbell.

What the hell? There was *no* way that Fox had gotten here so fast.

The blue-feathered avian bolted up in his bed, getting onto his feet before moving quickly out of his bedroom. Thudded footfalls echoed through the house as he got right up to his door, leaning down to use the peephole.

...Pink fur, white hair… And pointed ears.

"You can't hide from me forever, big boy!~" Katt Monroe's muffled voice spoke through the door - obviously aware of the bodybuilder bird standing on the other side.

"KATT-!" Falco barked, his rage simmering to the surface - certainly not in the mood to deal with the latest annoyance to grace his doorstep. "Go away!"

"Heyyy, I just want to talk." She said, her voice oddly serious. "I know about what happened."

Falco paused, his large, feathered hand pressed on the door. ...Wait. She knew about what just happened? ...But how?

Kat looped her thumbs into her pockets on the other end of the door as she stood there. Before she could open her mouth to speak again, the lock clicked, the door creaking open to reveal a rather disheveled looking, red-eyed Falco on the other side of the door.

"...Yeah?"

Katt balked slightly. She'd never seen Falco look this messed up before - the bird's feathers a mess, eyes puffy like he had been crying. "I was wondering how things were going to turn out after your dinner."

"How'd you know about that?" Falco asked, his voice slightly hoarse as he spoke.

"Honey, I work as a waitress there."

Falco blinked. "Really..?"

"Gotta pay the bills somehow. And contrary to popular opinion, I don't have to use my looks to do it." She gave a feline smile, reaching up to give her long snow-white hair a majestic flick.

Falco’s eyes dropped to the cement of his front porch, lost in idle thought.

“..You going to let me in? Or do you like keeping a lady waiting?~”

Any other time and Falco would have been tempted to clap the door shut on the feline. Now, however, he simply took a step aside, swinging himself open to let the diminutive housecat pass by him.

“Huh. It’s a lot cleaner than I expected.” Katt said, running a dainty finger along her chin, swiveling her head around to take in her surroundings, hair cascading over her leather jacket clad shoulders.

Falco was uncharacteristically quiet as he shut the door, making his way past the feline. His wide feet thudded along the floor, plapping along the tile floor of his kitchen before pulling out a chair, dumping himself into it with a groan.

“He’s cute, you know.” Katt said, making her way into the kitchen, still half-distracted with the fascinating new environment around her.

“Huh..?”

“Your boyfriend. Fox.” She clarified, eventually settling her smaller figure into a chair at the end of the table.

“Oh.. Hah, yeah.. He’s pretty cute.” Falco smiled slightly, leaning back in his chair.

“I was pretty surprised. I thought maybe you were just eating out together - then I saw you two kiss.”

Falco blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head with a meaty, feathered mitt, working through his mullet. “Heh.. Y’saw that?”

“Mm.. Me and half the staff.” she chuckled, putting her elbows on the table, lacing her fingers before plopping her chin on top of them. “...We also saw the blowout before that.”

Falco cringed as he remembered his father and mother storming out of the restaurant, practically blasting past staff and other customers alike in their race to the front doors.

“I’m sorry you had to deal with that, hun.” Katt said, seeming genuinely sympathetic for the bodybuilder bird. Interestingly enough, she wasn’t trying to be her usually handsy self all over Falco.

“It’s.. Eh, it’s whatever.” Falco shrugged his boulders for shoulders as he leaned back in his chair, letting out another sigh.

“He’s absolutely smitten with you - Fox.” She smiled, her tail curling around behind her as she leaned her chin a little further into her laced fingers. “Now that I think about it, I bet he always had feelings for you. You two were inseparable.” She let out an almost infatuated noise - as if smitten by the tale of two males’ love.

Falco’s feathered brow as he stared at the feline, watching the end of her tail wave back and forth behind her, flagged up in the air.

The feline pulled her head off of her fingers, crossing her arms under her chest in a way that made her cleavage push out of her crop top slightly. “I always wondered why you never seemed interested in me. Guess I have my answer~”

It took Falco a moment before he realized she was talking about his attraction to other males, or perhaps for Fox specifically. “It.. Ahh..” Falco started, seemingly not having the energy to form a proper rebuttal as he let out an exhale.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to bring that up.” Katt chuckled softly, scratching a manicured nail along her cheek. “It’s sweet you two are together. You know, one of the reasons I had such a crush on you was because of him.”

Falco tilted his head curiously - and slightly in confusion.

“The big strong bird, protecting his little fox-friend. It was adorable - and kinda hot, actually.”

The bodybuilder bird let out a loud snort before finally laughing.

________________

“Try to come back again some time, hun. I’ll let you and your boyfriend in on a discount~” Katt said with a smile, having hiked her jaket back up over her light violet tank top.

“Yeah, that’d be cool~” Falco replied, leaning against the wall that separated his kitchen from the living room.

Katt gave a final wave, blowing the vivid blue bird a kiss before slipping out his front door, clapping it shut behind her with a resounding thud.

Silence returned, leaving Falco to his inner thoughts once again.

They had spent a while talking, the heavily muscled avian feeling his mood lifting despite the circumstances. At least she wasn’t going to harass him anymore with her insistent romantic overtone, having finally gotten the hint after seeing Falco’s relationship with Fox. Turns out she made for good conversation.

...When she wasn’t trying to dive face-first into his pants, anyway.

The bodybuilder bird dropped onto his sofa gently, sprawling out across it as he sat in the middle. His arms went up, propping his elbows across either side of him, forearms draped over the seat. Falco’s eyes rolled shut as his feet spread, curling through the carpet as he relaxed.

Minutes went by, the heavily muscled avian having ended up dozing off. His chest bobbed slowly, pressing against the fabric of his taut, slightly stained shirt.

Another ring from the doorbell caused his eyes to flutter open, light green eyes fixed on the ceiling before he brought his head up. “Hnn..? Oh..! OH! Door’s unlocked!” Falco quickly said, raising his voice as he directed it towards the front door.

A jiggle of the knob caused it to pop open, the familiar sight of the orange and cream colored vulpine stepping through the threshold.

“Fox! I-” Falco started, being cut off as Fox practically made a beeline for a door and straight to his chest.

The vulpine climbed up into his lover’s lap, arms wrapping around his meaty neck, hugging tightly to him, snuggling his face under the avian’s broad jaw. His fingers squeezed over the back of the bird’s neck, his other arm having pushed down over his broad back, holding onto him in a tight hug, knees looped around his sides.

Falco went quiet, returning the gesture, his heavily muscled arms slipping around Fox, squeezing him close, the smaller vulpine pressed to his swollen pectorals. His eyes rolled shut as he let out a shaky sigh, his large feathered hands gripping over his boyfriend’s back and rear, squeezing him a little closer, lifting him up slightly.

“Hi..~” Fox said after what felt like a few moments, nuzzling along Falco’s pillar of a neck, giving it a few kisses before finally pulling back to look down at him.

“Hi.” Falco answered, giving the vulpine a weary smile, looking up at him as he leaned further back into his sofa.

“I thought I saw Katt on the other side of the street,” he said, sitting over Falco’s lap, perched over his meaty thighs.

“Haha, yeah. She swung by.” Falco replied, stroking through Fox’s fluffy mohawk of hair, tracing feathered digits through cream colored fur.

Fox gave the bodybuilder bird a curious look. “What did she want?” He remembered him not exactly being too fond of the feline, Katt always seemingly trying to hang from his arms when they were in highschool together.

"Hah, she wanted to check up on me..."

Fox's head tilted, clearly out of the loop.

"She's a waitress at the Chop Shop."

A look of understanding flashed across Fox's face. "Ooohh.. Was she there when..?"

"Yep."

"What'd she see..?"

"Everythin'." Falco laughed - the second time that day.

"Ah, jeez.." Fox blushed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"For what it's worth, she thought we're cute together. Or somethin'."

It took a moment, but Fox eventually giggled, his ear flicking cutely. "Aww… That's kinda sweet."

Falco shrugged his meaty shoulders with a smile. He leaned up, pushing his face into the nape of Fox's neck, taking a deep inhale of his mate's unique scent.

Fox let out another giggle as Falco's beak slid along his neck.

"Y'know what I was doin' earlier?"

"What?" Fox asked curiously, angling his head as best he could to look down at his boyfriend's tightly tucked face.

"Had my face stuffed into yer pillow." Falco snickered almost self-deprecatingly. "I missed you so bad. Smellin' you almost made it feel like y'were still here."

Fox felt a wave of both sympathy and flattery as he squeezed his bodybuilder boyfriend tightly. 

"I love you..." Falco said quietly, barely loud enough to be heard.

“Love you too.” Fox returned, squeezing the larger avian to him, fingers digging in gently as he squeezed his boyfriend’s bulk.

This went on for minutes on end, the pair of males simply squeezing tightly to each other.

“So uh.. What’s in the duffel?” Falco asked curiously, pulling his face back from Fox’s neck, leaving the fur in the area slightly disheveled.

“Hm..? Oh, just a change of clothes. Figured I’d stay the night~”

“Aw.. Foxy..~”

“I’ll have to rush my ass in the morning to get to class, but it’ll be fine~” The vulpine said as he kissed the end of Falco’s beak. It was funny how strange it was at first - now working with that yellow-orange beak was second nature to the smaller male.

“I can drive ya back~ Least I can do.”

“Mn.. You sure?” Fox asked, his hands working over Falco’s cheeks, feeling through the soft plumage that covered them.

“Lets me spend a few extra minutes with my boyfriend..~” Falco practically purred as he leaned up, kissing along his lover’s jaw, giving him a teasing, gentle nip along the neck with the end of his beak.

“Hmmf..” Fox huffed, arms looping loosely around that broad neck. “When did you get so romantic..?~”

“Lots of study..” Falco replied, his voice dropping to a low, husky tone as he started to turn, flipping Fox onto his back on the sofa, the bodybuilder sized bird looming over him.

Fox giggled softly as those swollen pectorals pressed down over him. “Well.. You get high marks from me~”

"Yeah..? Let's see if I can get some extra credit~"


	24. Chapter 24

Wolf glared at himself in the mirror - particularly at his exposed, milky white eye. The gash over the left side of his face was very prominent now that everything had properly healed.

He didn't know how to feel about it. 

A part of him was gone, and even though he didn't let Fox know, it was difficult adjusting to just having one eye. He reached up, sliding a few of his thick, clawed digits up under his unseeing eye, pulling down on the lower lid to get a better look at the hazed over globe.

"Wolf?" Fox's voice from the bedroom shook the massive lupine out of his thoughts.

“Hhrrh..?” He grunted, turning his gaze over to the vulpine that poked his head out from the corner of the door.

Fox visibly jumped, startled from the sight of Wolf’s unseeing eye. It wasn’t out of disgust, however. The simple fact was that he looked so *different* now. It almost made him seem a little older - like the trauma had taken away some of his playful, youthful energy from when they first met.

Wolf’s face soured at the reaction.

“S-sorry…” Fox said softly, ears folding back as he made his way into the bathroom, padded feet plapping softly over the hard tile.

“S’alright…” the lupine grumbled softly, his eyes rolling shut as Fox plastered against his side, those arms looping little past halfway around his powerful core. One of his large hands slid over his mate’s back, slipping down over the orange fur adorning it, scratching slowly with clawed fingers.

Fox groaned quietly as that massive mitt felt over him, leaning a little closer as he snuggled under that limb. “Today’s the big day…” he said softly after a moment.

“Mmh… Yeah.”

“...You ready?”

“Yeah,” Wolf replied.

Fox’s ears folded back slightly as he peeked up at his boyfriend, as if trying to discern how he was feeling. “You… Don’t sound excited.”

Truth was, Wolf had a lot on his mind.

The lupine pulled a weak smile along the edges of his maw, peeking down at his boyfriend with his single, violet eye. “Sorry, Pup. Jus’ ain’t good with mornin’s.”

Fox nodded gently, the side of his face pressed against Wolf’s swollen pectoral, nuzzling along the underside of it, his hands caressing through the steel blue fur, tracing the white undercoat that ran along over his chest and cobbled midsection.

“Though you’re makin’ it better..~” he rumbled softly, closing his eyes as he enjoyed his boyfriend’s ministrations. Thinking of feeling better… “How’s feather-butt doin’? Y’said he lost his job ‘n shit.”

Fox nodded slowly, pulling back from his oversized boyfriend. “Y-yeah… His dad had a blow out over our date.”

Wolf let out a low grumble. He was certainly familiar with the topic of disappointing fathers.

“Just hope my dad can help him out. He’s already working on finding him some training and a new job as a mechanic. Until then, basic income should have his living expenses covered.” Fox rambled, his hands sliding up and down over Wolf’s white-furred chest.

A large hand slid over Fox’s head, nearly engulfing it as it rubbed slowly, affectionately. “He’s a tough bird. Dude’ll be fine.” Wolf said confidently, flashing his vulpine a signature smirk.

“I guess so…” Fox sighed, leaning against his lover’s chest, nuzzling it slowly.

“Lucky we’re on Corneria. Ain’t got UBI out there on th’ other worlds.”

“...Really?” Fox sounded surprised, pulling his face back from those swollen pectorals. “I thought that was something *everyone* got...”

Wolf shook his head, his mess of unbound long hair sliding over his shoulders, swaying across his mountain range of a back. “Nah. Corneria is like th’ capital of Lylat. Other planets are kinda like… Mini countries within th’ system.” He paused, cocking a dense eyebrow as he stared down at his mate. “...Y’ *did* pass yer history classes, right?” he teased.

Fox huffed, his face turning a shade of red from embarrassment. “Wh-.. H-how was I supposed to know the other planets didn’t have it?! It’s not like I -”

A thick finger pressed over Fox’s lips, effectively silencing the ranting vulpine. “SShhh.. I was only teasin’, Babe.” Wolf snickered, clearly amused with how riled up he managed to make the other male.

Fox pouted for a moment before letting it go, huffing under his breath. “Sheesh…”

Wolf turned back to the mirror, having snatched one of his hair ties off of the counter top. He reached back, expertly grabbing up a handful of his long snow white locks, tying it up with the black band until it was properly bundled in his signature ponytail. It was quite a show, considering just how heavily muscled he was - one would have been surprised he even had that sort of mobility.

Fox just stared, almost mesmerized by the display, watching those lats swell, enraptured by how those swollen biceps caressed and slid across Wolf’s cheeks while somehow managing not to crush his own head between them.

“...See somethin’ y’like?~” Wolf asked teasingly, his single violet orb having caught Fox’s gaze.

“J-just hurry up and get dressed…”

The hulking lupine sneered as he passed by Fox, giving his chin a teasing scratch with the end of his meaty digit before slipping into the bedroom. Getting dressed was an easy enough affair, the lupine working his over-stretched clothes over his absurdly muscled body with about as much ease as his hair tie. A pair of jeans stretched over his mammoth thighs, barely able to contain his glutes. His tank top was similar in style, having no sides, the bottoms riding up, showing off his blocky, cobbled midriff.

Fox was working his way into a forest green shirt, hiking on a pair of jeans as well, tying his usual red bandana around his neck before slipping on a simple pair of tennis shoes. He couldn’t help but eye Wolf’s massive stompers as they slid into his black leather boots. “Don’t you ever get uncomfortable wearing those boots all the time?”

The hulking lupine shrugged casually, “Maybe a lil. Worth it t’ look like a badass, though~”

The smaller vulpine rolled his eyes as he finished packing his bag, hiking it up over his shoulder. “C’mon - let’s get going.”

“You’re th’ boss.” Wolf replied with a snicker, practically looming over Fox’s back as he followed him out of the dorm.

________________

“Man, I’m really excited!~ I’ve never taken the space tether up before!” Fox was practically bursting with excitement, bouncing as he walked, bumping against his boyfriend’s side. “I heard you can even see outside as you ascend!”

Wolf snickered as they walked, his booted feet clapping over the hard ground. “Ain’t seen you this excited in a while. ‘S cute.”

“W-well…” Fox mumbled, becoming acutely aware of himself as he rubbed the back of his head. “I just think it’s neat, I guess.”

Wolf blinked as Fox slowed down, having to adjust his pace to match as the vulpine peered nearly straight up.

Above them loomed the massive cable that ascended to the heavens and beyond. It was as thick as a few skyscrapers put together. And after all, it had to be - expected to not only take passengers, but essential cargo up to the orbiting station on the regular.

“Wow…” Fox muttered, one of his hands going up, gripping around the edges of his bandana, emerald eyes practically sparkling as he stared at the marvel of engineering.

While it *was* an impressive sight, Wolf found himself more interested in watching the child-like wonder displayed over his boyfriend’s face. For some reason, it made him feel a little more in love with the vulpine. Still a strange sensation for the usually aloof lupine, but he was quickly getting used to it.

“C’mon, Fox. We better get up there. Don’t want t’ be late.” Wolf reached out one of his large hands, caressing over his mate’s back, gently ushering him along.

“Alright, alright~” Fox giggled, picking up the pace, sticking close to his walking wall. At least there was an advantage to having such a large boyfriend - people parted like the sea whenever he was around, affording them easy access to wherever they needed to go.

They made it through the entry gates without issue, flashing their student IDs as they slipped through the lines. At the base of the tether was a rather large building - similar to an airport, filled with shops, small restaurants, and other things. Fox found his eyes wandering from place to place, completely distracted by the new sights, Wolf’s meaty mitt having to steer him around more than once.

Eventually they found themselves in line for the next elevator up to the station. There was a mild crowd, but nothing too exorbitant - maybe 20 people or so. The pair stood off to the side, casually leaning against a stone wall. According to a display on the wall, the next elevator would arrive in only five minutes, a small diagram off to the side showing the approximate location of the carriage in question along the length of the tether.

Fox nestled against Wolf’s side lazily, leaning against it casually. He was still self-conscious about being affectionate in public, the vulpine’s eyes sweeping around the room, trying to see if anyone was staring at them.

Wolf’s meaty limb wrapped loosely around his fox, squeezing him a little closer against his side almost on instinct, the lupine having pulled his phone out of his pocket with his free hand, thumbing over the almost-too-small device casually. “Don’ worry so much.”

“H-huh..?”

“It ain’t illegal t’ snuggle another dude.” Wolf replied, keeping his one-eyed gaze on his phone as he spoke, keeping his rumbling tone at a volume only Fox could pick up on.

Fox bit his lower lip, unable to tell if Wolf sounded disappointed with his apprehension, or just stating facts to make him feel better. “S-sorry.. It’s.. Kinda hard. I keep thinking about what happened on the tram that one time…” He let out a groan as that arm squeezed a little tighter around him, swollen bicep in particular pushing him up against the side of his heavily muscled torso.

Before Wolf could fully think out a reply, the ground subtly shook. The hiss of machinery shook through the walls as the elevator finally dropped into view, visible through the windows adorning closed doors. A soft ding echoed through the room, accompanied by said doors opening up to reveal a moderately large space inside. “Guess that’s our cue.”

Fox nodded, trotting after his hulking boyfriend, being one of the first to slip inside due to how close they were standing before it arrived. There were plenty of seats lined up along with stainless steel poles for those who opted to stand. The elevator itself was oval shaped, with the outer half of it being made up of large viewing windows. He couldn’t help but feel at least a little excited as he nestled in next to his boyfriend once again, the lupine opting to stand alongside one of the poles closest to the window.

It didn’t take long for the crowd to file in, filling up the elevator to little more than half of its capacity. Another soft chime echoed, the doors sliding shut with a soft hiss before locking, the inside of the elevator properly pressurizing for the trip into space.

The carriage rocked as it undocked from the base station, beginning a slow ascent, nearly sending Fox stumbling if it wasn’t for Wolf’s heavily muscled arm shooting out around him.

“Woah there.. Got ya, Pup~” The behemoth grinned, showing off those sharp fangs.

“Th-thanks..” Fox chuckled softly, mildly embarrassed from his near-face first encounter with the floor.

The elevator began to accelerate quickly, scaffolding and additional framework zipping past the windows every so often as they ascended. The sprawling city-scape of Corneria down below unfolded, spreading out as they pulled out of the port below.

“Wooow..” Fox said breathlessly, finding himself slipping out from under Wolf’s arm, trotting to the edge of the glass, gripping along a conveniently placed hand rail that ran around the perimeter of the room. “Woah! I can see the academy from here! Man.. Makes you realize there’s not a lot of greenery in Corneria City.” His nose was practically pushed against the glass, the transparent material fogging over slightly every time he exhaled.

A soft snicker shook through the hulking lupine as he stood there, once again enjoying the sight of his over-excited mate more than the sprawling vistas beyond. He was cute - how excited he got over simple things, especially ones involving space or flight.

“You gonna take a look?” Fox asked curiously, having tilted his head over his shoulder, gripping over the hand bar for balance as the lift’s speed started to exponentially increase.

“Nah.” Wolf replied with a casual rumble. “Enjoyin’ things juuuus’ fine from here.”

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of heights.” Fox teased, sticking out his tongue.

“‘Ey, didn’ say that. Jus’ that th’ view is better from here..~” He dropped his violet eye, peeking down with it suggestively towards Fox’s rear.

“PPPpsshh..! Whatever~” Fox turned back to view outside. He subtly lifted his tail however, letting it swish, purposely leaning so his shapely rear pushed out the back of his pants teasingly.

Wolf let out a huff under his breath as he watched that rear sway hypnotically. Sure, there was no way in hell he was able to fit his monster of a cock in there, but that didn’t stop those rounded, taut mounds from being absurdly hot. The few extra pounds of muscle on Fox certainly went a long way, his regular trips to the gym paying off. Sure, it was only a light layering - but it was enough to accentuate the right curves over the smaller vulpine.

The carriage rattled softly as it ascended higher and higher, eventually passing through a layer of clouds, the view from outside the glass turning an opaque white.

“So… Who do you think was picked?” Fox asked, having turned, placing that rear over the handrail behind him.

“Hm..? Fer th’ test?”

“Yeah! You and I got picked, and, well… Bill didn’t end up making it.” Fox rubbed the back of his head, feeling a pang of sympathy, remembering just how excited the canine was to try out one of the prototype Arwings.

Wolf shrugged his mountainous shoulders, one of his palms going out. The other hand gripped around the pole next to him, the lupine making the conscious effort not to accidentally bend it with his oversized bulk.

“Not even a guess?~” Fox asked, his orange-furred tail sliding along the glass behind him.

“Ain’t like I know anyone else there.”

“But.. You used to go to all sorts of parties on campus..”

“Pup, d’y’know how *wasted* I got at those things? Ain’t rememberin’ shit.” The lupine cackled, his deep voice rumbling from his heavily muscled chest, turning a few nearby heads. “Also, y’might wanna look outside.” He pointed with one of those thick digits, gesturing to the glass behind the vulpine.

“Huh..?” Fox turned his head, peeking. They were already exiting the atmosphere, the azure glow of Corneria’s atmosphere giving way to the inky blackness of space. The edges of the planet were visible, the sun casting a brilliant orange glow around the life-giving sphere. “Wow.. Dang, that’s a view…” he mumbled to himself, not even noticing the fact that Wolf had moved away from his perch behind him.

Swollen pectorals pressed against the back of Fox’s head, nearly wrapping around it. Large hands wrapped along the hand rail, partly slipping over the vulpine’s own smaller mitts, eliciting a small giggle from the smaller male. “If I was a more romantic type, I’d ‘prolly say some sappy shit about it.”

“Hmmn..~” Fox rumbled, leaning back, lazing against his hulking wall of lupine boyfriend, padded nose jumping as he casually picked up on that earthy, musky scent. “You’re pretty good at it..~”

“Heh.. Really now?~”

“W-well.. M-more with your actions than your words. Like what you’re doing now.” Fox stammered slightly, his face heating up a tad as he spoke.

Wolf peeked over his shoulders, looking around to see if anyone was watching them before slipping one of his hands in. Thick digits felt over Fox’s chest, slipping under his shirt, feeling over him as he pressed the smaller male tightly back against him. “Mm.. That’s good t’ know. I like bein’ able t’ woo my boyfriend..~”

“H-hey.. W-we’re in public..” Fox whined, trying to keep his voice down as he squirmed under those meaty digits as they felt over him.

“Mmn.. They can’t see you behind me. Unless yer worried about what th’ stars think..~” Wolf teased, leaning down to speak into his lover’s ear, warm breath caressing through the creamy colored fur lining the pointed appendages.

Fox had to bite back a moan as he shuddered, pressing back tightly against his boyfriend’s broad chest, leaning into him as his knees nearly wobbled. “*Haaahh*-jeez..”

“Likin’ the view, Pup?..~ Better keep yer eyes on it. Don’t wanna miss anythin’..” he purred teasingly, licking over his chops in a dominant display as he pressed his mate against the glass, squeezing him between it and his hairy, herculean body.

The glass squeaked softly as Fox’s nose slid across it, being pressed into it by those swollen pectorals. The rounded, shelf-like mounds wrapped around his head completely, being caught by the exposed section that attempted to hang out of his over-stretched tank. Fox’s hands were engulfed by Wolf’s, the behemoth having switched his massive grabbers over to completely encompass them around the metal railing. “Nnnhg.. Hh.. W-Wolf..” he moaned quietly, tongue having rolled slightly out of his mouth, feeling that large package his boyfriend sported pressing against his rear.

Despite the teasing, the sight outside was a breathtaking one. The further they ascended, the more Corneria fell away, the pair escaping into the orbit around the planet. It was a good thing that the carriage had artificial gravity, or else they’d be floating away.

...In actuality, if they didn’t have a working G-Diffuser system, the passengers probably would have been pasted across the floor - such was the sheer speed of their climb. Luckily the passengers barely felt a sway; just enough to let them know they were moving.

Sensing that they were closing in on their stop, Wolf gently pulled off of Fox, taking a step back to allow his boyfriend to catch his breath from the intimate encounter. He couldn’t help but let out a low snicker as Fox frantically tried to smooth himself down, adjusting the front of his pants, working his hyper sized package around.

The view of the planet below vanished as they pulled into the station proper, the view being replaced by the inside of the station’s bulkheads. The carriage swayed slightly as it came to a full stop, the same chime from earlier going off as the doors hissed open. The rest of the crowd filed out, followed by the hulking lupine and his vulpine companion.

Fox was back into wide-eyed wonder mode again, head swiveling around on his shoulders as he looked around the station. The first word that came to mind was “clean.” Or possibly even “sterile.” The walls, floors, even the ceiling was a pure white, giving the orbital station a rather futuristic feel.

“Oop-!” Fox grunted as a gazelle practically crashed through his right shoulder, almost losing his footing.

“S-sorry!” the male waved sheepsily - especially when the threatening gaze of Wolf O’Donnell fixed onto him. He wasted no time skittering out of view, running down the curved hallway and out of sight.

“Y’okay?” Wolf grunted, peering down at his boyfriend, Fox dusting himself off.

“Yeah.. I’m alright.” He flashed the lupine a smile, giving him a quick thumbs-up.

The pair continued walking, making their way out of the central ring and to the outer sections of the station. The entire structure was shaped like a disk, most shops and other facilities rounded in nature, hallways curving from place to place to match the architecture.

“Gotta admit. It’s pretty fancy.”

“Wow, staring at something other than my ass?~” Fox playfully poked, the comment eliciting a deep belly laugh from the massively muscled canine.

Wolf’s nose jumped however, closing his good eye as his pace slowed.

The smaller vulpine slowed as he realized he was beginning to out-pace him, “Something up..?”

“Mmn.. Food…” the hulking lupine rumbled, flicking his violet orb around, checking out the open shops that sprawled along the wide corridor that acted as the station’s promenade.

Fox pulled his wrist up, looking at the digital watch that adorned it. The readout read 9:27, a softly growing green on a pitch black screen. “Well.. I guess we got a bit of time. I’m kinda hungry too.”

“Flyin’ sucks on an empty stomach.” Wolf added with a solemn nod.

A snicker came from the smaller vulpine, “If I didn’t know better, I’d assume you were *always* hungry.”

“Takes a lot t’ fuel this bod, babe~” Wolf said teasingly, hiking his arms up into an explosive double bicep, split peaks swelling as high as his own fists. It was a good thing he wasn’t wearing sleeves or else they would have instantly atomized by the rippling musculature.

Fox let out a huff at the sight, his ears folding back as his face warmed. “J-jeez.. I get it, I get it…”

A sneer splayed across the lupine’s masculine mug as he dropped those limbs. “Good, then let’s eat!~”

________________

Fox dropped down onto the plastic seating, his tray sliding across the table as he stretched out. His eyes closed as he leaned forward, taking a deep inhale of the smell of fresh coffee. Wolf dropped alongside him on the opposite side of the table, the size difference between him and the furniture an amusing one.

The vulpine’s gaze drifted to the window they sat next to, smiling softly.

Space.

He’d always loved it, even when he was young. Truly his father’s offspring. The scattering stars in the background twinkled, the illuminated blue globe of Corneria down below, bathing in Lylat’s light.

Fox stirred his coffee, only having put a single sugar into it. He brought it to his lips, taking a slow sip of it, tolerating breaking his gaze of the starscape outside for only a few seconds.

Meanwhile, Wolf sat there, watching the vulpine stare out the window, completely enraptured by the view.

Why would his father want him captured? Who would even want to hurt such an innocent fox? He was beautiful. Everything about him was perfect, from his size down to his personality. He was always thinking about others and trying his best. 

It almost made Wolf wonder why the vulpine was even attracted to him in the first place - outside of the physical of course. He was none of these things, or at least he personally thought so.

“You haven’t touched your food.”

Wolf blinked, snapping out of his idle thoughts, single eye fixating on the concerned face of the vulpine in front of him.

“Something going on?..”

Wolf stared at his boyfriend, opening his mouth as if to speak…

He wanted to tell him.

He wanted to tell him what was going to happen - how he was going to visit his father, and how it was all to protect him - someone he loves. ...Or at least the feeling he hoped was love, still not entirely confident in himself.

“Nothin’!” Wolf said, a false smile spreading across his masculine mug. “Jus’ thinkin’.” He dove a fork into his pile of pancakes, having already smothered them in syrup before he sat down.

“Oh? What about?” Fox asked curiously, taking another drink from his coffee, his fluffy tail swinging idly behind him.

“About how I’m gonna kick everyone’s ass at th’ test!~” Wolf lied, letting out a cackle with his rough, distinctly-lupine voice.

Fox smirked as he leaned back in his chair, pulling a slice of bacon off of his plate, nibbling on the end of it. “Yeah? Well at least I get to say ‘That’s my boyfriend!’ to everyone watching.”

It was Wolf’s turn to blush this time, not expecting that kind of response. “Heh. Yer really takin’ with me, huh?~”

“If I wasn’t, would I be sleeping in your bed nearly every night for the last few weeks?”

A pleased warmth fluttered in Wolf’s chest as he heard those words, his exposed eye lidding as he smiled. A few more bites slipped into his maw, chomping down on the spread in front of him, his grumbling stomach not hesitating to remind him how empty it was. Fox’s spread was fairly tame in comparison, a few sausage links, eggs, bacon, and two slices of toast - complete with a cup of coffee.

“I can’t wait…” Fox said wistfully, having let his gaze drift back to the window and the twinkling void beyond.

“Mm..? Whuffur..?” Wolf asked, his cheeks bulging comically with food, a bit of egg having dripped from his lower lip onto his chin.

Fox tried to hold back a snort as he saw the display. “Just.. Being out of the academy, being free.”

Wolf’s ear flicked as he heard those words. “Free, huh? Ain’t like y’got much of that once yer in th’ military.”

“I mean.. Able to go to space. I want to be a pilot like my dad, but…” He rolled his coffee around in his padded hands, watching the dark liquid slosh around with emerald eyes. “I’ve always loved being in space. The freedom, the open expanse.” He laughed, pulling his head up from his mug, “Sounds kinda dumb, right?”

Wolf wondered where he would be during all of this. Would they still be together? Would he want him still? Would *he* want that..? A desperate part of him never wanted to let the vulpine go, something he kept expertly hidden, even to himself sometimes.

But there couldn't be a future. Not with the vulpine’s life being threatened.

“Ain’t dumb.” Wolf replied after a moment, taking a drink from his own coffee, a light brown candybar-in-a-cup. “Sometimes I think ‘bout it too. Heh, maybe even leavin’ Lylat.”

Fox’s eyes widened. “Leave..? Like, the system entirely?”

“Mmhm…” Wolf nodded, taking another sip. “Ain’t much here fer me.”

Fox felt mildly hurt, and his face showed it.

Realizing his mistake, Wolf sputtered slightly over his coffee. “Hey, hey… Yer one of those things!” He reached out across the table, caressing Fox’s cheek with the back of one of his dense, snow-white digits. “Shit, I’d ‘prolly take’y with me.”

It took a moment, but Fox eventually tilted his head into Wolf’s hand, those digits opening, scratching along the fluff adorning his cheek. “Sorry, I just.. I don’t like the idea of you leaving.”

“You sayin’ y’like me?~”

Fox let out an indignant huff, “I’m dating you, aren’t I?”

Wolf’s mammoth finger worked under Fox’s chin, hitting that certain sweet spot that made him roll his eyes shut and lean into it. “C’mon, Pup. Bein’ snarky ain’t a good look fer you~”

“Hhnn…” Fox leaned forward, fingers curling around the edges of the table as he found himself hovering over his breakfast, completely enthralled by that scratching digit.

“Yer *so* cute…” Wolf whispered, leaning his chin forward, dipping down to plant a small peck of a kiss over the vulpine’s lips. He pushed forward into it, feeling Fox part his lips. His tongue flitted into his maw for just a moment - enough to taste the bitterness of the vulpine’s earlier swig of coffee.

Fox’s eyes opened partly, just a crack to watch Wolf’s face, taking in the lupine’s rough features. Despite the fact they were in a public space, he reached up with both of his hands, caressing along the lupine’s cheeks, fingers working through the thick fur adorning them. “Mmn…”

A soft, rumbling chuckle shook through Wolf’s pillar of a neck as he pulled back from the affectionate kiss, giving Fox’s cheek one last stroke with his thumb.

“It’s… Getting easier.”

“Mm..? What is?”

“Uhm.. Public displays of affection, I guess.” Fox blushed, rubbing his shoulder as he sat back into his chair.

“Exposure therapy, Pup.” Wolf smirked. “Th’ more y’do it, th’ less nervous y’get about it.”

“I guess..~”

“Could always have loud sex in th’ lobby. Bet that’d get you over it fast.”

Fox’s eyes nearly spun out of his head, the vulpine clutching the edges of it.

Wolf let out a hissing snicker, his tongue poking out through his teeth.

“I am *done* talking with you.” Fox huffed, stabbing more food than he should have with his fork, stuffing it into his mouth, making his cheeks puff as he chewed indignantly.

Wolf had fished his meaty mitt into his pocket, pulling out his phone. Before Fox could react, the lupine had snapped a picture of him. “Well, I got yer replacement profile pic..~”

The smaller vulpine nearly choked as he swallowed the large wad of food in his mouth, coughing for a second after. He balked as Wolf turned to show him the screen. The image was a hilarious one - to anyone but Fox. His cheeks bulged with food, eyes wide, one of his ears splayed back while the other remained upright.

The phone bobbed up as Fox nearly crashed across the table to get at it, his paws swiping through the air as he tried to snatch it. Wolf laughed, rattling the dining space they were in with the depth of his voice, making more than a few people nearby turn their heads at the display. “Awww.. C’mon, Babe! Ain’t gonna share it!~”

“You better not-!” Fox barked, dropping back into his seat, brows furrowed as he glared at the smug lupine.

“Cross my heart.” Wolf sniggered, taking the last few forkfuls of pancake into his mouth.

An indignant exhale blew through Fox’s padded nostrils as he did the same, finishing up his meal before chugging down the rest of his coffee. A quick glance at his watch showed that it was nearly time for them to meet up for the upcoming test. The pair got up from their seatings, dumping the rest of their plates into the recycling bin before heading back out onto the promenade, strolling past groups of people who moved about.

It was interesting how packed the station was - acting like a central transit hub between Corneria and the rest of Lylat. It was almost like a small city, with shops, eateries, and lodgings for people to stay. Even wolf found his good eye wandering, following behind his mate, their hands intertwined together as the smaller vulpine took the lead towards their destination: docking bay B-4.

The location was on the lower decks of the station, the pair having to take a smaller turbo lift to get there. Wolf barely fit in the confines of the smaller space, Fox wedged against his front - not that the pair complained about the intimate contact. Eventually the lift came to a stop, the doors slipping open, revealing a large open hangar.

It was different from the rest of the station - more industrial, less aesthetic.

The rafters were exposed, steel beams with plenty of cables running this way and that. Large open windows to the twinkling expanse of space sat on the opposite end of the large space, a glowing blue barrier the only thing between them and the icy vacuum outside.

“Wonder where everyone is…” Fox thought out loud, peering back and forth, standing up on the ends of his toes as he tried to pick out familiar faces.

Wolf already had his phone out, peering through the instructions they were given, his violet eye flicking around before he spotted the designated area. “Looks like it’s over there.” Wolf pointed, “Off to th’ right.”

Squinting, Fox noticed a few people gathered at the end of the row of docked ships, unable to completely make out who they were from the distance.

“C’mon~” The hulking lupine grinned, sliding his meaty mitt over his mate’s back before thudding down the metal steps, dropping down a level or two before proceeding down the walkway with his boyfriend in tow.

As they approached, the group became more clear. To Fox’s surprise, and dread, a large pair of Saurians stood at the end, their massive arms crossed over their chests. Beside them was an out of place looking frog wearing a baseball cap, fidgeting nervously - especially around the two behemoths nearby.

To the other side were two females, one white furred cocker spaniel with a vivid red bow sitting on top of her head, the other a light brown lynx who was a few inches taller. The feline was clad in a purple t-shirt, a grey hoodie and wearing a light blue scarf around her neck.

Wolf and Fox gave the others a wave as they closed the gap between them, the hulking lupine slotting right behind his boyfriend in an almost possessive manner, swollen pectorals looming over him.

“Hi!” Fox said with a smile and an almost sheepish wave, doing his best to ignore the pair of brothers he unfortunately already knew. “Guessing this is where we’re meeting up for the test?”

“Yeeep.” The dog answered, her ribbon bobbing as she nodded, leaning against the railing behind her, sitting over the edge of it. She was wearing a typical cornerian flight suit, though it was a shade of light blue - interestingly the same color as the lynx’s scarf.

“Nice style~” the feline grinned, showing off sharp teeth, pointing a pair of finger guns at the slightly shorter vulpine.

“Huh..?” Fox peered down at his scarf, then back up to the baby blue one the feline sported. “O-oh! Thanks!~” He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head as he smiled.

“Name’s Miyu~” The feline returned the smile before pointing back over her shoulder. “That’s Fay. She can be a little shy~”

The canine let out a noise, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Don't mind her.” She gave her hand a dismissive wave. Her light blue eyes swiveled up, peering at the hulking wall of muscle behind Fox. “So.. Who's your boyfriend?”

Fox’s face reddened instantly at the question.

Miyu giggled, putting a hand over her mouth to hide her smile. “Aw, sorry, didn’t mean to embarrass you there.”

“How’d.. Uh, how did you know?” the vulpine asked, gaining his composure back.

Her eyes flicked up to the hulking, smirking lupine, then back down to the Fox that was almost nestled under his swollen pectorals. “It’s… Really obvious - especially with his chest hanging over your head. Right, big guy?” She tilted her head up, addressing the hulking lupine.

Wolf laughed as he spoke, “I like her~”

“His eyepatch is pretty cool.” Fay chimed in, having taken a break from nonchalantly ignoring the conversation.

“Isn’t it?~” Miyu grinned, hooking her thumbs into her pockets.

“Hey now, ladies - I’m not fer sale~” Wolf rumbled, playfully pulling an arm around his fox, tucking him up against his chest, making the vulpine blush once again.

Both of the females laughed at that. “Sorry buuut…” Fay started. 

“We’re already taken,” Miyu finished.

Fox’s jaw slacked slightly as he tilted his head between the two females. “Wait.. You’re both..?”

“Girlfriends? Yep!” the feline confirmed, her smile growing wider.

The light green frog nearby managed to slip his way around the intimidating pair of Saurians that stood silently by. “H-hi..” he said, his voice almost coming out as a squeak, his dark blue eyes dancing between the two pairs.

“Hey there." Miyu said with a smile, seemingly the group’s ambassador. “You’re Slippy, right?”

“Y-Yeah! S-Slippy Toad!” He nodded, so quickly that his hat nearly popped off of his head, the frog quickly grabbing it before plopping it properly back on.

The rest of them gave their names out in sequence, Fox reaching a hand out to the flustered frog. “Hey there! Fox McCloud~” He blinked however as that green skinned hand practically clamped around his.

“Ohmygosh-! You’re Fox *McCloud*!?”

Fox balked, his ears flattening. He knew where this was about to go...

“Your dad is *amazing*! Corneria has never seen a better pilot!” He rambled, shaking Fox’s arm up and down with a surprising amount of strength. “I-I know that I’m more of an engineer, b-but it doesn’t stop him being an inspiration for me,” he said, his eyes practically sparkling.

“Careful there, guy! Don't tear his arm off~” Miyu laughed.

“O-oh! S-sorry…” Slippy stammered, releasing his vice-like grip from Fox’s hand, the vulpine giving it a bit of a shake to get the blood flowing again.

Fox smiled awkwardly. “It’s alright. I get that a lot.”

A look of realization crossed over Slippy’s face. “Ooohh.. Yeah, you probably do..” He said, seemingly ashamed of his earlier outburst.

“Ceeb uk ucc kxo jmucc mummucj. Te kxo0 houcc0 mubo veh weet nuhhaehj ed kxaj fcudok?” the slightly larger Saurian asked with a sneer.

“H-hey.. I-I’m not a mammal..” Slippy replied, even if he was slightly cowed by the intimidating presence of the other reptiles as they moved in closer.

“Wait... You can speak Saurian?” Fox asked curiously.

“Oh! Y-yeah! It was an elective I took in high school.” Slippy blushed slightly, shyly scratching at his cheek, clearly pleased with the recognition.

“We meet again, little fox,” the other brother said with a smirk, peering down at him with blood red eyes. “It has been a while.” he said, his accent still thick, his english blunt and mechanical. “And I see you have brought your mate.”

Wolf raised one of his dense snow-white brows. The pair of brothers were massive by normal standards - however they weren’t quite as large as the heavily muscled lupine. Each brother on their own was maybe a good 3/4ths of Wolf’s size, their eyes barely level with the tops of his pectorals. “Y’know about me?”

The slightly shorter brother gave a nod. “He has.. Mentioned you. You *are* his mate, yes?”

“...Yeah. So what?” Wolf asked, his voice starting to sound slightly defensive, his arm curling around his vulpine a little tighter.

The brother peered between the pair, his smirk hiking higher. “A good choice. On Sauria we prefer to have strong mates. *You* are strong.”

“Yeah? I can bench a few busses~” Wolf smirked, clearly exaggerating, but possibly not by much.

“Where’s the instructor, or whatever anyway? He’s late.” Fay cut through the conversation, her voice carrying an air of annoyance as she spoke.

Fox peered down at his watch. 10:15… Yeah, he was late. They were supposed to have started at the turn of the hour…

“I..I don’t mind a little bit of a w-wait. I’m.. Kinda nervous..” Slippy stammered, twiddling his fingers together, staring down at the floor.

Almost as if on cue, the group tilted their heads around, hearing the thudding of footfalls over metal quickly approaching them.

“Sorry about being late!” A predominantly brown horse came running down the walkway, slowing to a stop in front of the other students, taking a moment to catch his breath, bending over as he braced his hands over his knees. He was well muscled, wearing a blue uniform - the same that Academy instructors wore, pecs stretching out the front nicely.

The clydesdale caught his breath after a few moments, popping back up to his full height - an impressive 7 feet - two inches taller than Wolf himself. The first fact that Fox noticed was that he was considerably younger than other instructors at the academy, probably around his early 30s. His hair was a chestnut brown, a short equine mane that ran down the back of his head and neck.

“Alright…” He started, pulling a pad he had tucked under his arm, flicking through it with a few slides of his thick nailed finger. His green eyes flicked up, surveying the crowd, as if mentally counting the number of students. “Looks like you’re all here and on time, good! Better than me at least.” He laughed, obviously poking fun at himself as he smiled.

The other members of the group gave their own somewhat awkward chuckles, a small amount of nervousness having been renewed. 

“My name is Banadin, but you can call me Ban for short! Today’s test is for qualifying for the Arwing Testing Initiative; the top three scorers will be picked to test pilot the latest fighter from Space Dynamics.” He gave another short laugh, “But I’m sure you already knew that.”

“Excuse me, but -” Fay started, having gotten off of her seat on the railing. “What exactly *is* the test?”

Banadin regarded the canine with a friendly smile, “Ah, nothing out of the ordinary. It’ll be a competition set in the Meteo asteroid belt. Targets are scattered throughout the asteroids, try to destroy as many as you can before the end of the 30 minute period.”

The students around him nodded, taking in his words.

“And do keep in mind, the weapons on your fighters will be live. I hope this goes without saying, but I don’t want to see any dirty play.”

*Wow… Live weapons? Even though we’re still academy students?* Fox thought to himself, his ear giving a flick as he continued to stay close to Wolf’s side.

“Each fighter will have class one dual lasers equipped and will carry an armament of five smart bombs each,” the horse continued, his steady gaze sweeping across the group of cadets.

“Second question.” Fay raised her hand, giving it a curt wave for attention.

“Yes?”

“...How’d you fit in the elevator?”

The rest of the group laughed, Miyu in particular putting a hand over her own face. “I think that’s a better question to ask Wolf, Hon.”

The horse snickered, a soft nicker making its way through his voice, “Lots of hunching over.”

It made Fox realize he was still amazed that Wolf fit anywhere, such was the sheer size of the lupine.

“But yes. It’s a simple enough challenge. You’ve all been assigned to ships that have been configured to your unique proportions,” he said, his eyes flicking between the saurian brothers and Wolf in particular. “We’ll take the orbital gate once we leave the station.”

The other students nodded, the friendly stallion flashing them another smile before pointing out which ship belonged to each student. It didn’t take long for the group of seven to hop into their fighters, the canopies already popped open.

Fox took a moment to ogle the inside of the cockpit curiously. It was technically his first time in a Cornerian Fighter, despite them being the standard issue for most of the military. The ship’s design was fairly simple; two wings, a long pointed body with the main engine located in the rear. The paint was standard as well, the typical military green and silver-white.

Fox reached out, flipping a few switches, starting the ignition sequence on the fighter, the screens in front of him glowing to life. The cockpit closed, whirring until it clicked shut, a soft hiss as the cabin pressurized. Everything seemed fine so far, the vulpine strapping himself into his chair before stretching out, getting comfortable. His hands gripped along the handles on either side of the cockpit walls, getting a feel for the controls.

“This is Banadin. Does everyone copy?” the stallion’s voice hissed over the com, the display in front of Fox lighting up with the equine’s friendly face.

“Affirmative!” Fox replied, similarly being mirrored by the rest of the cadets.

“Good to hear! Set your G-Diffusers to minimum output before we pull out of the dock. Last thing I want to hear is my CO screaming into my ear about us rocking the station.”

A few taps on the control panel in front of him adjusted the settings. Peering out of the cockpit, he saw the other fighters lift into the air, finishing their flight sequences before moving out, heading towards the air shield at the end of the bay. Fox’s fighter was no exception, the vulpine giving the controls a tug, the ship’s engine rumbling to life as it lifted out of the dock, pulling forward.

“Geeently..” Fox mumbled under his breath, gritting his jaw in concentration. Despite having flown before, he was still slightly nervous. It was amazing he was even picked for this test - or competition. He was only a first year student, live training with actual ships wasn’t until his second. Most of the experience he had was in VR training so far - something that didn’t quite prepare him for the real thing.

Regardless, his instincts were on point, the vulpine expertly navigating his way forward and through the air shield, the light blue curtain parting around his ship, like slipping through the surface of a pond. Space expanded around him as his fighter pulled away from the station, the wide-eyed vulpine unable to help but look around at the beautiful sight.

This was what he lived for - the freeing sensation of space flight, the feeling of control from behind the yolk as the ship danced to his command.

The rest of the ships fell in formation behind Banadin’s as they accelerated, moving away from the lower orbit of the space tether and to the higher one that the orbital gate was located at. Fox squinted as he saw it coming into a view, a rounded, almost octagonal donut shaped structure with a few elongated protrusions from the end that faced away from the planet.

“Orbital Gate, this is CF01, requesting passage to Meteo. I’m sending the coordinates… Now.” Banadin’s voice crackled over the com channel.

It took a moment, but a cool female voice replied, “This is Orbital Gate. We have confirmed and approved transport to Meteo. Please stand-by for gate creation.”

Fox watched in awe as the protrusions from the station disengaged, floating out, breaking into smaller parts as they formed a circular orbit with each other.

“Zypher Ring now expanding. Please keep minimum safe distance until gate formation is complete.”

The disengaged parts of the station hummed to life, the emitters glowing an ethereal green as an energy circle linked between them, expanding outwards until the devices seemingly locked into place. After a few moments, the space inside the ring of energy began to fill, shimmering with a similarly colored energy field, waves rolling across the expanse like ripples in water.

“Gate lens expansion complete. Gate creation successful.”

“Excellent.” Banadin said with a smile, his face still visible on Fox’s display console. “Thanks, Orbital Gate!”

“You’re certainly welcome CF01. Good luck!~” The female voice finished, the transmission cutting with a soft click.

The ships pulled forward, heading past the station and straight towards the shimmering circle that hung lazily in space. The surface was nearly completely opaque, certainly not Fox’s description of a portal. Regardless, the other ships in front of him slid right through it as easily as they did the earlier air shield, vanishing from his radar as they passed.

Steeling himself, Fox accelerated, closing the gap between him and the gate, the nose of his ship slipping through it. He cringed, even closing his eyes for as second in apprehension right as the wall washed over his cockpit.

Cracking open his eyes, Fox was greeted with a vastly different scenery. Asteroids were everywhere in front of him, ones the size of baseballs all the way up to buildings - and beyond.

Amazing. What would have taken an hour at maximum speed was crossed instantly with the help of the gate. The technology was cutting edge, only having been put into operation the previous year. It made travel across Lylat a breeze, able to form portals to and from various parts of the system.

Another transmission crackled to life on the digital display of Fox’s console. It was Wolf, his grinning, one-eyed face peering at the Vulpine. “Y’holdin’ on there, Pup?~”

“H-hey! I’ve flown before!”

“Excuse me?” Banadin asked over the comm, a mix of confusion and curiosity in his voice.

Fox’s face nearly melted. He forgot to switch audio channels to the private one Wolf had established. “N-nothing!” he hastily replied, tapping on the console, the small microphone symbol under the horse’s portrait flipping over to the lupine’s.

Wolf looked like he was trying to hold back explosive laughter, his cheeks puffed out as he bit onto his lower lip, exposed eye having gone googly.

“Sh-shut up…” Fox steamed, having sunk down into his chair, practically smooshing into himself in embarrassment.

“Cute.” Wolf snickered, wiping a tear from his good eye. “Though y’better pay attention, Fox. I don’ wanna hear about you scorin’ anythin’ less ‘n third!”

“You’re on!” Fox barked back, having scooted back up into his chair, fingers gripping around the throttle and stick.

“If you’re done having a private conversation, we can get on with the test.” Banadin chimed in from the open channel, amusement filtering through his voice rather than annoyance.

Fox let out a flustered sound, ears folding back as he switched his input. “Sorry…”

The equine cleared his throat before speaking again, “As I said, you have 30 minutes to destroy as many targets as you can. They’re located in the asteroid field ahead. No need to worry about straying too far, the testing area is already mapped in your nav computers.”

The cadets collectively squeezed over their controls, leaning forward in anticipation for the command to start.

“I’ll be on standby in case any of you need help. That being said…” The horse grinned, 

“BEGIN-!”

Wolf was the first out of the pack, having hit his afterburners to go blasting ahead everyone else. Miyu and Fay seemed to stick together, veering off to the left, slipping through a cluster of larger asteroids.

Fox blasted past the bumbling Slippy, arcing around his fighter in a way that made the herptile nearly scream in his cockpit. The vulpine expertly navigated around the asteroids, his emerald eyes flicking back and forth between obstacles like he was born for it.

Something caught his eye, however. It was a drone! A small, pale blue trail of plasma from its miniature engine gave it away as it maneuvered around a few smaller asteroids.

Fox opened fire, twin electric green laser bolts shot from either wing. The first few volleys missed the drone, smacking into the smaller meteorites as it maneuvered through them. However, the third volley hit home, slamming into it, nearly cutting the drone in half before it exploded in a brilliant plume of smoke.

“Yes-!” Fox hissed with pride as he zipped past the wreckage. It wasn’t very large - perhaps the same size as an average person. He assumed it was part of the challenge, especially since they were weaving around through the asteroid field.

“That all y’got McCloud?~” the taunting voice of Wolf O’Donnell crackled over their private comm channel. “I already got two!”

“Shut it!” Fox barked, having made sure to switch channels properly beforehand.

From what Fox could tell, the saurian brothers had broken away from each other, seemingly leaving the other to their own devices as they weaved through the field of floating rock. The vulpine bit his lower lip, twisting on the controls as he brought his fighter around a particularly large asteroid, the field getting denser as they moved deeper in. A part of him was glad for the G-Diffuser system inside the ship; even the hardest of turns was reduced to a mild sway thanks to the device.

Bursts of green flashed throughout the asteroid field, more drones exploding, a few of them careening into solid rock before dramatically exploding. 

Deeper and deeper they went, asteroids growing to the size of entire buildings, slamming into each other with enough force to nearly crack themselves in half. What seemed like a simple challenge at first was proving to be more intense than previously thought.

“H-help me..!” Slippy’s voice suddenly cried on the voice comms, catching everyone’s attention.

“Slippy..? What’s going on? “ the stallion asked, concern in his voice.

“I.. I have someone on my tail.. H-help!”

Sure enough, there was an unknown ship tailing the frog, weaving around the asteroids after the panicked herptile. A black and silver fighter with an unknown configuration chased after him to the point where Slippy accidentally caught one of the drones along his wing, nearly tearing it off in the process.

“Slippy-!” Fox twisted his controls, being the closest to the frog, goosing the engine as he made his way through a pocket of open space between the larger asteroids.

“F-Fox-! Get this guy off me!” the herptile practically wailed as he bobbed and weaved, a few blaster bolts shooting from the fighter, grazing past his wings and cockpit.

“Heeehe, what a cute lil froggy!” a voice cackled over the comms. A view screen popped up, forcing its way onto the central console. “Better hand over your ship unless you want to be blown to pieces!~” The figure was a wild eyed hyena, male, wearing punk leather complete with what looked like a pompadour.

*Pirates..!* Fox’s eyes widened. Meteo wasn’t even far from Corneria - and yet there were *pirates* this close? And they had the audacity to attack academy students?

A shriek echoed through the shared comms, Fay’s display popping up as she held her arms over her head protectively, her cockpit being rocked by laser fire. 

“Don’t think you’re getting away either!” a second voice hissed in amusement, a banana colored ball python flickering onto the console as well. Fox probably would have been glad for the extra sized screen space if they weren’t under attack.

“I’m on my way! Just hang on for-AUGH!” Banadin’s transmission cut off as another set of blaster bolts intercepted his fighter from above, expertly shooting off one of the wings, sending him into a tailspin. The horse’s fighter slammed into a nearby asteroid, shearing off the other wing, stripping off paint and hull plating as it smoked, leaving the craft completely disabled as it tumbled.

A third voice laughed over the comms maniacally as chaos broke out in the asteroid field. “Now that the big fish is out of the way, the rest of you are just bugs on the wall to us!” The comm display showed a sinister looking chameleon with yellow stripes over the lids of his eyes. “Surrender your ships and you will be spared!”

“Not a chance!” Wolf’s voice broke through, the lupine sneering, showing off sharp fangs.

“You would *dare* reject such an offering from the Great Leon?!” the reptile balked, rage simmering under his yellow-orange eyes. “Then so be it! You’ll be the first to go!”

“Bring it on googly-eyes!” The lupine laughed, his voice taking on an almost cruel tone that made Fox’s ears fold back.

The vulpine remembered this tone - this look. The last time he saw it was in the dark room with another killer; the clouded leopard with a switch knife…

Unable to keep his attention on the dogfight between them, Fox had to turn back to the helpless frog as he continued to scream over the mic, tears practically streaming from his face. He hit his afterburners, making only minimal movements to avoid the oncoming asteroids between him and Slippy.

The frog screamed, clapping his hands over his eyes as Fox barreled straight at him, the noses of their fighters on a collision course before Fox twitched the flight stick at the last second, flipping so his canopy nearly grazed Slippy’s own.

“What?!” The hyena barked, his eyes going wide as Fox let rip a volley of bolts, nailing a few solid hits along the highwayman’s hull. Heavy plumes of smoke flowed from the damaged body of his craft, wobbling and swaying as he lost control, cursing loudly over the com channel.

“Th-thanks, Fox! I thought they had me...” Slippy said with a shaky sigh, pulling away from his previous pursuer.

Meanwhile Miyu had joined Fay, her fighter swinging around a smattering of car sized asteroids, the smaller fragments bouncing violently off of her shields as she chased her girlfriend’s pursuer.

“Hohoho! Two girlssss for the price of one~” The python sneered, showing his elongated fangs.

Miyu gasped as the fighter in front of her nearly slammed to a halt, whizzing above her as she passed by before re-engaging its engines, now hot on her tail instead. Her hands shook as she twisted on the control sticks, flipping left, then right, frantically dodging a series of blasts that erupted from the end of the brigand’s ship.

Unfortunately for the serpent, he failed to account the fact that there were two of them. Fay performed a large, looping somersault, flipping behind the pair. “Turnabout is *fair play*!” she snarled through gritted teeth. Her sights locked onto the snake’s ship, apparently showing no mercy as she loosed a smart bomb, the red, flat headed missile launching from the nose of her fighter.

“NNggg-! Clever girl..!” the snake hissed, weaving, breaking off his pursuit of the females. He flipped his ship, slipping through a closing gap between a set of massive boulder-like asteroids. The missile never quite reached its destination, getting effectively flattened between the two rocks, detonating violently between them. The asteroids cracked dramatically, splitting apart as massive junks collided with other nearby rocky bodies. “*HHHSSsss..!* Leon-! You said these kids would be easy prey! Jeremy isss already out of commission!”

Leon didn’t have time to answer, completely consumed in his dogfight with the hulking lupine. The pair weaved together, performing a deadly dance between machines and man as asteroids threatened to crush their ships like tin cans.

“What’s th’ matter, *scared*?” Wolf laughed, his voice sounding like daggers as he cackled over the comm channel. “Y’should be! Because yer gonna *die*!”

Fox’s ears folded back against his skull as he brought his fighter around, keeping his distance from the dogfighting pair. Wolf was almost acting like another person - practically overflowing with bloodthirst; Fox could see it in his eye.

It scared him.

He remembered the night he first encountered that side of Wolf. He tried to dismiss it as him being protective and enraged at the leopard that held him captive, but now… Now he wasn’t so sure that was the real reason.

“Shoot me down, if you can!~” the chameleon laughed, his voice just as cold, a murderous edge to his words. The pair of ships continued to dance together, playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse through the asteroids, neither pilot landing a decisive hit against the other, singeing each other’s hulls at best. Spotting an opportunity, Leon twisted his ship, the end of it aimed directly at Miyu’s fighter. A few stray blasts managed to land onto the ship, slamming onto the main body, one of them even managing to hit her cockpit.

She didn’t even have a chance to scream, the canopy of her ship shattering from the impact, the air rushing out of it as it depressurized, having taken her with it if it wasn’t for the harness holding her in place.

“*MIYU-!*” Fay cried, nearly being drowned out by the flood of sadistic laughter from Leon.

Wolf swung his fighter in, belly to belly with Leon. A jerk of his control stick and throttle caused the underside of his fighter to slam into Leon’s, nearly sending the pair of them tumbling into a nearby asteroid as metal screeched together - or at least would have outside the deafening silence of space.

“Are you *mad*?!” Leon gasped as he fought with his control stick, the wings of his fighter having become entangled with Wolf’s.

“I was about t’ ask you th’ same thing!” Wolf laughed, his depth of his voice rattling the speakers of every working ship in the vicinity. The pair of them hurtled straight towards the massive asteroid in front of them, other smaller bodies bouncing off of it without making so much as a dent. “Why don’ we play a game? First one t’ die loses!”

Leon’s large, bug eyes opened wide as he realized the insanity that Wolf was attempting to pull. Either he was going to disengage at the last moment, or they were both going to hurtle together into the rocky surface of the cratered sphere ahead.

“*Wolf-!*” Fox yelled, barely able to believe the near-suicidal maneuver he was witnessing.

At the last second, Leon’s ship tore from Wolf’s, the metal comprising the wings screeching as they ripped away from the Cornerian Fighter’s, untangling by force. Alarms blared in both of their cockpits, lights having dimmed, being replaced by crimson emergency lights. Wolf’s ship nearly did a belly flop along the asteroid, scraping along it, before bouncing off, the engine flickering and sputtering before he managed to regain control.

“Sebastian!” Leon barked, his audio distorted, the video feed rippling with static threatening to take over. “Get back here and help me deal with these pests!”

“Fuuuuck, that! I’m outta here, deal with it yourssssself-!” the ball python hissed over the comm, already making his way out of the asteroid field, abandoning his teammates - apparently having been rattled by the cadet’s surprisingly formidable resistance.

“NGGGHHH-!” Leon slammed his fists into his control panel, causing the displays to crack and flicker, sparks shooting from the edges of the console. “You’ll pay for this, *WOLF-!*” he bellowed, barely able to turn his damaged ship before taking off in the same general direction as the ball python.

Wolf attempted to give chase to the fleeing reptile, engines flaring as his meaty mitts clutched over the control sticks. However, his ship didn’t comply with the command, exhaust sputtering, smoke trailing behind him from the damaged wings. He cursed loudly, his voice coming out in snarled frustration, barely able to restrain himself from pounding on the console with his monstrously large fist - no doubt aware of the damage he would cause.

Fay continued her cries for her lover as her ship pulled alongside the floating wreck that was Miyu’s fighter. She leaned up from her chair, pressing her face against her canopy in an attempt to get a better view at the feline’s own cockpit.

Staring back up at her was the smiling face of Miyu, having flashed her a thumb’s up. A blue, shimmering force field had formed around her and the chair inside her cockpit, protecting her from the life-stealing vacuum of space.

“Oh thank god..” Fay let out an exhale, slumping completely down into her seat, practically deflating from relief.

Fox was just as relieved to hear that Miyu was okay, letting out an exhale of his own, his ears dropping as he closed his eyes.

“FOX!” Wolf’s voice boomed over their private channel, startling the vulpine.

“What-?” Fox asked after switching comms.

“Get after him! You got a workin’ ship! Don’ let that fucker get away-!”

“W-Wolf, I don’t think..”

The snarl that came from the other end of the transmission made Fox balk, ears folding back.

“So, yer jus’ gonna chicken out ‘n let th’ fuckers get away?! Jesus, McCloud, are y’some kinda pussy!?”

Fox’s ears pinned all the way back against his skull, the enraged face of Wolf O’Donnell glaring at him through the transmission, hunched forward, fists slammed on either side of his cockpit, a look of murderous rage burning in his exposed violet orb. This was it - that same look from when he was kidnapped… Truth was, he was scared - frightened of this side of Wolf. He couldn’t find any words, his throat having tightened up, fingers going numb from his tight grip over the controls.

“G-guys..!” Slippy’s voice squeaked over the main comm, causing the two canids to break their attention from each other. “Th-there’s a g-g-gate forming nearby o-on my r-radar..!”

Sure enough, one of the green shimmering portals appeared, rippling into existence. It wasn’t long until a large ship pushed its way through, a relief carrier by the looks of it, painted in white and green with the Cornerian seal adorning the hull.

Fox let out a shaky exhale, running a hand through his cream colored mohawk.

Maybe his heart could stop pounding now…

________________

Despite his protests, Fox couldn’t get away from the medical staff, having been forced to have at least a brief examination after his trip in the asteroid field. Luckily he was completely unharmed from the ordeal, even his ship sustaining only minor scratches during the scuffle with the outlaws.

The same couldn’t be said for the rest of the cadets, and even the instructor as well.

Miyu was saved from a gruesome death by the emergency life support system built into her chair, the stray bolt that shattered her canopy nearly landing straight in her lap. Fay practically clung to her girlfriend, refusing to let go of her from the second she got out of the wreckage of her ship, all the way to the examination room in the med bay.

Wolf sat on the opposite side of the seats from Fox, his massive hands in his lap, gaze averted, his heavily muscled rump taking up the space over two chairs. An uncomfortable silence sat between them despite nobody else being in the room.

Fox fidgeted with his fingers, slipping them between each other, twiddling them around. He honestly didn’t know what to think of Wolf’s earlier.. Outburst? He didn’t know what to call it. Whatever it was, it was terrifying - an icy fear having gripped the vulpine’s insides.

Wolf was first to break the tension between them. "Hey.. Fox?" His voice was uncharacteristically quiet, unsure even.

"... Yeah?"

The lupine shifted, locking his meaty digits together. "I'm sorry that I.. Uh, yelled at ya." He sounded reluctant, almost as if it was difficult to admit.

Fox let out an exhale as he lifted his gaze up to look at his boyfriend. "Wolf.. What *was* that back there?"

Wolf didn't immediately respond, sitting in silence.

“You were acting crazy! If I didn’t know any better, I would have assumed you were trying to commit suicide with that manuever…” Fox raised his voice, scooting to the edge of his seat, gripping over the ends of his knees.

The hulking lupine shifted in his pair of seats, avoiding the smaller male’s gaze as he stayed silent.

“Wolf.. Talk to me. What happened?” Fox almost pleaded, clearly concerned for his oversized mate.

“Don’t know what yer talkin’ ‘bout…” Wolf mumbled, keeping his gaze averted, apparently fixated on some innocuous spot in the room.

“Yes, you do.” Fox asserted, scooting even further forward, as if he was about to get out of his seat. “I can understand you saying.. What you did in the heat of the moment, but Wolf…” The vulpine completely got up out of his chair, gesturing with his hands, concern clearly written across his face. “You gotta tell me - are you actually suicidal?..”

The fact that the lupine didn’t immediately answer made Fox feel sick to his stomach.

“Nah, I ain’t,” he finally spoke. “Look, Fox..” He paused, as if trying to sort through a jumble of his own thoughts, hanging his head, wide chin bumping between his mounded pectorals. “...Y’sure y’still want t’ date me?”

The pit in his stomach nearly turned into an ulcer as his ears dropped. “Wh.. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Y’said it yerself - I was actin’ ‘crazy.’” His voice didn’t carry any anger or resentment, just stating the simple fact. “Ain’t exactly good boyfriend material.”

“Wolf…”

The lupine let out a hollow laugh as he ran a massive mitt across his face, some of the hairs that were tied back in his ponytail coming loose, making his appearance reflect his inner state more accurately. “I didn’ wanna say anythin’, cuz.. Fuck, McCloud..” he sighed.

Fox bit his lower lip as he took a tentative step forward, reaching out, putting his hands on his boyfriend’s boulders for pectorals.

“But.. There’s shit wrong with me. I ain’t a good person.”

Fox frowned, his ears folding back again. “That’s not true..”

“Ain’t it though? Y’ain’t heard half of th’ shit I did before we met.”

Fox pressed over those pectorals more insistently. “It’s still not true!”

Wolf blinked at the volume of Fox’s voice, bringing his one-eyed gaze back up to stare at his fired up mate, clearly surprised by his reaction.

“Yeah, I might not know about your childhood! But…” he paused, squeezing through Wolf’s exposed fur tighter, gripping onto it. “Someone bad wouldn’t have risked their life to save someone else.” He sighed, dropping his head. “To save mine…”

“Fuck, Fox.” Wolf sighed, finally allowing himself to lean forward, his massive limbs gingerly encircling the object of his affections. “I.. I’m not even sure if what I feel for ya is even…” He paused, as if afraid of the word. “Love.”

Fox leaned in, pressing himself tightly against his massive lover, taking a deep inhale of his heady, distinctly wolven scent. “You’re pretty handsy for someone who doesn’t know if they love someone,” Fox said quietly, tucking his head under the lupine’s chin, arms working their way up around his pillar of a neck.

“But.. That’s jus’ physical shit.. I’ve done that with guys before plenty’a times…” Wolf seemed unsure of himself, a strange sound considering his rumbling baritone.

“Did you save any of them?”

“..Huh?”

“Did you risk your life to save any of them?”

“No…”

Fox leaned his head up, his hands caressing along Wolf’s untamed, thickly furred cheeks. “Then why’d you save mine?”

Wolf looked like he was about to short-circuit, his face screwing up as he locked his gaze with the intense emeralds of his boyfriend’s.

Lithe digits reached up, dipping under the jet black leather eyepatch that covered the scarred side of Wolf’s face. Gently, he pulled it up, pushing it over his snow white brow, getting a good look at the milky-white orb that stared unseeingly down at him. The lupine’s eyes lidded as Fox gently slipped his fingers around that eye, tracing the scar that stretched from his cheek up through his brow, the dense white fur having never regrown properly.

“Wolf, I don’t know what’s going on in your head, but…” Fox leaned up, pressing a kiss to the end of the lupine’s muzzle, holding it for a few long seconds. “I’m here for you. I love you, okay?”

How could he possibly argue against that? Wolf’s eyes lidded as he leaned in, nuzzling at his mate, kissing his cheek before dipping lower, burying his face into Fox’s neck, face pressing against the crimson fabric of his signature scarf.

Fox stood a little taller, his hand stroking through Wolf’s hair slowly. He went so far as to pull the loose hairs that had fallen down, re-working them back into his ponytail, snapping the band back into place. “That’s better.”

“Heh.. Y’gonna fix th’ rest of me too?” Wolf asked, having pulled his face from Fox’s neck, giving him a weak, yet wry smile.

“If that’s what it takes.” Fox hugged his mate close, squeezing him tightly, as if he never wanted to let go.


	25. Chapter 25

“I’m fine, I swear!” Miyu huffed, swatting at the gloved hand of one of the medics around her.

“Miyu, you know it’s standard procedure to be checked out after exposure to space...” Fay whined, her ears dropping lower than usual.

“Bluuegghh..” the lynx grumbled. “Fiiine.” She rolled her eyes as the staff moved around her, taking various scans, one of them checking her eyes and ears. One of them even had the audacity to pull her mouth open before even asking - nearly getting their thumb bitten in the process on reflex.

It didn’t take long until the checkup was complete, the pair of females being allowed to leave the small examination room. Miyu huffed, stuffing her hands into her pockets as she walked, turning on her heel into the nearby waiting room. The sight that greeted her eyes nearly made her jaw drop.

Fox was sitting on Wolf’s lap, the pair of males kissing slowly. It was a romantic sight, Fox’s hands caressing slowly through the dense fluff over his mate’s cheek, the pair of them moaning quietly.

“Wow. Get a room you two!” Miyu let out a snickering laugh, playfully covering over her eyes with one of her hands. 

The vulpine nearly tumbled out of the larger lupine’s lap, barely managing to be caught in time by Wolf’s meaty mitts. “Ah-! Ahh.. Haha… H-hi…” he fumbled, his face a hard shade of red, practically shrinking against Wolf.

“It’s cool, dude.” Miyu gave him a disarming smile, moving into the opposing set of chairs, dropping down into the one that Fox himself had sat in only minutes earlier. “Fay and I were like that when we first started dating.”

“Who says we still aren’t like that?~” the cocker spaniel smirked as she plopped into the chair next to her girlfriend, crossing her thighs.

“You doin’ alright?” the feline asked, her gaze flicking between the pair of males, seemingly directing the questions at the both of them.

Fox blinked, “I.. Think we should be asking *you* that. I mean, you had your canopy busted…”

“Oh man, I nearly pissed myself!” the lynx laughed, running a hand through her short hair. “All the air just rushed out. Before I lost my breath, the force field turned on, so I didn’t suffer anything other than emotional trauma.”

Fay gave her a horrified look, slipping her arm around her girlfriend’s, squeezing it hard.

“J-jeez… I can barely imagine…” Fox mumbled.

“You guys did a good job kicking their asses, though!”

The trio beamed at being praised, even if Wolf’s was an awkward one - considering the conversation he just finished with his mate.

“Seriously, you two are pretty cool! I’m surprised we haven’t met before.” Miyu leaned a little, pressing her shoulder against Fay’s.

“W-well.. We’re freshmen, so -”

“Wait, WHAT-?” Miyu’s jaw dropped, her eyes going wide. “You’re only *freshmen*??”

“Wow.. Seriously?” Fay seemed surprised as well - though not nearly as much as Miyu.

“Is.. That surprising..?” the vulpine asked, clearly flustered from their reactions.

“Yes!” Miyu exclaimed. “How the *heck* did you two even get picked for the test? You haven’t even done live training yet!” She gripped the sides of her head, as if her mind was imploding.

“They must be prodigies, considering how well they flew.” Fay added with a nod.

Fox blushed, rubbing the back of his head. He hadn’t fully realized how exceptional it was for them to be picked for such an important function.

Miyu let out a long sigh, closing her eyes as she shrugged, palms going out. “Man… Being shown up by a pair of first years.”

Wolf seemingly had no comments as he sat in his chair, his left knee jutting out a little further as his boyfriend sat comfortably over his monstrously thick thigh. Fox simply chalked it up to him not being in the conversational mood after their earlier heart-to-heart.

“So.. How long until we arrive back at Corneria?” Fox asked curiously, hoping at least one of them would know.

“They said about 30 minutes, but that was when Miyu was in the infirmary. ...Sooo, probably about five?” Fay answered, tapping at her chin thoughtfully.

“Can’t wait to get back onto solid ground.” The Lynx sighed as she slumped back in her chair.

Fox flicked his ear curiously. “But… We’re training to be pilots..” The vulpine was clearly having a “does not compute” moment.

“I knoooowww… I just like being on solid ground, okay? It’s fine when I’m in a fighter, but I hate artificial gravity on ships and stations.”

Fox’s confusion only worsened, his ears almost looking like they were trying to tune into a radio signal. The ship swayed gently, the hull groaning, the group turning their heads collectively in curiosity.

“Well, guess we’re back!” Fay said, getting up, dusting her hands over her pants. “I don’t know about you guys, but I could use some lunch.”

“I’d love to join, but.. Well, we ate before the test.”

“...You guys seriously ate before flight?” Miyu asked, sounding incredulous.

“Y-yeah..?” Fox stammered, color flushing his cheeks from between his short fur. “Were.. We not supposed to?”

“No! Jeez! You guys are lucky we got to use newer model fighters for this!” Miyu sounded exasperated. “Pilots don’t eat before flying because of the g-forces - like how it’s not a good idea to pig out and then ride a roller coaster.” She paused, giving her head a shake. “You guys really *are* freshmen.” However, her tone was lightly playful, making it clear she didn’t mean anything by it.

Fox let out an embarrassed chuckle, rubbing at his forearm. “Guess we got a lot to learn.”

“Well, good thing you made friends with us! We’ll help you there~ Right, Fay?”

The cocker spaniel nodded her head, long ears swaying as her red ribbon bobbed. “Mmhm~”

________________

Fox was about to step out of the ramp out of the carrier and onto the airstrip below when he heard yelling - an angry, formal reprimand by the sounds of it. He spotted the two Saurian brothers standing together, their previous instructor pointing a black nailed finger at them, his left arm in a sling.

“No! You *don’t* pass the test!” The equine seethed, standing taller than the larger and more muscled brothers. “I don’t know what kinda values they teach you on Sauria, but in the Cornerian Military, we look out for our fellow pilots! We don’t abandon them, even to complete an objective!”

“They teach us that the strong survive and the weak perish,” the shorter brother with better english spoke. “Strength is for protecting self.”

“Well you better change that attitude *quick*, or else you’re not going to make it very far here!”

The brothers exchanged looks with each other, seemingly unfazed by the older equine’s rant. “Maybe it was mistake to come here,” the taller one seemed to muse.

*So that’s where they went…* Fox thought to himself. He had wondered what happened to them during their skirmish - seemingly having evaporated into thin air during the encounter with the brigands. The vulpine wasn’t surprised, they didn’t exactly strike him as the type to voluntarily help anyone out.

“Y’comin’?” Wolf asked, having stopped at the open hatch, peering over his shoulder at his mate.

Fox picked up his pace, trotting quickly to catch up to his lupine lover. Together they made it down the runway and onto the open air strip that was part of a larger military base. Fox squinted, Lylat hanging brightly in the sky. From what he could tell, they were on the outskirts of the central city, making out a few mountain ranges off in the distance.

The pair weaved past other military personnel who were performing various duties about the strip, each one of them wearing signature black and green uniforms as they hustled to and fro. It was almost enough to make Fox feel like he didn’t exactly dress appropriately for their earlier flight test.

It wasn’t long until they found themselves on a transport back to the city, the pair nestled near the back of what was essentially a bus. As much as Fox wished it was just the two of them, apparently Slippy had managed to.. Well, slip his way in just before they left, the frog making his way back from chair to chair awkwardly as he got closer.

“You doing okay?” Fox asked his lover quietly, sitting next to him, nestled against his thigh and side, looking around his swollen pectoral to watch his grizzled face.

Wolf’s gaze swiveled to his mate, a small smile crossing his masculine mug. “...Yeah, actually.” He reached out with his large hand, gently slipping it under Fox’s, holding his hand, engulfing it in his meaty digits.

“I.. Think it might be a good idea for us to see a therapist.” Fox said, lowering his voice, feeling a pair of googly frog-eyes staring at them every so often.

Wolf snorted, “We both know *I’m* broken as shit - so why do you need therapy?”

“Hey! I didn’t say you were broken - you just need help… That and I thought it’d make you feel better if I went..” Fox fidgeted, lacing his fingers with his lover’s, giving them a squeeze. “And, well..” He paused, letting out a sigh. “I’m still a little.. Messed up from the kidnapping. I mean, it’s not really bad, but sometimes I get nightmares where I’m tied up...”

A buzz from Fox’s pocket derailed his train of thought, the vulpine fishing it out with his free hand, clicking the screen on. It was a text from Bill…

[How did the test go? Did you win??]

Before Fox could even finish typing his reply, another message quickly popped up. [Oh, I found this really neat place we can go on Saturday! It’s a hot spring out on the mountain side!]

*...Hotspring?* Fox tilted his head. What a strange thing to suggest. Though, he could certainly use a soak after all the events that had trainwrecked through his life so far.

[Nah, we were attacked, so it was called off, I think.]

Fox could tell that Bill was immediately typing a reply, the message getting back to him in mere seconds. [Wait WHAT???]

[I’ll tell you about it when we get back.] He replied quickly, the ends of his nails clicking softly against the screen before shutting it off and slipping it back into his pocket. Honestly, he didn’t feel like talking about it - especially over unwieldy texting, something Fox was never good at.

Slippy had scooted even closer, two rows of seats away at this point from the pair. Fox didn’t quite know what to make of his awkwardly shy behavior. Regardless, it was kinda… Creepy.

“Uh.. You can come over and sit nearby if you want,” the vulpine said, against his better judgement.

“O-oh..! O-okay!” The frog zipped eagerly closer, hopping into the row row in front of them. Luckily the configuration of the transport had chairs sitting both forward and back for this exact purpose. “S-sorry about uhm.. Stalking you guys?”

Wolf’s dense brow raised.

“B-bad choice of words!” Slippy waved his hands in front of him, cross-crossing them back and forth as his face heated up. “I.. Uhm.. W-wanted to say thanks for saving me..”

Fox’s ears perked back up, “Oh.. Well, it wasn’t anything -”

“B-but you were amazing!” Slippy interrupted, eyes sparkling like how they did back on the station when he talked about James. “I overheard that you’re a freshman, and.. W-wow! That maneuver you did was *really* advanced!”

The vulpine remembered - the one where he flipped his fighter over Slippy’s at the last second before they collided head-on. It was a dangerous one, but it saved the frog in the end.

“G-guess that’s the reason why you were picked! I mean.. I can’t imagine anyone other than James McCloud’s son pulling something like that off while so young.” It was clear he was fanboying a bit - clearly enraptured by the son in addition to the father now.

There it was again… That comparison to his father.

Fox tried to hide his rising annoyance, leaning further back into his chair. Unfortunately some it leaked through, a mild scowl crossing his face.

“Yo.” Wolf interrupted, his deep voice distracting the two smaller males. “Why don’t we save this stuff ‘till later?” His massive arm looped around Fox, encircling the younger vulpine as he was gently pulled up against the lupine’s side.

Fox blinked in surprise - did Wolf purposely derail the conversation to help him?

“O-oh.. Uhm.. I guess!” Slippy gave an awkward laugh, adjusting the blue cap over his head as he fidgeted. “U-uhm.. If you guys want, we can exchange contacts!”

The vulpine could feel a headache starting to form, the frog’s chatter seemingly pushing today’s events over the edge. Despite his feelings, Fox pulled himself together. The last thing he wanted was for Wolf to snap at Slippy, especially since all he was doing was trying to be friendly.

It was flattering however - seeing his boyfriend’s protective instincts at work.

“Sure!” Fox answered, forcing his voice to sound cheerful as he whipped out his phone. It only took a few taps from both of them to exchange contacts. He had no idea if he was going to regret this later, but at least it was the polite thing to do in the moment. The fact that Slippy didn’t press to exchange contacts with Wolf wasn’t lost on Fox - the frog no doubt intimated by the hulking lupine, blue eyes flicking over at him with apprehension every so often.

The trio swayed gently as the transport slowed, eventually coming to a halt. Looks like they arrived at their stop. The group got up, the vehicle bouncing slightly from the sheer amount of weight that was Wolf.

“W-well.. If you guys ever need any study help or something, uh.. Let me know, I guess~” He smiled, beaming despite the awkwardness of it all.

“Sure! See you around, Slip’.” Fox added, practically zipping off of the bus with his boyfriend in tow.

“Wow.. A nickname..?” the frog uttered to himself after the other two made their way out. A giggle welled up from inside him, giddily grinning before hopping off of the transport as well.

________________

Fox dropped onto his bed, letting out a long groan. It was only halfway through the day, yet it felt like it should be near the end of it. His face mashed into his pillow, the vulpine sprawled out over the blankets like a ragdoll.

The larger lupine snickered as their door hissed shut behind him, having to turn to fit his massive bulk through the frame, his pectorals catching along the edges subtly. He couldn’t help but stare at Fox for the longest, just taking in how adorable he looked in that moment.

“You seem to be in a better mood,” Fox gurgled out, having pulled his face up, fur a mess, a deep dent having left in the pillow from his muzzle.

Wolf shrugged with a toothy smile. “Eh. I rebound quick~”

Fox’s brows flattened. “We’re still going to therapy.”

“Ain’t arguin’ with that,” Wolf said, sliding his jeans encased rear along the edge of the bed, causing even the reinforced frame to groan under his weight. “Jus’ sayin’ that I’m good at.. What they call it?” He snapped his fingers after a pause, exposed eye lighting up, “Compartmentalizin’!~”

“That’s… Not exactly a good thing, Wolf..”

The lupine’s tail wagged slowly, the thick appendage of bushy fur sliding over Fox’s legs, smacking against the vulpine’s own. “Eh - is what it is.”

Fox’s eyes widened as he saw the titan tilt over, eventually dropping on top of him. “Oof-!” he groaned, letting out a series of strained noises as Wolf shimmied himself on top of the much smaller vulpine, swollen pectorals pushing down over his back, practically making him sink into the mattress. “GGUuuhh… G-get your fat ass off of me-!”

The hulking lupine let out a low snicker, pushing his lover even deeper into the mattress as he kissed along the back of his neck. “Not until I properly apologize fer bein’ a shit~”

“You already diiiIIIihhhh-!” Fox groaned, interrupted as the lupine put his weight a little more over him, practically squishing the air out of his lungs. A shudder shook up his spine as his mate started to lick along his neck, trailing that wide paddle of a tongue along his cheek and up to his pointed ear.

“Nuh-uh.” he rumbled playfully into his mate’s ear. His thick digits slipped under his lover, lifting him up gently, those fingers sliding up under his Fox’s shirt, caressing the lightly defined abdominals adorning the vulpine’s midsection.

Fox let out a needy moan, feeling those massive, padded mitts gripping and squeezing over him, Wolf not being shy about giving his swelling endowment a slow massage. “HaaahHh.. *W-Wolf*…”

“Sshh.. Lemmie make it up to ya..” Wolf kissed his boyfriend’s neck before undoing the scarf that was wrapped around it. Knowing better than to haphazardly discard it, he leaned over, placing it on the nearby night stand before resuming pressing down over his lover.

A series of moans erupted from the smaller vulpine as Wolf lapped over his neck, long, slow slurps that left his fur dampened with saliva. He could feel his breathing hitching with every squeeze of his lupine lover. “A-ahh.. Hh.. M-more.. P-please…” he whined, tilting his head, exposing more of his neck to Wolf.

Not missing his opportunity, he leaned in, kissing along it, opening his mouth, taking in Fox’s furred flesh before biting down gently, pinching ever-so-lightly down on the captured pelt. “Mmmnn…” He growled softly, deep bassy voice shaking directly through Fox’s smaller body.

Fox was completely in heaven, smothered under his boyfriend, the heavy, musky scent threatening to overwhelm his sensitive sinuses. “NNnhh.. Nnng.. G-god…” he gasped, shuddering underneath the behemoth. “K-kiss me..?”

Wolf certainly couldn’t say no to the request. Gently, he brought his head around, pressing the end of his muzzle against Fox’s, kissing him slowly - romantically even. He brought his left hand up, using it to stroke over Fox’s cheek, holding him in the kiss. The other hand worked the vulpine’s rapidly swelling crotch, fiddling with the front of his pants until that log eventually came loose under him.

The two continued to kiss like that for minutes on end, the lupine slowly rocking himself into Fox, grinding his own swelling erection against that much-too-small rear. After a moment, Wolf gently got up, peeling his clothes off of his body, tossing them into a pile on the end of the bed. Rolling Fox over, he went to work getting the rest of his clothes off as well, adding them to a seperate pile.

Fox panted, eyes lidded, his monster of a cock having flopped over his chest, throbbing as the head oozed, precum dribbling into his cream colored fur. “I love you…”

Wolf’s cheeks warmed as he got onto the end of the bed, knees on either side of Fox’s legs as he sat over them. His exposed eye lidded as he looked over the vulnerable, adorable vulpine that was sprawled in front of him.

“Can.. You take it off too?”

Wolf blinked at the question.

“Your eyepatch. Can.. you take it off?”

After a moment, Wolf reached up, slipping the leather patch off of his eye, revealing the milky white orb once again.

“And.. Uh..” Fox blushed a bit, fidgeting cutely in Wolf’s looming shadow. “Can you drop your hair too?”

Wolf was surprised to hear this, but otherwise complied, reaching back, pulling the band from his bushel of snow white locks. His hair dropped like a cascade over his back, some of it draping over his bulging pectorals. “Better, Pup?~”

“Fuck yeah…” Fox whispered, eyes lidded. He reached up, making grabbing motions with his hands, gesturing for his mate to drop down to him - which of course Wolf did.

Wolf rolled his eyes shut as Fox’s hands worked through his hair, stroking through the long locks, giving a gentle tug here and there. His own cock throbbed, erection pressed against his boyfriend’s, the massive hooded log angled off to the side to avoid bonking under the vulpine’s chin. “Y’know.. I was thinkin’ about cuttin’ it. Maybe choppin’ it down to a mohawk or somethin’~”

Fox let out an over-the-top gasp, “Noooo! You can’t!”

A laugh shook through the hulking O’Donnell, “What? Why?”

“Because it’s fucking hot, that’s why!” Fox barked in protest, working both of his hands through those long silver-white strands at this point, working every digit through the mess of mane.

“Mm… Mouthy McCloud..~” Wolf purred, smirking down at his lover, pushing their padded noses together. “I kinda like when yer like this..~”

“Fuck, shit, cock!” Fox exclaimed, barely able to hold back a snorting laugh after uttering the expletives, clearly feeling a little silly.

“*Oohhh*...~ It tingles~” The pair laughed together, Wolf working a few kisses into it, until pushing deeper. He tilted his muzzle, locking it with his lover’s, the two of them making out deeply, tongues rolling together in a passionate dance.

Cocks throbbed fully back to life, pressing together as the pair moaned together. Wolf’s arms snaked under his fox, pulling him up tight against him, all while never breaking their kiss.

Fox panted as Wolf pulled off of their kiss with a wet pop, a few strings of saliva connecting their lower lips. His lidded emerald eyes watched curiously as Wolf brought two of his meaty digits into his mouth, swirling them around, seemingly slathering them up with his saliva. His curiosity was answered as those digits reached around under him, caressing his hole from between his taut glutes. “OOUUhh.. Hh… Nmnmf..!”

“Can’t fuck ya.. But at least I can make y’feel good…” Wolf cooed, leaning his face in, pushing it into the crook of Fox’s neck. His index finger pushed into the vulpine first, spreading him wide open, eliciting a whine from the smaller male.

“AAhnn..! Nnn.. F-fuck..!” Fox whined, grabbing around Wolf’s neck loosely, his swollen cock shoving between the older, larger male’s hairy pectorals. His rear clenched around the invading digit, massaging around it as it squeezed.

“Eeaaasyy..” Wolf whispered into his lover’s ear. “Relax.. Loosen up..~”

Fox pushed his hips up, thrusting slowly against his behemoth of a boyfriend’s chest, biting his lower lip to try to stifle the whining moans that were shaking from his throat. His fingers squeezed anywhere they could grab over the lupine behemoth, holding on tightly.

Wolf couldn’t help but think about the assertions that Fox was making earlier. ...There was no way he would have been this gentle with any of his previous flings - he wouldn’t have cared. He would have just taken what he wanted and left it at that.

...Fox was too precious - meant too much for that.

“NNhh.. M-more…” Fox whined, cracking his eyes open to look up at his boyfriend, locking their gazes together. Another digit slipped into Fox’s taut hole, stretching him even wider, causing the smaller male to writhe back onto the bed, knees hiking higher around Wolf’s midsection as his ankles locked over the base of his tail.

Wolf bit his lower lip as he watched his boyfriend’s facial expressions, practically drinking in just how worked up the smaller vulpine was getting, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he shamelessly panted. “Fuck, McCloud..” he groaned quietly, his massive arm bulging as he worked those digits in and out of his lover’s rear. They pushed deeper with every thrust, going to the second knuckle, before finally hilting him at the third.

“S-so good..!” Fox bucked his hips, his whole body shuddering and shaking from the pleasure of being stretched by his boyfriend’s digits. Thick ropes of precum shot from his cannon of a cock, splattering over the wall behind their bed, making a grand mess as he moaned in bliss.

“You gonna cum fer me, Babe?” Wolf asked, his voice low and husky as he spoke, leaning down to nuzzle along his mate’s neck, giving it a slow, sensual lick with his wide, paddled tongue. His fingers massaged along Fox’s insides, pressing down on his prostate in particular, sliding forward and back over it, eliciting whining yells from the vulpine.

He was at a complete loss for words, his mouth hanging open, tongue having lolled out. His toes curled, legs squeezing tighter around his boyfriend’s hips as he suddenly loosed out ropes of cum, his cock swelling between those hairy, carpeted pectorals. “NnGGNGhhhhHHHHH-!” he whined, slamming his head back into the bed as he arched, his cock throbbing and jumping as it unloaded.

“NNnnggffuuckkk…” Wolf’s deep voice rumbled huskily, clearly getting off on the sight of his boyfriend blowing his load so hard. He dipped down, kissing at Fox’s neck, nibbling at the nape, practically smothering the panting, blissed out vulpine with his massively muscled body. 

“What…” Fox said between gasps, “What.. About you..?”

“Hrrhh..?” Wolf grunted curiously. “What ‘bout me?”

“Aren’t.. Don’t.. You want to get off too..?” He asked, still trying to catch his breath, the vulpine barely able to roll his eyes around straight in his skull.

The lupine snickered, a deep rumbling sound that shook through the smaller vulpine below him. “Told ya earlier, Pup. Wanted t’ make up fer bein’ a shit.”

“That.. Doesn’t mean you gotta deny yourself…” he said, slowly catching his breath, leaning up to nuzzle along Wolf’s broad jaw, nuzzling affectionately as he gave his mate a few slow kisses.

“Nah, it’s fine.” Wolf smirked, reaching up, stroking over his boyfriend’s cheek with thick, padded digits, working through the denser fur lining the edges of his face. “Don’t need it.”

Fox gave him a “I know you’re lying” look, but otherwise dropped it, content to just lean his face into his mate’s meaty mitt.

“Cute,” Wolf rumbled, rolling his thick digits around Fox’s head, working a few of them through his creamy mohawk, playing through the soft strands. He was always amused with how easy it was to mess with Fox with his large hands - the lupine assuming that the smaller male had a fetish of some kind, one that he was happy to indulge in.

“Hmpf… Only around you.” Fox said, blushing at the assertion. “W-well.. That and Falco.” He tilted his head into that hand, grabbing the back of it with his own, smaller mitt, squeezing his face into it affectionately. He peeked his eye open, swiveling it towards Wolf, the other half of his face pressed into lush, black padding. “So uh… Wanna go to a hot spring?”

“A.. what?” Wolf asked bluntly.

“Oh, uhm - it’s a place with hot steamy baths where you ca-”

“I *know* what a hot spring is, Pup.” Wolf interrupted, his rough voice laughing. “Jus’ wonderin’ where th’ hell th’ suggestion came from.”

“Bill said he found a place and wants to know if we can go on Saturday.” Fox said, quickly filling him in about his earlier text message. He reached up, stroking a few fingers over Wolf’s scar, tracing from his cheek through the cut that it made over his dense snow white brow.

“Sounds neat.” Wolf said with a smirk. “Do I get t’ be naked?”

Fox’s face heated up, his mind conjuring images of Wolf walking around in a near-public space, obsidian cock swaying around for everyone to see. ...Truth was, he wasn’t sure on the details, so he couldn’t answer.

“Doesn’t matter. Gonna ditch th’ clothes before jumpin’ in anyway~”

Fox’s face nearly melted.


	26. Chapter 26

Bill squinted at his phone, trying to see the screen in the glaring sunlight. 

Still no messages from Fox. The canine kept reading over the last few he had sent the day prior - about being attacked during the test. A small whine shook from his throat - he wished Fox would talk to him more often about these kinds of things, or at least let him know a little sooner when they happened.

A large hand reached out, sliding over the canine’s back, stroking over it reassuringly.

“Thanks…” he mumbled softly, leaning into it, resting back against his boyfriend’s comforting arm.

“You’re worried about him.” Kris said, his voice a soft and gentle tone - like usual.

“Yeaahh…” he said, pocketing his phone before closing his eyes, hanging his head.

“I think he just likes his privacy.”

“Stop reading my mind.” Bill pouted slightly.

“Sorry.” Kris’ muscled arm slipped further around his shorter boyfriend, pulling him a little tighter against his chest. “I just know how much you like him.”

“He’s my best friend…” The dog sighed, his tail hanging between his legs, not even a twitch of a wag. “Isn’t he supposed to tell me about this kinda stuff?”

Kris thought for a moment before speaking. “...You know how popular he is, yes?”

“Well.. Yeah.. I mean, kinda? His dad is a big shot in the military, so…”

“Try to picture your life like his. Always having the spotlight of attention on you.” Kris slipped his arm further around his boyfriend, pulling him even tighter to his side, keeping him close in the lightly chilled morning wind.

The dog nodded slowly, listening.

“Would you not wish for privacy after a traumatic event?”

“B-but.. He tells Wolf and Falco everything..!”

“They are also his boyfriends.” Kris gently reminded, his hand stroking up and down along Bill’s side, stroking over the silky fabric of his shirt.

Bill let out an exhale through his padded nostrils, “I guess you’re right…”

“Try not to feel so bad. After all, he wanted to come along with us, right?” Kris smiled, that same warm expression that always managed to put the canine at ease. “Maybe he’ll speak more about it in person.”

Bill nodded again, “You’re right.. Like always.”

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing.” Kris chuckled playfully, leaning over, giving his boyfriend’s temple a kiss.

The smaller dog happily leaned into the smooch, his tail starting to wag behind him, the grey furred appendage swinging. He turned, scooping his hand along Kris’ blue and white furred cheek, pulling him down a little, pressing his own kiss against the vulpine’s lips.

“Mm…” Kris mumbled softly, pressing into it, letting his eyes roll closed as he held the romantic gesture for a long moment. His long azure hair cascaded down his back, swaying lightly in the wind.

“I’m about to give him a call, though…” Bill said after a moment, his mate leaning back up after their kiss. “We were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago.”

Kris certainly couldn’t argue with that. It wasn’t like Fox to be late without giving warning… 

Just as Bill was bringing his phone up to the side of his face, the pair heard a voice calling out from nearby.

“Sorry!” Fox panted, practically skidding to a stop as he hunched over, clutching onto his knees, looking like he had run across the entire terminal to get to them. Behind him were two large figures: Wolf and Falco. The lupine dressed in his usual black tank, leather vest and jeans, meanwhile Falco was adorned in a mint green shirt and brown carpenter pants.

“Oh, how cute - they have matching scarves~” Kris pointed out offhandedly, his sea green eyes flicking between red around Fox’s neck, purple looped around Wolf’s upper arm, and the forest green one poking out of the avian’s back pocket.

“'Ey!” Falco waved a feathered hand, his light green eyes locking onto the grey furred canine. "...Spot~”

Bill puffed at the nickname.

A childhood of teasing from the avian flashed through Kris’ telepathic inner eye, memories being brought to the surface as he got a glimpse at Bill’s inner feelings. He reached a hand up, slipping it around Bill’s shoulder comfortingly, calming the canine down.

“Heh, sorry. I’m just’ messin’ with ya. Y’take things too seriously~” Falco grinned - a genuine smile. “Though it’s good t’ see ya again. How long's it been, months?”

“...Over a year.” Bill corrected. Despite Fox and Falco having always been friends, the canine and the avian never managed such a feat. Bill was a nerd, and Falco was a jock - the bird on the highschool football team while the dog was in the marching band. The fact that Fox, who was also a nerdy type, was friends with Falco always boggled the dog’s mind.

Kris easily, if not accidentally, looked into the pair’s thoughts. It was times like this he wished his ability could work in reverse - wanting to reassure his boyfriend that Falco never meant anything by his playful jests. His fingers squeezed, a thumb working in circles at the base of Bill’s neck - knowing exactly where his weak point was.

Bill relaxed into his boyfriend's ministrations, his eyes lidding as he slumped, tail doing small, tight wags behind him.

Fox finally caught his breath, leaning back up, straightening his clothes - as if to set everything right. I'm addition to his usual clothes, he had a large duffel tucked over his shoulders, left arm propped over it.

“What’s in the bag?” Bill asked curiously, looking it over.

“Huh? Oh, uh.. Change of clothes ‘n stuff,” he said before being interrupted by the massive body of Wolf O’Donnell bonking against his back.

“Well, I’m ready t’ get goin’,” the lupine said, flashing the other pair a smirk. He narrowed his eye at Kris, peering over the muscled vulpine up and down, clearly sizing him up - if not appreciating his masculine features. “Mm.. Yer Kris, right?”

The azure vulpine nodded with his signature, friendly smile. “Indeed! You must be Wolf. Fox has mentioned you before.” He reached out with his padded hand for a shake, having stepped around his boyfriend.

“Heh.. Has he now?~” Wolf rumbled teasingly, good eye flicking down to Fox, who simply shrugged shly with a meek smile. His massive mitt clasped around the azure vulpine's, nearly engulfing it.

“Only good things, I promise,” Kris replied, continuing to hold his unwavering, polite smile.

“So.. Hot springs?” Fox interrupted, his face a light shade of red as he diverted the topic. “Where’s it at..?”

Bill’s flopped ears perked at the question, “Oh! It’s really cool! I learned about it last week. It’s a neat little place on the outskirts of Corneria City. It’s on the Eastern mountains.” He started to ramble, his tail wagging excitedly behind him. “The area is still rural, an amazing thing on Corneria since most of the planet is a city! The large mountains in the area prevented proper urbanization. In fact, it’s the volcanic activity in the mountains that create the hot springs that dot the area!”

“...He always babble like this?” Wolf asked with a smirk, clearly amused by the other canine’s adorable ramblings.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, *history buff*." Fox teased, earning himself a noogie from the hulking lupine.

Kris laughed, hands wrapped around his boyfriend's shoulders, squeezing them affectionately as he stood behind him. “He gets excited about things. But, he is correct~”

“Uhm.. It’ll take a while for us to get there, so… We should probably get on the bus.” Bill pointed, looping his thumb behind him at the hover transport. 

It was a simple designed craft - fully automated, equipped with a low power G-Diffuser for hovering capability: the standard for essential travel across Corneria where rails wouldn’t, or couldn’t take you. The group climbed aboard without much incident, Bill, Kris, and Fox going in first. Falco had to make some minor adjustments to work his way through - meanwhile Wolf had to turn completely sideways, his pectorals and jutting back catching along the edges, Fox mildly worried he may not even fit.

Luckily, the lupine managed to pop his way in, making his way into the transport. It was fairly small, maybe 20 seats - not that any of them bothered to count. They were the only ones who got on, the door hissing shut behind them. They busily shuffled into their chairs, Bill sitting next to Kris, with Fox cramped in his aisle seat next to Falco’s large self. Wolf of course had two chairs to himself, needing it for his oversized bulk.

A soft chime-like jingle played after the group had settled in. “Welcome to the Corneria Central Transport System, otherwise known as CCTS!”

Fox rolled his eyes at the otherwise lengthy announcement - they were always like this.

“Today’s destination is Crossroads! The estimated time until arrival is one hour and 25 minutes.” The voice continued, the engine starting up as the transport lifted up into the air, whirring to life. It was only moments until it began to move forward, pulling out of the bus station, seamlessly merging into the city's traffic, the AI automatically navigating through the streets.

“Oh, wow, it has a name?” Bill asked, seemingly thinking out loud. “Huh…”

“Better be one helluva spring.” Wolf grunted, leaning back in his set of chairs, crossing his monstrously large arms over his chest, causing his tank top to creak subtly.

“W-well.. They have really good reviews online…” Bill answered, fidgeting with his phone, scrolling through the information page. “Says the town nearby is a coastal one too.”

Fox caught a glimpse of Bill making a face. “...What's up?”

“Well.. They don’t have a docking station for transports..”

“...That a problem?” Falco asked, voice a low concerned tone.

“Well, no…” the dog answered, “But we’ll have to keep track of the transport. Luckily they have an app. I guess it’s kinda like renting it out for a day.”

Falco leaned back in his seat, thickly muscled limb looped over the back of Fox’s seat, feathered forearm draped over his chest casually. “Eh, ‘aight. Jus’ don’t wanna be stuck out in th’ middl’a bum-fuck nowhere, y’know?”

“I’m sure we will be fine.” Kris chimed in with a smile, his voice an almost musical, calming sound.

Luckily the seats were configured similarly to the transport that Fox and Wolf had taken the other day, forward and back facing seats that allowed groups to more easily communicate with each other. Fox and Falco sat together with Wolf taking the chairs in front of them, meanwhile Bill and Kris sat on the opposite side of the aisle from Fox. All-in-all, it was a rather comfortable affair. There was even overhead storage for bags - which Fox quickly realized, getting up to stow the duffel he had brought with him.

A comfortable silence fell over the group, Fox having relaxed back into his seat, legs sliding forward - which were intercepted by Wolf. His booted feet slid around his boyfriend’s, playing gently with them, for lack of better contact since they didn’t share seats. Meanwhile, Falco was busy leaning against him, arm draped behind, his feathered fingers working circles over his chest.

“I’m surprised.” Kris spoke, interrupting the silence, causing the other males to look at him curiously. “At how well your relationships are balanced,” he cleared up with a chuckle.

Wolf and Falco exchanged looks, the lupine giving an amused shrug.

“Eh.. More like we got ‘em on a bit of a timeshare.” Falco spoke first, his fingers casually playing with Fox’s shirt, the vulpine happily leaning into his boyfriend’s large, feathered hand.

“Though it’s pretty hot watchin’ ‘em fuck.” Wolf continued.

Bill nearly fell out of his chair, Fox’s face going from zero to 100 on the shade-of-red scale. Falco gave a nervous chuckle, blushing a little himself.

“Fascinating,” Kris said with his unwavering smile. “Bill and I could learn a lot from your example.” His own hand reached down, clasping with the canine’s, lacing their digits together, causing Bill to lean shly against him, his face having reddened as well.

“PPPpfffhhh..” Wolf snorted, crossing his legs at the ankles. “Y’don’t wanna follow my example.”

Kris stared at the lupine before flinching subtly, as if catching a glimpse of something he shouldn’t have. 

Bill couldn’t help but tilt his head up, looking over at his mate curiously. Being familiar enough with the azure vulpine by now, he had to wonder what his psychic insight might have picked up on.

“Besides, I’m mostly jus’ wingin’ it. Never had a boyfriend before.”

“Ain’t ever had one either.” Falco added, “And you look like yer doin' fine t’ me.”

Wolf snickered, showing off that toothy smile of his as he leaned back, seemingly leaving the discussion at that.

The cityscape around the transport faded away, buildings shrinking down until they found themselves zipping through suburbia. Even that too started to thin out, greenery unfolding in front of them as trees flew by - the change in scenery getting the attention of the passengers that had lived most of their lives in the city.

“At least the ride is gonna be nice.” Bill said with a smile, sliding his feet forward and back across the hard floor.

“Man.. Over an hour though…” Fox sighed, leaning back in the chair. It wasn’t particularly comfortable - your standard fabric seating found in most transports. “Was this really the only way to get there?”

“Yeah - I mean, for public transport.”

“I don’t think everyone’d fit in my truck.” Falco snickered.

Bill craned his head around to look at the bodybuilder bird, “If it’s the same one you drove in high school, it’d probably take a lot longer.”

The heavily muscled avian cocked a bright blue feathered brow.

“I mean, look how fast we’re going.” The scenery whizzed by them at high speeds as the canine continued to speak, “There’s no way a ground vehicle could go this fast safely.”

Falco gave a dismissive wave, “Hey - it’s expensive t’ get a hover upgrade, a’ight?” A thunk from Fox leaning against him silenced his protesting, the avian letting out a soft sigh, nuzzling at his mate distractedly.

Shadows from trees flicked through the cabin as they moved through a particularly dense patch. Interestingly enough, despite being the capital of Lylat, and a city-planet, there was plenty of verdant forestry to be found, that and a large ocean that spanned half of the planet’s surface.

“Mm… Kinda amazin’ when y’think about it.”

Fox gave his lupine mate a curious glance.

“Nearly all of this was lost ‘bout 200 years ago.”

The vulpine blinked, balking slightly, clearly unaware.

“Mmhh.. Early founding of Lylat ain’t a pretty one. Things weren’t clean like t’day, an’ nobody gave a shit about nature.”

Wolf’s history lesson seemed to capture the attention of everyone in the transport, eyes fixated on his steel blue bulk. “It took nearly half’a decade to get th’ planet back in order. Climate change ‘n shit nearly made Corneria uninhabitable.”

“I had no idea…” Kris said, his voice quiet, clearly surprised by the history of the planet.

“Mmhm. Took a few strong headed jerks t’ get things back on track, but they did it,” Wolf chuckled, his pair of seats straining as he leaned back in it. “One of ‘em was an ancestor of mine.”

Fox’s eyes widened. “Wait.. What? Really?”

Sharp teeth showed as Wolf sneered, “What? Y’surprised? I might be a shifty shit, but at least I’m interestin’.”

Fox’s ears lowered. He didn’t like the casual self-deprecation that Wolf was starting to turn into habit. “I thought your family was, uhm..” the vulpine paused, wracking his brain.

“Heavy industry shit? Yeah. They shifted t’ renewables and made major pushes t’ get the planet cleaned up. Used their wealth t’ lobby fer changes ‘n shit. Didn’t see the profit in a dead planet.” Wolf shrugged, his meaty padded palms going up.

“Wait.. Lob..bied..?” Bill asked, seemingly confused at the term. “Isn’t that.. Like.. What they called legal bribery in ancient times?”

“Jeez, what a history nerd.” Falco snickered. “Y’tryin’ ta show off fer someone here?”

The hulking lupine’s violet gaze swiveled from Falco to the smaller vulpine nestled against him, Wolf’s masculine mug splitting into a smirk. “Mm.. Only if Fox finds it hot~”

“Brains and brawn *are* an attractive combination...” Fox said shyly.

“‘Ey! I’m smart too!” Falco’s slight Brooklyn accent came out as he puffed his chest. “Jus’ cuz I ain’t in some fancy-shmancy academy like th’ rest of youse.”

“Now-now.” Kris interrupted politely. “Nobody is judging your worth. I myself do not have any higher education or formal training.”

“Yeah, but y’got yer own business don’t ya?”

“Indeed, but everything I know is self-taught.” He smiled.

“O-oh! Uhm.. He also does dance classes!” Bill added, as if excited to show off about his boyfriend.

Falco clearly made a face, his mind trying to picture the muscled figure of Kris dancing and twirling about - something that didn’t seemingly process correctly. This prompted Kris to snicker a little louder than he should have, having received the mental image loud and clear from the bodybuilder bird.

“Dancing is my passion. However, kickboxing lessons are a more practical form of income.”

“*Grahaha!* Hey, pretty boy - y’think you could teach me how to dance?” Wolf asked, a sneer plastered across his face.

Kris eyed the lupine up and down. One might have wondered if Wolf was serious or not - however, the telepathic vulpine was not one of those people. “Of course I can. Although, we can talk about personalized lessons later.”

Fox blinked at the response, looking between the taken aback O’Donnell and the smiling Marcus. Did Wolf *really* want to learn how to dance? Kris never struck him as the joking type - coupled with that and his telepathic ability and… Is that what Wolf really wanted to do?

The idea of the hulking lupine wanting dancing with him caused his cheeks to redden.

The transport continued to humm softly in the background as it zipped along, traffic having thinned out until they were the only ones traveling the road. Bill continued to thumb through his phone as he scrolled lazily, enjoying partly laying against his boyfriend, leg sticking out into the aisleway.

“Well.. I’m bored already.” Fox deflated further into his seat, knees spreading, his foot bonking into Bill’s casually.

“Wanna play a card game?” Falco asked, reaching into his back pocket, sifting around with his meaty, blue feathered mitt.

“...What kinda game?”

Falco let out an audible sound as he thought, flicking his gaze between the other males. “Don’t know how familiar th’ resta you guys are - but we could start with somethin’ simple - like ‘go fish.’”

“Fish?” Bill asked, tilting his head, his grey furred ears flopping cutely.

“It’s jus’ the name of the game, Spot,” Falco said, earning a huff from the smaller canine.

“How are we supposed to play without a table?” Fox asked.

Bill held up a finger as if to say “hold on a sec.” He curled his hand into a fist, gently giving the wall a double tap. A section of it popped out, the canine grabbing it, pulling it out. The panel distended, telescoping out into a proper table that hung nicely between the sets of facing seats.

“Huh. How’d you know that was there?” He kept a half an eye on Bill as he mimicked his actions - albeit a little more clumsily.

“Parents and I used public transport a lot when I was growing up.”

Wolf shifted his legs, sitting up a little higher to make room, his mammoth thighs still managing to graze along under the extended table regardless. “So.. Y’wanna explain for the newbies how t’ play? Ain’t exactly hard.”

Falco easily explained the rules between the group of them, all four leaning in more to the center of the transport, Bill and Fox in particular nodding at the avian’s explanation. After the explanation was finished, the bodybuilder bird produced a deck of cards from his back pocket, giving them a quick shuffle.

“Do.. you always carry those?” Fox asked, his emerald eyes flicking as the bodybuilder bird flashily cut and mixed the deck.

“Hah, nah~ Decided ta bring ‘em since we were goin’ on a trip. Figured it’d pass th’ time.”

Fox gave a neutral shrug, preferring to watch his boyfriend’s limbs bulge and swell. He particularly enjoyed the show of those banded forearms rippling and twitching with his movements. It wasn’t long until the cards were dolled out to all five of them, the game quickly getting underway.

________________

“Go fish~”

“Go fuck yerself!”

“You’d get off on it.” Fox smirked, looking incredibly smug as he gazed at the lupine with lidded eyes.

Falco busted out laughing at the exchange between the two canids, nearly falling out of his chair in the process. “Jesus, Fox - never thought you’d be the one t’ clear us out.”

“Aggressive lil shit.” Wolf added with a sneer.

“Don’t be a sore loser~” Fox stuck his tongue out, making a raspberry at the hulking lupine. “Besides, it’s mostly just luck.”

“Apparently he is a *very* lucky fox.” Kris said with a slow nod.

“He’s always been like this. Always scraping by with the skin of his teeth.” Bill giggled.

Fox shrugged his shoulders, still holding that smug smile. “It’s a talent~ So, I guess that makes me the fish king?”

“Careful not t’ fall from yer high thone, *majesty,*” Wolf said, his sneer widening with his jab.

Fox let out another raspberry, the tip of his tongue sticking out from between his lips as he teased back.

The transport continued to whirr as it zoomed along the base of a large stretch of mountains, the group having moved out of the forests and along a road that wound around the outer edges of the snow capped mountains. They were getting fairly high up, a sheer drop visible from out the window from Fox’s side of the vehicle.

A soft jingle played - the same as from when they first started their journey. “Estimated time until arrival is 10 minutes,” a polite female voice announced.

Bill let out a relieved sigh, “Good… I’m starting to lose the feeling in my legs.” He shifted, lifting up his rear, looking uncomfortable during the process. Kris stroked over his back affectionately, flashing him a sympathetic smile, white furred fingers massaging.

“I just hope they have a bathroom…” Fox squirmed slightly in his seat.

“Told ya to go before we left,” Wolf replied, his voice a teasing tone.

“I didn’t think the coffee would go through me this fast!” the vulpine whined.

The road continued to wind, trailing into the mountains themselves, the air growing foggy around them, cutting longer ranges of visibility. Still, it was a beautiful sight, the group leaning to watch out of the row of windows. Large, ancient trees dotted the landscape as they descended along into a small valley that sat in the peaks.

The chime went off one last time as the transport approached what looked like a dirt and stone path off the side of the road. “Thank you for your patience! You have now arrived at your destination. This transport will remain at the present location until your return, otherwise it shall depart in 8 hours to the nearest CCTS station.”

Another chime sounded, the transport lowering as the engine powered down, whirring to a stop. It landed on the ground with a muted thud, leaving the pair in relative quiet.

“...Is this it?” Fox asked, peering over the chairs, squinting at the entrance. It was a pathway that wound through the trees, veering off out of sight. Oriental wooden archways stood, marking the way in. From the look of the aged wood, it was *very* old.

Bill had already hopped up out of his chair, stretching his arms up over his head, his shirt riding up to reveal his taut, grey furred stomach. “Yeah, there’s a small walk to get to where it’s at, since it’s off of the road.”

“I do enjoy a good hike.” Kris smiled, reaching up, trailing over the exposed section of his boyfriend’s back with his azure furred digits, stroking affectionately above the base of his tail before getting up from his seat as well.

Fox had already popped the overhead compartment, pulling his bag out before slinging it over his shoulders, flashing the group a confident grin. “Well, I’m ready to go!”

“Y' certainly packed for it.” Wolf snickered as he slowly stood. The chairs beneath him groaned pathetically, as if relieved to have his absurdly heavy weight off of them.

“Hey, gotta be prepared!~” Fox stuck out his tongue playfully before dashing out of the vehicle, hopping down the steps as the door hissed open automatically. What hit him was humid, slightly chilled air - certainly not what he expected. He shivered slightly, crossing his arms over his chest.

The rest of the group filed out behind the eager vulpine with Kris leading up the rear. They took a moment to ogle at the natural environment - even if the mists shrouded most of it.

“Wow.. This is really pretty so far. Didn’t know places like this existed…” Bill said, particularly enraptured.

“That’s right - you come from a farm world!” Kris said with a soft chuckle. “Would it surprise you to know that Cernaria is much like this?”

The group turned to regard the azure vulpine curiously.

“Wait.. Cernari-what now? That ain’t a planet in th’ system.” Falco said, clearly wracking his brain as he scratched through his mullet of feathers. “...Is it?”

“It is not.” Kris chuckled. “However, it is in a nearby system.”

“Huh…” Falco said absentmindedly, as if it was the first time thinking about something outside of Lylat.

Fox had already started to make his way onto the path, the rest of them shuffling along behind him - apparently following the de facto leader of the group. Bill was curiously eyeing everything around them while Wolf seemed content with keeping his single eye on what lay ahead. The sounds of birds echoed off in the distance along with the sound of insects chirping in the greenery around them as they made their way under the intimidatingly large archway.

“Jeez - you sure this is it, Spot? Ain’t seen any signs or nothin’ so far.” Falco looked around, peering even as his boots clapped against aged, mossy stone.

“Fascinating, is it not? Such a place would be easily missed.” Kris added, keeping a close distance behind Bill, staying in the smaller canine’s orbit.

“Yeah, like, the only reason I knew about it was because I stumbled upon it on the internet.” Bill said, keeping pace with Fox who continued to wind down the path. They were deep enough that the entrance was no longer in view, large overarching trees filtering the sunlight as the pair went along. The air was fresh, a strange yet welcome change to the city dwelling group as they breathed.

“Uhh… Strange question, but…” Fox started, his head looking around at the nearly overgrown bushes that cropped up along the sides of the path as they continued to move deeper through the expanse of ancient forest. “There isn’t uhh…” His throat tightened, making his voice squeak softly, “Anything that can eat us out here, right? Like, wild animals?”

“*Grahaha!*” Wolf boomed, the volume of his voice scaring a few birds out of the nearby trees. “Wow, y’really that sheltered McCloud?~”

Fox puffed, “I was just asking a question, jeez!”

“Precious.” Wolf replied mockingly. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep ya safe..~” he purred teasingly, wrapping one of his massive arms around Fox, pulling him right up against his side, nearly engulfing the vulpine with that meaty limb as he tucked him away. “I’m th’ only thing that can nibble on ya~”

Falco cleared his voice pointedly.

“...Does it count as nibblin’ since ya got a beak?” The lupine sneered, throwing the avian an amused look.

Bill couldn’t help but let out a giggle at the banter as the group continued to head down the worn path, the road having completely fallen away at this point, trees that were no doubt hundreds of years old at minimum all around the group, canopies fluttering in the wind high above.

Eventually they spotted a structure ahead, wooden, made of the same stuff as the archway from earlier - but in much better condition. The roof was angled, the edges curved in an ornate fashion that seemingly matched the age of the structure. The rocks that made up the springs could be seen in the background past the wooden structures nestled against the mountainside, the sound of water flowing echoing softly through the otherwise quiet forest. Steam wafted through the air, visible through the otherwise chill morning.

Bill could see the breath in front of his face, hugging himself as he shuddered. “Phew… it’s kinda cold up here.”

Kris smiled, pulling his arm around his boyfriend, keeping him nestled against his larger, warmer body - a gesture that Bill appreciated, leaning in and nuzzling against the vulpine’s broad chest. “As beautiful as the scenery is, I do agree with Bill. We should hurry inside.”

The group picked up the pace as they closed the distance between them and the entrance of the building. The stone pathway grew more solid - better maintained as they eventually came to the wooden doors.

“Should.. We knock?” Fox asked before gently being pushed out of the way by Wolf - who promptly shoved the doors right open.

“YOOO-!” his deep voice boomed as he peeked around inside, hunching over slightly to do so.

The horse that was stationed behind the front desk was knocked completely off of his chair and onto the floor, having let out a squeak of terror at the sudden explosive entrance.

Fox peeked around Wolf’s side, his face looking mortified, especially when he spotted the lithe horse that had landed on the ground. “S-sorry..!” He scrambled, pushing under Wolf’s outstretched arm to dash across the wooden floor over to the downed equine.

“Th-thanks…” The glasses wearing horse stammered as he took Fox’s hand, being pulled up onto his feet. His shoulder length blonde hair shifted over his face, a quick swipe from his hand getting it out of the way as he smiled sheepishly. “W-welcome to Kumayama Hot Springs~”

The rest of the group filed in through the doors, the floor creaking with their combined weight. The horse blushed, his bright blue eyes flicking between the larger members of the group, his face heating up. “I.. U-uh..” he stammered, clearly flustered. “My name’s Scottio! A-and uh…” He fumbled, as if filing through his mind, trying to find the mental notecards for he was supposed to say next. “Uhm.. W-welcome to the - wait…” He rubbed the back of his head, his hand shuffled through long blonde locks. “...I already said that.”

"Hi!~" Bill waved, his tail wagging steadily behind him. "We should have a reservation, party of five~"

“Oh! Sorry!” Scottio blushed harder, quickly scrambling around his desk before tapping onto a rather old looking workstation. A few clicks and a rattle of the keyboard sent the small stallion into a nod. “Bill Grey?”

“Yep!”

“Looks like you already prepaid!”

The rest of the group turned their heads sharply, gazes landing on the grey dog, causing his tail to wag even harder.

“You paid for *all* of us?” Fox gawked.

“Ain’t gonna argue with free.” Wolf said with a smirk, his good eye flicking over to Scottio, their gazes meeting, the lupine giving a quick flex of his swollen pectorals, flustering the equine.

“W-well.. I mean, I had some extra money and.. Uhm..” He tapped his index fingers together, “You’re my friends, and I like you guys.”

Fox was on Bill in an instant, giving him a tight hug, pulling him up to his chest.

The canine’s eyes went wide as the rest of the group converged around him as well, Kris bringing up the rear, engulfing his boyfriend with his strong arms. Falco slipped along the edges as Wolf decided to simply ruffle the dog’s hair with a meaty mitt - not wanting to tarnish his bad-boy reputation too badly.

“A-aw.. Guys..” he stammered slightly, his tail going nuts, thwapping between Kris’ thighs as he was hugged by the group. “It’s nothing~”

“Actually it was...a lot more than nothing.” Scottio added from behind the desk, seemingly emboldened by the affection he was witnessing.

Bill’s face turned a warm shade of red from between his short fur, the dog looking even more sheepish from being called out.

Kris leaned down, kissing between his lover’s flopped ears. “So selfless,” the azure vulpine cooed, “Is it any wonder why I love you?”

“*AAAWWwww…*” Bill pulled on his ears before tugging his shirt up over his face, looking like he was about to completely melt into a puddle of his own embarrassment.

“Alright, alright.” Falco laughed, “Let’s stop tormentin’ the poor guy. Dunno about th’ rest’a you, but I can’t wait t’ give my feathers a soak.”

“O-oh!” The equine got up quickly, nearly kicking the chair out from under him. “Here, let me show you to the changing rooms!”

The group followed him along as he pushed his way through one of the side doors. They walked along a stone path that ran along the edges of the hotsprings, affording them an excellent view of what was in store for them. Steaming water ran along rocky edges, waterfalling along into multiple levels that were outstretched along the mountainside.

Fox made his way through the doors, following Scottio as he held it open for the rest of them. His emerald eyes swept around in what looked like an average locker room - tiled floors, benches, but with walls that were the same wood as the rest of the structures.

“Oh, uhm…” Scottio began, fidgeting slightly. “There *are* a few rules.”

The group turned, regarding the equine.

“First is that showers are required before you enter the water, and uhm…” He fidgeted further, his face heating up - especially as his gaze flicked between the heavily muscled Wolf and Falco. “Clothing is prohibited in the springs.”

“...What??” Fox was dumbfounded by the last statement. “Wait, this is a *nude* spring?”

“Eeey, it’s fine!” Falco gave Fox’s shoulder a clap with one of his burly, feathered hands. “Besides, we’re all friends~”

“Sorry, but I don’t make the rules. A-anyway…” The equine slipped around behind the door. “I’ll uh, be back at the front desk if you have questions or need anything!”

And with that he zipped out of sight, the door automatically swinging shut behind him.

“He’s cute.” Wolf said with a smirk, violet eye still gazing where the equine was last.

Fox looked unsure of himself, holding tightly onto his bag. Public nudity was not something he was comfortable with, especially with the size of his endowment. 

"Hey..." Falco squeezed around Fox's shoulder. "It's okay, I'm right here with ya."

Fox still looked doubtful, even as the others went and picked out lockers.

"Ain't nobody here but us." Falco put both of his hands on his nervous lover's shoulders.

Fox nodded slowly, ears perking back up.

"There's my tough Foxy." Falco said with a smile. He remembered just how skittish Fox was about public nudity, the vulpine avoiding any situation as much as possible. Locker rooms were a particularly unpleasant experience for the smaller mammal. 

The well-endowed vulpine smiled a little, giving a soft nod.

"Let's go have some fun~"


	27. Chapter 27

Fox let out a soft sigh of relief, running a hand through his messy mohawk of cream colored hair.

“Bet y’feel better.” Falco snickered, “After all, it took ya long enough.”

“S-shush…” the vulpine huffed, bumping playfully against his boyfriend’s side.

“Y’always had a thing fer coffee,” the bodybuilder bird teased, kissing along his boyfriend’s neck with the end of his beak.

The pair of them were stark naked, Fox’s endowment in particular swinging between his legs, the end of his shaft nearly reaching down to his knees. The rest of the group had already gone ahead, letting Falco take care of the nervous McCloud.

“It’s.. Kinda hard.” Fox admitted after a while, standing outside of the door of the lockers.

“Yeah… I know. Y’always waited until everyone left before y’changed in gym class.” Falco spoke, the end of his beak brushing against Fox’s orange fur.

He let out a soft giggle at the sensations of the bird nuzzling along his neck, “Yeah.. Ended up late more than a few times.”

“Y’never told me why yer so shy about it.” Falco slipped his arm around the small of Fox’s back, feathered fingers wrapping around his hip. “Always thought it was jus’ you bein’ a prude.”

The vulpine sighed, dropping his gaze, as if reluctant to answer.

“Hey…” Falco’s voice dropped to a warm, sympathetic tone. “Y’can tell me - I’m yer boyfriend.”

Fox leaned into his boyfriend’s grip as his large feathered hands slid around his shoulders, caressing them slowly. “I just...got teased a lot, I guess.”

Falco remembered catching one of them in particular, a bulldog who was in the football team with him. Didn't stop him from giving the bully a black eye, however. "Y'know..?"

Fox swiveled his emerald gaze up at his mate curiously.

"Bet they're jus' jealous." Falco smirked, one of his hands tracing up Fox’s neck and along his jaw, rubbing affectionately. “I know I was~”

“Mmnf…” Fox groaned softly as the end of Falco’s fingers worked under his chin, the vulpine lifting it up as his eyes lidded. “Mmn.. *Was*..?~”

“Yeah~” Falco said huskily, pulling his boyfriend up against his chest, his feathered mitts gripping around his exposed rear, their endowments pressing together in a way that made Fox instantly blush. “Why should I be jealous? ‘S mine now..~”

His blush spread further across his face, Fox biting at his lower lip, his tail wagging behind him. “Jeez.. Possessive much?~”

“‘Ey, my only mistake was not claimin’ it sooner,” Falco said with a smirk, running his hand along Fox’s cheek, enjoying the thick fur that lined it.

Fox huffed softly, leaning into the strong, feathered fingers. "W-we should probably go before the rest of them come looking for us…"

“Yeah? What if I like havin’ ya to myself?” Falco smirked, stroking slowly, working his digits into the thick orange fur of his boyfriend’s cheek.

“YO! Fox! You comin’?” Wolf’s voice boomed from out sight, startling the pair out of their intimate moment.

Falco shrugged, flashing Fox a mischievous smile.

They made their way out from the lockers, stepping around the short wall that seperated the rest of the buildings from the springs proper.

The sight that was spread out in front of the two males was almost breathtaking. Waterfalls of hot water dropping between multiple levels of pools. Arched wooden bridges connected the various bodies of water, The air was a swirl of feather and fur soaking steam, the first waves of heated air causing Fox to groan happily.

The group was already gathered against a large set of rocks, the water cascading from the level above them from a nearby waterfall. Fox trotted along quickly, his junk sliding along his thighs, heavy endowment swaying. His padded footsteps plapped softly over the wood as he made his way over to the rest of his friends.

Bill was already nestled in Kris’ lap, laying with his head back against the azure vulpine’s white furred pectorals. A smile spread across his face as he saw Fox get into the water and wade over to them. “Hi!~”

“Oof-! Careful with your tail, Hon,” Kris with a slightly strained smile as he adjusted himself, Bill’s tail wagging under the water, smacking at his junk.

“Oh! Sorry!” Bill said sheepishly, turning his rear so he sat over Kris’ meaty thigh instead, allowing his tail room to swing. Part of him was glad that his boyfriend was a little bottom heavy, enjoying sitting over those powerful trunks.

Wolf was propped back against the wall of rocks, his elbows perched over them, revealing wide, powerful lats as he soaked. “‘Ey babe. I kept yer seat *warm* for ya~”

Fox rolled his eyes at what was barely a passable attempt at hot springs humor. However, he couldn’t help but stare at his boyfriend’s face, eyes narrowing at the eyepatch that remained over it. He was about to open his mouth to make a comment, but decided against it at the last moment, clapping it shut.

He remembered how sensitive Wolf was about his missing eye. If he didn’t want to take off his eyepatch, it was for a reason - and not because he forgot.

“OOhhhfffuuck…” Falco groaned from behind as he slipped into the warm water, letting out a series of huffs as he lowered his heavily muscled body in. “Shit-shit…”

Fox giggled as he made his way over to Wolf, quickly finding the ground beneath them being raised in a convenient seating next to the wall. “You okay over there?”

“Goddamn.. Better’n okay, Fox-Face..~” he practically purred, dropping down to his knees in front of the group, the water sloshing over his swollen pectorals and rounded cannonballs for delts. “HHhgg… Remind me why I ain’t been to one of these before.”

Fox let out another giggle as he leaned back against the rock. The warmth was divine, the steaming water caressing around him as it flowed gently through the network of pools and streams. Even the air was a warm fuzzy blanket of steam, insulating them from the almost frosty chill of the mountain air.

“Mmmnn…” Kris rumbled softly as he laid back, letting his eyes roll closed. One of his hands caressed over Bill slowly, rubbing circles over his chest, going so far as to take some of the water, gently splashing it over him - eliciting a pleased sound from the smaller dog.

Fox gave Wolf a glance, sitting in the blind spot of his unseeing, patch covered eye. He scooted in gently, thigh pressing against Wolf’s as he tucked against his side, resting his face against the rounded pectoral that jutted from the lupine’s chest.

Wolf let out a low rumble, dipping his left arm down just enough to gently wrap his vulpine lover with it.

Fingers traced around those pectorals, slipping down, caressing around the blocky bricks that made up Wolf’s cobbled midsection.

“Y’tryin’ to get me riled up, Pup?” Wolf asked with a snicker, leaning back - as if inviting more of the attention despite his words.

Fox could feel the sway of Wolf’s tail from under the water, disturbing it from below the surface. He couldn’t help but giggle, knowing just how much the lupine was enjoying himself. “How uncouth!~” Fox answered playfully, pulling his hand out of the water before giving it a dainty wave.

Falco continued to sit in the middle of their semi-private pool, sunk all the way to his chin, eyes having rolled shut as he just steamed away in the water - oblivious to the goings on around him.

The smaller vulpine eventually decided to join him, slipping off of his stone seat, sinking into the larger pool of water as he let out a warm sigh. Unlike Falco, it was a trivial feat to completely submerge himself into the steaming water - something that he did right away, vanishing right under the nearly opaque surface.

Wolf’s face slacked before turning concerned as he stared at the spot where Fox had vanished, the lupine sitting up more in his seat. Apparently protective canine instincts were kicking in as his violet eye darted across the surface of the water, as if to figure out where Fox went.

Just as the lupine was about to act, Fox popped out of the water in front of him, sending a deluge of the steaming liquid splashing over Wolf’s chest and face, soaking his front.

“*HAAaah-!*” Fox gasped, letting out a laughing giggle as he caught his breath, completely soaked, his fur and hair slicked to his relatively small frame.

Wolf’s concerned expression melted away, the hulking lupine finding himself laughing as well, Fox’s attitude seemingly infectious. A meaty mitt smoothed his fur back, working over his forehead and tied up hair, getting the worst of the water from his exposed eye. Despite himself, or possibly not noticing, Wolf’s tail wagged, swinging back and forth above the water like an excited pup.

“Got ya!~” Fox said with a goofy smile, propping his hands on his hips - not that anyone could see it under the water.

Kris smiled from nearby as he watched the display. In fact, it was more than just watch - telepathically, he experienced their feelings as if they were his own. He could also tell just how much Wolf needed such an affectionate, fun diversion.

Bill let out a giggle as well, amused with the scene that played out in front of them, noticing just how much the usually imposing lupine was wagging.

A wide grin stretched across Fox’s face as he saw the playful expression on Wolf’s masculine mug - something he hadn’t seen in months. “Well? You gonna get me back? Or do-AAH-!”

A wave of water crashed over Fox, sending him under, Wolf having used both of his meaty hands to dive under the surface, creating a mini-tsunami that engulfed the smaller McCloud.

Fox coughed as he breached the surface, completely soaked, his ears flattened as water cascaded down off of his head.

Wolf’s pointed fangs showed as he hunched over, keeping his violet gaze on Fox, his hands on his knees, his expression practically radiating “that good enough for ya?”

“Guess I was asking for it…” Fox said with a mildly embarrassed chuckle.

The lupine lowered himself down into the water, dropping to his knees before looping his hands around Fox, lifting him up, cradling him as he pulled the vulpine over onto his lap, allowing him to float loosely over it. "Don’t dish out what y’can’t take, Pup~”

“PPpff-! Like I can’t take being splashed.”

“Careful - y’might get dunked.” Wolf flashed him a dangerous smile, his intense gaze causing Fox to shudder.

Bill decided to slip off of Kris’ lap, submerging himself into the warm water up to his neck, letting out a happy sigh. He peered up with his brown eyes at his boyfriend. As if testing an idea, the canine thought to himself, *It’d be nice if my boyfriend was with me in the water. He’s super nice, and he looks really hot when his fur is wet.*

Kris blinked, staring back at the grey furred dog, locking his sea green eyes with deep brown. A small blush filtered across the azure vulpine’s face as he heard his lover’s thoughts loud and clear - especially with the mental images of his own taut water-slicked backside from earlier in the shower.

Bill giggled as his boyfriend slid off of his seat and into the larger, open section of the water, joining him as they sat together in front of each other.

“Naughty dog..~” Kris said, his voice a low husky tone that only Bill could hear.

A giggle came from the smaller dog as he wagged from under the water, “You made me this way. I was pure and innocent~”

“Mm... That is a lie, and you know it.” Kris practically purred, leaning in, his padded noze grazing against his lover’s as he spoke. “However, if I had to hazard a guess, I was the catalyst for your attraction to males.”

"Y-yeah..." Bill stammered cutely, his flopped ears swiveling. "I mean, I knew I was bi, but… I guess I never really thought about it."

"About other males?"

"W-well..more like anything sexual in general."

"Mmm.. I think that's part of the reason why my relationship with Fara did not work out."

Bill blinked, the dog's ears perked at the mention of Kris's ex. He was certainly curious to hear more about the story, but too shy to ask about it himself.

Kris seemed to think over his next words, taking a moment before speaking. "Contrary to recent times, I am not a very sexually active person." He smiled, looking down at his mate as the smaller dog bobbed.

Bill gave a sheepish smile back, especially as he felt Kris's strong hands caressing him under the water. "What changed?"

"Fara is a fun person, but..." He paused, reaching up from the water to cup his fingers under Bill's chin, "She isn't you."

"Th-that doesn't answer my question!" Bill was clearly flustered, yet his tail was wagging up a storm under the steamy waters.

Kris chuckled, "I never connected with her on a personal level."

"Have..you with me?"

He couldn't help but smile wide, looking deep into those innocent brown eyes. “What do you think?”

Bill huffed, fidgeting in the water a bit, wearing a sheepish grin. He leaned up, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck before pulling himself up.

The azure vulpine blinked in surprise as the smaller canine pushed a kiss to his lips. He leaned into it, letting out a soft moan, his hands caressing the dog’s back as he shared the intimate moment with his lover.

Bill’s fingers worked up from Kris’ meaty neck, sliding through his long cascading locks of dark blue hair, feeling just how thick and heavy it was, the strands reaching all the way to the small of the muscled vulpine’s back.

Meanwhile, Falco just floated around in the water, completely zen - spread across the steaming surface on his back as he bobbed - slowly being carried by the flow of the water. It was almost enough to worry Fox that he might be carried away.

“RRrhhh…” Wolf gunted, slowly getting up. The water cascaded off of his body, sloshing into the greater pool below him, his obsidian log for a shaft swaying between his meaty thighs. “Think I’m gonna take a walk.”

Fox tilted his head curiously, watching the lupine wade his way over to the rocks before getting out, the canine giving himself a full-body shake to get the worst of the water out. “H-hold on..! I’ll come with!”

Wolf thudded along, his wide, powerful feet causing the wooden path below them to creak, especially as he walked over the arched bridges. His violet eye swiveled around, seemingly enjoying the sights as he thudded along - his gait practically a powerful waddle from how much muscle was packed on his body.

Trotting after his wall for a boyfriend, Fox zipped along the trail until he was side-by-side with him. “Are..you okay?” He asked, sounding a little hesitant with his question.

“Hm..?” Wolf grunted curiously. “Yeah, I’m fine. Jus’ don’t like sittin’ aroun’ in one place fer too long,” his deep voice rumbled as he spoke, the lupine slowing his pace to a gentle stroll, keeping pace with his vulpine lover.

Fox nodded, seemingly satisfied with Wolf’s response. He was still worried about the lupine, however - especially after the previous day’s events, and the conversations they had.

After giving his throat a soft clear, Fox tilted his gaze back up to the massive lupine, barely able to see his grizzled mug from below his swollen set of pectorals. “Hey, Wolf?”

“Yeh, Babe?”

Fox fidgeted slightly at the moniker, his ear giving a cute flick. “How are you doing?”

The hulking lupine seemingly thought the question over as he walked, mammoth thighs rippling. “I’m alright,” he answered honestly. One of his large hands looped around behind Fox, sliding over his back. He paused for a moment, as if deciding something. Eventually, he slipped his meaty mitt around Fox’s, squeezing his hand, holding it romantically as they walked.

Fox blushed a bit, his digits lacing with Wolf’s as they held hands. This was certainly out of character for the usually gruff lupine. He had the feeling that Wolf was trying - little gestures like these his way of improving himself, or at least showing Fox that he did indeed love him - even the larger lupine had doubts about his own feelings.

The air started to grow more chill as they continued to walk, distancing themselves from the steaming pools, leaving the protective veil of heated mists that had kept them warm. Fox gave a shudder, leaning further against Wolf, looping his arm tighter around the behemoth of a lupine’s.

“Man… I didn’t think it’d be so cold.”

Wolf chuckled, a deep, throaty rumble. “Y’can stay next to me, if it’ll keep ya warm.” Wolf’s voice was warm, affectionate. It was rare to see him like this - to hear his voice take on such a loving tone.

The vulpine leaned further into his boyfriend, hugging onto him with both arms - even going so far as to nuzzle his face along Wolf’s bulging tricep. He was warm, practically radiating with heat. Wolf was always like this, even when it wasn’t super charged by the warmth of the springs. More than once, Fox woke up in the middle of the night, having sweat through his clothes, the massive figure of Wolf practically smothering over him like a blanket.

“Hey, Wolf?”

“Yeah, Fox?”

“What…was your childhood like?”

Wolf made a face at the sudden off-the-wall question.

“I mean.. You said it wasn’t the best. I just… I guess I want to know more about you.”

Wolf opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, he was interrupted. His pointed ear flicked as it swiveled, the sound of wood cracking coming from nearby.

Practically being dragged along, Fox went with the curious canine as he picked up his pace. Soon enough, they rounded the corner of a natural curve of the mountainside, revealing an opening in the nearby woods.

A massive figure came into view, a hulking red furred bear that outsized even Wolf’s herculean self. He was hunched over, an axe in hand, one of his massive mitts wrapped around a split chunk of wood.

“Hrrrm..?” the massive ursine rumbled, turning his sea blue gaze to look at the group of males. He was wearing nothing but a green, plaid patterned kilt - not that it did anything to hide the monstrous junk underneath the fabric, the head of his cock poking out the bottom along with a set of swollen, sloshing balls.

“Oh.. Uhm, hi!” Fox practically squeaked, remembering just how completely nude he was. “Don’t mind us, we.. Uhm, we were just going for a walk!”

“Hot springs?” the bear’s absurdly deep voice rumbled, shaking the vulpine to the core.

“U-uhm.. Y-yeah?”

The crimson bear just gave a grunt and a nod before going back to work, hacking at the pile of firewood he was making. His similarly colored hair slid over his back, cascading over the wall of mountainous muscle that comprised it.

“Do you work with the springs, or..?” Fox asked curiously, feeling compelled to ask questions, especially since Wolf was pressed against his back, denying any form of retreat from the situation.

Lorank paused after one of his swings, swiveling his ocean blue eyes to regard the vulpine. “Mmhm. Owner,” he replied simply, a slight smile forming across his hyper masculine mug.

“Pretty neat setup y’got.” Wolf finally spoke up, his own deep, rough voice rumbling to life. His exposed eye was busily taking in the features of the mammoth ursine, catching in particular over those behemoth-sized biceps that the other male sported.

Strangely enough, the bear didn’t seem bothered at all about the fact the other two were stark nude. Either he was used to it, or he was enjoying the sight.

Wolf picked up on this, a sly sneer forming across his muzzle - one that Fox instantly recognized.

“‘Ey, big bear - y’mind givin’ a flex for me? Itchin’ to see those guns,” Wolf rumbled, his tone turning seductive as he made his way around his mate, his wide, padded feet thudding through the soft grass.

“Lorank,” the ursine corrected before smirking, his wide, bearded jaw shifting. The bear easily hilted his axe into the nearby tree stump with a loud crack. His arms went up, meaty mitts curling as he clenched his monstrously large limbs. Biceps swelled as they shoved his fists out of the way, hose-like veins thicker than Fox’s own fingers webbing over those limbs.

“Hell yeah..~” Wolf growled as he approached the bear, stopping short of their swollen pectorals banging together. “Y’mind?” he asked, good eye flicking to one of those biceps, reaching up, stopping just short of groping over his goal.

Lorank gave a short nod,

Fox let out a throaty whine as he watched the pair of males grind together. Wolf had no compunction of hiding his attraction to the larger male, his meaty mitt sliding over Lorank’s bicep, giving it a slow, groping squeeze.

“MMnfuck…” Wolf growled lustfully. “Ain’t ever run inta someone larger than me. Look at these boulders fer biceps~” He slipped his padded fingertips under Lorank’s triceps, lifting the ursine’s rippling arms higher.

Lorank let out an aroused exhale through his black padded nostrils, eyes lidding as he continued to hold his flex for the worshipping lupine. The arousal was starting to show, the front of his kilt lifting subtly as his log of dark flesh began to throb to life.

Fox let out a huff as he gingerly stepped out into the grass, clearly more squeamish about it than his lupine lover. “G-guys.. Are you sure we should..?” The vulpine let out a surprised squeak as he was suddenly grabbed up not by one meaty mitt - but by two, being pulled right between the mammoth men.

________________

"So, what was it like?"

"Hmm?"

"Being with Fara. I mean, if you don't mind me asking. She seemed really nice." Bill sat in his boyfriend's lap, leaned back into the crook of the vulpine's elbow, using his meaty bicep like a pillow.

"I suppose it was like any other relationship. We didn't fight, but at the same time, we did not have any passionate moments between us."

"Bet it was cool having a girlfriend who could bake you anything you wanted."

Kris let out an amused chuckle. "You seem to be very food motivated. It's cute."

The grey furred dog smiled bashfully before giggling cutely. "I have a bit of a sweet tooth."

"I enjoyed our first date. We would go there again." Kris shifted his trunk of a thigh, adjusting it to make it a better seat for his boyfriend. 

Bill sighed contentedly as the warm waters flowed lazily around him. After a few minutes of comfortable silence between them, he finally spoke again, "So..uhm.. I have a question? Kinda?"

Kris cracked his sea green eyes open to look down at his mate curiously.

"You don't use a lot of contractions. Or at least I don't think you do. Why's that?" Bill asked, his voice filled with childlike curiosity.

The larger vulpine couldn't help but smile wide. Still as innocent and pure as the first time he heard his thoughts. "We speak another language on Cernaria, one that does not have contractions. You can picture my surprise when I was learning your language."

Bill's eyes widened a tad, "Woah! I didn't know English wasn't your first language! You're so good at it!~"

*And your voice is really attractive…*

Kris let out a snort of a laugh as he picked up on the unspoken sentiment. "Aahhh… I love you~" he said warmly, leaning down as he adjusted Bill up, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“S-still getting used t-to those words…” Bill stammered, his face a warm shade of red, his lips grazing against Kris’ as he leaned into his strong chest.

An amused chuckle rumbled from Kris’ burly chest. “I think… I am attracted more to the person than their gender,” the vulpine said softly, seemingly returning to the earlier topic.

Bill felt a flutter in his chest at those words. *W-wow… More attracted to my personality?* It was clear the canine was flattered - especially since he never had an especially high opinion of himself.

“Mm…” the vulpine gave a slow nod. “Still - to believe that you paid for everyone’s admission.” Kris leaned down, pinching his boyfriend’s cheek playfully, giving it a wiggle, “So generous~”

“H-heeeyy-!” Bill giggled, his tongue sticking out as his tail wagged up a storm. “L-like I said.. They’re all my friends, and...well, I wanted to do something nice. Fox has been through so much crap recently…” Bill sighed under his breath.

Kris nodded slowly, his pinch on Bill’s cheek turning to a cupped grip, slowly stroking along it as he listened to his boyfriend.

“I-I don’t know.. I wish I could do more for him. Feels like he’s leagues above me sometimes.”

Kris’s lower jaw shifted slightly as he thought for a moment. “He thinks very highly of you.”

The curious canine peeked up at him. “...Did he tell you that?” he asked, almost probing to see if it was volunteered information, or if he had read McCloud's mind at some point.

The azure vulpine wore a “guilty as charged” expression as he shrugged his muscled shoulders. “He did not, but it is in his thoughts - especially when he is around you.”

Bill huffed through his nostrils, leaning so his head bonked against Kris’ jutting pectoral. “C-can’t tell if you like giving me praise because it’s genuine, or because you know it makes me excited,” the dog said with a soft whine, his tail swaying happily behind him.

“...Can it be both?~”

“HHmmmffh…” Bill grumbled cutely, his ears folding back as he snuggled tighter against Kris, enjoying the steam that swirled around them. “...I wonder where Fox got off to. It’s been a while…”

________________

Fox McCloud moaned loudly, squirming as he was pinned between swollen pectorals, both red and white furred.

Both Lorank and Wolf’s bodies slammed together, the lupine sitting down, back propped against the nearby stump that Lorank was working on. Meanwhile the monstrously large bear was slamming his hips down onto Wolf’s cock, powerbottming him.

Deep growls shook from the ursine’s chest as his long hair swayed across his titanic frame. His ass clenched, bubbled glutes rolling, clenching together around Wolf’s obsidian length, squeezing it hard between hirsute boulders. He had tossed the kilt at some point, stark naked as he continued to slam himself down, his stomach bulging ever-so-slightly with every impact.

“HAAahhffuck-! SS-shitt..-!” Wolf whined, looking like he was having the time of his life, exposed eye threatening to roll back in his head as he twitched his hips.

Fox moaned loudly every time those pectorals collided, the smaller vulpine getting wedged between those sweaty mounds, the musky scent threatening to overwhelm him. His own log of a cock throbbed, pulsating against Wolf’s cobbled abdominals, his chest pressed between his own pecs.

The lupine leaned forward, pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s, kissing him sloppily.

The smaller vulpine moaned as Wolf’s tongue dove into his mouth as they both panted, muzzles open, the lupine’s paddle-like appendage slurping through his maw, leaving a splatter of saliva over the end of his face. He moaned pathetically as Lorank’s pecs pushed into his back, grinding forward and back, those cobbled abdominals catching over his taut rear.

Lorank growled, his own cock slung off to the side, having made room for the vulpine between them. Unknown to either of the other males, he had a soft spot for smaller guys - the main reason he insisted that Fox be part of their sensual shenanigans together. Still, he couldn’t help but groan and growl as Fox’s fidgeting feet braced along his dark fleshed shaft, a heavy throb sending a jet of precum splattering into the nearby bushes.

If Fox was worried about the cold - it certainly was no longer an issue. Both of the titanic males’ body heat practically warmed up the air around them, steaming radiating off of their massively muscled bodies as they bucked into each other with abandon.

“*Haaah*.. MMph-WWollphh..-!” the smaller vulpine moaned, slurring as Wolf’s tongue continued to lick and slurp deep into his maw. His own cock was gushing precum, smathering his chest, making a mess between their fur.

Fox had no idea how he kept getting into these situations - however, he wasn’t about to start complaining, especially when treated so well.

The vulpine broke their kiss as he let out a wail of a moan. Wolf’s thick digit had pushed into his rear, squirming a little as it spread him open, plunging in and out, the lupine having managed to wedge his mammoth arm between titanic bodies somehow. His rear clenched, flexing around that thick digit, more than familiar with it - and a few of its counterparts.

“*MMnn*..!” Lorank growled, his mammoth thighs rippling, teardrop shaped quads bulging as he shifted, widening his stance, allowing him to drop further onto Wolf’s throbbing, precum oozing pole. He pulled back, leaving Fox sprawled over his boyfriend’s chest. The ursine leaned back, slamming his palms back onto the ground, bracing himself as he lifted his hips, his own cock swinging up, slapping between his pectorals as he thrust his hips in time with his squats, essentially fucking his own chest in the process.

“H-holy-fuck!” Wolf boomed, watching the display with a lidded eye - clearly shocked with the display of endurance from the larger, older bear. His breath hitched, the grizzled lupine clenching as he clutched at the stump behind him, nails raking into it, slicing through bark like butter. Lorank’s glutes clenched over his cock, pulling on it, squeezing with every pull - all the way to the head of his tortured member.

“Eep!” Fox squeaked, having turned around only to find Lorank’s mammoth member dropping onto him, slapping him back against Wolf’s absurdly muscled torso. His arms and legs wrapped around the pillar on instinct, hugging it, even going so far as to work up and down the precum gushing cannon.

A deep, pleased growl shook through Lorank, clearly enjoying the attention from the smaller male. He reached up with one of his meaty mitts, slipping digits around one of his fat under-hanging nipples, giving it a hard pinch and a tug. “RRRhhh.. MMngghhrr..-!”

“GRAAahhh-!” Wolf let out a mix of a snarl and a moan as Lorank’s glutes clamped around his cock like a vice, squeezing it, those dimpled glutes rippling into powerful, banded curves. “GGFFUCK-!” he boomed, throwing his head back as he let out a howling moan, unable to hold himself back. His cock swelled, balls clenching as they pulled up between his mammoth thighs.

Lorank’s eyes rolled back in his head as the first waves of cum gushed, causing his blocky abdominals to swell, being stretched out into a taut roid gut. He let out deep ursine growls as he too came, loosing rope after rope of cum, his cannon for a cock pulsating as his seed crashed through the nearby trees.

A loud whine shook through Fox’s throat as he was pinned between both behemoths. The two of them making such overwhelmingly erotic sounds was too much for him - the younger vulpine adding his own higher pitched voice to the chorus of pleasure. His own cock throbbed, splattering between them, soaking himself with his own seed, trying to shield his face with his hands to avoid being back-splashed by the worst of it.

The air practically steamed around the pair of behemoths, musky sweat dripping from their bodies as they growled in pleasure. Lorank was the first one to get up, pulling Wolf’s cock out of him with a lewd, wet pop, the bear giving his hirsute glutes a clench and a flex.

“HHoooofuck…” Wolf rumbled, licking over his chops as his exposed eye blinked a few times - getting himself pulled out of his post-orgasm stupor. “Shit.. Ain’t had someone take my cock like that in forever.” He peeked past his swollen pectorals, eyeing the top of Fox’s head. “...Y’okay, Babe?”

One of Fox’s arms reached up clumsily, flopping over the swollen mound of pectorals, grazing against Wolf’s face before unceremoniously honking his black padded nose on accident.

Wolf let out an exhale, giving his head a shake from the awkward contact to his sensitive snoot. “...I’ll jus’ take that as a ‘yeah,’” the lupine snickered, laying back against the stump behind him before letting out a long exhale.

Lorank already had his kilt wrapped back around his distended midsection, giving it a slight adjust to fit. He looked over at the pair, eyes lidding - as if finding the sight of the two males snuggled together a touching one. “Free.”

“H-huh..?” Fox asked curiously, finally perking up.

“Tell Scottio.”

The vulpine sat up, sitting over Wolf’s cobbled abdominals, one of his ears swiveling. “Wait.. Both of our admissions..?”

Lorank gave a slow nod, followed by a smile, the ursine already having picked up his axe, in the process of getting back to work.

Fox’s face heated up as he stammered, “I.. Y-you don’t have to do that.. I, we-” However, he was cut off, Lorank raising one of his massive hands to silence the vulpine’s polite protests.

“Ain’t gonna argue with free.” Wolf rumbled with a chuckle, repeating his earlier statement.

“Th-thanks…” Fox said bashfully, a smile forming across his face. “Guess we’ll head back now. Thanks for.. Uhm..” He huffed, rubbing the back of his head, “Well, everything. The springs are nice - you do a really good job taking care of the place. We’ll have to come back again.”

“C’mon, Pup.” Wolf rumbled, slowly getting up, letting Fox slide off of his mammoth body as he stood.

“Shower first,” Lorank said before swinging his axe down, cracking another block of wood into smaller chunks of kindling.

“O-oh, right! Y-yeah, can do!~” Fox said with a nod, looking up to Wolf who gave him a toothy grin in return.

The pair of them clasped hands once more, looping fingers together as they made their way back along the path and to the springs below.

________________

Bill let out an impatient huff. “I’m about to go check on them. They’ve been gone for a long time...”

“I’m sure they just wanted privacy.” Kris said with his usual smile, working a few fingers behind one of the dog’s half-flopped ears.

There was that word again. *Privacy.* He didn’t know if it was because of his canine, and specifically dog-like instincts, but he felt left out. It hurt in a way.

Sensing those thoughts, the ends of Kris’ fingers worked deeper, getting behind the base of the canine’s ear, scratching in just the right spot to make the dog’s foot start to twitch and thump.

“Mmm-mmfff…” Bill whined cutely, leaning into his boyfriend’s strong fingers. “H-how are you.. Nn.. th-this good..?”

“Because I know everything,” Kris replied playfully, kissing the top of his dog’s head before easing up on his scritching.

Soon enough, Wolf and Fox came back into view, the pair walking along the wooden bridges, making their way from the locker rooms.

“Ah! Welcome back,” Kris said, giving the pair a wave. “I trust your walk was eventful?”

Fox chuckled nervously, averting his emerald gaze for a moment, “Uhh.. You could say that, yeah.” He paused, realizing he didn’t see the bodybuilder bird, looking around left and right. “...Have you guys seen Falco?”

Bill tilted his head as he floated in Kris’ orbit in the steamy water. “I thought he went after you guys?..”

Last thing he remembered, Falco was busily floating along in the water.

Wait… Floating.

Fox stopped short of getting into the springs with the rest of his friends, instead, heading along the path, watching the natural flow of the water. It wasn’t long until he spotted a large blue feathered figure downstream, the bird having made his way down a few levels. Fox hopped into the water with a splash, trudging his way through the steamy expanse.

Closer inspection revealed that Falco was fast asleep, dozing happily, still bobbing in the water on his back. He was on the edge of the springs, a thin metal fence being the only thing between him and having been dumped down river - possibly where they’d never find him.

“Falco…” Fox said softly, reaching out, rubbing a hand over a swollen pectoral, thumb grazing a pink nip in particular.

“Mhhrm…” Falco mumbled in his sleep, shifting slightly.

Fox wondered if fatigue had finally caught up with the pheasant. After all, his life had nearly fallen apart only a week ago. “Falco..~” Fox cooed again, stroking over his chest gently, orange furred fingers working through vivid blue feathers.

“What..?” He asked groggily, still mostly asleep.

“Wake up, Feather-butt.” Fox giggled.

“Mn.. did I fall asleep?” he asked, eyes creaking open, looking around lazily.

“Yeah, you’ve been asleep for a while.” Indeed, it was at least 30 minutes, or at least Fox figured. “You’re lucky there was a fence.”

“Fence..?” Falco grunted. There *was* something weird pressing along his side. A quick glance revealed that his big body had bent the mesh fence outwards, the thin metal straining as it held his large self back, the warm water flowing around him. He gave a slightly startled jump, getting onto his feet. “Guh.. ‘Aight, ‘aight.. ‘M up…”

Fox tried to hold back a snicker. The bird’s feathers were a mess, the front half of him mostly dry, while the back half was soaked.

Falco waded his way out of the pool and into the nearby rocks, the bodybuilder bird letting out a groan. "Nngg.. Ya sure it was only fer a while? Feels more like a few hours."

"Quite," the vulpine said with a giggle.

The pair of them walked along the path, heading back to the more secluded area where the rest of their friends were. Rounding the bend of large boulder-like rocks, the pair spotted Bill sprawled out along the path.

“Uh..?” Fox asked, making a face.

Kris wore a sympathetic smile, the muscled vulpine propped along the water’s edge next to his gurgling boyfriend. “I think he might have been in the water too long.”

“My prunes have prunes…” the grey furred dog groaned, practically splattered across the cobbled stone ground.

“That is why you are supposed to take breaks,” Kris said gently, reaching out one of his strong hands, rubbing over his boyfriend’s thigh soothingly.

“Poor Spot,” Falco teased, chuckling.

Bill huffed, reaching out with a hand, swatting upside down at the bird’s wide, leathery yellow-orange shins.

The group giggled at the dog’s antics, Kris in particular amused.

Fox peered around, shifting his gaze until he spotted Wolf. He was back at his old spot - or at least close to it. His wide back was under one of the falls, the steaming water cascading over the muscled mountain range. He was hunched over, exposed eye closed. If Fox didn’t know better, he’d assume the lupine was meditating.

The azure vulpine pondered for a while before getting out of the water as well. He reached back, bundling his long mane of navy colored hair between his hands, giving it a squeeze, getting the worst of the water out.

Bill looked up at his mate curiously, his eyes flicking between Kris’ face, and the sizable junk that swung between his heavily muscled thighs.

“Why don’t we take a walk as well? You could use a breather.”

"...Maybe if you carry me."

The larger vulpine didn't hesitate, easily scooping his mate up off the ground and up to his strong chest.

"H-hey! I was kidding.." Bill whined slightly, his tail wagging under him in the air despite himself.

"No you weren't~" Kris replied knowingly, giving his boyfriend a heft, holding him so his legs wrapped around his relatively thin waist.

Bill let out a reluctant grunt of defeat, snuggling himself against Kris' muscled pectorals.

"We will be back in a few minutes." And with that, the pair of them made their way out of sight, Kris swaying his boyfriend gently in his arms, a wide smile plastered across his face - Bill blushing the entire while.

“So…” Falco said, sliding up along Fox’s back, slipping over to his side. “What’dyya think ‘bout those two?”

“Huh?”

“Y’know, like, Spot bein’ with ‘Mr. Smiles.’ Wouldn’ta pegged ‘em for likin’ other dudes.”

Fox scoffed, “Look who’s talking!~”

“Whuzzat suppos’t mean?” Falco cocked his brow.

“Only a few months ago you were trying to figure out if loving your best friend was a thing that was allowed~”

“Feh~” Falco gave his feathered arms a flap before wrapping one of them around his vulpine boyfriend, pulling him up against his chest. “Y’forget that I always had repressed feelin’s for ya.”

“Uh huh..~” Fox giggled playfully, his bushy tail gently smacking against Falco’s meaty, muscled thigh.

“Jus’ didn’t figure Spot would end up with a dude. ...Actually, didn’ really know *what* to make of ‘em, other than he was jus’ th’ lil awkward dude that hung around ya.”

Fox nodded against Falco’s chest. It was true, they never really got to know each other. Bill almost seemed… Apprehensive of Falco? Then again, the bird *was* fairly intimidating, even before shifting from football to bodybuilding. “Well… I’m happy for him. He needs someone like that in his life.”

“Yeah, he always seemed a lil clingy.” Falco let out a playful grunt as Fox elbowed him.

“Don’t be mean - the guy paid for us to be here. And besides, he doesn’t have a lot of friends.”

Falco let out a laugh, “I’m jus’ playin’~”

The vulpine’s tail gave a flick as he watched the last of the pair disappear off into the distance, Bill still riding along in Kris’ grip. “Also… Can you not call him that name?”

“Spot?” Falco cocked his head.

“He used to get teased when he was younger about it.”

Falco put up his hands disarmingly as he smiled, “Alright-alright… Didn’ know it bothered ‘em.”

Fox let out a soft huff under his breath. If he was the brains, Falco was certainly the brawn. The avian was never one for picking up social cues.

The vulpine hopped off of the rocks and into the warm water with a splash, sending ripples across the flowing surface of the water. He waded along, savoring the warmth flowing through his fur as he made his way over to Wolf.

If the lupine had noticed his return, he didn’t show it - still letting the water soak over his back, elbows propped on his knees, hunched over.

Fox’s ear flicked as he stared at Wolf’s grizzled face with his emerald eyes - as if playing a waiting game to see if the larger male would notice his presence.

Seconds went by - the lupine completely unmoving save for the slight bob of his mammoth chest.

“Hmm..~” Fox said aloud, scratching under his chin with a finger. He leaned slowly forward until his nose was less than an inch from Wolf’s.

The lupine struggled to suppress a smile, the edges of his lips curling - clearly aware that Fox was up to something. A soft groan slipped from him as the vulpine pushed their lips together, the two of them kissing slowly.

Falco nearby let out a soft huff, his vivid pink endowment giving a throb as he watched the slow, and rather sensual show. He silently cursed his cuckolding fetish - even if he didn't know the name of it, reaching down to try to settle his growing erection. 

Wolf cracked his eye open, noticing the reluctantly aroused Falco observing them, the bodybuilder bird trembling subtly. A smirk formed across his lips in amusement. 

The heavily muscled pheasant blinked as one of Wolf's clawed fingers went up, beckoning him over.

The bodybuilder bird blinked before trudging his way across the slowly flowing waters, thankful that it did much to hide his swelling erection. The lupine’s beckoning hand reached out, wrapping around behind his head, playing with the longer plumage of his mullet, scratching through it as he brought him in close.

With a low rumble, Wolf pulled his mouth from Fox’s, switching over, pressing it to the end of Falco’s beak. His tongue rolled into it, slathering along the edges before playing with the bird’s own appendage as they kissed passionately.

One of Falco’s own meaty mitts slid along Wolf’s pillar of a neck, feathery fingers sifting through the fur as he went up over his broad jaw and behind the lupine’s head. “Mmmhh…” he moaned quietly. Fox was a great kisser, and certainly what Falco preferred, but… Something about Wolf’s kiss was completely different - hard, firm - masculine. And yet it still had a level of care underlying it despite the commanding, masculine intensity.

He could certainly see what Fox saw in him.

The trio enjoyed their company together, the steamy waters swirling around them as they exchanged affections. Nobody else around to judge them. Nothing but the soft rumble of flowing water and the occasional chirp of nearby birds.

________________

Hours had passed since the group first arrived at the springs. The entirety of them were completely spent, having absorbed as much of the springs as possible - and in Bill’s case, maybe a tad more than that.

Fox gave a soft sigh, having walked out of the showers, running a towel over his shoulders and head. The rest of them had already finished cleaning off. Falco and Wolf, despite having the larger bodies, had already clothed themselves and made their way out of the lockers. Kris was finishing up, pulling his shorts up his heavily muscled thighs, shimmying into his tank top and usual green vest.

Meanwhile, Bill was drying off, his back and forth motions comically slowing as his brown eyes fixated on his boyfriend’s movements, watching the musculature ripple over his body as he worked the clothes over him. There was no doubt in his mind that Kris was keenly aware of every thought he was having at that moment.

“I will be outside with the others,” Kris spoke, a small smirk lining the edges of his typical smile. “Try not to take too long.”

“Kay!” Bill replied happily, his tail wagging a little as he went back to drying himself off, working his towel back and forth over his back.

Soon enough it was just Bill and Fox, the vulpine having managed to make it back to his locker, popping it open to pull his bag out. The canine squinted as the other male opened the bag, rummaging through it.

“What *did* you bring, anyway?” Bill finally asked, curiosity getting the better of him. From what he could tell from his angle, the bag was a mish-mash of all kinds of stuff, mostly clothes and towels.

“Just… A few things,” Fox responded defensively, rummaging around until he pulled out his old outfit from earlier, slipping his dark green shirt on before tying his signature crimson bandana around his neck. “Didn’t want to come unprepared, I guess. Extra set of clothes ‘n stuff.”

Bill nodded slowly as he slipped on his boxers, working his way back into his own pants, shifting back and forth to get it up over his legs. “So.. Uh…” He started awkwardly, his grey furred fingers working the button of his pants. “What...happened?”

Fox peeked up at the dog from the other side of the lockers, fingers still buried into his bag. It took him a moment to realize what the canine was talking about. “Oh.. You mean the test?”

Bill nodded.

“Well… We were attacked by pirates.”

The canine gulped slightly.

“There were three of them. I guess they wanted to steal our ships, or salvage them for parts. Guess they thought we would be easy pickings.”

“But… that doesn’t make sense - how did they know you were going to be there?”

Fox shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know. They just showed up.” The vulpine let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his slightly damp mohawk of cream colored fur. “I took one of them out, and Wolf managed to force the others to retreat.”

Bill nodded again, fixated on his friend’s words. He slipped on the rest of his clothes easily enough, hopping over to sit on the end of Fox’s bench, his tail wagging slowly behind him. “That’s.. Kinda cool! I mean, you *actually* took one of them out?”

Fox blushed slightly, his gaze averting. “I mean.. I don’t really think about it. I just had to save Slippy.”

“Slippy?”

“Oh.. Uh, one of the other test participants.”

Bill let out a soft “ah” before nodding for the vulpine to continue.

Fox’s gaze flicked to the door before back to the dog - as if checking to see if they were alone. “Hey… Uh.. You’re my best friend, right, Bill?”

The canine’s ears perked straight up at that, sitting up properly, his tail starting to wag quickly. “Y-yeah! O-or at least you’re my best friend.”

“Can I tell you something? Don’t talk to anyone else about it,” Fox said - at least before realizing the futility of the last statement considering Bill had a telepathic boyfriend.

Bill’s tail’s wagging slowed until only the tip wiggled slightly. “Of course!”

“I didn’t feel like talking about it… Because Wolf.. I don’t know. I’m still processing it myself.” Fox interrupted himself, running another hand over his face, looking slightly exasperated. “He did some crazy maneuver where he locked ships with the leader of the bandit group...”

The canine’s eyes widened, trying to picture the scenario in his head - in slight awe from what it would take to accomplish such a maneuver.

“He was about to throw both of them into an asteroid. I don’t know if it’s because the guy nearly killed one of our squadmates, or…” Fox sighed, rubbing at his shoulder, “Or he has some sort of bloodlust problem.”

Bill’s tail had completely stopped wagging at that point. He knew that Wolf was intimidating - but he had no idea the lupine was capable of acting like that. “Are.. You guys okay?” he asked tentatively.

“Yeah. For now.” Fox said, slipping on his shoes before zipping his bag back up, hiking it over his shoulder. “...We’re both going to therapy.” Luckily, unlike decades ago, seeking mental health care was no longer considered taboo - but rather an ordinary factor for one’s well being.

The canine nodded slowly before getting up as well. He had other questions he wanted to ask - but even the excitable dog knew when to hold back.

The pair of them headed out, the door to the locker swinging behind them. The rest of their group was already down the walk, waiting outside of the door to entry building. Kris in particular smiled, his eyes lighting up as he saw his boyfriend, Bill breaking from Fox’s side to hurry over to him.

“Took ya long enough.” Wolf rumbled with a smirk. “Was wonderin’ if y’got lost in there. Figured I might have to go rescue ya again~”

Fox rolled his eyes as he reunited with his boyfriends, sliding past their larger bulk, being the first one to enter the front lobby.

Scottio was busily typing on his keyboard, the keys clacking softly in the open space even as the door opened. He peeked his light blue eyes up from over the edges of his glasses as he saw the group from earlier emerge. “Oh, hey!” he said with a smile, giving them a curt wave, the dense cream-yellow feathering on his forearms swaying through the air. “Did you enjoy your time?~”

“Yeah!” Bill chimed in from behind excitedly, his tail audibly thwapping against Kris’ thigh.

“It was great!” Fox agreed with a grin. “Oh, uhh, we met the owner on a walk out back~”

“Oh? Lorank?~”

“Yeah! The *really* big red furred bear.” Fox nodded, trying not to let the front of his shorts twitch from the memory of such an attractive ursine. “He uh, said that Wolf and my admission should be free?”

Scottio stared at the vulpine for a while, flicking his gaze back to the lupine, then back to Fox, as if deciding if what he said was true. “Huh. Well, okay!~ He’s generous like that, so he must have liked the two of you.” Unknown to the rest of the group, the horse was *well* aware of Lorank’s… Proclivities.

Fox watched curiously as the horse gave a few taps onto his console, using his mouse to click around.

“Alright, all done! I’m glad your stay was an eventful one~” He smiled politely, giving the group another polite wave. “Try to come back again!~”

The group said their goodbyes, each giving their own wave to the smiling, freckled horse behind the front desk. The air outside was just as chilled as it was when they first went in, the later-day heat doing nothing to bring the temperature up.

“HHoohhh.. Boy…” Bill shuddered, his teeth clattering as he instantly clung to his boyfriend’s side for heat. “J-jeez.. N-nothing like a warm bath to make the cold even worse…”

Kris let out a rumbling chuckle, his muscled arm wrapping around his smaller lover. “Well, let us return to the transport quickly then.

The rest of the group quickly nodded in agreement, the rest of them picking up their pace as they wound their way back to where they started.

Fox was one of the last ones on board, his bag swinging over his shoulder as he looked back at the wooden arches that marked the entrance to the springs one last time.

“We.. Uh.. Have a problem.”

Everyone’s head turned to look at Bill, the dog biting his lower lip, staring down at his phone.

“What is it?” Fox asked apprehensively as he made it up the stairs.

“I think the transport is broken…”


	28. Chapter 28

Author’s notes:

Non-canon Halloween chapter!~

________________

Fox nearly jumped out of his fur, stumbling back a few steps until he completely lost his footing, landing onto his ass. “W-Wolf-!” he barked, the fear and embarrassment obvious in his voice.

“*Grahahah!*” Wolf laughed, nearly doubling over as he wiped at a tear from his exposed eye. “Didn’t know you’d be *this* easy t’ scare, McCloud!”

The rest of the people around them made a few faces, raised brows as the groups that were attending the festival parted around the pair of males.

“J-jeez..! Not like I was expecting you to pop out and scare the shit out of me!” Fox puffed indignantly as he got up, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, head practically turtling down into it in grumpy embarrassment.

Artificial fog rolled around the pair, being carried by the chilled fall wind, obscuring the majority of the streets around them. It was October 31st - but more importantly, it was *Halloween.* The Academy and the surrounding streets were part of a large festival, shops and attractions packing the corners as the residents of Lylat reveled in the spooky holiday - and the spirit of fall as well.

Wolf just snickered, clearly amused with himself, his sharp fangs showing as he gave his mate a rub over the shoulder with a meaty mitt. "I was jus’ havin’ a little fun~”

Fox just blew a raspberry at the hulking steel blue lupine before stepping around him, merging with the flow of other festival goers.

“Aw, c’mon.” Wolf’s smile started to slack. “Y’can’t stay mad at me! It was just a joke!”

Fox continued to walk, the front of his hoodie bulging slightly from where he propped his hands. He put on an overly thoughtful face, rolling his lower lip around before flicking his gaze casually over to his boyfriend. “HMMmm… I might be willing to forgive you.”

“Yeah?” The lupine asked, dense snow white brows arching, the tip of his tail wagging despite himself.

“...If you buy me a slice of pumpkin pie - oh, and ice cream to go with it.” The fox smiled deviously, clearly feeling smug.

Wolf let out an audible noise as he scoffed, putting his hands on his hips as is if to say “really?”

“What? I mean, you made me bust my ass - so it’s only fair.” Fox continued to smile, his thick, bushy tail swaying around behind him almost alluringly.

Wolf let out an exhale through his padded nostrils, his good eye watching the swaying of Fox’s hips, the vulpine sticking out his toned rear teasingly, the back of his jeans framing those rounded glutes perfectly as the vulpine walked. “MMhhrgg… Fine…” The lupine picked up his pace as he sneered, “But only cuz yer cute.”

“Damn right I am,“ Fox giggled playfully, swinging his hips, bonking them against Wolf’s as the lupine matched his gait.

Despite letting out a snort of dismissal, he couldn’t help but smile, watching the vulpine out of the corner of his eye.

Fox was surprised that the festival took place inside the academy’s campus as well as the streets outside. The pair walked past more than a few vendors for various things - necklaces, even jars of honey. It was a myriad of assorted goods, and even a few games lined up. Eventually they spotted a booth that served exactly what the vulpine craved.

The lupine blinked, flicking his gaze between the stall and the vulpine who was staring intently at him. “...What? There’s yer food - go ‘n order it.”

Fox shook his head. “Nuh. I want you to do it~”

Wolf flattened his brows at the insincerely smiling Vulpine, content with drilling his violet gaze into the smaller male. When he realized it wasn’t getting him anywhere, he let out a sigh. “Alright, fine. What didja want again?”

“Slice of pumpkin pie and a scoop of ice cream with it~” Fox replied, his voice sugar-sweet.

Wolf snorted as he saw the vulpine’s smug mug. He didn’t know if the impulse he felt was to punch it, or give it a kiss. The thought amused him as he turned to the stall. It only took a few minutes to get the requested food for his boyfriend, the deer at the countertop practically quaking in fear of the intimidatingly large lupine.

Fox’s distracted gaze flicked back to Wolf as he approached, his eyes lighting up as he saw the bowl that was cupped in one of his large hands. “Thank you, Boo~”

The lupine’s head shook as he watched the smaller male enjoy his slice of pie, snatching a small amount of ice cream before dipping it into the baked confection. “What am I gonna do with ya?” he asked with a playful sigh.

“Lub ohm me?” Fox asked, his mouth full, emerald eyes peeking up at his boyfriend as he munched.

Wolf let out a genuine laugh at the absurdity, running a large hand over his face. “Christ. I didn’t know you were such a manipulative lil shit,” the lupine said, his tone playful as he crossed his mammoth arms over his chest, biceps and pectorals clashing as they swelled against his usual tank top.

The vulpine gave a semi-sheepish shrug, spooning another scoop of ice cream into his mouth. “It’s a talent.”

Wolf let out another snort, “Yeah? Next time I ain’t apologizin’ then.”

“Too late. I already got my food~” Fox stuck his tongue out playfully. “That and a lot of hot sex.”

The pair of them were already walking again, making their way along with the crowd, more than a few of them making space for Wolf’s massive bulk. The last light from the setting sun was already fading, making the dark seem even more oppressive with the artificial fog clouding the place. Most things were getting obscured past 20 feet away.

The lupine was more amused that offended, a lopsided smirk adorning his masculine mug. “Ain’t ever seen y’act this sassy before. Y’drink too much coffee or somethin’?~”

“PPssh! Why does *everyone* think I drink too much coffee?”

“Because you have at least a large cup a day.” Wolf continued to smirk.

Fox let out a noise, giving his hand a dismissive wave before dumping the now empty bowl in a nearby recycling bin. “Hey, it keeps me focused, alright?”

“Whatever y’say~” The lupine was clearly amused at tilting the conversation back into his court.

“A-anyway… I guess It’s just the atmosphere.”

“Mmh?”

“I mean, I really like Halloween. It’s fun,” the vulpine said with a genuine smile, reaching out, slipping his left hand into Wolf’s right, lacing digits with him as they walked. Sure, they got a few more stares than usual for it, but Fox didn’t care. “My dad used to take me out every year to go trick or treating.”

He attempted to picture a young McCloud going out door-to-door, an adorable lil Fox dressed up as a cowboy or a superhero with a cute bushy tail that was nearly the size of the rest of his body. Wolf’s face screwed up in amusement.

Fox made a face of his own as he saw the lupine’s bemused reaction. “What? Don’t tell me you’ve never went trick or treating when you were young.”

“Actually, I did.” Wolf replied, a smug smile plastered across his face, “I used t’ go with Panther when we were young. Nana would take us to th’ nice neighborhoods.”

“...*Nana*?” Fox asked, his head swiveling completely to look at the lupine, a brow raising.

The lupine laughed at his boyfriend’s reaction, “Yeah, Panther’s mother. She helped raise me,” he answered before squeezing Fox’s hand with his own massive one, practically eclipsing the vulpine’s digits.

“Huh. Dog being raised by a family of cats. Weird,” Fox said absentmindedly. “What.. about your own parents?”

Wolf just shrugged apathetically. “Dad didn’ give a shit.”

“...And your mom?”

“Y’know,” Wolf said almost a little too quickly. “Why don’t we change th’ subject?” His violet eye peered until he saw a worthy distraction - a corn maze!

“Huh..?” Fox’s gaze swiveled after Wolf’s peering at the maze before flipping back to him. “Do you want to go -”

Before the vulpine could finish, Wolf was already headed towards the entrance, his booted feet thudding along through the open campus as Fox chased after him.

“H-hey, wait! J-jeez, I can’t keep up when you take off like that!”

“Wanna go in?~” Wolf asked with a smirk, ignoring the vulpine’s protests.

Fox looked over the entry way with skepticism, eyeing the artificial corn. “...Are you sure you can even fit?” In fact, corn wasn’t even grown naturally on Corneria anymore, the stuff imported from the farm world of Katina.

The lupine was already headed to the entrance, giving a quick wave at the entryman, the male zebra balking a bit at Wolf’s sheer size before sheepishly waving him through.

As Fox tried to dash after him, the same equine quickly cut him off. “Hey! You gotta wait a second.”

“What! Why?” Fox huffed, gaze flicking between the orange vested zebra and his boyfriend - who was rapidly slipping out of view.

“It’s the rules, sorry! It’s so guests don’t get too crowded inside the maze.”

Fox puffed, hooking his thumbs into his pockets. “That’s my boyfriend. We’re together.”

The zebra gave a sympathetic shrug. “Sorry, but it still applies. Personally, I hate breaking up couples, but that’s what my boss insists.”

The vulpine shifted uncomfortably, Wolf having completely vanished from view. Now that he looked at it - the maze wasn’t exactly a small one.

After a few agonizingly long moments, the zebra finally spoke again, “Alright - should be enough time now. If you hurry, you can probably catch up to him.”

“Thanks,” Fox replied in a monotone voice before hurrying his way inside, his bushy tail swaying behind him as he went through the walls of greenery.

The vulpine bit his lower lip as he moved through the maze, his shoulder catching on a few leaves that stuck out. He was amazed Wolf’s bulk was even able to move through the space, figuring his boulders for shoulders would have decimated the corn as he went through it.

And yet it practically looked undisturbed.

“...Wolf?” Fox asked, raising his voice slightly to see if his mate would answer.

Long seconds went by with no reply, the vulpine’s ear swiveling before folding back, a worried expression crossing his face.

A cool breeze blew through the maze, ruffling and rustling the artificial corn, making a smattering of noise that could qualify as “spooky.” The clouds above started to part, things lighting up in the otherwise dark maze, fog filtering around them.

“C’mon, Wolf! This isn’t funny!” Fox bit at his lower lip as he picked up his pace, rounding one of countless corners. He ended up in a dead end only to have to turn around, trying to mentally map the maze in the process.

The moon shone brightly above - enough that it caught Fox’s attention. In fact, he’d never seen the moon looking so large and prominent before, the celestial globe a beacon of light in the otherwise blackened heavens. The only thing that filtered its light was the constant haze of fog that hung over the campus.

A deep, throaty growl shook Fox out of his thoughts, the vulpine stumbling back, nearly crashing through a wall of corn. “Th-that’s not funny! If you’re trying to scare me again, it isn’t gonna work!” he squeaked, clearly not as confident as his words would suggest.

Another growl shook through the maze of corn, a few birds going flying from the disturbance.

Fox had to wonder if it was Wolf making those noises, or if it was the ambiance set up inside the maze to make it more spooky. After all, it...didn’t exactly sound like Wolf - deeper, more guttural - bestial even.

Around corners and bends Fox went, the vulpine picking up his pace, a bad feeling starting to well up inside of him - one that he couldn’t pin on the night’s spooky atmosphere. It wasn’t until he entered an open space near the heart of the maze that he finally spotted a large figure.

“There you are..! I was wondering where.. You…” Fox slowed to a stop, his tail dropping as he stared. The figure was indeed Wolf - the lupine hunched over, clutching at his chest, on one of his knees as the fog partially obscured him.

“...Wolf?” he asked hesitantly, taking a step forward as he reached a hand out. The nearby tree offered shade from the blazing moon, making the lupine’s situation seem even more ominous.

The lupine snapped his gaze up, flicking it over to Fox. The first thing he noticed was that his exposed violet eye was subtly glowing - and not just that, the sclera of his eye had turned to a pitch, almost void black.

“Wh-wh…” Fox stammered at the sight. In fact, Wolf was looking a little more ragged than usual, fur along his face having grown thicker, thick tufts of white sticking out from his shirt. Even his claws looked a little more bestial, body straining against his clothes.

“GGHRRrr...FFFoox…” He slurred, his voice the deep growl of a predator as he dropped onto all fours. The seams of his tank top started to pop, the lupine’s body starting to swell visibly, traps pushing up as he growled, drool dribbling from the corners of his maw.

“Th-this isn’t.. I-I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but you can’t s-scare me again-!” Fox stammered, his emerald eyes widening as he saw Wolf’s body writhing, changing before his eyes as moonlight streamed into the open grove within the maze.

“GGRRUhhHHH-!” Wolf let out a bestial moan as his feet writhed. His boots bulged, shifting, twisting.

Fox watched in almost horror as the lupine’s boots busted open, thick, padded toes pushing out. His powerful legs cracked, the lower ends reforming from plantigrade to digitigrade, wide stompers being replaced by thickly padded paws.

“MMPphh… mMMFF-!” he snarled, throwing his head back. His jaw was widening, growing thicker as his chin broadened. Fangs thick as sabres pushed from his maw as his lower lip fattened around the lower ones in particular.

It took a while until Fox realized what was happening.

...He was becoming a *were*Wolf.

But those weren’t real... Right?

And yet Wolf still continued to change. His back swelling as he grew more top heavy, growling and snarling with his augmented, bestial muzzle, the top of it rippling as his myriad of monstrously thick fangs showed. His clothes split, straps snapping off of his tank as his torso burst out of it, thick, wild fur pushed through tears in the fabric.

Fox stumbled backwards, tripping over an exposed root from the nearby tree, landing on his ass. However, he was provided with a front row view of Wolf’s shifting endowment. Having torn completely from his pants, he saw those thick orbs swaying, thickly lined with fur - and complete with a dense sheath that sat above them.

Wolf’s endowment snaked out, pulsating as the obsidian shaft slid from the confines of the thick, furry sheath. Despite the transformation looking like a painful one, Wolf seemed to be enjoying it - the throbbing of his cock attesting to it. His body continued to change, his arms growing even larger, more thickly packed with muscle as he grew wider, becoming completely top heavy. His fingers had swelled into thick paw-like digits, incredibly dense, padded “beans” making up the end of his digits. 

Fox gulped in fear as the titan started to make his way over, walking on all fours easily with his new configuration, his aroused endowment swaying between his thighs - complete with a freshly formed knot at the base. “W...Wolf..? Are.. Are you okay? S-say something…” Despite the arousing sight in front of him, it was clear that Fox was more than a little frightened by the drooling, hyper masculine beast that was approaching him.

Wolf licked over his chops, the wide paddled tongue slathering over them as he watched the smaller male with his glowing, violet eye. The only article of clothing that remained on him was his eyepatch. Even his hair had busted loose, long locks having cascaded down his back in a wild mane of untamed hair. “HHHrrrhhh.. FOOOOoxxxx…” he growled, his voice deep, bestial - almost dumbed down.

Fox squeaked in terror as the beast was on him in an instant, closing the gap with a jump. He was practically flattened into the grassy earth, being pinned by the lupine’s swollen, fur-lined pectorals. Wolf’s pelt was so thick around his mammoth neck and chest that it almost counted as a mane.

“FFUUckk.. Feeels gooooo’...” His voice was like the rumble of an earthquake, a snarl tailing every word as the beast spoke. He dropped his hips, grinding his throbbing manhood down over his boyfriend, soaking his shirt in sticky precum.

He couldn’ tear his gaze away from his boyfriend's bestial face, those pillars for fangs, and especially that fattened obsidian lower lip. Hell, even his nose was thicker, jutting out the end proudly. It might have even been called “honkable” if the rest of his mug wasn’t so terrifying.

“RRRRHhhhh.. Fuckin’ horrnnyyy…” He thrust his hips, shoving his endowment against Fox, making the smaller vulpine squirm and moan.

Even the scent coming off of him was intoxicating, a dizzying amount of musk flooding from the wereWolf’s body like a miasma of masculinity.

“W-Wolf.. P-please.. W-we have to get you help, O-or.. *MMMff-!*” Fox was silenced by a thick digit pushing right into his mouth, muffling him as the thick, leathery pad filled his maw to the brim. “MmmMMM..!” he moaned, his eyes lidding as the rest of that monstrously large mitt wrapped around his shoulders and the back of his head, attached to a massive, oversized arm that looked more like it belonged to a gorilla than a wolf.

The bestial lupine let out a long breathy exhale of pleasure, followed by a snarling cackle. His other paw reached down, using his nails to slice right through Fox’s pants, making sure to avoid nicking the vulpine on accident. He licked over his lips with his paddled tongue, causing the lower obsidian tire to glisten in the bright moonlight.

“Mmpph…” Fox blushed brightly, forced to swallow and slurp over the dense paw-finger. His hands reached up, feeling over Wolf’s trunk-like forearm, finger sifting through the wild, dense fur that adorned it. Shaggy was almost a way to describe the current look that wereWolf was sporting - that and untamed, which wasn’t surprising considering what he had transformed into.

Tatters of the lupine’s clothes continued to rain down from him as he subtly expanded larger, back broadening as he let out an intimidating snarl of pleasure. His back paws dug through the earth, thick, blunt nails churning through it as his dense tail wagged behind him, swollen nuts dragging from his movements.

“HAAAHhhh-!” Fox gasped as that finger was pulled from his mouth, a few strings of saliva connecting his lower lip to the leather underside of that digit. “W-Wolf..” He moaned as his cock bobbed up into the air, the head of his throbbing obsidian shaft getting a long, agonizingly slow lick from the lupine’s wide, paddled tongue.

The hulked out lupine didn’t waste any time using that lubed up finger, slipping it through the tear in Fox’s shorts before pushing it into him, stretching his hole around that mammoth, were-digit.

“HGGAHH-! NNNN-!” He moaned, whining as he squirmed, reaching up, grappling at the grass above his head as he kicked, feet catching along the wereWolf’s sides, bouncing off of them futilely. His taut glutes squeezed around the fat ended digit, feeling it stretch him as it worked in and out of his insides. “HAAHhhgg..!”

Wolf let out a series of guttural, primal noises, growls slurring in pleasure as easily worked over his squirming boyfriend. “RRRHhhh.. Mmrrrhh..” Drool practically dripped from the corners of his maw to his broad, split-cleft chin. It was almost as if Wolf’s body absorbed the moonlight beaming down on it, his body shuddering and shaking as he expanded further, growing more beastly as he expanded. His thick mane of neck fur flooded over his traps, chest, and back, meanwhile his shoulders blew out, bulging further, delts splitting as they ballooned.

Fox whined loudly under the drool-dripping titan, his tennis shoe-wrapped feet gripping and squeezing around wereWolf’s sides as the lupine’s mammoth digit pushed in and out of him. That thick padded end was like nothing Fox ever felt before - massaging at his insides, slipping over his prostate repeatedly, causing his junk to throb, slapping up between the canine’s planetoid pectorals.

“MMnnggonffuckya…” He slurred his words together, licking over his lips once more, thrusting his knotted cock against Fox, the smaller vulpine whining.

“Wh-what.. W-wait.. Y-you can’t fit-!” Fox protested loudly, especially as he felt that finger pull out of him with a wet pop. His protesting melted into a loud, lewd moan as wereWolf sank his maw around his cock, bobbing over it, deep throating it as even his mammoth pillar of a neck bulged.

The lupine’s toes curled, his paws raking through the earth as easily as if it were sand. His body was truly reaching were-proportions, completely top heavy, hunched over at best even if he were to stand. Walking would certainly be an issue now - running a complete impossibility unless he was on all fours. ...Which may be intended, considering his reconfigured body.

The vulpine moaned loudly as wereWolf slurped over his cock almost hungrily, slathering his tongue around it in a way that nearly shorted out his mind. His toes curled in his shoes as he writhed, whining loudly as he gripped and pulled at the grass above his head. “HHAAhhhh.. W-Wolf..!”

More than one person had approached the grove where the two males were, spotting the smaller Fox and the hulked out behemoth that was hunched over him. ...Of course, they all fled at the sight, a few letting out a terrified shriek - especially when the violet-eyed beast snarled in their direction.

Fox’s eyes widened as the hulking lupine dropped on top of him, that wide tongue licking over his neck, coating his short, orange fur with saliva. “HHh.. Hhngg..! P-please.. W-we have to get.. You help..” he moaned out between aroused breaths.

The hulking wereWolf growled as he opened his maw, wrapping it around Fox’s neck and shoulder, nibbling dominantly, as if claiming the vulpine, causing the smaller male to let out a sharp moan. One of his nibbles was a little too hard, those sharp, pillar-like fangs knicking the vulpine, sinking ever-so-slightly into his flesh.

“GNGgggh-!” Fox whined, the punctures from the lupine stinging as they were exposed to the open air. Part of him was terrified - but grateful that it was only a mild nip - considering the circumstances and the changes, it could have been a lot worse.

“Hrrrhrrhrr…” Wolf let out a laughing growl, lifting himself up to look down at his mate, his knotted cock throbbing as his balls dragged across the ground.

“Wh..?” Fox asked, curious as to why his bestial mug was curled into a fang-filled sneer. After a few moments, he got his answer, however. The vulpine groaned as he felt the puncture wounds to his shoulders heat up, the pain fading away as it radiated from where he was bitten - across his shoulders, chest, and down into the rest of his body. It almost felt like his body was going numb, practically on pins and needles.

The clouds floated over the supermoon that hung in the night sky, causing shadows to pass by the pair of males. Despite the busy festival, it was relatively quiet in the middle of the corn maze; the only sounds being Wolf’s growling pants and Fox’s high pitched groans.

“OOHhh.. HH… What.. Did you do..?” Fox whined as he felt his clothes growing tight over him, his body starting to fill out in subtly as his shirt pulled snug over his engorging chest.

WereWolf didn’t bother to answer the question as he went back to licking over his mate’s neck, grinding his cock against the smaller male. He reached down, gripping Fox’s thighs with his mammoth mitts, pulling his legs up around his sides as he angled the tip of his cock against the vulpine’s rear. A few thrusts ground it between his glutes, the head pushing between them to no avail due to the size difference between them.

“A-ahh..! GNGGg-!” Fox moaned as his his lips curled, mouth hanging open. His fangs started to thicken, elongating as they grew into thick sabres much like Wolf’s own. Orange fur started to grow thicker over his expanding body, lookin untamed as he bucked his hips. “NNGGRRUHH-!” He moaned, his shirt tearing, seams popping as his shoulders ballooned, broadening, making him go from a waif-like frame to that of an athlete or an ameature bodybuilder.

The lupine above growled in lust as he watched the changes to his vulpine mate. He rocked his hips, slamming the head against Fox’s ass even as those glutes started to balloon, swelling out as the vulpine’s body continued to expand.

Fox doubled in size, then tripled - his clothes practically painting themselves on before splitting. His thighs in particular tore the rest of his jeans open, powerful teardrop shaped quads blasting their way out of the denim. His legs cracked, the vulpine letting out a snarling whine as they started to reconfigure much like Wolf’s own. The ends of his shoes burst open, thick paws shoving out the end, clawed toes curling as they went full-digitigrade.

Even though his mind was a haze - Fox realized what was happening to him.

He was becoming a werewolf too. Or perhaps a were...fox?

Either way, Fox’s clothes turned to shreds over his body as he expanded, a newly minted set of pectorals jutting proudly up from his chest, obsidian nipples filling out under them as the vulpine’s voice shifted from a whine to a growl similar to wereWolf’s own.

“RRRHhhhyeahh.. FFuuck..” Wolf slobbered as he rocked his hips, the head of his cock slipping between those glutes finally, pushing into the smaller were below him. Fox was barely half of his size even as he continued to expand and grow - but it was enough for the impatient, pent up lupine.

Fox bucked, slamming his chest up against Wolf’s own bloated pectorals as the moonlight streamed down on them, only seeming to fuel Fox’s own changes as his body cracked and swelled. His ass clenched as that battering ram pushed into him, stretching his insides, making his stomach bulge out obscenely. It seemed the changes made him more resilient as well, even a tad stretchy as Wolf’s cock continued to barrel into him, all the way up to that boulder for a knot at the base. “GGRRuhh..! GGNuuuHHHH-!” His voice boomed, having dropped at least an octave as his fangs jutted further, a bit of drool escaping the corners of his maw. “Ww...WOOOlllff..!” he snarled, his voice a spine-tingling growl that was a match for his boyfriend’s.

The lupine had to lift himself due to Fox’s expanding body, reveling in the feeling of the vulpine growing more solid under him - a match for his own size! His mammoth arms looped around wereFox’s sides, biceps slamming into blooming, wing-like lats as he continued to clap against his mate’s ass, Fox’s glutes having ballooned into rippling, dimpled boulders. His balls churned, the hairy sack grinding across the ground, tearing up the grass as he fucked his changing lover, Wolf’s tongue hanging out of his mouth as his exposed eye nearly rolled up in pleasure.

Speaking of eyes, the changes had hit Fox’s face as well, the whites of his eyes giving way to pitch black, his emerald gaze burning subtly in the dark. His jaw cracked as it suddenly, if not violently expanded, growing twice as wide as the top of his skull, chin blasting out, wedging between ballooning pectorals. Fox’s mind was completely overwhelmed by the stimulating changes, degenerating into pure lust and need - the mind of a sex-crazed beast.

WereWolf dropped himself down, their pectorals clashing, fat nipples catching together as he leaned in. His tongue dipped into his mate’s maw, licking into it, the pair of them kissing as their tongues lapped together, slathering over fangs that could bite clean through limbs. Both of them growled in pleasure, letting out needy grunts as they exchanged dribbling saliva, thickened lower lips pressing together.

Fox grappled with his mate as he continued to swell, his mountain range for a back flattening the ground beneath him as he bucked back, his own swollen, knotted cock grinding against cobbled abdominals, the head getting lost between their combined pectorals as wild cream and white colored fur meshed. His legs looped around wereWolf’s sides properly, mammoth thighs flexing, quads bulging obscenely as veins raced down them, webbing. Fat, padded toes curled, Fox’s paws splayed as he was slammed into with enough force to shatter other men, bearing the brunt of Wolf’s repeated slams.

“HHRRRhhhh.. FFUCKKYEAAH-!” Wolf’s voice boomed, slurring slightly as his tongue slathered over his dense fangs. He threw his head back, letting out a long, loud howl that went beyond just the corn maze - perhaps across the entirety of the campus.

Fox found himself compelled to do the same, thudding his head back against his newly formed mountain range of traps as he added his own booming voice to the howl. Thick jets of precum gushed from his knotted cock, making a mess between their shaggy, muscle-swollen chests as they ground and slammed together. His growth had finally slowed to a stop, the changes leaving him only a hair smaller than the werewolf pile driving his clenching, rippling ass. “MMNngg.. MMORRE-!” Fox’s deepened voice boomed, tongue hanging out of his maw as his glowing emerald eyes rolled around in his head.

That was all the permission that Wolf needed. He grabbed the McCloud’s legs, hiking them up further, forcing the wereFox to curl on himself - an interesting sight considering *just* how muscled he was, muscle slamming and grinding together as he adopted a form that almost resembled an orange and cream furred meatball. His mammoth thighs bulged, rippling with every powerful slam, the ground beneath Fox shattering as it cratered from the sheer power behind his thrusts. Every drop of his hips threatened to have his knot push past the werefox’s resistance, to spread him open and lock them together.

Fox’s arms wrapped around wereWolf’s near non-existent neck, biceps slamming around either side of his skull as the vulpine gripped at his back, grabbing into the dense fur that covered it. His stomach had swelled from the sheer amount of pre that the lupine was putting out, cobbled, blocky abdominals having swelled into a rounded tortoise shell of a roid gut. Fox’s body was mammoth sized now - larger than Wolf was normally, muscle rippling over his hulked out form, having grown just as top heavy and feral as his mate. Yet despite all the changes, he was clearly still a fox - his bushy tail having grown even thicker, the fur over it looking wild and untamed as it lashed under him.

The pair grappled with each other, rocking side to side as Fox seemed to struggle with his boyfriend. Eventually the titans found their positions flipped, Wolf’s back slamming against the nearby tree, crashing through it as if it was cardboard as it crashed through the back end of the corn maze. Fox slammed his hips down over Wolf’s cock, power bottoming his massive frame down over it, his paws spreading around the lupine’s sides as he bucked.

Wolf let out a lustful growl as he arched his back, his tail wagging between his legs, tearing through the grass below him as he watched his were-ified mate pile drive himself down onto his prick. He licked over his lips, slurping up the drool that was dribbling from his fangs as he watched the wereFox fold his arms up behind his head, revealing swollen wing-like lats that nearly grazed his own glutes. Dense, snow white pits flared out as well, unleashing a torrent of the transformed vulpine’s heady, masculine scent.

It drove the lupine wild, his hips bucking, slamming into Fox’s ass repeatedly until his knot managed to slip inside.

The pair of them let out a booming howl of pleasure, wereFox’s glutes clamping around that cock, holding it in place as their near-feral forms quaked. Fox was the first one to cum, his urethra swelling as his vein-webbed cock began to gush, ropes of cum shooting from it like a broken hydrant, destroying the nearby corn walls, flattening them under the weight of his sticky seed.

Wolf threw his head back, letting out a cross between a snarl and a howl as his hips twitched, sensitive knot buried deep in wereFox’s ass. His own nuts swelled, churning as they flexed, wave after wave of cum filling up the behemoth that was joined to the hip with him.

Fox’s tongue rolled out of his mouth as he panted like a beast, reaching down to grope at his swelling middle, feeling over the expanding cum gut that sloshed and radiated with heat.

This went on for what seemed like minutes until both of their orgsms seemed to peter off, leaving behind two panting, sweaty, and incredibly musky were-beasts. Their bodies glistened in the moonlight as Fox lowered himself down.

WereWolf moaned as their muzzles mashed together, kissing each other sloppily as their lips locked. 

Fox brought his newly muscled arms up, flexing them, meaty fists clenching as his biceps ballooned, twin peaks that crashed past those clured digits. His mammoth pectorals shook as he growled deeply, making out with his mate, still locked to him, hole squeezing around that knot, eliciting a snarling moan from his mate.

Thickly padded digits reached up, squeezing over, groping wereFox’s biceps shamelessly as he practically drank in his lover’s changes. Warped or not by the changes - Wolf would have found such a sight ludicrously hot regardless.

After a long moment, the two broke their kiss, a myriad of strings of saliva connecting their maws as they both snickered deeply.

“RRRhhh… Fuck..” Fox was the first to speak, licking over his lips, breaking those strings.

Wolf let out a groan of pleasure as Fox pulled off of his cock, giving one last squeeze over that knot before lumbering aside, letting his mate stand. The lupine easily got back onto his back legs, wobbling until he found his footing, hunched over from his own top heavy size.

A deep, unnatural cackle came from wereFox as he sneered at his mate, not even bothering, his own hulking body on all fours as his thick tail swayed back and forth behind him. “MMMhhrr… Still hungry…”

“Hrrrhr… More fer th’ pack..!” Wolf agreed, their glowing eyes locking together as their terrifyingly fanged maws pulled into devious sneers.

Both of their monstrous bodies took off, dashing on all fours with speeds one would never expect from such hulking forms as they vanished through the corn - plowing through it like it was nothing.

Screams echoed through the campus, coupled by deep booming howls. Voices warped, terrified noises morphing into pleasured roars as they deepened.

Looks like it was going to be a night to remember - and for more than just Fox and Wolf.


	29. Chapter 29

“...What do you mean, busted?” Fox asked hesitantly, his ears dropping back.

“I mean, it won’t respond!” Bill said, sounding mildly panicked. “I.. I tried turning it back on so we can leave, but it isn’t responding..!” The canine let out a protest as Falco suddenly snatched his phone out of his hand.

“Jeez, gimmie that. Lemmie see,” he grunted, scrolling over the screen with a blue feathered finger. His masculine brows furrowed as he looked over the controls, a deep, unsatisfied grunt shaking through his chest.

“Ooph-!” Bill grunted as the bird practically shoved his phone back into his chest.

Fox swung out of the way as Falco made his way out of the transport, thudding down the stairs. The vulpine chased after the suddenly serious bird nearly tripping in the process. “H-hey, wait!”

The pheasant was already on the ground, moving to the side of the vehicle, his fingers sliding along the white painted metal until they found a groove. He let out another grunt, this time of approval as he managed to wedge his fingers into the indentation. A panel popped off from the pressure, coming off with a soft click, revealing the insides of the engine. A touch display panel was foremost in the mess of machinery, wires, cables, hoses, all sorts of things running along the transport’s insides.

“Are.. You sure you know what you’re doing? Maybe we should-”

“Shhh…” Falco said off-handedly, light green eyes focused on the panel in front of him as he tapped on it a few times. It looked like a diagnostic station, minimal on the bells and whistles, the monochrome display reacting to the bodybuilder bird’s touch.

Fox puffed slightly at being silenced, but otherwise stayed quiet. He moved over to his boyfriend’s side, peeking around under his heavily muscled arm and around his elbow.

“Fuck,” Falco’s bassy voice boomed.

“Wh..what?”

“Coolin’ unit is busted. Ain’t startin’ up because th’ engine’ll blow if it does.”

“Can...you fix it?” Fox asked curiously, if not a little hopefully.

Falco just shook his head. “Nah, we ain’t goin’ anywhere without a replacement part. I coul’ install it, but…”

“...But?”

Falco scoffed, “Do y’see a spare coolin’ unit ‘round here, Fox-face? Unless y’brought one in yer bag, we’re stuck ‘ere.”

Fox’s ears folded back against his head, looking slightly deflated.

“...Sorry.” Falco said after a short moment, “Didn’ mean t’ sound like I was layin’ inta ya.”

The vulpine nodded, his ears swiveling back up after a moment. “So.. What do we do?”

Before Falco could answer, the sound of footsteps thumping down the metal stairs interrupted them.

Bill popped out from the open doors, giving them a wave, his phone still glued to his hand, “Hey, guys! I called a mechanic from the town nearby - Crossroads, I think? He said he’d be over in a few minutes to tow us back to his garage~”

“So… I guess we just wait?” Fox asked.

“Guess so,” Falco added with a shrug. He made his way back to the transport, getting up onto the first step, about to head all the way up before deciding to stop for a moment. “...You comin’, Fox? ‘S kinda cold out here.”

“I’ll be up in a minute.”

The bodybuilder bird gave him a nod before vanishing up the stairs, the doors automatically closing behind him.

Fox stood for a moment, his thumbs looped in his pockets. The chill wind blew through his fur, the vulpine shuddering slightly. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone, scrolling through his contacts before finding the one for his father.

...It’d been a while since he last talked to him. Fox never seemed to have the privacy for a proper chat, or just too many events going on in his life to find time.

His thumb pressed the call button, the young vulpine pulling his phone up to his head as he listened to it dial.

“Hey, Son!” a deep, upbeat voice rumbled from the other end.

“Hi, Dad.” Fox smiled softly, rubbing the back of his arm as he held his phone up to his face.

“Something up?”

“Just… Wanted to talk to you for a bit.”

Fox could swear he could see the smile on his father’s masculine mug as he spoke. “You know I always have time for you, Fox. Anything you wanted to talk about?”

The younger vulpine’s tail swished behind him as he leaned against the side of the transport. “Just… Well, we’re out at some hot springs…”

“Aahhh… It’s been a long time since I’ve been to one of those.” James said, the nostalgia thick in his voice. “Last time was with your Uncle Peppy on a trip to Fichina.”

“Yeah! It’s a lot of fun so far. Decided to go with all of my friends.” Despite the conversation Fox was making, he couldn’t help but feel a little nervous - like he was dancing about the real reason for his call. He wanted to ask his father for relationship advice - more specifically about Wolf.

“Falco there with you?”

“Yeah! Him and Wolf.” Fox smiled, his tail wagging around behind his legs. He enjoyed being able to talk about his boyfriends openly with his father. Coming out of the closet was a lot more freeing than he thought it would have been - like a weight being lifted.

“That’s good to know you’re getting along so well. Tell him I said hi, alright?”

“Sure!” the younger McCloud answered. He stood there for a moment longer, rocking on his heels. Fox could almost feel a pressure building up in his chest, the want to ask for advice about his relationship growing more intense.

“Having a good time? Where’s the springs at?”

“It’s… At a place called Crossroads - or rather the mountain range next to it.” Fox shifted on the balls of his feet, “The uh.. Transport we took kinda broke down-”

“Wait… Are you okay? Should I come pick you guys up?” James immediately asked, his fatherly instinct instantly rearing its head.

“No-no!” Fox answered quickly, “We’re good. We’re just waiting on a tow.”

An exhale could be heard from the other end of the call. “Alright. Just be sure to call if you need anything, okay?”

“Dad, I have a.. Personal question.” Fox finally blurted, almost regretting what he said a split second after it tumbled out of his mouth.

James paused for a moment, “Sure, Son - shoot~”

The younger McCloud gulped softly. “It’s… Well..” He paused, wracking his brain in the best way to pose his question without having to fully explain himself. “How… do you deal with someone that might be… Self destructive? Maybe a little.. Uh.. Reckless?”

“Mmm…” James rumbled, as if ruminating. “Someone I knew that was like that - a long time ago.”

Fox blinked in surprise.

“He didn’t feel like he had any self worth, so it often came out in destructive behavior. He’d be reckless too, speeding without a care, not wearing a seatbelt when doing it.”

The younger vulpine gulped, unable to help but picture Wolf in that scenario.

“His parents were struggling financially, and he didn’t come from a healthy household - which may have contributed to it, but…” James said, voice trailing as he realized he was getting mildly side-tracked. “Needless to say, one day… He got his wish.”

A shudder went up Fox’s spine. “What… Happened?”

“His car flipped. He tried to take a turn too hard and went through some railing.” After a short pause, the older vulpine spoke, “Sometimes I regret not saying anything to him, or helping him before it reached that point.”

Fox squeezed around his phone a little tighter. Could that be Wolf..? If he didn’t do something, would he end up like that guy? ...Him nearly hurtling himself into an asteroid was frighteningly close.

James cleared his voice, “What I’m trying to say is, don’t be afraid to talk to them about it. I won’t pry about the details, but let them know that you’re there for them, alright? It does a lot more than you think.”

Fox nodded to himself, “Yeah…"

"So, how did your test go?" James asked, shifting the topic after a moment of silence between them.

The younger McCloud cringed slightly at the question. For the nth time that day, Fox explained about what happened. However, he conveniently left out the portion about Wolf's erratic behavior.

"I'm impressed!" James said after a moment, the smile obvious through his voice.

"Y-you are?" 

The elder McCloud laughed, his deep voice boomed, rattling the speakers. “Of course! I was a mess my first year.”

Fox blinked, his father’s words hard to process - considering he’s often viewed as a near-legend in the Cornerian military. “Wow.. Really?”

James laughed in the background of the call. “Mmm… I was fairly sheltered, coming from a rich family. They didn’t approve of me becoming a pilot. I had no practical experience outside of walled gardens, so my first year was...a learning experience. In more ways than one.”

The younger McCloud nodded slowly as he listened to his father speak. “Wow… I didn’t know about that. Uhm.. A lot of people talk like you’re a legend. ...Especially on campus - when they find out that you’re my dad.”

Another chuckle came from the other end of the call, “Hopefully they haven’t been bothering you too much. ...Or that it’s bothered *you*. Last thing I want is for my accomplishments to hang over you, Son. You’re your own person - and it sounds like you’re already coming into your own as a pilot.”

A blush crept across Fox’s face as he fidgeted bashfully at the praise from this father. His attention was broken, however. An older looking tow truck came pulling around the bend, slowing to a stop as it pulled up next to the broken down transport.

“Oh..! Looks like our tow is here!”

“Text me later and let me know how it goes, alright? Remember, I can always come get you if you need.”

A soft giggle escaped from Fox despite himself. “Don’t worry Dad! I’ll be fine.”

The older McCloud let out a rumble of approval. “Alright, be safe, Son. Love you.”

“Love you too dad.” Fox finished, hanging up the call before pocketing his phone.’’

The door to the nearby truck popped open, a sizable figure popping out, heading over to the vulpine that stood nearby. The newcomer was a large, black furred squirrel clad in dark blue plaid, white suspenders, jeans, and a pair of construction boots. His buck-toothed smile was wide and friendly as he approached fox, a set of crimson eyes watching him as his bushy tail swished behind him. “Well, hey there lil guy! You call for a tow?~”

Fox was a good deal shorter than the newcomer, at least a handful of inches. The other male was also quite more muscled, pectorals filling out the front of his shirt, the front of the button up partly opened, revealing thick chest hair. “Oh, uh, hi! Yeah, we called for a tow.”

The squirrel strolled past the vulpine, peering up and down over it before he turned back to Fox, “...So, what’s the problem with it so far?”

Fox noticed a name patch on the squirrel’s shirt, crimson writing scrawling out “Vincent” on it. “Oh, uhhh, it won’t start up. One of our group looked into it and said.. The uuhh…”

“Th’ coolin’ unit is shot.” Falco’s voice came from behind, the doors having opened, the bodybuilder bird slipping his way out from them as he thudded onto the ground.

“Yeah, that’d do it,” the squirrel chuckled. “Anyway, I can get a better look at ‘er back at my garage.” His crimson gaze flicked to the occupants inside the transport, peering through the windows. “Hm.. More than a few of you, huh? And some bigguns too..” He pondered, scratching under his bearded chin.

Fox’s ear flicked as he looked between the recently arrived mechanic and his boyfriend.

“Well, I suppose you can all stay in the vehicle. Not really supposed to tow like that, but…” He looked around at his surroundings, “I’d rather not leave you all stranded out here.”

The vulpine gave an awkward chuckle, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“Anyway, hop on in and I’ll get her hooked up.” Vincent said with a bucktooth smile, flashing the pair a fingerless gloved thumbs up.

Fox gave a quick nod before following Falco back up into the transport, the doors closing up behind them with a soft click. Bill was already peeking over the window, tail wagging, zipping from side to side, watching a tall set of squirrel ears move around.

“So.. Are we saved?~” the dog asked curiously, peeking his dark brown eyes over to the pair that made their way over to their original seats.

The transport shook subtly before Fox could answer, lifting gently up into the air. The muffled sounds of mechanical components locking into place could be heard, followed by the engine of the truck starting up.

“Guess so~” Bill said with a soft giggle, getting into his seat next to his mate, who simply smiled at the contact against his side.

It wasn’t long until they were moving, pulling out onto the road that ran alongside the mountain. Fox got comfortable in his seat next to Falco, similarly snuggling with his boyfriend.

“Dude’s kinda hot,” Wolf said with a smirk, a few of his thick digits working over his broad, stubble coated chin slowly.

“Y’say that ‘bout everyone.” It was Falco’s turn to speak, having stolen the words right out of Fox’s mouth. The bodybuilder bird smirked, dropping his heavily muscled limb around behind Fox’s shoulders, large feathered mit wrapped around his side.

Wolf gave an apathetic, yet playful shrug, his violet eye going back to looking at the foggy scenery outside.

“An unexpected detour.”

The group curiously looked at Kris.

He let out a soft chuckle, “Sorry. I was just thinking out loud. Hopefully the repairs will not take long.”

Fox’s ear swiveled, “Well.. He didn’t say how long it would take.”

A slight whine came from Bill, “Hhh... And calling another transport could take *forever*...”

“Shitty hand fer sure.” Falco added, feathered digits having found the back of Fox’s arm, stroking up and down it affectionately.

“Well, at least we are fortunate that this happened after our trip,” Kris said with a slow nod.

“Y-yeah.. Man, that would suck if we never even made it there in the first place.” Bill’s half-flopped ears lowered.

The angle of the grade changed as they descended, the fog starting to clear, rays of sunlight piercing through. Outstretched was a beach town, built along the shore of the nearby ocean. The entirety of the group’s curious gazes fell upon Crossroads; a quaint sight - not too large, but not too small either.

Unexpectedly, Wolf was the first one to comment, “Neat place~”

Fox eyed him suspiciously, "You're not thinking about finding a bar, are you?"

The hulking lupine gave a smug shrug, leaving the vulpine's question unanswered.

Bill's stomach growling interrupted the conversation, the grey furred dog blushing slightly. "Eheh… Sorry, I'm a little hungry, I guess."

“We could see about finding a place to eat once we’re in town.” Kris said with his usual smile, letting his hand rest over Bill’s thigh, giving it a subtle, yet loving squeeze.

“Hope they have seafood..~”

“Eh, could use a drink.” Falco piped up as they passed off of the mountain, moving into the outskirts of the town proper.

“Not you too…” Fox groaned.

Wolf let out a booming guffaw, “Grahah! Now that’s more like it~” He gave Fox’s foot a bump with his own boot. “C’mon McCloud!~ Live a lil! Don’t think I forgot what y’were like last time we went out~”

The vulpine’s cheeks puffed a bit at that, crossing his arms almost poutingly across his chest. He remembered full-well how he acted when drunk, the lupine refusing to let him live it down in the days after. 

“‘Ey, it’s only fair I get t’ see what yer like when tipsy~” Falco pulled his arm out from behind Fox, giving his side a playful bump with his elbow.

“FFFffff-ine…” Fox mumbled, his ear flicking adorably, keeping his arms crossed.

It wasn’t long until they found themselves slowing, the truck pulling into a nearby lot inside the town proper. A sign hung from the building, neon lights spelling out “Vincent’s Autos.” As soon as the truck parked, the group filed out of the transport, Fox first, followed by everyone else.

Vincent was already getting out of his truck, thumbs in his pockets as he strolled over to his garage, opening the large shutter door to reveal the repair bay inside.

“So uh.. How much do we owe you?” Fox asked curiously, having caught up with the muscled squirrel.

“Hm..?” Vincent asked distractedly before blinking - realizing he was being asked a question. “Oh, hah! Naw, y’don’t pay a thing! Government gets sent the bill~” The beefy squirrel laughed, “Don’t tell anyone else, but this is my favorite repair job - they pay through the nose. Won’t catch me complaining though~”

Fox gave a polite chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head, “Well.. Thanks anyway.”

“No problem, kid. It’s my job.” The smile that Vince flashed was an extraordinarily attractive one, his crimson eyes lidded, buck teeth showing as his masculine face pulled into a wide grin - one that left Fox more than a little flustered. “Why don’t ya’ll go explore town a bit? It’ll take a bit for me to run diagnostics and get everything sorted.”

The vulpine nodded, his creamy mohawk of hair bobbing with the motions. Truth was, he was getting a little hungry as well - having some time to wander around and find something to eat sounded like a good plan.

“Here, why don’t we exchange contacts? I’ll send you a text when I got your transport sorted.”

The pair of males easily swapped contacts, the vulpine pocketing his phone before giving the attractive squirrel a polite parting wave, reuniting with his friends that stood nearby.

“So.. What’s up?” Bill asked hopefully, his tail wagging around behind him.

“He’s gonna text me later when he knows more.”

“Pppff, it’s right there on th’ readout! Ain’t like there’s anythin’ else t’ figure out!” Falco protested, his mechanic flare showing as his feathers lifted subtly.

“Regardless.” Kris interrupted, his hands sliding their way around Bill’s shoulders, standing behind the shorter, smaller dog. “We should find somewhere to eat before it gets too late.” Indeed, the sun was already dipping past halfway, headed towards the western horizon.

It seemed the rest of the group agreed, the lot of them being led by the hungriest one among them. The grey furred dog had his phone out in front of him like a compass as the rest of them followed him along the sidewalks. The town was quite unlike Corneria City - the best way to describe it would have been “rustic.” Many of the vehicles that passed by were classic ground-faring ones. The town in its entirety was decades behind the times - and the denizens didn’t deem to mind in the slightest.

Fox looked around curiously, his chin shifting across his crimson bandana at the various peoples. One that caught his eye was a lithe looking otter with long brown hair in a grey hoodie. Apparently he was being accosted by a local police officer, a blonde curly haired mouse. He couldn’t quite make out what was being said - but it didn’t sound too serious. The otter rolled his eyes while the slightly shorter mouse poked him in the chest.

The spectacle didn’t escape Wolf’s gaze either, the massive lupine thudding behind the group smirking a bit at the display. He couldn’t help but be reminded a bit of his own run-in with authorities when he was younger, a small smirk pulling at the corners of his maw.

“So uh.. Where are we going?” Fox finally asked, trying to peer around Bill’s shoulder to take a peek at the canine’s phone.

“Weeeell…I did a quick search on nearby restaurants, and it turns out there’s a *lot* of them~”

Fox slipped his hands into his pocket as the lightly chilled sea air wafted around them. “And?..”

“...And I’m really hungry, so I picked the closest one,” the dog giggled, his tail wagging.

The vulpine let out an amused sigh, shrugging his shoulders.

“Y’didn’t say what kinda place it is.” Falco spoke up, his construction boots thudding along the worn sidewalk, churning up a few broken pieces of cement.

“Oh, it’s just aaaaa…” Bill peered down at his phone, “Restaurant and alehouse! It’s called the ‘Cremer House’.”

Sure enough, up ahead was a building with a hanging sign that said as much. A two storey building with a wooden deck outstretched along the perimeter with outdoor seating. At first glance, Fox couldn’t tell if this was someone’s home, or an eatery at first glance, his head tilting as he looked over the building.

However, there was no arguing with the sign that hung out from the wooden set of stairs leading up to the double front doors.

Falco and Wolf waited for the rest of the group to walk up the stairs before going themselves, the wood creaking dangerously - especially when the lupine’s bulk traversed over the steps.

Bill and Fox each took a door, opening it, swinging the double set open to reveal the inside of the rustic looking restaurant. It was mostly hard wood of various types, a ranch style interior with a stark white ceiling. To the left of the doors was a rather expansive bar, a myriad of taps behind it. The smell that hit them was an enticing one - a mix of beers and food - particularly the scent of bacon.

Wolf had already snatched up a laminated menu off of the bar, giving it a quick flick with his good eye. It widened as he spotted something in particular, reaching out, gently smacking at a bird’s broad shoulder. “Oh shit - they got fried pickles!~”

Falco’s own eyes lit up. “Awshit, they do?~”

Fox looked between his two boyfriends, one of his brows raised. “Uuh.. What?”

“Fried pickles!” they both answered, deep voices resonating together excitedly.

Kris let out a highly amused laugh, having already slipped onto a seat next to his own boyfriend.

“Oohh, they have pretzels!” Bill said excitedly, wide brown eyes looking over his own copy of the menu, leaning gently against the larger, azure vulpine. “I haven’t had a big soft one in forever~”

Falco let out a snort next to Fox - as if he heard an amusing joke, earning himself a sharp look from the usually blasé Kris Marcus. Wolf meanwhile sat next to the avian, gingerly lowering himself down onto the stool, metal creaking under his immense weight.

A few moments went by, the group looking over menus before the door to the back kitchen popped open; a monkey with a mane of dense brown hair slipping through. He stopped for a brief moment, eyes widening at the crowd that had formed along the opposite side of the bar.

“Ah! Ohayō gozaimasu!” The simian said with a quick and curt bow. The rest of the group exchanged greetings as the monkey moved to the bar, whipping a notepad out of the front pocket of his stained, white apron.

Wolf was surprised in particular to hear the simian's accent, violet eye watching the smaller male curiously. Either he was a native of Fortuna, or descended from someone who was - or at least that's what history-buff O'Donnell assumed.

“Have you decided on your orders?” he asked, his voice lightly accented as he spoke, violet eyes sweeping across the group curiously. The monkey quickly scribbled orders as they came in, Kris ordering a BLT sandwich and soda while Bill settled for a soft pretzel, fish and chips, and a soda of his own.

“I’ll take a -”

“Fried pickles!” both larger males chimed together, wide grins spread across their masculine mugs.

Fox shook his head, running a hand through his hair. Over all the things to bond over… Pickles??

“Yes. Two orders of fried pick-”

“Three.” Wolf interrupted again, his grin wide, exposing all of those thick, sharp fangs.

Fox’s ears folded back, looking defeated, “...Three.”

The simian let out what could only be described as a cute giggle as he quickly scribbled. The rest of them rattled out what they wanted, two burgers for the big boys, and a steak salad for the smaller vulpine. Falco requested a beer, while Wolf went for a whisky - the same he got last time at the previous bar.

The McCloud balked slightly as those violet eyes flicked back to him - asking silently for his drink. Fox bit at his lower lip, feeling the pressure from the other two, expectant stares weighing on him like a ton of bricks. “I’ll… Uh…” He started, flicking his eyes around the menu. “I’ll take a light beer, I guess.”

The nearby dog’s eyes widened at the order, his head flipping so fast that the ends of his ears flopped around. “Wait.. You *drink*?”

“I mean.. Not really?” Fox answered awkwardly, shrugging his shoulders, the crimson material of his signature scarf shifting over his orange fur.

Wolf let out an amused snicker nearby that made Fox’s face heat up.

The canine let the issue slide, though his face remained concerned.

The simian returned, the nearby door swinging behind him. He snatched a few mugs from the shelf behind him, giving the glasses a showy twirl before pouring the requested drinks into them. Effortlessly, he slid them across the countertop, each beverage landing at the appropriate person. The ice crackled softly in Kris, Bill, and Wolf’s drinks, the lupine giving a quick cheers before taking a quick swig of the golden brown liquid.

Fox gulped as he looked at the sloshing golden liquid in the mug in front of him. He remembered the last time - the scent of it. At least this time he knew what to expect going in. Lifting his mug, he gave it a tentative taste test, sipping the edge of the foamy liquid. His nose wrinkled slightly - but at least it wasn’t as bad as the first time, the intensity of it having been watered down.

Meanwhile Falco just sipped on his full-fledged beer like it was an every-day thing.

“...When was your first drink?” Fox asked the avian curiously.

The bird gave him a curious look before dropping his glass down with a soft clunk. “Mm..? Before we got outta high school.”

“B-before..?” Fox stammered.

“‘Ey, I know what yer gonna say - so cool the goody-two-shoes act.” Falco answered playfully, giving his glass a slow swirl. “Ain’t like it impacted me or nothin’. Besides, it’s somethin’ else we can bond over, ‘aight?” He smirked, taking another swig of his drink. “Besides, I wanna see what yer like when tipsy~”

Fox rolled his eyes, face warming up. Why did everyone want to see him drunk? He couldn’t quite remember what he did or said when he was with Wolf the last time. All he could remember was having a good time with his boyfriend.

A few more minutes went by, Kris and Bill chatting about something innocuous involving their daily lives. Meanwhile Falco and Wolf of all people were chatting happily, glasses having been drained - no doubt being put into a good mood as the alcohol mixed with their systems.

The smaller vulpine couldn’t deny the warm that was spreading from his stomach, calming the nerves that had become slightly frayed due to their predicament - and from the previous day’s events.

...Maybe there was something to this drinking thing after all.

The back door popped open again, Fox not having noticed the siminan had slipped off in the first place. He carried a serving tray with their appetisers, sliding three baskets of fried pickle wedges in front of the trio of boyfriends.

Bill’s stomach audibly growled as his plate of soft pretzels were placed in front of him, a decent sized cup of molten cheese being added to the size. “Ohhh…” he practically drooled, scooping one up in his hands before pausing, his brown eyes flicking over to his mate. “Do.. You want one?”

Kris nearly melted at the dog’s adorable selflessness. "Why don't you try a bite first?"

Bill nodded, grey furred ears flopping over his head. He gave the salted pretzel a quick dip into the molten cheese before taking a bite. His tail immediately went from a lazy swing to a propeller. "Mmm-! This is really good!~" He quickly handed the pretzel over to his mate, eager to share the tasty treat.

The smaller vulpine stared at the basket in front of him - plastic, lined with wax paper with three sizable spears of deep fried pickle. "If this is anything less than perfection, I'm breaking up with both of you."

Halfway into picking up his own pickle slice, Wolf let out an indignant, yet amused snort, “Yeah? Who’re you gonna date instead?”

Fox looped his arm around Bill’s shoulders, pulling the confused dog up against his side. “I’ll just date Bill instead. He’s a lot cuter.” Fox stuck his tongue out playfully.

Bill’s eyes bulged slightly, mouth still full of pretzel as he was pressed against Fox’s side, face quickly turning a shade of red.

Nearby, Kris put a hand over his mouth, letting out an amused laugh - clearly amused by the entire situation.

Falco just scoffed, taking a bite out of his own breaded, fried pickle. His expression quickly changed as he let out a noise of approval, chomping down the rest of it happily before taking a swig of his beer.

Fox gave the dog a subtle, friendly squeeze with his arm before letting him go, the canine’s tail wagging quickly despite his flustered reaction. Deciding to get things over with, he scooped up a slice, taking a bite off of the end.

It was decidedly sour - yet the breading made the taste seem even better. All-in-all, it was a pleasant affair, the bold taste filling his mouth. “MMhh..? Mm..!” Fox gave a quick nod of approval, eliciting a few grins from his boyfriends.

“See?~” Falco said after a moment, finishing his last slice.

“Hmm… I guess~” Fox said playfully, taking another bite.

Someone new pushed their way through the kitchen doors, the set swinging open wide to reveal a rather large lion with a rounded muscle gut hanging out the front, straining his apron. His hair was shoulder length - similar to the earlier simian, yet a lighter brown in color. He was also clad with a pair of sunglasses - something that stuck out to Fox as odd.

...Maybe it was some kind of fetish or something? He remembered just how fond his own father was of his pair of signature sunglasses - regardless of location or time of year.

Still, the size of the lion made the vulpine’s eyes stick to him - the feline particularly hairy from what he could tell. His mammoth thighs flexed, sliding over each other as he walked, two large plates in either one of his meaty, hirsute hands.

“Order up!” the lion said with a wide grin, easily slipping the appropriate plates in front of their respective person.

Bill’s tail resumed wagging once again as he saw the delicious plate of chips and breaded fish in front of him. He quickly went to work munching on it, slathering the fish into tartar sauce and chips into ketchup.

The others similarly started working on their meals - everyone at the bar similarly hungry now that it was getting late. The sky was turning a light orange, the sun already starting to dip, the rays shining in from the nearby window.

The large, muscled lion remained for a while longer, a wide grin adorning his masculine, bearded face as he realized the crowd silently approved. One of his large hands reached out, giving the nearby simian a more-than-friendly rub over his shoulder before the larger feline made his way back into the kitchen, heavy footsteps thudding.

The simian quickly went to work, refilling or providing new drinks to the crowd before slipping into the back as well, leaving the rest of them to happily eat.

Fox was starting to feel the alcohol at this point, feeling slightly cotton headed. However, he couldn’t deny the warm, happy feeling that caressed through him - it was nice. Luckily it wasn’t nearly as debilitating as last time, the vulpine making a mental note to only drink lighter alcohol in the future.

Wolf let out a rather large, and shameless belch from the end of the bar.

Fox leaned away, making a face. “Ugh.. Could you not?”

“Better than goin’ out the other end.” The lupine sneered, taking another swig from his glass, ice cubes clinking and crackling softly.

Falco let out a laugh while Fox nearly buried his face into his own salad.

Kris smiled softly from his end of the bar, keeping his sea green eyes on his boyfriend, catching the smaller dog watching the rest of the group, tail wagging. He could sense it - this was exactly what the canine needed - more friends, and a feeling of belonging.

Fox’s phone buzzed in his pocket, the vulpine jumping slightly, having completely forgotten about the car repair. His mildly hampered dexterity was a slight problem in getting his phone out of his pocket, however he eventually managed.

“Mmh..?” Falco grunted, peeking curiously, spotting the vulpine’s frown.

A soft sigh came from Fox as he pocketed his phone, having caught the attention of the rest of the group at that point. “It’s not going to be fixed until tomorrow morning.”

“What?! Why?” Bill was the first to ask, a whine making its way through his voice.

“Says he doesn’t have the part we need.”

Falco clicked his tongue, “Mm… Ain’t nothin’ for it.”

“I suppose we will have to find somewhere to stay the night.” Kris added before taking one last swig of his drink, finishing it off with a soft gurgle from the straw.

Wolf seemed indifferent about the conversation, taking the last few chomps out of his burger.

“Didn’t we see a motel down the road from the garage?” Fox asked, more to reaffirm what he already remembered.

“Yeah! Looks like there’s one nearby.” Bill had already whipped his phone out, his padded finger sliding around the screen as he pinched and pulled over the glass.

“Well, what’re we waitin’ for? Sooner we get checked in, th’ better.” Falco said, getting up off of his seat.

The rest of them paid their bills without any issue, the group huddling together as they walked, the sun’s light fading as the group made their way down the street and to the motel.


	30. Chapter 30

“Ouughh…” Peppy groaned, running a hand over his face, fingers going through his short hair.

James laughed, his deep voice shaking from his throat. “You doing okay there, hun-bun?”

The older lapine’s face scrunched slightly at the name, “Eguuh.. Feelin’ kinda queasy…”

“Well, they *did* say these bands were prototypes.” A dramatically slimmed down James answered with a smile.

Indeed, the pair of them were, at best, a quarter of their usual sizes - something decidedly more mortal. James was wearing a brown leather bomber jacket, his crimson scarf wrapped around his neck snugly. A pair of jeans hugged his muscled thighs, showing every curve and outline of his teardrop shaped quads.

Peppy couldn’t help but distractedly stare at his fiancé, crimson eyes lingering over the vulpine stud for longer than they should have.

“...For someone who was protesting an hour ago - you seem to be awful quiet now…~” James purred, picking up on his lover’s stare, sizable pectorals rolling under his forest green tank top, fabric stretched just as tight over them. He had picked his outfit on purpose - wanting to wear something form fitting to show off his bulk even at ameature bodybuilder size, entirely to tease his lover.

Peppy Hare huffed under his breath, breaking his gaze as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. His attire was much less flashy - settling for simplicity with a dark red shirt and a pair of tan pants with the ends of it stuffed into brown leather boots - a similar pair that adorned the other male’s feet. He rolled his shoulders, adjusting his white jacket before returning his gaze back to his lover. “Well.. I guess it ain’t all bad,” he said with a slight smile, showing those front buck teeth.

James beamed back at his fiancé, his signature sunglasses obscuring his emerald eyes. He took a step forward, his leather boots thudding gently over the hard floor as he reached out, giving the lapine’s own forest green bandana a gentle adjustment, hiding the electronic-looking collar that was partially obscured underneath.

The lapine couldn’t tear his eyes away from his mate - the vulpine looking so… Different. He had lost his signature muscle gut, being exchanged for a taut set of abdominals underneath his set of strong pectorals. “Jus’.. So strange bein’ this small. Ain’t been like this ‘n years…”

James chuckled, staying close to his lover, bodies grazing slightly. “More like two decades.” The vulpine’s own emerald eyes looked over his lover from behind his tinted shades. His build was similar to his own - but more like a powerlifter, a rounded middle filling out the front of the lapine’s shirt - an almost delicious contrast between them. “We weren’t even *this* large to begin with.” James smirked.

Peppy let out a laugh of his own, “Yeah. We’d still dwarf our younger selves. Wouln’ have it any other way, though~” He paused, eyes widening slightly as he saw James slowly leaning in, their chests pressing together.

The vulpine let out a low rumble as he kissed his fiancé, a strong hand reaching up to stroke over his bearded cheek. The pair received a few confused stares as people walked around them on the city sidewalk - however, none of them glared openly, thankfully.

“Mmh…” Peppy mumbled, eyes lidded as their kiss slowly broke. “Did… We jus’ do that in public..?”

“We did.” James grinned, keeping their chests pressed together.

A blush formed over the aged lapine’s face, the ends of his ears flopping slightly as he looked around them, slightly embarrassed by the few stares.

“Hey…” James started softly, slipping a few digits around Peppy’s cheek, gently tilting his head to look back at him. “We’re getting married soon. I think we deserve some leeway with PDA.”

The lapine let out a soft huff through his pink padded nostrils. “...Hrmf, pervert.”

“Hey, you kissed me back~” James’ grin widened, wearing a smug look across his masculine featured face.

“...It really has changed, hasn’t it?” Peppy looked again at the crowd - most seemingly uncaring that the two large males were so close together.

“It’s a new world.” He snickered, leaning forward, giving his love another kiss - this time on the heavily bearded cheek.

“Yer jus’ havin’ fun gettin’ a rise outta me.” Peppy said, visibly growing more flustered.

James gave an anything-but-innocent shrug and smile.

“Hrmf,” the slightly older lapine grunted. “So.. Why’re we walkin’ all th’ way t’ Central Tower anyway?”

“Part of the field test!” James answered easily, the pair having started walking, making their way down the street side-by-side, a feat they would have never managed at their true sizes.

The older hare scoffed, “Lemmie guess - so if we have a ‘blowout,’ it won’t be in th’ middle of an important assignment.”

“Smart bun~”

“Smart *ass*,” Peppy replied with a smirk. Interestingly, he was the one who reached out first, sliding his hand around his lover’s, looping fingers together, squeezing as their arms swung gently during their walk.

“Part of my rebellious streak~” James said with his own smirk, returning his lover’s squeeze.

A rumbling chuckle shook from the lapine’s hirsute chest, “Surprised it took ya this long t’ drop outta th’ military. Rebelled against yer family only t’ join th’ rigid life of a soldier.”

“Pilot~” James corrected with a grin.

“...There a difference?”

“Mm… Well, I get to fly my own fighter for one. Plus we get to be more choosy on our assignments.”

The lapine scoffed again, “No wonder y’were so quick t’switch to mercenary work.”

“Well, you know me hun-bun. Always a freedom lovin’ rebel.”

“...Y’gonna keep callin’ me that?” the lapine asked, crimson gaze drifting past his glasses, looking over at his lover.

“As long as it keeps making your tail wiggle when I say it - yeah~”

A blush crept across Peppy’s face as they walked. Indeed, the tip of his tail flicked, the tufted nub shifting back and forth over his sizeable, rounded glutes, sticking out from the back of his pants.

The pair continued to make their way down the busy streets, other various peoples of different colors, fur, even feathers and scales passing by. So many different people - and yet they all peacefully coexisted together.

...And now they had a place in it together as well.

A slightly chilled wind blew by - but nothing too uncomfortable, especially for the pair of larger males. The sky was a crystal clear blue - not a single cloud in sight, Lylat hanging high above them, beaming down a generous amount of warm sunlight that cut through the cool air. All-in-all, it was a rather pleasant day.

Too bad it was just the calm before the storm.

The pair of males trotted their way down the street, rounding corners, crossing roads with the crowd. They even stopped for ice cream on the way, the pair slipping into a corner shop with automated vendors.

Peppy seemed to be lost in thought, his head swiveling as the machine prepared a mint chocolate ice cream cone for him. “...Ain’t this close to th’ Academy..?”

The tightly muscled vulpine already had a cone of his own, pure vanilla with hardened chocolate having been drizzled over the ice cream. He paused in the middle of one of his licks, gaze flicking to his lapine lover from under his glasses. “Yeah, it is~”

“...Didja wanna see yer boy?” he asked curiously, dipping his hand into the machine, taking the cone from it as it played a soft jingle.

“*Our* boy.” James said with a wide smile.

Peppy’s face heated up once again that day. It was true, he always felt like Fox was the son he never had. His care for the boy was second only to his true birth father. “W-well.. He ain’t exactly my boy until we get married, I s’pose. ...And tha’s if he wants t’ think of me that way.”

A warm laugh came from the vulpine, one that turned a few nearby heads. “I keep telling you - you’re like a father to him. You’re practically his parent already with how much work you’ve put in over the years. This’ll just make it formal~”

His own son... 

Peppy just stared at the green and chocolate colored confection in front of him before a slight smile crossed his bearded face. He never told James before - but having a kid was something important to him. The lapine always thought it a pipe dream, almost like he was just filling the void with Fox.

“He loves you.”

James’ voice interrupted Peppy’s ruminations. “Huh?”

“He loves you,” the sunglasses-clad vulpine said again. “He would always get so excited when he heard you would be coming over. Or if something happened to you, he’d worry for hours.”

Peppy’s eyes lidded as he remembered a young kit that oftentimes snuggled with him, using his rounded middle like a bean bag while his father was away. It was always adorable when he fell asleep like that, nestled against the lapine’s larger body.

James continued to grin as the lapine let out a low rumble of agreement.

The two worked on their ice cream, having made their way out of the corner shop, passing by a nearby park as they continued on their travels. A large spire of a tower was in clear view, looming over the rest of the structures in the sprawling mega-city. It was the central hub for most of Corneria’s bureaucracy, multiple city blocks, the white metal and glass structure seemingly stretching to the heavens.

“I hate havin’ to come here,” Peppy grunted under his breath, having finished his cone with a chomp.

James laughed, “Is it because we always had to take the freight elevators?”

“Hrmf.. That and we had t’ walk everywhere. Too many people ‘n one place too.”

The muscled vulpine let out another laugh, reaching out, giving his lover’s broad shoulder a reassuring squeeze as they made their way to the base of the looming structure, walking through the deep shadow that it cast.

One of a series of automatic glass doors hissed open for the pair as they approached, easily making their way through it - a feat that would have been difficult at best with their true size. The inside of the structure was made of black marble that reflected with the bright internal lights. It was fancy - all things considered. The Cornerian flag was hung, a large banner draped over the far wall, a light blue globe with a rather large "C" wrapped around it.

James took a small breath, rolling his padded nose slightly. ...It even smelled like bureaucracy - the scent of plastics, paper, and other office supplies filling the air. That and various professional perfumes and colognes.

“Hrm.” Peppy grunted as they made their way over to one of the standard elevators. “Yer right - this is kinda nice. Headin’ t’ th’ back t’ be pulled up like a piece’a cargo sucked.”

James guffawed as the door to the elevator popped open with a soft ding, a few smaller, suited individuals making their way out. “Mmm, and there’s no atmospheric control in them either. Either we’d freeze or soak ourselves with sweat before getting to Pepper’s office.”

The door hissed behind them, leaving the two alone in the turbo lift. “Yeah? Th’ old dog seemed t’love it when we showed up like that.” He reached out, pressing the button near the top of the list with a grey furred finger.

Spying an opportunity, James reached out, wrapping his hands around his lover, pressing his muscled chest against the lapine’s back. “Mm.. Well..” He rumbled, sliding his chin along Peppy’s neck. “Can you blame him? You’re *really* attractive when working up a sweat~”

The hare grumbled under his breath as his eyes rolled shut, feeling his lover’s lips caressing over his strong neck. “Mnng.. Goddammit, James…” he mumbled under his breath, tilting his head to expose more of his neck to his lover.

The vulpine’s kisses grew more intense, licking slowly along his fur before pressing a kiss - even going so far as to give it a love nip, squeezing gently with his pointed teeth.

“HAAaahh…” Peppy groaned breathily, reaching back, gripping at James’ thighs and sides, squeezing tightly.

“How much do you love me..?~” he asked, voice low and husky as he spoke. His own hands explored over his mate’s chest, squeezing the strong pectorals he knew were hidden underneath his jacket.

“Nnghh… J-James…” the lapine groaned softly. “Wh-what’s gotten inta ya..?”

“You didn’t answer my question..~” he purred, stroking over his mate’s chest, fingers working circles around vivid pink nipples that were obscured by taut fabric.

Another moan shook from the lapine, this time shamelessly loud as he leaned back, tilting his head so it rested against James’ cheek. “Nnhgg.. G-god… You tease..” His crimson eyes cracked open slightly before he finally spoke. “So much… So, so much…”

Satisfied with the answer, James reached up, cupping his lover’s cheek, tilting his head. He leaned in, pressing a kiss to the lapine’s lips, holding it for a few long seconds.

“Mmhh...Mmn..” the lapine moaned softly, working his tongue along his lover’s lips, slipping it gently into his maw. He was so distracted that he didn’t even hear the lift’s chime go off, or the doors opening. By the time he broke the kiss, he saw a few flustered people standing outside of the doors, the majority of them frantically trying to look somewhere else awkwardly.

James grinned as he tugged on the back of his lover’s shirt, signaling for him to follow as they made their way out of the lift.

Peppy was mortified, his face a hot shade of red as he quickly moved, adjusting the front of his pants awkwardly - the intimate contact having done a small number on his arousal.

Down the hall they went, the soft carpet muting their footsteps as they headed down a hallway full of private offices - until coming to a rather large one. Opaque glass obscured the inside, the door still shut. A plaque hanging from next to the door labeled “Colonel Pepper.”

A knock echoed off of the glass, James having been the first to step forward, taking the lead as he usually did.

A few sounds could be heard from the other side, followed by a deep voice. “Come in, come in.”

The door hissed open, slipping out of the way to reveal a rather large office. A large wooden desk sat in the middle of the room in front of the back wall, behind it sitting the massive figure of General Pepper, the golden-brown furred hound dog watching the pair intently as they passed through the threshold.

Peppy couldn’t help but note the sheer size difference between them now. Pepper was a small chunk larger than both of them even at their full size - now he looked like a miniature mountain range that was somehow squeezed into a uniform.

“Gentlemen,” the hound spoke as the door closed, voice like the rumble of thunder. His eyes shifted between the two males, an intrigued smile having formed across his masculine muzzle. “...I see the boys in the science department weren’t lying.”

“They certainly weren’t, Sir.” James’ tone was formal, his body stiffening up at attention as he spoke, a small smile lining the corners of his muzzle.

The Colonel let out a rumbling laugh, the nearby bookshelves rattling along with the glass wall behind the pair. “Now, there’s no need for such formality. You both have been honorably discharged - I’m no longer your superior officer.”

James’ smirk grew a little wider. “Force of habit.”

“Over twenty years o’ habit,” the hare added with his own rumbling chuckle.

The hound leaned back in his chair, the custom, and highly reinforced seating groaning quietly under his weight as he tapped a few digits on the end of the large, wooden desk. “Mm… To think it’s been that long.” His gaze moved to James, his dark brown eyes looking over the vulpine. “How’s your boy been? I hear he’s joined the Academy.”

Jame’s smile turned into a full-on beam at the topic of his son. “He’s a natural. I’m proud of him.” His words practically radiated with warmth.

Pepper smiled as well, the vulpine’s attitude seemingly infectious. “That’s good to hear! Corneria could always use another capable McCloud to defend her.” He laced his fingers together as he leaned forward, eliciting another creak from his chair, propping his elbows on his desk. “...And I hear the two of you are getting married~”

The hare blushed, fidgeting a bit, hands stuffed in his pockets. “Ah.. So, y’heard about that?”

“Word travels fast,” the canine said with a smile. “Hopefully it won’t interfere with your assignment, however.”

“Of course not,” James was quick to answer. “We’re planning on it after our business investigating Aiden O’Donnell.”

“Mm, speaking of which - our informant is here.” His fingers tapped along the control panel that was built into his desk before returning his gaze back to the other males. “I’ve already supplied your private carrier with a shuttle. It should be able to make the last leg of the journey for you.”

A shadow moved along the frosted glass before another knock came from the door.

“...I hope I don’t have to remind you what happens if you’re caught,” the hound added.

“You disavow any involvement with Star Fox’s activities.” James nodded, stepping out of the way as the door opened with another soft hiss.

An almost disheveled, short figure made his way in through the doors. A pink skinned pig, flopped ears, and buzzed black hair. Beady, black eyes looked around the room as his flattened nose jumped and sniffed. “Woah.. You two look pretty fuckin’ different,” he said with an an almost squealing laugh - making Peppy in particular cringe.

“We’re wearing size suppression gear.” James said with a shrug, wearing a polite smile.

“Woah, forreals? Y’got anythin’ like that in reverse?~”

“It doesn’t work like that.” Peppy said, his voice flat, almost annoyed.

“Shaaame. Jus’ imaginin’ what I’d look like with biceps the size of normal dudes!” He let out another unpleasant laugh, seemingly finding his own dialogue hilarious.

“...Regardless - Mr. Pigma, you-”

“Duuuude,” the swine interrupted the Colonel. “Don’t call me mister - jus’ Pigma. Pigma Dengar.”

The hound made a soured face at being cut off, however, he continued to speak. “...Anyway. Our associate has agreed to our terms in exchange for providing access to the Sargasso Space Station.”

“And don’t forget all of that *money* you promised me!” The greedy pig clapped his hands, rubbing them together.

“You will receive the rest of the payment upon your return,” Pepper said, his voice sounding slightly stern - clearly growing annoyed with the pig’s antics.

“Good! ‘Cuz I already spent th’ first half.”

The hare balked slightly, “...Already?”

“What?~ I live a very high maintenance lifestyle,” Pigma answered with a smarmy smile.

Peppy tried not to gag.

“...Regardless.” Pepper cleared his throat - an almost intimidating sound as the collar of his uniform strained around his mammoth pillar of a neck. “The three of you will depart tomorrow afteroon. You’ve already been cleared for your flight.”

“Yessir,” James replied formally, earning a glance from the hound, the vulpine giving a sheepish shrug in response.

“Remember - we need to find evidence of his connection to Dr. Andross. He’s done an exemplary job covering his tracks so far, but his associates are his weakness.”

“Ohoho~” Pigma laughed, “That wolf has more skeletons in his closet than a graveyard; it’ll be a piece of cake! Easiest job I’ve ever taken.”

“I wish I shared your optimism.” Pepper said grimly before looking at the other members of Star Fox. “Good luck, men.” He paused for a brief moment, “...And be careful, my old friends.”

“Yessir!” Both larger males chimed at the same time. Taking that as the cue to leave, they headed out of the office and back into the hallway, Pigma hot on their heels.

“Heeehe… You two seem pretty friendly with the big boss,” he said, practically pushing his way between the pair.

Peppy made a face, finding himself subtly wishing for greedy swine to go away.

“We’ve known each other for a long time.” James answered as they made their way down the hall, stepping around a few bureaucrats and various office workers.

“ReEEEeeaally?~” he said, voice reaching a high pitched, curious tone. “Bet that’s handy! Y’get to call in all sortsa favors~”

The muscled vulpine gave a polite chuckle, “I wouldn’t do that; he’s a close friend of mine.”

The pig let out a loud snort as they stepped into the elevator at the end of the hall, “Why have friends if you can’t exploit them? Doesn’t make sense t’ me if you can’t get anything from someone.”

Even though Peppy stayed silent, he could feel his blood subtly boil. It was clear that Pigma had no ethics what-so-ever, something that was completely foreign to the honorable hare.

James let out an awkward chuckle as he pressed the button for the ground floor, the lift zipping along with the three of them inside of it.

Seemingly unable to keep his mouth shut, the swine spoke again, “Sooo… Does this make me a member of yer group? Uh.. Star-whutzit?”

The pair of males answered at the same time, Peppy with a resounding “*No.*” and James with a “Kinda.”

Peppy snapped his fiancé a glare with those crimson eyes, bushy brows furrowing.

The pig looked more amused than anything, seeming to soak up the tension like a sponge.

“Well…” James started, “You’re at least a temporary member of the team - until we’ve completed our assignment.”

“Heeehee… Good enough fer me!” The pig tucked his hands into his pockets as the doors opened, revealing the dark marble of the ground floor once again. “Can’t wait t’ see this big ol’ ship of yers. Hopefully it’s first class livin’~”

Peppy let out an exhale of relief as Pigma broke ranks from them, marching off in the opposite direction of the pair. He let out a grunt as James gave him a sympathetic rub over the back, his head tilting slowly to look at his husband-to-be. “...Please don’t tell me y’were bein’ serious back there.”

The sunglasses-clad vulpine gave a small smile, “Don’t worry. It’s just until the end of this mission, like I said.”

The hare let out a long sigh as he shook his head, the ends of his ears bobbing. “Heavens help me last that long…”

________________

The door clapped shut with a satisfying click, Bill letting out a quiet, yet relieved sigh.

“Something the matter?” Kris asked curiously, already standing at the other end of the bedroom, having stripped his shirt off, revealing his azure and white furred chest.

“Just… Glad we’re alone.”

“...Too much stimulation?” the vulpine queried, working on the belt to his pants, popping it off before dropping them to his ankles, revealing a jockstrap underneath.

The dog’s eyes nearly bulged as he saw the undergarment. He didn’t pay attention when they were at the hot springs locker room, having only just caught his first glimpse of the taut white garment.

Kris chuckled softly, “It’s understandable. You love your friends, but being with them for too long can be tiring.” He slid onto the bed, sprawling out over the end of it, feet on the floor, his heavily muscled thighs rippling - trunks decidedly bottom heavy compared to the rest of him as they rolled and shifted alluringly. “...Hopefully this isn’t *too* much additional stimulation~”

Bill shook his head fast enough to make his ears flop around over his head. “N-no..! It’s… Uhm.. R-really nice to see…” he mumbled softly, making his way into the bedroom properly. It had two beds, night stands, and a stand with a TV mounted on the wall; all-in-all, it was a fairly standard motel room - even if they weren’t going to use one of the beds.

“Good~” The vulpine patted the space on the bed next to him, beckoning his boyfriend over.

The canine’s tail wagged quickly, wasting no time in shucking the rest of his clothes off as well, leaving himself clad in nothing but a simple pair of dark green underwear. He practically sprinted his way over, slipping onto the bed, moving with his lover as they both laid down. A soft giggle shook through his chest as Kris’ strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him right up against his muscled chest, the dog nuzzling into the ravine between pectorals.

The pair snuggled together, Bill curling up into a wad, the top of his head pressed against his boyfriend’s chest, breathing slowly down as he got comfortable. The light from the windows was starting to fade, everything bathed in a crimson and orange glow.

“You’re so good to me...” Bill said, voice muffled slightly from his position, tail thumping against the mattress as he said the words.

Kris stroked through his dog’s short hair gently, fingers scratching behind one of his ears, causing the canine’s leg to twitch. “You sound surprised.”

One of Bill’s big brown eyes peeked up from behind snow white fur, “I mean... I thought having someone would be nice.. But.. Uhm..” He stammered slightly, his face warming up, ducking a little further under those pectorals. “...I didn’t expect someone to take care of me like this.”

"What did you expect?"

Bill fidgeted slightly. "I dunno… Maybe dating a girl or something. I'd have to take care of her and stuff, I guess." The dog let out a quiet sigh, "...I don't think I could do it."

Blue furred fingers scratched along the canine's cheek, working through the short fluff. "You are stronger than you think." 

"Not as strong as you, though," Bill giggled. "Bet you could kick through a cement wall with those legs."

He let out a flattered laugh, sliding his arms further around his canine, pulling him up tight against his chest. “I’m not sure about that - but I’m glad you appreciate my figure.”

“HHhmmn…” Bill mumbled softly, curled up happily against the larger vulpine, letting out a long sigh. “...Today was nice.”

“It was.”

“Are you okay with us staying the night..?”

“I do not have another class to teach until tomorrow.”

Bill nodded gently, face sliding through the short fur adorning Kris’ chest.

“Perhaps we should take a shower?”

“Hhngh… I.. Think I’ve had enough hot water for today. How about in the morning?”

“Fair enough,” he chuckled, stroking over the back of his canine’s head affectionately.

Bill’s leg twitched again as the vulpine’s digits worked over just the right spots, the canine letting out a quiet whine. “Hhhnn…”

A finger looped under the dog’s chin, lifting it up gently. Kris leaned down, pressing his lips to Bill’s, giving him a slow, gentle kiss. He pressed his chest tightly to the grey furred canine’s, sliding his arms around him as they made out in the fading light.

“MMnnh…” he moaned quietly, eyes having rolled shut, enjoying the feel of their lips sliding together, opening his own to allow Kris’ tongue to slip in. His tail was wagging a storm behind him, gently smacking against the covers as he hugged around his mate’s neck.

Slowly, Kris pulled back, smiling as their noses remained pressed together, looking at his mate with lidded eyes.

“*Haahh…*” Bill sighed quietly, pressing as tight as he could against his boyfriend, arms squeezing around his neck, hands gripping over his broad back.

“Today *was* a nice day…”

“Any day I get to spend with you is nice…” The canine fidgeted, face warming up as he closed his eyes.

“Then let us sleep so we can wake to another day together,” Kris cooed, hand sliding up Bill’s back, stroking through the short grey fur.

“MMnn…” Bill yawned, “Mmkay…”

The pair of them squeezed together, Kris keeping his boyfriend enveloped in his strong arms, sliding one of his meaty legs over the canine as well, practically wrapping him up in his azure furred body.

Kris’ eyes lidded as he kept his chin on top of Bill’s head, a small smile forming across his face, listening to his lover’s thoughts. “Mm… I love you too…” he whispered in response to one of them, causing Bill’s fingers to squeeze tighter into him.

“Good night…”

“Goodnight, love.”


	31. Chapter 31

Fox tucked his phone back into his pocket as he walked along the outside of the motel, shoes pattering softly over the aged cement. He had just finished paying for their motel room, a rather cheap rate considering the fact three were staying in it.

The vulpine’s emerald eyes looked between the numbers, eventually settling on the plaque that hung from one of the painted white doors - number 12. Apparently Bill and Kris were placed nearby, from what Fox observed earlier.

Using his keycard, Fox managed to pop the door open, stepping through the threshold and into a sizable open bedroom. Falco was sitting on the edge of one of the beds, already stripped down to just his shirt and a pair of boxer briefs. From what the vulpine could see, the bathroom lights were on - assuming it was occupied by Wolf.

Falco smiled as his light green eyes caught sight of his boyfriend. “‘Eeeeey, there y’are!~”

“Hi~” Fox smiled, moving in, dropping his duffel bag onto the floor before sitting next to his pheasant.

One of Falco’s heavily muscled arms encircled around the vulpine, pulling up up against his side tightly.

It seemed the bodybuilder bird had been watching the TV on the far wall, the volume low, seemingly on some local news channel. Fox leaned a little, resting his head against Falco’s bulging pectoral, muscle tenting out the front of his taut shirt. “So.. Where’s Wolf?” he asked, even though he likely knew the answer.

“In th’ bathroom,” Falco answered without missing a beat. His hand slid over Fox’s thigh, feathered fingers squeezing from overtop of his jeans.

Fox’s bushy tail wrapped around behind his bird, snuggling up tighter against him. “So… How are you doing?”

“Hm..?”

“I mean… It’s been a while since.. Well, since the day with your dad.”

The bodybuilder bird let out a noise as he realized what Fox was talking about. “Yeah, I’m doin’ ‘aight. I try not t’ think about it.”

“...Any luck on getting a new job?” Fox asked curiously.

“Actually, yeah.”

The vulpine’s eyes lit up, swiveling his gaze to Falco’s masculine mug.

“Yer dad helped a ton. Got me set up with an apprenticeship as a mechanic.”

“I thought you said you were too much of a dummy for that~” The vulpine teased, bonking his shoulder against the bird’s side, crashing into those rippling obliques playfully.

The bird let out a laugh, leaning a little further into his boyfriend. “Guess I'm not stupid after all~ Been doin’ pretty good so far - plus I get paid, so ‘s a win-win.”

“‘Sup, nerds~” a deep voice rumbled, catching the attention of both males. Wolf smirked as he came out of the bathroom, having to twist to fit his massive body through the door frame. He was also completely nude, his junk swaying as it slid over his mammoth, muscled thighs.

“‘Ey, I ain’t a nerd.” Falco scoffed.

The lupine’s violet eye looked over the bodybuilder bird, an amused smirk playing across his face. “Mnn.. Nah, y’aren’t, are ya...~” The floor shook subtly with every footstep, the canine making his way over to Fox, smirking down at him from behind a swollen set of jutting pectorals.

“...What?” Fox huffed, feeling that singular gaze practically bore into him.

Wolf’s smirk hiked higher as he slid a thick digit under Fox’s chin, lifting it up gently, even going so far as to give it a gentle scratch. “Mm… Th’ only nerd around here is *you~*”

“He’s got a point.” Falco smirked as well, giving the smaller vulpine a squeeze with his muscled arm. “Y’were always a cute lil nerd through high school.”

Fox’s face heated up, essentially being double teamed by both of his boyfriends.

“We’re jus’ teasin’,” Falco cooed against Fox’s ear before giving his cheek a kiss with the end of his beak.

The vulpine grumbled slightly, having crossed his arms over his chest.

“I forgot how moody he can get~” Wolf snickered, deciding to take a seat in front of the pair, crossing his legs as best as he could.

Fox ducked his head a little lower, hiding the lower half of it behind his crimson scarf as he huffed, blushing lightly.

“Why don’t y’get undressed?” Falco suggested, trying to break the vulpine’s flustered tension.  
He gave a quick nod, sliding out from Falco’s grip, moving over to his duffel bag. Off went the shirt, the pants - just about everything except his scarf, Fox deciding to leave it wrapped around his neck. His mammoth junk swayed between his legs as he unzipped his duffel, rummaging around, bushy tail going up as his rear went on display.

Wolf let out a low rumble, clearly enjoying the show, his steel blue tail wagging across the floor lazily behind him.

“Well… I thought that maybe we might have some time alone…” Fox’s voice trailed as he unzipped the bag further, arms dipping into it. The first that came out was a bottle of lube - something that made Falco’s eyes widen. The second thing was… A collar - then a leash.

“Oh shit~” Wolf sneered, sharp teeth showing as he realized *exactly* where things were going.

Falco’s brow arched, eyes locked onto the collar and leash. “...Wait, seriously?” His gaze went between the other canids. “You two’re inta collars?” Falco watched as Fox returned, a smug smile plastered across his lips. He was forced back onto the bed by Fox’s hand, the vulpine getting up, straddling him. “W-woah..” The bird moaned as he felt Fox’s rear working over his crotch, immediately pitching a tent, stretching out the front of his boxers.

Wolf grunted as the collar slipped around his neck, being tightened until it was snug, the leash being latched onto it with a satisfying click. He was pulled forward, getting onto all fours as he moved closer to the bed. “MMmfffuck…” he growled lustfully. “Been too long…~”

“Damn right,” Fox growled with a dominant smirk. “Here’s what’s going to happen…”

Falco gulped, blinking in surprise as he was pushed back on the bed, his boyfriend grinding his ass around his straining erection. He’d never seen Fox act like this before - it was… Kinda scary - yet incredibly arousing.

“I’m going to ride Falco…” he purred, tracing a finger along Wolf’s chest until he found a nipple, giving it a hard tug, eliciting a moan from the behemoth of a lupine. “And you’re going to fuck him..~”

“Woah.. Hey hold on-” Falco started to protest, being cut short as the head of his cock managed to pop loose from his boxers, pressing up between Fox’s taut glutes.

“Rrrhhh… You heard the boss..~” Wolf growled throatily, being tugged even closer by a yank on that collar, moving up between Falco’s legs, lifting them, revealing a set of bubbled, vivid blue glutes.

“Good boy..~” Fox said, a slight giggle breaking through his dominant facade.

Wolf’s tail wagged at the praise, seemingly unafraid of letting it whip back and forth in the intimate environment.

A soft moan came from Falco as Fox slathered his cock with lube, working his hand up and down over it, filling the room with slick sounds until it was completely slathered with the stuff. 

“Pup? Be a dear and pull his boxers off~” Fox purred, already working on the bird’s shirt, pulling it up off of his heavily muscled torso, practically having to peel it off.

“Should I use my teeth?~” Wolf asked mischievously.

Fox nodded his approval, having managed to wrest Falco’s shirt free from his heavily muscled arms, having struggled slightly to get it past his bulbous biceps and swollen horseshoe triceps.

Falco huffed, eyes lidded as he blushed, essentially being worked on by both of his boyfriends. ...Did Wolf even count as *his* boyfriend? He wasn’t quite sure. However, what he *was* sure was that the feeling of Wolf using his teeth to pull his boxers down was incredibly arousing, the lupine growling deeply as did.

Angling Falco’s cock, Fox lowered himself down it, letting out a soft hiss as his lubed shaft managed to push through his taut hole, spreading him open wide with that meaty shaft. “*Haaahh…*” He kept a hand firmly wrapped in Wolf’s leash, making sure it was held tight even as he dropped himself down. His own mammoth endowment throbbed to life, sitting over the avian’s heavily muscled chest, balls spreading out over his cobbled midsection .

“F-fuck..” Falco whined as he bucked his hips, sliding more of his slicked cock into his boyfriend. He let out a light gasp as Wolf’s own cock pressed against his backside, the lupine having given his own mammoth endowment the same treatment.”Sss-shit-fuck..!”

“Rrhhh… Mmnh..!” Wolf moaned as the bird’s sphincter flexed around the head of his cock, practically pulling it in, spreading the bird open absurdly wide. Falco was one of the few people that could take his cock without breaking - and he wasn’t about to miss this opportunity - especially not with Fox egging him on.

The vulpine braced his legs around the bird’s sides, squeezing them tight as he started to buck himself up and down over Falco’s cock, feeling his stomach dome out from the size of it. “NNnggh..! Y-yeah.. Hhh..” He panted, eyes lidding, giving Wolf’s leash a firm tug.

Swollen pectorals pushed against Fox’s back, Wolf being pulled forward by that leash as he panted, tongue hanging out of his maw, playing up his canine features for their role play. 

Falco practically thrashed over the bed, lifting his hips before dropping down, feeling Wolf’s cock starting to stretch his stomach out before even reaching halfway inside him. “HAAFFufuuuck..-!” He threw one of his forearms over his face as he gasped, shaking like a leaf as he was assaulted from both ends, body wracked with pleasure.

“You… Nnghff.. B-better not cum yet..!” Fox growled, still trying to sound dominant even as the pleasure slipped through his voice. His hips dropped, bobbing up and down until he eventually hilted himself over his boyfriend’s hips, the vulpine taking the time to sway his own back and forth to tease the bird.

Even Wolf knew when to stop shoving, getting little more than halfway inside the bird before things grew too taut, the avian’s stomach bulging obscenely from his log. “Rrhhh.. Mmngh.. What should I do now.. *Master..*?~” Wolf asked, his voice breathy, nosing at Fox’s neck, giving it a few submissive licks.

It took a moment before Fox could speak, letting himself stretch around Falco’s large shaft. He reached down, giving the front of his slightly distended stomach a rub, pressing back against the head of the bird’s shaft. “...Y-you know what to do, Pup! F-fuck him silly-!” Fox barked commandingly. “...But try not to hurt him, okay?” he said after a moment, clearly stepping out of character for a second.

“You’re the boss~” Wolf purred, giving his mate another few, long licks, leaving the back of his neck a mess of orange furred curls.

Falco gasped as the lupine’s cock started to slide in and out of him, insides stretching to accommodate the mammoth member. “F-Fox…” he gasped, eyes rolling in his head before shutting them, reaching up shakily, grabbing at his lover’s shoulder before pulling him down.

“Y-yeah..?” the vulpine asked, shuddering slightly as he powered his hips up and down over the avian’s throbbing, precum-unloading member.

“Kiss me..?” Falco begged, eyes cracked, beak open slightly.

Fox couldn’t argue with such a pitiful, needy request. He leaned down, pinning his own endowment between their chests. He kissed Falco deeply, their tongues mingling together in his beak, the vulpine tilting his head to lock them together.

Wolf panted breathily, paddled tongue bobbing between his thick lower fangs as he watched the arousing sight of the two males making out below him. He hugged Falco’s legs tighter against his chest as he rocked his hips, gliding his slicked cock in and out of the bodybuilder bird, savoring every twitch and squeeze of the avian’s insides.

The noises that came from Falco were just a series of gasping moans, his voice rising with every thrust of the larger lupine’s shaft. Both of his boyfriends had nearly synched their movements together, Fox dropping his hips with every shove of Wolf’s mammoth member. His eyes rolled around in his head as he dropped back onto the bed, a few strings of saliva that connected his beak to Fox’s lower lip snapping.

“FFuuuuck…” Wolf growled as he worked his hips, propped on his knees at the end of the bed. He pushed Falco’s legs up higher, his meaty mitts grappling around Falco’s own wide, leathery-yellow feet. Every tug on his leash sent a small wave of pleasure through him, enjoying the feeling of the taut leather collar that squeezed around his bulging neck.

“*Haah*-F-Fox.. I.. Fuck..I... C-cum..!” Falco gasped out, being completely overwhelmed by the stimulation from both ends. His toes splayed, curling around the edges of Wolf’s broad, strong hands as he bucked his hips, hilting Fox one last time.

“NNNggg-!” Fox moaned, clutching onto the leash tighter, his lithe arm flexing as he felt Falco unload deep inside of him, filling him up. The stimulation forced him to go over the edge as well, his balls churning as they flexed, cock bobbing as the first few ropes gushed over the bodybuilder bird’s head, soaking the headboard behind him.

Wolf’s exposed eye squeezed shut, the lupine letting out a soft lupine-yowl as he felt Falco’s hole squeeze like a vice around his cock. He shuddered, a few beads of sweat dripping from his brow as his massive body shuddered, limbs rippling and flexing on end. “M-master…?” He asked, his deep voice an almost clenched whisper. “Can..C-cum..?”

Fox let out a loud, breathy, moaning “Yes!” as his entire body shook in pleasure.

With a low howl, Wolf threw his head back, dense ponytail sliding over the expanse of his broad back as he came. Thick ropes gushed inside of falco, filling his insides easier, making the avian wail in pleasure as he writhed and thrashed over the bed, causing it to squeak and squeal from the movements.

“FFFUCK-!” Falco barked as his abdominals distended out, lifting Fox’s balls up, the pressure growing to the point of being overwhelming before Wolf’s load gushed back out of him, gushing from the gap between his over-stretched hole and the mammoth member.

The three of them continued to moan, voices mingling together as their cocks twitched, firing the last of their combined loads. The bed was a complete mess, the headboard and wall behind it dripping with cum, the floor at the end of the bed having a slick pool of Wolf’s own seed, what couldn’t fit inside of Falco having gushed out.

Fox dropped onto his own slowly deflating shaft, catching his breath as he laid over Falco’s strong chest, his shaft still wedged deep inside of him. “NNngghh…” His grip over Wolf’s leash loosened until it slipped out of his hand, dropping onto the bed.

Being the most coherent out of the three, Wolf chuckled softly. “Permission t’ take off my collar, *sir*?~”

The vulpine gurgled in response.

Wolf shrugged in a “good enough” kind of way before undoing the leather collar, pulling it from his meaty bull neck. The next thing that came off - or rather out - was his massive cock. With a shift of his hips, his shaft pulled out of the bodybuilder bird, unleashing a wave of fresh cum from inside of him.

Falco let out a long, relieved groan as his stomach deflated, pulling back taut into his wall of rippling abdominals. His hole was gaping open wide, his glutes clenching and flexing in an attempt to seal it closed. “...Guhhh,” was all he was able to wheeze out.

________________

Several minutes later, and after extensive cleanup, Fox returned with a fresh set of sheets for the bed. The vulpine let out a soft exhale as he popped the door behind him shut, the world outside having already fallen to night.

Falco was groaning, sitting over the edge of the unused bed, gripping at his rear, stroking over it gingerly. His eyes swiveled over to his lover, a slight smile crossing over his beak. “‘Ey, Fox-Face~”

The vulpine giggled softly as he made his way over to the stripped down bed, dropping the sheets onto it before getting to work putting them on. “Are you doing okay over there?~” he asked, obviously referring to the pounding that the pheasant’s ass had recently received.

“Fuck..” Falco mumbled. “Feels like he fuckin’ shoved a truck up my ass.”

A deep laugh shook from the bathroom, Wolf craning his head around the frame. “Y’should be proud! Most guys can’t even take my cock~”

“Fuck you.” Falco replied playfully, lifting himself up to adjust his battered ass over the edge of the bed.

“Already did, babe,” the lupine purred before slipping back into the bathroom fully.

“How do you put up with ‘em?” Falco asked, turning his gaze back to the smaller vulpine.

Fox giggled, “He grows on you. Plus, it’s how he shows affection.” He let out a happy sigh, patting the bed, having finished putting the fresh covers over it. “...I’m really glad you two get along so well now.”

“Oh?” Falco asked curiously, arching one of his masculine brows.

“I mean.. You two first met when trading punches.” Fox’s tail wagged across the bed, the orange, bushy furred thing sliding audibly over the sheets. He remembered how grisly the scene was, blood on the floor, Wolf fresh from fighting off his captor - having already lost his eye. Luckily, things didn’t turn out so bad, the two only trading a few blows before they realized they were on the same side.

“Eh, I prefer smaller guys, but…” Falco trailed, “He’s pretty attractive, plus he cares ‘bout you too, so…”

“Plus you both love fried pickles. And beer, apparently~”

“PPsshh..” Falco waved his free hand dismissively. “Still didn’t get t’ see ya drunk.”

Fox’s face flushed slightly as he fidgeted, “Well.. Maybe next time I come over?~”

“Sounds like a date if y’ask me.” Falco grinned.

“...I don’t think people usually call drinking a date.”

“Y’kiddin’ me? Half-a most dates out there’re jus’ about goin’ to a bar, gettin’ wasted, ‘n goin’ back home t’ fuck.”

The vulpine scratched at his fluffy cheek, “Jeez… Really?”

“Usually I jus’ skip straight to fucking.” Wolf’s booming voice interrupted, the lupine returning from the bathroom, having killed the light behind him.

“I bet y’did,” Falco snarked.

Wolf gave a shrug, padded palms going up, “‘Ey, y’can’t blame me for playin’ a loose game. ...At least until Fox~”

The vulpine’s cheeks warmed.

The lupine made his way over to the recently made bed, looking it over with his good eye before gripping the side of it. He gave it a good push, the frame scooting along the carpeted floor until it smacked into the other one, essentially making a larger bed out of two. “There we go..~”

Fox could already feel things winding down - a general aura of contented exhaustion amongst them as he hopped onto the bed. He was joined shortly after by Wolf, the lupine gingerly getting onto the bed - having the entirety of one to his own bulky self.

Sliding closer, Falco nestled against Fox, shifting so the vulpine laid between their heavily muscled bodies, loosely sandwiched.

“Oop..!” Fox hopped out from between them, zipping across the room before clicking the lights off, bathing the group in darkness. The only light was the street lights that glared through the window - enough to help Fox find his way back between his boyfriends, nestling in.

“Mmn…” Falco rumbled, turning onto his side, spooning behind Fox. One of his heavily muscled legs slipping out, looping over Fox’s, mingling with Wolf’s own, foot sliding over the lupine’s bulging calf muscle.

The long silence was interrupted by Fox, “...Hey. Uh..” He fidgeted slightly, “I love you two.”

The pair of larger males responded in their own admissions of affection, Wolf in particular leaning his head down, nosing between his fox’s ears, breathing in his unique vulpine scent.

“I… Feel really lucky.” Fox pushed his face against Wolf’s swollen pectorals, nosing into the deep ravine between them. Meanwhile, he pushed back, sliding his rear over the base of Falco’s cobbled abdominals.

“Yeah? Y’should~” Falco smirked, content with keeping his mate pressed close to him in the dark.

“Greedy lil fox..~” Wolf cackled quietly, “Jus’ one boyfriend ain’t enough for ‘em.”

“H-hey..!” Fox squeaked, “I.. I wouldn’t be able to choose between you two…”

“Good thing y’don’t have to.” Falco said with a contented rumble.

Fox felt relieved - particularly since it came from Falco. A small part of him was always afraid of potential jealousy between the two - Falco especially. They’d known each other for so long, and they were best friends until just recently - the bird no doubt had what was essentially “dibs” on the smaller vulpine.

Wolf had already dozed off, seemingly more tired than he had let on. His body slacked, one of his heavily muscled arms draped over his smaller boyfriend.

A soft yawn crossed past Falco’s beak as he pressed even closer to Fox, making sure he was properly pressed between both of them.

Fox closed his eyes, letting his padded feet slide slowly against both of his lover’s shins, slowly dozing away as well. The springs were relaxing, but being wedged between his two bodybuilder boyfriends was on another level.

It wasn’t long until the trio dozed off, the two behemoths sharing the object of their affections in a long, restful sleep.

________________

“B-but.. I’m hungry!” Bill whined, ears drooping.

“Yer always hungry!” Falco laughed.

It was early in the morning, the sky a lightening shade of blue and golden hues. Fox pulled the door shut behind him, the lock clicking as the vulpine pulled his duffel up over his shoulder. He took a deep breath, his tail wagging happily behind him - nothing quite like the country air.

It took a moment before the vulpine realized that the hulking wall of steel blue muscle wasn’t with them.

“...Where’s Wolf?” Fox asked curiously, his emerald gaze sweeping back and forth across the parking lot. The lupine wasn’t the only one who was missing, Fox’s gaze unable to find his large, azure furred self.

“Oh uhm… They went ahead,” Bill answered. “Kris seemed a little anxious, I guess. He said he wanted to take a walk.”

“Huh…” Fox’s brows furrowed. ...Those two were nearly complete opposites in personality - yet they went together? Strange…

Meanwhile, down the street and out of sight, Kris Marcus found himself pressed back against a brick wall, a hulking wolf only inches away.

Wolf's violet eye stared into the azure vulpine's face dangerously as he loomed over him, a deep shadow being cast over the smaller male. “How do you know about that..?” he asked, his voice a soft growl.

“Ah…” Kris started, his usual smile having been twisted to a nervous one. “I am telepathic.”

“That so?.. Then what am I thinkin’?”

“...That you do not want to hurt me.” Kris said slowly, cautiously.

“Good educated guess. Try again.”

The azure vulpine’s ear flicked, “Talk to him at least.”

“Hrrhh..?” Wolf grunted, a brow raising.

“You want to protect him. You think you can do it alone.”

“That’s because I can.” Wolf growled, his fists clenching, forearms rippling.

“At least let him know before you go.”

“*No.*” Wolf said with finality, poking the vulpine’s chest with a clawed finger. “And you aren’t gonna tell ‘em either!”

“I have no intention...” Kris gingerly raised a hand, gently wrapping it around Wolf’s before pulling it away from his chest in a disarming gesture. “I merely sensed the tension you were going through. You love him very much - and you would do anything to keep him safe.”

The steel blue lupine let out an exhale through his padded nostrils, seeming to slowly calm, taking a step back to allow his companion some breathing room.

“There you are!” a voice came from the distance, Fox waving an arm as he came into sight, his duffel tucked over his shoulder. His pace slowed as he looked between the two larger males, “...Everything alright?”

Wolf smiled, showing off dense, sharp fangs. “‘Course it is, Pup!~”

Fox gave an unsure look before letting it slide. “Well, the transport is ready.”

Falco and Bill caught up with the rest of them after a moment, the two walking together, the dog having been chatting with the larger bird - the two seemingly making progress on the friendship front.

“Yo!” the bodybuilder bird gave a wave, continuing walking until his swollen pectorals bonked against Fox’s back playfully, looming behind him playfully.

The smaller dog was quick to sprint over to his mate, giving Wolf a curious look before returning his attention back, slipping his arms around Kris’ muscled one, tail wagging. “Well, I’m ready to go~”

“What’re you excited for? Figured you’d be sad t’ go back.” Falco said, his hands perched on either of Fox’s shoulders.

“Why would I?” the dog asked, tilting his head curiously, half-flopped ears shifting over his head adorably.

“Because y’gotta leave your boyfriend?”

“PPpff, who said anything about that?” Bill’s tail wagged harder, his eyes practically sparkling as he looked up at his lover.

Kris smiled wide, “We’re spending the rest of the day together.”

The avian felt a small pang of jealousy, wishing he could spend more time with Fox as well. ...Maybe he wouldn’t mind? Certainly something to ask before they get back.

The group began moving once again, keeping close to his own boyfriend as they made their way down the aged cement sidewalk. Luckily, the repair shop was just down the road from the motel, the group walking into the parking lot within minutes. The shutter door to the garage was wide open, the transport sitting inside of it, docked but otherwise in one piece.

Fox was the first one to poke his head inside. The smell of engine oil and sweat was one of the first scents to hit his padded nose - not an entirely unpleasant smell, just a strong one. “Hello?” he asked tentatively, peeking around as he made his way into the rather large garage. Tools hung along the walls, plenty of drawers and shelves cluttered with various objects.

Vincent rolled out from under the suspended transport, a wide buck-toothed smile spread across his handsome features. “Hey there! Got your transport all fixed~ I was just workin’ on a few final touches.”

Emerald eyes were fixated on the bulging front of a pair of stained overalls, particularly caught on the swollen pectorals that strained the denim straps.

The dark furred squirrel smirked as he noticed he was being ogled, subtly flexing his swollen pectorals under his tight clothing.

Fox blushed as he realized the squirrel was on to his gaze, the vulpine quickly averting it with an awkward cough. “U-uhm… Is it ready to go?”

“Sure thing!” Vince answered, wheeling his creeper out from under the transport before getting up off of it. “Lemmie just get it off the rack~”

The vulpine couldn’t help but watch the muscled squirrel work, his broad delts shifting, having pulled the sleeves of his t-shirt taut over them. In fact, most of his outfit left little to the imagination, fabric hugging in all the right places. Part of him wondered if the squirrel was flexing on purpose, watching those glutes clench and roll under his overalls in an alluring display.

A brief claxon sounded, a few rotary lights coming to life as the supports the transport were perched upon descended, gently lowering the vehicle onto the bay’s floor. It landed with a heavy thud, shaking the ground from the weight. 

Vincent clapped his hands together as he stepped away from the nearby workstation. "Well, that oughta do it! You can go ahead and climb aboard to head home." He paused for a brief moment, crimson eyes locking with green, "...And feel free to come back any time~"

The squirrel's deep voice and sultry tone sent a shiver up Fox's spine. He had the distinct feeling he was being flirted with - though the realization did nothing to assuage his flustered feelings.

“So… We ready t’ go?” Falco asked curiously, having walked into the garage, followed by the rest of the group.

“Looks like!” Fox answered with a nod.

It didn’t take long until they climbed into the waiting, open doors of the stark white transport, taking the same seats they used to arrive at Crossroads. The doors hissed shut after a few moments, a soft chime playing as running lights lit up along the walkway.

“Welcome to the Central Cornerian Transport Service, also known as CCTS!” a cheerful female voice played over the built-in speakers.

Fox groaned slightly. Did it always have to give the entire spiel?

“Today’s destination is Corneria City. Estimated time until arrival is one hour and 40 minutes.”

The engine fired up with a soft hum, the transport lifting itself up from the floor as the auto-navigator scanned the environment around them and plotted the route. Fox peeked through the window, spotting Vince leaning against a support beam, the squirrel grinning as he gave a wave farewell. The vulpine returned it with a small smile as the transport pulled out of the garage and out into the open street.

It wasn’t long until the town was fading into the distance, the transport making its way up along the mountainside road.

“That was.. Kinda fun~” Bill said with a smile, sitting sideways on his chair, legs outstretched into the aisleway. He tilted his head curiously, catching Fox staring out the window almost wistfully at the ever-shrinking town below. “...You okay?”

“Huh..?” Fox blinked, turning his head to look over the concerned dog. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just...hope we get to go back there again some time.”

“Yeah… I kinda wanted to go to the wharf. They had an amusement park there~”

“Really?”

Bill nodded, tail wagging behind him over Kris’s lap.

“I’m definitely comin’ back - at least fer th’ hotsprings. Ain’t felt this good in.. Fuck,” Falco laughed, running a large, feathered hand through his mullet of blue plumage.

Fox’s eyes wandered back to the windows, noticing the familiar wooden gateway that marked the entrance to the hotsprings as they passed by, the surrounding forest thick with morning fog.

“It was certainly an adventure,” Kris spoke, his own sea blue eyes watching the scenery outside.

“I didn’t know the air could be so fresh! Man, all of the *scents*!~” Bill said, the excitement in his voice obvious as his tail wagged.

“Mm…” Wolf rumbled. “Lot of good ones..~” he said, his exposed eye looking at Fox in particular as he did.

“PPpssh, you dogs and yer noses.” Falco snarked playfully as he laid back in his chair, getting comfortable.

“Hey! Smell is really important!” Bill puffed.

Wolf cackled, “It is, ain’t it?” His gaze shifted to Falco, a sneer forming across his grizzled features, “Important enough t’ tell me that someone’s body spray smells like ass.”

“‘Ey!” Falco barked defensively, his face heating up.

Fox laughed, nearly doubling over, “At least he doesn’t substitute it for showering.”

“Gee, thanks.” Falco huffed, crossing his heavily muscled arms over his chest defensively.

“Want to know why I hated the locker rooms in high school?”

Falco already knew the real reason, however he kept his beak shut.

“Because all the guys would spray clouds of Sword body spray after gym. Stuff was like a noxious cloud - I could barely breathe.” Fox said with a snicker, his bushy tail wagging through the slit in the back of his chair.

“Hmf…” the bodybuilder bird grunted. “Thought y’liked my scent...”

If Fox didn’t know any better, he’d assume Falco was actually pouting. “I mean… I kinda got used to it? At least you’re not using one of the musk-scented ones,” the vulpine shivered - remembering the awful smell from his younger days.

Falco grumbled slightly, letting out an exhale as Fox’s hand slid over his meaty, trunk-like thigh.

“I like your natural scent, though.”

Wolf snickered, “He’s got a point~ Y’smell pretty good when yer worked up in be-”

“TMI-!” Bill barked, crossing his hands into an X shape, his face a hot shade of flustered red.

The rest of the group laughed, the mood a jovial one as the transport continued to cruise through the mountain roads. Over an hour went by, a few idle conversations being held, but nothing too in-depth. 

Meanwhile, Bill had fallen asleep, draped over Kris’ lap. He twitched cutely in his sleep, the side of his face sliding along his boyfriend’s thigh as his foot tapped at the floor.

Kris just watched him with lidded eyes, slowly stroking over the back of his head and neck with his strong hand, slipping his digits down the canine’s back.

While Falco and Wolf were having a conversation about their favorite types of beer, Fox scooted over closer to the larger vulpine. “You two seem to be getting along well~”

“Oh, yes.” Kris said with a wide smile, continuing to stroke over the back of his dozing boyfriend’s head. “He’s a dream.”

Fox smiled genuinely at that, sitting on the edge of his seat, his turn for legs being in the aisleway. “I’m glad it’s working out.” His emerald eyes looked over the sleeping form of Bill Grey, the dog’s face slacked, making him look even more innocent than usual - an adorable sight.

“It is working out fantastically,” Kris said absentmindedly, stroking through his dog’s hair, letting his azure furred fingers sink into it - a stark contrast to the dark grey of canine’s fur. “I..did not plan on falling in love… However, I am glad I did.”

He continued to smile as he saw the display in front of him. There was no doubt in his mind that Kris loved his best friend - especially with how those lidded eyes looked at him, attention completely devoted to the smaller dog. “...Has he gotten you to watch anime yet?”

Kris snickered, “Ah...yes, ‘The Enchanted Maid.’ We are still in the first season.”

“It’s his favorite,” Fox giggled.

The larger fox’s fingers stroked along Bill’s cheek fur, scratching into it affectionately, “We will most likely be watching it tonight.”

A soft, musical chime interrupted the pair’s conversation.

“Attention, passengers: time until arrival is 15 minutes,” the synthesized female voice spoke cheerfully. The environment around the transport had changed, returning to something more familiar to the group - urban environments with larger buildings starting to scale their way skywards.

“Hhhmmh…?” Bill lifted his head groggily, eyes blinking a few times as they slowly focused.

“Welcome back, hun,” the azure vulpine whispered, wearing a warm smile.

“Mmmmm…” the dog stretched, vibrating subtly as he rolled back into his chair. “Did…I go somewhere..?” he asked sleepily.

Fox had to stifle his giggles by clamping his hand over the end of his muzzle.

Kris chuckled softly as well, "We're back home."

Bill bonked his head against Kris' side, hiding his face under his muscled arm, as if trying to avoid the sunlight. "This isn't your apartment..."

Kris's face warmed at the implication of the dog's sleepy statement.

The transport slowed, pulling off of the main road and into the station, hovering along until it docked with the exit ramp. Another soft chime played, followed by the pre-recorded voice wishing them farewell.

Kris gently pulled his boyfriend up with him as they shuffled their way out. Fox snatched his bag out of the overhead storage before trotting along after the group and into the station proper.

"Hey… Fox?" Falco asked, his tone an unusually shy one.

The orange furred vulpine blinked curiously.

"Would you..uhh, mind spendin' the night with me?" the bird finally asked, his tail feathers twitching slightly.

Fox looked between his boyfriends, Wolf having turned on his heel, curious as to why they had slowed down. "I mean.. I don't mind." He gave Wolf a questioning look, as if checking for input.

Little did the vulpine know, but this worked perfectly in Wolf's favor. "Grahaha! Don't have too much fun~"

"You sure?" Fox asked looking over the lupine.

Wolf laughed again, deep voice booming, startling a few nearby people across the terminal. "Don't worry 'bout me. Got a plenty'a things t' do."

"Like studying?" Fox asked with a playful giggle, clearly poking fun at the lupine's lazy habits.

The lupine snerked, “Who says I need t’ study?~”

“Your grades,” Fox stuck out his tongue.

“Low blow, McCloud,” he sneered.

“We *do* have a test in astrophysics on Wednesday,” the vulpine reminded.

“I don’t see you studyin’ for it.”

It was Fox’s turn to sneer, leaning against his feathered boyfriend smugly, “That’s because I already did most of it.”

“Nerd~”

“Last time I checked, you found it hot.”

Wolf just shook his head as he gave a playful, dismissive wave, “Get outta here before I decided t’ bend you over a bench.”

“Mm… He’s right on both counts.” Falco said with his own smirk, suddenly slipping his arms under his boyfriend, cradling him up against his chest, much to Fox’s protests. “Yer a nerd - and hot as hell~”

“At least someone gets it.” Wolf smirked, stepping over to the pair before leaning down, pressing a quick, but deep kiss against Fox’s lips, silencing the vulpine’s protesting.

“Hhmf…” Fox grumbled softly, his face a warm shade of red, ears folded back.

Not wanting to leave the bodybuilder bird out, Wolf lifted himself up, leaning in, pushing a kiss over his beak - much to Falco’s surprise. The two kissed for a long moment before he broke it, having caught the confused gazes of several people nearby. “...Take care of ‘em.” Wolf’s voice sounded oddly resolute, almost… Remorseful.

“Always do,” Falco rumbled confidently, oblivious to the subtle tone in Wolf’s voice. He found himself growing more used to intimate contact with the lupine - even to the looks in public it earned.

With that, Wolf walked off, his heavy boots thudding, giving the pair a backwards wave before tucking his thumbs into his pockets. Fox watched those heavy glutes slide underneath the taut fabric of the lupine’s shorts, practically enthralled by the canine’s rippling, mountainous body.

“I think we’re gonna go too. ...Right?” Bill swiveled his gaze up to his boyfriend.

Kris nodded, “We still need to finish watching the first season of your anime.”

“How did you -” Bill started, before realizing how silly his question was. “Hhmmf… Y-yeah.. If you want to~”

The azure vulpine slipped his hand into Bill’s, lacing fingers. “Be safe. I will see you in our next class.”

“See ya!” Fox waved to the pair as they too made their way out of the station, leaving him alone against Falco’s chest. ...Still, he had a bad feeling about Wolf’s tone.

Interrupting Fox’s train of thought, Falco gave him a heft, carrying him properly as the bodybuilder bird made his way down a set of stairs. “Now… Finally got ya t’myself~”

“Oohhh.. What’s a big bad bird gonna do with his prey?~” Fox giggled, leaning up, looping his arm around behind Falco’s neck, perching his side against the heavily muscled avian’s chest as he rode along.

“Hmm… ‘Prolly order a pizza and kick yer ass at Smash,” the bird smirked leaning in, nuzzling his beak along Fox’s face.

“PPsshh… Like you can beat me~”

“Yeah? Why don't we get home and find out?~”


	32. Chapter 32

Wolf popped the door to his shared dorm open, violet eye gazing across the room as the lights turned on automatically. The smell that hit his large, padded nose was enough to tingle his sensitive sinuses.

Fox’s scent.

It was everywhere - especially the closer he got to the bed.

Tearing his gaze from it, he turned back to the armoire at the end of the room, sitting under the open window. Pulling out the top drawer, Wolf’s large hand fished around inside of it before pulling out the ticket he was given by his father’s personal butler.

He didn’t have much time.

Pulling out a spare sheet of paper and finding a pen in one of the drawers, he quickly wrote a message for Fox. Surprisingly, it took longer than he thought before dotting the last of it. He reached up onto his upper arm, undoing the violet scarf that Fox had gifted him.

...He remembered how excited his boyfriend was to give it to him - nervous that Wolf wouldn’t even like it.

Turns out, he loved it.

Wolf rolled up the note before slipping his scarf around it. Just as he was starting to tie it around the furled paper, the lupine stopped.

He stood for a long moment, violet eye staring at what he was about to do - the realization of the statement he was about to make with the garment: “I may never see you again.”

The lupine screwed his exposed eye shut, shaking his head. His thick fingers undid the loose knot he had tied, pulling the fabric from the rolled paper. Instead of putting it back onto his arm, the lupine tied it around his pillar of a neck - just the way Fox would always wear his.

At least he would have a small piece of his boyfriend with him on the trials ahead. Even Wolf knew he would need it - there was no telling what was waiting for him on his father’s space station. Would he be furious? Would he be willing to talk?

The hulking, younger O’Donnell didn’t know.

A quick change of clothes was in order, the lupine shucking his old outfit for one that offered more covering. A pair of worn jeans hugged his thighs, leaving almost nothing to the imagination, holes torn over the knees and along the length of the legs, as the bottoms slipped into his black, steel toed boots. He wore a black tank top as well, with a black leather jacket - one that was custom made to fit over his mammoth arms and titanic torso. The ensemble was complete with the lupine slipping his violet belt onto jeans - smirking at his reflection in a mirror that hung nearby on the wall.

He enjoyed the small amount of midriff that showed, his tank stretched taut over his bulging pectorals, strings drawn tight between them and his mountainous traps. At least he looked good - just about the only thing the lupine was confident about.

He made his way over to the bed, lifting up the pillow that Fox used the most. Wolf closed his eye, pushing his nose into it, taking one last drag of his boyfriend’s scent - as if committing it to memory. He placed the rolled up note on top of the pillow before putting it back in place.

Wolf gave one last look as he stepped through the door, his good eye gazing over the open room before leaving it behind, the door hissing shut and locking.

There was only one way forward now.

________________

A few people in the crowd scrambled out of the way of the hulking lupine as he made his way through the terminal to the space tether. There was something bitter-sweet about being there again, especially without Fox.

Lucky for the lupine, he didn’t have to wait long for one of the elevators - the wide doors opening to let off the crowd before allowing the rest of the rather sparse crowd in. Wolf found a spot next to the windows, his massive mits gripping around the railing. It wasn’t long until the ascent began, the cylinder-shaped craft zipping into the heavens, the horizon coming into view.

“Beautiful day outside, don’t you think?” came a Spanish-accented voice from behind.

Wolf snapped out of his idle gaze, purple peeper looking at the reflection in the glass to spot a dark furred feline standing behind him.

“Mi hermano, you should know better than to go off on your own,” Panther purred, sliding up next to his lupine brother, letting their shoulders rest together, joining him in gazing outside.

“Mmhh…” Wolf mumbled, a small smile forming over the corners of his muzzle despite himself. “So.. How long y’been waiting?”

The feline let out an elegant chuckle, “An hour.”

“Y’seriously waited an hour for me?”

A cheshire grin spread across Panther’s face, “How else am I going to appear like magic?~”

Wolf rolled his exposed eye, still smiling. A small amount of relief flooded through him - at least he wouldn’t be going alone; something that he would never ask for, but would gladly accept from his brother.

The feline was dressed in a suit, a dark navy bordering on black. complete with a white dress shirt and a crimson tie. The thing that caught Wolf’s eye was an enamel pin that the feline wore on his lapel - a red, thorny rose.

“Like it?~” Panther asked, having noticed Wolf’s gaze in the reflection.

“First your car, now a button?” Wolf scoffed playfully as their elevator car ascended through the upper atmosphere.

“Ah, but the rose symbolizes a dangerous beauty - what else would represent myself better?~” Panther's voice was silky smooth.

Several possible snide remarks crossed through Wolf’s mind as he rolled his exposed eye in exaggeration. However, he opted not to capitalize on them - after all, he *did* want to keep Panther’s company. “How’d y’know anyway?”

The feline chuckled, adjusting his tie, looking over himself in the reflection with striking neon-yellow eyes. “You expect me to reveal my secrets, hermano?~”

The lupine snorted before unfurling his arm, wrapping it around the suited Panther, pulling him up against his side in a one-armed hug.

“Augh! My suit-!” the feline protested, squirming against that monstrously large arm, Wolf’s leather jacket creaking.

Wolf sneered - knowing exactly how to mess with his vain sibling. His arm slacked, keeping it loosely around the feline instead. “Y’know? I’m glad yer here.”

Panther smoothed out his jacket, pushing down the wrinkles that had formed. “Hrm.. Someone is feeling touchy. However, I appreciate the sentiment.”

“What? Can’t show my little brother some affection?” the lupine sneered, lip curling on one side, revealing a dense, pointed fang.

The feline scoffed, putting a hand over his chest, “In case you have forgotten *I* am the older one.” 

“I haven’t,” Wolf answered playfully, “Said little, not younger~”

It was Panther’s turn to roll his eyes, refusing to dignify the larger lupine with a response. The sky below them thinned, blue giving way to the inky blackness of space as the carriage continued to climb.

“So.. Have you decided what you’re going to do?” Panther’s yellow gaze tilted up to his younger brother.

Wolf gave a long sigh, letting his exposed eye roll shut. “...I don’t know, Panther.”

The feline tucked his hands into his pockets, thumbs looped outside of them, ears folding back as he wore a pensive expression.

“I’m scared.”

Panther’s ears immediately flicked back up, gaze snapping over to Wolf’s face. The feline was shocked - to put it mildly. He had *never* heard the lupine admit such a thing before.

Wolf kept his eye shut as he spoke, “And it’s not jus’ about protecting Fox…”

The feline kept silent, watching.

The lupine gave his head a shake, “I can’t go back t’ bein’ a puppet again - t’ bein’ his successor.” Wolf sighed, running a hand over his face, digits slipping under his eyepatch, lifting it.

Panther knew full-well how much Wolf had to work to get out from under his father’s thumb. They had essentially been estranged for the last two, nearly three years - ever since he turned 18. Panther was there to witness it all: the binge drinking, self-destructive habits, even a spot of homelessness.

Wolf opened his eyes - both of them as he felt a hand on his chest, his gaze swiveling.

“You’re not alone, mi hermano,” he said quietly, enough that only Wolf could hear.

The lupine gazed at his older brother, staring at him for what felt like an eternity, words failing to form.

“I do believe this is the first time I’ve seen your wounds after they have healed. Turn your head a bit more?”

Wolf complied, turning to face the feline a little better, even going so far as to pull his patch up even higher to reveal the full extent of the damage from that night. He flinched lightly as Panther’s fingers slid along his cheek, trailing over the scar, the feline having pulled him down gently by the edge of his jacket.

“A beauty, marred…” the feline spoke, a resounding sadness in his voice.

“Gay,” Wolf snerked, sticking his tongue out between his thick lower fangs.

Panther’s face scrunched, brows furrowing. “I’m not the one constantly fornicating with other males,” the feline said, pushing the tip of his finger against Wolf’s large, padded nose.

The lupine just grinned wide, a genuine smile, his nose pushed up comically from that finger, revealing the fronts of his teeth. He slipped his eyepatch back down, covering the milky orb underneath.

The elevator swayed gently as the brakes applied, slowing as the view outside vanished behind bulkheads of the station above. It wasn’t long until the carriage came to a complete stop, the doors sliding open after a musical chime. Wolf and Panther made their way out, the pair staying close together in the crowds that surrounded them.

Just like last time, there were a lot of people bustling to-and-fro, the station practically alive with activity. The pair decided to get lunch, sliding through a nearby fast food stall that was part of a larger cafetera outside of the main promenade. It was a simple fare - both of them getting a burger and fries, Wolf opting for a milkshake while Panther stuck with water.

“So…” Panther started after a moment, having bitten a fairly large chunk from his burger. “How’s your boyfriend?”

Wolf smiled, gaze fixed on his food, even if his mind’s eye was thinking of Fox’s adorable self. “Mm.. He’s doin’ good.”

“Did you have fun on your trip?”

The lupine nodded, slipping a few fries into his maw, sharp teeth making easy work of the morsels. “Y’ever been to a hot springs before?”

“Can’t say that I have,” he answered, taking a swig from his cup of water.

“Shits gooood~” the lupine rumbled, taking a slurp from his own milkshake, tail wagging around in the air behind him as they sat at their table.

“I may have to try it sometime~”

Wolf lifted his brow curiously, “Ain’t cats afraid of the water?”

“¡Incorrecto!” Panther waved s finger, “Most felines have an *aversion*. However, leopards enjoy the water - as do I.”

“Huh..” Wolf rumbled, taking another bite of his food. “I thought yer a...panther?”

The feline’s brows scrunched as he stared judgmentally at the lupine.

“...What?” he asked, muffled, mouth full of food.

“Dios mio…” Panther groaned, pinching his bows between two fingers.

The two finished their meals, hurrying along with disposing of their garbage before quickly making their way through the promenade. Panther in particular huffed along, arms swaying as he kept up with Wolf’s longer gait. “For all the money that your father has,” the feline grunted, skipping down a set of stairs, “You would assume he could at least send a chauffeur.”

They passed into one of the expansive shuttle bays located mid-way down the orbiting structure - not nearly to the lower levels the Academy used for their earlier flight test. It was still rather plush, the lobby area a sterile white as the rest of the station, wires and rafters hidden from view. It wasn’t long until Wolf spotted the gate they needed to pass through, the pair trotting out onto the open launch pad.

What awaited them was a fair sized shuttle, painted black with crimson trim. Despite the snazzy coloration, the configuration was rather brick-like, having no wings to speak of - a craft designed for space only. Along the side of the craft was a stylized silver “S,” the signature logo of Sargasso Heavy Industries.

“...Apparently I am incorrect.” Panther stated, having caught up to the lupine.

The back of the shuttle hissed open, the hatch folding down into a walkway. On the other side of it was a timid looking alpaca dressed in black and crimson formal wear - similar in scheme to the shuttle itself. “Ah..! Hello there!” he said with a curt wave, his voice sounding as confident as he looked, a slight warble to it. “I uhhm… My name is Miles! And uhm.. I’ll be taking you to the Sargasso Space Station!” He paused for a short moment, ice blue eyes locked onto Wolf’s massive frame. “W-wow… You’re uhm… B-Bigger than they said!”

Wolf visibly grinned wide, fangs showing.

Panther made a face, knowing full-well how much those types of comments stroked the lupine’s ego.

“U-unfortunately we’re going to be making the trip by FTL,” the alpaca tapped the ends of his fingers together. “We were… Uhm… *I* was unable to secure access to the Orbital Gate…”

“Mm… It should be almost a two and-a-half hour trip…” Panther mused aloud.

“Y-yessir!” Miles smiled awkwardly, stepping back to make room for his passengers to enter the transport shuttle.

Wolf was the first to enter, his violet gaze trailing over the white wooled alpaca. He had to admit, the herbivore was fairly cute - especially with how his wool poofed out along the edges of his suit.

The door buzzed, closing behind Panther as he made his way in alongside Wolf. The inside was rather fancy, grey, polished floors and black walls. It was certainly designed for private use, plush chairs making up the majority of the rows of seating.

Miles trotted along after the pair, catching up. “Oh, uhm! Bathrooms are to the right! And if you’re hungry and want snacks or refreshment, we have a small kitchen to the left.”

“What? Ain’t gonna serve us?~” Wolf teased, showing one of his elongated fangs with a smirk.

The alpaca waved his hands in front of him with a nervous laugh, “Oh, no-no-no! I’m just a pilot! If I tried to serve you drinks, I’d probably end up spilling them on you.” He scuttled past the two larger males, making his way to the pilot’s chair before hopping into it, the seating swiveling into place. “I’m, uhm, going to have to ask for you to take your seats - j-just for now, though! Once we’re in space, you can feel free to walk around.”

“Of course.” Panther motioned for the lupine to join him, sliding into one of the roomy rows of seats before sitting down. He let out a strained grunt, the plush padding of the seat nearly engulfing him at first, the feline squirming.

Wolf on the other hand dropped into his seats, having pulled one of the arm rests up, taking enough space for two.

The entire craft shuddered to life as Miles started the engines, his nimble fingers flicking a few switches before gripping around the flight yoke. The shuttle launched shortly after, the alpaca having gone through the proper clearance to leave as the ship slipped through the air-shield at the end of the hangar. It was only seconds until the station dropped into the background behind them. 

However, the only view that was afforded for Wolf and Panther were from a few monitors along the walls - various cameras displaying what was outside. Luckily their pilot had his own perspective into the star-lit landscape, a large glass canopy making up the majority of his cockpit that jutted from the front of the ship.

Once the ship was far enough away, they jumped to faster-than-light. The cameras along the outsides of the ship cut out, the stars that shown through the cockpit stretching before turning into blurs.

A soft chime played - a tone that roughly translated to “you may unfasten your seatbelts.* The smaller herbivore giggled from his seat, “Sorry. I just wanted to hit the button.”

The pair couldn’t help but crack a smile, the smaller, timid alpaca growing on them. Wolf in particular didn’t expect such a mild mannered herbivore to be in his father’s employ - the elder O’Donnell usually weeding out what he perceived as the “weaker” ones.

“...You never told me how you ended up here,” Panther said after a moment, swiveling his gaze to the larger lupine.

“Mmh..? I didn’?”

The feline shook his head, “No. You’re lucky I found out at all.”

“My bad,” Wolf snickered.

“Siempre el lobo solitario…”

“...Y’mind translatin’?”

“You’re always a lone wolf,” he said, sounding mildly exasperated.

The lupine snickered, stretching out back in his pair of seats, giving his shoulders an apathetic shrug. “Never really been one fer groups.”

“And yet you took an entire day trip with one,” Panther said, raising a brow.

Wolf contemplated for a moment, his pointed ear giving a flick. “...Guess people change~”

Panther reached out, giving the lupine’s shoulder a slow rub, “I’m glad.”

“Y’are?” his gaze swiveled over, having to turn awkwardly to bring his one-eyed gaze to the smaller feline.

“It’s a far cry from just a year ago. I suppose running into Fox was nothing short of life-changing?”

“I just figure it beats gettin’ drunk and fucking guys until I pass out ‘s all.”

“...How dignified,” Panther replied sarcastically.

Wolf let out a laugh that rattled through the ship’s hull, “Why do you think I didn’t want to run my father’s business ‘n shit."

“I thought you said you didn’t have the aptitude?” the feline tilted his head.

“Both!” Wolf exclaimed, dropping his heavily muscled arms over his lap as he slumped slightly. “I didn’t want to do it, and I didn’t have th’ brains either - but he wouldn’t hear it! Kept thinkin’ he could mold me into somethin’ I’m not…”

Panther remembered just how rigorous things were for his younger brother when growing up - after all, he was there for that as well. He never did well, the lupine having the best tutors, yet he skated by with barely passing grades - Panther never quite understanding if it was a lack of aptitude, or because the lupine was so discontented. Needless to say, the young O'Donnell’s rebellious streak only grew when he aged into a teenager, ultimately ending with him leaving an otherwise life of luxury behind.

The lupine let out an exhale before changing the subject, “So.. How’s Nana?” 

Panther blinked at the change of topic, “¿Mamá? She’s doing well, though we have not spoken for a while.”

Wolf seemed genuinely happy to hear that, his tail starting to wag in the slit along the back of his chair - making Panther crack a smile. A few minutes of silence passed, the lupine fidgeting in his seat like an impatient puppy, one of his booted feet tapping. It didn’t take long for him to get up, stretching his heavily muscled body before heading over to the cockpit.

Miles blinked his ice-blue eyes as he saw a large shadow fall over the console in front of him, craning his long neck around to spot the hulking lupine behind him. “O-oh! Hello!” he smiled awkwardly. “Can I help you?”

“Nice ship~” Wolf said, exposed eye looking over the controls

The alpaca giggled softly, “Oh, this ship isn’t mine - I’m just the pilot.” His fingers drummed a little around the controls - clearly having nothing better to do now that they’ve gone to warp. “Are you a pilot too?” he asked curiously, noticing how the larger male was scrutinizing the controls.

The lupine laughed, “Trainin’ to be a fighter pilot!”

“Oohhh-!” Miles’ eyes widened. “That’s really cool~”

The comment made Wolf’s tail start to wag.

“I mean, I could never be a fighter pilot! That stuff is way too intense for me.”

“Y’seem pretty confident at the controls so far.”

“W-well…” the alpaca stammered, “That’s because we’re not under fire, and.. Well, let’s be honest - you’ve only watched me fly for a few minutes.”

Wolf smirked, “Modest. Y’made a flyin’ tub look like a swan~”

The white wooled apaca blushed, fidgeting in his chair at the praise.

“Why don’t y’come join us?”

“O-o-oh… I uhm.. I’m not sure if I…”

“C’mooon,” Wolf interrupted with a grin, “Yer on auto-pilot anyway.”

The alpaca fidgeted slightly in his chair, ice-colored gaze flicking between the grinning lupine and the console that was practically minding itself. “W-well… I’m not usually supposed to, but…” He turned his chair, the seating spinning around, allowing the smaller male out.

This was the first time that Wolf got a good look at the herbivore. He wasn’t exactly tall, but he wasn’t short either, coming up to eye-level with the lupine’s chest thanks to his long neck.

“...Did I mention that you’re uhm… Really big? I hope that’s not rude…”

The lupine laughed, “Grahah-! Nah, I like it when people say that~”

“I mean… I was told you were *really* big, but I didn’t think you’d be so…” he gestured with his hands, “*Big*.”

The larger male practically drank in the herbivore’s words.

“I mean, I met Mr. O’Donnell and he’s, like, the exact opposite. If it wasn’t for you looking like him, I would have had no idea you’re related!” The tufted tail sitting over the back of his rear waggled back and forth, white a stark contrast to his black slacks. “...And you’re a lot nicer,” he added, voice having grown quiet.

Wolf’s masculine mug creased into a frown. He remembered how stand-offish his father could be - especially when he was in business mode - and extra-especially when dealing with a herbivore subordinate. “Eh, I'm not that nice of a guy, but thanks.” He reached out with a large hand, plopping it over the alpaca’s head, ruffling the white wool that comprised his hair.

Instead of awkward aversion, Miles giggled softly, seeming to enjoy the affectionate gesture - something that Wolf took note of. “I’ll be the judge of that!” he paused before fidgeting, “...With all due respect Sir, eheh~”

“Jus’ call me Wolf.” The lupine’s paw slid off of the alpaca’s head, leaving his wool a slight mess.

“Miles!” the herbivore responded excitedly without thinking. “...Wait, I already said my name earlier.” He blushed, scratching at his cheek, other hand on his waist, “Well.. Uhm.. I haven’t told you my last name!”

Wolf couldn’t help but smile, the herbivore growing quickly on him.

“McGaffin! Though you can just call me Miles. Or Mikey - it's what my friends call me," he said with a sheepish smile, smoothing down his hair.

“Cute~”

The alpaca gave a flustered giggle, rubbing the back of his head as his face reddened further. The pair of them stepped around the dividing wall between the cockpit and the rest of the passenger area.

Panther peeked up from his phone, golden-yellow eyes flicking between the pair. “Well-well, it seems I’m right.”

“‘Bout what?” Wolf asked with a smirk, his heavy boots thudding over the carpeted floor.

“About you being more social of late~”

Mikey made his way around to the row in front of Wolf and Panther, fiddling with one of the seats. With a pop and a click, it spun around to face the other pair, the alpaca hopping into it, getting comfortable as his crimson tie swayed.

Panther couldn’t help but notice that the herbivore was decidedly less nervous than when they first met.

“Uhm.. Hi!” he waved with a smile at the feline.

A rumbling chuckle shook through Panther’s throat, “Buenos Dias. My name is Panther, and I must say - your wool is quite exquisite.”

The alpaca spun a few locks of it around one of his fingers as he smiled bashfully, “Aw.. Well, it’s a lot of maintenance.”

“It’s super soft,” Wolf added.

Panther looked over him curiously before scooting to the edge of his chair, his hand reaching out towards the herbivore. “May I?”

Mikey gave a quick nod as he scooted to the edge of his chair, leaning himself to allow Panther to stroke over the wool adorning his long neck.

“Aahh.. Exquisite~” Panther purred, digits sliding through silky white locks.

The herbivore couldn’t help but giggle at both the touch and the compliment, simply sitting there, letting those fingers slide through his lush wool.

“I can always appreciate another male who takes care of his appearance - something I find startlingly infrequent.”

Wolf let out a sharp snort, catching a glare from Panther in the process.

“You guys seem pretty close,” Miles smiled, almost seeming slightly sad as those fingers pulled out of his wool.

“We’re…” Wolf started, his large, clawed hand gesticulating.

“Brothers?~” the alpaca asked.

Panther blinked in particular, having sat back into his seat properly. “How did you guess?”

Mikey giggled again, a cute sound, “I have an adopted sister! She’s a tiger, so I guess I have a second sense for it.”

Wolf in particular made a face, “A family of alpaca… And a tiger?” He couldn’t help but let out a laugh, “Must be one helluva family reunion.”

The herbivore shrugged, “Maybe to other people, but she’s family.” He flicked his ice blue eyes between the feline and the lupine, his smile widening, “I hope it’s not forward.. But, could you tell me about yours?”

Panther’s eyes lit up as he moved forward in his chair.

It turned out that the conversation lasted for hours between Wolf and Panther talking about various events in their lives. They seemingly double checked with each other before moving onto more sensitive and personal topics, the alpaca sitting and nodding politely the entire time, ice-blue eyes wide at more than a few details. Eventually the conversation drifted to Wolf’s time at the Academy.

“Wooow… Really? You jumped through a *window*??” Mikey scooted a little further, literally on the edge of his seat.

“Indeed!” Panther laughed, “I got to watch the insanity from the sidewalk.”

“Hey!” Wolf interrupted, puffing his chest out proudly, “I thought it was fuckin’ badass~ Didn’t you see how I tore out those bars like they were toothpicks?”

“Wow... Then what happened?”

“Kicked an ass, then rescued my boyfriend!” Wolf said, conveniently leaving out a lot of the more grizzly details of the story.

“Wow…” The alpaca repeated, an elongated ear flicking. “That’s really brave! I don’t think I’d be able to do that…”

“It’s how I got this,” Wolf sneered, pointing with a thumb at his eyepatch.

“Oh! I was wondering - but I didn’t know if I should ask…” Mikey rubbed through the thick wool adorning his neck, fingers practically vanishing into it.

“‘S fine. I’m sure you got a few stories t’ tell~” he said, leaning forward expectantly, one-eyed gaze locked onto the smaller alpaca.

“Wh..? M-me?”

“It’s only fair you tell us a bit more about you~” Panther purred.

Mikey’s hand went from his neck up to his cheek as he scratched at it pensively. “I mean.. I’m not all that exciting.”

“How did you become a pilot?” the feline queried.

The herbivore’s eyes lit up at the question, “Oh! Uhm, well - flying has always been a passion of mine!”

“Why didn’t y’got to the academy?” Wolf tilted his head curiously.

“Oh, well.. I’m kind of a pacifist. Or maybe I’m a coward,” the alpaca laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck again. “I just want to enjoy piloting without hurting someone. I took private lessons for nearly two years until I got my certifications.”

“And now you’re a shuttle pilot for Sargasso?” the feline asked before taking a swig from a glass of tea he managed to obtain from the side kitchen only minutes before.

“Yeah! I mean, the pay is great so far, and I’ve only worked there a few months. Mr. O’Donnell is pretty.. Uh.. Scary - but, I mean, what CEO isn’t? I’m surprised I even got to see him.”

Panther nodded slowly, taking another drink.

The alpaca seemed to think hard, as if wracking his brain for more information about himself. “UUhm.. Hm…” He didn’t get much further along until a soft beeping caught his attention. His eyes opened wide, ears going straight up as he got up from his chair, trotting quickly back to the front of the ship. “O-oh..! I wasn’t even paying attention! We’re dropping out of warp!”

Panther and Wolf had joined him, flanking either side of the pilot’s chair as the herbivore’s hands worked over the controls. The stretched out field of stars snapped back to their regular configuration as the shuttle dropped out of faster-than-light travel. A large stretch of asteroids laid ahead, a veritable wall as the craft sailed between them.

“Not exactly prime real-estate…” Panther mumbled under his breath, golden eyes warily watching a few nearby rocks in particular.

Gracefully, Mikey piloted the shuttle, making minimal movements to skirt his way around the large asteroids. “S-sorry… Takes a little...bit of concentration,” he said half-distractedly, gently twisting the yolk as the craft lazily turned, rolling around one of the larger, pocketed spheres.

Wolf was impressed with what he was watching. The alpaca was a natural behind the stick, the ship gently swaying even on the harder movements as the herbivore kept the ship steady. There was no way he would have been able to make such a smooth ride - on the contrary, it would have been a terrifying, turbulent joy-ride for anyone but Wolf.

A tense several minutes went by, everything silent except the ambient hum of the shuttle’s engines. Eventually a structure came into sight, suspended in a clearing in the middle of the expansive asteroid belt known as Meteo. The station in sight was a rectangular, box shaped one with rounded edges. The bottom quarter appeared to be a dedicated hangar with shimmering blue air shields extended across every side. The top of the structure had an almost pin-wheel device rotating around it, large, glowing green emitters twirling around the rest of the facility.

Wolf’s exposed eye squinted at it in particular, head tilting. “...Th’ heck is that thing?”

Mikey’s ears perked up at the question, “Oh! It’s a giant G-Diffuser unit!”

“But why..?” Panther followed up curiously as the shuttle made its way through the open pocket of space the structure resided in.

“It keeps the asteroids at bay! It’s designed to put out a gravitational field - just enough to keep out any unwanted rocky visitors.”

The other two were clearly impressed with what they saw. Wolf, however, couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread as the station inched closer and closer, the entrance to the structure yawning open before them as the shuttle angled for entry.

What was waiting on the other side?

Despite all of his angry, resentful feelings, a small part of him still hoped things would turn out alright...


	33. Chapter 33

The Great Fox sat in the open air strip, four x shaped wings with an additional one above the rear. Along the hull was emblazoned a vivid red emblem of a running fox with wings, below it was written “Star Fox” in stylized bright green print - a striking sight against the silver-white plating.

“Hhrrm… Three engines, two turbo-lasers, ‘n a dock fer multiple fighters.” Peppy whistled under his breath as he approached the mammoth ship alongside his fiancé. “Still don’ understand why y’ decided t’ call it th’ “Great Fox.” Why not somethin’ like th’ ‘McCloud Cruiser?’”

James grinned, hands tucked into his bomber jacket’s pockets, “Because it’s not a cruiser - it’s a carrier~”

Peppy rolled his eyes as they reached the access ramp that extended from the side of the ship, the pair making their way along it until they entered the ship. “Still think yer crazy fer buyin’ this floatin’ monstrosity.”

“Oh, please.” James waved dismissively, “This ship is small compared to what the military has.”

The halls inside of the Great Fox were similar in style to the outer hull, metal and silver-white, their boots clapping softly as they made their way to one of the lifts. Peppy in particular took note of just how roomy both the halls and the elevator was - James wasn’t kidding when he had it custom made for their normal size.

“So.. When’s Pigma supposed ta show up? Didn’t see ‘em on th’ airfield.” the hare asked, cringing slightly as if he didn’t like asking the question.

The door to the elevator hissed open softly, revealing another long hallway - the living quarters. There were four rooms on either side - the bridge of the ship at the end of it, consoles and chairs outstretched, the vivid blue sky visible from the tinted canopy. James didn’t answer the question at first, grappling with his lover’s hand, pulling him to the second door on the left, hissing open automatically.

“He’ll...be here soon. I was thinking… Well..~” the vulpine’s voice trailed.

Peppy looked over the sizable bedroom, peeking around at the neatly packed space. The bed was certainly large enough to handle them at their true size, with enough room to maneuver around the living space. A few drawers, a small closet, and a night stand adorned the open space. His crimson eyes trailed over to James as the vulpine quickly trotted to the bed, turning around before hopping back onto it with a small jump, landing on the reinforced bed. “...I think I see where yer goin’..~ Y’were pretty pent up back at th’ tower, so I had a feelin’...”

“You know me too well, baby,” James smirked, flicking his sunglasses up to reveal emerald eyes - the same that Fox had inherited.

The hare huffed, already getting to work peeling his clothes off, tossing his jacket before working his shirt off of his muscled body. Despite the shift in size, he still had a bit of a muscle gut, a solid wall of a stomach adorning the lapine’s midsection.

James let out a noise, causing the hare to stop what he was doing, fingers already gripped around his size-reducing collar, “Leave it on.”

“Er… Why?” the hare asked in confusion, having already managed to kick the rest of his clothes off, his sizable endowment swaying halfway down his thighs.

“We’re still field testing..~” James said, voice a husky purr as he licked over his lips seductively.

Peppy shuddered, his cock swelling, vivid pink member throbbing to life from his mate’s display. Damn if James didn’t know exactly the right buttons to push - the right looks to give him to get his motor running.

“Wanna help me strip, babe?~” James purred teasingly, sprawling back onto the bed, arms going up over his head, shirt pulling up to reveal rippling, taut abdominals.

The lapine was already on him, huffing under his breath as he looped his thumbs under the fabric of his lover’s shirt, pulling it up off of him along with his jacket. He dropped down, kissing the vulpine’s exposed chest, licking between his sizable pectorals.

“MMnng…” James moaned quietly, pulling his sunglasses completely from his face, tossing them to the side of the bed as he just soaked in his lover’s lavish treatment. “Fuck…”

“Language..~” Peppy rumbled, giving the vulpine’s left nipple a teasing lick.

“Or what..? You’re going to punish me?~” he teased back, lifting his hips as he felt Peppy’s strong fingers undoing his pants, pulling them down his muscled, rippling thighs.

Peppy let out a growl of his own as he tugged the last of those jeans off, taking his mate’s boots with them. “I might jus’…” He stuck two of his fingers into his maw, slurping over them, getting them slick with saliva.

James’ eyes widened as he saw exactly where those digits were headed. He let out a soft hiss as he felt those thick digits slid between his taut, dimpled glutes, striated muscle rippling as his lover’s digits slowly sunk into him with a few wiggling thrusts. “Awwffuck.. *Haaahh…*”

“That’s what y’get fer bein’ such a tease,” the hare smirked, his heavy beard parting as he stared down at his lover with lidded eyes. He propped his knee on the bed, pushing it up under James’ thigh as he lifted his knees, providing better access to his lapine lover.

“AAhhn…hnn..” James panted, his own obsidian cock having flagged up, flopping over his midsection, the head grinding along his cobbled abdominals, just a few inches out of reach of his sizable hirsute pectorals.

His smirk widened as he saw pearly-white drops of precum form at the head of his fiancé’s cock, dripping onto the cream colored fur of his midsection. “Mm.. Yer *really* worked up..~” Peppy purred, “I wonder… If I make ya cum.. Will it be jus’ as much as y’ usually do?~”

The more muscled vulpine couldn’t answer, his voice seemingly caught in his throat as those pair of thick digits sank all the way to the third knuckle inside of him.

“Mm… So, if I’m gettin’ married to ya…” Peppy whispered, lowering his mouth down to his lover’s pointed ear, “Does tha’ make me a daddy fer more than jus’ you..?~”

James’ mouth hung open, the vulpine at a loss for words.

The hare dropped down lower, putting his mouth over his mate’s, eliciting a muffled moan from the flustered McCloud. His bicep swelled, a vein or two trailing over the split peak as he continued to thrust into his lover, stretching his hole open, preparing it for the inevitable.

A soft gasp came from James as Peppy pulled off of their kiss, a few strings of saliva connecting their lower lips.

“Y’know? I think I’m gettin’ better at this dominant thing~” the hare rumbled, lifting his free arm, curling his hand into a fist, his off-season built limb swelling up, bicep crawling up along his strong, hirsute forearm. Indeed, his body was quite the contrast to the shredded form of James McCloud below him - a healthy layer of fat rounding out his body, smoothing over any striations his own heavily muscled body had.

“Fuck.. T-tellin’ me…” James managed to mumble out between hot, heavy breaths. He lifted his hips, arching them as his thighs rippled, teardrop shaped quads pushing against his orange and cream colored pelt, the lighter colored fur running along the insides of his thighs.

“Naughty.. Now what did I tell ya about yer language?..~”

“NGG-!” he moaned as those fingers pulled out of him with a wet pop.

“...Dirty fox.” Peppy smirked, showing those buck front teeth. “Bet y’got lube stashed away somewhere in here..~” His grin only widened when he saw James shakily point towards the nearby night stand. He got up from the bed, making his way around casually, his aroused endowment swaying between his thighs as he popped the drawer open. Sure enough, there was a rather large bottle of lube, the hare popping the top, taking the time to properly coat his throbbing manhood in the stuff.

James gulped softly as he watched - just seeing his lover slather his own shaft in lube was an arousing sight, especially with how his muscled body shifted and bulged with every movement. Truely, he’d never seen a more attractive person.

“Now then…” Peppy rumbled teasingly, making his way over to the foot of the bed, his feet thumping softly over the floor. “Turn around fer me, hun~”

The vulpine complied, turning around until his rear jutted up into the air, his fluffy tail flipping up over his back.

“Y’know..? I always loved yer tail,” the lapine spoke, gently pulling his lover’s hips until his knees landed on the floor, chest laying over the bed. The lapine stood, feet around either side of James’ legs, the vulpine’s ass at perfect standing height for the bun.

“Really? First - nngHh.. - I’ve heard of it,” he groaned, feeling the cold lube press between his glutes, Peppy’s shaft sinking between them slowly as the lapine rocked his hips.

“HAwww-yess…” Peppy moaned as he felt the head of his cock slip past his lover’s taut pucker, feeling it stretch him out. He reached out, gripping around James’ tail, squeezing the base of it, getting a moaning yip from the shuddering vulpine.

“Haahh.. Hhhn.. F-feels.. Different at this size..”

“How so?” Peppy asked, rocking his hips, unbelting another moan of his own as more of his vivid pink shaft sank into his lover, pushing in over halfway.

“Nngh.. T-tighter.. More sensitive…” the vulpine groaned loudly, grabbing up the silky dark blue sheets into his hands as he clenched.

“HOOhhh… Easy there-!” Peppy uttered soothingly, stroking along his lover’s sides as he bent down over him, semi-soft pectorals pressing down against James’ broad, muscled back. “Relax.. Don’ clench..”

James panted, shuddering as he slowly caught his breath, forcing himself to loosen up as he leaned down into the bed. He could feel his own cock throbbing with need under him, pressed tight against his cobbled abdominals.

“Mmnn.. There we go.. Jus’ relax..” he cooed, rolling his hips with a slow, gentle rhythm. He lowered himself down completely, pressing his chest against his lover’s back as he looped arms around under him, hugging him close. A smile parted his heavy beard as he watched his fiancé drop his arms down as well, hugging onto the hare’s strong limbs for support.

James let out small, erotic gasps with every thrust, the lapine’s hips eventually clapping against his ass, echoing off of the walls. “NnnhhHHh.. H-hun..!”

“N’yeaahh.. Hh… That’s it…” the lapine growled softly, his fingers digging into his lover’s muscled pectorals, squeezing down on them, his palms pressing over those sizable nipples that hung underneath them. “Now we’re gettin’ somewhere…”

More lewd moans echoed off of the walls as James writhed, struggling to keep balanced on his knees as Peppy rocked his hips into his ass.

A sudden knock on the door startled both males in the middle of their lovemaking.

“YO-! You two in there?” a high pitched, swine-like voice asked from the other side, muffled by the door.

“Goddamned…” Peppy growled under his breath before turning his head over his shoulder, barking at the door, “WE’LL BE OUT INNA SEC-!”

“Jeeeez, don’t take too long! I’m gonna *die* of boredom.”

The hare shook his head as he heard the sounds of Pigma leaving - most likely heading to the bridge to wait. “Now.. Where was I..?” He turned back to his panting, red-faced mate, the lapine lowering himself down.

“Hnngf…” James moaned as he felt his fiancé kiss over nis neck, opening his maw before biting down over it gently. He lifted his ass, angling it better, as if asking for his lover to slam into it harder.

Picking up on the silent message, Peppy started to thrust harder, his hips clapping loudly against his lover’s rear. “HMmmff.. MMnn…” he growled into James’ neck dominantly, his half flopped ears bobbing with every swing of his hips.

“AWWffuuck.. Fuck, hun..!” James wailed needily. “Fuck, I love you..!~”

Such a desperate declaration of love sent the lapine right over the edge. He hilted his fiancé with one last hard thrust, their hips slapping together as his balls churned. Rope after rope of cum gushed into his lover, filling him up, making his stomach start to swell, cobbled abdominals warping ever-so-slightly. 

James gasped, shaking like a leaf, going over the edge as well, the sensation of his prostate being punched by his lover’s last thrust simply too much for him. He could feel the warmth spreading under him as he soaked the covers, slathering his own midsection with a copious amount of his own cum, making an entire mess of his muscled front.

With a thud, Peppy dropped onto his mate’s broad back, letting out a groan of his own, buried deep inside of him still. His hands felt over the vulpine’s muscled chest, feeling over those jutting pectorals, slowly thumbing over his obsidian nipples. “Hmmgghh… Gawds.. I needed that..”

James just gurgled under him quietly, face planted into the covers almost comically.

With a low grunt, Peppy peeled himself off of his lover’s back, gently pulling his cock out of his lover’s thoroughly used ass. “HHhngg..” He groaned, shuddering softly, watching James’ ass flex and clench together. “So.. Where’s th’ shower?” he peered around with his crimson eyes, looking for a doorway.

“It’s.. On the level below…” James groaned as he propped himself onto an elbow.

“...Yer jokin’.”

“...Nope!”

________________

Wolf and company’s shuttle slid through the shimmering blue barrier like a fish into water, slipping into the large, open hangar bay that made up the bottom quarter of the station. The craft maneuvered into one of the empty docking spaces, the struts extending before the ship gently touched down, engines powering down with a soft hum.

They were in the beast’s lair.

“Welp, looks like we’re here! Hope you two had a good flight~” he spoke, his voice slowing as he noticed Wolf’s stone-like expression. The alpaca’s head tilted as his chair spun around, ice-blue eyes looking over his newly made friend. “...Are you okay?”

“Yeah… Jus’ fine,” Wolf replied, his deep voice not entirely convincing.

Mikey’s ears folded back, not convinced either. “Uhm… I was only supposed to drop you off, but…” He slowly got out of his chair, straightening out his jet black dress jacket. “How about I escort you?”

“Y’don’t need ta’.”

“Yeah, but… I want to,” the herbivore said with a warm smile - a surge of confidence that neither Wolf or Panther had witnessed thus far.

“How can you possibly argue with that, mi hermano?~” Panther said with a smirk, giving his larger brother a friendly pat on the broad back before making his way to the back of the shuttle.

Mikey gave the lupine another sincere smile before following along as well.

Wolf hated this. He hated how he was feeling - weak, powerless. Just thinking about confronting his father filled him with dread that he desperately wished he could ignore. His fiery temper until now has almost been completely extinguished, reduced to a smouldering pile of sour resentment. Yet he trudged on anyway, putting one foot in front of the other, thudding along after the alpaca he had grown strangely fond of.

The space that stretched out before them was larger than even the station they had left hours earlier. Loading docks, shelves of crates and various other things were scattered orderly about - seemingly a combination of warehouse and freight transport. Workers were busy bustling back and forth, most of them wearing a uniformed set of overalls with the Sargasso color scheme of black and crimson.

“I had no idea your father had such an operation…” Panther muttered half to himself as they walked along the metallic floor, weaving their way around various containers and freight, stepping aside for more than one forklift that hovered by. “Such a strange location for one - an asteroid field?”

Mikey strolled confidently ahead of them, elbows up as his arms swung. Whether he was putting on a show of confidence for his uneasy friend - it was unsure. After a small walk, they approached a set of elevators, one freight, and a few for personnel transport. In front of the doors was an aged looking white tailed deer - moustached with grey filtering through his short, black hair.

“Aahhh.. Young Master,” a cool and calculated voice cooed. His eyes drifted behind his spectacles to Panther as well, “Ah, and young Master Coroso as well, welcome~” He paused as his gaze caught the third of their party, his lips pursing in disapproval. “What…are you doing here?”

The alpaca flinched under the sharpness of the tone, “I.. I wanted to stay with them to make sure that-”

“Your services are not required. Return to the shuttle,” the deer snapped in the most polite tone he could muster.

Mikey practically wilted under the buck’s commanding gaze, ears folding back against his skull. “Y-yessir…” He turned to Wolf, giving him a sympathetic gaze before reluctantly turning to leave.

“Wait.”

The alpaca froze at Wolf’s deep voice, turning his head curiously.

“I want him t’ come with us.”

The cervid began to protest, “Young Master! This is highly irregular, I-”

A snarl from the lupine stole the words from the older male, startling the rest of the group from the ferocity of the sound. Even Mikey gulped, clearly intimidated.

Jasper let out an exasperated sigh. “Very...well… Come along," he grumbled, waving at his hand for the Alpaca to return to the group - something that the younger male did with barely restrained eagerness. Counting heads quickly, the cervid led the group over to the freight elevator, the doors being opened with a push of a button, a soft buzz echoing before the doors opened.

The group piled in, Mikey in particular sliding next to Wolf’s side, hiding behind his large bulk, as if trying to avoid the intimidating deer’s gaze. The lift hummed softly as it pulled up from the open hangar. Unlike the other elevators, there were no walls on this one, the insides of the shaft being revealed as they ascended, shadows flicking as the framework of the lift passed over the running lights.

The lupine could sense the alpaca close to him. In a testing gesture, he brought his large arm around the smaller male. To his surprise, the herbivore leaned into him, as if grateful for the contact - or perhaps sticking up for him earlier.

The elevator slowed to a stop, a soft chime playing as the doors opened. Outstretched was a long obsidian hallway, various closed doors on either side, the path splitting up ahead. The deer led them to the end of the hallway before turning on his heel, effectively stopping the group’s progress before clearing his throat.

“Young Master, your room will be to the left. Master Panther, yours will be on the right - opposite of.” He paused, eyes narrowing at the alpaca, “As for, you…”

“He’s stayin’ with me,” Wolf said firmly, his deep voice leaving no room for negotiation.

The cervid failed to hold back a splutter, his face turning a mild shade of red. He quickly adjusted his glasses however, resuming his professional appearance, “Very well… If it pleases you.”

Mikey smiled sheepishly behind the hulking lupine.

“Your father will see you in an hour. I will come by to collect you before then. Please, take the time to freshen up,” the deer said, giving a curt bow before turning, leaving the trio to themselves.

Panther shrugged apathetically, eyes having rolled shut, “Well… It seems like your father wants to see you alone.” His golden eyes fluttered back open, swiveling to look over his younger brother, “You still have your phone with you, yes? Be sure to send me a message if you need. I’ll be there. ...One way or another~” he purred, flashing a mischievous grin before slipping into his own room, jet black tail swaying out of sight before the door slipped shut automatically.

Wolf chuckled softly. Ever the supportive Panther. He turned to his own room, giving his latest friend a wave to follow along. The door popped open easy enough, revealing a large, almost lavish room. Along the wall was a large fish tank, occupied with at least a dozen colorful species. The opposing wall was adorned with another door - probably to the bathroom, or so Wolf assumed. The bed was a large one - enough to fit even his own bulk comfortably. The rest of the room had sofas and chairs, complete with a display - essentially a small sitting area for guests.

The herbivore trotted in along behind the larger lupine as the door slipped shut behind him, his ice-blue eyes taking in their surroundings curiously. “Wow… I’ve been past these rooms before - but I had no idea it was this lavish.”

Wolf made his way over to the bed before turning around, dropping onto it with a groan, thudding onto it. Amazingly it held together, withstanding the impact of hundreds of pounds worth of muscle

Mikey bit at his lower lip, shucking off his jacket before hanging it on a nearby hook next to the door. He made his way over to the massive canine - the new angle making him realize just *how large* the O’Donnell was. “...You okay?”

Wolf grunted again softly, exposed eye rolling shut. His tail twitched between his legs as he felt the alpaca sit down on the edge of the bed next to him.

“Thanks for sticking up for me.”

“Mmh..?”

Mikey smiled, leaning so he could get a better look at Wolf’s masculine mug. “I… I’m not really confident, and I’m a bit of a pushover. It.. It was nice that someone cared about me.”

“Wasn’t right…” Wolf grumbled softly, one of his arms flipping up over his head, mammoth forearm grazing through his long, snow white hair.

Mikey reached out, stopping halfway, his fingers curling as he contemplated. Deciding to be bold, he continued, reaching out, touching over Wolf’s chest, stroking along his swollen pectoral in a friendly, yet awkward fashion. “I.. Kinda liked when you gave me that hug.”

“Y’did..?” Wolf grunted, eye opening, head tilting as he peeked at the alpaca from behind his pectoral.

“Uhm.. Yeah. It kinda made me feel… Safe?” Mikey blushed slightly, fingers sliding over the taut fabric of Wolf’s shirt. “I know you said you don’t think you’re a nice guy, but… *I* think you are.”

A rumbling, tired chuckle shook from the lupine’s chest. “Mmh.. Well, ain’t gonna argue.” A curious glance trailed over the alpaca, “...Before I get any wrong ideas - are you..?”

Mikey’s face reddened further, ear flicking as he realized what the lupine was asking, “O-oh! Uhm..!” He rubbed behind his head, letting out a nervous laugh. “I’m… I… I’m kinda.. Asexual?” A soft exhale blew through his nostrils, his hand still connected to Wolf’s chest. “I… I like affection though.”

A smile pulled at the corners of Wolf’s maw, “Good t’ know.”

“Fox must be lucky,” the alpaca said with a soft giggle.

Wolf laughed, a genuine one, “Fuck.. I’m lucky t’ have *him*...”

“Lucky to have each other then?~”

“Grahah~ Yeah…” Wolf rumbled, letting his eyes roll shut as he felt the herbivore starting to massage his chest properly.

“Man.. And a three-way relationship too. That’s gotta be complicated,” the alpaca blushed after making the statement, “But.. I mean, here I am being affectionate with you myself, eheh. ...It isn’t weird, right? Like.. We’ve only just met, but…”

“Yer overthinkin’ things. Yer nice, I like you - an’ y’like me,” Wolf chuckled; sometimes his simplified world-view made things easier.

The alpaca hopped up off of the bed suddenly, standing up straight - almost proudly. “Well.. I’m still your pilot, and.. Uhm… It’s my duty to make sure you’re taken care of while you’re here!”

Wolf let out a snerk, amused with the display of put-on confidence, “That so?”

“It is! So… Gimme your jacket!”

Another laugh shook through the O’Donnell, “Is it just cuz y’want to see more of me?~”

The alpaca pouted a little as he held his hands out for the garment. “No! I’m just… Trying to be a good…” he pondered, certainly not within his capacity of a pilot at the moment. “I know I made the comment about...spilling drinks - but I want to at least try to do something for you while you’re here.”

Wolf laughed, his voice booming, rattling the walls as he slowly sat up. “Alright, fine.” With a small amount of effort, he pulled his leather jacket off, revealing his mammoth, steel-blue limbs. With a gentle toss, he handed over the garment to the eager herbivore, the smaller male zipping to the other end of the room to hang it up next to his own.

Mikey’s pace slowed as he returned to the edge of the bed, greeted by a grinning wolf. His ice-blue eyes gazed from shoulder to bouldered shoulder. “...Man, it blows my mind how big you are. I-I know I keep saying it but…”

Another snicker came from the lupine, deciding to give his swollen pectorals a bounce from under his taut tank top. However, his smile slacked after a moment, “They always treat you like that?”

The alpaca moved closer as he saw Wolf pat the space next to him invitingly. “Well.. Yeah? The senior staff are.. Really scary. They don’t tolerate much less than perfection,” he chuckled weakly, turning to sit on the edge of the bed. After a few seconds, he scooted closer until his hip pressed against Wolf’s.

The lupine let out a sigh, “Guess things haven’t changed much.”

Mikey tilted his head curiously, peeking over the lupine’s swollen pectorals to look at him.

“Nothin’,” he said after a moment. His good eye swiveled, locking with the alpaca’s icey blue. “Yer cute.”

The herbivore wiggled slightly at the comment, rubbing the back of his head, fingers vanishing into his lush wool. “Haha.. That’s the second time you’ve said that.” A mischievous smile spread across his face, “So… Did you snarl at him because you think I’m attractive?”

Wolf snorted, “I snarled cuz he was bein’ an asshole t’ my friend.”

Mikey’s face warmed up further. “...You sure you’re not nice?”

“Irredeemable,” Wolf answered with a somewhat goofy grin, sharp teeth showing.

“Ppshh..” the alpaca playfully pushed against a pectoral, only succeeding in shoving himself away, bouncing against the limb that had circled around him. “...I’ll be lucky if I have a job after this.”

“Y’kiddin’? Bet people would be jumpin’ over themselves for ya. Flyin’ was smooth as butter.” 

Mikey huffed, clearly flattered as fingers locked together, thumbs twiddling as he sat with his new friend, “...Not as smooth as you.”

Another snort came from the hulking lupine, his arm squeezing tighter around the smaller herbivore.

The alpaca’s short tail waggled as he leaned into it happily, nuzzling along against Wolf’s pectoral. “Is.. Would Fox be alright with this? I mean…”

“Trust me, I’ve done more ‘n jus’ cuddle - an’ he’s fine with it.”

Mikey just nodded, the side of his face sliding along Wolf’s massive pectoral. He closed his eyes as he felt the larger male’s hand creep up over his shoulder, powerful digits stroking through his fleece, clawed fingertips stroking through it. “Mmn… Love it when people stroke through my wool..”

Wolf smirked, keeping up the ministrations, “I had a feelin’.” His exposed eye lidded as the alpaca practically plastered himself against his chest, a soft groan coming from the smaller male. He twiddled a few of the curled locks, working up behind his ear.

The alpaca was reduced to soft mumbling noises, his head rolling around against Wolf’s large hand. “Mmng.. Mm…”

This went on for quite a while, Wolf just sitting with his new friend, stroking through his wool, digits trailing up and down the herbivore’s long neck. It wasn’t until his eyes drifted to a digital clock that was mounted on the wall that he realized it had been nearly 30 minutes since they were left alone. “...’Ey, Mikey?”

“Mmnnyeah..?” he asked groggily, apparently having fallen partly asleep.

The lupine smiled at how cute the herbivore was being. A small part of him couldn’t understand what his father had against them - why would anyone dislike someone like Mikey? “Gotta get up,” he rumbled softly.

He let out a soft yawn as he nodded, lifting himself from Wolf’s chest before slowly getting up, stretching his arms up over his head.

Wolf made his way over to the other door, having gotten off the bed. It hissed open at his approach, the lupine peering inside. 

HIs suspicions were correct - it was indeed a bathroom. It was a stark white, a hard contrast to the rest of the station’s color scheme. Tiled floor stretched out across a rather open space complete with a sink and a matching toilet next to it. The shower was nothing short of *large*, a wide open floor with a drain in the middle. If he didn’t know better, he would have figured it was designed with someone his size in mind. 

The lupine grunted as he felt something bump against his backsides. Even though he was unable to peer around his own bulk - he knew exactly what it was. “...Were you planning on joining me?”

“Huh?”

Wolf laughed, clearly amused by the alpaca, “I’m gonna take a shower. ...Did you want t’ join me?”

“O-oh!” Mikey seemed to snap out of what was left of his sleepy stupor. “I.. Uhm.. Uhhh…”

“No pressure, dude.” Wolf said with a smile, having stepped into the room, already kicking off his clothes, boots going off first.

Even though the herbivore was red faced, he didn’t seem to make any movements to leave from the room.

Off went the tank top, followed by the ripped jeans, Wolf letting out a pleased groan at freeing his heavily muscled body from taut fabric. He turned, flashing the herbivore a toothy smile, “Last chance~”

Mikey looked back to the door, then to the larger, mostly naked lupine in front of him. Silently, he stepped forward - enough that the door automatically closed shut behind him.

The lupine’s smile widened as he watched his friend work the front of his button up shirt, opening it up. “Wow.. Didn’ know it goes all the way down.”

“H-huh..?” Mikey asked, peeking back up at the larger lupine as he managed to shimmy his arms out of his sleeves. Turned out, he wasn’t entirely a twig, the herbivore having a moderate amount of lean muscle on his frame, a light set of abdominals that were visible despite his thick fleece.

“Your wool. Didn’t know it went that far down,” Wolf grinned.

“Oh, it’s.. Well, all over,” he laughed, smiling despite blushing, slowly relaxing. He worked on his pants next, unbelting and buttoning before dropping them down, revealing a pair of snug grey boxer briefs.

Even Wolf was surprised by how things were going so far - he’d never connected with someone so fast, not even Fox. And yet he felt a need deep inside him, one that he couldn’t quite describe. It certainly wasn’t lust - something he was intimately familiar with. 

...Protectiveness?

“W-well.. Uhm… Guess I can’t shower in my boxers,” the alpaca laughed, obviously trying to make a joke to quell his own nerves.

Wolf tried not to stare as the herbivore shimmied out of his boxers. He was fairly endowed - something that came as a mild surprise to the larger carnivore. His shaft was a vivid pink one, sitting between his wool-lined thighs, junk hanging a good quarter of the way down them.

Mikey certainly averted his gaze when the lupine dropped his own undergarments, kicking them aside with a wide, tendon-bulging stomper. He let out a nervous cough before looking back, flicking his gaze a few times before finally working up the courage to look over the lupine properly. “...Wow.”

The lupine beamed, showing off dense fangs as he did. He stepped over the slightly elevated perimeter that separated the shower from the rest of the bathroom, meaty mitt wrapping around the knob that adorned the wall. The water came on with a soft hiss, spraying over the massive male, hitting his pectorals in particular before flooding down his mammoth body, slicking his fur down.

The herbivore followed, slipping in alongside the larger male. He stood for a short moment, rubbing at his shoulder. Even though he had taken such a liking to the larger male, it was clear he was still a shy, easily flustered alpaca.

“I won’t bite,” Wolf’s voice spoke, a soft, affectionate tone - something strange considering his usual crass nature. “...Unless y’like it, of course.”

Mikey nodded as he made his way next to the lupine, his wool coated leg grazing against the lupine’s heavily muscled pillar. He let out a soft exhale as steam quickly formed, hazing through the air, warming him up.

“Here,” Wolf gently took a step back, wrapping a hand around Mikey’s shoulder, guiding the alpaca around until he stood under the stream of relaxingly heated water.

“Mmmgg…” he groaned quietly as the water cascaded down over his smaller body. His wool slicked down against his toned form as he soaked. “I thought…I was supposed to be taking care of *you*...” he mumbled softly, cracking his ice-blue eyes open, leaning his head back to look up at the grinning O’Donnell.

Wolf had already snatched a conveniently placed bottle from the nearby shelf, popping it open before pouring some of the contents onto his padded palm. Confirming that it was indeed shampoo, he lathered between his massive mitts, dropping them onto herbivore, working over his shoulders slowly. “Yeah? Yer already doin’ a good job.”

“MMMnnggg…” Mikey groaned, swaying with every movement of those large hands, the soap lathering easily in his lush, snow-white wool. “H-how..?”

“By keepin’ me company,” Wolf continued working over the herbivore, massaging down his toned arms, working the dense wool that adorned them.

“That’s…not exactly...hard…”

“You’d be surprised,” the lupine said, fingers working over his sides and chest.

“Ungh.. I.. I probably shouldn’t even be...in here with you… It’s..” he groaned quietly as those strong hands squeezed his chest, “U-unproff..fffhng..fessional...”

“Like I give a shit about that,” Wolf sneered.

“Yeah.. but… I could get fired…” he mumbled under his breath, yet making no attempt to break away from the lupine’s gentle grip.

“Tell ‘em I kidnapped ya~”

Mikey laughed, a warm one as he leaned back, putting his head between Wolf’s pectorals, nuzzling gently. “But...you can’t kidnap someone who wants to be around you, though.”

“They don’t need t’ know that,” Wolf purred, dropping down onto a knee, eye-level with the alpaca. Before he had time to overly think about it, he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the herbivore’s neck.

A soft gasp came from the alpaca, his hand reaching back behind his head, gripping around behind Wolf’s neck, holding onto him. His body shuddered, toes curling against the tile from the affectionate gesture.

Feeling encouraged, Wolf did it again, tilting his head, chin sliding over the herbivore’s shoulder, giving it a slow kiss - and then another.

“A-ah... W-Wolf…” he moaned quietly, feeling the lupine’s fingers work over his thighs, shuddering lightly as they lathered around his taut rear.

“Jus’ lemme know if it’s too much, alright?”

Mikey shakily nodded as he pressed back against the larger lupine, his other arm joining the first at reaching back to hold onto him.

Wolf dropped himself even lower, working over the alpaca’s lower legs, massaging over them before reaching down, taking a foot, massaging and lathering it before switching to the other. As tempting as the rear that was swaying in front of him was, Wolf reeled in his lewd instincts, ignoring it.

A soft exhale passed through Mikey’s lips as he was finally released, the alpaca stepping back into the stream of warm water to rinse off. One of his eyes cracked open, partly turning to look back at Wolf, “...Do, uh...you treat all your friends like this?”

The lupine shrugged, “Don’t have any friends.”

The alpaca puffed, putting on a playfully pouting face, “You have one right here!”

Wolf laughed, followed by Mikey, seemingly contagious as the two males grinned.

“Alright, hand over the bottle~”

“Mmhh.. What for?”

“So I can wash you too!”

Wolf easily handed the bottle over to the other male, slowly getting up onto both of his wide padded feet, “Surprised y’want to~”

“I-I mean.. It would kinda be unfair, wouldn’t it?” He popped the cap, lathering his hands with the substance before setting the bottle off to the side. He looked over the muscled mountain-scape that was Wolf’s body, the alpaca biting his lower lip, as if trying to decide where to start.

A low groan shook from the lupine’s chest as he felt the herbivore’s fingers push through his short pelt. Apparently he had decided to start at the same place - over his mountainous, muscled back.

“Wow…” the alpaca mumbled. “There’s.. Like almost no give… Like your body is made out of stone or something.”

Wolf hunched slightly, a wide smile plastered across his face - clearly enjoying the comments, and the attention.

The process of washing over the lupine was a much more involved one than the earlier inverse, Mikey’s much smaller hands having to work over a much larger space. He eventually turned the lupine around, working over his chest, feeling over those strong pectorals. His washing slowed as he looked over the other male’s face, taking in the details.

“NNggh..” Wolf groaned as one of those hands slipped, pressing against one of his meaty obsidian nipples.

“Oop-!” the smaller alpaca pulled his hand back, face turning a warm shade of red as the lupine’s shaft stirred to life, giving a light throb.

Wolf cracked his good eye open, peering down, “Heh.. Sorry. Thing’s got a mind of its own. Jus’ ignore it.”

Mikey nodded sheepishly before going back to lathering the larger lupine, working over his cobbled abdominals, taking the time to almost curiously trace around them with his fingers. He gulped softly as he dropped down onto his own knee, doing his best to avoid the lupine’s mammoth junk, hands working over a thigh that was thicker than his own body.

A few minutes went by, the alpaca dutifully washing every corner of the lupine - making sure to avoid grazing over any erogenous zones. Wolf stepped under the water, allowing it to cascade down his body, soaking himself as he pulled the tie out of his hair, letting it unfurl and cascade down his mountain range of a back.

“That’s a lot of hair,” Mikey commented, standing off to the side, the warm steam wafting around his snow white body. “But… I guess I’m not one to talk,” he laughed cutely.

A laugh came from the lupine as he lathered through all of his snow white locks - a difficult feat considering just how large his body was. “Funny thing? I was thinkin’ about cuttin’ it down to a mohawk.”

Mikey’s ears went up, eyes going wide, “What? Really? I mean, it looks really good!”

Another, louder laugh boomed from the lupine, rattling the walls, “That’s what Fox said!”

“You should listen to your boyfriend!”

Wolf let out an amused snort, “When did you get so sassy?~”

“H-hey…I’m...Just shy when I first meet people,” the herbivore huffed. “I-I guess it’s just easy to be relaxed around you.”

A genuine smile crossed over the canine’s rough features as he reached out, turning the water off. The water ceased completely, leaving the pair in a newfound, yet comfortable silence. “...Y’might wanna step outside of the shower.”

“Huh..? Uh, okay,” the alpaca stepped outside of the glass perimeter that enclosed the large shower, closing the wide door in the process behind him. His eyes opened wide as he saw exactly the reason why he was asked to step out - Wolf began to shake, flipping his entire body left and right in canine fashion as water slung and sloshed against the glass in drenching waves.

Wolf gave his tail a few flicks, getting the last few slings of water out before standing back up and stepping out of the shower stall.

“Wow… Thanks for the heads up,” the alpaca giggled softly, having already pulled a stark white towel from the nearby rack, working it over himself, sliding it back and forth over his white-wooled body.

Wolf did the same, albeit with more than just one towel, having to go through three before his mammoth body was acceptably dry. The pair of them stepped out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, having gathered up their respective clothing. “So.. Y’work out or somethin’?”

Mikey turned his head back to the lupine curiously, in the process of slipping his boxers back on, “Oh! Haha, yeah, actually! Though I should probably do it more often. ...I’m guessing you got to put a lot of work into a body like that.” He paused, “Honestly? I didn’t even know people *could* have a body like that.”

The lupine chuckled, having made his way over to the nearby closet, rustling through it, pulling out a suit that was suspiciously large sized. “They can’t. I’m…a special case, I s’pose. Though it doesn’t stop me from pumpin’ iron - feels good~”

The alpaca managed to pull his pants up, in the process of hopping back into his shoes as well, “I bet! Being the biggest thing in the gym must be pretty cool~”

“...If I didn’t know any better, I’d think y’wanted to be big too,” the lupine sneered giving the suit a haphazard toss into the closet - deciding against wearing the formal wear as he started to get dressed in his previous clothes.

Mikey blushed, rubbing the back of his head furiously, “W-well..! I mean.. It would be *kinda* cool to be big and strong like that. Though I think my wool would cover a lot of it.”

“Jus’ gotta make up for it with size!” Wolf grunted, hiking his own massive limbs up, clenching his fists, biceps pushing up under his thumbs as veins webbed.

The herbivore just watched with fascinated eyes as those peaks swelled, nodding a little at what the lupine had to say. The rest of his clothes went on easy enough, deciding to leave his jacket hung on the hook.

A soft chime came from the door, causing both male’s to turn their heads.

“Master Wolf - your father is ready to see you now,” from the other side came the curt, professional voice of Jasper the deer.

Wolf let out a grunt, finishing up tying his hair back in his signature ponytail before dropping his arms back down.

“Hey.. Uh…” Mikey started, pulling his phone out of his pocket, “Why don’t we exchange contacts?”

The lupine nodded, producing his own under-sized phone, padded digits tapping over it as the two devices automatically exchanged data.

“Master O’Donnell?” the voice spoke again, sounding more insistent.

“...You better go,” Mikey said with a sympathetic smile. Tentatively he took a few steps forward, opening his arms wide as he hugged Wolf tight, squeezing against his front.

The lupine let out a low rumble, his tail wagging around behind him despite the situation. A large hand reached down, squeezing the smaller herbivore close to him before they parted.

The door hissed open, the deer standing on the other side, his arms folded behind him, dressed in his formal butler attire - the same color scheme as the rest of the black and crimson decor.

Jasper’s eyes flicked up and down the lupine, his face quickly twisting to disapproval, “Really, Young Master. Please change before your meeting - there are appropriate clothes in the closet.”

“Didn’t like ‘em,” Wolf sneered, knowing exactly how to screw with the buck’s sense of uniformity and order.

The cervid looked like he was straining under the surface, still holding onto his veneer of professionalism. “...Very well. This way,” he gestured with a hand before trotting down the hallway, Wolf in tow.

Mikey gave one last wave from the doorway, the lupine flashing him a grin before the pair went out of sight around the corner.

...The alpaca couldn’t help but worry if he’d be okay.


	34. Chapter 34

“HNnggh-!” Jasper gasped as he found his back slamming against the inside of the elevator wall.

Wolf’s lips had curled, revealing sharp, dangerous fangs. One of his clawed hands had gripped around the older deer’s neck, a thumb placed over his throat, pointed nail poking under his jaw.

“M..Master…!” he said, voice a strained gurgle, “What… Is the meaning..?”

The lupine lowered his head down, pulling up his eyepatch with his free hand for extra effect, both of his eyes staring into the cervid’s. “I want t’ get somethin’ straight with you,” his lips curled higher as his muzzle rippled, a deep growl shaking from his throat, “If you *ever* threaten my friends again..?”

Jasper gulped - or at least as much as he could, eyes practically bulging out of his head as the thumb pressed in harder, feeling a sharp pain as the tip of the lupine’s claw sunk into his pelt.

“I’ll snap your neck.”

The deer gasped for breath as he was released, dropping to his knees, one of his hands immediately sliding around his throat.

Wolf sneered, watching from overtop of his swollen pectorals as the buck coughed a few times, eventually getting back up to his feet.

“Duly noted…” the deer said, voice still raspy from the earlier treatment.

The lupine was pleased with himself at having taken the cervid down a notch - the buck visibly intimidated by him, or at the very least wary now. The elevator dinged softly as the doors slid open, the lupine gesturing for the butler to lead the way.

It took even the ever-professional Jasper to collect himself before stepping out, putting on a straight face as he passed by a few other employees.

The hallway they entered was certainly more lavish - paintings adorning the walls, seating, even a few office-spaces along either side of the walls. A set of heavy wooden double doors sat at the end of the carpeted hall, almost looking out of place on the otherwise blackened metal station. The incongruity only served to highlight the nature of what was behind them.

Wolf’s footsteps slowed, the lupine feeling the stares of the other office workers peeking from behind their desks at his massive, and rather unusual self.

Jasper gripped one of the doors, opening it a crack before turning back to the younger O’Donnell, “One moment.” It appeared his voice was back to normal, the cervid looking none-the-worse for wear from his earlier encounter with the elevator wall. The door clicked behind him, the classic brass door knob twisting.

Wolf could practically feel the stares from nearby drilling into him, heightened by the apprehension of meeting his father again. He tapped his booted foot, monstrously large arms crossed over his chest, swollen biceps slamming into bloated pectorals. He let his mind wander in an attempt to distract himself, his thoughts drifting to Fox.

What was he up to right now? Was he okay? ...Did he read his letter?

Truth was, meeting his father again wasn’t the only thing that Wolf was apprehensive about. He left his boyfriend behind without saying a word - something he knew would most likely hurt his beloved vulpine’s feelings. However, he couldn’t risk Fox coming with him, knowing full well that he wouldn’t have taken no for an answer.

Both doors popped open, swinging wide with the cervid standing on the other side. If the buck was feeling anything, it certainly didn’t show on his aged face.

Wolf peered over the cervid’s shoulders and the rack of horns that sat above his head. At the back of the expansive room sat his father.

Aiden O’Donnell.

The lanky lupine was behind an opulent desk made of aged wood - of which kind Wolf had no idea, only that it was no-doubt expensive. His intense violet gaze stared at his son from across the expanse as his butler waved the younger O’Donnell into the room.

Wolf was surprised to hear the door clap shut behind him, having not noticed he had taken a few steps into the room. It was just the two of them, Jasper having vanished behind the set of heavy doors.

“Welcome,” Aiden said with a smirk that was eerily similar to Wolf’s, his own sharp fangs showing as he raised a hand, gesturing across the room.

Wolf’s gaze trailed the hand, his good eye sweeping back and forth. It was certainly… Something. Wooden bookshelves along the walls, a few paintings - none of which the younger O’Donnell recognized. Not that he was much into art to begin with.

“Why don’t you take a seat?” the lupine gestured again to one of two plush seats that sat in front of his desk, the older lupine making his way over to a minibar that was situated in the corner of the room.

Wolf seemingly was unable to find words. ...What did he even want to say anyway? A part of him wanted to scream at his father - and for more than one reason. Why did he want Fox? Where was this attention when he was younger? The lupine slowly made his way to the center of the room, his boots thudding over the rug that sat in front of his father’s desk, the lupine dropping his bulk into one of the expansive black leather chairs. It wasn’t until he heard a soft crackle that he noticed there was an imitation fireplace along one of the walls.

“So… I heard you enjoy a good drink,” Aiden said, the sound of glasses clinking as he scooped ice into them. Wolf was surprised that he was even bothering to do it himself instead of letting a butler handle it. “Do you have a preference..?”

“...Whisky, neat.”

“A good choice,” Aiden replied without missing a beat. Bottles clinked as he poured into both glasses, golden brown liquid swirling around the ice cubes inside as they crackled. He sauntered back to the table, both glasses in hand, “You know… It’s a shame I wasn’t there.”

“...Fer what?” Wolf asked, his voice quiet, almost reluctant to speak.

“For your first time.”

The younger lupine grunted under his breath as the drink slid in front of him. It took him a moment before he decided to take it, wrapping his dense, powerful digits around it, making the glass seem a tad small comparatively. He took a swig from it, downing a good half of the contents of the glass. He didn’t care about the taste, even if it was a fairy good one - it would get him buzzed, and that’s what he needed.

The older O’Donnell just watched the display, slipping back into his plush chair, the thing squeaking subtly as it swiveled. “So… How have your classes at the academy been? I hear you were accepted in a special program of sorts.”

“...Yeah. Testin’ prototype fighters,” Wolf said, his voice blunt.

Aiden leaned back in his chair, propping his leg over his knee, seemingly more focused on his offspring than his own drink. “Excellent. It’s good to see you’re excelling in something.”

Wolf could feel the fur on the back of his neck starting to stand up, bristling at the implications of the comment, “Oh, really? Cuz as far as I know, y’think I’ve been a failure up until now.”

A silence fell over the pair, the older O’Donnell taking a drink from his glass before dropping it down onto the table, his violet gaze going with it.

“What? Y’got nothin’ t’ say?” Wolf followed up, feeling emboldened now that a small bit of alcohol ran through his system.

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, cuz -” Wolf froze in mid-rant. It was as if his brain didn’t interpret what he heard correctly, the anger sliding clean off of his face. “...What?”

If Wolf’s laugh was like a sledgehammer, then his father’s was like a knife, the older male chuckling from the other side of the desk before taking a drink. “I wanted to say it before we went any further.”

Wolf’s mind reeled at the confirmation of what he heard. ...His father *apologized*? Was he even awake right now? Did the alcohol fuck his brain up? The hulking lupine was rendered speechless as he sat in his chair, glass still gripped tightly in his mammoth mitt.

“You seem to have grown since I last saw you. How long has it been? A year? Two?”

“Three,” Wolf barely managed to squeeze out in his shocked state.

“Mmm…” Aiden rumbled, giving a nod followed by a swig of his drink. The lupine spoke again, changing the topic, “So… Your eye.”

“Y’mean the one yer goon took?” Wolf growled under his breath, a slight crack forming along his glass from the pressure.

Aiden blinked at the accusation, his glass tipped back in mid-drink. “Hm..?” He paused for a moment before letting out another sharp laugh, causing his offspring to flinch, “Aahhh… You speak of Mr. Riviere.”

...So, the leopard *did* have a name.

The topic seemed to amuse Aiden, something that made Wolf’s blood subtly boil. “Ah, my apologies - I didn't mean to upset you. I only placed the winning bid for the acquisition of your lover.”

Wolf’s ears swiveled up at the fact his father knew of his relationship with Fox. “Then why..? What do you want with ‘em anyway?”

“A business partner of mine was interested in examining him, being the offspring of someone who was genetically modified.”

An exhale blew through Wolf’s nostrils as he downed the last of his glass, dropping it none-too-gently onto the desk in front of him before crossing his burly arms across his chest.

“Now, don’t look at me like that,” the older O’Donnell smirked. “At the time I had no idea the two of you were…” he paused, “Intimate.” The word sounded strange, as if the older male felt awkward using it in that context.

“An' here I thought y’were gonna disapprove of me datin’ guys too,” Wolf snorted, leaning back in his chair, the leather creaking under his enormous weight. Strangely, his voice didn’t carry any anger, subdued resentment taking its place.

The lupine stroked over the goatee of snow white that adorned his chin as he sat pensively. “It was a small shock.”

Wolf could barely believe the conversation he was having right now. This wasn’t at all how he pictured this encounter would have gone. He wanted to just run into the room, slam his hands onto the desk and threaten his father just like his butler. But… He was showing interest in him? In his likes? Even being alright with him dating other men?

The younger O’Donnell’s mind reeled.

“...Shall I get you another glass?”

Wolf just nodded numbly.

Aiden collected his son’s glass as he made his way back to the private bar, pouring both of them another drink. “So… Fox McCloud.”

“...What about ‘em?”

“Do you love him?”

Wolf couldn’t believe he was having this conversation, giving his head a shake even as his father returned from the mini bar. “RRggghh…” he growled under his breath before standing up, kicking the chair out from under him, sending it scooting across the rug. His massive mitts slammed onto the desk, nearly causing the legs to snap. “What kinda game’re you tryin’ to pull?! You don’t give a *shit* about me fer most of my life and now you’re talkin’ nice to me like that!?” Wolf’s voice boomed, unexpectedly having found his fire once more.

The elder O’Donnell blinked in surprise - but not much more, seemingly unphased by the behemoths booming rage. After a moment he let out a soft sigh, looking even older than he actually was, eyes having slight bags to them as he dropped into his chair, his tail giving a flick behind him. “I’ve had a few years to reflect.”

“And I suppose y’found someone t’ donate a heart for you too huh? That why yer so compassionate now!?” the lupine snapped.

Aiden let out a genuine snicker, seemingly amused by the comment.

“Y’think I’m tryin’ to be funny?!”

He held up a hand, as if to pause the conversation, “Sorry, the comment was amusing was all.”

Wolf’s anger deflated like a balloon with a hole poked in it, “...I’ve never heard you say you were sorry before - an’ now y’just did it twice in a row.” The hulking lupine’s rage was quickly being replaced with confusion the longer this meeting went on. ...Was this really his father? He was so… Different.

“I’ve done some soul searching -” he paused, holding up his hand once more, “I don’t expect you to forgive me, but know I regret how I raised you.”

“I think y’mean the *lack* of raisin’ me.”

He exhaled softly, taking a swig from his drink, “I won’t make excuses. I put business first at every opportunity.”

Wolf continued to sit, tentatively picking up his drink, almost robotically taking a swig from it, his movements mechanical and rigid.

“I’m grateful that the Corosos did a better job raising you than I ever did - or could.”

Wolf cleared his throat before steering the topic, “...So, yer gonna leave Fox alone?”

“You have my word.”

“...Good,” Wolf answered awkwardly, taking a gulp from his whisky, feeling it burn down his throat. Needless to say, he was mildly shocked at getting what he wanted so easily.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Hhrrhh..?”

“Do you love him?”

Wolf scoffed, pointing a clawed finger up to his eyepatch, “I lost an eye for ‘em.”

The older O’Donnell nodded as he leaned back in his chair, seeming observing his offspring with same-colored eyes. A long silence fell over them before he spoke again, “I think I realized after you ran away, that I had made a mistake in my life - many mistakes in fact.”

His ear flicked as he listened to his father speak, his one good eye looking him over - if just to check for signs of insincerity.

“I tried to make you what I wanted you to be - what I thought you *needed* to be. It wasn’t until you were gone that I realized that I might have been wrong.”

“Yeah?” Wolf asked, holding onto his glass, alternating his gaze between the floating ice cubes within, and his father’s face.

“I couldn't force you to be what I want. If you don’t want to run this company, then I can’t make you.”

The larger lupine grunted under his breath, letting his gaze drift, averting it. “So, yer tellin’ me it took 18 years t’ figure that out?”

“Better late than never,” the other lupine chuckled, rough voice rumbling in his throat. “Or at least I would hope so.” He took another swig from his glass before downing it, setting it down with a resounding thunk on the aged wood. "Regardless, I realized that either I could have a relationship with my son, or I could fruitlessly force my expectations."

Wolf sat in his chair, unable to figure out how he wanted to respond. On one hand, he had a childhood of resentment that he had built up, but on the other hand...his father had apologized - something he never thought he would have been given. He found his hatred for his father starting to evaporate, like sunlight finally being allowed to shine upon a long-stagnant puddle.

A soft knock came from the double doors, catching both male’s attention. It wasn’t long until one of them partly popped open, Jasper peeking his way through.

“Master, your next appointment is here.”

Aiden let out an exhale, giving his offspring what equated to a sympathetic smile, “You’ll have to forgive me, Son. I have an important meeting to attend to.”

The younger lupine grunted as he got up from his chair, “So, I can leave?”

“Certainly.”

“I mean off th’ station - go home.”

A subtle wave of disappointment crossed the older wolf’s face, “If you insist. You’re not a prisoner here. However, it would be a shame if you were to leave before I could tell you everything.”

...Everything? There was more? “...Whatever,” Wolf grunted. “I’ll stay.”

The elder O’Donnell gave a nod, followed by a gesture for the younger canine to leave.

Wolf thudded his way out of the opulent office, making his way past the butler, ignoring his attempt to escort him back to his room. Luckily Wolf already memorized the levels and pathways to get back, already making his way into one of the elevators.

The lift hummed as it traveled down, the lupine leaning back against one of the walls, just taking the time to breathe, his mind still processing the information he had heard. ...Did his father *actually* care about him in some sort of twisted way? Wolf was skeptical, and certainly not one to believe in redemption arcs.

Even as the door opened to the familiar hallway, the hulking canine considered just gathering his companions and leaving. He didn’t trust his father’s words - not quite yet. While it looked like things were going to be different than he originally thought… He had to see things through - at least a little longer.

Wolf walked into his room, lost in thought, the door hissing automatically open at his presence. He was so distracted that he didn’t even notice Panther and Mikey sitting together in the lounge space. Apparently the two had been chatting together, the alpaca leaning back into the plush corner of the black leather sofa, still jacket-less.

“...So, how was it?” Panther’s smooth voice asked.

He snapped his head up at the sudden voice, Wolf tilting his head around in surprise before he found the pair. “...Two of you couldn’t wait t’ see me again, huh?” he sneered teasingly, pulling off his jacket, tossing it onto the nearby bed.

“Well… I was just here by myself, and Panther came by,” Mikey said with a sheepish smile, twiddling his fingers together.

Wolf snickered as he sauntered behind the sofa the two were lazing upon, propping his large hands along the back of the leathery seating. “Yeah? What were two doin’? Makin’ out without me?~” he sneered, clearly teasing.

Mikey’s face practically detonated while Panther simply raised an unimpressed brow.

Feeling satisfied with his comment, Wolf continued, “As for meeting with my father… Shit if I know.” The lupine gave a shrug of his mountainous shoulders.

“...What do you mean?” Panther probed.

“He was actin’... Nice ‘n shit? Said he was sorry about bein’ MIA when I was growin’ up,” Wolf grumbled, rolling his exposed eye.

Panther said nothing, his brows furrowed, clearly surprised by the news as well.

“Wow…” Mikey said, seemingly a favorite word while around Wolf. “I mean, are you.. Okay?” he asked, concern obvious in his voice.

“I’m alright. ‘Prolly th’ few drinks in my system.”

Panther’s brow arched further.

“What?.. He offered drinks, I drank th’ drinks - who gives a shit?” Wolf huffed, feeling slightly defensive, his face a light tinge of pink from between his short fur. The lupine lumbered his way around the sofa, peeking down at it, his good eye flicking back and forth between either male on both ends. It was clear that he wasn’t going to fit with both of them on it.

Mikey blinked, letting out a surprised noise as Wolf’s large hands dipped under him, lifting him easily as if he were nothing but a fleecy pillow. He was slid right into the lupine’s lap, cradled across it as Wolf effectively took his place, the sofa groaning under the weight it had to endure.

Panther took note of the intimate contact between the two, a mild expression of curiosity passing over his feline features. “So, are we to leave then?”

“Nah,” Wolf replied, scooting even further back, slumping, his knees sticking out as the hulking lupine took up over half of the space on the already generously sized sofa.

The feline gave him a questioning look that was nothing short of “why?”

“He said he needs t’ tell me more shit or somethin’,” Wolf mumbled, a thick digit reaching up, scratching along behind one of Mikey’s ears affectionately. Even though he would never admit, the alpaca was acting as an excellent stress reliever.

“What else could he possibly say?” Panther asked, more to himself than for anyone else. His jacket was also missing, the feline sliding a finger under his chin thoughtfully.

Wolf snorted, “‘Prolly more shit about how he actually loves me or somethin’.” One of his thick digits twirled around Mikey’s wool, eliciting a cute giggle from the herbivore below.

“So, does this mean that your boyfriend is safe?”

“Yeah. Apparently he didn’t send th’ guy to kidnap ‘em. He just was buyin’ him after.” He continued to stroke through Mikey’s fleece, working along the alpaca’s long neck, “No interest in goin’ after him again. Apparently he knows that…we’re datin’.”

“He’s… Alright with you dating..” Panther paused, “Another male?”

“Apparently,” Wolf laughed, the alcohol clearly circulating through his system at this point.

“Guess he’s nicer than I thought,” Mikey said absentmindedly, leaning a little into Wolf’s mountain range of pectorals.

"Speaking of other males," Panther eyed the two at the end of the sofa. "When did the two of you become such mejor amigos?"

Wolf sat pensively for a moment, Mikey fidgeting in his lap. "'Bout an hour ago. He's cute~"

Wooooolf!" the alpaca whined, pushing both of his hands into his face from embarrassment.

"Please don't tell me the two of you fornicated."

Wolf snorted, "What? Y'think I can't control my dick fer two seconds?"

Mikey buried his face into Wolf's chest, letting out a droning, embarrassed, muffled noise.

The lupine sneered, "Now look what y'did."

Panther just shook his head, sighing before laying back into his seat.

"Nah…" Wolf said after a moment, "He's great. We jus' spent some time together." 

Mikey peeked out from behind Wolf's swollen pectorals, ice-blue eyes practically glistening.

"A day for strange occurrences it would seem. First you make a friend that you don't bed, and now your father apologises…"

"Y'won't see me arguin'," he said with a toothy grin, looking down at the alpaca that peeked up at him.

"...I was a little worried after you left," the herbivore said quietly, before pressing into the larger lupine's chest, "but I'm glad everything worked out - kinda, anyway." He scratched along the fleece adorning his cheek sheepishly, "I'm gonna miss you guys after I bring you back."

"Hhrr..? Who says y'gotta go?" Wolf smiled, a genuine one.

"But...my job.."

"We exchanged contacts, right? Ain't th' end of the world if we can't see each other all the time."

Mikey blushed a little harder as he sat in Wolf's lap. He had wondered in the back of his mind if this was just a one time friendship, or if the massive canine really did care about him. The fact that it was the latter made his chest feel warm.

Panther's golden eyes watched the exchange, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Wolf had grown so much in such a short time, the feline unable to help but feel a sense of brotherly pride at how he's managed to open himself up to others.

"I still want to meet Fox," the alpaca said with a yawn.

Wolf snickered, giving the herbivore in his lap a light bounce, "First thing when we get back~" 

Mikey hummed contentedly, tail wagging around behind him as the group settled in.

Thinking of Fox, Wolf couldn't help but wonder what he was up to...

________________

*Meanwhile, back on Corneria…*

"*HAH-!*" Fox laughed.

"FUCKIN'-!" Falco barked, clutching onto his controller, buttons clicking frantically as he hunched forward in concentration.

The pair of males were engaged in a fierce battle of Smash Brothers, both of them swinging their controllers subtly with every move, Falco in particular being the more animated out of the two. They sat on the bird’s sofa, the sun already setting outside, the glow of the display on his wall bathing over them as they played.

The vulpine’s eyes lit up sadistically, his lips curling as he caught Falco’s fighter in an inescapable chain of combo attacks.

“Oh fuckin’ come on! How’s that fair?!” Falco whined loudly, mashing the controls in an attempt to break out of Fox’s combos.

“Skill!” Fox replied, just in time for his fighter to smash Falco’s off of the stage and into oblivion.

“This game’s winner is… Peach!” the game announced proudly.

Falco spat out an expletive as he growled under his breath, nearly tossing his controller to the ground.

“Don’t be a sore loser,” Fox said, sticking out his tongue teasingly, leg crossed over his knee on the other side of the sofa.

“Could ya stop throwin’ yer ass at me for *five* minutes? Goddamn!”

“But baby,” Fox cooed, eyes lidding, “I thought you love it…~”

“In th’ fuckin’ bedroom!” Falco squawked, face a flustered, frustrated shade of red.

The vulpine just giggled mischievously as he dipped his hand into the pizza box in front of them, pulling out a slice before taking a bite, strings of cheese stretching between it and his mouth. The table in front of them had a few beer cans on it, Falco having gone out of his way to purchase a pack of light beer for Fox earlier.

Falco grumbled as he took a swig of his beer, dropping the controller onto his lap in the process. “Don’t even know why I bother to fight ya,” he grumbled.

“Aw c’mon,” Fox slid over, bumping his leg against the bodybuilder bird’s, “You weren’t doing that bad! You were winning about every other match.”

The pheasant exhaled through the nostril holes adorning his beak, “Yeah, but it was jus’ luck.”

He slid his slice of pizza back into the box before scooting across the seat over to Falco, leaning up against his side, nuzzling affectionate. “Heeeyy… You’re really good. I mean, I practice playing a lot and you’re able to go toe-to-toe with me.”

The bodybuilder bird grumbled as he slipped a meaty limb around his boyfriend, pulling him up close in a reluctant hug.

“Love you, boo~”

“Yeah, yeah… Love ya too,” he grunted, a slight smile pulling at the corner of his beak.

Fox lifted himself a bit, gently tugging along at Falco’s chin, bringing his head down and around. He closed his eyes, leaning forward, pressing a kiss around the end of his beak, holding onto it.

A soft groan came from the avian as he turned gently, leaning into the kiss, tilting his head as he made it more passionate. Their tongues danced together, taking turns pushing into each other’s mouth for what felt like minutes.

Falco’s eyes opened wide as he felt Fox suddenly push him over onto his back, the avian turning, one of his legs going up over the sofa seats as his mate crawled on top of him.

“MMmmnn…” Fox moaned, kissing his lover deep, completely locking his muzzle with Falco’s beak, slurping deep. His fingers caressed through the avian’s mullet of feathers, stroking slowly, letting them sink in through the vivid blue plumage.

He gasped softly as the kiss broke, Falco’s face having warmed, “Wha… What was that all about..?”

“What? Do I need a reason to make out with my boyfriend?” Fox grinned, pushing his nose against the end of Falco’s beak, both of his hands sliding along his broad, masculine jaw, stroking over it affectionately.

“Bet yer jus’ trying to make me feel better.”

“Is it working?~”

Falco leaned forward, essentially flipping positions with Fox underneath his bodybuilder body, “Yeah…I’d say so.”

Fox giggled softly, his legs slipping around his boyfriend’s broad sides, squeezing tightly, his own mammoth junk pressed between them, Falco taking extra care not to squish his hyper endowment. “Thanks for the pizza.”

He snorted, pushing a little harder onto his mate, rounded pectorals pushing against Fox’s flat chest, “Yeah? Worth it fer mind blowin’ sex.”

“Oh!” Fox’s ears flicked up, emerald eyes opening wide, “Forgot to put the sheets into the dryer!”

Falco lifted himself up at his boyfriend’s squirming insistence, watching as the vulpine scrambled out of the living room and into the garage. He snickered as he lazed back into seat, just as stark naked as his mate - both of them deciding to forego clothes after a bout of steamy lovemaking.

Thunking and banging could be heard from inside the garage, the sound of the dryer and washer doors popping open and clapping shut. Eventually, the dryer hummed to life, Fox clapping the door shut behind him with a shiver, “WwooHhhhh… C-cold…” He shuddered, arms crossed over his shoulders, hugging himself for heat.

Falco snickered, waving him over, “Well come over here’n let your boyfriend warm ya up~”

Fox eagerly trotted over to the heavily muscled avian, practically sliding into his lap. He let out a contented sound as the bird pulled a blanket off of the back of the sofa, wrapping it around them, practically cocooning his cold self underneath.

He whistled under his breath softly, “Y’weren’t kiddin’ - you’re freezin’!”

“You really like calling yourself my boyfriend, don’t you.” Fox giggled, emerald eyes peeking up from the bundle of blanket.

“Damn straight,” Falco smirked, sliding his meaty limbs around Fox from under the blanket, hiking his legs up so he completely surrounded his lithe lover.

“And you were so shy about it at first too~”

“Well, time ‘n a shitty ol’ man’ll do that to you,” the bodybuilder bird grinned. “Fuck ‘em - lovin’ you is somethin’ I’m proud of.”

Fox’s tail smacked against the inside of the blanket as it wagged, "I love you too."

"Y'know? I didn't really want t' share ya at first."

The vulpine grew silent as he listened to his mate.

"But...fuck, I love you so much - I don't care."

"Do.. you not like sharing me?" he asked, sounding slightly apprehensive.

"No, no, babe!" Falco was quick to correct, "I don't mind! It's kinda hot."

He nodded gently, his chin resting over Falco's bulging chest.

"And… I think 'e's kinda hot too, y'know? In a rough kinda way."

"Yeah… I mean, I never thought we would be dating. I thought he was kind of a crass jerk at first. …And he kinda was."

Falco's large hands played with Fox's back, squeezing at it. "What changed?"

Fox laughed, "He jumped through a window." His gaze lowered as he remembered that night, "And he held me when I cried."

It was Falco's turn to listen, his fingers pressing in gently.

"He told me it was going to be alright…and then he fought off that psychopath.." he peeked his gaze back up, "Falco, he lost an eye for me."

"Yeah, one of th' reasons I respect the guy..."

Fox giggled softly, “You have no idea how happy that makes me.”

The bodybuilder bird just grinned, leaning in, pressing his forehead against Fox’s. The heater on the floor next to them hummed softly, keeping the chill off of their space in the living room. Their nuzzling went on for minutes, just basking in each other’s company. Almost nothing seemed like it could interrupt them.

Until it did.

Falco’s phone went off on the table in front of them, rattling over the wood of his coffee table, the screen lighting up with a blue-white glow. The bodybuilder bird grunted in annoyance as he peeked past Fox’s shoulder, sliding his chin along over it as he read the display.

...It was his mother calling.

“Who is it?” Fox asked curiously, unable to see the table from his backwards angle.

“It’s… Eugh, it’s my mom,” Falco grunted.

The vulpine’s ears swiveled slightly, “Have.. You talked to her at all?”

The phone continued to ring.

“...No.”

Fox just nodded a little, his cheek sliding against Falco’s as they clung together. Eventually the phone stopped ringing, the screen turning off, leaving the pair in silence once again.

He let out a soft exhale, turning his face into his lover’s neck, nuzzling his beak along it affectionately. Before he could even fully unwind again, his phone lit up once more, buzzing on the table insistently.

“Should…you answer it?” Fox probed.

Against his better judgement, Falco leaned forward, pulling down the cover just enough to slip his heavily muscled arm out, bicep grazing along against Fox’s side until his hand slid around his phone, having to swoon his lover back slightly to reach it. Bracing himself, he answered it, pulling the phone up to his face as he leaned back into the sofa, “Hello?”

“There you are!” the voice of Mary Lombardi spoke from the other end of the phone.

Falco said nothing, sitting there.

“Hello?..” she asked testingly, confusing the silence for a drop in the call.

“Yeah, ‘m here,” Falco grunted, his free arm curling around Fox like a security teddy, fingers squeezing into his side gently as he tugged the vulpine up to his chest.

Fox sat quietly, hugging back, holding his boyfriend supportively.

“Where have you been! We’ve been worried sick!” she started on the other end, the frustration audible through her voice.

Falco’s feathers bristled a bit, “*We?*”

There was a short pause on the other line before she spoke again, “...Well of course! Both me and your father!”

He let out a sharp laugh, clutching the phone a little tighter, “Seriously? Y’gotta be jokin’! Dude told me t’ get out of his life.”

“He didn’t mean it!” Amazingly, her tone was more accusatory than soothing, certainly doing nothing to convince her offspring.

Falco was beginning to regret answering the phone as he dropped lower under the blanket, cradling his lover closer to him. “Yeah he did. He’s done shit like this before,” Falco said, voice deadpan.

Fox could only hear half of the conversation, but he could tell it wasn’t going well, his ears folding back against his head.

“Well, he’s sorry!” she fired back.

The bodybuilder bird grumbled under his breath, “Yeah? Well why doesn’t he tell me that himself?!”

The Lombardi on the other end of the call let out a sound of frustration, “You know how he is! He doesn’t show feelings!”

Falco lurched in anger, nearly causing Fox to wobble right out of his lap, “Well he fuckin’ knew how t’ be angry when he decided I wasn’t his son anymore!”

Fox blinked, his ears folding all the way back against his skull as he heard the exchange that came. It sounded like a verbal clash over the phone, Falco barking at his mother, and his mother not letting him get a word in edgewise. It went on for almost a whole minute before Falco hung up with a slam of his thumb against the screen. The pheasant growled under his breath, his muscled arm reeling as he was about to chuck the phone across the room.

“NO-! Don’t!” Fox barked, grappling onto that burly limb, the cover dropping off of him and onto the floor.

Falco struggled for a moment, flexing his mammoth arm, causing his boyfriend to sway slightly on it. “HHnngghrr…” he growled under his breath before deflating, dropping his arm back down.

Sensing his boyfriend’s temper subsiding, Fox traded his grip for Falco’s neck, squeezing the burly pillar. “Are…you okay?” he asked after a moment, leaning back, using his hold behind the avian’s neck to look at him.

The bird grunted as he leaned forward, keeping Fox tucked one of his heavily muscled limbs. He dropped his phone onto the table before pulling the blanket back up, resuming cuddling the vulpine - if not with more gusto than last.

“G-guess that’s a yes,” Fox groaned as those strong arms squeezed around him tightly.

"Ugh… Tired," he mumbled quietly.

Fox pushed his lover over gently until he laid back across the sofa, the vulpine pulling the blanket over them properly. "It's late anyway. Why don't we get some sleep?"

"...On th' sofa?"

"I mean, it's already warm here because of the space heater, so."

Falco snickered bringing his thick arms up over his head, folding them behind as meaty lats flared, "Guess I can't argue with that."

Fox got up for a brief moment, turning off the game console and the display before shutting the lights off as well. He stumbled slightly in the dark as he made his way back to his waiting boyfriend.

The bodybuilder bird let out a grunt as Fox landed on his chest, looping an arm around his back. His fingers splayed, kneading into his mate's short, orange fur.

He let out a pleased sound as Falco's strong hands squeezed at him, subtly shifting into it. "I'm sorry..."

"Fer what?" 

"For suggesting you take the call."

Falco exhaled, "'S fine, Fox-Face." He laid back, resting his head along the arm rest of the couch. Not the most comfortable pillow, but he didn't feel like going back into the bedroom for one.

Fox tucked his head under his boyfriend's beak, turning his head so it laid over his swollen pectorals. "Love you..."

Falco smiled at the mumbled admission, reaching down with an arm to pull the blanket up over the vulpine's back. "I love ya too, babe..." he mumbled quietly, deep voice shaking through his broad chest.

It wasn't long before he could feel himself starting to drift off, the slow rhythm of Falco's breaths and heartbeat lulling him to sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

“Uurrgghh…” Wolf groaned quietly, his good eye opening slowly. He blinked a few times, swiveling it around as his pupil adjusted to the darkness. A slight movement against his side caught his attention, the lupine lifting himself up to peek down.

Snuggled close against him was the form of Miles the alpaca, the white wooled herbivore nuzzled tight against his side, fast asleep. His short tail wiggled slightly every so often as he dozed, an adorable sight - one that Wolf could barely see past the swell of his pectoral.

He felt like he simultaneously didn’t get any sleep while also unable to go back to it. Gently, he shuffled his way out of bed, using his meaty arm to prop the alpaca up, slipping one of his pillows up next to him, giving the herbivore something to hug in the meantime.

Feeling like he had nothing better to do, the hulking lupine tossed his clothes back on, slipping his mammoth thighs into his torn jeans, hiking them up over his dimpled, jutting glutes before latching his violet belt. Boots went on, a mild struggle to lace them properly due to the sheer mass that fought against itself - yet he managed just fine, rolling and curling his thick toes along the steel toed ends of his shoes.

Wolf slipped the oversized fabric of his tank over his chest, not even bothering to toss his jacket on, leaving it hanging on the rack next to the door. His footsteps thudded softly as he headed to the door, pausing for just a moment, turning to look back at the bed.

Mikey was still fast asleep, laying on his side peacefully. His legs had hiked up since being introduced to the pillow, one of his knees having slid over it, spooning with it.

A small smile formed across Wolf’s rough features as he just watched him for a few long seconds. There was no doubt in the lupine’s mind that the alpaca was just about the cutest thing he had seen - short of Fox of course. His mind committed the innocent image to memory before he stepped through the door.

It hissed softly behind him as it closed, the light of the hallways near-blinding compared to pitch black darkness of his room. The lupine pulled his phone out of his pocket, turning it on just long enough to get a glimpse at the lock screen.

5:12 AM. 

At least it wasn’t as early as it felt, the lupine originally guessing at somewhere around two or three in the morning. His good eye gazed to the room opposite of his own. The thought of check in on Panther crossed his mind - however it was most likely he was just as asleep as the alpaca in the other room.

Wolf strolled down the hallway instead, his boots clapping against the hard floor until he found himself in front of the row of elevators from earlier. He pressed the button to one of the passenger ones, the door sliding open after a second. It was fairly roomy inside - however, it would only afford his bulk and possibly one or two other people.

The lupine stepped inside, the door clicking shut behind him. He pressed the console adorning the wall, deciding to take a visit to the combination cargo bay and hangar below. It only took a few seconds before the doors opened once again, the lupine stepping out into the larger space.

The first thing that Wolf took note of was the temperature difference - it was decidedly colder out in the open space on the lowest deck, the lupine shuddering slightly. Too late to go back for his jacket, however. His violet gaze looked around, the lupine meandering his way around shelves of crates and various other freight.

A few surprised workers craned their head at the sight of the massive male, however they didn’t question his presence.

Wolf couldn’t help but notice the dock workers seeming a little more intimidated by him than his usual bulk elicited. He had to wonder if they knew he was his father’s son. Either that or he bore such a striking resemblance to the elder O’Donnell that they just assumed.

Tucking his hands into his pockets, the lupine kept walking, boots thudding over the metallic floors as he made his way out from the cargo containers, making his way to the outer docking bays. He spotted the shuttle they arrived in, still parked where it was off on the far side. However, what caught his attention was something entirely different.

An angular ship sat in the middle of a series of empty docking spaces, sleek design, angular. It was black with red paint, adorned with four silver-white wings that bent and angled forwards almost like claws.

Wolf’s good eye widened, having not even realized he closed the gap until the craft was *much* closer to him. His jaw was slightly slacked as he stared at it, practically transfixed. Blocky engines adorned either side, giving the distinct impression of *power*. This wasn’t a dainty fighter - it was a beast, a tank that could go toe to toe and keep on scrapping even in the worst environments and odds. Something about it resonated with the lupine - the design more than appealing.

If he didn’t know better, he’d think he was in love.

“I see you’ve found our latest prototype.”

Wolf spun on his heel instantly, thick tail whipping behind him in the process. Along the walkway came Aiden O’Donnell, still in his suit from the other day, his shoes clicking decisively over the metallic flooring as he approached.

"It's called the Wolfen."

Wolf cocked a brow at the name, "Since when did Sargasso start makin' fighters?"

The aged lupine chuckled under his breath, "It's not something we usually do, but this was a special case."

Wolf had almost forgotten how tall his father was, despite having none of the muscle mass, he nearly stood eye-to-eye with his offspring. "Hrmh… Well, it ain't a bad sight. Puts a lot of other ships t' shame - at least fer looks."

The aged O'Donnell laughed, rough voice shaking through his throat. "I assure you, it's just as capable as it seems. Would you like to test fly it and find out?"

The larger lupine was taken aback at the sudden question, "Y'want...me to test it?"

"You're a pilot, are you not?" Aiden smiled, revealing sharp fangs.

Wolf looked over his father skeptically before letting his gaze drift back to the ship. His tail swayed behind him as he gazed over the curvature of the angular ship, thinking over the offer.

The older O'Donnell kept his gaze on his son, watching him silently.

"Yeah, sure," he grunted, "Ain't got anythin' better to do." Truth was, he was more than a little excited at the prospect of piloting again, his wagging tail giving it away.

The smile returned over Aiden's aged face, "Excellent. I'll be over the comm to navigate you."

"Not gonna get one of yer underlings to do it?" Wolf sneered, craning his head back as he crossed his mammoth arms over his chest.

He just laughed, his sharp voice ringing out across the open space. "They don't even know I'm down here."

Wolf gawked. His prim and proper father was going off-schedule? It was almost unthinkable.

"Perhaps we can have breakfast after."

"Don't push it," Wolf growled, still not completely trusting his supposedly changed father.

Aiden just shrugged his shoulders, adjusting the glasses over his nose with a smirk.

The larger lupine rumbled under his breath as he gave one last look at the Wolfen. "What makes y'think I can even fit in there?"

The older wolf gestured to the nearby ladder that led up to the cockpit, “Why don’t you look and find out?”

Letting out a grunt, Wolf followed the gesturing hand, his heavy boots clanking loudly over every step of the ladder, the metal creaking under his immense weight until he found himself face-to-face with the dark glass of the canopy. Feeling along the edges, he found the release, pulling on it with his clawed fingers. The glass covering’s seal broke with a soft hiss, lifting up automatically to reveal the cockpit underneath.

It was roomy to say the least - certainly not a tight fit like most Cornerian fighters. Gingerly, the lupine put a boot into the open space. Before he could set the second one in, the cockpit glowed to life, turning on automatically. A soft beep played as the chair started to reconfigure, arm rests spreading wide as the back of the chair heightened and moved back. To Wolf’s surprise, sitting down was...surprisingly adequate - the chair obviously maxing out on allotted size.

“So, what do you think?” came Aiden’s voice from below, the older lupine having moved to the edge of the dock next to the fighter, his violet eyes peering at the opened canopy.

Wolf grunted as he nestled back into the chair, getting situated. His meaty mitts reached out, grappling along the flight sticks that stuck out on either side of the cockpit’s walls, his large hands engulfing them. Still a little too small - but what wasn’t around the hulking O’Donnell? “It’s…” the lupine paused, almost feeling reluctant to give his father the satisfaction of praise, “It ain’t bad.”

The elder O’Donnell smiled wider - possibly a genuine one as he stepped back, “Why don’t you take it for a flight? I’ll be on the comm when you launch.”

He grunted under his breath in response, watching as his father stepped away. Turning his attention back to the ship, the lupine examined the controls, violet eye flicking between the console in front of him to the physical switches that were scattered around the cockpit. With a flick of one of said switches, the canopy automatically lowered, sealing shut with a soft hiss, the tops of Wolf’s ears pressing against it due to his sheer size.

It wasn’t long until he started the ignition sequence for the engines. They hummed to life with a deep, powerful thrum - something that made the corners of Wolf’s mouth curl into a grin. He was liking this fighter more and more - if it wasn’t for his immense size, it would have fit like a glove.

A voice crackled over the comm system, “This is Sargasso control, you are clear to launch~”

Wolf’s face scrunched, immediately recognizing the voice as his father. His behavior was starting to weird the younger lupine out, the fact that he was being so personable was...alien. He ignored the thoughts, checked a few more systems, the G-Diffuser coming fully online as the ship lifted from its dock. Wolf leaned forward, gripping on the flight sticks, the ship speeding out of the hangar with a deep thrum of its engines, slipping cleanly through the shimmering blue forcefield.

The expanse of space stretched out in front of him - or at least the pocket that surrounded the station thanks to its repelling gravitational field. The engine rumbled subtly behind him as he testingly twisted the controls. The Wolfen responded instantly, following every twitch of the flight sticks those massive mitts commanded.

The smirk over Wolf’s face widened. The responsiveness of this fighter was impressive - it made the training ship he last piloted feel like a brick with wings in comparison.

“So, how’s it handling?” Aiden’s voice spoke over the comm system once more.

“Like a dream!” Wolf responded excitedly with his deep voice, forgetting in the moment to keep up his grumpy facade. The feeling of being back in space was like a drug to him, a rush of euphoria that was only enhanced by such a magnificent spacecraft. 

A warm laugh crackled over the comms, “Good! I’m sure the engineers that designed it would be proud of the feedback.”

If he heard the comment, the lupine didn’t respond, too enamored with the ship he was piloting. He lurched forward, slamming the throttle, the engine’s hum turning into a muffled roar as the exhaust blazed behind the ship. The asteroids rapidly approached, a smattering of deadly rock spinning, rotating, and even crashing into one another.

With a twist of the control sticks, the Wolfen expertly dodged the first pockmarked globe with minimal movements, the rock passing over the top of the canopy with only feet to spare. The lupine let out a cackle as an alarm buzzed - the proximity alarm no doubt, yellow lights flashing across his forward console. The hull creaked subtly under the stresses it was subjected to - and yet it held firm. 

“How’s it handling so far, Son?” Aiden’s rough voice came over the speakers, clearly curious.

Wolf didn’t hear him at first, distracted with spinning expertly, performing a few alleron rolls as he weaved between a pair of asteroids larger than his ship just before they collided together. Eventually he realized he was asked a question, his pointed ears perking up, “Grahaha-! Amazin’! Surprised it can move so well with my bulk weighin’ it down!”

“It’s equipped with a next generation G-Diffuser system,” the elder O’Donnell said proudly. “Either in-atmosphere or in the middle of space, it’ll do exactly what you tell it - no matter the size of the pilot.”

“Heh, size, huh? Not skill?” Wolf smirked, doding another asteroid with a flashy flip of the crimson and black ship. His heavily muscled arms rippled with every pull and twitch on the control sticks, forearms bulging, steel cables for muscle swelling and shifting under his taut pelt.

The younger lupine could practically hear the smugness in his father’s voice as he spoke, “Think of it as an extension of the pilot. It’s only as good as the one flying.”

“Bold words,” Wolf cackled, “But I’m sure jus’ about every manufacturer says that.”

“I’m sure you’ll see that I’m still not lying,” the older wolf said, the smirk coming in clear through his voice, obviously referencing their earlier meeting.

His words were true - it was the most responsive ship that Wolf had ever flown. If he didn’t know better, he would swear it was practically made for him. Spotting an asteroid spinning lazily ahead, the lupine’s exposed eye narrowed. His padded thumbs flipped to the ends of his control sticks, a wide, dangerous sneer forming over his masculine mug.

Crimson blaster bolts shot from the protruding cannons along either side of the ship, sailing through space at absurdly high speed until they impacted against the rock ahead. The asteroid glowed a molten orange where the bolts hit, eventually cracking clean in half. The Wolfen sailed through the space where it had once sat, the two halves floating lazily away from each other, the ship tilting perfectly to fly along the slit that had formed.

“...I see you’ve found the weapons system,” Aiden said after a moment. “A larger fighter allows for a more powerful armament as well.”

Wolf used a few smaller asteroids for target practice, reducing them to dust that scattered in the wake of his fighter. His deep voice cackled the entire time as he continued to twirl through the increasingly dense field of rock. Meteoroids bounced off the Wolfen's shields, a light blue aura flashing at the points of impact.

"And you'll find we've spared no expense on defensive features. The shields are three times as strong as the average fighter alongside ablative armor."

"Y'tryin' to throw me a sales pitch, old man?" Wolf asked as he maneuvered the fighter out of the denser field, arcing about as he set a course back to the station.

“Force of habit,” the older O’Donnell chuckled over the comms. “Heading back so soon?”

It was Wolf’s turn to laugh, “Might be tempted t’ fly off with it if I don’t.”

The Wolfen pierced through the asteroid field, blazing a trail through the last of the rocky expanse before entering the envelope of open space afforded by the station within. The engines a torrent of violet plasma behind the ship as he angled the pointed nose towards the hangars below.

Easing on the controls, the Wolfen slowed to a crawl, seamlessly slipping through the atmospheric force field that divided the deadly vacuum of space from breathable air. The engine was noticeably more noisy in the atmosphere, rumbling almost proudly as the ship touched down onto its docking pad. The craft bobbled slightly as the engine spooled down, green lights glowing across the front console confirming the successful landing. 

Even as he popped the canopy open, Wolf was grinning like an idiot. He could still feel the rush from his flight, heart thudding in his massive chest.

Aiden stepped around from a nearby console, his oxfords clicking over the hard metal floor, “Well, you certainly seem pleased.”

Wolf’s smile faded slightly as he realized where he was - and who he was talking to. “Not often I get t’ fly like that,” he grunted, trying to sound nonchalant. The younger lupine flipped his bulk out of the cockpit, trotting down the railing that had automatically extended, the ground resonating with a heavy thud as his oversized self landed.

“You know, we could use a test pilot like you - and not because you’re my son,” the older lupine said, gesturing with a hand as he talked. “Your flying was impressive, easily on par with the company’s best.”

The larger lupine grunted, rolling his exposed eye, “Stop tryin’ to butter me up. It ain’t gonna work.”

“You can’t blame me for trying,” Aiden chuckled.

Before Wolf could reply with something witty, his stomach let out an unceremonious and rather loud grumble. His face reddened in embarrassment at being betrayed by his own body, “Hmrgg… Guess food doesn’t sound bad.” He snapped his one eyed gaze back to his father, “But I’m not doin’ it cuz of you. Got it?”

Aiden adjusted his glasses up his nose, “As you say.”

________________

“I can’t believe ya got th’ shower on a different level, James,” Peppy grumbled as he ran the towel over his massive body - the lapine back to his titanic self, muscle gut and all.

James laughed, his deep voice booming from his titanic body as he worked his own oversized towel between his thighs expertly, curling it around his rippling trunks, “Sorry babe, couldn’t fit any in the living quarters.”

The pair of them stood in the lockers outside of the group showers, the last few drops of water dripping from their mammoth frames. Their smaller clothes from earlier were draped over a nearby bench, their size reducing collars and bands stacked on top of them haphazardly.

"Good thing th' trip ain't gonna take that long," the hare rumbled as he finished drying off.

"Mind helping me out here, hun?" the massive vulpine gestured to the pile of bands already working in getting the control collar snapped around his mammoth pillar of a neck.

The lapine grunted as he looked them over, a band in each hand, "Do they go in specific places or..?"

"Nah, just start snapping them on. Should be arms, legs, wrists, ankles and a belt,” James explained, spreading his stance, holding his arms out for his mate.

The hare did as he was instructed, meaty hands clasping the stretchable bands around his fiance's limbs. It wasn't long until they were completely in place, a green light coming to life on the collar, confirming successful connection.

The massive vulpine grinned, “Alright, now give the collar a double tap. That should bring me back to how I was earlier.” He leaned forward a little bit more, giving his mate easier access to his neck.

Peppy made a slight face, but otherwise said nothing. His meaty, pink padded finger tapped twice over the collar before he took a step back. The circuitry along the various bands glowed a light shade of blue, a soft beep playing from the controlling collar.

“HHhgg…” James groaned as his body quaked subtly. The bands tightened over his massive form, squeezing as he started to shrink down, muscular bulk compressing. His height dropped a few inches as well, mountainous traps receding until they flanked either side of his strong neck. The vulpine grunted, trying to catch his breath, his voice having lost its deep, room-shaking rumble in the process.

“...Ain’t ever gonna get used t’ that,” Peppy said, peering *down* at his mate now, crimson peepers peeking over the swell of his planetoid pectorals.

The smaller fox caught his breath slowly. Even though it didn’t look like it, the strain from changing forms wasn’t an easy one - taking a fair bit of stamina from the user, as evidenced by James’ burst of exhaustion.

The hare reached out, large hands wrapping around his mate’s shoulders, nearly engulfing them as he steadied him, “Y’okay…?”

The fox flashed a beaming smile up at his fiance, “Just fine! It’s that first minute that gets you.” His emerald eyes looked over his mate’s chest, eye level with it now. “...Though I gotta say, I have a *really* good view right now.”

Peppy blushed slightly, especially when he started feeling his lover’s strong hands slide over his chest, working around his vivid pink nipples tantalizingly. “Hmmgg… A-ain’t got time fer that, James…” he grumbled, his massive form fidgeting. The tinge of red over his face grew hotter as the fox’s digits squeezed around his meaty nipples, giving them a slow tug, “Hhhgg… G-goddamn horn-dog…”

“Horn-*fox*..~” James corrected, voice a tantalizingly husky tone as he smirked. He leaned forward, planting a kiss between his lover’s mammoth pectorals, nuzzling the end of his muzzle into the hirsute void between them. His mullet of hair swayed over his upper back as he breathed in the lapine’s earthy, musky scent, letting out a pleased growl.

Despite his protests, Peppy made no move to end the intimate encounter. His lover knew his weak spots intimately, something he could never hope to counter once the vulpine got his fingers on him.

“But…you’re right,” James finally admitted with a soft sigh, pulling back from those glorious globes. “We should probably get up to the bridge.”

The lapine let out an exhale through his padded nostrils, steadying himself before speaking, “Yeah. Don’ trust Pigma up there alone fer too long.” His eyes drifted, watching his lover move over to his own pile of clothing, gathering up the various size suppressing bands. Mimicking his mate’s earlier actions, the hare lifted his arms up reluctantly, feeling the cool metal of the restraints sliding over his heavily muscled limbs. Each one of them secured with a soft, but satisfying ‘click,’ the collar going last over his neck, Peppy leaning over to give his fiance better access.

“...Alright, here goes. Brace yourself, hun,” James said, concern in his voice. He remembered what happened last time - nausea being a side effect of the initial shift. Peppy had a particularly bad bout of it, resulting in an unpleasant trip to the nearest garbage container.

Peppy screwed his eyes shut as his lover double tapped his collar. It beeped, a soft hum rumbling from the various bands as his body mimicked James’ own transformation. His stomach in particular rippled, clenching as it pulled in further and further to his midsection. Pectorals shrank, shoulders pulled in as his traps descended from their lofty perch. “HOougghrr…” he groaned, his hand shrinking down as it clutched over his middle, feeling it pull in even further until it was a mildly rounded beneath his semi-soft pectorals.

“Woah! Easy!” It was James’ turn to catch his mate, now eye level with him once again, his arms looping around the hare’s sides, steadying him, keeping him upright in those strong, bodybuilder sized arms.

“Ahm…” he panted, “Ahm alright… J-jus’ gimme…a sec…” His head swam, vision wavering slightly as the room felt like it was rotating. “Hhggh.. Goddamn… Th’..inertial dampers workin’ right?”

“Just fine,” James chuckled sympathetically, pulling his mate a little closer, nuzzling into him. Luckily, it seemed the lapine was faring better this time.

Eventually he pulled back from his fiance’s embrace, giving his head a gentle shake, a hand going through his beard, then up over his forehead. “Phew…” he mumbled. “Guess it gets easier th’ more y’do it - *Hrph-!*” he grunted, catching a wad of his clothes that were thrown at him, barely able to snatch his glasses in time, flipping them up onto the bridge of his nose.

James was mostly dressed already, tugging his bomber jacket over his muscled arms, meaty limbs filling out the brown leather sleeves, making them creak subtly. He pulled his signature sunglasses from the nearby bench, giving them a fancy flick outwards before flipping them seamlessly onto his head.

“Ah still don’t understand why y’wear sunglasses everywhere. Doesn’ it make it hard ta see?”

James grinned wide at the question, “Have… I never showed you?”

“Showed me wha?”

The vulpine closed the distance between them, removing his sunglasses just as easily as he had put them on. Gently, he brought them up in front of Peppy’s face, letting him see through the back of the lenses.

“Wh…” he stared, mild shock and confusion written over his face.

“Pretty neat, huh? One way tinted,” he continued to grin, pulling them back before plopping them back onto his face. “That way I can look mysterious and sexy while still being practical. Plus they hide where I’m looking~”

Peppy snorted, “I think ah know y’well enough t’ know *exactly* where yer lookin’.” The hare playfully jabbed his mate with his elbow, the pair of them making their way out of the lockers now that they were fully dressed. Their footsteps were certainly less heavy in their smaller forms, pattering softly over the heavy metal of the deck plating as they made their way to the elevator, popping into it easily as it ascended. “So… Y’tell Fox we were goin’ on this mission?”

James froze, the proverbial glass shattering as his jaw clenched, arms akwardy splayed.

“Oh no…” the hare groaned, “Don’t tell me y’ *forgot*...”

“Eheh…” James chuckled sheepishly as the elevator slowed to a halt, swaying for a moment before the doors pulled open. He could feel his mate’s disapproving glare as he picked up the pace, stepping out and down the long hallway past their quarters and to the bridge.

Pigma was laying back in one of the sofas along the edges of the open room. His face was covered in a magazine of some sort, obscuring his face. However, from the sounds of it, he was fast asleep - the pig snoring loudly, one arm draped over his somewhat rounded midsection.

“Eugh..” Peppy grumbled, keeping his voice low as he stepped past the passed out pig. The stars continued to warp around them, an impressive display through the glass dome that made up the ceiling of what was essentially the oversized cockpit of the Great Fox. He dropped himself into the co-pilot’s chair, something he found much easier now that he wasn’t made up of hundreds of pounds of extra muscle. Even the hare had to admit - some things were easier when you weren’t a behemoth.

“So, what’s our ETA, Captain?~” James asked playfully, sliding behind the hare’s chair, gripping his orange furred fingers around the edges.

The lapine snorted loudly, “‘S yer ship.”

“*Our* ship,” James purred, looping his muscled self around the head rest of the chair to kiss his lover’s cheek.

He grumbled softly, face warming up, tilting to meet his lips with the vulpine’s. “Got another hour befer we drop outta warp.”

The swine from the corner snorted loudly, breaking out of his snoring as he fidgeted, the unfolded magazine falling from his face, “Whuh...whuzzat?”

Peppy quickly rolled his eyes, busying himself with tapping at the nearby control panel, idly checking the ship’s systems in an attempt to ignore the pig.

“We’re about an hour away,” James said with a polite smile, his left hand slipping around the chair to squeeze his lover’s shoulder.

“Guuuuud-!” he said with a stretch, pulling his piggy pink arms up over his head, shirt pulling up to reveal an unflattering pot belly. He lazily looked over at the vulpine, giving said belly a scratch, “Say.. You guys got any grub around here?”

Sensing an opportunity to rid himself of the pig, Peppy answered quickly, “Down three levels! Mess hall, y’can’t miss it!”

“WEEEeeeell, don’t mind if I do~” the pig snorted with a laugh, hopping up, not even bothering to collect the magazine that had fallen to the floor. He trotted quickly enough down the hall, vanishing behind the elevator door. Apparently he was rather food motivated, James having never seen the swine move so fast.

“Sorry,” James said, squeezing his mate’s shoulders gently.

“What fer?” the lapine asked, tilting his head, the ends of his brown furred ears bobbing from the movement.

Strong, orange furred digits massaged the hare’s shoulders slowly. “For you having to put up with him. I know he bothers you,” he said softly, leaning around the chair to give his lover another soft kiss on the cheek.

He grumbled softly, even if he leaned into it, “Yeah.. Well, faster we get this over with, th’ sooner we get rid of ‘em.”

“Guess we better hurry then,” James grinned wide.

________________

Eyes opened wide, a few of the cafeteria staff gasped as they saw the form of Aiden O’Donnell walking into the open dining room. The various all-herbivore employees that were in white garbed kitchen uniforms quickly went to work - or at least attempting to look busy now that the boss was walking amongst them.

Wolf easily picked up on the mild panic of the various workers. He counted a sheep, a deer, a rather sizable elk, and a pair of what looked like rabbit twins.

One of the white furred rabbits practically rushed to the set of canines, stopping just short of colluding with Aiden’s legs. “S-sorry Sir! W-we didn’t expect you to be joining us today! Wh-what can I get you?”

The larger lupine couldn’t tell it was nervousness or genuine fear coming from the diminutive lapine.

“I’ll take an order of eggs over easy,” Aiden’s sharp voice spoke. “Steak tips on the side as well - and a slice of toast.”

“Y-yessir!” the rabbit stammered, quickly scribbling into a notepad he pulled out of his apron pocket. “And, uh, for you, Sir?” he turned, craning his head back to look at the mammoth form of Wolf O’Donnell.

“Uuh…” Truth was, the larger lupine hadn’t thought about what he actually wanted. It took a second for him to speak, his mind having finally landed on something, “How ‘bout a stack of pancakes?”

“Absolutely! Anything else with it?”

“Bacon,” Wolf rumbled, nodding slowly.

“Drinks?” he asked, flicking his nervous gaze between both father and son.

The both of them answered the same: coffee.

With a flick of his pen, the rabbit nodded, quickly zipping back through the flap for a kitchen door, making it sway in his wake.

“It’s not often I come down here,” Aiden said with a chuckle.

“...Yeah, I can tell,” Wolf grunted, his single eye gazing around the sizable dining space, long tables complete with stools placed in orderly rows across the room. “Poor guy looked like he was gonna have a heart attack.”

An amused chuckle came from the elder O’Donnell as he made his way over to one of the seats, reaching back to throw his jacket out from behind him to make sure he didn’t sit over it. “It’s natural for their kind,” he answered simply, “And they know who I am.”

Wolf’s face scrunched at the casual admittance of speciesism. Tentatively, he sat down, not just because of his weight, but because of his lack of trust in his father. The metal creaked dangerously, the legs shifting slightly under the weight of the lupine’s rear. Luckily, it held firm, keeping him aloft - even if he left an empty seat between him and his dad. “Hrmh… So, what? Y’usually just eat in your room or somethin’?”

Aiden chuckled, his rough voice rumbling through his throat. Cooking could be heard in the back kitchen, a myriad of sizzling sounds making their way over to the pair of canids along with tantalizing scents. “Usually. Or brought to my chambers.”

“Master!” came an almost frantic voice from the entrance of the cafeteria.

“Ah, speak of the devil...”

Jasper trotted quickly down the aisle, looking haggard, his usually slicked back hair slightly out of place. His pace slowed, the buck wheezing slightly as he stopped to catch his breath. “Where...have you been? This…” he slowly straightened, “is highly irregular!”

Wolf snorted, it seemed he found the butler buck’s favorite phrase during his visit.

“Relax,” Aiden said, his voice sharp, making the herbivore flinch.

“B-but, Master! Your private breakfast will be delivered to your quarters soon! There’s no need for you to…” he gazed about the common cafeteria and its workers with contempt, “dine in such a place.”

“I wish to spend more time with my Son,” the lanky lupine said flatly.

“But, Sir!” the cervid protested, “I can request the food be brought to your quarters, I can-”

“Enough,” the elder O’Donnell snapped, his voice enough to make the other workers stop what they were doing. His piercing gaze flicked to the frozen butler, “I will do as I please - and you will do well not to question me again.”

Wolf could feel a slight shudder go up his spine. *This* was the Aiden O’Donnell he remembered…

Jasper looked as if he were slapped across the face, the cervid having gone silent.

“That will be all,” Aiden said, his voice carrying a commanding air of finality.

“Y-yes...Sir,” the buck replied, his voice sounding dry. He turned on his heel, dejectedly leaving the pair behind, the doors to the cafeteria sliding shut behind him.

Even Wolf couldn’t help but feel a slight pull of sympathy for the buck at being shut down so hard - an amazing feat considering how he himself had treated the cervid just yesterday.   
It didn't last long however - after all, this *was* the man who threatened to kidnap and even possibly harm Fox.

Aiden's sharp sigh interrupted the larger lupine's train of thought, "As helpful as he is, I'm afraid he can be a handful sometimes."

"Sounds jus' like me. Sans the helpin' part," the massive canine sneered, showing off his dense, pointed fangs.

The doors to the kitchen popped open, swinging wide as the rabbit returned, handling a large tray with their food. Behind him was what looked like a twin sister, her expression blank as she came in with a similar, yet smaller tray that carried their drinks.

“Aahh… About time,” the older O’Donnell said, his tone a pleasant one as he leaned back, allowing the plate of steaming breakfast to be slipped in front of him.

Wolf’s good eye settled on the nervous rabbit, the pair of them locking eyes for just a moment. He gave him a slightly disarming smile, the lapine seeming to relax a little as he placed a pair of plates in front of the hulking canine.

"Anything else we can get for you?" the female rabbit asked, her voice decidedly more solid than her brother's.

Aiden dismissed them with a casual wave before using the same hand to scoop up his fork, diving it into the eggs that sat on his plate.

Wolf said nothing as he ate, dashing his pancakes with the provided syrup before taking a few bites. He scooped up a strip of bacon, popping it into his mouth before chewing it down, wide, masculine jaw shifting.

"It's been a while."

"Shinsh whuht?" Wolf asked, voice muffled, mouth full of food.

"Since I've gone off schedule like this," he said, taking a swig from his steaming cup of coffee. Unlike Wolf's penchant for a candy bar in a cup, it seemed the elder O'Donnell didn't care for cream or sugar.

The massive lupine gulped his bite down before speaking again, "Y'act like y'don't have any choice." 

The end of Aiden’s fork pierced through the egg on his plate, yellow yolk spilling out from the puncture. “Essentially,” he answered. “But, I do have time to spare, even if my personal butler doesn’t think so,” the older, rougher lupine said, giving his son a toothy smirk similar to his own.

Wolf nodded in response as he listened to his father speak, popping another strip of bacon into his mouth - apparently a favorite when it came to breakfasts. Despite himself, he could feel his guard slowly dropping, the casual conversation wearing away at his suspicions. ...Maybe his father was being genuine?

Aiden watched his son from the corner of his glasses, taking another long drink from his mug of coffee. The dark liquid swirled inside of the ceramic, steam rising from it. “So, it seems being a pilot agrees with you.”

“It does,” Wolf answered offhandedly, busily mixing in cream and sugar into his own drink, giving it a mix with a twirl of a spoon, thick digits making the silverware seem amusingly small in his immense grip.

“It’s good to hear.” He let out a chuckle, “It surprised me when I learned that you had fallen in love with a McCloud.”

Wolf cocked his brow curiously at the statement.

“The McClouds are an old rival of our family. They ran a competing business for many decades - nearly a century.” The older lupine said, “I’m surprised you didn’t know.”

“Yeah? It’d be neat if my father told me ‘bout that when I was younger,” Wolf jabbed subtly as he took a drink of his freshly mixed coffee.

Aiden held up his hands apologetically, “A fair point. It was one of the reasons why I was curious if you were truly in love with him.”

“Still strange yer alright with it. Figured I’dda gotten an ear full from ya,” the larger lupine said, scooping a hearty chunk of syrup-slathered pancake, popping it into his mouth.

The age lupine laughed, his sharp voice cutting through the silence between them like a knife, “Actually, I was under the impression that you were only interested in him for your benefit.”

Wolf took a bite out of his bacon, snapping the crispy stick in half, “I mean… He’s got plenty of benefits.”

“How so?”

“Well, fer one, he’s great in bed,” the larger lupine sneered, a full array of sharp fangs on display before finishing the other half of his strip of bacon. His grin only hiked higher when he saw his father’s face screw up slightly.

“...I see.”

The behemoth shrugged, “I mean, ain’t th’ only reason. Dude’s sweet as hell.” The pair of them continued to eat, Wolf finishing up his stack of pancakes, chomping down the last of it, the prongs on his fork scraping noisily over the plate. "...Pretty selfless too. I was pissed when I heard y'placed a bid on 'em. Figured you were behind his kidnappin' as well."

Aiden downed the last of his coffee before setting it back down onto the table with a satisfying clunk. "Understandable," the lanky lupine answered. His violet eyes trailed back to his son before he spoke again, “Why don’t you go back to your room for a while? I’ll send for you in a few hours; we can speak more then.”

The larger lupine nodded, not even realizing a smile was plastered across his masculine mug. He was still busy thinking about Fox, his smile - those emerald green eyes… He couldn’t wait to see him again. “Yeah, sure. Ain’t got anywhere else t’ be.”

The pair cleaned up, depositing empty plates in the nearby receptacle before parting ways, Aiden in particular picking up his pace as he vanished behind one of the elevator doors. As curious as Wolf was about exploring the rest of the station, he should at least check in with his friends - and to see how Mikey was doing.

His ears lowered, remembering how he left the dozing alpaca behind without a word. Second time he had done that to someone in just a day.

Feeling the tug of his conscience, Wolf made his way up one of the elevators, stopping at the floor of what he could assume was guest living quarters. His boots clunked softly along the floor, the lupine turning in front of the door to his room, the rectangle of solid metal slipping into the wall, revealing the insides of the room.

Mikey was…still asleep?

Wolf blinked, the alpaca having curled even further in his absence, hugging around the pillow tightly like it was a lifeline. He checked his phone, pulling it out of his pocket. It was a little past 7 AM. Letting out a soft exhale, the lupine shucked his clothes, stripping down to just his jeans, boots being kicked aside. Gently, he lowered himself down onto the bed, his weight causing it to squeak and strain subtly.

“Nnh..? MmnnWolf..?” Mikey mumbled softly, the pillow being replaced for the genuine article as as the hulking lupine curled around him.

“Mornin’~” Wolf chuckled, unable to help but let out a yawn himself, the lights still off from earlier.

“What...time..?” the alpaca mumbled, his face pressed against a pectoral, pushing along it a little, messing up the fleecing lining his cheek.

“Still early,” he cooed, voice a gentle rumbling tone. “Jus’ nap fer a lil longer.”

“Mnn…” Mikey stretched slightly before curling up again, nestling into the massive carnivore, “Mmmkaay…” The end of his nose pushed along between those massive pectorals, the alpaca taking in a deep breath of the larger male’s scent. “You smell good…”

“Jus’ went fer a lil walk. Couldn’t sleep,” he said, stroking over the back of Mikey’s head gently, scratching with a meaty digit. He smiled wider as he felt the alpaca hug around him, the herbivore slipping his leg around his hips as well, giving him the same treatment as the pillow before him.

Soft snoring came from the lightly toned alpaca, apparently having already dozed off again against Wolf’s oversized bulk.

He could feel himself starting to fade as well, the darkness combined with having such an excellent teddy doing wonders to lull him off to sleep. Even though his thoughts slowed, he couldn’t help but wonder what else his father had in store for him…

What else would he reveal?


	36. Chapter 36

“Y’sure y’can’t stay fer a lil longer?” Falco asked, giving Fox the best version of puppy-dog eyes he could muster, light green eyes practically sparkling in the morning light.

Fox groaned, running a hand over his face, “You know I can’t stay. I got class!”

“Yeah, but… Can’t y’just skip out or somethin’? I did it all th’ time in highschool!”

Fox huffed, pulling his pants up his legs, shifting as he adjusted his hyper sized package into the front them, “Yeah, and your grades were awful.”

Falco frowned, “Low blow, McCloud.”

“I didn’t say it was because you were stupid!” Fox protested as he buttoned up his pants.

The bodybuilder bird’s previous frown flipped, “Always figured I had street smarts. ‘S where it really matters. Plus school was fulla borin’ shit anyway.”

Fox let out a noise, rolling his eyes as he tugged his forest green shirt over his chest, quickly tying his signature crimson bandana around his neck.

“But y’know what th’ smartest thing I’ve done is?”

“What?” the vulpine asked curiously, tilting his head to look at his boyfriend, the golden morning rays cascading over the avian’s blue plumage from the nearby bedroom window.

“Datin’ you~”

Fox huffed, his face warming.

“C’mooon, ya gotta admit that was a good line~” Falco cooed teasingly, sliding up behind his boyfriend, pressing his rounded pectorals against his back.

“I don’t think street smarts apply to pick-up lines.”

Falco shrugged innocently with his large shoulders, the bodybuilder bird smiling like a doofus.

Fox slipped on the rest of his outfit without issue, however he was stopped before he could adorn himself with his favorite bandana. Falco had wrapped his meaty, feathered digits around the crimson fabric, tying the ends of it together behind the vulpine's neck, eliciting a shy smile from his smaller boyfriend.

"Pretty as a picture," the azure avian said, a smile still plastered across his beak as he took a step back, admiring the fully clothed figure of Fox McCloud.

The vulpine blinked as he heard the sound of a camera shutter go off. Turning around, he spied Falco holding his phone up, aiming it suspiciously at him.

"Jus' wanted a picture of ya. Realized I don't got a lot of 'em," the avian said quietly, looking down at his phone screen.

"Well..." Fox started, "Why not take a proper one?" The vulpine smiled, striking a somewhat cute pose, holding up a pair of fingers in a 'peace' pose, his other hand perched on his hip.

Falco's eyes lit up as he lifted his phone once more, the big bird shifting, tilting the camera around until he found just the right angle before taking a few snaps.

Fox giggled, "Y'know? This isn't like how Wolf usually does it."

"it ain't?" he asked, cocking his head in confusion.

The vulpine snorted, "No! He likes to take goofy pictures - like when I'm eating or.. uh…"

"Uh?"

Fox's face reddened, "During, uhh… Sex."

The bodybuilder bird's eyes opened wide as he heard that. "Holy shit, really?~" he laughed, deep voice rumbling from his rounded pectorals.

"Guuhhh..." he groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

"Damn! Now I gotta ask him for 'em~" Falco said, sounding more excited than he should have been.

"Noooo..." he whined pathetically in defeat, mooshing his face harder into his padded palms.

Falco scoffed, "It's not like I haven't seen you all hot and bothered before." He stepped forward, heavy footsteps thudding softly under his wide, leathery feet. "Besides, it's pretty cool he can take care of my lil guy when I ain't around~" the bodybuilder bird cooed, lifting Fox's chin up with a feathered finger.

Fox's eyes widened as his boyfriend's beak pushed over his muzzle gently, the two of them kissing slowly. Such a strange sensation - and yet Fox was completely used to making out with the hard, banana yellow contours. He threw his arms up around the bird’s powerful pillar of a neck, moaning softly as he did, rocking his body slowly against his (mostly) nude boyfriend.

"Love ya…" Falco whispered as he broke their kiss.

Fox smiled warmly - at least until a thought crossed his mind. "Hold on a second," he said, fishing into his pocket, pulling out his own phone.

The larger avian watched curiously, his large hands wrapped around his mate's hips.

Fox turned his phone, showing the screen to the much larger bird.

Falco squinted as he saw the photo displayed prominently on the screen. It was at a football game - and not just any game, *the* game. Their team had just won the finals for the region, and everyone was excited - including the pair in the picture. Falco was still wearing his football uniform and pads, his much smaller yet still muscled arm looped tightly around a younger Fox. The bird was a far cry from the full fledged bodybuilder he had ballooned into.

"Awfuck, that's an old one~" the bigger bird grinned, gently taking the phone from his lover's grip to look closer at the photo. "Forgot ya took it!"

"I loved how you hugged me afterwards…" Fox blushed as he spoke.

"Could do it again, if you want," his deep voice teased.

Fox snorted, "What? I mean, you just got done kissing me. It doesn't really compare anymore."

"If I woulda had my feelings figured out, I woulda kissed you back then too!"

"Wow… Really? In front of everyone?"

"Fuck yeah," Falco answered with a teasingly husky voice.

"Even if it would have gotten you in trouble?"

"Psh, if they didn't like it, tough tits. They'd be missin' out on a damn good quarterback."

The vulpine giggled softly, tossing his jacket onto himself, adjusting his signature scarf afterwards, “Man, you love me that much, huh?~”

“Fuck yeah I do!” he answered without hesitation, grinning wide.

Fox paused, looking his boyfriend’s bulging body up and down, “...Are you going to get dressed? Or are you taking me back to my dorm in just a jockstrap?~”

Taking the joke in stride, Falco responded, “Maybe I jus’ might! Bet I’d get a ton of dudes hangin’ off of me!”

The smaller male snorted, “You would have said ‘ladies’ only a few months ago.”

“Yeah? Well, I was in denial a few months ago, so.”

Fox pondered as he watched his boyfriend dress himself, admiring just how his jeans hugged the bulging curves of his powerful thighs. “I wouldn’t call it denial. ...More like an awakening?”

“Yeah, guess so. Ain’t exactly good with fancy thoughts, y’know?”

“Obviously,” the vulpine giggled.

Falco finished up getting dressed easy enough, tossing on his usual mint-green tank top, shoving his meaty feet into brown work boots as well.

“...Aren’t you going to wear a jacket?” Fox asked curiously, raising a brow at his boyfriend. The vulpine was already clad in a light grey one, a slightly thicker lined track jacket by the looks of it.

The avian snapped his fingers, “Knew I was forgettin’ somethin’!” He made his way over to his closet, boots thudding softly on the floor as he flicked through a rack of hanging shirts. He pulled out a varsity jacket, taking it off of a metal hangar before giving it a casual flick onto the bed. He looked it over, his expression softening in the wake of nostalgia.

“Wow… I haven’t seen you wear that in a while. Will it still fit?”

“Only one way t’find out!” he said, slipping an arm into one of the holes. He grunted as the fabric stretched nearly to the limit, wrapping around his mammoth arm. He stuck his other arm in, squirming as he tried to pull the fabric up his broad, heavily muscled back.

“H-here… Let me…” Fox’s voice trailed as he zipped behind his birdy boyfriend, grabbing the edges of the blue and white trimmed fabric. Grunting, he gave it a hard pull, getting the jacket fully over his lover’s large torso.

“Hooh… Real...tight fit..” he groaned, feeling the fabric pulling tight into his pits. There was no way in *hell* he was going to be able to button the front, much less get it completely around his shelf of pectorals.

“I’d make a sex joke, but I’m not sure now would be a good time…” Fox said, looking over his boyfriend with concern. “...Are you sure you want to wear that? It looks like it’s cutting off the circulation to your arms…”

“...Nope,” Falco answered, his voice strained - conveying just how much the jacket was squeezing at him. The sound of seams popping could be heard, both male’s eyes opening wide. “F-Fox… Get…this thing off me.”

The vulpine tried his best to reverse the earlier process of pulling the jacket up, having to shimmy the tough fabric back and forth to get it off of his boyfriend’s broad shoulders. He cringed, a few of his pulls causing the seams to tear further, visible rips forming. Eventually he pulled it off of him, letting out a soft sigh as he just hugged it against his chest, half folded over his arms.

“Goddamn…” Falco said with a whistle, “Really shows off how much bigger I’ve gotten.” He peered over at his mate, “You sure y’don't mind me bein’ this big?”

“Falco, I date a literal walking wall of wolf,” the vulpine giggled, dropping the jacket into the bed before reaching out a hand, stroking it over one of the avian’s bulging pectorals. “Besides, I always thought you were hot with the muscle you had in high school.”

“So… That mean I’m drop dead sexy now?~” the avian purred, hitting a double bicep pose, blue feathered arms bulging as his biceps split, pushing up against his bundle of steel cables for forearms.

The vulpine blushed as he saw the display of raw brawn. “U-uh…” he stammered, “Y-yeah.. I mean…” Falco’s grinning face only added to the impressive display, his wide, masculine jaw shifting as his dense brows hiked higher. “...I...I gotta get to class!” he huffed, scuttling out of the bedroom, clearly flustered.

“Aww, c’mon babe!~” Falco’s voice trailed even as Fox made his way into the living room, pacing outside of the garage door.

Fox smoothed himself down, checking his pockets to make sure he still had everything. He spied his duffel sitting alongside the wall, the vulpine dipping down, scooping it up before tossing it over his shoulder - and just in time for Falco to emerge from the bedroom.

He was wearing a simple red hoodie, his hands tucked into the pocket along the front. Even though it did a good job obscuring his musculature, you could still tell he was built like a tank underneath. “Ready t’ go?~”

The vulpine couldn’t help but stare a little bit, “That hoodie matches the pattern around your eyes.”

Falco blinked, “It does?” He peered down at himself curiously. “Huh. Never noticed~”

Fox’s tail just wagged around behind him, the bushy appendage swaying left and right. The pair of them easily slipped into the garage, the vulpine shuddering at the sudden difference in temperature, huddling into his jacket a little more. He easily hopped into the passenger side of Falco’s truck, the garage door humming as it opened up.

The bodybuilder bird’s green eyes swiveled, looking over his boyfriend, “You doin’ okay over there, Fox..?”

“I-I’m good…” Fox’s teeth chattered, “J-Just don’t like the cold…”

“Well, jus’ gimme a moment t’ get the heat goin’,” he said, starting the engine with a twist of his keys, the electric engine humming to life before the truck backed up out into the driveway.

The morning light was still coating everything in a shade of honey orange, the leafless branches from nearby trees swaying in the cold breeze. It had gotten cold, a slight snap since their time at the hot springs. Fox was glad he packed a jacket.

The vulpine let out a soft sigh as warm air flowed from the vents adorning the dash of the truck, leaning forward into the heated stream of air. “HHmmnn…~”

Falco snickered softly as he drove along the suburbian street, keeping one hand on the wheel as he did.

He let out a soft sigh as the chill was purged from the truck after a minute, the vulpine leaning back into his chair, getting comfortable. “Thinking of Wolf…” his voice trailed.

“Yeah?”

“Why don’t you two go on a date?”

Falco snorted, “What?”

“I mean! You two like each other now, right?”

“Yeah? I guess. He ain’t so bad - kinda hot, I s’pose.”

“Why not take him on a date?”

Falco’s face scrunched slightly, “I...don’t see the point?”

“I think you two should get to know each other better, I guess? If we’re going to make a three-way relationship work, I think you two should spend some time together - without me there to distract you.”

The bodybuilder bird snorted, “Where’s this all comin’ from?”

“I don’t know!” Fox huffed, shrugging his shoulders. “I just… Thought it might help. I really want our thing to work.”

“Our ‘thing,’ huh?~”

"The relationship! I… I don't want to feel like I'm just being passed back and forth between both of you."

The pair pair sat in silence for a long while, only being punctuated by the clicking sound of the truck's turn signal. Fox started to wonder if he shouldn't have brought it up, stomach sinking.

"...Yeah, I'll do it."

The vulpine's head popped up, snapping his wide-eyed gaze to his boyfriend's face.

"Ain't going to the Chop Shop though. That's *our* place."

Fox's sinking feeling was easily replaced by elation swelling in his chest, his bushy tail wagging in the slit of his chair.

The bodybuilder bird’s gaze tilted curiously as he heard a rumble coming from Fox’s stomach.

“Eheh…” he chuckled softly under his breath, “Kinda hungry.”

“Y’wanna pick somethin’ up real fast?” the avian asked, almost seeming eager to spend a few more minutes with his boyfriend.

“Uhm… Sure! What’s along the way?”

Falco thought for a moment, “Hhrrm… Well, there’s a Speedy Burger that’s jus’ around the corner up ahead.” Sure enough, a large neon sign depicting a juicy cheeseburger came into view along the side of the road only a few intersections away.

“Yeah! That sounds good,” Fox said with a smile, his tail still wagging behind him.

The rumble of the truck’s engine slacked as the heavily muscled avian let off of the accelerator, coasting it around the corner and into the parking lot of the establishment, wheeling the vehicle around through the drive through lane. Luckily, the place was practically deserted with only a single car in line in front of them.

“What cha’ want?”

Fox thought for a moment, scratching at his chin. It had been awhile since he’d eaten there, the vulpine trying to remember what was even *on* the menu. “Uhh… How about a breakfast sandwich with coffee?”

Rolling down the window, Falco conversed with the voice on the other end of the speaker, calling out his own order as well. It didn’t take long until they pulled around, Falco wordlessly paying for both of their meals before pulling back out onto the street proper.

Fox peeked into the paper bag, the scent of egg and bacon hitting his nose.

“C’mon, Fox-face. Y’ain’t the only one who's hungry,” Falco said playfully, flashing the vulpine a smile while keeping his eyes on the road.

“Jeez, give me a second,” Fox snickered, pulling out the contents, getting the sandwiches sorted, handing over Falco’s into the bird’s meaty mitt. He unwrapped his own sandwich, a biscuit that was sliced cleanly in half filled with egg and bacon - plus a slice of ham for good measure. Despite it being fast food, the taste wasn’t too bad, the vulpine taking a large bite out of it, as per his stomach’s demands.

Falco took a bite out of his own sandwich, keeping half of it in the wrapper as he did, expertly driving with just one hand. After a moment he spoke, “So… A date with O’Donnell, huh?”

Fox nodded eagerly, his mouth still full of food, having taken a bite out of a hashbrown.

“Y’got any ideas what I should do? Or go?” he paused, “..Or even say?”

“Just let it come naturally,” Fox said, having gulped down his bite, washing it down with a swig of coffee. “That’s what I did.”

Falco snorted, “Yeah! What *you* did.”

“I mean, you’re the one who suggested we go on a dinner date to the Chop Shop,” Fox offered, emerald eyes swiveling to look over his mate.

“Hhrrrm…” Falco rumbled, seemingly in thought. “Guess I could ask ‘em if he’s got a favorite place or somethin’.”

Fox just nodded as he continued to munch happily on his meal. “Thanks!” he said, voice muffled, raising his coffee in thanks before taking another drink from it.

The bodybuilder bird chuckled softly, “Ain’t a problem. Wish I coulda cooked for ya instead though.”

Fox’s ears drooped a little as he started to notice familiar streets. They were getting closer to the Academy - and his time with his boyfriend was coming to an end. Deciding to change the topic, he cleared his throat, “So.. Cooking? You never told me when you got into it.”

He mulled over the question for a moment, almost as if to figure out the answer himself. “Well… It wasn’t until after high school. Figured I should be able t’cook for myself since I live in my own place. Turns out that I ain’t bad at it, I guess.”

Fox giggled softly, “I love your breakfasts.”

“Y’do, huh?” Falco smiled, “I don’t usually make th’ full spread, but it’s fun t’ do it fer you.”

The vulpine’s tail continued to wag behind him. He tucked away the garbage into the bag now that the pair of them had finished eating, dropping it between his feet. Slowly, he leaned over, slipping his left arm around Falco’s right, hugging against it, using his bulging delt like a pillow as he snuggled close.

His eyes lidded as he felt his mate squeeze close, Falco’s chest fluttering slightly at the romantic contact. There was no doubt in his mind - this felt right.

“Hmmnn…” Fox mumbled softly, closing his eyes. The entrance to the academy would be pulling up soon, the vulpine almost trying to ignore it as he squeezed tighter against his boyfriend’s bulging arm. He didn’t want the weekend to end. More importantly, he didn’t feel like going back to the grind quite yet.

The truck slowed, pulling off of the main roadway, slowing until it stopped in front of the gates to the Cornerian Flight Academy, the arching gates sitting prominently on the other side of the sidewalk. Reluctantly, Falco gave his arm a gentle lift to signal his boyfriend, “We’re here.”

“Hhmmf… Five more minutes, Mom…” Fox grumbled, his tone playful as he pushed his face harder into his boyfriend’s strong arm.

Falco made a slight face - unsure how to take the joke, considering Fox's mother was missing in action.

“Just kidding,” the vulpine said with a weak smile, pulling his head up from his boyfriend’s arm. He tugged his duffle out from the chair behind him before slinging it over his chest, sitting in his chair for a moment longer. “Well.. Guess I better go.”

Falco reached out gently, tilting his mate’s muzzle around. His beak slipped over the end of it easy enough, giving the vulpine a slow, almost romantic kiss, his feathered thumb sliding over the mammal’s fluffy cheek. “Love ya,” he said, breaking the contact between them slowly.

“Love you too…” Fox said softly, flashing his lover another smile. He popped the door to the truck, sliding out along with his bag, giving his boyfriend one last wave before clapping it shut behind him. Not wanting to torture himself with a drawn out goodbye, Fox turned towards the gates, making his way through quickly.

The campus looked the way it always did - just with less people milling about since it was early in the morning.

He shuddered softly as a chill wind blew through the park that made up the center of the campus, the fox making his way around the central fountain and towards the stretch where the male dorms were located. It wasn’t long until he trotted up the familiar stairs, the double glass doors hissing open automatically at his presence.

Just as he was about to go up the stairs to his own dorm, Fox paused, his eyes trailing to the other set of stairs. He found himself trotting down the steps, shivering slightly as the temperature dipped. The insides of the dorms were heated, however it didn’t quite seem to reach as well on the lower floors. His feet pattered along the ground until he slowed to a stop in front of Bill’s door. Pondering, he gave a quick knock.

Fox didn’t have to wait long, the sound of someone stirring on the other end could be heard. The door slid open with a hiss, revealing the grey furred form of Bill Grey, clad in a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt.

His eyes lit up, brown orbs peeking ever-so-slightly up at Fox. “Oh, hey!~” he said, his tail starting to wag behind him. “Had a feeling it was you.”

The vulpine snorted, “You did, huh?”

“You’re the only person who knocks on my door,” Bill said with a yawn, rubbing one of his eyes with the base of his palm, giving his hand a few twists as it pushed up the dark furred splotch over his face.

He rubbed the back of his head, letting out an awkward sound from his throat, “Guess it’s because I care. Speaking of which, how’d your night with Kris go?”

Bill’s tail started to wag harder at the mention of his boyfriend, “Oh! Oh, oh! It went really good!~ We watched a few episodes of Enchanted Maid and he made popcorn for us again.” He let out an embarrassed cough, his face reddening, “And… Well, I got to sit in his lap the whole time, hehe…”

"Bet you had plenty of space on those massive thighs."

Bill giggled cutely, "I know, right? They're like a pair of logs~" Seemingly unable to help himself, the canine stepped forward, giving Fox a tight hug.

Fox grunted in mild surprise, eventually returning the hug, "...You okay?"

"Yeah! Better than okay," Bill giggled, "I'm just really happy." His tail more than confirmed how he was feeling, the appendage practically a blur behind him.

"Sounds like you had a fun night," Fox chuckled, scratching behind one of the dog's ears.

Bill let out a slight groan, his foot tapping at the floor from the stimulation, “Hhmmfff…”

“Good boy,” he said playfully, his grin widening as Bill fidgeted further, his tail audibly smacking against either side of the doorframe.

“Not fair-!” Bill huffed as he pulled from the hug, crossing his arms in a mock-pout, his cheeks puffing. “You know how much dogs respond to that…”

“I dooo..~” Fox said, his grin widening to shit-eating levels.

The grey furred canine huffed, averting his gaze before flicking it back, “Hmf… How did things go with Falco?”

“Pretty good, we mostly just cuddled and had pizza. It was a good ending for our trip.”

“Yeah…” he said quietly, tail still wagging behind him. “We should go back there again. It was a lot of fun~”

Fox nodded, “Apparently my dad said that Fichinia is home to a few popular hot springs too.”

“But… That’s off-world, though,” Bill fidgeted slightly, “Plus it’s *really* cold there.”

“Bet it makes the springs feel better.”

“...Maybe,” the canine said, letting out another wide yawn, showing off his array of pointed canine teeth.

Picking up on how sleepy Bill seemed, Fox took a step back from the door, “I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

“Thaaanks~” he said with a smile. “We should hang out later today. Wanna try for lunch?~”

“Sure!” Fox responded, unable to help but smile as well.

“G’night -” the dog started before realizing how silly that sounded, clearing his throat. “I mean.. Later? I’m gonna finish my nap,” he giggled softly, giving the vulpine a wave before stepping back, the door closing automatically.

The vulpine snickered softly, still holding onto his smile. He couldn’t help but feel glad that Bill was doing well. He remembered a time not too long ago where the canine had almost nobody, Fox having to check on him regularly to make sure he didn’t fall into a depressive state.

He trotted along, heading up the flight of stairs before making a turn, trotting up the next flight to the level his shared room was at. A soft exhale blew through the vulpine’s lips as the door opened for him, the lights coming on automatically as he stepped through the threshold.

Home sweet room.

Fox’s emerald eyes swept across the room curiously, noticing the fact it was missing a large lupine somewhere in it. Shrugging his shoulders, he went over to his bed, dropping his duffle bag at the end of it. He paused in mid-motion, however, his eyes catching the piece of paper that laid over their pressed together beds.

“Huh..?” he grunted aloud as he scooped it up, unfurling it, reading over the scribblings of a hand-written message:

"Hey, Fox,"

"I know you're going to be mad to hear this, but I went to talk to my father.”

Fox blinked as he pulled the letter close up to his face.

“I was told that if I didn’t meet with him, you might end up getting hurt. I couldn’t let that happen, not after the first time. I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I left to protect you.”

The vulpine’s breath hitched in his chest as he continued reading. ...Did Wolf really go off on his own..?

“I’m probably a big stupid idiot for not telling you, but I hope you’ll forgive me if I make it out of this. If you don’t, well… I’ll be happy knowing you’re safe.”

Fox’s fingers squeezed around the edges of the paper, nails digging slightly into it as he continued to read.

“Love you, Pup. I’ll try to be back soon.”

“ - Wolf.”

Fox sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the piece of paper. He read it again - and then one more time. The vulpine could feel himself going numb. His mind was a clash of two thoughts: anger for Wolf not telling him and being stupid enough to go off on his own, and fear about what might happen to his boyfriend.

Both emotions seemed to cancel each other out, leaving Fox feeling hollow inside. On instinct, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, mechanically tapping on the screen as he scrolled to his contacts, tapping the one for Wolf.

The phone rang, the vulpine putting it up to the side of his head.

One ring… two, three, a fourth…

Just as Fox thought it was going to go to voicemail, the sound of the call being answered could be heard.

“...Hey,” a deep, reserved voice spoke from the other end.

“Wolf…?” Fox asked, his voice squeaking through his dry throat.

“Yeah, ‘s me,” he said quietly.

Even though he was angry, Fox had to be sure first - “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, actually,” Wolf said, his voice sounding slightly hopeful over the other end, “I managed t’ get things sorted. You’re safe.” The sound of relief could be heard through the hulking lupine’s voice as he spoke.

The vulpine let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, his body shaking slightly. “Okay, good… I...just read your note.”

“Heh…” Wolf chuckled awkwardly on the other end of the call, “Y’did, huh?”

“What were you thinking?” Fox’s voice was strained, sounding as if he was having trouble speaking.

“I wasn’t,” Wolf answered honestly from the other end. “Before we left on vacation, my father’s butler came along. Gave me a message - told me I needed t’ meet up with ‘em, or… Well, he might do somethin’ to ya.”

“...Wait,” Fox said, binking, “You...kept that secret the whole time? Even during our trip?”

“...Yeah,” the apprehension was clear through his voice as he admitted it.

“Why couldn’t you tell me?..”

“Didn’ want you gettin’ hurt. I mean, what if I went and somethin’ bad happened?”

“Then I’d be there with you!” Fox exclaimed, standing up from the bed, his free fist clenching at his side.

“Yeah, and then you’d be jus’ as fucked as me!”

“W-well, maybe that’s what I’d want!” he snapped back, feeling an angry warmth in his cheeks as he breathed shakily.

Wolf grunted over the other end of the call, clearly getting as flustered as his mate. “I… I couldn’ risk that. It ain’t fair that yer endin’ up in these situations because of me.”

Fox stood for a while, fingers squeezing around his phone. “Wolf, you need…” he paused, taking a breath, “You need to tell me...when things like these happen. I… I need to be able to trust you.”

“Y’can!” Wolf replied quickly, almost sounding like he was pleading. “Fox… Y’can trust me - I’m doin’ what I can to protect ya…”

“That’s not what I’m talking about!” the vulpine snapped. “I love you, you big stupid idiot,” he huffed, adjusting his grip on his phone, “But I can’t.. You can’t do this kinda thing!”

Wolf sounded taken aback on the other end of the call.

“You can’t just go on some cavalier mission to somewhere you might not come back from!” Fox’s breath picked up, feeling a few tears stinging at the edges of his vision.

A long silence formed between them, Fox just standing in place, collecting himself.

“Do… Are y’gonna break up with me?” Wolf asked hesitantly, the pain clear in his deep baritone of a voice.

“No, stupid!” Fox barked, plastering his free hand across his face, roughly running his fingers through his mess of cream colored hair, “No…”

The lupine exhaled on the other end.

“Just… Come home. Please..?” It was Fox’s turn to plead, his voice hitting a slightly whining tone.

“I will, babe…” Wolf whispered gently on the other end, “I’ll be home later today. Jus’ gotta talk to th’ old man fer a bit more, and I’ll be back.

Fox sniffled slightly, running his palm along his left eye.

“Fuck.. Babe,” Wolf started, realizing what was happening, “I… Shit, I didn’t mean t’ make ya cry…”

“Guhh…” Fox groaned, “Just shut up… I’m glad you’re okay.”

Wolf chuckled awkwardly, a small bit of static making its way over the call.

The vulpine let out a frustrated exhale, “Well… I was supposed to tell you that Falco wants to go on a date with you.”

Fox could practically see his lupine boyfriend’s ears go up as he spoke, “Wait… Really?”

“Yeah, we were talking about it earlier. Thought it would be good for you to spend some time together with him,” he said with another exhale, rubbing at his face, his mood seemingly stabilizing.

“I mean… He’s pretty hot.”

“Anything...else?” Fox asked, suggestively fishing.

“Well… He seems pretty chill. Dude has good taste ‘n beer ‘n food, so,” he paused after a moment, “Plus he’s, what, been yer friend for a long time, right?”

“Mmhm…” he mumbled quietly. “Known each other since we were kids.”

“Yeah, worth gettin’ t’ know the stud~”

“Don’t think you’re off the hook though!” Fox jabbed. “We’re going to have a hard talk when you get back - and we’re *definitely* going to therapy. Got it?”

“Got it,” Wolf responded, clearly cowed by the assertive vulpine.

“Good,” he grunted. “...I love you.”

“Love you too,” the lupine responded. “Not sure if I deserve it, though.”

“Maybe not,” Fox said, his brows flattening. “...But I still love you anyway.”

“Luckiest wolf in th’ galaxy,” he said, the grin obvious through his voice.

Fox snorted, “Whatever - just hurry up, okay?”

“You got it, Babe.”

Their phone call ended shortly after, the vulpine tapping at his screen before pocketing his phone. He let out a long, deflating exhale as he fell back onto his bed, sprawling out, arms flopped above him haphazardly.

What was he going to do with that wolf?..


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter signals the end of essentially what's the first "half" of the series. Thank you all for reading so far!
> 
> Here's hoping I get to write plenty more in the coming months or even years~

Mikey sat on the edge of the bed, his ears folded back as he watched a tense conversation unfold in front of him. Part of him felt like it wasn’t his business to witness such an intimate conversation, but he couldn’t muster the courage to get up and leave the room.

Wolf paced back and forth along the end of the bed, a large hand running through his mess of snow white mane, his hair having been dropped earlier, cascading down over his swollen pectorals and mammoth back. “Love you too…” he said softly, his exposed eye firmly fixed on the floor, “Not sure if I deserve it, though.”

The alpaca’s head tilted softly, a frown creasing his concerned face.

“Luckiest wolf in th’ galaxy,” the lupine replied into his phone, a slight smile having formed over his masculine features. His head slowly nodded as he listened on the other end, “You got it, Babe.” He hung up his phone with a slap of his thumb over the screen, the canine pocketing the device before turning back to the alpaca sitting along the end of the bed.

“...That sounded serious.”

“It…” Wolf said, an embarrassed smile crossing his face, “Kinda was.”

“You didn’t tell him you were coming here?” Mikey asked, looking over at his latest friend.

“Nah.. I didn’t. Left ‘em a note. Figured he’d be pissed with me, but…” the lupine’s voice trailed.

“Is he still mad?”

“...Kinda, but he doesn’t wanna kick my ass - or break up with me, so… S’ a win, I guess.”

“Anything I can do to help?” the alpaca asked hopefully, scooting along the edge of the bed until he was closer to the hulking lupine.

Wolf chuckled softly, eyes lidding as he looked over the herbivore’s cute face, those ice blue eyes peering up at him. It wasn’t too long ago that the ringing of his phone woke both of them up from their light morning nap, the following conversation being more than enough to render both males fully awake from that point forward. “Nah, don’t worry ‘bout it.”

Mikey let out a soft noise through his throat, “W-well.. If you need anything, let me know, okay? You’re kind of important to me.”

One of the wolf’s dense snow white brows lifted as he looked down at the concerned herbivore.

“What?” he asked, ears folding back, “You’re nice, and I like you.”

The lupine snickered as he moved over, running a hand along the back of the alpaca’s head, scratching through his silky fleece, “Yeah? Figured as much. After all, y’were clingin’ to me pretty tight all night.”

He blushed slightly, fidgeting over each other as he sat at the end of the bed.

Wolf had to admit, he was a cute sight, the alpaca clad in just his boxers. His toned body was covered in lush, snow white curls. “Think I’m gonna check on Panther. Feel like comin’ with?” he asked after he had his fill of gazing at the herbivore.

“Oh, uhm, sure!” the alpaca responded with a smile. “Just lemme get my clothes on real fast. I’ll join you in a sec.”

The hulking lupine nodded, stepping out into the hall before traversing through the door directly across his own room. It slipped open with a soft hiss, pitch black turning to light.

“NGAH-!” Panther bellowed, practically springing out of his bed, the feline catching a pillow with the tips of his fingers, sending it flinging towards the wolf at the end of the room.

Wolf’s brows flattened as the pillow bounced off his boulder-like pectorals ineffectively.

“¡Dios mio!” the feline ran a hand through his short, slick backed hair, his chest still bobbing as he caught his breath from the sudden surprise.

“...Y’okay over there?” Wolf laughed, “What, didja think I was some sorta night monster comin’ t’ eat ya?~”

Panther growled in annoyance, snatching another pillow before purposely chucking it at the larger male, eliciting another burst of laughter from the lupine.

“I’m jus’ messin’!” he laughed again, stepping further inside, the door sliding shut behind him as his good eye looked around the room. It was an exact mirror of his own - identical in every way except for the occupant inside.

The feline grunted as he sat up properly in the bed, the crimson sheets still obscuring the lower half of him. “Hrmf… Good morning, Hermano,” he grunted out reluctantly. His golden-yellow eyes looked around the room, as if looking for a clock. Failing to spot one, he leaned, snatching his phone off of the nearby stand, bringing it to his face, checking the time. “...Hrm. I suppose it *is* time to wake up.”

“Y’bet it is!” Wolf grinned goofily, making his way around to the edge of the bed next to Panther, dropping onto it.

The feline flailed, the sudden impact of such a heavy weight causing the bed to bounce, nearly chucking him out of it. He reeled back, curling his hand into a fist before playfully punching his younger brother’s shoulder.

Wolf mockingly swayed from the blow, his massive bulk tipping dangerously towards the smaller feline.

“Wh.. No! NO-no!” Panther protested sharply, but it was already too late. Wolf dropped on top of him like an avalanche, splatting his oversized self over the smaller feline, pinning him onto the bed.

He just grinned like an idiot, his heavily muscled body shifting slightly as the feline fidgeted under him.

“GGeett… OOFF-!” Panther growled, straining under him, his legs kicking out from under the covers below.

Wolf pondered the request, his lower lip shifting, “Mm… Should I? S’ pretty comfy here. Thinkin’ maybe I oughta move into this room instead~”

The feline let out a muffled series of protests under the wolf’s massive chest, one of his curled fists banging against his side. Panther gasped for air as Wolf finally relented, leaning up and off of him. He practically catapulted himself out of the bed, wobbling over the edge before landing on his ass across the floor, provoking a booming laugh from the lupine.

“Maaan, ain’t had this much fun since we were kids~”

He snorted indignantly, “All the more reason I enjoyed when you moved out!”

“‘Eeeey, you missed me,” the lupine said with a wide grin, showing off sharp fangs. “You checked up on me almost every day fer weeks~”

Panther let out a grumpy noise as he crossed his arms, remaining on the floor, his legs still tangled in the sheets of the bed.

"Love ya, bro~" Wolf's tone was a light, playful one.

The black furred feline grunted in response, his expression softening despite himself.

“So…” Wolf started, changing conversational gears as he shifted to the end of the bed, sitting over it. “Spent a little bit of time with th’ old man earlier.”

His ears perked up, golden-yellow gaze curiously looking over at the larger lupine, “...And?”

“Took a fighter for a spin and we got breakfast together,” he said, scratching at his chin in thought. “Y’know, I’m almost startin’ to think he’s changed or somethin’.”

Panther found such a change hard to believe, however he nodded his head slowly. “Just be careful, mi hermano. An open mind is good, but time will tell if he has truly changed.”

“Ain’t arguin’ that,” he chuckled, his deep voice rumbling in his throat. “Y’know? This ain’t at all like I pictured it.”

The feline’s ear twitched, “...It’s not?”

“It’s gonna sound stupid, but,” Wolf laughed, “I half expected to come in guns-a-blazin’ and grabbin’ him by th’ throat and shakin’ ‘em silly.”

“And I expect you wanted me to play the part of backup, yes? Shooting all the guards that would attempt to get in your way?~” Panther laughed as well, slowly getting up out of the sheets, revealing a taut, lightly muscled body that was only clad in a pair of dark crimson shorts.

“Somethin’ like that? Makes me realize I didn’t think any of this shit through.” Wolf had to admit, the other feline had an attractive form - a testament to his time in the gym. However, any lustful thoughts were otherwise dispelled by his familial feelings for his feline sibling. 

“Isn’t that how you usually go through life?” Panther chuckled, moving over, sitting next to the massive lupine, the sheer size difference between them on prominent display.

“I mean, I don’t usually plan t’ kill people,” he shrugged his mammoth shoulders, elbow bumping gently into Panther’s arm.

“Thank goodness for that.” 

“...Still haunts me.”

“Hm?”

“From when I was a kid…” Wolf’s voice trailed.

“Ah…” Panther’s own voice died in his throat. He remembered exactly what Wolf was talking about. When the canine was young, barely into his teens, his father had essentially made him execute someone by gunshot. Despite the legitimate business that Sargasso Heavy Industries was, Aiden O’Donnell ran more than a few underground businesses in the Lylatian black markets - and needless to say, silence was golden.

The pair sat for a few long seconds, Panther’s hand reaching out to stroke gently along Wolf’s bulging tricep. “As I said - try to keep an open mind, but do not forget the past when you do. People can change, as unlikely as it may seem.”

The door slipped open after a moment, the form of Mikey stepping through, the alpaca wearing the same jet black suit as he did the other day, this time sans jacket and tie. His ice blue eyes swiveled around the room until he spotted the pair at the end of the bed, a smile forming over his face.

“Well, if it ain’t th’ cutest herbivore on the station~” Wolf cooed, flashing his own toothy smirk.

The alpaca’s face warmed as he waved dismissively, "I’m sure there’s better looking guys here than me.”

Wolf shrugged playfully, “Mm… Well I can think of one person who might be cuter - but he’s not on th’ station.”

Mikey giggled softly before turning his attention to the golden-eyed feline, “Hey, Panther~”

“¡Buenos días!” the cat was quick to respond, giving a curt wave of his own. “How did you sleep?”

“Like a log,” the alpaca giggled. “Wolf makes a really good pillow.”

“What can I say? I got a lotta paddin’~” he snickered, hefting his mammoth arms up, flexing hard, the straps of his tank tops straining over his mountainous traps as biceps swelled obscenely.

The trio continued conversing over the end of the bed for what nearly felt like an hour. Wolf and Panther kept up playful sibling-like banter, messing with each other while Mikey giggled at the entire affair - being reminded of his own relationship with his adopted sister. It continued uninterrupted until a sharp knock on the door caught their attention.

“Master Wolf? Are you in there?” came the muffled voice of a certain cervid.

“Nah. I’m in th’ other room. Didja check yet?” Wolf replied sarcastically, barely able to hold back a snicker in his voice - the other two unable to help themselves as they giggled.

“Master O’Donnell!” the voice replied sharply, “This is no time for games! Please come out at once! Your father has requested your presence.”

The lupine rolled his eyes as he got up from the bed. “Sorry fellas, but looks like it’s time. I’ll be back in a lil while.” He turned to Panther, “Take care of ‘em while I’m gone.”

A soft chuckle came from Panther’s throat, “Don’t worry. He’ll be safe with me.”

MIkey huffed, fidgeting cutely, “G-good luck!”

He gave the pair a wink before stepping through the doors, turning his shoulders to fit through the entryway. His sheer size caused the deer on the other side to stumble back - the cervid clearly not used to dealing with Wolf’s mammoth bulk.

“There you are! Please, come this way at once. Your father does not have much time for your meeting,” the cervid huffed as he turned on his heel, heading down the hall and to the same elevator from before, being followed the entire time by Wolf’s hulking form.

“Yeah? Whyzzat?”

The lift hummed, doors having shut; Jasper adjusted his glasses in what looked like exasperation, “This morning’s diversion has seriously put him behind schedule. I’m afraid he only has limited time for your scheduled meeting.”

Wolf just rolled his exposed eye. Jasper - always fretting over schedules and timetables. In reality, his father most likely had enough time to spare; after all, he *was* the boss.

It wasn’t long until the elevator slowed to a stop, the doors opening as the pair departed through them, passing by the small office space on either side of the hallway. The deer pulled ahead, stepping in front of the doors, giving a curt knock.

“Ah, come in,” came a voice from the other side, muffled from the sheer density of the heavy wood.

Jasper pulled the doors open, stepping aside, curtly gesturing for Wolf to head in without him. The lupine stepped around the buck, heading into the opulent room that served as his father’s personal office.

“So… In here again,” Wolf said with a toothy smirk, the doors clapping shut behind him softly.

Aiden O’Donnell was already standing, positioned at the back of the room, near the other door. “Not for long,” the older wolf chuckled, his clawed fingers waving for his son to join him.

Wolf arched a brow curiously as he thudded his way across the room, stepping around the large desk that sat in the middle, joining his father in time for the back door to open. “So… What’s this all about? Y’said y’wanted to talk more about somethin’ or some shit?”

Another lift revealed itself - a rather small one by the rest of the station’s standards. What was it with this place and lifts?

“...Both of us ain't gonna fit in there,” Wolf looked over the elevator skeptically with his good eye.

“I want you to go first,” the elder O’Donnell stated, gesturing for his offspring to enter.

“...Fine,” Wolf grunted, “Y’better not be up to anythin’ funny.”

He held his hands up disarmingly, a toothy smile splaying across his rough features, “Of course not. I’ll join you in just a moment.”

Against his better judgement, Wolf stepped into the cramped space, having to contort his monstrously large bulk to fit - and even then, just barel. The doors closed, the elevator bobbling slightly from the sheer weight before the large lupine felt it descend.

It was less than half of a minute until the lift slowed, the doors opening up. What was revealed was… Interesting. It looked like some sort of laboratory, a tank or two in particular pressed against the walls with clear glass. The space looked almost unused, a healthy layer of dust on top of everything in the room - from bookshelves to the tops of older model displays.

Wolf was so preoccupied looking over the contents of the room that he didn’t even notice the lift ascend.

“Th’ hell…?” the lupine asked under his breath, looking around. Why did his father want to show him some sort of lab space? The equipment inside looked like it was at least his own age. The lupine thudded his way over to a bookshelf that rested against the metal wall. Squinting, he looked over the various titles of the books.

...Genetics? He could hardly make heads or tails of all the sciency-sounding books. 

It wasn’t long until the lift returned, the doors opening to reveal the suit-clad form of Aiden O’Donnell. His tail ficked behind him as he entered the room, both of his own violet eyes looking around - almost with a sense of nostalgia.

“So.. What gives? Y’wanted to show me some old dusty science shit?” Wolf asked, seeming more genuinely confused than snarky.

Aiden stood silent, his gaze sweeping around the room before he strode over to one of the dusty consoles. “Wolf… There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

The larger lupine turned, one of his dense, snow white brows arching as he watched his father boot the antiquated computer.

“I’m sure you’re curious why I’ve never mentioned your mother in the past.”

Wolf snorted, “Figured it’s cuz y’suck at gettin’ laid.”

He made a slight face at his offspring before going back to the booting machine, tapping a few times on the keyboard that was integrated into the standing desk.

“Jus’ figured y’ got dumped or somethin’. Never really thought ‘bout it much.”

“I’m sure you’re also curious as to why you’re as large as you are.”

His father had him there - Wolf had no idea why he had grown into a massive wall-like freak of pure muscle. Part of him didn’t think to question it due to just how much he enjoyed it - however, he was curious. He stepped closer to his father, sliding up behind him to look at the dust covered screen.

A few widows popped up, displaying anatomy, another showing genetic sequences with data that would have made the larger lupine’s head spin if he attempted to make sense of any of it.

Impatience started to get to the younger O’Donnell as he spoke, “So...what? Y’had me genetically modified or some shit?”

Aiden closed his eyes, putting both of his hands along either side of the keyboard, as if bracing himself for what he was about to say.

“You’re a clone, Son.”

Wolf was expressionless, standing for what felt like an eternity as he ran what his father told him through his mind a few more times just to make sure he heard him right.

“...I’m infertile. Always have been,” Aiden said, his rough voice having gone quiet. “I was never interested in women either - in forming relationships with them, sexual or romantic. ...But I always wanted an offspring - part of it was that I felt compelled, that I needed to continue the O’Donnell legacy that had been built for generations.”

Wolf stood silently, unmoving.

“I thought about adoption.. But it wouldn’t really be an O’Donnell - not a true continuation of our bloodline,” the older wolf continued to speak. “Doctor Andross Oikonny. He had managed to learn of my infertility. He offered me…a son.”

His jaw clenched, the wide plate bulging slightly as muscles tensed, the younger lupine still processing the tidal wave of new information.

“And he delivered. He cloned me - modified some of the DNA for genetic stability so you wouldn’t end up a copy of me - flawed or otherwise. ...Little did I know he slipped some of his genetic experimentation into you as well.” The older lupine squeezed the edges of the keyboard as he tapped a few more times. A file appeared on the display, genetic readouts and the like - complete with the title ‘Wolf O’Donnell.’

“...Clonin’ is illegal in Lylat,” Wolf said, voice strained - unsure if he should believe what he just heard, the lupine still sorting out a torrent of emotions that swirled dangerously inside of him.

“It is,” Wolf’s father reaffirmed.

He couldn’t believe this was happening. He was…a clone? A clone of his father?? ...A copy?

...Was he even a real person?

“Here. If you doubt my words, look at the file. It contains your genetic information and a record of the resources used to create you,” he said, stepping aside, allowing the larger lupine access. One of his hands traced over the nearby dust-caked tube, digits leaving long streaks along the yellow-tinted glass. “In fact, you were born here…”

“Born..?” Wolf started his voice wobbling as it cracked, “I wasn’t fuckin’ born!” He snarled, shaking visibly as one of his hands went through his hair. “I got half-a-mind t’ say you’re jus’ fuckin’ lyin’ or up to some shit!”

"...I was afraid you might react this way," the older wolf dropped his gaze in shame.

Wolf laughed, an ugly sound that shook the walls, rattling settled dust free. "So, what? Y' didn't tell me when I was a kid so I could have a normal life or somethin'?"

Aiden let out a weak chuckle, a sound that paled in comparison to his own son's booming burst, "No...nothing so noble, I'm afraid. I was content with never letting you know - or anyone else for that matter."

“So why..?! Why are you tellin’ me now!?” Wolf’s voice boomed, rattling the walls with the depth of it, his mammoth chest bobbing with his heavy breaths - clearly worked up by the life-changing information as a few veins bulged along his pillar of a neck.

He held out a hand in a calming gesture as he spoke, “I already told you, Son. I realized that life wasn’t about living up to the expectations of our family name. If you didn’t want to run the company, I couldn’t make you.”

Wolf let out a roar of anger, bringing his clenched fist up - before dropping it straight down onto the aged console. Metal screeched, the screen shattered, sparks going flying as the machine was reduced to a pile of pancaked parts. “Bullshit!!” his voice boomed, voice quaking from being emotionally distraught. “If I’m jus’ a fuckin’ copy of you, why didn’t you jus’ make a new one or somethin’!? You could have just fuckin’ threw me out when I was a kid - when I wasn’t growin’ up right! YOU COULDA -” his booming voice stopped mid-sentence, exposed eye opening wide.

Wolf’s father had hugged him tight, arms looped around his sides in a firm, yet comforting embrace.

Wolf’s jaw hung open, his arms half-lifted from his sides in shock. His exposed eye welled, stinging with tears as his mind reeled.

“Because you’re my son.”

“...Since when did that matter?” Wolf’s voice was hoarse as his arms slowly dropped down, the larger lupine trying to bite back feelings that were turning from rage to anguish.

“It always did,” Aiden spoke, holding onto his offspring, fingers digging gently along the younger O’Donnell’s sides. “It took me a while, but I managed to find my priorities.” A soft, deprecating laugh came from the older male, “You can hate me now, if you wish - or leave the station.”

Wolf was stuck in place, his wide feet stuck to the floor, unable to move. ...Was all of his anger just because he wanted a father figure who loved him? Did he *really* hate his father, or was it resentment from the neglect he had been shown? He didn’t know, and it made his head hurt.

Interestingly, it wasn’t just his head that was pained, he could feel a distinct stinging sensation from his left hand - the one he had smashed the earlier console with.

“Ah,” Aiden started, his violet eyes catching on his son’s hand. Drops of crimson rolled down his thick, clawed digits, creating a small pool on the floor. “Here, let me help. It’s the least I can do.”

Wolf stood stoically as his father went to the opposite end of the room, rummaging under a desk before producing a first aid kit. It wasn’t long until he returned, having popped the box open. Gently, he pulled Wolf’s limp arm up, working over the wounds - a few shards of glass having wedged their way into the steel blue lupine’s flesh.

The older canine let out an exhale through his padded nostrils, “I’m glad the damage wasn’t worse.” He worked a roll of gauze around his son's hand, wrapping it up now that he had the shards of glass removed and the wounds cleaned.

Wolf lifted his injured hand after his father had finished, staring at it.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

The larger lupine's thick digits rolled testingly as he gazed at them, the gauze pulling snugly over his fur.

"...Son?"

Wolf slowly lifted his gaze, exposed eye having turned a faint red from earlier tears. "...So, what now?" he asked, voice a heartbreaking sound. "I'm jus' some sorta copy…”

A pained expression crossed the older wolf’s face as he stepped forward, reaching out tentatively before placing a hand over his son’s chest.

He pulled in a sharp intake of breath at the touch, but otherwise stood firm.

“You’re not a copy… I never thought of you that way. You’re my son - even if you outsize me by magnitudes,” the older wolf chuckled softly, a faint smile forming across his lips.

“Heh…” Wolf chuckled softly, seemingly at a loss for words.

Aiden’s hand worked up and down gently, stroking his offspring’s chest from over his tank. “You’re already better than me, Wolf. I think that makes you more than just a copy.”

“...How y’figure?”

“You love someone, and they love you back. You know what you want out of life, and you’re going for it,” Aiden smiled genuinely, showing those sharp fangs. “And you have the freedom to choose… To be what you want - despite what I tried to force you to be.”

Wolf’s exposed eye lidded slightly as he heard the praise from his father, the words resonating with the younger male.

“If you were just a duplicate of me, you wouldn’t have been able to do these things, Son.”

He stood there for what felt like minutes, just breathing, feeling the hand pressed against his mammoth chest. Slowly, he reached out, wrapping a hand around behind his father. Against what would have been his better judgement, he pulled him forward into a hug, hunching down to wrap both of his mammoth arms around the older O’Donnell.

The older canine embraced back, lifting his arms to hug around his offspring’s neck, giving him a gentle squeeze.

“...Guess I might believe ya,” he let out a quiet chuckle, the sound rumbling from his throat. “...Jus’ a little.”

The pair of father and son hugged for minutes, neither one of them saying anything as they stood in the dust-covered laboratory.

“...Sorry ‘bout smashin’ your computer.”

Aiden gave a dismissive wave as he pulled back from the embrace, “I probably should have gotten rid of it a decade ago.” He gestured around the room slowly, “In fact, the only reason any of this still exists is because of my sense of… Nostalgia, I suppose?”

Wolf nodded slowly, his gaze looking about the room once again - now that he realized the purpose behind it. 

“That and I think I always wanted to let you know someday. I couldn’t bring myself to destroy all of it - even though it’s a liability.”

Wolf cocked his head curiously.

“You’re the one who said it yourself, Son. Cloning is illegal.” He chuckled mostly to himself, “I hope I don’t have to explain further.”

The younger lupine snorted, “Yeah-yeah. Whatever, ol’ man~”

“C’mon, let's get you home,” the older lupine said with a smile, reaching out, putting a hand over his son’s back.

They both took turns taking the too-small lift back to the older O’Donnell’s office, the pair of them heading out together, turning more than a few heads from the small workspace outside of the doors. The elevator hummed as they descended down to the personal suits level, Wolf unable to help but smile slightly.

Things had turned out completely different than he imagined, and a lot of it for the better. Sure, there was the bombshell of him being an artificial creation - a clone. He was still unpacking all of his thoughts about it, but for now, he was alright. Plus he would see Fox again.

...And the best part? He was safe.

The doors to Panther’s quarters opened with a soft hiss, the pair of males still together, both fully dressed, eyes peeking to see the hulking figure of Wolf stepping through - widening to bug-eyed level as Aiden O’Donnell followed as well.

“S-sir!” Miles McGaffin snapped to attention, hopping instantly off of the plush chair he was previously lazed in.

Aiden gave a dismissive wave, “Don’t worry - I’m not here as CEO.” He looked over, giving Wolf a side glance, “I’m just here as a father.”

Panther’s golden eyes widened slightly at those words, remaining silent.

The older wolf’s gaze locked in particular on the stiffly standing alpaca. “You must be Miles.”

“Y-yes!” the herbivore answered quickly, giving a curt, yet awkward bow.

Violet eyes looked over the smaller form of the fleece-lined herbivore. “I’ve heard my son has taken a liking to you.”

Mikey instantly blushed, his ears folding partly back, “I… Uhm… Like to think so?”

He nodded slowly, a clawed finger caressing along his goateed chin. “From now on, you’ll be his personal valet.”

“Whhhh…?” he started, eyes growing wide, looking almost frantically between both O’Donnells.

“Your pay will be increased, and you’ll have full benefits. A shuttle will also be given for your personal use. Does this sound sufficient?”

Mikey’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head at the offer, his jaw dropping.

Aiden chuckled, “Think it over. I’ll have my butler prepare the paperwork in the meantime.” His deep violet gaze swiveled, fixating on Panther next. “Nice to see you again, Mr. Coroso. Hopefully your family is doing well.”

“Very well, thank you,” the cat replied curtly. Despite his pleasant exterior, the feline couldn’t help but wonder what exactly had transpired in his absence…

The older lupine turned to his son, holding his hand out, a smile having pulled across his rough featured face, “Until next time, Wolf. Have a safe trip home.” He stopped just short of leaving, turning on his heel, “And feel free to visit again if you wish. Perhaps we can start over properly - as father and son.”

Wolf nodded in response before watching him walk down the hallway, the lithe, yet tall form of Aiden O’Donnell vanishing behind a double set of elevator doors. He could hardly believe things had turned out the way they did. Despite learning his origins - everything had turned out well, the lupine feeling like he could leave for home with an unburdened heart.

Or at least mostly unburdened.

“So…” Panther started, looking between the other males. “Shall we get going?”

“R-right!” Mikey answered, shaking himself out of his previous shock. “Leave it to me, guys! I’ll get you back home!~”

The trio gathered their things, Wolf having returned to his room, giving it a once-over before joining the other two in the hallway. From there, they returned down the freight elevator, the doors opening to reveal the large, and somewhat chilled space of the hangars and loading docks.

Wolf’s pace slowed as he looked curiously past a few shelves, catching an orange furred figure making its way around. “Huh..?” A flash of crimson around his neck…

“Wolf?” Mikey asked curiously, standing at the back of the shuttle, the hatch having already been opened.

From the corner of one of the crates, Wolf’s good eye could properly spot a fox. He couldn’t help but squint, the vulpine wearing a brown bomber jacket, a pair of sunglasses, and a crimson scarf that looked *just* like Fox’s own… Yet it wasn’t Fox - the build was way too large, and he looked a lot older…

Mikey asked his name again with more insistence this time.

“Huh?” Wolf asked distractedly, unable to tear his gaze away for a few moments.

“We’re ready for take off,” the herbivore said, curious as to what the lupine was preoccupied with.

“Alright!” Wolf called out, taking one last curious look at the other vulpine before heading to the shuttle, the door closing up behind him as the craft’s engines rumbled to life. It was only seconds until the shuttle lifted, pulling out of its dock and into the expanse of space that awaited.

________________

*Earlier…*

“There it is,” Peppy said just in time for the Great Fox to drop out of warp. A wide expanse of asteroids laid in front of them, massive pockmarked spheres slamming into each other on occasion.

“Hhrrm… Well, we can’t take the Great Fox in there, “James said, leaning over the back of the lapine’s chair, his pectorals practically sitting over his ears.

“Duh! That’s why we got the shuttle!” Pigma said with a squealing laugh from nearby, the swine propped back on the sofa seating.

Peppy rolled his eyes as he got out of his chair, straightening the worst of the wrinkles out of his outfit. “Well… Guess there’s no time like th’ present. Faster we get through this, th’ sooner we get ta go home.”

“And a honeymoon~” James grinned.

“Bleuugh,” Pigma retched, obviously finding the topic disgusting - a smirk quickly forming across Peppy’s face.

It wasn’t long until the three of them piled into the turbo lift, zipping down to the launch bay on the lowest deck. It was a fairly small space, enough room for maintenance of crafts and the bays for roughly four fighters. However, the only one currently in the dock was a short ranged shuttlecraft - big enough to fit all three of them inside comfortably.

“‘Lil small,” Pigma said, seemingly without a filter, Peppy shooting him a look.

James chuckled as he tapped the control panel along the side of the small shuttle, causing the door to open with a hiss, “Well, we aren’t exactly on a station.”

“Shuttle too. You guys seriously expect me t’ put up with yer stink?”

Peppy grunted, following his mate into the shuttle, “Y’oughta be thankful we ain’t at our full size. Yer nose’d be beggin’ ya t’ tear it off.”

“Yeeech,” the pig waved, following in last behind them.

The doors shut, the engine humming to life as the craft pulled out of the dock, slipping through the light blue forcefield at the end of the runway. The inside of the shuttle was fairly barebones, passenger seating with the pilot’s chair in the front - which James occupied.a

“Yo!” Pigma squealed as the shuttle rocked, the swine nearly falling out of his chair, “Easy, easy-! Dang hotshot flyboy!”

James couldn’t help but smirk as he gunned it through the asteroid field. Even when flying a shuttle, maneuvering through the dense patches of space-rock was like child’s play to the experienced pilot. The deadly rock whizzed past the cockpit and around the shuttle at speeds that would have terrified most, but not the shades-clad fox.

Peppy couldn’t help but snicker, immensely enjoying the pig’s discomfort as he sat nervously in his chair.

His knuckles were turning white as he gripped the edges, barely able to keep himself stable in his chair as the shuttle swayed and weaved through the field of asteroids. It wasn’t long until they finally managed to breach the wall of open space in the middle of the dense, rocky belt. Sargasso floated in the middle of the pocket, the G-Diffuser emitters on top of the structure rotating around it, providing a safe-haven for ships and station alike.

James busied himself with the comm system, gaining flight clearance as he brought the shuttle in, pulling it into the assigned docking space behind the air shield. They touched down easy enough, the landing struts having extended, the door opening automatically. The group piled their way out, Pigma leading the group as if the entire experience never happened.

“Jus’ shut up and let me do the talkin’, alright? Already got a rapport with these guys,” the swine said with a snort.

“Uh-huh,” Peppy said dismissively as he followed, James behind him. The pair of them watched as the swine intercepted one of the dock workers, the pair talking with each other for a moment before the employee nodded, heading off.

“WeeEEEllll…~” Pigma chuckled, “Looks like we got run of th’ station, boys! Jus’ try not to do anythin’ stupid, got it? As far as they’re concerned, we’re potential buyers.”

“Buyers of what?” James asked curiously.

“....Y’know what, nevermind that. Jus’ leave the details t’ me.”

Peppy looked over the swine skeptically but otherwise shrugged his shoulders.

“We ain’t got long. Remember - y’ain’t military. Yer supposed t’ be business colleagues’a mine. If anyone asks what yer doin’, jus’ tell ‘em t’ talk to me.”

James nodded, giving his sunglasses a quick adjustment.

“We only got an hour t’ find some dirt - then we gotta get outta here.”

“Why only an hour?” Peppy asked.

“Cuz that’s th’ time I got for us, stupid!” the pig growled, keeping his voice quiet as to not be heard. “Any longer and we’ll be suspicious - like we already aint.”

The hare grumbled, but otherwise didn’t protest. The group split up, Pigma going off on his own in particular, vanishing quickly out of sight.

James let his emerald eyes slide around behind his shades, peeking at a few containers. Oddly, he couldn’t shake the feeling he was being stared at, the vulpine turning his head. At the far end of the hangars, he spotted a single violet eye looking at him - belonging to a hulking lupine. He stared back behind his shades, not that the wolf could see. “Wait…” he started, waving at Peppy distractedly. “Isn’t that…?”

However, the massive lupine turned, stepping into the back of a shuttle, vanishing behind the main door.

“Isn’t what?” Peppy asked, stopping short of his mate, peering at him curiously, looking to where his gaze was pointed.

“...Nothin’.” the vulpine said after a moment, turning back to the task at hand. “So… What are we looking for?”

“Anythin’ that ties the strange shippin’ we’ve been seein’ to Andross. Heavy metal, prefab stuff too - like computers and parts. We ain’t sure, but it’s th’ kinda stuff that can be easily assembled inta tools’a war.”

James grunted, scratching at his chin, “Vague, but I guess we do need to find *something*...”

“He ain’t a genius for nothin’. Dr. Andross ain’t gonna make it easy fer us to figure out whatever he’s plannin’.”

The vulpine grinned wide, flashing his mate a thumbs up, “Well, I guess we better get started!~”

________________

Pigma chuckled as he looped his thumbs in his pockets, having strolled his way past guards, butlers, and personal alike, his silver tongue more than enough to slip past anyone. Interestingly, he found himself deep inside the station, the amount of staff manning the area virtually drying up.

The hallway he was walking through ended at a lift. The pig peered at it, beady eyes looking it over before deciding to punch the panel with a fat finger. A few moments passed before a soft chime could be heard, the doors opening to a personal-sized elevator. He didn’t even hesitate as he stepped in, the doors closing up behind him.

“Mmmm… So far, so good~” the swine chuckled to himself, obviously pleased with his work so far. His boots clunked quietly over the metal floor, the pig eventually finding himself in what looked like an unused back room. Beady eyes took inventory of the space, flicking from various bookshelves to consoles. Everything was layered in dust - clearly unused.

“Hrrm…” he grunted under his breath, the otherwise short swine making his way around the room. He noted the dust had been disturbed in more than one place - particularly the floor. 

Someone had been here recently.

His eyes narrowed as he walked deeper into the room, his flat nose jumping as he sniffed at the air, picking up faint traces of wolf-scent. Pigma’s eyes caught on a nearby console, a brow raising. It was completely smashed - practically pancaked, having been completely crushed. Luckily, there was a console near it, the swine trotting over before booting it up.

It nearly took longer to boot than Pigma had patience for, the swine’s foot tapping repeatedly as waited. He clicked eagerly with the mouse, tapping a few times on the keyboard once the machine was fully running.

“Weeeeell-weeelll…” Pigma said with an almost sadistic smirk, a few files opening up as he clicked rapidly. Genetic information flowing across the screen - the same files that housed data on the creation of one Wolf O’Donnell. “Looks like daddy’s got a little secret..~”

He rummaged in his pocket, pulling out a data transfer device, slapping it along the side of the machine. It was so antiquated that pulling data off of it was an easy task, the device tapping into the computer directly to download the information. The pig’s eyes practically glistened in sheer greed as he watched the progress on the transfer.

“Heeehee… I’m gonna be so *rich*-!~”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Wolf hurries home to his Fox~

Fox McCloud sprinted, his arms swinging as he ran, signature crimson scarf swaying around his neck.

“Hey!!” someone shouted as the vulpine whipped around them, grazing elbows.

He didn’t have time to slow down. He had to get to the lifts.

The vulpine practically screeched to a stop in front of the doors that barred his way to the lift leading up to the space tether. He was practically going out of his mind, bouncing in front of the metal doors, letting out a loud sigh of relief as they opened.

The trip up was almost a blur for Fox as he thought about earlier events. He had gotten a message just as his class had finished - Wolf was coming home.

...And he was going to be okay!

Emotions surged through the young McCloud. Anger, love, desperation - and a want to just hold his boyfriend again in his arms.

The doors opened with a soft chime, the vulpine the first to bolt out, weaving his way through a crowd that left more than a few of them cursing him from behind. He couldn’t stop now - not when he was so close…

Vendors, stalls, lights - they all whizzed past the rushing vulpine as his arms swung at his sides. Down a set of stairs he went, jumping onto the railing that divided them, sliding down to avoid the crowds that otherwise filled the steps. A few people scrambled out of the way as the vulpine landed, resuming his break-neck pace to the public docking ring.

907B… 907B…

Fox’s eyes looked along the signs as he jumped over a trolley of luggage, accidentally kicking one of them off of the top, sending it skittering across the hard floor.

904… 905… 906… The numbers flew by as he continued his rapid pace. He had to admit, he was starting to feel exhausted. He hadn’t stopped running since he got off of the train to the orbital lift, barely able to hold still during the elevator ride all the way up.

907.

Fox practically pushed his way through the group that stood near the entrance to section B, eliciting a series of curses in particular from a female cheetah who stomped a heeled shoe. Out on the pad sat a black and crimson painted shuttle, the back of it opening up just in time for the vulpine to come running down the dock. Before Wolf O’Donnell could completely step his hulking frame out of the back of the shuttle, his boyfriend went careening right into his chest. 

“OOF-!” he grunted at the unexpected impact, stumbling backwards, nearly losing his footing, Mikey and Panther both trying to catch him from behind - not that it was a very effective gesture.

The vulpine’s arms shot up around his boyfriend’s neck, squeezing tight around it, pressing into violet fabric that was a match for his own crimson. He didn’t say anything for the longest, his legs hiking up around Wolf’s sides, squeezing tight around him.

He could feel the desperation from the smaller canid, letting out a soft sigh as he wrapped his mammoth arms around his lover as best as possible. His head tilted in, nuzzling along against Fox’s. “’S alright - I’m here, Pup…”

Fox pulled back slowly, locking his emerald eyes with Wolf’s single violet one. He grabbed his cheeks, pulling his head forward, leaning in for a deep kiss.

“Mmnf…” Wolf grunted in surprise. However, he quickly surrendered to the kiss, one of his large hands rubbing over the back of Fox’s neck as he leaned passionately into it. The pair of them kissed together for what felt like a full minute before they pulled back for air.

“I should slap you right now,” Fox finally said, seemingly struggling to keep the anger in his voice.

“Or… Y’know, you could jus’ kiss me again,” Wolf offered with a toothy smile.

His gaze hardened as he shifted his hand away from Wolf’s neck dangerously.

“Kiddin’-!” he was quick to answer, a few beads of sweat forming over his brow.

Panther poked his head around his lupine brother’s mammoth shoulder, golden eyes peeking over at the dangling McCloud, “Hola de nuevo, Fox.”

“Hi~” Fox responded with a smile, his bushy tail wagging around behind him in the air. “...So, you went with him? That’s...kind of a relief.”

The feline chuckled, adjusting his tie, “How could I not?~”

Mikey peeked around from behind Panther, ice blue eyes peering up at the fabled Fox McCloud.

The vulpine’s gaze looked curiously past the feline as he leaned further back, spotting the new figure in his shadow.

The alpaca’s eyes widened further as he noticed Fox was staring at him. “U-uh.. Hi! I’m Miles! You must be Fox, right?”

Fox peered back at his boyfriend curiously.

“Huh? Oh, this is Mikey! Dude kept me company while I was gone. He’s pretty awesome~” Wolf answered with an almost goofy grin.

“...M-maybe a little more than that,” the alpaca said, his face a warm shade of red as he fidgeted. Better to tell the truth and get things out of the way, he figured. “N-not that we had i-intimate relations or anything!”

Fox blinked before letting out a snort, “He usually does a lot worse than snuggle, trust me.”

Wolf shrugged his shoulders in mock innocence.

“Ah… I see,” Mikey said, fidgeting slightly on his heels. “It’s really nice to meet you though! Wolf’s told me about you, and you seemed really nice.”

Fox had to admit, he liked this Alpaca - a little shy, but he had a friendly smile. Slowly, he climbed down from his boyfriend, landing onto the metal exit ramp with a reverberating thud. The pair of smaller males shook hands, getting a good look over each other. “I love your wool,” he said after a moment.

“O-oh!” Mikey blushed again, smiling wide. It was no small secret that he was proud of the lush locks adorning his body. “You can touch it if you like - I don’t mind.”

“He loves it when y’do,” Wolf chimed in with a smirk.

“Wooooolf..!” Mikey whined, hiding his face in his hands. His short tail was going nuts behind him however, wagging back and forth.

Fox couldn’t help but snicker, “At least I’m not on the receiving end of his teasing for once.” He reached out, sliding his fingers along the herbivore’s long neck, sifting through it. The fleece was incredibly soft, the vulpine’s eyes widening as he pushed more of his hand in, stroking gently, working up along the alpaca’s jawline.

Mikey let out a soft giggle, particularly as those nails scratched along his jaw. “I actually have it shaved every so often when it gets too long. My mother usually likes to make a few accessories like scarves and stuff.”

“...Wait, what?” Fox asked, genuinely curious. “Isn’t that kinda weird? Wearing your own fur?”

“Oh, well, *we* don't usually wear it. My family usually gives it away as gifts. It’s kinda like keepsakes for people we like - plus it’ll keep you warm.”

“He’s also got a tiger for a sister,” Wolf interjected.

“...She actually insists on wearing scarves from our fleece,” Mikey said, smiling as he rubbed the back of his head. “Also, hey-! At least let *me* tell him about myself…”

Fox giggled, “He’s just excited. He gets that way when he likes someone.”

“I can confirm,” Panther added with a smug smirk, golden lidded gaze looking between the group.

As if to reaffirm the statements, Wolf’s tail wagged, swinging back and forth behind him excitedly. Even though he usually tried to hide it, he couldn’t completely suppress his canine nature.

“A tiger, huh? That’s gotta be kinda cool,” Fox said with a nod.

“Oh, yeah! She’s awesome! She’s into competitive powerlifting, so she’s *really* strong,” he paused, looking over at the larger lupine, “...Though I’m sure she’s not as strong as Wolf, eheh~”

Fox glanced over at his mate, a proud smile plastered across his face, “They don’t get much stronger~”

“Aw,” Wolf said with a toothy grin, hiking his arms up into an explosive flex that made both of the smaller males’ faces redden, “Thanks babe~”

He didn’t miss the article of clothing that hugged around the massive wolf’s neck, “You’re wearing the scarf I got you!~”

“Always do! Decided t’ keep it around my neck this time - that way I’d always be thinkin’ about you.”

Fox let out a loud exhale through his nostrils, clearly flattered - and maybe a little flustered.

“Who says I can’t do sentimental shit?~” Wolf smirked, eye lidded.

“Sh-shush! You’re still in trouble!” Fox barked, poking his boyfriend in the chest, having to reach up slightly to get to those rounded mounds.

He held his hands up, his smug smirk turning to a slightly nervous one, a laugh an awkward laugh shaking through the back of his throat.

“Why don’t we depart?” Panther suggested, his voice silky, “It will take several minutes before we can reach the planet’s surface.”

“I-I’m still kinda hungry…” Mikey mumbled under his breath shyly.

“We could stop and get food,” Fox offered, drawing out a sheepish smile from the alpaca.

With the matter settled, the group headed off, following the same path that Fox had taken - albeit without the same level of alacrity as the first time. The vulpine was relieved to have his lover back - angry feelings could wait until they were alone again. For now, he just wanted to savor the fact he was safe…

________________

Mikey and Fox sat on the tram with Wolf crammed in the middle between them, the pair of them leaning against the larger lupine, his mammoth arms wrapped around their backs, a slight smile plastered across his face. Panther had decided to depart from the group after they left the base of the space tether, citing that he had ‘business to attend to.’

Another male, a bison, on the opposite seating gave the group a snide look - clearly not impressed with the snuggled group of males.

Wolf sneered, showing off those sharp fangs - going so far as to blow the other male a mocking kiss, prompting him to get out of his chair in disgust before heading further down the train.

“Mnnglad you’re back..” Fox mumbled softly, his head propped against Wolf’s mammoth pectoral, nuzzling it slowly like it was an oversized pillow.

“Shorter trip ‘n I expected. Ain’t complainin’ though since shit is sorted out,” he grinned, sliding his arm off of Mikey gently so he could lean further into Fox, nuzzling at his face. “Yer safe… I’m safe…” he whispered quietly, kissing his vulpine’s neck slowly, giving it a lick or two inbetween, “*We’re* safe.”

“Good,” Fox grunted as he bonked the side of his head against that rounded pectoral, “That means I can kick your ass now.”

Wolf snorted loudly, “I thought y’said *I* needed therapy.”

“Hrmph,” he grumbled, chewing on the fabric of Wolf’s tank top playfully just in time for the tram to start slowing.

A soft chime played, the lights turning on fully inside the tram as the doors opened with a soft hiss. The trio got up from their chairs, Fox and Wolf in particular lacing hands together, holding them as they made their way out. Mikey followed closely, trotting along, his ice blue eyes looking around curiously.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been to Corneria City…” he said, partly distracted by the hustle and bustle of the cityscape.

“Y’haven’t?” Wolf asked curiously. Come to think of it, he didn’t really ask about where the alpaca came from - or where his family was, for that matter.

“Oh, no!” he answered bashfully, his face a warm shade of red as his locks of lush fleece fluttered in the wind. “Big cities are always intimidating to me - I usually like the open spaces of… Uhm, well - space,” he laughed, flat teeth showing as he smiled.

"Me too," Fox said with a grin, "There's just something about space..."

"Th' freedom," Wolf was quick to add.

"Quiet and serene. Feels like nothing can go wrong when you're flying," the alpaca said, the infatuation clear in his voice.

"Except when pirates want to steal your ship.”

“Wait… What?” Mikey said, nearly stopping dead in his tracks, eyes nearly bugging out of his head.

“I’ll… Uhhhh… I’ll tell you about that later,” Fox chuckled awkwardly, waving for the herbivore to continue following along their group - lest he get washed away by the rest of the street’s crowds. “So… Are you going to stay here long?”

“Oh, uhm…” Mikey pondered. Truth was, he hadn’t really thought of it much. “I’m supposed to be Wolf’s personal valet, so…”

“Don’ worry about it, dude!” Wolf said with a toothy grin, his wide jaw flexing in an impressive display as they walked. “Go visit yer family or somethin’! Besides, Dad said he’d be payin’ for everythin’.”

The alpaca’s ear swiveled as he gave a soft nod, smiling. “Yeah… It’d be nice to see my sister again, I think.”

“Oh? Does she live nearby or something?” the vulpine asked curiously.

“W-well… Kinda? There’s supposed to be a powerlifting competition soon. I didn’t think I’d make it in time to see her, but - I guess now that I’m not on a piloting schedule…” he let his voice trail, clearly rolling over the possibilities in his mind for his new free time. “...You sure it’s okay?”

Wolf exhaled through his nostrils - damn that alpaca had such a cute gaze with those blue eyes. “Psh, dude - I don’t know what t’ do with a valet. Ain’t like my dad - ain’t got important shit t’ do. Unless you’d like carryin’ my stuff.”

Mikey’s eyes lit up at the suggestion.

“...I’m kiddin’,” Wolf quickly corrected, giving his head a shake, densely bundled ponytail sliding over his back. “Though it’s cute yer so eager.”

The herbivore huffed under his breath as they stepped through the gates of the Academy proper. The alpaca peered around curiously as they walked - looking slightly out of place in his suit and tie with other students being casually dressed.

“Y’know? Haven’t seen y’outside of a suit ‘n tie. Or, well, y’know - *naked.*” the lupine snickered, having picked up on the contrast of clothing. “Bet you’d look cute in casual stuff.”

“W-Wolf…!” he squeaked, face reddening as he scuttled after the group, practically hiding behind Fox.

“...C’mon, Wolf,” Fox said, looping an arm gently around the slightly shorter herbivore, giving his back a reassuring pat. “You’re flustering the poor guy.” He turned his gaze over to the red faced alpaca, “So… Do you have a place to stay, or?”

The question seemed to pull Mikey out of his embarrassment, “Oh! Uhm… I actually have an apartment outside of the city. It’s just a studio, I don’t use it much.”

The trio found their way up the steps to the male dorms, the glass doors opening automatically as they stepped through. Just as the group started walking up the stairs, a voice interrupted them.

“Mister McCloud.”

Fox turned curiously, his bushy tail giving a flick. In the lobby stood a golden-brown furred spaniel, clad in a green uniform with golden trimmed shoulders, complete with a set of rounded glasses. Before he could even identify himself, the vulpine recognized he was a captain.

“There you are…” he said, his voice a sweet tone, bordering on sickly. He clapped his leather gloved hands together. “I need to have a word with you - I’m sure you don’t mind.”

The other two had stopped in the staircase, looking back curiously. Wolf in particular descended a step or two, his mouth opening to speak.

“Ah-ah!” the captain waved a finger. “Please, this is between me and our adorable little McCloud. Your turn will be later.”

Fox gave a bewildered stare, one that was shared by Wolf as well.

“My name is Captain Shears - and you’ll be coming with me. I have a few questions I’d like you to answer.” He gestured with a gloved hand towards the front doors, “This way..~”

But he didn’t *want* to go that way… He wanted to go back with Wolf, to go back to his room! Fox didn’t comply at first, at least not completely, the vulpine swaying on his feet, looking almost pleadingly at Wolf.

The lupine returned an almost equally distressed look, gazing between his boyfriend and Captain Shears.

“Must I repeat myself?” the spaniel asked, his tone shedding the earlier sweetness.

Fox let out a soft whine as he pulled away from the group, following behind the straight-backed spaniel. He knew better than to disobey orders from such a superior officer - even if he wasn’t out of the academy yet. The vulpine walked, his tail practically dragging along the ground, ears drooped. It was only a second until his phone vibrated in his pocket, Fox pulling it out to check the screen.

[You going to be okay? Let me know if you need me.] a text from Wolf read.

Was he..? He couldn’t understand why he was suddenly in trouble - or at least what certainly *felt* like trouble as he plodded along after the dog in front of him.

“My… What a situation we’ve found ourselves in,” the spaniel spoke, as if reading the vulpine’s mind. “Being abducted, and then going on to dog fight with pirates during a training mission. How very brave of you!”

Fox’s ears folded back further against his skull. There was something false about his words, almost mocking as he spoke.

The pair of them walked up a broad set of stone steps, heading to one of the main campus buildings. The doors opened just as easily as the dorm’s as they both stepped through.

“And such a *prodigy* - goodness me! The son of James McCloud - who has...interestingly, just retired from military service.”

Fox had to wonder if this all had a point, having to clench his jaw from blurting the question aloud.

Further in front of them in the open hallway was an aged tiger leaning on a cane. He was busy talking to what looked like a small collection of students and another faculty member. 

“I’ve read over the reports of these scenarios, and I…” he paused, his smile widening to unhealthy levels as he turned to face the vulpine for a moment, “Just wanted to hear them from the horse’s mouth.”

Fox made a face, his ears practically gluing back to his skull.

“Oh-hoh, forgive me! Such an antiquated phrase.”

*...And a racist one,* Fox was quick to think. 

The aged tiger turned his gaze, blinking as he stared at the pair of fox and dog together. He gave a few parting words to the group he was previously entertaining before hobbling over, using his cane to bear a fraction of his weight it would seem. “AAahhh.. Hello my boy!” he spoke, a warm smile over the silver streaked tiger’s face.

It took him a moment, but Fox realized who he was - Bernard Herdman, the Academy’s dean.

The tiger’s golden gaze lifted from Fox to the face of Captain Shears, who looked mildly offended at being interrupted. “You’ll have to forgive me if I take Mister McCloud off of your hands.”

The offended look only intensified as Shears’ brows furrowed, “You certainly may not!”

Before the spaniel could continue speaking, the aged tiger held up an orange furred hand. “I’m afraid you’ll have to forgive me if I’m blunt.”

A sudden clap from the wooden cane echoed off of the hard floor, causing murmuring conversations to abruptly cease.

“I will not tolerate my students being harangued on my campus! If you have official business with this particular student, you will send the formal paperwork to me first, understood?”

Shears balked, glasses going askew. It was clear he was *not* used to being spoken to this way.

“This way, my boy,” the tiger gestured with his signature tired smile, waving for the vulpine to follow him.

Fox didn’t need to be told twice, quickly scampering out of the spaniel’s orbit and joining the older feline’s side as they walked away.

Shear spluttered as he fell back into the distance, “Y-you..! Command will hear about this!!”

If the tiger was concerned, he didn’t show it. On the contrary, a small smirk played at the edges of his mouth. “I’m sorry about that, my boy.”

Fox tilted his head curiously as he followed along with the feline’s slower pace.

“Times have been tense. Investigations, accusations…” the Dean’s voice trailed, “Ah, but don’t mind my ramblings. I’m just glad to see you’re safe and sound, especially after the events of your test. I must say, I’m *very* impressed.”

Fox blushed, “W-well… I like to think a lot of it was instinct - but thank you, Sir.”

The older male chuckled, smiling as he walked, cain clicking softly over the hard floor as they made their way out of the main lecture building and out into the courtyard, heading towards the dorms. “I had a feeling you would go far. Your entrance exam was exceptional - especially the VR portions.”

“O-oh…” Fox smiled sheepishly at the praise, “I never thought of flying as a challenge or a test that needs to be passed. It just feels like a natural extension of my body, a passion, I guess.”

Bernard smiled as they pulled up in front of the steps to the male dorms, “You would be surprised how many struggle. Such natural talent is a rare thing, Mr. McCloud.”

The vulpine fidgeted at the praise of his headmaster, tail whipping around behind him close to the backs of his legs. “Thank you, Sir!”

“Well, I’ll see you later. Have a good day!” He gave a slight pause, turning back to the smaller male, “Oh, and tell Mr. O’Donnell I said hello!~”

Fox flashed him a thumbs up and a smile before trotting quickly up the stairs. He didn’t waste any time hurrying, nearly going so fast that the doors didn’t have enough time to allow him in. Up the stairs he bolted, nearly sliding clean past the door to his dorm, the thing opening automatically to reveal a bewildered Wolf.

“Sorry!” the vulpine said, slipping his way in, taking a moment to breathe after his sprint.

“Fox!” Wolf's deep voice boomed as he got up from the edge of the bed, relief flooding across his chiseled face. “You alright..?”

He let out a sigh as he stepped through the threshold, the door slipping shut behind him. Fox practically fell against his boyfriend’s chest. His face nuzzled along against the wide expanse of the lupine’s bulging pectorals, letting out a soft groan, “Mmmmffiinne…”

“What’d that fuck want with ya anyway?” Wolf asked, deep voice shaking from his chest, vibrating straight through his lover. A large hand reached around, stroking over the smaller male’s back, squeezing him a little closer.

“I don’t knoooow…” Fox whined. “He said somethin’ about me being kidnapped and our fight out in Meteo. I guess he’s suspicious about it,” he mumbled into Wolf’s chest, his orange furred fingers squeezing into his tank top’s fabric. Eventually he pulled back, leaning around Wolf to scan around the otherwise unoccupied room. “...Where’s Mikey?”

“Hm?” he grunted. “Said he need t’ use th’ bathroom.” Sure enough, the bathroom was occupied, a soft light peeking out from under the closed door.

“W-woah..!” Fox grunted, his world suddenly spinning. Wolf scooped him up in his large hands, carrying him along to their bed before dropping his massive self into it, plopping his boyfriend right over his bulging chest.

“...Though I’m more worried ‘bout you~” the lupine’s deep voice purred as he kissed along his lover’s cheek.

Fox let out a soft whine at the affection, closing his eyes as those lips made their way, dotting through his short fur until they locked with his own. He practically melted into the larger male, hugging around his mammoth neck as he laid over his torso, legs straddling around his sides.

"I love youuuuu..." cooed Wolf O'Donnell, his lips sliding against Fox's as he spoke, his exposed eye lidded. His chin was practically nestled between his swollen pectorals, the lupine draping a meaty forearm over his boyfriend's back.

Fox's fingers slid northwards, tracing along his wide jaw and prominent cheekbone until they found the lupine's eyepatch. Slowly, he peeled it back to reveal the scarred orb underneath - something that only Fox was allowed to do. 

He let out a sigh, "You big, stupid idiot..."

Wolf's face screwed up slightly in confusion.

"You could have died or something..." Fox grumbled quietly, rubbing both of the grey wolf's heavily furred cheeks slowly.

"Yeah, but I didn't," Wolf replied with a soft smile, casually playing with Fox's hair with his clawed digits, twiddling around cream colored locks.

"*Mmnn…*" he groaned, lowering his head down until his muzzle slipped between the lupine's swollen pectorals. He was greeted with an intensely musky, masculine scent. Luckily he had gotten used to it over the last months to nearly a year - else he would have popped an achingly hard boner. Which of course was something absurdly large with the sheer size of his endowment.

"Look, y'can yell at me later," Wolf whispered. "I jus'...need t' hold you for a lil bit." 

"You're so different now…"

Wolf cocked his head slightly, "How so?"

Fox let out a weak laugh, "Well.. I distinctly remember just being a sex object to you."

The one-eyed canine looked almost painfully embarrassed as he let his gaze drift.

"I used to wonder if you even cared about me, or if you were just interested in the freakish size of my cock." Fox's feet slid along his boyfriend's thighs, padded toes slipping through steel blue fur.

"Yer right," he admitted after a moment, making Fox's ears go up. "...I didn't." Wolf sighed as he rolled over slowly, spooning with the much smaller vulpine.

The sound of the bathroom's muffled fan was the only thing that kept the silence at bay. Fox's breath hitched slightly as mammoth arms wrapped around him tightly, “...And now?”

Wolf’s clawed fingertip traced through Fox’s facial fur, working along the fluff adorning his cheeks before caressing the tips of his ears, making the vulpine groan quietly. “What do you think?”

Despite the soothing feeling of Wolf’s fingers over his sensitive ears, Fox puffed, “You didn’t answer my question…”

He leaned further down, kissing along Fox’s neck slowly, every peck a deliberate press, as if he was trying to express his affection with every movement. “Y’know I ain’t good with sentimental shit.”

It was true. From what Fox had learned in their time together, Wolf was better with physical touch than expressing himself through words. Still… He wanted to hear an answer.

“Wolf…”

The lupine squeezed the object of his affection closer, grumbling slightly before letting out an exhale through his padded nostrils, “I love th’ shit outta ya, McCloud.”

Fox blushed hard, feeling the back of his head being wrapped by those bloated pectorals as he was pulled tighter back against the larger lupine.

“Ain’t ever loved someone before. It was jus’ flings ‘n shit.” His large hands wrapped around Fox, squeezing gently, massaging along him as he curled further around the vulpine. “So, do I fuckin’ love you? *Fuck* yeah I do,” he said with a wide, toothy grin, sharp fangs showing.

His bushy tail twitched, trapped between Wolf’s mammoth thighs as he blushed, pressing back hard against the massive wall of muscle. “You mean that…?”

“Do I have t’ seal it in with a kiss’r some shit?”

Fox blushed slightly as his boyfriend loomed over him, looping around, their muzzles approaching slowly - and just in time for the sound of the bathroom fan to shut off, the door handle jiggling before popping open. Out walked Mikey the alpaca, a herbivore with impeccably terrible timing. He paused in mid-step, his ice blue eyes squinting as he tried to make out the pile of mostly Wolf that was in front of him.

“Oh… Uh… Is Fox..?” his voice trailing slightly as he moved a little closer.

“Mmyep!” Wolf answered, rolling just enough to reveal the orange furred male wrapped up in his massive limbs.

“Oh good,” he said with a soft, relieved sigh.

“Hi Mikey!” Fox said politely, if not slightly muffled from his lupine-engulfed position.

The alpaca giggled softly, “Hi Fox~” The gears turned in the alpaca’s head - along with a rumble in his stomach. He knew just how much Wolf wanted to be reunited with his boyfriend, not wanting to get in the way of their passionate reunion. “Hey, uuuhm…” he started, “I think I’m gonna go get something to eat!”

“Oh uuhh… Heh,” Wolf chuckled awkwardly, “‘Aight. Have a good time~”

“You don’t have to go by yourself! We can go with you, if you want.”

“Oh! No-no!” Mikey quickly stated with an awkward smile, his hands waving in front of him. “You guys need some alone time anyway. Besides, I’ll be back later.”

The door opened and shut with a soft hiss, leaving the couple in silence once again. A few birds chirped outside, the only thing to break the silence.

“So… Tell me about what happened.”

Wolf gave a slow nod, propping his wide, scruffy chin over his mate’s shoulder. He talked about everything, from the guilt he felt to leaving the note on their bed, all the way to the flight with the Wolfen.

“You got to fly a *ship*?!”

“Yeah!” Wolf said excitedly, his thickly furred tail slapping against the cover audibly. “Shit was amazin’! It was built like a fuckin’ tank! Got to cruise it around Meteo fer a while.”

“You actually fit in the cockpit? Was it tailor made, or..?”

“Nope! Shit adjusted t’ fit - though barely, heh,” the lupine snickered, flexing his mammoth arms around his mate for emphasis. “Guess I’m jus’ that massive~”

There was no denying that fact. Wolf’s body was more than enough to completely engulf Fox’s smaller form - in fact, he was doing so right now, practically mooshing him into the bed under his bulk. If he didn’t know any better, he’d assume that Wolf had missed him~ “Hhmgf… So.. What else?”

Wolf continued to talk, subtly shifting more and more until he was completely on top of his mate, keeping him nestled under his bulk, wedged between his titanic chest and the mattress that strained beneath them. The lupine explained about his expectations, the actual meeting with his father - and the turn of events that he didn’t expect.

“So… It was the butler all along, huh?”

O’Donnell snorted loudly, “Y’make it sound like a game of Clue. But yeah, piece’a shit was the one who threatened ya.”

“Yeah but… What could your father’s client have possibly wanted with *me*? Medical experiments..?” a shudder went up Fox’s spine.

“Fuck if I know - but I wasn’ about t’ let that happen,” Wolf growled, dropping a little lower on top of his fox protectively - a gesture that Fox didn’t miss, especially when pinned so completely under his bulk. The lupine continued to talk, mentioning just how intimate he got with the alpaca during his trip - and not just to brag. He wanted to make sure that Fox was okay with the new relationship he had developed with this other male. It was almost funny, considering the conversation they just had about him becoming more considerate.

“I think it’s good.”

“...Y’do?” Wolf asked, lifting up gently to look at Fox’s face, the vulpine having shifted to lay on his back.

“Yeah! I mean… You could use some friends too! It’s good for us to hang out with other people.”

The lupine laughed, his deep voice subtly shaking the walls, “Grahaha! Panther said the same thing.”

“You should listen to your brother,” Fox poked his tongue out playfully. “What’s it like anyway?”

“Mmh?”

“Having a brother.”

“Oh, right, yer an only kid.”

Fox scoffed, “I’m not a kid.”

“Whatever y’say, *Pup*,” Wolf sneered, leaning down, pressing a kiss along Fox’s neck, mooshing him down into the bed in the process with his jutting shelves for pectorals. “Eh… Havin’ a brother…” he mused slowly, “It’s kinda cool, I guess. Panther’s a bit of a nag though - swear, ‘s like he’s tryin’ to fill in my mother’s shoes.”

The lupine cringed slightly at the topic of a ‘mother’ - especially since that was about to be the next topic of discussion…

“Hey… Fox?”

The vulpine tilted his head curiously, his pointed ears sliding along the fabric of the pillows.

“So… Uh..” Wolf’s heartbeat picked up, racing in his chest in anticipation. He had no idea what Fox’s reaction was going to be to the final news he wanted to share. “I… Uh.. So I…”

Concern etched across McCloud’s face as he stared up at his suddenly nervous mate, green eyes fixing onto the shifting violet one. One of his hands reached out, cupping the grey wolf’s cheek gently, stroking gently, “Hey.. It’s okay. You can tell me, alright?”

Fox’s gentle voice did much to soothe Wolf’s feelings as he steadied himself. “So… I found out where I come from…”

“...Where you come from?” Fox tilted his head further, clearly confused.

“I… Uh…” With a sharp intake of breath, Wolf blurted out the rest, deciding to tear the bandaid off, “I’m a clone.”

The silence between them seemed to stretch on for what felt like minutes, Wolf growing more nervous with each passing second, sweat starting to bead over his forehead.

“...A clone?”

“I… Haven’t even told Panther,” the lupine fidgeted slightly, propping himself up on his elbows to give Fox enough room to move underneath him.

“Wait…” Fox said after a moment, staring at Wolf’s stressed reaction, gears turning in his head. “...Are you afraid I’m going to leave you because of that..?”

The lupine seized, his tail dropping back between his thighs as his ears folded.

“Wolf…! Woooolf…” his voice cooed softly, grabbing his mate by both of his cheeks, stroking deliberately in a comforting fashion. “Yeah, that’s some heavy news.. But I don’t care!”

Wolf’s face warmed slightly, unable to tear his gaze away from those steeled emerald green eyes that his mate sported.

“You could be made out of goo, and I wouldn’t care,” Fox said comfortingly. He leaned up, kissing at his boyfriend, gently grazing their lips together.

“Goo, huh..?” the older male chuckled.

“*Very* sexy goo~” McCloud responded with a wide grin, sliding his arms so they looped properly around his pillar of a neck.

“So.. Y’ain’t…freaked out or anythin’?” he probed cautiously.

A thoughtful look crossed Fox’s face, “...I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t a *little* weird. But you’re still you, y’know? And that’s all that matters to me.”

A long exhale blew from his nostrils as he lowered himself down, slipping his mammoth arms around his mate as he squeezed gently. He peppered the vulpine’s neck with kisses, licking slowly between them - expressing himself in the best way he knew how: physical affection.

“MmmWooollfff…” Fox groaned softly, his fingers playing with the long strands of snow white ponytail the larger male had bound up behind him.

“Can...we jus’ keep this between us? Ain’t exactly comfortable with th’ whole thing yet…”

“Of course,” Fox answered, pressing his head to his Mate’s squeezing their foreheads together in a loving embrace.

“Rrrhhh…” Wolf growled softly in his throat, eyes staying shut as he remained in their embrace. “Luckiest guy…”

“You still gotta apologize for leavin’ me,” Fox added, his voice sharp.

“Ah… Hrr.. Hm.. Guess I *do* owe ya an apology…”

He laid back expectantly, crossing his arms over his chest for emphasis.

“‘M sorry.”

“For what? You’re not getting off that easy, O’Donnell.”

Wolf’s brows scrunched, a brief expression of irritation crossing over his face. “I’m sorry that I went off on my own without tellin’ ya. It was stupid, an’ I’m a shit fer doin’ it. Better?”

Fox’s ears folded back slightly, “Yeah, that works - maybe without the angry undertone though.”

The lupine just rolled his exposed eye before dropping himself onto his mate, smothering him in white furred wolf-chest. He snickered mischievously as Fox’s fists banged against either side of his swollen pectorals, hands bouncing off of those hirsute globes futilely.

Yeah, he might have changed - but he was still Wolf O’Donnell.

...And he could still be an A-Grade asshole when he wanted to be~


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of the Christmas special!
> 
> Fox takes his boyfriends home for a quaint holiday meal and a present exchange~

The front door to James McCloud’s rather sizable house clapped shut, the lock clicking behind the group that had stepped through. Fox shivered in particular, shaking some of the head out of his mess of cream colored mohawk.

“GGGuuhh… C-cold..!” the vulpine whined, even as a large, clawed hand slid over his shoulder.

“Told ya! Y’shoulda wore a heavier jacket!” Wolf O’Donnell laughed, his deep voice booming.

“Y-you hardly wore anything-!” Fox protested, his voice sounding nasally as he whined.

“Pup, I’m my own furnace!~” he replied with a sneer, hiking up both of his mammoth arms, flexing subtly - just enough to fill the leather sleeves of his open jacket near-to-bursting.

“‘Ey, lay off the big guy,” Falco smirked down at the smaller vulpine, flanking Fox’s other side, the blue feathered bird wearing a properly resized version of his green and white varsity jacket. The bird was clad in a pair of jeans that hugged his trunks for thighs. Likewise, Wolf was clad in his own pair of washed out, slightly torn jeans that ended in a set of steel toed boots.

Fox smiled sheepishly before moving forward, looking around the open living room. It was just like he remembered - his father having gone all out, decorations having been practically tossed everywhere. Garland wrapped around the banisters to the stairs, lining the shelves and around the fireplace - which was currently crackling with a few burning logs. 

His eyes widened as he saw the tree in the corner of the room. It was wrapped in multicolored lights with a bright white star sitting on the tops along with a lifetime of ornaments hanging from the synthetic pine’s branches.

“That you boys out there?” Peppy’s voice called out from inside the kitchen.

“Yeah! We’re here!~” Fox answered happily, his tail wagging behind him, the vulpine having to speak over the clatter of cooking. “Where’s Dad?”

“Oh, he’s in here with me! We’re jus’ finishin’ up a few things!”

Wolf looked around the atmosphere from behind his boyfriend, his good eye tracing the various lights that had been set up around the room. He couldn’t help but smile slightly at the affair. His father never participated in any Christmas rituals - but at least what he considered his adopted mother did. Rosa Caroso loved to have a live tree for christmas, her husband always going out to get one just before the big day. He’d help her put ornaments on it - smaller ones than the synthetic in the corner however, the delicate branches of an organic tree unable to handle such weight.

Still, he couldn’t deny the fact his stomach was doing a few summersaults inside of him. This was the first time meeting Fox’s father - and he couldn’t help but want to make a good impression.

Christmas music wafted through the house, the sound systems apparently having been left at a low level for ambiance as the wood in the fireplace crackled. It was some ancient song that had been played for hundreds of years - still a classic, at least to Fox’s ears.

Falco felt a small sense of relief. He still didn’t feel comfortable around his own parents, having decided to put the relationship on a timeout for the time being. Luckily, James had always been friendly with him - even more so since the relationship with his own father had crumbled. He shifted his broad shoulders, pulling his jacket off of his body with a little bit of effort, bulging muscle catching on the seams of the fabric.

“Hey, boys! Merry Christmas!~” James McCloud said with a wide grin, having finally poked his way around the edge of the entrance to the kitchen.

Fox’s jaw dropped slightly, staring at his father with a bewildered expression, “Dad…? What.. Uh…”

“Huh?” James asked curiously, following his son's gaze down at himself, then back to his offspring. His own emerald eyes lit up with recognition as he realized what his son was confused about. He laughed awkwardly, “Aaah, I don’t think I ever showed you! Remember? I told you about size suppression collars that the CSD developed for… Well, people like me and your uncle.”

“Ah.. Yeah - I kinda remember, now that you mention it.” Fox couldn’t help but stare, his father at half of his normal size - a dramatic change even if he was still a heavily muscled hunk of older red fox. Along the elder McCloud’s neck was clasped a metal looking collar, a streak of glowing light blue light wrapping around it.

“Don’t usually like to wear it around the house, but I figured it’d be better if we made room,” he eyed the other two larger guests, his smile widening. “Especially with some larger company coming our way.”

“Woah…” Falco stated, his voice quiet as he peeked at the sight in front of him, having returned from hanging his jacket near the door. “Mr. McCloud?..”

“Hey, Falco,” he replied with a wide smile. “First time you’ve seen it too, huh?”

“Uhh… Yeah, actually.” Falco continued to stare for a while longer, the older vulpine’s build nearly the same as his own - certainly more into the realm of mortals.

James’ gaze drifted to the figure who was unfamiliar out of the group, a hulking, steel blue furred lupine that stood in the back. One violet eye, a leather eyepatch covering the left - wait...was that the same wolf he saw at Sargasso?

“‘Ey!” Wolf called out awkwardly, raising one of his large, clawed hands. “How’s it goin’? Name’s Wolf.”

The older vulpine shook the thoughts from his head as his smile returned. He stepped around his son, reaching out a hand, his smile widening as he felt the firm grip of the larger lupine clasping around it. “James, nice to meet you.”

Wolf blushed slightly, “Ahh… Y’don’t need t’ tell me who you are, heh. Jus’ about everyone knows about th’ fighter pilot legend.”

The older male puffed up proudly before laughing again, “I like ‘em! And not just because of the compliment.”

Fox let out an exhale, a small knot of tension undoing itself from deep inside the younger vulpine. Part of him was worried about the first meeting - irrational, but what boyfriend wasn’t nervous on the first introduction to their parent?

“Well, you boys go ahead and hang around for a few minutes I -”

The clatter of pans with a few expletives coming from the kitchen causing James’ ears to fold back against his skull. “...I’ll be right back! Dinner will be done soon!”

The younger McCloud rubbed the back of his head as he watched his father hurry back into the kitchen and out of sight. He couldn’t help but smile however - just like he remembered. As much as he loved his father, he was always a bit… Clumsy? Despite having a good heart, his father never really had it together outside of a cockpit. Peppy was always the responsible one out of the two, putting out senior McCloud’s fires, sometimes even literal.

The three males got comfortable in the large living room, the slanted, vaulted ceiling doing much to make the space seem even larger. They sat in the middle of the room, Falco and Fox on the rug, their backs to the warm fire. Meanwhile Wolf took up space on the especially sized sofa that James usually used.

“Y’know? This thing’s kinda comfy. Should see ‘bout gettin’ one for the dorm,” Wolf said with a grin, shucking his jacket off as well, tossing it onto the empty leather seating next to him, revealing his jet black, tank top clad torso.

Fox laughed awkwardly, “Yeaaah… Uhm, it was pretty expensive. It was custom made, along with a lot of furniture in here.”

“Yeah, yer dad’s usually a lot bigger, right? Like, dude’s a mass monster - bigger’n me.”

Falco let out a low whistle under his breath, “That’s putin’ it mildly, dog-breath.”

Wolf snorted at the moniker, an amused expression having crossed his masculine, rough features. Despite his appearance, he still felt nervous - not that he’d ever show it, the lupine sitting on the edge of the seat, his elbows sitting over his knees, crunching his heavily muscled form over.

The trio continued to talk amongst themselves, Fox in particular being the chatty one out of the bunch, having shifted to sit over Falco’s lap, leaning back against his bulging pectorals, practically using him as a seat. The bird’s hands worked over his boyfriend’s shoulders while Wolf just listened, nodding slowly.

It wasn’t long until the clattering in the kitchen came to a close, catching everyone’s attention before even Peppy’s voice could make it out of the kitchen.

“Dinner’s ready, boys!”

Fox hopped up off of Falco’s lap as the hulking bird stretched back to full height. Wolf got up as well, hooking his thumbs into his pockets as they all made their way into the next room over.

Outstretched was a veritable feast. The large, wooden dining room table covered in holiday themed dishes and adornments, a few candles stretching their way across. In the center of the table sat a rather large roast of ham, perfectly cooked with all the sides spread around it like a banquet. Plates and utensils sat along with each chair - counting up to five proper.

It was clear the two boyfriends were impressed with the spread on the table. Even Fox was a little wowed with just how much food was spread across the table - no doubt 90% of it was Peppy’s creation. He’d always cooked for holidays when it was just them.

“Well, jus’ pick a seat wherever ya like,” the aged hare said, twirling through the nearby kitchen, pulling out a pie from the oven with a gloved hand, letting the door clap shut. Likewise, the lapine was shrunk down, wearing a similar looking collar that hugged snugly around his muscled neck.

Fox plopped down on the side of the table, Falco slipping in next to his left while Wolf took the right. Luckily, just like the rest of the furniture in the house, the chairs were designed for larger bodies in mind, Fox almost looking like a child in his oversized chair - not that he minded, the younger vulpine quite used to the size difference, having grown up with it.

James quickly poured glasses of water from a pitcher, filling up the cups that were already placed on the table. He quickly scooted over, pulling the chair out for his lover as the lapine practically dropped himself into the seat, letting out a long, exhausted exhale.

“Did… you actually get a real ham?” Fox asked curiously, eyeing the steaming, perfectly cut slab of steaming meat sitting on the center of the table.

“Naw,” Peppy laughed despite being tired, “It’s th’ synthetically grown stuff.”

Fox let out a slight breath of relief. It was hard to believe that animals were once farmed and slaughtered to provide meals like this one. While it wasn’t illegal, it had almost been completely phased out in today's day and age. The only exceptions were usually entire animals, like turkey meats or hams. Simpler foods like steak or burgers were much cheaper and easier to come by from synthetic farms.

“Well, go on ahead and dig in. Ain’t got any hangups about y’all stuffin’ your faces,” he chuckled softly, pulling the bowl of salad close to him, dropping some into his bowl, quickly dousing it with a bottle of dressing before diving his fork, giving a few munches.

The others eagerly dug in, using oversized forks to snatch pieces of ham onto their plates, filling up on all the other delicious sides. They helped each other out, Falco passing Peppy the corn while James shifted to hand over a plate of cranberry sauce over to Fox from over the table.

Forks clinked against plates as they sat in relative silence, the soft holiday music continuing to play, only interrupted by a few pops from the fireplace. Peppy tilted his crimson gaze over to James, holding it pointedly at him - as if silently trying to bring something to his attention.

The older McCloud stared back, catching his gaze for a few long seconds, as if searching his brain for what his fiance was silently trying to communicate. “Oh!” he blurted, having realized exactly what he was trying to communicate. He dropped his fork gently to the plate before clearing his throat.

The rest of younger males sitting at the table looked at him curiously, Falco in particular’s cheek bulging with food in mid-bite.

“So… There’s - uh… Something I want to tell all of you - Fox in particular.”

Fox blinked as he sat back in his chair, throwing his father a curious look as his crimson scarf swayed over his neck.

“Well… It’s about - well…” he stammered slightly, “It’s about marriage.”

Fox’s ears folded back slightly. Marriage? He hadn’t heard his father even entertain the idea since his mother. ...Wait - his mother? He couldn’t possibly be thinking about re-marrying her or something, could he?

“We’re getting married - Peppy and I,” he said with the most awkward smile ever to grace a fox’s face.

Falco spat the wad of food in his mouth, nearly choking, his eyes bulging out of his head. Wolf leaned back in his chair, his dense, snow white brows arching in surprise. Meanwhile Fox just sat there with a blank expression, his mind processing the information that had just entered it.

“...Son?” James asked nervously after a moment.

“Wait… You’re gay too?”

“Ah..” the elder McCloud scratched at his cheek awkwardly, “Well… Yes, actually. I’m sorry I never told you until… Well, now. I wanted to tell you when you came out as well - but it wasn’t the right time. You were still processing your own sexuality, and I didn’t want to potentially confuse you.”

Emerald eyes flicked between the lapine and larger vulpine at the other end of the table, “So… How long have you and..” he gulped softly, “Uhm… Uncle Peppy…?”

“Ahaha…” James chuckled, “That’s… That’s a long and complicated story.”

“Ain’t gonna have a complicated wedding,” Peppy added, giving his cup of water a sip.

“Eheh… I already did that the first time. Honestly wasn’t all it was cracked up to be,” the older vulpine said with a strained smile.

Fox’s brain finally rebooted from the revelation. His father was gay. And he was in love with Uncle Peppy - who was also gay.

Strangely, Fox was… Rather okay with this outcome. As weird as it was - they had something else to bond over, right? Any deity above certainly knew that he still had a slew of questions he wanted to ask his father. However, it would have to wait.

“You alright, Son?”

“O-Oh… Yeah!” Fox said with a quick nod, “Yeah, actually! That’s kinda… Well, I didn’t really expect that, I guess. So..” he trailed, his gaze drifting to the lapine who was taking bites from his large bowl of salad. “Do…is it still Uncle, or do I..?”

The hare’s gaze popped up from his bowl, the aged lapine snorting, “No need ta’ make things awkward. ‘Sides, I like ‘uncle’ better.”

Fox gave a curt nod before taking a bite of the ham on his plate. He couldn’t help but let a pleased noise slip from his throat - it tasted delicious. The mixture of honey and orange enough to make his toes curl. Truly, there was nothing quite like Peppy’s cooking - even if being a herbivore meant he didn’t eat any of the meatier dishes.

Even Wolf gave a nod of approval having sank his fangs into a rather large slice of ham, his tail giving a slow, contented wag behind him, “Not bad!~”

It was clear that Peppy was thoroughly enjoying the praise from the other carnivores at the table, a slight smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as the heavily bearded lapine continued to munch on his own food.

“So… Both of you are dating my son, huh?” James asked curiously, leaning back in his chair, taking a break from stuffing himself with the heavy spread that adorned his overflowing plate.

Both Falco and Wolf looked to each other over Fox’s head, as if trying to decide on an answer.

“Uhh, yeah! I mean.. Hope y’don't mind or anythin’,” Falco said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head, strong fingers going through his mullet-like plumage.

James’ eyes fixed on Wolf, staring at the scarred lupine’s face, as if scrutinizing it. “I don't mind at all!” the older vulpine answered, “As long as Fox is happy, and you’re all fine with it.”

“Man - how times change,” Peppy piped up. “Used t’ be jus’ likin’ *one* male would get yer ass in hot water. Good t’ see the younger generation is havin’ it easier than us.”

The elder McCloud turned properly to Wolf, angling himself in his chair, “I never did get a chance to thank you properly.”

“Mmh..?” Wolf grunted, one of his pointed ears twitching.

“For saving my son,” the older vulpine beamed. “Both you *and* Falco. I heard you were the first one to get to him.”

“Eeeh…” Wolf smiled, a faint hint at bashfulness crossing over his rough featured face. “It was nothin’.”

“Uh…” Fox gave his mate a mildly incredulous look, “It was more than nothing. You jumped through a window, fought off a crazy cat, and…” he gulped softly, “Lost an eye…”

James blinked, surprised by the details of the encounter. It was clear that he was impressed by the hulking lupine as he regarded him.

“Well, I guess if y’put it that way,” Wolf chuckled, relenting to his boyfriend’s wide-eyed recanting of the events of that fateful night. Underneath his steely surface, he enjoyed the attention, his tail picking up its pace behind him as it wagged. He could feel himself slowly unclenching, the tension bleeding away at the approval of his boyfriend’s father.

It certainly didn’t help that he was sitting at the table with someone he considered a role model as an up-and-coming fighter pilot.

The rest of the meal finished without much fuss, the group eating in a comfortable silence as plates were practically polished off. Falco in particular ate more than he should have, the bird letting out a slight groan, clutching at his mildly distended stomach. Fox snickered in amusement before pushing his chair out from behind him, getting up with his plate.

“Hm..? Oh, y’all don’t need ta’ worry about dishes. I’ll have James handle ‘em later,” Peppy said, shooting his fiance a smirk as the both of them slowly got up as well.

“Oh, sure!” Fox gently deposited the used dining ware into the large kitchen sink before trotting his way back into the living room, followed shortly by Wolf and Falco - then James and Peppy.

It was dark outside already, the heavy cloud cover having obscured the setting sun, fat snowflakes falling from the sky, visible from the large portrait window that made up a majority of the far wall. The younger members of the group plopped themselves back into their previous respective seating, Fox slipping next to, rather than sitting *in* Falco’s lap this time.

“Hope you don’t mind a lack of presents this year,” James chuckled, gesturing towards the tree. It was true, there were only a few packages under it - certainly not bursting like some of the times Fox remembered in his earlier childhood. “Money is a little tight right now, but we still wanted to get a few presents for you kids.”

“Daaad…” Fox whined, “We’re not kids.”

“Oop-!” James laughed, his deep voice shaking through his throat. “I suppose you aren’t. Time flies, I suppose. No - you’re young adults, and you have the rest of your lives ahead of you. Honestly, I’m proud.”

Both Falco and Wolf gave a curious look, the elder McCloud clearly lumping them in with his son by his tone.

“I didn’t have the strength to express who I truly was at your age. I kept it hidden for fear of a hostile world.”

“We’ve...had a few incidents before,” Fox said, his ears lowering slightly, remembering being accosted by a smug looking arctic fox months earlier. In fact, there was one earlier - as wordless as the exchange was, the hateful stare he received on the tram still hurt.

Peppy let out an exhale through his padded nostrils as he sat back in the oversized armchair, looking a little too small in the furniture - no doubt designed for his usual mountainous size. “Sorry ya had t’ go through that, Fox.”

Wolf snickered, “Don’t worry. Ran th’ shits off every time.” He reached out with a massive mitt, dropping it over Fox’s head, messing up his mohawk of cream colored hair, eliciting a protest from the smaller male.

James’ smile spread further over his face as he witnessed the interaction between his son and the larger lupine. The more he stared at him, the more he realized that this *was* the lupine he saw at Sargasso Station. A few questions simmered under the surface, curiosity about just *who* this person was that his son was infatuated with. Falco was easily solved - having been Fox’s best friend since he was just a kit.

This newcomer, however…

Peppy had gotten up from his chair, strolling over to the christmas tree. He scratched at his heavily bearded chin before fetching a brightly green wrapped package with a golden bow wrapped around it. “Hrm… Well, guess I better start. Here y’go, Fox!” he said with a wide, buck toothed grin, gently giving it a spinning toss at the younger McCloud.

Fox wobbled as he caught it, looking it over curiously, seeming to appreciate the glittering wrapping as he looked it over. “Aw… Thanks, Peppy!~”

“Don’ thank me yet - jus’ open it,” the hare chuckled.

He tilted his head before digging into it, using his nails to pull the edges of the taped wrapping open, carefully removing the bow before revealing a brown box underneath. The edges popped up easily enough, the top removing to reveal…

Actually, Fox wasn’t quite sure what was revealed, his head tilting in confusion. His fingers reached down, caressing past Christmas red tissue paper to pick up what looked like a charm of some sort, made of brown fur with dog tags. He lifted them up, squinting slightly; engraved was Peppy’s full name along with various information about him.

“Sorry it ain’t anythin’ flashy. Wanted ta’ make ya a keepsake, y’know?” the hare smiled, showing his buck teeth.

“Is… That *your* fur?” Fox asked, half mortified, half curious at the object he held in his hands.

“It is!” the lapine answered. “Back in th’ day, we used t’ do this fer close friends ‘n family. Keepsakes of each other’s fur, that way y’can always have a piece of them with ya - no matter where you go.”

“Out of your fur? Nothin’ weird there,” Falco added, catching a sharp gaze from the hare’s crimson gaze. He just shrugged his large shoulders, “Must be a mammal thing.”

James snickered, fishing around his belt to produce a similar charm - complete with the same colored fur as well. “It’s not really all that strange, when you think about it.”

Fox stared down at the charm before nodding, a smile forming across his face. “Thanks, Uncle Peppy! I’ll make sure to keep it safe.” He slipped it into his pocket, giving it a gentle pat before sitting comfortably once again.

The exchange of presents continued, James having given Peppy a gaudy looking sweater, while Peppy returned with a set of fuzzy socks as well - perfectly cementing their roles as older dads. Falco received a set of tools from the older couple, his light green eyes practically sparkling as he looked them over.

“Holy crap… This is toppa th’ line!” he pulled it out of the packaging, the tools neatly aligned into a leather brown satchel that was meant to hang from the hip.

“Figured this might help you out with your new job,” James winked.

Wolf sat, his knee pressed gently against Fox’s shoulder, enjoying the contact between them, savoring the atmosphere around them. Despite his rowdy nature, Wolf found domestic moments like this… Charming - in a way. Part of him was pleased to see that Fox had such a loving family that supported him.

The one-eyed wolf blinked as a box was handed to him, extended by an orange furred arm. He looked up with his violet gaze questioningly - certainly not expecting a present.

“Here, take it,” James said with a friendly smile, gesturing gently.

He took the present between his massive mitts, looking it over gently. It was similarly wrapped like Fox’s own rectangular package, however with green wrapping and a red bow. “Oh.. Uuh, thanks?”

“Well - go on. Open it,” the elder McCloud insisted with a friendly gesture, his smile still holding, sitting forward on the floor, his sunglasses swinging between his pectorals, having been clipped to his shirt. In that moment, he looked so much like Fox - the way he sat, the way he smiled, even the way he spoke. It made Wolf’s tail start to wag.

The way the lupine opened his package was completely unlike Fox’s careful dismantlement. He tore at the packaging instead, his clawed digits slicing through the wrapping like a knife through butter. Just like before, there was a box inside, the lupine pulling the top off of it with a flick of his wrist. He tilted his head at the contents, lifting the open package to get a better look.

Inside was a gleaming necklace - or perhaps a collar? It was a metallic silver with an unlit touch panel running around the entire length. In fact, it was suspiciously like the one that was clasped and glowing around James McCloud’s own neck.

“I wasn’t sure if you would want this, but - Fox told me about just how large you are, and how it can be an issue from time to time.” The older vulpine chuckled softly, “Trust me, I know how it is - I’m even larger than you normally. These collars,” he gestured down to himself, “They made day-to-day life so much easier. Don’t get me wrong, I love being as large as I am - but it can be a burden.”

Wolf pulled the device from the packaging, looking over it, flipping it between his digits. Him..? Be smaller?

He wasn’t quite sure what to think of the idea - at least not at first. Such a small and simple device… Could it really make him smaller?

“Why don’t you go ahead and put it on?”

Wolf stiffened slightly.

James chuckled, giving him a reassuring, almost fatherly smile. “It’s alright. It just needs to calibrate for a while before you can use it.”

Deciding it couldn’t hurt, Wolf lifted it to his neck, slipping it around the powerful pillar. Amazingly, he found the device to automatically resize around his mammoth neck, the thin panel running around the length of the device coming to life. The ends of it stopped just short around either side of his throat, clinging to his neck in a crescent shape around it.

“O-oh…” he grunted, feeling a slight tingle along his neck, spreading down into his chest, the device humming softly as it vibrated subtly against his flesh.

“Now, you’ll feel some tingling - that’s normal. It’ll take around an hour to finish calibrating. When it’s done, the collar will turn green, and you should be good to go,” James said with a smile, flashing the younger lupine a thumbs up. “Don’t feel like you have to use it either. I won’t be offended if you’d rather be your full size.”

Wolf nodded, “Heh… Thanks Mr. McCloud. ‘S one of th’ more creative presents I’ve gotten.”

James gave the lupine a warm smile before nodding.

The rest of the time together went by fairly quickly, the group sitting together in front of the warm fireplace, the rest of the lights having dimmed, leaving only the myriad of christmas lights to provide a cozy atmosphere.

Peppy had gone back into the kitchen producing slices of apple pie for the group, slipping each of them a plate, complete with a knife. Much like his dinner, the dessert was met with the same level of praise. Interestingly, Falco was the first to devour his whole slice, licking over his beak, nodding enthusiastically in appreciation of the tasty snack.

A glance at the clock above the fireplace showed how late it was getting, only fifteen minutes until midnight. James let out a long sigh. He wished he could spend more time with his son, a sense of nostalgia washing over him - a longing for the days when Fox was just a kit, the two of them seeming to have all the time in the world together.

“You boys should probably get ready to go. Snow’s going to get worse soon - and it’s already pretty dark,” James said after a moment, getting up onto his feet, stretching his arms up over his head.

Fox’s ears flipped back slightly. It felt like they only just arrived, and now it was time to leave. He just chalked it up to having such a good time - especially now that the two father figures in his life approved of *both* of his boyfriends. Still, he got up from his chair, stretching in a similar fashion to his father in a way that caught Wolf’s eye.

“Thanks fer all th’ grub!~” Falco was quick to say with a wide grin across his yellowed beak.

Peppy beamed at the praise, puffing up proudly. “Well, ya’ll come back again, y’hear?~”

“And that goes for you too, Wolf,” James added. “I’d like to get to know you more at some point.”

Wolf’s cheeks tinged slightly at his childhood idol wanting to know more about him. “I’ll be sure ta’! I’ll jus’ tag along with Fox when he visits~”

The three boyfriends said goodbye to the two older fiances, grabbing their coats before stepping out of the door, Fox being the last one behind. He couldn’t help but stand for a second or two longer at the threshold, a small amount of homesickness hitting him as he continued to gaze at the decorated insides of his childhood home.

James paused in the middle of his cleanup, plates still in hand. A small, sympathetic smile played across his masculine face. He knew exactly what that look was. “Go on, Son. Go with your boyfriends - we can spend time together later.”

Fox let out a soft exhale before nodding, “Thanks, Dad. Merry Christmas~”

“You too, Son,” he beamed back as his offspring shut the door.’’


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the Christmas special!
> 
> Fox and Wolf get to spend some time alone after Christmas in their dorm - and Wolf gets to try out his new present~

The door slipped shut behind Fox as he gave himself a shake, getting the worst of the snow off of himself, a shudder running up his spine. Falco had taken them both back to the dorms, Wolf riding in the bed of his truck - not that he complained about the seating. It was even later than at his father’s, the clock ticking at nearly halfway to 1 in the morning.

Wolf was already stripping his clothes off, kicking his boots aside, his heavy weight causing the floor to shake subtly with the lupine behemoth’s movements. He stopped just short of taking his new collar off, his fingers tracing along the edge of the gleaming metal. Interestingly, the light had already turned green, indicating that the collar was ready to use.

This fact didn’t escape Fox’s eyes as his ears perked up. “Oh! Your collar!” He moved closer, peeking over at the shirtless O’Donnell as he tilted his head. “Any idea how it works, or?”

He held up a meaty digit, reaching into his back pocket before producing a slip of paper, one that had come from the same box as the collar wrapped around his neck.

Fox blinked, Wolf seemingly frozen as he stared down at the sheet of paper. He could tell something was off - the way his tail dropped between his thighs being a dead giveaway. “Hey… You alright?”

“Huh..? Yeah,” Wolf answered slowly as he turned his one-eyed gaze to his boyfriend. “...Hey, uh… It’s gonna sound stupid, but I’m a lil nervous.”

He blinked before wearing a sympathetic smile, “It’s not stupid. This...device. It changes your body - drastically. There’s nothing wrong with being afraid of it.”

Sadly, that wasn’t entirely the reason for Wolf’s apprehension. Months ago, he recalled a conversation he had with his boyfriend - if he would love him even without his overwhelming mass. Even though Fox had said yes, Wolf was afraid to put theory into practice…

“You don’t have to try it if you don’t want to, Wolf. You heard what my dad said - he isn’t going to be mad,” Fox said, taking a step forward, putting his padded digits over his lover’s bulging chest, stroking over those boulders for pectorals that hung out into the open air.

“No, I…” his voice trailed, looking down at the concerned vulpine with his good eye. “...How about you do it?”

“Do...what?”

“Turn it on for me. I want you to do it.”

Fox blinked, but otherwise didn’t question Wolf’s request. He took the paper from the larger lupine, looking it over quickly, his creamy white brows scrunching as he read the instructions for control. “Hhhmm… It says that it only has enough power to keep your size reduced for ten hours, then it has to recharge for two..” He continued to read, his emerald eyes zipping across text. “A blue glow means it’s active, yellow is when the power is at 35%, and red is 15…”

Wolf nodded slowly. He had already read these things - but he let Fox speak anyway, enjoying his voice, the sound calming his nerves.

“Hm… I guess it’s like a dial? You tap your finger at the end of it on either side and pull across your neck and it should reduce your size accordingly. However…” he paused, squinting as he read further. “If you triple tap anywhere, it’ll pick the default size. Huh. Wonder what it looks like?”

“Only one way t’ find out,” Wolf gave his boyfriend a confident, yet slightly strained smile.

Fox gave him an unconvinced look, “...Are you sure?”

“Jus’ touch th’ thing already, Pup!”

“Alright, alright!” Fox said with a sigh, moving close to his hulking boyfriend. He reached up, tapping at the edge of the collar, pressing three deliberate times against the cool metal. He took a step back, looking over his boyfriend, a brow quirking as nothing happened at first, “Is.. it-”

Before Fox could finish his sentence, Wolf let out a loud groan, an expression of discomfort crossing over his rough face. “GGghh.. HHgg.. F-fuck…” he panted, his exposed eye screwing shut.

“W-Wolf..! Are you okay? W-we can take it off if -” Fox’s eyes widened as Wolf’s body began to shift in front of him. Slowly but surely, it was like someone poked a pinhole leak in a balloon. His massive body began to shrink down. Mountainous traps that flanked either side of his pillar of a neck lowering, shrinking down. Amazingly, the muscle groups looked like they were fighting against the force that deigned to reduce them, Wolf’s body shaking and vibrating from the pressure exerted on it.

He let out a loud gasp as he panted, sweat beading across his forehead as the world around him seemed to creep up slightly, the lupine losing height slowly as his body compressed down. The jeans that had once hugged his thighs like a second skin loosened, growing slack until they threatened to fall down, the lupine grabbing at them shakily to hold them up.

Down and down the canine went, his shoulders thinning as muscle bled away, lats pulling in along with once-bloated pectorals. Even his hyper sized endowment was affected, shrinking down in size until it entered the realm of mortals.

Fox stared in awe at the new form of Wolf O’Donnell that stood in front of him. He was a head taller than him still - but Wolf… He was still muscled, but only a fraction of his original size, ripped, toned muscle covering his tall form - certainly not as big as Falco, but enough to still be large to the lithe Fox. The body of a typical gym rat, from what he could tell.

“Wolf-!” Fox barked in a panic as the lupine suddenly went faint, his knees buckling, losing the grip over what was comically oversized pants that hung like tents around his legs. He grabbed at his mate, slipping his arms around his sides, letting the larger lupine drop onto him. 

Amazingly… He was able to hold him up! It was a small struggle however, Fox grunting as he braced himself.

“Fuck…” Wolf groaned weakly, eventually finding his strength as he stood back up. A hand reached up, pressing to his sweat-slicked forehead, the lupine’s taut pectorals bobbing as he breathed. Everything felt… So different - his perspective was slightly off, and he felt so… Light.

The lupine looked down at himself - able to see past his own pectorals for the first time in nearly a decade. “Holy shit…” he said softly, shocked with the fact he could see all the way down to his sharp nailed feet.

Fox was just as shocked, his hands remaining on Wolf’s lighter yet still strong shoulders, digits curling around them slowly. “...Are...you okay?”

“I… I think so..” Wolf inspected his body slowly, stepping out of the mess of his jeans and the jockstrap he was once wearing. It was almost alien - the clothes looking like they belonged to a completely different person. He looked over his arms first, testing his much lighter hands, curling his digits into fists. His arms responded with a flex, taut biceps bulging up, his forearms rippling with highly defined muscle.

Fox was speechless at the display, having taken a step back to look over the ‘light’ version of Wolf O’Donnell.

Wolf’s heavy breathing slowed as he stood back upright, running a hand back over his head. The band for his hair had slipped in the process, his ponytail turned to a cascade of snow white locks over his back, a few strands spilling down over his chest.

“What..?” he asked after a long bout of silence, staring at the vulpine’s gawking face. He could feel the insecurity rising inside of him. Did…Fox like him like this? Did he...not? The questions pounded in his head like the hammer of his heartbeat in his ears. “...Say somethin’!”

Instead of words, Fox took a step forward. Wolf blinked as his boyfriend’s arms had encircled him - and completely too! 

The vulpine’s hands felt over his broad back, feeling the taut muscle underneath his steel blue pelt. Fox’s face nuzzled into the crook of Wolf’s neck, the top of his muzzle bumping gently against the collar - which had also automatically adjusted to match the new, smaller size of the lupine’s neck.

“Ah.. Haha…” Wolf chuckled softly as he felt the vulpine’s tongue lick along his neck sensually, those hands feeling over him, one dipping down into the small of his back, threatening to trace over his rear. “Mmnnhh… Guess y’like it…” he mumbled softly. His voice was different as well - still deep, but it lacked the booming thrum that could rattle walls if he laughed too loudly.

He had to wonder… Is this what he would have looked like if Andross hadn’t tampered with his genes and made him into a wall of muscle?

The canine gently pulled back, intercepting one of his boyfriend’s licks, catching it with his lips as he gave him a slow, but parting kiss. “...Gimme a sec, Pup. I… I gotta see this.” He stepped towards the bathroom, the door opening automatically as he neared, the lights turning on as the lupine walked over to the mirror in front of the sink.

His good eye widened at the image in front of him. Facial features for the most part were the same, the lupine still in possession of his blocky, masculine jaw. He ran a few fingers along his chest, tracing the taut pectorals that adorned his torso, slipping his digits down over his chiseled abdominals.

In fact, he was so busy with checking out his new form that he didn’t even notice Fox sliding up behind him at first.

“...Does this answer your question?” Fox asked, his voice breathy as he held onto him tightly, hands gripping at his mate’s chest as he squeezed from behind. “Because I still love you.”

Wolf grinned wide, showing off his pointed fangs even if the blush held firm across his face. “Heh.. Guess that tears it,” he said, watching his boyfriend, locking gazes with him in the mirror. “I’m *always* hot as fuck~”

Fox whined softly, squirming a little as he pressed tighter against his boyfriend’s muscled back.

...Still, he couldn’t believe the size difference - the lupine a quarter of his usual size at best. His eye dropped lower, eventually catching on what hung between his legs. His cock, while still *very* impressive for normal standards, was no long a veritable cannon of manhood. It didn’t take long for the gears to turn in his head as he stared at it, those gears eventually clicking into place.

“...Y’know what this means, don’t cha’, Fox?”

The vulpine blinked, still hugging against his broad back.

“...It means,” Wolf started with a wide, almost terrifying grin, “that I get to fuck you proper!”

Fox’s emerald eyes widened.

“I didn’t even think of that until jus' now!” Wolf exclaimed giddily, his grin widening even further as he turned to face his mate. It only took a few footsteps to pin him back against the wall, pressing his muscled chest against his lover’s toned one. “Mmnnnffuck, yeah…” he growled under his breath, already feeling his obsidian shaft swelling up, sliding along his mate’s taut stomach.

Fox whined, letting out a moan as his own oversized junk throbbed, pressing between Wolf’s thighs, still trapped by the confines of his dark blue jeans. A soft gasp shook through him as the bandana was pulled from his neck, Wolf dropping his muzzle down to kiss passionately along his exposed neck.

“*RRrhhhh*” Wolf growled teasingly, giving the exposed flesh a few nips, eliciting a whine from the smaller vulpine. “Dunno about you babe… But I’m feelin’ a lil frisky.”

He blinked as Wolf pulled off of him. The lupine went over to the kitchen counter, snatching a jet black hair tie from the corner of it, quickly bundling his mess of hair into the usual wild ponytail. Wordlessly, he walked out of the bathroom, throwing the fox a smirk before vanishing out of sight.

Whining, Fox followed after him quickly, his endowment straining the front of his jeans obscenely, having to waddle slightly. Wolf had already made it to their bed, the lupine sprawled out alluringly, fitting over just one of the mattresses that were pressed together. His arms were up over his head, revealing the white furred pits that spilled out, taut lats flexing as he clenched his rippling abdominals.

“I… I thought you were feeling frisky?” Fox asked, twitching as his cock gave a hard throb, a small wet spot forming along the fabric of his pants. He had to admit, he was horned up as hell too - his schedule having been so full, he hadn’t had a chance to empty his aching balls.

“I am. I jus’ want t’ see ya work for it, Pup,” the older wolf purred, licking over his chops seductively as he gave his hips a thrust. His endowment flopped over his cobbled abdominals, the head sliding along past his navel, making it nearly to the undersides of his rounded, muscled pectorals.

Wolf let out an ‘ah’ as his snow white brows arched, as if realizing something. He rolled over, popping the drawer to the nearby night stand, the lupine pulling out a bottle of lube. Giving Fox a lewd look, he slipped the bottle diagonally into the end of his muzzle, wrapping his fangs around it as he laid back onto the bed, tucking his arms behind his head. He let out a seductive growl that was muffled by the bottle, his tail wagging across the bed under him, his knees hiking up. 

Fox nearly had a nosebleed from the image in front of him. Wordlessly he shucked the rest of his clothes, dropping them into a pile that was near Wolf’s own. His own large endowment throbbed in front of him, balls swaying over his thighs as he made his way over to the grizzled lupine laying back over their bed.

A smile broke out across Wolf’s face despite having a bottle of lube wedged in his mouth. He lifted his chin suggestively for Fox to take the lube from his mouth - a command that the vulpine quickly picked up on, taking it shakily from that sharp fanged maw.

“That’s a good boy,” he teased, letting his tongue stick out for only a moment. He lifted his back, arching his stomach forward before dropping back down, his cock subtly sliding around his rippling abdominals.

“Fuck…” Fox huffed under his breath. It was clear to him in that moment that Wolf was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He didn’t know if it was the change of pace, or if he genuinely found the new form incredibly attractive. Either way, it didn’t matter: it was Wolf.

...And he loved *Wolf*.

Fox dropped down onto the larger lupine, moaning as their bodies slid together, the wolf’s knees lifting higher, muscled thighs squeezing gently around him. Even the wolf’s hands gripped at his shoulders, padded fingers slipping along his neck, squeezing firmly as the vulpine frotted his massive member against Wolf’s much smaller one - the head of his own shaft drooling over the canine’s white furred pectorals.

“Mmnnh… Y’know what’s nice about this?” Wolf asked, rocking his hips slowly in time with Fox’s movements.

“...What?” Fox asked, his voice breathy, face a warm shade of red as he looked down at his smug mate.

“I don’t have t’ worry about breakin’ ya.”

“D-do you usually..?”

“Mmhm…” Wolf answered. “Gotta treat everythin’ around me like glass - includin’ you, Pup.” He paused for a moment, exposed eye lidding, “‘Specially you.” He reached up, grabbing his mate’s cheeks with both hands, letting his smaller digits sift through the creamy white fur as he pulled him down. He couldn’t help but revel in the fact he *could* grip like that around his boyfriend’s face. There was no way he could do that in his normal size, his mitts like massive plates.

Fox moaned softly as they kissed, his arms slipping around Wolf’s neck as he rocked his hips, shoving harder, grinding his thigh-sized shaft along the lupine’s muscled chest. The sounds of their making out echoed off of the walls, tongues mingling as muzzled tilted and locked together. Even Fox had to admit, romantic contact like this was certainly easier without a few hundred pounds of muscle in the way.

The lupine’s hands wandered up and down Fox’s back, feeling over the light musculature that was under his orange pelt - appreciating the time that his boyfriend had been starting to spend with him in the gym. Eventually his clawed digits wandered their way down to his mate’s rear, slowly squeezing it, massaging his prize. He loved the feeling of how eager Fox was, the fact his rear lept up into his hands, tail flagging on instinct for him.

How he had ached to do this since they first met… However it wasn’t possible until until now, the poor vulpine would have been torn in half otherwise. As much as he enjoyed power bottoming his lover until he passed out - a small part of him had yearned to do what he was about to do.

Fox felt his world turning, his emerald eyes opening wide as he found himself on his back, effectively having traded places with Wolf. The lupine grinned above him, showing off those dangerously sharp fangs, the light blue glow of his collar illuminating his face in a way that made Fox gulp.

“Mmn… Y’ready for me, Pup?..” Wolf asked as he leaned down, pressing the end of his padded nose against his boyfriend’s.

“Y-yes… Please..!” Fox whined desperately, voice having gone a needy, husky tone as he panted in hot, steamy puffs.

Wolf took the bottle of lube from Fox’s hand, squirting a generous helping of the stuff over his shaft, slathering it over. He took the time to feel himself up from root to head, tracing along the veins that webbed over his sizable member. So strange to be this small… And yet it didn’t feel bad - especially since it had a use.

“A-ah..!” Fox hissed as he felt the cold lube between his cream colored cheeks. Wolf’s endowment pushed down between them, the head bumping into his squeezing pucker, the vulpine whining quietly in anticipation.

“Mmn… Relax…” he said softly, a caring warmth to his rough voice as he gave his boyfriend a kiss, hiking his legs up higher around his sides.

“NNnh.. *H-haahh…*” Fox panted as he felt Wolf’s endowment slip past his entrance. He had no idea why he was so tight - after all, he had taken Falco, the bird practically having a two litre bottle swinging between his thighs. Precum gushed over his own chest, making a mess through his short fur as he squirmed, reaching up as he grabbed at the pillow above him for support.

“Ffuuck…” Wolf growled, slowly starting to rock his hips, slipping a bit more of his shaft in with every gentle thrust. He savored every second of watching Fox’s face, loving every twitch he made, every gasp when he thrust further in.

The vulpine’s eyes cracked open slightly as he felt his cheek being caressed. Wolf had reached down, cupping the side of his face, stroking over it, using his clawed thumb in particular to work along the side of his muzzle. He couldn’t help but lean into it needily, drinking in the lupine’s affection.

He loved how much Wolf had opened up to him. He never would have guessed the usually rough and crude lupine was such a softie deep down - a deeply loving, gentle softie.

Wolf’s thrusting sped up, pushing over half of his large endowment into his lover, making Fox’s toes curl and legs tighten further around his sides. He reached up with his free hand, roughly grabbing at his eyepatch, pulling it off of his head before throwing it haphazardly aside on the bed, looking down at the object of his affection with both eyes.

“Ohfuck..” he whined softly as he saw the gesture, looking up at his boyfriend’s eyes - both striking violet and glazed over white. This gaze was for him - and him only… It made his toes curl further, his ass clenching around Wolf’s shaft harder as his face heated further, chest tightening.

Wolf’s array of sharp teeth showed as he practically sneered, picking up his pace even as his hips audibly started to clap against the vulpine’s ass. “Y’see this, Pup?” he gestured, pointing up at his unseeing eye. “Proof of our bond!”

Fox whined loudly as he was rocked back into the bed, his own enormous shaft making a mess over his chest, precum coming out in heavy spurts through his creamy white fur. He was slowly being bent back harder, the lupine having grabbed at his ankles, pulling them up over his strong shoulders.

He threw his head back, letting out a low, howling moan as he started to thrust even harder, leaning forward as he started to throw himself completely into it. The sensation of being free to go completely full-tilt - it was freeing. He was never able to put everything into his lovemaking as a wall of muscle - if he did, not only would his partner be turned to paste, but most likely the area around him as well.

Things were different now. He could go all-out - and the best part?

Fox loved it.

“AAhhn..! Ahh.!” Fox moaned breathily, his face burning red as his knees were practically brought back to his chest, forcing to fold onto himself as Wolf dropped lower and lower over him. “W-W-WOLF-!” he whined loudly, his cock throbbing, a hard jet of precum splashing up onto his chin, prompted by the strong pectorals that pushed down on it.

The lupine’s thrusting was growing shaky, sweat dripping from him as the smell of his masculine musk radiated off of his body. “FFuuck… FUCK-!” he barked, clenching his jaw as the vulpine’s ass clamped repeatedly around his shaft. He was teetering on the edge, every clamp of his boyfriend’s glutes nearly sending him over the edge.

Fox let out a surprised squeak as he was suddenly lifted from the bed, being pulled into the air. His legs fell from the lupine’s shoulders, looping tightly once again around his hips as he clung tightly.

Wolf slipped off of the bed, cradling his boyfriend close, carrying him to a space of wall that wasn’t obscured by furniture before pressing his lover back against it. The sound of his hips clapping against Fox’s ass echoed loudly through the room, every thrust causing the smaller male to bounce upwards before dropping back down to the base of his throbbing obsidian shaft.

The noises they made echoed off of the walls, Wolf’s deeper bass mixing with Fox’s high pitched, whining dulcet tones. Sure, the neighbor pounded at the wall from the other side - but Wolf didn’t care. He was gonna take his boyfriend right here and now.

Fox clung tightly to Wolf’s neck, arms squeezing hard around his back, his hyper sized endowment sandwiched between both of their bodies as he shook like a leaf. He could feel it coming, the lupine’s thrusts growing weaker, more shaky - unsteady as the canine careened right over the edge.

He let out a piercing howl as he threw his head back, slamming his lover back against the wall as he hilted him one last time. Ropes of cum gushed deep inside of Fox, the lupine’s balls pulling up between his meaty thighs.

“HNNn...NNNNN-!” Fox whined, his whole body trembling as he flew over the edge as well, his urethra ballooning out against Wolf’s strong chest. Unlike the lupine, the eruption from his third leg of a cock soaked everything, splashing between them as it made a mess over the wall behind them. His hands grabbed at everything, clutching onto steel blue fur, the other hand gripping hard onto Wolf’s ponytail, eliciting a knee-jerk growl from the taller canine.

The two of them hugged together tightly, Wolf leaning his head down, nuzzling at Fox’s neck, giving it a few slow licks with his paddled tongue. His hands explored over the vulpine’s back, gently pulling away from the wall as he held him, leaving him speared over his obsidian endowment.

“W-wow…” Fox moaned out breathily after a moment, having tilted his head to reveal more of his orange furred neck to his wolf. He loved every second of the lupine’s tongue rolling along through his fur, the paddled appendage cleaning away the cum as it went. “Th-that… Was… Really good…”

Wolf let out a playful growl as he adjusted his grip, bouncing his boyfriend over his lap as he moved away from the wall, gently carrying them until he sat on the edge of the bed. His tail wagged despite himself, whipping back and forth over the covers audibly.

“Ohhg… G-gonna be sore…” he mumbled under his breath, his chin sitting over Wolf’s shoulder. “Even Falco didn’t fuck me that hard - and he’s bigger than… W-well… Your current size, I guess.”

“Grahaha-!” Wolf’s sharp laugh echoed off of the walls. “Shit… So that’s what it feels like…”

“Feels like what?” Fox asked, slowly getting his breath under control as he leaned back to look at his wolf, fingers laced with his arms looped around behind his neck.

“It’s stupid but… Like, bein’ able to jus’ let go and go as hard as I can.”

He let out a long exhale, letting his eyes roll shut, “Heh… Well, go gentler if you use a higher setting.” The vulpine paused, “...Lower setting?”

Wolf snickered as he leaned forward, nuzzling the end of his padded nose against his vulpine’s, sneaking in a quick kiss. “Mmhh… Sure thing, babe~”

The two of them sat together, Fox scooting a little closer, legs slipping around his lover’s waist. “So… What now?”

“Mmnnhh…” Wolf groaned quietly, the exhaustion clear in his rough voice. “Shower ‘n sleep. Cleanup in th’ mornin’.”

Fox blushed as he beamed, “Sounds like a plan.”


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes back to normal - or at least somewhat normal!
> 
> Wolf has his new size suppression collar, the pair of them heading to the mall to get him a few outfits that are compatible with his new size~

"Vixy Reinard!"

"What..?" Fox asked, freezing up at the name.

Bill Grey tilted his head curiously at the reaction, "The person who is sponsoring the banquet..?"

It was Fox's mother.

“Well.. It’s more of a dance than a banquet! It’s kinda like high school but a lot more fancy,” the canine elaborated. “Gotta dress in proper suits and stuff for it though.”

Fox sat at the lunch table, clearly processing the information he had heard. His mother was going to hold a dance at the Academy?”

“Yeah, apparently she’s supposed to be a guest speaker or something,” Bill continued before taking a bite from his hotdog, the pair seated at their usual spot in the central building’s cafeteria.

“When’s it going to happen?”

“Uuhh… End of this month!” he answered, mouth muffled with food.

Fox’s thumping heart rate slowed as he exhaled. At least there was a fair amount of time until the event. He wasn’t even sure what he was going to do - he hadn’t seen his mother since he was a little kid, the vixen having walked out on his father and him at a young age. Was she even a decent person? His father never talked about her after she left, as if he was trying to leave behind a bad memory.

“...You okay?” Bill asked tentatively, those wide brown eyes filled with concern as he stared at his best friend.

“O-oh!” Fox stammered, putting on a bashful smile as he rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, I’m fine! Just thinking is all…”

Bill smirked as he leaned back, his half-flopped ears swaying in the process, “I bet you’re trying to figure out what you’re going to wear~ Don’t worry, you look really good in a suit! Remember senior prom?~”

Fox chuckled awkwardly at the memory. At the last minute, he had asked a female red fox classmate out as his date for the dance. Not surprisingly, she said yes - if only because of his status as a McCloud. The entire evening was an exercise in awkward interpersonal contact. Neither one of them knew what to do with their hands, or even with conversation. They only partook in one slow dance before they decided to split up and call it quits.

The entire memory of the events left a hollow feeling inside of the vulpine. The only saving grace was that he got to hang out with Bill during the event, his date being a friendly golden retriever girl from advanced calculus. Part of him wished he could have done it over again - bringing Falco as his date instead.

Thinking of which, the bodybuilder - or rather football jock at the time - bird was never one for dances. When asked about prom, he gave a flippant answer - something about having two left feet.

“Hm… I don’t know - I might just stay in my dorm or something.”

“*Whaaaaat*??” Bill’s jaw dropped. “You gotta come with! Kris already said he’d go with me, c’mon!” the canine whined. “Besides, we get Friday off and stuff for it!”

Fox made a face after finishing up the rest of his lunch, rolling up the wrappers into tight wads over his tray. “Eehh.. You know how I am with those kinds of events. I don’t really like the attention.”

“B-but…” Bill’s ears drooped. “You wouldn’t have any attention on you though. You could bring Wolf or Falco along! Or both!”

He could feel a slight headache starting to form from Bill’s whining tone, the vulpine reaching up to massage at one of his temples, “Alright, alright! I’ll...think about it, okay?”

Bill’s tail wagged slightly behind him as he nodded, ceasing his whining as he finished up the rest of his food as well. The pair of them got up, dumping their garbage before putting their trays in the respective receptacles.

“So, how was your Christmas?” Fox asked curiously as he trotted alongside the grey furred dog.

“Oh!” he answered quickly, stars in his eyes as they lit up. “It was great!”

“Did you spend time with your parents?”

“O-oh! No, not this year,” the canine said with a bashful smile. “I spent it with Kris - stayed for the whole four day weekend!”

“Aw, that sounds cute,” Fox said with his own smile, genuinely happy to hear that he had such a good time.

“It waaaas!~” Bill giggled. “We stayed up late and watched those old cheesy holiday movies too. What did you do?”

The pair of them stepped outside the main building, the doors opening up automatically as they approached, a chilled wind blowing against them. “Went to my Dad’s with my boyfriends,” he answered with a soft shiver, sticking his paws quickly into his pockets.

“Woah, both of them? How’d he take it?” Bill asked curiously, giving his head a cute, decidedly canine tilt.

“He’s fine with it,” Fox responded quickly, the chill getting to him slightly. “Turns out he’s.. Uh, gay too.”

“WHAAAAaaat?!” Bill nearly screeched to a halt, his eyes having gone as wide as saucers.

“And he’s dating Uncle Peppy.”

The dog let out another noise of shock, his eyes going even more googly in his head.

“I mean, it kinda made sense. They were always together, and Peppy was like another parent to me, so,” Fox paused, staring back at the speechless canine. “...Please don't stare at me like that.”

Bill gave his head a shake, half-flopped ears swinging around, “S-sorry! I mean… That’s gotta be a lot to take in.”

“I mean, it kinda was.” The pair of them continued walking, making their way through the central area of campus, walking around the large fountain. Even during winter, the water still flowed, heated to avoid freezing as the multiple jets continued to hiss softly in the winter air. “I figured it was something we could bond over, I guess.”

Even as Bill stepped through the front doors to their dorm, Fox slowed. He couldn’t shake the feeling that someone had been watching them - ever since they departed the cafeteria. Swinging his gaze around, he didn’t spot anything too out of the ordinary. Letting out an exhale, he assumed it was just his imagination - spurred on by the sheer amount of mind-numbing studying he was doing.

Plus there was the lingering trauma of being surprise-kidnapped before.

Either way, the pair went in, saying their goodbyes where the steps diverged, Fox taking the set up to his own dorm. The door opened automatically as he stepped through, not even bothering to look around - after all, Wolf was still in his own class, one that wouldn’t be over for another 20 minutes. He went over to his desk, pulling out the wooden chair before plopping into it, tossing his phone gently into the stand before tapping over the screen.

The phone rang aloud a few times, eventually the screen flashed, showing video on the other end, Falco’s masculine face filling up the majority of the screen.

“‘Ey, Fox-face!~” he said, a wide grin spread over his blocky beak.

“Hey, hun!” Fox said, his tail wagging around behind him happily.

“Enjoyin’ callin’ me on my lunch break or somethin’?~” the bodybuilder bird smirked, sitting somewhere with a non-descript grey wall in the background, the corner of a lunchbox visible in the frame.

“Would you rather I called back in the middle of your work?” Fox teased back, putting his chin into his palm, elbow braced on top of the desk.

The avian took the poke in stride with a chuckle, eyes lidding as he looked down at the screen. “How’s things? Y’doin’ alright? Wolf treatin’ ya good since he got back?”

A whole list of questions, it would seem. Fox tilted his head into his hand as he spoke, “Pretty good, classes suck like usual. Can’t believe they’re making us go back between Christmas and New Years.”

“Told ya that shit sucks.”

Fox rolled his eyes, still holding a small smile in the process before continuing, “I’m doin’ fine - hate the cold, though. Wolf has been...happier? I think he patched stuff up with his dad when he was gone.”

“No shit? Dang, that’s pretty crazy.”

Fox blew out from his padded nostrils, “What’s crazy is the fact he went out on his own like that. I’m still a little mad at him, but...I guess it turned out fine.”

Falco nodded slowly, taking a munch out of his sandwich in the process.

“I told him if he did something stupid like that again, we’re breaking up.”

The bird nearly choked on his sandwich, giving his chest a bang with his fist before finishing coughing, “Woah, y’seriously said that?”

“Mmhm,” fox said, letting his gaze drift away from the phone. “He’s gotta take me into account before doing stupid shit like that, you know? I don’t want him throwing himself on grenades just to make sure I’m safe.”

“Man, still surprisin’ he’s attached to you so hard. Never woulda guessed it when I first met the guy. I mean, at least you and I knew each other since we were kids.”

Fox let out a soft laugh, his eyes lidding as he continued to gaze off into an innocuous corner of his desk, “I’m not sure either. Maybe he needed something different in his life? He’s really different around me, I guess.”

“I think I got t’ see some of that back at th’ hotsprings an’ our night together,” Falco said with a grin on the other end of the call. “Speakin’ of which - y’still set on us goin’ on some sorta date?”

“As far as I know, he still wants to,” Fox answered, giving a slight nod, his head sliding sliding side to side in his padded palm.

“Have ‘em give me a call later then, alright? I gotta get back t’ work fer now.” He flashed the camera a smile - and a rather attractive one, the bodybuilder bird sporting a strikingly squared chin despite the beak. “Love you~”

“Love you too, Featherbutt,” Fox responded, blowing the avian a kiss in time for the call to terminate, the screen going black - face to face with his own tired reflection. It was barely beyond lunchtime and he was already drooping. 

He got up from his chair, wandering over to his bed before dropping into it, sprawling out with his face down into the pillow, tail draped over the edge of the mattress. It wasn’t long until he found himself dozing off slowly, lulled by the soft blowing of the wind against the window.

“YOOOOO-!” a booming voice destroyed the peaceful quiet, causing Fox to let out a shriek of panic, nearly flinging himself off of the bed and onto the floor.

“What...the fuck.. What?” Fox asked in shock, his eyes darting around the room as he clutched his chest, shirt bundled up in his fingers. Over in front of the door was the hulking form of Wolf O’Donnell, a stupid smile plastered across his rough featured face.

“Awshit—” Wolf blinked, the smile sliding from his face, having realized what he had accidentally done. “Didn’t know you were sleepin’!”

“Well I’m not now,” Fox groaned, running his hand along between his eyes, pushing it up over his forehead. “How long..?”

“It’s ‘bout 3,” Wolf answered, moving further in, dropping his bag of stuff next to his own desk, letting his massive arms flex as he stretched, mammoth biceps bulging out against the confines of his skin-tight shirt.

Two and a half hours… Fox gave his head a shake before yawning softly, flipping himself so his legs sat over the edge of the bed. “Where were you..?” he asked sleepily, “You should have been back hours ago.”

Wolf grinned like a goof, curling his fists before planting them on his hips proudly, “Well.. I would have - but I was jus’ finishin’ up some business!”

“...Business?” Fox asked, perplexed.

Almost to answer his question, a pair of keys thunked onto Wolf’s desk as he reached for his size suppression collar. Curiously, the smaller vulpine stared, watching in fascination as Wolf started to shrink down before his eyes. He groaned, his body writhing as hundreds of pounds worth of muscle bled away, leaving a taut, ameature bodybuilder sized O’Donnell behind.

He easily stepped out of his oversized clothes, letting out a soft grunt as he gripped the edge of the table to keep himself from tumbling over. Sensing Fox’s panicked approach, he lifted his free hand up towards him. “It’s… HHhff… It’s alright, Pup. Jus’... Jus’ gimme a moment…”

Fox bit at his lower lip. It was no secret that shrinking down put a fair bit of strain on Wolf. He had to wonder if his dad and Uncle Peppy went through the same thing whenever they used their own collars. Wolf’s warning didn’t stop him from giving his boyfriend a hug however, his arms wrapping around him gently, giving a squeeze as he nuzzled his broad, muscled back.

The canine grunted from the affection, but otherwise didn’t pull away. “Still can’t believe this shit is possible.”

“Shrinking down?”

“Yeah… Like, fuck - I can’t even begin t’ figure out how it works,” Wolf said with a laugh, eventually standing back up straight now that he had acclimated to his reduced size. He was a head taller than Fox, the collar having taken a bit from his height as well. It made sense, the lupine figured - otherwise he’d look like an out-of-shape beanpole potentially.

“How does it feel? Like, when you’re wearing it.”

He pondered the question, rolling it around for a moment in his mind before answering. “It’s like wearin’ a tight pair of clothes. Like, skin tight ‘n shit y’know? Feels like you pulled your belt a notch or two too tight - but all over your body.”

Fox frowned, his ears lowering, “Does it hurt you, or..?”

The sized down lupine gave a dismissive wave, “Naw, jus’ mildly uncomfortable at best. Look at it this way - takin’ it off feels *real* good. ‘S like takin’ off that tight belt at the end of the day and lettin’ it all out.”

“...Except it’s a ton of muscle,” Fox snickered, getting off of his boyfriend, allowing him to move over to the closet.

The lupine ruffled through his belongings, sticking his tongue out until he produced a grey shirt and a pair of jeans. “I really need t’ get some clothes for this size, all I got is one outfit.” It didn’t take long until he tossed the shirt on, the fabric hugging his muscled contours well - the same for the jeans as they snugly slipped over his meaty quads and bulging rear. He slipped his feet into a simple pair of white tennis shoes - ones that looked almost a little too small for his still-large feet.

Fox had made his way over to the pile of Wolf’s larger clothes, having scooped the violet scarf up from the rest of the garments. He made his way back to his boyfriend, gently tying the fabric around his neck, obscuring the glowing, metallic collar underneath. “There we go~”

“Am I properly kissable now?” the lupine purred, his hands reaching out, caressing along Fox’s hips, holding him loosely.

The vulpine laughed, “I mean, you always are~”

“Then maybe you should gimme a kiss. Y’know, jus’ to make sure,” he smirked, leaning his muzzle down suggestively.

Fox leaned up, pressing his lips to his lover’s gently, kissing slowly. Their mutual makeout deeped, tongues rolling together as the vulpine’s limbs wrapped around Wolf’s strong neck, holding onto him tightly. Soft slurps echoed through the room as Fox’s hand found his boyfriend’s bundled ponytail, giving the tie on it a gentle tug, letting the snow white mane drop down over his back, fingers shooting instantly through it.

“Mmnnh…” Wolf growled softly, pulling back from the kiss before sneering. “You jus’ like doin’ that cuz I gotta put it back up again.”

“Nuh uh,” Fox said with his own goofy smile, leaning to put his chin on Wolf’s chest. “I told you - it’s hot. I like running my fingers through it…” Fox’s hands caressed slowly through all of that hair, gently giving it a few tugs as he marveled at how soft it was. It was no secret to the vulpine how much care and time he put into maintaining such a mane of hair.

He rolled his head in sync with Fox’s tugging, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend pulling, his sensitive scalp giving a few bursts of pleasure. “Mmmm… Good thing y’convinced me not to get it shaved. Mikey said the same thing.”

“You should listen to him then~”

Wolf snorted loudly, “He said th’ same thing about you! ‘Listen to yer boyfriend!’”

“Sounds like good advice,” Fox said with a teasing flick of his tail, the end of his tongue poking out. “So,” he peered around his lover, “What are the keys for?”

Wolf grinned as he turned, snatching them off of the desk, giving the ring a spin around his index finger. “I got somethin’ cool t’ show ya! C’mon!~”

Fox blinked, letting out a noise as he was suddenly tugged along by an excited Wolf. The lupine had snatched one of Fox’s oversized hoodies, pulling it over his larger body, the thing stretching tight around him - looking a little small on his larger self. He barely had time to throw on his own jacket before being dashed out of the door with the lighter lupine.

Out they went, down the stairs, out the front doors, Wolf’s tail wagging excited as they picked up their pace to a near-sprint.

“Wh-where the heck are we going?!” Fox asked, his hand still gripped tightly, being tugged along by a rushing Wolf.

“Almost there!~” the clearly excited canine said, his exposed eye practically sparkling as his long hair swayed behind him in the wind.

Fox blinked as they found themselves in the student parking area, various garage doors spanning rows of individual parking. Wolf had made his way over to one of the doors in particular, flashing his phone at the locking mechanism before it beeped, automatically opening the door.

What was revealed inside was a single motorcycle sitting in the middle. Jet black with violet accents painted along it in a dazzling pattern. Fox’s eyes widened as he looked the vehicle over. He may not have been an expert, but he could certainly tell that no small amount of money went into the vehicle, vaguely recognizing the brand.

“Cool, aint it??~” Wolf asked with a wide grin, almost giddily bouncing over to the bike. “Figured I’d combine presents from both dads, y’know?”

“...Both?” Fox’s head tilted, giving his boyfriend a confused look.

The lupine slapped his forehead with his palm, “I fergot ta tell ya!” He laughed softly, giving his head a shake, “Dad sent me… Uh, a lot of money as a Christmas present. I told ‘em I didn’t need it, but he insisted I have it - plus yer dad gave me his present. I was sittin’ around and thinking what I could do with both of ‘em y’know? Like, something I couldn’t do while bein’ a walkin’ wall of pure stud-beef.”

Fox rolled his eyes at the self-applied description, but otherwise continued listening.

“I’ve always had a fascination with bikes! Ain’t ever been able t’ ride one though. By th’ time I was old enough, I was already *way* too big t’ fit on ‘em,” the O’Donnell explained, his tail still whipping around behind him like an excited puppy.

Fox blinked as Wolf went over to the bike, pulling off a pair of helmets that dangled from the handlebars - one violet, and the other a shade of crimson that was similar to his own scarf.

“Got some custom helmets too!~”

He blushed slightly as he took the offered head protection, rolling it around in his hands. “Aw… Thanks!”

“Can’t have my boyfriend goin’ without head protection!~”

“...Going?” Fox asked curiously, tilting his head.

“Yeah! We’re taking it for a spin!” Wolf was already onto the leather seat, adjusting himself as he straddled it, key having gone into the ignition. It fired up with a rumble, the electric engine letting out a low, noticeable hum.

Fox had never been on a motorcycle before - hell, this was the first time he ever saw one up close before. A small amount of trepidation passed through him, the vulpine gulping before slipping his helmet onto his head, making sure it was pulled snug, clicking the straps into place under his chin. “Did you get your license already?”

The lupine’s ears folded slightly, “I’m… Still workin’ on that part.”

“Wait, *what*??” Fox blinked, halfway into mounting onto the seat behind his boyfriend. “You *don’t* have your license yet?”

“‘Ey! It’s fine! I know what I’m doin’!~ Test is scheduled fer next week,” he responded as he reached back, curling his fingers, waving backwards for his boyfriend to pull up behind him.

Fox wondered if he was going to regret doing this… He slid his rear onto the back of the seat, avoiding the rolled up pack that was situated at the back of the bike, looping his legs around to brace behind Wolf’s. “...Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” he asked, a small amount of nervousness leaking through his voice.

“‘Course I do!” he answered confidently. “I wouldn’ be takin’ ya with me otherwise.” The lupine pulled a hair tie from his pocket, wrapping his mane into its usual ponytail before slipping his own helmet over his head, locking it into place.

Fox clung a little tighter to his boyfriend as they started rolling backwards, Wolf shuffling his feet alongside the bike until they were out into the open corridor. With a rev of the engine, they took off - almost a little too fast, Fox letting out a surprised squeak as he clung tightly to the larger lupine. They were out on the open street in a matter of seconds, Wolf having pulled out onto the busy road - a car or two honking at his sudden appearance as he gunned it.

“W-woah-!” Fox clung tightly to Wolf like he was a lifeline, the vulpine awash in a mix of terror and wonder. The towering spires of Corneria City zipped past them as the canine kept up his speed - *mostly* following the rules of the road, if not a little too excited for his first ride with his boyfriend.

“How y’doin’ back there?~” Wolf’s voice called out over the wind as they buzzed down a long stretch of mostly empty road.

“You’re a lunatic!” Fox called out, his eyes nearly spinning in his head. Despite this, he was actually enjoying the ride somewhat, pressing up closer to the canine, making sure that his hyper sized junk didn’t get pinched in the process. In fact, one of the first things he had noticed was just how much Wolf’s rear pressed back into his crotch when they accelerated. If he wasn’t nervous about the whole affair, he might have found it arousing.

“I mean, y’ain’t wrong-!” he cackled, an almost terrifying grin splayed across his face, his myriad of sharp teeth on display as he took a corner hard, leaning as they looped around it, eliciting a small scream from his passenger.

How Wolf’s reckless driving didn’t attract the attention of the cops, Fox would never know. The only thing he *did* know was that he was thankful for when the lupine finally let off on the accelerator. The pair of them glided down an offramp and into what looked like an outstretched parking lot.

“...A mall?” Fox mumbled out loud, looking over the large structure ahead. Indeed, it was one of the larger malls in Corneria City. He could barely remember the insides of it, only having gone in a handful of times when he was younger.

The bike pulled into a space near the doors before the engine cut, whirring down until silent once again. Wolf pulled his helmet off before letting out one of his booming, signature laughs. “Aaaahh… Damn if that ain’t somethin’ else! Doesn’t beat flyin’, but I’ll take what I can get.” He turned his one-eyed gaze back to his companion, “Don’t ya think?~”

Fox had hopped off the back of the bike, his steps unsteady from the otherwise wild ride. He pulled off his own helmet, giving his head a shake, his mohawk of hair a mess. “Jeez, Wolf! Were you trying to get us arrested or something?!” he huffed, clearly unhappy with the lupine’s driving.

Wolf’s ears pinned back slightly as he hooked his helmet onto a special lock on the side of his bike, reaching out for Fox’s own to do the same along the opposing side. “Aw - c’mon! Wasn’t that at least a lil fun?~”

He blew through his nostrils, crossing his arms as he did his best to pout. However, it didn’t work, the breath he was holding to puff up deflating out of him. “Just be more careful, okay? I don’t want you going to jail or hurting yourself.”

Wolf gave a grinning nod, gently taking Fox’s helmet from his hands, the muscled lupine fascened it to the bike before waving for the vulpine to follow him. He reached out with his large hand, groping into the open air with it until he found Fox’s. It was amazing to him how much easier it was to lock fingers when his hand wasn’t the size of an entire dinner plate.

Fox blushed slightly, biting his lower lips as his emerald gaze flicked around to see if anyone else was watching. Deciding that nobody seemed to notice them, he slipped his hand further into Wolf’s grip, lacing digits properly as he squeezed back, letting their limbs swing together. Even Fox noticed the difference in holding hands - the positioning being less awkward now that the size difference between them was less extreme.

As nice as it was, he certainly wasn’t willing to give up his boyfriend being a full-time hunk, however.

The large glass doors opened, a blast of warm air caressing over the pair as they stepped through one of the many entrances to the building. Apparently the place was still in Christmas mode, holly, garland, green and red lights - the entire works were still up despite being the week after the holiday, complete with a Christmas tree sitting out in the open center of the four-storey facility.

“That’s a lot of shops…” Fox said absentmindedly, letting his gaze wander between open glass windows displaying everything from board games to women’s lingerie. Being in the middle of the day on a weekday, the mall seemed fairly empty, only a few people wandering between shops.

“Figured y’can help me pick out some outfits!” Wolf said, tilting his head, flashing his mate a grin.

“Uh.. I’m not exactly an authority on fashion, Wolf.” The vulpine’s gaze flicked between a few stores. He quickly found that the majority were women’s fashion when it came to clothing. It wasn’t until they had walked a fair distance that he spotted a “Wolf’s Warehouse” store.

It seemed the lupine had spotted the same shop, already steering them towards it before walking through. Apparently they caught the attention from an employee who was busy stocking one of the shelves, Wolf’s grip on Fox’s hand holding firm even as he approached.

“Hey guys!” the blond, long haired goat said with a polite smile, a mildly muscled build filling up his store uniform. His flat pupils dropped down, spying the hands that were squeezed together, his smile widening into a more genuine one. “Anything I can help you two with?~”

“We’re, uuh...looking for clothes for him,” Fox gestured towards the larger lupine. His face was a warm shade of red. Sure, the clerk was attractive, but he was more flustered about their relationship on such a degree of display in public.

The goat’s gaze drifted over to the larger of the pair, the muscled lupine that bulged out a hoodie that was too small for him. He nodded slowly, scratching at his goatee covered chin. “Mm… Well, first thing we should do is find you a new jacket, right dude?”

Wolf’s grin hiked further, “Got anythin’ in black leather?”

“Plenty!” the clerk answered with his own fairly deep voice, giving the pair a wave as he brought them deeper into the store, the outside walkways of the mall vanishing out of sight. The clerk and Wolf chatted together as they browsed through a few things, the lupine eventually picking out a leather jacket, pulling it onto him to reveal a snug, revealing fit.

“Perfect, bro! Shows off your gains~” the goat said with a thumbs up.

Wolf snickered, amused with the situation - after all, he was hiding a few hundred pounds of muscle away still. He turned his attention back to his distracted boyfriend, giving his shoulder a gentle tap, “‘Ey, Fox? Why don’t y’ pick something out for me you like? I’m gonna go try on some of th’ stuff this guy found for me.”

“Oh, sure!” Fox said with a smile, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend’s weighty hand on his shoulder. They both parted ways, Fox walking along between the aisles of clothes. Luckily this was an all men’s store - meaning he didn’t have to figure out where appropriate clothing would be.

His shoes pattered along softly on the hard floor as he looked between a few designs, ending up in a section with button up shirts. He stared at the garments, images forming in his head of what Wolf might look like in one.

...In fact, Fox couldn’t ever recall seeing him in *any* sort of nice clothing. It was always leather and jeans and steel toed boots. Looks like he would have to fix that!

The vulpine strolled into the section with more formal clothes, looking over the various button up shirts. His emerald eyes caught over a set of dark violet button ups, pulling one from the desk-like shelf they were sitting on. He looked it over slowly, eventually giving a satisfying nod before sifting for the matching size for Wolf’s ‘lite’ form.

Fox trotted over to the formal pants - which were less than a stone’s throw away from the shirts. It wasn’t long until he found a pair of black khakis, giving them a once over before checking their size, tossing the pair over his arm along with the shirt. It wasn’t long until he found an appropriate sized pair of oxfords to go along with it, nodding at the collection he had amassed. The image in his head was certainly a pleasing one, curious to see what Wolf might look like when properly cleaned up.

Quickly fingering through the nearby belts, Fox found a matching purple one. He carried his pile along with him to the back of the store, heading to where the dressing rooms were hidden away. The store associate was still standing there, the blonde goat turning his head, flashing the smaller vulpine a smile.

“Hey there, man.”

“Hi~” Fox said sheepishly, hugging the pile of clothes to his chest as he stood awkwardly outside of the dressing rooms - waiting for Wolf to reappear.

“So… Like, the two of you dating?”

His face reddened at the sudden, blunt, and very accurate question.

The herbivore brought up his large hands, giving them a disarming wave, “Ah, sorry! I saw the pair of you holding hands and just assumed.”

“Y-yeah… I mean, we’ve been dating for about a year,” Fox answered awkwardly, trying not to stammer and stumble over his words.

“You two are cute together,” the larger goat said with a smile. “My name’s Gabe.”

Fox’s eyes widened slightly, “Uh… Uhhh… Fox.”

“Well, *uhh*-Fox,” he snickered, “You got yourself a pretty hot guy. Dude is ripped as hell. Half the models in our photo shoots would be jealous.”

He couldn’t help but stare at the herbivore’s own body - his compliments seem to hit a little harder considering the amount of muscle he carried, his folded arms practically bulging with muscle. “Usually he’s a lot bigger,” he mumbled slightly under his breath.

“Hm?” Gabe tilted his head, an ear giving a flap.

“N-nothing!” Fox stammered, his face heating up further as he pulled the bundle of clothes tighter to him. He about thanked his stars as Wolf finally came out of the dressing room.

“Hey, babe~” Wolf cooed, flashing Fox a smile before his exposed eye wandered down to the pile of clothes that were hugged against his chest. “Fer me?~”

“Y-yeah,” Fox responded, handing out the garments for Wolf to take.

The lupine looked over them curiously, unfolding the shirt, making a slight face.

“I thought you might look good in it,” Fox said with a sheepish smile.

Not his usual fare of clothes - but, if his boyfriend liked them, he might as well give them a try. “Why don’t y’come in with me and find out?”

“Ah,” Gabe interrupted just as Fox started to follow his lupine in. “Fitting rooms are single occupancy only,” he said, almost on reflex. “...Though I guess it’s fine. Just don’t take too long, alright?~”

Fox gave a quick nod, flashing him a smile of thanks before slipping in along with Wolf. The pair of them entered the larger dressing room at the end of the hall, the white wooden door clicking shut behind them. Wolf was already peeling his clothes off, tossing them into a pile in the corner, the rest of the clothes he tried on from before folded in the opposing one.

Apparently he had few outfits from what Fox could tell. A few jeans, a set of leather pants, another set of steel toed boots - which he was surprised the store even sold - and the leather jacket from earlier. There were also a few shirts and tanks in various degrees of greys and blacks.

Wolf sure enjoyed his monochromatic color scheme. The only thing breaking up the monotony of grey tones and black leathers was his penchant for things purple. Luckily, Wolf smiled as he looked over the various articles of clothing his boyfriend brought to him - clearly pleased with the assortment.

“Really likin’ the colors on these, Pup,” he said, unbuttoning the shirt first before pulling it over his broad shoulders.

“I mean, we’ve lived together for nearly a year. I like to think I know what you like by now,” the vulpine giggled, moving over to drop himself gently into the corner seat. 

The writhing of Wolf’s muscled body was reflected in two full-body mirrors, giving the lupine a perfect view of himself. The collar that was wrapped around his neck continued to glow, the size suppression field still firmly active, the canine having removed his signature scarf between trying on outfits.

Fox bit his lower lip as the lupine pulled up the pair of pants, the garment hugging tightly around the curves of his meaty thigh and rear, leaving little to the imagination. Exactly how he had planned - having snatched the pair of khakis from the skinny section.

“Lil tight,” Wolf said, his violet gaze watching his boyfriend’s reaction from the nearby mirror. A sneer formed across his muzzle as sharp fangs poked out, “But you like that, don’t you?~” He continued to dress, getting the buttons fully pulled shut over his torso, leaving the top two undone so his snow white chest fur spilled out *just* right.

He popped his wide feet into the oxfords that Fox had picked out for him, curling his toes at the end of them as he adjusted, letting out a grunt of approval at the size. “Damn… Shit fits like a glove~” he smirked, tucking in the rest of his shirt before looping the violet belt around him. “So,” he started, turning to face his boyfriend, arms outstretched. “How do I look?~”

Fox couldn’t formulate words, his eyes too busy trying to pull in every feature of his smartly dressed boyfriend. Exactly has he predicted, Wolf cleaned up extremely well, the button up hugging his chest just right to show off his taut pectorals, the khakis wrapping around his rear perfectly in the reflection of the mirror behind him. “Wow,” was all he managed to mumble, nodding eagerly in approval.

“Hm..~” Wolf rumbled, looking down at himself before checking out his reflection in the mirror. “...These kinda shirts ain’t bad. Y’know why?”

“...Why?” Fox asked curiously, leaning to look at the same reflection that stared back at Wolf.

“Because I get t’ unbutton it *real* slow~”

A soft whine shook through Fox’s throat, the vulpine shifting around in his seat.

“Cute,” Wolf rumbled. “Y’know what? I think I’ll walk out like this. Bet you’d enjoy watchin’ yer boyfriend strut around in the outfit y’picked out.”

“M-maybe a little…” Fox stammered slightly, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, trying hard not to just brazenly stare at his boyfriend.

“Y’know it’s alright t’ ogle me, right? I actually love it when y’do,” the lupine purred, his exposed eye lidding as he stared down at his lover. “Plus yer so cute when y’stutter and get all flustered.”

“Sh-shut up…” Fox huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, trying his best to pout. His eyes widened as Wolf pushed a kiss to his sheek, having strolled over to him, his strong fingers working through the fluff adorning his cheeks.

“...I ever mention I fuckin’ love you?~”

“A few times…” Fox said, letting out an exhale through his nose. He turned, returning the kiss properly, pressing their lips gently together.

“Mmnn… Careful babe. Don’t wanna get too handsy in here. Might rile me up~” Wolf said with a teasing growl to his words, sending a shiver up Fox’s spine. He kissed along the vulpine’s neck slowly, giving it a teasing nip before suddenly pulling up, flashing a smirk.

“T-tease…” Fox mumbled under his breath, smoothing down the fur over his neck. As much as he complained, it wasn’t a secret that he enjoyed the larger lupine’s constant teasing - Wolf having figured out as much a long time ago.

The pair of them departed from the dressing room not long after, Wolf walking out wearing the outfit Fox had picked out for him, the rest of the clothes bundled tightly under one of his muscled arms. Gabe was still leaning against one of the shelves, idly looking across the rest of the store, his ear twitched as he heard the approach of the other males, turning to face them with a grin.

“Well, if it ain’t the power couple!” he said, showing off his rows of flat teeth. “Lookin’ snazzy there, man! Your boyfriend really knows how to pick ‘em~”

“Hell yeah he does!” Wolf exclaimed, grabbing Fox up properly in one of his burly arms, bringing his other one to noogie the top of his head with a curled fist - prompting a fit of protests from the smaller male.

“I take it you’re walkin’ out those?” the herbivore asked, following the pair back to the front of the store, easily slipping his way behind one of the cashier counters.

“Yep!” Wolf answered easily, slipping the pile of clothes onto the counter, watching as the goat busily scanned and bagged them properly. The lupine didn’t even pay attention to how much the clothes cost, already pulling his phone out of his pocket - after all, he had plenty of money left over from his father, even with how expensive the bike was. 

The console beeped, accepting payment from the device. “Alright, man! You’re all set.” He let his gaze trail between the two of them, flashing the pair of them a quick thumbs up, “Come back any time, alright?~”

“S-sure!” Fox answered, giving one last wave along with Wolf before they stepped back out into the open mall. The air was cooler outside of the store - slightly less stuffy, and a lot less like starch.

Wolf’s hand had already found Fox’s once again, lacing their digits together as he gave a firm, affectionate squeeze. “So, where else y’wanna go, Pup?”

Fox rolled the question around in his head? *Did* he want to go somewhere else..?

“Well.. I hear there’s a really good bubble tea place here.”

“...Seriously?” Wolf gave him a teasing smirk, “Bubble tea?”

Fox huffed, “Can you think of anything better?”

The lupine shrugged his broad shoulders casually, “Not really - I’m jus’ messin’ with ya~”

The pair made their way into the expansive food court - one that was made up of two different levels. The first level consisted of lunch and dinner menus, while the second was reserved for sweets, drinks, coffee, and breakfast items. Seeing as the pair of them had eaten not too long ago, they found themselves gliding up the escalator onto the second level.

As promised, the shop sat near the back, one of the signs hanging over it depicting a cup of bubble tea, complete with a bendy straw. Before they could fully reach the counter, Fox turned to his companion in curiosity.

“Have...you ever had boba before?”

“Is it boba or bubble tea?” Wolf asked, genuinely curious - if not a smidge confused.

“...I’ll take that as a no,” Fox said, running a finger along his chin in thought. “...You like your coffee loaded with cream and sugar, right?”

Wolf nodded, his eye drifting between the smaller vulpine and the hanging menu behind him. He couldn’t make heads or tails at what he was looking at - names without meaning for drinks he had never tasted before. “Yeah - usually,” he answered, gaze returning back to his boyfriend’s inquisitive face.

“Then you’ll probably want to go with vanilla.”

The lupine simply shrugged his shoulders. “If it doesn’t taste good, I’m gonna shoot th’ bubbles outta my straw at ya~”

Fox’s face scrunched slightly, eliciting a laugh from the bigger canine. The pair of them walked up to the counter, Wolf hanging around behind his mate as he ordered them two drinks, a friendly female otter behind the countertop quickly getting them made. It wasn’t long until the two held a pair of red plastic cups, thick green straws sticking out of them - still Christmas themed, it would seem.

The pair of them found a seat at one of the tables next to the glass railing, the view looking down at the lower levels. Apparently the majority of the devoted seating was located down there, chairs and tables aplenty with more than a few bar seatings as well. In fact, this wasn’t even the only dining area in the mall - one out of three if Fox remembered correctly.

“So, uh…” Wolf stared down at his drink, spinning his straw slowly, as if poking at the dark spheres floating around near the bottom. “What’s th’ bubbles anyway?”

Fox was in the middle of drinking his, a bubble or two sliding up his transparent straw before he lifted his gaze. “Mmhh? Oh! Tapioca!”

“...Like, th’ puddin’?” he asked, squinting as he poked at one of the balls in particular with the edge of his straw.

“Just drink it!” Fox said with an exasperated sigh.

The lupine gave the creamy-brown beverage one last look over before pulling the end of the straw into his mouth. He slurped for a few seconds, pulling his mouth off of the end to roll his tongue around in his maw - seeming to analyze the taste.

“...And?” Fox asked after a moment, still holding his own cup with both paws.

“Ain’t bad!” Wolf answered, taking a larger sip this time, sucking a few of the bubbles into his maw, rolling them around as he gave them a few testing chews.

After a few minutes of slurping between the pair, Fox finally spoke up. “So...uh, Wolf?”

“Mmh?” he grunted before sucking down a few more bubbles.

The vulpine’s tail flicked as he looked around, making sure there wasn’t anyone nearby to listen in before he continued. “...Are you doing alright?”

The lupine cocked his head curiously, “What cha’ mean?”

“I mean… It’s only been over a week since you’ve gotten back, and…well, found out how you were born.”

Wolf’s face blanked as he sat back into his chair, leaving his padded digits wrapped around the ice-cold cup. A dollop of condensation rolled down the side of it as he stared at it for the longest. “...Haven’t really thought about it much. Jus’ been livin’ my life. Figure if I didn’t know before, it doesn’t change much now, right?”

Fox’s ears folded back as he gave another sip of his tea. “Yeah, but…”

“Really, Pup. ‘S alright. Y’still love me, right?”

“Of course I do!” Fox exclaimed, his ears popping straight back up at the question. “Nothing can change that!”

“Then I don’t gotta worry ‘bout it, right?~”

He let out a noise from his throat, deflating back into his chair in defeat. It was clear that Wolf didn’t want to talk about the revelation of him being a clone - or at least confront it. Maybe their scheduled therapy would help with that…

Almost as if reading his mind, Wolf spoke, “Besides, I can talk ‘bout all of that to th’ shrink. What was her name again..?”

“Dr. Bayley?”

Wolf nodded, sucking up a few balls of boba.

“We’re supposed to meet her tomorrow at noon.”

“Mmh… Right after one of my classes. Fun,” Wolf said, blowing a few bubbles into his drink like a child, causing Fox to let out a snort of a giggle.

“At least we don't have to leave campus,” Fox said, fishing around for the last of the globes of boba as he finished off the rest of the tea.

Wolf rumbled in agreement as he similarly finished their drink, the pair getting up out of their seats before disposing of the empty containers in the nearby recycling bins. “So… Anywhere else y’wanna go?”

A soft whine shook through Fox’s throat as he lowered his head, “Caaaan’t… I got class in about 40 minutes.” The pair stepped onto the downward moving escalator, standing next to each other. Wolf took the opportunity to wrap his muscled arm around his lover, pulling him gently against his side as they glided down to the level below.

“...You look really nice in those clothes,” Fox said with a smile, stepping out onto the hard floor, his hand gripping with Wolf’s once more as they made their way back to the entrance.

Wolf snickered, the bag containing the rest of his clothes swinging over his free forearm. “Well, guess I might have t’ see about lettin’ you pick out a few more outfits then~” His smirk widened as Fox leaned against his shoulder, enjoying the contact between them as they made their way out and to his bike.

The pair of them popped their helmets on, Fox taking the bag from his boyfriend, holding onto it tight, one arm looped around his midsection as they straddled the bike properly.

“Read to get goin’, Pup?”

“Yeah!” Fox replied with a wide smile, leaning forward, nuzzling at his lupine’s broad back.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> I had to write a chapter about it - so here it is~
> 
> There's more story to come in the future, that's for sure~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events of this chapter take place slightly in the future of currently published chapters!

“Uugh… I can’t believe we had classes this late…” Fox grumbled under his breath. “It’s the last day of the year, and they wouldn’t give us the day off?”

Wolf chuckled, his deep voice rumbling, the hulking lupine throwing his mate a sympathetic smile, “Ain’t surprisin’. Cornerians seem t’ be hardasses about that kinda stuff.”

The vulpine ran a hand over his face, smoothing down the fur on the side of his cheek that had become a mess during the previous lecture. He had kept his head propped against his palm the entire time, having to fight to keep from falling asleep. Luckily most of the day was filled with fluff - but there was *always* that one professor that couldn’t take a hint and pushed class to the very end.

His ear flicked as he swiveled his emerald gaze over to the hulking wall of lupine that trotted alongside him. “...Where *did* you grow up anyway?”

“Mmh..?” Wolf grunted, swiveling his gaze down to his mate, “Me? Eeh… All over, really. Bein’ th’ son of the CEO of one of th’ biggest ‘n oldest industries in Lylat wasn’t exactly conducive t’ stayin’ in one place.”

Fox frowned slightly at that, his tail dipping a little as they continued to walk, the snow gently falling around them as they passed through a pair of lecture halls.

“If it makes y’feel better, I grew up on Macbeth.”

“Wait, what?” Fox asked, pace slowing, forcing Wolf to turn. “I thought you were born on Corneria..?”

Wolf’s face screwed up at the term ‘born,’ his gaze averting slightly.

“Sorry… I mean - Macbeth? That’s… Gotta be weird.”

“Th’ forge of Lylat,” the lupine recited with a smirk. “Kinda peaceful outside th’ mines and refineries. Used t’ love th’ mountains when I was a lil kid. I’d spend hours climbin’ ‘em.”

Fox smiled slightly as they continued to walk, his tail wagging behind him at hearing more pleasant memories of Wolf’s childhood. “Y’know… I don’t usually tell people, but… I was actually born on Papetoon.”

“Woah, really? Hah!” Wolf laughed, “Yer a sand fox!~”

McCloud’s ears folded back against his skull as he pouted, cheeks puffing, “Hey! I was born there, but we moved to Corneria shortly after."

The blue-white glow of Lylat was slowly fading towards the horizon, the sky turning a warm, golden shade of orange. The pair continued to walk, Fox’s hand reaching out, catching against Wolf’s, their digits locking together - no matter how unwieldy the size difference was between them.

“Didn’t picture you from there ‘s all, Pup.”

Fox snorted, “What? Do I look like a city slicker fox to you or something?” He gave his bushy tail a flourishing flick, flashing his boyfriend the best smouldering look he could muster.

“Y’look like a dork,” the hulking canine answered without missing a beat.

“H-hey-!” Fox barked, chasing after the lupine that had left him behind. His arms swung at his sides as he huffed, trying to keep up with the canine’s long gait.

The pair of them eventually found themselves heading up the wide set of stone stairs that made up the entrance to the male dorms, the glass doors popping open automatically, small sensor light that sat above them turning a welcoming green.

Fox sighed happily as the warm air washed over them, blasting from inside the lobby area, his eyes rolling shut for a brief moment of bliss. He turned, making his way over to the vending machines, “Hold on a sec, Wolf.”

Wolf’s pace slowed as he tucked his thumbs into his pockets, watching his mate curiously. As he expected, Fox scanned his phone before selecting the option for iced coffee. It wasn’t long until the machine vibrated, the drink dropping into the slot below with a soft clunk.

The vulpine scooped it up, giving it a gentle toss in his hand before noticing the canine’s gaze. He gave a sheepish smile, “What? I want to be able to stay up tonight and watch the fireworks.”

He smirked at that, “Really? Didn’t take ya fer th’ type to do that.”

Fox blushed slightly, “I mean… It’s kinda romantic, right?”

The lupine’s smile widened further, sharp teeth showing, a knowing look glinting in his exposed eye. “Actually, I was hopin’ you’d think so.”

He cocked his head curiously to the side, pointed ear giving a twitch.

“Got a surprise for ya,” he rumbled as they walked up the stairs, Fox taking a swig from his coffee, emerald eyes filled with curiosity.

“...Really?~” his tail gave a cute flick.

“Gotta get cleaned up first!” Wolf said, his grin never sliding from his masculine mug. The door to their dorm opened up at his approach, the pair stepping through. Their respective bags dropped easily enough, Fox in particular stretching his arms up over his head, emitting a cute sound in the process, his hyper-sized junk bouncing.

“Cute.”

Fox huffed, but otherwise smiled, enjoying the casual attention from the larger lupine. “So… Surprise?~”

“Wouldn’ be a surprise if I spoiled it, Pup,” the canine said with a smirk.

The vulpine rolled his eyes before taking a swig of his coffee, tipping the can up to get the last few drops. It wasn’t long until the both of them stripped, stepping into the bathroom. Fox in particular looked forward to the warmth of the water to get the rest of the chill off of him.

Wolf was the first in, gesturing with a grin to his boyfriend to join him, having already removed his eyepatch. Even though the shower was extra sized, Wolf took up the majority of the space, Fox having to practically squeeze himself in to fit, the water cascading down the lupine’s mammoth pectorals to rain down on the smaller orange furred male.

He didn’t mind, however.

...Actually, that was a lie.

He used to *incredibly* mind when they first met, Wolf practically pinning him against the wall to tease him. ...Now? It was one of the most enjoyable experiences in his day-to-day life - snuggling with his massive boyfriend.

Fox giggled softly as one of those mammoth hands slid along his head, pressing his face up between those water-slicked pectorals. His tail swayed around behind him happily, wagging along against the glass door behind him.

“It’s kinda lucky that we were roomed together,” the vulpine mused quietly as they both started to wash up, soap lathering through fur.

“Hm.. Y’think? I was kinda surprised when I saw who was gonna be my bunkmate.”

“I wonder if it was the dean who set things up…”

“Hrrhm..?” Wolf grunted curiously.

“I mean… He knows we both come from...uh,” Fox hesitated, “storied families.”

Wolf’s hand stroked over Fox’s back, making the vulpine arch gently into it. He knew exactly what he meant by that - after all, he was the up and coming star - Corneria’s golden boy, the son of the greatest pilot Lylat had ever seen. “Hhrrm… Maybe. Or yer jus’ overthinkin’ things, Pup.”

He let out a soft sigh, nuzzling along a swollen pectoral, bumping his nose against a sizable dark areola, “Probably.”

The shower turned off with a soft squeak, the automatic dryers in the floor turning on, blowing through their fur. Wolf had to spend an extra few minutes due to the sheer amount of mass, but eventually stepped out as well.

“I gotta admit, I’m kind of excited for the surprise,” Fox said with a smile, his emerald eyes practically sparkling. 

Wolf made a slight face, as if thinking. He looked over at the digital display that was built into the bathroom mirror.

“How ‘bout we order some pizza first? Screw around fer a bit and then we can go?~”

“Sounds like a plan,” Fox replied eagerly, looking like an excited kit.

________________

“Oof…” Fox groaned softly. “I might have eaten a little too much.”

Wolf snorted, “I told ya not t’ eat so fast.”

“Yeah, but it was gooood,” he whined, snuggling against his boyfriend’s side. Lylat had completely set at this point, the darkness of night now blanketing the sky - or mostly, thanks to light pollution from the sprawling city. He walked alongside the massive lupine, his arm hooked around into his own.

The pair of them were dressed appropriately for the weather, Fox in a silver-white jacket, forest green undershirt with his usual jeans and pair of tennis shoes. Meanwhile Wolf had a leather jacket on, a tank underneath, torn jeans, and his steel toed boots. The pair of them wore their respective bandanas as well, Fox’s crimson scarf wrapped around his neck while Wolf’s was proudly tied around the upper arm of his jacket.

“You still haven’t said what we’re doing,” Fox said, trotting alongside the lupine, following one of the paths out of the larger campus and towards the parking area nearby.

Wolf’s muzzle broke out into a toothy grin as he spotted their destination ahead, hurrying past his boyfriend. “Here we go!~” He pulled his phone out of his pocket, holding it up to a scanner along one of the garage doors in the personal parking section of the campus.

The device let out a soft beep, the light adorning the panel flashing a quick green before the silvery-metal shutter pulled up slowly. The inside of the space was mostly empty - save for one object.

In the middle of the open garage sat a motorcycle. The light reflected off of the black and violet paint job. It was a stunning piece of work, practically screaming ‘expensive.’

Wolf waved the vulpine inside before tapping the control panel, letting the door slide shut behind them, the single light in the center of the room serving to illuminate things.

“...Your bike?” Fox asked curiously. It was only a few days back when he was introduced to the brand new vehicle, practically being taken on a death-defying joy-ride with his sized down boyfriend.

The vulpine’s eyes widened as Wolf already started to shrink, having activated the collar that was clasped around his neck. He groaned as he practically deflated, his clothes dropping from him like oversized tents until the athletically muscled, ‘lite’ version of Wolf O’Donnell stepped out of them.

“SSsshhh-SHIT-!” he suddenly barked, his exposed eye having gone wide.

“Wh-what?” Fox asked quickly, jumping from the sudden exclamation.

“It’s fuckin’ COLD-!” he wobbled, practically dancing on his padded feet - the floor no doubt freezing from the winter chill.

Fox didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or gloat. “That’s what I’ve been telling you-!”

The buck naked grey wolf practically skittered to the back corner of the garage, his jaw chattering the entire way. Apparently he had a bag stowed away, the lupine fumbling through the contents with rapidly numbing fingers. He quickly produced a set of clothing that was more appropriate for his current size.

Fox watched as the lupine slipped on a pair of jeans, followed by leather chaps, a grey long sleeve shirt, and a leather biker’s jacket with matching boots. “That’s new,” he commented simply, eyeing the garments curiously.

Wolf continued to shiver, his teeth chattering slightly, “Y-yeah.. Decided ta’ get some proper clothes fer ridin’. H-how do I look?~” The lupine twirled slightly, holding out his muscled arms, the jacket hugging them just right to hint at the musculature beneath.

“Very sexy~” Fox said with a grin. “I hope this isn’t my surprise - getting to see you in leather.”

He snorted, “Most guys would kill ta’ get a good look at this.” The lupine made his way around the motorcycle, collecting the pile of clothes that no longer fit him, folding them haphazardly before dropping them into his duffel.

Fox’s eyes trailed to the bike itself, the vulpine noticing something decidedly different from the first time. Adorning the back of the seat was a fairly large pack, his cream colored brow arching in curiosity. “...Are you planning on going somewhere?”

“Yeah,” Wolf responded with a toothy grin, slowly getting warmed back up, the chattering of his teeth slowing. “With you~”

The smaller vulpine exhaled through his nostrils, a small smile playing at his lips. “...Sounds romantic. You sure you can’t tell me now?”

“I’m sure,” he answered with his own toothy grin, tying his own violet scarf around his neck properly, seeming to enjoy the feeling of extra fabric wrapping around his neck as it hid away his subtly glowing collar.

Fox had to admit, ‘lite’ Wolf cut a dashing figure even at a quarter of his usual size. The brutish masculinity and pure, powerful muscle was replaced with something smug, sharp, rough - and just as intoxicating.

“...Y’with me, Pup?” the canine asked his grin hiking further, having caught the vulpine zoning out.

“Y-yeah!” Fox responded a little faster than he should have, a light pink blush playing over his cheeks. 

Wolf was already on his bike, straddling over it, having snatched a crimson helmet from the handlebar before handing it over to Fox. “Here. Ain’t gonna be havin’ my boyfriend cracking his head before our date~” his rough voice purred.

“D-date..?” Fox gulped softly, blushing a bit further, putting the helmet on his head and getting it adjusted.

“What? Y’didn’t think it was? Grahaha!” Wolf laughed, the usual boom removed from his voice - and yet it still rattled the inside of the garage subtly.

“S-shush…” Fox mumbled, burying his face against his lover’s back, nuzzling along it almost reluctantly.

“Oh!” Wolf exclaimed, leaning over, nearly sending Fox toppling off of the bike from the movement. He caught the edge of the duffle bag with his clawed digits, tossing it over to the vulpine. “Why don’t ya hold onto this for me?”

“I-it’s your stuff!” Fox protested, catching the bag in his arms, the object having practically been shoved into him.

“I mean, unless you *like* havin’ a big fat bag in yer face while ridin’...”

“Point taken.” he said, tucking the bag over his shoulder before the pair pulled out.

________________

The motorcycle hummed as it ran along, producing mostly artificial sound due to the silent nature of an electric engine. It had taken them nearly an hour to get completely out of Corneria City proper, trees whizzing by as the pair of canids zipped along the dark roadway. The headlight on the front of the black and violet motorcycle acted like an illuminated pool, showing the way ahead, the beam focused - only bathing the roadway in its light.

Fox was hugged tight against Wolf’s broad back, crotched press tightly against his rear with the lupine’s tail loosely looped around his side. He couldn’t help but look up at the sky, his emerald eyes filled with wonder.

So far outside of the city, the light pollution didn’t obscure the stars. They sparkled like jewels in the night sky, twinkling in a beautiful stellar field. He could even pick out a few of the planets of Lylat - spotting Katina and Aquas, along with the blue smattering of nebula that was dubbed ‘Sector X.’

The bike continued to hum, creating a pleasant background noise as the tires whirred at high speeds along blackened asphalt. The pair climbed along the side of a rather large and expansive set of hills - not quite mountains, but enough to elevate them to where they could see the city proper far away and down below.

Fox gasped, “Wolf!”

A muffled pop sounded in the distance, a lone firework having sailed into the night sky, bursting with an explosion of colors. It was followed by another - and then another, the shimmering lights reflecting off of Fox’s widened eyes. It must have rolled over midnight, a wave of fireworks filling the night’s sky, various shapes forming from the illuminated, burning bursts.

A genuine smile pulled at the edges of the lupine’s mouth as he felt his boyfriend’s grip tighten around him. Wolf didn’t need to see the fireworks to be happy.

He was already happy.

The whistles of a few rockets could be heard from the distance, detonating with a few pops as a shower of colorful sparks continued to fill the sky. Fox found himself unable to tear his gaze away, the side of his face pressed tightly against Wolf’s back as he squeezed over him, hands caressing over his chest.

Snow fell gently, flakes whizzing by as they continued their ascent into the rural hillsides. Pine trees flashed by, the branches swaying in the light wind, a light layer of snow glistening over them as the motorcycle’s headlights passed by.

Even Corneria City didn't look so bad from afar, the lights pouring from the cityscape making it seem almost iridescent in the dark of the night. Fox couldn't help but smile slightly, finding a new appreciation for the blue green planet of Corneria.

After all, it was home.

His gaze turned back to Wolf, watching his broad back, his snow white ponytail sticking out from the back of his violet helmet. He was quickly realizing that home wouldn't be the same without him anymore.

The finale burst to life in the night sky. Various shapes were being made by the explosions, including one large one in the shape and colors of the coronarian flag. Fox couldn’t help but notice how the fireworks illuminated the lupine in front of him, bathing him in a shower of colors and light that only enhanced his rough, attractive features.

Even Wolf had to take a second to let his gaze swivel towards the night sky, catching a glimpse of that finale, his smile widening slightly. The pair of them continued to travel along, the treetops filtering by, obscuring their view of the fast-fading fireworks as the forest grew denser around them.

“Well… Happy New Year, I guess,” Fox said above the hum of the engine, giving the canine a tight, purposeful hug.

“Happy New Year, Pup,” he followed up with, pulling one of his hands from the handlebars, the gloved mitt wrapping around Fox’s own hand, giving it a hard squeeze before returning.

“So… Are we close to wherever we’re going? You still haven’t told me.”

“Almost! Took a while fer me t’ find this place.”

Fox’s head tilted in curiosity as he scooted up a little tighter against the lupine. Before he could ask further, he noticed the bike starting to slow, a dirt entrance alongside the roadway appearing on the left side. Wolf deftly pulled into it, the ride growing unsurprisingly more bumpy, causing Fox to cling tighter.

Pine trees nearly threatened to engulf them, the pair having to duck a few times to avoid the needled branches as they continued along the path. The headlights illuminated the way, eventually revealing a sizable opening in the brush.

Wolf pulled the bike to the side, cutting the engine, letting it spool down as he tugged the helmet from his head, his ponytail dropping free, swaying in the light wind. “Well… Here we are.” Curiously, Fox got off the back of the bike, removing his own helmet as well. The open glade ended in a cliff, the vulpine strolling over to the edge.

“...Wow,” was all he could muster at the view in front of him. The night’s sky was stretched out in front of them beautifully, fully visible without the obstructive veil of light pollution dimming their majesty. Down below sat Corneria City, practically framed by the edge of the glade.

“So.. What cha’ think?” Wolf asked, having walked up alongside his lover, a hand finding its way around the vulpine’s hip.

“I mean.. It’s a really beautiful view…”

“And that ain’t all!”

Fox turned curiously as Wolf walked away, pulling the large pack that sat over the back of the bike. Ruffling around through it, he pulled out a silver cylinder. With a twist, tripod-like legs popped out of it, the lupine dropping it onto the ground before giving the top a twist. Automatically, a blue flame burst from it - a burner!

“Figured we could spend a night out under th’ stars like I used ta’ do as a lil kid.”

He blushed slightly, moving close to what was essentially the ‘campfire’, already feeling the warmth from it as he approached. “Oohh, you mean when you lived on Macbeth?”

“Mmhm… Used to spend weekends campin’ up in th’ mountains. I’d slip away fer awhile and pretend I lived a different life,” the lupine chuckled softly, his violet eye fixed on the flame for a few long seconds before turning back to the pack. “Why don’t y’get comfortable? I’ll set up th’ tent.”

“You sure you don’t want me to help?” Fox asked curiously, one of his pointed ears swiveling.

“Nah, I got it!” Wolf replied distractedly, already in the process of unfurling the tent, spreading it out across the ground properly. A pull from the top was enough to start the process, the framework of the tent snapping into place as it lifted almost on its own, popping into place, the tarp-like material vibrating satisfyingly for a moment after.

Fox eyed the structure, unable to help but notice it was seemingly sized for one. “How… Are you going to fit? How are *we* going to fit?” he asked curiously, a creamy white brow rising slightly.

The lupine just laughed, “Y’get t’ sleep on me, of course! Might not be massive right now, but I’m still plenty big enough for your skinny lil self~”

He pushed on Wolf’s chest playfully as the lupine approached, his cheeks a light tinge of pink from between his short fur. “Whatever…” He paused, looking back between the quaint scene of the tent, the fire, and the sparkling stars above. “...I gotta admit, this *is* kind of romantic.”

“See? Told ya I have good taste~”

Fox giggled softly, a genuine, if not cute sound. His tail gave a flick as he slowly sat down onto the short grass, nestling in next to the surprisingly intense warmth of the burner. “Y’know? This is… Actually my first time camping.”

The lupine’s pointed ears shot up, “Wait… Seriously? Y’ain’t *ever* been campin’ before?”

He blushed slightly out of embarrassment as he shifted over his rear on the hard ground, “N-no… I mean—”

“Wow, y’really are a city slicker Fox, ain’t ya!”

Fox curled further up on himself, bringing his knees up to his face.

“Aw… C’mon, I’m only jokin’,” Wolf said gently, reaching out, sliding his average sized hand along Fox’s back gently, trailing up over the back of his neck. “Why don't y’sit next to me? We can snuggle ‘n look at th’ stars.”

Fox sat for a moment, mulling it over before scooting almost reluctantly to the lupine, pressing up against his side in time for a muscled limb to wrap around him. He leaned gently, letting his head rest against Wolf’s muscled pectoral, giving it a light nuzzle from over the leather of his jacket.

“Y’see that green dot up there?” he asked, pointing up a white clawed finger towards the heavens.

Fox’s eyes squinted as he followed the digit. Indeed, there was a faint green sphere hanging in the night’s sky.

“That one’s actually Sauria.”

He nodded slowly as Wolf continued to point out the various planets in Lylat, following the end of his digit wherever it went, practically laying against the larger lupine, enjoying hearing his voice. One of his hands reached out, stroking along his thigh slowly, squeezing over the denim of his pants every so often. The warmth of the burner was doing an excellent job at keeping the chill at bay, having formed a comfortable, fuzzy warmth around the pair.

A few flakes drifted lazily around them, practically vaporizing as they neared the campsite, spurned by the warmth of the portable campfire.

“Kinda surprised y’ain’t familiar with ‘em,” Wolf added, tilting his head to look at his mate properly.

Fox fidgeted slightly, “W-well… I mean, I can point out all the planets on a star chart.”

“It ain’t really th’ same thing, though.”

“Guess it’s because of the light pollution - can’t really see the stars well from my Dad’s place.” He leaned further against the embrace of his boyfriend, slipping an arm around behind him, squeezing tight. “I always preferred the view from space, honestly.”

Wolf chuckled, “Same. Guess this is jus’ the next best thing.”

“*You’re* the next best thing,” Fox giggled, bumping his shoulder against the lupine’s playfully.

A look of playfully mocking shock passed over the lupine’s rough featured face as his jaw dropped, “And here I thought I was th’ *best* thing!~”

Fox let out a playful growl as he pushed harder against his side, succeeding in knocking the canine over onto his back, crawling on top of him - half amazed he was able to do this even with Wolf’s reduced size.

The pair of them giggled as they wrestled slightly, Wolf’s arms slipping around Fox’s sides as they rolled left and right. Fox nibbled at his neck playfully, letting out a few ‘grrs’ as he did, his tail practically wagging up a storm behind him.

“Aahhh, someone help! I’m bein’ eaten by a fox!” Wolf called out mockingly into the empty wood, a deep laugh shaking from his chest in the process.

Fox giggled stupidly as he dropped onto Wolf’s chest, nuzzling at the mounded pectorals that pushed out the front of his grey shirt.

“*Haaahh*… I fuckin’ love you...~” Wolf chuckled, his strong hands caressing up and down the vulpine’s back, making it arch.

He nuzzled softly under Wolf’s chin, padded nose having traveled across the violet fabric of his scarf. “I love you too... Thanks for bringing me here.”

“Any time, Pup,” he said, gently stroking through Fox’s mohawk of cream colored hair, playing with the individual strands.

“Oh-!” Fox said, as if remembering something.

Wolf watched curiously as his boyfriend dug into his pocket, pulling out his phone.

“I got a text while we were riding. I thought about pulling it out and checking it but, uhhh.. I figured that probably wouldn’t be a good idea.” He rolled over onto his back, using Wolf like a mini-mattress as he scrolled through his phone, the blue-ish light from the screen illuminating the pair.

Apparently it was a text from his father, wishing them a happy new year. Fox smiled, quickly thumbing out a quick thanks. Flipping to the camera app, the screen reflected the two males laying back on the ground. “Why don’t we take a picture?~”

Wolf grinned, snuggling down, putting his chin around his lover’s neck, flashing the camera a sassy smirk. A click from the phone signaled that the photo was taken, Fox thumbing over the screen, tapping at it a few times, sending a copy to Wolf, the lupine’s phone buzzing in response in his pocket. “Mmh… Who y’showin’ off to?~”

“Oh, just…” Fox said distractedly, tapping at his phone a few times, “Falco, Dad.”

Wolf tensed slightly, a warm blush crossing over his face, “Haha… Really, huh? Sendin’ it t’ yer old man?”

“Why? Is that a problem?” Fox asked slyly. Wolf may have thought he was good at hiding it - but it was obvious that his boyfriend was a pretty big fan of his father.

“Nah,” Wolf answered hastily, letting his head roll back as he dropped onto the chilled earth. His hands explored over Fox’s midsection, feeling over his taut stomach and chest affectionately.

His phone buzzed after a few seconds, Fox thumbing through what was obviously a reply. “Oh, it’s Falco~” He squinted at the screen, “He saaays… We’re ‘cute AF.’”

Another buzz came from Fox’s phone.

“Aaand that you being small is ‘holy fucking shit.’”

Wolf snorted, “Featherbrain said that, huh?~”

“I mean, he hasn’t seen you like this yet. And you got to admit, it’s a pretty… Dramatic difference.”

“Mm… Maybe I’ll have t’ show ‘em in person some time then,” the lupine purred, kissing along his boyfriend’s neck slowly, smooching from the base of his neck to the corner of his jawline. He snickered softly as Fox’s arm lifted up, wrapping around the side of his head, pulling him closer.

“...This is nice,” he said after a long while, having pocketed his phone, sighing as he enjoyed staring up at the stars, the snow covered tops of the nearby pines swaying gently.

“I got somethin’ that’ll make it better!~”

Fox wobbled as Wolf tried to get up from under him, the vulpine spilling off of the larger canine. He trotted along back to his bike, rummaging through the pack before producing a plastic bag and a pair of telescoping, metallic sticks.

“...Marshmallows?~” Fox asked, a wide smile forming across his face.

“Fuck yeah! Can’t have a campout without toastin’ some’a these~”

The vulpine giggled softly, “You thought of everything, didn’t you.” He took the extended stick in his hand as Wolf tore open the bag of marshmallows, one of them accidentally tipping out the open edge, dropping onto the ground.

“Whoops,” the lupine chuckled, shrugging before snatching another from the bag, pushing it on the end of the poker before flipping it towards the open burner. “Now, th’ key t’ getting the perfect toast is—”

“Ack-!” Fox yipped, his marshmallow having burst into flames, having brought it too close to the intense blue flame of the portable campfire.

“Woah-woah!” Wolf waved, having pulled his own marshmallow from the fire. “Give it a shake, McCloud!”

In his panic, Fox swung it so hard that the burning mallow went flying off of the stick, sailing across the open glade and over the edge of the nearby cliff. 

Both males blinked at the spectacle, Fox’s hands still wrapped around the base of his poker, frozen in place. The pair of them suddenly burst into laughter at the absurdity of the events, Wolf in particular nearly doubling over. The lupine wiped a tear from the corner of his exposed eye as the pair of them slowly settled down.

“Alright, let’s try again~ Y’gotta hold it outside th’ flame and gently move it in. Rotate it when one side starts t’ get golden brown.”

Fox nodded, popping another of the confections onto the end of his poker before tentatively bringing it towards the fire.

“There y’go,” he said encouragingly, having already pulled his perfectly golden brown marshmallow from the fire. “Jus’ like that - rotate slowly.”

The end of Fox’s tongue stuck slightly out the corner of his mouth as he rotated gently, working the stark white sides of the marshmallow around until it turned a golden brown. Once he was satisfied with the results, he pulled it back from the fire, looking it over before pulling it off of the end. He let out a pleased noise after popping it into his mouth, letting the gooey insides slosh around as the crispy outsides crumbled.

Wolf couldn’t help but snicker softly, grinning as he watched the vulpine enjoy the simple pleasure of a properly toasted marshmallow. “Y’ever done this before?”

“Hmph..?” Fox asked, cheek bulging before giving a swallow. “Oh, yeah! Dad and I used to have cookouts in the backyard. Didn’t do it a lot though,” the vulpine paused, making an embarrassed face, “He… Well, Dad’s a little clumsy. Sometimes fires didn’t stay properly in the pit.”

Wolf’s exposed eye blinked. It was hard to imagine the system’s greatest pilot being such a clumsy mess outside of the cockpit - especially considering the complexity of the skill required to operate such machinery. The pair of them continued to toast and much their marshmallows, Fox becoming more adept at getting the right level of heat on each side.

The sound of the forest around them could be heard in the background, a few birds chirping every so often as the wind whistled through the pines - adding to the soft ambience of the heater’s constant whisper of flame. Between munching on marshmallows, Fox couldn’t help but stare at the stars, captivated with the twinkling celestial bodies. As much as he enjoyed being planetside, he couldn’t help but shake the sense that up there was where he belonged.

Amazingly, Wolf was the first one to start yawning, waving a clawed hand in front of his face as he revealed a myriad of pointed teeth.

“Tired?” Fox asked curiously, starting to roast another marshmallow.

“Mmh…” the lupine rumbled. “Shrinkin’ down can take a bit outta ya.”

“More like *a lot* out of you.”

Wolf let out a humourless laugh. “No kiddin’. Still gettin’ used to missin’ a few hundred pounds of mass.”

“You look good at least,” Fox said with a smile, giving his wrist a quick flick to prevent his marshmallow from catching fire.

“Mmh.. Y’think?~” Wolf asked with a wry smile, giving his taut pectorals a very deliberate flex from under his snug shirt.

The vulpine’s face warmed slightly as he averted his emerald gaze, “Y-yeah…~”

Eventually the pair had their fill of toasted treats, both of them putting away their pokers. Wolf reached behind him, pressing his hands into the small of his back before giving it a push, a series of pops disrupting the silence.

“MMhh… Better~” he grunted, standing back up straight. “Bein’ massive is great, but I’m learnin’ not to shit on flexibility.” He trotted over to the back of the cycle, pulling out a single, large sleeping bag, unfurling it before dropping it down into the open tent, getting it spread out in the limited space within. “‘Ey, Pup?”

“Hm..?” Fox tilted his head curiously.

“Mind turnin’ off the fire? Jus’ give the top a twist.”

The vulpine brought his attention back to the burner, getting down onto a knee before doing as instructed. Amazingly, the top was cool to the touch, no doubt an efficient design at channeling heat away to where it belonged. The fire went out with a click, causing their small camp to become engulfed in darkness. Fox was quick to pull out his phone, turning on the flashlight to help guide the way back to the tent.

Wolf was already inside of it, laying on his back, his jacket having been removed. Fox blinked at the display - there was no way he wouldn't be freezing like that.

“Gonna join me?~” the lupine purred, lifting his chest slightly as he arched, Fox’s gaze instantly locked on those snow colored pectorals.

Fox finally asked the question he had been holding back, “Aren’t...you freezing in there?”

Wolf’s grin widened, showing off those pointed fangs. He pulled a muscled arm out from under the camo-green sleeping bag to point at a small device that sat along the inside of the tent. Nestled in the fabric where the wall met the floor was a silvery looking box with vents, a small green light glowing in the darkness - complete with an identical one on the other side of the tent.

“Oh!” Fox exclaimed. “It’s heated?”

“‘Course it is,” the lupine practically purred. “Now get yer ass in here~”

Fox eyed the limited space. There was no way he would be able to shuck his clothes inside with Wolf laying there. Deciding to bite the bullet, the vulpine quickly dropped out of his clothes, plopping his jacket into a pile alongside his boots and jeans. He practically bolted into the tent after, diving straight into the sleeping back.

“Hrmph-!” Wolf grunted at the sudden weight dropping onto him, nearly getting a padded foot to the face as Fox frantically tried to turn himself around under the heavy fabric of the sleeping bag. Another groan shook from his chest as Fox’s arms wrapped around his sides, squeezing tightly, feeling more than a few shivers going down the McCloud’s spine.

“*Hooooh…*” Fox let out a sigh as the heat from the larger lupine under him combined with ambient warmth from the tent’s warmers. His shivering slowly dissipated as he snuggled down into Wolf’s chest, his padded nose nuzzling along into the thicker tufts of fur between his pectorals. He couldn’t help but breath in the musky aroma of his mate, enjoying the earthy scents radiating from his body. Luckily at this size, it was stimulating without being completely mind-numbing.

The lupine’s arms slid around his boyfriend, squeezing him close, one hand working over his back while the other one traced down above the base of his tail, giving his rear a slow, sensual squeeze. Fox moaned softly in response, subconsciously giving his hips a gentle thrust.

“Love ya, Fox…” Wolf said quietly, kissing his lover’s cheek, nuzzling into it with his wide, padded nose.

He giggled softly at the admission, pushing his head up until his creamy white mohawk pressed under Wolf’s blocky chin, “You’re saying that a lot more often now.”

“Eh, I’m figurin’ my shit out. What can I say?~” the canine replied with a grin, keeping his arms folded behind his head. The stars continued to twinkle outside of the tent with the surrounding forest doing much to mute the chill of the winter breeze.

Fox smiled softly, snuggling even tighter under the lupine’s broad jaw. There was no doubt that he was happy to hear this. Wolf had come a long way since they first met a year ago - almost a completely different person now. A much more caring, and loving person.

“I love you too,” he finally answered before letting out a soft yawn, feeling himself slowly starting to doze over his lover’s strong chest, loving the protective grip of his meaty arms.

Wolf grinned, eyes lidding as he carefully traced Fox’s back up and down with his clawed digits. “Happy New Year, babe.”

“Happy New Year…” Fox mumbled softly, allowing himself to drift off into sleep. He didn’t know what the next year would bring - but with Wolf at his side, he felt like he could handle anything.


	43. Chapter 43

Wolf sniffed at the air. It smelled like cleaning solutions and air fresheners - it made his sensitive canine nose wrinkle.

Fox and Wolf had just walked into the counseling office located in the East wing of the central building. The walls were made of frosted glass, with more than a few potted plants lining the corners of the open lobby - probably an attempt to make the space seem more inviting and friendly.

“Wolf O’Donnell?” a golden retriever secretary called from behind the desk, her chocolate brown eyes peeking around the room until they found the unusual couple that had walked in.

“Yer lookin’ at ‘em,” Wolf said with a signature sneer. His footsteps thudded across the floor, subtly shaking things as he walked. He didn’t bother to wear his size suppression collar today - after all, if he’s going to get issues off of his chest, he might as well have a large one for it, right?

“Dr. Bayley will see you now,” she said, giving a curt wave towards the door behind her. Sure enough, the name was written on a dark plaque with golden lettering that adorned the wooden door.

Fox made a move to follow behind Wolf but was cut off by a sudden throaty noise from the secretary. “I’m sorry - but only Mr. O’Donnell is allowed in.” She paused, adjusting her glasses as she looked over the orange furred vulpine. “You’re Mr. McCloud, correct?”

“Yeah,” Fox answered.

“Your session will be after Wolf’s. Just hang tight,” She said with a friendly, if not sympathetic smile.

Fox’s ears lowered slightly before giving a nod, making his way into one of the nearby seating in the lobby. He watched as the hulking lupine made his way through the door, having popped it open, having to turn himself to be able to fit through the frame.

The room on the other side was even more stuffy than the lobby itself. The smell of potpourri filled the air, various bookshelves adorned the walls with a few knick knacks on shelves. There were even a few certificates and diplomas hanging on the walls. Behind a large oaken desk in the back sat a smartly dressed female giraffe, her short raven black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, blue eyes peering over thin rimmed glasses.

“Ah, Mister O’Donnell, Come in,” she said sweetly, giving the larger lupine a curt smile.

Wolf’s boot encased feet thudded over the dark blue carpet that spread from corner to corner of the nearly silent room. The only other sound besides his feet was an ancient analogue clock on the wall, the gears inside of it clicking with every passing second.

“You may have a seat anywhere,” she gestured casually. The chairs on the other side of her desk were rather plush and made of leather. In the corner of the room was a sitting circle, a rug with bean bags lining the edges. And in traditional fashion, there was a proper psychiatric bench sitting along one of the walls.

Deciding to just take things simple, Wolf sat down in one of the larger leather chairs - something that was decidedly small when compared to the hulking O’Donnell - but nothing entirely new to the lupine.

“Thank you for your time,” she started, still wearing her friendly smile, reaching up to adjust her glasses. “It says in your file that you’re here to discuss…” she paused, peering down at her tablet, scrolling through it until she found what she was looking for. “A lack of self-worth, and possible self-destructive tendencies?”

“...Yeah,” Wolf answered, his voice hiding any hint of emotion.

“So, tell me - when did these feelings first start to manifest? Can you remember the first time you felt a self-destructive urge?”

The lupine’s first knee-jerk reaction was to sass the shrink and tell her something stupid. However, he reeled in the impulse - after all, he was here to get better - at least for Fox’s sake.

“When I was a kid, I’d go camping.”

“Oh? That doesn’t seem—”

“I’d go missin’ fer days. I’d just pack up and go out into th’ mountains,” Wolf said, keeping his voice level.

Dr. Bayley’s eyes widened subtly, slowly nodding for him to continue.

“Sometimes I’d jus’ hope I’d vanish up there.”

“You wanted to die?” she asked curiously, her voice professionally gentle.

“No...I didn’t want to die. I jus’...wished I could fade away or somethin’. Actually dyin’ wasn’t really on my mind.”

“How old were you when these feelings manifested?”

“...12? Maybe 13?” Wolf guessed, shrugging his large shoulders.

The giraffe gave a few quick taps onto her tablet, nodding slowly, her hoop earrings swaying under her large extended ears. “Are there any other memories or experiences that may have contributed to these feelings?” 

Picking up on the face that Wolf was making, she was quick to speak up once again, “This is a safe, confidential environment, Mr. O’Donnell. Everything you say here stays here.”

Wolf’s mouth rolled, as if pondering saying something.

“Also, you can feel free to divulge any illegal or illicit activities - none of it can be used against you.” She chuckled softly, “In fact, I can’t tell you how many times that discussing such topics with clients is exactly what they needed to begin the healing process.”

She shifted slightly in her chair, the leather creaking softly. Dr. Bayley wasn’t exactly the smallest person either, her frame filling out a majority of her large chair in sheer size. “Hopefully this makes you feel more comfortable. If there’s anything else I can do - just let me know.”

He nodded slowly, rolling over thoughts in his mind. He steadied his breath before speaking next, “...There’s somethin’ that’s been botherin’ me.”

“Oh?” she asked, lacing her fingers together on the edge of her desk.

“...So, uh. I recently made contact with my father again.”

“The estranged father that was listed on your file?”

“Th’ same one, yeah.” Wolf answered. “And… I learned about a lot of stuff while I was there. I’m not even sure if I should trust ‘em, y’know? Dude ignores me fer years and is suddenly interested in me again?”

“Some people can have a change of heart. What did he say to you?”

“He told me that he was sorry ‘n shit for how he raised me. Said he wanted to have a relationship again.”

“Did he do or say something to make you doubt him?”

“That’s th’ thing!” Wolf found himself raising his voice slightly as he spoke. “He didn’t! He was jus’ sincere, I guess. He laughed, offered me drinks - hell, he even let me pilot a ship!”

“But you still don’t fully trust him.”

Wolf nodded slowly.

She let out a thoughtful noise as she caressed at her chin in thought. “I would say you should give him a chance. Now, I’m not suggesting you need to believe him and let him back into your life right away - just be willing to accept the chance that he may have turned over a new leaf.”

“Yeah…that's what I was kinda thinkin’ about doin’.”

“Was there anything else he may have divulged or done while you were with him last?”

“Jus’...that…” Wolf found his throat drying up. Was he seriously about to tell this complete stranger that he was a clone?...

“That…?” she asked encouragingly, sympathetic eyes trained on the larger lupine.

Wolf’s face screwed up as he fought with himself internally. He *needed* to talk about it to someone - Fox had been pressuring him to chat with him more about it - to open up. As much as he tried to blow it off in front of his boyfriend, it was something that had profoundly impacted the lupine.

“I found out...that I’m a clone.”

Dr. Bayley’s eyes widened as she sat for a long moment, seemingly stunned. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah…” Wolf said, dropping one of his meaty mitts onto his knees, squeezing as the furniture underneath him creaked. “He showed me all th’ stuff that was used t’ make me - files ‘n shit too.”

“...How do you feel about this?” she asked, her voice taking on a new level of gentle care.

“I… I don’t know,” Wolf said, his voice genuine. “...I mean, I’m not a real person, right? I’m jus’ a copy ‘n shit, so…”

Even though it was slightly awkward, she managed to reach across her desk, putting a manicured hand onto Wolf’s broad shoulder, “Mr. O’Donnell - you are perfectly valid, and you are your own person. And you are worthy of the thoughts and affections of others.”

“...Even though I ain’t real?” the lupine asked, a slight falter to his voice.

“Just because you were artificially created rather than born doesn’t change the fact that you are a living, breathing person.” She let out a soft sigh, pulling her hand away before sitting back into her seat. “You are *very* real.”

Wolf nodded slowly, unable to find further words.

“I see we’ll be having much to talk about in our future sessions.”

A dry laugh came from the lupine, “I’m not *that* fucked up, am I, Doc?”

“We all have our issues in life. Asking for help is the first and largest step one can take to recovering and bettering ourselves,” she said with a smile, leaning back into her chair, her tablet perched in her left palm.

Oddly enough, her words were...somewhat soothing to Wolf - the lupine certainly not expecting that. The pair of them continued to discuss other topics ranging from Wolf’s early childhood to his recent experiences and relationships with a one Fox McCloud.

“A polyamerous relationship?” she asked curiously, looking over the lupine from above the edge of her glasses.

“I guess? We share th’ lil guy back and forth, so…”

A few more taps over her tablet, “While such things aren’t entirely common - I must ask - are there any feelings of jealousy in this relationship?”

Wolf pondered the question. He remembered being very possessive of Fox at first - but that was before he even figured out the deeper, romantic emotions he had for the vulpine. What started off as begrudging sharing between them quickly became something...good? He had found himself not only earning a lover, but a new friend as well.

“Not really? Or at least, not anymore, I s’pose…” Wolf mused aloud.

“Anymore?” she asked curiously, leaning slightly forward.

The lupine shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. “First time feelin’ real affection fer someone, so I felt a lil possessive.”

“Do you think these feelings still persist?”

...Did they? Wolf thought hard about it, his face visibly scrunching as he concentrated. He thought back to recent times - when he was sharing Fox with Falco on their trip to Crossroads.

“Not really,” he answered. “In fact I’m supposed t’ go on a date with th’ other guy soon.”

“...The other participant in the relationship with Mister McCloud?”

Wolf nodded.

More tapping over the tablet, her right hand zipping across the screen at an impressive pace. She only stopped after a moment, her eyes widening slightly as her ears fluttered. “Oh! I almost forgot the time."

“Our session today was only for 30 minutes - however, from this point forward we will be having full hour sessions.” She smiled, getting up from her chair, walking around the desk and extending her hand. “This was a good start! I’m glad you felt comfortable sharing so much with me today.”

Wolf got up as well, reaching out, his massive mitt threatening to completely engulf the therapist’s own, including her dainty wrist. It wasn’t long until he was walking out of the door, turning sideways like usual to fit his oversized frame through. Fox’s head popped up from where he was sitting, looking like he was previously texting on his phone.

“Wolf!” he said with a smile, his mate thudding over to him. “How did it go…?”

“Not bad…” the lupine rumbled. “Better ‘n I expected. But I guess we’ll see how it works.”

“Have… You ever been to therapy before?” Fox curiously asked, unable to remember if he had asked the question prior.

“Nope!” he answered, his toothy grin plastered across his face. “I wouldn’t be goin’ either - if it wasn’t for yer cute fuzzy face tellin’ me to~” he said teasingly, reaching down, pinching the side of Fox’s fur-lined cheek between and index finger and a thumb, giving it a playful shake.

“H-hey! Knock it off!” Fox playfully pouted, smacking at Wolf’s bulging pillar of a forearm. The secretary behind the desk tried to pretend not to smile at the exchange between the pair of males.

“Mister McCloud, I’m afraid your session is next,” the female retriever said, unable to hide the tail end of a giggle in her voice.

“Wish me luck?” Fox asked his boyfriend with a smile.

“Psh, like y’need it,” he replied with a toothy grin of his own. “She ain’t bad~”

The vulpine nodded, giving his canine’s mammoth arm a tight hug before stepping around him, heading into the next room over. The door closed with a soft thud, leaving Wolf by himself. He decided to wait on a pair of nearby chairs, pulling them together to better support his larger frame. Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he scrolled through his contacts, eventually picking out the one for “Miles McGaffin.”

The screen displayed a blank box for text messages, neither one of them having contacted the other yet. Wolf’s meaty thumb tapped along the screen, tapping out a quick message for the alpaca.

[Hey, cutie. How’s things going? Did you meet up with your sister?]

A series of typing dots appeared on the screen, bouncing and waving. It took almost half a minute before the lupine’s phone vibrated with a response.

[Jeez, going to keep making me flustered like that? lol I’m doing good! My sister says hi!]

[Tell her I said hi back. You hanging out with her right now?]

[Yeah! We’re getting lunch at her favorite burger place. Are you up to anything?]

[Just in therapy at the moment.]

[Therapy??] the alpaca responded with after a moment - Wolf could practically hear the concern behind the written words.

[Just to work out a few issues. Nothing serious.]

[Okay, good. You can talk to me too, okay? Whenever you want.]

Wolf could feel a small flutter in his chest. The fact that he had caring friends in his life was really starting to sink in. 

[Thanks little guy. We should hang out again some time.] Wolf paused, his lower lip quirking before he typed out another message, [Is my dad still paying you?]

More dancing dots…

[Oh, yes! It’s actually a lot more than I got before! Though I'm really looking forward to piloting again.]

[You and me both.]

Wolf couldn’t hide his goofy grin as he continued to tap at the screen, pinging a few more messages back and forth with the alpaca.

[Do you guys want to meet up somewhere?]

[Fox’s therapy is almost over, so I’ll ask him.]

Just as Wolf had finished typing, he heard the door handle jiggle and shake before popping open, the familiar red scarfed fox walking through. The massive canine gave a wave, grinning at his boyfriend as he approached. “So… How’d it go? Y’good?”

“Y-yeah…” Fox said softly, a small blush curiously tinging his cheeks. His gaze drifted to the phone that was still clutched in Wolf’s massive mitt, “Something up?”

The lupine nodded, “Yeah, actually! Nothin’ bad - jus’ that Mikey wants t’ see if we wanna meet up.”

The vulpine’s eyes lit up with recognition at the name, “Oh! Your new friend right? The shuttle pilot?”

“Th’ same~”

Fox let out an almost whining sigh, “I got kickboxing class soon, though - or else I’d love to go.”

“Hm… Well, I don’t have t’ go—” 

“No-no!” Fox interrupted, waving his padded hands in front of him, “Go have fun! I’ll see if I can meet up with you guys when I’m done~”

“Mm… Sweaty, smelly fox~” Wolf cooed teasingly, sticking his tongue out from between his sharp pillars for fangs.

“I-I have deodorant, okay!” he stammered, his face having reddened.

“I’m jus’ messin’ with ya, Pup~” he said with a purr to his voice. Wolf loved moments like this with his boyfriend - how easily the vulpine was flustered by even the smallest of statements, or the subtle twitches of his heavy musculature. Part of him wondered if he would ever get used to it.

...Another part hoped he never would~

Fox grumbled slightly, but couldn’t wipe the smile from the corners of his mouth. He gently slipped his hand into Wolf’s as they made their way out of the lobby and into the halls proper. The other students nearby gave them a mild berth due to the lupine’s massive size, his heavy footsteps thudding over the polished marble floor. He couldn’t help but steal side glances of his boyfriend. Even though they had been together for months now, he always enjoyed the flex of those mammoth thighs - how they filled out every corner of his jeans, almost looking like they were ready to bust off with every swell of those trunks.

The walk back to their dorm was a swift one, the pair of them stepping through the automatic door, Fox’s nostrils being greeted by the heady mix of Wolf and Fox’s scent - although it primarily belonged to his lupine lover. Fox quickly stuffed his duffel with a set of clothes he usually wore during his kickboxing classes, pausing in particular as he heard a whistle from Wolf.

“...Packin’ a jock?~” he purred, eyes lidded as he watched, a toothy smile splayed across his rough muzzle. “Y’should wear that around more often. Always enjoy how it frames yer rear~”

Fox blew from his padded nostrils, cheeks warming slightly, “...Maybe I’ll wear it on the way back~”

“Y’better,” he smirked, gently giving his mate a smooch as the smaller male pressed against his chest.

“Alright, I’m ready to go~”

________________

Fox huffed, sweat dripping from his forehead, his hands clasped over his knees. Training today was intense - Kris wanting to focus on stamina for his students. It wasn’t so much learning as it was exercising - something that Fox didn’t get around to as much as he would have liked.

“Great job everyone!” the azure vulpine’s deep voice spoke above the tired breathing of the crowd. “That is all for the lesson today.”

Bill looked like he was about to fall over, his shoulder thudding against Fox’s as he let out a pathetic groan.

“Eugh, get your sweat off of me,” Fox complained, pushing at the dog’s shoulder, eliciting a soft whine from him.

“But I’m tired…” he mumbled, his half-flopped ears swaying around from Fox’s half-hearted shoves.

“Then go lay against your boyfriend!” Fox exclaimed. “He’s right over there!”

The rest of the class was already packing up, the three other students making their way out one by one as time went on. Kris approached the pair of canids, wearing his signature smile. “So, how was the class today?”

“Tiiiiiring…” Bill complained, slumping further against Fox, eliciting more complaints from the orange furred vulpine.

Kris’ smile widened, hooking his thumbs into his pockets, really showing off his muscled, bottom-heavy build. “It is supposed to be! Hopefully it was not too hard. It can be difficult to make an adequate program for so many different types of people.”

“It’s… Fine,” Fox said, having peeled his best friend off of him. “Just reminds me to work out more.” He slipped his way over to the partitioned area that was a makeshift changing area, quickly stripping down his clothes off of his sweaty body before applying deodorant and a quick dose of body spray.

“In a hurry today?” Kris asked, his smile unwavering.

“Oh, I just wanted to meet up with some friends. They’re probably almost done, but I wanted to see if I could catch the tail end.” Fox replied, having stepped out from behind the curtain, his duffel bag perched behind his shoulder.

“Of course. Have a good time! I will see you again next week~” the azure vulpine said with a curt wave, Bill joining him in giving his goodbyes.

Fox sighed happily. Despite being tired, he felt oddly refreshed from the hard workout, the vulpine making his way from the studio, out the hall, and down the set of stairs. The doors opened automatically for him, hitting him with a blast of chilled air. Even with his jeans and white jacket, it didn’t do as much as he would have wanted to shield him.

His tennis shoe bound feet pattered softly along the sidewalk as he went. However, he didn’t make it very far before feeling the fur along the back of his neck starting to prickle.

...It was that strange feeling again - like his instincts were trying to tell him something.

The same feeling he felt the other day when he was walking along campus with Bill. The feeling like someone was watching him…

Fox peered around through the mildly busy crowds that lined the streets, emerald eyes peering through the various figures in heavy jackets until he spotted something. A set of blood red eyes were staring right back into his - causing McCloud’s breath to hitch.

He could feel his heart rate spike as he started recognising features of the figure in the crowd. A leopard with slicked back hair… A goatee wrapping around his chin as well. His mouth went dry as he recalled vivid memories of the same figure from when he was helplessly tied to a chair - and when pinned beneath him, teeth sinking into the flesh of his neck. Panic began to well inside of Fox, his instincts screamed: 

*Run.*

Fox broke out into a sprint, shoving his way past a few startled pedestrians as he ran across the cement sidewalk. His pulse thudded in his ears as panic threatened to override every last bit of sense he had, the edges of his vision blurring slightly. 

He had to get away.

The vulpine found himself back in front of the doors to the building he had just exited, barely able to contain himself, pushing through the glass panels before they had a chance to fully open. He nearly slipped and tumbled down the stairs in his sheer panic, running down the hallway, his heavy footsteps banging along.

The door to Kris’ dance studio slammed shut, Fox practically braced on the inside of it, his tail a fluffed up mess. Bill and Kris were still in the studio, both of them snapping their attention to the obviously terrified McCloud.

“Wha..?” Bill started, brown eyes blinking in confusion, having stopped in the middle of a conversation with his boyfriend.

Kris’ eyes widened, nearly knocked off balance from the sheer terror that was radiating from Fox’s psyche. He could see flashes of images - a dark room, a terrifying Leopard - a fight…and searing pain.

An elegant knock rapped on the other side of the door - resounding and firm. Fox stumbled away, nearly tripping straight into Bill, who did his best to catch the well-endowed vulpine.

“Wh-what’s going on? Fox, are you okay?” He asked, a whine in his voice, tail tucked between his legs as he hugged him - confusion written across the grey furred dog's face.

Before he could answer, the door popped open. On the other side was a smartly dressed figure of a clouded leopard - clad in a white dress pants and a black button up shirt. His crimson gaze swept across the room, catching on Fox - but otherwise seeming surprised to spot two others along with him.

“Well, this *is* a surprise,” he spoke, his voice a silky tone as he stepped into the open studio, his own reflection moving in the wall of mirrors behind the trio.

“Get out,” Kris said immediately, an uncharacteristic amount of hostility in his voice as he stepped forward, his large hands looping around Fox’s shoulders, defensively pulling him back from the intruder.

“Wh..? Why?” Bill asked, genuinely confused at the exchange that was going on.

“Criminals are *not* welcome here!” the azure vulpine barked in accusation, his sea green eyes burning holes into the intruder that had stepped through his threshold.

The clouded leopard let out an exaggerated sigh as he shrugged his shoulders, holding his padded palms out, “Mm… Guilty as charged, I’m afraid.” The cackle that came from his throat made Fox’s fur rise even higher, “And here I was hoping our reunion could be a private one.”

Bill blinked, the facts registering in his mind as he looked between his terrified friend and the approaching, almost murderous looking leopard. Something instinctual clicked into place as he let out a hostile growl towards the intruder, the bridge of his nose wrinkling as he stepped in front of Fox. “G-get away from him…!”

“Oh please,” the feline rolled his crimson eyes, the sneer never sliding from his face. His brows arched as the dog suddenly rushed him, an almost sadistic pleasure flashing across his features as the canine threw a kick - one that was promptly caught by a hand.

Fox’s eyes widened as he saw the collar of the feline’s shirt shift slightly from his movements, revealing a glowing, steel band around his neck.

“NNggh..!” Bill grunted, twisting and pulling, his leg caught near the ankle, the feline holding onto it like a vice. “L-lemme go..!”

The clouded leopard let out an annoyed sigh before giving a flick of his arm. Bill went flying, thrown off of his other leg as his back slammed into the wooden floor, the canine going sliding until he banged into one of the nearby training dummies, causing it to spill over onto him.

“*Bill!*” Kris yelled, a small amount of panic in his voice. His grip over Fox’s shoulder releasing as he ran over to his downed mate, shoving the weighty dummy off of him, “Are you okay?”

Ignoring the ruckus, the leopard continued. “I don’t believe I ever shared my name during our time together. I am Antione Riviere.”

Fox clenched his jaw as he committed the name to memory, taking in every contour of the clouded leopard’s features even as he subtly trembled.

“I hate to disappoint, but my business with you hasn’t been concluded yet…” the feline continued, waving his hand in the air, gesticulating. “My benefactor is still *very* interested in meeting you.”

Fox wondered what that meant - sweat starting to bead over his forehead as he thought of the possibilities. Did he want to capture him again and sell him? ...Or was it something even worse?

A sharp laugh shook from Antione’s throat, a cackle that nearly made all of Fox’s fur stand up straight, “Think of this…” he mulled over what he was going to say next, letting his jaw shift slightly, “as a courtesy call~ One to let you know that I’m alive and well.”

“What do you want?!” Fox finally found his voice, his phone already in his hand, making the attempt to contact emergency services.

The taller feline stared at the vulpine from down the bridge of his wide nose, “...Are you deaf or dense? And here I thought the son of James McCloud was quicker on the uptake than this.” His smirk widened as he saw the other two join their friend, flanking around either side of him protectively once more.

“H-how did you survive..?” Fox finally asked, his panic subsiding enough for him to formulate questions.

The feline pulled a cigarette out of a silver case, snapping it shut before producing a similarly designed lighter, giving it a snap. “I almost didn’t,” the feline chuckled. “I had to drag my bleeding, broken body out of that hell hole thanks to you and your…*friend*,” he practically spat the last part. “But I found someone to patch me up - and not just that, they made me *better* than new..~”

Fox’s jaw clenched as he watched the feline casually smoke his cigarette. Bill and Kris had managed to return to his side, both of them keeping quiet during the exchange of words even if they were clearly on edge.

Antione noticed Fox’s gaze, tracing it back to the futuristic collar that was wrapped tightly around his neck. “Something caught your eye?~” he purred teasingly. “I’m assuming it looks familiar, yes?”

“...A size suppression collar,” Fox answered dryly. “...Why? You aren’t…” his words trailed as Antoine’s smile widened to terrifying levels, showing off the myriad of sharp fangs in the clouded leopard’s maw.

“MMmhh…” the leopard let out a low rumble as he crossed his arms over themselves, letting his hands trace over his sleeves in an almost sensual manner. “If only I could show you…” He blew a cloud of smoke from his cigarette, taking another drag from it shortly after. “...But I don’t want to make a mess of my new suit - at least, not yet.”

“Get. Out,” Kris growled once more, his deep voice shaking in his throat - apparently having enough of the spectacle inside his studio.

Antoine’s blood-colored gaze drifted between all three males, a lopsided smirk crossing his face. “...You know, I *could* kill all of you now. Reduce you to bloody smears on the walls…” he mused to himself. “But there’s no fun in hunting already cornered prey.” The feline dropped his cigarette to the floor, stomping on it with the heel of his dress shoe, grinding the back of it into the wood floor.

“Until next time, Fox McCloud…” he sneered, turning to leave. “I look forward to seeing you again..~” The wooden door shut behind him with an air of finality, leaving the trio in silence for more than a few strained moments.

Fox let out a surprised noise as he was grabbed up in a hug by Bill, the canine whining as he squeezed tightly to him.

“HHhgh…” Fox groaned under the tight squeeze, “Are...you okay?”

“I…I think I twisted my ankle a little, but I’m good!” Bill replied, leaning heavily on his right leg. “...Are *you* okay? Was that really the guy that…” the canine gulped, “kidnapped you?”

Fox nodded softly, trying to swallow, but finding himself completely cotton mouthed. He felt light headed - how did that leopard survive..? Wolf threw him into a wall with enough force to crater it - and now he’s not only completely recovered, but a size-suppressed hulk as well? The thoughts whirled in Fox’s mind like a tempest with enough force to make him feel ill.

“Breathe…” Kris said soothingly, his large hands caressing over Fox’s shoulders in an attempt to pull him from his torrent of thoughts. “You are safe now.”

Shakily, the smaller vulpine nodded, his breath hitching as both of the other males wrapped their arms around him, pulling him into a protective hug.

“Did you contact the police yet?” Bill asked, seeming reluctant to let go of Fox even after Kris’ arms had retracted.

“Y-yeah… They should be here any minute…” Fox spoke mechanically, everything feeling surreal to the stunned McCloud. Shakily, he pulled out his phone once more, scrolling through his contacts until he found Wolf’s number.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always fun watching Wolf take out the trash~
> 
> However, it looks like the trio might have bigger problems ahead of them.

Wolf heavy gait thudded outside of the dorms, the wind blowing through his fur, causing his bundled up ponytail to sway slightly over his bulging back. Just as he was about to exit out onto the streets proper, his pointed ear flicked, hearing someone calling out his name. The massive lupine turned, looking around curiously only to spot a pair of females running right up to him - a white furred spaniel with a large red bow in her hair with a sandy colored lynx hot on her heels.

“Hey-!” Miyu wheezed as her sprinting slowed to a stop, propping both of her hands onto her knees to catch her breath. She held up a single finger, as if gesturing for Wolf to wait a moment.

The larger lupine couldn’t help but snerk at the sight, otherwise smiling. He remembered these pair of ladies - or rather girlfriends. They were the same pair that went with them on the training test gone awry - and if he remembered right, they were damn good pilots as well.

“Jeez, that was a lot of running,” the feline wheezed as she got back up to her full height. “Wolf, right?~”

“Mmhm,” he rumbled in response. “...Miyu?”

“Yep!~” she answered, a wide grin plastered across her face.

“‘Ey~” the ever-placid Fay greeted as she finished her approach, slotting in next to her girlfriend. “How’s it goin’ Mr. Mountain?”

Wolf snorted loudly at the moniker, “Jus’ fine, ladies~”

Miyu peered around the lupine’s sides, as if trying to spot something behind him. “...Where’s your orange shadow at?” she asked curiously.

Wolf let out a booming guffaw, “Grahaha! He’s off doin’ his own thing. Look,” he paused, flashing the pair of females a genuine smile, “I’d love t’ stick around, but I gotta get goin’ as well. How about we catch up later?~”

"Can we come with?" Miyu asked, her eyes practically sparkling. "I'm bored out of my gourd!"

He shrugged his mammoth shoulders apathetically, “Whatever y’wanna do. Jus’ know that I’m not stoppin’ if you two can’t keep up.”

“A real gentleman,” Fay chided, a smirk pulling across her muzzle.

“Yeah-yeah,” he responded dismissively. “Y’comin’ or what?”

“Sure thing!” Miyu replied peppily, hopping along, followed by her girlfriend as the trio set out out of the gates. They stayed close together as they walked, practically trotting along in Wolf’s shadow.

“He’d be great in the summer,” Fay said simply, her hands tucked into her plush jacket’s pockets.

“Hah!” Miyu laughed, “Personal sun shade!”

Wolf couldn’t help but smirk a little at the banter, his right ear swiveled slightly back so he could hear.

“So, where are we going anyway?” the lynx asked curiously, speeding up her pace slightly to keep up with Wolf’s large gait.

Wolf couldn’t decide if talkativeness was annoying or endearing. Deciding on the latter, he answered, “Jus’ a burger place nearby. Got a friend and his sister eatin’ there that I wanted t’ meet up with.”

“Good, I’m kinda hungry,” Fay said, her snow white flopped ears swaying in the winter wind. She slipped her hand into Miyu’s, fingers lacing together as they walked, arms swaying in a carefree manner.

Wolf casually thumbed over his phone as he checked the location of the burger place. It looked like it wasn’t too far. Just a few blocks over, the trio having to pass over a few intersections. The heavily muscled lupine’s wide gait proved to be beneficial, the crowds parting for his thudding steps - Fay and Miyu happily riding behind in his wake.

However, the space around them didn’t last. Waiting for the light to change, the crowd started pressing in, Fay and Miyu being forced to scoot closer behind Wolf’s broad self.

“H-Hey!” Miyu barked suddenly, turning around. Her blue eyes staring daggers into a smug looking arctic fox stood nearby.

“What?~” he asked smoothly, showing more than a few pointed fangs, muzzle pulled into a smarmy smile.

“What do you mean, ‘what’?!” the lynx shot back with, looking furious as she gave his chest a poke. “You grabbed my ass!”

The white furred vulpine shrugged his shoulders as he held his hands up, ice blue eyes lidded in an uncaring manner. “You can’t blame me when you’re strutting around stuff like that~” his voice was a sickly sweet purr, his hand having reached out again, caressing along Miyu’s thigh, causing the feline to jerk back in disgust.

“I have a girlfriend-!” she barked again, her face a frustrated shade of red. She grabbed up Fay’s hand, showing it to the fox - as if to prove her point.

“Yeah, and?” he asked, his smirk never sliding from his smug face.

“*And*, you can fuck off,” Fay added, clearly unimpressed.

“Oh come on ladies, you *know* you want some of *this*,” he said with a playful growl, gesturing down at himself. The begrudging truth was, he was a fairly attractive vulpine - no doubt worth of being on the cover of a few magazines. ...However, the personality left a lot to be desired.

“...There a problem?” Wolf’s deep voice asked, having turned, peering down over his set of swollen pectorals at the male down below.

The fox froze, looking up at the single violet eye, his face screwing up for a moment. “...You again!” his voice snapped, anger twisting over his expression as he recognized the hulk in front of him.

The lupine’s snow white brow arched, taking a moment as he stared at the smaller male. It finally clicked - “...Wait a sec. Yer that asshole who bothered me ‘n my boyfriend on th’ subway!”

“Woah, you ran into this ass-hat before?” a surprised Miyu asked.

The arctic fox’s face had reddened at being called out, seemingly torn between bolting or standing his ground out of a sense of wounded pride.

“Yeah,” Wolf’s voice trailed dangerously as his lips curled, giving a sneer that blew the vulpine’s earlier one out of the water. A soft chime played from behind, the lupine’s ear swiveling - the crosswalk’s light had turned green.

“H-hey!” the smaller fox barked in a panic as he was suddenly lifted from the ground, Wolf’s mammoth mitt having hauled him up off of his feet by the back of his jacket.

Fay and Miyu blinked in shock as the heavily muscled canine carried the billegerant vulpine along - seemingly unphased by the hits against his sides.

“Fuckin’...let go of me! Lemme go you fuckin’ *fag*!” the snow furred male barked, kicking futility as he swayed in Wolf’s grasp like an unruly toddler as they crossed the street.

“Ain’t you a piece of shit,” Wolf laughed, holding the flustered male out, looking over him with amused contempt. “Harassin’ women as well?” he clicked his tongue, giving his head a disapproving shake.

“Fuck you!” the vulpine spat on reflex.

“Y’know? The only reason I didn’t cave yer face in last time was because Fox was holdin’ me back,” the larger lupine said, his myriad of sharp fangs showing as he hauled the smaller male up to his face. “...I don’t seem ‘em around right now - do you?~”

The arctic fox gulped after a moment, his eyes widening at what Wolf was implying - terror flashing across his face.

The pair of them crossed the street, the smaller male kicking futility against Wolf’s sides, his legs banging off of black leather as they made their way into a nearby alleyway, shadows falling over them.

“Uh, Wolf..?” Miyu asked, her voice betraying a tone of apprehension as her eyes darted around the dingey alley. “What are you doing?”

The lupine’s singular eye lit up when he spotted exactly what he was after. “Jus’ takin’ out th' trash,” he answered smoothly, stomping his way over to one of the open dumpsters, peering down into it before grinning wide in approval.

“W-wait.. Wait, please!” the fox sputtered as he realized what was about to happen. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, okay?! I… I didn’t mean to touch her!”

Wolf paused, holding the vulpine in mid-dunk, dangling aloft above the lip of the dumpster.

“C-come on, man!” he whined pathetically, ears having folded against his skull, bushy tail tucked between his legs. “I’ll… I’ll even say sorry to your…” he paused, as if fighting to say the next word, “b-boyfriend…”

Wolf squinted with his good eye, looking deep into the other vulpine’s light blue, terrified peepers. What he saw was the desperation of a man who was caught - a man who wasn’t sincere about what he was espousing. There was no doubt in his mind that he would go right back to his shitty behavior the minute he let him go.

The arctic fox let out a startled yip as he suddenly found his world consisting of a sea of rotting, disgusting garbage - the scent alone enough to make him start to gag.

With a flick of his wrist, Wolf knocked the lid of the dumpster down with a satisfying bang. His violet eye peered around until it spotted a heavy looking crate nearby. It was a simple task for someone as massive as himself to scoop it up in both hands, bringing it over to the dumpster in question, dropping it on top of the lid, effectively locking it shut.

Muffled yells could be heard from the other side, fists banging against the plastic lid, a mix of pleads, protests, and angry expletives.

With his task completed, Wolf stepped out of the alleyway, clapping his large hands together in the process, as if knocking the dust from them.

“...That was actually kinda cool,” Fay said, the pair of them trotting along after the hulking lupine as they resumed their walk together.

“You said he harassed you and Fox too?” the curious feline asked, peeking around Wolf’s broad side.

Wolf chuckled, “Yeah, he started talkin’ shit to Fox after we first started datin’.”

Miyu let out an annoyed exhale, “So he’s not just a misogynist! Man, it really pisses me off when people act like that.” She gave a nearby empty can a kick, sending it flying down the sidewalk.

“I probably woulda clocked ‘em the first time - if Fox didn’t stop me.”

“Wouldn’t that be like...being hit in the face by a truck? You probably woulda killed the dude,” Fay chimed in, her hands having found their way into her pockets, thumbs looped outside of her jeans as she flanked Wolf’s right side.

“Grahaha!” Wolf laughed, “I know how t’ pull my punches.”

“Dang, you’d about have to,” Miyu said, getting a good look at how massive the lupine’s arm was up close for the first time - marveling at the fact that it was just as big as she was.

“Thanks for standing up to that chode, though,” Fay was quick to add, a lazy smile playing across her white furred face.

“Any time. Don’t like it when people dick around with my friends,” Wolf said, flashing the smaller female a quick thumbs up as they crossed another street.

“*Awww*~” Miyu almost squealed, “He’s so sweet!”

“No wonder his boyfriend clings so tight to him,” Fay replied, her smile widening.

Wolf stayed silent, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. That same warmth from before filled his chest - that fuzzy feeling of having friends who appreciate him.

It wasn’t long until they approached the burger place in question, an unassuming shop built into one of the many storefront walls of Corneria City. The traditional wooden door opened, a bell on the other side ringing as Wolf made his way in. ...Or rather made his way in turned sideways.

Mikey the alpaca’s head popped up from a table, bright blue eyes swiveling until they spotted Wolf, a wide smile forming across his face. He couldn’t help but wave an arm excitedly, beckoning the mammoth lupine over to his table.

At the other side was a figure that Wolf had expected. A large siberian tiger with black hair tied up in a ponytail similar to his own. She was certainly massive, musculature bulging from her frame, torso practically pushing out of her tight tank top. Her yellow eyes swiveled to the newcomer, a smile breaking out across her short muzzle as well, “Hello!~”

Miyu and Fay trotted along behind Wolf, the pair of them looking around curiously, Fay in particular sniffing at the delicious scents wafting around the air using her sensitive canine nose.

“Hey, we’ll be over in a booth nearby~” Fay said, giving a curt wave to their lupine savoir.

“Y’sure you don't wanna join us?” Wolf asked curiously.

“Nah, don’t wanna make things a crowd. Besides, we could use some alone time~”

Wolf snorted, giving his head a shake. First they were bored and wanted to hang out with him, and now they wanted some time alone together. ...What strange ladies.

Regardless, he moved over to the offered chair next to Mikey, plopping in right next to him, casually draping a massive arm around behind him, flustering the poor herbivore as-per-usual.

His sister laughed from the other side of the table, putting a clawed hand in front of her face in an attempt to stifle it.

“U-uhm… W-Wolf, meet Tanya!” he said, feeling that split peaked bicep push against his back even through the leather of the lupine’s jacket.

“Hey!~” she said with a wide smile, sticking out a large, padded hand across the table. “My little brother has told me all about you. It was all he could talk about when he came home~”

“*Siiiis*-!” Mikey whined, his face heating up further as he adorably fidgeted in his seat.

“He’s so easy to mess with,” she giggled playfully, her striped tail flicking around behind her as she sat. “But it looks like you’ve already figured that out.”

Wolf guffawed, the depth of his voice causing more than a few heads to turn across the sparsely occupied restaurant.

Mikey sank further into his chair, ears folding back as he crossed his arms, mildly pouting.

“Aw, we’re only messin’~” Wolf cooed reassuringly.

The herbivore let out a soft huff before changing the topic, “So… Uh, how’s things going?”

“Great, actually!” the lupine said with a toothy grin. “I got somethin’ I gotta show you later, actually - whenever yer free~”

The alpaca gave him a curious gaze, tilting his head, “Oh? What kind of something?”

“It’s a ‘size suppression collar’, the thing allows me to shrink down to a more normal size.”

The tiger across the table snorted as she crossed her heavily muscled arms over her endowed chest, “Normal is overrated - you look great! ...Also, how is that even possible?” Mikey seemed to share similar bewilderment, his sister seemingly stealing the words out of his mouth.

Wolf shrugged his mammoth shoulders, “Hell if I know. Some kind of science shit.”

“Fair enough!” she responded with a similarly toothy grin, snatching what looked to be a cup of tea off of the table, giving it a hearty swig.

The more Wolf watched her, the more he realized he liked her attitude - it reminded him a lot of his own, minus what he would consider the ‘shittier bits’.

“So, have you guys ordered yet?” Wolf curiously asked, violet eye sweeping across the table for signs of a once-present meal.

“Nope!” Mikey answered, “You made it right on time. We were actually a little slow getting here.”

“Traaaaffic,” Tanya complained, rolling her golden-yellow eyes. “Remind me why you guys live in the middle of a city again?”

Wolf snorted, “Ain’t all that bad on a bike.”

“Well, it’s bad when you got a van to drive around,” she chuckled, taking another swig from her drink, her enormous bicep bulging as her meaty limb moved.

It wasn’t long until a server came out, a young congo lion by the looks of it, a mane of jet black fur wrapping around his head and neck. He had a sincere smile and a pleasant enough voice, taking each of their orders without much trouble before cheerfully returning into the back of the restaurant.

“Apparently this is a family run place,” Mikey spoke, breaking up the silence that had fallen over the group. “They’ve been in business for the last few decades~”

“You’d jus’ about have to be if you want t’ stay open this deep in the city,” Wolf rumbled, looking over the open dining space. It had a rustic feel to it, older pictures hanging along the walls along with various knick-knacks to liven up the scenery. The seats were all a theme of vivid crimson with silver steel making up the trim.

The lupine’s gaze softened slightly as he felt something push against his thigh. Apparently Mikey had scooted a little closer to him, angling his knee around so their legs rubbed together affectionately. A small smile crept along the corners of Wolf’s maw, returning the gesture with a gentle grind of his own trunk-like thigh.

It was good to see the alpaca was still wanting to be affectionate with him.

Wolf’s tail wagged behind him happily, flipping left and right behind his chair. His large, padded nose jumped, picking up on the delicious scents wafting by just in time for their server to return, a large serving tray in hand. He happily dolled out the burgers to each of the occupants of the table, slipping a few trays of fries as well. With a curt farewell, he retreated back into the kitchens.

“Oohhh, this looks so good!~” Mikey nearly squealed, practically drooling in his seat.

“...Yer a herbivore though, right?” Wolf asked, the baffling fact that an alpaca wanted to eat a meat-based food finally hitting him.

Mikey blinked before laughing, “This is an all veggie burger, silly! Gods, if I ate actual meat, my stomach would be destroyed for weeks.”

The group shared a small chuckle before chomping into their food. Wolf was surprised at the quality of the burger, juicy and cooked to perfection - and the price wasn’t half bad either.

“So… Like,” Tanya started from the other side of the table, “I gotta ask.”

The lupine perked his one-eyed gaze up curiously, his head giving a tilt.

“How are you that massive? Because I gotta know.”

Wolf chuckled in his throat, “I was jus’ born that way - let's jus’ leave it at that~” A small part of him clenched at the topic - there was no way he was about to divulge one of his deepest secrets to someone he just met - doing it in front of a therapist was bad enough. Hell, he had a hard time divulging it to the person he loved the most…

“That’s fair!~” she answered politely back, her rounded ear giving a slight flick before she went back to her meal.

The three shared a comfortable silence, Wolf’s tail wagging at the combination of good company and even better food. Funny enough, he used to be rather conscious about the wagging of his tail - a canine habit that divulged way too much information about one’s mental state - or so Wolf always told himself. Nowadays, he didn’t feel the need to hide how he was feeling, having slowly drifted away from his old stoic facade and embracing his real emotions - whether they were good, or bad.

A buzz in the lupine’s pocket caught the attention of the group however. It was Fox’s specific ringtone - or so Wolf recognized. He quickly dipped his fingers into his pockets, pulling out the phone, answering without even looking at the screen.

“‘Ey there, hun!” he said with a wide grin.

“W-Wolf..?” came a shaken voice from the other end.

The lupine’s smile immediately faded from his face as he heard his lover’s tone, “...Fox? Are you okay?”

“No…” he said, a small trace of fear still in his voice. “Can...can you come get me? I don’t feel safe.”

Questions raced through Wolf’s mind. He didn’t feel safe? Wasn’t he with Kris and Bill at his kickboxing lessons?...

“Fox, what happened?”

Silence on the other end.

“Fox?” the lupine asked at first, almost worried their connection had dropped.

“Please?” he asked again, a soft whine to his voice. “He’s…still alive.”

The lupine’s face scrunched in confusion, “Who’s alive?”

“Th-the guy who kidnapped me…” he barely managed to say.

Wolf’s blood ran cold in his veins as he sat there at the table. Time almost seemed to dilate, the concerned expression on both Mikey and Tanya’s face seeming to be framed forever. ...How could he still be alive?.. He had all but checked his pulse - he should have been *dead*!

“I’m comin’,” Wolf said, his voice steeled, level. “Stay right there, don’t go anywhere, okay?”

“Hurry…” Fox whined. Wolf could practically see the vulpine’s tail curling around himself - the way it only did when he was terrified.

“Sorry guys, I gotta go,” Wolf said, ending the phone call, his violet gaze sweeping back to the pair at the table.

“Did something happen?” Mikey asked, his ears pinned back. “Is everything okay?”

“Sorry, don’t got time to explain.” The massive lupine kicked his chair out from behind him, sending it scooting back a fair distance before stepping out. It wasn’t until he was halfway out of the restaurant that he realized that he hadn’t paid his bill.

“Don’t worry about it!” Mikey said, concern written across his face. “I’ll cover your bill-!”

Miyu and Fay peeked out from their booth curiously - but catching the expressions between the group, they decided it was better not to intervene in such a tense situation.

Wolf gave the alpaca a sympathetic smile - a silent thanks before turning back to the door and down the steps. He practically sprinted down the sidewalks, dashing across the streets. His heart thudded in his chest, the sound of it drumming in his own ears. Cars blew their horns, a few angry yells from the occupants as he ignored the lights of the crosswalks.

Despite the sheer amount of musculature that Wolf carried, his pace was an absurdly fast one - each slam of his steel toed boots nearly enough to crack the cement beneath them as he powered through crowds, nearly knocking over people as he went.

He couldn’t afford to stop - not until he knew that Fox was safe.

It took longer than the lupine would have liked to finally reach the building that Kris’ studio was housed inside. He barely had the temperance to wait for the doors to open, the smallest thread of self-control keeping him from smashing his way through and up the stairs.

Eventually he made his way to the back door after looking through the numbers, eventually spotting the one that led the way into the dance studio-converted-to-kickboxing-dojo.

He realized it was the first time he had been there, his good eye looking around - if only to catch his bearings.

Fox broke away from the couple that were nearby, practically tearing straight towards his boyfriend. He was easily caught in Wolf’s strong arms, lifted up off the floor, cradled against him properly.

“I got ya… I got ya…” Wolf whispered repeatedly as those orange furred arms wrapped around his pillar of a neck, the lupine returning the gesture, holding him close. He peeked over his boyfriend’s shoulder, looking at Kris in particular.

“What happened?”

________________

Wolf had carried Fox along with him, tucked against his chest bridal style as he went down the streets. He didn’t give a shit about the looks he got - returning a few of them with his own burning, terrifying gaze. The vulpine had been silent the entire time, just clinging tightly against the form that was most familiar to him - his savior.

A soft sigh shook from the lupine’s chest as he looked down at the top of Fox’s head, staring at the swaying cream colored hair that sat between his pointed ears. “...Y’doin’ alright, babe?” he asked, his rumbling voice a gentle, affectionate tone.

“...A little better now,” Fox answered, the side of his cheek pressed against Wolf’s bulging pectoral, compressing the fluff down in a way that made him look silly - not that he cared at that moment.

“Y’wanna talk about what happened?” the lupine asked, having finally reached a familiar street that was near to the Academy’s campus.

Fox shook his head in response, clinging a little tighter to the hulking gray wolf.

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend gently, treating him like he was made out of glass, ferrying him back through the campus and up the steps to their dorm. It wasn’t until he walked into the lobby that he slowed to a stop.

Two figures were in the way - both massive, both reptilian.

It was the same pair of T-Rex-esq Saurian brothers that had accompanied them on their interrupted test a month ago.

The taller one of the pair with blue plumage peered at the pair, a sneer forming across his reptilian muzzle, “Ah, it is you - the strong one!”

Wolf’s ears flattened back, fangs poking out as he bared them warningly, “I don’t have time fer this. Get outta my way.”

“Teoj xo kxadb xo sud vawxk ij rekx?” the other brother with predominantly blue plumage asked with a laugh, his deep voice booming in his chest.

“I do not know, brother…” the first rumbled, showing an array of sharp teeth that spanned from corner to corner of his scaled muzzle. “But I do not think he could beat us both.”

“Get out of my way,” Wolf repeated, his voice reaching a dangerous growl in his throat, squeezing his boyfriend protectively closer against his hulking body.

“Or what, you’ll—”

The rest of what he was going to say was cut off as Wolf barreled between them, hunching down, charging like a locomotive as he plowed through them with enough force to send them stumbling apart, crashing into the opposing walls. He didn’t even stop to check on the damage, heading up the stairs and into their dorm, locking the door behind him.

Fuck those two. He didn’t have time for their antics - not when Fox was in such a fragile mental state. 

He tried to lower his lover onto the bed, but quickly realized that...well, that he couldn’t. Fox was clinging tightly to his chest, fingers gripped into his shirt, preventing himself from being dumped.

Wolf let out a sympathetic exhale as he lowered himself down instead, rolling onto his side, spooning with his boyfriend - seemingly an acceptable compromise as Fox slid back against his mammoth chest, playing the part of small spoon. His mammoth mitt slid over Fox’s chest, stroking down it slowly, working up and down affectionately. 

He wasn’t going to press for more details of what had happened earlier - not yet. At least, not until Fox was ready.

Fox nuzzled softly into Wolf’s massive arm, pulling it up against his chest as he hugged it - the limb larger than his own torso as he pressed his face into that bulging bicep. It took a minute, but he eventually let out a soft exhale, as if letting out the tension he had been holding in.

“I’m sorry…”

“Fer what?” Wolf asked, his pointed ear giving a flick.

“I freaked out and completely shut down,” the smaller male mumbled into that mammoth arm. “I was supposed to take kickboxing classes so I could be ready for something like that...but I froze.” He let out a groan as he buried his face further into the crook of Wolf’s elbow.

Wolf frowned. It was clear that Fox’s self-esteem was at an all-time low on top of having a traumatic moment. Hell, the only reason *he* wasn’t freaking out about it was because he needed to be strong for his traumatized boyfriend. His hand slipped into his pocket as he pulled out his phone, leaving one arm looped around the smaller male. He tapped out a quick message over the lower half of the screen,

[Hey, I need you to come over right now.]

It took a minute before his phone buzzed softly with a reply, [Uh, okay. Why?]

[Fox isn’t doing good. Just hurry your ass, k?]

The vulpine grunted as he tilted his head, trying to look back at the hulking lupine, “What’re you doing?”

“Nothin’,” his rumbling voice answered, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

“...You’re lying,” Fox huffed softly, trying to turn completely to see what the canine was up to.

[I’ll be there in a few.]

“What makes y’think that?”

“Because you suck at lying.”

Wolf’s pride caused his fur to bristle slightly, making an indignant noise deep in his throat.

“It’s true. You’ve never been a good liar. You’re good at everything else, though,” Fox giggled softly, having turned completely around, pushing his face against his canine’s bulging chest, nuzzling along the edge of his taut tank top.

Wolf’s expression softened as he heard Fox let out a soft yawn, his meaty mitt caressing over the back of his head gently, working the tips of his fingers over the ends of his pointed ears. This went on for minutes, the vulpine slowly nodding off until he completely fell asleep in his lover’s warm embrace.

*He must'a been exhausted*, Wolf thought to himself as he continued to caress the object of his affections. There was no doubt that being in such a panic had worn out the poor vulpine. He only experienced such terror only a few times in his life - and it always ended up with him being in a similarly exhausted state.

Minutes turned to dozens as the pair of them laid in the quiet room together. Wolf’s tail swayed softly behind him, patting quietly against the edge of the mattress as he kept his fox close.

*What is that leopard’s deal anyway? Why does he want my boyfriend so badly?* Wolf thought to himself as he stared down at the sleeping form of Fox McCloud, tracing the softened features of his slacked face with his good eye.

The idea that anyone wanted to hurt such an innocent fox was enough to make his blood boil. Especially considering that this was *his* fox.

Wolf’s lips curled, fangs baring at the idea as the top of his muzzle began to wrinkle. It took more than a small amount of effort to keep a growl from shaking in his throat, having to fight to calm himself down - reminding himself that Fox wasn’t in immediate danger, and that he was safe.

A knock outside of the door kicked Wolf out from the dark corner his thoughts had entered. Fox shuffled in the lupine’s arms, letting out an annoyed groan - clearly unhappy with having his nap being interrupted.

“Yo, Fox? Wolf?” came a familiar bassy voice from the other side - clearly belonging to a blue feathered bird.

“Wha..?” Fox grunted, his green eyes having finally opened reluctantly. “...Falco?”

Wolf had already unfurled from his mate, getting up off of the bed just to open the door. Sure enough, Falco was standing on the other side, wearing a taut black shirt that hugged around his torso, his resized green and white varsity jacket hugging around his heavily built body.

“Where is he?” Falco asked, a small amount of concern in his voice, his own light green eyes looking around the room - realizing it was the first time he had seen the inside of his boyfriend’s dorm.

“Over here…” Fox grumbled, still half-asleep.

“Y’alright?” Falco asked, moving over to the side of the bed, getting down onto a knee to look over the smaller sprawled out male.

“Hhnmgff…” he grumbled before rolling onto his back, “So, he was texting you…”

“Yeah, surprisin’ ain’t it?” Falco spoke, his voice pointed. “I had ta find out something happened to my boyfriend by proxy.”

Fox groaned, not in the mood for a lecture from the worrier out of his two lovers. He rolled onto his side, showing the bodybuilder bird his back, tail flicking, the bushy appendage plopping on the bed a few times. “...Sorry,” he said reluctantly after a moment.

“...Yeah, whatever,” Falco said, a sigh in his voice. “Someone gonna tell me what happened, or do I gotta play some sorta game first?”

“Guy who kidnapped ‘em showed up again,” Wolf informed quickly, his tone deadpan as he moved back into the room, sitting over the edge of the bed, his weight causing it to groan dangerously.

“...Wait, seriously? I thought th’ guy died or some shit,” Falco said, one of his dense, crimson colored brows rising. “It’s th’ cat that got pasted into the wall, right?”

Fox nodded, having pulled one of the pillows down, hugging it to his chest as he laid on his back. Falco’s face screwed up slightly as he processed the information.

“So...Wait, they didn’t arrest the guy? Did you call th’ cops?”

“They said there was nothing they could do,” Fox said, a bitterness in his voice as he hugged the pillow tighter. “They didn’t even want to stay around - said they had other things to do.”

“You gotta be fuckin’ kiddin’ me,” Falco said in exasperation, throwing his large, feathered hands up into the air. “So, what, they jus’ let kidnappers walk free now? Is that it?”

“I’m not sure what he wants,” Fox groaned as he pulled the pillow up under his chin. “He said his ‘benefactor’ wants to meet me...”

Both Falco and Wolf exchanged glances with each other.

“What th’ hell is that supposed ta mean?” Falco was the first to ask, confusion written across his beak. 

Fox squirmed slightly on the bed, his knees pulling up - clearly uncomfortable recalling the affair. “I’m not sure, but…he might try to kidnap me again,” Fox’s gaze drifted to a non-descript portion on the wall nearby. “He probably would have if Bill and Kris weren’t there.”

Wolf seemed to take the news worse than Falco - having been the first he had heard about Fox’s kidnapper wanting to take him away again. His face was screwed up in a perfect blend of abject horror and pure, primal rage.

“Like FUCK he’s gonna do that-!” Wolf’s voice boomed, the unrestrained rage blasting through his throat, his neck bulging with a few veins running across it. The walls shook and the windows rattled from the sheer pressure, startling the other two males, eyes going wide.

The lupine’s chest heaved, the thoughts of that dark night running through his head - the images of Fox being pinned by that psychopath, his teeth digging deep into his neck. His mind started to conjure new images - ones where he never managed to pull the leopard off of him. Needless to say, the images didn’t need to be described.

Wolf’s fist had found the wall at some point, having cratered it in a radius that was at least a foot around his clenched knuckles. All the tension he had been carrying up until that point had been released in one hot flash, rage-filled flash.

“Holy shit,” was all Falco was able to mumble, his beak barely moving. The sight in front of him was terrifying, watching the lupine’s swollen chest bob with enraged, seething breaths.

Wolf pulled his hand from the wall, plaster crumbling from the hole he had made, some of it dropping off of his curled fist. He let out a long exhale, steadying himself, allowing his rage to subside before turning back to face the other two.

“If the cops ain’t gonna do anything, then we gotta do somethin’,” Wolf said, his voice a determined growl in his throat.

Falco waved his large hands in front of him, “Woah-woah! What are y’talkin’ about?! Y’seriously want us t’ go after some sorta *criminal*?”

“I think Wolf’s right,” Fox’s voice cut between them, catching the gaze of both of his boyfriends, the vulpine sitting upright properly.

“If he’s tried to kidnap me before, imagine what he’s done to other people,” the vulpine said, his eyes fixed on the floor, his expression steeling as his hands balled in his lap. “...Imagine what he *might* do to someone else if we don’t stop him.”

“I’m more worried about *you*!” Falco protested desperately, gesturing with his large hands. “Fox, y’can’t go after some crazy feline that wants to do god-knows-what to you!”

“Yeah, but...” Fox’s voice trailed as he looked over the anxious avian.

“He’s right,” Wolf added, “He ain’t gonna be safe until th’ guy is gone.” Both of them picked up on the subtle hint on the last word - the lupine leaving the door open on possibilities other than capture.

“And he has a size suppression collar too,” Fox said, returning his gaze to the previously innocuous spot on the floor. “I think we can assume...he’s like my father now - or like Wolf.”

Wolf scoffed, crossing his mammoth arms over his chest, bulging biceps slamming into mounded, shelf-like pectorals, “He probably ain’t got nothin’ on me - but yer right. He’s more of a threat now than when he was a scrawny lil shit.”

The bodybuilder bird’s face had slid into one of horrified apprehension as he listened to the pair of canids talk. “You...you’re both serious about this? Like, fuckin’ serious?”

“You two can do whatever y’want,” Wolf grunted out, “I’m gonna deal with ‘em with or without you two.” He turned to Fox as he continued to speak, “Featherface can take care of ya while I—”

“No-!” Fox barked, grabbing at the fabric of his own pants, balling it up in his grip. “I’m not letting you risk yourself again! If you go, I’m going too!” His breath has picked up as he pleadingly looked at his lupine lover, “Please… Remember what you promised me.”

Wolf looked away, looking as if he had been slapped. Falco peered between the two of them curiously, his apprehensive expression being replaced with one of confusion.

“You said you wouldn’t risk yourself for me anymore…” Fox said, his ears folding back against his head as he slumped slightly.

A soft exhale blew through Wolf’s padded nose as he looked back at his dejected lover. One of his large hands slid around his shoulder, a meaty thumb caressing along his cheek, “Yer right.”

Fox’s head perked up.

“We’re a team, yeah?~” he said with a toothy grin, his violet eye flicking over to the bodybuilder bird, “Right?”

Good sense was practically screaming in Falco’s head. Every last instinct he had was practically wailing that this was a bad idea - that they would regret going after a hardened criminal like this.

...Still. Their words rang true. He wasn’t going to stop being a threat to Fox unless something was done about him- and if the police weren’t going to do something…

“Fine, fuck-!” he snapped in exasperation. “If you two are going to be batshit crazy, I guess I’ll be too,” he grumbled, clicking the end of his beak in frustration.

“That’s th’ spirit!” Wolf said with a booming laugh, “T’ bein’ batshit crazy!~” He lifted an imaginary mug, as if offering a toast, Fox giggling as he returned the gesture, holding his empty fist up next to Wolf’s

Falco stared at them like they had lost their minds, eventually giving his head a shake. “Do you two even know where t’ start with this?”

Fox’s grin slid off of his face as he lowered his arm back down. The realization hit him - he actually had *no* idea what to do first…

“Well, I can’t call my dad. That’s completely off the table,” Fox said after a moment, nibbling on the end of his knuckle. “If he even finds out, he’ll end up taking me out of the Academy and putting me in a hermetically sealed bubble.” the vulpine joked, a soft chuckle making its way into his voice. 

“Don’t worry,” Wolf said with a sneer, “I got this part handled. Got a few people I know who might be able t’ give me a few leads. Plus, I’ll see about givin’ my dad a call.”

“...Ain’t that th’ same dad who tried t’ have Fox kidnapped?” Falco asked skeptically, his heavily muscled arms folding across his chest.

“Yeah, but I managed t’ fix all of that,” Wolf answered. “Besides, he might be able t’ tell me more about th’ guy - and who he was supposed t’ pass Fox along to.”

“Couldn’t hurt to try,” the smaller vulpine added, scooting over to the end of his bed, legs dangling over the edge.

The three of them shared a small silence afterwards - things seemingly haven fallen in place. They had a plan - a rough one, but a plan none-the-less.

“So…” Fox said after a moment, looking between his boyfriends. “...Are you two still going on a date?”

Falco gave him a ‘are you fucking serious’ look while Wolf flashed one of his signature fang-filled grins.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Meanwhile, back at the secret lair...~_
> 
> Just for reference though, Leon is _significantly_ more anthropomorphic in this story than his canon art.
> 
> No crazy bug eyes and weirdly top-heavy heads going on here.

*Compatible.*

It was the single word that led to his salvation.

Antoine Riviere stepped out of his car, his dress shoes clacking softly over aged cement as he walked, as a salty ocean wind blowing through his sandy colored spotted fur. Personally, he didn’t care for the scent - but it was considered home, and the heart of his business.

*Compatible.*

The word that had restored his life and given him so much more.

He was practically a smear, left behind to die in that rotting house nearly a year ago. The pain he had felt was excruciating - nearly every part of his body broken or damaged from being cratered into the wall by Wolf O’Donnell.

It had taken him an hour to even pull himself out of the building, barely able to walk as he limped his bloody corpse of a body back to his car behind the building - narrowly escaping the police that had arrived to investigate shortly after. Of course his bumbling, meek associate was nowhere to be found - having fled at the first sign of danger.

Alex Herdman... 

The only reason he bothered to remember his name was in case he ever ran into his striped incompetence again.

*Tch... Coward.*

The clouded leopard made his way through a few alleyways and towards one of the myriad of buildings that made up the decaying side of Corneria City, approaching one of the severely aging office buildings that were long since forgotten. He stopped in front of the door - old, wooden, and completely traditional. No keycards or buzzers here - just an old fashioned metal lock above a similarly colored handle.

The leopard fished around in his pocket until he found his keys, pulling them out, unlocking the door like he did hundreds of times in the past, stepping through the threshold. What greeted him was a musty, stagnant smell. The first floor was still a mess, dust layering over ancient lobbies and furniture.

...Not that anybody cared - it wasn’t used anyway. At least, not in its formal capacity.

He found his thoughts drifting again as he entered one of the elevators in the back, the hum of the aged infrastructure creating a soothing white noise. 

Antoine had barely made it out of that mess alive - the rest of that night a blur to the clouded leopard, having lost too much blood to completely recall the series of events that followed. He remembered pulling over before completely losing consciousness.

The next he awoke, it was under blindingly bright lights - having found himself in a hospital, or an operating room. He didn’t know which, honestly. There was so much chatter around him, their words warped and distorted in his delirious state.

*Compatible.*

That’s what one of the voices had said - a deeper voice that cut through the chatter. Antoine’s crimson eyes had struggled to focus on the towering figure that cast a shadow over him - an aged ape with similarly fiery irises stared back down at him, a sneer forming across his lips.

He had seemed pleased - almost unnervingly so.

And that was as much as he remembered from that day.

The door to the elevator dinged as it opened, revealing a carpeted hallway, rows of unmarked wooden doors adorned the walls, each with empty placard slots. Perhaps decades ago they were once used for legitimate business - but not any longer.

The leopard made his way to the third door on the left, popping another key into the door handle, giving it a twist, causing it to open. The feline stepped through, letting out a pleased noise from his throat as he shuffled his jacket from his body, throwing it haphazardly on a nearby leather sofa. A kick to the door sent it snapping back shut, the leopard not even bothering to lock it.

...Not that anyone would be foolish enough to barge in uninvited.

Antoine threw his pants as well, tossing them on top of his jacket as he stripped down to a simple pair of briefs. His body was well muscled, his sandy colored, spotted pelt shifting with his movements - a testament to the work he had put into maintaining it.

He licked over his lips, excitement rising for the coming spectacle as the feline dropped himself onto the same leather sofa - extra reinforced and extra sized. One might wonder why, until…

He reached up, his padded digits caressing the collar adorning his neck. He objected at first to the change to his body - protested about being turned into a *freak*.

His body felt uncomfortable, like a skin-tight suit that was a size too small was squeezing around him… Sure, this was what he considered his true size - but now it was nothing but an illusion. He hadn’t truly looked like the feline sprawled back on the sofa since *that* night.

Antoine reached up, tapping the collar around his neck three times along the end. He let out a pleasured groan as it beeped loudly. It was like peeling out of a tight pair of pants, his body ballooning out in every direction. Taut pectorals swelled outwards into powerful shelves as his shoulders blasted horizontally.

His moans grew louder, more pleasured as his body quickly restored itself to his new, true form. Hundreds of pounds of muscle flooded across his body, pulling and stretching the spotted pattern of his fur as veins raced down his limbs, feeding mammoth arms that were larger than the size of most men.

The leopard always enjoyed this part - the feeling of his body decompressing, the pressure being released. He always left a single garment on, enjoying the feeling of his body ballooning within. The briefs he wore stretched, creaking as they quickly grew absurdly small on the hulking out feline. The backs were tugged into little more than thong-like strings as glutes ballooned into powerful boulders.

The front of his briefs fared no better, his modest endowment ballooning as it filled the space out between his thighs, dropping down low between mammoth trunks for legs - capable of crushing entire boulders between them. He let out a growl as his traps swelled, pushing up, neck thickening as the timbre of his voice dropped entire octaves.

“*HMmmmyeesss*…” he hissed in pleasure as his tail flicked behind him. His feet swelled, toes curling as tendons bulged over the backs - powerful stompers that couldn’t even begin to fit in normal footwear. His hands had similarly swelled up, the feline cursing under his breath - having forgotten to take his watch off first.

The band creaked, growing taut as the leather strained and protested - before snapping off violently, the expensive timepiece going flying across the room and out of sight. Even though he had rather it not happened - the feline couldn’t help but find a small amount of pleasure at the sheer size of his body forcing the scenario to happen. He lifted his fists, curling them, every twitch of his powerful meaty digits causing his forearms to ripple with absurd brawn.

His changes had finished, his once form-fitting undergarment nothing but an over-stretched thong that did nothing to hide the mammoth endowment that hung between his legs, nor the bulbous glutes that pushed out the back. The feline that had once occupied only one seat of the three-seat sofa had now filled the entire space, his massive body even larger than that of Wolf O'Donnell - the catalyst of his transformation.

An amusing irony that wasn’t lost on Antoine.

He sat back into the sofa, the leather creaking under his newfound weight, the frame struggling to support the additional hundreds of pounds of raw muscle that made the feline’s hide creak. He slammed his biceps against the sides of his pectorals, letting out a pleased rumble as the swollen musculature ground and pressed together.

Again, the irony wasn’t lost - remembering how much he mocked the lupine for his oversized body on their first meeting - and now he was sitting here, indulging in the pleasures of his own hulked out form. A growl thrummed in his throat, rivaling the sound of any combustion engine as he looked himself over, a dangerously toothy grin spreading across his maw.

He got up from the sofa, the furniture letting out a groan of relief as the heavy weight was lifted. His heavy footsteps thudded across the aged floor, creaking with every drop of a powerful stomper. He was so packed with sheer muscle and size at this point that he couldn’t even walk in a proper manner, having a swagger to his movements - arms swaying, elbows out from the clash of pectorals and biceps - the same being said for his mammoth thighs.

The full body mirror that leaned against the nearby wall showed him everything he needed to see. The leopard turned, sneering at his own reflection - even his jaw had swelled wider, having grown more masculine along with the rest of his body. He was a far cry from the average build that had walked through his door - and he found himself loving it.

The sheer power that coursed through his veins - the strength to fight, to—

A knock on the door echoed through the room, the feline’s smirking face twisting to one of frustration as he snapped his gaze away. “What is it?!” he barked, his deepened voice booming from his chest, the volume of it rattling the walls subtly.

“It’s me,” came a cool voice from the other side. “May I come in?”

“Door’s unlocked,” the hulking clouded leopard replied, the annoyance obvious in his voice.

The latch clicked as the door opened, a uniformed figure stepping through the threshold. A golden-brown furred spaniel paused in mid-step, peering behind his glasses at the hulking and everything-but-nude figure of the feline at the other end of the room.

“...Is this a bad time?” he asked, clearly unimpressed with the sight before him.

The leopard returned the same blase look as he peered past his swollen pectorals at the twig-like figure before him. Amusing thoughts ran through his mind - how easy it would be to just pick him up and snap him clean in half and be done with the nuisance.

“Not at all,” the feline’s deepened voice boomed from his throat, turning to face the spaniel properly.

“You know…” the canine started, pacing along the wall, looking over a bookshelf, sliding a finger over the edge, picking up a fair amount of dust as he did. “You’re making my life difficult when you pull stunts like that,” he spoke, voice even as he rubbed his fingers together, as if examining the light layer of dust he had picked up.

The clouded leopard rolled his eyes, seemingly uncaring about the canine’s plight. His heavy footsteps shook the floor as he made his way over to his desk, pulling out a drawer before producing a cigarette and a lighter, snapping the end of it before lighting up the thing.

Shears’ lips lifted in disgust at the habit, but otherwise said nothing about it, wiping his dust-coated fingers against the side of his pants. He squinted behind his glasses at the feline as he took the first drag of the cigarette, “This is serious, Antoine.”

“How so?~” the feline practically purred, watching the quickly-growing-frustrated canine’s face with lidded eyes - clearly amused.

“You caused quite a mess when you paid *him* your little visit. Do you have any idea the strings I had to pull to keep you from being arrested?” the spaniel snapped, flicking a proper glare at the indifferent feline.

“Come now,” the clouded leopard chuckled, “You can’t deny me at least a little bit of fun.” He took another drag on his cig, as if savoring the flavor before exhaling again, blowing a cloud of smoke into the open air.

“Hrmph,” the canine grunted, crossing his arms over his chest - not that it made him any more or less intimidating to the hulked out feline at the other end of the room. “You can have your fun - but to a point! The moment I have to start calling in favors to put out your fires are where I draw the line,” the canine lectured.

Antoine simply rolled his eyes, moving into the chair behind his desk - the furniture just as oversized as the sofa he had sat in earlier. Still, it creaked dangerously as he sat back into it, his dense, spotted tail giving a flick as he leaned.

“Besides, I’m still trying to see how much the brat knows about our operation. We can’t afford to have our plans unravel because of a nosey kid and his ogre of a *friend*,” the spaniel spat.

The feline sneered, as he leaned forward, putting a hulking forearm across the table as he looked over the canine in amusement, “...You mean to say, you didn’t interrogate him like you were ordered?”

“I was interrupted by the dean!” the dog barked defensively.

Antoine clicked his tongue scoldingly before taking another drag of the cig sticking out from his maw. “Maybe I should have done your job for you. Pretty sure the kid would have squealed for me~”

“And maybe *you* should have done *yours* the first time correctly as well! Then there wouldn’t be any need for me to clean up your mess!” Shears snapped again, his face twisted in anger - at least until he realized the feline had gotten up out of his chair. His pupils shrank as he took a step back, the leopard looming over him, barely able to see past the jutting shelf of spotted pectorals that threatened to block his vision. It was only then that he realized he might have misspoke.

The leopard’s fingers wrapped around the front of the spaniel’s shirt, easily pulling him up off of the floor with one of his mammoth arms. He peered down at his terrified expression, the canine squirming against his meaty digits. “...I suggest you keep things professional. ...Understand?”

The dog whined softly, nodding rapidly. If he was still wearing his signature cap of his uniform, it probably would have gone flying off from the jerky movements.

“Good,” the feline sneered, releasing the dog back onto the floor, nearly causing him to land on his ass. “Because I would *hate* to become unprofessional…”

Shears shivered at the tone of the clouded leopard’s voice even as he straightened himself out. As confident as he usually was, it was clear the show of force had done a number to cow his temper.

“Any more orders from the Doctor?” the leopard asked, seemingly slipping back to business as usual as he returned to his chair, the furniture letting out pleading creaks under his absurdly heavy weight.

“Just…keep manufacturing running,” the spaniel said quickly, lacking his earlier gusto.

“...And the drug trade?” his brow arched, lacing thick digits together as he propped his elbows onto the table, revealing his monstrously thick forearms, veins webbing down them like a roadmap.

“He doesn’t care what you do in your spare time.”

The leopard let out an exhale, blowing smoke from his lips. Good - at least he was able to continue something that was familiar to him.

In addition to selling off well-known foxes, Antoine was a staple in Corneria’s black market - something that most wouldn’t even believe existed given the planet’s prim and polished exterior. However, it *was* there, and very much thriving - like any other civilization’s dark underbelly.

Even Corneria still had poverty, as much as it tried to hide the fact. And where there was poverty, there were people willing to wish it away with drugs.

That was his forte - selling. His natural charisma and suave nature was more than enough to get products to move, plus he had natural management skills as well - something he was putting to use under his new employment.

However, his easy life had ended when he decided to pick up a contract from Aiden O'Donnell. His son sent it all crashing down - or rather crashing *into* a wall, the clouded leopard finding his life in tatters afterward. It had taken months to recover from such extensive injuries - for his new body to manifest out of the broken husk - like a butterfly out of a cocoon.

Shaking the stray thoughts from his mind, the feline gave the other male a dismissive wave. “Very well, if you don’t have any further business…”

“I’ll take my leave,” the spaniel replied curtly, turning to head to the door - after flashing a brief glare at the hulking feline before vanishing out of sight.

Antoine growled in frustration at the door that was left wide open, the hulking feline getting up, thudding across the open space before clapping it shut and locking it.

“Godsdamned canines…” he growled under his breath as his powerful feet thudded across the floor, tendings bulging with every twitch of his toes. He returned to his chair, dropping down into it with a long sigh, stretching out his massive body, enjoying the feeling of being unrestricted - something he rarely got to enjoy outside of the privacy of his own quarters.

He casually squeezed his mammoth arms into his chest, split peaked biceps plowing into them like tectonic plates meeting. A pleased growl shook through his chest at the sensations, licking over his lips.

And to think, he made fun of O’Donnell’s kid for this.

His jaw clenched, eyes snapping open as he heard another knock on his door. The rage was palpable over his face as his plate of a jaw rippled, molars grinding.

“I hope you value your life,” the leopard growled dangerously, enough to be heard through the door. “Otherwise it would be unwise to disturb me further.”

Antoine leaned forward in his chair as he heard the lock starting to turn, the feline on edge. Nobody else had a key to this room except for—

Through the opening door stepped an amused chameleon with leathery green skin. A silver colored key flashed in his hand as he pocketed it.

The clouded leopard visibly relaxed, a smile even forming over his face as he watched the reptile saunter his way in. Removing his brown jacket, Leon Powalski tossed it onto the nearby sofa, joining the pile of clothes that belonged to the larger leopard. He was clad in a black shirt, hugging tight around his athletically built frame.

“Having a bad day?” the chameleon asked, his voice a purr as he casually made his way over to the desk, his metal boots thunking softly over the carpeted floor. He turned, rear sliding over the edge of the aged wood to sit properly, flashing the feline a smirk.

“Mmm…” the feline rumbled softly, “I was just visited by our favorite dog.”

“You’ll have to be more specific,” the chameleon chuckled.

“Shears,” the feline answered plainly, shrugging his mountainous shoulders before leaning forward, dropping his massive right arm across his desk, having pulled his smoke-trailing cigarette from his maw.

“Oh hoh, *him*?~” he snickered as he scooted back a little further. A finger trailing along one of the bulging cables that made up the spotted feline’s pillar of a forearm, the leather of his fingerless gloves stretching subtly.

Antoine didn’t shy away from the contact, leaving his limb put as the reptile amused himself with his musculature. He even rolled his hand over, exposing more of his pillar of a forearm, twitching his knuckles subtly to make the muscle ripple and shift under his taut pelt.

“I’ve never been one for dogs,” the reptile said, waving his free hand in a dismissive gesture. “Far too yappy for my tastes - all posture, no substance.”

A deep rumbling chuckle shook through Antoine’s throat as he smirked, “You’re more of a cat person, *right*?”

The reptile’s eyes lidded as he looked over at the hulking feline at the other end of the table, his finger still swirling around, tracing the network of vascularity that sat over that limb, “Now what gives you *that* idea, mmm?~”

Antoine always enjoyed the expressions that played across the chameleon's face - his brutal honesty, his snark, his wit - it all came through with the subtle sneers and smirks that were painted across his face. “Just a feeling,” he chuckled, enjoying the attention from someone he respected.

Leon reached down, pulling the cigarette from the feline’s digits, the clawed fingers multiple times thicker than the reptile’s own - almost making them look like sticks in comparison. He took a deep drag of it, letting his eyes roll shut before exhaling, blowing out a soft cloud - the hit of nicotine seeming to visibly relax him.

Such a brazen display of disrespect would have likely resulted in a crushed skull - if it were anyone else. Instead, Antoine just sat in his chair with a bemused expression as the reptile took puffs on his own cigarette.

“So, I see you’re back from shipping duty,” the feline rumbled his large hand reaching out, stroking over the tail that laid across his desk, tracing along the leathery skin - seemingly enjoying the texture against his padded fingers.

“Eugh,” Leon grunted, cracking one of his eyes open, vivid orange peeking at his companion. “Running escorts is a waste of my talents.” He grumbled under his breath as his tail twitched slightly under the feline’s hand - seemingly just as unconcerned with being intimately touched as the feline, “It’s frustrating.”

“...Running cargo?” the feline asked, genuinely curious.

“No - well, yes,” the reptile grumbled, taking a drag on the cigarette before exhaling, “I keep thinking about those kids.”

Antoine had heard about that a month ago - from the chameleon’s mouth no less. His escort group had detected other ships in the area - and they did exactly what they were supposed to do in that scenario: pretend to be pirates and scare anyone away before they could get close to the transports.

“It’s funny you mention that - I just got done seeing one of them.”

Leon’s eyes opened wide, swiveling almost at an unnatural angle to look at the feline, “You did..?”

“It was the fox - decided to have a small chat with our mutual friend.”

“What, he didn’t have his boyfriend with him?” the reptile scoffed.

The word ‘boyfriend’ seemed to strike an unpleasant chord within the clouded leopard. Antoine couldn’t help but be reminded of the insults he had flung at Wolf O’Donnell - assaulting his open sexuality. He felt a pang of...frustration within himself, insecurity rising.

“...Is something the matter?” the reptile asked, his voice going uncharacteristically soft. Both of his eyes were fixed on the leopard at this point, looking him over with concern.

“...Leon,” he asked after a moment, his hand still remaining on the reptile’s tail, clasped around it loosely, “...What are we?”

The reptile blinked his large eyes, “...I’m afraid I don’t follow.”

“What-” he gestured, stroking along the base of the reptile’s tail as if to bring attention to his touch, “-is this? What are we doing?”

Leon let out a noise of recognition in his throat as he lowered the gently smoking cigarette down, “You mean, *us*?”

The leopard nodded slowly, his fingers never leaving the tail between his digits, stroking over it to the point where it curled up along itself.

The reptile’s face hardened, slipping on the cold, calculating mask that he wore when he was around anyone other than Antoine, “I suppose it doesn’t have to be anything. We simply enjoy each other’s presence, nothing more.”

Despite everything he had said and done up until this point, the clouded leopard couldn’t help but feel a small pull on one of his heartstrings at seeing Leon clam up in front of him. It was clear he might have struck a small nerve - or at least put the chameleon slightly off.

“I didn’t mean to offend you,” the leopard said carefully, managing and metering his approach on the topic. “I was just curious about how you feel.”

Leon let out an annoyed sigh as he slid his rear from the desk, pulling his tail away from the other male’s grip. He dipped the end of the spent cig into the ashtray on the corner of the desk, dropping it in before sauntering his way around behind the desk.

Antoine’s breath hitched slightly as he saw those intense orange eyes looking straight up at him - like they were piercing through his soul. Out of all the people he had met, and out of all the people he had dealings with over his entire life, he had never seen a stare that was more focused and intimidating than the one belonging to Leon Powalski.

“Lean down you stupid cat,” he finally spoke, after what felt like an eternity of silence to the larger feline.

Antoine had turned his chair to completely face the other male at this point, leaning down as he instructed. His cheeks were grasped gently by those light hands, digits clenching through the fur adorning his cheeks as he was pulled further down. He blinked in surprise as the reptile kissed him, pressing their lips together.

“You said you didn’t want to think about it before,” the chameleon spoke, keeping the feline hunched over, his hands exploring around the contours of his expanded, blocky jaw, never letting his gaze leave the other male’s face. “...Having a change of heart?”

The larger leopard found himself unable to tear his gaze away from the smaller male - finding him captivating, even if he was a fraction of his own size. “...You know how difficult this is for me,” the larger male said with reservation in his voice - sexuality being a sore topic for the spotted feline.

“I’m a patient predator,” the reptile smirked, one of his hands drifting under Antoine’s blocky chin, scratching at it in an almost patronising manner, “I can wait.”

A growling chuckle shook through Antoine’s throat as he threw the smaller male a look, “Ah.. I’m your prey, am I?”

“The finest cut of meat,” the reptile said with a smirk, dropping his hand down to the bulging pectoral that hung out like a rounded globe, squeezing it slowly - sending a few waves of visible pleasure through the larger male.

“Rrrrff…” he growled under his breath, letting his eyes roll shut under the touch of the other male, pushing his chest out proudly into the reptiles hands. “So...you’re just tenderizing me, mmh?”

“Ah, it seems you’ve discovered my fiendish plot,” Leon snickered, working his hands in slow circles over the tops of those swollen pectorals, tracing the bulging bands of muscle that had pulled the spotted pelt taut above it.

“Well, at least I know you have a refined enough palate for me..~” the leopard cooed, his deep voice rumbling in his throat. His large hands reached out, returning the favor as they glided along the chameleon’s slender, lightly muscled body. Just one hand was nearly enough to wrap around him - with two, he encompased the smaller reptile’s torso nearly completely.

The chameleon just grinned mischievously, as he worked circles over those swollen pectorals, his digits pushing through the snow white fur that adorned his chest and stomach area.

“But, if I’m being brutally honest,” the leopard rumbled with a smirk, “you already have plenty of fiendish plots afoot. How do I know I’m special?~”

Leon gave him a look as if to say ‘really?’ his head tilting to the side, keeping one of his eyes on him. “I would assume pressing my lips to yours would be proof enough - but I suppose if I *must* prove the priority of my intentions…” He turned back to the larger feline, reaching up, stroking along his cheek fur slowly.

Once upon a time, Leon didn’t care for fur - being a reptile he found it a strange and uncomfortable thing. However, his opinion had changed over the last few months he had known Antoine. His leathery digits worked around his powerful jawline, stroking the mix of brown colors that made up his pelt.

Slowly but surely, he leaned up, giving the clouded leopard another kiss - deeper this time. Their lips parted, tongues mingling together - a situation where Leon had the advantage. Using his long, prehensile tongue, he wrapped it around Antoine’s, massaging and pulling over it in a strange series of pleasurable sensations for the larger feline.

Antoine reached under Leon’s arms, scooping him up off of the floor as they continued to kiss slowly. The feline’s massive hands pulled him up to his chest, pinning him against it, pressing around behind his back, simultaneously holding him in place and feeling him over slowly.

Leon took a moment to catch his breath as the kiss broke, the reptile’s face turning a subtle shade of red as he smirked, “Now...do you believe me?”

“Perhaps…” the larger leopard toyed.

“Hmph,” the chameleon grunted, rolling his eyes. “But answer your earlier question - this can be whatever you want, Antoine.”

Whatever he wanted… He mused the concept around in his head. There was no doubt in his mind that he *wanted* this chameleon to himself - at least in some capacity…

“...I like what we have now. No labels.”

“Just us,” Leon agreed, reaching up, running a hand through Antoine’s smoothed back, jet black hair. “...Although, I must ask you to do me a favor.”

“Mmh..?”

“Put me down,” the reptile said flatly.

Antoine complied, letting Leon back down onto his feet, the chameleon straightening his clothes out - the leopard smirking down at him as he watched.

“As much fun as it is…” he paused, “...being with you - we have work that needs to be done.”

The reptile laughed, having fully disengaged himself from the other male. His tail flicked before curling back on itself properly, “You’re no fun.”

Antoine scoffed, “You wound me.”

“Then prove me wrong, if you can!~” the reptile sneered, playfully making his way across the room and out of reach of the other male.

The leopard’s wide plate of a jaw shifted as he thought, "We could take a trip to your favorite restaurant."

Leon's eyes lit up at suggestion, Antoine finding his tail curling at the sight. He always enjoyed seeing this side of the chameleon, the soft side that no one else saw - nor would believe if you ever told them.

"*After* I finish my work," the leopard finished, stealing an almost pouting look from the reptile.

“Hmph,” the reptile grunted, “Very well - but you’re going to pay for both meals!”

Antoine laughed, a genuine one shaking through him as he smiled, “Mm...looks like I’m not getting off easy.”

“Not a chance~”


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a day in the life of a few villains~

Antoine gasped as he stumbled across the floor, being caught in the leathery green arms of Leon Powalksi. Waves of weakness rippled through his reduced form, his head spinning as he tried to catch his breath from the compression from his collar.

“...Does it always do this to you?” the reptile asked, his voice mostly curious - although Antoine knew him well enough to hear a string of concern.

“Every time…” he mumbled, gently peeling himself off of the other male, standing back up before straightening himself off. His overstretched underwear had dropped off of his body, landing onto the floor around his feet. Antoine was back to his original size - the one that the contraption wrapped around his neck afforded him.

It was almost indignant - the Leopard having to rely on such machinery to be what the gods above had made him. His crimson gaze turned, looking into the mirror, seeing his sweat glistened body in the glass, a testament to the strain it had put on him.

“Quite a startling change,” Leon mused aloud. “It’s a shame I never knew you like this before your…” he paused, “accident.”

“And here I was under the impression that you liked the new me,” the feline smirked, as he straightened himself out.

“Hmph. Guilty as charged,” the reptilian sneered as he followed the feline to the next room, propping himself against the doorway. He casually watched as the feline put on a pair of clothes from his closet - a black button up and a pair of similarly colored slacks, slipping on another pair of dress shoes.

The floor thumped softly as the leopard made his way out of his small bedroom - the space having once been used as a side office when the building was under different management. He went back over to his other pile of clothes, fetching his phone along with his keys before stepping out along with Leon, locking the door behind him.

“...Something the matter?” Leon asked curiously, having stopped halfway down the hall towards the elevators.

Antoine made his way the opposite direction, stopping in front of door number 7. Rock music could be heard thumping from the other side of the heavy door, rattling it subtly. He gave the door a swift series of knocks with the back of his hand.

“What?!” came an agitated bark from the other side - barely heard above the music.

Antoine scowled slightly as he knocked again - this time with more gusto.

Thumping footsteps could be heard from the other side before the door unlocked, pulling open roughly,

“Seriously! Go fuck your—” a raven on the other side of the door paused in mid-rant, his diamond white eyes going wide. “B-boss!” he stammered slightly, his face flushing in embarrassment as the unfiltered rock music blasted from inside the room. The rest of the abode behind him was a mess - clothes haphazardly tossed around with a few pizza boxes laying around. A typical room for someone in their late teens.

Antoine watched the young bird rush back into his room, pulling up his shorts as they nearly slipped loose. “I thought you were, uh, someone else,” he said sheepishly on his return to the door, having shut off the booming music.

Indigo was the youngest out of Antoine's gang of misfits. The corvid was easily excitable, and tended to have a sharp mouth that got him in more trouble than not - especially when working with Dr. Andross’ associates. He was also the one that took to their change of operations the worst - having found his smart mouth of little use in their latest employ.

Antoine remembered when he first met the bird - freshly kicked out by his parents with nowhere to go, practically starving on the back streets; destitute, with his family stealing the sole source of money he had through his basic income. He was starving, stumbling and delirious through the back alleys of the rusting shipping district before colliding into a certain suit-bound leopard.

“I need you to keep watch while I’m gone,” Antoine said simply, his voice rumbling in his throat.

Indigo poked his head out of his door, swiveling his obsidian beak, spotting Leon at the end of the hallway. “Aww, c’mon! You’re going somewhere nice, aren’t you!” he accused the feline loudly, having put two and two together.

The leopard snickered, smirking at the younger male’s pouting, amused at how his feathers puffed up around his neck, “Just out to eat.”

“Awww-!” he whined again loudly, “C’mon, take me with!”

Antoine blew through his padded nostrils, crossing his arms over his chest - silently repeating his command with a sharp look.

“But I’m hungry too!” the bird complained, pulling away from the door frame as he crossed his arms and paced in a small circle.

“No,” the leopard said again, intensifying his gaze on the younger, shorter corvid.

“Fine!” he said in exasperation, throwing his feathered hands up into the air, “Whatever - have fun with your booty call.” He sounded like a spoiled child having been denied a treat by his parents.

Antoine’s eyes narrowed dangerously as he took an intimidating step forward, temper flaring deep inside of him. The bird had quickly realized he hit a nerve, his eyes widening as he went from indignant to downright fearful of the feline.

“S-sorry! I… I’m sorry,” he said quickly, his words like water being thrown over a fire - dousing Antoine’s fit of anger. 

It was an open secret about the feline’s sexual preferences - at least amongst the leopard’s close associates. What was also known was the clouded leopard’s sensitivity about it - the fact it was a source of inner turmoil for the otherwise closeted feline. He was a walking paradox of homophobia, induced by his own internal struggles.

He gave a casual wave, as if dismissing the bird’s earlier outburst, “Just...keep watch. Let Jason and Angela know I’ll be back later.”

“Sure thing,” the bird said in subdued tones, clearly feeling dejected.

The clouded leopard's expression softened, feeling a small pang of guilt from his flared temper, "I'll bring you something back."

The raven beamed at that, his mood seeming to flip at a breakneck pace, "Thanks boss-!" 

The sounds of muffled rock music could be heard once again after the door had clapped shut, Antoine giving his head a shake before turning away. Leon was patiently waiting next to the elevators, leaning against the wall, giving the leopard a look as he approached.

“You’ll have to forgive my curiosity - but do you always let your subordinates speak to you like that?” Leon asked, the pair of them stepping into the lift as the doors opened, the reflective metal walls inside showing their warped reflections.

“...Indigo is an exception. He's just a kid."

Leon's brow arched, "Are you telling me that you have a heart underneath that cold and calculating exterior?~" The doors opened after a soft chime, both of them stepping out through the dusty lobby and out into the chilled winter air outside.

"You would know best," Antoine said with an amused smirk as they made their way to his car. It was a simple model - a jet black four seater without many other distinguishing features.

A genuine smile flashed across the chameleon’s features before quickly being replaced by his mask of indifference as he got into the passenger seat. The engine started up easily enough, the soft hum vibrating subtly through the vehicle as it pulled out onto the roadway. Dilapidated offices and warehouses zipped by, the view of the coast visible from beyond the rusting infrastructure.

Antoine couldn’t help but steal glances of the reptile in the other seat, noting how much he enjoyed the warm air coming from the vents, the other male practically leaning into it. “Cold?” he asked after a moment, spinning the wheel as they turned off onto another street, heading further away from the city proper.

“Mmhh…” Leon grumbled softly, leaning forward in his seat, having tilted the vents to blow over him. “Cold blooded,” he said after a moment - a single word to answer the leopard’s question.

He nodded slowly, keeping an eye on the road as he drove, swerving subtly to avoid a few potholes dotting the unkempt roadway, “It must be a struggle this time of year for you.”

“Hmph,” the reptile grunted, “Better than being covered in fur during the middle of summer.”

The clouded leopard let out a genuine laugh at that, “You aren’t wrong.”

“...I suppose fur *is* good for one thing.”

“Mmm? And what’s that?” he asked, turning the wheel once again, traveling down a smaller alleyway towards a large warehouse. the car shaking subtly from the uneven, worn out road.

“Keeping me warm during the winter,” the reptile chuckled, reaching out across the center of the car, his hand stroking along Antoine’s thigh for just a moment, giving it a slow squeeze. A subtle shudder went up Antoine’s spine, the tip of his tail curling around behind him from the contact.

The car pulled into a fairly large parking lot outside of the industrial sized warehouse - the smell of the salt in the air having intensified at being so close to the nearby docks. The engine shut off before the driver side door popped out, Antoine getting out.

“...This isn’t the restaurant,” the reptile said matter-of-factly, his apricot colored eyes looking around curiously as he got out as well.

“I just need to check on manufacturing progress before we go,” he said, turning to his companion as they walked towards the side entrance to the monolithic building, “Besides - aren’t you curious about where the shipments you escort end up?”

“...Not particularly, but I’ll humour you.” It seemed Leon’s sharp tongue was as snappy as ever, the reptile tucking his hands deep into his pockets to shield them from the cold air that blew from the sea.

The metal door opened with a loud screech and a creak, pulling open as the pair stepped inside. The sound of blow torches and soldering could be heard across the open expanse of the chilly warehouse.

Leon’s eyes widened as they swiveled around in his head, looking at the various ships that were docked - veritable legions of them with workers still in the throes of assembling the majority of them.

“...Are those *ships*?” he asked in hushed tones as the pair stepped deeper into the operation, their steps pattering along the cracked cement flooring. “I’ve never seen any this small before!”

“That’s because they’re autonomous,” the clouded leopard said with a chuckle, amused with his companion’s state of shock. “No cockpit, no life support system. A very elegant and efficient design,” he said smoothly, his voice nearly a purr, “All thanks to the generous contributions of Sargasso Heavy Industries.”

A smirk formed over the reptile’s angular features as he continued to look over the fighters, “Autonomous? Hmph - it would never hold up against a real pilot.”

Antoine shrugged his shoulders, his collar glinting in the bright lighting of the warehouse, “Perhaps - but they’re designed to be disposable. I think I would much rather see one of these be shot down than you.”

The chameleon cackled as he gave his companion’s shoulder a bump, “Now I’m *sure* that you have a heart beating under that icy exterior.”

“Boss-!” a distinctly female voice yelled, catching the attention of both males. Down the end of one of the rows between ships came a large polar bear, thudding her way along, weaving between crates, barrels, and workers alike.

Leon stumbled back as the bear scooped Antoine’s smaller frame up into her arms, the ursine a full head and a half taller than the leopard. The squeeze she gave him looked like it was nearly enough to make him pop, the clouded leopard fidgeting in her arms before being dropped down.

“I didn’t expect you to swing by!~ You should have sent a message or something!” she said with a wide grin, dropping the feline back onto the floor, Antoine smoothing himself out as best as he could from the unexpected affection.

She was wearing a simple grey hoodie and a pair of matching fatigues tucked into her boots. Even with the loose clothing, it was clear that she was *very* densely built. However, her smile didn’t match the rest of her body - or her profession, her bubbly personality seemingly out of place.

...But that’s why she was part of Antoine’s team - she was the empathetic one, handling morale and essentially PR between them. *She* was was also once a *he* only a few years ago, the polar bear had undergone her transition with no regrets - which was clear in the wide smile she always sported.

“I'm just here for a personal visit,” the clouded leopard said, having finally smoothed himself down completely. Leon nearby was growing increasingly more amused at the strange group of people Antoine had surrounded himself with.

“Oh-!” she said, pulling the pad she was carrying under her arm out before handing it over to the feline, “Funny thing, I was just double checking as well! I saw the remote request earlier and assumed it was you~"

“Sharp as always,” he chuckled, taking the pad before skipping over it, flipping his padded digit along the glass. Sure enough, things were as he expected, the feline’s eyes flicking back and forth.

Angela’s gaze drifted past Antoine and over to the chameleon behind him, her expression changing to one of surprise, “Oh! Hello there, I didn’t see you! You’re Leon, right?”

“That I am,” he answered flatly, crossing his arms over his chest, eyeing over the cheerful ursine warily.

“I wanted to thank you for helping out the boss so much,” she said, her large fangs showing as she smiled - such dangerous features made completely moot by her bubbly demeanor.

“How do you mean?” the reptile asked, his suspicion in his voice, as if gauging the polar bear’s intentions.

“It’s just that he’s been so—”

Antoine interrupted the conversation with a sharp clearing of his throat, “Thank you, Angela.”

“N-no problem,” she said with a slightly awkward smile, taking the pad back from the smaller feline. “...Is there anything else you needed or maybe wanted to see?”

Antoine’s jaw quirked as he thought over the question - even if it was half-aimed at Leon. “...Why don’t you show us the development of the ground units?”

The bear’s dark blue eyes lit up at the question, “Sure! I’d love to!” She turned, waving them along with her large paw, the pair of males following her along through the warehouse. Yellows and oranges flickered, casting shadows across the warehouse, various sounds of trilling and hammering echoing as well.

Leon couldn’t help but notice the majority of the workers were other reptiles and simians. Part of his stomach clenched - knowing the reason why.

Speciesism.

Despite trying to be a utopia, Lylat still was plagued by an age old problem of discrimination. Reptiles and primates seemed to be disenfranchised in particular. It was amazing Dr. Andross was able to ascend to be the head of the Cornerian Science Division despite his heritage.

Leon let out a frustrated grunt under his breath as he thought about it. He wasn’t a stranger to being on the butt end of such things - and always at the hands of canines to boot. They seemed to always be the ones in the spotlight, the heroes in fiction, and the leaders of government across the various worlds of Lylat. 

Dr. Andross promised to change things, to make them better. It was one of the reasons why Leon had decided to work for him - to fly back and forth on mind-numbingly boring transport missions. The other reason was that Leon simply loved chaos, spurning authority ever since a young age.

The group had found themselves in an industrial elevator, mesh doors shutting behind them as they descended to a lower level. The doors opened before too long, revealing a much smaller space with a drop ceiling.

Computers lined the walls, workstations galore with wires running every which-way. In the center of the room was a robotics fabrication station, a myriad of mechanical arms sitting idle. Off in the corner of the room was a sole figure, his snow white tail flicking around, fingers busy flying over a console, the clacking of keys echoing through the space.

“Andrew!” Angela’s voice called out, causing the primate to jump in his chair. “You have guests~”

Andrew Oikonny, the only nephew to Dr. Andross turned in his seat, spitting out a pencil that had been clasped across his mouth. He was a young ape with tanned skin and snow white fur - the same colored stuff running along his jawline in a scruffy beard, a light amount of stubble covering over his cheeks.

His lemon yellow eyes flicked between the pair that had graced his workspace, a dense brow raising, “...Uh, why are they here? I have a lot of work to complete.” His voice was one of annoyance, his foot tapping across the floor impatiently. He was clad in rather unusual garb - a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt, complete with a pair of popular rubberized slip-on shoes.

“They want to check on your work!” she said, her voice as cheery as ever as they made their way further into the laboratory, watching their steps as they traversed the rather messy workspace.

The ape let out an indignant sound as he crossed his arms over his chest, “So, what, Uncle Andross doesn’t trust me or something?”

“No-no!” the bear answered with a sympathetic smile across her face, “These two just want to see the progress you’ve made so far.”

Andrew blew through his flat nostrils before shrugging his shoulders, “Eh, fine. Guess it’ll give me a chance to show off my genius.” Antoine and Leon exchanged similarly unimpressed looks as the primate turned back to his console.

A few clicking of his keys resulted in the center of the floor opening up, an elevator lifting from down below, revealing a cylindrical structure that was slightly larger along the bottom half. It looked like a robot or a drone of some kind - unfinished, wires hanging from various places, what looked like stumps for three possible legs sticking out from the bottom. Various intennea sat on top - their function unknown from a visual inspection, perhaps for communication.

Antoine looked it over curiously - the machine as tall as he was. It was clear that the unfinished contraption was what the hanging mechanical arms were last working on.

“Behold!” the ape said, his tone having changed to a grandiose one as he grinned, “The Andross Anti-Ground Unit! Also known as the AAGU!”

“...Ah-goo?” Leon said out loud, his face scrunching at the ridiculous sounding acronym.

“It’s a working title!” the primate snapped defensively. “Here, let me show you some of the features,” he said, tapping at his console a few more times. The machine hummed to life, various lights trailing around the cylindrical body glowing as it seemed to boot up. 

The top half spun on an axis, the silvery metal chassis glinting in the light of the lab. Three crimson “eyes” arranged in the shape of an upside down triangle lit up along the swiveling top half of the drone, glowing with an almost menacing look. Cameras zoomed in and out, the irises seeming to calibrate, or possibly adjusting to the environment.

“As you can see, it’s not fully complete yet, I still have to finish construction on the legs. It’ll have three of them, complete with treads for extra speed when—”

A loud digital horn blew from the drone that sat in the middle of the floor, the unnerving sound making everyone freeze. It’s top half whirled, stopping for just a moment - as if to stare at each occupant of the room before whirling back into its original position.

“What..is happening?” Leon was the first to ask, clearly on edge, having taken a step back away from the contraption.

[HOSTILE ENTITIES DETECTED] boomed an unnaturally deep synthetic voice from the drone.

“J-just give me a second to shut it down! There must be something wrong with its IFF system-!” Andrew said, the panic clear in his voice as he turned back to his console, typing and clicking frantically.

The lighting running along the trim of the unit’s chassis went from a glowing blue to a stark, hostile red as it let out another rumbling bellow. A deep thrum emanated from inside of the machine as the bottom two eyes began to glow a blinding white - as if powering up.

“GET DOWN-!” Antoine yelled, tackling into Leon, sending both of their forms tumbling across the floor. Both of the lower eyes erupted with a stream searing white light - an extremely powerful laser arcing across the room, cleaving through the walls as the top half of the machine whirled along its axis.

Angela had barely managed to hit the floor in time, her hair getting singed in the process, narrowly avoiding having her rounded ears melted off. The laser continued to whip across the room, finishing with a flourish that landed the end of its trajectory dangerously close to Andrew and his console. The monkey was clearly panicking at this point, letting out a series of terrified ooks as he continued to rapidly tap over his workstation - seemingly to no avail.

Fires had burst to life where the laser had cut through stone and infrastructure alike, only adding to the chaotic scene that was quickly unfolding. Leon’s eyes opened wide underneath the clouded leopard, watching one of his hands reach up, pulling the suppression collar from his neck.

Antoine’s body had ballooned rapidly with hundreds of pounds of muscle above the reptile below him. He groaned and grunted, the sudden removal of the collar causing nearly explosive decompression across his body. His clothes shredded, turning to confetti as he assumed his true size in a matter of seconds. The only thing clinging to him was a pair of skin-tight undershorts - something he wore underneath just for this kind of occasion.

“Wait—STOP-!” Andrew wailed from the other end of the room, Antoine having slammed his massive frame into the machine, grappling with it, twisting the ‘head’ around just in time for another blast to go off. The sound of gears slipping could be heard, unable to fight against the pressure of the mammoth arms being forced upon them.

The sound of screeching metal echoed as Antoine let out a room-shaking roar that made the machine’s earlier bellows sound like a party horn. His fingers had dented in the metal chassis, sparks flying from the drone’s rotational axis as vital components started to tear and break, wires severing as sparks went flying.

The operational lights that ran along the machine flickered pathetically before dying, the systems inside of it shutting down as the top half of the contraption was nearly torn completely off. Antoine’s chest heaved as he pulled himself off of the chassis, his powerful stompers thudding backwards as he growled under his breath - assessing whether the danger had passed.

Angela had rushed to grab a fire extinguisher from the corner of the room, spraying it along where the fires had spread, quickly getting the flames under control. Leon’s eyes were wide, staring at the aftermath of Antoine’s display of strength - realizing that the feline had not just saved him, but the rest of them as well.

His heart beat fast in his chest, feeling his cheeks flush slightly as he observed the hulking feline get down onto a knee in front of him.

“Are you alright?” Antoine asked, his voice now a deep rumbling bass that shook the smaller reptile to a core.

Unable to find his words, Leon simply nodded, gaze glued on the blocky, masculine face that Antoine now possessed. A small look of relief washed over the clouded leopard’s face as he smiled, pulling the smaller male easily back to his feet with a single hand - and quite possibly just a single finger.

“You RUINED it-!” Andrew screeched from the other end of the room, his voice a cry of frustration and accusation towards the clouded leopard. “Weeks of work..!” he dropped his face into his hands, letting out a muffled, whining noise.

Antoine’s blood colored gaze snapped into the simian like a predator spotting prey. He stomped across the laboratory, crushing a toolbox under his mammoth stomper like it was made of cheap cardboard. Andrew’s shirt was bundled up in his fist in an instant, hiking the monkey out of his chair and up into the air.

“Boss, stop-!” Angela yelled out, having finished putting out the last of the fires, throwing the extinguisher off to the side before rushing over to the pair of males. She grabbed at Antoine’s arm gingerly, tugging on it, “I’m sure it was an honest mistake!” The size difference between them had essentially swapped, the hulking Leopard dwarfing the polar bear at this point.

“L-let go of me-!” Andrew squirmed, kicking his feet, one of them connecting against the clouded leopard’s cobbled midsection - an impact that Antoine didn’t even feel. “If you don’t let go...*hhmg*…m-my uncle will hear about this-!”

As much as he wanted to smash the simian into a bloody paste across his own console, Antoine knew better. Reluctantly, his powerful digits released the ape, letting him drop back to his feet, Andrew stumbling back, tripping as he landed into his chair.

“Hrmph,” Antoine growled, turning his back to the ape. “Leon?”

“Yes?” the reptile asked, having recovered from his shock at the sudden series of events.

“Can you go back to my trunk? There should be a bag with a spare set of clothes in it.”

If it had been anyone else, Leon would have told them to go get it themselves with as much sass as he could muster - however, Antoine was an exception. A *big* exception.*

“I’ll be back soon,” the chameleon answered, calling the elevator before ascending out of sight. Antoine slowly turned back to the simian who was still slumped back in his chair, his piercing gaze drilling holes through the miniscule male.

“...We’re going to have a talk.”

________________

*A good 20 minutes later…*

“...Do you usually carry a suit in your trunk?” Leon asked, peeking at the leopard, his chin propped over his leathery green knuckles, elbow leaning against the door.

Antoine - now back to a respectable size - was clothed in a jet black suit with a white button up underneath, complete with a crimson colored tie that matched the same shade of his intimidating gaze.

“It helps to be prepared,” the clouded leopard chuckled, his fingers sliding quietly along the leather steering wheel of his car. “Besides, I certainly can’t walk in public with just a pair of spandex shorts.” he purred smoothly, flicking his gaze to his companion every so often while driving.

“I was surprised to see that,” the reptile sneered, tilting his head a little further against his fist to get a better look at the feline. “...Although, personally, I think you would look better without them,” he purred back, giving the leopard a lidded gaze - enjoying the subtle, flustered look that passed over the leopard’s angular features, loving the subtle shade of pink crossing his cheeks.

“...Thank you,” Leon said after a moment, his expression relaxing, “I’m not sure I said it earlier. I might have been burnt to a crisp if you didn’t knock me out of the way.”

Antoine’s harsh gaze widened as he heard the genuine sounding thanks from the chameleon. He almost seemed to fumble with himself from the display as he spoke, “You...uh, you’re welcome. I’m...just glad you're safe.”

“I have to say, I was rather impressed. Not every day I get to see what your body is capable of,” the chameleon said, changing the topic away - his voice giving away how enamored he was with the earlier display of strength.

Every word from the chameleon made Antoine’s tail swirl behind him, the tip curling over itself. The praise from him felt good - the praise from someone who was his peer.

Or at least that’s what he was telling himself what it was.

Ignoring the fluttering feeling in his chest, the feline pulled into a somewhat packed parking lot that surrounded a somewhat high class looking seafood restaurant. It was even closer to the ocean than the warehouse - the pair of them having traveled out of the rusting industrial district and back to populated metropolis.

“...I feel slightly underdressed.”

Antoine snickered, eyeing Leon’s simple streetwear of a brown leather jacket and a pair of jeans that were tucked into his metallic boots, “You’re fine.”

“...You don’t happen to have a spare suit in the trunk, do you?”

“Already wearing it,” the feline sneered, showing off his sharp fangs as the pair made their way through the front doors. The smell of seafood crashed over them as they stepped over a red carpet - the insides of the building as fancy as one might expect. The walls were lined with aquariums with various nautical themed knick knacks strewn about.

It wasn’t long until they were seated into a booth with a view of the sea outside, the sparkle of the stars somewhat obscured by the light pollution emitted by the sprawling city. A waitress swung by their table, a female rabbit who quickly took down their orders: lobster tail for Leon and snow crab for Antoine - with a surprise order of popcorn shrimp for takeout.

Leon arched his brow curiously after she had left, “...Taking seconds with you?” He took a sip from his water, tilting the glass before looking back at the leopard once more, “You’ll have to forgive my prying, but, would it not take a fair amount of food to satisfy a body as large as yours?”

“Mmhh,” the feline rumbled, “Surprisingly, it does not. It’s part of the genetic resequencing - being able to subsist off of standard portions of food.” He chuckled softly, “Otherwise I would be consuming entire buffets of food daily.”

Leon scoffed at the mental image in his head, “Then why the extra dinner?”

Antoine felt a small twinge of annoyance inside of him at the incessant questioning, but otherwise ignored it - tempered by the fact it was Leon who was asking. “I promised to bring something back for Indigo.”

“The noisey raven?”

“Mmhm,” Antoine rumbled, their appetisers being slid in front of them, the feline dipping a spoon into a bowl of some kind of seafood soup.

Leon stared at the feline with a curious look before diving his fork into his salad, scooping it up into his mouth - yet never breaking his gaze from the other male.

“...What?” the feline asked after downing a silent sip from the bowl in front of him.

“I’m curious to know how the two of you met - if you’ll indulge me.”

Antoine’s crimson colored eyes lidded as he stared into the bowl of orange-red broth, seeing his own distorted reflection. “He was just a kid - still is just a kid,” the feline chuckled softly. “I found him starving on the street. Kid crashed straight into me - he was scared, delirious from lack of food and water. I managed to give him a meal only to find out he was cast adrift by his parents only two weeks prior.”

“...Why did you even bother to help him out to begin with, let alone make him part of your crew?” the chameleon asked in pure curiosity, stabbing at his salad with his fork.

It was a question that Antoine struggled to find the answer to. Maybe it was because he reminded him a lot of himself - kicked out at 18 with nowhere to go, begging on the streets until he ended up being washed into the dark bowels of Corneria’s black markets.

“I suppose I saw potential. He’s an excellent lookout and more than effective at recon.” The feline chuckled in his throat, “There have been times I’ve struggled to spot him while he works - his feathers practically absorb all light.”

“But surely you couldn’t have known that on your first meeting,” the reptile prodded with his words.

Antoine’s expression hardened slightly, “What’s your point?”

Leon sneered as he leaned back in his chair, having finished his salad, arms folding behind his head, “Nothing. Although I’m making excellent headway on my hypothesis.”

“...And that would be?”

“That Antoine Riviere has a heart - but won’t admit it,” the chameleon purred teasingly, playing a dangerous game with his words. He knew full-well how it would end if he was anyone else, Antoine having a short temper about such topics.

“I’ve been known to show the hand of generosity from time to time,” the feline answered in stride, finishing the last of his soup just in time for the server to return. She unfolded the legs of a table as she sat a platter upon it, doling out the dishes between the males quick enough.

“Mmhh..” Leon let out a pleased moan as he breathed in the wafting scents. A loud crack could be heard, Antoine already working on his meal, snapping the crab legs open before giving them a soft swish in the afforded dish of melted butter.

Both males wore pleased expressions, obviously enjoying their meal as minutes went by. Under the table, Antoine had slid his foot forward, his dress shoe bumping up against Leon’s metallic boot.

The chameleon peeked up curiously, as if to confirm the game of footsies that was being played. Antoine, however, was busy eating his meal, cracking further, keeping his gaze out at the ocean in-between bites.

Leon’s boot slid further forward, looping the end of his leg gently around the leopard’s, noting the fact he leaned his limb slightly into it. Despite what he had told Antoine earlier that day - he secretly had hoped he could open the feline further up, perhaps even form a proper ‘relationship’ with the clouded leopard.

It was all ridiculous, even to the ice hearted mercenary - this cat with a crimson gaze walking into his life and catching his every attention, even going so far as to steal his breath away. He found he could barely keep his eyes off of them when they first met - having to coordinate between shipping and receiving for Doctor Andross’ supplies.

They had gotten to know each other better over the months, closer and closer - sharing more details about each other’s lives and day. He found himself spending more time in Antoine’s office-converted-into-apartment - even finding himself being gifted a key one day.

It wasn’t long after that until their first kiss.

Antoine had apologized profusely, having leaned in and pressed his lips to Leon’s in only an instant - trying to make up excuses about how it was the tight space, or an accident. Leon didn’t buy it however, grabbing the feline by the collar of his button up and pulling him into a deep, deep kiss.

From that day forward, they had been seeing each other. From what Leon had gathered so far, Antoine was closeted - a strange mix of denial and embrace of his own sexuality. Labels were one of the things that had set off the feline the worst.

Still, he scarcely believed he could have fallen for someone like this. As far as ‘the Great Leon’ was concerned, there was no room in his life for love - having never paid it any mind, considering it a waste of time. ...And yet here he was, eating inside a nice restaurant with his leg wrapped around another male’s, a warmth filling even inside his cold-blooded chest.

They wrapped up their meal without much trouble, a comfortable silence sitting between the pair of them. The meals were quickly paid for by the clouded leopard, fulfilling his earlier promise to cover Leon’s as well. The pair of them got up from their table, the bag of food for Indigo swinging over Antoine’s arm as they returned back to the car and set back onto the road.

Things were significantly darker outside now, the sun having set, the street lights illuminating the way along with the car’s headlights. The pair of them continued to share their comfortable silence, Leon’s hand having found the outside edges of Antoine’s thigh, leaving it there for the entire ride.

They both got out of the car, clapping the doors shut as they made their way to the aged office building, heading in and up the elevator. The door dinged softly as it opened, the two of them heading down the hall, Antoine in particular passing his own door, stopping in front of the one that belonged to the jet black raven. He knocked against it with the back of his fist, noting that the loud music from earlier was no longer playing.

Thumping could be heard from the otherside, footsteps approaching before the lock clicked, the door popping open. A smile crossed Indigo’s face, the bird standing on the other side of the threshold, “Shit… You weren’t kidding!”

“I’m a man of my word,” the clouded leopard smirked, handing over the bag he had been carrying to the excited corvid.

He paused for a moment, halfway into turning back into his room, “Hey, Boss?”

The leopard gave him a curious look.

“...Thanks a lot. I mean it~”

Antoine stared at the avian’s wide, grateful smile. It was the same smile he saw on the first day they met, and the same smile he saw when he bought the starving bird a meal. The pair of them gave each other a gesture of good night before the door shut, the feline making his way back to his room, unlocking the door before stepping in.

It was chilly, things having cooled down in their absence, Antoine quickly messing with the thermostat along the wall. It wasn’t until a few seconds after that he realized that Leon was still standing at the door.

“...Are you coming in?” he asked after a moment, tilting his head curiously at his reptilian companion.

“I’m afraid it’s late,” Leon replied after a moment - almost reluctantly.

Antoine felt a desperate pull deep inside of himself - deep and instinctual. He didn’t want his chameleon to leave. Not yet.

“I’ll be back planetside next week, so I’ll—”

“Wait!” he interrupted, reaching out a padded hand as he stepped closer to the chameleon, cutting off his sentence, causing Leon to blink in surprise. “It’s…” he seemed to fumble with his words, as if trying to figure out what to say off of the top of his head, “It’s extremely cold outside, it wouldn’t be safe for you to leave by yourself.”

Leon’s brow arched slightly, even if his stare softened. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

“Why...don’t you stay the night with me? It’ll be safer here.”

Usually, Leon would have made a sassy remark in this situation - however, he held his tongue. He didn’t want to shatter this fragile, precious moment from the feline he adored.

“A prudent idea,” the reptile finally replied, stepping through the door and into the room properly. Even his own chilled heart warmed at the smile that spread across the feline’s face.

The pair made their way into the adjoining bedroom, the feline already working at peeling his suit from his body, tucking it away into his closet. “You’re free to pick where you want to sleep. I can’t guarantee the sofa will be entirely fulfilling, but I have spare blankets if you wish.”

Leon chuckled softly, “Now why would I sleep there? You said it yourself - the night is bitterly cold. It makes sense for me to seek out the warmest spot~” He pulled his own shirt off, tossing it aside, revealing a lanky, yet lightly muscled body.

“...I suppose it does,” the feline said under his breath, trying his best to keep his gaze from the chameleon’s exposed body - especially when his pants and boots were kicked off. He easily stripped the rest of his clothes down, reduced to a pair of snugly fitting compression shorts. He pulled the covers back to the double bed he owned, the thick dark blue comforter revealing cream colored sheets as he slipped under them.

It wasn’t long until Leon had joined him, shuddering softly as he let out a series of small breaths. The inside of the covers were frigid to him, feeling the heat in his body bleeding away.

Realizing the predicament the reptile was in, Antoine quickly moved close to him - not even thinking about what he was doing as his arms looped around the cold blooded male, tugging him up against his warmer body. The chameleon didn’t protest, turning onto his side, pressing their chests together as he slipped both an arm and a leg around the clouded leopard, holding on tight.

“Ah…thank you…” Leon said after a moment, realizing how close the pair of them were - yet making no attempt to pull away. 

They shared a silent moment together, only the sound of the heated air blowing through the vents disturbing the quiet. Antoine’s hands explored Leon's back slowly, down to his rear and over the base of his tail, taking in every feature of the toned chameleon’s body.

Leon’s eyes squeezed shut, letting out a shaky breath - and this time not from the cold. He nuzzled in closer to the feline - his warm body like a source of safety to him. “This...is rather nice,” he said after a moment, keeping his head tucked under Antoine’s jaw. “Perhaps every bed should come with a heated leopard.”

“Going to trivialize my affections so quickly?” he chuckled under his breath, tilting his head down just enough to brush his lips over the top of the reptile’s head.

“Ah, I’m sorry - I merely—”

“I was joking,” the feline said warmly, tugging the object of his affection even closer to him, tugging the covers until they were completely over the pair, wrapping them in a bundled cocoon of blankets. 

“Hmmh…” Leon rumbled, finding his hands sliding along the feline’s strong neck, digits slipping around the metallic collar that wrapped around it. It was still amazing to think such a small piece of machinery was keeping hundreds of pounds worth of muscle in check…

“Thank you for staying with me,” Antoine spoke after a moment, stroking up and down the small of Leon’s back with his padded digits.

It was Leon’s turn to chuckle, pressing a little tighter against the feline, planting a kiss against his chest, “I couldn’t deny such a heartfelt request.”

“Then maybe you’ll stay with me for a while longer,” the leopard smiled in the darkness under the blanket. “I’ll cook you breakfast in the morning.”

“Mmmmm…” Leon groaned as he stretched, the warmth of Antoine’s body having finally fought off the chill from under the covers. “You seem intent on spoiling me. Very well~”

“You have to leave tomorrow - of course I’m going to spoil you before you go,” the smile was obvious through the leopard’s words as he spoke.

A small part of Leon was quickly realizing that Antoine would have paid for his dinner - regardless of being coerced. It made him smile as he pressed the side of his face against a set of taut pectorals.

“Good night, Leon,” he cooed softly, wrapping a hand gently over the back of his head, playing with the ridge that ran along it. Leon returned his sentiment with a soft rumble, the pair of them squeezing tightly together as the sounds of the cold winter wind blew against the neary window - slowly drifting off to sleep by the sounds.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite a few hitches, the date between the two big boyfriends is still on~

Fox’s cheeks puffed as he waddled slowly, his stance wide as he gripped the bottom end of a rather *large* mattress. He peeked around the edge as he started to ascend a flight of steps, glaring at the lupine holding the other end.

“You could have at least been full sized for this! Why did you even put your suppression collar on?!” he barked, emerald eyes glaring daggers at the smug grin Wolf wore.

The lupine scoffed, “What? Y’expect me to do all the work for ya, Pup?”

“When you’re hundreds of pounds of muscle, *yes*-!” Fox fired back, wobbling slightly as they maneuvered the mattress at a strange angle to get it through the front doors of their dorm building. He puffed, grunting as he walked backwards, tasked with guiding the oversized rectangle up the stairs.

Wolf snickered, subtly grinning as he kept the back of the mattress hefted up, his biceps bulging, straining the sleeves of his shirt as he followed his fox up the stairs. “Besides, ain't this a good workout?~”

Fox let out a gurgle of frustration as he hefted his end up over the final set of stairs to their hallway. They eventually stopped in front of their door, the vulpine fumbling before dropping his end down, taking a moment to recover.

Stepping around the mattress, Wolf strided over to his lover, sliding a surprisingly normal sized hand around the vulpine’s shoulder. “Besides, if I tried handlin’ this thing at my full size, I’d jus’ pop it fulla holes,” he said, lifting up his hand to his mate, showing off the pointed, stark white claws that stuck out from the tips of his fingers.

The vulpine tugged away from the gripping mitt grumpily, lacking the energy to completely throw it off of him.

“Here, I can handle th’ rest,” the lupine offered, moving to the end of the mattress, maneuvering it around before gently pushing it into the dorm room. A new frame and box springs awaited the mattress - the old ones combined with the previous mattresses having already been removed. He gave a huff, pectorals and biceps bulging as he flipped the mattress onto its side, tilting it until it landed properly into place.

The lupine gave a grunt of approval as he looked over the handiwork. It was a massive mattress, properly sized to hold both himself at his full size and Fox’s smaller form - a far sight better than the mashed together beds they had been using.

Fox had already made his way across the room, gathering up the sheets they had purchased, quickly making his way around, getting them tucked onto the bed with his boyfriend’s assistance. The vulpine smoothed down the edges, giving his own nod of approval at the sizable furniture. Sure, it took up half of the space in the room, but it was worth it to sleep comfortably.

The vulpine blinked however as he felt Wolf’s muscled arm wrap around his side, letting out a surprised yip as he was suddenly pulled forward, thrown onto the bed along with the lupine’s bulk.

Wolf laughed as he tumbled with his mate, rolling across the spacious bed, tangling his legs with the vulpine’s as they went. He didn’t stop rolling with him until they were roughly in the center, pinning him down underneath his heavier body, grinning as he leaned down. His good eye stared straight down into Fox’s face, enjoying his flustered expression.

“Yer too cute for your own good,” he purred, pulling Fox’s arms up over his head, dropping until he was chest-to-chest with him, smooching at his lips. Surprisingly, the vulpine didn’t squirm against it, instead leaning forward into the kiss.

“And you seem to be taking a liking to your collar,” Fox smirked, laying his head back onto the bed, watching the smug lupine. “...Tired of being being big and sexy?~”

Wolf scoffed, his smug smirk hiking into a sneer, “Y’kiddin’? I’m sexy at any size, baby~”

“Hmmnnn…” Fox rumbled softly, closing his eyes as he felt Wolf’s strong arms looping around him, gently hefting him up into a hug as they laid together. He let out a soft breath as he felt the lupine's lips press against his neck, kissing along from the crook up to his jawline. “Sh-shouldn’t...you be getting ready for your date?” he asked, a slight quiver to his voice.

“McCloud first~” he cooed, stroking along his vulpine’s cheek with clawed fingers, sifting through the dense fluff adorning it.

The vulpine huffed but otherwise leaned into the affectionate digits. Sometimes it was amazing how much Wolf had changed since he first met him. The lupine once had a rough exterior - only caring about his own pleasure. Now he was actively stroking his cheeks, checking to see if he was alright and generally putting the vulpine well before his own interests. Sure, he still had his moments where he could be a pest, but that only kept things interesting - or at least Fox thought so.

“Though yer right - I gotta get ready,” he said, the reluctance obvious in his voice. The lupine bounced himself off of the bed, seemingly enjoying the lighter movements of his smaller form as he made his way into the bathroom.

The lights clicked on, the wolf approaching the mirror, snatching a brush before working it through his hair, dropping his signature ponytail. A cascade of snow white strands dropped over his back and shoulders, the lupine giving his head a shake to completely loosen it. Snatching the brush on the corner of the countertop, he worked through the strands, keeping a violet eye on his reflection as he repeated brushing movements.

Fox had snuck into the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe to watch his boyfriend. His attitude wasn’t the only thing that had changed dramatically. Wolf’s appearance was wildly different than his usual self - thanks to the silvery collar that gleamed along his neck, suppressing hundreds of pounds worth of pure muscle and bulk.

Now he looked like any other wolf.

Wolf reached into the cabinet, pulling out what looked like...eyeliner?

Fox’s eyes widened as he watched the lupine pull the cap, removing his eyepatch before applying the end of it around the corners of his eyes. Sure enough, the jet black fur that had lined Wolf’s eyes was refreshed, taking on a darker tone as he swept the pen-like brush around it.

“You wear makeup?!” the fox barked, letting the once-silent thoughts blast from his open muzzle unfiltered.

Wolf’s tail fluffed comically as he let out a startled sound, grappling around the edges of the sink for balance from the sudden shock. “Shit, McCloud-!” he barked back, his face having turned a light shade of red, “Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“S-sorry!” Fox said, waving his hands around in front of him before snapping one to the back of his head, rubbing through his hair awkwardly. “It… I guess it was just kinda surprising to see that you use makeup.”

“It’s jus’ eyeliner,” he grumbled, rolling his eyes before going back to the mirror, inspecting around the eye he was working on. Luckily, his jump scare didn’t cause the brush to go flying across his face. 

Fox curiously approached, sliding up behind his boyfriend to watch him in the mirror as he resumed his work. It was clear that Wolf had done this countless times in the past, the lupine working his fingers with the dexterity and grace of someone who was well practiced.

“I...had no idea you wore...that kind of stuff - I always thought it was part of your natural fur color,” he said after a while, watching as Wolf switched to his unseeing eye, having to tilt his head awkwardly to make up for the loss of vision.

“Mmh, because I never let y’see me put it on,” Wolf said, a mild amount of annoyance in his voice. “...Don’t like people t’ know about it.”

Fox cocked his head curiously, peering over his mate’s shoulder - a novelty that still hadn't worn off yet. “But...why? It’s not that big of a deal…”

The lupine didn’t answer the question, blowing through his padded nostrils instead as he leaned further forward. He slid the brush around his milky eye, twisting his wrist as he worked around the edges expertly. Part of him was thankful he was doing this while shrunk down. As much fun as it was with his mammoth bicep slamming into his shelf-like chest - it certainly made tasks like this much harder.

“Mmhh… Like when y’do that…” Wolf mumbled under his breath, feeling Fox’s arms slither around him fully, his padded hands working over his chest and midsection slowly. Satisfied with the applied eyeliner, he popped the cap back on before stowing it back where it came from.

Fox nuzzled against his lover’s broad back, pushing his nose through the mess of long hair that draped over it. “Mmhhh...never cut it…” he mumbled under his breath, taking in the unique scent of both Wolf’s lupine musk and the distinct smell of his usual shampoo.

A snort shook from Wolf’s throat as he looped his arms around his mate’s smaller ones, finding his hands, squeezing them with his own strong pair. “Startin’ to think y’might have a fetish.” A slight moan slipped from him unexpectedly as the vulpine pulled on the long strands, the slightest hint of red crossing over the lupine’s face.

It seemed he accidentally ate his own words.

Pressing his muzzle further into that hair, Fox’s fingers tugged a little more, picking up on the pleasure button he had found. When Wolf was at his usual size, his overwhelming bulk usually was at the forefront for teasing - both for giving and receiving, leaving subtle touches like this usually obscured.

Wolf’s face twitched in pleasure, screwing up slightly as he snatched the stick of deodorant from the countertop, popping the cap before giving a few swipes under both arms. He made a slight noise from his throat, as if trying to catch his mate’s attention, “I thought you were th’ one that wanted me to go on this date.”

“S-sorry…” Fox said after a moment, a sheepish smile pulling at his muzzle as he took a step back, “I just really like your hair.”

“So you’ve been sayin’,” the lupine snickered, turning around before planting a kiss on his vulpine’s lips, giving his cheek a rub before sauntering back into the bedroom - his lover hot on his heels. He dug through his wardrobe, slipping on a set of taut jeans that hugged his meaty thighs and jutting, bubbled ass, cinching a leather belt around it before slipping on a dark grey t-shirt that hugged just as equally tight.

Fox sat on the edge of the bed as he watched the lupine finish dressing, sliding on a black leather jacket and kicking on a pair of shin-high biker boots. “Huh… Those are new,” he said, emerald eyes fixated on the jet black footwear.

“Mmmhyeah - figured I oughta get somethin’ if I’m gonna be ridin’ my bike around,” the lupine answered, finishing his outfit by tying his violet bandana around his neck, the fabric sitting nicely over his set of taut, jutting pectorals.

“Please tell me you got your license…”

Wolf laughed, “Grahaha! ‘Course I did! Passed with flyin’ colors!~”

Fox gave him a look.

“...Fine - almost flyin’! Y’can’t blame me - I’m made fer th’ air. Plus, rules suck,” he snickered, his hand ruffling Fox’s cream colored hair, having made his way over to the vulpine.

Fox protested, swatting at his wrist - but otherwise didn’t fight too hard against the pestering gesture.

“Hey,” Wolf started, pulling his hand back as Fox smoothed his hair out. “...Can y’promise me somethin’?”

Fox peeked at his mate curiously, noticing the hint of sincerity on his words. “What is it..?”

“Can y’stay here in th’ dorm while I’m gone?”

“...Afraid something might happen if I leave?”

Wolf nodded solemnly, concern etched across his masculine mug.

“Well… I can’t say you’re entirely wrong,” Fox replied, sliding his exposed feet across the carpet, hands gripping around the edge of the bed. “Maybe I’ll see if I can hang out with Bill for a while. It gets really boring without you around,” he said, flashing the lupine a smile.

“Aww, you sayin’ you’ll miss me or somethin’?~” Wolf cooed teasingly, sneering down at his mate.

“Just…” Fox huffed, getting up from his seat, “get out of here already.” 

He let out a soft moan as Wolf’s lips pressed against his, the lupine wrapping his arms around him, giving the vulpine a farewell kiss.

“Love ya~”

Fox huffed softly, “Love you too…”

________________

Wolf straddled his muscled legs around his motorcycle, a press of his padded digits starting up the electric engine, an artificial hum rumbling through the vehicle as he backed it out of the garage. A few taps on the display just below and in front of the handlebars showed a GPS enabled map - already preprogrammed with his destination.

He hiked his violet helmet onto his head, adjusting it into place before he took off, the engine revving eagerly, as if the bike itself was excited to be used once again.

The lupine swung his body, dipping it low as he took the corner hard, practically blasting his way out of the student parking lot and into the surrounding roadway. He grinned, sharp teeth showing as the wind blew around him, fluttering his open jacket around his muscled torso as he blazed a path through the city.

As much as he loved flying, riding a bike like this was *nearly* as freeing. Although he often preferred more country roads, the city was simply filled with too many rules, regulations - and worst of all: speed limits.

Wolf kicked his leg out as he was forced to wait for the light to change, idly looking around as he sat in traffic. Luckily it wasn’t too busy today, the traffic lights being the only hindrance to his ride so far.

As soon as the light had changed, the lupine goosed the engine on his bike. He burst through the intersection as the engine audibly growled. He grinned to himself as he cornered again, leaning hard enough to barely have to drop his speed - a reckless display, not that the lupine cared.

...Or at least he didn’t care until he spotted a pair of red and blue lights that were flashing in his mirrors.

Wolf grit his jaw as he slacked his grip on the accelerator, allowing his bike to drift off the road and to the shoulder.

*Godfuckin’dammit..* he growled inside of his mind as he flicked the visor of his helmet up, the scowl clearly written across his face even through the afforded slit.

The cop that had pulled him over looked fairly large - also on a bike as well. His bulky form got off of it, having popped the kickstand before making his way over to the lupine.

“Well, I gotta say,” a gravelly voice rumbled as the male pulled his helmet off - revealing the form of a 5’oclock shadowed silverback gorilla, “That was some fancy riding.”

Wolf balked slightly, certainly not expecting a compliment from the officer.

The ape made his way around the front of the bike grinning, thick lips parting to reveal thick fangs as hazel colored eyes looked over the vehicle. “...Fancy bike too! Space Dynamics Model GX7, right? Hard to believe they make bikes as well as starships.”

He could hardly believe that this cop had pulled him over just to talk shop about motorcycles, the lupine having to suppress a face he wanted to make. ...Still, it was better than getting a ticket.

“Officer Jason,” the ape said with a smile, reaching a large hand out, clasping it with Wolf’s as he gave it a shake.

The lupine pulled his own helmet off, letting his ponytail of snow white hair drop properly over his back. “Wolf O’Donnell.”

The gorilla’s face slacked for a moment - as if recognising the name, his gaze practically raking over the other man - a look that instantly caused the lupine to grow uneasy.

However, the ape’s masculine mug twisted back into a wide enough smile to shut his eyes, “Sorry! You just look a lil familiar is all.”

Wolf couldn’t put his finger on it, but something was tingling in the back of his brain; a lupine intuition telling him not to trust this man.

“Anyway, as much as I’d like to keep talkin’ shop, I gotta give you a warning here,” the gorilla chuckled before puffing out his chest, pectorals pushing out the front of his uniform. “I’m afraid you were speedin’ by at least five miles per hour over the limit - and your stunt back there was considered reckless driving. Try to be a little more cautious next time, yeah?”

Wolf smiled awkwardly, fangs showing as he plonked his helmet back onto his head, “Anything y’say, Officer.”

“Good. Now get out of here and enjoy that bike,” the simian said with an even wider smile. He took a step back as the lupine started the engine back up, watching as he pulled off the curb and vanished down the road.

Jason’s smile slid from his face, being replaced by a serious expression that was a stark contrast to his jovial nature. He fished a leathery grey skinned hand into his pocket before pulling out his phone.

The device rang, holding it against the side of his head as he paced slightly along the cement sidewalk. After several rings the call was finally picked up.

“Hey...Boss? It’s me, Jason,” he started, letting his gaze drift as he hooked his free hand’s thumb into his pocket. “Yeah, you know someone called ‘Wolf O’Donnell’?”

The simian’s expression changed, eyes widening as he gripped his phone a little closer to his head, “Shit, that’s *him*?? I thought you said he was some sorta hulk.”

He paused, listening to the voice on the other end.

“...Yeah, dude was wearin’ a glowin’ collar.” 

He nodded slowly, listening as he looked to where the lupine on the bike had vanished down the street. “Well shit, want me to go after him? I could make up some BS reason to arrest the kid.”

The voice grew slightly louder on the other end, the sliverback’s eye closest to the phone flinching, “Alright! Alright-alright...I’ll leave ‘em alone.”

The conversation ended, the ape pocketing his phone before giving his head a shake. He slipped his meaty thighs around his own bike before popping his helmet back on. Giving the engine a start, he got back onto the road.

Frustration burned inside of him, Jason wishing he could have gone after the canine; at least for revenge for the suffering he had inflicted on his boss. He cursed his proclivity for following orders to the letter, finding himself unable to go against Antoine's instructions.

"Goddammit…" he grumbled under his breath, gunning the engine, hitting his emergency lights as he looked for a hapless target to take his frustration out on.

________________

The sound of metal being soldered echoed through the air, sparks flying, technicians running to-and-fro inside of the large hangar bay. Falco Lombardi was busy hunched over against the hull of a standard Cornerian Fighter, his eyes squinting from behind a pair of tinted goggles as he examined the display screen in front of him.

Feathered fingers reached into the nearby toolbox, pulling out a futuristic looking tool before inserting it behind the armored plating. His muscled limbs bulged underneath the sleeves of his dark blue, form-fitting coveralls. He wiped at his forehead with his other sleeve, huffing as he twisted and worked the tool into the awkward angle.

A soft, pleasing beep came from the nearby console, prompting a smile to pull across the avian’s yellow-orange beak. He tugged his limb out from the afforded space, wiping a small amount of grease from the fabric with a nearby stained rag.

It was his first day working on an actual fighter - and the bodybuilder bird couldn’t be more excited. The job that James McCloud managed to fit him with was amazing - better than anything his own father had him do back at his small-time construction company.

He actually felt useful.

And he was learning every day on the job. He was surrounded by senior mechanics and technicians who were more than happy to show him the ropes - some of the most friendly, if not introverted bunch he had ever met.

He chuckled to himself as he remembered first meeting his coworkers, his sheer size causing most of their jaws to drop and their voices to stammer. They could hardly believe such a heavily muscled bird was interested in their line of work.

In addition to hands-on work, the program he was part of also consisted partly of classes, the bird usually having them on Tuesdays and Thursdays. The rest of the weekday was devoted to pure job experience.

Up until now he had been relegated to working on parts: engines and various other mechanical systems. Today was the first day he actually had the full experience of running maintenance on an actual ship.

Wasn’t until he heard a bang at the bottom of the elevated platform he was sitting on that he realized that there was a greater world around him still. Peeking over the lip curiously, he spotted a familiar looking one-eyed lupine staring up at him with a perfectly punchable smirk.

“Yo’ Birdbrain,” he called up, “Didja forget your phone or somethin’?”

Falco blinked, pulling his phone out of his pocket curiously. Sure enough, he had multiple missed calls - having forgot that he set his phone to ‘do not disturb’ from earlier that morning.

“How’d ya get in here??” the bodybuilder bird called back down, already working the controls of the lift to lower himself back down.

Wolf continued to smirk even as the bird hopped down the stairs and strolled up to him. The size difference between them had seemingly flipped, the two of them at the same height, but with Falco leading the muscular department now. The bird approached, his elbows sticking out at slight angles from the way his biceps grazed against his lats and pecs.

“Murdered th’ front guard and used his ID t’ sneak in.”

Falco’s beak screwed up as his brows furrowed, glaring at the sassy lupine.

“Now I’m gonna have ta murder you too since y’found me out~”

“Y’usually try ta charm people on the first date with lines like dat?” Falco asked, crossing his bulging arms over his chest, clearly unimpressed.

Wolf pulled his hands out of his pockets, holding them up in a defensive manner before laughing, “Chill, featherface - I got a visitor's pass, see?” Sure enough, he pulled a tag up from his belt, the reel it was attached to clicking as the square piece of plastic was shown off.

“Hmph…” he grunted, his light green eyes seemingly more focused on the drastically altered Wolf in front of him. “So this is what y’look like with that thing on...”

“Yeeep!~” Wolf answered with a sneer, sharp fangs showing. He clenched his fists, hiking his arms up as he twisted his torso. The bulge of his biceps stretched the fabric of his leather jacket, showing faint outlines of the muscular curvature. “Like it?~” he cooed, his voice hitting a teasing tone that was usually reserved for a certain fox.

Falco let out an exhale through the nostril holes on his beak as he looked over the tightly muscled form of Wolf O’Donnell. There was no doubt in his mind that this configuration was highly attractive - perhaps even a tad more than his usual size, at least in the bird’s book.

...But he wasn’t about to let the lupine know that. At least, not yet.

“Eh, y’look fine,” he waved his meaty, feathered hand dismissively. Falco blinked however as the front of his coveralls were grabbed, being pulled forward - right into a kiss.

The lupine made out with him slowly, tongue slathering around the edges of the bird’s beak before slipping in. Falco’s mind nearly blanked out with how sensual, yet forceful Wolf’s makeout session with him was - a soft moan shaking from his chest as his knees went slightly weak.

“Y'look sexy in coveralls,” the lupine said, breaking their kiss, licking away a few strings of saliva. “Y’gonna go on our date all grease stained, pretty bird?~”

Falco blushed as he was pushed back against a set of heavy crates, his eyes darting back and forth to see if anyone else was watching. “J-Jesus…” he huffed under his breath. “Yeah, y’certainly ain’t Fox…”

Wolf grinned wider, seemingly enjoying the comment immensely. “Looks like yer catchin’ on~”

The bodybuilder bird gulped softly, feeling Wolf’s hands trace along his sides, shamelessly squeezing along his lats and hips. He already knew that Wolf was nearly the opposite of the McCloud he had fallen in love with. The lupine was brash, forceful, and even somewhat crude at first. It was...attractive in its own way - like the way danger can be enticing when the payout is high enough.

Falco let out an indignant sound, his feathers fluffing slightly around his neck as he averted his gaze slightly.

“Cute,” Wolf said simply, lidding his eyes as he leaned forward, bumping the end of his padded nose against the hook of Falco’s beak. “I can already see why Fox loves ya.”

“Jus’ shut up and get offa me already,” the bird grumbled, his gaze still flicking around, nervousness building at the prospect of being spotted.

“Oohhh, sassy - I like it~” the lupine cooed, giving the end of his beak another kiss before taking a step back, giving the avian the requested breathing room.

A slight blush tinged the bird’s cheeks as he straightened himself out. “Gotta go back to my place so I can get changed and washed up. Mind meetin’ me there?”

“Sounds good,” the lupine purred, giving the bird an alluring look, making Falco’s blush only grow hotter.

“Jus’... Don’t make a scene when ya leave.”

“No promises~” the lupine winked.

________________

A chilled, winter wind blew, causing Wolf’s ponytail to sway across his back. He grunted under his breath, leaning back against the front door to Falco’s house as he waited.

After what felt like minutes on end, a familiar truck appeared, a stark blue with red trim - a familiar pattern to say the least.

The vehicle pulled up into the drive, passing by the parked bike before heading through the opened garage door. The engine cut off, revving down as silence took over once more.

Falco popped out of the truck, clapping the door shut before making his way around and out of the garage, giving the lupine a wave of his feathery hand.

“...Got a new paint job?~” he asked curiously, eyeing the bodybuilder bird as he approached.

Falco blushed in mild embarrassment, “Ahah… Yeah, wanted to spice things up a lil bit.”

“Eh, matches th’ owner.” Wolf stepped aside as Falco gently pushed past, popping a key into the door before opening it, the pair making their way into his living room.

It was just as Wolf remembered from months ago - the same sofa and TV, complete with a kitchen in the back. Following Falco’s cue, he kicked off his boots, letting his toes curl over the carpeted floor before following him further in.

“So, uh - y’decide where y’wanted to go for our ‘date’?” Falco asked, raising his voice slightly for it to travel out of his bedroom.

Wolf slipped around the corner, making his way into the room, casually watching the bird undress. His violet eye worked over the bulging covers of Falco’s heavily muscled body - clearly enamored with the heavily muscled size had managed to build for himself.

And what made it even better was that it was all hard work - no genetic manipulation.

Somehow, it made it even *more* attractive.

“Nope!” he answered honestly.

Falco paused, having crossed his arms to pull his shirt up over his head - a process which was a complicated one considering his heavy bulk. “...Seriously? Y’haven’t?”

The lupine snorted, “What? Ain’t my responsibility t’figure somethin’ out.”

The avian blinked as the lupine sauntered over to him, closing the gap, pressing their chests together. A small blush crept across his masculine face as those clawed digits traced his beak and jawline in a sensual display of appreciation.

“...Though I figure we could have some fun here, yeah? After we’re done, we can go to a bar I know. ‘S th’ same one I took McCloud to.”

Falco huffed softly, closing his eyes. The wolf’s touch was a seductive one, the lupine working those padded digits in ways that even Fox didn’t seem capable of. He was an entirely different breed of animal - and not just literally either.

Wolf was strong - masculine. He knew what he wanted and knew exactly the way to get it.

Fox, on the other hand, was soft and affectionate, every action he took deliberately measured with the enjoyment and impact it would have on his partner. While both of them carried a certain level of passion, they were both completely distinct in the way they employed it.

“Mmph..” Falco grunted as he felt Wolf’s lips around his beak once again, the lupine kissing him slowly. He found his leathery feet stumbling backwards as the wolf pushed him against the wall - a repeat of the scene inside the hangar.

A soft growl shook from Wolf’s chest as he deepened the kiss, reaching up to grip at Falco’s mullet of feathery hair, squeezing the back of his neck in the process. His tongue slithered along the corners of that beak, slipping and wrestling with the bird’s own - quick to pin it a few times, almost as if to establish dominance over the bodybuilder bird.

Their kiss eventually ended, Falco’s chest bobbing as he caught his breath, eyes cracking open slightly to look at the smug canine.

“Kissin’ a beak ain’t bad…~”

“Heh…” Falco chuckled, his own hands having found Wolf’s sides, pulling him closer, grinding their hips together, the pair of them obviously aroused as pitched tents clashed. “Y’know, that’s what Fox said.”

Wolf leaned close, pushing the end of his nose to Falco’s beak as he grinned, showing off an array of sharp teeth. “He’s got good taste..~”

Falco’s eyes widened as he felt those strong arms flex, twisting him around before finding himself back onto his bed. “Woah-!” he grunted, just in time to feel his pants practically being pulled off of him by the muscled lupine.

Wolf licked over his lips, as he admired the larger figure on the bed. Something about someone else being *more* muscled than him was a change of pace that made his pleasure center tingle.

“Ohfuuuck-!” Falco panted as he felt his shirt being tugged up, the lupine shoving his muzzle under it, licking and slurping over one of his dense, vivid pink nipples. The bodybuilder bird squirmed as he panted, clutching at the wolf’s back, the lupine having already ditched his jacket onto the floor.

Deep, dominant growls shook through the lupine as he straddled around Falco’s sides, pressing his trapped endowment against the bulging jockstrap that the pheasant wore. Lewd slurping echoed through the bedroom as he continued to go at it, his padded digits finding the other nipple before giving it slow, sensual squeezes.

Falco moaned, throwing his head back into the pillows under it. The male on top of him was certainly *not* Fox McCloud. He shuddered as he felt the clawed tips of those fingers working through the plumage adorning his body, moaning quietly as they raked gently across him.

“Heh...bet I’m a change of pace..~” he growled teasingly, as if reading Falco’s mind.

The rest of their clothes came off - primarily at the hands of Wolf O’Donnell. The lupine hopped back onto the bird’s lap, straddling over it, grinding his furred ass around the pulsating pink pillar that flagged up from between the avian’s thighs. He rocked his hips slowly, grinding his furred globes around that achingly hard shaft, smirking the entire while.

It wasn’t until a minute or two that his violet gaze drifted around, eventually spotting a nearby night stand. With his lupine intuition tingling, Wolf hopped off of the bed, pulling open the top drawer, grinning wide as he found a bottle of lube stashed inside. He popped the cap, slathering his padded hand with it before applying it to Falco’s cock.

The bird let out a soft hiss from the cool substance slicking over his large, pulsating manhood. He twitched with every pump of the lupine’s expert hand - the canine obviously having a fair bit more experience than himself. “Ahfuck…” he whispered as that padded thumb played with his glands, massaging around it.

“Mmhh...pretty bird~” the lupine cooed as he climbed back over the avian’s thighs, enjoying the feel of the solid feathered trunks under his rear. He smirked down at the flustered pheasant, enjoying how much he was working up the more muscled avian. “So...Y’love me yet?~” his rough voice rumbled in his throat teasingly, the slick sounds of his hand working Falco’s cock echoing in the small bedroom.

“Wh-what..?” he asked breathily, cracking his eyes open, peeking past his bulging, muscled pecs. “I...We only just—”

He was interrupted by a snicker from the steel blue lupine, “Relax...I’m jus’ playin’ with ya Feather Face~” Feeling that the bodybuilder bird was sufficiently lubed up, the lupine angled himself up over the end of his glistening cock.

Falco gasped as his endowment sank into the canine above him, drawing out moans from both males. Wolf’s hands grabbed at his bulging pectorals, padded palms pressing down on his nips in *just* the right way. His breath hitched as the lupine worked himself up and down, nearly pulling out completely - only to suck a few more inches in than last time.

“MMNnfffuckyeah…” Wolf growled lustfully, his voice growing breathy as he bounced himself over Falco’s lap. His own thighs bulged, teardrop shaped quads rippling under his taut pelt as he used them. “Feels good when I’m this size…” he growled under his breath, hands squeezing down harder, clamping into Falco’s blue feathered chest, “MMhhh...can really *feel* that cock in me…~”

He quivered at both Wolf’s words and the forceful thrusts the lupine was making. Most *definitely* not Fox.

“*MMhh*..!” Wolf moaned sensually, pulling his hands off of Falco’s chest to hit a double bicep pose. His split peaks pushed up against his powerful forearms, corded muscle rippling even at a fraction of his normal size. His own cock throbbed, obsidian length smacking over the bird’s cobbled abdominals, bouncing off of it as precum splattered over vivid blue feathers.

Not being one to just lay there and be pleasured, Falco reached down, wrapping his large hand around Wolf’s endowment, squeezing it, pumping up and down from the base to the tip, eliciting a few lupine vocalizations from the muscled canine above.

“Tha’s it, baby..! MMNnggh-!” he growled, bucking his hips in time with his thrusts. It wasn’t long until his ass clapped against Falco’s hips, having completely hilted the bird’s endowment deep inside of himself, the front of his abdominals warping and stretching subtly from the size. His knees ground into the bed as he clenched his legs around Falco’s as balanced himself.

Falco’s eyes rolled around in his head as he felt those powerful sets of glutes squeezing and pulling around his cock, the lupine clamping them together with every lift of his hips. His brain was overwhelmed by sheer bliss as the lupine’s growling grunts echoed through the room. At some point the canine had flipped his arms up, elbows going over his head as he put on a show of flexing for the bird below him.

“Fuck… Mnnfffuck, so good-!” Wolf panted, his muscled pectorals bobbing with every breath, cobbled abdominals rippling with every twitch of his meaty frame. A few ropes of precum shot from his throbbing shaft, prompted by a squeeze of Falco’s feathery hand, enjoying the feel of those digits working up and down over his own length.

The smell of masculine musk started to haze around the room, both males contributing to the cloud of sex that hung around them as they continued to buck and slam into each other. Falco’s hips lifted, slapping against Wolf’s in time with his movements, causing the sound to crack through the room lewdly.

After minutes of power fucking, Wolf dropped down, gripping around Falco’s shoulders, fingers squeezing around his traps. “Hafffuuck...Hnngh… Fuck, I’m…” the lupine gasped, his exposed eye rolling back in his head as his face screwed up. Thick ropes of cum shot from the head of his aching cock, splattering all over Falco’s chest, practically painting it as his body shook and rippled.

Falco moaned deeply as the pair of bubbled glutes wrapped around his cock suddenly clamped like a vice, keeping him hilted deep inside the wolf. He thrust a few more times, his entire body shaking as well as he wrapped his limbs around the lupine, pulling him down so they were chest to chest. He grunted, huffing as he bucked like a beast in heat, slapping the lupine’s ass despite the resistance.

His voice boomed as he came as well, tucking his face into the crook of Wolf’s neck as he hugged him tight, flooding the canine’s insides with sticky cum. The two of them shuddered, sweaty bodies mingling together as they caught their breath, faces pressed together.

“Mnnghhffuck…” Wolf was the first to groan, nuzzling along Falco’s cheek and neck, giving it a few licks with his padded tongue.

“You’re tellin’ me…” the bodybuilder bird groaned, otherwise leaning into the affectionate licks, closing his eye closest to that rolling tongue.

They stayed together for minutes, Wolf’s arms slipping under the bird, giving him a genuine hug as his face nestled into the crook of the larger male’s pillar of a neck. “Mmhh...heh,” he grunted after a moment, “Don’t got as much stamina with this thing ‘round my neck.”

Falco peeked around, catching the silvery outline of the size suppression collar firmly clamped around the lupine’s strong neck. “‘S kinda weird seein’ ya like this - y’know, not as a walkin’ wall. Gotta admit, I was jealous about all your gains even when we first met.”

Wolf seemed to freeze slightly, realizing that he hadn’t shared the news with his boyfriend’s boyfriend.

“Hey...uh, Falco?” he started, his voice a somewhat timid tone that was completely out of character, quickly catching the bird’s attention as he tilted his head.

“I...got somethin’ I gotta tell ya.” Wolf took a breath as he slowly pulled back from the bird, looking down at the puzzled avian. “...Yeah, all those gains? ‘S because of genetic tinkerin’.”

Falco stared back up at him, blinking slowly.

“‘Member how I went off and confronted my dad ‘n shit? Yeah...well,” he said, averting his violet gaze away from the bird below him. “...Turns out I’m a clone of ‘em.”

The avain’s jaw dropped.

“Yeah...I haven’t told anyone other ‘n Fox - and, well, I guess my ‘therapist’,” the lupine chuckled weakly. He blinked as he felt Falco’s strong hands sliding along his shoulders and neck. He closed his eyes, letting out a soft noise as he felt the deliberate affection and care in the larger pheasant’s touch.

“You feelin’ alright?” Falco asked, his voice matching the delicate nature of his touch.

Wolf thought the question over before answering, “...Kinda. Haven’t really thought ‘bout it much, honestly.” He sighed quietly, “I’ve...been strugglin’ a lil. Feels like I ain’t a person, y’know? Got all my bulk handed t’ me because I’m jus’ a lab experiment bein’ passed off as some old dude’s heir.”

Falco frowned sympathetically, his hands stroking up Wolf’s neck to his cheeks, rubbing through the fluff adorning them in a manner similar to how he would with Fox.

“Heh…” Wolf chuckled, smiling weakly as his exposed eye lidded. “Yer really enjoyin’ this, huh?”

“As a guy who has shitty parents, lemme tell ya, they ain’t what define ya,” Falco said, his voice a soft, reassuring one. A small amount of embarrassment crept over the bodybuilder bird’s face before he spoke again, “An’...well, I’m sorry.”

“...Fer what?” he asked, tilting his head curiously.

“Judgin’ ya too fast. When we first met ‘n shit - ‘m sorry ‘bout all of it. Thought y’were shady as shit, and I didn’ want Fox near that.” Falco sighed, pulling the lupine down with one of his strong hands, cupping the back of his head, feeling up underneath the dense snow white ponytail. “But I was wrong. Fox is a better judge of character ‘n me. Feel like I shoulda trusted ‘em more.”

Wolf chuckled as his face was pushed underneath Falco’s strong, blocky jaw. Deciding to drop his tough guy act completely, the lupine nuzzled up into it eagerly, even going so far as to give that thick neck a kiss.

“Y’know? Yer instincts weren’t entirely wrong. I used t’ act like a real asshole. Jus’ takin’ what I wanted and not givin’ a fuck. Felt like I had t’ be that way, y’know? Th’ only way people would respect me or some dumb shit.”

“What changed?”

Wolf smiled under the bird’s beak, “I met a cute lil fox with an adorable blush. Realized that I wanted ta keep ‘em safe from shits like me.”

Falco silently stroked over the back of Wolf’s neck, massaging gently as he listened.

“Then I met a pretty sexy bird as well - that was pretty cool,” he added with an amused chuckle. “Y’know? I was wonderin’ why Fox was pushin’ so hard for us t’ go on a date, but now I think I figured it out.”

“Mmmh?” Falco grunted curiously, the fatigue from the earlier sex seemingly getting to him.

“I thought he was jus’ bein’ a pervert, thinkin’ about us banging’ - but I think he jus’ wants us t’ get along better.”

“Yeah? And what do y’think about me?” Falco asked with a smile, laying back onto the bed, his hands still tracing along Wolf’s neck slowly.

“Mmhh… Well, at first I thought of ya as competition, but… I think I changed my mind fairly quick.”

Falco smiled at that, giving the canine’s cheek a gentle rub.

“...Also, goddamn yer affectionate as fuck~” Wolf said, the levity clear in his voice.

“‘Ey, don’t you go makin’ fun of me for bein’ a softie,” the bird returned with a smirk.

Wolf let out a soft groan after a moment, lowering himself down completely onto the larger bird, nuzzling into him lazily. “Hhrrmph… Don’t got the energy~” A soft rumble shook from his chest as he felt those feathery limbs wrap around him, squeezing him close.

He had to admit, being taken care of by someone who was larger than him for once was certainly a nice feeling.

“How ‘bout we just lay here fer a bit before we get cleaned up ‘n go on our date?”

“Sounds gooood…” Wolf rumbled, closing his eyes, muzzle pressed up under Falco’s broad beak as he found himself easily slipping into a light doze.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww, Kris is such a good boyfriend.
> 
> Meanwhile, Falco gets to have fun with Wolf's new size - even if it isn't all that surprising~

*The previous day...*

Bill whined softly as he sat on the edge of the lifted exam table. His half-flopped ears were flopped even lower than usual as he hung his head. The lower half of his left leg hurt, aching in particular along his ankle.

According to the doctor it was a sprain, caused by when he was flung across the room by the clouded leopard who threatened his best friend.

The canine whined a little louder as he thought about the terrifying gaze of the feline, a shudder going up his spine. He surprised even himself at how he reacted to the threat to his friend, having never been one for confrontation before. It was like another part of him gripped the controls of his mind and took over.

Too bad it didn’t achieve anything of consequence.

Bill lowered his head further, letting out a depressed sigh, his usually wagging tail still as stone behind him. However, the sound of footsteps approaching from the other side of the door caused his head to perk up.

Through the threshold stepped an azure furred vulpine, a small smile pulling at the corners of his muzzle. Bill’s attitude immediately perked up as his ears went up, tail coming back to life.

“Are you alright?” Kris asked, seemingly unable to help himself as he closed the distance between himself and the canine.

Bill groaned under the strong, muscled arms of his boyfriend, hugging back around him tightly. He leaned into the vulpine’s strong neck, breathing in his unique scent deeply.

“I’m okay,” he said after getting his fill of the other male, his fingers brushing through his long, navy blue locks.

“I am sorry…” Kris squeezed his lover a little tighter against him - to the point where it almost became uncomfortable for the smaller dog.

“Wh-what for?” he wheezed out, squirming slightly in his set of strong arms.

“For letting him hurt you - I’m...sorry,” he said, his deep voice belying how upset he was.

Bill hugged his lover tighter, arms squeezing around his neck a little harder. His legs lifted a little higher on instinct, moving to give him a full body hug - however, a sudden and sharp pain along his injured leg caused him to hiss in pain.

“Ah! Are you alright..?” Kris asked, having broken the hug, gently lowering himself to look at the damage to his lover’s limb. His strong fingers traced over the slimline cast that was wrapped around his foot, locking it into place.

“I-I’m fine…” the dog stammered, “I just twisted my ankle when I fell. Doctor says I’ll be fine in a few weeks.”

The canine’s words set Kris at ease as he let out a soft sigh, standing back up to his full height. Bill blushed slightly as he was given a face-full of Kris’ pectorals, the mounds practically bulging out the front of his tank top, revealing the white fur that ran along his underside.

The sound of the door being opened could be heard again, Kris stepping out of the way as the doctor entered the room. She was a female orange tabby cat, a smile pulling across her face as she entered the room.

“Ah, good!” she said, her voice coming out as a friendly purr. “I’m sorry about your wait. It took a while to fill out your paperwork.” She reached out with a manicured clawed hand towards the door. “You’re free to leave - just be sure not to put too much weight on your leg for the next few weeks, alright? And be sure to give me a call if things change.”

Bill nodded, sliding off of the table, gingerly putting his weight on both legs.

“If your companion here could help you walk, that might be more advised; at least for the first few days,” she smiled. “Otherwise, I could see about a pair of crutches if you’re not comfortable with that.”

“No-no, I’m good!” Bill said with a bashful smile, leaning against Kris. The vulpine’s strong arm looped around the canine’s side, keeping him close as the pair walked out of the room.

“Thanks again!” he called back before the pair of them departed, heading down the sterilized, stark white halls of the medical facility. Bill sighed softly as he leaned against his muscled boyfriend, arm squeezing tightly to him as he limped, putting the weight against his more-than-capable frame.

“Are you sure you should not have taken the crutches? What will you do when I am not around?” the vulpine asked curiously as the pair of them stepped out of the lobby and into the chilled winter air.

“Oh…” Bill’s voice trailed. “Guess I didn’t think about that,” he said with an embarrassed giggle.

Kris chuckled as well, giving an extra squeeze as they made their way onto one of the hover-busses that sat at the corner of the street. “I hope you do not mind if I insist you stay with me tonight. I will take you back to the Academy in the morning~”

“I’d love to! Anything to keep my boyfriend doting on me,” the canine said with a cute giggle, his tail practically blur behind him.

The pair of them sat together, Bill leaning against Kris’ side. The seating was made up of benches running along either wall of the vehicle, providing plenty of space for the myriad of occupants.

The vehicle took off with a hum, driving along, completely autonomous - similar in fashion to the transport they had taken on their group trip to Crossroads. Luckily the crowd was thin, Bill and Kris almost having the entire ride to themselves - something that the vulpine took advantage of, keeping the dog nestled close to him.

After what felt like a small eternity, the bus slowed to a stop just outside of the street that Kris lived on.

“Ah, here we are,” Kris said with his usual smile, gently hefting his boyfriend up, allowing the canine to lean against him for support.

“Th-thanks…” Bill mumbled bashfully as they made their way down, taking extra care along the steps until they landed on the sidewalk. The doors to the transport clapped shut behind him with a soft hiss, the engine revving as it resumed its route, zooming out of sight.

They found themselves heading up the short flight of stone stairs that lead to Kris’ apartment, the vulpine unlocking the door before popping it open. Gently, he led the injured canine in, shutting the door behind them before they made their way to his large, leather sofa.

“Here, let me,” Kris said with a warm smile, gently sliding his hands under Bill. His azure arms bulged as he gently lifted the canine up, resting him onto the sofa before joining the dog on the seat next to his.

Bill’s tail wagged as he smiled, blushing ever-so-slightly at being handled by the stronger, larger fox. “Thanks..~”

“It is the least I can do,” the vulpine chuckled, rubbing through the canine’s mess of short hair affectionately. Bill fidgeted adorably as he pushed into that strong hand, enjoying the other male’s touch.

“R-really though… I’m glad you care so much for me…”

The sheer affectionate warmth radiating off of the canine’s psyche was enough to make Kris blush as well, a wide smile making its way across his vulpine muzzle. “How could I not?~” he answered with a rumbling chuckle, gently slipping his muscled arm around behind the canine, bringing him in close.

Bill let out a contented sigh as he rested the side of his chest against the pectoral that bulged out the fox’s shirt. The wagging of his tail slowed as he felt himself starting to nod off, the warmth and comfort afforded by the other male too much for his tired body to ignore.

Strong digits gently played with the strands of grey that made up the canine’s hair, scratching along his scalp slowly. Kris could tell how tired he was, content with just allowing the canine to slowly fall asleep against him. After a few minutes had passed, he reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone.

His padded thumb tapped at the screen, the other arm wrapped around the dozing dog loosely. The display on the wall turned on, the vulpine quickly dropping the volume down to avoid startling the tired canine awake.

Settling on the local news channel, Kris put his phone down over the armrest of the sofa, going back to doting on his dog. He couldn’t help but notice how innocent he looked when sleeping - not that he wasn’t the most innocent person he knew while awake as well.

His sea green eyes lifted up to the display, idly watching the news segment. There was a female chocolate lab anchor currently reading a report about something…

“Rumours continue to swirl about the involvement of Doctor Andross Oikonny and the latest scandal involving Sargasso Heavy Industries,” she said, adjusting the papers on her desk in the process. “Tensions across Corneria have reached an all-time high with Dr. Andross being a prominent figure in the growing dissident movement that is displeased with the recent pacifist policies of Corneria and greater Lylat. The Doctor’s divisive rhetoric has been known for over the last decade, famously sparked by the Aparoid incident and the ensuing skirmishes with the alien species.” 

*Aparoids…* Kris thought to himself, the noise of Bill’s dream-state acting like a distracting fuzz in the background. He remembered hearing about these machine-based life forms. Their goal was apparently assimilation - however they were incredibly reclusive. Not much else was known about them, or at least as far as Kris knew.

“However, officials in the Cornerian government have grown increasingly concerned with the more radical leanings of the head of the CSD. There have been calls for the scientist’s resignation, however none of which have been formally issued by government officials.”

Kris blinked as he listened to the news anchor. He had no idea such things were going on, never having been one for keeping up with the news. As far as he was concerned, he hadn’t seen the consequences of these lofty issues down in his personal life.

However, he felt himself growing increasingly more distracted by the canine beside him.

A soft smile pulled at the corners of Kris’ mouth, his inner eye catching a fuzzy glimpse of Bill’s dream. His bushy tail started to wag, quickly realizing the dream that the canine was having was...about himself.

Kris blew through his padded nostrils, eyes lidding as he stroked over the side of the dog’s face, nails combing gently through the fluff adorning his cheek. Apparently the canine was dreaming about their time at the hot springs, subconsciously focused on the azure vulpine in his dreams.

He shifted in his seat a bit, unable to clearly make out the dialogue between his dream facsimile and the his boyfriend - however, he could tell it was sappy and *very* romantic. His cheeks tinted a warm shade, never having been the fixation of someone’s dreams before.

Gently, the azure vulpine scooped the dog into his lap, turning to lay across the sofa with the smaller male perched properly over his chest. Satisfied with their new positions, he shut the display off, looping both of his strong arms around his mate, letting out a soft sigh, eyes lidding.

It wasn’t long until he too drifted off into a gentle nap, lulled by the warm, affectionate images of his dog’s unconscious mind.

________________

A frosted whisky glass clacked onto an aged oak desk, the impact causing the bronzed liquid inside to slosh, spilling out over the edge.

Aiden O’Donnell glared at nothing in particular, his gaze fixated straight in front of him.

“...Sir,” the measured voice of Jasper the white tailed deer spoke. “Perhaps...this should be your last drink?”

The wolf scoffed, as he leaned back in his chair. He looked like a mess, his tie draped over his chest, undone along with the first few of his buttons.

He was feeling equally as *undone* as well, his insides churning as he slumped even further.

Another slosh of the drink burned down his throat, reveling in the numbing feel that rushed through him afterwards. So much had happened - and so quickly as well. He had found out that his security protocols had essentially been breached - and what was worse, he had Cornerian snoops aboard his station.

...And he now had a blackmailer.

Pigma’s squealing, laughing face materialized in the wolf’s mind, hovering like a spectre in front of him - mocking the aged lupine for everything and yet nothing in particular.

Clenching his fist around the half-finished glass of whisky, the canine let out a fur-raising growl. He lifted it, bringing his arm back before throwing it across the room, causing the spectre to dissipate as the glass sailed through the mental image of the smug swine. His breathing slowed, as if his pent up anger had finally released with the shattering of the glass.

“...I’ll have that cleaned up at once,” the butler said, his voice as level as ever. The butler proceeded to clean the remains of the glass as promised, having procured what looked like a miniature vacuum cleaner, running it over the spot, the machine sucking up glass fragments along with the splattered liquid from the hard floor.

Aiden dropped back down into his chair, sharp nails clacking on the desk as he drummed them, looking at the small console that sat on his expansive desk.

He needed a distraction…

“Jasper.”

The deer peeked his head up, looking over at the steel blue wolf, meeting his intense violet gaze.

“Do you still have the contact information for my son?”

The butler’s eyes lit up at the question, “Ah, of course - do you wish to visit personally, or—”

“A phone call will suffice,” the lanky lupine chuckled. “I’m trying to be a better father, but I don’t want to smother him.”

“Ah, in that case, you can find the contact information on your terminal, Sir.”

Sure enough, Wolf’s contact information was displayed on the screen, the canine having scrolled across it. It had everything from his phone number to current residence. It even had the general information about his height and weight.

“Thank you, Jasper. You’re dismissed,” Aiden said, a small note of satisfaction in his voice. 

The deer bowed courteously before exiting the room, shutting the double doors behind him in the process.

Turning back to the console, the lupine reached out a padded finger, pressing the ‘dial’ option that was listed on the screen.

________________

The hiss of water filled the small bathroom in Falco’s home, steam swirling out of the shower stall as Wolf leaned back against the wall. The gunk and grime from his earlier sexual encounter washed off of him, his long hair having been dropped over his back. The click of the door opening caused the lupine’s eyes to open - both of them - having removed his eyepatch before walking in.

He had contemplated not having taken it off - after all, it was something he felt he only wanted to share with Fox. But, if he was going to make this work, to open up with someone else…

Falco closed the door behind him, a small smile stretched across his beak as he saw the sized down form of Wolf O’Donnell laying back against the shower wall. It took him a moment before he realized that his signature eyepatch had been removed.

If he had been shocked by the appearance of Wolf’s milky unseeing eye, he didn’t show it.

The lupine looked at him, almost as if waiting for that reaction - however, it never came. He visibly relaxed further as he waved his clawed hand at the bodybuilder bird, gesturing for him to join him.

Falco’s wide, leathery feet slipped onto the slick floor of the shower, pushing his way in, taking up a good amount of space within. He let out a pleased sound as Wolf’s hands found their way over his chest, squeezing his bulging pectorals sensually.

“Mhh… Took awhile to get th’ worst of it out,” the canine chuckled softly, enjoying the feel of both of their pectorals pressing together in the limited space of the shower. “Y’sure can make a mess~”

The bodybuilder bird smirked as he leaned a little forward, stealing some of the warm spray, dampening his mullet of feathers down, getting the worst of the sweat and grime off of his face. “Helps that I ain’t gotten off in a while.”

A small smirk made its way across Wolf’s face, “Heh, well, it was an honor poppin’ yer pent up cherry.”

Falco scoffed slightly as he handled a bottle of shampoo, popping the cap before lathering the stuff between his large hands. He pressed them to his chest, working in circles, suds easy bubbling to life as he got to work cleaning himself off.

The steam swirled around them, Wolf finding himself unable to keep his gaze off of the masculine avian that was spending time with him. There was no doubt in his mind that the bird was one of the most attractive males he had been with. However, he couldn’t figure out if it was because of the looks alone, or the deeper friendship that had been cultivated between them.

He decided to stop thinking about it, never having been one for overly complex thoughts to begin with. Swapping places with Falco, he cleaned himself off, scrubbing the mess out of his steel blue fur, taking special care to work around the collar that was still wrapped snugly around his neck.

“So..” the lupine rumbled, smirking as he peeked at the bodybuilder bird as he rinsed the worst of the suds from his furred pelt. “Now my ass has been claimed by such a stud, what’s he gonna do with me?~”

Falco paused what he was doing, his jaw dropping slightly, “Wh-what…?”

Wolf guffawed, his voice shaking from his bulging chest as he grinned stupidly. “I’m just messin’ with ya, beakbutt!”

“Hrmph…” Falco grumbled slightly, crossing his arms over his chest even though he smiled a tad. “Both you ‘n Fox like ta tease.”

“Probably cuz yer so easy.”

“Wh-what’s that supposed ta mean?!”

Wolf sniggered under his breath, putting both of his hands on Falco’s bulging chest, working slow, comforging circles over those rounded mounds. “Just that yer easy to mess with. It’s hot, honestly. Yer honest ‘n up front.”

“Honest ‘n up front…” the bird mumbled under his breath, repeating it to himself as he thought the statement over.

“‘Prolly one of th’ reasons why Fox loves ya so much.” He paused, a small warmth spreading over his cheeks, “...An’ ‘prolly why I love ya too.”

Falco’s eyes snapped open at the statement, seeming to seize up. “Are...y’sure it ain’t a lil fast..?”

Wolf pondered the question, crossing his arms over his chest in an incidentally alluring manner, biceps bulging as they pressed into pectorals. “...Yeah, I think so. It ain’t like how I love Fox, but...I think I love ya too, y’know? I respect ya a lot, and yer hot, and yer a pretty good friend ta me.”

Falco huffed softly through his nostrils as he stepped closer, arms slipping around the wolf, pulling him up from the wall. The pair of them kissed, Falco’s beak wrapping gently around Wolf’s muzzle as they slowly rocked into each other. Tongues mingled together in a sensual dance as the pair of them embraced under the warm spray of the steaming water.

“...I love ya too,” Falco said after they broke their kiss, stroking the side of the canine’s cheek, pushing back a few long, snow white locks from his face.

Wolf just beamed back, showing off those sharp fangs. “So… Y’ready t’ get those drinks?~”

The bird chuckled softly, cutting the water, letting the worst of it drip from them before opening the door. “Sure. Haven’t gotten a drink since we were last together.”

Wolf whistled, taking the towel that was offered by the bodybuilder sized bird, working it over himself, giving a few shakes every so often. “Been a while then.”

“Eh, I don’t really drink much,” the bird said, toweling himself off as well, getting the worst of the water out before running a hair dryer over himself, blowing gusts of warmed air through his feathers. “It’s kinda fun t’do with friends though.”

The lupine easily caught the dryer as it was passed to him, running it through his own fur. “Heh. I used t’ get plastered all the time. Practically drown myself in the stuff,” he chuckled under his breath, a depressive sound. “Y’have any idea how much alcohol it takes to get someone my size properly tanked?”

“...A few kegs?” the avian chuckled, flashing his companion a smile.

“Jus’ about!” he laughed, finishing drying off before dropping the dryer onto the countertop, following the bird back into the bedroom. He peered at the mess of sheets, letting out a humm under his breath at the sight of their mess.

“Eh, I’ll deal with it later,” Falco said, answering the canine’s thoughts.

Just as the lupine was walking around the end of the bed, a buzzing could be heard. Wolf blinked as he saw the back pocket of his pants shaking around across the floor, the canine dipping down to fish the device out of the denim pocket.

An unknown caller.

Wolf contemplated letting it go to voicemail, but a surge of curiosity got the better of him. He pressed his padded thumb on the answer button before bringing the phone up to the side of his face. “Hello?” he asked, idly pacing his way out of Falco’s bedroom - still completely in the nude.

“Hello, Son,” the voice of Aiden O’Donnell came through the phone’s speaker. “I realize I forgot to exchange contacts properly with you last time we were together. Hopefully I didn’t startle you,” he chuckled softly over the other end of the call.

Wolf was certainly not expecting that to be the voice on the other end of the phone. He adjusted the device a little higher against his ear as he leaned against the doorframe separating the living room from bedroom. “Oh, hey Pops.”

“How have you been doing? Hopefully the holidays have treated you well.”

“Yeah…” Wolf answered awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head with his other hand. “Ain’t bad. Spent some time with Fox fer New Years.”

“Ah, I’m glad you had a good time. Hopefully your present found you well.”

“Ah, yeah… Th’ money y’sent ended up in my account.” Straightening himself out, Wolf stifled down his feelings of awkward apprehension about the older O’Donnell. After all - his father was trying, so he should as well. “Actually got myself somethin’ nice with it.”

“Oh?~” the older lupine’s curiosity was clear over the call.

“Yeah, decided ta get myself a motorcycle. Got a license ‘n everything.”

The older lupine let out a noise of surprise. “Hah! Really?~”

Wolf blinked curiously, not expecting that kind of reaction.

“I used to be quite the motorcyclist when I was younger. What kind of model did you get?” It was strange to hear the elder O’Donnell actually sound excited about something - seemingly having let his usual stoic mask slip.

“Uuh… Space Dynamics Model GX7,” the younger lupine replied, a small smile starting to form over his muzzle. 

Part of him felt like he should have been apprehensive at sharing the same hobbies - that it would have only further proved that he was nothing but a copy of his father. However, he found it oddly comforting - hearing his father sharing interests with him for once in his life.

Aiden laughed again over the phone, “Aahh… They’re getting convoluted with the naming schemes I see.”

Wolf scoffed playfully, “Y’can’t expect ‘em t’ make up different names for every new model.”

“Hah, I suppose you’re right,” the smile was obvious on Aiden’s voice.

There was a slight pause in the conversation, a minor lul forming before the older lupine broke it. “...I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Yeah…” Wolf said with a slight smile, looking down at the carpeted floor, leaning his shoulder a little further against the wall.

“Must be a formidable bike to be able to hold you up,” the older wolf continued, picking up the slack of the conversation.

Wolf nearly slapped himself on the forehead, “Ah, I almost forgot ta tell ya! Th’ reason why I got a bike in the first place was cuz of another present. Fox’s dad managed t’ get me some sort of...size suppression collar.”

“Oh? That so..?” he asked curiously.

“Yeah, don’ ask me how it works, but… I’m normal sized,” Wolf chuckled softly. “Figured I wanted ta do somethin’ I couldn’t as a wall of muscle.”

“You’ll have to show me some time.”

Wolf could feel Falco’s gaze burning against the back of his neck, the bird having sat over the edge of his bed. Both curiosity and impatience was obviously gnawing at the pheasant.

“Uhh...sure! Yeah, I’ll do that.” Wolf adjusted his phone as he lifted himself from the wall. “Hey, y’mind if I call ya back or somethin’? I’m...kinda in th’ middle of somethin’ I need ta do.”

“No-no, it’s alright,” the older lupine said gently. “I just wanted to check on you. Have a good night, alright?”

“You too, Dad.”

The phone call ended, Wolf hanging up as he shut the screen off, turning to head back into the bedroom. Falco’s head was tilted, giving the lupine a strange look.

“...What?” Wolf asked, putting his hands on his hips.

“Jus’... Talkin’ to yer dad? Y’sure that guy is kosher?”

Wolf shrugged his muscled shoulders. Truth was, he wasn’t even quite sure himself. Either Aiden was genuinely trying to make up for things on the fatherly front, or he was putting up a *very* good act - not that Wolf could see the benefit of doing the latter.

“Hmmh…” Falco rumbled, looking the lupine up and down, as if scrutinizing him. Eventually he decided to let it go, shrugging his boulders for shoulders. He got up off of the bed, rummaging around through his closet. “So, drinks?” he asked, his voice echoing out of the closet as he flicked his digits through a few hanging shirts.

Wolf beamed, “You’ll love it, trust me. They even got fried pickle spears~”

“Oh *shit*,” Falco said, instantly perking up. It seemed mentioning his favorite bar food was enough to get him to speed up getting dressed, the bird throwing on a crimson colored shirt and a pair of jeans, slipping on his green and white varsity jacket shortly after.

Wolf was already dressed as well, tugging his leather jacket back on. He was grinning wide at the reaction he produced, moving along with Falco out of the house and into the garage. Up into the truck he hopped, getting comfortable in the roomy seat as the bodybuilder bird got in as well, starting up the engine.

“So...where’s it at?” the bird asked curiously, pulling the truck out into the drive, stopping short of the roadway.

Wolf was already leaning forward, popping in the address into the built-in GPS display in the truck’s dash. It wasn’t long until it created a properly highlighted route.

“Huh… Th’ docks on the West side? Ain’t ever been out that far.”

“‘S not bad. Got a lot of good people, but th’ place isn’t so great.”

“Heh, sounds fair t’ me - as long as they got good beer ‘n fried pickles,” the bird chuckled as he pulled out onto the road.

“Trust me, y’haven’t lived until y’ate one of theirs~”

________________

Indigo stared at the stark white ceiling of his room. Despite the fact that heavy metal music was thrumming against the walls, the jet black raven barely registered it in his mind.

He was bored.

His thoughts drifted to what he had overheard only a short while ago, the boss having been pacing outside the hallway to his room. Apparently Antoine was in a conversation with Jason - their resident contact within the CPD. The bird had heard everything - how he encountered the guy who hurt his boss, down to how he was wearing a similar collar to the one Antoine was fitted with.

The corvid blew through his nostrils, a small amount of anger burning inside of himself. Sure, the boss was going to sell off the guy’s boyfriend, but that wasn’t reason enough to nearly kill the clouded leopard - at least in Indigo’s mind. He felt a mild sense of injustice at the thought - a strange irony he didn’t fail to notice considering their own livelihood.

He slowly got up from the mattress that laid on the floor, blankets haphazardly tossed over it. A soft grumble came from the young bird as he stretched, bringing his black feathered arms up over his chest, his stark white tank top swaying over his lightly muscled form.

It was already getting late, the outside light pouring through his window having already started taking on an orange hue as it streamed through the glass. His stomach gurgled, feathered fingers reaching down to rub over it soothingly. He hadn’t eaten in a while either - only adding to his restlessness.

“Bleegguh…” he grunted, shuffling over to a nearby pile of clothes that were draped over his sofa, quickly slipping on a pair of pair of form fitting black jeans and a grey shirt. The bird kicked on a pair of tennis shoes as well, heading towards the door.

Just before he opened it, he paused however, his dark grey beak swiveling, diamond white eyes spying an object leaning against the corner of the wall. 

...His staff.

One might have thought it odd, or even ridiculous that one would settle for a melee weapon in such a space-faring age. However, the truth was actually quite the opposite. Corneria and the vast majority of the planets in the Lylat system were tightly controlled on the matter of firearms; to the point where even criminal circles had difficulty obtaining them.

Even then, weapon discharges were often a top priority for law enforcement investigations - something that became more troublesome than not when trying to run illicit businesses.

He picked up the staff, smiling slightly as he looked it over. It was only at a quarter of it’s full size, fully folded up and tucked into a convenient sling. The bird tossed it over his shoulder, tightening it over his back before finally stepping out of his door.

Just as he was about to pass Antoine’s room, he slowed to a stop.

Memories crossed through the corvid’s mind as he remembered the meal the leopard had brought him just the other day. In fact, it reminded him of the first time the suit-bound figure had fed him.

Stumbling through the streets, hungry, not even fully coherent - and yet this feline had shown him mercy… Something that certainly nobody else was willing to afford him on the decaying outskirts of Corneria City.

Indigo knocked on the door with the back of his fist, rapping over it with enough force to catch the attention of anyone on the other side. It wasn’t long until he heard the muffled voice of Antoine Riviere through the wood.

“It’s unlocked.”

Popping the door open, Indigo peeked his way inside. The clouded leopard was busy behind his desk, flipping through various printed papers and a tablet that was propped up. Strikingly crimson eyes peeked up from the mess of work, locking onto the younger corvid, making the bird stand a little straighter from such a piercing gaze.

“...Yes?” he asked. Despite his sharp tone - Indigo knew that it was a much gentler one that he used with strangers, something that was strangely...soothing?

“Hey, uhh… I was gonna go out for a bit. Thinkin’ about hittin’ up a nearby bar. Did...you want to come with?~” he asked hopefully.

The leopard continued to stare at him until eventually his gaze dropped back to the pile of work on his desk. “Maybe next time. I’ve got work to do.”

The gears turned in the bird’s head. “How about...I bring you something back?”

“No thank you.”

Indigo sagged slightly at the snappy response, feeling slightly dejected - the disappointment showing. Even Antoine picked up on this, his gaze lifting slightly from his work.

“...I mean to say that I’m fine.” He paused, picking out his next words, “...But enjoy yourself.”

Even though a small amount of disappointment remained at being unable to return the favor, the bird perked up considerably. “Alright! I’ll be back after a bit~”

Before the corvid could completely leave the room, the leopard at the other end cleared his throat.

“...Stay safe, Indigo.”

The slightest hint of a blush tinted the bird’s cheeks as he nodded, giving the older male a smile before shutting the door. He exhaled softly as he made his way to the elevators.

It was no small secret that the pair of them had an almost...father-son relationship. He always looked up to the leopard, the older male having taken care of him ever since his own parents had abandoned him to the streets. And on the other side, Antoine had always shown him subtle favoritism and an extended patience that he afforded no one else.

Adjusting his staff, the bird stepped out of the elevator, smiling as he did.

He was going to have a good time, even if it meant doing it in the Boss’ stead.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falco and Wolf get to know each other a little better as they finally get to the promised date~

Falco squinted at the GPS built into his truck’s dash, the bird’s eyes lifting up to look outside of the cab, the pair of them in a dilapidated parking lot nestled in the heart of the rusting port district of Corneria City.

“...Y’sure this is the right place?” Falco asked, a small amount of apprehension in his voice.

“Sure I’m sure!” Wolf said with a toothy grin, popping the door before hopping out, tucking his thumbs into his pockets as he made his way around the front of the truck.

Falco hopped out as well after cutting the engine, rummaging around behind his seat after getting out. Wolf peered around the corner of the truck curiously at what the avian was doing, his exposed eye blinking as the bodybuilder bird pulled out a tool pouch.

“...Uh, we’re gettin’ drinks, not fixin’ cars,” the lupine chided.

“‘Ey-! Fer starters, it fixes *starships* not jus’ cars!” the bird retorted. “And besides, y’never know when y’might need a wrench. Plus, I don’ really like th’ look of this parta town,” he said, his light green eyes gazing around them warily.

“Don’t worry pretty bird,” Wolf sneered, “I’ll keep ya safe~”

Falco grunted, rolling his eyes before following the lupine down the nearby alleyway, having to slide his way around a dumpster or two as they went. The surroundings certainly weren’t like the rest of Corneria that the bird was used to. Metal was rusting from the salty sea air, with chunks missing out of the pavement they walked on, fissure-like cracks spidering every which-way.

Wolf blinked, turning his head over his shoulder just in time to spot Falco nearly tripping over a chunk of pavement. “Jeez, yer about as clumsy as Fox. Gotta watch yer step!”

“‘Ey, come on! It’s hard t’ see past my chest, alright?! Y’should know what it’s like!” the bird barked back.

It was true - at his usual size, Wolf would have had to contend with a pair of shelf-like pectorals blocking the majority of his view. However, now wasn’t the case, the lupine having a clear field of view all the way down to his boot encased feet.

The pair stepped out of the alley and onto the pier, the both of them getting jostled by a gust of wind from the open sea. Falco in particular shuddered slightly, the air still chilly, perhaps even more so now that there was nothing to break the wind.

“Cold?” the lupine asked, picking up on Falco huddling into himself.

“Y-yeah…” he answered, shivering slightly. “Feathers ain’t good fer dealin’ with winter.”

“Mmh...well, fur isn’t that great durin’ summer - so it’s got ups ‘n downs,” the lupine chuckled, slowing his pace to match Falco’s, walking side-by-side with him.

The bodybuilder bird blinked as he felt a pair of clawed digits slip into his hand, working together with his own. A slight smile pulled at the corners of his beak as he returned the gesture, holding hands with the lupine as they walked. The lack of anyone else around certainly helped matters - the bird still getting used to public displays of affection even a year later.

“...So yer serious about th’ whole boyfriend thing with me?” he asked, tilting his gaze to look at the lupine alongside him.

“Yeah! I mean… I’m gonna be honest, Fox is always going to be number one with me.”

Falco nodded slowly, their muscled arms swinging gently together as they walked.

“But besides that, yeah! Yer hot, and yer a nice guy too. Plus we got a few things in common - besides a certain McCloud,” he snickered, flashing the bird a toothy grin.

Their pace slowed, Wolf taking the lead as he hopped up a set of wooden stairs, pulling the door open to what looked like a proper hole-in-the-wall. Falco’s gaze lifted, peering at the sign that was swaying in the wind.

‘The Lagoon.’

Shrugging his shoulders, the bodybuilder bird followed the lupine up, the aged wood creaking softly under his heavy weight. The inside of the bar was like any other - dedicated seating, booths, and the majority of the space taken by the actual bar.

There were a few patrons scattered around, rough looking types who were, fortunately, minding their own business. Behind the counter was a slightly lazy-eyed pug, dressed in almost stereotypical attire, complete with a bowtie. He worked a cloth into a mug, working it in circles before deciding it was cleaned, popping it under the countertop and out of sight.

“‘Ey there, Pugsy!” Wolf called out, wearing his signature fang-filled smile. The lupine tossed himself onto one of the stools - a movement that would have punched it into the floor like a nail if he was his true size. It seemed he was enjoying the change of pace, eager to make use of his lighter frame.

The dog stared at the other canine, peering up and down over him - the gears in his head visibly turning over his wrinkled, smooshed in face. Falco, on the other hand, couldn't figure out if that was the *actual* name of the bartender, or some awkwardly thrown out nickname.

“Recognise me?~” the lupine asked playfully, pointing at his own grinning mug.

The dog simply stared at him. He leaned down, pulling out a glass, tossing a few ice cubes into it before filling it to the brim before going back to what he was doing.

Wolf laughed, clearly amused by the display before taking a hearty swig from the drink. “I’ll take that as a yes~” he said with a pleased sigh, tasting the tang of the whisky over his tongue.

Falco slotted in onto the stool next to Wolf, still curiously eyeing the place. “That was fast. You a regular here or somethin’?”

“Used ta be!” He took a swig from his drink, licking over his lips again, savoring the slight burn as it went down his throat. “Kinda lived out here before I decided t’join the Academy.”

“Jeez, didn’t know y’had it so rough,” the bodybuilder bird said, eyeing the canine as he returned, the dog silently slipping him a menu before going back to rearranging bottles on the back shelf.

“Eeeeh, it wasn’t so bad. Things were a lil tough, but it was cheap livin’ back here.”

Falco thumbed over the menu, his eyes flicking through the various categories curiously; certainly a larger selection than he would have expected. After a moment, the bird popped his head up, calling for a simple beer.

His request was answered with almost frightening speed, the canine sliding a foaming glass in front of him, nearly startling the bird.

“...Some seriously fast service ‘ere,” he said, blinking as he lifted the drink up, examining the heady liquid before giving it a sip. He let out a noise of approval, nodding his head slightly before taking a few more gulps.

A small silence fell between them as they enjoyed their drinks, the sound of the wind blowing outside causing the establishment to creak subtly. Falco turned his gaze curiously to the lupine, looking over his steel blue furred form.

“So...You used ta live out here? What was that like?”

Wolf stared into the glass with his good eye, rolling the whisky around the floating ice cubes. “It was a lil rough. There’s…” he paused, checking around him to see if anyone in particular was listening. “...Eugh, I’m jus’ gonna be honest - I dealt in contraband ‘n shit.”

Falco nearly choked on his drink, eyes bulging slightly.

“...Y’alright?” Wolf asked, reaching tentatively out to the coughing avian.

“J-jus’...fine! Sorry, went down th’ wrong pipe,” the bird raspily chuckled. “Also a lil surprised ‘s all. So...if y’don’t mind me askin’ - what kinda ‘contraband’?”

“Drugs ‘n shit. Anything that wasn’t entire legal or frowned upon by high society y’know?” Wolf took another swig from his glass, nearly emptying it with the gulp. “Used ta supply folks with cortacle stimulants - basically a fancy term fer mind-sex.”

“Mind...sex?” Falco asked, the lupine having completely lost him.

“Yeah, like - th’ device supplies sexual gratification and images straight to yer brain.”

“Ain’t ever heard of it. Doesn’ sound too bad…”

Wolf scoffed, “Yeah, but th’ thing is, it can leave ya brain damaged. Has a whole host of shitty side effects that can leave ya fucked up or a droolin’ mess.”

Another hard drink, as if the lupine was trying to drown away his own self-anger, tilting the glass all the way up before dropping it back down to the countertop.

“...Well shit. Guess that’s why I ain’t seen it before.”

The lupine let out a ragged exhale, fingers squeezing around his glass - which was instantly refilled by the attentive pug, to no one's surprise.

“...Y’alright?” Falco asked, noticing the building tension inside of the lupine.

“I… Just haven’t thought about it in a long time…” Wolf ran a hand along the side of his face, pushing it up through the strands of snow white hair adorning his head. “I guess bein’ with Fox really changed my perspectives around. Didn’t give a shit ‘bout anyone else, jus’ did what I needed t’ survive - maybe even come out on top.”

Falco watched his companion, tilting a little further to look at him better, regarding him with sympathy.

“I ended up here shortly after escapin’ from my father when I was younger. Couldn’ stand bein’ some sorta trophy kid with too much expectations on his shoulders,” the lupine ranted, taking another drink, downing half of the glass in a gulp. “I ended up here ‘n found out I didn’ have any ‘job skills,’ so I ended up homeless fer a while.”

“Wolf…” Falco said sympathetically, a large feathered hand sliding over the lupine’s back.

“Panther was th’ only one I had in my life. He begged me to stay with him instead, but I was too stubborn. Got mixed up in th’ black markets and that was it.” His glass clacked onto the countertop again, drawing the gazes from a few nearby patrons.

The lupine exhaled softly, as if blowing out the tension with it. He opened his exposed eye as he felt Falco’s arm encircling his back, gently pulling him closer to the bodybuilder bird.

Falco’s arm squeezed sympathetically around the smaller lupine, uncaring that he was catching a few stares himself from the gesture. Deciding to bite his apprehensions, he leaned in, pressing a comforting kiss to the lupine’s cheek, following his romantic instincts.

“‘Ey, yer not that guy anymore - if y’ever were t’ begin with,” Falco spoke quietly so only the lupine could hear. “We all got shit we regret. Jus’ a matter if we’re willin’ t’ move on and make ourselves better, y’know?”

Wolf surrendered himself to the bird’s embrace, leaning into him with a quiet sigh. It was nice letting someone take control for once, the larger avian swiveling his beak around, tucking the end of the lupine’s muzzle under it as he held him.

“Yeah...I guess,” he muttered after a while, his free hand still loosely gripped around his glass. “This is th’ first time I’ve had things work out in my life, y’know? I’m jus’ worried I’ll fuck it up somehow. Or somethin’ ‘bout my past will do it.” He let out a weak chuckle, “I mean…it kinda did, didn’ it? Fox gettin’ kidnapped, and now th’ shit we’re dealin’ with that Antoine guy.”

“‘Ey, ‘ey…” Falco cooed softly, “Shh-shh…” He pulled his arm a little tighter around the wolf, going so far as to actually lift him up. It took a fair bit of effort, Wolf not exactly Fox-sized even in his reduced form, but eventually Falco got him sitting across his lap. More than one person was staring at this point, the avian feeling their gazes burning against his broad back - even the usually unflappable bartender gave them a few extra looks.

“Y’didn’t do any of that to ‘em. It ain’t yer fault. It’s not like y’told your dad to come down and steal Fox,” the pheasant reassured comfortingly, his large hand working up the lupine’s back, stroking over the back of his strong neck, tracing over the metallic collar that was wrapped around it.

Strangely, Wolf didn’t fight against any of the treatment he was receiving. If it was anyone else, he would have punched them in the face the moment they tried reaching for him. But now...the only thing he could feel was content - the azure feathered pheasant’s words comforting the raging sea of insecurity deep inside of him.

Even Falco was slightly surprised at how well things were going over - having braced himself for at least a little bit of protesting from the canine. 

“Heh…” Wolf chuckled after a moment, his face tucked under the crook of Falco’s blocky jaw. “Y’treat Fox like this too?~”

“Eh, I’m jus’ a big softie,” the bodybuilder bird said quietly, stroking over the lupine’s back slowly, caressing affectionately with feathered fingers.

“Psh,” Wolf snickered, rubbing a few clawed digits over the bird’s bulging chest, squeezing a pectoral slowly. “Ain’t anything soft here.”

Falco snickered at the compliment, taking a swig from his beer with his free hand, the pair of them enjoying their company - even if their sitting positions were slightly unorthodox.

However, the pair of them didn’t notice a pair of diamond white eyes watching them from the other end of the bar, peeking around a rather large cement pillar.

Indigo the raven stared at the pair of peculiar males that had made their way in not too long ago. They certainly weren’t like the usual clientele that frequented his favorite bar - and the fact they were being so…*touchy feely* was making them stick out even further from the rest of the crowd.

His eyes widened as he spotted a glowing collar that was clasped around the wolf’s neck - the same exact one that Antoine wore. The raven was quick enough to put two-and-two together, realizing that this was the same wolf he had heard about - the one who nearly ended his boss’ life almost a year ago.

Indigo took a swig from his own beer, picking at the basket of fries that were laid out on the table in front of him. He found his mood souring quickly at his latest revelation, the bird chomping a little more aggressively than he should have over the snack in front of him. More than a few thoughts rolled through the corvid’s mind - like what the wolf was doing so close to their turf.

Try as he might, he couldn’t completely pick up on the conversation the other two were having. His expression squinted judgmentally at the fact the fabled lupine was perched in someone’s lap. The wolf certainly didn’t seem like the hulking, intimidating figure he was told about - especially not as he laughed in the arms of another male.

He grumbled to himself as he chomped another fry, never letting his gaze drift from the bird and dog. Indigo watched as the bartender slid a tray similar to the one his fries were in, the avian reaching in first to pull out a fried pickle wedge.

*Bleh…* he thought to himself, never having been one for pickles.

Curiosity nibbled at the corners of the bird’s consciousness. Why were they here of all places? The wolf was supposed to be at that fancy academy in the heart of the city - so it made no sense for him to be all the way out this far…

Unless…

Indigo clicked the end of his beak as he rolled his options around in his head. Calling for help was certainly one of them - thought the prideful young corvid completely scoffed at the notion.

No… He was going to deal with this himself.

What better way to make himself look better in the eyes of his boss and the rest of their gang? If he kicked the wolf’s ass and dragged his sorry self back to their hideout, he’d totally cast off the ‘inexperienced youngster’ mantle he was forced to bear.

The corvid scoffed slightly as he took a drink from his bear, letting the foamy stuff wash down his throat. The others never took him seriously - always putting him on lookout duty or reconnaissance when required. Sure, he was good at it, but he never felt *respected*.

The rest of them always went out and did cool stuff, leaving him behind, always being told “stay here,” or “watch the hideout while we’re gone.”

He continued to watch the pair of males, having to crane slightly forward over his table to see past the large pillar that threatened to block his view. Indigo’s overinflated sense of ego was certainly blinding him as he sized the pair up - somehow confidently thinking he could take the both of them on in a fight by himself.

“Shiiiit, these *are* good-!” Falco said with a grin across his beak, popping another slice of pickle into his mouth, chomping happily. Wolf was still seated properly across his lap, having taken up residence for the rest of the night it would seem.

“Told ya!~ Ain’t exactly th’ best place fer a first date, but at least it’s got good food.”

“Mmh-!” Falco nodded in agreement, in the middle of taking a swig of his beer.

“Don’t worry ‘bout payin’ either - I got both of us covered.”

Falco blinked, in the middle of biting the end off another slice, “...You sure? It ain’t a problem fer me to pay.”

The lupine waved him off with a clawed hand before taking a drink of his own whisky. It was starting to get to him - unexpectedly fast for the canine, not having factored in his reduced form at play.

“Woahshit…” Wolf laughed, slurring slightly, nearly having fallen out of Falco’s lap if it wasn’t for that bulging arm catching him.

“Uh, you doin’ okay? Don’t tell me yer already gettin’ sloshed,” Falco snickered, stroking over the canine’s back with his meaty hand.

“Jus’...” Wolf started, swaying lightly, dropping his glass back onto the table. “Aahffuck, yer right,” he laughed again, his cheeks already tinting a shade of pink from the alcohol. Fishing into his pocket, he managed to produce a purge pill - similar to last time he was there. Deciding there was nothing else to use, he took it with another swig of his whisky, finishing off the glass in the process.

Falco did similarly, popping one of the pills he produced from his own pocket before gulping it down. Sure, his buzz wasn’t nearly as bad as Wolf’s - but he was the designated driver, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to drive as anything other than sober.

“Thouuughh…” Wolf said idly. “...I think I deserve a kiss’re two~”

The bodybuilder bird snerked in amusement, not bothering to argue with the lupine. Gently, he slid a few feathered digits under the canine’s jaw, tilting it up in time with lowering his beak down. The two of them kissed slowly, Wolf’s tongue lazily rolling into the bird’s beak as he let out a soft moan.

Indigo let out a disgusted noise from the other end of the room - something that wasn’t thankfully heard by the pair of males that were making out. He kicked his chair out from behind him, having seen enough of the display to sour the rest of his appetite. Quickly paying, he made his way out of the bar, giving the two males a side glance as he went.

The pair eventually broke their kiss, Wolf letting out a drunken giggle as he shifted over Falco’s knee.

“And I thought y’said Fox was supposed t’ be the lightweight.”

“He isss!~” Wolf laughed. “He gets drunk after a single beer - jus’ one! And ‘ey, I had a few glasses of whisky, alright? Ain’t...used t’ drinkin’ when smaller,” he slurred slightly.

Falco shifted uncomfortably underneath the lupine. “Oof… I...uh, think it’s time for you t’ get off,” the bird groaned, shifting the lupine until he gently slid back onto his original seat.

“I’ll be right back-!” The azure feathered avian quickly made his way to the bathroom in the corner of the establishment. It took a few minutes for him to return - by that point, the effects had hit Wolf as well, the lupine quickly dashing to the bathroom as well.

“What a waste of a good buzz,” Wolf sighed as he came back out a few minutes later, reaching back to adjust his ponytail a little tighter behind his back.

Falco snickered, leaning back against the bar, watching as the lupine made his way over to the bartender, quickly paying off their bill. “Y’know, ya didn’t have to take the pill - I was gonna drive us home anyway.”

“Eh,” Wolf shrugged. “I can enjoy ya better with a clear head.”

Their hands slipped together, clawed fingers meshing with feathered ones as they stepped out of the establishment and into the world outside. The sun was starting to dip lower, shadows having grown longer since they first stepped into the bar.

“Anything else ya wanted to do?” the bird asked curiously, peeking at his companion out of the corner of his eye.

Wolf hummed under his breath thoughtfully, his arm swinging in time with the Falco’s. “Coul’ get a pizza and watch a movie or somethin’. Y’know, romantic cuddles ‘n shit~”

Falco made a noise in his throat before laughing, “Sounds like what Fox would wanna do.”

“Thinkin’ of! We should probably call ‘em at some point - let ‘em know how th’ date is goin’.”

They turned the corner, stepping into the alleyway, the shadows growing deeper within.

“Hmm… How *is* it goin’ anyway? Hope you're enjoyin’ yourself,” the bodybuilder bird said, a hint of worry in his voice.

Wolf scoffed, bumping his shoulder playfully against Falco’s, his hand squeezing around his even tighter. “I can see why Fox calls ya a ‘worry wart’.”

It was Falco’s turn to make an indignant noise. “I’m jus’...concerned is all! I jus’ wanna make sure my boyfriends’re happy.” The bird rolled his tongue around in his beak slightly, using a plural version of the term a new one for the avian.

“Hey, dickbags-!” a voice yelled from the end of the alleyway, breaking the peaceful moment. A jet black raven had stepped out from the corner, puffing his chest out as he put his hands on his hips, peering at the approaching pair with stark white eyes.

Wolf and Falco stared at the newcomer in curiosity, having slowed to a stop. Both of them exchanged confused glances, silently seeing if the other recognized the mouthy corvid.

“Wolf O’Donnell right?” he asked, hooking a thumb into his pocket.

“...Uh, yeah,” Wolf answered, cocking his head to the side, fingers sliding loose from Falco’s. He was getting a bad vibe from this bird…

“So, think you’re clever, huh? Just showing up on our turf like this?” the bird snapped, his gaze primarily locked onto the steel blue canine.

“...Look, kid,” he started, his voice flat. “I dunno who y’think you are - but I don’t got any beef with ya.”

Indigo’s feathers visibly ruffled - especially around his collar. “Oh hoh, yeah - I don’t buy it! Skulking around my favorite bar, and so close to our hideout? Yeah, sure,” he practically hissed, apparently skeptical of the canine - much to Wolf’s dismay.

Wolf and Falco exchanged glances once again, confusion having grown since the last time.

“Y’know this joker?” Falco asked, gaze switching between Wolf and the increasingly irate raven.

“W-well, maybe not me-!” the corvid squawked. “B-but, he certainly knows the boss! You’re the guy who almost killed him, you assface-!”

The lupine’s face screwed up at the level of juivine insults the bird was hurling.

...Wait, his *boss*?

The gears clicked into place in Wolf’s mind. ...Was this kid some sort of lackey for the leopard that kidnapped Fox?

“Bet you think you’re clever, having figured out where we operate too!”

“...Actually, I haven’t,” Wolf sneered, showing off sharp fangs as he stood a little straighter, looking down his muzzle with cold amusement at the bird. “Though, I gotta thank ya for th’ info. You a flunky for that Antoine guy?”

Indigo stammered, letting out a series of indignant noises. “Wh...what?! You didn’t…!?” His face flushed red in embarrassment, stomping one of his feet into the aged cement. “ARGH-! GodDAMMIT-!”

“Top dollar talent right there,” Falco added with a snicker.

“Shut up-!” the black feathered bird snapped, reaching back, pulling his folded up staff from the holster over his back. He gave the ends of it a snap, the jet black metal snapping as it unfolded into a proper staff for someone his size.

The other pair of males instantly went on edge at the drawn weapon, Wolf scooting away from Falco, adopting a spread stance. The lupine’s claws went out, jaw tensing as he readied himself for a fight.

“Well, now I can’t let you leave with that information!” He gave the staff a twist - the bulkier ends of the long pole suddenly crackling to life, bluish-white electricity arcing down the tips of the staff. He gave it a whirl around him, spinning the weapon, the electricity causing it to hum dangerously as it blurred.

One thing was certain, for all of the raven’s mouth, he seemed shockingly at ease with the weapon.

He was blocking the way to their exit on top of things - escape looking like it was completely off the table. Falco whipped a hand into his side pouch, pulling out a fairly large wrench, gripping it tightly in his hand. He grimaced slightly as he looked from it to the staff the other avian sported - looking woefully outmatched.

“Looks like he’s serious,” Wolf growled under his breath, hunching slightly, his good eye locked onto the other avian as he started to approach.

“What should we do..?” the bodybuilder bird asked, giving him a side glance, otherwise keeping his eyes on the raven as well.

“Get your asses kicked, that’s what!” the bird yelled out, interrupting their private conversation.

Wolf was the first one targeted. The end of the staff blurred as it swung straight for his head, the lupine barely shifting out of the way in time for it to miss. Up went the other end from the other angle, arcing upwards, barely missing the lupine’s chin as he stumbled backwards.

Falco swung his wrench at the direction of the shorter, smaller bird - but found it quickly slapped away with a twirl of the electrified weapon. He let out a bark of pain as electricity arced from the impact sight up his arm, causing him to lose his grip on the wrench, the metal object clattering to the floor.

Before he could snatch it back up, a blow to the bird’s midsection sent him sliding back across the broken cement, his broad back slamming into a nearby dumpster with a loud bang. He coughed, wheezing from the air getting violently knocked out of him, his vision blurring slightly - only catching glimpses of the lupine weaving around the other bird’s staff strikes.

“Hnnghf… Hold...STILL-!” the raven barked, swinging his staff in time to miss the lupine, causing the end of it to crack against a wooden crate, causing the wood to splinter and cave in from the impact. He yelled as one of Wolf’s claws found and opening, tearing through his shirt like it was tissue paper, scratching through his feathers, sending a small splatter of crimson spraying.

“Get lost, kid!” the lupine said with a snarl, dodging a sloppy swing from the staff.

Indigo let out a roar of his own as he lashed out at the lupine with an overhead swing - only to find the neck of his staff caught in the lupine’s hands. Electricity arced just above the canine’s pointed ears, his biceps bulging as he kept the staff locked in place - much to the raven’s frustration.

“NNNggh-! Sh-shut up, I—” However, he couldn’t finish his sentence, taking a booted foot to the stomach, being knocked onto his back and across the alleyway, splashing across a pool of water that had stagnated along the middle.

Falco wheezed as he managed to peel himself out of the dumpster, stumbling over, snatching up his wrench as he clutched at his stomach. It didn’t feel like anything was broken at least - though it did hurt like hell.

Indigo similarly was back onto his feet, grimacing as he clutched onto his staff defensively, the spinning over-confident flourishes he had opened up having abruptly ceased. His bravado was starting to fall apart, realizing that taking Wolf on alone would be challenge enough - not expecting the lupine to be able to dodge his attacks so easily. 

“Dammit…!” he growled under his breath, taking a step back, letting his gaze drift over his shoulder.

“...Thinkin’ about runnin’?” Wolf sneered, looking down his muzzle patronizingly at the bird.

“We don’t wanna hurt ya!” Falco said, holding his hands out disarmingly. “We jus’ wanna leave, alright?”

Indigo grit his jaw as he whipped his staff in front of him, glaring in particular at the taunting lupine, failing to register the other avian’s words. He let out an aggressive sound as he lunged towards the canine, snapping his staff back, poised to strike.

Wolf was ready to dodge, already stepping to the side - however it proved to be in vain. The bird feinted with his maneuver, bringing the other side of his staff up to connect with the canine’s side. Sparks cracked against the impact site causing Wolf to roar in pain as he was knocked aside.

Even though he was smaller than Falco, Wolf didn't lose his footing from the blow. He stumbled back, gripping onto the side that was hit, letting out an angry snarl as he bared his teeth.

However, Indigo’s assault didn’t stop there.

The avian waved the ends of the staff, barely grazing along the lupine’s sides, catching against his jacket, sending a few sparks searing against the leather. It was only until an intervention from Falco that he ceased his assault, jumping out of the way of a swing from the pheasant’s heavy wrench.

“Back off already!” the bodybuilder bird snarled, gritting his jaw, chest heaving as he glared at the other avian.

The raven scoffed, gripping his staff with both hands as he kept a defensive stance between the other two males. “Like I’m gonna just give up!” He blocked another blow from Falco, metal ringing from the impact, barely stepping out of the way from a booted kick from the lupine.

Despite his bold words, it was clear that the raven was tiring out under the assault from both males. Blocking blows from Falco especially was draining - having to deflect and turn such heavy strength behind his wrench-strikes.

*Fuck… These guys are stupidly strong…* he thought to himself as he blocked another kick from the lupine, a few sparks cracking across the lupine’s boot. *And the wolf isn’t even using his full size…*

“NgaHH-!” Indigo yelled out as he was caught by one of Falco’s wrench swings, having been distracted with his own thoughts. His shoulder slammed into one of the nearby dumpsters, denting the faded green metal inwards from the impact before dropping onto his knees. He nearly lost his staff in the process, the weapon having clattered to the ground in front of him.

Before he could snatch it back up, his throat was gripped by Wolf, the avian getting lifted against the dumpster - even slammed back against it once again as the lupine growled. Sweat beaded over his forehead, grimacing as he felt the pinpricks of those stark white claws starting to dig into his neck.

“Y’know… If I killed you right now…I don’ think anyone’d care too much…” Wolf’s voice was a dangerous growl, leaning in to speak as he glared intensely at the corvid.

Indigo gulped - or at least as much as he could with the tightening grip around his neck. He could feel his own heartbeat pounding in his chest, his vision starting to blur.

"I could slit yer throat - wouldn' be that hard. Could toss yer body in the dumpster fer good measure!" Wolf's words were like ice, the causal tone making the lupine seem even more apprehensive.

“Wolf…” Falco started, raising a feathered hand towards the lupine. A genuine fear was starting to rise inside of the pheasant. ...Was Wolf actually willing to kill him? Sure, the raven attacked them unprovoked, but would he actually go so far as to end his life..?

Apparently the lupine had heard the concerned tone in Falco’s voice - one that was similar to Fox’s own pleading tones. His angered expression slacked, the wrinkles over his muzzle fading.

“Gllk...GGhhglkkk-!” Indigo gurgled under the grip around his neck, eyes nearly bulging from his head as he dangled in the lupine’s unnaturally strong grip.

...He was doing it again. 

Wolf could feel Falco’s gaze boring into the back of his neck, memories of how Fox reacted after his previously destructive stunts flashed through his mind - how much he had disappointed his boyfriend. He could feel a wave of shame washing through him, causing his padded fingers to loosen around the bird’s neck.

A mistake.

Indigo swung his foot in for everything he was worth, banging it right into Wolf’s crotch. He dropped to the ground, coughing as the lupine doubled over. He snatched his staff before making a break for it, sprinting to the end of the alleyway, only stopping when he reached the end.

“Y-you didn’t win! Do you hear me?!” The bird moved his beak as if trying to think of something else to say - however, the only thing that came out was a growl of frustration. He broke out into a run, bolting around the corner and out of sight, his footsteps echoing until they faded away completely.

Wolf groaned, his entire body shaking as he clutched at his crotch, having dropped down to his knees.

“W-Wolf-! Ya alright..?!” Falco asked, clearly concerned as he ran his feathered hands over the lupine’s broad back supportively.

Wolf’s tail tucked between his legs, fluffed up as he let out a strained noise. “I… MMngg… F-fuckin’ ch-cheap shot… G-goddamn sonofabitch…” he stammered, breath coming out in ragged puffs as he tried to regulate the pain that was radiating from his nether regions.

Falco let out a sympathetic sound as he got down onto a knee, gently looping his burly arm around the lupine. “Do y’need to go to a hospital..? I can carry ya if—”

“Nnggno… No, I… I’ll be fine - jus’ hurts like a mother*fucker*...” he growled under his breath. Shakily, he got up to his feet, pushing his hands against his knees for balance. It took a minute or two more before he could stand up fully, the raging pain in his loins having reduced to a dull ache.

“...Should we call the police or somethin’?” Falco asked, genuinely curious as he looked back at where the corvid had fled.

“Naw, they ain’t gonna come out here. Even if they did, they wouldn’ find ‘em…” he grumbled under his breath, wrapping a steel blue furred arm around Falco’s shoulder, walking along with him, balancing himself slightly, having a mild waddle to his gait as they made their way back to the truck.

Falco helped the lupine up into his seat before joining him on the driver’s side, clapping the door shut behind him. He paused, not even bothering to start the engine, his fingers gripping around the edges of the leather steering wheel, drumming over it.

“...So what th’ fuck was that?” he finally asked, breaking the silence between them and earning Wolf’s gaze. “I saw the guy back at the bar. He was starin’ at us the whole time. I didn’t think much about it, but…”

“Guess he works fer that Antoine guy,” Wolf muttered, spreading his legs a little wider over the seat, giving his endowment room to recuperate. “...Hotheaded lil shit though, ain’t he? Whatever the guy is runnin’ - it ain’t a professional operation.” The lupine scratched at his chin slowly, gaze lowering as he drifted in thought.

“He said something about their hideout bein’ nearby…” Falco’s fingers drummed on the steering wheel again. “...Think he was lyin’?”

Wolf shook his head, “Nah - he got *real* pissed when he figured out we didn’ know.”

“...Should we tell Fox?”

He made a noise in his throat, shaking his head, “Not yet. Ain’t gonna do anythin’ but make ‘em worry.” He reached out his steel furred hand, sliding it over Falco’s bulging thigh slowly, giving it a squeeze - as if grounding himself. “Why don’ we head back to yer place? I’m still up fer pizza~” he said with a smile, showing off his array of fangs.

Falco snickered softly, unable to help but smile as well. "As long as you're up for it."

"I'm always up fer pizza, baby~"


End file.
